Historia de ricos
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son los herederos de la más grande cadena de hoteles 5 estrellas de Japón, cada uno cuenta con un pasado y un presente y en el futuro a cada uno le espera un amor de una manera distinta participan todos los personajes del anime.
1. La historia de Inu Taisho e Irazue

**Historia de ricos**

**Cap. I **

**El inicio: La historia de Inu Taisho e Irasue **

Inuyasha es un joven apuesto y rico de 24 años, heredero de la más famosa cadena de hoteles 5 estrellas en toda Asia, "Imperio Taisho" reconocida y codiciada por muchos; Sus padres Inu Taisho e Izayoi se conocieron en la universidad y se enamoraron casi de inmediato, aunque su amor no se concreto hasta algunos años después, puesto que Inu Taisho estaba casado con Irasue, y tenía un hijo con ella; Este hijo es él hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

Inu Taisho en su adolescencia se enamoro perdidamente de Irasue y fruto de ese amor nació Sesshomaru, pero al casarse tan jóvenes a penas con 20 años ambos, el amor se fue extinguiendo poco a poco y se convirtió en rutina, fue así como aproximadamente a los 2 años Inu Taisho conoció a Izayoi en la universidad y se enamoro de ella, pero solo eran buenos amigos, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a serle infiel a su esposa.

Aunque… ¡el destino es caprichoso!

Irasue era una joven de gran corazón, solidaria y preocupada por los demás, su belleza externa era igual de bella que la interna, poseía finas facciones, un largo cabello castaño, risueños ojos del mismo color, de esbelta figura por lo que solía practicar gimnasia, fácilmente podría haber sido una exitosa modelo, sin embargo su deseo de ayudar era más grande. Fue por lo miso que eligió un tipo de vida diferente…

Cuando la joven se encontraba en medio del Congo (África) haciendo un programa de investigación de cómo es la vida en medio de la guerra de los "Mai-Mai " esta fue secuestrada y sin importar los derechos humanos ni las relaciones diplomáticas, fue baleada por tratar de proteger a un grupo de niños que iban a ser secuestrados para servir como niños soldados, la joven aún con vida, pero muy mal herida fue trasladada al hospital más cercano, y lo único que llego hacer fue entregar una carta a uno de los pobladores para que esta fuera entregada a sus familiares que se encontraban en Japón; Luego murió por falta de ayuda, puesto que el pequeño hospital no contaba con la tecnología para una herida de bala tal como la que ella había sufrido.

Los familiares de la joven se enteraron casi de inmediato de lo sucedido.

El padre de Irasue fue a buscar sus restos hasta África, muy dolido ya que era su única hija y era una mujer bondadosa y muy valiente.

Días después llego una carta a manos de Inu Taisho, una carta póstuma que decía:

Querido Inu:

Me encuentro feliz y triste a la vez, puesto que estoy en un lugar donde hay mucho sufrimiento, pero a la vez estoy feliz porque he encontrado la forma de traer un poco de paz a tantos niños que sufren en este triste y desolado país.

He logrado contactarme con las más influyentes autoridades de La UNICEF y Médicos sin fronteras de Holanda, y algunas pequeñas organizaciones de acá.

Hay un refugio en Mozambique, que hace algún tiempo se está construyendo pero por falta de recursos económicos este no se ha terminado de construir. Pero este ya no es más un problema puesto que los pobladores están dispuestos a construirlo con sus propias manos con tal de tener un lugar donde puedan ser refugiados y no seguir siendo perseguidos por los soldados ¨Mai -Mai" estos son crueles y hacen cosas que no podría describirte.

Partiremos en 5 días cuando la población este toda reunida hasta el último miembro.

No sabes cómo se pasa hambre y sed acá, a pesar de que vivimos rodeados por árboles fruteros, estos son celosamente custodiados por los ¨Mai -Mai¨, si tratas de acercarte te matan y créeme el hambre es tanta que no se puede evitar.

Aún no todo está perdido, ayer un helicóptero de Médicos sin fronteras dejo un conteiner con víveres y medicamentos, esto es parte del plan de huida hacia el refugio, solo estaba lleno la mitad, puesto que este será el transporte para los niños, enfermos y mujeres embarazadas que son muchas.

Los camuflaremos ahí entre la comida y las medicinas para ser trasportados por aire hasta lo más cercano del refugio.

Es arriesgado y muy incomodo lo sé, pero para poder salir de aquí hay que caminar 30 Km. hasta la carretera, cruzando territorio poblado de soldados ¨Mai –Mai¨ es muy peligroso, es por ello que aunque el viaje sea de lo mas incomodo es más seguro poner a los más indefensos a viajar por aire.

Yo soy una de los protectores de este poblado, por eso me toca ir a pie y aunque soy mujer estoy más fuerte que cualquiera de acá.

Amor tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar pero este es el tipo de vida que escogí.

Te extraño mucho y a mi pequeño Sesshomaru aún más, todos los días miro la foto de nosotros 3 juntos, que siempre llevo conmigo; Si todo sale bien en 2 semanas estaré en casa con ustedes.

¡Si no sobrevivo por favor ama muchísimo a nuestro hijo! y hazte cargo de mi herencia, todo está arreglado con mis abogados para que en caso de mi muerte esta pase a manos de ustedes 2 y puedas continuar con nuestro sueño de formar la cadena de hoteles más grande de Japón.

Amor sé que me quieres mucho y que nuestras vidas se han convertido en una monotonía, pero aún te amo, si regreso nos iremos juntos en una 2da luna de miel por el mundo y sino regreso… ¡cásate con Izayoi si!... Sé que estas enamorado de ella, es una joven preciosa y sería una muy buena madre para Sesshomaru.

Inu, amor tú siempre has sido un buen hombre y no tengo queja alguna de ti, dile a mi hijo que es la luz de mi vida y que pienso en él a cada instante.

Ya no puedo seguir con esta carta porque tengo que estar alerta, ya es de día y me he pasado la noche en vela escribiéndote.

Hoy es martes, el sábado parte el conteiner y el domingo salimos nosotros a pie te amo hasta pronto.

Irasue

P.D.: Señores padres de la joven caída en medio del conflicto con los ¨Mai – Mai¨, soy Moeeney – Yahak la mujer que mejor conoció a la joven Irasue y debo decir que gracias a su gran esfuerzo, trabajo y sacrificio, estamos ahora todos refugiados, ¡es una heroína para nosotros!

Hoy es martes (ella murió 1 semana exacta después de escribir esta carta)

Inu Taisho leyó y leyó la carta una y otra vez y solo podía llorar y llorar apretando el papel contra su pecho, había perdido más que a una esposa, había perdido a la compañera de su vida, a la mujer más valiente que había conocido, estaba desconsolado y muy deprimido tanto que dejo de ir a clases y hasta de comer, no salía de su pomposa casa, no vio la luz del sol en días, no salía a ningún lado.

Su hijo tenía solo 2 años y había perdido a su madre, ¿cómo se lo diría al pequeño? No iba a comprender que aquel ángel de alegría y bondad, ya no estaba.

Kaede la nana de Sesshomaru lo cuidaba todo el día y le daba muchísimo amor para que no sintiera el vacío de su madre, ella había visto al niño desde antes de nacer, había sido también la nana de su madre y la quería como a una hija y a Sesshomaru como un nieto.

Los días pasaban e Inu Taisho seguía igual. Hasta que un día tocaron a la puerta de su casa… él no quiso ni enterarse de quien era, pero algo lo hizo ver por la ventana de su habitación que daba al jardín y vio como su pequeño niño jugaba muy alegremente con una bella muchacha de cabellos largos color negro, piel nívea, alta, delgada poseedora de una sonrisa angelical.

Ella estaba radiante llenaba de alegría todos los rincones del oscuro lugar donde él se hallaba y más aún llenaba de paz su adolorido corazón.

Como no podía ver su rostro… decidió salir de su encierro para darle el encuentro y ver de quién se trataba.

Estaba casi convencido que la conocía, ya que solo había una mujer que lo hacía sentir de la manera como se estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué tal Inu? Dijo la joven.


	2. Empezando de nuevo

**Cap. II**

**Empezando de nuevo **

El se quedo frío al verla, aquella visión le devolvía la sonrisa a sus tristes labios, ¡eres tú! Gritó.

¡Que alegría verte!

La muchacha le contesto: Vine, porque hace días que no vas a clases y me preocupé mucho.

Inu Taisho corrió hacia Izayoi, lo abrazo fuertemente y desde el fondo de su corazón le dio las gracias ¡Gracias por venir!

Ella sonrió y le pregunto ¿qué ha ocurrido? él le contó todo e incluso le mostró la carta de su difunta esposa.

¡Cuanto lo siento en verdad! (contesto llorando)

Ella leyó la carta póstuma con atención y al detalle sin embargo… no comprendía el porqué del contenido de sus palabras en aquel párrafo que mencionaba un posible matrimonio a futuro entre ellos dos.

Estaba consciente de los sentimientos de él hacía ella, sin embargo ignoraba por completo que su difunta esposa también lo supiera.

Ya que su intención jamás fue disolver aquel matrimonio

**Izayoi:** Irasue fue realmente muy valiente y desprendida al dar su vida a cambio de poder ayudar a los demás, sin embargo no comprendo ¿por qué, te pide en su carta que te cases conmigo?

**Inu Taisho:** mi esposa era una mujer maravillosa y no se le escapaba ningún detalle, ella estaba consciente de lo que sentía por ella y lo que siento por ti

**Izayoi: **¡ya veo! ¿Pero no crees tú, que saber eso la hizo sufrir?

**Inu Taisho**: en lo absoluto porque sabía que yo jamás la traicionaría. Por eso ahora me atrevo a preguntarte, Izayoi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Izayoi:** ¿qué? ¡Pero si hace solo 3 semanas que tu esposa falleció! ¿Y me pides eso?

**Inu Taisho:** no te lo pediría nunca, sino fuera que sé que mi ahora difunta esposa está de acuerdo con ello.

**Izayoi:** ¡pero Inu Taisho! ¿Tú crees que sería correcto?

**Inu Taisho:** ella misma lo menciono en su carta sabía lo que siento por ti así que estoy seguro que no le molestaría.

**Izayoi:** aceptare siempre y cuando ella lo autorice

**Inu Taisho:** ¿cómo?

**Izayoi:** vamos a tu sala (estaban en el jardín).

Fueron hasta la sala y en un hermoso Jarrón finamente esculpido lleno de detalles en oro y plata se hallaban los restos cremados de Irasue, rodeado de flores blancas de diferentes tipos acompañados de la foto de los 3 miembros de su familia que ella siempre cargaba.

**Izayoi:** Inu, quiero que delante de tu esposa le pidamos permiso para este noviazgo.

**Inu Taisho: **estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Querida Irasue ante ti estoy con la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado, jamás te falte y ahora es mi deseo pedirte que me des la autorización para poder ser su novio y que en un futuro sea mi esposa.

Izayoi se sorprendió mucho, con la declaración de Inu Taisho, pero igual hizo su petición.

**Izayoi:** Sra. Irasue usted es una magnifica mujer y nadie jamás se le podría comparar, le pido humildemente que me permita hacer feliz a su esposo ahora que usted ya descansa en paz.

La joven puso la mano sobre el jarrón y le pidió a Inu Taisho que hiciera lo mismo, que cerrara los ojos y escuchara a su corazón.

**Irasue:** Inu, no sufras más por mí. Fui feliz a tu lado y sé que Izayoi será una buena esposa y madre en mi lugar, ámense y sean felices.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, no podían creer lo que habían oído, pero ahora sabían que podían estar juntos.

1 año después se casaron, Inu Taisho tenía 24 años e Izayoi 23, el pequeño Sesshomaru ya tenía 3 años y medio y adoraba a su nueva mamá.

1 año después nació Inuyasha, tanto padre e hijos tenían los mismos rasgos, cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar, era un pequeño desorden genético que tenía el padre en la pigmentación del cabello y los ojos era algo extraño pero atractivo.

Los años pasaron y los pequeños niños (Sesshomaru e Inuyasha) se convirtieron en apuestos y exitosos hombres de negocios, ambos decidieron hacerse cargo de la cadena de hoteles 5 estrellas de su padre "Imperio Taisho" haciendo de esta la cadena hotelera más poderosa de toda Asia, y parte de Europa teniendo como presidente a Sesshomaru.

**La historia de Sesshomaru **

Él es el hijo mayor de Inu Taisho y el parecido con su padre era impresionante.

Un joven de 1.82 metros de porte elegante, con un físico fornido casi escultural, sus ojos ambarinos eran posiblemente el éxito de su atractivo aunque su mirada fuera sería y fría era atractiva para muchas.

Llevaba casi siempre su largo cabello argento suelto, el cual danzaba con su elegante caminar.

Además de su atractivo físico poseía una voz ronca y sensual la cual hacía vibrar el corazón de las mujeres al escucharlo hablar.

Tenía 28 años y desde los 24 se había autonombrado presidente de toda la cadena de hoteles, puesto que no veía necesario que su padre continuara haciéndose cargo del puesto.

Siempre llevaba el control de los hoteles a nivel nacional y mundial, ya había conseguido varios contratos importantes con algunos países de Europa.

Construiría un hotel en Francia e Italia además tenía en mira España, Holanda y Rusia y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

Dominaba a la perfección 7 idiomas, tenía un doctorado en Ingeniería industrial, un máster en negocios internacionales y un título en administración empresarial.

Se dedico al estudio y trabajo para llenar el vació que le dejo la muerte de su madre; Solo recordaba 2 cosas de ella, su aroma y el sabor de un postre que le preparaba.

Solía ser de carácter duro, rígido y muy orgulloso pero en realidad era un hombre solitario y triste; Esto solo lo sabía su nana, la anciana Kaede, ella lo había visto llorar más de una vez frente al altar donde reposaban las cenizas de su madre, diciéndole que la extrañaba, la amaba y daría su vida por tenerla a su lado aunque sea un solo día. Cuando Kaede lo descubría, él se secaba las lágrimas y fingía que recién llegaba del trabajo o una reunión.

A los 22 años compró un Penthouse en la zona más exclusiva de Japón y dedico toda una habitación a los recuerdos de su madre, la decoro con fotos, cuadros, una videoteca y sobre todo un pequeño altar para el jarrón con sus cenizas, al cual cuidaba con mucha dedicación.

**La historia continua…**

Inuyasha es el hijo menor de Inu Taisho, él al igual que su hermano eran físicamente parecidos, lo que los diferenciaba era el carácter y sus expresiones, mientras que su hermano era de mirada fría, él era lo contrario, tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y una mirada dulce, estos rasgos eran indudables que los había heredado de su madre, era trabajador pero no adicto, tenía un doctorado administración hotelera, lo hizo para dedicarse al negocio familiar y junto con su hermano y padre hacer que este creciera a nivel mundial.

Su mejor amigo era Miroku, se conocían desde la infancia, habían estudiado juntos desde el pre-escolar hasta la universidad y ahora de adultos trabajaban juntos.

Su amigo era de carácter carismático y muy sociable, sobre todo con las mujeres.

Era joven, atractivo esbelto de buena talla, de cabellos negro corto que solía tenerlo amarrado con una pequeña coleta.

Con sus ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa cautivadora solía robar suspiros a sus desprevenidas victimas femeninas.

**Miroku:** hey Inuyasha. ¡Muchacho trabajas demasiado! ¿Por qué nos vamos al bar karaoke por unas cervezas y nos relajamos? ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! Oye Miroku ¿qué crees que la vida es solo fiestas y mujeres?

Cuando dijo esto último Inuyasha sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina del terror, Sango la novia de Miroku estaba atrás y había oído lo que Inuyasha dijo.

**Sango:** ¿¡MUJERES! ¡Oye Miroku mujeriego sin vergüenza! (Se abalanzo sobre él)

**Miroku:** ¡tranquila morena, tranquila! Yo solo estaba invitando al buen Inu a tomar algo en el nuevo bar que han abierto cerca de acá nada mas, además mi reina que mujer podría competir contigo la Top model más cotizada del momento.

Sango era una mujer de 24 años, esbelta de tés clara con finas facciones, ojos grandes color café, de cabello castaño oscuro lacio largo y sedoso, además de poseedora de unos labios carnosos y sensuales.

**Miroku:** ¡debería ser yo el que se ponga celoso y no tú!

**Inuyasha:** Sango no te enojes, te prometo que solo iremos por un par de cervezas y luego te lo devuelvo enterito.

**Sango:** ja, ja, ja. ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo quitarme el enfado, solo estoy tranquila cuando está contigo porque sé que realmente lo cuidas! (Mirando de reojo a Miroku)

**Miroku:** ¡eh, eh, mi amor! (todo nervioso)

**Sango:** ¿mi amor qué?

- Ring ring…

- ¡Ay mi celular!

- Mochi - mochi

Si ok, ok, está bien ya de acuerdo, de lencería a las 4 p.m. en Hong Kong ok.

¡Ay! Bueno Miroku te dejo en 2 horas sale mi vuelo para Hong Kong tengo un desfile de lencería,

**Miroku:** ¡¿qué? ¿De lencería? ¿Mañana? ¿En Hong Kong y recién me dices?

**Sango:** si ¿qué tiene? es mi trabajo

**Miroku:** ¡pero Sango! ¿Cómo que en Hong Kong? ¿Y así no quieres que me ponga celoso?

**Sango:** no te preocupes te traeré una copia de la revista "Femiel" ahí podrás ver todas mis fotos para que puedas apreciarme bien je je

**Miroku:** está bien mí querida Sanguito y ¿cuando vuelves?

**Sango:** en 2 días

**Miroku:** te voy a extrañar mí adorada morena (mientras este pensaba, ¡que bien 2 días solo y me va a traer la revista donde salen las mujeres más hermosas del continente, que suerte la mía !)

**Sango:** bueno muchachos me voy, trabajo es trabajo.

¡Si hasta luego Sango! (contestaron al unísono los muchachos)

**Miroku:** ¿y bien Inuyasha qué dices nos vamos al bar?

**Inuyasha:** está bien término unos asuntos pendientes y salimos ¿de acuerdo?

**Miroku:** ok Te espero en mi oficina entonces.


	3. Mi amigo Miroku

**Cap. III**

**Mi amigo Miroku**

**Inuyasha:** Srta. Ayame

**Ayame:** ¿si señor Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** tráigame por favor los estados de cuentas de este mes

**Ayame:** si señor

Ayame era la secretaria ejecutiva de Inuyasha.

Una chica pelirroja que solía llevar su cabello recogido en 2 coletas, con una flor de lirio como adorno.

Sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, su contextura atlética connotando que hacía ejercicio a menudo.

Tenía un carácter agradable, siempre estaba sonriendo y de buen humor trabajar con ella era placentero ya que era una muy eficiente profesional e inspiraba confianza absoluta.

El trato entre ella e Inuyasha era solo laboral por lo que no se conocían del todo bien aún…

**Ayame:** señor Inuyasha aquí tiene los estados de cuenta

**Inuyasha:** ok, gracias déjalo sobre mi escritorio por favor.

**Ayame:** Señor. La señorita Kikyo lo llamo hoy 3 veces cuando usted estaba en la reunión de ejecutivos.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! Kikyo cuando no deseando controlarme, dígame señorita ¿qué recado dejo esta vez?

**Ayame:** dejo dicho que lo espera a las 8:00 p.m. en el restaurant "Otelo" y que no la dejara plantada esta vez, porque si no vendría a verlo a primera hora a su oficina.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! no sé ¿Por qué se comporta así? (Suspiró) no entiendo ¿por qué mi padre vive ensañado en que me case con ella? Llevamos casi 7 años de novios y las cosas no han mejorado

(Inuyasha hablaba en voz alta sin percatarse que en frente de él estaba Ayame).

**Ayame:** disculpe señor Inuyasha ¿necesita algo más?

**Inuyasha:** si por favor, ordena que me preparen un Irish coffee en el restaurant y que lo suban inmediatamente

(Inuyasha trabaja en el piso 20 del hotel de su familia y el restaurant quedaba en el 1er piso)

**Ayame:** está bien.

**Inuyasha:** y, señorita…

**Ayame:** si, dígame.

**Inuyasha:** no, vaya a comentar nada de lo que escucho hace unos instantes

**Ayame:** descuide señor, yo no oí nada (le guiño el ojo)

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) está bien, este será nuestro pequeño secreto.

**Ayame:** está bien (se fue con una sonrisa; Como solía hacerlo siempre)

**Celular de Inuyasha:** ring ring: mochi - mochi

**Miroku:** ¡hey Inuyasha! ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

**Inuyasha:** ¿irnos a donde?

**Miroku:** ¿cómo que a donde? Al bar pues, hace 2 horas que te avisé.

**Inuyasha: **¡ohh es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! No sé si podré ir, Kikyo me ha citado a las 8:00 p.m. y no creo que tenga tiempo para ir.

**Miroku:** ¡ay, vamos hombre sal y relájate! Deja plantada a la monstruo de tu novia y vámonos a divertir.

**Inuyasha:** mejor no me arriesgo, otro día te acompaño ¿qué tal?

**Miroku: **mira hagamos una cosa son las 6 p.m. nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, vamos una hora al bar y luego te vas donde la monstruo de tu novia ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** ok. Qué remedio iré.

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Miroku:** ¡vamos hombre cambia esa cara!

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! Ya no se cuanto más voy a poder con todo esto, en los negocios me va muy bien, ¿pero en el amor? Mi vida es un caos ¡como me gustaría encontrar una chica que sea dulce, cariñosa y nada celosa!

**Miroku:** si, si, lo sé, todo lo contrario a Kikyo, te entiendo amigo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿me entiendes? ¿Cómo me vas a entender? Si tú estás con Sango hace 2 años y no pierdes oportunidad para coquetear con otras mujeres.

**Miroku: **¡ay! Inu la vida es corta y hay mucho Miroku para una sola mujer, además son solo coqueteos nunca he hecho nada más allá de una caricia.

**Inuyasha:** (¬.¬) ¡si cómo no!

**Miroku:** bueno Inuyasha, cambia esa cara larga y vámonos a relajar aunque sea un rato.

**Inuyasha:** ¡está bien vamos!

Cada uno se fue en su auto de lujo, Inuyasha en un BMW convertible color plata y Miroku un Mercedes Benz de última generación color azul oscuro.

**Miroku:** aquí es "The Green Fairy" (ese era el nombre del bar karaoke)

Muy bien Inu, amigo querido ¡ahora si vamos a conocer nenas !

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué? oye Miroku mañoso, ¡solo vinimos por un par de cervezas, nada más!

**Miroku:** ¡ay que aburrido que eres!, vamos relájate, sonríe y quita esa cara de aburrido o espantaras a todas las nenas.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay eres el colmo! ¿Cuándo cambiaras?

**Miroku:** ¿cuándo cambiare? ¿Cuándo pues? Ay vamos no seas tan aburrido mejor preguntante ¿cuándo cambiaras tú esa cara de aburrido?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya, ya, vamos y calla!

**Miroku:** ¡eso es! ¡Amigo anímate y vamos a pasarla en grande!

Eran a penas las 7 p.m. y el lugar estaba lleno de gente, como no era solo un bar si no también un karaoke habrían desde las 5 p.m. y cerraban muy tarde era natural que a esa hora hubiera mucho público.

**Miroku**: ¡guau, mira cuantas nenas!

Inuyasha ni caso le hizo, solo se sentó en una mesa como si nada a su alrededor le importara.

**Miroku:** ¡ay hombre quita ya esa cara de velorio! Mejor pidamos algo para picar y unas cervezas alemanas ¿te parece?

**Inuyasha:** está bien (todo desganado)

**Miroku:** ¡está bien, está bien, ya cambia esa actitud caray!

En eso se acerco a ellos una linda chica de cabellos negros ondulados, ojos grandes y risueños color chocolate, amplia sonrisa y bonita figura a tomarles la orden.

¡Pero que belleza! (Exclamo Miroku), Inuyasha para variar no le hizo ni caso y continuo mirando al vació.

**Camarera:** buenas noches caballeros, soy Kagome Higurashi. Soy la encargada de atenderlos esta noche ¿qué es lo que desean ordenar? (Se los pregunto con una gran sonrisa)

**Miroku:** por favor lindura tráenos 2 cervezas alemanas y 2 brochetas de carne con queso (eso último lo hizo adrede, porque sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaban esas brochetas, a ver si así cambiaba algo de expresión)

Al escuchar el pedido, Inuyasha volteo para mirar a la joven y cambiar la orden, pero no pudo porque en cuanto volteo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, se quedo mudo con tan solo verla, dentro de sí pensó ¡que mujer más hermosa es tan encantadora, se le ve tan adorable!

La joven lo saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole:

**Kagome:** ¿señor desea cambiar la orden por algo más?

**Inuyasha:** (solo balbuceaba) eh, eh… no está bien tráiganos lo que pidió mi amigo por favor.

**Kagome:** ok (se retiro)

**Miroku:** ¡uhmm! Que se me hace que la muchacha te impresiono ¿no? ¡Eh picaron! Y a mí me dices sin vergüenza

**Inuyasha:** (todo sonrojado) no digas tonterías, solo porque la mire no quiere decir ¡que me guste!

**Miroku:** ¡aja, si cómo no! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Te conozco desde niño y sé como actúas cuando una mujer te atrae y esa mujer te deslumbro si o si.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta en lo más mínimo la camarera! (grito todo sonrojado)

Al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha gritaba, Kagome (la camarera) dejaba las cervezas

**Kagome:** ¡eh! Señor acá esta su pedido.

Inuyasha estaba más que sonrojado, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, la muchacha solo se sonrió levemente evitando reírse.

**Kagome:** ¿desean algo más caballeros?... si se les ofrece algo mas solo llámenme, no lo olviden mi nombre es: Kagome Higurashi, para servirles.

Inuyasha no articulo palabra alguna, mientas que Miroku le guiño el ojo, dándole las gracias Y dejándole una propina en el bolsillo del mandil que llevaba puesto. (Se retiro)

**Miroku:** ahora si a disfrutar de estas deliciosas cervezas.

En cuanto Miroku mencionó la palabra disfrutar sonó el celular de Inuyasha, era Kikyo.

**Miroku:** no contestes, olvídate de ella, plántala y quédate a disfrutar de un buen rato.

Inuyasha no contesto la 1era vez, pero Kikyo insistió.

**Inuyasha:** mochi - mochi

**Kikyo:** ¿Inuyasha donde estas? ¿No pensaras dejarme plantada verdad? Recuerda que soy tu prometida y quiero que cenemos juntos para hablar de la boda que ya lleva tiempo retrasada.

**Inuyasha:** está bien (todo afligido) estoy en camino te veo a las 8:00 p.m. descuida.

**Miroku:** ¡es increíble esa mujer! ¿Tiene un radar ó qué? Mencioné la palabra disfrutar y llamo al instante y te pusiste otra vez con esa cara de velorio, ¡ay! vamos ¿por qué no la plantas? Déjala ó mejor aún termina con ella y enamórate de alguien más.

Inuyasha solo oía a su amigo y no decía nada, tomó 2 sorbos de su cerveza, se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

**Miroku:** ¡otra vez te dejas manipular por esa mujer!

**Inuyasha:** nos vemos mañana en la oficina ok.

**Miroku:** si, si, es el único lugar donde puedes estar a salvo, trata de no pasarla tan mal con la monstruo de Kikyo.

Si, si, fue todo lo que contesto un fastidiado Inuyasha.


	4. Acorralado

**Cap. IV**

**Acorralado**

Camino a darle el encuentro a Kikyo, Inuyasha recordaba cómo fue quese hizo novio de ella. Se conocían desde niños es más estudiaban juntos, ella era una niña muy alegre, juguetona y tierna, siempre lo hacía reír y era su mejor compañera de juegos, más que el mismo Miroku ya que este desde niño perseguía mujeres; ¡Ese Miroku! (se decía a sí mismo) no ha cambiado nada.

Recordaba que cuando eran adolescentes Kikyo se convirtió en una linda joven.

Sus bellos ojos marrones lo deslumbraban, su largo y bello cabello negro lacio le encantaba, su delicada piel como porcelana lo hechizaba, todo en ella era espectacular.

Para sus 16 años era ya toda una mujer hermosa de finas y delicadas facciones con una figura sin igual que parecía haber sido tallada por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel y sus dulces y delicados labios carmesí eran el toque perfecto que adornaban su belleza.

Fue en la fiesta de graduación del colegio que le pidió ser su novia. Y ella emocionada aceptó.

El pensó en esos momentos que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo con ella para siempre.

Pero, tan solo un año después, ella se fue a estudiar a Francia diseño de modas y él se quedo en Japón estudiando administración hotelera.

Durante 3 años se turnaban los veranos él iba a Francia o ella iba a Japón, todo era perfecto se amaban y fue hasta los 5 años de noviazgo que decidió pedirle matrimonio, Inu Taisho estaba feliz con el compromiso, mientras que Izayoi no estaba muy convencida, había algo en ella que no le gustaba.

Con el tiempo Kikyo se fue volviendo una excelente y famosa diseñadora de modas, pero su carácter también fue cambiando, se fue volviendo fría, calculadora, autoritaria y posesiva.

Inuyasha, no se percato de dicho cambio hasta hace unos meses atrás que comenzó a sentirse asfixiado y controlado por ella.

**Ya en el restaurant…**

**Kikyo:** ¡amor por fin llegas!, te dije a las 8:00 p.m. y ya son las 8:05 p.m.

Él solo suspiro hondamente y se disculpo.

**Inuyasha:** lo siento, el Valet parking se tardo con el auto.

**Kikyo:** descuida, como demorabas ordene por ti ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** si, claro, no hay problema.

Detestaba que ella ordenase por él, porque siempre le pedía algo que no le gustaba, tanto tiempo juntos y no conocía sus gustos.

**Mozo:** Señor su pedido: Langosta al vapor con salsa holandesa con finas hierbas aromáticas

¡Wacala! pensó, pero el mozo no tenía la culpa de que Kikyo no conociera sus gustos.

**Mozo:** para la señorita: una ensalada Romanoff con vinagreta de yogurt.

**Kikyo:** ¿estás bien amor?

**Inuyasha: **¡ah! Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo algo cansado por todo el trabajo (mentira, estaba cansado de tener que complacerla en todo y aparentar que todo estaba bien)

**Kikyo:** no deberías trabajar tanto ¿por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones en un crucero por el Caribe? ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** gracias, pero no puedo tengo que estar al frente del hotel y en solo 1 semana Sesshomaru y yo nos reuniremos con nuestra madre para cerrar balances del mes.

**Kikyo:** bueno, amor no te preocupes, en cuanto entregues el balance nos iremos y punto.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo por favor entiéndeme no tengo tiempo para irme de crucero.

**Kikyo:** pero Inuyasha, eres el vicepresidente de los hoteles de tu padre, puedes pedirle a Koga que te reemplace por unos días, por algo es el gerente general de alimentos y bebidas ¿o no?

Inuyasha no pudo más y decidió decirle todo lo que sentía.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo hay algo que tengo que decirte.

**Kikyo:** antes que digas nada escúchame ¡Te tengo una ¡sorpresa! Ya que tú no estás al tanto de los detalles de la boda, yo ya tengo todo listo.

He contratado a la mejor organizadora de bodas, ya diseñe nuestros trajes, la ceremonia será en el jardín mayor del hotel, la recepción en el gran salón y he invitado a la gente más selecta del país. Ya todo está resuelto ¡en 6 meses nos casamos!

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kikyo! Te dije que tenía algo que decirte. Pero como siempre no me escuchas.

**Kikyo:** ¿ah? si dime amor.

**Inuyasha:** ¡Escúchame y escúchame bien! Porque solo lo diré una vez y muy claro, **¡NO QUIERO, NI ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO!** Y antes que digas nada te diré el porqué.

¡Ya no lo soporto, me asfixias, quieres controlar mi vida, te has vuelto mi sombra, decides todo por mí, hasta diseñas toda la ropa que voy usar, ni siquiera la puedo comprar donde yo quiero, porque te enojas y la regalas, este es el fin! Te quiero, pero no me casare contigo.

Kikyo no hizo ningún gesto, solo lo miro fríamente y respondió:

**Kikyo:** en 6 meses nos casamos, eso es todo y será mejor que me esperes mañana a las

9:00 a.m en tu oficina ¡porque si no te pesará! Y tú sabes que yo no hablo en vano adiós.

Inuyasha estaba más que afligido, estaba aterrado ¿en qué momento la joven de la cual se enamoro se había convertido en un monstruo? ¿Cómo se zafaría ahora de la condenada boda? Algo se le tenía que ocurrir; Aún tenía unos meses para lograrlo.


	5. Plan en marcha

**Cap. V**

**Plan en marcha **

Al día siguiente.

**Ayame:** buenos días Señor Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** ¡que tal Ayame!

**Ayame:** ¿Ayame? (¿Me tuteo? - ¡Que raro!) Señor Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** si, dime Ayame

**Ayame:** ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

**Inuyasha:** claro, adelante.

**Ayame:** ok ¿qué le sucede? está usted muy desganado

**Inuyasha:** si es verdad, por favor Ayame siéntate y escúchame como una amiga, necesito hablar con alguien porque no se qué hacer.

**Ayame:** ¡claro, señor! dígame ¿en qué puedo lo ayudar?

**Inuyasha:** por favor Ayame trátame de tú, ¿está bien?

**Ayame:** ¡si claro! como guste señor, digo Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** tú sabes que Kikyo es mi prometida pero la verdad es que me arrepiento de haberle pedido matrimonio, ahora ella se ha vuelto mi dueña, es ella quien decide que voy hacer, donde voy a ir, que voy a vestir, hasta que voy a comer. Ayer le explique que no habría boda y se exalto, simplemente me respondió en 6 meses nos casamos ¿cómo me libró de ella?

**Ayame:** Señor, quiero decir Inuyasha, ¿por qué no le es indiferente? Solo finge que nada te molesta, que siga con los planes de boda, y aunque se enoje la evitas lo mas que puedas.

En eso puedo ayudar, ya que soy yo la que recibe las llamadas, es muy normal que estés en reuniones, citas de negocios y/o almorzando con tu mamá; Kikyo jamás se atreve a preguntar, ni decir nada cuando estas con ella.

Haz que este más tiempo acá después de todo es una de las accionistas mayoritarias.

Y por ultimo invéntate un romance con otra mujer, deja huellas que sean tan notorias, que ella se daría cuenta.

Aunque eso sería algo… un poco difícil… puesto que es muy celosa y es capaz de destruir a cualquier mujer que pose sus ojos en ti. ¡Ups!... ¡Creo que hable demás!

**Inuyasha:** no descuida, te pedí un consejo y que mejor que tener a una mujer de aliada para librarse de otra mujer. ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes sí que las mujeres pueden ser o ¡muy buenas amigas o temibles rivales! Ayame ¿qué hora es?

**Ayame:** uhmm, las 9:00 a.m.

**Inuyasha:** ella está por llegar; Haremos esto:

- Fingirás que me estas seduciendo para que ella te vea.

**Ayame: **¿yo? Pero ¿por qué yo?

**Inuyasha:** por lo último que dijiste

**Ayame:** ¡pero Kikyo es muy celosa podría hacerme algo!

**Inuyasha:** descuida ella es perro que ladra pero no muerde. ¡Así que ahora finge! ¡Que ya está cerca! Puedo sentir su perfume.

**Ayame:** pero ¿yo? ¡No sé si podré hacerlo!... Lo intentare.

Cuando Ayame trato de acercarse a Inuyasha, que estaba en frente de ella, tropezó y cayó justo encima de él.

Ambos quedaron recostados sobre el suelo, en una posición bastante comprometedora (uno encima del otro) En eso entro Kikyo y…

**Kikyo:** ¿qué significa esto? (Grito)

**Inuyasha:** le dijo a Ayame al oído ¡bésame!

**Ayame:** ¿qué?

**Inuyasha:** ¡solo bésame!

**Ayame:** ¡pero!...

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! Solo hazlo (la jalo hacia él)

Así fue como Kikyo no solo los vio uno encima del otro, sino que besándose, agarró del cabello a Ayame, la jalo con fuerza gritándole.

**Kikyo:** ¿pero qué demonios te crees? ¡Pobre estúpida! ¡Secretaria insignificante!

**Ayame:** (no se quedo callada y la abofeteo) ¡Mira diseñadora mediocre, a mí nadie me toca y yo soy una excelente profesional! Trabajo aquí porque me agrada la compañía de Inuyasha, pero tú haces que el ambiente se vuelva agrio e infectante, ¡no sé, vienes tú y huele como a… muerto! ¡Como a que ya mataste el amor que él te tenía! - ¡Ahora él me ama!... métete bien eso en la cabeza ¡bruja desfigurada!

Ante aquel insulto Kikyo en reacción la abofeteo, depositando toda la furia en su mano, lo cual desencadeno una feroz pelea entre ambas, entre tirones de cabello, insultos, patadas y algunos golpes a puño cerrado.

Ambas mujeres parecían fieras en un Rin de lucha sobre la alfombra de la oficina de Inuyasha.

Él se quedo atónito por algunos segundos ante la reacción de Ayame, no sabía que fuera tan buena actriz… sin embargo no podía permitir que ambas se continuaran lastimando de esa manera, decidió intervenir y tratar de separarlas, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ambas se encontraban fuertemente enrocadas entre sí dando vueltas sobre la alfombra, dándose de tirones por los cabellos y enredando sus piernas una en las caderas de la otra, sin parar de gritarse todo tipo de insultos e improperios.

En eso llego Koga a la oficina a ultimar unos detalles con Inuyasha cuando vio la feroz pelea.

(Él era el chef ejecutivo del hotel, un hombre alto de piel bronceada, porte fornido, ojos color topacio y cabello negro largo que siempre llevaba recogido en una coleta alta)

**Koga:** ¿qué pasa? (Grito con asombro)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ayúdame a separarlas lobo apestoso!

**Koga:** ¿ay, qué acaso no puedes tu solo perro rabioso?

**Inuyasha:** déjate de estupideces y ayúdame a separarlas antes que se maten.

(Inuyasha y Koga eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho y se decían lobo y perro en forma amical )

Entre los dos hombres jalonearon hasta que las pudieron separar. Inuyasha tenía a Ayame y Koga a Kikyo, ambas estaban despeinadas, con la ropa desalineada y sin zapatos, jadeando como dos fieras sin aliento.

**Kikyo:** ¡eres una desgraciada, arribista, caza millonarios! (Gritaba)

**Ayame:** ¡tú no estás por encima mío! - ¡Pues hoy te has comportado como una placera, como una vulgar callejónera! ¿Dónde quedo la supuesta dama eh?

Kikyo reventó en ira, cogió sus zapatos y se fue muy enfadada, diciendo:

**Kikyo:** ¡esta me la pagas muy cara Inuyasha! Y tú estúpida… ¡no creas que esto se queda así! ¡Apártate de mi camino lobo estúpido!

**Koga:** ok, señorita.

Inuyasha ¿puedes explicarme qué demonios pasó acá? (Pregunto extrañado) y Ayame déjame decirte que te ves muy sexy con ese peinado todo salvaje. (Ella se sonrojo, porque él gustaba muchísimo)

Ayame se dirigió a Inuyasha toda sonrojada para disculparse

**Ayame:** cuanto lo siento Inuyasha te hice pasar un mal rato.

**Inuyasha:** todo lo contrario, ¡eres fantástica! Nunca nadie se había enfrentado jamás de esa manera a Kikyo, te lo agradezco mucho (la abrazo) ¿por qué, no te tomas el día libre y dispones del hotel totalmente gratis? Ve al spa, al salón de belleza, cómprate ropa, en fin lo que desees.

**Ayame:** ¿en serio? ¡Gracias! Señor Inuyasha, es decir Inuyasha.

La joven tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

Koga la quedo mirando mientras se iba (A él Ayame siempre le había gustado, pero con lo que había visto, no sabía en que creer ahora.)

**Inuyasha:** y bien Koga ¿para qué viniste a buscarme?

**Koga:** antes que empiece con el tema ¿qué fue todo eso que pasó con Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** lo que ocurre es que Ayame ahora es mi aliada.

**Koga:** ¿aliada, pero de que hablas?

Inuyasha le contó todo.

**Koga:** ¡vaya! ¿Entonces no te importa que la invite a cenar?

**Inuyasha:** en lo absoluto, es más ¿por qué no la llevas al restaurante del hotel? ¡Yo los invito!

**Koga:** gracias por la invitación, pero me gustaría verla fuera de aquí.

**Inuyasha:** está bien. Y ahora si a ¿Qué venias a verme?

**Koga:** ¡si claro! Venía a entregarte el informe del desarrollo de los empleados de cocina y bar, el desempeño de los mismos y la lista de platos y postres activos y muertos.

**Inuyasha:** ok, ok, revisare todo esto en un momento.

**Koga:** está bien en ese caso me retiro a buscar a la linda Ayame antes que se vaya.

**Horas después…**

**Celular de Inuyasha:** ring ring: mochi - mochi

**Izayoi:** hijo tengo que hablar contigo y tu hermano, los espero en el restauran del hotel, ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** si madre en seguida bajo.

**En el restauran…**

Izayoi había citado a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru para almorzar, ella siempre se las arreglaba para poder reunir a sus 2 hijos bajo cualquier pretexto, como hermanos no se toleraban, pero como equipo de negocios eran invencibles.

Como toda madre se las ingeniaba para que sus muchachos e Inu Taisho siempre estuvieran con ella, así que impuso la norma de que los domingos eran 100% familiares, todos debían dejar de lado los negocios, y pasar todo el domingo de 7a.m. hasta la mañana del lunes juntos, luego todos volvían a sus respectivas obligaciones.

(Esta demás decir que los muchachos se quedaban en la mansión Taisho en sus respectivas habitaciones) Izayoi los trataba como 2 niños pequeños y los mimaba llevándoles galletas y leche antes de dormir cuando se quedaban en la mansión, a Inuyasha le encantaba que su mamá lo mimara, mientras que a Sesshomaru no le molestaba, aunque siempre le decía: "¡estoy bastante mayor como para que me trates así!" Y ella le respondía: "¡No importa tú siempre serás mi niño!"

Mientras Izayoi estaba sumergía en sus pensamientos, aparecieron ambos.

**Izayoi:** ¡tan puntuales como siempre! Bueno hijos míos, los he reunido hoy para hablar de los avances financieros de los hoteles y para decirles que su padre y yo nos vamos de viaje por 2 meses a los países más pobres del África, entre ellos el Congo (lo cual llamo la atención de su hijo mayor)

**Sesshomaru:** y a ¿qué se debe ese viaje?

**Izayoi:** bueno hijo, tu sabes que tu padre y yo somos parte de la UNICEF y durante años hemos aportado grandes sumas de dinero para ayudar a los más necesitados acá en Japón y sobre todo en África, vamos a ir al refugio que tu madre ayudo a formar.

Queremos ampliarlo y actualizar sus infraestructuras.

Sesshomaru tenía la mirada lánguida mientras su 2da madre hablaba de su madre biológica. El quería mucho a Izayoi, pero no se comparaba con el amor que le tenía a su difunta madre.

**Sesshomaru:** está bien mamá, acá las cosas marcharan bien como siempre.

**Inuyasha:** es cierto.

Inuyasha estaba atento a la conversación mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo (ramen en salsa bechamel con champiñones)

Al terminar el almuerzo, Sesshomaru como siempre pidió el mismo postre** ¨compota de frutas con miel de maple¨ **

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué siempre pides el mismo postre si a penas lo pruebas y lo dejas? ¿Por qué mejor no pides otra cosa?

**Sesshomaru:** (lo miro de manera cortante) ¡no es asunto tuyo! Tú siempre pides ramen y yo no me meto

**Izayoi:** ¡ya mis niños no peleen! Y disfruten el almuerzo.

Sesshomaru no soportaba a Inuyasha como hermano, no lo aceptaba del todo desde la adolescencia, a pesar que de niños se llevaban muy bien.

En eso llego el mozo con los postres.

Cheese cake de fresa para Izayoi, Brownie marmoleado para Inuyasha y compota de frutas con miel de maple para Sesshomaru.

**Izayoi:** ¡uhmm! Está delicioso.

**Inuyasha:** ¡es verdad, sabe mejor que en otras ocasiones!

Mientras que Sesshomaru solo contemplaba su postre y no lo probaba,

**Inuyasha:** ¿oye te lo vas a comer o solo lo vas a mirar?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡déjame en paz! (Lo probó y no lo podía creer, ¡ese sabor! - ¡Era ese sabor!)

Llamó al mozo y le pidió que llamara a la persona encargada de pastelería para que se acerque a la mesa.

Pero este le respondió que el encargado estaba en su día libre.

Ante la respuesta del mozo, Sesshomaru decidió retirarse.

**Sesshomaru:** disculpa madre, me retiro.

**Izayoi:** ok hijo mío te veo luego (la beso en la frente y se fue)

Sesshomaru llamo inmediatamente a la oficina de Ayame, pero no contesto ya que Inuyasha le había dado el día libre desde temprano. Entonces la llamo al celular.

**Ayame:** mochi - mochi.

**Sesshomaru:** Srta. Ayame.

**Ayame:** si dígame señor Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** necesito que me de los datos de la persona encargada del área de pastelería y los envié a mi celular de inmediato.

**Ayame:** sí señor.

Ayame estaba tomando un masaje en el Spa del hotel, pero como secretaria precavida que era, siempre llevaba una computadora portátil, con toda la información relacionada a los hoteles, en menos de 5 minutos envió los datos que le fueron solicitados.

**Celular de Sesshomaru:** Bip - bip. Msj.

Lo reviso y vio que era lo que le había pedido a Ayame, así que la persona encargada de pastelería es…

**Sesshomaru:** una mujer, su nombre es Kagura Sakasagami, edad 25 años, vive en Ginza 344 Dpto. 801.

Telf. 81 3-4332 1129__() muy bien voy a ir a buscarla, necesito hablarle.

Fue en dirección a su auto, ahí lo esperaba Jaken, el fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho desde hacía varios años atrás, pero más parecía el chofer personal de él.

Era un hombre serio de porte militar (recto y firme) siempre atento a las órdenes de sus jefes; De cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, fríos e inexpresivos, era sumamente difícil saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sin embargo sentía una gran devoción por su jefe.

Sesshomaru, él parecía más su amo que su propio jefe.

**Jaken:** buenas tardes señor, ¿a dónde desea que lo lleve?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡apártate Jaken! Esta vez iré yo solo.

**Jaken:** como usted diga señor

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Jaken!

**Jaken:** si dígame señor.

**Sesshomaru:** te espero mañana a las 7a.m en la puerta de de mi domicilio.

**Jaken:** si señor como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru subió a su auto y se fue.

**Jaken:** (a manera de pensamiento) ¿a dónde irá mí amo bonito que no ha querido que lo lleve?

Iré a ver si la señora ó el joven Inuyasha me necesitan.


	6. Encontrando respuestas

**Cap. VI**

**Encontrando respuestas**

Inuyasha y su madre se estaban despidiendo, cuando Jaken se les acerco a preguntarles si les hacía falta algo, ambos se miraron y contestaron que no.

**Izayoi:** Jaken ¿y Sesshomaru?

**Jaken:** el señor se fue solo en su auto.

**Izayoi:** ¡que extraño! Bueno Jaken tómate el día libre, yo tengo cosas que hacer todo el día y no creo que te vaya a necesitar.

**Jaken:** en ese caso señora me retiro.

**Izayoi:** ok Jaken, disfruta de tu día libre.

Muy bien hijo, me voy a ver a ver a tu padre, los veo a tu hermano y a ti el domingo.

**Inuyasha:** está bien madre (cada uno se retiro a sus respectivas obligaciones)

Mientras Sesshomaru en su auto miraba la foto de la joven encargada de pastelería.

La joven era de Tés clara, cabello negro y ojos color verde jade, lo cual llamo su atención.

Después de manejar 25 minutos aproximadamente, dio con la dirección.

Era un lugar de clase media, bastante tranquilo, limpio y ordenado, no estaba nada mal.

Tocó el timbre y por el intercomunicador una voz femenina le dijo ¿quién es?

**Sesshomaru:** buenas tardes, soy Sesshomaru Taisho, vengo a ver a la señorita Kagura Sakasagami

**Kagura:** un momento por favor en seguida le abro.

¿Qué hace el dueño del hotel donde trabajo en mi casa? (Se preguntó a si misma).

Sesshomaru entro, tomó el elevador y llego hasta el 8vo piso donde vivía la joven.

Din – don (se escucho el timbre en aquella casa)

Ella abrió la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo su corazón casi se detuvo de la impresión, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca, no podía negar que era sumamente apuesto su sola presencia era imponente, tanto que no podía apartar su mirada de él.

**Kagura:** ¡por favor pase! bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, siéntase cómodo y ¡disculpe mi aspecto, estaba preparando el almuerzo de mi familia para mañana!

**Sesshomaru:** descuide señorita, pierda cuidado.

**Kagura:** disculpe señor Taisho ¿le ofrezco algo de beber? un jugo de frutas, un refresco, una botella de agua mineral, porque usted perdone, pero no tengo ningún tipo de licor.

**Sesshomaru:** estoy bien así gracias, por favor ¿podría brindarme de su compañía por unos instantes si no es inoportuno? ya que desearía poder conversar con usted un momento

**Kagura:** sí señor, en seguida lo acompaño, apago la estufa y ya.

Estaba extrañada ¿de qué querría hablarle? No había cometido ninguna falta en el trabajo, ¿qué sería entonces?

La joven se sentó en la sala haciéndole compañía.

**Kagura:** ahora sí señor Taisho dígame ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

**Sesshomaru:** Srta. Kagura, voy a ser directo con usted, quiero saber ¿Dónde aprendió pastelería?

**Kagura:** (la pregunta la sorprendió pero no la incomodó) lo aprendí con mi madre desde niña y luego estudié en el "Red ribbon" la carrera de chef, especializándome en pastelería

**Sesshomaru:** señorita Kagura, me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir a buscarla hasta su domicilio para decirle que hoy probé un postre suyo que es muy especial para mí. Puesto que el sabor de este es 1 de los 2 recuerdos que conservo de mi difunta madre, nadie excepto usted había logrado prepararlo como ella lo solía hacer.

Su mirada se endulzaba mucho cuando hablaba de su madre, lo cual la sorprendió ya que siempre lo veía serio e inexpresivo.

**Sesshomaru:** Señorita Kagura quiero que me cuente ¿Cómo aprendió a preparar la compota de frutas con miel de maple?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces puesto que ese era el postre que Koga tomaba como examen final a los que querían ingresar al restauran del hotel, ese postre era fácil de hacer pero tenía 1 punto complicado, había que hacer la miel de maple desde cero, solo así se podía conseguir el puesto y era un puesto muy codiciado, porque que la paga era muy buena, el horario excelente y los beneficios varios.

**Kagura:** bueno señor claro que le puedo contar pero la historia es un poco larga y no sé si usted disponga de tiempo.

**Sesshomaru: **tengo todo el tiempo del mundo (apago su celular) comience por favor, la escucho.

**Kagura:** está bien, esto pasó hace muchos años atrás, cuando mi madre era joven y yo aún no había nacido.

**Historia de un postre y la madre de Kagura.**

Comenzó a narrar la historia de cómo aprendió hacer el postre y él oía cada palabra con mucha atención.

**Kagura**: mi madre con esfuerzo compro un departamento en el 1er piso de este mismo edificio, lo implementó para que sea una pequeña pastelería, el 80% del departamento lo convirtió en el sueño de su vida, un pequeño rincón para hacer feliz a los demás mediante sus deliciosos postres y el 20% restante lo convirtió en su hogar; A penas era una habitación para que pudiera vivir.

Hasta que una noche… alrededor de las 3a.m alguien toco desesperadamente a la puerta del local que ya estaba cerrado; Ella solía abrir a las 9a.m hasta las 10p.m y se quedaba elaborando postres hasta las 2a.m.

Estaba semi dormida, cuando oyó los fuertes golpes a la puerta, se levanto y cuando abrió era un hombre con rostro de desesperación que le dijo: ¡por favor señorita, mi esposa está embarazada de 8 meses y tiene un fuerte antojo de compota de frutas con miel de maple! - ¡por favor –por favor! ¿Puede ayudarme?

Mi madre se sorprendió, pero no dudo en ayudarlos ¡claro, claro! Pasen, por suerte aún me queda una porción, la joven pareja de esposos entro, la mujer estaba notoriamente embarazada, mi madre les sonrió y de inmediato les sirvió el postre, mientras la mujer lo degustaba con mucho placer, el señor le contaba a mi madre que recorrieron toda la ciudad en busca de alguna pastelería que tuviera el postre, pero estaban cerradas o no lo vendían.

**Señor:** Señorita ¡gracias en verdad muchas gracias! Le pagare lo que me pida por la molestia.

**Madre de Kagura:** Descuide caballero con la sonrisa de su esposa estoy más que compensada.

En eso la mujer embarazada que no había dicho palabra le dijo:

**Mujer Embarazada:** tu postre está delicioso, pero déjame darte un consejo ¿por qué no varias un poco la receta? Al momento de hacer la miel de maple, agrégale 1 hoja de higo, este le dará una fragancia exquisita y le cambiara la textura que es algo espesa, le dará un color más ámbar y no tan oro.

**Kagura:** mi madre se sorprendió ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer sabía que ella preparaba la miel y no la compraba? Preparo una nueva porción y esta vez siguiendo el consejo.

Efectivamente la miel cambio, era más rica y con un agradable aroma. Se la dio de probar a la pareja de esposos y quedaron realmente contentos, era exactamente el sabor que estaban buscando.

**Señor:** muchas gracias señorita, este gesto nunca lo olvidaremos, usted fue la única que nos ayudo ¿podría darme su nombre por favor?

**Madre de Kagura:** claro, soy Yura Sakasagami.

Y se fueron...

**Kagura:** cuando mi madre se acerco al mostrador encontró un sobre con su nombre en el cual había una fuerte cantidad de dinero, lo guardó por un tiempo esperando a que la pareja vuelva para devolvérselo, pero como no volvieron y nunca les pregunto sus nombres… no tenía manera de ubicarlos. Por lo que lo utilizó para ampliar la pastelería, que ahora es herencia de mi padre, mía y hermanos; Ya que mi madre falleció hace 3 años.

**Sesshomaru:** cuanto lo siento, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era apenas un niño.

**Kagura:** ¡No lo sabía señor! - ¡Cuánto lo lamento!

**Sesshomaru:** usted entiende el dolor que siento, porque ha pasado por lo mismo.

**Kagura:** si es verdad, pero ahora yo hago de madre para mis pequeños hermanos, ellos son Kanna y Hakudoshi, que por cierto ya no deben tardar en llegar de la escuela.

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso me retiro señorita Kagura.

Fue un placer conversar con usted y descubrir el misterio de aquel postre, que solo usted ha logrado hacer exactamente igual como el que solía prepararme mi madre de pequeño.

**Kagura:** el placer ah sido todo mío, señor Taisho, estoy para servirle cuando usted lo necesite.

Es usted bienvenido a esta su casa, cuando desee.

**Sesshomaru:** gracias, me retiro.


	7. Una noche de copas

**Cap. VII**

**Una noche de copas **

**En la oficina de Inuyasha...**

**Celular de Inuyasha:** ring – ring: mochi - mochi

**Miroku: **¡ey Inuyasha! Vamos al bar, quiero divertirme un rato mañana llega Sango y no podré divertirme hasta quien sabe cuando

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay Miroku! Tú no cambias, tengo trabajo que hacer, le di el día libre a Ayame y Sesshomaru se desapareció, así que tengo que hacer todo yo solo.

**Miroku:** ¡vamos hombre! Deja el trabajo y vamos a divertirnos.

**Inuyasha:** ¡pero qué dices! ¿Crees que soy un irresponsable como tú?

**Miroku:** ¡oye, yo no soy ningún irresponsable! Soy lo máximo en marketing.

**Inuyasha:** ¡si escogiste esa profesión, fue para conocer mujeres!

**Miroku:** bueno, bueno como sea vamos, además estoy seguro que te encantara ver a esa belleza de ojos color chocolate de nuevo ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojo) ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!

**Miroku:** (¬.¬) si, si lo que digas ¿entonces vamos?

**Inuyasha:** está bien que remedio a las 10:00 p.m en el estacionamiento.

**4 Horas, mas tarde... (En la entrada del bar)**

El bar estaba situado en Tokio city hall una de las zonas más comerciales y frecuentadas de la ciudad.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, su ambiente era animado y divertido, la pista de baile era amplia con gran variedad de música y luces de colores, el área del bar era más silenciosa e ideal para todo tipo de encuentros ya fuera para una reunión de amigos o para conocer a alguien ahí.

Las varias salas de karaoke no se hallaban muy lejos de todo aquel bullicio, por lo que eran anti ruidos, estas eran perfectas para pasar un intimo y divertido momento en buena compañía, todo el local en general era moderno, sofisticado y rodeado de la mejor, exquisita y confortable decoración.

**Miroku:** ¡ey Inuyasha! vamos a divertirnos, ahora si en grande, esta vez no dejare que salgas huyendo.

**Inuyasha:** si, si, lo que digas solo entremos.

Los jóvenes buscaron una mesa cerca al bar y Miroku no perdió tiempo en pedir que fueran atendidos por la señorita Kagome Higurashi.

En seguida la linda joven se acerco a la mesa de ambos presta a atenderlos.

**Kagome: **(se presentó de igual modo que la ultima vez) ¡buenas noches caballeros! ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

**Miroku:** claro que si lindura, pero esta vez dejare que sea mi amigo quien ordene.

Inuyasha se quedo mudo y ruborizado al ver a la joven

**Inuyasha:** eh eh e… Tráiganos una jarra de Sangría gitana y unos piqueos de Tostadas morenas con caviar.

**Kagome:** en seguida señor.

**Miroku:** ¡uyuyuy! Otra vez te dejo sin habla, y así dices que no te gusta.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya basta! - ¡Yo no soy como tú, no me fijo en cada mujer que veo!

**Miroku:** ¡ah no! Y entonces ¿por qué te ruborizas cada vez que la ves?

**Inuyasha:** ¡cada vez que la veo! Pero si solo la he visto 2 veces y esta vez porque tú la llamaste para que nos atienda,

**Kagome:** llego con la orden, acá esta su pedido caballeros, si desean algo mas no duden en llamarme (se retiro)

Los 2 jóvenes pasaron la noche conversando bebiendo y disfrutando a plenitud de su salida, llamaron varias veces a la joven mesera pidiéndoles cosas como ceniceros, otra jarra de Sangría, 3 o 4 tipos de piqueos, y al final pidieron Whisky, era infaltable entre estos 2 amigos que la estaban ¡pasando muy bien!

Ya era bastante tarde cuando…

**Miroku: **¡eeeyyy Inuuuyyyasssha! Me voy a casa con este par de bellezasss. (Estaba ebrio y acompañado por 2 camareras que lo sujetaban de cada brazo para que no se caiga, lo subieron en un taxi seguro y regresaron al bar) Perooo linduras ¿por qué se van? - ¡Vamos vengan conmigo!

**Camareras:** hasta luego Miroku.

**Miroku:** (gritaba desde el taxi todo ebrio) ¡Las llamare! - ¡Las adorooo! Y el taxi se lo llevo.

Pero dentro en el bar se encontraba un Inuyasha, completamente dormido de lo ebrio que estaba.

**Kagome:** Señor, señor despierte (pero nada, estaba profundamente dormido)

Señor Guintha ¿qué hago con el cliente, que se ha quedado dormido?

**Guintha:** ¡uhm! Mira sus documentos averigua donde vive y envíalo en un taxi seguro.

**Kagome:** está bien señor, pero mejor lo acompaño en el taxi por lo que está dormido.

**Guintha:** de acuerdo Kagome, pero avísame cuando hayas llegado, no quiero que nada te pase.

**Kagome:** Si señor descuide.

Fue así como entre Kagome y el dueño del bar, el señor Guintha, llevaron a Inuyasha hasta un taxi seguro, ella decidió acompañarlo para asegurarse de que llegara bien a su destino.

(El señor Guintha era un hombre de 26 años de trato amable con los demás, ojos color negro, piel cobriza y de apariencia algo peculiar, ya que la parte central de su cabello era blanco y el resto negro, ese era su look a voluntad propia, era de contextura delgada por herencia ya que deportista no era.)

**En casa de Inuyasha… **

Kagome toco el timbre, era muy tarde, las 5a.m y no sabía si alguien le abriría, pero tenía que dejar a su joven acompañante si o si en dentro de su casa.

En eso salió una anciana de apariencia amable, mirada dulce y cuerpo regordete a abrir la reja negra de metal que se hallaba en la entrada.

**Kagome:** ¡buenos días señora! Disculpe que la moleste a esta hora, pero tenía que asegurarme de que este joven llegara a salvo a su casa (trataba como podía de mantenerlo sujeto con uno brazos apoyándolo sobre su hombro)

**Kaede:** ¡ay mi niño Inuyasha! (Grito la anciana) ¿qué le ocurrió?

**Kagome:** nada serio señora, creo que tomo unas copas de más, ¡disculpe! mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy camarera del bar donde el joven Inuyasha estuvo.

**Kaede:** ok jovencita, ayúdame a meterlo en la casa ¿está bien?

Kagome le entrego el joven a la anciana, como le había solicitado su ayuda le apago al taxista para que se fuera, ya luego pediría otro taxi para ella.

Entre las 2 mujeres cargaron con todo el peso muerto de Inuyasha, a pesar que era delgado pesaba y mucho, ambas mujeres hicieron un gran esfuerzo para lograr llevarlo hasta su habitación y recostarlo sobre su cama.

La anciana se encargo de quitar el traje que llevaba puesto a su querido niño (así es como ella lo llamaba)

**Kaede:** jovencita, por favor alcánzame aquella pijama que esta sobre la silla

**Kagome:** ¡ah sí, aquí tiene!

**Kaede:** y jovencita ya es tarde.

**Kagome:** si, lo sé señora ya me retiro.

**Kaede:** no, no me mal interpretes ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir acá? Y te vas mas descansada a tu casa.

**Kagome:** ¿quéeé? Perdón señora, pero ¡yo no puedo quedarme acá en casa de un completo extraño!

**Kaede:** dime jovencita ¿por dónde vives?

**Kagome:** en Chiyoda.

**Kaede:** ¡wuaauu! Eso está muy lejos de aquí, insisto quédate y en unas horas podrás irte.

**Kagome:** pe, pe, pe, ro… Señora ¿Cómo me pide eso? Yo no puedo quedarme aquí.

**Kaede:** Vamos niña, es por tu seguridad vives muy lejos y te podría pasar algo

(¬.¬) Kagome pensaba ¿qué y acaso aquí no me podría pasar algo también?

**Kaede:** mi niño Inuyasha es un perfecto caballero y no permitiría que la jovencita que se tomo la molestia de traerlo hasta su casa se fuera tan tarde, exponiéndose a que le pase algo, ¡por favor quédate! .

**Kagome:** ¡que remedio! - ¡está bien señora, me quedare! ¿Pero dónde me quedo? Veo que en la casa solo hay muebles de última generación y ninguno es adecuado para dormir.

**Kaede:** duerme aquí (señalando la cama de Inuyasha que era una King size)

**Kagome:** ¡AHHH! - ¿ah, ah, ahí? Pero señora ¿cómo voy a dormir con el joven Inuyasha?

**Kaede:** (La anciana sonrío) descuida mi niña solo será por unas horas, además ya te dije mi niño es un perfecto caballero y no te hará absolutamente nada.

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm! No lo sé.

**Kaede:** ¡vamos ponte esto! (La anciana la dejó sin alternativa de decir nada)

**Kagome:** está bien (se puso la camisa del pijama)

**Kaede:** bueno jovencita, nos vemos en unas horas ¡descansa! por cierto mi nombre es Kaede, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas y antes que me preguntes ¿Por qué no te ofrezco mi habitación para dormir? Te diré que no puedo ya que esta es muy pequeña. Así que ponte cómoda y nos vemos mas tarde.

**Kagome:** se quedo muda y solo pensó: ¡que mujer más rara! Invitarme a quedar a dormir sin conocerme y para colmo ¡En la cama de este joven!... aunque tengo que reconocer que es guapísimo.

Ring – ring (el celular saco de sus pensamientos a Kagome)

**Kagome:** mochi - mochi

**Guintha:** ¿estás bien Kagome? No llamaste y me comencé a preocupar.

**Kagome:** ¡ah, sí señor Guintha llegue bien! lo lamento, olvide avisarle.

**Guintha:** está bien Kagome te veo mañana en el trabajo.

**Kagome: **como diga señor (colgó)

Ya es muy tarde como para llamar a casa, mandare un mensaje al celular de mi mamá:

- Mamá tuve un inconveniente en el trabajo

- pero estoy bien, me quedare en casa

- de una amiga que vive cerca, iré mas

- tarde a casa, besos Kagome.

Y después de ello se quedo profundamente dormida, en un extremo de la cama y en el otro extremo estaba Inuyasha.

**Horas después…**

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay mi cabeza! Creo que tome de más, ¿que habrá pasado con Miroku? - ¿uh, como llegue a mi cama? (Se miro y vio que solo tenía los pantalones de su pijama) ¿Quién me habrá cambiado? Kaede claro, ¿pero como llegue acá? No recuerdo nada (pero en cuanto se dio vuelta) ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué, que hace ella acá en mi cama? - ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche? ¡Yo, yo, no creo, no puede ser, noo yo nosería capaz! O ¿sí? No por supuesto que no, ¿no creo que la mañas de Miroku se me estén pegando? Debe haber una explicación, para que esta preciosura de mujer este en mi cama.

(La contemplo y vio lo linda que era dormida) es realmente bonita, ¿Qué edad tendrá, qué le gustara hacer? ¿Cuáles serán sus hobbies? (mil y un preguntas pasaban por su cabeza)

Creo que mejor voy a preparar el desayuno y algo para esta resaca (cruda) (se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle el desayuno a la linda jovencita que dormía plácidamente en su cama)

Cuando se estaba preparando un jugo de frutas apareció Kaede.

**Kaede:** ¡mi niño ya te levantaste! ¿Qué paso tu no sueles tomar de mas?

**Inuyasha:** es verdad pero anoche se me paso la mano con Miroku, por cierto ¿Kaede, qué hace Kagome en mi cama y como llegue hasta aquí?

**Kaede:** ¡ah bueno hijo, esa linda niña te trajo en un taxi y le pedí que se quedara!

**Inuyasha:** ¿pero por qué la hiciste quedar en mi habitación? Le hubieras ofrecido el cuarto de huéspedes.

**Kaede:** ¡ay mi niño y perder la oportunidad de que esa niña tan linda se acerque un poquito a ti! (le guiño el ojo acompañada una sonrisa de complicidad)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué dices nana, estás loca? ¿Qué pensara de mí?

**Kaede:** calma mi niño, le explique que eres un perfecto caballero y además ella es la jovencita que te quita el sueño ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué, que dices? ¡Nooo!

**Kaede:** si, no me equivoque, ella es la joven del bar que me contaste, ¡que te cautivo desde la 1era mirada! ¿No es así? (Kaede, conocía a la perfección a Inuyasha y no la podía engañar)

**Inuyasha:** si, ella es, es tan hermosa, pero tú sabes que Kikyo jamás me dejara ir.

**Kaede:** ¡ay vamos mi niño no te desanimes y ve a llevarle el desayuno que ya está listo! Vamos y mima a tu invitada.

Kaede le entrego una mesita con un delicioso desayuno para que le ofreciera a Kagome. Inuyasha la tomó, pero cuando se dio vuelta está casi se le cayó de la impresión.

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿eh, eh, ya te despertaste? Yo, te estaba llevando el desayuno.

**Kagome:** ¡ay muchas gracias! Pero no hace falta, (respondió toda soñolienta)

Inuyasha estaba en shock, se le veía hermosísima con solo la camisa de su pijama, podía ver sus hermosas y bien formadas piernas, pero lo que más le gustaba, era como las mangas de la camisa le quedaban tan largas que parecía una niña pequeña con la ropa de su papá.


	8. Un día diferente

**Cap. VIII**

**Un día diferente**

Inuyasha la contemplaba de tal manera, que la hizo sentir avergonzada.

**Kagome:** ¡ah sí, perdón por mis modales! Buenos días señora Kaede, buenos días señor Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah, ah, sí buenos días Kagome!

**Kagome:** señor Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** si dime Kagome.  
><strong>Kagome:<strong> ¿me presta su ducha? Por favor quisiera bañarme, como trabajo en un bar es cansado y el olor a cigarro se impregna en la ropa.

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro, cómo no!

Inuyasha dejo la mesita con el desayuno en la cocina y fue hasta el cuarto de toallas, por unas cuantas para Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** toma puedes bañarte con tranquilidad, no te apures.

**Kagome:** gracias es usted muy amable.

**Inuyasha:** pero no me trates de usted, trátame de tu, además ¿creo que somos de la misma edad o no?

**Kagome:** tengo 24 años señor.

**Inuyasha:** ves te lo dije, yo también tengo 24, así que mejor trátame de tú.

**Kagome:** está bien, Inuyasha. Me voy a bañar.

**Inuyasha: **ah sí, si claro, yo también.

**Kagome:** ¿cómo? (toda extrañada)

**Inuyasha:** no, no, me mal interpretes, en esta casa hay 3 baños con ducha y yacusi c /u, así que yo también me daré un baño (Lo dijo todo sonrojado)

Kaede que contemplaba desde 1era fila se sonrío y pensó mi niño ¡se está enamorando y no se ha dado cuenta!

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un baño y se encontraron en la cocina, donde la anciana Kaede les había dejado servido el desayuno, con una nota que decía "mis queridos niños disfruten de un agradable momento juntos"

**Inuyasha:** (lo leyó y sonrió) ¡ay Kaede tu siempre tan detallista! ¿Kagome me harías el honor de compartir el desayuno conmigo?

**Kagome:** ¡claro! ¿Por qué no?

Tomaron desayuno casi en silencio; Los 2 se miraban tímidamente sin saber que decir, hasta que…

Bip bip….bip

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm!

Oh es un msj. De mi mamá, disculpa Inuyasha, gracias por el desayuno. Pero ya me tengo que retirar, es casi medio día y mi mamá está preocupada porque no he llegado desde ayer.

**Inuyasha:** descuida Kagome te llevare a tu casa.

**Kagome:** no, no hace falta gracias, además no quiero causarte molestias.

**Inuyasha:** ¿molestias? Por favor, tú te aseguraste de que llegue hasta mi casa, por lo menos déjame llevarte hasta la tuya.

**Kagome:** está bien señor, digo Inuyasha, pero hay un detalle, ¡tu auto se quedo en la cochera del bar!

**Inuyasha:** por eso no te preocupes, enviare a Jaken por él. Ven vamos sígueme a la cochera hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

**Kagome:** está bien vamos.

En la cochera había una gran variedad de autos, de todas las marcas y modelos, todos de lujo, eran alrededor de 20.

**Kagome:** ¡wuaauu! Si que tienes muchos autos.

**Inuyasha:** en realidad no son míos, son de mi padre y hermano, a ellos les encanta coleccionarlos, pero casi no los usan, en realidad el mayor uso que les dan es para alquilárselos a funcionarios, diplomáticos, embajadores o presidentes, cuando se hospedan en alguno de los hoteles.

**Kagome:** ¿hoteles, funcionarios? No entiendo ¿en qué trabaja tu familia?

**Inuyasha:** no te conté lo siento, mi apellido es Taisho, soy uno de los dueños de la cadena de hoteles "Imperio Taisho"

**Kagome:** ¿qué? (se sorprendió muchísimo) tú, tú, tú ¡eres un Taisho! Wuaauu, eso es increíble.

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué? (pregunto sorprendido)

**Kagome:** es que imagine que los ricos eran personas estiradas, arrogantes y fríos, pero tú no eres así.

**Inuyasha:** ja, ja, es clásico que nos estereotipen de esa manera, pero en mi familia el único que es así es Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor ¡pero no es malo, solo es aburrido!

Y bien Kagome, ¿en qué auto quieres que te lleve?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo?

**Inuyasha:** si dime ¿en qué auto te gustaría ir?

**Kagome: **¡uhmm! bueno es una pregunta un poco rara, nunca creí que alguien me diría ¿en qué auto me gustaría subir?** -** ¡Como si fuera algo tan común! =)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Bueno ahora tienes la oportunidad!, Solo dime cual y nos vamos.

**Kagome:** Uhm… de tin marín, de don pingüe, cucara macara ti te re fue, yo no fui, fue tete, pégala, pégala que ella fue.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ja, ja, sí que eres graciosa! Me encanta ese lado infantil tuyo (e hizo que Kagome se sonroje) Te toco el Lamborgini, buena elección.

¡Vamos! suba señorita (le abrió la puerta muy cortésmente)

**Kagome:** ¡gracias caballero! Y le sonrió.

**Inuyasha:** muy bien ahora si en marcha. !Oh! Pero se me olvidaba ¿Dónde vives?

Y se rieron juntos.

**Kagome:** vivo en Fondness – show.

**Inuyasha:** ¡wuaauu! Si que vives lejos, ese lugar es prácticamente un bosque, no muchos viven por ahí.

**Kagome:** si es verdad, pero a mi familia y a mí nos encanta. Es silencioso, hay aire puro, se convive a cada instante con la naturaleza y tenemos todo lo indispensable cerca, además es el lugar adecuado para poder poner en práctica la carrera que estoy siguiendo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿y qué estas estudiando? (pregunto mientas manejaba)

**Kagome:** ingeniería forestal, estoy buscando la manera de hacer que gente tome conciencia de cómo cuidar el planeta.

Estoy creando proyectos de conservación forestal, tal cómo: reciclar el agua, usar menos recursos químicos y más naturales y sobre todo a ¡no crear tanta basura!

**Inuyasha:** es bastante interesante lo que me comentas, no muchos tienen ese tipo de iniciativas, no por que no quieran, sino por falta de conocimientos.

**Kagome:** es por eso que estoy tratando de llegar a las fabricas embotelladoras, para convencerlas que usen embases retornables de vidrio.

También he ido a fabricas de papel para que usen como materia prima el arroz y no los árboles, ya que el arroz es más fácil y rápido de cosechar; Mezclándolo con pegamento de caucho sacado de la sabía del algarrobo, podrían crear papeles de mejor calidad y del mismo gramaje, sin necesidad de talar tantos árboles y los tintes para darles color se puede sacar de productos naturales como la betarraga, la cáscara de naranja y hasta del cacao.

Si cada empresa produjera su propia materia prima, estas consumirían menos recursos químicos y más naturales y el planeta estaría mejor, no tendríamos tanta contaminación ni enfermedades.

Inuyasha estaba realmente impresionado, con todo lo que le decía Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** si que eres una ferviente amante del planeta y tienes propósitos muy marcados, quisiera ayudarte, ¡pero no sé cómo! Indícame cómo hacerlo y haré lo que sea necesario.

**Kagome:** ¡en serio! Gracias Inuyasha! Todos absolutamente todos podemos ayudar con pequeñas cosas.

**Inuyasha:** bien creo que ya llegamos a tu casa ¿es esta verdad?

**Kagome:** si. Esta es mi casa, es el templo Higurashi, le decimos así por la forma, aunque en realidad es una casa totalmente ecológica; Contamos solo con luz solar, está totalmente cubierta con paneles solares de esa forma conservamos energía suficiente para todo lo que es eléctrico. También reciclamos el agua del medio ambiente, la humedad, el roció de la mañana, la lluvia, nieve, etc.

Toda nuestra cañería externa está elaborada con Bambú fortificado y en época de escasez de lluvias tenemos canaletas que llegan hasta una laguna cercana.

¡Cómo te podrás dar cuenta vivimos rodeados de naturaleza!

**Inuyasha**: si, lo puedo ver, es un lugar fantástico se respira aire puro y fresco, además se siente mucha paz.

**Kagome:** muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa.

**Inuyasha: **no tienes porque.

**Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha, te gustaría quedarte almorzar?

**Inuyasha:** ¡umm! claro por qué no.

**Kagome:** ok, entonces vamos, subamos.

La entrada a la casa de Kagome era una escalera de más de 100 metros aproximadamente.

**Kagome:** ¡bien llegamos!

En ese mismo instante un pequeño niño que se encontraba jugando en el jardín externo, corrió a sus brazos y dijo ¡mamí, mamí llegaste!

**Kagome:** si hijito ya llegue ¿Cómo estás?

**Inuyasha:** ¿mamí? No sabia que eras madre.

**Kagome:** si es verdad, no lo mencione. Shippo es mi hijo.

Shippo es el Inuyasha, un amigo mío.

**Shippo:** mucho gusto señor.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué tal pequeñito? Pero llámame Inuyasha, no me digas señor que me hace sentir viejo .

**Shippo:** ja, ja, si (le sonrió)

**Inuyasha:** es lindo tu hijo.

**Kagome:** ¡gracias!

**Inuyasha:** ¿entonces eres casada?

**Kagome:** no, en verdad no, pude estarlo, pero no fue así.

**Inuyasha:** no comprendo.

**Kagome:** es una larga historia que más adelante te contare, ¿está bien?

**Shippo:** Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo? mirando a Inuyasha con una enorme alegría y un brillo radiante en sus ojos verdes.

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro amiguito! Vamos a jugar, te cuento que soy muy bueno en los deportes.

**Shippo:** ¡ah sí! yo también soy muy bueno, ¿verdad mamí?

**Kagome:** si hijito, si.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿no te molesta que juegue un rato con Shippo?

**Kagome:** para nada, vayan a jugar, mientras yo voy a ver a mamá, el abuelo y a Souta. ¡Vayan, vayan a jugar! Yo los llamo cuando el almuerzo esté listo.

**Shippo**: ¡yeee! Vamos Inuyasha, mi mamí nos ha dado permiso para jugar.

El pequeño niño jaloneo a Inuyasha de la parte baja de la camisa para ir a jugar.

**Dentro de la casa… **

**Kagome: **¡mamá, abuelo, Souta! Ya llegue

**Mamá:** hola hijita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue?

**Kagome:** bien mamá

**Mamá:** ¿tienes hambre? ¿Ya desayunaste?

**Kagome:** si mamá, no te preocupes.

**Abuelo:** hola hija ¿qué paso, por qué no llegaste a la casa?

**Kagome:** ahorita te cuento abuelo, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y les cuento la historia de lo que paso anoche ¿vale?

Kagome se fue a cambiar de ropa y en cuanto bajo su mamá y abuelo la estaban esperando, para saber ¿qué pasó? Kagome les con todo con todo detalle lo que ocurrió.

Ninguno de los 2 hizo comentario alguno, porque confiaban mucho en kagome.

**Kagome:** mamá, abuelo, ¿por qué no vamos al jardín para que conozcan a Inuyasha? Y ¿por cierto Souta? ¿Dónde está? También quiero que lo conozca.

**Mamá:** el está en el biohuerto, controlando la temperatura y viendo la evolución de las nuevas plantas

**Kagome:** voy a buscarlo para que también conozca a Inuyasha

¡Ah! por cierto mamá la invite a almorzar.

**Mamá**: está bien hija en un instante prendo el horno.

**Kagome**: si, si mamá, pero espera que vuelva con Souta para que todos conozcan a Inuyasha.


	9. Conociendo a tu familia

**Cap. IX**

**Conociendo a tu familia**

El biohuerto estaba atrás de la casa, Kagome salió por la puerta falsa y vio a Souta (su hermano menor de 18 años) que estaba fascinado con las nuevas plantas que había sembrado.

Se estaba preparando para ingresar a la universidad y estudiar Biología.

**Kagome**: ¡Souta, Souta!

**Souta**: hermana ¿Cómo estás? Mira las plantas están respondiendo muy bien al agua con vitaminas que les estoy dando.

**Kagome**: si, Souta está muy bien, pero acompáñame al jardín para que conozcas a mi amigo, ven, ven.

Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo hasta la sala donde estaban su mamá y abuelo.

**Kagome**: ahora si estamos todos juntos, vamos al jardín ¿sí?

**Todos**: ¡si está bien vamos!

Inuyasha y Shippo lo estaban pasando muy bien.

**Kagome**: ¡shippo, Inuyasha! (los llamo)

**Inuyasha**: vamos donde tu mamá

**Shippo**: si está bien… Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha**: si dime amiguito

**Shippo**: ¿me llevas sobre tus hombros?

**Inuyasha**: ¡claro! Ven, eso es arriba

**Kagome**: Inuyasha ellos son mi familia, te los quiero presentar: Ella es mi mamá, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor Souta.

**Inuyasha**: Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

La mamá de kagome lo quedo contemplando fijamente y dijo:

**Mamá**: que ojos más hermosos tienes.

**Inuyasha:** ¡gracias señora!

Se ruborizo y todos se rieron amenamente.

**Kagome**: bueno mamá, ahora si hay que prender el horno para preparar el almuerzo

**Mamá**: ok, ok hijita

**Shippo**: Inuyasha bájame por favor

**Inuyasha**: está bien amiguito

**Abuelo**: y bien jovencito ¿cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi nieta?

**Souta**: abuelo por favor, no lo molestes, el solo es un amigo de Kagome.

Por favor disculpa a mi abuelo.

**Inuyasha**: descuida.

**Souta**: ven vamos al biohuerto, mi hermana está creando un nuevo tipo de plantas medicinales, para ser usada en la industria farmacéutica bio naturista.

Inuyasha, estaba encantado con la particular familia de Kagome y sobre todo con ella, que había resultado ser una mujer como ninguna otra.

**Mientras en la cocina…**

Kagome y su mamá preparaban todo para el almuerzo, ellas cocinaban todo con leña en ollas de barro, en un horno de piedra, así no solo la comida salía mejor, si que no cuidaban la ecología.

**Mamá**: hija, ese muchacho tiene un brillo en los ojos que me dice que tú le gustas.

**Kagome**: ¡ay mamá por favor no digas tonterías! Solo lo he visto 2 veces y además él está comprometido con la famosa diseñadora de modas Kikyo Tendo.

**Mamá**: ¡uhmm! pero mi corazón de madre no se equivoca y estoy segura que ese muchacho está interesado en ti.

**Kagome**: y si ese fuera el caso, tendría que quedarse con las ganas, porque yo no pienso estar con nadie y menos con un hombre comprometido

**Mamá**: pero hija ya pasaron 6 años que Houyo murió y deberías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien

**Kagome**: mamá, yo soy feliz con ustedes y Shippo y no necesito de un hombre.

**Mamá**: está bien hija, vamos al jardín para preparar el almuerzo.

**Kagome**: está bien. ¡Abuelo! (Grito)

**Abuelo**: dime, dime

**Kagome**: abuelo, por favor acomoda el comedor del jardín, en un ratito almorzamos.

**Abuelo**: si hijita enseguida preparo todo.

**Kagome**: Shippo ¿Dónde estás?

**Shippo**: estoy viendo TV. mamá.

**Kagome**: ¿e Inuyasha? ¿Qué paso?

**Shippo**: está en el biohuerto con el tío Souta.

**Kagome**: ¡oh! Está bien, Shippo lávate las manos que ya vamos a almorzar.

Llama a tu tío y a Inuyasha.

**Shippo**: Si mamá.

Tío Souta, Inuyasha, dice mi mamá que ya vamos a almorzar.

**Souta**: ok, Shippo ya vamos; Y bien Inuyasha ¿Qué te parece los proyectos de mi hermana y míos, para crear nuevas plantas medicinales?

**Inuyasha**: ustedes sí que son impresionantes, no sabía que se podían manipular genéticamente la fusión de las plantas y extraer la esencia base para una función plenamente medicinal.

**Souta**: si y se pueden hacer muchas cosas más en un laboratorio, acá lo hacemos artesanalmente, es sencillo, fusionamos las semillas y cuando las plantas crecen estas contienen las propiedades de todas las semillas que mezclamos, las alimentamos con agua enriquecida en vitaminas y minerales y esto refuerza sus Propiedades medicinales. Pero no te aburro más. Ven vamos a almorzar.

Ya todos en el comedor se sentían muy felices con la visita y lo hacían sentir como un miembro más de la familia, y así se sentía Inuyasha.

**Mamá**: muy bien Inuyasha, espero que te agrade la comida, hemos preparado ramen con verduras en salsa mensi.

**Inuyasha**: ¡claro señora! Muchas gracias, el ramen es mi comida favorita en todos sus estilos.

**Mamá**: ¡ay qué bueno! Entonces voy a preparar ramen en todos los estilos cada vez que vengas ¿por qué vas a volver verdad?

**Inuyasha:** si claro señora, cuando usted guste. Gracias por la invitación.

**Mamá**: ¡qué lindo muchacho! Además de apuesto, es tan educado. Je, je.

**Abuelo**: y dime jovencito a ¿qué te dedicas?

**Inuyasha**: soy el administrador de los hoteles de mi padre.

**Abuelo**: ¿hoteles?

**Inuyasha**: si, soy el administrador de la cadena de hoteles "Imperio Taisho"

**Abuelo**: ¡uohh! ósea que tu eres hijo del magnate Inu Taisho, ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no, note el parecido? esos ojos ambarinos y ese cabello plateado ¡eres la viva imagen de tu padre!

**Inuyasha**: gracias señor.

**Shippo**: Inuyasha ¿vas a venir mañana para jugar?

**Inuyasha**: lo siento Shippo, pero mañana no puedo ya que es domingo y voy a pasar el día con mi familia.

**Kagome**: ¿con tu familia?

**Inuyasha**: si, mi madre nos reúne a todos en domingo, es el único día que podemos estar los 4 juntos mi madre, padre y mi hermano. Es el único día de descanso que tengo del trabajo.

Pero amiguito ¿Qué te parece si vengo el próximo domingo? Y nos vamos de paseo donde tú quieras.

**Shippo**: ¿en serio? ¿Me llevarías a pasear donde yo quiera?

**Inuyasha**: si, te lo prometo. La próxima semana mis padres se irán de viaje y tengo todo el domingo libre.

**Shippo:** ¡entonces vamos a la feria! ¿Me dejas mamí, me dejas?

**Kagome**: ¿ah? Si, si claro. (Kagome estaba pensando en lo que dijo Inuyasha que solo los domingos era su día libre, y estaba preocupada, porque era sábado y el estaba en su casa)

¿Eh Inuyasha, no deberías estar en el hotel?

**Inuyasha**: descuida, Ayame y Koga se están encargando de todo en mi ausencia, además en estos momentos lo que más disfruto es estar aquí contigo y tu familia, que en mi oficina.

Y así pasaron el almuerzo, entre risas, preguntas, bromas y anécdotas.

**Kagome**: ¡uy! Ya son casi las 4 p.m., tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar o llegare tarde.

**Inuyasha**: ¿a qué hora entras?

**Kagome**: a las 5 p.m.

**Inuyasha**: cámbiate con calma y yo te llevo.

**Kagome**: ¿ay en serio? ¡Gracias!

Se puso el uniforme, se hizo una cola en el cabello y salió.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha ya estoy lista, ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inu… Inuyasha? ¿¡Estas lavando los platos!

**Inuyasha**: si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

**Kagome**: Pe… pero, tu eres mi invitado.

**Inuyasha**: ¡ah! ¡Sí! ¿Y cuál es el problema? Me ofrecí ayudar a tu mamá, y me pido que la ayudara a lavar los platos.

**Kagome**: mamá ¿Cómo le pides eso?

**Mamá**: es un joven tan acomedido ¡que como decirle no!

**Kagome**: ¡ay mamá! (suspiro)

**Shippo**: ¿ya te vas mamí?

**Kagome**: si, pero mañana no trabajo, así que pasaremos todo el día juntos ¿vale?

**Shippo**: si mamí, que te vaya bien.

**Inuyasha**: muy bien ya termine de lavar, podemos irnos.

**Mamá**: ¡qué maravilla! Los dejaste brillando, eres un encanto, ¡gracias!

**Inuyasha**: no tiene porque señora; Su comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias.

**Mamá:** ¡ay Kagome, si tú no lo quieres como novio, yo sí! ¿No te gustaría ser mi novio?

**Kagome**: ¡mamá Ya basta!

**Inuyasha**: je, je, gracias por la proposición señora, pero no puedo aceptar

**Mamá**: ¡ay que lastima!

**Kagome**: vamos ya Inuyasha, antes que mi mamá siga con sus cosas.

**Inuyasha**: ok, ok, ya nos vamos. Hasta pronto señora.

**Mamá**: hasta pronto hijo


	10. Emociones

**Cap. X**

**Emociones**

Kagome se sentía un poco apenada por las cosas que su madre le dijo a Inuyasha.

**Kagome**: disculpa a mi madre y sus disparates ¡a veces no se qué le pasa!

**Inuyasha**: descuida, me cayó muy bien es una señora de lo más agradable.

**Kagome**: que bueno que te la hayas pasado bien, mi familia es un poco alborotada, pero todos son muy buenos y muy unidos.

**Inuyasha**: si me sentí en verdad como en casa. No me quejo de mi familia, somos unidos incluso "Sesshomaru" aunque por los negocios y el montón de trabajo, no hay tiempo para estar juntos más que los domingos.

**Kagome**: ¡oh! Es una lástima.

**Inuyasha**: ¡bueno! Ahora si señorita, vamos a dejarla en su trabajo, si no va a llegar tarde por mi culpa.

**Kagome**: ok, caballero vamos a toda prisa en su elegante corcel, para que el ogro de mi jefe, no me regañe.

Ja, ja rieron juntos.

Rumbo al trabajo de Kagome, ambos estaban en silencio, Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en la agradable tarde que había pasado con Kagome y su familia y a la vez preocupado por como habían ido las cosas en el trabajo durante su ausencia.

**Kagome**: ¿Inu?

**Inuyasha**: ¡si, dime!

**Kagome**: estas muy callado ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

**Inuyasha**: no, no es nada.

**Kagome**: ¿seguro?

**Inuyasha**: si, descuida. Kagome dime a ¿qué hora sales de trabajar?

**Kagome**: 2a.m o hasta que el ultimo cliente se haya ido.

**Inuyasha**: lo siento, por mi culpa saliste muy tarde.

**Kagome**: no fue ningún problema, además valió la pena, porque así nos pudimos conocer

**Inuyasha**: Es verdad, ¿pero cuando sales muy tarde, como haces para ir a tu casa? Vives muy lejos.

**Kagome**: me quedo en casa de una amiga que vive cerca o mi jefe me lleva muy cerca de mi casa, el se preocupa demasiado por sus empleadas y siempre se asegura que todas lleguen bien.

En el bar, todas somos mujeres a excepción del bartender.

**Inuyasha**: muy bien señorita, llego usted sana y salva y lo mejor de todo a tiempo.

**Kagome**: ¡gracias! Amable caballero; Es usted muy gentil.

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kagome! …..

**Kagome**: ¿sí?

**Inuyasha**: me gustaría verte otra vez.

**Kagome**: ¡claro! Ven al bar cuando quieras.

**Inuyasha**: no, no me entiendes, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Además le prometí a Shippo que lo llevaría a la feria el próximo domingo.

**Kagome:** ¡claro Inu! Cuando desees, ten mi tarjeta con mis datos y gracias por traerme, bye.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue pero… aquel inocente beso hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se acelerara de emoción y sintiera una gran alegría.

**Inuyasha**: ¡que linda muchacha! Ok, ahora si al trabajo, tengo que ver cómo han ido las cosas en mi ausencia.

Eran las 5 p.m. y hasta ese momento Inuyasha había mantenido su celular apagado; Había 53 llamadas perdidas y 22 mensajes de voz.

27 Llamadas de Kikyo.

12 Llamadas de Miroku.

8 Llamadas de Ayame.

4 Llamadas de su madre.

1 Llamada de Sesshomaru.

2 Mensajes de voz eran de Miroku que decían:

- 1. ¡Hey amigo que buena noche la de anoche! No recuerdo muchas cosas, ya me contaras.

- 2. ¡Oye muchacho! ¿Estás vivo? ¡Tú nunca faltas! ven a la oficina.

Y 20 mensajes de Kikyo y todos decían lo mismo ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Sigo molesta contigo por lo del otro día en tu oficina, llámame, no me faltes al respeto ignorándome, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

**Inuyasha**: ¿qué es lo que querrá ahora Kikyo? Ya luego hablare con ella.

**En la oficina de Inuyasha…**

Ayame y Koga conversaban muy amenamente y se reían cuando en eso llego Inuyasha.

**Ayame**: ¡Inuyasha, llegaste! ¿Qué sucedió? Tú nunca faltas y tu celular estaba apagado.

**Koga**: ¡oye perro! Si no fuera por nosotros (refiriéndose a Ayame y él) tu oficina hubiera sido un caos, si te vas a desaparecer avísame es mi responsabilidad reemplazarte pero si no me informas, ¿cómo se qué hacer? Da gracias que tienes una excelente secretaria y entre los 2 pusimos al día todos los pendientes.

**Inuyasha**: ¡gracias en verdad amigos! Lamento haberme ausentado y más aún no haberles dicho nada, tuve un percance y me deje llevar por primera vez en mi vida.

**Ayame y Koga:** ¡oohh!

**Koga**: ¿y qué fue ese "percance"?

**Ayame**: Koga, no lo molestes Inuyasha es siempre muy responsable.

**Koga**: ¡vaya! Aparte de aliada y buena secretaria, ¡eres su defensora!

**Ayame**: ¡Koga! ¿Me estas reprochando?

**Koga**: no, linda, solo tengo curiosidad por saber ¿por qué? nuestro jefe nos abandono sin decirnos nada.

**Inuyasha**: la historia es larga, mejor díganme ¿qué hay por hacer? Y luego les cuento.

**Ayame**: todo está listo. Solo tienes que revisar los documentos, poner tu firma y autorizar algunas solicitudes.

Tu hermano vendrá mas tarde para cerrar balances y verificar que todo este correcto.

**Inuyasha**: ¡gracias Ayame! ¿Qué haría sin ti?

**Koga**: ¿qué harías? Estarías perdido.

**Inuyasha**: ¿estás celoso lobito?

**Koga**: ¿celoso yo? ¿Por qué, estaría celoso? (enojado) da gracias que hoy no hubo mucho movimiento en cocina y que pude reemplazarte sin previo aviso, deberías darme un ascenso je, je; ¡Kagura me reemplazo en la cocina, deberías considerar las habilidades de esa mujer! no solo es buena pastelera, si no que sabe administrar a la perfección un restaurant. Y mantener la calma en una emergencia.

**Inuyasha:** ¿emergencia?

**Koga:** ¡ay! ¿Qué te parece que el jefe del hotel se desaparezca y deje sin guía a sus empleados? ¿No te parece eso una emergencia?

**Inuyasha:** ¿emergencia? ¿Qué lobito, no puedes con tanta responsabilidad? Y ¿así quieres un ascenso?

**Koga**: bueno, entonces dime ¿qué fue eso, que te mantuvo tan ocupado?

**Inuyasha:** ¡eh! Fui invitado a un almuerzo, al cual no pude negarme.

**Ayame:** si que debe haber sido alguien muy importante para que no vengas.

**Inuyasha:** si, lo fue y si me tengo que ausentar nuevamente lo haré ok.

Bueno lobito, gracias por tu ayuda, ahora si cada quien vuelva a lo suyo.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiro a su oficina.

**Koga**: ¿qué se traerá entre manos? ¿Notaste esa expresión en su rostro?

**Ayame**: si, estaba muy feliz.

**Koga:** bueno linda, me voy a mi puesto. Entonces ¿qué dices paso por ti mas tarde para salir?

**Ayame:** ok. Me gustaría ir al cine.

**Koga:** muy bien. Paso por ti a las 9 p.m. Nos vemos preciosa.

**Ayame:** ok. (¡hah! es tan guapo, como me gustaría que fuera mi novio) (Pensó)

Inuyasha en su oficina (Por intercomunicador)

**Inuyasha:** todo está en perfecto orden, ambos hicieron muy buen trabajo.

**Ayame:** señor Inuyasha, su hermano me informa que en 5 minutos lo vendrá a buscar.

**Inuyasha:** está bien Ayame gracias.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿dónde te metiste todo el día?

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti por lo de ayer.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no tengo porque explicarte nada!

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo te digo.

**Sesshomaru:** dejémonos de tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar, que para eso vine.

**Inuyasha:** estaba terminando de revisar la documentación de este mes. Quiero que mires los cuadros de balance y me des tu opinión.

**Sesshomaru**: extraño, parece que hay una fuga en el área de egresos y no está justificada. Revisa toda la documentación de estado de egresos de este mes.

Por intercomunicador

**Inuyasha**: Señorita Ayame: Tráigame todos los recibos, documentos y demás de egresos de este mes.

**Ayame**: sí señor. Disculpe, pero no adjunte en la documentación del consumo de Spa y Boutique que me otorgo ayer en mi día libre Y supongo que ahora que está haciendo la evaluación de egresos de este mes, no cuadra.

No sabía si dicho gasto sería facturado por el hotel o por usted.

**Inuyasha**: en ese caso tráigame los recibos de consumo para cerrar el cuadro de balance.

Sesshomaru, ya sé donde esta ese egreso injustificado, es por los gastos realizados por mi secretaria el día de ayer, ya que le di el día libre con disposición de hacer uso de algunos beneficios del Hotel.

**Sesshomaru**: bien haz el encuadre y acabemos con la documentación para que todo esté en orden y podamos continuar con los ingresos.

**Ayame**: señor Inuyasha, aquí está la documentación.

**Inuyasha**: bien Ayame, puedes retirarte.

ok. No es un egreso extraordinario, así que debe cubrir perfectamente ese desbalance.

**2 horas después…**

Los hermanos revisaban muy detalladamente la documentación, al parecer todo iba en orden. Se llevaban muy bien como empresarios pero… ¿como hermanos?

**Inuyasha**: ya está todo listo, ahora si podemos descansar hasta la próxima evaluación.

**Sesshomaru**: todo está en orden, el próximo mes nos reuniremos de nuevo y ten preparado tu estrategia de mercado para el lunes, nos reuniremos con los inversionistas Europeos de Rusia, España e Italia.

**Inuyasha**: está bien hermano ¿Sesshomaru, por qué, ya no me tratas como antes? De niños, éramos inseparables, ahora me tratas como si fuera un extraño.

**Sesshomaru**: tú lo has dicho, cuando éramos niños, ya no lo somos.

Se fue dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** son las 9 p.m. quiero ver a Kagome, llamare a Miroku para ver si quiere ir al bar. (Pensó)

**Cell de Miroku:** ring, ring. Mochi - mochi

**Inuyasha:** Miroku ¿Vamos al bar, que dices?

**Miroku**: ¡hasta que resucitas! pensé que alguna hermosa mujer te había secuestrado y ya no te aparecerías más por la oficina.

**Inuyasha**: Ja, ja (casi me dejo secuestrar, pensó)

**Miroku**: me encantaría ir al bar contigo, pero hoy llega Sango y estoy camino al aeropuerto y no creo que me vaya a dejar en toda la noche.

**Inuyasha**: ok, hablamos luego.

Inuyasha estaba solo en su oficina, ya todos se habían marchado, sentía que el tiempo le sobraba, aunque quería detenerlo en su mente y recodar el encantador día que había pasado con Kagome.

Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió ocupar una habitación del hotel, se dio un baño, cambió y durmió unas horas para poder ir por Kagome a su trabajo.

Despertó y se fue a buscarla, puntual como siempre, llegó a las 2 a.m. Pero la joven no salía, decidió esperar, hasta que 15 minutos después un grupo de jovencitas salió del bar, entre ellas Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kagome!

**Kagome**: ¿eh? ¿Inuyasha, eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora?

**Inuyasha**: vine a llevarte hasta tu casa.

Kagome se sonrojo y no dijo nada, una de sus amigas la golpeo levemente con el codo en el costado y le dijo al oído ¿el es el muchacho del que nos hablaste?

**Yuka**: buenas noches ¡qué tal! soy amiga de Kagome, es un placer conocerte, ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

**Kagome**: ¡Yuka!

**Inuyasha**: es un placer señorita.

**Ayumi**: ¡en verdad eres tan apuesto como imagine!

**Kagome:** ¡basta Chicas!

**Inuyasha**: gracias por el cumplido señorita, es usted muy gentil.

**Eri**: ¡ay, pero eres todo un encanto, eres tan apuesto que me encantaría saber más de ti!

**Kagome**: Inuyasha, mejor vámonos.

**Todas**: ¡Ahhh!... si, hasta el lunes.

**Inuyasha**: Kagome, me comentaste que tus compañeras viven cerca ¿por qué no las llevo a todas?

**Kagome**: ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro?

**Inuyasha**: ¡claro! Señoritas ¿Me harían el honor de poderlas llevar hasta sus casas?

**Yuka**: gracias, yo acepto encantada.

**Eri**: ¡espero que no sea molestia!

**Ayumi**: ¡ay, si gracias! Así podemos ir hablando camino a mi casa.

**Inuyasha**: entonces que no se diga mas, vamos señoritas, síganme al auto.


	11. Conociéndonos

**Cap. XI**

**Conociéndonos**

**En el auto…**

Kagome iba al lado de Inuyasha y las chicas en la parte de atrás.

**Eri:** ¡que auto más bonito y moderno tienes!

**Yuka:** si, es el auto más elegante al que me he subido ¡que suerte tienes Kagome!

**Ayumi:** que atento eres en recoger a Kagome a esta hora, y muchas gracias por hacernos el favor de llevarnos a todas a nuestras casas.

**Inuyasha**: no tienen porque señoritas es un placer para mi poder llevarlas sanas y salvas.

**Yuka:** ¡hay que galante!

**Ayumi: **eres un encanto.

**Eri:** ¿tienes novia?

Esta última pregunta, intrigaba de sobre manera las 3 jovencitas, en cuanto a Kagome no le interesaba, puesto que sabía quién era él y que Kikyo era su prometida.

A Inuyasha la pregunta se le hizo difícil de responder, por la situación que estaba pasando con Kikyo.

**Inuyasha: **si, en realidad si estoy forzosamente comprometido para casarme, aunque yo no estoy muy convencido que ella sea la mujer para mí.

**Yuka:** ¡ay, que lastima, tan lindo y comprometido!

**Eri:** ¡pero no oíste bien, no está seguro! Así que aún tengo una oportunidad con el jeje.

**Ayumi:** ¿Inuyasha? Y ¿qué te parece Kagome? ¿No sería la novia ideal?

**Kagome**: ¡niñas ya basta, por favor! no creo que sus comentarios sean los más adecuados.

**Inuyasha**: no te preocupes Kagome, tienes unas amigas muy agradables y no me incomodan en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha evadió la pregunta de Ayumi, porque no sabía del todo bien lo que sentía por kagome aunque se sentía muy atraído por ella.

**Ayumi**: mi casa queda a 2 calles a la izquierda, puedes dejarme aquí.

**Inuyasha**: Te dejare en la puerta de tu casa, no puedo permitir que a una señorita como tú le suceda algo.

**Ayumi**: (sonrojada) ¡que amable eres, gracias!

**Yuka**: creo que mejor me quedo con Ayumi, mi casa queda a 5 calles de la suya. Y mañana muy temprano tenemos que ir a la facultad, para inscribirnos en el nuevo semestre.

**Inuyasha**: ok, como gustes. Y ¿díganme niñas que estudian?

**Yuka**: ambas estudiamos veterinaria, pero ella está en animales menores y yo en animales mayores, me interesa mucho sobre todo los animales de fauna salvaje, en cuanto termine la carrera, pienso hacer un post grado y doctorado en Sudáfrica.

**Inuyasha**: ¿te gusta la investigación forestal?

**Yuka**: ¡si mucho!

**Inuyasha**: dime, ¿te gustaría viajar un par de semanas a África?

**Yuka**: ¡claro! ¿Pero con qué dinero? Con lo que gano pago mi departamento y la universidad.

**Inuyasha**: te pregunto, porque mis padres se van el próximo martes por 2 meses por toda África y las 2 últimas semanas van a estar en Sudáfrica; Claro que sería una invitación de mi parte y todos los gastos estarían cubiertos.

**Yuka**: ¿en serio? ¿Realmente lo dices en serio? Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

**Inuyasha**: Hasta donde se las clases no comienzan si no hasta dentro de 2 semanas, y mis padres estarán dentro de 6 semanas en Sudáfrica. Puedes pedir al decano una prorroga de estudio por dos semanas e ir de viaje, conocer, investigar y estudiar las especies de allá, tómalo a manera de una práctica pre - profesional.

**Yuka**: ¡sí, claro! Puedo hacerlo, no tendría problemas en pedir una prorroga y el señor Guintha estoy segura que podría adelantarme las vacaciones.

**Kagome**: por esa parte ni te preocupes amiga. Yo te cubro mientras tú estás de viaje.

Me graduó en 8 semanas y puedo cubrirte esas 2 que estarás fuera.

**Yuka**: ¡Kagome, eres un amor! ¡Gracias!

¡Y muchas gracias Inuyasha, por la oportunidad! (lo abrazo fuerte del cuello desde la parte de atrás del asiento) (recuerden que estaban en el auto)

**Inuyasha: **bueno niñas ya llegamos a su destino.

Inuyasha bajo del auto, le abrió la puerta a las jovencitas y las acompaño hasta la entrada del domicilio.

**Inuyasha:** Yuka Déjame tus datos para ponerte al corriente del viaje que te ofrecí.

**Yuka:** si claro, ten mi tarjeta y muchas gracias por la oportunidad

**Inuyasha:** no tienes porque darme las gracias, es un placer.

**Ayumi**: (semi dormida) ¿ah? ¿Ya llegamos? Gracias, eres muy amable, que muchacho tan encantador eres.

**Mientras en el auto…**

**Eri**: Kagome, ese chico es realmente sensacional ¿Por qué, no te haces novia de él? Se le ve en la mirada que esta loquito por ti.

**Kagome:** ¡Eri! No digas tonterías ¿qué acaso no oíste que está comprometido?

**Eri**: si pero también oí que no estaba seguro de casarse. ¡Vamos anímate! Es súper atractivo y es un encanto, hombres así ya no se encuentran.

**Kagome**: ¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! A penas lo conozco y además no me interesa tener novio y mejor dejémoslo ahí que ya viene.

**Inuyasha**: muy bien señoritas, ahora las llevare hasta sus casas; Eri indícame por favor.

**Eri**: sí, es a 4 calles más abajo, luego a la izquierda 3 calles más y 1 a la derecha.

**Inuyasha**: entonces para allá vamos. ¿Kagome te sientes bien? Te veo algo preocupada.

**Kagome**: te parece, estoy bien, debe ser el cansancio, tengo un poco de sueño eso es todo.

**Eri**: Inuyasha ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿En que trabajas? ¿Qué edad tienes?

**Inuyasha**: me gusta mucho viajar, la fotografía, practicar esgrima y otros deportes, trabajo como administrador de la cadena de hoteles de mi padre, tengo 24 años ¿algo más que desees saber de mi?

**Eri**: ¿qué cadena de hoteles? Y ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

**Inuyasha**: Trabajo en - "Imperio Taisho".

- 24 de febrero

**Eri**: ¿tu papá es… Inu Taisho? Porque ahora que lo mencionas esa cadena de hoteles. El señor Taisho es muy famoso, y ¡tú, tú!… ¡Te pareces mucho a él!

**Inuyasha**: si, así es, soy el hijo menor, mi hermano Sesshomaru y yo estamos a cargo de la supervisión y administración del hotel.

**Eri**: ¡Wuauuu! ¡Eres un Taisho, eso quiere decir…! Ahhh! eso quiere decir que tu, tu… novia es la famosa diseñadora Kikyo Tendo. ¡Wuauuu! ¿Y cuando se casan?

**Inuyasha**: ¡uhm! No lo sé, según ella en 6 meses, pero yo no estoy seguro de realmente querer casarme con ella.

**Eri**: ¡ohh! - Ya llegamos, mi casa es la que está en la esquina.

¡Kagome, Kagome! No te duermas. ¿Estás segura de querer ir hasta tu casa? Si gustas puedes quedarte conmigo.

**Kagome**: ¡eh! Descuida, estaré bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero llegar a la mía para poder salir a pasear desde temprano con Shippo (estaba más dormida que despierta)

**Eri**: está bien amiga, te veo el lunes bye. ¿? Ya se durmió.

Gracias Inuyasha por traerme hasta mi casa.

**Inuyasha:** no tienes porque es un placer.

Inuyasha se aseguro de que Eri entrara.

Luego se dirigió a su auto y encontró a kagome profundamente dormida; La acomodo, la abrigo con su chaqueta y manejo hasta su casa. Kagome entre sueños murmuraba algo que Inuyasha al principio no entendía, pero luego de unos minutos logro entender algunas palabras.

**Kagome dormida**: ¡Houyo! ¡Houyo! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás?

Él pensaba ¿quién será Houyo? Por su tono de voz parece que es ó fue alguien importante para ella.

Luego de conducir un buen rato llegaron a casa de Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: ¿y ahora, qué hago? ¡Está profundamente dormida! Y es bastante tarde como para despertar a su familia. ¿Qué haré? Aunque tengo que admitir que se le ve preciosa.

¡Ya sé que haré! Llamare a Souta, ojala que este despierto.

**Cell de Souta:** ring ring

**Souta**: mochi - mochi

**Inuyasha**: ¡Souta, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora!

**Souta**: ¿Inuyasha, paso algo?

**Inuyasha**: traje a tu hermana hasta acá desde su trabajo, pero está dormida, así que la subiré, pero no quiero despertar a nadie.

**Souta**: descuida ahora mismo voy al jardín a ayudarte.

Inuyasha la cargo en sus brazos hasta la entrada de la casa, tuvo que subir más de 100 peldaños; Pero estaba tan embelesado con su belleza que no le molesto.

Ya en la entrada, Souta lo esperaba con una manta para cubrirla.

**Souta**: ¡qué sorpresa verte por acá!

**Inuyasha**: lo siento, no me sentía tranquilo sabiendo que Kagome sale tan tarde y quise traerla hasta acá.

**Souta**: ¡al contrario, gracias por tu preocupación!

**Inuyasha**: no tienes nada que agradecer, tu hermana es una joven encantadora y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es procurar que llegue bien hasta su casa.

**Souta**: la llevare a su habitación, por favor pasa, deja que al menos te invite un café o una taza de chocolate caliente para este frío.

**Inuyasha**: descuida, lo menos que quiero es molestar, es muy tarde y algún miembro de tu familia podría despertar.

Kagome volvió a mencionar el nombre de Houyo entre sueños; Houyo, Houyo (con tristeza)

**Souta**: ¡ay Kagome! aún lo extrañas ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** disculpa que te pregunte, pero gran parte del recorrido hasta acá menciono varias veces a Houyo. ¿Quién es?

**Souta:** si me aceptas el café te lo cuento, al menos una parte de la historia ¿qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** no me gusta ser indiscreto, menos imprudente, pero como podría rechazar tu invitación. Está bien, te acepto una taza de chocolate caliente.

**Souta:** ok espérame en la sala, llevaré a Kagome a su habitación y vuelvo para contarte lo que ocurrió hace algunos años.

La subió hasta su cuarto, la recostó sobre la cama y bajo a la sala donde estaba Inuyasha.

**Souta**: Iré a la cocina por el chocolate caliente, mi madre siempre suele hacer para estas noches de invierno, sobre todo para Shippo, a él le gusta mucho con malvaviscos encima.

**Inuyasha:** Souta, dime ¿por qué Kagome cría sola a Shippo? ¿Dónde está el papá?

**Souta:** lo que te voy a contar es solo una parte de la historia, a ella no le gusta hablar mucho de este tema. El resto ella te lo contara luego.

**Inuyasha**: entiendo, puedo suponer, que Houyo es el padre de Shippo por la cantidad de veces que lo mencionó.

**Souta:** es verdad. Ellos se conocieron en preparatoria y tuvieron una relación de 3 años aproximadamente; Al graduarse Kagome ingreso a la universidad de Tokio y Houyo recibió una beca para estudiar en Egipto.

Todo parecía ir bien entre ambos hasta el día en que Houyo partió. Lo acompañamos hasta el aeropuerto, se despidió de mi hermana, se veían felices; Todo fue normal, hasta 2 meses después que en las noticias salió que un vuelo que se dirigía de Egipto a París sufrió un accidente y cayó al océano atlántico, donde murieron todos sus ocupantes, algunos cuerpos jamás fueron encontrados, entre ellos… el de Houyo.

Mi hermana quedo con el corazón destrozado y se dedico 100% a sus estudios para poder superar la pena.

Durante una evaluación médica que le pidió la universidad se dio con la sorpresa que estaba esperando a Shippo.

Desde ese entonces se ha negado a tener novio, pretendiente o lo que sea una relación amorosa.

**Inuyasha:** no imaginaba que hubiese pasado por algo tan duro; Aún así se le ve una joven alegre, segura de sí misma y muy avocada a su profesión.

**Souta:** ella es así y mucho mas… ya la iras conociendo, conforme se vayan haciendo más amigos (lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado por el comentario)

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón, no la conozco mucho y estoy seguro que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos.

Si me disculpas, he de retirarme ya, es muy tarde y no quiero incomodarte.

**Souta:** descuida, no me incomodas, gracias por tus atenciones para con mi hermana.

**Inuyasha:** no me des las gracias, yo solo cumplo con mi deber de amigo .

**Souta:** muy bien Inuyasha, fue un placer tenerte por acá, cuando desees regresa eres bienvenido, considera esta tu casa.

**Inuyasha:** gracias, volveré el próximo domingo en que llevare a Shippo a la feria se lo he prometido.

**Souta:** bien, hasta entonces…

Se retiro algo pensativo, sentía un cariño especial por Kagome, casi no sabía nada de ella, pero aún así había algo que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y atraído, pero sabía que tal sentimiento no podía crecer ya que entre ellos solo podría haber amistad, además el estaba comprometido con Kikyo; Si le había pedido matrimonio era por algo y ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Sentía que dicho compromiso era más un contrato, que una relación.

Mientras Souta en su casa pensaba…

Es notorio que él tiene interés en mi hermana y ella corresponde a ese sentimiento.

Yo solo puedo ser un espectador y ver que sucede. Aunque me gustaría, que ese par terminen juntos "solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la atracción que se tienen".


	12. Día familiar

**Cap. XII**

**Día familiar**

Eran casi las 5:00 a.m., por lo que Inuyasha decidió ir a casa de sus padres después de todo en 2 horas tendría que reunirse con ellos.

En cuanto llegó a la mansión su madre estaba sentada en la sala.

**Inuyasha:** ¿madre? ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

**Izayoi**: te escuche llegar y quise esperarte para conversar. ¿Hay algo que te este preocupando ó quieras conversar conmigo?

**Inuyasha:** no entiendo a te refieres, estoy bien, no hay novedades que contar.

**Izayoi:** ¿seguro hijo? Kikyo hablo con tu padre, acerca del incidente en tu oficina con Ayame, lo cual tiene algo fastidiado.

Hijo te conozco y sé que de un tiempo aquí ya no eres feliz con Kikyo; Sin embargo eso no justifica que permitas que se confronte con tu secretaria, eso no es de un caballero, tu padre y yo te hemos educado de la mejor manera, y saberme enterada de tal acontecimiento me decepciona, si tienes problemas con tu novia o con quien sea, ese no es bajo ningún punto de vista una solución, le debes una disculpa y si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela.

Por otro lado puedo notar claramente un brillo en tus ojos que delata que hay algo o alguien en tu mente y no la puedes sacar.

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya madre, sí que me conoces bien! Sabes que nunca te he ocultado nada.

El incidente en mi oficina reconozco que fue algo vergonzoso, no sé bien que me pasó en ese momento y sí, le debo una disculpa a Kikyo.

Madre… he conocido a una joven que me hace sentir muy bien a su lado, está llena de cualidades y no sé bien que es lo que siento por ella porque es muy pronto…de algo si estoy seguro… es que ¡no contraeré matrimonio con Kikyo! Ella ha cambiado mucho y ya no es la misma mujer de la cual me enamoré.

**Izayoi:** ya no eres un niño y solo tú puedes decidir que hacer, no puedes tomar decisiones precipitadas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que medites bien lo que lo vas hacer y no retrocedas en tu decisión.

Vamos a descansar, en menos de 2 horas tu padre y hermano estarán listos para nuestro día familiar.

Una última cosa, decidas lo que decidas hazlo por ti por nadie más ok.

Te quiero hijo, te veo luego.

**Inuyasha:** gracias madre, tu siempre has sido la mejor consejera que he tenido.

Tanto Inuyasha como Izayoi se fueron a descansar y a las 7:00 a.m. en punto la familia ya estaba reunida en el comedor, aunque Inu Taisho mantuvo una mirada algo sería durante el desayuno y le pidió a Inuyasha que se reunieran en el estudio a solas.

**En el estudio…**

**Inu Taisho: **Inuyasha, ¡estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento! Kikyo hablo conmigo muy mortificada dándome los por menores de lo ocurrido en tu oficina ¡Ese no es el tipo de educación que te he dado! ¡Quiero que me expliques que fue lo que ocurrió!

**Inuyasha:** padre, lamento en verdad mi conducta no tengo excusa para lo que hice, permitir que Kikyo y Ayame se confronten una a otra, no fue nada cortés de mi parte.

**Inu Taisho: **¡me sorprende ese comportamiento tuyo! ¡Jamás me has dado problemas desde niño, siempre has sido muy correcto! si tienes algún problema sabes de sobra que puedes contar conmigo.

**Inuyasha:** si padre lo sé, mi proceder no ha sido en lo absoluto apropiado. Le debo una disculpa a Kikyo. Aunque por infantil o cobarde que suene esto, ¡no quiero verla más!

**Inu Taisho:** ¿qué te sucede Inuyasha? Tú no pareces el hijo que yo crié, te eduque para que seas un hombre y no un cobarde diciendo ese tipo de estupideces.

**Inuyasha**: padre lo lamento, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y ni el buen trato, ni las buenas costumbres me han funcionado con esa mujer, he querido romper el compromiso de matrimonio pero es ella que no entiende razones y no me permite vivir tranquilo.

**Inu Taisho:** no puedo creer que un hijo mío este hablando de esa manera, ella no solo es tu prometida, sino una mujer a la que le debes respeto. Espero que esta actitud tuya cambie y que solo haya sido un impulso o reacción tuya.

Eres todo un hombre y no puedo decirte que decisiones tomar, sin embargo puedo decirte que te comportes a la altura de quien eres.

**Inuyasha: **entiendo padre, seré responsable de mis actos, como siempre lo he sido y te ofrezco una disculpa por el mal rato que te hecho pasar, resolveré este conflicto de la manera como se debe.

**Inu Taisho:** muy bien hijo, yo no soy tu verdugo, soy tu padre, tu amigo y deseo tu felicidad.

Sé que tomaras una decisión apropiada, no por mí sino por ti.

**Inuyasha pensaba:** mi padre y madre son tan parecidos, ambos me aconsejan lo mismo

**Inu Taisho:** bien hijo, no hagamos esperar a tu madre, ni a tu hermano.

Hoy pasaremos el día en el club de golf, sé que no te gusta jugar pero hoy tendremos un pequeño torneo entre los 4, tu madre y yo contra ustedes 2 (**^_^)**

**Ya en el club…**

Sesshomaru no estaba muy encantado que digamos de hacer equipo con Inuyasha, pero como a él le encantaba competir y ganar acepto.

Empezó el torneo entre los 4 y no paraba de pelear con su hermano.

**Hoyo 7:**

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Inuyasha, eres un inepto! ¡Ya te he dicho varias veces que apuntes bien, ya es la tercera vez que se te va la bola a la trampa de arena!

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay, ya no te enojes tanto! solo es un juego, además tú sabes que no me gusta el golf.

**Sesshomaru:** esto es una competencia y no pienso perder ¡menos por tu culpa!

**Inuyasha:** ¡kih! Como si fuera el fin del mundo, solo disfruta del juego y ya.

**Izayoi:** je, je les vamos ganando por 12 puntos chicos, si no se ponen de acuerdo entre ustedes los haremos polvo su padre y yo Jo, jo

**Inu Taisho:** querida, déjalos tranquilos, ellos serán muy buenos en los negocios pero en cuanto a competir con nosotros, no pueden derrotarnos je, je somos los mejores.

**Inu y Sessh:** ¡Papá!

**Inu Taisho:** ¡vamos! ¿Por qué, se enojan? Es la verdad ustedes dos como equipo de negocios son los mejores pero cuando se trata de hacer equipo como hermanos, son un desastre.

**Inuyasha:** ¡te demostrare que soy el mejor!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿tú? ¡Ja! Yo soy el mejor.

**Inu Taisho:** ¡así y si son tan buenos como dicen! ¿Entonces, por qué, no juegan en equipo? Dudo mucho que nos puedan vencer.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡muy bien! ¿Inuyasha, listo para ganar?

**Inuyasha:** ¡Listo!

**Izayoi:** si que dio resultado tu táctica de provocarlos, sabiendo que ambos quieren ser siempre los mejores.

**Inu Taisho:** si, pero no por eso nos vamos a dejar ganar, este es un torneo y no les voy a dar chance.

**Izayoi:** ¡de tal palo, tal astilla!

**Inu Taisho:** Bien muchachos, ahora sí, ya acabo el calentamiento y comienza la competencia en serio, el equipo que gane, paga el almuerzo al otro equipo, incluido postre y película más tarde. ¿Echo?

**Inu y Sessh:** ¡echo!

**Sesshomaru**: no estoy dispuesto a perder (pensó)

**Inuyasha**: bien hermano empecemos, usemos la estrategia del despiste, hay que hacer creer a papá que no, nos ponemos de acuerdo y haremos más puntos que ellos, aún nos quedan 11 hoyos.

**Sesshomaru**: está bien hermano (le sonrió) ¡vamos a ganar!

Izayoi estaba más que complacida viendo a su familia reunida y más aún viendo a sus hijos unidos como hermanos.

Los muchachos y su padre estaban jugueteando entre si, a unos metros de ella, debatiendo quién de ellos iba a ganar.

**Izayoi:** ¡ey muchachos! Bien mis 3 amores, vamos a competir y créanme, no los voy a dejar ganar, el golf es mi deporte favorito y para hacerlo más interesante, a partir de ahora seremos 3 equipos. Inu y Seshi juntos y tú querido jugaras solo.

**Inu Taisho:** ¡pero, eso no se vale! Tú eres casi profesional ¡has ganado campeonatos nacionales y has participado en 1 internacional!

**Izayoi:** es cierto, pero igual creo que ustedes, son lo suficientemente buenos.

Es solo un juego amistoso, además ustedes son 3 contra mi ¡oh… pobre de mí, que indefensa estoy! (***-*) **(en forma sarcástica)

**Inu Taisho:** (**-.-)** ¿indefensa, tú? ¡Nos vas hacer polvo!

**Izayoi:** seré buena, lo prometo ¡ok, a jugar!

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru constantemente gruñían entre ellos.

¡Como era de esperar Izayoi les estaba ganando!

**Inu y Sessh:** ¡Mamá, eso no es justo!

**Izayoi:** mis niños queridos, yo no tengo la culpa, que su pelota haya terminado en la trampa de arena y la de su padre se haya ido hasta la laguna.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡madre ya nos llevas 3 hoyos de ventaja! ¡Nos estás haciendo morder el polvo!

**Izayoi:** mi lindo Sesshi, haré esto, dejare de jugar hasta que ustedes 3 me alcancen, luego no tendré piedad.

**Inuyasha:** ¡madre!

**Izayoi:** no acepto quejas jovencito Vamos muchachos ustedes pueden unirse al igual que lo hacen en los negocios, creen una buena estrategia y traten de derrotarme.

Inuyasha trato de sacar la pelota de la trampa de arena y cayó dentro de esta.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ey! Sesshomaru, ven ayúdame ¡esta trampa de arena parece mas de arenas movedizas que de simple arena! no solo atrapa pelotas, también me atrapo. ¡Hey Sesshomaru, ven ayudarme!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ya voy! ¡Ay, como das lata, mi hermano menor tenías que ser!

Inu Taisho se acerco a Izayoi todo mojado por tratar de sacar la pelota de la laguna.

**Inu Taisho:** no importa quién gane, yo estoy más que feliz de ver a nuestros hijos unidos, hace mucho que no los veía divertirse tanto juntos.

**Izayoi:** es verdad, siento que al menos hoy están unidos como hermanos y no solo como socios de negocios.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban en la trampa de arena ayudándose uno al otro ó ¡hundiéndose más dentro de esta!

**Inuyasha:** ¡Sesshomaru jálame fuerte, vamos no seas débil!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿débil Yo? Lo que Sucede es que estas pesado, has subido de peso.

**Inuyasha:** eso lo dices para ocultar que estas débil, ya no haces ejercicio como antes y la edad se te nota.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿mi edad?... ¡no te burles, que tú no estás tan joven que digamos!…

(En ello Sesshomaru también cayó dentro de la trampa)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡rayos! Ahora ya somos los 2 que estamos atrapados.

**Inuyasha:** ¡kih! ¡Ay eres un inútil se supone que me ayudarías, no que te hundirías conmigo!

**Sesshomaru:** así, pues bien señor inteligente, ahora piensa, como vamos a salir de aquí.

**Inuyasha:** fácil, gritando ¡Papá, Mamá! Ayúdennos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡eres un niño! ¿Cómo, vas a llamar a nuestros padres, para que nos ayuden?

**Inuyasha:** bueno sabelotodo, estamos literalmente hundiéndonos e inmóviles, así que ¡nos ayudan o nos hundimos! No podemos usar los palos de golf porque están lejos, ¡aunque logre recuperar la pelota !

**Sesshomaru:** (**-.-)** ¡grandioso! Estamos hasta el cuello y tú te preocupas por la pelota.

**Inuyasha:** no voy a discutir contigo en este momento; ¡ah ya sé! ¿Tienes tu celular?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué? ¿A quién piensas llamar justo ahora?

**Inuyasha: **¡ay, no es obvio! Tu celular es a prueba de todo, incluso "arenas movedizas" solo dámelo y llamaré a papá; Ustedes siempre cargan con los celulares, no pueden estar lejos de los negocios ni en domingo.

**Sesshomaru:** toma, llámalo a ver si logras que nos saquen.

**Celular de Inu Taisho:** ring-ring

¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estás?

**Inuyasha:** papá, Sesshomaru y yo estamos al lado norte por el hoyo 14, caímos en una trampa de arena y no podemos salir.

**Inu Taisho:** Ja, ja, ja eso sí que es gracioso, ya voy para allá. No se muevan jaja.

**Inuyasha: (-.-) **¡que cómico eres papá!


	13. Accidente ¿algo para bien? ó ¿para mal?

**Cap. XIII**

**Accidente ¿algo para bien? ó ¿para mal?**

Inu Taisho e Izayoi fueron ayudar a sus hijos, no estaban muy lejos.

Cuando llegaron ambos se echaron a reír al ver a sus hijos atrapados en una trampa de golf.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡muy bien, muy bien! Ya termino la comedia ahora ¡ayúdennos!

**Izayoi:** ¡Ay, disculpa hijo! Pero esta es muy cómico, ambos pasan del 1.70 Metro y la trampa es a penas de 1.20 Metro de profundidad, podrían salir caminando ó mejor aún "saltando".

**Inuyasha: **¡¿qué, eso no es cierto!

**Izayoi:** sino me crees inténtalo.

**Inuyasha**: ok si es así, habré hecho el ridículo.

Voy a tratar de avanzar y… ¡rayos, estaba metido en un hueco! ¡Es cierto esto no es nada profundo! – y ya pude recuperar el palo de golf .

Vamos Sesshomaru sal y vámonos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿crees que soy tan tonto como tú? ¡Si solo estuviera dentro de un hueco saldría y ya!

**Inu Taisho:** ¿entonces por qué no sales como tu hermano?

**Sesshomaru**: porque, a diferencia de él, tengo el pie derecho atascado y luxado, gracias a que Inuyasha estuvo todo este tiempo parado sobre el mismo.

**Inuyasha**: entonces te debo una, vamos te sacare e iremos a la enfermería del club para que te atiendan.

Inuyasha lo jalo con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado.

Ambos estaban más que sucios y cansado. El pie de Sesshomaru no lucia bien, pero no era de gravedad.

Entre Inuyasha e Inu Taisho, pusieron a Sesshomaru en el carrito de golf y lo llevaron a la enfermería, dónde Le pusieron una bota de yeso por 3 semanas, para prevenir que el hueso del talón se fuera a fracturar.

**Izayoi:** Inuyasha ¿te das cuenta del gran cariño que te tiene tu hermano? Desde niño el siempre vela por ti, siempre te protegió a pesar de que se pudiera lastimar y nunca se quejaba, ahora míralo es notorio que esta adolorido pero no se quejará, ni dirá nada, el puede ser frío y reservado pero tiene un gran corazón.

**Inuyasha:** realmente me sorprende, no solo porque caímos en una absurda trampa, sino que debió saberlo todo el tiempo y aún así no dijo nada y más aún soporto el dolor que le ocasione y no se quejo en ningún momento. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Izayoi:** eso, solo él lo sabe.

**Inu Taisho:** muy bien familia (refiriéndose a Inuyasha e Izayoi) el día de campo termino.

Lo mejor será ir a casa y pedir algo para comer.

Inuyasha se acerco a Sesshomaru y le dio las gracias

**Inuyasha:** ¡gracias por tu ayuda!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Inuyasha**: no te hagas el tonto conmigo, todo el tiempo supiste que no estábamos realmente atrapados y aun así te preocupaste por mí, eres un gran hermano (lo abrazo con cariño)

**Sesshomaru**: ¡ya, no te pongas sentimental! Que sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas. (No era del todo sincero, porque sonreía)

**Inu Taisho:** ok chicos, creo que nos tocara pagar la cena, después de todo su madre con o sin accidente ¡nos gano!

**Izayoi: ;)** ¡que puedo decir, soy muy buena en los deportes! Ahora vamos a casa para cuidar de mi lindo y herido bebé.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡mamá! No me trates como a un crío.

**Izayoi**: ¡quéjate, gruñe, reniega lo que quieras! Igual de mis mimos y cuidados, no te escapas.

**Sesshomaru**: ¿qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres, con ello? Mañana es la reunión con los inversionistas Europeos ¡tengo que volver a la oficina! Y tú viajas el martes.

**Izayoi:** ¡Bla, bla, bla! No jovencito tú tienes que descansar y yo te cuidare hasta el último minuto antes de irme, luego dejare a cargo a Kaede.

**Sesshomaru**: ¡madre, no puedes dirigir mi vida y cambiar mis planes solo por un accidente!

**Izayoi:** ¡¿eso crees? Te reto a que intentes pararte, no es solo una torcedura, tu pie estuvo a punto de fracturarse y deberías estar inmóvil por lo menos 1 semana.

**Sesshomaru:** no, me quedaré estático solo por un pie enyesado, ¡te lo demostraré!

Se paro y el dolor en su rostro fue más que notorio, tanto que entre Inuyasha e Inu Taisho tuvieron que sujetarlo y llevarlo hasta el carrito de golf para llegar hasta el estacionamiento del club.

En el estacionamiento se encontraba Jaken esperando a la familia, habían ido todos en un solo auto.

Cuando llegaron con Sesshomaru en brazos Jaken se sorprendió.

**Jaken:** ¡amo bonito! ¿Qué le ocurrió?

**Sesshomaru:** ve a mi departamento tráeme la lap-top y 2 trajes.

**Jaken:** si señor de inmediato.

**Inu Taisho: **Jaken antes de ello, llévanos a la mansión y luego ve a casa de Sesshomaru por cosas que vaya a necesitar para 1 semana aproximadamente y ve por Kaede a casa de Inuyasha, pídele que se quede en la mansión por unos días.

**Jaken:** como usted ordene señor.

Señora por favor (le abrió la puerta del auto)

**Izayoi:** gracias. Te acompañare a casa de Sesshomaru.

**Jaken:** sí señora.

**En el auto camino a la mansión…**

**Sesshomaru**: ¿madre que planeas con ir a mi departamento?

**Izayoi:** estarás en la mansión quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y quería asegurarme que no extrañes nada de tu hogar (refiriéndose a la foto de su mamá)

**Inuyasha:** para que no te sientas solo me quedare contigo en la mansión.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡oh, genial! Me lastimo un pie y ahora soy preso de mi familia.

**Inu Taisho:** no lo tomes tan a la mala hijo, nos preocupamos por ti porque te amamos, no seas ingrato.

Estoy seguro que si tu madre siguiera viva, no pensarías de esa manera.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no metas a mi difunta madre en esto!

Entiende que no soy un niño y no necesito de tantos cuidados.

**Izayoi:** hijo no te exaltes, creo que he sido yo la del error, al querer sobreprotegerte, lo siento.

**Sesshomaru:** (trago saliva) ¡Madre por favor, discúlpame! No he querido hacerte sentir mal, sabes que desde pequeño te tengo un gran cariño… me he portado como todo un estúpido, lo lamento…dejare que me cuides como desees.

**Inuyasha**: ¡bah! Te lastimas un pie y recibes todas las atenciones, en ese caso yo también quisiera lastimarme para ser atendido a las mil maravillas como tú. (Hizo ese comentario adrede para romper la tensión que se estaba formando)

**Sesshomaru**: ¡pero qué dices! ¿Eres tonto o te haces? No estoy en esta situación por placer, sabes perfectamente lo importante que es para mí la reunión de mañana y reclamas por estupideces.

**Inuyasha**: así quería verte, repuesto de tu lamentable estado físico y concentrado en el día de mañana, el hecho que estés con "la pata coja" no quiere decir que no iras mañana al trabajo, yo mismo me encargare de llevarte hasta la sala de juntas, después de todo sin ti no es lo mismo.

**Sesshomaru**: umm ¿cómo se supone que tú me llevaras?

**Inuyasha:** no sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

**Sesshomaru:** … no abuses de tu buena suerte… te ayude esta vez, pero el próximo lesionado puedes ser tú.

**Inuyasha:** ja, ja, y ¿Qué vas hacer, corretearme por toda la casa?

**Sesshomaru:** no responderé a tu infantil sarcasmo.

En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías, plantéame cuales serán tus estrategias de mercado para con los inversionistas de mañana.

**Inuyasha:** ¡bah! ¡Que aburrido eres! justo ahora que te puedo torturar me cortas la inspiración, con temas de trabajo; Te he planteado mi propuesta toda la semana y la has rechazado una y otra vez, que cambiaría que te lo plantee de nuevo en estos instantes.

**Sesshomaru**: sabes perfectamente que no estoy dispuesto a perder con los inversionistas Europeos. Y si no consigo ese contrato será tu culpa.

**Inuyasha:** ¡está bien! Está bien, la verdad preferiría tomarme unas vacaciones y dejarte a ti todo el mando de los hoteles, pero ¡ya que no puedes hacer nada sin mí! Te ayudare.

**Sesshomaru**: No me hagas enfurecer y haz lo que te digo.

**Inuyasha**: Es broma, que poco humor tienes toma acá esta mi estrategia totalmente detallada (le entrego su lap top)

Unos minutos después Ya en la mansión; En la habitación de Sesshomaru…

**Sesshomaru**: ¡bien, ahora si es lo que estaba buscando!

**Inuyasha**: ¿cuando he fallado? Soy muy bueno en la que hago.

**Sesshomaru**: (-_-) (sin comentarios)

En lo que ambos hermanos se ponían de acuerdo, entro Kaede a la habitación…

**Kaede:** mi niño, Sesshomaru, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

**Sesshomaru**: Gracias, estoy bien.

**Kaede:** me da alegría, después de muchos años, voy a tenerlos a los 2 en la casa, igual que cuando eran niños, siempre haciendo travesuras y yo corriendo tras de ustedes, mi niño Sesshomaru, no has cambiado nada, cada vez que Inuyasha estaba en peligro tu siempre te arriesgabas, por tratar de protegerlo.

**Sesshomaru:** Kaede, te recuerdo que ya no somos niños y te pediría que por favor dejes tus recuerdos para otro momento.

**Inuyasha:** ¡no seas cruel con la nana Kaede! Ella siempre nos ha cuidado y querido mucho.

**Kaede:** descuida mi niño, tu hermano tiene un gran corazón y sentimientos más nobles de los que tú te puedas imaginar.

**Inuyasha:** ¿en serio? ¿Este cubo de hielo tiene sentimientos?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡basta Inuyasha! No tengo porque escuchar tus ridículos comentarios, retírate de mi habitación, tengo mucho que hacer.

**Inuyasha:** ¡como gustes! Mañana a primera hora vendré por ti.

**Kaede:** hasta mañana mi niño (se despidió dándole un beso en la frente)

Sesshomaru contemplaba con nostalgia la nieve que caía a través de la ventana. Esa casa le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, sobre todo de su mamá, lo poco que podía recordar de ella, lo había vivido en ese lugar.

**En la mañana…**

Un alborotado Inuyasha irrumpió en la habitación de Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha: **¡buenos días hermano! ¿Ya estás listo para ir a trabajar? ¿Eh?

¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Hey pata coja, donde estas?

En eso apareció Izayoi

**Izayoi**: ¡buenos días hijo! Te veo muy emocionado esta mañana.

Si estas buscando a tu hermano, temo decirte que ya se fue, Jaken lo llevo hasta el trabajo.

**Inuyasha**: ¡bah! ¡Ese Sesshomaru, no espera por nadie, ni por nada!

**Izayoi**: vamos a tomar desayuno, que tu padre nos espera.

**En el comedor…**

**Inu Taisho: **¡buen día hijo! ¿Listo para deslumbrar a los inversionistas?

**Inuyasha**: ¡buen día padre!

Por su puesto, ya verás que tu cadena de hoteles se hará más grande de lo que crees en muy poco tiempo.

**Inu Taisho:** dirás la cadena de hoteles de tu hermano y tuya.

**Inuyasha:** ¡no, comprendo!

**Inu Taisho:** hijo tú y tu hermano, están invirtiendo mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en el negocio familiar, así que ya es hora que los próximos hoteles a abrir sean de ustedes, se los han ganado a pulso.

**Inuyasha**: ¡eso es fantástico Padre! te lo agradezco mucho en verdad, haré de los Hoteles "Imperio Taisho" la cadena más famosa en el mundo, ya lo veras.

**Inu Taisho:** no lo dudo hijo, ustedes están haciendo un excelente trabajo, los felicito a ambos.

**Izayoi**: hijo eres un fabuloso empresario, pero no descuides tu vida personal, no todo en la vida es trabajo, mira también por ti, por tus intereses personales y no dejes que nadie influya en tus decisiones, si es que estas son correctas.

**Inuyasha**: entiendo a que viene tu comentario, lo dices por mi boda con Kikyo.

**Izayoi**: por ello y por cualquier duda que tengas sin resolver.

**Inu Taisho:** Inu ya hemos hablado de ello y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, sin embargo, piensa y medita bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión que no te haga en verdad feliz.

**Inuyasha**: gracias por el consejo padre y madre descuida, el trabajo me hace feliz pero no es todo en mi vida, hay otras cosas que quiero hacer y sé que lo lograre.

Hasta luego, no debo llegar tarde a la reunión.


	14. Sorpresa inesperada

**Cap. XIV**

**Sorpresa inesperada**

**En la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

**Inuyasha**: bien ya tenemos todo listo, no cabe duda que con esta poderosa estrategia los inversionistas, no van a dudar un instante, en que lo mejor es que sean parte de nuestra cadena de hoteles.

**Sesshomaru**: ¡perfecto! Tenemos 1 hora para ultimar detalles, tú te encargaras de resaltar, la alta rentabilidad que poseemos y los diversos atractivos turísticos que ofrecemos. El nombre "Imperio Taisho" Resaltara en todo Europa, no tenemos competidores que estén a nuestro nivel.

**Inuyasha**: es verdad, ¡por cierto, en mis datos no figura el nombre del inversionista de España! solo figura el de su socio Bankotsu Yatsura.

**Sesshomaru**: hasta donde sé, es una mujer que prefiere mantenerse en anonimato hasta el Momento de la reunión, ahí sabremos de quien se trata.

**Inuyasha**: ¿por qué tanto misterio?

**Sesshomaru**: no le tomes importancia a cosas como esas y pon atención, que todo debe ser perfecto.

**Inuyasha**: ¿y ya has pensado como te vas a mover en plena exposición en tu estado?

**Sesshomaru**: para eso estás tú.

**Inuyasha**: tienes que aceptar que después de todo me necesitas (**^-^)**

**Sesshomaru**: obviare tu comentario (**-_-) **

Todo estaba listo para la famosa reunión; Excepto que Sesshomaru no estaría listo para la sorpresa que lo esperaba.

**En la sala de juntas…**

Los inversionistas Rusos fueron los primeros en llegar, a los pocos segundos llegaron los italianos y al final los españoles, entre ellos el inversionista incógnito.

Grande fue el asombro de Sesshomaru, cuando ingreso la inversionista incógnita.

Resulto ser su ex amor Sara Hikahashi.

Ella había sido su novia durante 2 años en la universidad y hacia 7 que no la veía.

Se le helo la sangre y sintió una gran nostalgia al verla después de tanto tiempo, ella había sido la primera y única mujer de la cual se enamoró y la dejo por seguir sus estudios en el extranjero y dedicarse a los negocios.

Estaba pálido e inmóvil, hasta que Inuyasha lo saco de su estático estado.

**Inuyasha**: ¡Sesshomaru componte! No sé que rayos te pasó, pero ya regresa, que la reunión va empezar.

**Sesshomaru**: de acuerdo, empecemos.

La exposición de ambos fue brillante como de costumbre, los inversionistas estaban muy interesados en las propuestas, aunque los italianos buscaban algo mucho más ecológico, querían un hotel que fuera en su mayoría forestal y que fomentara el reciclaje.

**Inuyasha**: por ello no hay inconveniente señores, tenemos a nuestro cargo una excelente ingeniera forestal, ella podrá cumplir con las expectativas que ustedes requieran, los invito a una 2da reunión con ella y nuestro arquitecto en jefe, para que ustedes mismos puedan apreciar en maqueta la culminación del proyecto.

**Inversionista Italiano 1:** ¿cuál es el nombre de la ingeniera? Y ¿en cuánto estaría listo nuestro proyecto?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome Higurashi y descuide en un término no mayor de 2 meses estaríamos listos para cerrar el trato.

**Inversionista Italiano 2:** confío en su buen criterio y eficiencia laboral señor Taisho, por lo que mi compañero y yo estamos más que interesados en cerrar trato inmediatamente con ustedes, ya luego en 2 meses ultimaríamos detalles.

**Inuyasha:** excelente señores será un verdadero honor trabajar con ustedes.

**Sesshomaru:** es la mejor decisión que han podido tomar, nuestros hoteles son los mejores de toda Asia y no dudo que será igual en Europa.

**Inversionista Italiano 1**: no se diga más señores y cerremos trato de inmediato, que el tiempo apremia.

**Inversionista Ruso 1:** mi compañero y yo preferimos esperar a una 2da reunión, nos interesa tener mayor conocimiento acerca de ese nuevo tipo de idea de Hotel ecológico.

**Inversionista español Bankotsu:** a mi parecer el proyecto ecológico suena bastante tentador, atraería mayor turismo a nuestro país.

**Inversionista español Sara:** en conclusión estoy más que convencida que este nuevo tipo de proyecto será todo un éxito, mi socio y yo estamos dispuestos a cerrar trato en este mismo momento y nos encantaría que el proyecto se ponga en marcha lo más pronto posible.

**Sesshomaru:** bien señores ha sido un placer hacer trato con ustedes, si me permiten acompáñenme a la siguiente sala para firmar los documentos requeridos.

(Discretamente) Inuyasha ¿Quién es aquella ingeniera que mencionaste?

**Inuyasha:** descuida es una muy buena profesional entendida en el tema que nos será de mucha ayuda en este proyecto.

En la sala de juntas todo fue un éxito, los inversionistas italianos y españoles firmaron los papeles correspondientes y estaban realmente complacidos con el buen desempeño laboral que realizaban ambos hermanos.

Después de terminar con todo lo correspondiente al negocio, Sesshomaru se acerco a Sara para conversar.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Es una verdadera sorpresa verte por acá.

**Sara:** ya ha pasado tiempo, casi 7 años para ser exacta.

**Sesshomaru:** dime ¿dispones de tiempo?

**Sara:** en realidad no, estoy algo cansada por el largo viaje, llegue recién hoy de España, pero por ti podría hacer un espacio en mi agenda.

Bankotsu por favor hazte cargo de mis asuntos por el resto del día.

¡Oh, perdón! Sesshomaru te presento a Bankotsu mi socio; Bankotsu él es Sesshomaru un amigo de la universidad.

**Bankotsu:** ¡mucho gusto! Mis felicitaciones por tu impecable presentación.

**Sesshomaru**: gracias.

**Sara**: bien muchachos, hechas las debidas presentaciones, rompamos con el formalismo ok.

Bankotsu por favor espérame a las 6:00 p.m. en mi casa.

**Bankotsu**: ok te veo luego.

Hasta la próxima oportunidad Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru**: si, hasta la próxima.

**Sara**: ahora, si tú dirás, de que quieres hablar.

**Sesshomaru**: te invito almorzar y ahí conversaremos ¿de acuerdo?

**Sara**: acepto, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué te ocurrió en el pie?

**Sesshomaru:** descuida es una lesión menor, que sufrí ayer mientras jugaba al golf, pero como vez ello no es un impedimento para seguir con lo mío.

**Sara: **si, ya veo, para ti lo más importante son los negocios y nada te detiene (lo dijo con nostalgia)

**Sesshomaru:** seguiremos con esta conversación en cuanto estemos el restauran ¿te parece?

**Sara: **me parece bien, hay tantas cosas de la que podemos conversar, tanto tiempo que ha pasado y tantas cosas que han pasado.

Por otra parte en la oficina de Inuyasha…

Llamare a Kagome para proponerle que trabaje en el nuevo proyecto, espero que acepte, si no ya me la jugué en vano.

**Teléfono de la Casa de Kagome:** ring, ring

**Abuelo:** mochi - mochi

**Inuyasha**: buenas tardes señor, le habla Inuyasha, ¿podría por favor comunicarme con Kagome?

**Abuelo:** ¡hola jovencito! claro en este momento te comunico con mi nieta.

Por cierto ¿Cuándo nos haces el honor de tenerte por acá de nuevo? Mi nieta estaría muy feliz de verte, ella es muy tímida para aceptarlo pero te extraña.

**Inuyasha:** (sonrojado) gracias por la invitación señor, le tomare la palabra y este domingo estaré por su casa para ir a ver a Shippo tal como se lo prometí.

**Abuelo:** ¡que agradable noticia saber que vendrás de nuevo! estoy seguro que Kagome se pondrá muy contenta en cuanto lo sepa.

¡Kagome! Inuyasha, esta al teléfono, me acaba de confirmar que vendrá a visitarnos este domingo, debe darte mucho gusto la noticia ¿verdad?

**Kagome:** abuelo ¡ya basta por favor! Y dame el teléfono, no le hagas perder el tiempo que es un hombre muy ocupado.

Mochi – mochi

**Inuyasha:** hola kagome ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te llamé a tu celular pero está apagado, por eso me atreví a llamar a tu casa, porque tengo una proposición de trabajo que ofrecerte, ojala te interese.

**Kagome:** claro dime, en qué consiste, que debo hacer y por favor disculpa a mi abuelo por todas las tonterías que dijo.

**Inuyasha: **descuida no dijo ninguna tontería, es un señor muy amable**.**

**Kagome: **gracias por tu comprensión y ahora si ¿dime en qué consiste el trabajo que me quieres proponer?

**Inuyasha: **mi hermano y yo vamos a inaugurar 2 hoteles 1 en España y otro en Italia, necesitamos de tu ayuda para hacerlo del tipo ecológico, con áreas forestales, construirlo a base de material de reciclaje y que atraiga el turismo del público Europeo.

**Kagome:** ¿hablas en serio? Podría poner en práctica todo aquello que te comente, ¡wuauu sería un sueño hecho realidad! que no se diga más, tú dime cuando empiezo.

**Inuyasha:** ven mañana a la 1:00 p.m. al hotel, nos reuniremos en el restauran junto con mi secretaria para ultimar detalles y trae contigo el mejor proyecto que tengas planeado, será un almuerzo de negocios ¿está bien?

Inuyasha no termino de concretar el trato con Kagome cuando en ello ingreso Kikyo de improviso.

**Kikyo**: ¡hola amor! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo durante el largo fin de semana! (lo abrazo fuerte y le dio un intenso beso)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kikyo un momento por favor estoy al teléfono!

Disculpa, la interrupción Kagome, no alcancé a oír tu respuesta.

**Kagome:** si, te respondí que si estoy dispuesta, a trabajar contigo, mañana estaré a la hora pactada, bye. (Colgó)

**Inuyasha:** mochi - mochi… ¿¡Kagome…!

**Kikyo:** vamos almorzar juntos, me muero de ganas de estar a solas contigo un momento y poder conversar con calma.

**Inuyasha:** (con cara de resignación) está bien vamos.

**Kikyo:** al llegar, pude apreciar, que Ayame sigue trabajando acá contigo, creí que después de lo que me hizo la despedirías.

**Inuyasha:** las cosas no siempre se hacen bajo tu voluntad Kikyo.

**Kikyo:** no voy a pelear contigo en estos momentos y mucho menos por una secretaria insignificante.

**Inuyasha:** ¡solo vayamos a almorzar sí! tengo mucho que hacer.

**Kikyo:** ¡que frío eres conmigo amor! me das la impresión que estas incomodo a mi lado.

**Inuyasha**: es por el trabajo, estoy algo estresado eso es todo.

**En el restauran…**

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué fue que no registraste tu nombre en la lista de inversionistas?

**Sara:** ¡quería darte la sorpresa! Y saber si aún te acordabas de mí.

**Sesshomaru:** que tonterías dices, ¿cómo crees que algún día me podría olvidar de ti?

**Sara**: vivimos momentos únicos en la universidad, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, siempre te veía rodeado de mujeres y tú ni las mirabas, el ambicioso Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía tiempo ni ojos para otra cosa que no fuera los estudios.

**Sesshomaru:** no estaba dispuesto a perder mí tiempo en vano con mujeres, después de todo estaba siguiendo 2 carreras al mismo tiempo y no me interesaba otra cosa más que ser el mejor.

**Sara**: si, si lo sé el siempre destacado Sesshomaru, tus únicos intereses eran los estudios y los negocios, pero luego… uno de tus intereses también fui yo.

**Sesshomaru:** tienes razón, me enamoré de ti casi de inmediato, no comprendo bien ¿Por qué?

Creo que fue por la manera poco peculiar en que te conocí.

**Sara:** todavía lo recuerdo. Yo tenía apenas 18 años y acababa de ingresar a la prestigiosa "Universidad de Tokio" era ingenua, tímida y temerosa.

Los muchachos de la facultad me jugaron una broma y me dejaron encerrada en el cuarto de depósito del estanque, en medio del gigantesco jardín de la universidad, pase toda la noche gritando por ayuda, hasta que a la mañana siguiente apareciste tú.

**Sesshomaru:** paseaba por el jardín cuando escuche un ligero sonido, al inicio pensé que era un ratón, pero logre oír un leve auxilio, cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue tú temeroso rostro empalidecido; Luego de ello te echaste encima de mí a llorar, contándome lo que te había ocurrido.

**Sara**: Por mi culpa perdiste tu clase de economía ese día.

**Sesshomaru:** fue la única clase en mi vida a la que no asistí, pero valió la pena, porque te conocí.

**Sara:** Luego de ello fuimos inseparables, nos volvimos los mejores amigos, hacíamos casi todo juntos, a pesar que tú ya estabas a mitad de carrera.

**Sesshomaru:** siempre fuiste muy buena en los estudios, eras una excelente compañera, no olvides que yo aprendí mucho de ti y tú de mí.

**Sara**: lo que más recuerdo era la cara de envidia de las otras muchachas, al vernos pasear

Por todos lados juntos, creo que era más que notorio que entre nosotros había algo más que solo una amistad.

Fueron 2 años preciosos a tu lado, hasta el día que te graduaste y te fuiste, a mí solo me faltaba un semestre para graduarme, pero tú desapareciste.

**Sesshomaru:** no lo hice, me despedí de ti ese mismo día, tú sabías que en cuanto acabara la carrera me iría a Francia a seguir la maestría y luego haría un Doctorado.

**Sara**: ¡que delicadeza la tuya! A tan solo horas de partir a otro país me dices que te vas, es ¿que acaso no pensaste en mis sentimientos en ese momento?

Te fuiste sin escuchar nada, no oíste nada de lo que te tenía que decir.

**Sesshomaru:** tú bien sabes que en mi vida no hay lugar para las emociones de debilidad, sentí que al estar enamorado de ti me volvía débil, vulnerable y estaba a punto de dejar atrás mis objetivos por quedarme a tu lado.

**Sara:** ¿entonces, por qué no esperaste por mí? ¿Por qué, no esperaste a que culminara la carrera? Me hubiera ido contigo si me lo pedías.

**Sesshomaru:** porque no podía perder tiempo, tenía un plan de vida y no iba a dejar de cumplirlo solo por ti ni por nadie.

Te amaba es verdad, pero ese sentimiento me lleno de miedo, pensé en buscarte cuando hubiera terminado con mis planes de estudio, pero cuando volví acá, tu ya te habías ido, y recién hoy tengo noticias tuyas.

¡Maldición Sara, te busque durante 3 años sin parar! Pero tú desapareciste por completo del mapa.

**Sara:** después de tu fría despedida quede con el corazón partido, me gradúe e inmediatamente te seguí los pasos, viaje hasta Francia, para saber de ti, como siempre destacabas como el mejor, trate de acercarme a ti en más de una ocasión y siempre era lo mismo el señor Taisho estaba demasiado ocupado con sus proyectos como para darse un descanso.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me seguiste hasta Francia?

**Sara:** te uniste al comité de diplomacia de la universidad, y eras casi intocable cada vez que podía ir a buscarte, estabas muy ocupado… me sentí muy mal más de una vez…

Termine mi maestría y me fui a Canadá a establecerme allá.

**Sesshomaru:** no puedes… pedirme que cambie el pasado, cada uno siguió su camino.

**Sara:** es verdad, no puedo pedirte cambiar el pasado, pero quizá si el presente…

**Sesshomaru**: ¿a qué te refieres?

**Sara**: hay algo muy importante que debes saber…


	15. Negocios y sentimientos

**Cap. XV**

**Negocios y sentimientos**

Mientras Sesshomaru y Sara estaban conversando, aparecieron Kikyo e Inuyasha…

**Kikyo:** ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Gracias por cuidar de Inuyasha, lamento lo de tu pie!

**Sesshomaru:** Kikyo, te presento a Sara una ex compañera de universidad.

**Kikyo**: mucho gusto, Kikyo Tendo diseñadora de modas y futura cuñada de Sesshomaru.

**Sara:** encantada.

**Inuyasha:** disculpen, la interrupción, continúen con su conversación, nosotros ya nos retiramos.

**Sara:** descuida Inuyasha, soy yo la que se retira; Sesshomaru me gustaría continuar con nuestra charla en otro momento, ten mi tarjeta, esperare por tu llamada.

Hasta luego.

**Sesshomaru:** deja que al menos te lleve a tu casa.

**Sara:** descuida, vine en mi auto, te agradecería que te comunicaras lo más pronto que te sea posible ok, hasta luego.

Hasta pronto Kikyo, Inuyasha, un placer en conocerlos y felicidades por el compromiso (se retiro)

**Sesshomaru**: Inuyasha en cuanto termines, pasa por mi oficina hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡está bien! ¡Eh! ¿Hermano no deseas que te ayude a subir? No deberías estarte esforzando tanto.

**Sesshomaru:** estaré bien, gracias por tu preocupación.

Hasta luego Kikyo.

**Kikyo:** cuídate y no hagas tanto esfuerzo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya estamos a solas! ¿Ahora si dime que es lo que deseas hablar?

**Kikyo:** quiero que estemos felices juntos.

**Inuyasha:** ¡no te entiendo!

**Kikyo**: ¡Inu, Inu, Inu! amor hemos estado muy distanciados estos últimos meses, sobre todo estos últimos días ¿dónde quedo el Inuyasha, que se moría por mi y que era capaz hasta de dar su vida?

**Inuyasha**: Kikyo, nos vamos a casar porque tú lo decidiste, ¿qué más quieres de mi?

**Kikyo**: a eso me refiero. Estas siempre de mal humor, aburrido cansado, y siempre es cuando estas a mi lado.

Quiero que seamos una feliz pareja, me he dado cuenta que estos últimos meses te he puesto mucha presión, no he sido la novia ideal y es por los nervios de la boda, amor no es fácil planear todo, para que salga a la perfección y eso… hmm… me ha puesto algo tensa.

Pero descuida, porque eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarte.

Inuyasha no escuchaba casi nada de lo que decía Kikyo, su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en que a partir de mañana trabajaría junto a Kagome y tendría oportunidad para estar más tiempo a su lado.

**Kikyo**: Inu, ¿me oyes?

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo, ¿estás segura de querer casarte?

Creo, que nos estamos precipitando en tomar una decisión tan radical, tú sabes que yo no creo en el divorcio, y si me caso será para siempre.

**Kikyo:** por lo mismo mi amor, yo también quiero estar a tu lado por toda la vida y que mejor que ahora que ambos estamos jóvenes y enamorados.

**Inuyasha**:(**-.-)** eso es lo que tú dices.

**Kikyo**: ¡que bromista eres!

Debes estar nervioso por la boda, pero descuida, tú no te preocupes de nada, ya te dije que todo está listo para ese día tan especial.

**Inuyasha**: medítalo, está bien.

**Kikyo:** ¿meditar qué? Se lo que siento por ti y lo que quiero.

**Inuyasha:** ya es tarde, debo regresar a trabajar.

**Kikyo:** antes que te vayas por favor llévame a mi trabajo, deje el auto allá y no tengo ganas de tomar un taxi.

**Inuyasha:** está bien vamos.

Inuyasha llevo a Kikyo hasta su trabajo, no quedaba muy lejos del hotel, no tenía ganas de llevarla, pero no podía ser descortés con una dama.

**Inuyasha**: llegamos.

**Kikyo**: hasta pronto amor, me gustaría que de vez en cuando pasaras a recogerme, me agradaría mucho. (lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un beso con mucha pasión)

**Inuyasha**: (sorprendido) Está bien, pasare por ti esta noche, hasta entonces.

Inuyasha pensaba mientras maneja de regreso al hotel.

Ese beso me ha dejado… confundido… hace mucho que Kikyo no me demuestra cariño, ni yo a ella… Por otra parte no logro sacar de mi mente a Kagome.

Si no aclaro mis sentimientos pronto, estaré a punto de cometer un gran error. ¿Debería casarme con Kikyo? ó ¿confesarle a Kagome lo que siento? Mejor me dejo de tonterías y me concentro en el trabajo, si llego tarde Sesshomaru me mata.

**En la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru no se veía del todo concentrado en su trabajo como de costumbre, su mirada parecía perdida en el vacío y concentrada en otra cosa o en otra persona.

**Inuyasha:** ¡Sesshomaru, ya llegue! ¿Puedo entrar?

**Sesshomaru:** adelante, Inuyasha ¿te pusiste en contacto con la ingeniera que será participe de la infraestructura de los hoteles en Europa?

**Inuyasha:** sí, mañana vendrá a la 1:00 p.m. para un almuerzo de negocios.

**Sesshomaru:** espero que no te equivoques, al elegirla precisamente a ella.

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto que no, está más que capacitada para el proyecto.

**Sesshomaru:** bien, eso es todo por hoy, me retirare temprano, he comenzado a sentir algo de molestia en el pie, prefiero reposar un rato. Me llevare el trabajo a casa y mantenme al tanto de cualquier cambio que se dé en mi ausencia.

**Inuyasha:** si hermano, descuida.

**En la oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Miroku: **es extraño, estoy llamando a Inuyasha hace más de 1 hora y no contesta.

**Ayame**: luego de la reunión con los inversionistas, se fueron cada quien por su lado, aunque vi salir al señor Inuyasha con la señorita Kikyo.

**Miroku:** ¡con Kikyo! ¡Hay no, pobre de mi amigo! ¿Qué torturas le estará infringiendo esa bruja?

**Ayame:** ¡señor Miroku, es usted muy exagerado!

**Miroku**: linda, ¿Qué es eso de señor? Dime Miroku, ¡qué falta de confianza! – aquí entre nos, ya se la confrontación que hubo entre tú y Kikyo.

**Ayame:** ¡cuánto lo lamento en verdad! No creí que aquel incidente llegaría a oídos de los demás.

**Miroku:** despreocúpate preciosa, soy el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y el mismo me lo contó, por cierto ¡me hubiera encantado ver la cara de enojo de Kikyo! Jajá.

En eso apareció Inuyasha

**Miroku:** ¡ey amigo, por fin te apareces!

**Inuyasha:** ¡que hay Miroku! ¿Qué haces por acá?

**Miroku:** solo estoy dándome una vuelta, para contemplar a tu linda secretaria.

**Ayame:** ¡que cosas dice señor!

**Inuyasha:** déjate de payasadas y dime.

**Miroku:** vengo para que me des los detalles acerca de la reunión con los inversionistas, hay trato o no y ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

**Inuyasha:** si, cerramos trato con 2 de 3 te daré más detalles en mi oficina ok.

Ayame, mañana a la 1:00 p.m. tenemos un almuerzo de negocios con la Señorita Kagome Higurashi, tenga listo un contrato de trabajo por 1 año incluyendo goce de todos los beneficios.

**Ayame:** si, en seguida lo tendré.

**Miroku:** escuche bien, ¿contrataras a Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** si los inversionistas Italianos desean un nuevo estilo de vida, más natural, y ecológico y no solo eso los españoles también se animaron a hacer lo mismo.

**Miroku:** ¿y qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto?

**Inuyasha**: ella está a punto de graduarse de ingeniera forestal y tiene muy buenas ideas que podrían funcionar para la petición de los Europeos.

**Miroku:** Hmm, ¿es solo eso? ó ¿es que hay algún otro tipo de interés de tu parte, en que sea ella que realice dicho proyecto?

**Inuyasha:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Miroku**: no te hagas el loco conmigo, desde la primera vez que la viste, esa mujer te cautivo, no me lo vas a negar porque es algo que no puedes ocultar.

**Inuyasha:** sabes que no mezclo el placer con los negocios, ella es una excelente profesional sé que puedo contar con su apoyo.

**Miroku:** si, claro. Ten cuidado Inuyasha, Kikyo no es boba y se está oliendo de que algo te está pasando.

**Inuyasha**: te traje aquí para hablar de negocios, no de mi vida personal.

**Miroku**: como quieras, en ese caso dame los por menores de los resultados de la reunión.

**Ya de noche…**

**Inuyasha:** bien, terminamos por hoy.

**Miroku**: vaya día, lo único que deseo ir a casa, darme un baño y descansar; Ya mañana veré a Sango, después de todo pase todo el fin de semana con ella.

**Inuyasha:** ¡jeh! Se nota que pasaste un fin de semana extenuante.

**Miroku:** eso amigo mío, te lo contare a solas con un par de cervezas.

**Inuyasha:** jeje de acuerdo, por mi parte me voy a recoger a Kikyo, le ofrecí ir por ella.

**Miroku:** ¡buena suerte!

Inuyasha: ¡hmm!

Al salir ambos jóvenes, sin querer se toparon con una escena un poco comprometedora… Ayame y Koga se estaban besando muy acarameladamente.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ehem!

**Ayame:** ¡disculpe, señor Inuyasha! Yo…yo… ya estaba por irme.

**Koga:** ¡ey! ¡Perro sarnoso, seguías por acá!

**Inuyasha**: ¡si lobo rabioso, esta es mi oficina por si no te has dado cuenta!

**Miroku:** ¡ey Koga! Qué bien guardadito te lo tenias, no imaginaba que tú y la linda Ayame…

**Koga:** ¿qué es eso de decirle linda a mi novia?

**Miroku:** vamos hombre, no me digas que te vas poner celoso, por decir la verdad.

**Ayame:** disculpen señores por la molestia.

**Miroku**: ¿molestia? Ayame estar enamorado, no es molestia, descuida solo estoy bromeándome con tu ¡ahora novio!

**Koga:** ¡claro! La próxima vez que me encuentre con Sango la llamaré preciosa.

**Miroku:** ese es el espíritu Koga, no tengo porque molestarme, la belleza de las mujeres es algo digno de admirar, y Sango es realmente preciosa.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! Si se van a estar con este tipo de tonterías toda la noche, yo los dejo, tengo que hacer. Hasta mañana a todos.

**Miroku, Koga y Ayame:** ¡uhm!

**Ayame:** ¿se va a ver con Kikyo?

**Miroku:** si.

**Ayame:** ya comprendo porque esta tan decaído.

**Koga:** ¿qué le pasa a ese perro sarnoso, con su prometida?

**Miroku:** amigo, no todos, están igual de felices que tú o yo por tener novia.

Hasta mañana tórtolos.

**Koga:** no entiendo nada.

**Ayame:** camino a mi casa te explico, vamos ya.

Inuyasha fue por Kikyo, tal como se lo había prometido, sin saber que ella tenía otros planes.

**Kikyo:** hola, amor ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar y a tomar algo?

**Inuyasha:** ¿dime, donde deseas ir?

**Kikyo:** hay un nuevo bar que han abierto por acá cerca, tengo muy buenas referencias de ese lugar.

**Inuyasha:** ¿cuál?

**Kikyo:** se llama "Green Fairy"

**Inuyasha: **(se sorprendió) como gustes, solo te pido que no sea por mucho, estoy cansado y quisiera descansar.

**Kikyo:** Solo será un par de horas.

**En el bar.… **

**Inuyasha:** pide lo que tú desees, no pienso tomar, tengo que manejar y llevarte hasta tu casa.

**Kikyo:** ok pediré un piqueo de caviar y un vino rose para mí.

**Ayumi:** buenas noches señores, soy Ayumi Hoshi y seré su camarera durante la noche. (Ayumi le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha disimuladamente. Él busco con la mirada a Kagome pero no la vio)

**Inuyasha: **para mi tráigame un enrollado de Salmón con especias aromáticas y 1 cerveza alemana**. **

**Kikyo**: me habían hablado bastante bien de este lugar, no está mala decir verdad.

**Ayumi:** aquí esta su pedido, si desean algo mas solo me llaman.

**Inuyasha**: está bien señorita, creo que esto será todo.

**Ayumi:** como diga, disfruten de su pedido.

**Kikyo:** Inuyasha ¿ya habías venido antes por acá?

**Inuyasha:** (pensaba, no solo he venido; Aquí conocí una chica de lo mas encantadora) Si, he estado por acá un par de veces con Miroku.

**Kikyo**: deberíamos venir más seguido, quizá con Sango y Miroku.

**Inuyasha:** si podría ser.


	16. Telaraña

**Cap. XVI**

**Telaraña**

Inuyasha y Kikyo disfrutaban de un buen momento en el bar luego del trabajo.

Pasaron un par de horas y…

**Kikyo:** ¡vámonos Ya! Estoy cansada y no hay mucho que hacer aquí.

**Inuyasha:** estoy de acuerdo contigo vámonos.

**Kikyo**: ya es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa a pasar la noche?

**Inuyasha**: (desconcertado) No estoy seguro, tengo que ir muy temprano a trabajar.

**Kikyo**: ¿cuál es el problema? En mi casa tienes varios trajes y descuida no te mantendré despierto… al menos, no toda la noche…

**Inuyasha**: prefiero ir hasta mi casa.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha, no somos niños, llevamos años de novios, estamos a poco tiempo de casarnos y hace mucho que nos pasamos una noche juntos.

**Inuyasha**: estoy realmente cansado, como para discutir, está bien me quedare contigo.

Llegaron a casa de Kikyo y por más esfuerzos que hizo ella por seducirlo no consiguió nada de él, pasaron la noche juntos, pero solo durmieron. La verdad ambos estaban tan cansados que no hubo tiempo para nada más.

**Ya en la mañana…**

Inuyasha despertó a primera hora se ducho, cambio y espero a que Kikyo despertará, le preparo el desayuno y se lo llevo a la cama.

**Kikyo:** buenos días, amor.

**Inuyasha:** buenos días, ya me tengo que ir, tu chofer vendrá por ti en 15 minutos.

**Kikyo:** ¿¡qué! ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?

**Inuyasha:** discúlpame, te dije anoche que tenía que salir muy temprano, hoy mis padres se van de viaje y quiero despedirme de ellos.

Chau (le dio un beso en la frente y se fue rápido)

Kikyo, sentía que algo extraño le estaba pasando a Inuyasha y que no era algo de trabajo, hacía tiempo atrás él era muy detallista y cariñoso con ella, pero no hacía mucho se comenzaba a portar distante y extraño.

**Celular de Kikyo:** ring - ring

**Kikyo:** mochi - mochi

**Tsubaki:** buenos días, ya esta acá Sango, ¿qué quieres que haga primero?

**Kikyo**: dile que se vaya probando los trajes de noche y avance con la sesión de fotos.

En una hora estaré por la agencia.

**Tsubaki**: muy bien, por cierto, ha seguido llamando aquel joven Francés; ¿Qué debo decirle?

**Kikyo:** no puedo creer que aún siga insistiendo, haz lo que ya te dije, cuando pregunte por mí dile que estoy fuera del país o en una reunión, por ningún motivo le des información de mi paradero o número de celular.

**Tsubaki**: muy bien jefa como digas.

**Kikyo**: Tsubaki, busca al mejor detective del país y contáctalo conmigo hoy mismo.

**Tsubaki**: ¿le pido que haga algo en particular o prefieres ser tú quien le dé indicaciones?

**Kikyo**: tú solo contáctalo, en cuanto lo hayas hecho pídele que vaya de inmediato a mi oficina, de ser necesario cancelas todas mis citas para hoy o mejor aún hazte cargo tú de los pendientes de hoy.

Por hoy seré yo la que se haga cargo de la sesión del ensayo de pasarela de las modelos en especial de Sango, hay algunas cosas que quiero conversar con ella.

**Tsubaki**: muy bien, todo se hará según lo has indicado.

**Kikyo**: Tsubaki ¡no quiero errores de ningún tipo ok! hasta ahora haz demostrado ser una asistente excepcional y no quisiera decepcionarme de ti ¿queda claro?

**Tsubaki**: por su puesto Kikyo.

**Kikyo**: bien, espérame en una hora con todo listo en mi oficina (colgó)

**Tsubaki**: (que extraña esta Kikyo, por lo general es una jefa de lo más cordial y gentil, supongo que debe estar nerviosa por lo de su boda) Sango, Kikyo dice que comiences con la sesión de fotos en traje de noche.

**Sango**: ¿con que colección empiezo primero? ¿Con los vestidos de otoño o con los de novia?

**Tsubaki**: creo que mejor empiezas con los de otoño, hasta donde tengo entendido uno de los vestidos de novia es de Kikyo, pero aún no se decide cual usara.

**Sango**: ella tiene muy buen gusto, y todos los diseños que ha realizado para esta temporada están fabulosos, estoy segura que serán un éxito de venta.

**Tsubaki**: si, de eso no hay duda, ahora vamos para que te maquillen y empieces de una vez con la sesión de fotos, que por la forma que me hablo, parece que no está de muy buen humor y prefiero no darle motivos para estar más enojada.

Por cierto me dijo que quería que te quedes hasta la tarde porque quiere hablar contigo.

**Sango**: ¿conmigo?¿De qué? Todo lo relacionado al trabajo ya esta detallado y hablado hasta el último detalle.

**Tsubaki**: no se qué querrá, yo solo te trasmito lo que me ha dicho.

**Sango**: está bien, pasare a buscarla en cuanto termine con las fotos.

**Tsubaki**: descuida, ella se hará cargo del ensayo del desfile de pasarela hoy, ahí te dará indicaciones de que hacer y de lo que quiere hablar contigo.

**Sango**: (que extraño) está bien. Me voy ya, al salón de maquillaje, antes que se haga más tarde.

Ya maquillada, Sango se dirigió al estudio fotográfico, no sin dejar de pensar, que es lo que podría querer Kikyo conversar con ella; Tenia sus sospechas, pero prefería confírmalas cuando hablara con Kikyo.

**Sango:** ¡hmm! Cada vez que me maquillan parezco otra y ¿por qué tengo que usar lentes de contacto? ¿Qué acaso mis ojos naturales no son lo suficientemente bonitos? (pensaba en voz alta)

En ello entro la fotógrafa.

**Fotógrafa**: Coincido contigo en que eres bastante bella, ¡pero que le podemos hacer, así es como quiere la jefa que te veas para las fotos!

**Sango:** no te vi, ¿hace cuánto estas por acá?

**Avi:** estaba tras el escenario preparando las luces, en cuanto te oí llegar, no quise interrumpir tú uní conversación.

**Sango:** jajá no perdamos tiempo ¿está bien? Y empecemos de una vez con las fotos.

**Avi:** muy bien, ¡pero dime! ¿Piensas sacarte las fotos en bata? o ¿espero a que te cambies?

**Sango:** ¡no puede ser!, por andar distraída olvide que estaba rumbo al vestidor.

Empezaremos con los vestidos de otoño, espérame en menos de 1 minuto regreso.

**Avi**: no tardes, no eres la única modelo, a la cual tengo que fotografiar hoy.

**Sango:** ¡ya, ya! No me regañes en seguida salgo.

Listo; Ya estoy lista, empecemos de una vez.

**Avi:** ok, ya sabes que hacer, luce el vestido de la mejor manera, has que resalte, que deslumbre.

Wuauu, esta vez sí que la colección esta fascinante, Kikyo definitivamente se lució

**Sango:** y eso que aún no has visto la colección de vestidos de novia, están bellísimos, me pregunto ¿con cuál de ellos se irá a casar?

**Avi: **¿estás segura que se casara?

**Sango:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Avi:** no he visto al novio asomarse por acá ni 1 sola vez y hace días que Kikyo me ha pedido que le haga una sesión de fotos, para publicarlas en el próximo número de la revista.

**Sango:** supongo que ha de haber estado muy ocupado, él se la pasa prácticamente encerrado en su oficina.

En ello entro Kikyo.

**Kikyo:** si es probable, de que mi "prometido" este sumamente ocupado, y por ello no ha podido asistir a la sesión de fotos, pero descuiden chicas, yo se que él no tardara en estar por acá.

**Avi:** Kikyo, buenos días, ya termine con las fotos de Sango, ¿deseas que haga la sesión con los vestidos de novia o prefieres que siga con las demás modelos?

**Kikyo:** ve con las otras modelos, yo me encargo del resto.

**Avi:** como digas, hasta luego.

**Kikyo:** Sango, ve a ponerte el vestido nº 5 de la colección de novia.

Sango, no pronuncio palabra, salió del estudio fotográfico y se dirigió hacia los vestidores. En cuanto se puso el vestido de novia, se miro al espejo y se sentía deslumbrada, el vestido era más que hermoso, estaba bordado con hilos de oro, elaborado con la seda más fina y una decorado con piedras semi preciosas. Era tan bello que se le cruzo por la mente el deseo de casarse en ese mismo instante; ¿Pero con quien? ¿Miroku? Eso era algo casi imposible.

Regreso al estudio fotográfico, y ahí estaba Kikyo lista con la cámara.

**Sango:** Kikyo este vestido esta precioso, es quizá el vestido de novia más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

**Kikyo:** gracias, es quizá el que use para mi boda, aún no me decido cual de los 10 modelos será el mejor para mí.

**Sango:** ¡si no escoges este, estaría más que complacida en comprártelo!

**Kikyo:** ¿tú? ¡Pero si no te vas a casar!

**Sango:** es verdad, pero no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de lucir un vestido así de fabuloso.

**Kikyo:** está bien, haremos esto, te lo reservare por 1 año a partir de hoy, si en ese plazo te comprometes, será mi regalo de bodas, de lo contrario lo pondré a la venta.

**Sango:** ¿¡en serio! ¡Wuauu! Eso sería fantástico.

**Kikyo:** ahora si pongámonos a trabajar, que de ahí quiero conversar contigo

**Sango:** está bien ¿al menos podrías decirme de quieres hablar?

**Kikyo:** todo a su tiempo, ahora concéntrate en tu trabajo.

**Sango:** ok

Kikyo tomo algunas fotos y termino rápido, luego de ello invito a Sango a tomar un café en un restauran cercano y la comenzó prácticamente a interrogar.

**Kikyo:** tú eres la novia del mejor amigo de Inuyasha, y supongo que ¿estarás al tanto de todas las cosas que hace?

**Sango:** ¿si te refieres a que hace o deja de hacer Inuyasha, cuando esta fuera de su oficina? Pues te diré que no sé, no suelo meterme en la vida de los demás y Miroku no me cuenta las cosas personales de su amigo.

Solo me comenta acerca de los negocios y/o contratos que realizan juntos ¿cosas que supongo tú también sabrás?

**Kikyo:** he notado a Inu un poco distante y frió conmigo estos últimos días.

**Sango:** no sé porque podría ser, lo único que se, es que ha estado algo cargado de trabajo y pendiente del viaje de sus padres.

**Kikyo:** aún así ello no justifica su repentino cambio de humor.

**Sango:** ¡relájate! ya se le pasara con el correr de los días… (Fue interrumpida por el ring ring de su celular) disculpa un momento, tengo que atender esta llamada; Mochi - mochi.

**Miroku:** ¡hola preciosa! Te llamo para invitarte a almorzar, te he extrañado mucho el día de ayer mi morena preciosa y me encantaría contar con tu hermosa presencia ¿aceptas mi invitación?

**Sango:** (sonrojada) por su puesto ¿vienes por mí? O te voy a buscar a tu oficina.

**Miroku:** uhmm, preferible ven tú, te estaré ansiosamente esperando.

Un beso mi morena preciosa, tengo que volver a trabajar.

**Sango:** disculpa la interrupción.

**Kikyo:** descuida, ya veo que tu y Miroku van muy bien.

**Sango:** (apenada) si a pesar de ser un mujeriego empedernido, no deja de ser un dulce conmigo.

**Kikyo:** ¡ah, sí! ¿Y cómo soportas o mejor dicho, consientes, el hecho de que se un mujeriego?

**Sango:** ¡hmm! Admito que es coqueto, pero jamás me ha sido infiel.

**Kikyo:** ¡vaya! Bueno, nuestra conversación llego a su fin, me retiro, el ensayo de la pasarela empieza en 15 minutos, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

Mañana a las 11:00 a.m es el último ensayo, quiero que te encargues de dirigir a las modelos nuevas.

**Sango:** bien, ¿algo en especial que desees que le enseñe?

**Kikyo:** tú eres la mejor de mis modelos, así que confío en tu buen criterio.

Ambas se despidieron y cada una se fue a atender sus propios asuntos.

Sango decidió aprovechar su día libre para ir a un Spa y estar bella para la hora de almorzar.

Kikyo, regreso a su empresa para el ensayo de las modelos, sin dejar de pensar en que Sango sabía más acerca de Inuyasha y no le había querido comentar nada.


	17. Desconfianza y celos

**Cap. XVII**

**Desconfianza y celos**

Sango se estaba arreglando en un Spa, para ir a ver a Miroku, sin saber lo que iba a pasar ¡la sorpresa que se llevaría!

**Oficina de Miroku…**

**Miroku**: con Inuyasha al celular:

¡Qué buena vida la que se dan tú y tu hermano! Ninguno de los 2 ha venido hoy y estoy atorado de trabajo, ¡ay! ¡Si al menos la linda Ayame me hiciera compañía para hacer menos miserable mi atareado día!

**Inuyasha:** no seas exagerado, además no será todo el día, sabes perfectamente que hoy mis padres se van de viaje y aunque Sesshomaru no lo quiera, tengo que cuidar de él.

Y ya deja a Ayame tranquila que te vas a meter en problemas.

**Miroku**: ¿pero qué dices? Yo solo quisiera la compañía de tu linda secretaria para que me apoye con todo este montón de trabajo que tengo que hacer hasta que tú llegues.

**Inuyasha:** (**-.-)** ¡como si te fuera a creer! En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, organiza todo para antes de la 1 pm, y si necesitas ayuda pídesela a tu secretaría.

**Miroku**: si, si, jefe mandón, yo también quiero terminar con todos los pendientes para poder estar con mi adorada Sanguito.

**Inuyasha**: eres incorregible, solo paras pensando en mujeres.

**Miroku**: ¿solo yo? Hasta donde se has citado a Kagome hoy.

**Inuyasha**: es por motivo de trabajo y ya deja perder el tiempo, termina con lo que tienes que hacer, ya en un par de horas estaré por allá.

**Miroku**: si, si como ya no sabes que mas decir… te quieres deshacer de mi.

**Inuyasha**: mis padres ya están por abordar el avión te dejo, cumple con tu trabajo ¡ok!

**Miroku**: que remedio, hasta más tarde entones.

Pasaron las horas y en ello llego Sango sin previo aviso entro a la oficina de Miroku y…

**Sango**: ¿¡Miroku, que significa esto! ¡Vengo a verte y te encuentro abrazando a tu secretaria!

**Miroku**: ¡eh! ¡Yo! Puedo explicarlo, es solo que Shimma se asusto con un ratón.

**Sango**: ¡como si te fuera a creer semejante tontería!

**Shimma**: (secretaria de Miroku) ¡etto, señorita Sango, el señor Miroku está diciendo la verdad! Le tengo pánico a los roedores y me pareció ver un ratón, y salte del susto cayendo en los brazos del señor Miroku por favor no se enoje con él ha sido todo mi culpa.

Señor Miroku por favor disculpe por el mal entendido.

**Miroku**: descuida, no tienes la culpa de nada, solo que Sango no confía en mí y tiene motivos para hacerlo.

**Shimma**: no diga eso por favor usted es un excelente jefe y siempre para hablando de su linda novia, es notorio que usted la quiere mucho, señorita Sango por favor no se enoje; Me retiro para no seguir interrumpiendo.

**Miroku**: ¡Sango, que agradable verte, lástima que en estas circunstancias!

**Sango: **(al borde de las lagrimas) ¿Por que eres tan mujeriego?

**Miroku**: (suspiro) Mi linda Sango, yo admiro la belleza en general de las mujeres, pero la única que me interesa eres tú, ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí?

**Sango**: ¿en serio, me eres fiel?

**Miroku**: ya veo que no me crees. Ni modo, vamos a almorzar ¿Qué te parece? Y olvidemos todo este pequeño mal entendido. (Miroku se sentía deprimido de que Sango no confiara en él, pensaba pedirle matrimonio durante la hora de almuerzo. Pero en vista de que ella no le tenía confianza decidió dejarlo para otra oportunidad)

**Sango:** ¿en qué piensas? Vine porque me invitaste a almorzar, no esperaba llegar y ¡verte en brazos de tu secretaria!

**Miroku:** descuida olvidémonos del tema y vayamos a disfrutar del almuerzo juntos.

En ello tocaron a la puerta.

**Ayame**: buenas tardes Miroku, vengo por los documentos de Inuyasha. No tarda en llegar y me ha pedido que todo esté listo para la reunión de hoy.

¡Sango! disculpa que no te saludara, no te vi.

**Sango**: descuida Ayame, Miroku, me voy adelantando al restauran, te espero allá.

**Miroku**: ok, no tardare.

**Ayame**: ¿sucedió algo? La veo un poco decaída.

**Miroku**: ¡Ay! Llego de sorpresa y me encontró con Shimma en los brazos y mal interpreto todo.

**Ayame**: ¿lo mal interpreto? ó ¿te vio con las manos en la masa?

**Sango**: ¡vaya, vaya! Ya veo que no soy de confiar.

**Ayame**: disculpa, no debería decir tales cosas, se lo mucho que quieres a Sango, Koga me contó que le pediste que prepare un almuerzo especial hoy para ustedes 2, también me conto que planeas pedirle matrimonio hoy.

**Miroku:** es cierto, pero será mejor que suspenda dicha petición hasta que me gane su confianza.

**Ayame:** no te desanimes, ustedes son una linda pareja, y sé que no pueden estar enojados uno con el otro por mucho.

**Miroku: **si, si las mujeres son seres complicados, solo hay que comprenderlos.

**Ayame: (ò.ó)** eso no fue un cometario muy agradable, en fin, acá te dejo los documentos, tengo que ir a darle el encuentro a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto en el jardín del hotel, una despistada Kagome estaba llegando para su cita de negocios con Inuyasha. (Tenía un almuerzo con él a la 1p.m)

**En las afueras del hotel…**

**Kagome**: ¡sugoi! (increíble) este lugar es maravilloso, parece un bosque, es tan grande que podría perderme, ¡es más creo que ya me perdí! no creí que llegar hasta el restauran del hotel fuera tan complicado; ¡hay, ya es casi la 1 pm. Y aún no encuentro el restauran, mejor llamo a Inuyasha)

**Cel de inuyasha:** ring ring

**Inuyasha**: mochi-mochi

**Kagome**: ¡qué tal Inuyasha! Ya llegue al hotel, sin embargo creo… que me he perdido… estoy en medio de lo que parece ser un bosque y no sé cómo llegar.

**Inuyasha**: (O.o) Descuida, olvide mencionarte que el hotel está rodeado por 3 hectáreas de vegetación y para llegar hasta la entrada hay que ir en auto.

**Kagome**: ¡si vaya pequeño detalle que se te olvido! ¿Y bueno, cómo hago para llegar entonces si no cuento con movilidad vehicular?

**Inuyasha**: descuida siempre hay carritos de golf disponibles que sirven de guía para los huéspedes.

**Kagome**: ¡ah! Pero como te repito, ¡No hay ningún tipo de movilidad vehicular por acá!

**Inuyasha**: ok, ok descuida, iré por ti en este mismo instante, estaba a punto de ingresar a mi oficina, pero lo dejare para después, espérame junto al río, lo vas a ver con facilidad está al lado derecho del camino.

**Kagome**: ok, te esperare mientras disfrutare del paisaje (colgó)

**Inuyasha**: Ayame, nuestra invitada se perdió en el jardín de la entrada, vamos por ella.

**Ayame**: ¿jardín? ¿Le llamas a semejante bosque, jardín? Jeje

**Inuyasha**: vamos no te burles y acompáñame que se nos va hacer tarde para la reunión.

**Ayame**: ok, ok.

Kagome siguió las indicaciones de Inuyasha y se quedo sentada sobre una piedra junto al río ha esperarlo. No paso mucho rato para que un joven se percatara de su presencia y se acercara a hacerle el habla

**Joven:** ¡buenas tardes encantadora señorita! ¿Dígame que hace una jovencita tan linda como usted, tan sola por este lugar? ¿Podría ayudarla en algo que necesite? Yo trabajo acá en este gran hotel.

**Kagome:** ¡Uhmm! En lugar de llenarme de halagos, podría decirme ¿Cuál es su nombre no cree?

**Koga:** ehem… Disculpe usted encantadora señorita, soy Koga Takashima, gerente de alimentos y bebidas de este prestigioso hotel, un placer en conocerla, disculpe no alcancé a oír su nombre.

**Kagome:** mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi y estoy aquí para un almuerzo de negocios con el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

**Koga:** ¿con ese perro sarnoso?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo dijo? ¿Lo llamo perro y sarnoso? Jajaj, ustedes sí que deben ser muy cercanos para tratarlo de esa forma.

**Koga**: si, en realidad sí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, desde antes que él formara parte del equipo de trabajo de este hotel; Es más yo llevo trabajando más tiempo aquí que él.

**Kagome**: ¡wuo! Entonces usted debe conocer muy bien cada rincón de este enorme lugar.

**Koga**: si así es.

**Kagome**: ¡qué bien! Entonces por favor sería tan amable de llevarme hasta el restauran, se supone que debo estar ahí a la 1:00 pm., aunque el señor Inuyasha me dijo que vendría por mí, pero no quisiera incomodarlo.

**Koga**: descuida Kagome ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad?

**Kagome**: si, claro, además ¿creo que somos casi de la misma edad o no?

**Koga**: si es posible, calculo que debes tener unos 21 a 22 años

**Kagome**: cerca, tengo 24 bueno casi 25, faltan apenas 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños.

**Koga**: entonces permíteme invitarte a una cena de gala aquí mismo por tu cumpleaños ¿qué dices?

**Kagome**: muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado, recién te conozco.

**Koga**: vamos, no rechaces mi humilde invitación, además te informo que soy el chef ejecutivo y estaría más que encantado que degustaras uno de mis deliciosos platillos ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome**: está bien

En lo que Koga y Kagome conversaban amenamente, se acercaban a ellos Ayame e Inuyasha a pie (no había carritos de golf disponibles) cuando en ello Ayame desde lo lejos vio como Koga abrazaba a una chica que ella no conocía.

**Ayame**: ¡Koga! ¿Qué significa esto?

**Koga**: ¡Ayame! Te presento a Kagome Higurashi

**Ayame**: ¿Kagome? ¿Tú eres la que tiene una entrevista hoy con Inuyasha?

**Kagome**: si, así es, un placer en conocerla.

**Ayame**: ¡Koga! ¡Eres de lo peor! recién conoces a esta jovencita y la tomas en tus brazos.

Kagome y Koga estaban abrazados y no se habían soltado aún.

**Koga y Kagome**: (sonrojados)… ettooo…

**Ayame:** ¿cómo es posible Koga que me hagas esto? No pensé que fueras del tipo de hombre mujeriego

**Koga:** Ayame estas en un error, primero escucha mi motivo para abrazarla y segundo, no puedo creer que no confíes en mi, si no me interesaras no te hubiera pedido que seas mi novia ¿podrías tenerme un poco más de confianza? (lo dijo con tono muy enojado)

**Kagome:** disculpe señorita, no sabía que Koga era su novio y no quería causarle ningún problema, fue mi culpa; Estábamos conversando cuando en ello se apareció "un gusano peludo rojo, espantoso" y del susto salte sin darme cuenta a los brazos de Koga, por favor discúlpeme, fue toda mi culpa.

Joven Koga, por favor disculpe por hacerle pasar este mal rato.

**Koga:** no Kagome, no es tu culpa, es la falta de confianza que ella tiene hacia mí.

**Ayame**: ¡Koga! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

**Koga:** es la verdad Ayame, si confiaras en mí realmente no tendrías porque ponerte celosa de la nada.

**Kagome:** ¡sho-to-mate! (espera ahí) Koga ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible con los sentimiento de Ayame? si se pone celosa es porque en verdad te quiere, además en la situación… que nos encontró era motivo más que suficiente para que se sienta así ó ¿tú no te pondrías celoso, si la vez de la misma manera con otro?

**Koga:** etto… confió en ella y sé que no me engañaría jamás.

**Ayame:** ¿en serio?

**Koga:** ¡claro que sí! Tontita sé lo que sientes por mí y tú también deberías estar segura de lo que siento por ti.

En ello los interrumpió Inuyasha, que había visto y oído toda… la conversación de principio a fin desde la distancia.

**Inuyasha:** ehem, ehem: si ya terminaron de discutir par de tórtolos me gustaría poder asistir a mi reunión de negocios con la señorita Kagome.

(Pensó, si yo viera a Kikyo en brazos de otro, no estaría celoso, estaría feliz, tendría una excusa perfecta para cancelar el matrimonio)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha qué bueno que por fin llegas, creí que me quedaría aquí esperando y esperando.

**Ayame y Koga**: ¡eh! ¿Lo trata con tanta confianza?

(Conversación entre Koga y Ayame a manera de cuchicheo)

**Koga:** ella debe ser la chica por la que Inu ha estado suspirando toda la semana.

**Ayame:** si, debe ser ella, la misma que lo invito a su casa almorzar y por ello llego tarde a trabajar ese día.

**Koga:** si es muy posible. Solo míralo como sonríe al lado de ella.

**Ayame:** si cosa que no hace cuando esta con Kikyo y eso que es su prometida.

**Inuyasha: **si ustedes dos ya terminaron de cuchichear ¿Podrían darse prisa? tenemos trabajo que hacer

**Ayame y Koga:** ¡si, de inmediato jefe!

**Koga:** vamos Ayame démonos prisa eje, eje (todo nervioso)

**Ayame:** si es cierto tengo que llegar antes a la oficina, hay unos documentos que se me olvidaron, lo espero jefe. (Se fue rápido junto con Koga)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ehh! ¿Y a estos 2 que mosca les pico?

**Kagome:** que agradables compañeros de trabajo tienes, se nota que se preocupan por ti.

**Inuyasha:** ¿tú crees?

**Kagome:** ¡claro que sí! Se ve que no te ven como jefe si no como un amigo

**Inuyasha:** si tienes razón

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa tal, que hizo que ha Kagome le latiera el corazón muy aprisa, sintiéndose como hace mucho no se sentía "enamorada"

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás bien? De pronto te has puesto colorada.

**Kagome:** si, si estoy bien, es que de pronto me dio un poco de calor.

**Inuyasha:** ¿calor? En este frío.

**Kagome:** si, si es que como vamos caminando, se me subió un poco la temperatura.

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, ¡si deseas te llevo cargada hasta el restauran! ya no estamos muy lejos.

**Kagome:** (se sonrojo muchísimo) ¡¿Cargada, en tus… brazos? …no…gracias…todavía puedo caminar, vez ya se me paso, estoy perfecta. Iko - Iko (vamos - vamos)

**Inuyasha:** ¡eh! ¿Estás segura, estas mas colorada que antes?

**Kagome:** ¡ya te dije, que estoy bien! ¡Así que vamos, no te demores! (hay este tipo sí que es lento para entender los sentimientos de los demás) (pensó)

**Inuyasha:** ¡etto! ¡Kagome! Espérame, no vayas tan deprisa.

**Kagome**: ¡vamos apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde!

**Inuyasha:** (sarcásticamente) ¿tarde? ¡Si la reunión es conmigo!

**Kagome:** de todos modos tengo que ir al tra… (No pudo terminar la frase porque se tropezó y casi se cae)

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kagome, cuidado! (La sujeto fuertemente antes de que se cayera)

En ello sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y ambos se sentían ruborizados, se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones, por unos segundos ambos se transportaron a un mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad absoluta donde solo existían ellos 2. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y no podían contener sus deseos de besarse… y en ese preciso instante… apareció Jaken, con el auto.

**Jaken**: señor Inuyasha, ¿qué hace usted por acá?

**Inuyasha**: ¡eh! (Despertó de su corto sueño) ¿kagome te encuentras bien?

**Kagome**: si, gracias por salvarme, que torpe soy, no me fijo por donde voy.

**Inuyasha**: descuida.

Jaken llévanos hasta el restauran por favor.

**Jaken**: si señor (bajo del auto y abrió la puerta) Señorita por favor suba.

**Kagome**: ¡gracias!

**Jaken**: no tiene porque, es mi trabajo velar por la seguridad del señor Inuyasha y su acompañante.

**Inuyasha**: (en el auto con kagome al lado) Kagome, ¿Qué era ello que me ibas a decir antes de caerte?

**Kagome**: ¿antes…? Oh si, después del almuerzo tengo que ir a trabajar al bar, es por ello que no me puedo retrasar.

**Inuyasha**: entiendo.

Descuida luego de la reunión le pediré a Jaken que te lleve para que estés a tiempo.

**Kagome**: no, te preocupes, no quiero incomodar al señor.

**Inuyasha:** Jaken

**Jaken**: ¿si, señor?

**Inuyasha**: a las 3:00 pm ven a recoger a la señorita Kagome a mi oficina.

**Jaken**: entendido señor.

**Kagome**: no por favor, no se moleste, puedo ir en taxi hasta mi trabajo.

**Jaken**: señorita, no es ninguna molestia, es un placer poder atenderla.

**Kagome**: ¡ohh! ok en ese caso aceptare gustosa

Inuyasha al ver a Kagome sonreír sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, la miraba con unos ojos de ternura y no podía quitarse su sonrisa de la mente.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha ¿te sientes bien? Ahora eres tú el que esta colorado.

**Inuyasha**: no, no es nada, estoy bien, descuida.

**Jaken**: Señor hemos llegado.

**Inuyasha**: gracias.


	18. La nueva integrante

**Cap. XVIII**

**La nueva integrante**

Jaken dejo a Inuyasha y Kagome en el restauran.

Ayame se encontraba dentro esperándolos con los documentos necesarios.

**Ayame**: Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, que bueno que llegaron.

**Kagome**: trátame de tú por favor, estoy segura que llegaremos a ser buenas amigas.

**Ayame**: está bien.

Inuyasha ¿deseas que empecemos con la reunión o prefieres que almorcemos primero?

**Inuyasha**: hagamos ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, Kagome tiene algo de prisa y no quisiera retrasarla aún más.

**Kagome**: ¡tampoco es para que no podamos disfrutar de nuestros alimentos, una mala digestión no, nos haría bien a ninguno de los 3! ¿No crees?

**Inuyasha**: ¿en ese caso que sugieres?

**Kagome**: en lo que vamos ordenando, explícame en qué consiste mi trabajo y en ¿Cuánto tiempo deseas que lo tenga listo?

**Ayame**: ¡vaya, tú sí que eres determinada!

**Kagome**: correcto no me gusta irme por las ramas, sé que he sido llamada para un proyecto de "hotel ecológico" y ya tengo en mente varias ideas, lo único que necesito saber es que cosas desean y que cosas no.

**Inuyasha**: ¿no quisieras oír primero, cuál será tu salario o tu horario de trabajo?

**Kagome**: ¡Uhmm! Eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me interesa es más poner en marcha mi proyecto de un mundo mejor a una ganancia lucrativa.

Y en cuanto al horario, tengo que decirte que no podré instalarme acá, si es lo que deseas ya que aún tengo trabajo en el bar, hasta por lo menos 2 semanas, y antes que me digas algo, descuida, tendré todo listo para la fecha en lo que lo necesites.

**Ayame**: eres la única persona que conozco que ha podido dejar a Inuyasha sin habla.

**Inuyasha**: entendido, en ese caso esperare que me presentes tu proyecto terminado en 2 semanas, lo que los inversionistas desean es un hotel lujoso, con todas las comodidades, pero que no afecte al medio ambiente, si no que al contrario contribuya con este.

**Kagome**: ¡perfecto! No hace falta que digas más, lo único que si te voy a pedir son ciertas, necesidades para elaborar todo a tiempo.

**Inuyasha**: tú dime que necesitas y si está en mis manos lo hago.

**Kagome**: necesito una mesa de luz, una mesa para planos de arquitectura y una computadora con programas de diseño de interiores y para hacer planos en 3 dimensiones.

**Inuyasha**: eso es muy simple puedes disponer del salón de arquitectura, cuantas veces desees.

**Ayame**: disculpen ¿qué les parece si voy ordenando el almuerzo mientras ustedes ultiman detalles?

**Inuyasha**: ok tú ya sabes cuales son mis gustos y Ayame después de la reunión enséñale a Kagome donde queda el salón de arquitectura.

**Ayame**: Entendido.

Kagome ¿tú que deseas ordenar?

**Kagome**: algo que no tenga ningún tipo de carne estará bien para mí.

**Ayame**: ok, será mejor que vaya a pedir la orden directamente, para que ustedes puedan conversar a gusto

**Inuyasha**: no te distraigas mucho con Koga ¿está bien? Estamos en horas de trabajo.

**Ayame**: ¡eh, eh…! ¡Si, está bien…!

**Kagome**: ¿donde tienes un salón de arquitectura y por qué?

**Inuyasha**: en el piso 21 de este mismo hotel, tenemos de arquitectura, diseño, ingeniería, fotografía entre otros, ya que el hotel es tan grande y nunca está del todo lleno, decidimos entre mi padre y yo convertir el piso 21 en todo lo que es oficinas y salones, según sea la necesidad de nuestros staff de profesionales.

Incluso tenemos un bufete de abogados.

**Kagome**: ¡impresionante!

**Inuyasha**: ya todo está conforme, solo falta que firmes tu contrato.

Esperemos a que regrese Ayame, sin ella tu firma no sería legal

**Kagome**: ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha**: ella, no solo es mi secretaria es mi representante legal, todo documento que lleve mi firma debe llevar la firma de ella, es una manera de evitar estafas y/o robos.

Mientras puedes ir leyendo tu contrato y decirme si ¿estás conforme con todas las cláusulas?

Mientras Kagome leía detenidamente el contrato, Inuyasha no dejaba de contemplarla ni por un segundo; Se sentía realmente fascinado con ella, todo lo que hacía o decía no dejaba de

Sorprenderlo.

**Kagome**: ¿en serio, dan tantos beneficios acá?

**Inuyasha**: no son tantos, son solo los correspondientes a ley y algunos incentivos para nuestros colaboradores, para que de ese modo no sientan que su trabajo es una carga, si no un placer realizarlo.

**Ayame**: listo, ya pedí el almuerzo ejecutivo para los 3, creo que con ello será suficiente.

**Inuyasha**: por mi está bien. Ayame por favor pon tu firma, para hacer valido el contrato de Kagome.

**Ayame**: ok listo.

Y dime Kagome ¿qué te parece el hotel hasta donde lo has visto?

**Kagome**: (mientras firmaba) me encanta que este rodeada por tantas áreas verdes, es fabuloso, y lo poco que he visto hasta ahora es precioso, todo se ve tan de primera.

**Inuyasha**: (mientras firmaba) las áreas verdes fue idea de la difunta madre de Sesshomaru, ella adoraba la vida forestal y en realidad todo, cada rincón de este hotel era de su propiedad, el terreno donde está construido, le pertenecía, en cuanto se caso mi padre ambos decidieron utilizar este terreno para preservar el medio ambiente y para realizar sus sueños, mi padre siempre quiso tener una cadena de hoteles y Irasue, quería mantener la vida silvestre, así que entre ambos hicieron todo lo que ves.

En ello llego el "almuerzo ejecutivo, que consistía de una ensalada mixta, con verduras verdes, ramen en salsa verde con champiñones y una lasaña de espinacas (todo era en color verde)

**Kagome**: esto se ve delicioso y todo es verde ¡que ecológico!

**Inuyasha**: Esto también es creación de Irasue.

**Kagome**: ella ¡supongo era la madre de Sesshomaru!

**Inuyasha**: si, yo no la llegue a conocer, porque ella murió antes que yo naciera.

**Ayame:** si en algún momento te topas con Sesshomaru, se muy discreta y no comentes acerca de su madre es muy celoso en cuanto a ese tema.

**Kagome**: entiendo, perder a su mamá no debe haber sido nada fácil para él.

**Inuyasha**: mi madre nos crió a los 2 por igual, pero ello no reemplaza ni reemplazara jamás a Irasue.

**Kagome**: yo perdí a mi padre cuando era niña y puedo entender por el dolor que él pasa.

La muerte es algo con lo que uno debe aprender a vivir.

**Ayame**: ¡etto! ¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? Hablemos de algo divertido ¿Qué tal?

Kagome ¿por cierto como fue que tú e Inuyasha se conocieron? (Inuyasha y kagome se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo) ¿qué paso? ¿Dije algo inapropiado?

**Kagome**: no en realidad no… es solo que la manera en cómo nos conocimos fue poco inusual.

**Ayame**: en ese caso me gustaría oír toda la historia ¿qué tal?

**Inuyasha**: ¿para qué quieres saber? Si ya te conté lo que ocurrió ese día.

**Kagome**: muy sonrojada ¿Cómo que le contaste?

**Inuyasha**: ¡etto! No le conté todo solo lo indispensable

La conversación entre los 3 se volvió muy amena y llena de risas.

Por otro lado en una mesa cercana, se encontraban Sango y Miroku.

**Sango**: estas algo callado ¿qué sucede?

**Miroku**: pensaba en nosotros, en ¿por qué, no me tienes confianza?

**Sango**: eso es algo que se gana y tú siempre has sido un mujeriego.

**Miroku**: pero Sanguito, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti ¿qué otra mujer me podría interesar?

**Sango:** (**-.-) **¡todas!

**Miroku**: (suspiro) ya veo, que no crees en mis sentimientos por ti mi adorada morena.

**Sango**: no puede pasar una mujer frente a tus ojos que la quedas mirando…

**Miroku**: Sanguito, pero los ojos están para mirar, y yo soy fiel amante de la belleza femenina además el hecho que mire a otras no quiere decir que no esté loquito por ti.

**Sango**: ¿en serio? y si, estas loquito por mi ¿entonces porque siempre dices? "Para que privar a las demás de mi, si yo soy generoso y pueden tomar un poco cada una"

**Miroku**: por lo mismo, no puedo ser egoísta, si las demás jovencitas requieren de mi ayuda ahí estoy para brindarles cariño, protección, consuelo, todo aquello que les haga falta.

**Sango**: ¡aich, eres de lo peor! Me voy (se paro y se fue)

**Miroku**: (tras de ella) Espera, por favor solo estaba bromeando… Sango no te vayas.

En ello ambos pasaron por la mesa de Inuyasha y compañía.

Sango los escucho reír y decidió acercarse, para darle una lección a su mujeriego novio.

**Sango**: ¡Hola, Inuyasha! Mi querido amigo (lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¿qué tal Ayame? ¿Y tú, quien eres?

**Kagome**: Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi.

**Sango**: mucho gusto. (La saludo por compromiso) (Miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y le dijo) ¡Ay Inu, me encantaría que me acompañes a ese nuevo bar que está cerca de acá, es que estoy algo cansada y me gustaría pasar un buen rato en tú compañía! ¡sii!

Inuyasha miro de reojo a Miroku que estaba atrás de Sango mirando, aquel espectáculo, y solo acento con la cabeza.

**Inuyasha**: está bien, vamos ¿y tú qué dices Miroku? ¿Te nos unes?

**Miroku**: permíteme ser primero cortés con las damas luego te respondo.

¿Qué tal Ayame? es un placer poder verte.

Kagome es un placer para mis ojos volverte a ver

**Kagome**: (**^-^)**…Igualmente…Miroku

**Sango**: ¿qué? ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes 2?

**Kagome**: yo trabajo en el bar al cual usted quiere ir, y hace unos días los señores estuvieron ahí.

**Ayame**: (miraba en silencio aguantándose la risa, los celos de Sango eran infundados, ya que ella sabía lo que Miroku sentía por ella) Ehem… disculpen que interrumpa, nosotros ya estábamos por retirarnos, Así que permiso con todos ustedes, me voy retirando.

**Inuyasha**: ¡espera! Vayamos los 3 juntos.

**Sango**: me retiro, Inu entonces nos encontramos directamente en el bar ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha**: de acuerdo, hasta entonces.

**Sango**: muy bien Miroku, Kagome, Ayame, me retiro. (Se fue)

**Miroku**: disculpa Inuyasha, hay veces en que no se qué le pasa a Sango.

**Inuyasha**: descuida, solo estate puntual a las 10:00pm

**Miroku**: ok señoritas un placer, espero verlas pronto otra vez.

**Kagome**: probablemente esta noche en el bar je,je.

De esa forma cada quien se fue a sus respectivas labores, Inuyasha a su oficina y Ayame llevo a recorrer todos los salones principales a kagome.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kikyo…**

**Tsubaki**: Kikyo, ya llego la persona que estabas esperando.

**Kikyo**: hazla pasar.

Detectiva, que bueno que llegó.

**Detectiva**: permítame presentarme, soy Enju Kyriu, especialista en obtener información secreta y privada.

**Kikyo:** la he llamado porque necesito de sus servicios, quiero que siga las 24 horas del día a mi prometido, hay algo raro en el que no sé que es y no puedo descubrir por mi propia cuenta.

**Enju:** usted se refiere al empresario Inuyasha Taisho ¿no es así? El señor en cuestión lleva una vida tranquila, no se mete en escándalos y nunca se le ha visto con otra mujer, no sé qué es lo que espera que yo averigüe

**Kikyo:** por eso mismo la estoy contratando ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mis decisiones?

**Enju:** en lugar de investigar al señor Taisho, es usted quien debería tener cuidado que se descubra el romance que tuvo en Francia o mejor dicho que sigue teniendo.

**Kikyo:** es usted una insolente ¿qué clase de profesional es?

**Enju:** señorita, la verdad duele ¿no es así? Sin embargo yo estoy del lado de los justos, me destaco por ser la mejor en este negocio y antes de tratar con mis futuros clientes averiguo todo acerca de sus vidas; Y usted, no es precisamente una mujer muy justa que digamos, estoy enterada que mientras usted estuvo estudiando en Francia mantuvo un amorío con el señor Onigumo Muso, hijo del dueño de las más prestigiosas marcas en ropa de toda Europa.

**Kikyo:** suficiente, no le permito que me hable de ese modo y menos que se atreva hablar de mi vida privada, usted solo fue llamada para cumplir con su trabajo, si no está dispuesta hacerlo entones retírese en este preciso momento de mi oficina y no vuelva a aparecerse nunca más por acá, es más prepárese a recibir una demanda de mi parte por calumnia.

**Enju:** ¿calumnia, señorita? Si acá no ha habido ningún tipo de calumnia, tengo pruebas de lo que digo ¿cree usted que hablaría solo por hablar?

**Kikyo:** ¡seguridad!

**Enju:** es inútil, que grite señorita, ya me retiro adiós.

Kikyo estaba furiosa, su más grande secreto estaba en juego en manos de esa mujer; Sin embargo ella no tenía la más remota idea de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.


	19. Situaciones extrañas

**Cap. XIX**

**Situaciones extrañas**

Kikyo había contratado una detective privada con la intención de espiar a Inuyasha las 24 horas y descubrir el ¿Por qué? De su cambio tan repentino, sin embargo, la espía resulto saber su tan preciado y oculto secreto; Sin tener idea que dicha espía trabajaba para alguien más.

Ring, ring (un celular)

**Voz desconocida:** mochi-mochi

**Enju:** señor Muso, he cumplido con su pedido, acabo de reunirme con la señorita Tendo, ella se encuentra en Japón a cargo de un estudio de modas. He logrado conseguir sus datos exactos, numero celular, dirección de su oficina, de su casa e incluso sus horarios, ¿Qué desea usted que haga?

**Onigumo:** muy buen trabajo Enju, sabía que Kikyo estaba evitando mis llamadas, en ese caso iré yo mismo a Japón a darle una visita secreta y Enju síguela vigilando muy de cerca, quiero saber cada uno de sus pasos.

**Enju:** entiendo señor, hay un detalle, la señorita me llamo para que espiara a su prometido, pero me negué ¿En ese caso que debo hacer?

**Onigumo:** descuida, que estoy seguro que ese matrimonio no se llevara a cabo, además tu misma me has dicho que no ves interesado a ese tal Inuyasha en lo más mínimo.

Sigue con tu trabajo como hasta ahora y mantenme informado.

Adiós.

**Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Kikyo…**

**Kikyo**: ¡Tsubaki, ven inmediatamente a mi oficina!

**Tsubaki**: si, dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Kikyo**: ¿de dónde sacaste a esa tal Enju?

**Tsubaki**: investigando mucho, logre contactarla, es la mejor espía de todo el país y no solo eso, su vasta experiencia la hecho acreedora a muchos títulos y premios, ha trabajado incluso para el F.B.I de . y como parte del equipo de seguridad secreta del gobierno de este país.

**Kikyo**: esa mujer, en lugar de querer trabajar para mí, se puso en mi contra, sin la menor vergüenza me ha puesto en descubierto, rebelando mi máximo secreto.

**Tsubaki**: ¿Cómo es posible ello? La única que sabe ello soy yo y por supuesto no he comentado nada de nada.

**Kikyo**: no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar ¿entendiste? Si esto se llega a saber la única responsable serás tú, por traer a esa mujer hasta aquí.

Me voy a buscar a Inuyasha, no quiero recibir a nadie en toda la tarde.

**Tsubaki**: ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

**Kikyo**: yo misma voy a averiguar que se trae entre manos.

Salió con rumbo al hotel, no estaba de buen humor; Pretendía ir a sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida iba a ser ella.

**En el hotel…**

**Ayame**: bien, creo que ya terminamos con el recorrido, ya te mostré todas las oficinas a varios miembros de nuestro personal y algunos de los cuartos.

**Kagome**: es realmente gigantesco, creo que tardare días o meses en poder conocer bien todo el lugar.

**Ayame**: vamos a la oficina de Inuyasha, ya casi son las 3p.m

**Kagome**: todo el lugar es esplendido, muy lleno de lujos, sin embargo no veo nada que sea típica arquitectura japonesa.

**Ayame**: los diseños son basados en la arquitectura e infraestructura moderna, para estar el nivel de los mejores hoteles del mundo.

Knock - knock (toco a la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha) ¿podemos pasar?

**Inuyasha**: si, pasen.

¿Qué tal te pareció el hotel?

**Kagome**: dependiendo de qué punto de vista lo vea. Como huésped es un paraíso es realmente bello, muy elegante, la atención es genial y todo se ve súper confortable, sin embargo como ingeniera forestal: Veo que la única área verde esta a la entrada y no veo que cumpla con ningún tipo de medio ecológico, hay un derroche desmesurado de materiales no biodegradables y casi no hay conciencia de reciclaje.

**Inuyasha**: ¡auch, tus comentarios sí que fueron directos!

**Kagome**: me has contratado para crear un hotel que cuente con medios ecológicos y ambientalista, es por ello que soy critica al dar mi opinión.

**Ayame**: la he llevado a recorrer casi todo lo que fue posible en 1/2 hora, pero aunque la llevara a recorrer cada rincón estoy segura que su opinión no cambiaría.

**Inuyasha**: gracias, por la ayuda Ayame.

Kagome, me agrada tu sinceridad, y que seas tan objetiva, estoy ansioso por ver tu proyecto en 2 semanas; Sin embargo estoy también estoy ansioso por este domingo.

**Kagome**: ¿el domingo? ¿Qué hay el domingo?

En ese preciso instante ingreso Kikyo (no toco la puerta, simplemente entro)

**Kikyo**: ¡si, Inuyasha! ¿Qué hay el domingo?

**Inuyasha**: ¡Kikyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? (sorprendido)

**Kikyo**: Yo pregunte primero ¿Qué hay el domingo?

**Inuyasha**: antes que te responda, déjame presentarte a Kagome Higurashi, ella ha sido contratada desde hoy para el nuevo proyecto de hotel.

**Kagome**: encantada en conocerla ¡señorita!...

**Kikyo**: Kikyo Tendo. Prometida de Inuyasha.

**Ayame**: señorita, Kikyo gusto en verla, me despido debo volver a mis deberes. Hasta luego Kagome ya tienes mi numero me avisas cualquier cosa que necesites.

Me retiro señor Inuyasha

**Kagome**: si, está bien, nos vemos de ahí. (¿Qué le paso a Ayame? se fastidio de pronto) (Pensó)

**Kikyo**: ahora que ya se fue tú…secretaría ¿puedes responderme?

**Inuyasha**: responderte… ¡ah, sí!... el domingo, voy a llevar al hijo pequeño de Kagome al parque de diversiones; Por cierto ¿Kagome quieres ir tú también?

**Kagome**: ¿yo? ¿Pero… por qué?

**Inuyasha**: no pretenderás que vaya yo solo con Shippo, apenas y nos conocemos

**Kikyo**: ehem, ehem ¿interrumpo? Inuyasha vine a verte para conversas algunas cosas que me tienen algo inquieta y sin embargo me ignoras totalmente, por esta señora totalmente ajena a nosotros.

**Inuyasha**: disculpa Kagome, ¡ajena será para ti, Kikyo! Ella a partir de hoy como ya te dije es parte de mi grupo de trabajo, eres tú la inoportuna que viene hasta acá sin avisar e invades mi oficina y conversación con Kagome.

**Kikyo**: ¿cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera? Que no se olvide que soy tu prometida y no tengo por qué estar avisando que te voy a venir a ver y además no considero haber interrumpido nada, puesto que eres tú quien no me había contado nada acerca de este domingo.

**Kagome**: ustedes 2 disculpen, yo ya cumplí con lo que tenía que hacer aquí, es mejor que me vaya.

Para buena suerte de todos en ese instante llego Jaken.

**Jaken**: knock- knock (toco la puerta, a pesar que estaba entre abierta) disculpe señor Inuyasha, he venido por la señorita Higurashi; Señorita Kikyo buenas tardes

**Inuyasha**: está bien Jaken, por favor llévala hasta donde ella te indique.

Hasta luego Kagome.

**Kagome**: Hasta luego Inuyasha, Kikyo.

Señor Jaken por favor podría llevarme hasta mi trabajo, no está muy lejos.

**Jaken**: por supuesto señorita, usted indíqueme.

Señor, señorita, me retiro.

**Inuyasha**: ya estamos a solas. Como tanto querías ¡no se qué está pasando contigo pero desde hace un tiempo, te estás comportando de una manera poco cordial con los demás! no me molesta que vengas a verme cuando quieras, pero si me molesta que pretendas saber absolutamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

**Kikyo**: debe ser los nervios de la boda, debes comprender que toda novia siempre está nerviosa ante dicho acontecimiento, ¡ay, Inu ya no te enojes conmigo!

**Inuyasha**: en ese caso compórtate como una adulta, no como una niña majadera y una novia celosa y desconfiada.

**Kikyo**: ¿celosa, desconfiada? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no siento tales cosas, además tú tienes la culpa ¿Cómo es posible que delante mio invites a esa tal Kagome a salir?

**Inuyasha**: invite a su hijo hace 1 semana al parque de diversiones; Y le pedí que fuera porque me puse a pensar que es solo un niño de 5 años y lo correcto es que este con su madre.

**Kikyo**: en ese caso ¿por qué no me invitas a mí también?

**Inuyasha**: porque a ti no te gusta las ferias, ni ningún tipo de festival.

**Kikyo**: al menos pudiste hacer el intento.

**Inuyasha**: discúlpame, tengo mucho trabajo, si deseas puedes quedarte y no molestar o bien puedes hacer lo que desees pero fuera de mi oficina por favor.

**Kikyo**: me voy, prefiero ir de compras. (Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue)

**Inuyasha**: ¿Por qué Kikyo será a veces de una manera y en otras ocasiones de otra? Me confunde, será mejor que me concentre en mi trabajo o no acabare nunca.

**En alguna parte…**

Jaken llevaba Kagome hasta su trabajo cuando en ello sonó el celular de él, era Sesshomaru.

**Jaken:** si señor dígame ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Sesshomaru**: ¿dónde estás y que estás haciendo?

**Jaken**: estoy llevando a la señorita Higurashi hasta su trabajo, por orden del señor Inuyasha.

**Sesshomaru**: ¿la señorita Higurashi? ¿Quién es ella?

**Jaken**: tengo entendido que es la persona contratada para el diseño de los nuevos hoteles.

**Sesshomaru**: comunícame inmediatamente

**Jaken**: sí señor.

Señorita, el señor Taisho desea hablarle. (Le pasó el celular a Kagome que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del auto, él estuvo hablando todo el tiempo por el hand free)

**Kagome:** mochi - mochi

**Sesshomaru**: buenas tardes señorita Higurashi, soy Sesshomaru Taisho, estoy a cargo de la construcción de los nuevos hoteles en Europa.

**Kagome**: encantada en saludarlo señor Sesshomaru, soy Kagome Higurashi, he sido contratada por su hermano para encargarme del diseño del hotel a un nivel más ecológico y que cubra con los requerimientos solicitados por los inversionistas.

**Sesshomaru**: precisamente de ello es lo que me interesaría conversar en persona con usted el día de mañana.

**Kagome**: si está bien como usted diga.

**Sesshomaru**: en ese caso la espero a las 9:00 a.m en mi domicilio, ya que por ahora me es un poco inconveniente movilizarme hasta mi oficina.

**Kagome**: no hay ningún inconveniente, usted indíqueme donde queda su domicilio y yo estaré ahí a la hora acordada.

**Sesshomaru**: por ello no se preocupe mi chofer Jaken, la recogerá de su domicilio y la traerá directamente.

**Kagome**: no hace falta la molestia, prefiero ir por mi cuenta

**Sesshomaru**: como guste señorita ¿tiene en que anotar?

**Kagome**: sí, dícteme por favor.

**Sesshomaru**: Gold Paramont 764, hasta luego señorita la espero mañana (colgó)

**Kagome**: gracias señor Jaken aquí tiene su celular

**Jaken**: no tiene por qué dar las gracias.

Creo que ya llegamos a su destino, según la dirección que me indico, estamos frente al bar Green Fairy.

**Kagome**: si así es, muy amable de su parte, me retiro

**Jaken**: ¡aguarde señorita! Le abriré la puerta para pueda bajar.

**Kagome**: (sonrojada) ¡gracias!

Jaken se subió al auto y se fue.

Kagome se había sonrojado porque desde adentro del bar, sus amigas y jefe la habían estado observando con cara de sorpresa.

**Dentro del bar…**

**Eri**: ¡wuauu Kagome! ¡En que auto tan lujoso llegaste!

**Yuca**: ¿no me digas que ya te hiciste novia de Inuyasha y te trajo hasta acá?

**Ayumi**: ¿eso quiere decir que ya no se va a casar con su novia y se casara contigo?

**Kagome**: ¡chicas dejen de sacar sus propias conclusiones, por favor!

**Guintha**: las 3 están equivocadas, Kagome ha conseguido un trabajo en el hotel "imperio Taisho" y seguirá trabajando con nosotros solo por 2 semanas.

**Eri – Yuka – Ayumi:** ¿quuuééé?

**Eri**: ¿por qué no nos contaste nada?

**Yuka**: ¡eres una ingrata! ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

**Ayumi**: que bien por ti amiga, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero por favor cuando puedas ven a vernos

**Eri y Yuca**: ¡Ayumi!

**Kagome**: tranquilas chicas, lo que dijo el señor Guintha es cierto Inuyasha y su hermano Sesshomaru están por asociarse con unos inversionistas Europeos muy importantes, pero ellos les han pedido un prototipo distinto de hotel, quieren uno que sea más ecológico y que vaya de acuerdo con el medio ambiente.

**Eri:** eso es algo realmente fabuloso.

**Yuka:** de ese modo podrías hacer tu sueño realidad

**Ayumi:** ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con que hayas venido en un auto de lujo?

**Kagome:** en realidad, nada es solo que Inuyasha le pidió a su chofer que me trajera hasta acá para que no llegará tarde.


	20. Lazos de amistad

**Cap. XX**

**Lazos de amistad**

Horas más tarde ya de noche, en la puerta del bar.

**Inuyasha:** ¿crees que en verdad Sango vaya a venir sabiendo que tú vas a estar acá?

**Miroku:** si, ella es muchas veces obstinada y aunque yo haya venido no dejara de venir.

**Inuyasha:** ¿y yo que tengo que ver entre ustedes dos?

Preferiría estar en casa, descansando, hoy fue un día muy pesado

**Miroku:** no será por mucho tiempo, Sango vendrá y se enojara al verme y querrá irse.

En ello llego Sango.

**Sango:** Inuyasha, disculpa por hacerte esperar ¿pasamos de una vez? (ignoro por completo a Miroku)

**Inuyasha:** descuida, no ha sido por mucho la espera, me da la impresión que no te has percatado de la presencia de Miroku, puesto que ni lo has saludado.

**Sango:** si lo he visto, sin embargo no se que hace él aquí, yo vine hablar contigo, no con él

**Miroku:** descuida Inu, vayan ustedes, yo los sigo detrás como si no existiera.

**Inuyasha:** ya están bastante grande los 2 como para utilizarme de intermediario ¿por qué no conversan entre ustedes? Y yo mejor me retiro.

**Sango:** Inuyasha por favor no hagas eso, en verdad quiero hablar contigo como amigo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡qué remedio, me quedare!

Los 3 ingresaron, al inicio los recibió Ayumi.

**Ayumi:** ¡buenas noches Inuyasha! Señorita, (en ello vio a Miroku) ¿uh? ¿Usted no es el cliente que se embriago la otra noche y comenzó a coquete….? (antes que terminara la frase, Inuyasha la interrumpió)

**Inuyasha:** el mi mejor amigo Miroku, él fue quien me acompaño hace unas noches y la señorita acá presente es su novia

**Ayumi:** si, claro ya lo recuerdo, un gusto en volver a verlo señor.

¿En que los puedo ayudar?

**Sango:** quisiera un área uhm… apropiada para poder conversar

**Ayumi:** ¿le parece bien uno de los salones para Karaoke?

**Sango:** ¡perfecto!

**Ayumi:** en ese caso síganme por favor.

Los condujo hasta uno de los salones privados de karaoke, el bar estaba divido en zonas: Bar, pista de baile y salones para karaoke.

**Ayumi:** en seguida vendrá mi compañera para atenderlos. (Se fue rápido en busca de Kagome, ella sería la más apropiada para atenderlos) ¡Kagome por favor atiende a las personas del salón 2 de Karaoke!

Kagome: ok.

Kagome fue sin saber quiénes estaban ahí, abrió la puerta, saludo con una gran sonrisa y…

**Kagome:** buenas noches bienvenidos al Green Fay… (Ò.Ò) ¿Inuyasha, Miroku, señorita Sango? ¿Qué hacen ustedes por acá?

**Inuyasha:** hola Kagome, hemos venido acompañar un momento a nuestra amiga Sango.

**Sango:** habla por ti Inuyasha, ya que yo no invite a Miroku.

**Miroku:** Kagome por favor ¿podrías traerme un "Grape Jumper" solo con licor de menta?

**Kagome:** si no hay ningún problema, solo le pediré al bartender que lo prepare sin alcohol

**Miroku:** ¡gracias!

**Kagome:** ¿para usted señorita? ¿Qué desea que le traiga?

**Sango:** ¡uhmm! Déjame ver la carta un rato más por favor, ¿por qué mientras no le tomas la orden a Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** ¡como usted diga! ¿Inuyasha, que deseas ordenar?

**Inuyasha:** tráeme un "Choco Irish Coffee"

**Kagome:** muy bien en seguida les traigo sus pedidos.

**Sango:** espera un momento por favor, a mí tráeme una botella de "Sake"

**Kagome:** ¿segura de ello señorita?

**Sango:** si y por favor dime Sango, estoy enterada de que vas a trabajar con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, así que es muy posible que nos veamos con frecuencia.

**Kagome:** (^-^) como digas…San…go…

Se fue por la orden de los 3

**Miroku:** Sanguito ¿no te parece que es demasiado una botella de Sake?

**Sango:** yo vine a tomar unas copas con Inuyasha, yo no sé qué es lo que haces tú acá, es más ¿por qué ninguno de los 2 ha pedido algo con alcohol?

**Inuyasha:** eso es simple, ambos tenemos que manejar, además si te pasara algo ¿quién te ayudaría?

**Sango:** (se sonrojo) ¿en verdad te preocupas por mi?

**Inuyasha:** por ti y por Miroku, ambos son mis amigos

**Sango:**(**-.-)** ¡ya veo!

**Kagome:** Knock-knock ¿puedo pasar? aquí les traigo sus pedidos

**Inuyasha:** claro, adelante por favor

**Kagome:** aquí están sus pedidos ¿desean algo más?

**Miroku:** por ahora nada, gracias.

**Kagome:** si desean algo mas, pueden llamar a la oficina el código es 102, el teléfono se encuentra justo atrás de usted señor Miroku.

**Miroku:** ok, linda gracias. (Luego de ello Kagome se fue)

**Sango:** ¡Ya ves a lo que me refiero! Siempre estas coqueteando con todas la mujeres

**Miroku**: ¿qué quieres decir?

**Sango**: ¡le acabas de decirle linda a la camarera!

**Miroku**: solo es una manera cordial de hablarle

**Inuyasha**: ¿si desean me retiro? Para que pueda hablar tranquilos

**Sango**: ¡no, por favor!

Te pedí que me acompañaras un rato para conversar, así que por favor no te vayas

**Inuyasha**: ok, pero si voy a estar acá, les pido a ambos que no se estén peleando.

**Sango**: de acuerdo.

Chicos ya que he pedido una botella ¿podrían al menos acompañarme con una copa?

**Miroku**: está bien, después de todo si me embriago, Inuyasha me llevara a casa.

**Inuyasha:** ¡oye! ¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa?

Si Sango se pusiera mal, no tendría objeción en llevarla hasta su casa, pero que tú te embriagues sería tu culpa.

**Miroku:** ¿eso quiere decir, que no te importo? ¡Vaya amigo que eres!

**Inuyasha: (**0.o) ¿etto?

**Miroku:** ja, ja, ja ¡tenias que ver la cara que pusiste!

**Sango:** (se echó a reír) hay ustedes sí que saben cómo ponerme de buen humor, vamos a brindar ¿Qué dicen?

Los 3 ¡Campay!

**Inuyasha:** ustedes dos sí que son un caso, en fin pasemos un rato agradable y olvidémonos de los problemas.

**Miroku:** creo, que no se va a poder

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué?

**Miroku:** Sango, no tiene costumbre de tomar y mírala ¡ya se embriago!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué?

**Sango:** (ebria) Inuyasha, tú sí que eres mi amigo, tú si me comprendes, no como…tu…amigo… que es….un mujeriego… mentiroso… Inuyashaaaa… Olvídate de Kikyo… y quédate conmigo siii…

**Inuyasha:** Miroku ¡rápido! Llama a Kagome y pídele que te traiga un café bien cargado para Sango.

**Miroku:** si de inmediato ¿Cuál dijo que era el número?

**Sango:** (se colgó del cuello de Inuyasha y por todos los medios trataba de besarlo)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Sango, contrólate! ¡Miroku date prisa y pide ese café!

**Miroku:** ¡si, si! El número era… ¡ah, ya recordé! 102

**Telf de oficina:** ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

**Miroku:** ¿Kagome?

**Oficina:** ¡no, soy Hakakku el bartender!

**Miroku:** ¡por favor pídale que traiga inmediatamente un café bien cargado! mi novia se pasó de copas y esta incontrolable

**Hakakku:** en seguida señor (preparó el café y le pidió a Yuka que fuera por Kagome)

**Yuka:** Kagome date prisa en llevar este café al salón 2 parece ¡que algo paso! Hakakku dijo que la persona que hablo parecía muy desesperada.

**Eri:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Ayumi:** ¿cuál es la urgencia?

**Kagome:** calma chicas, no creo que sea nada serio, solo me pidieron que lleve un café al salón 2

**Ayumi:** ¿dónde está Inuyasha y sus amigos?

**Eri y Yuka:** ¡vamos, vamos que esperamos!

**Kagome:** ¡chicas, esperen!

Todas fueron para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, la más calmada era Kagome, sin embargo fueron todas Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.

**Kagome:** Knock-knock

El café…

**Miroku:** pasa por favor

Sango había tumbado al suelo a Inuyasha y seguía intentando besarlo a como dé lugar.

Kagome le entrego el café a Miroku y se acerco tranquilamente a Sango.

**Kagome:** Sango ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Deseas hablar de algo?

**Sango**: (se echó a llorar en los brazos de Kagome) Es Miroku el culpable de todo esto, él es un hombre de lo más detestable, mujer que ve, mujer que le coquetea.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Kagome:** ¡shiii! Esto es entre mujeres

**Eri:** (susurro) Kagome es una experta en este tipo de cosas

**Yuka:** (susurro) si es verdad, aún no comprendo ¿Por qué no tiene novio?

**Miroku:** (susurro) ¿en serio, no tiene novio?

**Ayumi**: (con voz normal) ¿no es por usted que la señorita está llorando?

**Todos** shiii ¡cállate Ayumi!

**Kagome:** ya, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de café para que te pase el malestar y luego conversar en calma, con tu novio?

**Sango:** ¡gracias, eres una gran amiga!

**Kagome:** ¡gracias a ti por confiarme tus penas!

Sango tomo el café y converso a solas con Miroku en el salón, mientras los demás esperaban afuera.

**Inuyasha:** gracias Kagome, fuiste de mucha ayuda

**Kagome:** no fue nada, ¡vaya, sí que es tarde ya me tengo que ir a mi casa!

**Inuyasha:** ¿deseas que te lleve?

**Kagome:** no gracias, mañana temprano tengo una reunión con tu hermano en su casa y prefiero quedarme con Eri.

**Eri:** disculpa Kagome, pero esta vez no podrás quedarte en mi casa, ayer llegaron unos parientes de visita y mi departamento está lleno.

**Kagome:** en ese caso me puedo quedar en tu casa Yuka.

**Yuka:** podrías pero sucede que hay algunas cucarachas, hormigas y hasta gusanos de tierra, estoy por fumigar pero no he tenido tiempo (todo era mentira, lo dijo para que no le quedara otra que irse con Inuyasha)

**Kagome:** ¿y qué hay de ti Ayumi?

**Ayumi:** ¡claro no hay…! (Yuka le dio un codazo para que le siguiera el juego)

Problema si, no te incomodan todos los insectos, ya que me quedare en casa de Yuka.

**Kagome:**¡insectosss! Sabes que no los soporto, no podría quedarme ni un segundo ahí

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso acepta que te lleve a tu casa, o mejor aún ¿Por qué no te quedas en la mansión? sucede que Sesshomaru y yo nos estamos quedando en casa de nuestros padres mientras estos están de viaje.

**Kagome:** ¿en tu casa, otra vez?

**Inuyasha:** claro, que esta vez puedes dormir en alguno de los cuartos para huéspedes.

**Kagome:** gracias, pero no creo que pueda quedarme, ya que no tengo pijama y no me voy a dormir con el uniforme puesto.

**Inuyasha:** por ello no hay problema, puedes usar un pijama de mi mamá.

**Kagome:** aún así, tengo que lavar mi uniforme y no tengo otra ropa que ponerme.

**Yuka:** ¡Ay Kagome, parece que ya se te olvido, que tienes ropa limpia en tu casillero!

**Inuyasha:** y en cuanto a tu uniforme, lo puedes lavar en la mansión tenemos un cuarto de lavado y secado.

**Kagome:** ¡ustedes sí que no me dejan alternativa! Está bien, me quedare en tu casa.

Pero… creo que lo mejor sería es que nos fuéramos ¡ya! Mi turno ya termino hace 10 minutos.

**Inuyasha:** bien, no hay problema, solo busco a Sango y a Miroku y nos vamos.


	21. ¿Quién es ella?

**Cap. XXI**

**¿Quién es ella?**

Luego de convencer a Kagome Inuyasha fue pos sus amigos; Cuando entro al salón, los encontró a ambos ebrios de risa

**Miroku:** ¡ey… Inu! ¡Mi gran amigo!... ¿por qué no vienes y te nos unes? ¡Gracias a la encantadora Kagome, Sango y yo nos reconciliamos!

**Sango**: ¡si Inu, ven y brinda con nosotros de felicidad! en serio amigo, te lo digo, deja a Kikyo, ella no confía en ti y tú… no deberías… confiar en ella... Mejor quédate con mi nueva mejor amiga.

**Inuyasha:** ustedes son un par de inconscientes ¿Cómo se les ocurre beber hasta llegar a ese estado?

¡Vamos ya! que tendré que llevarlos hasta sus casas.

**Sango:** Inu, Inu…Inu mi gran amigo Inu… eres el mejor ¿sabes? (lo abrazo) te diré un secreto…porque eres mi amigo…Kikyo no te conviene… mejor fíjate en Kagome, ella si vale la pena.

**Inuyasha:** (separo lentamente a Sango de su cuello y la sentó)

Estas ebria y no sabes lo que dices, mejor vamos de una vez, que quede en llevara a Kagome también

**Sango y Miroku:** (se miraron) ¡siiii! Así se hace amigo (entre los 2) Kampay por ello

**Miroku:** eres todo un Gigoló amigo mío, ofrecerte a llevar a Kagome hasta su casa.

**Inuyasha:** ¡no soy tal cosa! Y… (Semi sonrojado) no la llevare… precisamente a su casa… la llevare a la mansión… tiene una entrevista mañana temprano con Sesshomaru

**Miroku:** ¡uhhhh! Así que la llevaras… hasta tu casa, y así me dices que no eres un gigoló.

**Inuyasha:** ¡Ya basta! Estas ebrio y no sabes lo que dices, vamos de una vez que no quiero hacer esperar a Kagome, ¡a… shh! (Suspiro) además mira, Sango ya se durmió.

**Miroku:** parece un ángel… mientras duerme… la llevare hasta tu auto.

**Inuyasha:** descuida, yo la llevare, además con lo bebido que estas se te puede caer de los brazos.

**Miroku:** ¡qué bueno que eres mi… amigo, y que bueno que no soy celoso! De otra manera no hubiera podido soportar ver a Sango siendo llevada en brazos por otro que no sea yo.

**Inuyasha:** deja de decir tonterías y vámonos, quizá ahora comprendas un poquito lo que siente Sango cuando te ve o se entera que andas coqueteando con otras mujeres…

**Miroku: **¿¡ehhh…!

**Inuyasha:** después meditas.

Apúrate que kagome ya nos está esperando en el estacionamiento

**Ya afuera del Bar en el estacionamiento…**

**Kagome:** vaya, no creí que Sango se quedaría dormida, será mejor que entremos al auto de una vez, hace mucho frió acá fuera y puede contraer un resfriado.

**Miroku:** ¡si, tienes razón! Vámonos ya.

**Kagome:** ¡ah! Estas todo tomado, y desabrigado ¿Cómo puedes estar con el abrigo todo abierto? déjame abotonártelo y ten, ponte mi bufanda, yo tengo otra acá en mi bolso.

**Miroku:** (la miro todo extrañado) me recuerdas a mi mamá; Solo ella solía preocuparse así por mí.

**Kagome:** es natural, las madres siempre nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos.

**Inuyasha:** menos plática y más acción, si no entramos pronto al auto nos congelaremos todos, no puedo abrir la puerta, porque tengo a Sango así que… ¿podrían darme una mano? ¡¿Por favor?

**Kagome**: si claro, déjame ayudarte.

Miroku, entra tu primero por favor, para recostar la cabeza de Sango sobre tus piernas y pueda estar más cómoda.

**Inuyasha**: si que te preocupas mucho por los demás.

**Kagome**: ¿acaso eso no es normal?

**Miroku**: ¡eres tan linda, Kagome que me causas ternura!

**Kagome**: (sonrojada) gracias por el cumplido

Inuyasha la contemplaba con ojos llenos de ternura, a más la conocía más se sentía congraciado con ella.

**Kagome**: ¡Inu despierta! ¡yuju, vuelve a realidad! Tenemos que irnos de una vez.

**Inuyasha**: si tienes razón.

Miroku ¿Te parece bien que dejemos primero a Sango y luego te dejo a ti?

**Miroku:** descuida, déjame a mí también en casa de Sango, ya se me está pasando los efectos del alcohol y Sango va a necesitar de alguien que la cuide en este estado durante la noche.

**Inuyasha:** está bien entonces los dejare a ambos.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino, la primera parada fue en casa de Sango

**Inuyasha**: Te ayudo a bajar a Sango

**Miroku:** descuida, ya has hecho bastante, puedo llevarla yo mismo hasta su departamento.

**Inuyasha:** por si las dudas te acompañare, al menos hasta la puerta.

Ambos fueron juntos hasta la recepción del edificio donde vivía Sango.

**Miroku:** Inuyasha ¿en verdad no te interesa Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** ¿a qué va esa pregunta?

**Miroku:** es una linda joven, y se ve en sus ojos que tú no le eres indiferente, y si te conozco bien, se que a ti también te interesa.

**Inuyasha:** sabes perfectamente que estoy comprometido, y no tengo por qué estarme fijando en otras mujeres.

**Miroku:** eso de comprometido, ni tú mismo te lo crees, bueno amigo, es tarde y no debes dejar a Kagome esperando sola en el auto, ya hablaremos mañana.

E… Inu… ¡muchas gracias por ser tan buen amigo!

**Inuyasha:** no tienes porque dar las gracias, nos vemos.

**En el auto…**

**Kagome:** Souta por favor avísales a mamá y al abuelo, que no llegare a dormir esta noche, me quedare en casa… de los Taisho.

**Sota:** (por celular) ¿Queee? En casa de los Taisho y ¿eso por qué?

**Kagome:** es un poco complicado de explicar, solo te puedo decir que mañana temprano tengo una reunión con Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarme hasta la mansión Taisho.

**Sota:** no entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir, pero si estas con Inuyasha entonces me quedo tranquilo

**Kagome: **(0.ó)¿cómo que si estoy con Inuyasha te quedas tranquilo?

**Sota:** nada, nada no me hagas mucho caso (ˆ-ˆ) cuando vengas a la casa te explicare.

**Kagome:** ok hermano, cuida mucho de Shippo, dile que estaré mañana después de que salga de la escuela para jugar con él y hacer los deberes.

**Sota: **muy bien, no te preocupes por nada y descansa, mañana hablamos.

En ello subió Inuyasha al auto.

**Kagome:** me siento un poco cansada ¿te molesta si me recuesto un momento a dormir hasta que lleguemos a tu casa?

**Inuyasha:** no te preocupes y duerme, cuando lleguemos te despierto y si no te llevo en brazos hasta la habitación de huéspedes (**^-^)**

**Kagome: (`-`)** ¿Qué cosas dices? No hace falta que hagas tal cosa, solo despierta…me (bostezo) en cuanto lleguemos… (Se estaba quedando dormida)

**Inuyasha:** después de preocuparte por todos, te mereces un buen descanso

**Kagome:** ¡gracias…por…tú…gen…ti…le…sa! (se quedo profundamente dormida)

Inuyasha manejo lo más lento que pudo hasta la mansión, deseaba preservar en sus recuerdos el rostro de kagome durmiendo el mayor tiempo posible.

**Inuyasha**: (con voz muy suave) Kagome… Kagome, despierta ya llegamos.

**Kagome**: (a medio dormir) ¡uhm…! ¿Dónde estoy?... tengo tanto sueño que no… quiero levantarme.

**Inuyasha**: como digas en ese caso te llevare en brazos cual bebé hasta la habitación.

**Kagome**: ¡ah…h! me rindo no quiero caminar, tu ganas… me dejare llevar… esta vez (bostezo)

**Inuyasha**: Muy bien señorita, sujétese bien, que tenemos que subir unas largas escaleras

**Kagome**: ¡eh… si… si …lo que digas! (hablaba mas dormida que despierta)

La llevo con mucho cuidado y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener nuevamente la oportunidad de llevarla en brazos.

La recostó levemente sobre la cama, la acobijo y le dio un beso en la frente, en ello, ella se despertó.

**Kagome:** Inu…ya...sha ¿podrías darme un pijama? Por favor

**Inuyasha:** toma, estas son de mi madre.

**Kagome:** ¿podrías ayudarme a ponérmelas? Tengo tanto sueño que los brazos me pesan

**Inuyasha:** (sonrojado) ¿segura?

**Kagome:** ;) ¡sip! Confió mucho en ti y sé que lo tomaras como un favor que le pide una hija a su padre. (Con una gran sonrisa de niña inocente)

**Inuyasha:** (pensaba mientras la ayudaba a vestirse) (esta chica realmente me roba el corazón con su dulzura) Listo señorita, ya está usted lista para irse a dormir.

**Kagome:** no, aún no.

**Inuyasha**: ¿qué sucede?

**Kagome**: quisiera un beso de buenas noches de nuevo ahora que estoy consciente.

**Inuyasha**: le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acaricio su cabello y sonriéndole le dijo, eres una niña realmente encantadora. Buenas noches Kagome, descansa bien ya nos veremos en el trabajo luego.

**Kagome**: Muchas gracias… por todo... (En voz muy bajita…te quiero Inu)

Inuyasha se retiro del cuarto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sentía extrañamente muy feliz, conmovido y lleno de sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué es aquello que esta chica me hace sentir? (se pregunto a sí mismo)

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Kaede**: Buenos días mi niña, ya es hora de levantarse, tú desayuno ya está listo.

**Kagome:** (a medio despertar) Buenos días señora Kaede… ¿Qué hora es?

**Kaede:** 7:45 a.m, mi niño Inuyasha ya se fue para el trabajo y me dejo dicho que te atendiera en todo aquello que necesites

**Kagome:** muy amable, pero no hace falta, gracias, Señora ¿podría darme un baño antes de tomar desayuno?

**Kaede:** ¡claro mi niña! te prepare el baño de inmediato y por cierto tú uniforme ya está listo, aquí te lo dejo.

**Kagome:** gracias, ehm… ¿El señor Sesshomaru, se encuentra acá?

**Kaede:** sí, ya está en la oficina esperándote, pero descuida, tomate tu tiempo para arreglarte.

Kagome tomo un baño y se puso una ropa casual (una falda corta y una blusa, eso era lo que tenía guardado en el casillero del bar)

Luego bajo a tomar su desayuno, en un salón que era enorme, tan grande como toda su casa.

**Kagome:** ¡wau! este lugar es realmente gigantesco.

**Kaede:** así les gusta vivir a los señores, a todo lujo, pero usualmente solo usan este lugar los domingos, que es cuando se reúnen todos.

**Kagome:** gracias por el desayuno señora, estuvo todo delicioso, me indica por favor ¿dónde queda el estudio?

**Kaede:** por acá por favor, la primera puerta a la derecha al lado de la escalera.


	22. Entrevista, preguntas y respuestas

**Cap. XXII:**

**Entrevista, preguntas y respuestas **

Kagome toco la puerta y una voz varonil preciosa le respondió: Adelante.

Kagome, estaba entre nubes con tan solo oír aquella voz, se decía a si misma que voz más sensual ¿será igual de atractivo que Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** buenos días señor Sesshomaru, soy Kagome Higurashi, un placer en conocerlo (extendiéndole la mano)

**Sesshomaru:** un placer señorita Higurashi, usted disculpe que no me levante pero, se me hace un poco incomodo moverme libremente.

**Kagome:** (sabía lo del accidente y lo del yeso en su pie) ¡descuide no hay problema!

**Sesshomaru:** la he citado hasta acá, para que me exponga su plan de trabajo, se por mi hermano, que usted es una excelente ingeniera forestal.

**Kagome:** gracias, por el cumplido señor, aún me falta un par de meses para graduarme, sin embargo llevo trabajando más de un año en un proyecto el cual será mi tesis.

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso muéstreme lo que tiene avanzado hasta el momento.

**Kagome:** aquí tiene mi usb, ahí está al detalle todo aquello que he venido realizando a través de este último año.

Sesshomaru leyó con detenimiento el proyecto de la joven, mientras hacía esto, le iba haciendo diferente tipo de preguntas e iban intercambiando opiniones.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, como que se habían dedicado a estudiar diferentes tipos de cosas los últimos seis años, se llevaban a la perfección casi parecía que uno leía la mente del otro.

La reunión fue todo un éxito, él estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de kagome y ella estaba encantada de que su proyecto se iba hacer realidad después de 1 año de arduo trabajo.

**Sesshomaru:** un placer entrevistarme con Ud. Srta. Higurashi. Por favor permita, que mi chofer la lleve hasta su domicilio.

**Kagome:** no es necesario, señor, puedo ir sola hasta mi casa.

**Sesshomaru: **descuide mi chofer la está aguardando en la entrada de la casa.

**Kagome:** en ese caso gracias, Señor.

Se dirigió hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión y efectivamente Jaken la estaba esperando de pie junto a un lujoso auto.

**Jaken:** buenos días señorita

**Kagome:** buen día señor.

**Jaken:** suba por favor.

**Kagome:** gracias

Jaken puso en marcha el auto con destino a casa de Kagome.

**Celular de Kagome:** ring ring:

**Kagome:** mochi - mochi…

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué tal te fue con mi hermano?

**Kagome:** bien, estuvo de acuerdo en la mayoría de puntos que le expuse, comento que haría algunas modificaciones en el proyecto pero la mayoría estuvo bien.

**Inuyasha:** ¡bien! Te felicito Kagome, eso quiere decir que ya eres oficialmente miembro de Imperio Taisho.

**Kagome:** si, así es.

Por cierto tu hermano es alguien muy agradable.

**Inuyasha:** Sessho… ¿estás segura que estás hablando de mi hermano?

**Kagome: **ja, ja, claro que sí, no sé por qué dices lo contrario.

**Inuyasha:** porque no conozco esa faceta suya (¬.¬)

Disculpa kagome tengo otra llamada, estaremos en contacto ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagome**: ok, hasta luego (colgó)

**Celular de Kagome:** ring ring

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué ocurrió?

**Eri:** ¡Kagomeeee! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal estuvo la entrevista? ¿El hermano de Inuyasha es tan atractivo? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te impresiono? ¿Podrías ser su novia?

**Kagome**: ¡cálmate Eri, calma! una pregunta a la vez.

**Ayumi**: estoy segura que te fue muy bien amiga.

**Kagome**: gracias Ayumi.

**Eri**: ¡Ayumi, no interrumpas! Ahora si cuéntame todo, espera te voy a poner en alta voz para que Ayumi pueda oír, listo ahora sí cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalles.

**Kagome:** todo me fue muy bien, el señor Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo con gran parte de los proyectos, tenemos muchas ideas en común, es un joven muy amable y es muy apuesto, pero respondiendo a tus dudas ¡Eri! ¡No, no me manifestó ningún tipo de interés personal, solo laboral! Y aún así fuera, no me interesa como novio ok.

**Ayumi:** ¡ay! Que lastima Kagome, eres tan linda que te mereces un novio, apuesto y que te quiera mucho.

**Kagome:** (XD) Gracias pero ¿por qué, están tan interesadas en conseguirme novio? Estoy bien así, además niñas, fue una reunión de trabajo, no de cortejo.

**Eri:** Kagome, Kagome ¿hasta cuándo, seguirás en las mismas? ya han pasado 6 años y hasta ahora has rechazado a todos los pretendientes que has tenido.

En ello interrumpió Jaken.

**Jaken:** señorita Higurashi, usted disculpe que interrumpa su llamada; Ya hemos llegado a su domicilio.

**Kagome:** gracias señor Jaken por traerme.

**Jaken:** fue un placer señorita (le abrió la puerta del auto y luego se fue)

**Eri**: ¡wuau, Kagome! Te dejo el chofer personal de los Taisho en tu casa, vaya amiga, te dan trato de princesa.

**Kagome:** no precisamente, solo fue una cortesía del señor Sesshomaru, eso es todo.

**Ayumi:** que lindo Kagome, tienes 2 jefes que se preocupan mucho por ti ¿o son 3?

**Kagome:** 2, 3 ¿de qué hablas?

**Ayumi:** ¡claro Kagome! A partir de ahora trabajaras en aquel lujoso hotel y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha serán tus jefes y no te olvides del señor Guinta, los 3 se preocupan por ti y por tu seguridad, eres muy afortunada

**Kagome:** no creo que sea para tanto, solo fue una cortesía, aunque el señor Guinta si, siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras, no solo por mí.

Niñas ya llegue hasta mi casa, las tengo que dejar, las veo luego en el bar ok.

**Ayumi y Eri:** ok

**Kagome:** ¡mamá, abuelo, ya llegue! ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo? Qué raro no hay nadie, en ese caso me iré a dormir un rato.

**Horas más tarde en la oficina de Kikyo…**

**Tsubaki: **Kikyo, llego un paquete para ti desde .

**Kikyo:** es una invitación para la semana de la moda en Nueva York por 4 días y 3 noches, todo incluido, los diseñadores más famosos del mundo se reunirán para este desfile.

Interesante, es una invitación doble, creo que ya se a quien voy a llevar.

**Tsubaki**: ¿con quién piensas viajar?

**Kikyo:** con Inuyasha claro.

**Tsubaki:** ¿crees que acepte?

**Kikyo:** claro que aceptara.

**Tsubaki:** ¿para cuándo es?

**Kikyo:** déjame ver, es para el 26 de este mes.

**Tsubaki:** pero tu desfile es el 27 ¿Cómo vas hacer?

**Kikyo:** sencillo, moveré de fecha el desfile, lo haremos el 25, después de todo ya todo está listo, solo habría que cambiar de local, le pediré a Inuyasha que me alquile el salón principal de su hotel.

**Tsubaki:** ¡pero Kikyo! Las entradas están casi todas vendidas, en la publicidad está anunciado para el 27 y el local ya está reservado ¿por qué, mejor no dejas que yo me haga cargo del evento?

**Kikyo:** prefiero estar presente en mi desfile, encárgate de avisar a la prensa escrita y televisada que el evento se adelanto y encargarte de que todas las modelos estén disponibles para la fecha.

**Tsubaki:** ¿dónde comunico a la prensa que será ahora? ¿Deseas que cancele con el local que ya fue alquilado?

**Kikyo:** sí, hazlo y anuncia que será en el Imperio Taisho.

**Tsubaki:** Esta bien me encargare de todos los cambios en este momento, me voy, te veo luego.

**Kikyo**: ok; Llamare a Inuyasha (típico no contesta, iré al hotel)

**En el hotel…**

**Kikyo: **¡Ayame! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

**Ayame: **¡buenas tardes, señorita Kikyo!

El señor Inuyasha, se encuentra en una junta directiva.

**Kikyo:** en ese caso hablare con Sesshomaru ¿está en su oficina no?

**Ayame:** si, en un momento la anuncio, señorita

**Kikyo:** está bien, soy casi un miembro de la familia y no necesito ser anunciada.

**Ayame:** (mientras seguía a Kikyo) insisto, al señor Sesshomaru, no le gusta ser interrumpido, por favor espere a que la anuncie.

**Kikyo:** (entro de improviso a la oficina de Sesshomaru) ¡Hola cuñado! Vengo a proponerte un negocio.

**Ayame:** señor, por favor disculpe, no me dio tiempo de anunciarla.

**Sesshomaru: **descuide señorita Ayame, por favor retírese y déjeme a solas con la señorita Kikyo.

**Ayame:** sí señor.

**Sesshomaru: **bien Kikyo, ya estas acá sin anunciarte, como es tu costumbre ¿qué negocio me quieres proponer?

**Kikyo**: necesito que me alquiles el salón principal del hotel para mi desfile de modas, te pagare el 20% de lo recaudado, que estoy segura estará por encima del alquiler del salón

**Sesshomaru: **antes de que ofrezcas nada ¿dime para qué fecha lo quieres?

**Kikyo: **25 de este mes

**Sesshomaru: **(reviso su computadora) no se puede, desde el 24 estará ocupado para la fiesta de Halloween, para el día de tu desfile estará con decoraciones referentes al tema.

**Kikyo: **¿no puedes pedir que lo decoren un día después?

**Sesshomaru: **lo siento pero Jakotsu es el encargado de los eventos y ya hizo un cronograma detallado para cada fecha hasta fin de año

**Kikyo: **pídele que mueva 1 día su decoración

**Sesshomaru: **acá trabajamos bajo un estricto control de organización, si deseas puedes hacer tu desfile de disfraces, disculpa de trajes, con la decoración puesta ó bien puedes disponer de otro ambiente; Te ofrezco el salón de bodas, el gran salón dorado, el salón de espejos o el jardín.

**Kikyo:** en ese caso me quedo con el gran salón dorado

**Sesshomaru: **(por intercomunicador) señorita Ayame tráigame un contrato por evento y copia.

**Ayame:** enseguida señor.

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo Kikyo, lee detalladamente las pautas del contrato y detalla la fecha, hora y tipo de evento.

**Kikyo:** listo cuñado, tenemos un trato.

**Sesshomaru:** si todo está en orden y por cierto Kikyo ¡no me vuelvas a llamar cuñado! Aún no eres la esposa de mi hermano.

**Kikyo:** mejor acostúmbrate a que te llame así, después de todo pronto seré la esposa de Inuyasha y codueña de este hotel.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿codueña? ¡Vaya Kikyo! ¡Quien te oyera diría que te casas por interés y no por amor!

**Kikyo:** hoy por hoy hay que juntar ambas cosas para alcanzar el éxito ¡cuñadito!...

Me voy, adiós.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡qué mujer más desagradable! (pensó)

2 horas más tarde…

Inuyasha salía de su reunión, cuando…

**Ayame:** Inuyasha, Kikyo estuvo por acá hace unas horas

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué deseaba?

**Ayame:** no estoy segura, hablo con tu hermano buen rato y se fue.

**Inuyasha:** ¡uhm! ¿Qué habrá querido?

En ello Sesshomaru salía de su oficina…

**Sesshomaru:** Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** si, dime

**Sesshomaru:** hay un par de temas que quiero conversar contigo, te espero en la mansión.

**Inuyasha:** ok ¿no quieres que te lleve? Debe ser difícil para ti moverte con ese yeso

**Sesshomaru:** (lo miro feo) mejor no, recuerda gracias a ¿Quién? llevo esta bota de yeso, Jaken me llevara.

**Celular de Inuyasha:** ring ring

**Inuyasha:** si Kikyo, dime

**Kikyo:** tengo algo que decirte, ven a mi departamento, por favor

**Inuyasha:** está bien, en 1 hora estoy por allá.

Ayame, ya es tarde ¿por qué no te retiras a descansar?

**Ayame:** si ya estaba por irme, estaba esperando a Koga, para que me lleve, pero aún no llega.

**Inuyasha: **te llevo a tu casa ¿está bien?

**Ayame**: está bien, acepto, recojo mis cosas y listo.

**Inuyasha**: te espero en el auto.

**En el auto…**

**Ayame: **por cierto, olvide mencionarte que Sesshomaru me pidió un contrato por evento, mientras estaba reunido con Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** ya me enterare luego que fue lo que paso.

Listo Ayame llegamos.

**Ayame:** gracias Inuyasha, hasta mañana.

**Inuyasha:** por nada, hasta mañana.

Dejo a Ayame y se dirigió a casa de Kikyo.

**Kikyo:** llegaste mí querido Inu

**Inuyasha:** supe por Ayame que estuviste hoy con Sesshomaru

**Kikyo:** si de eso quiero hablarte, pero antes de ello ¿por qué no cenamos? Ven hice la cena, hace mucho que no cocinaba y como ibas a venir, quise que fuera algo especial

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya, me sorprendes Kikyo! Se ve realmente delicioso.

**Kikyo:** gracias, aún recuerdo nuestros días de picnic, siempre te gustaba aquello que preparaba; Dejemos los recuerdos para después y hablemos de algo más interesante.

**Mientras cenaban…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es aquello que me quieres decir? Y ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con Sesshomaru?

**Kikyo:** una cosa tiene que ver con la otra.

Esta tarde me llego una invitación doble para la semana de modas en Nueva York y por ello he tenido que mover de fecha mi desfile, para lo cual he alquilado el gran salón dorado del hotel.

Así que mi querido Inu ¿vendrías a Nueva York conmigo?

**Inuyasha**: no estoy seguro de poder ir, sabes que tengo que trabajar

**Kikyo:** es de aquí a 2 semanas y solo es por 4 días y 3 noches, hace mucho que no viajamos, nos caería bien un tiempo a solas, antes de la boda

**Inuyasha:** está bien iré contigo y Kikyo deja de insistir con lo de la boda, ya te he dicho ¡no me casare contigo! Al menos no por ahora ¿por qué, no mejor las post-ponemos?

**Kikyo:** no sé porque insistes con ello de no casarte ¡fuiste tú quien me propuso matrimonio! Hagamos un trato, luego del viaje decidimos si se pospone o no la boda

**Inuyasha: **de acuerdo, ya es tarde me voy

**Kikyo:** ¿te vas? ¿Por qué no pasa la noche aquí?

**Inuyasha:** tengo que hablar con Sesshomaru, no sé qué es lo que quiere, pero me dijo que me esperaría en la mansión.

**Kikyo:** ¿hasta cuando me vas a evadir? Eres mi novio, pero no te comportas como uno.

**Inuyasha:** no sé a qué te refieres y prefiero no entenderlo por ahora, nos vemos luego Kikyo. (Se fue)


	23. Camino a la feria

**Cap. XXIII**

**Camino a la feria**

Inuyasha estaba a punto de entrevistarse con su hermano, para conversar de algo que aún desconocía.

**En la mansión Taisho…**

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru, ya llegue ¿qué es aquello que querías hablarme?

**Sesshomaru**: ¡llegas algo tarde! ¿No te parece?

**Inuyasha**: lo siento, se me presento algo

**Sesshomaru**: lo que haya sido no me interesa, tu vida personal es algo que no me concierne.

De lo que tengo que hablarte es acerca de la señorita Higurashi, como ya sabrás me entreviste con ella hoy en la mañana, tengo que admitir que escogiste bien, esta haciendo su tesis y es bastante interesante, lo cual nos viene bien para nuestro proyecto.

**Inuyasha:** si lo sé, te dije que confiaras en mí, sabía que ella sería un gran apoyo

**Sesshomaru:** sí. El otro tema es Kikyo, hoy hizo una reserva para el 25 de este mes, para su desfile

**Inuyasha**: si me comento

**Sesshomaru:** sin embargo, déjame darte un consejo, esa mujer no te conviene como esposa

**Inuyasha**: (¬.¬) pensé que habías dicho que mi vida personal no te concernía

**Sesshomaru:** así es no me concierne, pero cuando se trata de mi negocio si

**Inuyasha**: ¿tu negocio? ¿Te refieres al hotel? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Sesshomaru**: ella ya se cree la copropietaria de la cadena por el simple hecho de ser tu prometida, solo te digo esto Inuyasha ¡si llega a ser tu esposa, ni sueñes que le permitiré ser parte de los propietarios!

Ya termine con lo que tenía que decirte, me retiro.

**Inuyasha:** (pensaba) hasta Sesshomaru se opone a que me case, esto cada vez se pone peor.

Ambos se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente todo iba normal, hasta la tarde

**Celular de kagome:** ring ring…

**Kagome**: ¿Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: ¿cómo te va Kagome? Solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana a las 9:00 a.m paso por Shippo y por ti

**Kagome: **¿por mi también?

**Inuyasha**: ¡claro! Le prometí a Shippo llevarlo a la feria y creo que es mejor que tus nos acompañes, después de todo es solo un pequeño niño.

**Kagome:** tienes razón, en ese caso te espero.

**Inuyasha:** bien, eso es todo, nos vemos mañana (colgó)

Kagome estaba en el bar y sus amigas muy curiosas le preguntaron

**Eri:** ¿quién era? tienes una carita como de extrañada

**Ayumi:** ¿era Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** si

**Yuka:** ¿y qué paso? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

**Kagome:** no es por nada, solo que me tomo por sorpresa que quiera que la acompañe a la feria mañana

**Eri:** ¡ay! Y ¿por eso pones cara? Parece que la invitación te asustara.

**Kagome:** no, es eso, solo que lo sentí un poco frío y distante, por lo general es muy amable… esta vez sonaba preocupado,

**Yuka:** ¡uy, eso quiere decir que te interesa!

**Kagome:** (se enojo) ¡claro que no!

**Eri:** si no te interesa ¿por qué te enojas?

**Kagome:** ¡ya chicas basta! Vamos a trabajar, que tenemos que abrir

**Ayumi:** descuida Kagome, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza de lo que sientes.

**Kagome:** :) ¡vamos a trabajar, si!

Al día siguiente a las 9:00 a.m en casa de Kagome

**Shippo:** Mamí ¿ya estas lista?

**Kagome:** dame unos segundos hijo (¿Que me pondré, que me pondré?)(Pensó)

**Abuelo**: te vas a divertir hoy mucho Shippo, recuerda portarte bien y no te separes de tu mamá, en la feria siempre suele haber mucha gente

**Shippo:** si abuelito, lo sé, no me separare de mi mamá Kagome, ni de Inuyasha.

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡qué lindo mi nieto, siempre tan obediente!

**Shippo:** ¡mamí ya! Inuyasha llegara en 10 minutos

**Mamá de Kagome:** si es cierto, él nos comento que solía ser muy puntual ¿por qué tardas tanto hija?

En ello sonó el timbre…era Inuyasha y Kagome aún no estaba lista; Shippo abrió la puerta muy entusiasmado.

**Shippo:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡Viniste! Qué alegría, si cumpliste con tu promesa.

**Inuyasha:** buenos días (saludo a todos los presentes) claro amiguito, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas ¿tu mamá ya esta lista?

Kagome aún se estaba arreglando, pero ya sabía que Inuyasha había llegado por lo cual trato de apurarse.

**Abuelo:** disculpa a mi nieta, hay veces que se tarda un poco, pero por favor ven pasa, no te quedes en la puerta ¿por qué mientras esperas, no vamos conversando?

**Mamá de kagome:** sí hijo ven, te ofrezco un jugo lo acabo de hacer

**Inuyasha:** gracias señor ¿cómo podría rechazar una invitación como esa?

**Mamá de kagome:** ¡Ay que muchacho tan galante!

En ello bajo Kagome

**Kagome:** Lamento la demora, ya estoy lista

Inuyasha volteo a verla y se quedo encantado, se le veía preciosa parecía una niña con sus 2 trenzas y con la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta.

**Shippo:** ¡Mamí, que linda te ves! ¿Ahora si ya podemos irnos?

**Kagome:** gracias por el cumplido, déjame primero saludar antes de irnos.

Buenos días Inuyasha, disculpa la demora, no podía decidir que ponerme.

**Inuyasha:** descuida, no me di cuenta de que te habías tardado.

Señora Higurashi, Señor un placer en verlos, con su permiso me retiro con Kagome y Shippo.

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡diviértanse mucho! Chau mi niño precioso pórtate bien y no te separes de tu mamá o de Inuyasha ¿de acuerdo?

**Shippo:** si abuelita.

Chau abuelo

**Abuelo:** diviértete muchísimo y… (Se acerco a su oído en forma de secreto) me cuentas si sucede algo entre ellos ok

**Shippo:** ok.

Ahora si vámonos Inu.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿nos vamos?

**Kagome:** ¿ah? Si claro, vamos

**Ya en el auto…**

Shippo iba atrás emocionado de ir a la feria, no paraba de decir lo mucho que le gustaría comer algodón de azúcar, subirse al carrusel, la casa de los espejos etc.

Mientras kagome se había quedado dormida.

**Inuyasha:** si Shippo, haremos todo aquello que quieras tú solo preocúpate de divertirte mucho.

**Shippo:** ¿hasta qué hora nos quedaremos?

**Inuyasha:** bueno mañana tú tienes escuela y yo trabajo, así que… ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos hasta las 5:00 p.m?

**Shippo:** si es tiempo suficiente para subir a todos los juegos ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

**Inuyasha:** 1 hora aproximadamente

**Shippo:** si que está lejos

**Inuyasha:** por ello vine temprano para poder disfrutar al máximo de la feria, solo espero que Kagome se despierte a tiempo, para que ella también pueda divertirse

**Shippo:** mi mamí llego ayer muy tarde, me conto que hubo muchísima gente ayer, llego casi a las 6:00 a.m y eso que se vino de frente del trabajo, no se quedo en casa de ninguna de sus amigas

**Inuyasha:** ¿no te molesta que tu mamá llegue tan tarde? Es decir ¿no extrañas poder estar más tiempo con ella?

**Shippo:** hay veces que me quedo hasta tarde esperándola y no llega, pero siempre tiene tiempo para estar conmigo, sobre todo los domingos

**Inuyasha:** ya veo Kagome es muy fuerte ¿sabes que tu mamá trabajara conmigo dentro de muy poco? y tendrá un horario menos pesado

**Shippo:** si, ella nos conto a todos en la casa y está muy contenta ¡creo que le gustas Inuyasha!

Ese último comentario hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara

**Shippo:** ¿qué paso? Te pusiste rojo ¿tienes fiebre?

**Inuyasha:** 0/0 no, amiguito estoy bien, solo me dio calor eso es todo

**Shippo:** ¿a ti te gusta mi mamá?

**Inuyasha:** ¿gustarme? ¿A qué te refieres? 0/0 (todo rojo)

**Shippo:** ¡mmm! Así como se gustan los adultos

**Inuyasha: **Tu mamá es una joven muy linda y ¡claro que me cae muy bien!

**Shippo:** ¿eso quiere decir que te podrías casar con ella?

**Inuyasha:** (que respondo pensó) bueno yo…yo… veras lo que sucede es que yo ya estoy comprometido con alguien más

**Shippo:** ¿por qué no dejas a tu novia y te casas con mi mamá (ˆ-ˆ)?

**Inuyasha:** porque no puedo (aún así quisiera ¬.¬ pensó) además Kagome y yo solo somos amigos

**Shippo:** no entiendo a los adultos, son muy complicados

**Inuyasha:** si somos muy complicados, así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa

**Shippo:** ¿qué se siente tener mamá y papá?

**Inuyasha:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Shippo: **tú mencionaste que los domingos estabas con tus padres ¿tú, tienes mamá y papá?

**Inuyasha: **si los tengo y bueno…nunca me había puesto a pensar que se siente, uhmm, cuando era niño pasaba más tiempo con ellos que ahora, pero tú tienes mamá, abuela, bisabuelo y hasta un tío ¿qué se siente tener tantas personas que te quieren?

**Shippo: **siii, mi familia a mi me cuida y quiere mucho, mi abuela siempre me prepara galletas y chocolate caliente y mi tío me lleva a pasear al parque siempre, mi abuelito siempre me regala juguetes raros ¡como la pata de un dragón! se siente muy bonito tener una familia cariñosa.

Pero mis amigos en la escuela se ríen de mi porque no tengo papá y por más que le he pedido a mi mamá que me consiga un papá no lo hace no sé ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha: **no lo hace porque ella es una perfecta mamá y papá, deberías decirle eso a tus amigos, que tu mamá vale por 2 y eso la hace aún más valiosa.

**Shippo: **¡eh! En serio ¿crees que es así?

**Inuyasha:** si.

Mira, ya se ven los juegos a lo lejos, ya falta muy poco para llegar.

**Shippo**: ¡es cierto, es cierto! Ya estamos llegando yupiii! (grito muy emocionado)

Los gritos de Shippo despertaron a Kagome, se había perdido de toda la conversación

**Kagome:**(con voz de sueño) ¿¡eh, uh! ¡mmm! ¡Me quede dormida! Lo siento Inuyasha, en verdad lo siento 0/0 (se sonrojo)

**Inuyasha: **descuida, debes estar cansada por tanto trabajo, lo bueno es que despertaste justo a tiempo, ya casi llegamos a los juegos.

**Shippo:** ¡siii! ¡Cada vez se ven más cerca! ¡Quiero subirme a todos!

**Kagome:** a todos los que puedas hay algunos a los que no dejan subir niños

**Shippo:** ¿por qué? Yo quiero subirme a ese redondo que se ve desde acá

**Kagome**: la rueda de Chicago es prácticamente un mirador en movimiento ¿Inu tú crees, que él pueda subir?

**Inuyasha:** no veo por qué no, además si sube con nosotros creo que si lo dejaran

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm! Habrá que probar

**Inuyasha:** ya llegamos

**Shippo:** ¡wuooo, es enorme!

**Inuyasha:** esto es solo la entrada, espérate que veas el resto del lugar

**Kagome:** ¿ya has venido antes?

**Inuyasha:** todos los años solía venir con Sesshomaru y nuestros padres, pero desde hace 5 años atrás vengo con Miroku

**Kagome:** ¡que fans!

**Shippo:** ¡Vamos ya! ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos

**Inuyasha:** ok, estaciono el auto y entramos


	24. Un domingo lleno de sorpresas

**Cap. XXIV**

**Un domingo lleno de sorpresas**

Inuyasha y compañía ya habían llegado a la feria después de un largo recorrido y una interesante conversación.

**Kagome:** ¿por dónde empezamos?

**Shippo:** ¡vamos al carrusel! ¡Quiero subirme a un caballito!

**Inuyasha:** ¡bien, para allá vamos! (se fueron corriendo rápido, cual niños)

**Kagome:** ¡oigan, espérenme! No vayan tan rápido.

Así pasaron el día entre juegos risas, comiendo algodón de azúcar y otros dulces típicos de feria Kagome estaba en un juego con Shippo cuando en ello…

Se oyó una voz

¡Ey Inuyasha, por acá!

**Inuyasha:** ¿Miroku?

**Miroku:** hola ¡que sorpresa verte!

**Inuyasha:** ¡viniste!

**Miroku:** claro, no me iba a quedar con la ganas de venir a la feria, solo porque tu viniste con Kagome.

¿Por cierto, dónde está?

**Inuyasha:** está tratando de conseguir un muñeco para Shippo, está en el puesto de arquería ¿vamos a ver?

**Miroku:** en un momento, estoy esperando a Sango

**Inuyasha:** ¡qué bien, Sango también está por acá!

**Miroku:** si (suspiro) no hace mucho que llegamos y un grupo de reporteros la vio, comenzaron a sacarle fotos y hacerle preguntas; Si que es difícil ser famosa

En ello se acerco Sango

**Sango:** hola Inu ¡ay, al fin me deshice de los reporteros! ¿Y Kagome, dónde está? Quiero verla

**Inuyasha:** está en el puesto de arquería no muy lejos

**Sango:** ¡vamos, vamos, muévanse! ¿Qué esperan?

**Miroku:** ¡vaya, que interés!

A kagome le iba muy bien, ya había conseguido 3 muñecos, pero Shippo quería el más grande, era un zorro echado gigantesco, lo quería para dormir sobre él.

**Sango:** ¡wuauu! ¡Eres genial Kagome! qué buena puntería

**Kagome:** ¡ah! Hola Sango, no sabía que estabas acá (disparo otra flecha y acertó)

**Vendedor:** ¡muy bien señorita! Una flecha más y el muñeco será para su sobrino

**Kagome:**(mientras apuntaba) gracias señor, pero es mi hijo (y dio en el blanco)

**Vendedor:** ¡felicidades señora! Aquí esta su premio

**Shippo:** ¡yeee! Gracias mamí eres la mejor ¡te quiero mucho!

**Sango:** ¿tu hijo? ¡kawaii-nii! ¡Es tan lindo!

**Kagome:** disculpa, Sango Shippo; Shippo mi amiga Sango

**Shippo:** mucho gusto señorita (le extendió la mano)

**Sango:** ¡pero qué monada! ¿Puedo cargarte?

**Shippo:** 0/0 (sonrojado) si

**Sango:** ¡hay eres tan lindo!

**Miroku:** ¡ey morena, si que caminas rápido! Casi me quedo sin aliento por seguirte

**Sango:** mira ¿no es lindo? Él es Shippo, el hijo de Kagome

**Shippo:** mucho gusto

**Miroku:** (0.0) hola amiguito

**Shippo:** ¡Inuyasha! Sango bájame por favor.

¡Mira, mira lo que mi mamá consiguió para mí!

**Inuyasha:** ¡wuauu, ese es un muñeco muy grande!

**Shippo:** ¡si, si! mi mamá es la mejor arquera

**Inuyasha:** ¿en serio?

**Kagome:** sip

**Inuyasha: **uhm, muy bien en ese caso te reto a un juego

**Kagome:** ¿de qué tipo?

**Inuyasha: **yo soy bueno con la espada, así que ¿por qué no jugamos en aquel puesto? Hay un concurso de arquería, esgrima y otras cosas

**Kagome: **bien ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos todos! (fue corriendo en dirección al puesto)

**Sango, Miroku y Shippo**: 0.0 (¿?)

**Inuyasha:** los espero allá

**Shippo:** yo voy contigo

**Kagome:** esperenyo también voy

**Sango y Miroku**: nosotros también

En el puesto había un anuncio que decía: premios únicos traídos desde china "Demuestre acá su talento" en cualquiera de estas categorías:

-Actuación

-Lucha

-Alpinismo

-Carrera con mascotas

-Equitación

-Magia

-Arquería

-Natación

-Tenis de mesa

-Pesca infantil

-Esgrima

**Sango:** Miroku ¿por qué no, nos inscribimos para alpinismo?

**Miroku:** ok, no creo que sea muy difícil, será divertido probar

Este lugar es nuevo (pensó)

Inuyasha se inscribió en esgrima, Kagome en arquería, Shippo en pesca infantil, Sango y Miroku en alpinismo.

Los desafíos no eran sencillos.

En arquería tenía que dar 3 veces en el blanco en 1 minuto

En esgrima era hacer más de 3 puntos en tan solo 1 minuto

En alpinismo escalar una falsa pared de 5 metros y alcanzar el banderín

Pesca se trataba de atrapar un pez de goma dentro de una pequeña piscina y canjear un premio.

**Anunciante:** bienvenidos al desafío de habilidades, un fuerte aplauso a nuestros 5 primeros participantes; Les recordamos que los premios a los que se pueden hacer acreedores, son exclusivos traídos desde china y no hay 2 iguales en todo el mundo

**Público:** ¡yeee! (aplausos)

**Anunciante:** nuestro primer desafío será…"esgrima"

Inuyasha derroto casi de inmediato a su contrincante, hizo 3 puntos en solo 20 segundos

**Público:** ¡wuuauu! ¡Qué hábil, si es impresionante!

**Anunciante:** nuestro segundo desafío será…"arquería"

Kagome no fallo ni un solo tiro

**Anunciante:** ¡wuauuu! ¡No solo es bella nuestra concursante! ¡Si, no que también ha batido record en tan solo 10.3 segundos ha conseguido ganar el desafío!

**Público:** ¡sorprendente! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Bravo!

**Anunciante:** nuestro 3er desafío será: Alpinismo de parejas.

Sango estaba a la cabeza, cuando Miroku le pasó la mano por el trasero y esta perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hasta el suelo (estaba con arnés para escalar)

**Sango:** ¡Miroku mañoso y tramposo ya verás en cuanto bajes!

**Miroku:** ¿qué dices Sanguito querida? no te puedo escuchar desde acá arriba ;)

**Sango:** (murmuraba) ¡tramposo!

**Anunciante:** ¡oh lástima! La linda señorita se cayó, su acompañante fue el ganador.

Señor baje para que reciba su premio.

**Miroku:** lo hare cuando mi novia acepte que perdió

**Sango:** ok, ok, solo baja ya.

Miroku bajo casi de inmediato y le dio un coqueto beso.

**Miroku:** descuida morena, te cederé mi premio.

**Shippo:** ahora es mi turno

**Anunciante:** ahora es el turno de nuestro último y más pequeño concursante ¿listo amiguito?

**Shippo:** ¡sí!

Kagome e Inuyasha se unieron al grupo para ver a Shippo participar.

Tenía que pescar cualquier pez en una pequeña piscina de vidrio un poco más alta que él, en ello Shippo no capturo un pez sí, no el cofre que se hallaba en el fondo.

**Shippo:** ¡yee! Pesque el cofre del tesoro.

**Anunciante:** ¡wuauu amiguito, te has llevado el premio mayor de toda la feria!

**Público: ¡**Wuau! ¡Felicitaciones niño! ¡Bravo! ¡Ábrelo! ¡Si ábrelo!

Shippo abrió el cofre y en el interior había una enorme y brillante perla.

**Anunciante:** esta es una réplica de la famosa perla de Shikon, la cual te cumplirá el deseo que tú quieras.

**Shippo:** ¿en serio? ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? Uhmm… entonces ¡quiero un papá! Ese es mi deseo.

A Kagome se le abrieron los ojos de par de par en par, no se esperaba algo así.

**Anunciante:** la perla puede cumplir cualquier deseo dentro de la feria… tiene ciertos límites.

**Shippo:** pero usted dijo que yo podía pedir lo que quisiera.

**Kagome:** hijo, ¿por qué no pides algo más divertido? ¡Como un juguete o algún dulce delicioso!

**Shippo:** entonces quiero subirme a todos los juegos de la feria las veces que yo quiera

**Anunciante:** ¡muy bien amiguito, tu deseo será cumplido, te podrás subir a todos los juegos de la feria! pero acompañado de un adulto.

**Público:** ¡bravo! ¡Qué gran premio! ¡Yo también quiero participar!

**Kagome:** ahora si podremos subirnos a todos los juegos, aún para los que son para niños más grandes.

**Shippo:** si (medio apático)

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucede? ¿No te alegro?

**Shippo:** mamá ¿por qué no puedo tener un papá?

**Kagome:** porque tu papá está en el cielo y el te cuida desde ahí

**Shippo:** pero quiero uno que esté vivo

**Kagome:** (sonrió) Algún día hijo, por ahora disfrutemos del paseo ¿está bien?

**Shippo:** si

**Kagome:** ven vamos a recibir nuestros premios, tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Qué es? ¿Tú no?

**Shippo:** algo, vamos.

**Anunciante:** ahora vamos a repartir los premios, les recuerdo que cada uno es único en su género, no hay otro igual.

Por favor señores saquen un papel del sombrero, cada uno tiene un numero con un premio.

A Inuyasha le toco el n°53 a Kagome el n°17 a Miroku el n°5.

Para la señorita un collar de cunetas negras con colmillos blancos.

Señorita debe tener cuidado a quien se lo de, ya que este collar es poderoso y la primera acción que usted mencione hará que la persona la realice.

**Kagome:** no entiendo ¿qué quiere decir?

**Anunciante:** para el caballero, un singular muñeco, un oso panda pingüino

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué rayos es esto?

**Kagome:** ¡es lindo! ¿Intercambiamos?

**Inuyasha:** ok (se coloco el collar)

**Anunciante:** señorita le dije que tuviera cuidado, ahora el joven no podrá deshacerse del collar

**Kagome:** ¡ay, no creo que eso sea cierto!

**Anunciante:** se lo advertí; Para que me crea ordénele alguna acción al joven y verá.

**Kagome:** uhmm… una acción…uhmm…una acción ¡ah ya se! ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha cayó de inmediato al suelo.

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento ¿estás bien? (ayudándolo a levantarse)

**Inuyasha:** descuida, estoy bien, será mejor que me quite esto… ¡ah! ¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedo!

**Anunciante:** se los dije, la única persona que se lo puede quitar es la señorita y lo podrá hacer solo cuando ella realmente lo desee.

**Kagome:** eso quiere decir que cada vez que yo diga ¡abajo! Inuyasha caerá al suelo (plop ruido estremecedor) ¡Inuyasha! lo siento en verdad lo lamento

**Inuyasha:** (desde el suelo) descuida solo no lo repitas y trata de quitarme esto.

Kagome lo intento pero no pudo.

El público no paraba de hacer comentarios ante lo que veían ¡Wuau! Es mágico, pobre muchacho ¿qué otros premios habrán?

Sango y Miroku habían visto caer a Inuyasha las 2 veces y Sango pensaba (quiero ese collar para hacer lo mismo con Miroku)

**Sango:** Miroku ¿no vas a reclamar mí, digo tu premio?

**Miroku:** si es cierto vamos.

**Anunciante:** finalmente el último premio, pero no menos especial ¿señor está usted listo?

**Miroku:** creo que si (si es otro collar, Sango lo usara en mi contra) (pensó)

**Anunciante:** ¡muy bien! Señor por favor tenga un especial cuidado con ella

**Miroku:** ¿ella?

**Anunciante:** mi ayudante la está trayendo, es un animal único en su especie, no hay 2 iguales. Ella es Kirara.

Le entrego una linda gatita rubia con rayas marrones y con una singular particularidad, tenía 2 colas muy esponjosas como las de un zorro.

**Sango:** ¡wuau! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Es la gatita más bella que he visto!

**Miroku:** toma morena, te prometí mi premio, Kirara es tuya.

**Público:** ¡ahh! ¡Qué ternura! ¡Qué lindo animalito!

**Anunciante:** ¡muchas gracias por participar! Un fuerte aplauso para nuestros participantes.

**Público:** aplausos.

**Shippo:** Kirara es muy linda y juguetona ¿podremos subir a los juegos con ella?

**Sango:** es cierto aún nos queda mucho por recorrer, tenemos que dejar a Kirara en lugar seguro y también tus premios Shippo.

**Miroku:** por ello no hay problema, ya hable con el anunciante y cuidara de Kirara hasta que nos vayamos y también podemos dejar tus cosas Shippo.

**Inuyasha:** entonces sigamos ya son las 3 p.m y no, nos queda mucho tiempo.


	25. Declaración

**Cap. XXV**

**Declaración **

Inuyasha y los demás se estaban divirtiendo mucho en la feria, mientras que en el hotel…

Sesshomaru se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, cuando se dispuso ir a almorzar.

Ya en el restaurante…

Noto que algo no andaba bien, había menos mozos que de costumbre y en cuanto a la señorita que lo atendió resulto ser Kagura.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿señorita Sakasagami? ¿Qué hace usted de mesera? Hasta donde tengo entendido usted es del área de pastelería.

Kagura se sorprendió era domingo y se suponía que ese día ningún miembro de la familia Taisho estaba en el hotel.

**Kagura:** (sin saber que decir…) Señor Taisho, que placer en verlo por acá… por el día de hoy estoy apoyando como mesera (en un tono nervioso)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿y eso a qué se debe?

**Kagura:** (se puso más nerviosa) sucede que estamos escasos de personal el día de hoy y he tenido que dejar mi puesto para apoyar.

**Sesshomaru:** uhmm, entiendo. ¿Señorita ya almorzó?

**Kagura:** ¿cómo dice señor?

**Sesshomaru: **vera detestoalmorzar soloy usted aún no lo ha hecho, me gustaría contar con su compañía.

**Kagura:** encantada señor sin embargo debo apoyar a Koga.

**Sesshomaru: **insisto señorita ¿no rechazaría mi invitación o sí?

**Kagura**: desde luego que no señor.

**Sesshomaru**: muy bien por favor siéntese** (**jalo la silla para que se sentara) discúlpeme un momento enseguida regreso.

**Kagura**: si (justo hoy tenía que venir el jefe, ya nos metimos en líos) (pensó)

Sesshomaru entro de improviso a la cocina, donde se hallaba un atareado Koga, dirigiendo a su personal y elaborando sofisticados platillos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Koga!

**Koga:** (con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa) ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Sesshomaru: **explícame ¿Qué está ocurriendo con tu personal? ¿Por qué la señorita Kagura no está en su puesto como es debido?

**Koga:** tengo escases de personal por un mal calculo que hice con la programación de vacaciones de 2 de ellos y 4 camareras no han venido, 2 de ellas se reportaron enfermas y 2 simplemente no vinieron.

**Sesshomaru:** cuando acabe tu turno te espero en mi oficina para hablar de esto.

…Y Koga ve a tomar la orden a mi mesa, la señorita Kagura es mi invitada.

**Koga:** (fastidiado) si enseguida voy.

¡¿Kagura su invitada? (Pensó)

**En la feria…**

Todos se divertían mucho juntos, había pasado 1 hora aproximadamente y habían decidido entrar a la casa del horror.

Todos se encontraban haciendo la cola para entrar, cuando a Shippo le dio ganas de ir al baño; Sango decidió acompañarlo y Miroku esperarlos por lo que solo entraron Inuyasha y Kagome.

Ya dentro de la casa del horror.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha ¿dónde están los demás?

**Inuyasha**: ¡uhm! No lo sé, se suponía que estaban detrás de mí, no creo que se hayan asustado y decido irse.

**Kagome: **uhm, ya los veremos más adelante, ven sigamos caminando a ver que tanto miedo da.

**Inuyasha:** ok.

La casa daba realmente miedo, había todo tipo de cosas horribles y sonidos perturbadores de fantasmas, gritos de gente siendo torturada, algunos de monstruos, escenas de teatro en vivo de dracula, la momia, el hombre lobo etc.

Las personas dentro gritaban y corrían tratando de hallar la salida, la cual no era fácil de hallar pues todo el lugar era un laberinto con una sola salida posible.

**Kagome:** esto es de lo más divertido ¡nada acá da miedo ya que todo es solo efecto de luces y sonido!

**Inuyasha:** ¡qué extraño no veo a Miroku y a los demás! deben estar haberse quedado afuera, mejor busquemos la salida.

**Kagome:** está bien, ven vamos por acá a ver si logramos encontrar la salida.

**Inuyasha:** llevamos caminando 10 minutos y no salimos, el lugar no es tan grande, creo que tomamos el camino equivocado, ven sígueme por acá mejor.

**Kagome:** ¡ésta bien! ¡AHHHH! (grito muy pero muy fuerte)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sucede?

**Kagome:** ¡insectos! ¡Hay insectos por todos lados!

**Inuyasha:** son de mentira, no te alarmes

**Kagome:** ¡no, no lo son! ¡Fíjate bien!

**Inuyasha:** está muy oscuro, prenderé el celular (en ello vio en la pared una cabeza de monstruo gigantesco y horroroso de cuya lengua salía cucarachas, gusanos, tarántulas etc.

**Kagome:** ¡salgamos rápido de acá! ¡No soporto los insectos! ¡aahh, también están deba…

Inuyasha le tapo la boca con la mano.

**Inuyasha:** no digas esa palabra por favor, no me gustaría caer encima de tanto insecto

**Kagome:** está bien, pero vámonos ya no los soporto ¡lo único que me asusta son estas cosas horrorosas!

**Inuyasha:** bien, sube a mi espalda y buscare la salida para que no tengas que pisar más de estas cosas.

**Kagome:** ok, lo que sea, solo ¡vámonos!

**Inuyasha:** prenderé la linterna del celular para ver mejor, veas lo que veas, mantén la calma, no grites.

**Kagome:** mejor cerrare los ojos.

**Inuyasha:** ok, aquí vamos sujétate fuerte

Con la luz del celular se podía ver unas pequeñas flechas pintadas, las cuales parecían indicar la salida. En ello Inuyasha vio una luz al final del camino, al llegar a ella, está lo encegueció por unos segundos.

**Inuyasha**: al fin la salida

**Sango:** ¡chicos al fin salieron!

**Miroku:** tardaron bastante

**Shippo:** podíamos escuchar los gritos de mi mamá hasta acá afuera

**Kagome:** (se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha) ¡Gracias mi héroe! Si no fuera por ti no hubiera sobrevivido a esas cosas peludas y viscosas (lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojo) 0/0 por nada

**Miroku:** (¬.¬) ¡vaya Inu, eres todo un héroe!

**Shippo:** mi mamá no le teme a nada excepto a los insectos

**Inuyasha:** si me di cuenta

**Sango:** ya son casi las 6:00 p.m ¿ahora donde vamos?

**Shippo:** ¡a esa rueda gigante!

**Kagome:** ¿la rueda de Chicago?

**Shippo:** sí, vamos

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sesshomaru…

**Koga:** aquí me tienes ¿qué es aquello que me quieres decir?

**Sesshomaru:** eres el chef ejecutivo de este hotel y es tu responsabilidad el manejo de la cocina y su personal ¡¿cómo es posible que hoy la encargada de pastelería, estuviera de camarera? ¡Sabes bien, que acá cada quien tiene una función! y que yo sepa hay suficientes camareras y mozos para atender a los comensales.

Acá tengo la lista detallada de todo el personal que está bajo tu cargo y en total son 8 camareras y 10 mozos, sin contar a los bartenders y el personal interno de cocina, no creo que sea necesario mencionarte sus horarios ya que es tu deber estar al tanto de ello.

**Koga: **entiendo tu enfado, tuve un error de cálculos con las vacaciones de 2 de los mozos y 2 camareras me fallaron hoy sin previo aviso, por ello requerí de apoyo de mi personal interno.

**Sesshomaru:** sabes bien las reglas de este hotel, acá no se permiten fallas, todo debe ser perfecto, así que tienes 2 opciones; Por tu error y falla en el planeamiento de vacaciones de tu personal serás sancionado y además tú escogerás:

-Despides a las 2 camareras que se ausentaron irresponsablemente.

-Me entregas tu carta de renuncia en este mismo instante.

**Koga:** (O.O) ¡eres muy drástico, solo fue un error!

**Sesshomaru:** un error ¡que no permito en mi hotel! ¿Qué decides?

**Koga: **llevo años trabajando acá y me he ganado el puesto, pero tampoco puedo dejar en la calle a 2 jovencitas trabajadoras**.**

**Sesshomaru:** ¡decide!

**Koga:** sancionare a las 2 camareras, pero no las despediré, ellas son mi responsabilidad.

**Sesshomaru:** este error no se puede repetir, ni este ni ningún otro, retírate a tu puesto.

**Koga:** ¡bien, jefe! (sarcásticamente)

**En la feria…**

Ya todos estaban dentro de las cabinas de la rueda de Chicago.

Las chicas con Shippo y los chicos en otra.

**Sango**: ¡wuauu! ¡Qué vista más bonita, se puede ver toda la ciudad

**Shippo:** ¡quiero ver, quiero ver! ¿Me cargas tía Sango?

**Kagome**: Shippo, no la molestes.

**Sango**: claro que si te cargo ¡ven! Kagome descuida me encanta tu hijo, es tan lindo.

**Kagome**: gracias.

**Inuyasha**: hace mucho que no me sentía tan relajado

**Miroku**: ¿y eso es por kagome?

**Inuyasha**: ¿por qué dices eso? Estoy relajado porque me he divertido, es por ello

**Miroku**: si Kikyo estuviera acá no creo que sería igual

**Inuyasha**: ¡ay! ¡Kikyo, Kikyo! no sé que voy hacer con ella, sigue insistiendo con lo de la boda, ya tome mi decisión pero no creo que le vaya a gustar

**Miroku**: no sé ¿cómo la aguantas? Hace mucho que cambio, ya no es la Kikyo que solía ser nuestra amiga ¿nunca te has preguntado el por qué?

**Inuyasha**: dice que es por la boda, pero sea lo que sea yo…ya…no amo a Kikyo.

**Miroku**: ¡lo sabía! ¡Tú estás interesado en Kagome! ¿Verdad?

**Inuyasha**: (guardo silencio)…si

**Miroku**: ¡entonces que esperas!

**Inuyasha**: no espero nada, no hare nada, eso es todo.

**Sango**: ¿de qué estarán hablando los chicos?

**Kagome:** ¿hace cuanto que ustedes 3 se conocen?

**Sango:** uhm… hace 4 años aproximadamente.

Veras, yo era secretaría de Inuyasha y fue así como conocí a Miroku, pero un día una modelo de Kikyo le fallo e Inuyasha me sugirió que postulara para ser modelo y así fue como termine siendo modelo de su agencia y Ayame termino ocupándose de mi puesto, ahora es secretaría de los hermanos Taisho.

**Kagome:** ¡uhm! ¿Y dime como es Kikyo?

**Sango**: como diseñadora es fantástica, como jefa es estricta, sabe bien lo que quiere y exige perfección y como novia es un monstruo.

**Kagome:** je, je, no creo que sea para tanto.

**Sango**: ¡si, si lo es! A Inuyasha lo tiene como perrito con la correa justa… Y dime ¿a ti te gusta Inu verdad?

**Kagome**: ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Él es solo mi jefe y amigo… no más!

**Shippo**: mi mamí e Inuyasha se verán bien juntos

**Sango**: si te apoyo ;)

**Kagome**: ¡basta los 2! ¡¿Qué cosas dicen? 0/0

**Sango**: ¡te sonrojaste! ¡Él te gusta entonces!

**Shippo**: deberías casarte con Inuyasha, así el sería mi papá

**Kagome:** ¡Shippo! No digas cosas que no están bien

**Sango:** los niños no mienten, ustedes se verían lindos juntos

**Kagome:** uh, nos detuvimos, ya termino ¡uh mira la hora que es… Es tarde…Vamos ya!

Inuyasha y Kagome se chocaron frente a frente saliendo del juego y ambos se sonrojaron mucho

**Inuyasha**:… ehh… Etto, lo siento no te vi (desviando la mirada)

**Kagome:** descuida fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba

Sango le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Miroku

**Miroku**: Shippo, ¿quieres acompañarme a recoger las cosas?

**Sango**: yo también voy, ven Shippo vamos, vamos corriendo a ver quien llega más rápido ok.

Se fueron corriendo, dejando atrás a Inuyasha y Kagome.

**Inuyasha**: ¿pero qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

**Kagome**: je, je, creo que nos querían dejara a solas (lo dijo sin pensar)…Etto… yo… ay… creo que les voy a dar el alcance (se fue corriendo avergonzada por lo que dijo)

**Inuyasha**: ¡ey Kagome, espérame! No corras tan rápido.

**Kagome**: ¡apúrate trata de alcanzarme, soy muy rápida… no creo que puedas alcanzarme!

**Inuyasha**: ¡eso crees! ¡Ahora veras! (corrió muy rápido y la alcanzo)

Ambos llegaron al puesto donde se encontraban los demás, ambos casi sin aliento y jadeando empezaron a reírse sin sentido

**Kagome**: si que eres rápido, nadie había logrado igualarme

**Inuyasha**: me daba la impresión que estabas huyendo de mí

**Kagome:** ¿yo huyendo? Eso no es cierto, simplemente me dio ganas de hacer ejercicio.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay, como sea! Me has dejado sin aliento.

**Shippo**: mi mamá obtuvo medalla de oro en maratón, en las olimpiadas de su universidad.

**Sango**: ¡sugoi! ¿Por qué no participas en los juegos deportivos del hotel? ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome**: ¿qué juegos?

**Inuyasha**: todos los años en el hotel realizamos un campeonato deportivo entre todo el personal y los huéspedes, dura 2 días y al final hay premios para cada categoría, se celebrara el próximo mes, como ahora eres parte del hotel si gustas puedes inscribirte

**Kagome**: uhm… ¿En qué participaras tú?

**Inuyasha**: baseball, esgrima y maratón.

**Kagome**: bien en ese caso me inscribiré en baseball, y maratón

**Sango**: yo también participare, estaré en natación

**Kagome**: entonces también participare en natación

**Shippo**: ¡uy mamí los vas a dejar a todos atrás, tú eres muy buena en todo aquello que haces!

**Miroku:** bien, bien dejémonos por un momento de tanta charla y pongan atención a lo siguiente.

Sango toma aquí tienes a Kirara (la gatita, tenía una pequeña canastita con flores en su hocico)

**Sango:** ¡Kirara! ¿Uh? ¿Y estas flores?

**Miroku**: busca dentro de ellas, encontraras una sorpresita para ti

**Sango**: ¿para mí?

Buscó entre las flores y hallo una cajita con un anillo y una tarjeta que decía: Morena mía ¿te casarías Conmigo?

¡Ayyy que linda Kirara! ¡Si, si me caso contigo! ¡Y le dio un beso a la gata!

Miroku tomo la cajita, dejo a Kirara en el suelo y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sango, le dijo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Sango:** si digo que si, ¿serias fiel?

**Miroku**: Pero Sanguito, mirar no es un crimen y yo solo poso mis ojos en las demás, jamás te he sido infiel

**Sango**: ¿es eso cierto?

**Inuyasha**: ¡ay! Sango ya no lo hagas sufrir, no ves que se muere de la ansiedad de saber tu respuesta

**Sango**: (sonrió) Si claro que si me caso contigo (le dio un efusivo beso)

**Shippo:** ahora solo falta que Inuyasha le pida matrimonio a mi mamá y todos felices

**Kagome:** (muy sonrojada) ¡Shippo! Inuyasha por favor perdónalo, es solo un niño

**Inuyasha:** (más sonrojado aún) descuida, ya me acostumbre a sus comentarios (recordó la conversación en el auto)

**Kagome:** ¡felicidades Sango! ¡Felicidades Miroku!

**Sango:** gracias amiga, Kagome ¿serias mi dama de honor?

**Kagome:** claro

**Sango:** hay que comenzar a organizar todo para la ceremonia ¿me ayudas?

**Kagome: **si con gusto, me encantaría ayudar con todos los preparativos

**Inuyasha:** hasta que al fin sentaste cabeza ¡Quién diría que llegaría el día en que te vería casado!

**Miroku**: ¡cuando te llega amigo, te llega!

**Shippo:** Kirara ¿tu entiendes a los adultos? ¡Por qué yo no!

**Kirara:** Kiu Kiu

**Inuyasha:** será mejor que nos vayamos ya a tu casa Kagome, se está haciendo tarde

**Kagome:** si, es mejor que nos retiremos ya.

**Sango:** me pondré en contacto contigo para ver lo de los preparativos

**Shippo:** ¿y cuando se casan?

**Miroku:** eso amiguito es un tema que aún no he decido, yo solo le propuse matrimonio nada más

**Sango:** ¿cómo no has pensado en una fecha aún?

**Miroku:** ¡uhm! Podría ser de acá a unos 6 a 7 años ¿Qué dices?

**Sango:** ¿6 o 7 años? ¿Estás tú loco?

**Kagome:** (los miraba divertida) Inuyasha ¿Miroku está hablando en serio? (le dijo en secreto)

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que no! Esta bromeando, ya teníamos todo organizado de ante mano, la boda será en 2 meses

**Kagome:** ¿y por qué le dice eso entonces?

**Inuyasha:** a Miroku le gusta sorprender a Sango.

Ayame se ha estado encargando de los por menores desde hace 3 meses atrás

**Kagome:** ¡oohh!

Chicos, ya nos vemos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir

**Sango:** muy bien amiga, te estaré llamando en esta semana para coordinar, si es que antes no enviudo, sin haberme casado

**Kagome:** ok, ok, descuida Sango, Miroku es un gran chico y el cumplirá con lo prometido

**Sango:** ¿qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Kagome:** él ya te lo dirá

**Miroku:** tranquila mi morena, tú confía en las sabias palabras de nuestra amiga Kagome

**Sango:** ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes?

**Inuyasha:** nada Sango, nada, tu tranquila, ya estaremos en contacto pronto, nos vamos primero.

**Shippo:** chau tía Sango

**Sango:** chau mi niño precioso, pronto te voy a visitar para salir a pasear ¿está bien?

**Shippo:** si

**Miroku:** cuidado Shippo que me pondo celoso (en broma)

**Shippo:** soy solo un niño ¿cómo me puedes tener celos?

Todos rieron ante el comentario del pequeño.


	26. Él pasado y él presente

**Cap. XXVI **

**Él pasado y él presente **

Después de un divertido día de feria, Inuyasha se encontraba manejando rumbo a casa de Kagome.

Shippo se había quedado profundamente dormido en el asiento de atrás.

**Kagome:** gracias, Inuyasha por el día de hoy, Shippo la ha pasado muy bien y yo también

**Inuyasha:** soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, hace mucho que no me relajaba tanto como hoy

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices por el trabajo? ¡Debe ser difícil estar a cargo de una cadena de hoteles tan grande!

**Inuyasha:** en parte es por el trabajo y por… Kikyo…

**Kagome:** algo estuve conversando con Sango acerca de ella, parece ser una mujer llena de muchas cualidades, debes estar feliz de estar con ella

**Inuyasha:** …no precisamente… desde que nos comprometimos las cosas se han puesto difíciles entre los dos, su carácter y el mío no coinciden.

Disculpa kagome debo estarte aburriendo con mis cosas

**Kagome:** no, en lo absoluto, a decir verdad tenía algo de curiosidad… acerca de ella… ¿puedo preguntarte cómo fue que se comprometieron?

**Inuyasha:** fue hace 2 años atrás, ella estuvo estudiando en Francia y al volver le propuse matrimonio, se suponía que nos íbamos a casar 6 meses después dé, pero ella decidió volver a Francia para continuar con sus estudios por 1 año más, a su regreso comenzó con los cambios de actitud… comenzó a comportarse diferente… desde ese entonces he tratado de entenderla… pero no puedo más… luego del viaje le pediré terminar la relación le guste o no.

**Kagome:** quizá deberías intentar reconquistarla, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tú también hallas cambiado y es por ello que ya no se llevan bien

**Inuyasha:** la verdad Kagome es que yo… ya no estoy enamorado de Kikyo… yo… estoy interesado en… (Le iba a confesarle que se estaba enamorando de ella cuando…)

**Shippo:** (dormido) papá…quiero…un papá

**Inuyasha:** …Kagome… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta algo incomoda?

**Kagome:** creo que si…

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué ocurrió con el padre de Shippo?

**Kagome:** (suspiro) es algo largo de contar

**Inuyasha:** por favor no quiero incomodarte, si no deseas contestar está bien

**Kagome:** descuida, no me molesta.

El papá de Shippo fue un novio que tuve en la preparatoria, se llamaba Houyo, al principio éramos solo buenos amigos, aún recuerdo a las chicas convenciéndome de me hiciera novia de él (sonrió) luego de unas cuantas salidas nos hicimos novios, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, el tenía un carácter tan apacible que nunca peleábamos y si lo hacíamos se hacía el desentendido, dejaba los disgustos para mí y siempre me hacía reír haciéndome olvidar el porqué estaba molesta.

Todo era perfecto, hasta habíamos hablado de casarnos luego de 3 años de relación pero como ambos teníamos planes de estudio decidimos dejarlo para después.

El obtuvo una beca para estudiar arqueología en Egipto por 2 meses y estando allá recibió una invitación para estudiar unos restos arqueológicos en Europa, fue ahí donde todo ocurrió. Se supone que solo estaría en Europa 2 semanas y volvería acá (una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla).

Fue aquel día trágico hace 6 años, que él abordo un avión que partía de Sharm el Sheik…

**Inuyasha:** eso está en Egipto cerca del Cairo

**Kagome:** si así fue ¿supiste lo que paso con ese vuelo?

**Inuyasha:** lamentablemente si se los por menores de aquel fatídico accidente, aquel vuelo salió del aeropuerto rumbo a París - Francia y se estrello en medio del océano Atlántico, no hubo sobrevivientes; En ese mismo vuelo viajaban los padres de Miroku

**Kagome:** ¡Cuánto lo lamento, no tenía idea! Lo peor de todo fue que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado…y eso… me… (Se puso a llorar)

**Inuyasha:** (detuvo el auto) Kagome, por favor perdóname, no debí preguntar, por favor me duele verte llorar (la abrazo)

**Kagome:** perdóname tú, que mal momento te estoy haciendo pasar

**Inuyasha:** no. Tú jamás me haces pasar malos momentos…

La miro a los ojos y ella miro fijamente a los suyos, quería besarla consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien que él deseaba protegerla pero…

**Shippo**: eh… ¿ya llegamos? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿Mamá, Inuyasha? ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Kagome: (**se aparto de Inuyasha) nada hijito nada, sigue durmiendo, que ya falta poco para llegar a casa

**Inuyasha:** (encendió el auto) en unos minutos llegamos

**Shippo:** uhm… ¿por qué, están sonrojados los dos?

**Inu Y Kagome:** porque hace calor

**Shippo:** yo creí, que era porque los vi abrazados, vaya Inuyasha pensé que me ibas hacer caso y decirle a mi mamá para que se tu novia

**Kagome:** ¡Shippo! Deja de estar molestando ¡por favor!

**Shippo:** ay mamí yo seré solo un niño pero sé lo que vi, ustedes estaban abrazados y tú me has dicho que cuando las personas se quieren se abrazan.

**Inuyasha:** eso es cierto Shippo, por ello estaba abrazando a tu mamá porque yo la quiero y mucho (se sonrojo)

**Kagome:** (tímidamente) yo también

**Shippo:** ¿eso quiere decir que son novios?

**Inu y Kagome:** ¡no!

Jajaj, se rieron de nervios

**Shippo:** ¿por qué los adultos son tan complicados?

**Inuyasha:** cuando seas uno lo comprenderás

**Shippo:** yo prefiero quedarme chiquito para no ser complicado

**Kagome:** jajaj yo haría lo mismo que tú si pudiera

Inuyasha se alegraba de haber podido decirle lo que sentía y le daba alegría verla reír.

**Shippo:** ¿mamí crees que la abuela haya preparado galletas de avenas y chocolate caliente?

**Kagome:** lo más probable es que si.

Inuyasha ¿te quedarías en mí casa para tomar lonche?

**Shippo:** di que si, di que sí, mi abuelita hace unas galletas deliciosa.

**Inuyasha:** jaja, está bien, claro que acepto,

**Ya en casa de Kagome…**

**Shippo:** ¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelo! ¡Tío Souta! ¡Ya llegamos!

**Mamá de kagome:** ¡mi niño hermoso! ¿Te divertiste?

**Shippo:** si muchooo, mira, mira todos los premios que consiguió mi mamá para mí (señalando a Inuyasha y Kagome que cargaban un montón de cosas)

**Kagome:** hola mamá ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

**Inuyasha:** señora muy buenas tardes

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡wauu! ¡Cuántos premios! Veo que se han divertido mucho.

¿Por qué no llevan todo arriba y bajan para tomar chocolate con galletas?

**Shippo:** si, si ven Inuyasha, acompáñame hasta mi habitación ven, ven (lo jalo hasta las escaleras)

**Inuyasha:** permiso señora

**Mamá de Kagome:** y dime hija ¿cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste mucho con Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** pero no solo con él, también me divertí con Shippo.

**Mamá de Kagome:** (¬.¬) ¡sabes a que me refiero! ¿Hubo algún avance entre ustedes?

**Kagome:** ¡mamá por favor! (grito) ya te he dicho muchas veces lo mismo no me interesa, ni me interesará nadie ¿está bien?

**Shippo:** (bajaba las escaleras con Inuyasha) eso no es cierto mamí, hoy tú e Inuyasha dijeron que se querían mucho.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron, con la inocente sinceridad de Shippo

**Mamá de Kagome:** hijo ¿te quedas a tomar chocolate caliente y galletas? Las acabo de hornear y están muy ricas

**Inuyasha:** gracias señora, acepto con gusto su invitación

**Mamá de Kagome:** que bueno, por favor espérenme ustedes 3 acá mientras voy por Souta y el abuelo.

**Kagome**: ¡Shippo!

**Shippo:** si mamí

**Kagome:** antes de comer nada ve y date un baño

**Shippo:** ¡ah! ¡Entiendo! Quieres que te deje a solas con Inuyasha

**Kagome:** ¡solo ve y báñate, antes que yo lo haga y te ahogue en la tina!

**Shippo:** ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** (se echó a reír) tu inocencia es digna de admirar mi pequeño amigo.

**Shippo:** ¿verdad que es cierto? Ustedes quieren quedarse a solas para abrasarse de nuevo

**Kagome:** ya fue suficiente Shippo, ve y date un baño ¡ahora mismo!

Finalmente el pequeño niño hizo caso y se fue a bañar y en ello apareció Souta

**Souta:** ¡Inuyasha! Que gusto verte por acá de nuevo

**Inuyasha:** hola ¿cómo has estado?

**Souta:** muy emocionado por la noticia del nuevo trabajo de mi hermana

**Kagome:** hablando de ello, Inuyasha ya termine el proyecto que me pediste

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿tan pronto?

**Souta:** es cierto, tú no estás acostumbrado a al excelente desempeño de mi hermana, si le pides que haga algo sin importar lo que sea ella lo hará súper bien y rápido

**Kagome:** ¡Souta! Tampoco es para tanto, este proyecto me ha tomado menos tiempo porque llevo un año trabajando en el

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso ¿por qué no vas mañana por el hotel y me lo presentas con detalle?

**Kagome:** lo siento pero esta semana estaré en exámenes de la universidad y no tendré tiempo libre hasta la próxima semana

**Inuyasha:** está bien, en ese caso preséntalo en la fecha pactada, no te apures.

Lamentablemente yo tendré que esperar para ver tu proyecto

**Souta:** ¿y eso por qué?

**Inuyasha:** para esas fechas estaré en Nueva York

**Kagome:** ¿te vas? ¿Por cuánto? (en tono triste)

**Inuyasha:** solo será unos días

**Kagome:** entiendo (suspiro y se fue)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué le sucedió?

**Souta:** tiene miedo que te ocurra algo durante el viaje

**Inuyasha:** ¿miedo a que?

**Kagome:** ¡Souta, Inu! (se escucho a lo lejos) vamos a tomar lonche

**Souta:** ahora vamos.

¿Ella te ha contado lo que paso con Houyo?

**Inuyasha:** si esta tarde

**Souta:** es por ello, desde que el murió tiene miedo a los aviones y se preocupa mucho cuando alguien que quiere se monta en uno.

**Kagome:** ¡Soutaaa! ¿Por qué se demoran?

**Souta:** si, si ya vamos.

Todos se encontraron en el comedor incluido Shippo…

**Mamá de kagome:** por favor hijo disfruta todo lo que quieras, he preparado mucho chocolate y galletas

**Inuyasha:** muchas gracias señora (probo una galleta) ¡esta deliciosa!

**Shippo:** mi abuelita prepara las mejores galletas del mundo

**Abuelo:** no solo haces las mejores galletas también el mejor chocolate

**Mamá de kagome:** ¡cuántos cumplidos! Gracias, pero no crean que por ello les daré más

**Todos:** rieron muy divertidos

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta dar las 9:00 p.m

**Inuyasha:** gracias por la invitación señora, disfrute mucho de su compañía y la de su familia

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡esta es tu casa, cuando desees ven! Te prometo que preparare cosas deliciosas para que regrese siempre.

**Inuyasha:** gracias señora es usted muy atenta

Hasta pronto señor (refiriéndose al abuelo) hasta luego Souta y hasta pronto amiguito.

**Shippo:** ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

**Inuyasha:** probablemente después de mi viaje

**Shippo:** ¿estarás acá para el cumpleaños de mi mamá? Ya falta pocos días

**Inuyasha:** no sé cuando es

**Kagome:** Shippo, que imprudente eres

**Inuyasha:** no le resondres, soy yo el desatento, que no sabe cuándo es

**Kagome:** es el 25 de este mes

**Inuyasha:** lo tendré en cuenta

**Kagome:** vamos, te acompaño hasta tu auto, ya es tarde y debes estar cansado

**Inuyasha:** bien vamos.

Hasta pronto familia Higurashi, gracias por hospitalidad

**En el auto…**

**Kagome:** gracias de nuevo por el día de hoy.

Puede que no te vuelva a ver hasta dentro de unos días… luego de tu viaje… (Tono triste)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sucede? ¡Parece que te entristeciera el echó que me voy!

**Kagome:** algo así… no quisiera que nada malo te pase…

**Inuyasha:** descuida, te prometo que nada pasara, estaremos en contacto y te prometo que en cuanto vuelva, lo primero que hare será venir a verte (le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su auto)

Kagome se quedo en shock con aquel beso

Inuyasha manejo hasta la mansión, en cuanto llego se percato que el auto de Sesshomaru no estaba, algo extraño por lo general llegaba antes que él.

**En el hotel…**

**Koga:** vaya día para largo, pero al fin terminamos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que hubiese hecho sin ti

**Kagura:** por nada, pero aún no me has dicho que ocurrió con Sesshomaru ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Koga:** ¡ah! Ese hombre está obsesionado con la perfección, se enojo mucho y casi me despide por algo tan insignificante, pero bueno ya mañana todo estará en orden, de no ser así tendré que contratar personal nuevo, porque no voy a arriesgar mi puesto por un par de jóvenes irresponsables.

¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?

**Kagura:** gracias pero aún debo sacar un par de pasteles del horno, adelántate tú, que debes estar aún más cansado que yo.

**Koga:** está bien me voy primero

Kagura se quedo sola en la cocina, terminando lo que tenía que hacer, cuando unos minutos después escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

**Kagura:** ¿qué ocurrió Koga? ¿Qué te olvidaste?

**Voz:** ¿aún por acá señorita?

**Kagura:** ¡señor! No sabía que aún estaba en el hotel

**Sesshomaru:** estaba de salida cuando escuche ruido ¡dígame! ¿Por qué aún no se ha retirado?

Es bastante tarde

**Kagura:** en un momento me voy término con la decoración de los pasteles y me retiro

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso la espero, para llevarla hasta su domicilio

**Kagura:** 0/0 (sonrojada) no, no hace falta, señor muchas gracias

**Sesshomaru:** es muy tarde y es peligroso que una dama como usted ande sola por la calle

**Kagura:** 0/0…es usted muy gentil… (Sonrojada)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿me permite?

**Kagura:** ¡disculpe, no le entendí!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡me permite ayudarla con la decoración de su pastel!

**Kagura:** ¡claro, tome usted! Decore un pastel y yo el otro ¿está bien?

**Sesshomaru:** ok, es la primera vez que voy a decorar uno (sonrió entusiasmado)

Kagura se emociono al verlo sonreír era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Entre los dos decoraron los pasteles y fue algo realmente divertido, terminaron embarrados en crema chantilly y dulce de leche, pero al final terminaron.

**Kagura**: listo ¡creo que no quedaron tan mal! ¡No lo hizo mal señor para ser la primera vez que decora uno!

**Sesshomaru:** fue divertido, no imagine que algo así fuera tan relajante, creo que me visitaré la cocina más seguido.

En ello alguien entro.

**Goshinki:** buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción no sabía que estaban acá

**Kagura:** ¡ya son las 11:00 p.m! ¿Es tan tarde?

**Sesshomaru:** usted debe ser del turno madrugada ¿verdad?

**Goshinki:** sí señor, soy Goshinki Matsumoto a su servicio, un placer en conocerlo (le extendió la mano)

**Sesshomaru:** (correspondió el saludo) bien señor Matsumoto, no lo interrumpimos más.

Señorita Kagura ¿está usted lista? ¡Ya es muy tarde!

**Kagura:** ¡eh! Sí señor, de inmediato.

Hasta luego Goshinki, ten buena noche.

**Goshinki:** hasta pronto Kagura, un placer señor.

Ya fuera de la cocina, camino al estacionamiento.

**Sesshomaru:** (al celular) Jaken, ten listo el auto

**Jaken:** sí señor.

**Sesshomaru:** disculpe usted señorita la demora, la hice retrasar aún más

**Kagura:** en lo absoluto señor, fue un placer su compañía

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Jaken:** buenas noches señorita, señor (abrió la puerta del auto para que ambos ingresen)

**Kagura:** buenas noches, gracias

**Jaken:** ¿dónde desea que los lleve señor?

**Sesshomaru:** vamos al domicilio de la señorita, en el Gps está registrado su dirección "Kagura Sakasagami"

**Jaken:** entendido señor

**Kagura:** ¡no sabía que tenía registrado mi domicilio!

**Sesshomaru:** lo registre aquella vez que la fui a visitar

Rumbo a casa de Kagura, solo hubo silencio, tanto que Sesshomaru no se percato que Kagura se había quedado dormida

**Jaken:** señor llegamos

**Sesshomaru:** ¡señorita! ¡Señorita! Hemos llegado

**Kagura:** (adormilada) ehh…ehh… al abrir sus ojos esmeralda se topo con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban fijamente (se sobre exalto) ¡señor Taisho! ¡Ud. disculpe, me quede dormida! Lo lamento, que descortés de mi parte

**Sesshomaru:** descuide, es natural que se encuentre cansada, permítame acompañarla hasta su domicilio

**Kagura:** gracias señor, pero usted ya hizo demasiado por mi y no creo que este bien que se siga esforzando considerando su lesión (el yeso)

**Sesshomaru:** usted pierda cuidado, venga vamos, que es muy tarde, su familia debe estar preocupada.

Entraron en el edificio, tomaron el ascensor hasta el octavo piso, cuando en ello se percato que no tenía sus llaves y se vio obligada a tocar el timbre.

Casi al instante Salió un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos castaño rojizo, con una mirada algo extrañada

**Kagura:** papá, buenas noches, perdón por la demora

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches señor soy Sesshomaru Taisho jefe de su señorita hija.

Usted perdone fue mi responsabilidad el hecho de que su hija llegue a esta hora

**Naraku:** buenas noches caballero Soy Naraku Sakasagami, padre de Kagura.

Gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva, veo que es usted un jefe responsable

**Sesshomaru:** es mi deber el proteger y velar por mis empleados señor.

Con su permiso me retiro, hasta mañana señorita.

**Kagura:** hasta mañana señor, gracias por traerme.

**Sesshomaru:** no tiene porque es mi deber (se fue)


	27. Un juego lleno de trampas

**Cap. XXVII**

**Un juego lleno de trampas **

Habían pasado 5 días desde la última vez que se vieron y comenzaba a sentir que la extrañaba, pero como ella le había dicho que estaría en exámenes no quiso molestar.

**En la oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha:** Miroku ¿qué dices, si hoy en la noche vamos al bar?

**Miroku:** ¡ehh picaron, quieres ir a ver a Kagome! ¿No?

**Inuyasha:** ¿vas a seguir con eso? Ya te dije que no hare nada al respecto, ella es una buena amiga y punto.

**Miroku:** ¡mmm! Ni tú te lo crees ¡sí, no piensas casarte con Kikyo! ¿Por qué no le pides a Kagome que sea tu novia?

**Inuyasha:** por 2 motivos, primero que no voy a salir de una relación para entrar en otra de inmediato y segundo…parece que ella aún extraña a su ex…

**Miroku:** ¿su ex? ¿Cuál ex?

**Inuyasha:** al papá de Shippo, me contó que él murió en un accidente de avión hace 6 años

**Miroku:** pero ya pasaron 6 años, ya no creo que lo recuerde ¡como tú dices!

**Inuyasha:** mejor cambiemos de tema, no estás aquí para eso

**Miroku:** bien... indícame todo aquello de lo que deberé encargarme en tu ausencia (sonó el celular)…dame un momento

Mochi – mochi

**Sango:** Hola amor ¿qué vas hacer esta noche?

Extraño a kagome y quisiere ir a verla al bar ¿vamos?

**Miroku:** hace un momento Inuyasha, me dijo lo mismo… no creo que haya ningún problema en que vayamos los 3

Kikyo escucho la conversación de Sango… y le propuso que fueran los 4

**Sango:** estoy acá en la agencia con Kikyo y me está proponiendo que vayamos los 4 ¿estaría bien?

**Miroku**: (.) (resignado) dile que sí, que sería divertido

**Sango:** ok, nos vemos en la noche, un beso

**Miroku:** otro para ti preciosa (colgó)

Te tengo algo desagradable que decir

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué ocurrió?

**Miroku:** esta noche iremos al bar los 4

**Inuyasha:** ¿cuáles 4?... no me digas… tú, yo, Sango y Kikyo…

**Miroku:** ni modo amigo, no podía hacerle ese desaire a Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** descuida y sigamos en lo que estábamos; Me ausentare por 4 días, así que tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo lo referente a la administración, Ayame te irá indicando los por menores según lo necesites y en algún momento tendrás que hacer algunas coordinaciones con Sesshomaru

**Miroku:** por cierto ¿llegaras a tiempo para la fiesta?

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro! Soy el representante de este hotel ¿cómo no voy a estar?

**Ya de noche…**

Sango y Kikyo esperaban a en el vestíbulo a los muchachos, sin embargo Kikyo no tenía la menor idea que estaba siendo observada detenidamente por alguien.

En ello aparecieron ambos jóvenes.

**Sango:** ¡hola amor! Vamos ya, me muero de ganas de ver a Kagome

**Miroku:** hola preciosa, buenas noches Kikyo

**Kikyo:** ¿qué tal Miroku? Hace mucho que no te veía.

Inu, amor si no te vengo a ver, tú ni te acuerdas que existo

**Inuyasha:** hola Sango.

Kikyo, no digas tales cosas, sabes que paro muy ocupado y es por ello que no he tenido tiempo.

**Sango:** ¿nos vamos?

Todos se fueron rumbo al bar, salieron en 2 autos, Inuyasha en su auto con Kikyo y Miroku con Sango en el auto de ella.

**En el bar…**

**Kikyo:** es la primera vez que salimos los 4, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¡tanto tiempo de conocernos y nunca habíamos hecho esto antes!

**Sango:** si, creo que nuestros respectivos horarios no coincidían es por ello que no se había podido hasta ahora.

Kagome se encontraba cerca a la mesa de Inuyasha y los demás, le sorprendió verlo ahí, pero a la vez estaba contenta, lo había extrañado mucho y tenía ganas de verlo.

**Kagome:** ¡buenas noches a todos! ¿Cómo han estado amigos?

**Sango:** (la abrazo) ¡amigaaa! Te he extrañado muchísimo, te estuve llamando, pero tu celular estaba siempre apagado.

**Kagome:** lo siento, estado muy ocupada con los exámenes finales de la universidad y no tenía tiempo para nada

**Inuyasha:** imagino que te ha ido muy bien

**Kagome:** si, aunque me ha costado mucho, han estado algo difíciles

**Miroku:** dichosos los ojos que te ven Kagome, estas igual de linda, como la ultima ves

**Kagome:** jeje tú siempre tan cortes

**Kikyo:** señora ¡usted disculpe que interrumpa! ¿Pero no se supone que usted trabaja acá? ¿Hasta cuándo nos piensa tomar la orden?

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kikyo! ¡No seas descortés! Ella es nuestra amiga y la estamos saludando

**Kagome:** disculpe señorita, tiene usted razón, en seguida los atiendo.

(Con una gran sonrisa) ¿Qué desean, que les traiga?

**Kikyo:** a mi… (No pudo seguir) ring ring (su celular)

Disculpen en un momento regreso (busco un lugar con poco ruido y buena señal)

Mochi – mochi

**Vos:** hola preciosa ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

**Kikyo:** ¡¿Onigumo? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

**Onigumo:** no solo ello, querida, estoy muy cerca de ti, solo date la vuelta y lo podrás confirmar

**Kikyo:** (muy nerviosa se dio vuelta y lo busco con la mirada) lo sabía estas mintiendo, solo lo haces para alarmarme

**Onigumo:** ¿cuándo te he mentido mon bien-aimé (amada mía)? Solo gira a tu derecha y veras que no miento

**Kikyo:** (se giro otra vez y lo tenía frente a ella) ¡Onigumo! ¿Cómo es que tú? ¿Tú… has dado conmigo?

**Onigumo:** ma belle flour (mi bella flor) he movido cielo y tierra para llegar hasta ti y ahora que estoy tan cerca de ti no te dejare ir, como la ultima vez

**Kikyo:** ¡estás loco! ¡Yo no sé de qué hablas! ¡Será mejor que te alejes de mi o te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme seguido hasta acá! Me voy no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

**Onigumo:** (la jalo del brazo) puedes intentar esconderte de mí, pero igual te encontrare

Kikyo se zafó de su agarre y fue hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Todos se encontraban brindando, riendo y conversando con Kagome

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué ocurre? ¡Te ves alterada! ¿Estás bien?

**Kikyo:** (agitada) ¡vámonos de una vez! me siento mal y quiero irme a mi casa a descansar ¡llévame por favor!

**Inuyasha:** si, está bien, disculpen muchachos debo irme

**Miroku y Sango:** está bien

Kikyo estuvo todo el recorrido hasta su casa nerviosa y temblorosa, cosa que llamo la atención de Inuyasha, nunca antes la había visto en ese estado, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio y no preguntar, hasta llegaron a su departamento

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo ¿qué te ocurrió? Todo estaba bien hasta que te llamaron al celular ¿paso algo con esa llamada?

**Kikyo:** no, no fue por ello, solo creo que se me bajo la presión, debe ser que estoy algo estresada por todas las cosas que tengo que preparar para el desfile, nuestro viaje y la boda.

**Inuyasha:** (rolo los ojos) la boda… la boda… aún sigues con ello

**Kikyo:** si, ya te dije que tengo que arreglar algunos por menores, pero descuida no son gran cosa en cuestión de días tendré todo listo

**Inuyasha:** mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando

**Kikyo:** ¿por qué mejor no te quedas? ¡Podría ponerme mal de nuevo!

**Inuyasha:** chau Kikyo, te llamare luego para saber cómo sigues (se fue)

A los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta de su departamento…

**Kikyo:** (sin abrir la puerta) ¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Decidiste quedar…? (abrió la puerta) ¿qué haces acá? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¿Cómo conoces mi dirección?

**Onigumo:** (empujo la puerta logrando entrar) te dije que no te dejaría huir de nuevo, he venido por ti y sin ti no me voy

**Kikyo:** (corría por el departamento tratando de huir) ¡lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡Entiende de una buena vez, las cosas entre nosotros terminaron allá en Francia! ¡Vete o te meto preso! ¡Por acoso!

**Onigumo:**(la perseguía por todo el lugar) ¡mientes, se que mientes! yo se que aún me amas, no creo que te hayas olvidado de todo aquello que vivimos juntos, de mis caricias, de nuestras noches de pasión

**Kikyo:** (dejo de correr) olvídate de mí, que yo ya me olvide de ti, ahora estoy comprometida y pronto me casare, así que ¡desaparece!

**Onigumo:** ¿con quién piensas casarte? ¿Con aquel novio tuyo…al que engañaste conmigo durante 3 años?

**Kikyo:** eso no te importa y ahora si ¡largo de una vez, o llamo a la policía! (tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar)

**Onigumo:** está bien me voy, pero te aseguro que esta no será la última vez que me veas y la próxima vez te aseguro que volverás a mí (la atrapo con sus brazos pegándola a la pared y la beso con pasión y ternura, beso que ella después de forcejear correspondió)

**Kikyo:** (separándose) ¡por favor vete! ya te he dicho que estoy comprometida

**Onigumo:** ¡está bien! me voy, ahora sé que aún no me has olvidado sin importar lo que digas ¡tu beso me dice lo contrario a tus palabras! adiós (dándole un fugaz beso en los labios)

**En el bar…**

**Sango: **¿Qué le abra ocurrido a Kikyo? se veía muy pálida

**Kagome:** es cierto ¿se encontrara bien?

En ello apareció Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** si descuiden, ya está mejor, ni bien la deje en su casa comenzó a hablarme de la boda, así que ese es síntoma que ya se encuentra muy bien

**Miroku:** ¿cuándo piensas decirle que ya no te vas a casar?

**Inuyasha:** luego de nuestro viaje

**Kagome:** (tono triste) los dejo muchachos, debo atender otras mesas

**Inuyasha:** Kagome espera ¿qué ocurre? ¿Porqué tu cambio de ánimo?

**Kagome:** ¿cambio? ¿Cuál cambio? Estoy bien, debo atender otras mesas eso es todo, hasta la próxima Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué le abra ocurrido?

**Miroku:** ¡uhmm! Creo que porque mencionaste que te vas con Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** ¿tú crees que fue ello?

**Sango:** ¡ay! ¡Tú sí que eres lento para entender los sentimientos! ¡Es obvio que le interesas! Y escuchar que te vas con Kikyo, la ha puesto así

**Inuyasha:** ¡hmm!

**Miroku:** estando tantos días a solas con Kikyo ¿no crees que trame algo?

**Inuyasha:** (¬.¬) ¿qué se supone que me puede hacer? ya estas exagerando las cosas

**Sango:** ¿por qué mejor no bailamos? Esa canción me gusta

**Inuyasha:** vayan ustedes, yo no tengo ganas

Kagome se encontraba atendiendo las mesas, mientras que Ayumi que pasaba por la mesa de Inuyasha se le acerco a hacerle el habla.

**Ayumi:** hola Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** buenas noches Ayumi

**Ayumi:** ¿ya sabes sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos hacer a Kagome por su cumpleaños? Es la próxima semana y me imagino que no vas a faltar ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ehh! ¿Fiesta? Nadie me ha dicho nada

**Ayumi:** ¡ay pero mira como son de ingratas! va ser acá mismo el 25 a las 9:00 p.m

**Inuyasha:** no sé si podre llegar a tiempo, va a ver un evento ese mismo día en el hotel y debo estar presente.

**Ayumi:** por favor ven, no puedes faltar, si no Kagome se pondría muy triste, ella te tiene un gran cariño

**Inuyasha:** hare lo que esté en mis manos para poder llegar a tiempo

**Ayumi:** ok, te tengo que dejar, debo atender otras mesas.

**Sango:** ¡ay! ¡Qué divertido es este lugar!

¡Uh! ¡Inuyasha! ¿En qué piensas?

**Miroku:** ¿por qué no bailas un rato? ¿Pareces que estas agobiado?

**Inuyasha:** ¡eh! ¿Me hablaban? ¡Lo siento! Estaba pensando, que regalarle a Kagome por su cumpleaños

**Sango:** ¿cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo es?

**Inuyasha:** el 25 de este mes, Ayumi me acaba de decir que le harán una fiesta sorpresa aquí mismo

**Sango:** ¡qué bien! En ese caso yo también quiero participar, voy a conversar con las amigas de Kagome para ver que hacemos, ya vengo voy hablar con Eri

**Miroku:** ¿pero ese día no es el desfile en el hotel y en la madrugada del siguiente tu viaje?

**Inuyasha:** si, así es por lo que tratare de zafarme de Kikyo lo más rápido posible

En ello se acercaron Sango, con Eri y Yuka

**Eri y Yuka:** hola chicos

**Inuyasha:** buenas noches chicas

**Miroku:** ¡parece que el cielo se ha abierto de par en par y los ángeles se están cayendo!

**Sango:** (-.-) no le hagan caso es su manera de saludar

**Yuka:** ¡que gracioso!

**Eri:** Estuvimos hablando con Sango para organizarle una fiesta a Kagome aquí mismo, el señor Guintha no va a abrir el bar ese día, así que podremos disponer de todo el local solo para nosotros y los demás invitados

**Miroku:** ¿y cómo cuantas jovencitas habrán ese día?

**Sango:** (le dio un jalón de orejas) eres incorregible, estamos hablando del cumpleaños de Kagome y aún así tú solo piensas en mujeres

**Miroku:** ¡ay, ay! ¡Morena! Yo solo estoy bromeando, sabes perfectamente que la única que me interesa eres tú.

**Eri y Yuka:** ¡que romántico!

**Inuyasha:** dejemos el tema para después que ahí viene Kagome

**Kagome:** chicas el señor Guintha me manda a decirles que no se distraigan tanto, hay clientes que atender

**Eri:** ok, ok ya voy

**Yuka:** chau, chicos ya estaremos en contacto.

**Sango:** bueno, bueno ya es tarde ¿vamos retirándonos ya Miroku?

**Miroku:** como digas

**Inuyasha:** si yo también me retiro, hasta pronto Kagome, vendré a verte de nuevo antes de mi viaje

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, adiós a todos.


	28. Una historia del pasado

**Cap. XXVIII**

**Una historia del pasado**

Al día siguiente todo iba como de costumbre en el hotel hasta la noche que Sesshomaru se dispuso a retirarse y se topó con Kagura en el vestíbulo

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches señorita

**Kagura:** buenas noches señor Taisho

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozó una ligera sonrisa) por favor llámeme por mi nombre, no hace falta tanto formalismo

**Kagura:** como diga señor Sesshomaru, con su permiso me retiro

**Sesshomaru:** ¡disculpe que le pregunte! ¿Se dirige usted a su domicilio?

**Kagura:** si, mi turno ya termino

**Sesshomaru:** permítame llevarla

**Kagura:** (0.0) señor, por favor no hace falta, no quiero molestarlo

**Sesshomaru:** no me molesta señorita, acepte por favor, me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que llego a salvo hasta su destino

**Kagura:** ¡uhm! ¡Está bien pero con una condición!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿condición?

**Kagura:** acepto que usted me lleve hasta mi casa, si usted acepta que le invite un café o un postre en mi cafetería

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien, acepto el trato.

Jaken los llevo hasta el local de Kagura, que se encontraba en el primer piso del mismo edificio donde ella vivía.

**En la cafetería…**

**Kagura:** buenas noches papá, traje un invitado conmigo ¿recuerdas al señor Sesshomaru?

**Naraku:** buenas noches hija, buenas noches caballero, sea usted bienvenido

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches señor y gracias

**Kagura:** ¡por favor tome asiento! ¿Qué desea que le sirva? Tenemos jugos de frutas, batidos de leche de diversos sabores, todo tipo de cafés y gran variedad de postres.

**Sesshomaru:** un café americano estaría bien

**Kagura:** le sugiero que pruebe la tarta de frutas, es la especialidad de la casa, la prepare yo misma esta mañana

**Sesshomaru:** estaré más que encantado de probar lo que usted haya preparado

Kagura le sirvió el café y una porción de tarta.

Mientras que Naraku se había ido a sacar la basura por la parte de atrás del local…

Cuando 2 hombres de aspecto poco confiable se le acercaron de manera amenazadora.

**Hombre 1:** ¡veo que sigues con vida! Hitomi Kagewaki o ¿debería llamarte Naraku?

**Naraku:** ¿otra vez tú? ¿Qué demonios deseas ahora?

**Hombre 2:** ¡oh! ¿Pero por qué tan agresivo? Si nosotros solo queremos que nos pagues lo que nos debes…Hitomi

**Naraku:** Juromaru, Kageromaru, ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes 2 par de bastardos malditos? ¡Yo, ya no tengo deuda con ustedes, ni con el estúpido de su jefe!

**Juromaru:** ¡vaya, vaya! ¡No te falla la memoria para recordar nuestros nombres! ¡Pero si para recordar que a nuestro jefe aún le quedas debiendo y mucho!

**Naraku: **¡yo ya le pague mi deuda hasta el último centavo, no le debo nada! ¡Ahora lárguense de mi propiedad!

Kageromaru lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared. Aquel ruido llamo la atención de Kagura que se encontraba dentro del local

**Kagura:** disculpe señor Sesshomaru, en un momento regreso.

Se fue a ver qué estaba pasando en la parte de atrás y vio a su padre tirado en el suelo y siendo amenazado por aquellos 2 hombres que ella reconocía a la perfección

**Kagura:** ¡papá! ¿Estás bien?

¿Otra vez ustedes por acá? ¿Pero qué es lo que quieren esta vez? La deuda de mi padre ya ha sido saldada, por favor déjennos en paz

**Juromaru:** ¡pero miren nada más quien está por acá! la preciosa Kagura, la mujer por la que muestro jefe nos ordeno venir

**Kagura:** ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Kageromaru:** ¡vaya, vaya! ¡Cómo has crecido preciosura, el jefe estará más que complacido con verte! tú eres el último pago, para que tu amado padre pueda vivir tranquilo.

**Naraku:** (desde el suelo) a ella no la toques, si no soy capaz de matarte

**Kageromaru:** (Sujetó fuertemente por la cintura a Kagura) ¡así! ¿Crees que un pobre decrepito como tú me va a poder detener? Esta chica es por lo que el jefe nos ha enviado y no nos iremos sin ella

**Kagura:** (gritando) ¡suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con ustedes primero muerta!

**Kageromaru:** tranquila preciosa, no te resistas que será peor.

Una voz ronca se escucho en medio de la discusión

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no oíste a la dama? dijo que la soltaras en este preciso instante.

Empujo con gran fuerza a Kageromaru, estampándolo contra la pared, haciendo que este soltara a Kagura, lo cogió fuertemente con sus manos casi ahorcándolo sin dejarlo respirar y en cuanto Juromaru trato de ayudarlo, Sesshomaru con una rápida reacción lo golpeo dándole un codazo en la laringe dejando al hombre sin oxigeno.

**Sesshomaru:** les aconsejo que no se metan con la señorita y su padre ¡si es que valoran sus pobres vidas!

**Kageromaru:** (casi sin aliento) ¡tú! ¡Tú, eres Sesshomaru Taisho!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡qué bueno que me reconozcas, para que sepas bien que, jamás hablo en vano!

**Kageromaru:** si quieres que dejemos a la señorita en paz, primero debe pagar su deuda

**Kagura:** Yo no les debo nada

**Juromaru:** eso es lo que tú crees, pero tu padre aún nos debe y mucho

**Kagura:** ¿es eso cierto papá?

**Naraku:** no los escuches hija

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien engendro, solo dime ¿Cuánto es? Y lárguense de acá (soltando a Kageromaru)

**Kageromaru:** (sobándose el cuello) nuestro jefe desea como pago a Kagura.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada fulminante, como advirtiéndole, que si valoraba su vida era mejor que se olvide de ello.

**Juromaru:** está bien, está bien, paga la deuda y nos iremos de acá

**Sesshomaru:** no me hagan perder el tiempo y de una buena vez pongan una cifra a sus asquerosos chantajes

**Kagura:** por favor señor, no caiga en sus juegos

**Sesshomaru:** (sacando una chequera de su abrigo) y bien dilo de una vez asquerosa rata

**Kageromaru:** 20 millones de yens (260 mil dólares aproximadamente)

**Sesshomaru:** aquí tienen su asqueroso dinero y no vuelvan, porque la próxima vez no seré tan generoso, la próxima me cobrare con sus vidas.

Ambos hombres se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Del mundo de donde ellos venían sabían que la familia Taisho era casi intocable y si estaban recibiendo una amenaza como esa no era una broma.

**Sesshomaru:** señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

**Kagura**: si muchas gracias, no tenía porque hacer ello

**Sesshomaru:** era mi deber, no podía permitir que la trataran de esa manera

**Naraku:** Señor Taisho estoy en deuda con usted de por vida

**Sesshomaru:** usted no me debe nada

Entraron al local y con el escándalo que se había armado, los pocos clientes se habían ido.

Naraku se aseo el rostro y las manos que las tenia manchado por la tierra del suelo, mientras Kagura lo miraba con preocupación.

**Naraku:** señor Taisho, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que usted hizo por nosotros esta noche; Por favor acepte el título de propiedad de mi local como pago (le dio un sobre con la documentación del local)

**Sesshomaru:** señor Sakasagami, yo no vine acá a hacer negocios, ni a apropiarme de su local, ya le dije, usted no me debe nada.

No podía permitir que aquellos hombres se aprovecharan de una dama como es su hija, era mi deber protegerla, eso fue todo.

**Kagura**: muchas gracias señor, pero esto no se puede quedar así, usted ha dado una fuerte suma de dinero que no le correspondía y es mi deber devolvérsela.

**Sesshomaru:** no hace falta, su seguridad, no tiene precio

**Naraku:** discúlpeme un momento por favor, voy a cerrar el local

**Sesshomaru:** comprendo e de retirarme

**Naraku:** no, me mal interprete señor, deseo conversar con usted y no quisiera que fuésemos interrumpidos

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo

Naraku, cerro el portón de metal que daba a la calle, lo aseguro con candados y se sentó en la misma mesa que Sesshomaru para conversar, en lo que Kagura les servía café para ambos

**Naraku**: señor, después de lo ocurrido esta noche, permítame al menos explicarle el porqué de lo sucedido, es lo menos que puedo hacer

**Sesshomaru:** no es necesario que me dé explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero si ese es su deseo adelante no lo interrumpo

**Kagura:** padre, me retiro voy a ver a mis hermanos un momento y luego regreso

**Naraku:** muy bien hija estaré esperando a que bajes

**Kagura:** permiso señor (se retiro)

**Naraku:** lo que usted acaba de ver hace unos momentos tiene que ver con mi pasado y mi presente, el cual involucra a mi hija, es por ella señor Taisho que me atrevo a pedirle que esta conversación quede solo entre nosotros y que por favor me ayude a cuidar de mi hija, sé que es demasiado lo que pido y no debería pero estoy desesperado, solo quiero el bienestar de mi familia

**Sesshomaru:** descuide, si está en mis manos lo que usted me pide lo hare, de lo contrario no me comprometo a nada.

**Naraku:** ok. Vera mi verdadero nombre es Hitomi Kagewaki, tuve que cambiarlo por el de Naraku Sakasagami, que era el apellido de mi esposa.

**La historia de Naraku…**

Hace muchos años yo fui un gran apostador, por lo cual me metí en muchos problemas de deudas y termine enredado con una mafia de prestamistas que cobraban altos intereses, pero era tal mi vicio por el juego que sin importarme nada aceptaba todas las condiciones que me ponían.

Así fue hasta que un día vi amenazada mi vida, fue entonces cuando conocí a Yura, mi difunta esposa, ella me dio un refugio, cariño, comprensión y un hogar, gracias a ella deje de apostar y con su ayuda pude ir pagando mis deudas, pero para poder huir de la mafia que quería mi cabeza en pago, tuve que hacerme pasar por muerto y fue entonces cuando cambie de nombre y demás, hasta aquí Kagura está al tanto de todo.

Lo que ella no sabe es que hace 3 años cuando su madre enfermo gravemente, tuve que involucrarme nuevamente con esta mafia de prestamistas, yo amaba a mi esposa y me dolía demasiado verla sufrir por el terrible mal que la acogía, los tratamientos eran sumamente costosos y los medicamentos igual, era capaz de dar mi vida por ella y fue así como me hice de un préstamo impagable, estuve pagando todo aquello que me pedían, pero un día…luego de que mi esposa falleció… el dueño de esta mafia vio a Kagura y desde entonces se obsesionó con ella, la quiere para él, para tenerla trabajando en uno de sus tantos locales de perdición y yo no quiero eso para mi hija, fue por ello que la mande a estudiar lejos de Tokio, pero ahora que ha vuelto, su vida corre peligro nuevamente.

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo, despreocúpese señor, a su hija no le pasara nada, por mí cuenta corre que ella este a salvo

**Naraku:** se lo agradezco enormemente señor, seré su fiel esclavo si usted lo desea

**Sesshomaru:** no necesito un esclavo, descuide solo necesito que proteja a su hija y que no se meta en más líos, eso es todo.

Me retiro, estaré viniendo seguido por acá

**Naraku:** este local es ahora suyo señor, puede usted disponer del cuándo lo desee.

Se levanto y fue hasta su auto donde lo esperaba Jaken, este le abrió la puerta del auto y se puso en marcha rumbo a la mansión.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Jaken! ¿Has estado atento a todo lo acontecido verdad?

**Jaken:** si amo bonito ¿qué desea usted que haga?

**Sesshomaru:** consigue un guardaespaldas que proteja a la señorita Sakasagami las 24 horas, sin que ella se entere y averigua a que organización pertenecen ese tal Kageromaru y su cómplice

**Jaken:** si señor a la orden.

¿Podría preguntarle? ¿Por qué tanto interés en la señorita Sakasagami?

**Sesshomaru:** tú solo sigue mis órdenes y no hagas preguntas estúpidas

**Jaken:** como diga señor

**En el departamento de Kagura…**

**Naraku:** hija ¿y tus hermanos?

**Kagura:** ya se fueron a dormir ¿y el señor Taisho?

**Naraku:** ya se retiro

**Kagura:** es una pena quería despedirme de él, no comprendo bien el porque nos ayudo esta noche, pero… su valentía es algo de admirar… ¿no crees papá?

**Naraku:** si hija, eso y su gran generosidad, lo que ha hecho por nosotros esta noche no tiene precio ni nombre

**Kagura:** no comprendo porque su interés por defenderme… pero creo que me ha comenzado a interesar (sonrojada)

**Naraku:** ya es tarde hija, ve a descansar que mañana hay mucho por hacer

**Kagura:** si padre, hasta mañana descansa tranquilo, ya nunca más nos volverán a molestar esos tipos.


	29. Nuevos amigos

**Cap. XXIX**

**Nuevos amigos **

Era la mañana de un 25 de octubre, todo era un completo alboroto tanto en el bar como en la agencia de modelos.

**Kikyo:** ¡Avi, Sango, Tsubaki! ¿Dónde demonios se han metido?

**Avi:** estado parada tras tuyo desde hace 10 minutos, esperando que me indiques que hacer.

**Tsubaki:**(con el celular) si, si lleva las flores hasta el hotel, coloquen las luces alrededor de la pasarela. Si, si las sillas modelo 66 del catalogo. ¡Dense prisa!

Kikyo ya están los arreglos para la decoración están en el hotel

**Kikyo:** ¿dónde demonios esta Sango?

**Tsubaki:** creo que esta con las modelos, practicando el último ensayo

**Kikyo: **compruébalo y si está ahí, has que vayan de una vez al hotel.

Indícale a todos los estilistas que se preparen y se ubiquen en sus respectivos lugares.

A los de vestuario que coloquen todos los vestidos en orden, primero los de estación y al final los de novia, excepto el n°10 ese es mío.

**Avi:** me voy yendo ¿quieres que haga algo especial?

**Kikyo:** si esta noche quiero que te enfoques en Inuyasha y en mi, saca las mejores fotos de nosotros 2, serán publicadas en la próxima revista.

**Avi:** entiendo, pero aún faltan horas para el evento ¿qué hago hasta ese momento?

**Kikyo:** revisa las fotos que proyectaremos hoy y encárgate de retocar cual imperfección que encuentres.

**Avi: **bien ¡nos vemos allá!

Tsubaki no lograba encontrar a Sango por ningún sitio…Si le decía eso a Kikyo no solo su puesto corría peligro, su vida también.

En ello apareció la mencionada por la puerta de entrada.

**Tsubaki: **¡Sango! ¿Por qué recién llegas? ¿Has visto la hora que es?

**Sango:** son las 9:00 a.m ¿Cuál es problema?

**Tsubaki:** ¿9:00 a.m? son las 10:00 a.m ¡Kikyo esta histérica, nos tiene a todos corriendo de aquí para allá y si no quieres que nuestras cabezas rueden, será mejor que lleves a las modelos al hotel! ¡Hagan un último ensayo y se preparen!

**Sango: **ok, ok ¡pero si el desfile es a las 7:00 p.m! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

**Tsubaki:** tú solo haz lo que te digo.

**En el hotel…**

Todo era un gran alboroto en el gran salón dorado, un atareado organizador de eventos corría de un lado a otro tratando de dirigir a los organizadores del desfile.

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, no, no, no! Las luces no pueden ir ahí, si las pones ahí dejaras ciega a las modelos.

Las sillas deben ir a los lados de la pasarela, dejando un espacio de 40 cm entre cada una, intercálalas, ponlas en filas una detrás de otra.

¡Ay me va a salir arrugas de tanto renegar!

**Byakuya: **¡te estresas demasiado, tratando de hacer que todo sea a tú gusto! Deja que los encargados, se ocupen de esto

**Jakotsu:** ¡pero no puedo, esto debe verse divino! (-.-) no un desastre.

**Byakuya: **¡oh, mira, ya llegaron las modelos!

**Sango:** hola chicos ¿Cómo les va?

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, estoy al borde del colapso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tu jefa me hace esto? Tengo que estar al tanto de la decoración para la fiesta de Halloween y ¡me manda hacer esto!

**Byakuya:(-.-)** nadie te mando a meterte en esto ¡tú solo, lo decidiste!

**Sango:** ¡Jakotsu, tú eres el mejor así que solo relájate, lo vas hacer bien! (le dio un beso en la mejilla) me voy, te veo luego.

Pasaron las horas y Miroku decidió ir a dar un vistazo al vestidor de las modelos…

**Miroku:** hola señoritas… ¿cómo se encuentran?

**Shunran:** ¡uhm! Hola Miroku ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

**Karan: **¡pero si es el encantador Miroku! Ven dame un abrazo muñeco

**Miroku:** ¡están hermosas! Esta noche van arrasar con todas la miradas… ¡uhm! ¡Pero miren quién viene ahí! Que mujer más hermosa, señoritas, me disculpan debo ir a saludar a mi prometida.

**Karan:** ¿prometida? ¿Te comprometiste encanto? ¡Que lastima!

**Sango: **¿lastima? ¿Por qué lástima querida? ¿Qué lo querías para ti?

**Karan: **¿celosa?

**Miroku:** señoritas, no se peleen por favor.

Sanguito estas hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien… Hasta luego preciosa, vine solo unos minutos para verte mi amada morena.

Te veo luego en la pasarela (le dio un dulce beso y se fue)

**Shunran:** ¡felicidades Sango! ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

**Sango: **en 2 meses.

**En el bar… **

**Ayumi:** listo, ya está todo listo

**Eri:** muy bien, ahora hay que distraer a Kagome a como dé lugar, no debe tardar en llegar

**Yuka:** ¿no han pensado en eso? ¿Cómo la vamos a distraer 4 horas?

**Guintha:** ya sé, Hakakku llévatela de compras al supermercado más lejano que encuentres y compra todo lo que haga falta para el bar

**Hakakku: **pero no falta nada, estamos llenos hasta el próximo mes

**Guintha:** ¡entonces adelanta las compras o solo paséala por la ciudad!

**Eri:** ¡apúrense, ya está llegando! ¡Escondan todo! Hakakku vete de una vez, no dejes que entre.

**Hakakku:** ok, ok (salio) ¡etto! Hola Kagome, que bueno que te encuentro ¿Me acompañas a hacer algunas compras para el bar?

**Kagome:** ok, pero primero debo registrarme

**Hakakku:** ¡no, no, déjalo ahí! vamos ya que me urge algunos licores e insumos para los piqueos ¡ven vamos en la camioneta!

**Kagome:** está bien, vamos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente ya era hora del gran desfile…

**Kikyo:** bien todo está listo, chicas ya saben que hacer, mucho glamur, caminen derechas y luzcan los vestidos.

Avi, no olvides lo que te dije.

**Avi:** si lo sé, pero aún no veo a Inuyasha por ningún lado

**Kikyo:** ¿qué? ¡Aún no ha llegado! ¡Lo mato! En cuanto lo veas fotografíalo aunque sea a él solo, necesito fotos suyas.

**Avi:** ok, ok

**Kikyo:** Sango, chicas ¿listas? ¡Empecemos!

El desfile dio inicio. Había gran cantidad de reporteros, fotógrafos, celebridades y público ansioso por ver la nueva colección de vestidos de noche y novia de Kikyo.

Por otro lado en el piso 20 del hotel…

**Ayame: **Inuyasha ¿no piensas ir al evento? Ya empezó el desfile y más de 1 debe estarte esperando. Hace rato vi a Miroku por ahí.

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro! debe estar en primera fila para ver a las modelos y a Sango.

No quisiera aparecerme por ahí, los reporteros no me van a dejar en paz, van a atormentarme con preguntas referentes a la boda y es de lo que menos quiero hablar.

**Ayame:** lamentablemente, no puedes eludir ello, debes ir quieras o no

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) lo sé en unos minutos iré

**Ayame:** ¿iras a la fiesta de Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** hare lo posible

**Ayame:** en ese caso nos encontramos allá, Koga y yo vamos a ir, creo que Sango y Miroku también.

Sesshomaru salio de su oficina y se acerco a ambos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿aún estas acá? Deberías estar en el evento como representante del hotel

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, lo sé, estoy incomodo por lo que tendré que afrontar

**Sesshomaru:** me adelantare, uno de los dos tiene que estar presente

**Inuyasha:** gracias me quitas un peso de encima.

**Sesshomaru:** si no quieres ser acosado por reporteros y demás, termina tu compromiso de una buena vez, no sé ¿por qué lo haces tan complicado? (se fue con dirección al evento)

**Ayame:** ¡es mi imaginación! o Sesshomaru está algo distinto

**Inuyasha:** (0.0) no estoy seguro, me extraña que Sesshomaru quiera ayudarme

**Ayame:** te equivocas, no te ayuda, está representando al hotel.

Te dejo, me voy al bar, espero poder encontrarte allá.

**Inuyasha:** (a manera de pensamiento) que remedio, iré al condenado evento y enfrentare las preguntas de los reporteros.

El desfile era todo un éxito, las modelos sabían muy bien como lucir los vestidos, la colección era fabulosa, el público estaba encantado.

Miroku se hallaba en primera fila admirando la belleza de las modelos y de su adorada Sango.

Kikyo por su parte estaba inquieta, todo iba bien, sin embargo Inuyasha aún no aparecía.

Sesshomaru estaba respondiendo diversas preguntas de los reporteros… cuando apareció Inuyasha e inmediatamente decenas de fotógrafos se acercaron a él incluida Avi.

Los reporteros le hacían preguntas como: ¿para cuándo es la boda? Y cosas relacionadas al tema. Cosa a la que él solo respondía: "buenas noches, por ahora no responderé sus preguntas, solo he venido acompañar a mi novia en su gran momento, gracias"

**1 hora más tarde en el bar…**

**Hakakku:** gracias kagome por tu ayuda, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, ahora si entremos que nos deben estar esperando

**Kagome:** ¿por qué no han abierto el bar aún? (entro) ¿por qué esta todo apagado?

**Todos:** ¡sorpresa!

**Eri, Yuka, Ayumi:** ¡feliz cumpleaños amiga!

**Ayame:** ¡felicidades Kagome!

**Koga:** ¡feliz día Kagome!

**Guintha:** las chicas organizaron todo esto para ti

**Kagome:** ¡wuauu! ¡Gracias amigas, no tenía idea!

**Ayame:** Sango y Miroku también vendrán luego del desfile y quizá Inuyasha

**Kagome:** ¡que bueno!

**Eri:** ¡Kagome, ven, ven, vamos al salón de karaoke!

Dentro había globos, vino, champagne y muchos regalos.

**Kagome:** no sé que decir chicos, todo es fabuloso. (Celular) Ring - ring… mochi –mochi

**Sango:** ¡Kagomeeee! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Amiga, estamos en la puerta, por favor abre

**Kagome:** ¡gracias! Ahora les abro (creyó que Inuyasha estaba con ellos) abrió la puerta…

**Sango:** (abrazándola) ¡amigaaaa! ¡Felicidades!

**Miroku**: ¡felicidades hermosa! ¡Hoy eres un año más encantadora!

**Kagome: **gracias (busco con la mirada pero no lo vio)

**Miroku:** Inuyasha tratara de venir luego, está atrapado con los periodistas y fotógrafos

**Kagome:** entiendo.

En el hotel, el desfile ya había terminado, Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban siendo entrevistados y fotografiados junto con diversas celebridades.

**Sesshomaru**: Inuyasha, vete de una vez, se te nota en el rostro que estas desesperado por salir de aquí

**Kikyo:** Inu amor, ven nos quieren hacer una entrevista

**Inuyasha:** lo siento pero será en otra ocasión, tengo algo muy importante que hacer (se fue)

Kikyo intento retenerlo, pero fue retenida por Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** debe terminar de empacar, me dijo que se encontrarían en el aeropuerto, así que descuida, te sugiero que te deshagas de los reporteros, si no perderás tu vuelo

**Kikyo:** tienes razón, solo un par de entrevistas más y les pido que se retiren ¿me acompañas a responder algunas preguntas?

**Sesshomaru: **(poco convencido) claro, vamos

Inuyasha salio del hotel como alma que se lleva el diablo, se metió en su auto y condujo a toda prisa hasta el bar.

**Mientras tanto…**

**Todos:** ¡que lo abra, que lo abra!

**Kagome:** ok, ok… uhm… abriré primero este

**Sango:** ¡ese es mío! ¡Es mío!

**Kagome:** a ver que será ¡un bolso! Gracias, está muy bonito.

A ver sigue… este.

**Ayame:** ese es mío, espero que te guste.

**Kagome:** (abrió el paquete) ¡wuau! ¡Que bonito vestido, esta grandioso gracias!

**Ayumi:** toma Kagome este es de parte de nosotras 3

**Kagome:** gracias chicas, son muy lindas. ¡Vaya, que botas más hermosas! Me gustan mucho

**Miroku:** muy bien, ya se terminaron los regalos de las chicas, ahora nos toca a nosotros, toma kagome, este es de mi parte.

**Kagome:** ¿qué será? A ver: ¡uhm, que rico perfume! Huele delicioso, gracias Miroku

**Koga:** ahora abre el mío, Ayame me ayudo a escogerlo

**Kagome:** ¡cuántos regalos! ¡Gracias muchachos! ¡Un abrigo! Es muy pero muy bonito… ¿todos ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo? ¡Toda la ropa hace juego! ¿Por qué?

**Todos:** fiu, fiu, fiu (silbido)

**Hakakku:** toma, espero que te guste

**Kagome:** ¡oh, gracias! Que bonita gargantilla

**Guintha:** por último el mío, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti

**Kagome:** gracias ¡oh! ¡Que lindo brazalete! Tiene 5 dijes muy lindos, miren todos… 1 árbol, 1 delfín, 1 búho, 1 elefante y una flor. ¡Gracias, realmente muchas gracias a todos!

**Yuka:** ¡ahora si a brindar y a celebrar! vamos a cantar y ¡nadie puede decir que no, acá todos cantaremos!

**Todos:** ¡siii!

La fiesta estaba muy animada. Ya era casi media noche e Inuyasha llamaba al celular de Kagome pero no contestaba, llamo a Miroku y a Koga pero nada, llamo a Ayame y por fin logro comunicarse.

**Inuyasha:** Ayame, estoy afuera del bar por favor pide que me abran.

**Ayame:** ok (colgó)

Kagome ¿por qué no te pruebas tus regalos? Apuesto que se te vería muy linda.

**Las chicas:** ¡que se los pruebe, que se los pruebe!

**Kagome:** ok, ok, me los pondré y regreso

**Ayame:** Sango, Inuyasha está en la entrada, vamos abrirle sin que Kagome se dé cuenta

**Sango:** ok, vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Ayame abrió la puerta del bar, dejando entrar a Inuyasha.

**Sango:** hola amigo, pensé que ya no vendrías ¿tanto duró las entrevistas?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no tienes idea!

**Ayame:** ven, vamos al salón de karaoke, todos estamos ahí.

**Entraron al salón…**

**Koga:** ¡oye perro! ¿Por qué tan tarde?

**Inuyasha:** tuve cosas que hacer ¿y Kagome?

**Miroku:** ven brindemos antes

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está kagome?

**Ayumi:** ahorita regresa, se fue a probar sus regalos

**Kagome:** ¡chicas! ¿Qué tal me veo?... Inuyasha ¡viniste!

**Inuyasha:** (estaba de espalda) volteo y se quedo sin habla… ¡Kagome! Te ves hermosísima (se acerco y la abrazo) ¡felicidades!

**Kagome:** gracias por venir ¡creí que no llegarías! Me da alegría que estés acá

Durante un par de horas todos estuvieron cantando y brindando… ya eran cerca de las 2 a.m

**Inuyasha:** bueno muchachos, me retiro, mi avión sale en 4 horas

**Miroku:** nosotros también nos vamos

**Eri, Yuka y Ayumi:** nosotras también

**Guintha:** en ese caso las llevare hasta sus casas niñas

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿deseas qué te lleve?

**Kagome:** pero ¿y tu vuelo?

**Inuyasha:** descuida tengo tiempo

**Chicas:** ¡ve Kagome, ve!

**Kagome:** muchas gracias a todos por esta fiesta, la pase de maravilla.

Camino a casa de kagome, ambos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio, hasta el momento en que llegaron a su destino… En la puerta de la casa…

**Inuyasha:** espero que realmente te hayas divertido hoy

**Kagome:** si mucho, fue una fiesta muy divertida, gracias por estar ahí

**Inuyasha:** (metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo) toma este es mi regalo, por favor no lo abras hasta que me vaya (entregándole una cajita)

**Kagome:** gracias pero… ¿por qué no lo puedo abrir ahora?

**Inuyasha: **solo cúmpleme ese deseo sí, ya me tengo que ir.

Te llamare ni bien llegue a Nueva York ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagome:** muy bien (le dio un fuerte abrazo) cuídate muchísimo, esperare con ansias por tu llamada (le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa)

Inuyasha subió a su auto, fue hasta su departamento, saco su maleta y tomo un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

Kagome estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida y se olvido de abrir su regalo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kagome se levanto con mucha pereza, miro el reloj ya eran las 11:00 a.m de un brinco salio de la cama y tomo su celular, llamo de inmediato a Inuyasha pero su celular estaba apagado.

Reviso en internet cuántas horas tardaba el vuelo, eran 14 horas y apenas habían pasado 5, por lo que decidió esperar, se dio un baño, se cambio y bajo a tomar desayuno.

**En la cocina…**

**Mamá de Kagome:** hola hijita ¿cómo te fue anoche?

**Kagome:** muy bien mamá, mis amigos me hicieron una gran fiesta

**Souta:** ¿ya viste el regalo que te dejo Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** ¡es cierto! ¡Aún no lo abro!

**Souta:** ¿abrirlo? ¿De que hablas?

**Kagome:** ahora vuelvo (subió a su cuarto por la cajita, volvió a la cocina y lo abrió delante de su familia) ¡Kiahhhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las llaves de un auto! ¡Un auto! ¡Un auto! ¡Un auto! ¡Inuyasha me regalo un auto!

**Souta:** si, ayer lo trajo su chofer, está abajo en la entrada, eso no es todo, es un CRZ Honda Hibrido es uno de los últimos modelos

**Kagome:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!... ¡espera!… tengo que llamarlo para agradecerle

Lo llamó pero su celular seguía apagado


	30. Falso amor

**Cap. XXX**

**Falso amor**

Luego de un largo viaje Inuyasha y Kikyo por fin habían llegado a Nueva York, se registraron en un lujoso hotel en pleno Manhattan, entraron en su habitación e Inuyasha prendió su celular, lo reviso y vio varias llamadas perdidas de Kagome y 2 mensajes de voz de ella.

1er msje.-Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún no llegas? ¿El vuelo va bien? Estoy contando las horas que faltan para que aterrice el avión. Por favor apenas llegues llámame para saber que estas bien.

2do msje.- ¡Kiahhhh! (Casi se queda sordo) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ya vi tu regalo, es maravilloso, esta genial, no tenias porque, pero no puedo mentir estoy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias, pero hay un problema… no se manejar… ¿me enseñas, cuando vuelvas?

Sonrió al escuchar su voz, se dispuso a llamarla cuando Kikyo lo interrumpió.

**Kikyo:** amor, voy a darme un baño ¿no quieres venir? ¡Podríamos darnos un relajante baño juntos! (mientras acariciaba y besaba su cuello)

**Inuyasha:** lo hare luego, tu dúchate, yo descansare un momento, no dormí bien y preferiría descansar un rato

**Kikyo:** ¡está bien! ¡Como gustes! (se metió al baño)

Inuyasha aprovecho para llamar a Kagome

**Celular de kagome:** ring ring

**Kagome:** mochi – mochi

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome ya llegue! fue un vuelo tranquilo ¡gracias por llamar! escuche tus mensajes.

**Kagome:** ¡que alegría escucharte! Estaba muy preocupada.

¡Gracias por tu regalo! ¡Estoy sorprendida! ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! ¡Es fabuloso, pensaste en todo, gracias muchas gracias!

**Inuyasha:** no tienes porque, te servirá de mucho ahora que vas a trabajar en el hotel

**Kagome:** Inu…

**Inuyasha: **si dime

**Kagome:** ¿me enseñas a manejar?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) ¡claro que si pequeña! A mi regreso practicaremos, no es difícil, ya verás que en pocas horas aprenderás.

(En ese momento Kikyo salio del baño)

Bueno eso es todo debo dejarte, estaré algo ocupado así que te llamare mañana ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagome:** está bien, hasta mañana (colgó)

**Kikyo:** ¿con quién hablabas?

**Inuyasha:** con Miroku, estaba indicándole que hacer e informándole que llegamos bien.

Me voy a dar un baño y luego a dormir

**Kikyo:** está bien, yo me iré de compras, solo traje un vestido para mañana y una muda de ropa, regresare en unas horas ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar a un restaurant bonito en la noche? o ¿a un bar? o ¿quizá al teatro?

**Inuyasha:** son apenas las 8:00 de la mañana, en la noche lo decidimos ¿está bien? estoy un poco desubicado por la diferencia de horas.

**Kikyo:** ok, ok pero promete que saldremos algún lado, no vamos haber hecho semejante viaje para estar encerrados en otro hotel… ¿me entiendes?

**Inuyasha:** entiendo perfectamente tu sarcasmo, te prometo que algo haremos, ahora solo déjame descansar sí, ayer fue un día muy agitado.

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo, te dejo, me voy de compras (le dio un beso y se fue)

Mientras Kikyo hacia sus compras Inuyasha descansaba plácidamente, estaba realmente cansado, entre la fiesta, el desfile, su trabajo y el viaje se había agotado.

**En Tokio…**

**Kagome: **es una verdadera pena chicas que hoy sea mi último día de trabajo con ustedes, ya el lunes comienzo a trabajar en el hotel, realmente las voy a extrañar muchísimo.

**Eri: **y nosotras a ti, el lugar no será lo mismo sin ti

**Yuka:** es verdad, (suspiro) nos vas hacer falta, pero allá podrás estar más cerca de Inuyasha y no tendrás que estar suspirando por los rincones extrañándolo

**Kagome:** ¡yo no hago tal cosa!

**Ayumi:** si es cierto, todas te vimos esta última semana suspirando constantemente

**Kagome:** ¡Chicasss! ¡Yo no suspiraba por él! ¡Lo hacía por los exámenes! Han estado súper difíciles y no sabía si iba a aprobar o no, dependiendo de mi promedio final puede que me gradué con honores, como que no.

**Yuka:** ¡está bien te creeremos! Imagino que nos vendrás a visitar de vez en cuando ¿no?

**Kagome:** si, por supuesto que vendré todas las veces que me sea posible.

¿Por cierto, la nueva chica? ¿Cuándo entra? ¿No debería estar practicando?

**Eri:** se llama Koharu, empieza el lunes, no ha podido por ahora ya que esta en exámenes finales

**Ayumi:** por cierto Kagome ¿te comunicaste con Inuyasha? Ya deben haber llegado ¿Cuántas horas de diferencia hay entre Tokio Y Nueva York?

**Kagome:** ¡uh! Si ya me llamo, no estoy muy segura de la diferencia pero creo que son algo de 13 horas antes que nosotros, eso quiere decir que allá es de mañana

**Yuka:** quiere decir que ellos recién están 26 y nosotros ¿casi 27?

**Kagome:** si, me dijo que estaría muy ocupado y me llamaría mañana, así que imagino que me llamara o muy temprano o muy tarde

**Ayumi:** mmm ¡ocupado eh! Si se fue con la novia

**Eri y Yuka:** ¡Ayumi! ¡Cállate!

**Kagome:** está bien chicas, él y yo solo somos amigos, no tienen porque preocuparse ¡oh! Creo que la mesa 7 me llama, ya regreso

**Eri**: (-.-) si claro, solo amigos, a quien engaña es notorio que se muere por él.

**En Nueva York…**

Kikyo e Inuyasha se habían pasado la tarde paseando por los alrededores de Manhattan, fueron al teatro, a cenar y finalmente decidieron quedarse en el bar del hotel

**Kikyo:** ¡uhmm! Que relajante, definitivamente nos hacía falta algo como esto, unos días a solas y lejos de todas nuestras responsabilidades

**Inuyasha:** aún no sé cómo me convenciste de venir, estoy algo preocupado… ¿Cómo estarán yendo las cosas por el hotel?

**Kikyo:** olvídate por un momento del trabajo y disfrutemos de nuestras cortas vacaciones

**Inuyasha:** no es tan sencillo (sonó su celular) disculpa tengo que atender esta llamada

En lo que Inuyasha busco un lugar con buena señal y poco ruido, Kikyo aprovecho para echar un extraño líquido en la copa de él.

**Kikyo:** ¿y bien? ¿Quién te llamó?

**Inuyasha:** era mi padre, se entero que estoy acá y quería saber cómo iban las cosas en general (dio un par de sorbos a su bebida)

**Kikyo:** ¿qué te parecería irnos de luna de miel a Sudáfrica? Hay lugares hermosos

**Inuyasha:** creí que ya habías decido Europa (comenzó a sentirse algo extraño)

**Kikyo:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

**Inuyasha:** estoy bien, solo me ha entrado algo de calor, debe ser por el Whisky debe haberme subido la presión

**Kikyo:** ¿no prefieres que nos vayamos a descansar? Ha sido un largo viaje y un largo día

**Inuyasha:** si creo que es buena idea… que extraño me siento agitado ¿Qué podrá ser?

**Kikyo:** es el cansancio, estoy casi segura que es ello, vamos, te daré un masaje para que te relajes un rato.

Al llegar a la habitación Inuyasha se sentía peor, sentía muchísimo calor, pero un calor de excitación, se sentía extrañamente excitado, sentía que su mente y cuerpo no coincidían.

**Inuyasha:** me voy a dar un baño, me estoy ahogando de calor

**Kikyo:** bien, aquí te espero (se desnudo y se coloco solo una camisa de él adrede, el líquido que puso en su bebida era un potente afrodisiaco y estaba haciendo efecto)

Inuyasha salio de la ducha solo en bata y al ver a Kikyo vestida así, trato de resistirse pero no pudo (desgraciada pensó) ella le había hecho algo y lo estaba provocando al máximo, sabía que aquel atuendo que llevaba puesto lo descontrolaría por completo.

**Kikyo:** amor, disculpa que tomara tu camisa, me olvide por completo de comprar un pijama

**Inuyasha:** (jadeando) descuida, no hay problema (se sentó en la cama)

**Kikyo:** (se sentó detrás de él) ven, te voy a dar un masaje para que te relajes, te ves muy tenso (lo masajeo en los hombros y comenzó a besar su cuello)

**Inuyasha:** basta, no sigas por favor… si sigues haciendo eso… yo…yo...

Se dio vuelta quedando frente a ella, la miro, estaba totalmente desnuda, solo llevaba la camisa puesta (desabrochada por supuesto) dejando ver cada detalle de su bien definido cuerpo, el cual lo invitaba a dejarse llevar por la pasión.

No pudo más y se abalanzo sobre ella, la echó sobre la cama, tomo sus manos con las suyas y la comenzó a besar con desmedida pasión, ella no puso resistencia alguna y se entrego al sentimiento del momento.

La soltó, solo para poder recorrer su bien definido cuerpo con sus manos, mientras que con sus labios acariciaba gentilmente sus pechos.

Kikyo soltaba gemidos ahogados de placer, lo cual lo excitaba cada vez más y más, pero aún mantenía el control de la situación, se estaba deleitando con cada sección de su esbelta figura, comenzó a lamer los iliacos de su cadera, la cual es una zona muy erógena, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y enredando sus dedos en los plateados cabellos de él, estaba extasiada, embriaga de placer, esperando por aquel momento sublime, pero él quería llevarla su límite, pensaba que si ella lo había puesto de esa manera, entonces tendría que esperar por aquello que ella tanto deseaba, sin previo aviso, deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, estaba totalmente húmeda su excitación era más que notoria, pero no le daría gusto, hasta que ella misma se lo pidiera.

**Kikyo:** (en tono suplicante) ¡ya por favor, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Entra en mí! No voy a poder soportarlo más… (Sus palabras fueron ahogadas con un apasionado beso)

Fue entonces cuando la embistió con desesperación, no podía más su éxtasis había llegado al límite, comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma circular causando un mayor placer en ambos, sus cuerpos se contorneaban buscando uno el sexo del otro.

Estaban sumergidos en un mar de placer, ya no importaba nada ni nadie, solo eran ellos 2 al menos eso creía ella, ya que un leve susurro cerca a su oído, él soltó un ahogado…Kagome… cosa que la enfureció, pero no le tomo importancia, él estaba siendo suyo en ese momento y no iba a permitir que nada saliera mal.

Ella decidió colocarse encima de él y comenzar a mover sus caderas muy pero muy rápido provocando que el entrara aún más en ella, explorando hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad lo cual provoco que ambos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Gritos de placer se dejaban oír por toda la habitación, ella lo miraba con lujuria aclamando por más, mientras que la mirada de él era de desconcierto ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer aquel acto de irresponsabilidad?

**Kikyo:** te amo, ha sido fantástico

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue aquello, qué me hiciste? (la hecho a un lado suyo)

**Kikyo:** ¿qué sucede, no te gustó? Lo único que hice fue incentivarte un poquito, eso fue todo, no tiene nada de malo que hagamos el amor.

**Inuyasha:** no soy tu marioneta Kikyo para que me manipules como tú quieras

**Kikyo:** (se acerco y lo comenzó acariciar lascivamente) ¿Qué sucede, no te gusto? ¿Acaso no me ves atractiva? ¡Soy una mujer que sabe bien que quiere y… yo te deseo a ti! (lo beso)

Inuyasha seguía bajo los efectos de aquel elixir, por lo cual no pudo rechazar sus caricias. Sabía que sería su esclavo esa noche quisiera o no.

Fue así como nuevamente la danza de amor entre los 2 se repitió una y otra vez durante toda la noche, sabía que se arrepentiría de ello al día siguiente, pero en esos momentos solo podía sucumbir al placer, ella era una experimentada amante, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero su mente no estaba del todo lucida para analizar dicha situación.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kikyo se despertó primero, se giro y vio a su lado a un muy pero muy exhausto Inuyasha, lo miro fijamente y acarició su cabello, deposito un beso en sus labios y se fue a duchar.

Pensaba que si todo había salido bien, ya no se podría reusar a casarse con ella; Había calculado todo fríamente, habían echó el amor suficientes veces como para haber quedado embarazada.

Salio de la ducha y pidió servicio a la habitación un "desayuno continental para 2"

A los pocos minutos Inuyasha despertó, algo intranquilo recordando la noche anterior.

**Kikyo:** hola amor, acabo de pedir el desayuno, así que en breve nos lo deben estar subiendo

**Inuyasha:** ¿que fue lo que hicimos anoche? la cabeza me da vueltas, como si hubiese bebido mucho y no logro recordar con claridad las cosas

**Kikyo:** la pasamos de maravilla, como hace mucho tiempo no lo pasábamos ¿recuerdas, cuando me escondía en tu casa o tú en la mía y pasábamos la noche juntos?

**Inuyasha:** si (enojado) aquella época fue poco antes de que fueras a estudiar.

No me tomes por estúpido ¡sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! Ayer estaba fuera de control y no fue por mi voluntad ¿Qué me hiciste?

**Kikyo:** ¿¡otra vez lo mismo! Ya te dije solo te incentive un poquito nada más (se le acerco provocativamente para besarlo)

**Inuyasha:** (volteando el rostro) lo de anoche fue un error, no debimos dejarnos llevar

**Kikyo:** ¡muy tarde! Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, además ayer no parecías lamentarlo, si no disfrutarlo ¿¡no sé porque te complicas tanto! Es algo perfectamente normal que hagamos el amor, somos una pareja después de todo.

**Inuyasha:** sería normal, si fuera de mutuo acuerdo ¡no por el echó que estuve drogado!

Knock – knock servicio a la habitación

**Kikyo:** (abrió la puerta) gracias señor déjelo ahí por favor (señalo al comedor de la suit)

Ven, vamos a desayunar, necesitas recuperar energías después de lo de anoche

**Inuyasha:** (tono molesto) no te juegues conmigo Kikyo, lo que hiciste, escapa de mi perdón, esta vez no será tan fácil que te perdone, me voy a dar un baño.

**Kikyo:** di lo que quieras, después de todo ya ocurrió y quien sabe que consecuencias podría traer

**Inuyasha:** ¡no soy estúpido! sé que quieres decir con tu comentario, si quedaste embarazada afrontare mi responsabilidad, pero eso no quiere decir que me quedare contigo (cerrando la puerta del baño)

Después de unos minutos salio del baño ya vestido, no quería quedarse en esa misma habitación con ella ni un solo minuto más, tomo su abrigo dispuesto a salir cuando…

**Kikyo:** ¿dónde vas?

**Inuyasha**: lejos de ti, esta misma noche me regreso a Tokio

**Kikyo:** ¡eso crees! No te puedes ir, yo tengo los pasajes de regreso… y… tu pasaporte

**Inuyasha:** ¡entrégamelo inmediatamente! ¡No soy tu prisionero, así que no me puedes retener!

**Kikyo:** por ahora si lo serás (risita triunfante) vinimos hasta aquí para que me acompañes al desfile como mi prometido, una vez que el evento acabe te podrás ir

**Inuyasha:** ¡solo para eso me necesitas! ¡Eres una hipócrita! Tú no me amas como dices, yo soy solo un objeto para ti, un trofeo que lucir a los demás

**Kikyo:** ¿trofeo? No… eres más que eso… eres lo que yo quiero (ojo no quien si no que) fuiste tú quien me propuso matrimonio hace 2 años y ahora no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir por nada

**Inuyasha:** a la Kikyo que le propuse tal cosa ¡no eres tú! La Kikyo que solía amar, también me amaba fue a ella a quien le entregue mi corazón, en cambio tú, tú no eres ella y escúchame bien que es la última vez que te lo voy a decir ¡NO ME CASARE CONTIGO! Y quieres saber el ¿Por qué? Es porque estoy enamorado de alguien más… así que olvídate del maldito matrimonio… no se realizara, intenta o planea lo que quieras, igual no me casare contigo hagas lo que hagas.

¡Me largo, no soporto verte más! esta noche ve tu sola a tu estúpido evento, yo no continuare más con esta farsa… (Kikyo lo interrumpió)

**Kikyo:** ¡oh si! ¡Si iras, porque ya la prensa sabe que yo estaré presente y nuestro compromiso ha sido anunciado a nivel internacional! …además no te olvides que yo tengo tus documentos

**Inuyasha:** ¡desgraciada! No me interesa lo que sepa la prensa; Pero tampoco puedo dejar el país… tú ganas… nos veremos en la noche… ¡me largo! (salio de la suit azotando la puerta)

Corría furioso por los pasillos del hotel, lo había atrapado, tramitar un nuevo pasaporte le tomaría días, más de los que tenía planeado quedarse.

Había caído en su trampa, no solo ello, si el destino jugaba en su contra, también podría estar esperando un hijo suyo, lo cual lo ataría de por vida quisiera o no.

Estaba furioso, se sentía un verdadero estúpido por haber caído en sus redes de esa manera y lo único que le traía calma a su atormentada mente era ella…deseaba oír su voz, pero era muy tarde, en Nueva York era apenas medio día pero en Tokio… serian alrededor de la 1 a.m

**Tokio…**

Un celular sonaba y una adormilada joven contestaba

Mochi – mochi

**Inuyasha:** perdóname por llamarte a esta hora ¿te desperté?

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha, que alegría, escucharte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

**Inuyasha:** … Kagome… yo… te extraño

**Kagome:** 0/0 (sonrojada) yo también te extraño

**Inuyasha:** quisiera volver esta misma noche, pero tengo algunos pendientes que atender, en cuanto vuelva… ¿quieres ir dar una vuelta… en tu nuevo auto?

**Kagome:** ¿pero quién maneja? ¿Tú o yo? Porque si manejo yo, nos matamos jejej, al menos que me enseñes primero

**Inuyasha:** tú risa me devuelve la calma

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

**Inuyasha:** no, nada, es solo que al estar lejos estoy algo preocupado por el trabajo, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo fuera de la oficina (mintió, se sentía fatal)

**Kagome:** descuida, estuve hablando con Ayame esta tarde y todo está yendo muy bien (le dio algunos por menores)

**Inuyasha:** (escuchaba atentamente, su vos lo tranquilizaba) me alegra saber todo aquello que me dices, ahora podre estar tranquilo y no preocuparme tanto, gracias kagome, te dejo debes estar cansada.

**Kagome:** pierde cuidado, estuve esperando tu llamada todo el día… Inu… te quiero (colgó)

Esa breve llamada y ese te quiero le trajo paz… tanto que se olvido porque estaba molesto


	31. ¿Esto es libertad?

**Cap. XXXI**

**¿Esto es libertad?**

Decidió tomar un largo tour por la ciudad, después de todo no deseaba verla; Por lo menos no hasta la noche, en que recuperaría sus documentos y volvería a Tokio en el primer vuelo.

Luego de varias horas regreso al hotel. Para su buena suerte ella no se encontraba en la suit, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar exhaustivamente en cada rincón.

Maldijo para sus adentros, lo que tanto deseaba no lograba encontrar, no le quedaba dudas ella se había llevado los documentos para asegurarse de retenerlo hasta cuando quisiera.

Ya casi era hora del condenado desfile, no sabía donde se había metido Kikyo, pero de algo estaba seguro, regresaría en cualquier momento.

Se puso un fino traje negro y una camisa blanca, como decoración dejo a la vista el collar que Kagome le había puesto aquel día en la feria…No paso mucho cuando Kikyo ingreso a la suit.

**Inuyasha:** ¡estarás contenta! Me tienes haciendo tu voluntad. Por más que quiero irme ya de este lugar no puedo por tu chantaje, en cuanto termine el condenado evento me marchare

**Kikyo:** eso ya lo veremos, si haces todo aquello que te pida esta noche te dejare ir, de lo contrario seguiremos con los planes iniciales de quedarnos un par de días más

**Inuyasha:** estas yendo demasiado lejos con todo esto Kikyo, en estos 2 días te has comportado como toda una arpía, jamás imagine que fueras así

**Kikyo:** hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no conoces, pero descuida ya tendrás toda la vida para conocerme mejor

**Inuyasha:** (intrigado) ¿qué quieres decir con ese comentario?

**Kikyo:** ya te dije antes, yo te quiero a ti y nunca te dejare ir, recuerda que puede que nuestros destinos estén unidos después de todo (tocándose el vientre)

**Inuyasha:** ya te dije, que si tuvieras un hijo mío, afrontaría mi responsabilidad pero no me quedare contigo, así que no creas que por ello me podrás atar a ti.

**Kikyo:** en un momento termino de arreglarme y nos vamos.

Se puso un precioso vestido rojo de su última colección, era largo hecho en finísima seda, estaba totalmente escotado en la espalda tanto que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación y por delante tenía un moderado escote que era sujeto por un par de cadenillas de plata.

Se le ceñía muy bien a su esbelta figura.

**Inuyasha:** ¡si ya estas lista, vámonos de una vez! ¡A más pronto termine esto mejor!

**Kikyo:** al menos podrías darme tu apreciación de cómo me veo

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡si quieres llamar la atención de todos los presentes! Descuida lo vas a lograr (sonrió sarcásticamente)

**Kikyo:** ¡mmm! Lo tomare como un cumplido, y por cierto ¿por que llevas ese collar? No va con el traje

**Inuyasha:** eso es algo que no te debe interesar. Este collar me lo dio alguien muy especial y solo ese alguien me lo puede quitar, eso es todo lo que te diré, ahora si ¡vámonos!

Se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del hotel, donde el encargado del valet parking les entrego las llaves del auto que habían alquilado.

En el auto, ambos iban serios y en silencio, Inuyasha miraba fijamente el bolso que ella llevaba, ya que estaba seguro que sus documentos estaban allí dentro, deseaba quitárselos para poder regresar a Tokio de una buena vez, no toleraba mas su compañía.

**Inuyasha:** ya llegamos, a partir de aquí comenzara nuestra gran farsa, a cambio cumple con tu parte del trato

**Kikyo:** lo hare, siempre y cuando des una excelente actuación, recuerda que aún eres mi prometido, así que debes comportarte como tal

**Inuyasha:** será una noche muy larga (bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, puso una gran sonrisa delante de toda la prensa, se dejo fotografiar y accedió a responder algunas preguntas)

**Kikyo:** (respondiendo a los reporteros) Si, estamos muy felices y ansiosos por la boda, estamos tan enamorados que incluso hemos pensado en escaparnos a las vegas y casarnos de una vez jejej

**Inuyasha:** ¡quién sabe quizá regresemos a Japón casados! pero creo que eso decepcionaría a muchos, por lo cual preferimos esperar un poco más (muy sonriente)

**Kikyo:** muchas gracias a todos por sus preguntas, debemos dejarlos, nos esperan adentro para el gran evento.

Dentro del enorme Madison square garden, fueron recibidos con alegría y cariño, ambos eran saludados por gran cantidad de artistas, modelos y otros diseñadores del mundo.

Se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos y disfrutaron del desfile, ya casi al final la representante del evento hizo un anuncio que los tomo por sorpresa.

**Encargada:** ¡buenas noches a todos los presentes! ¡Tengo el agrado de presentarles esta noche a 2 invitados de honor! ¡Desde Japón, la fabulosa diseñadora Kikyo Tendo!

Por favor señorita Kikyo, háganos el honor de subir a la pasarela.

**Público:** aplausos

**Encargada:** y desde Francia, al propietario de la mejores marcas de línea de ropa en todo Europa ¡Onigumo Muso!

Por favor señor Onigumo háganos el honor de tenerlo acá en la pasarela junto a la señorita Kikyo.

Ante tal anuncio, Kikyo se quedo en shock, no se esperaba algo así ¿Qué hacía Onigumo en ese evento? Y ¿por qué precisamente ellos 2 eran los invitados de honor? ¿Sería todo ello una trampa? Decidió mantener la calma y disimular que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Ambos dieron un discurso, agradeciendo a la gran acogida del público a nivel mundial, haciendo comentarios como: en que cosas se inspiraban para alcanzar el éxito y lo felices que estaban de haber sido elegidos como los invitados de honor.

Al finalizar el evento se realizo una gran fiesta, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los presentes, por supuesto los reporteros y fotógrafos no perdieron tiempo en entrevistar a los invitados de honor y demás celebridades.

**Kikyo:** (con un reportero y camarógrafo) si, me siento muy complacida por haber sido elegida esta noche como una de las invitadas de honor, es un orgullo para mí saber que no solo soy una representante de la moda, sino también una porta voz de mi país, gracias a todos los que hicieron posible esta noche, besos para todo el mundo. (Fin de la entrevista)

**Onigumo:** (con un reportero, cerca a Kikyo) (Con acento francés) estoy muy alago con el titulo de invitado de honor, ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí, se los agradezco en verdad, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría poder conversar con la señorita Tendo, así que les pido amablemente no más entrevistas por esta noche gracias por su compresión (el reportero se fue y apago la cámara)

Señorita Kikyo (besando su mano) es todo un honor para mí poder besar su hermosa mano y decirle que se ve usted divina esta noche, permítame decirle que es la dama más hermosa en esta reunión.

**Kikyo:** (serena) un placer en volver a verlo señor Onigumo ¡como es el destino de caprichoso que nos vuelve a reunir después de años en un evento como este! por favor permítame presentarle a mi prometido (estaba a su derecha) Él es Inuyasha Taisho

**Inuyasha:** encantado en conocerlo

**Onigumo:** (estrecho su mano y pensó: así que este es aquel con el que pretendes casarte) el placer es mío señor Taisho

**Kikyo:** el señor Onigumo es un ex compañero de universidad, el estudiaba administración empresarial y tuvimos algunas clases en común

**Onigumo:** ¡es cierto señorita! ya se me hacia usted conocida de antes

**Inuyasha:** debe, usted disculparme, pero estábamos por retirarnos, fue un placer conocerlo.

**Kikyo:** amor, comprendo que estés algo cansado, sin embargo a mi me gustaría poder disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta, si deseas, regresa al hotel, yo te alcanzo luego

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto amor, en ese caso regresare más tarde por ti

**Kikyo:** descuida, tomare un taxi, ve y descansa, ha sido un día muy largo

**Inuyasha:** como gustes preciosa, señor Muso un placer me retiro.

**Onigumo:** usted descuide señor Taisho, me preocupare porque su señorita prometida llegue sana y salvo a su destino

**Inuyasha:** se lo agradezco (se fue)

Una vez que Inuyasha se retiro del lugar Kikyo comenzó a interrogar a Onigumo

**Kikyo:** ¿se puede saber que demonios haces acá?

**Onigumo:** te dije ma belle fleur (mi bella flor) que no podrías huir de mi ¿quién crees, que planeo todo esto? La inesperada invitación hasta acá, el hospedaje, los pasajes todo y claro el hecho de que ¡ambos fuéramos los invitados de honor!

**Kikyo:** ¿cómo es posible?... tú… ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

**Onigumo:** hasta que seas mía de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, ya te lo dije, quiero que seas mía, Je t`anime, et tu sais ce que je ferai tout pour vous (sabes que te amo y hare lo que sea por conseguirte)

**Kikyo:** je ne serai votre stupides (estúpido yo jamás seré tuya)

**Onigumo:** je vous entends parle francais exita (oírte hablarme en francés me excita)

**Kikyo:** je ne stupide de ne pas comprendre les autres (¡estúpido! Lo hago para que los demás no comprendan)

**Onigumo:** salgamos de acá quiero tenerte esta noche solo para mí

**Kikyo:** ¿que te hace creer que me iré contigo?

**Onigumo:** sencillo estamos rodeados de reporteros y en cualquier momento alguno de ellos nos reconocerá y harán público nuevamente nuestro tan sonado romance ¿ya te olvidaste el por qué dejaste Francia huyendo de mi?

**Kikyo:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¿no serias capas de algo así?

**Onigumo:** sabes que te amo y hare lo que sea para reconquistarte y si tengo que armar un escándalo mundial lo hare, así que elige ¿salimos de manera disimulada de acá? o ¿reúno a toda la prensa para refrescarle la memoria? Toda esta gente ha sido contratada por mi y harán lo que yo les pida, ellos solo han apagado sus memorias a cambio de una buena paga, pero también pueden recordar repentinamente aquello que has ocultado por tanto tiempo

**Kikyo:** (mirando al suelo) vámonos de acá, no permitiré que mi reputación se vea afectado por un capricho tuyo

**Onigumo:** (la tomo de la barbilla posando sus ojos en los suyos) perfecto mi aimé (amada) saldremos discretamente por la puerta de escape, ahí nos espera mi chofer y… Kikyo… hoy no te dejare ir al lado de tu… ¿Cómo se dice? Copain de foux (falso novio)

Intento abofetearlo por aquel comentario, pero él contuvo su mano y la beso delicadamente fingiendo que se despedía mientras le murmuraba: ¡no hagas nada imprudente!

**Onigumo:** ¡fue un placer verla señorita! Permítame acompañarla hasta su auto

**Kikyo:** (sonriendo) gracias señor Onigumo ha sido una velada encantadora

Todos los presentes veían aquella escena si sospechar absolutamente nada de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Fue así como pusieron en marcha su plan de salida y llegaron hasta el auto de él.

Había pensado en todo, el auto tenía lunas polarizadas por lo que nadie podía ver a sus ocupantes y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser perseguidos por la prensa.

**En el auto…**

**Onigumo:** ahora sí, podemos dejar de fingir, muero por estar al fin a solas contigo y revivir nuestros mejores momentos (la jalo hacia él y la comenzó a besar con pasión)

**Kikyo:** (se separo de él para tomar aire) no has perdido tu toque, sigues siendo tan apasionado como lo recordaba, eres realmente terrible ¿hubieras sido capaz de recordarle a la prensa aquel romance que vivimos?

**Onigumo:** ¿tú que crees?

**Kikyo:** que en estos momentos solo quiero revivir todo aquello que vivimos juntos

Ambos se comenzaron a besar con desesperada pasión, tanto que parecían devorarse uno al otro, ella se monto encima de él y él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su vestido, gemidos de placer se dejaban escuchar, mientras la lunas se empañaban con la humedad de sus cuerpos, parecía que se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban, fue así hasta que el chofer los interrumpió

**Chofer:** ¡Ehem! Señor hemos llegado a su destino (espero la orden de Onigumo y abrió la puerta dejando salir a sus excitados ocupantes)

Ambos caminaron con discreción hasta el ascensor, y fue ahí donde siguieron dando rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión, sin contar que estaban siendo observados no muy lejos de ahí por un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos.

**Minutos antes…**

Inuyasha se comenzó a preocupar por la demora de Kikyo por lo que decidió ir por ella, bajó hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado las llaves del auto.

Se disponía a tomar un ascensor y por accidente observo a una pareja que se besaba con desenfreno en uno de los ascensores, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, tomo su celular y comenzó a filmar la escena que duro apenas unos segundos antes que las puertas de este se cerrara.

Casi inconscientemente por inercia se dirigió hasta su suit y comenzó revisar aquel video que había grabado, no tenía dudas era Kikyo en brazos de Onigumo.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir de la rabia y del entusiasmo a la vez, tenía la prueba de su infidelidad y la excusa más que perfecta para terminar el compromiso, pero no supo bien el ¿porqué? comenzó a investigar en internet sobre la vida de aquel sujeto.

Encontró varias páginas que hablaban acerca de su vida profesional y una que hablaba de su vida personal, el sujeto en cuestión era muy popular entra las mujeres, había salido prácticamente con todas las modelos de Europa pero una última página llamo su atención el encabezado decía **"el sonado romance del famoso empresario Onigumo Muso y la famosa diseñadora de modas Kikyo Tendo"** fecha: un año atrás.

En dicho artículo había fotos de ellos dos en diferentes lugares de Francia y en varias de estas ambos salían sonriendo o besándose.

Lanzo el celular con toda su furia por el suelo, ¡un año! ¡Un año atrás! ¡Eso había sido hacía un año atrás! Era ese mismo maldito año, en que ella había decido volver a Francia para seguir con sus estudios y él por lo absorbente de su trabajo, casi no la pudo ver, aquel año la había extrañado como un loco, en aquel año casi abandona todo para irse a vivir a su lado en Francia y ella… ella… le había estado viendo la cara de estúpido todo ese tiempo, el corazón le dolía de la pena, se acababa de enterar que la mujer a la cual había amado con desesperación lo llevaba traicionando ¿quién sabe, cuánto tiempo? Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos, estaba furioso, dolido, molesto…era un mezcla de emociones juntas, lo único que deseaba era volver a su país y entregarse por completo al trabajo y nunca pero lo que es nunca volver a ver a esa ¡traidora mujer!

**En ese mismo momento…**

Kikyo Y Onigumo entraban en una habitación sin dejar de besarse, él la tenía cargada y ella rodeaba las caderas de él con sus piernas, era tanto el deseo… que se iban quitando la incómoda ropa que llevaban puesto casi a tirones, no importaba si el vestido se rasgaba o la camisa se rompía solo querían entregarse al placer uno al otro.

Cualquier objeto en la habitación era útil para dar rienda suelta a sus placeres carnales, ambos se encontraban ya despojados de sus prendas intimas, él aún llevaba puesto la camisa

(nada más) y ella lo que parecía ser restos de un finísimo vestido, sin más prendas que los interrumpiera comenzaron a dar rienda suelta a su pasión, en frente se les cruzo un sillón el cual fue perfecto para empezar el acto sexual, él la tiro salvajemente sobre este y sin permiso alguno la embistió, arrancado alaridos de placer por parte de ella, era una danza salvaje, entre gritos y movimientos de cadera, besos seductores por el cuello, pecho y uñas que se clavaban delicadamente en la espalda de él.

El pequeño sofá ya no fue suficiente y sin desprenderse, de ella, ubico una mesa, la coloco en cuatro y continuo amándola, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja o sus labios carnosos, él entraba y salía en ella con brusquedad y lujuria cosa que ella respondía con gritos lascivos y placer, pidiendo ¡más, más, dame más de ti! ¡te quiero sentir hasta en lo más hondo de mi ser! cosa que él obedecía como si fuera una orden, la alfombra también fue protagonista de sus insaciables deseos, ella lo echó bruscamente sobre esta, se coloco encima suyo y cual jineta experimentada lo comenzó a cabalgar, él tiro de sus negros cabellos acercándola a él para besar sus húmedos labios que aclamaban por un beso, la beso y la beso a la par que movía sus caderas entrando aún más en su sexo, lo cual ocasiono que ambos jadeantes de placer alcanzaran el clímax haj, haj, haj era lo único que se dejaba oír en aquella habitación.

**Onigumo:** eres maravillosa, mon amour (mi amor) hacía tiempo que anhelada estar de nuevo así contigo, te extrañe demasiado durante este largo tiempo.

**Kikyo:** tu salvajismo al amar, me domina, no hay otro como tú, acabo de revivir nuestras noches de universidad donde en escasas ocasiones estudiábamos

**Onigumo:** mon cheri (mi querida) regresa a mi lado y nos podremos amar todos los días, deja de lado a ese novio tuyo y ¡cásate conmigo! ¡Yo puedo poner el mundo a tus pies!

**Kikyo:** ¡olvídate de eso! yo me casare con Inuyasha quiera o no quiera

**Onigumo:** ¿por qué tanto interés en aquel hombre?

**Kikyo:** ¡lo amo! Por ello es que quiero que sea mío

**Onigumo:** ¿lo amas? ¡Eso no es cierto! Te lo demostrare (la comenzó a besar como solo él sabía hacerlo, de una manera que ella no se podía resistir)

Ambos se hallaban tumbados en la alfombra, pero cuando él la empezó a besar, la cargo; Ella enredo sus piernas en su cadera, él la puso contra la pared y otra vez, comenzaron hacer el amor de una manera desenfrenada…

**Onigumo:** (mientras entraba y salía de ella) ¿lo amas? Mon cheri ¿estás segura de ello?

**Kikyo:** (gimiendo de placer) sí, sí, si lo amo ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más, dame más! ¡No te detengas por favor, te lo suplico sigue!

**Onigumo:** ¡contéstame…! ¿Lo amas de verdad? O ¿hay algo más?

**Kikyo:** ¡si, si lo amo! (jadeaba de placer)

**Onigumo:** (mientras la hacía suya) ¡mientes, se que mientes! dime la verdad o…¡no sigo!

**Kikyo:** (tono suplicante) ¡no, no, no te detengas por favor! ¡Está bien, te diré la verdad! …¡amo…amo… ah, ah… amo su dinero… eso es lo que amo de él!

**Onigumo:** (la lanzo contra la cama y la atrapo con sus piernas) ¡entonces era eso!

Continúo y continúo contorneando sus caderas, provocándole desmedido placer, tanto que la volvería loca del deseo, en ello sin que se percatara termino dentro suyo, los gritos ahogados de placer de ambos se dejaron oír fuertemente… cuando Kikyo se dio cuenta

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué haces bruto? Suéltame (la tenía atrapada con sus piernas) sal, sal te digo que salgas ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre terminar dentro mío?

**Onigumo:** ¿Por qué temes mon cheri? ¿No desearías tener un hijo conmigo?

**Kikyo:** ¡que salgas te digo! (comenzó a golpearlo) ni muerta daría vida un hijo tuyo, sal de una maldita vez

**Onigumo:** (no la liberaba) no Kikyo, no te dejare, yo quiero todo contigo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por estar a tu lado

**Kikyo:** ¡estúpido vas a arruinar mis planes! ¡Si quedo embarazada, no sabré de quien es!

**Onigumo:** ¡oh! ¡Entiendo mi linda cachorrita! ¡Así que estas tratando de atarlo a ti de esa manera! Pues a mí no me importaría de quien fuera el hijo, yo haría lo que sea por ti (liberando su cuerpo) Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué dices amar su dinero? ¡Yo poseo lo mismo o hasta más que aquel jovencito!

**Kikyo:** el tiene algo que tú no tienes, objetivos, metas, sueños que se están realizando, tú de Europa no pasas, él en cambio se está expandiendo a nivel mundial y eso es lo que yo quiero, ¡poder! que mi nombre suene por todo lo alto en todo el mundo

**Onigumo:** ¡hmmm, entiendo! Sin embargo nuestras profesiones son más afines que la de él, ambos estamos en el mundo de la moda, él está en el mundo hotelero.

Pero mi querida fille (niña) te diré que si yo no me he expandido más allá de Europa es porque no he querido, soy feliz con lo que tengo que ya es mucho y no requiero de más, pero si es eso lo que necesito para llegar a ti entonces lo hare, expandiré mis negocios por todo el mundo y seré aún más reconocido de lo que ya soy

**Kikyo:** el día que lo logres ¡analizaré si me convienes o no! por ahora me quedo con Inuyasha.

**Onigumo:** ya verás mi fille, pronto, muy pronto serás mía.

Al mismo tiempo en una suit un desconsolado Inuyasha se había quedado profundamente dormido estaba tan cansado emocionalmente, que se olvido por completo de su deseo de viajar esa misma noche.


	32. En la penumbra

**Cap. XXXII**

**En la penumbra**

Después de una larga noche cada quien dormía en diferentes habitaciones sin imaginar lo cerca que estaban unos de otros.

Uno dormía solo en una enorme suit pero era acompañado en sus sueños por la joven que le borraba la amargura y regalaba la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba en esos momentos.

En otra gran y majestuosa habitación dormían plácidamente dos amantes después de haberse entregado el uno al otro durante toda la noche.

En otra parte del mundo una jovencita despertaba con pereza y a la vez entusiasmo, celebrando el primer día de su nuevo trabajo.

**Kagome:** ¡buenos días mamá, abuelo, Souta! Hoy es el gran día, hoy mis sueños se comenzaran hacer realidad

**Souta:** ¿ya tienes todo listo para deslumbrarlos con tu proyecto?

**Kagome:** Si pero por ahora solo será a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha llegara en 2 días, así que tendrá que aguardar por la presentación.

¡Soy tan feliz! Estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien el día de hoy

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡claro que si hija! Ya verás que todo va a estar muy bien, te has esforzado muchísimo desde que empezaste a estudiar y sobre todo este ultimo año, has dado todo de ti

**Abuelo:** ¡que feliz soy! Mi nieta por fin ha comenzado a alcanzar su sueño y yo sé hija que llegaras muy alto.

**Kagome:** gracias a todos.

Me voy no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día (se fue)

**En Nueva York…**

Bring bring bring un ensordecedor ruido comenzó a molestar su pesado sueño ¡que ruido más molesto! (pensó)

**Kikyo:** (tomo su celular, para apagar la alarma) ¿qué hora es? ¡Oh no, no, no, no, me quede dormida! Son casi las 8:00 a.m

(A manera de pensamiento) Si Inuyasha se da cuenta que no dormí en la suit, va a sospechar ¿Qué hare, que hare? ¡Ya sé!

Tomó una hoja donde estaban escritos todos los teléfonos de las tiendas de aquel hotel… un momento… ¿en que hotel estoy?... no puede ser… es el mismo donde me hospedo… ¡Onigumo eres un imbécil!... cálmate… cálmate (se decía a si misma)

Llamo una de las boutiques y pidió que le llevaran un atuendo deportivo incluyendo las zapatillas.

A los pocos minutos un encargado toco la puerta dejándole su pedido, pago e inmediatamente se fue a duchar.

Mientras se duchaba, sintió con unas varoniles manos rozaban su cintura por detrás…

**Kikyo:** ¡Onigumo! Ya despertaste

**Onigumo:** (besando su clavícula) buenos días mon cheri ¿por qué no me despertaste para bañarnos juntos?

**Kikyo:** ¡basta ahora no tengo tiempo, para tus juegos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme al mismo hotel donde me estoy quedando? ¿No pudiste escoger otro?

**Onigumo:** lo siento querida, pero por el evento todos los hoteles del alrededor estaban llenos, además yo hice 2 reservaciones, cuando te envié el paquete, la suit era para ti y esta habitación para tu Copain de foux (falso novio)

**Kikyo:** deja de llamarlo así y ahora sal que quiero terminar de bañarme

**Onigumo:** por ello no hay problema, yo te puedo bañar (con una mirada lasciva y besando su cuello y espalda media)

**Kikyo:** (con placer) ¡ah…ah…ah…no…ahora…no…debo irme es muy tarde…!

**Onigumo:** de acuerdo, te dejare ir por ahora, pero promete que esta noche volverás conmigo

**Kikyo:** eso lo veremos luego

**Onigumo:** …Kikyo… que se no se te olvide que tu foux… (falso) novio esta acá y puedo perfectamente ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que está pasando, además que los reporteros que contrate aún siguen por acá y puedo pedirles que revelen todo aquello que saben.

**Kikyo:** ¡está bien, está bien! hare lo que me pides, pero ahora sal debo darme prisa en volver a la suit, antes que se dé cuenta que no estuve ahí.

**Onigumo:** (le dio un beso) ok, te dejare tranquila douceur (dulzura) pero recuerda esta noche

**Kikyo:** ¡si, si ya sé no me lo repitas, solo vete!

Salio de la ducha con la ropa de deporte puesta, sin maquillaje y con una cola en el cabello.

Lo busco con la mirada por la habitación y lo ubico sentado en aquel sofá de la noche anterior, leyendo un diario, en la sección de negocios.

Tomo lo que quedaba de su vestido, sus finos zapatos y su pequeño bolso de mano, coloco todo en la bolsa de compras y se fue.

**Mientras tanto en el hotel… **

**Kagome: **¿Qué tal señor Sesshomaru? ¿Qué le pareció la presentación? Le hice las

modificaciones que me sugirió la última vez que nos entrevistamos

**Sesshomaru:** esta todo perfecto señorita Kagome y por favor dejemos de tratarnos de usted, su trabajo es precisamente lo que yo esperaba, te felicito, eres una excelente profesional ¡bienvenida a "Imperio Taisho"! oficialmente eres parte de nuestro grupo de trabajo desde hoy

**Kagome:** muchas gracias…Sesshomaru… me siento muy complacida de poder trabajar con ustedes, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí de acá en adelante

**Sesshomaru:** estoy seguro de ello. Por favor ve con Ayame para que te indique cual será tu oficina desde.

**Kagome:** ok (con una gran sonrisa) nos vemos luego bye bye (salio de la oficina)

**Sesshomaru: **¿Bye bye? que chica más graciosa

**Ayame:** ¿Kagome, cómo te fue? ¿Te trató bien? ¿No te grito o se enojo contigo?

**Kagome:** ¿ahh? Sesshomaru parece una persona de lo más encantador, hablamos mucho sobre el proyecto y está fascinado con el mismo, así que desde hoy ya pertenezco oficialmente al grupo de profesionales de este hotel

**Ayame:** ¡yeee! ¡Bienvenida kagome bienvenida! ¡Ven, ven, te voy a enseñar tu oficina! Se encuentra en el piso de arriba tú ya la conoces pero ahora será tu ambiente de trabajo

**Kagome:** si, que emoción, a partir de hoy mi vida cambiara mucho y para bien

**Ayame:** si, así es amiga, veras que acá serás muy feliz

**En las suit…**

Kikyo entro sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido para no despertar a Inuyasha, pero ingrata fue su sorpresa cuando no lo vio, recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada y pudo observar su maleta lista para partir, encontró en el piso lo que parecía ser restos de su celular, cosa que la alarmo un poco pero no se preocupo por ello, lo que la tendría preocupada es que si… ¿se había dado cuenta de su ausencia durante toda la noche?

En ello la puerta se abrió, se sobresalto pues no sabía que esperar por parte de él

**Inuyasha: **(la miro indiferente) ya termino, nuestro show ahora, devuélveme mi pasaporte, me quiero ir ¡ya de acá!

**Kikyo:** (trago fuerte, la asustaba, jamás lo había visto tan serio) disculpa que llegara tan tarde anoche, le fiesta se extendió y me deje llevar, cuando llegue te vi tan dormido que no te quise molestar y cuando me levante paso lo mismo, así que me fui a correr un rato…

**Inuyasha:** no te pedí explicaciones de nada, solo te pedí mis documentos, cumplí con mi parte del trato ahora tú cumple con el tuyo

**Kikyo:** al menos pasemos la tarde juntos, es lo último que te pido, luego te podrás marchar, los vuelos a Japón no salen sino hasta la noche

**Inuyasha:** (con mirada y tono de voz muy fría) para que me quieres acá, mejor ve y diviértete con… (Casi le dice tu amante)… tus colegas diseñadores, deben estar por acá cerca

**Kikyo:** (algo nerviosa) yo…yo… no me llevo muy bien con los demás diseñadores… por cierto ¿qué le paso a tu celular? ¿Por qué esta destruido?

**Inuyasha:** ayer entre a internet y se le pegó un virus, me dio tanta cólera lo que vi que lo lance con fuerza

**Kikyo:** (ahora si estaba muy nerviosa) eh… porque no vamos por un café, quería esperar a que te levantaras para ir a tomar desayuno juntos…

**Inuyasha:** yo ya tome en el restaurant de abajo, y vaya Kikyo que madrugadora eres, porque me levante a las 7:00 a.m y no estabas, tampoco…estaba tu vestido…

**Kikyo:** lo que sucede es que mancho con vino y lo deje temprano en la lavandería del hotel

**Inuyasha:** ¡ahh! No tengo más nada que decirte, solo entrégame lo que te pedí y listo

**Kikyo:** te lo daré si prometes quedarte hasta la tarde

**Inuyasha:** (La tumbo en la cama, cayendo sobre ella, sujeto fuerte sus manos con las suyas)

¡Ya no obtendrás de mi lo que tú quieres! este juego se acabo ¿entiendes? Ahora si no quieres que te pase nada, dame de una ves lo que te pedí y te dejare en paz (se levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse)

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?

**Inuyasha:** ¡llegue a mi limite! (tomo su bolso boto el contenido sobre la cama y tomo lo que buscaba) esto es todo lo que quería, gracias.

No me quedo ni un solo minuto más en este lugar contigo porque ¡no quiero verte nunca más!

**Kikyo:** no puedes hacer ello, recuerda que…

**Inuyasha:** recordar ¿Qué? Que posiblemente estés esperando un hijo mío o de tu amante…

Cuando sepas de ¡quien es! me buscas, antes no quiero saber más nada de ti (tomo su maleta, abrió la puerta de la suit y salio sin decir nada)

Se quedo en una sola pieza, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, la había descubierto y ahora que haría, sus planes se vinieron abajo ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué nuevo plan se le ocurriría?

**En el aeropuerto…**

**Inuyasha:** señorita, un pasaje para el próximo vuelo a Tokio, el que tenga disponible lo más pronto posible

**Señorita:** señor nuestro próximo vuelo sale dentro de 2 horas es un vuelo comercial, que hará 2 paradas antes de llegar a su destino, tardara un promedio de 20 horas en llegar hasta Tokio, queda 1 asiento ¿le parece bien ese? o ¿prefiere que le reserve un para el de esta noche en primera clase, cuya duración de vuelo es de 12 horas y media?

**Inuyasha:** deme el que este más cercano, aquel que sale en 2 horas

**Señorita:** muy bien señor, enseguida le imprimo su pasaje.

Aquí tiene, gracias por su preferencia.

**Inuyasha:** gracias a usted (por fin seré libre de nuevo, adiós Kikyo)

Miro su reloj y eran a penas las 10:00 a.m

**Al mismo tiempo en Tokio…**

**Souta:** ¿Qué pasa kagome? Desde que volviste del trabajo, no has hecho otra cosa que mirar tu celular o caminar alrededor del teléfono

**Kagome:** estoy preocupada por Inuyasha, me dijo que me llamaría y mira ya la hora que es, es casi media noche y no sé nada de él, he llamado a su celular varias veces y me manda a buzón ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

**Souta:** tranquila hermanita, debe estar muy ocupado o quizá salio a ver algún espectáculo y por ello tiene el celular apagado

**Kagome:** ¡no, no creo ello! en la oficina Miroku, Ayame y hasta Sesshomaru trataron de contactarlo y no pudieron. ¡Si le pasó algo me muero!

**Souta:** (¬.¬) ¿tanto así te preocupa? ¿Estás segura que no estás enamorada de él?

**Kagome:** no es el momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios ¡ya se! Ayúdame ¡llama tú a su novia! Ella debe saber ¿Dónde está?

**Souta:** ¿yo por qué?

**Kagome:** ¡porque eres hombre! (¬¬) Hasta donde se su novia es muy celosa y podría traerle problemas si la llamo yo

**Souta:** ok, ok, dame su numero la llamare desde mi celular, pero la cuenta la pagas tú esta llamada va a salir carísima

**Kagome:** ¡tacaño! pero vale, yo la pago, tú solo llámala

**Souta:** ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?

**Kagome:** dile que eres el señor Tanaka, él es uno de los directivos, dile que estas tratando de ubicarlo para poder arreglar unos asuntos

**Souta:** muy bien, marca tú el número (lo marco)

**Celular de Kikyo:** ring ring

**Kikyo:** hello

**Souta:** muy buenas noches, señorita Kikyo, soy… el señor Tanaka… usted disculpe la molestia, estoy tratando de ubicar al señor Taisho

**Kikyo:** buenos tardes señor Tanaka, en estos momentos Inuyasha y yo nos encontramos de viaje en Nueva York, pero no se encuentra conmigo, se fue a Broadway, a ver un espectáculo y no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas

**Souta:** entiendo, señorita, usted disculpe que la haya molestado, un gusto en escucharla adiós.

**Kikyo:** adiós señor Tanaka (colgó)

**Kagome:** ¿y bien, que te dijo? ¡Dime, dime, no te quedes callado y habla!

**Souta:** déjame hablar entonces… me comento que se fue a Broadway a ver un espectáculo y que volvería en unas horas

**Kagome:** eso no es cierto, es una mentira, Inuyasha jamás la dejaría sola y mucho menos apagaría su celular por una cosa así ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Estoy más nerviosa

**Celular de Kagome:** ring ring

**Kagome:** ¿y este número? Mochi – mochi

**Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome?

**Kagome:** ¡Inu…ya…sha! ¿Estás bien? …¡que alegría saber de ti! ¿Qué ocurrió? Te he llamado muchas veces y no logre contactarte, estaba muy preocupada

**Inuyasha:** …Kagome…lamento hacerte preocupar… estoy bien, perdón por no llamar en todo el día, tuve muchas cosas que hacer (al fondo se escuchaba los señores pasajeros con destino…)

**Kagome:** ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

**Inuyasha:** estoy en Nueva York ¿ya lo olvidaste?

**Kagome:** no me tomes el pelo ¿dónde estás? Estas en el aeropuerto verdad… dime ¿que paso?

**Inuyasha:** descuida, estoy bien, no ha ocurrido nada, te hablo luego, me tengo que ir (colgó)

**Kagome:** mochi – mochi, mochi – mochi ¿Inuyasha, Inuyasha?... Me colgó

**Sota:** ¿que ocurre?

**Kagome:** no estoy segura, se oía como si estuviera en el aeropuerto… ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

Rápido, busca en internet todos los vuelos de Nueva York a Tokio

**Souta:** ¿Qué planeas?

**Kagome:** ¡tú solo haz lo que te pido!


	33. Love Shuffle parte 1

**Cap. XXXIII**

**Love Shuffle parte 1 **

Luego de un agotador viaje de 20 horas, al fin pisaba suelo patrio, lo único que deseaba era volver a su vida cotidiana y olvidar todo aquello que había pasado en Nueva York… a penas se hallaba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre a lo lejos ¡Inuyasha… Inuyashaaa! ¿Quién puede ser? (Pensó) absolutamente nadie sabía de su repentino regreso, se giro y se topo con aquella chica de ojos color chocolate.

**Kagome:** (abrazándolo) ¡Inuyasha! Te encontré, ¡que bueno que estas bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Ocurrió algo? (dejo de abrazarlo)

**Inuyasha:** (sorprendido) ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿¡Estabas preocupada por mí!

**Kagome:** ¡claro que estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Tonto! ¡Me tenías con el alma en un hilo! …ups… lo siento, no debí gritarte, menos…insultarte… perdón me deje llevar

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazo) gracias…Kagome… gracias por demostrarme, tú interés.

**Kagome:** 0/0 (sonrojada correspondió el abrazo) me alegra saber que estas bien.

De pronto los vio Souta e interrumpió aquella escena (había corrido por todo el aeropuerto buscando a su hermana)

**Souta:** (sin aliento) jah, jah… ¡por fin te encontré Kagome!... ¡corres muy rápido!

**Inuyasha:** (soltándola) ¿Souta? ¡Tú también viniste!

**Souta:** si, vine manejando el auto que le regalaste a Kagome, me tuvo toda la noche molestando que la trajera si o si, estaba segura que llegarías hoy y estaba muy preocupada por ti

**Kagome:** ¡Souta! Deja de decir esas cosas ¡por favor!

**Souta:** pero es la verdad, casi no dormiste pensando en llegar a tiem… (Fue interrumpido por ella. Le puso la mano en la boca para que no siguiera)

**Kagome:** (tono nervioso) jeh, jeh no le hagas caso, está hablando de más, es solo que ayer cuando llamaste escuche que se anunciaba la salida de un vuelo y me preocupe eso es todo (soltó a su hermano que casi se asfixia)

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió ligeramente) Kagome ¿no deberías ir ya al hotel? Si llegas tarde tan solo un minuto, Sesshomaru se va a molestar y mucho… créeme lo conozco

**Kagome:** ¡ahhhh! ¡El trabajo, el trabajo, se me había olvidado por completo! ¡Rápido Souta, rápido llévame por favooorrr! (salio corriendo con dirección al estacionamiento)

Souta e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquella escena

Caminando hacía el estacionamiento…

**Souta:** ¿deseas que te lleve a algún sitio en particular?

**Inuyasha:** no gracias, estoy bien así, tomare un taxi, hasta mi casa

**Souta:** no puedo permitirte hacer eso, te lo pregunte por educación, pero sino accedes que te lleve ¡Kagome me mata! ¡No me dejaría en paz en todo el camino! ¡Así que de que si y punto! ¿Está bien?

**Inuyasha:** ja, ja, ja ¡cuánta influencia tiene Kagome! está bien por tú seguridad, acepto.

¿Por cierto tienes permiso para conducir?

**Souta:** hace algunos meses que lo saque, entre Kagome y yo estábamos ahorrando para un auto… pero creo que ya no hace falta

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Kagome:** ¡apúrense par de tortugas! ¡hayaku! ¡hayaku! (rápido, rápido) que no quiero llegar tarde

**Souta:** ¡ya, ya! Descuida si tomamos la vía rápida podemos llegar en 15 minutos

**Kagome:** ¡si pero tú no has visto el enoooorme bosque que hay que atravesar para llegar hasta la entrada del hotel y de ahí tengo que ir corriendo hasta el vestíbulo para tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 21! ¡Así que date prisa!

**Souta:** Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** ¿nani? (¿Qué?)

**Sota:** ¿estás seguro que hiciste bien en contratar a mi hermana? Así como la vez es naturalmente, toda sobresaltada, atolondrada y gritona (tono de broma)

**Kagome:** ¡Soutaaa! ¡apurateee deja de perder el tiempo y llévame al trabajooo!

**Souta:** si ¡sargento en seguida la llevo! Al menos sube al auto

**Inuyasha:** respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy feliz de haber contratado a Kagome, ya que es un excelente profesional y una niña encantadora

**Kagome:** ya ves, ya ves… ¿Souta?

**Souta:** ¡ya niña perfecta, sube de una vez o te dejo! (bromeando)

**Kagome:** ¡oye! No me puedes dejar acá, no se te ocurra, además ¡es mi auto!

Inuyasha por favor ven con nosotros

**Inuyasha:** si, si lo hare, ya me comento Souta del chantaje al que lo tienes sometido sino acepto que me lleve

**Kagome:** (dentro del auto) ¿chantaje? ¿Cuál chantaje? ¡Yo no lo chantajee, simplemente lo amenace! Je, je, je

Inuyasha se sentía súper divertido con el par de hermanos; El recorrido hasta el hotel, fue muy ameno, ya que ambos se iban bromeando y llenaban de risas el ambiente, haciendo que él se olvidara de todos aquellos momentos vividos en Nueva York.

Luego de dejar a Kagome en el hotel, se dirigieron a la casa de Inuyasha.

**Souta:** ¡ay mi hermanita! ¡Está más loca que una cabra, pero es linda! Por eso la quiero

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡quién no podría quererla, así como es!

**Souta:** que alivio que te encontramos hoy, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, temiendo que te hubiera pasado lo peor

**Inuyasha:** me dio mucha alegría verla hoy, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho por mi

**Souta:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Inuyasha:** nada en especial, cosas mías

**Souta:** por cierto, me encargo recordarte que por favor no dejes de darle clases de manejo

**Inuyasha:** eso te iba a preguntar, si tú sabes conducir ¿por qué no le enseñas?

**Souta:** lo intente, pero dice que tú se lo prometiste

**Inuyasha:** ¡entiendo! yo nunca falto a mis promesas, está bien el fin de semana iré a tú casa a enseñarle

**Souta:** ya llegamos

**Inuyasha:** gracias, por el favor, te debo 1

**Souta:** descuida, yo te debo más ja, ja (se fue)

**Horas más tarde en el hotel…**

**Ayame:** ¡aaahhh! (gritó del susto dejando caer los documentos que llevaba en las manos)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué te ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo peor

**Ayame**: ¡¿cómo no me voy a asustar? Si te apareces de improviso, no te esperaba hasta mañana

**Inuyasha:** (mientras recogía los documentos del suelo junto a ella) regrese antes porque extrañaba el lugar y estaba intranquilo, de no saber cómo van las cosas por acá

**Ayame:** ¿estás seguro? Sabes de sobra que cuentas con un gran equipo de profesionales y todos nosotros sabemos bien como hacer nuestro trabajo.

No será… ¿Qué algo paso con Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** (le entrego los documentos) ¿Qué me podría pasar? Además ya te dije, me incomodaba estar tantos días sin venir a la oficina.

Por favor, comunícate con Miroku, dile que lo espero en mi oficina y Ayame… consígueme un nuevo celular… el que tenía se averió

**Ayame:** de acuerdo, en un momento hago todo aquello, antes entregare estos documentos al señor Totosai

**Inuyasha:** ¿a Totosai? Y Sesshomaru ¿dónde está?

**Ayame:** fue al médico, para que le quiten el yeso, mañana es la fiesta y no quería estar como esta

**Inuyasha:** bien, esperare en mi oficina.

**Ayame:** ok.

Luego de unos minutos Miroku fue hasta la oficina de Inuyasha

**Miroku:** (knock – knock) ¿puedo pasar?

**Inuyasha:** pasa, te estaba esperando

**Miroku:** ¡caramba, hombre que sorpresa, verte por acá! ¡No te esperaba sino hasta mañana!

**Inuyasha:** regrese antes, porque ya no soportaba estar más tiempo por allá, tenias razón Kikyo había planeado este viaje de ante mano

**Miroku:** ¡mmm! ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes allá? Para que hayas regresado tan de improviso, tiene que haber sido algo muy serio

**Inuyasha:** termine con Kikyo

**Miroku:** ¡qué bueno eso deberías ser tema de alegría! o ¿no? Eso es que lo que querías después de todo

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) si eso es lo que quería, pero no es tan sencillo, pasaron muchas cosas…entre ellas… que pasamos la noche juntos

**Miroku:** un momento… si me lo estas contando con ese ánimo tan caído y aquí en privado quiere decir que tú… ¿no tomaste las precauciones del caso?

**Inuyasha:** no pude… ella, no sé cómo pero me drogo y el tema no termina ahí, no perdió el tiempo, para hacer lo mismo la noche siguiente pero esta vez… con su amante

**Miroku:** ¿qué Kikyo qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Inuyasha:** fue un accidente, cuando los vi, me sentí aliviado era la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de ella pero… lo de ellos no fue solo una noche, fue más.

Mira esta página en internet y me entenderás

**Miroku:** (leyó la pagina web en la computadora de Inuyasha) ¡wuooo, amigo! ¡Esto sí que duele! Ahora comprendo porque tú cara larga.

**Afuera de la oficina…**

**Ayame:** ¿ya te vas kagome?

**Kagome:** si, ya termine por hoy

**Ayame:** ¿ya tienes tu disfraz listo para mañana?

**Kagome:** ¿disfraz? Sabía que mañana hay una fiesta, pero no sabía si podía ir

**Ayame:** claro que sí, todos los empleados del hotel vamos a estar ahí, el tema de la fiesta va ser "la era Sengoku" y todos estaremos disfrazados con trajes de hace 500 años

**Kagome:** no tengo idea de que ponerme

**Ayame:** sencillo ¡ven, vamos a buscar a Jakotsu, el debe tener disfraces de sobra!

**Kagome:** ¿Jakotsu? ¿Quién es él?

**Ayame:** (rumbo al salón de utilería) él es el encargado de organizar todos los eventos acá, es muy bueno en lo que hace es un poco excéntrico (^-ˆ) pero muy agradable.

¡Mira ahí está! - ¡Jakotsu, Jakotsu!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ah! Pero si eres tú ¡hola linda! ¡Ay te ves divina como siempre! ¿Ya estarás lista para mañana no? ¡Va a ser glamoroso!

**Ayame:** si Jakotsu, yo ya tengo todo listo, pero acá mi amiga todavía no.

Te presento a Kagome Higurashi, ella es la nueva integrante del hotel, está a cargo del proyecto de los nuevos hoteles.

**Kagome:** Un gusto señor (extendiéndole la mano)

**Jakotsu:** (dándole un fugaz abrazo) ¡ay, pero mi niña! ¿Qué es eso de señor? ¡Si estoy muy joven para que me traten así!

Dime Jakotsu… pero… mira nada más ¡si eres una belleza!… ¡ay tú tienes que venir a la fiesta! No te perdonaría por nada de este mundo que faltes

**Kagome:** ¡jehh, jehh! Quisiera ir, pero no tengo disfraz

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, por eso no se diga más! Tengo justo aquí uno perfecto para ti, ten ¡pruébatelo!

**Ayame:** anda Kagome, pruébatelo, Jakotsu, tiene muy buen gusto

**Kagome:** de acuerdo… me lo probare aunque me parece un poco revelador

Entro al vestidor y se probó el disfraz.

Después de uno segundos salio con el traje puesto.

**Jakotsu:** ¡divino! Te queda muy bien, casi parece que fue hecho para ti, si definitivamente está hecho para ti ¿tú que opinas Byakuya? (se encontraba refundido entre los trajes)

**Byakuya:** ¿Qué tal Ayame? Un gusto señorita Kagome, soy la mano derecha de este loco que ven acá, estaba ordenando los trajes para mañana y pude oír todo

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, ya, ya! Menos blah blah y dime ¿no se ve divina la niña?

**Byakuya:** creo que es un poco revelador ¿no le parece señorita?

**Kagome:** ¡etto! Si yo también creo lo mismo ¿no tendrá algo un poquito más cubierto?

**Byakuya:** descuide, póngase estas mallas debajo del leotardo y se le vera mejor

Se volvió a probar el disfraz y cuando salio del probador…

**Ayame:** ¡ahora sí! ¡Se te ve lindísima amiga! ¡Es perfecto!

**Kagome:** ¿tú crees?

**Jakotsu:** si, de lo que es si, te ves encantadora, solo déjame que oculte tus orejas con tu cabello y listo, ahora si pareces toda una gata demonio, ¡ay pero que linda criatura! ¡Vas a ser todo un éxito!

**Byakuya:** ¿se siente cómoda ahora señorita?

**Kagome:** si, fue muy buena idea, lo de las mallas, ahora si me siento más cubierta.

Gracias señor Byakuya, gracias Jakotsu.

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay pero esta niña no aprende! Acá nada de señores, todos somos demasiado jóvenes para ello, trátanos de tú, querida

**Kagome:** está bien como gustes… Jakotsu…Byakuya… gracias a ambos

**Ayame:** gracias chicos, ahora si Kagome te de dejo debo volver a la oficina

**Jakotsu:** por cierto Ayame, dile a las linduras de tus jefes que sus trajes ya están listos, no los han venido a recoger todavía

**Ayame:** en ese caso, dámelos, yo se los entrego

**Jakotsu:** ok, ok, toma el blanco es para Sessh y el rojo para Inu

**Ayame:** entendido, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta bye a todos

**Kagome:** yo también me retiro hasta mañana entonces

**Jakotsu:** chau, hermosa, mañana te veo en la fiesta.

Ayame se dirigió a la oficina de Inuyasha, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando por accidente escucho parte de la conversación que él sostenía con Miroku.

**Inuyasha:** por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es olvidarme de ella, ya en unas semanas, sabré los resultados de esa noche, solo espero que para mi buena suerte resulten negativos, no me gustaría tener que soportarla por el resto de mis días

**Miroku:** sin embargo aún quedaría la duda, después de todo, no fuiste él único.

**Inuyasha:** como ya te dije por ahora solo me queda esperar.

**Ayame:** Knock - knock ¿puedo pasar?

**Inuyasha:** adelante Ayame ¿qué se te ofrece?

**Ayame:** vine a traerte tu disfraz y el de tu hermano para mañana, acabo estar con Jakotsu y me ofrecí a traerlos hasta acá. Me dijo que el rojo era tuyo y el de tu hermano es el blanco.

¿Podrías por favor hacérselo llegar? Me dejo dicho que no volvería hasta mañana

**Inuyasha:** no hay problema, ahora que voy a la mansión se lo entrego

**Miroku:** es cierto, le encargue a Shimma que hiciera lo mismo, no sé si ya lo tendrá en mi oficina

**Inuyasha:** y tú que disfraz escogiste

**Miroku:** ¡oh uno muy apropiado, mi estimado amigo! Es de un monje que tiene una maldición en su mano derecha

**Ayame:** ¿una maldición? ¿Qué clase de maldición?

**Miroku:** me alegra que preguntes linda, te daré una demostración ahora (le sobo el trasero)

**Ayame:** ¡ahhh! ¡Pervertido! (¡slap! Lo abofeteo)

**Inuyasha:** ja, ja, ja te lo tienes bien merecido por sin vergüenza

**Miroku:** pero yo solo le estaba dando una demostración je, je, je.

En alguna parte de la ciudad…

Sesshomaru manejaba su auto con dirección al negocio de la familia de Kagura.

**Naraku:** buenas noches señor Taisho, bienvenido ¿desea usted que le sirva algo?

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches, no gracias.

He venido a buscar a su hija solo un momento ¿está ella por acá?

**Naraku:** se encuentra arriba, en el departamento, ¿gusta usted subir? o ¿prefiere que le pida que baje?

**Sesshomaru:** no la moleste, si no le importa subiré a verla

**Naraku:** adelante señor, está usted en su casa.

**Sesshomaru:** gracias con su permiso, me retiro.

Ding – dong se dejo escuchar el timbre en aquel departamento, Kagura suponiendo que era su papá por lo que abrió la puerta sin preguntar ¿Quién era?

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando frente a ella se apareció aquella figura imponente y varonil que era su jefe.

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches señorita Kagura

**Kagura:** buenas noches señor, pase por favor, tome asiento, está usted en su casa

**Sesshomaru:** gracias, descuide lo que le vine a decir me tomara poco, por lo que seré breve

**Kagura:** dígame ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

**Sesshomaru:** me gustaría invitarla como mi acompañante para la fiesta que celebrara mañana en el hotel

**Kagura:** con todo placer señor, sería un honor para mí, pero lamentablemente no cuento con un disfraz para la ocasión

**Sesshomaru: **es por ello, el también de mi visita, tome (le entrego una caja de regular tamaño) este es uno de los disfraces relacionados al tema, espero sea de su agrado

**Kagura:** (abrió la caja, saco un kimono blanco con rayas rojas y un abanico) está perfecto, muchas gracias

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra, en ese caso la paso a recoger a las 8:00 p.m

**Kagura:** que le parece si nos encontramos en el hotel, mañana tengo que organizar el buffet con Koga y los demás encargados

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo, hasta mañana señorita

**Kagura:** hasta mañana señor, gracias por la invitación

**Sesshomaru:** no tiene por qué, me retiro (se fue)

Kagura danzaba por toda la sala con aquel traje en sus mano, se sentía en las nubes, el hombre de sus sueños la había invitado a salir o al menos eso parecía, estaba ansiosa porque el día de mañana llegara, no dejaba de imaginar en lo mucho que se iba a divertir y sobre todo quien sería su compañero en la fiesta.

**Al día siguiente en el hotel…**

**Jakotsu: **muy bien muy bien, pon los instrumentos de la banda ahí, ajusta el sonido de allá, cuelga los demonios en aquella esquina

**Byakuya:** ¿ahora si te sientes más relajado, que el día del desfile?

**Jakotsu:** claro. Ahora soy quien dirige a mi equipo y yo solo cuento con los mejores.

¿Ya les entregaste sus trajes a todos los camareros y camareras?

**Byakuya:** si, ya todos tienen su trajes de aldeanos, los de cocina, cada quien escogió su disfraz, lo de contabilidad también tienen los suyos, lo del área administrativa también y todas la demás aéreas están cubiertas… tú tranquilo, nunca hemos fallado y esta no será la primera vez.

Algunas horas más tarde ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la gran fiesta de Halloween, el gran salón principal. Daba la impresión de ser un antiguo castillo de la era feudal, la entrada estaba decorada con unas grandes puertas típicas de la época.

Dentro se podía ver todo tipo de monstruos volando por el techo.

Los camareros(as) vestidos como aldeanos.

Chozas conmemorando aquella época, que servían para diversas áreas como lectura de la fortuna, taquilla de boletos y un bar, que era atendido por 2 bartenders disfrazados de ogros.

También contaba con una larga mesa de buffet internacional, había tanto bocadillos típicos como de diferentes partes del mundo entre dulces y salados.

El grupo de música que tocaría esa noche también estaba disfrazado según la ocasión.

**Afuera de la oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Ayame:** ya casi es la hora de la fiesta

**Miroku:** si esta va a ser un gran evento, no cabe duda

**Sango:** ¿de que se supone que estas disfrazado?

**Miroku:** mi linda princesa, que bueno que preguntas ello

**Ayame:** ¡oh no! ¡Aquí va de nuevo!

**Miroku:** veras estoy vestido de un antiguo monje que sufría de una maldición en su mano derecha

**Sango:** ¿qué maldición? (deslizó su mano por su trasero) ¡ahhh! ¡Que monje ni que monje! ¡Lo que tú eres es un verdadero pervertido!

**Ayame:** te lo advertí, la misma pregunta le hice yo y me hizo lo mismo

**Koga:** ¿qué le hiciste que a mi novia?

**Miroku:** tranquilos muchachos, tranquilos es solo parte del disfraz nada más

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, trae tú mano maldecida acá para cortarla con mi espada

**Miroku:** no es para tanto amigos solo estoy interpretando a mi personaje

**Sango:** si como no ¡mujeriego!

**Koga:** ¿y Kagome, dónde está? Solo falta ella para que bajemos de una vez

**Inuyasha:** la voy a buscar a su oficina, ahí debe estar

**Koga:** por cierto perro rabioso… ¿de que te has disfrazado? ¡De caperucita! ¿¡Que esperas que te coma! Ja, ja, ja

**Inuyasha:** (sarcasmo) ja, ja ,ja, no lobo apestoso, estoy disfrazado de un hanyou, un demonio perro mitad humano… no sé porque Jakotsu escogió este disfraz (-.-) (el traje era un atori holgado todo rojo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza)

**Koga:** ese Jakotsu, nos disfrazo adrede a todos creo.

**Inuyasha:** de ahí hablamos, sarnosito, voy por Kagome

Se dirigió al piso de arriba, busco a Kagome por todos lados, hasta que escucho unos miau miau, que venían desde uno de los estudio de al fondo abrió la puerta y oh…

**Kagome:** miau miau ¡miauggg! ¡Me asustaste Inuyasha! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?

**Inuyasha:** vine por ti, todos te estamos esperando para ir a la fiesta

**Kagome:** ¡ah, ok! Oye ¿de qué se supone que estas disfrazado? ¿De caperucita roja?

**Inuyasha:** ¡otra! Soy un hanyou, un demonio perro, mitad humano

**Kagome:** ¡oh es cierto ya vi tus orejas! (se acerco a tocarlas) ¡Kawaii que suavecitas son! parecen reales

**Inuyasha:** ya chica gato, vamos de una vez que todos nos esperan

**Kagome:** está bien, pero no soy una chica gato, soy una demonio gato.

Ambos bajaron para darle el encuentro a los demás…

**Sango:** amiga ¡te ves linda! Ese traje de gato te va muy bien

**Kagome:** gracias ¿ustedes de que están disfrazados?

**Sango:** yo soy una mata de demonios, Ayame y Koga son demonios lobo y Miroku es…

**Miroku:** deja morena que yo le explique. Yo soy un monje cuya mano derecha posee un maldición

**Kagome:** ¿Qué maldición?

**Miroku:** te lo demostrare

**Todos:** ¡nooo!

**Kagome:** ¿por qué no?

**Miroku:** permíteme demostrarte la maldición (otra vez lo mismo)

**Kagome:** ¡ahhh! ¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? (plop bofetada) ¡eres un reverendo sin vergüenza! ¡Mi colita! ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar mi colita de gato!

**Todos:** rieron amenamente

Ya los invitados estaban comenzando llegar al gran evento, entre ellos habían personajes de renombre, otros eran huéspedes y algunas celebridades.

Así como también unos pocos reporteros de prensa escrita y fotógrafos que habían ido para cubrir la nota de la fabulosa fiesta de beneficencia en el "Imperio Taisho"


	34. Love Shuffle parte 2

**Cap. XXXIV**

**Love Shuffle parte 2 **

La fiesta estaba muy amena, entre las luces, música, efectos especiales, bufet, decoración y

demás.

Por alguna razón desconocida las damas asistentes recibían una ficha con un número al momento de ingresar, el cual se les colocaba en la muñeca de la mano.

**Sango:** ¿y esto por qué es? ¿Por qué solo las mujeres lo tenemos?

**Inuyasha:** ni idea, cuando Jakotsu organiza algo siempre nos sorprende y esto debe ser parte de una de ellas

Al otro lado del enorme salón se encontraba Sesshomaru acompañado de Kagura atendiendo a uno de los reporteros asistentes al evento.

**Reportero**: buenas noches señor Taisho, represento a la revista "Party y Glamour" ¿me permite una entrevista por favor?

**Sesshomaru: **buenas noches. Prosiga usted ¿qué es lo que desea saber?

**Reportero:** Ud. Perdone mi conducta, ignore por completo a su señorita acompañante.

Buenas noches señorita

**Kagura:** buenas noches señor

**Reportero:** señor Taisho ¿la bella señorita es su novia?

**Sesshomaru: **la dama aquí presente es mi acompañante además de ser la encargada de pastelería del hotel, ella es la responsable del buffet de esta noche

**Reportero:** ¡uoh! Señorita ¿permitiría usted que mi colega la entreviste? Ella representa a la revista "El buen Gourmet"

**Kagura:** encantada en responder sus preguntas

**Reportero:** ¿me permite también unas fotos de usted al lado del buffet?

**Kagura:** no tengo ningún inconveniente, por favor dígale a su colega que me siga por acá

Permiso señor Sesshomaru.

**Reportero:** Atsuyu, ve con la señorita por favor y encárgate de sacar buenas fotos y una buena entrevista

**Atsuyu:** nos vemos luego

El reportero se encargo de entrevistar a Sesshomaru, intento indagar sobre su vida personal, pero no logro nada, ya que él solo le respondía temas relacionados a la fiesta, el hotel o los nuevos proyectos.

**Reportero:** gracias por la entrevista señor Taisho, con su permiso me voy a entrevistar a su hermano.

En ese momento se le acerco una dama conocida por él.

**Sara:** Sesshomaru, ya veo que nos has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo

**Sesshomaru:** bienvenida ¿¡a que va tu repentino comentario!

**Sara:** veras, te pedí la última vez que nos vimos que te comunicaras conmigo, pero no lo has hecho, por ello me tome la molestia de venir

**Sesshomaru:** lo lamento, estado muy ocupado estos últimos días

**Sara:** si lo sé, tu trabajo y los negocios es lo más importante, no hay lugar para nada mas, ni siquiera para una vieja amiga

**Sesshomaru:** no exageres, tenía la intención de llamarte mañana que dispongo de tiempo

**Sara:** ya te ahorre la molestia, por eso estoy aquí para hablar de algo muy importante que no tiene que ver con los negocios

**Sesshomaru:** te escucho

No pudieron continuar con su conversación, porque fueron interrumpidos.

**Kagura:** ya termine con la entrevista

**Sesshomaru:** Kagura permíteme presentarte a la señorita Sara Hikahashi; Sara te presento a la señorita Kagura Sakasagami.

**Sara:** un placer en conocerla

¿Me podría decir usted, qué tipo de relación tiene con Sesshomaru?

**Kagura:** buenas noches señorita.

El señor Sesshomaru es mi jefe, trabajo aquí en el área de pastelería. Usted disculpe creo que interrumpí su conversación, mejor me retiro para que puedan conversar tranquilamente. (Se retiro, pero fue retenida por Sesshomaru que la tomo del brazo)

**Sesshomaru:** no se vaya por favor señorita, le pedí que fuera mi acompañante esta noche, lo que tenga que conversar con Sara puede usted oírlo.

Adelante Sara, escucho lo que me tengas que decir.

**Sara:** descuida, creo que podré esperar hasta mañana a que te comuniques conmigo, no quiero ser inoportuna.

Hasta luego Kagura (se retiro en busca de su acompañante)

**Al otro extremo del salón…**

**Inuyasha:** ¡aich! que molesto tener que responder tantas preguntas de los reporteros

**Sango:** ¡bienvenido a mi mundo! No perdieron tiempo y también fui entrevistada y fotografiada

**Koga:** si a Kagura y a mí también nos han entrevistado y tomado fotos cual modelos.

**Kagome:** ¡eh! A mí también me hicieron preguntas acerca de los nuevos hoteles, pero… es la primara vez que me entrevistan, me pareció muy divertido (ˆvˆ)

**Ayame:** je, je, yo por fuerza tengo que acostumbrarme, aunque no es a mí a quien entrevistan directamente, muchas veces tengo que responder cosas que Inuyasha y/o Sesshomaru no quieren responder.

¡Ay y el día de San Valentín es una tortura! Tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para ese día ¡la cantidad de reporteros y mujeres que llegan hasta el hotel son incontables! (~.~)

**Inuyasha:** ¡keh! Lamento ser tan popular

**Ayame:** si debería tomar vacaciones para esas fechas ¿no crees?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no Ayame! ¡Por favor no! ¡Solo te estaba bromeando! Sin ti no podría sobrevivir

**Todos:** je,je ,je

**Sango:** ¿por cierto? ¿Alguien ha visto Miroku?

**Koga:** yo lo vi en hace un momento en la choza de lectura de la fortuna, se le veía muy feliz leyéndole la mano a algunas jovencitas

**Sango:** ¡Miroku!

**En la choza de la fortuna…**

**Miroku:** ¡oh vaya mi linda señorita! veo que usted tendrá una larga vida y muchos hijos, encontrara pronto un hombre que la haga muy feliz…dígame linda señorita ¿no querría ser usted madre de alguno de mis hijos?

**Señorita:** ¿cómo dice? Ja, ja, ja, que bromista es usted (se fue)

**Miroku:** la que sigue por favor, vamos a ver su linda mano linda dama (la cogió sin saber quién era)

**Sango:** (fingió la voz) ¿y a mí que me depara el destino? Apuesto joven

**Miroku:** déjeme ver… uhmm, es usted una mujer muy afortunada, hay un hombre que está locamente enamorado de usted

**Sango:** ¿así? ¿Quién podrá ser?

**Miroku:** ¡pues yo! Mi hermosa morena ¿Quién más?

**Sango:** ¡eres un coqueto, mujeriego!

¡Sango! Se escucho una voz no muy lejos de ellos.

**Voz:** ¿¡Sango eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

**Sango:** (se dio vuelta) ¿Muanosuke Asabi? ¡Wuauuu! ¡Cuánto tiempo! (lo abrazo con emoción)

**Muanosuke:** ¡estas preciosa Sango! He sido tu más fiel admirador todo este tiempo, pero verte en persona es diferente que en fotografía ¡estas bellísima!

**Sango:** muchas gracias me alagas con tus comentarios

**Miroku:** ¡ehem! Buenas noches caballero, me presento, soy Miroku Matsuda y ¿usted es?

**Muanosuke:** encantado en conocerlo soy Muanosuke Asabi, fui novio de Sango hace algún tiempo atrás.

**Sango:** Muanosuke fue mi novio cuando estudie estrategias de mercado en la universidad, terminamos poco antes de que ingresara a trabajar acá.

Por cierto Muanosuke, él es mi prometido, me caso en 2 meses ¿vendrás a mi boda verdad?

**Muanosuke:** ¡te casas! ¡Felicidades Sango! Miroku eres un hombre muy afortunado, como ella no hay dos en este mundo, Sango es única

**Miroku:** si lo sé, ella es una mujer ejemplar, ninguna otra se le puede comparar

**Muanosuke:** un placer en volver a verte Sango; Toma te dejo mi tarjeta.

Nos vemos en tu boda y nuevamente felicidades.

**Sango:** gracias.

¡Ahhh! (suspiro) cuanto tiempo que no lo veía, sigue igual de amable.

**Miroku:** ¿por qué no regresamos con los demás? Deben estarce preguntando ¿por qué tardamos?

**Sango:** si está bien… ¡ah! ¿Qué sucede?

De pronto las luces se prendieron y la banda dejo de tocar.

**Jakotsu:** (tomo un micrófono y desde el escenario, donde tocaba la banda) buenas noches a todos los presentes, soy Jakotsu Yatsura, organizador de eventos de este mismo hotel.

Muchas gracias por su asistencia, como ya todos saben todo lo recaudado esta noche será donado a diferentes entidades, que son apoyadas por la familia Taisho tales como: "La Unicef de África" "Médicos sin fronteras de Holanda" "La sección de niños quemados del hospital nacional" entre otros.

Siendo ya casi la media noche es para mí un honor presentar "la sorpresa de la noche".

Atención por favor a todas las señoritas presentes, a todas ustedes se les fue entregado un número al momento de ingresar, en breve les revelare el misterio de aquellos números.

Esta noche llevaremos a cabo una subasta muy especial ¡subastaremos a los caballeros más distinguidos presentes en esta reunión!

Para ello los números encantadoras damitas, ustedes podrán tener la opción de pagar por uno de sus galanes favoritos, solo tendrán que levantar sus manos indicando sus números.

Solo hay una regla a seguir, las novias de los jóvenes a los cuales voy a mencionar no podrán pagar por ellos.

Es decir, las novias podrán subastar por otro joven que no sea su novio.

¡Así que señoritas alisten sus chequeras, tarjetas de crédito, efectivo, todo es válido! La subasta será en dólares, debido a la internacionalidad de esta reunión. ¿Listas señoritas?

Se escuchó un sonoro ¡siii! Entre las presentes

Muy bien nuestros candidatos serán los siguientes: por favor conforme los vaya llamando acérquense al escenario.

**Candidato 1**

Sesshomaru Taisho (puso una cara dé, te voy a matar Jakotsu)

**Candidato 2**

Inuyasha Taisho (se quedo muy sorprendido)

**Candidato 3 **

Miroku Matsuda (Sango, te juro que yo no sabía nada)

**Candidato 4 **

Koga Takashima (sorprendido pero tranquilo)

Y por último pero no menos importante, nuestro candidato sorpresa, mi muy querido hermano

**Candidato 5**

Bankotsu Yatsura (¡Ay Jakotsu! ¿Qué estarás planeando?)

**Sara:** (acompañante de Bankotsu) ve ¡será divertido ver que sucederá!

**Jakotsu:** ¡un fuerte aplauso para nuestros 5 candidatos por favor!

Ahora si señoritas, damos inicio a la subasta. Empezaremos con un básico de $500, recuerden que todo lo recaudado será entregado a las ya antes mencionadas fundaciones benéficas.

Empecemos: candidato n°5 por favor adelante.

Ante ustedes Bankotsu Yatsura, mi muy querido hermano mayor ¿Quién ofrece $500?

Muchas levantaron la mano… $750 - $1000 - $1250 - $1500 - $1750 - $2000 a la 1 a las 2 a las 3 ¡muy bien! ¡Subastado a la señorita con el n°38!

Por favor señorita suba al escenario y esperen un momento a que la subasta termine.

¡Continuando con la subasta! ¡Él candidato n°4! El señor Koga Takashima, chef ejecutivo de este mismo hotel.

**Ayame:** (lejos del escenario) ¡oh Koga! Yo no puedo subastar por él, Sango hazlo tú ¿quién sabe que tenga planeado Jakotsu para ellos? ¡Pero no soportaría que otra mujer lo adquiera! (ˆvˆ) por así decirlo

**Sango:** ok, ok yo lo conseguiré sea como sea.

**Jakotsu:** empecemos con $500

Muchísimas jóvenes querían tenerlo, él era un joven muy atractivo de ojos color zafiro, piel bronceada, cabello negro y una figura espectacular.

**Jakotsu:** $750 - $1000 - $1250 - $1500 - $1750 - $2000

**Sango:** $2000 (gritaba a lo lejos)

**Jakotsu:** ¿alguien da más? $2000 a la 1 a las 2 a las 3 ¡subastado a la señoritas con el n° 49!

**Ayame:** ¡gracias amiga!

**Sango:** tú has lo mismo con Miroku ok

**Ayame:** si, ok

**Jakotsu:** venga acá por favor señorita y esperen un momento, gracias.

Ahora nuestro candidato n° 3 Miroku Matsuda.

Jefe en marketing de este mismo hotel… empecemos: $500 - 750 - $1000 - $1250 - $1500 - $1750 - $2000 (muchísimas mujeres levantaban su mano, entre ellas Ayame tratando de ganar la subasta)

**Una voz a lo lejos:** $5000

**Jakotsu:** $5000 a la 1 a las 2 a las 3 ¡subastado a la dama! n° ¡hmmm! Señorita por favor acérquese para poder ver su muñeca (se acerco) ¡a la señorita n°101! Por favor suba y espere un momento.

Ayame, Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron sorprendidos, se trataba de Kikyo ¿qué tramaría esta vez? Nadie lo sabía aún.

**Jakotsu:** ya casi acercándonos al final, nuestro siguiente candidato es el n°2 Inuyasha Taisho (los gritos por parte de las mujeres se dejaron escuchar por todos el salón)

¡Wuoo! ¡Sí que es popular mi jefe! así es señoritas, el caballero aquí presente es uno de los dueños de este majestuoso hotel.

En vista de la gran acogida que ha tenido empezaremos con $1000 (rápidamente la subasta subió hasta los $5000 y no paraba)

**Ayame:** Kagome ¿por qué no subastas por él?

**Kagome:** ¡ah! ¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué?... además no tengo tanto dinero

**Ayame:** yo me encargo de eso confía en mí

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Ayame:** van en $6000, se está cerrando la subasta ¡vamos levanta tu mano!

**Kagome:** ¡no!

Ayame la piso en el pie y por inercia levanto su mano

**Jakotsu:** ¡subastado en $6500 a la señorita del fondo! ¡Identificada con el n° 22! Por favor señorita pase adelante

**Kagome:** Ayame ¿Qué has hecho?

**Ayame:** (guiñándole el ojo) je, je tú solo confía en mí

Kagome se acerco al escenario al lado de Inuyasha

**Jakotsu:** por favor esperen junto a los demás.

Por último, nuestro más codiciado candidato n°1 ¡Sesshomaru Taisho! (¡ahhh! Se dejo escuchar gritos ensordecedores de emoción en todo el salón)

¡Calma, calma, señoritas! ¡Nuestro candidato, no necesita presentación, ya aquí todos los presentes saben de quien se trata! Empecemos con la subasta

$1000 y se dejaban escuchar subastas de $5000 - $10000

**Jakotsu:** ¡wuoo! $10000 a la 1 a las 2 (y en eso se escuchó $50000) ¡sugoi! (Increíble) $50000 a la 1 a las 2 a las 3 ¡subastado a la señorita con el n° 215! Suba por favor (las demás mujeres la veían con rabia)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Sara? ¿Qué pretendes?

**Sara:** disfrutar de de mi premio eso es todo.

**Jakotsu:** muy bien, muy bien, atención por favor terminamos con la primera parte de la subasta, ahora viene la 2da parte.

Señoritas ¡felicidades! Ustedes junto a sus acompañantes se han hecho acreedores a 2 días y 1 noche con todos los gastos pagados en este esplendido hotel a partir de las 8: a.m de mañana hasta las 12:00 p.m del lunes.

**Todos los aludidos:** ¿quéeee?

**Jakotsu: **ahora la 3era y última parte de nuestra subasta, por favor acérquese cada candidato con su acompañante y respondan lo siguiente:

-Nombre

-Edad

-Ocupación

-Disfraz

-Estado emocional ojo emocional, no civil

La primera pareja adelante por favor

Soy Bankotsu Yatsura, tengo 28 años de edad, soy doctor neurocirujano, estoy vestido de un guerrero mercenario.

Hace algún tiempo me encuentro en busca del sí, de una bella dama pero aún no lo consigo. Gracias

**Jakotsu:** ¡wuo! Pobre mi querido hermano, tan exitoso y no es correspondido.

(Las jovencitas presentes suspiraban y le mandaban besos y guiños)

Mi nombre es Shimma Ryusaki, tengo 22 años de edad, soy secretaria ejecutiva bilingüe, mi disfraz remonta a una doncella de hace 500 años atrás.

Estoy en busca de novio (sonrió)

**Jakotsu**: ya escucharon caballeros, aquí la jovencita esta en busca de un amor.

Los siguientes por favor.

Mi nombre es Koga Takashima, tengo 24 años de edad, soy chef ejecutivo y gerente general de alimentos y bebidas de este mismo hotel, llevo puesto un disfraz de un Youkai lobo.

Estoy felizmente enamorado de mi novia Ayame.

**Jakotsu:** Un hombre sincero, lastima señoritas, este joven ya fue conquistado (muchas jovencitas suspiraron, otras se lamentaban)

Muy buenas noches soy Sango Hiray, tengo 24 años, soy modelo y asistente de contabilidad de profesión, estoy vestida como una experta mata demonios.

Estoy comprometida en matrimonio.

**Jakotsu:** ¡felicidades Sango! Caballeros una lástima, nuestra belleza nacional se nos casa dentro de poco.

(Una voz desconocida se dejo escuchar: ¡Sango yo te esperare toda la vida!)

**Jakotsu:** (0.0) ¡vaya declaración! Siguientes por favor.

¡Que tal encantadoras damiselas! Soy Miroku Matsuda, tengo 25 años, soy jefe de marketing y llevo puesto el atuendo de un monje que fue maldecido en la mano derecha.

Soy el hombre más afortunado por estar comprometido con la mujer más encantadora de este mundo.

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, yo quiero un novio así! Señoritas, se nos comprometió

(Las jovencitas se murmuraban entre sí: ¿pero no es ese un mujeriego? Si, no hace mucho me pidió que fuera madre de sus hijos, si es cierto es un gigoló, pero es muy romántico también)

Mi nombre es Kikyo Tendo, soy diseñadora de modas reconocida a nivel mundial, tengo 24 años, represento a una sacerdotisa de la época feudal.

Estoy comprometida con Inuyasha Taisho

**Jakotsu:** ¡etto! Ya escucharon señores, ella es una de las más distinguidas diseñadoras en el mundo y futura esposa de mi jefe.

Los que siguen por favor.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 24 años, soy copropietario de este hotel junto con mi hermano, mi traje es de un hanyou, un ser mitad demonio perro, mitad humano.

Quiero aprovechar en esta oportunidad la presencia de la prensa para dejar bien en claro, que mi compromiso con la señorita Kikyo Tendo ha sido ¡anulado! ¡Kikyo ya te dije y te lo deje claro, no nos casaremos! Gracias

**Jakotsu:** ¿eso quiere decir que está disponible jefe?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no! eso quiere decir que no me casare con Kikyo, eso es todo. Y por ahora no responderé más nada que tenga que ver con el tema.

**Jakotsu:** esas fueron las palabras de mí querido jefe. Por favor señorita usted sigue

Buenas noches a todos los presentes, soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 25 años, soy ingeniera forestal, estoy disfrazada de una gata demonio ¡miau! (~v~)

Me encuentro sola hace algunos años y así deseo estar, gracias.

**Jakotsu:** una niña muy tierna ¿Qué dicen señores? (los jóvenes le proponían diferentes tipos de cosas como: matrimonio, noviazgo, viajes, lujos entre otras cosas)

¡Vaya, usted es popular señorita!

Y ahora si lo que todos esperábamos nuestro último y más codiciado candidato.

Gracias a todos los presentes por su asistencia, estoy participando de esto en contra de mi voluntad, pero todo sea por una buena causa.

Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, tengo 28 años, estoy al frente de la cadena de hoteles de mi padre.

La noche de hoy me encuentro disfrazado de un Inu Daiyoukai (gran demonio perro).

Me encuentro solo emocionalmente, no estoy interesado en relaciones sentimentales.

**Jakotsu:** ese fue nuestro gran Sesshomaru ¡señoritas comentarios! (¡Kiahhhh! Casi lo dejan sordo) (Se dejaron oír gritos de emoción, eres bello, eres lo máximo, te amamos)

¡No cabe duda que nuestro gran Sesshomaru es muy popular entre las damas!

Por favor señorita el público está ansioso por saber de usted.

Gracias. Soy Sara Hikahashi, tengo 27 años, soy empresaria, mi traje representa a una antigua princesa.

Estoy comprometida con mi trabajo y los negocios.

**Jakotsu:** (0.0) ¡es usted una mujer interesante!

Eso fue todo, por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta

Las luces se apagaron, la banda comenzó a tocar, los efectos especiales volvieron a funcionar.

Los hermanos se acercaron en forma amenazante a Jakotsu.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿se puede saber que ha sido todo este show?

**Jakotsu:** ¿pero no fui claro? Ha sido un evento para reunir mayor cantidad de fondos

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre emparejarnos durante 2 días y 1 noche?

**Jakotsu:** esto es un love shuffle

**Todos los demás participantes**: ¿love shuffle? (mezcla de parejas)

**Jakotsu:** si es un intercambio de parejas, para ver que tal se llevan

**Koga:** ¡no somos tus ratas de laboratorio! ¡Además te olvidas que la mayoría de nosotros tiene trabajo que hacer! ¡No estamos para perder el tiempo!

**Jakotsu:** todo está cubierto, tú serás reemplazado por Kagura y Goshinki lo que dure tú ausencia.

Shimma, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku no trabajan mañana y medio día que falten no afecta sus trabajos.

Kikyo y Sango son de la misma agencia y pueden ausentarse, Bankotsu está de vacaciones acá y ¡uhmm! ¿Usted señorita?

**Sara:** por mí no hay inconveniente

**Jakotsu:** ¡todo está arreglado! los costos están cubiertos como es benéfico es libre de impuesto.

Con lo recaudado por cada uno de ustedes están cubiertos los gastos y el resto que es más de un 60% será donado.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿con permiso de quien has hecho todo esto?

**Jakotsu:** con la ayuda del señor Totosai Tanaka

**Sesshomaru e Inuyasha:** ¡Totosai!

Totosai era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años aproximadamente, mejor amigo y mano derecha de Inu Taisho desde el inicio de la formación de los hoteles, era muy entendido en el tema de negocios y había sido designado por Inu Taisho como el contador general de toda la cadena y supervisor de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Por lo cual ellos no podían poner objeción alguna a las decisiones de Totosai.

En ello apareció Ayame con unos documentos, acompañada por Totosai.

**Jakotsu:** ¡oh, señor Tanaka! ¡Que bueno que está por acá! ¡Mis jefes estaban a punto de lincharme!

**Totosai:** ¿que tal muchachos? Yo estaba enterado de todo esto desde el principio, me pareció una grandiosa idea para poder recaudar mayor cantidad de donaciones.

Aquí Ayame le entregará un contrato a cada pareja.

Cada pareja leyó el contrato detenidamente.

**Sesshomaru:** esto estipula que de no cumplir con lo acordado, la parte desertora tendrá que pagar el triple de lo obtenido.

**Totosai:** así es, las jovencitas acá presentes ofrecieron diversas sumas de dinero por ustedes, si alguno de ustedes caballeros decidiera anular lo acordado deberá pagar el triple e inmediatamente sale del juego junto con su acompañante, lo misma regla va para ustedes señoritas, no importa cuánto hayan pagado, si desertan tendrán que pagar el triple.

Si todo quedo claro por favor firmen para a continuación entregarles las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones de las cuales dispondrán desde mañana a las 8:00 a.m hasta las 12:00 p.m de pasado mañana.

Todos firmaron, algunos con entusiasmo y otros no muy convencidos.

**Totosai:** señorita Kagome. Luego tendré una conversación en privado con usted ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagome:** ¡eh! Si señor Tanaka

**Totosai:** Ayame por favor entrégales sus llaves

**Ayame: **Bankotsu y Shimma: habitación 500

Miroku y Kikyo: habitación 501

Koga y Sango: habitación 502

Inuyasha y Kagome: habitación 503

Sesshomaru y Sara: habitación 504

Eso es todo, ya saben las reglas del juego, no olviden que para mañana deben traer ropa deportiva y traje de baño.

Pueden seguir disfrutando de la fiesta

**Inuyasha:** ¡sho to mate! (alto ahí) ¡Totosai! ¿Te volviste loco? Todas estas habitaciones son matrimoniales ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre eso?

**Jakotsu:** (queriendo huir) ¡eh, eh! Esa fue idea mía, sería más divertido que ponerlos en habitaciones dobles he ahí lo divertido del love shuffle.

**Koga:** ¡yo te mato!

**Jakotsu:** ¡señor Tanaka, auxilio!

**Totosai:** ¡alto ahí jovencito! Yo estuve al tanto de cada detalle y aprobé también esto, no es culpa de Jakotsu, además todos ustedes aquí presentes son adultos responsables de sus actos, el que estén acompañados en una habitación no es motivo de alarme. ¡Oh pero miren la hora! Ya me voy, adiós (salio corriendo)

**Ayame: **Kagome ven por favor

**Kagome:** si (se fueron a un lugar más apartado)

**Ayame:** toma (le entrego un sobre) es un regalo del señor Totosai

**Kagome:** ¿Qué es? (lo abrió) ¡ah son $6500! ¿Qué esto?

**Ayame:** te dije que confiaras en mí, yo sabía todo esto, pero si los demás se enteran me matan

**Kagome:** ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Estoy obligada a cumplir con las reglas, no puedo bajo ningún punto de vista triplicar esta suma

**Ayame:** lo sé, disfruta de tu love shuffle. Bye (se fue)

Todos los participantes se habían dispersado por todo el salón, cada quien dando su propia opinión o dando las explicaciones del caso.

**Bankotsu:** ¡vaya Sara, me sorprendes! $50000 por Sesshomaru, aún no lo olvidas ¿verdad?

**Sara:** ¡cómo podría! Y menos estando en la situación que me encuentro. Tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, se que quieres aprovechar cada instante, bien pues a disfrutar de esto.

La jovencita que pago por mi parece ser una niña agradable, veremos que sale de todo esto.

**Por otro lado…**

**Sesshomaru: **disculpe que la dejara tanto tiempo sola

**Kagura:** no tiene porque disculparse fue algo en verdad entretenido, ver lo popular que es usted señor.

Usted disculpe, pero ya es tarde y debo regresar a mi casa

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso la llevare hasta su domicilio, no puedo permitir que se vaya usted sola.

**Kagura: **gracias.

**En otra área del salón…**

**Inuyasha: **¿se puede saber que haces acá? ¡Te dije que no quería volverte a ver! ¿Por qué no te vas con ese tal Onigumo? ¡Parecías muy feliz a su lado! Y ¿qué pretendes hacer con Miroku?

**Kikyo:** ¡tenemos que hablar! Las cosas no pueden acabar así, lo de Nueva York fue un error, lo lamento, me deje llevar.

Miroku, también es mi amigo y es la única manera que tengo de poder acercarme a ti

**Inuyasha:** no creo que tu sonado romance de más de 1 año en Francia haya sido un simple error y el hecho que me drogaras tampoco, ya te lo dije y bien claro ¡ya no hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ya no te quiero!

**Kikyo:** ¡me dejas por esa tal Kagome! ¿No? Esa noche te escuche decir su nombre, es por esa mujer que ya no quieres casarte ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no es por ella! Es por ti, ya no te soporto, así que mejor desaparece de mi vida, ve con Onigumo ¡déjame en paz! Y antes que me salgas con otra cosa, solo dime cuando te harás el examen médico para estar ahí.

¡Hasta ese entonces Kikyo!

**Cerca de la mesa de buffet…**

**Koga: **¡menudo lio en el que nos hemos terminado metidos!

**Sango: **no tenía idea que algo así pasaría

**Koga:** ¿entonces por qué pagaste por mí?

**Sango:** porque Ayame, me lo pidió

**Miroku:** ustedes dos al menos se comprenden, en cambio pobre de mí, me ha tocado pasar 2 días y 1 noche con la monstruo de Kikyo

**Kagome:** no es para tanto, además ustedes no eran amigos desde hace mucho

**Miroku:** si lo éramos, pero después que regreso de Francia hace 2 años atrás ¡volvió con un carácter! que ya no es la misma

Inuyasha se acerco a sus amigos, casi al mismo tiempo se les unió Ayame.

**Sango:** ¿qué es lo quería Kikyo? ¿Por qué pago por Miroku?

**Inuyasha:** no estoy seguro de nada, solo sé que ella nunca se está tranquila, algo debe planear.

**Ayame:** ¡hola chicos! ¿Cómo se sienten? Con la sorpresa

**Koga:** ¿tú sabías de esto?

**Ayame:** ¡ay!...está bien…si sabía, lo lamento Inuyasha, Totosai me pidió que no te dijera nada.

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) no me puedo enojar contigo aunque quiera Ayame

**Kagome:** ¡ya es muy tarde chicos! Nos vemos mañana

**Inuyasha:** ¡espera Kagome! ¿Cómo te irás?

**Kagome:** no logro contactarme con Souta, tomare un taxi

**Inuyasha:** ¿un taxi? ¡Estas tu loca! ¡De ninguna manera lo puedo permitir! ¡Vamos te llevare a tu casa! Ve a cambiarte, te espero en el estacionamiento

**Kagome:** está bien, gracias. Hasta mañana muchachos

**Todos:** ¡hasta mañana!

**Koga:** ¡oye perro! ¿Por qué tantas atenciones con Kagome? ¿Estás interesado en ella?

**Inuyasha:** 0/0 (sonrojado) ¿qué? ¿De que hablas lobo? Yo solo soy gentil con ella nada más.

Me voy antes de que empiecen con sus tonterías ¡adiós!

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Kagome: **(al celular) ¡Souta! ¿Cómo que estas durmiendo? ¡Te dije hoy en la mañana que vinieras por mí!

**Souta:** (bostezó) lo siento hermanita, lo olvide, estuve estudiando toda la noche

**Kagome: **(¬.¬) ¡mentiroso! Lo haces apropósito ¿no? ¡Mochi – mochi! ¿Souta? ¡Ah! ¡Me colgó!

**Inuyasha:** (recién llegaba) ¿qué ocurre?

**Kagome:** (señalo su celular) Souta se durmió, hermano traidor, se supone que me recogería

**Inuyasha:** ya no te preocupes, sube y vamos, que en pocas horas tenemos que volver.

Subieron al auto y se fueron.


	35. Competencia

**Cap. XXXV**

**Competencia**

Unas horas más tarde luego de la gran fiesta y subasta, los concursantes del love shuffle se iban reuniendo en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Taisho, al poco rato llegaron Sango Y Miroku, luego Sara y Bankotsu unos instantes luego Shimma, Kikyo, Koga y finalmente una atolondrada kagome acompañada de su hermano.

**Kagome:** buenos días a todos.

Souta, gracias por traerme, por favor ¡no te olvides de recogerme mañana al medio día! ¿De acuerdo?

¡Ah, por cierto! Ven para presentarte a los demás.

Hizo las debidas presentaciones con el resto de participantes

**Inuyasha:** ¡pobre de ti, te tienen de chofer! Pero descuida de esta semana no pasa que le dé clases de manejo a tu hermana

**Souta:** es divertido, llevarla de aquí para allá, así estoy tranquilo sabiendo que llego bien a su destino.

**Kikyo:** veo que la señora aquí presente es el centro de atención

**Souta:** señorita Kikyo, es un placer conocerla en persona, mi hermana me ha hablado muy bien de usted

**Kagome:** estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho, estos días

Kikyo no tuvo oportunidad de responderle ya que fue interrumpida por Jakotsu que se acerco al grupo

**Jakotsu:** buenos días a todos mis participantes, en breve empezaremos con el itinerario, vayan todos al comedor por favor y siéntanse en la mesa principal, ahí encontraran una hoja de papel con los por menores, para el día de hoy y mañana.

**Kagome:** aquí nos separamos hermanito, cuida bien de Shippo por mí ¡sí! Y Souta ¡no te olvides de recogerme mañana… ups al medio no! Se me olvido que ahora trabajo acá estaba pensando en el bar, en ese caso yo te llamo a la hora que salgo ok.

**Souta:** recuerda que estoy en exámenes, no sé si podre venir muy tarde por ti

**Kagome:** yo te llamo y ahí me confirmas ¿sí? (le dio un beso y se fue al restauran)

**En el restauran…**

Todos estaban ubicados al lado de sus respectivas parejas, algunos leían con detenimiento las reglas del juego para aquel día y el siguiente.

**Sango:** esto es un cronograma de las actividades, que tienes planeado para nosotros ¿Qué hay si no las cumplimos?

**Jakotsu:** en unos momentos les servirán el desayuno para que tengas energías para el día deportivo.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta Sango, todos aquí firmaron un contrato en el cual se comprometían a hacer todo aquello que yo les indique, el que no cumpla con ello, será eliminado del juego inmediatamente y tendrá que pagar el triple de lo recaudado.

**Byakuya:** buenos días a todos, a partir de este momento yo seré el juez de las diversas competencias que se llevaran a cabo.

Empezaremos con una mañana deportiva, serán 5 deportes en total, por cada uno habrá un perdedor, lo cual al final de la tarde nos dejara con 5 ganadores y 5 perdedores, los 5 perdedores, deberán encargarse del almuerzo y cena de los ganadores, para esto deberán ir al súper mercado y hacer las compras juntos.

En la noche habrá una competencia de Karaoke, de igual modo habrán 5 ganadores y 5 perdedores, los perdedores preparan el desayuno a los ganadores.

Mañana en la mañana les informare el último desafío.

**Jakotsu:** si alguno no está de acuerdo, puede dimitir en este momento y pagar la multa

Nadie dijo nada

**Jakotsu:** como nadie ha dicho nada quiere decir que todos están de acuerdo

El itinerario será el siguiente: luego del desayuno

9:00 a.m todos deberán estar reunidos en el jardín externo del hotel, ya habiendo calentado previamente.

**Primer desafío:** carrera de relevos, competirán en parejas, los hombres correrán 600 metros planos, luego le entregaran el testigo a su compañera, las señoritas correrán 300 metros planos.

La señorita que llegue el final será descalificada.

**Segundo desafío:** ciclismo, al final del recorrido encontraran 9 bicicletas, deberán recorrer las 3 hectáreas del jardín, por cada una encontraran un poste con un banderín, al llegar a la meta deberán entregar 3 banderines a Byakuya, el que llegue al último queda descalificado.

**Tercer desafío:** alpinismo, cerca a la meta hallaran 4 muros de escala de 8 metros cada uno, se colocaran el equipo correspondiente y los 7 que lleguen primero a la sima pasaran al siguiente desafío.

**Cuarto desafío:** arquería, al lado izquierdo de los muros hay 7 blancos, encontraran 5 flechas y un arco por c/u, los 6 primeros que logren dar al blanco aunque sea una vez ganan.

**Quinto y último desafío:** natación, nos trasladaremos al área de recreo del hotel, ubicándonos en la piscina temperada, aquí competirán aquellos que hayan logrado superar las demás pruebas el que llegue ultimo perderá.

Quedando al final solo 5 ganadores y 5 perdedores.

Todo esto deberán realizarlo antes del medio día, el almuerzo será servido por el grupo perdedor al grupo ganador a las 3:00 p.m por lo cual deben darse tiempo suficiente para hacer las compras al supermercado.

Mientras que el grupo ganador, podrá hacer uso de los beneficios del hotel como: spa, boutiques, salón de belleza, bar, restauran, piscina etc.…totalmente gratis, pero sin salir de este, les queda terminantemente prohibido abandonar sus instalaciones o ir sus respectivas oficinas a adelantar trabajo (mirando a Sesshomaru)

Las reglas para el almuerzo serán las siguientes: debe consistir de 3 platos

1 – entrada

2 – plato de fondo

3 – postre

Las bebidas corren por cuenta del restauran del hotel.

El desafío acá será que entre los 3 platillos, 1 debe ser internacional, otro nacional y otro fusión, que lleve de ambos.

Todos se veían realmente emocionados, no se esperaban algo así, pero nada de lo ya mencionada era complicado, aquellas competencias se veían mas como una forma de liberar el estrés acumulado por el trabajo.

El desayuno fue servido y durante este los competidores conversaban entre sí.

**Koga:** ¡jeh! ¡Será divertido verte cocinando para mí!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué te hace creer que perderé ante ti?

**Koga:** fácil, soy bueno en todo aquello que tenga que ver con velocidad, así que no serás rival para mí

**Inuyasha:** estas muy confiado lobo apestoso, ya verás que terminaras mordiendo el polvo

**Kagome:** se ve muy divertido, ahora que ¿quiénes terminaran en cocina? Pobre de los ganadores que irán a comer hoy jejeje (risa nerviosa)

**Sango:** espero no perder, porque yo no sé nada de cocina

**Sara:** ¿listo? Sabes que contra mí no vas a poder

**Sesshomaru:** sabes de sobra lo competitivo que soy y no me dejare vencer por nadie

**Sara:** entonces esto será una dura competencia

**Jakotsu:** si ya terminaron de desayunar, por favor vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, instálense lo más rápido que puedan, nos encontramos en el jardín en media hora.

**9.00 a.m en el jardín…**

Todos los competidores estaban listos, ya habían realizado un corto calentamiento y cada uno se fue colocando en sus respectivas posiciones.

El camino a recorrer no era precisamente sencillo, ya que el suelo de este era algo pedregoso.

Algunos de los huéspedes sintieron curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, tanto que algunos de los concursantes comenzaron a tener admiradores, el favorito de las damas era Sesshomaru, ya que no era usual verlo en ropa deportiva por lo cual llamaba más la atención que los demás.

**Jakotsu:** ¿competidores listos? (sonó el silbato)

Koga, estaba a la cabeza de los demás efectivamente era muy pero muy rápido, Sesshomaru le seguía los pasos, en tercer lugar iba Inuyasha y el resto, iba a buen ritmo pero no tan rápido como los 3 primeros.

Koga le dio el testigo a Sango y esta inmediatamente salio a toda prisa.

Luego fue lo mismo con Sesshomaru y Sara, ella salio con gran velocidad, era muy rápida más que Sango que se comenzaba a quedar atrás.

Inuyasha le entrego el testigo Kagome y a pesar de haber salido tercera, rápidamente alcanzo a Sara.

Luego fue el turno de Miroku, le entrego el testigo a Kikyo, esta solo lo reprochaba por lo lento que había sido, salio lo más rápido que pudo poniéndose al nivel de Sango, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba alcanzar ni a Kagome ni a Sara.

**Jakotsu:** (de comentarista) Esas 2 señoritas sí que corren rápido, parece gacelas en medio de la sabana.

El público las alentaba, echándoles porras y vivas.

Al final de la carrera las posiciones terminaron así:

1er lugar Sara

2do lugar Kagome

3er lugar Sango

4to lugar Kikyo

5to lugar Shimma

**Jakotsu:** señoritas, excelente carrera, son ustedes realmente veloces, Shimma lo siento tú pasas a cocina, puedes descansar u observar la competencia de los demás.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡muy bien hecho! Sigues siendo igual de rápida como te recuerdo

**Sara:** me volví veloz de tanto que tenía que correr de un extremo al otro cuando estaba en la universidad.

**Inuyasha:** ¡muy bien Kagome! ¡Estuviste muy bien!

**Kagome:** (mientras tomaba agua) ¡gracias… fue realmente duro! ¡Sara es muy rápida! Nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

**Kikyo:** ¡eres muy lento! Si no fueras por mi esfuerzo, no hubiera llegado a tiempo

**Miroku:** es solo una competencia amistosa, tómatelo con calma

**Sango:** ¡ay, me duelen las piernas! Kagome y Sara son muy rápidas, era casi imposible alcanzarlas

**Koga:** ¡te hace falta más ejercicio! Estas algo fuera de forma para ser modelo

**Sango:** ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Hago 3 horas diarias de gimnasia!

**Bankotsu:** es una lástima, solo pudiste competir en este desafío

**Shimma:** está bien, me sentiré mas cómoda como espectadora, además me gusta cocinar

**Jakotsu:** terminó el descanso, ahora el 2do desafío, por favor todos a sus posiciones, no olviden de recoger el banderín que está en el camino de lo contrario no serán considerados.

Todos se encontraban listos, para el desafío de ciclismo

**Jakotsu:** en sus marcas, listos… ¡fuera!

La competencia estaba reñida entre Sara y Sesshomaru, ambos iban muy parejos, habían dejado muy atrás a los demás.

Sesshomaru tomo el primer banderín, a los pocos segundos Sara hizo lo mismo.

Poco después tomaron sus banderines Inuyasha Y Bankotsu, las chicas se estaban quedando atrás, y Miroku les hacia compañía, el se tomaba la competencia con mucha calma.

Sara y Sesshomaru iban ya por su 2do banderín.

Bankotsu e Inuyasha estaban muy parejos a los pocos minutos tomaron el 2do banderín, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Koga, estaba yendo a muy buen ritmo pero sin desesperación.

Kagome Y Kikyo recién iban por el primer banderín, Miroku y Sango estaban hasta atrás.

Miroku logro obtener su primer banderín mientras que a Sango el recorrido se le comenzaba a hacer pesado.

Tan solo 15 minutos después Sara Y Sesshomaru tomaron el tercer banderín, llegando a la meta.

El público los ovacionaba y les daba todo tipo de palabras de aliento, eran realmente admirables, ambos eran muy buenos competidores.

A los 5 minutos llegaron Inuyasha Y Bankotsu con una diferencia de segundos entre ambos.

Seguidos por Kagome y Koga al poco rato se les unió Kikyo y unos minutos después Miroku.

Sango llego varios minutos luego, estaba muy cansada, casi sin aliento, dejo caer la bicicleta en el piso y se puso a tomar agua frenéticamente.

**Jakotsu:** Sango ¿te encuentras bien?

**Sango:** si, solo estoy agotada, ya sé que me vas a decir a "la cocina" ¿verdad? No me quejare, solo déjame decirte que no sé cocinar, así que pobre de los ganadores

**Jakotsu:** creo que estas bien, después de todo aún tienes fuerzas para bromear

**Miroku:** no es broma, ella es terrible en la cocina (¨_¨)

**Koga:** ese hermano tuyo, si que destaca, no imagine que fuera un rival tan difícil

**Inuyasha:** él se destaca en todo aquello que tenga que ver con competencia… ¡lo que me extraña es la gran empatía que hay entre él y Sara!

**Bankotsu:** ¡muy bien hecho a los 2, son realmente son buenos deportistas!

**Sesshomaru:** gracias, las competencias son lo mío

**Sara:** no importa de que se trate siempre y cuando se trate de competir, él va a destacar

**Kagome:** Ten, toma un poco de agua, te ves muy cansada, no fue nada fácil esta competencia

**Kikyo:** gracias, cuando nos toque arquería sin duda alguna ganare, no hay quien me iguale

**Kagome:** en ese caso serás una gran rival, yo también soy muy buena en arquería.

**Jakotsu:** Competidores por favor colóquense sus equipos para el siguiente desafío, ubíquense junto a sus parejas y los 2 jóvenes que ya no tienen competirán juntos.

De acuerdo ¿todos listos? empiecen…

Ya el público no se sorprendía al ver a Sara y a Sesshomaru destacar, por separados o como equipo era buenísimos, les llevaban ventaja a los demás.

Inuyasha y Kagome, coordinaban muy bien, y estaban subiendo con gran agilidad el muro de escala.

Miroku, estaba conteniendo sus deseos perversos, para no tocar a Kikyo, ya que ella estaba escalando más rápido y él se estaba complaciendo con lo que sus ojos veían.

Desde el público Sango le gritaba: ¡no seas mirón y sigue escalando, te estás quedando atrás!

Koga y Bankotsu estaban haciendo muy buen trabajo, llevaban buen tiempo, tanto que casi alcanzaron a Sara Y Sesshomaru.

Estos últimos llegaron primero, quedando automáticamente clasificados para el próximo desafío, el 2do lugar se lo llevaron Koga y Bankotsu, seguidos de Inuyasha Y Kagome, finalmente llego Kikyo a la sima dejando a medio escalar a un pervertido Miroku, que prefiero perder, con tal de poder observar los bien formados glúteos de ella desde abajo.

**Jakotsu:** (u.u) (dirigiéndose al público) El competidor Miroku se dejo ganar, eso quiere decir que hasta aquí llego la competencia para él

**Sango:** eres un reverendo pervertido, te quedaste hasta abajo solo para mirar a Kikyo

**Miroku:** no Sanguito, es solo que la competencia fue muy difícil, esta pared no se compara a la escalamos juntos en la feria

**Kikyo:** no sé cómo puedes estar comprometida con un hombre que Hoza mirar a otras mujeres delante de tuyo

**Miroku:** lo siento Kikyo pero yo a ti te veo como una amiga, no como una mujer

**Sango y Kikyo:** (0.0) ¡pervertido!

**Jakotsu:** ya casi acercándonos al final, nuestra 4ta competencia "arquería" acá sí que vamos a tener competencia, pues tengo entendido de 2 de nuestras competidoras son expertas arqueras, mientras que otros miembros nunca han disparado un arco en sus vidas.

Todos se colocaron en sus puestos Kikyo y Kagome eran las mas entusiasmadas, las ansias por competir les ganaban.

Todos dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero solo 3 acertaron.

**Kagome:** ¡le di, le di! (gritaba emocionada)

**Kikyo:** no eres la única, te dije que era muy buena en esto

**Sara:** ¡me sirvieron las clases de algo después de todo! (miro a Sesshomaru con rivalidad)

**Jakotsu:** ¡señoritas quedan ustedes clasificadas!

Ahora nos quedan solo los caballeros, por favor señores alisten sus arcos, listo para su 2do intento ¡disparen!

Sesshomaru fue el único que logro dar en el blanco, los demás no estuvieron ni cerca.

En el tercer intento Bankotsu logro darle al objetivo, solo quedaban Inuyasha Y Koga y 2 flechas para cada uno.

Koga lo consiguió, dejando descalificado a Inuyasha

**Jakotsu:** jefe, se va usted a la cocina

**Inuyasha:** si, si lo sé (en mi vida he disparado un arco) (pensó)

**Koga:** ¡te gane perro sarnoso! ¡Ahora tendrás que cocinar para mía! ¡jeh! (sonrisa triunfante)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ten cuidado con la comida lobito! ¡No te vayas a envenenar y te mueras! Ji, ji (risita malévola)

**Jakotsu:** por ahora haremos un receso de 15 minutos para que nuestros participantes se puedan alistar para nuestra última competencia "natación"

**En la piscina…**

**Jakotsu: **ahora nuestra última competencia.

Felicidades a todos ustedes que han logrado llegar hasta el último desafío.

Los 6 ingresaran al mismo tiempo a la piscina y en cuanto yo lo indique partirán.

Nadaran hasta chocar la pared, luego se darán vuelta y harán lo mismo hacía el otro lado. La persona que llegue al último ya saben…

**Todos al unisonó:**" a la cocina"

**Jakotsu:** por favor ingresen todos a la piscina, cada uno ocupe su respectivo carril, 1, 2,3 ¡fuera!…

Bankotsu y Sara llevaban muy buen ritmo, eran seguidas por Sesshomaru y Koga, luego se encontraba Kagome y al final Kikyo.

Sara, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru fueron los primeros en terminar la primera vuelta, rápidamente terminaron con la 2da, llegando primero Sara, luego Sesshomaru y unos segundos luego Bankotsu.  
>Koga no tardo mucho en darles el alcance. La competencia estaba muy reñida entre Kagome Y Kikyo, ambas se llevaban a penas centímetros de diferencia, en la segunda vuelta Kagome tomo impulso, logrando llegar penúltima.<p>

**Jakotsu:** este fue un final muy cerrado, pero ya tenemos a nuestros 5 ganadores: Sesshomaru y Sara son la pareja invicta, ambos comenzaron y terminaron juntos, son la única pareja que se ha mantenido.

Koga, Kagome y Bankotsu, ustedes también son parte de los 5 ganadores. ¡Felicidades! pueden disponer por completo del hotel.

El resto por favor planeen que van a preparar.

Los 5 que iban a la cocina no se ponían de acuerdo en que cosa preparar para el almuerzo, era ya medio día y en lo que se ponían de acuerdo e iban de compras no terminarían a tiempo, por lo que no se les ocurrió mejor idea que apoyarse en Koga.

Esperaron que salga de los vestidores, en cuanto salio fue semi secuestrado por el grupo.

**Inuyasha:** lobo apestoso, detesto aceptar que necesito tu ayuda, pero en eso de la cocina… yo… estoy en la luna

**Koga:** ¡jah! Eso quiere decir que ahora vienes con la cola entre las patas pidiendo mi ayuda

**Inuyasha:** ¡ayyy! ¡Sabes que olvídalo!

**Sango:** por favor ayúdanos, es tu especialidad, además si me dejas a mí a cargo, no me hago responsable de lo que comerás luego

**Miroku:** es verdad yo he probado su comida y es terrible

**Koga:** … ¡que remedio!... ¡los ayudare! Pero yo no puedo Salir del hotel según las reglas

**Inuyasha:** por eso no te preocupes, Jakotsu, dijo que no había problema en que nos acompañes.

**Koga:** está bien

**Sango:** apurémonos, que no vamos a conseguir hacer todo a tiempo.

Shimma ¿tienes auto?

**Shimma:** no, lo deje en casa

**Sango:** en ese caso yo te llevo

¡No tengo deseos de estar cerca de este pervertido!

**Miroku:** pero Sanguito, ya te he dicho muchas veces, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

**Sango:** si para mí y todas las mujeres del mundo. ¡Démonos prisa!

**Shimma:** si (Se fueron)

**Miroku:** me temo que solo quedamos nosotros.

**Inuyasha:** vamos juntos en mi auto, antes que perdamos de vista a Sango.

**Koga:** ¿harás de mi chofer? ¡Este juego me gusta cada vez más!

**Inuyasha:** …¡túúú!... ¡te estás aprovechando de esto!…

**Miroku:** ya, ya, muchachos, solo vamos de una vez que el tiempo apremia

**Koga:** yo solo los ayudare a escoger los ingredientes para preparar la comida, el resto dependerá de ustedes, no pienso perder mi día de descanso, por ustedes.

Entre Inuyasha Y Miroku, lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron a rastras hasta el estacionamiento.

**En el estacionamiento…**

Kikyo se encontraba al lado del auto de Inuyasha, lo cual llamo la tención de los jóvenes.

**Koga:** ¿qué haces aquí?

**Kikyo:** Salí del vestidor y no vi a nadie, por lo que supuse que estarían acá.

Inuyasha por favor me llevarías en tu auto.

**Miroku:** vamos a ir al supermercado ¿estás segura de querer ir?

**Kikyo:** soy del equipo de cocina, así que debo ir.

**Inuyasha:** está bien sube. Dense prisa, que no veo el auto de Sango, ya debe estar en camino.

**En el supermercado…**

**Koga:** nos dividiremos en 2 grupos, chicas ustedes busquen los ingredientes para el postre, y nosotros buscaremos lo necesario para el plato de fondo y entrada.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué se supone que vamos a preparar?

**Koga:** Ensalada de Fusilli, Tempura y tarta de judías rojas.

Chicas busquen masa para tartas ya lista, judías rojas y azúcar

**Shimma:** ¡listo! Yo sé en que parte esta todo eso, ¡vamos Sango, Kikyo! (se fueron)

**Koga:** Miroku, ve a la sección de pescados y pide que te den 3 bolsas de mixtura de mariscos para tempura, Inuyasha tu ve por las verduras, yo iré por los fideos y las salsas, nos encontramos en 10 minutos.

Cada quien fue a buscar lo que necesitaba, las chicas encontraron rápido todo aquello que necesitaban, Koga fue directo a la sección de salsas ye especias, Miroku, se distrajo en el camino con las señoritas que le ofrecían probar diferentes tipos de productos.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la sección de verduras, sin saber cuál de todas comprar, por lo que llamó al celular de Koga

**Inuyasha:** ¡me mandas al desvió! Solo pediste verduras, nunca mencionaste cuales

**Koga:** ¡ay! ¡Que inútil eres! espérame junto a las zanahorias ¿esas si las conoces no?

**Inuyasha:** tú solo date prisa y dime que verduras son las que necesitas para tu experimento

**Koga:** ¡experimento es el que vas a hacer más tarde en mi cocina!

Luego de unas rápidas compras, todos se encontraron en la caja registradora, pagaron y se se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo por favor ve con las chicas, en el auto ya no entran más bolsas de compras

**Kikyo:** ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mandas a Koga o a Miroku?

**Inuyasha:** por favor solo ve con ellas

**Kikyo:** (de mala gana) como quieras

**En el hotel…**

Cada uno se encontraba haciendo diferentes cosas.

Kagome se echó a dormir un rato.

Sara estaba disfrutando de un masaje relajador en el spa.

Bankotsu recorría el enorme hotel para identificarse mejor con sus instalaciones y Sesshomaru se hallaba en su habitación trabajando desde su laptop.

**En la cocina…**

**Kagura:** ya falta poco para que los 5 candidatos vengan a cocinar

**Goshinki:** ¿me pregunto, quienes habrán perdido?

En ese momento ingreso Koga con muchas bolsas de supermercado, se le veía agotado

**Kagura:** ¡Koga! ¿Qué sucede?

**Koga:** ¡ir de compras con ese perro sarnoso es todo un reto! (plop le cayó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de él)

**Inuyasha:** no tengo la culpa, que me mandes al desvió, tú solo dijiste verduras, nunca aclaraste cuales.

Buenas tardes señorita Kagura ¿Qué tal Goshinki?

**Kagura y Goshinki:** buenas tardes señor

**Koga:** Kagura hazte cargo de ellos, por favor, cuida de que no destruyan la cocina, les he armado un menú que hasta un niño lo podría preparar.

Ensalada de Fusilli, Tempura y tarta de judías rojas.

**Kagura:** de acuerdo, todo ello es sencillo.

**Koga:** me voy, me hace falta descansar después de haber ido de compras con este perro (se fue)

**Inuyasha:** ¡keh! Ya quisiera verte yo en mi puesto de trabajo ¿Cómo te iría?

Señorita Kagura, por favor indíqueme que debo hacer, mis compañeros ya no deben tardar en llegar.

**Kagura:** sí señor, primero colóquese el uniforme apropiado para poder estar en cocina y sujétese bien el cabello.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió e ingresaron Shimma, Kikyo, Sango y Miroku.

**Todos al unísono:** buenas tardes

**Goshinki:** buenas tardes, sean ustedes bienvenidos a la cocina, por favor colóquense estos uniformes y sujeten bien sus cabellos dentro de los sombreros.

Un par de minutos luego.

Todos se encontraban debidamente uniformados.

**Kagura:** nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, señoritas Sango y Shimma ustedes harán el postre conmigo. Señor Miroku e Inuyasha, harán el plato de fondo con Goshinki y usted señorita Kikyo se hará cargo de la ensalada con mi ayuda.

Todos comenzaron hacer lo que les indicaban, el tempura no era tan complicado, por lo que los muchachos lo estaban haciendo bien.

Kikyo solo sancocho los fideos para la ensalada y pelo algunas verduras.

Shimma Y Sango elaboraron el postre muy bien, pero pusieron el horno muy fuerte y se quemo, por lo que Kagura tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo.

**Kagura:** eso es todo por el día de hoy, hemos terminado (menos mal pensó)

**Shimma:** muchas gracias señorita, perdone la torpeza, por quemar la tarta

**Kagura:** no se preocupe, ese tipo de cosas suele pasar

**Sango:** ¡hasta la noche entonces que regresaremos a preparar la cena!

**Kagura:** mi compañero, será quien los ayude, será algo muy sencillo

**Inuyasha:** gracias por la ayuda de los 2.

**Goshinki:** por nada señor, en la noche estaré esperando por su visita nuevamente

**Miroku:** ¡esto de la cocina no es para mí! Gracias encantadora señorita por su ayuda

**Kikyo:** será mejor que vayamos al comedor de una vez, ya no deben en tardar los demás

**En el restauran…**

Ya casi todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, solo faltaba Bankotsu.

**Jakotsu:** esperaremos a que llegue, para empezar

**Byakuya:** ahí viene Bankotsu.

**Bankotsu:** disculpen la demora, me distraje conociendo el hotel.

**Jakotsu:** Byakuya, por favor pide que sirvan el almuerzo.

**Byakuya:** a la orden en un instante vuelvo

**Jakotsu:** ¿Cuáles son los platos que han preparado?

Todos los que estuvieron en cocina miraron a Koga

**Koga:** (suspiro) ¡ay! Ni eso pueden hacer… el plato de entrada es Italiano: "ensalada de Fusilli"

De plato de fondo tenemos uno nacional "tempura" y de postre uno fusión "tarta de judías rojas" cumple con todo con todo lo que pediste.

¡Ahora que no sé que habrán hecho en la cocina!

Byakuya volvió acompañado de 2 mozos con la comida.

**Kagome:** ¡sugoi! Se ve delicioso

**Koga:** ¡parece que se esmeraron!

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que si lobito, no hay nada que no pueda hacer bien!

**Koga:** excepto comprar verduras

**Kagome:** ¿verduras?

**Koga:** si acá el señor se perdió en el supermercado en medio de las verduras

Todos rieron con el comentario.

El almuerzo fue un momento de algarabía y compañerismo, todos estaban muy a gusto conversando, intercambiando opiniones acerca del evento y riendo


	36. Más que solo un karaoke

**Cap. XXXVI**

**Más que solo un karaoke **

El almuerzo fue todo un éxito, gracias a la ayuda de Kagura y Goshinki, los inexpertos concursantes hicieron las cosas bien.

**Jakotsu:** muy bien concursantes, ahora viene la fase 2 del día de hoy.

Siendo las 4:50 p.m aún tenemos algo de tiempo para un desafío más, a los concursantes que les toca cocina, deberán preparar la cena a partir de las 7:00 p.m, la cena se servirá a las 8:00 p.m y el karaoke dará inicio a las 9:30 p.m.

Hasta entonces tienen un par de horas libres, el siguiente reto, consiste en:

Durante esas 2 horas podrán hacer lo que deseen pero en compañía de sus parejas, cuando den las 7:00 p.m se separaran y los ganadores podrán hacer lo que más deseen incluso pueden ayudar a los del equipo de cocina con la cena.

No olviden que no pueden abandonar el hotel, lo que hagan será acá dentro.

Hasta entonces, los veo en la noche (se fue junto con Byakuya)

**Koga:** ni pienses que te ayudare en la cocina, quiero aprovechar lo que queda del día para descansar

**Sango:** ¡no debí hacerle caso a Ayame! ¡No debí subastar por ti! Eres odioso ¿por qué no me quieres ayudar? ¡Sabes que eso de la cocina no me gusta!

**Koga:** …no me convencerás… estoy metido ahí casi todos los días y por hoy soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y no, no, te ayudare

**Sango:** ¿Qué propones entonces? Tengo que estar 2 largas horas a tu lado… (¬¬)

**Koga:** ¡etto! No sé… déjame pensar, en que nos podemos entretener juntos

**Miroku:** ¡por que no vamos al casino! O al salón de juegos y hacemos una competencia

**Sango:** ¿y que apostamos?

**Miroku:** (con mirada picara) juguemos poker y apostemos prendas

**Sango:** (lo abofeteo) ¡eres un pervertido!…

**Kikyo:** ¡y así tengo que soportar estar a tu lado por el resto del día!

**Koga:** si, no hay nada más interesante que hacer… está bien vamos al salón de juego a jugar poker

**Kikyo:** ¿estás de acuerdo con la apuesta de Miroku?

**Koga:** (sonrojado) ¡no, claro que no!... solo vayamos a jugar, no apostemos nada o ya sé si me ganan los ayudare en cocina

**Sango:** ¡bien, esa será la apuesta! ¡Tú!

**Miroku y Kikyo:** se rieron por el comentario

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿te gustaría ir a patinar sobre hielo?

**Kagome:** ¿patinar? ¿Dónde?

**Inuyasha:** acá mismo, cerca a la piscina hay una pista de patinaje

**Kagome:** aún no acabo de terminar de conocer el hotel, tiene muchas más cosas de las que pensé. ¡Vamos!... pero…no se patinar…

**Inuyasha:** yo te enseño, ven vamos (se fueron)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué podremos hacer? No conozco bien el hotel aún, debo reconocer que supera mis expectativas, si el hotel en España va hacer parecido a este, será todo un éxito

**Sesshomaru:** ahora que has tenido oportunidad en conocerlo en detalle, te puedes dar una mejor idea de la excelente inversión que vas a hacer

**Sara:** ¡ay no! Por favor no comiencen a hablar de negocios, estamos aquí para divertirnos, los negocios luego

**Sesshomaru:** tú misma dijiste que eras una mujer de negocios y que estabas comprometida con tu trabajo

**Sara:** si es cierto pero solo por hoy y mañana prefiero disfrutar de mi premio (:})

**Sesshomaru:** (se sonrojo) no tienes por que decirlo así

**Bankotsu:** ¿entonces que proponen? Shimma y tú son los que mejor conocen todo este lugar

**Shimma:** ¡uhmm! Hay muchos atractivos para disfrutar, podemos ir al spa, la discoteca, ver una película, tomar unas copas en el bar, utilizar la piscina…uhmm… ¡ya sé vamos al salón de juegos a jugar billar!

**Sara:** ¡si estoy de acuerdo, vamos! Dime ¿dónde es?

**Shimma:** en el tercer piso, todo el piso es el salón de juegos

**Sara:** ¡increíble! Todo un piso solo pare entretenimiento. Tú sí que piensas en grande (dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Sesshomaru, cual perrito)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Saraaaaa! ¡Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas! (se paro y la comenzó a corretear por todo el restauran)

Ella corría feliz, riéndose, le traía recuerdos de cuando eran novios, solo ella sabía cómo arrancarle una sonrisa y hacer que dejara esa postura tan sería que siempre mostraba ante los demás.

Bankotsu los observaba como ambos se divertían, el era feliz viendo a Sara tan animada, ya que ella era su amor imposible y era precisamente porque no podía olvidar a su primer amor.

**Shimma:** (ˆˆ) ¡nunca había visto al señor Sesshomaru tan animado! parece que se lleva muy bien con la señorita Sara.

**Bankotsu:** ello dos se conocen desde hace mucho, y es natural que se lleven bien

**Sesshomaru:** ¡te atrape! (tomándola por la cintura) ¿Por qué haces esto?

**Sara:** porque me gusta sacarte de ese trance en el que paras metido casi siempre, no te queda el papel de serio

**Sesshomaru:** ya no digas tonterías y vámonos al salón de juegos

**Sara:** ¡Ban! ¡Shimma! ¡Vamos!

(Refiriéndose a Sesshomaru) ¿Una carrera hasta el 3er piso? Pero por las escaleras, no seas tramposo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cuando he hecho trampa yo? Tú eres la tramposa

**Sara:** ¿yoooo? En ello comenzó a correr

**Sesshomaru:** (tras de ella) ya vez te lo dije ¡eres una tramposa!

Bankotsu y Shimma los siguieron con calma, tomaron el ascensor

**En el salón de juegos…**

**Koga:** serán ustedes 3 contra mí, intenten ganarme si pueden, no se las pondré fácil

**Sango:** yo reparto, serán 5 cartas por cada uno, jugaremos acumulando puntos, si tú logras hacer más puntos que nosotros eres libre, sino yo misma te atare a mí en la cocina

**Koga:** (sarcásticamente) ¡que miedo! Todo lo que intentes será en vano, no hay manera en que me ganes

**Miroku:** ¡ten cuidado Koga! Sango es muy pero muy persistente y si te quiere a ti como premio, no se rendirá fácilmente

**Kikyo:** yo tampoco me dejare derrotar con facilidad. ¡Tú vas terminar en la cocina si o si!

**Koga:** ok ¡vamos a ver que tan buenos son! Ya que soy tan codiciado por ustedes, se las pondré aún más difícil ¡hoy no pienso entrar a la cocina por nada!

Entre los 4 se estaban divirtiendo mucho, parecía que el experimento de Jakotsu estaba dando buen resultado, ya que hasta Kikyo estaba de mejor humor y mas amical de lo que se solía mostrar con frecuencia.

No muy lejos de ahí en una mesa de billar, se encontraban otros 4 participantes, habían formado 2 equipos con sus respectivas parejas.

Nadie rompía las reglas ya de rato en rato eran observados por Byakuya

Este último se aseguraba que todo estuviera yendo según las reglas impuestas por Jakotsu.

**Bankotsu:** jugaremos bola 8 libre las reglas son sencillas, el equipo que coloque 8 bolas primero gana, incluyendo la bola negra excepto la blanca.

Serán 2 tiros por equipo, si alguno de nosotros mete la bola blanca el equipo pierde un turno.

Comenzaron a jugar, como ya era de esperarse Sara y Sesshomaru eran muy buenos

**Shimma:** lo siento Bankotsu, metí la bola blanca de nuevo, no sé jugar, por eso me va mal

**Bankotsu:** descuida es solo un juego amistoso, no tienes porque disculparte.

Era el turno de de Sesshomaru, se coloco en posición para tocar la bola con el taco y Sara le recogió el cabello por detrás de su oreja, cosa que hizo que él se pusiera sumamente nervioso, ocasionando que pierda el tiro.

Aquello era uno de sus puntos sensibles y solo ella lo sabía.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡hoy estas dispuesta a provocarme en todo sentido! ¿No?

**Sara:** (tono divertido) ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo solo te acomode el cabello para que no te estorbara.

**Shimma:** mi turno, prometo que lo hare bien (logro meter 2 bolas)

¡Yeeee, lo logre, lo logre! (abrazo muy emocionada a su compañero)

**Bankotsu:** ¡muy bien, muy bien! No es tan difícil cuando simplemente te relajas y lo tomas como lo que es, un juego amistoso (sonriéndole)

**En la pista de patinaje…**

**Inuyasha:** ¡vas bien! Kagome, vas muy bien (la tenía tomada de las manos uno frente a otro)

**Kagome:** no me sueltes por favor, me da miedo caerme. El piso se siente muy resbaladizo, no tenía idea que fuera así, cada paso que doy siento que me voy a caer.

**Inuyasha:** no te preocupes, una vez que le pierdas el miedo veras que es algo muy sencillo

En la pista había mucha gente, divirtiéndose.

**Kagome:** veo más gente acá que dentro del hotel

**Inuyasha:** la pista de patinaje y otros atractivos, están abiertos al público, no necesitas ser huésped para poder hacer uso de ellos, solo pagas tu entrada y ya

**Kagome:** le diré a Souta para venir con Shippo uno de estos días

**Inuyasha:** como tú eres parte del equipo del hotel, tú y tu familia pueden acceder a cualquiera de los atractivos gratis

**Kagome:** que bueno entonces traeré a mi abuelo y a mi mamá también.

Unos niños chocaron contra ellos, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Kagome e Inuyasha la soltó sin querer. Sin embargo la logro sostener antes de que se cayera, pero aún así, ella termino cayendo sobre él, quedando sus rostros a escasos milímetros.

El palpitar acelerado de sus corazones se dejaba oír… sus rostros estaban sonrojados… sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se rosaban…

**Kagome:** (se sentó de golpe) (sonrojada) ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡Que torpe soy!

**Inuyasha:** no eres tal cosa (le extendió la mano) solo fue un accidente, ven sigamos practicando, esta vez prometo no soltarte por nada

**Kagome:** (tomo su mano) si, esta vez prometo no caerme je, je, je

**En el salón de juegos…**

**Sango:** solo 1 punto más y te gano, estoy decidida, a meterte en la cocina esta noche si o si

**Miroku:** ahora sí creo que voy a ganar esta partida, tengo muy buena mano

**Kikyo:** ¿buena o pervertida? Esa mano tuya no puede ser buena

**Koga:** bien es la última partida, dependiendo que tengan me ganan o pierden

**Sango:** tengo un trio, no creo que puedas superar eso

**Miroku:** me ganaste morena, yo solo tengo 2 pares

**Kikyo:** yo tengo un full house (un trió y un par) trata de superar eso Koga

**Koga:** en ese caso yo… ¡no me iré a la cocina!... tengo una escalera real de espadas (5 cartas en ascendencia del mismo palo)

**Todos:** (tono triste) ¡uooohhh!

**Sango:** que mala suerte, en castigo hare la comida horrible y te la daré de comer

**Koga:** ¡eso si me asusta! Si es verdad lo que dice Miroku, estaré perdido

**Kikyo:** en ese caso acepta ir a cocina, porque yo soy buena cocinando pero solo algunas cosas, no me hago responsable si luego te enfermas

**Koga:** creo que hoy no cenare (-.-)

**En la mesa de billar…**

**Shimma:** un juego más y debo irme

**Sara:** despreocúpate en 2 tiros les ganamos

Se disponía a golpear la bola cuando su compañero le susurro al oído "tu puedes hacerlo" eso hizo que ella perdiera el control del juego y el taco golpeo la bola pero débilmente.

**Sara:** ¡eso no fue justo! Perdí mi turno

**Sesshomaru:** ¡estamos a mano!

**Bankotsu:** mi turno, solo 2 aciertos y les ganamos (golpeo la bola y entro) ¡bien! Ahora tú, ya sabes hazlo de manera relajada solo es un juego

**Shimma:** si (golpeo la bola y esta entro) ¡yeeee, ganamos, ganamos!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡felicidades! Buen juego, al final terminamos empatados 1 a 1

**Sara:** si, no estuvo mal, hubiéramos ganado si cierto señor no me hubiera susurrado al oído

**Sesshomaru:** tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo, haciéndome perder la concentración

**Sara:** pero aun así ganamos

**Sesshomaru:** no sabes perder… jejej

Sonaron varias alarmas al mismo tiempo en el salón

**Shimma:** me tango que ir ya es hora ¡mmm! Parece que los demás también están por acá

**Koga:** ¿pueden callar esas cosas? Soy el único en esta mesa que no perdió, sin embargo debo de soportarlos

**Miroku:** es tu última oportunidad, ven a ayudarnos

**Koga:** ¡ni loco! Gane la apuesta, así que soy libre de ustedes

Shimma y los demás se acercaron al grupo de Koga

**Bankotsu:** no sabíamos que estaban por acá

**Sango:** ni nosotros que ustedes.

**Kikyo:** hemos tratado inútilmente de convencer a Koga que nos apoye en cocina pero se niega

**Sesshomaru:** hasta donde yo recuerde a ti no te va tan mal en la cocina ¿por qué lo presionas?

**Koga:** ¡no me dejan en paz! Mejor vayan de una vez a cumplir con su castigo

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué es lo que preparan hoy para la cena?

**Sesshomaru:** Koga, tú como el chef ejecutivo debes saber, será la misma cena que para los huéspedes

**Koga:** en ese caso será buffet de diferentes bocadillos hmm… hoy toca Sushi, Sui mais, piernitas rellenas, camarones ebi y varios bocadillos mas, son alrededor de 15 tipos

**Sango:** ¡15! ¿Tantos vamos a preparar?

**Koga:** no creo que ustedes preparen todos, como máximo serán 5

**Bankotsu:** me uniré a ustedes

**Koga:** ¡no sabes en el lio que te vas a meter!

**Sara:** él es muy buen cocinero, su especialidad es el sushi, si dejan que los ayude, no tendrán problemas

**Kikyo:** no se diga más vamos (lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo)

**Miroku:** nosotros también será mejor que nos vayamos. Con tu permiso Sara, Sesshomaru, nos encontraremos en la cena luego (se fue con los demás)

**Koga:** por fin se fueron ahora ya tendré paz

**Sara:** debes ser muy bueno en lo que haces para que te hayan acosado tanto

**Sesshomaru:** si, nuestros chefs son muy buenos y él es ejecutivo acá

**Koga:** todos en mi equipo son los mejores en sus áreas, acá nadie es mejor o peor, todos rendimos por igual ¡los dejo! (se fue)

**Camino a la cocina…**

**Inuyasha:** debo ir a la cocina ¡que pesadilla! Ese lobo apestoso debería haber perdido y no yo

**Kagome:** jejej, ahora que te escucho hablar de Koga, nunca lo llamas por su nombre ¿por qué le dices lobo y el a ti perro?

**Inuyasha:** él y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela preparatoria, ambos éramos capitanes de los equipos de basketball, yo era el capitán de los perros furiosos y él de los lobos aulladores, de ahí se nos quedo la costumbre de llamarnos así

**Kagome:** que bueno que estés rodeado de amigos todo el tiempo, Miroku y tú se conocen desde niños y a Koga también lo conoces hace mucho, a Sango también y ahora también tienes amistad con Ayame

**Inuyasha:** se hace más placentero el trabajo en buena compañía, y no te olvides que ahora tú también trabajas acá, así que tú también trabajas rodeada de amigos

**Kagome:** es cierto, a ratos se me olvida que ahora trabajo acá

**Inuyasha:** aquí estamos (frente a la cocina) ¡que calvario! nos vemos luego

**Kagome:** ok, espero que todo sea igual de rico como en el almuerzo

Todos ya estaban listos en la cocina esta vez sería Goshinki el que los ayudaría

**Goshinki:** bienvenidos nuevamente, lo que prepararemos no será complicado haremos siu mais, camarones ebi y sushi.

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe preparar algo de lo que ya mencione?

**Bankotsu:** yo sé hacer sushi de todos los estilos

**Goshinki:** en ese caso ¿puedes hacer tú solo el sushi de cangrejo?

**Bankotsu:** solo no, lo hare con mi compañera

**Goshinki:** de acuerdo ustedes harán el sushi

Inuyasha y Kikyo prepararan los siu mais, Miroku y Sango los camarones ebi

En el gran jardín del hotel, se encontraban paseando Sara y Sesshomaru

**Sara:** hace mucho ya de la última vez que pasamos un rato juntos

**Sesshomaru:** tengo que reconocer que el plan descabellado de Jakotsu de hacer un love shuffle, no está del todo malo, me estoy divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Por cierto ahora que estamos solos que es de aquello de lo que me querías hablar

El celular de sara comenzó a sonar

**Sara:** disculpa – Mochi mochi

-Sí, está bien, ve con Koume

-Obedece en todo lo que te digan sus padres

-Un beso para ti también hijita

Disculpa que te cortara, era mi hija, para pedirme permiso, se ira de paseo con una amiga.

**Sesshomaru:** no tenía idea de que tuvieras una hija

**Sara:** Rin es una niña muy linda y bastante independiente para su edad

**Sesshomaru:** si salio a ti, supongo que será verdad

**Sara:** en realidad heredero más el carácter de su padre, que no, no es Bankotsu antes que me preguntes ello.

Él y yo somos socios y muy pero muy buenos amigos entre otras cosas pero no somos pareja

**Sesshomaru:** es tu vida y no pretendo… inmiscuirme en ella. Ahora si dime que es aquello de lo que me querías hablar

**Sara:** pensándolo mejor, ve mañana a mi casa, al salir del trabajo, para poder conversar a gusto, hay varias cosas que quisiera decirte

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo ¿pero que te parece si te acompaño en cuanto termine todo esto?

**Sara:** correcto, al terminar nos iremos juntos.

**Mientras tanto en la cocina…**

**Kikyo:** prueba, a ver ¿Qué tal esta?

**Inuyasha:** mejor no

**Kikyo:** ¡solo prueba, no te voy a envenenar!

**Inuyasha:** (probo) uhmm, esta delicioso, aún te salen tan ricos como antes

**Kikyo:** que alegría, ya ha pasado buen tiempo desde que preparaba siu mais

**Inuyasha:** dame otro

**Kikyo:** eres un goloso…di ¡ahhh!

**Inuyasha:** (tenía las manos ocupadas con la mezcla) si definitivamente te siguen saliendo tan ricos como los recuerdo

**Sango:** (modo de cuchicheo) no crees que esos dos se están llevando muy bien

**Miroku:** si tienes razón, Kikyo se ha estado comportando muy amable dese que regresamos del supermercado

**Sango:** ¿crees que sea una estrategia suya para volver con Inu?

**Miroku:** no lo sé, pero si se comportara así siempre lo conseguiría

**Shimma:** ¡wuoo! Que bien te sale el sushi, los armas de una manera perfecta

**Bankotsu:** gracias, es por la práctica, a Rin le gusta mucho y muy a menudo le preparo algunos

**Shimma:** ¿Rin? ¿Quién es ella?

**Bankotsu:** es mi sobrina, tiene solo 6 años y siempre me está pidiendo que le prepare algo

**Shimma:** ¡que dulce! ¿Te gustan los niños?

**Bankotsu:** si en realidad sí, soy doctor pediátrico, mi especialidad es de neurocirujano pediátrico.

**Goshinki:** muy buen trabajo a todos, se han esforzado mucho, todo se ve suculento estoy seguro que sus demás compañeros estarán complacidos.

**Todos:** gracias

En el restaurant ya todos incluyendo los de cocina se encontraban reunidos.

**Jakotsu:** buenas noches con todos, sé por Byakuya, que lo han estado pasando muy bien ¡que bueno! Esa es la idea de este juego.

Se por Goshinki que nuestros 6 participantes se han esforzado y que han preparado una cena deliciosa, así que no los molesto mas para que puedan cenar tranquilos, a las 9:30 los espero en el 4to piso en el salón de karaoke.

**Sara:** ¿también tienes todo un piso dedicado al karaoke?

**Sesshomaru:** no, en ese piso también hay un pequeño cine, el salón de baile, de teatro, una pequeña sala de recepción una tienda de equipos de música y la tienda de alquiler de videos

**Sara:** ¡este lugar es impresionante!

**Bankotsu:** y eso que aún no has visto el piso 21, tienen estudio de arquitectura, diseño y hasta de fotografía

**Sara:** ¡sugoi! Digno hotel de los Taisho, no cabe duda que ustedes piensan en todo.

Los mozos sirvieron la cena y los comentarios positivos no se hicieron esperar, la comida estaba deliciosa, todos estaban muy contentos.

Luego de una deliciosa cena, todos se dirigieron a la sala de karaoke.

**Sala de karaoke…**

Era un salón de regular tamaño divido en 3 habitaciones de karaoke, cada uno anti ruidos para mayor comodidad, en la habitación había una gran pantalla plana, en frente de esta una mesita con 5 micrófonos y varias botellas de agua.

**Jakotsu:** bienvenidos.

Este es el último desafío de hoy, las reglas son las siguientes:

Colocare unos papeles con sus nombres en una caja y los iré sacando de a 2, las canciones del karaoke son la azar, según los vaya llamando cantaran la canción que les toque, los jueces serán ustedes mismos, por cada par el que tenga menos votos perderá.

Al final habrá una canción grupal, será la misma canción para cada grupo de 5 sin embargo cada grupo la cantara en su propio estilo, esto solo es por diversión para integrarlos un poco más.

A partir de este momento todos están en igual condiciones.

El equipo perdedor deberá levantarse a las 7:00 a.m para prepararle el desayuno al equipo ganador, este se servirá a las 8:00 a.m

Empecemos (saco 2 papeles de una caja) los primeros serán: Koga e Inuyasha

Tomen sus micrófonos por favor.

Su canción será **"Itazurana kiss" **(beso travieso)

La canción empezó

Letra de la canción: "voy a darte un beso y como pusiste una cara de sorpresa, pensaras que soy traviesa o me gusta coquetear"

**Inuyasha: **¿qué? ¡Estás loco! Yo no voy a cantar eso con este lobo rabioso

**Koga:** yo menos, este tipo de canciones son tu estilo Jakotsu, no el mío

**Inuyasha: **!Ni muerto canto esto¡

**Jakotsu:** yo ya les dije que las canciones son al azar, como ninguno de los 2 está dispuesto a cantar se van a la cocina, mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana los espero allá

**Inuyasha**: ¡jeh! al fin perdiste lobo apestoso, ahora si tú te harás cargo

**Koga:** no tengo problemas en preparar el desayuno, estoy acostumbrado (:P) (le saco la lengua)

**Jakotsu:** los siguientes serán: Shimma y Sango, tomen sus micrófonos por favor

Su canción será: "**Kimi ga inai murai"**

**Shimma:** me pregunto si existe algo, que debamos proteger

**Las 2:** hasta ahora no, nos ha importado

**Shimma:** el eco de tú grito suena en lo profundo de un bosque

**Las 2:** y hasta mi corazón alcanza

**Sango:** la razón por la cual no he estallado es lágrimas es por el calor que tus manos me dan al tocarlas

**Las 2:** no quiero un futuro sin ti, no tiene sentido para mí, de ti no me quiero separar ni una vez más, vi un mundo en el que el que estaba sin ti y era un mundo vacio para mi, cruzaremos aquel portal, viajando juntos hasta el final (fondo musical)

**Jakotsu:** (que desentonadas ) (pensó) ahora les toca a ustedes votar por ellas ¿Quién vota por Shimma? Cri –cri – cri (sonido de grillos) ¿nadie? Y por Sango ¿quién vota? (silencio absoluto)

En vista que nadie voto por ellas ¡señoritas ambas se van a la cocina!

**Sango:** ¿otra vez? ¡Que pesadilla ¡Miroku al menos pudiste votar por mi!

**Miroku:** lo siento Sanguito pero debo ser justo

**Sango:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Miroku:** ¡etto! (tono nervioso) el canto no es tu mejor cualidad preciosa

**Shimma:** al menos estaremos juntas de nuevo (:9)

**Jakotsu:** los siguientes serán…Kikyo y Kagome, adelante señoritas por favor

Su canción será: **"diamond" **diamante

**Kagome:** aquel día que te fuiste no pude despedirte, pues pensé que si lo hacía ya no volverías jamás…y decidí que ocultaría lo que siento en verdad

**Kikyo:** mi egoísmo ha impedido entender lo importante que es paso del tiempo todo lo valioso que hay.

Se perderá un día y no lo puedo evitar.

**Kagome:** la ciudad en la que ya no estás… es un lugar que ya no quisiera habitar ¿ahora que es lo que debo hacer? ¿A dónde ir?

**Las 2:** de diamantes mi mejilla se cubrió

**Kikyo:** pues si pienso en ti me lamento no estar contigo

**Las 2:** con el tiempo es posible que el dolor

**Kagome:** pueda restablecer mi confianza y curar mí herido corazón…

**Las 2:** na – na – na – na – na – na – na- na - la – la.

**Kikyo:** siempre el remordimiento comienza a invadirme pues aumenta la barrera que le he impuesto a mi corazón… ¿por qué será? Que detrás de una sonrisa, se oculta el dolor

**Kagome:** tus palabras y tu amistad… son lo más valioso que me pudiste brindar son regalos que juro jamás olvidar…

**Las 2:** de diamantes todo el cielo se cubrió imitando el dolor que mantengo aquí en el pecho no sé si a mi lado ya no volverás, se que duele en verdad, no me queda más que mi vida continuar…

**Kagome:** y aquí estoy buscándote

**Kikyo:** muerta en vida extrañándote reprochándome una y otra vez que te perdí, ahora tu recuerdo se alejo y en la luna busco un consuelo a mi dolor.

(Fondo de guitarra eléctrica)

**Jakotsu:** ¡wuauu! ¡Muy bien hecho chicas! Hacen ustedes un muy buen dueto ¿Quiénes votan por Kikyo? (Sesshomaru, Sara, Koga y Shimma votaron por ella) 4 puntos muy bien y ahora por ¿Kagome quienes votan? Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu e Inuyasha votaron por ella) 4 puntos también ¡bien señoritas ambas pasan!

**Kagome:** cantas muy bonito, tienes una gran voz

**Kikyo:** gracias tú también lo hiciste muy bien

**Jakotsu:** los siguientes concursantes serán: Sesshomaru y Miroku, chicos tomen sus micrófonos por favor.

Su canción será: "**one day, one dream" **un día un sueño

**Miroku:** con gran valor tú puedes soñar, para crear un mundo nuevo…

**Sesshomaru:** los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad, muestran su crecimiento y gran fortaleza

**Los 2:** aquel sueño revelador, hizo que mi corazón hoy tuviera el valor para luchar junto a ti.

**Sesshomaru:** superaremos las pruebas o es que acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás…

**Miroku:** con gran valor tú puedes soñar

**Sesshomaru:** sin importar lo triste de la realidad

**Los 2:** que el mañana cerca está

**Miroku:** por eso no llores más, lucha con fervor

**Sesshomaru:** será paz transformando tu voluntad

**Los 2:** en un sueño… hecho… realidad

**Jakotsu:** ¡bravo! Muy bien cantado ahora ¿Quiénes votan por mi jefe? (Sara, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome) ¡5! me temo Miroku que volverás a la cocina

**Miroku:** amigo traidor pudiste votar por mí pero lo hiciste por tu hermano

**Inuyasha:** estás loco si crees que yo volveré solo a esa cocina, tú te vienes conmigo

**Miroku:** al menos podre estar cerca de mi querida Sanguito

**Jakotsu:** los últimos son Sara y Bankotsu, aunque el equipo de cocina ya está completo, puedo hacer una excepción en caso de que alguno de ustedes 2 pierda, serian 6 de cocina y 4 ganadores. Tomen sus micrófonos por favor

Su canción es: **"Fukai mori"** bosque profundo

**Sara:** yo lo sé, yo lo sé, está dentro de mí, oculto en mi interior o quizá en mí quiera florecer un bosque profundo.

Cansada estoy de tanto reciclar, fuerzas para buscar, si en la oscuridad desapareció la fe de encontrarlo.

**Bankotsu:** si así, muy pequeño resultó ¿Cómo es que yo lo voy a notar?

**Los 2:** siempre hay que buscar las vida es así, es una inquietud… que yo siento en mi, debes saber bien… lo que buscando estas.

**Sara:** solamente así tú lo encontraras… (Fondo musical)

Que cada cual no es igual, es sentirse feliz distinta es la opinión o riqueza es o el amor tal vez su gran motivación.

Podemos superar los vestigios de ayer, viviendo el presente, así latirá al unísono un solo corazón.

**Bankotsu:** búscalo si es que en ti esa es la verdad, pues así la humanidad nació.

**Los 2:** siempre hay que buscar lo que anhelas mas goza en plenitud lo que Dios te dio, puedes creer tú

**Sara:** siempre te seguiré, puedes traer luz donde no la hay (fondo musical)

**Jakotsu:** muy bien hermano, muy bien ¡cantaste maravilloso!

**Bankotsu:** ¡de que hablas! solo cante un par de estrofas

**Jakotsu:** igual tu voz en fantástica

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tu fanatismo

**Jakotsu:** ¿Quién vota por Sara? (Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo y Koga) 4 puntos eso quiere decir que empatan, los 2 pasan al grupo de ganadores.

Ahora el gran final, el quipo ganador por favor prepárese, recuerden será la misma canción para los 2 equipos, cada uno debe cantar su propia versión ¿listos?

La canción será: **"with you" **contigo

**Bankotsu:** yes, yes, yes, yes

Contigo todo es posible, todos mis sueños cumplir (ir ir ir ir ir )

Yes, yes… let´s go¡

Nada es imposible teniéndote junto a mi (i i i i i i i)

Let´s go hora de empezar. C´mon¡

**Sesshomaru:** sé muy bien que tras tu exterior, de sonrisas solo ocultas tu dolor.

Y suprimes las ganas de llora, con tus lágrimas se iría el temor

Dejame ser tu salvador.

Él que cure tus heridas de amor, ya no quiero que seas infeliz detesto verte así.

**Sara:** nunca olvides el lazo que alguna vez nos unió y que impide que nuestro corazón se sienta perdido.

**Kikyo y Kagome: **siempre estoy ocultándome

**Kikyo:** tras las mentiras que suelo crearme

**Sara y Kagome:** encontrare mi propio valor

**Kagome:** junto a ti hallare la luz

**Bankotsu:** busquemos la salida de esta oscura guarida, mientras nos quede vida aún podemos estar juntos los dos.

Siempre a tu lado pierdo el control. Y no quiero una separación sin ti sé que perderé la razón, a mi mundo das sentido y dirección

**Sesshomaru:** un destello angelical en mi espejo se comienza a reflejar tan hermoso que he llegado a pensar… que se trata de alguna ilusión…

Si tan solo fuera real y pudiera acercarme sin temor, sin duda lo abrazaría si, se transformara en ti.

**Sara:** muchas veces fueron las que pensé en renunciar

**Kagome y Kikyo:** muchas dudas tuve pero el día hoy lo he decidido…

**Sara y Kikyo:** Solía estar ocultándome

**Kagome:** tras de todas de mis inseguridades

**Sara y Kikyo:** pero encontré mi fuerza interior

**Kagome:** se que tú vas a ser mi luz

**Bankotsu:** oh yes, oh yes

Seré siempre tuyo baby. Yo no hay nada que temerle. A todo le haremos frente, junto a ti estaré, muy feliz te haré, sé que puedo ser tu confidente.

Día a día me ganaré la confianza que me puedas tener

(Fondo musical)

**Sara:** si el camino llego perder, se que tú me vas a guiar

**Kagome y Kikyo:** serás esa luz… que siempre me va a iluminar…

Siempre estoy ocultándome

**Kikyo:** tras las mentiras que suelo crearme

**Sara y Kikyo:** encontrare mi propio valor

**Kagome:** junto a ti hallare…

**Al mismo tiempo**

**Bankotsu:** contigo todo es posible

**Las 3:** solía estar ocultándome

**Bankotsu:** todos mis sueños cumplir

**Sara:** tras de todas mis inseguridades

**Bankotsu:** nada es imposible

**Sara:** pero encontré mi fuerza interior

**Bankotsu:** ahora hallándote a ti

**Sara:** se que tu vas a ser mi luz

**Jakotsu:** ¡impresionante lo hicieron muy bien!

**Sara:** chicas lo hicieron estupendo, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido

**Kagome:** podríamos ir al bar- karaoke en el que trabajaba

**Kikyo:** ¡no sería mala idea!

**Miroku:** (modo cuchicheo) Kagome y Kikyo se llevan bien, eso me da miedo

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! ¿De que hablas? Es natural que Kagome congenie con cualquier persona

**Kikyo:** (se acerco a ambos) ahora es el turno de ustedes ¡den lo mejor! ¡sii! (sonrió)

**Inu Y Miroku:** (0.0) si, gracias

**Inuyasha:** (modo cuchicheo) tienes razón está muy amable, no solía ser así desde hace mucho

**Miroku:** creo que algo está tramando

**Bankotsu:** Sara ya casi es hora de tu medicación, salgamos un rato

**Sara:** si, salgamos ahora que todos están distraídos (salieron con cuidado de no ser vistos)

**Jakotsu:** ahora les toca al otro equipo ¡vamos a ver que tal lo hacen!

¿Listos?... la misma canción "with you" empiecen

**Chicos:** oh si, oh si, oh si… cuando el dolor te atrapa el amor te rescata, tan solo ten confianza y lucha hasta el final (bis)

**Koga:** lagrimas que suelo esconder tras de una sonrisa falsa, para que te apoyes siempre en mí y que pueda descansar tu alma…

**Inuyasha:** no me importa lo que vendrá, solo quiero vivir el mañana y si estoy a tu lado es mejor contigo soy feliz

**Sango:** a tu lado puedo cualquier temor superar, simplemente no seas frio y déjame llorar ohhh…

**Todos:** Destrúyelo, escúchalo… hay resentimientos en mi corazón, abrázame, consuélame, pues contigo yo soy feliz…

**Chicos:** el amor no lo es todo, cuando hay un sueño roto, busquemos hoy el modo de seguir adelante y continuar yo sé que cuento con tu apoyo, por eso pienso que cuando me enojo, que si conmigo tú no estuvieras yo no podría superar mis penas

**Miroku:** en mi hombro puedes llorar, cuando sientas algún sufrimiento, tal vez no dependa todo de mi, pero hare más llevadero el momento

**Inuyasha:** vamos juntos a luchar contra aquello que se oponga a nuestro amor, ante mi espada se enfrentaran si te hacen daño a ti…

**Shimma:** cuando tú me proteges me siento tan fuerte como el sol, aunque sienta un infierno por dentro y me absorba un gran vaciooo…

**Todos:** destrúyelo, escúchalos… hay resentimientos en mi corazón, abrázame, consuélame… pues contigo yo soy feliz.

**Chicos:** cuando muy mal te sientas, siempre conmigo cuentas, tan solo ten paciencia, sabes bien que contigo estoy, una situación dolorosa, una decepción amorosa, sabes que cualquier cosa ¡yo te apoyo! ¡Yo te apoyo!

(Fondo musical)

**Sango:** a tu lado superare cualquier miedo o dolor y mi corazón solo a ti te agradecerá…

**Todos:** descúbrelos, encuéntralos une cada fragmento de mi corazón, abrázame, consuélame…pues contigo yo soy feliz.

Encuéntralos une cada fragmento de mi corazón, abrázame, consuélame…pues contigo yo soy feliz

(Fondo musical)

Bankotsu regreso solo a la sala de karaoke, los demás estaban celebrando entre sí por lo que no se habían percatado de su ausencia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y Sara?

**Bankotsu:** se siento algo mal, se esforzó durante el día y se agoto

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Bankotsu:** esta es su habitación y descuida solo necesita reposar (mentira le había aplicado una inyección, para contrarrestar los fuertísimos dolores que su enfermedad le ocasionaba)

Sesshomaru no escucho más nada y salio a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación

**Jakotsu:** ¡hermanito! Ven únete a nuestra celebración, vamos a ir todos al bar por unas copas ¿te nos unes?

**Inuyasha:** ven, vamos a brindar un rato, que el loco de tu hermano hizo algo realmente bueno.

¿Por cierto y él mío donde esta?

**Bankotsu:** Sara se puso algo mal y parece que Sesshomaru fue a cuidarla

**Inuyasha:** hay algo que tú debes saber… ¿qué hay entre ellos dos?

**Bankotsu:** no lo sé, mejor pregúntale a Sesshomaru él es el más apropiado para responderte

**Miroku:** chicos, vamos a seguir la fiesta…

**Kikyo:** siii, divirtámonos juntos como hace muchooo no lo hacemos

**Kagome:** vamos avanzando nosotras ¿Qué dices? ¡uhmm! Y ¿Sara? ¿Dónde está?

**Inuyasha:** se sintió mal y está descansando.

**Koga:** ok, ok si vamos a hacer algo, que sea de una vez, mañana algunos tenemos que madrugar

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué pasa lobito? No soportas mantenerte despierto un rato más

**Koga: **¡ya quiero verte mañana cayéndote de sueño en la cocina! Jejeje

**Shimma:** yo no suelo tomar ¿por favor cuidarían de mí?

**Kagome:** ¡claro que sí, yo te cuidare! ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Dejemos a los chicos atrás! (se fueron todas)

**Miroku:** ¡eyy! Kagome espera, Sango no sabe tomar, espérame, no empiecen sin mi

**Bankotsu:** veo que todos están muy animado ¿los seguimos?

**Jakotsu:** ¡vamos, vamos ya! (se fueron todos)

**En la habitación de Sara…**

Sesshomaru entro con mucho cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo cual las mantuvo así para no molestarla, la vio recostada sobre la cama y se acerco lentamente a ella.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿te encuentras bien?

**Sara:** ¡uhm! Me sorprende verte acá, creí que te quedarías con los demás

**Sesshomaru:** cómo crees que te dejaría sola si te sientes mal

**Sara:** ya una vez lo hiciste en el pasado, te fuiste sin escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decirte

**Sesshomaru:** esta vez no me iré, permaneceré a tu lado

**Sara:** ¿Por cuánto?

**Sesshomaru:** por siempre

Ella sorpresivamente lo beso, un beso que él correspondió, ambos transmitían el mismo sentimiento de añoranza, era como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, como si ambos desearan volver a sus épocas de universidad, cuando estaban juntos y enamorados.

**Sara:** ¿en verdad? ¿No te volverás a ir?

**Sesshomaru:** no Sara, tengo todo lo que puedo desear en esta vida, pero sin ti no está completa yo aún te amo, te he extrañado y amado por todo este tiempo

**Sara:** ¿en ese caso, dejaras que vuelva a ser parte de tu vida?

**Sesshomaru:** tú siempre fuiste parte de mi vida, nunca saliste de ella, te busque por mucho tiempo y ahora que te he encontrado no te dejare ir, sea donde vayas, yo iré tras tuyo.

Ella lo beso pero esta vez la intensidad de sus besos se incremento, tanto que sin darse cuenta ambos se hallaban cubiertos solo por las sabanas de seda.

Se contemplaban fijamente, ninguno quería apartar la vista del otro, en sus ojos se reflejaba amor, cariño, algo que no se podría describir con palabras solo con el sentir del corazón.

La noche fue cómplice de su amor, de su mutua entrega mientras hacían el amor sentían que se entregaban en alma, que eran uno, las caricias eran mutuas y suaves, no dejaban de repetirse uno al otro lo mucho que se habían extrañado y el amor que se tenían, así fue hasta cuando los primeros rayos de sol los cubrió, y sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos de placer.

Al mismo tiempo.

Un grupo de animados jóvenes llegaban al fin de su celebración ya era casi las 3:00 y debían descansar

Sango y Koga fueron los primeros en ir a su habitación

**Sango:** me voy a poner el pijama, estoy rendida, no quiero levantarme tan temprano, que flojera… tú dormirás en el sofá ¿está bien?

**Koga:** ¿Qué creías que dormiría contigo? ¡Paso! No tengo las mismas mañas que tu novio

En la habitación de Miroku y Kikyo

**Miroku:** hace frio, porque no dormimos acurrucados mí estimada amiga (estaba un poquito ebrio)

**Kikyo:** ¡Kiahh! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Como se te ocurre, proponerme eso! Tu dormirás en el so… ¡esto es el colmo ya se durmió! y sobre la cama ¡oye Miroku, despierta, ve al sofá!...

Resignada, se cambio, y busco un rincón de la cama en el cual poder acomodarse para dormir

En la habitación de Shimma y Bankotsu

**Bankotsu:** me acomodare en el sofá, tú duerme cómoda

**Shimma: **eres muy atento… ¿podría pedirte algo extraño?

**Bankotsu:** ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

**Shimma:** me da miedo dormir sola en lugares extraños ¿podríamos dormir juntos? (se sonrojo) por favor, me sentiría segura si me abrazaras mientras duermo

**Bankotsu:** ¡eres una niña muy dulce! Lo hare con tu consentimiento y descuida velare de tu sueño

**Shimma:** gracias, te lo pido porque se ve que eres un perfecto caballero

En la habitación de kagome e Inuyasha

Ambos se habían puesto la pijama, la de ella era una algo infantil, consistía de una camisa y un pantalón de algodón con dibujos de gatitos.

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** dime

**Kagome:** ¡piensa rápido! (le lanzo una almohada en el rostro)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah sí que quieres jugar! ¡Ahora veras! (la corretero, incluso corrió sobre la cama)

**Kagome:** je, je, je ¡toma, toma! (le lanzaba almohadas)

**Inuyasha:** ¡eres una niña! Ja, ja, ja

**Kagome:** ¿solo yo? Tú me estas siguiendo el juego…

Después de unas breves horas de descanso todos se fueron despertando de a pocos

Habitación de Sango y Koga

Bringgg – bringgg

**Sango:** ¡ay que molesto! ¡Condenada alarme cállate! (se dio vuelta y se topo con una fornida espalda, que yacía tendida a su lado) ¡kiahhh! ¡Kogaaaa! ¿En que momento te pasaste a mi cama? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el sofá!

**Koga: **(semi dormido) ¡ay, que molesta eres! El sofá es muy incomodo y anoche hizo mucho frio ¿Qué tanto te alarmas?

**Sango:** ¡ayy! ¡No debí hacerle caso a Ayame! Me voy a dar un baño… ¡levántate ya! que faltan 15 minutos para las 7:00 a.m

**Koga:** ok, ok, en 15 minutos me levanto

En la habitación de Shimma y Bankotsu

Ambos ya estaban levantados

**Shimma:** ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano? Tú aún puedes descansar 1 hora más

**Bankotsu:** estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, por mi trabajo en el hospital, ahí casi nunca duermes, además me gustaría ayudarte otra vez en la cocina

**Shimma:** gracias, eres muy amable

En la habitación de Kikyo y Miroku

**Kikyo:** ¡hay me duele todo mi cuerpo! también si dormí cual rosca, toda enrollada

¡Ey Miroku! ¡Levántate! ¡No seas perezoso, debemos hacer el desayuno!… ¡LEVANTATE! (como no se despertaba, lo botó de la cama)

**Miroku:** (desde el suelo) ¡eh, eh! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue acá?

**Kikyo:** ya levántate o llegaremos tarde

En la habitación de Inuyasha y kagome

Ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, se habían pasado largo rato jugando, tanto que ni se percataron de cómo se habían quedado dormidos.

Inuyasha estaba en forma horizontal atravesando la cama y Kagome en forma vertical con su cabeza hacia el suelo formando una perfecta "T" entre ambos, ella aún sujetaba una almohada con una de sus manos.

**Inuyasha:** ¡uhmm! Que cansancio, debo desperezarme o Koga no me dejara en paz.

Miró a Kagome, se le veía linda durmiendo la acomodo, para que estuviera más cómoda.

Se dirigió al baño para ducharse y ella se semi despertó

**Kagome:** (tono de dormida) ¡Inuyasha… abajo!

Este de inmediato cayó al suelo, quitándosele todo residuo de sueño

**Inuyasha:** me había olvidado por completo del poder de esta cosa.


	37. La familia se reúne

Cap. XXXVII

La familia se reúne

Siete de los diez participantes se hallaban listos en cocina, algunos con más sueño que otros.

Lo que se suponía era un castigo se había vuelto un deber voluntario de hacer.

**Kagura:** (parpadeo un par de veces) buenos días a todos, creí que solo serian 5 pero veo a dos más de ustedes ¿qué ocurrió?

**Bankotsu:** yo me ofrecí a ayudar a Shimma

**Kikyo:** quiero asegurarme de lo que voy a comer, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien, sin embargo no quiero correr riesgos

**Koga:** ¡kih! ¿No será que están acá, porque perdí? Y ¿quieren que yo haga todo por ustedes?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no sería mala idea lobito! ¡Pero no te creas tan importante!

**Kagura:** en ese caso empecemos de una vez.

Koga como estas acá tú encárgate de dirigir a una mitad y yo dirigiré a los demás

**Inuyasha:** yo contigo no hago equipo, prefiero morir de hambre

**Koga:** ¡jeh! y ¿Quién dijo que yo te iba a ayudar?

Uhmm, escojo a Shimma, Bankotsu, Miroku y Sango

**Kagura:** de acuerdo el resto estará bajo mi cargo

Luego de formar los equipos, entre ambos fueron orientando a sus respectivos competidores.

Entre todos estaban haciendo las cosas bien, esta vez no se quemo nada y casi no hubo fallas.

**Kagura:** ¡muy bien hecho chicos! Parecen que aprenden muy rápido, los bizcochuelos están deliciosos, los panes están en su punto y el café tiene buen sabor

**Koga:** me impresionas Bankotsu, parece que tienes talento para la cocina, tus cortes fueron perfectos, cual cirujano

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tu comentario, tengo algo de practica en lo que es cocina y no te olvides que soy médico- cirujano, para mí un cuchillo equivale a un bisturí

**Sango:** ¡sugoi! Nunca había un pescado fileteado tan definidamente, se ve delicioso

**Miroku:** creo que ya debemos ir sirviendo el desayuno, son casi las 8:00 a.m

En el comedor los esperaba Jakotsu con Byakuya para indicarles el último desafío del día.

Todos se reunieron en la mesa, kagome tenía cara de tener aún sueño, mientras que en los rostros de Sara y Sesshomaru, se reflejaba un brillo angelical, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los demás.

**Jakotsu:** buenos días a todos mis participantes, hoy ya lamentablemente se acaba todo esto, por los resultados, veo que se han divertido mucho y han congeniado más entre todos, unos más que otros (¬¬ mirando hacía Sara Y Sesshomaru) ahora para demostrar lo bien que se comunican con sus respectivos acompañantes, tendrán un último desafío.

Tendrán que arreglar sus habitaciones, deberán dejarlas tal como las encontraron, pero para ello… deberán estar esposados por las manos

**Todos:** ¿quééé?

**Jakotsu:** es la manera de demostrar que entre ustedes congenian.

Los dejare disfrutar de sus alimentos y al termino de estos Byakuya les colocara las esposas por pareja, tienen hasta el medio día para cumplir con su labor, conforme vayan terminando acérquense a mi oficina para dar por terminado el love shuffel, solo Byakuya y yo tenemos las llaves de las esposas, sino me encuentran a mí, pueden pedirle ayuda a él.

Gracias a todos por su participación, hasta luego (se fue)

**Inuyasha:** ¡me equivoque con Jakotsu, está más loco de lo que imagine!

**Byakuya:** solo sigo sus órdenes, a mi parecer les ha ido bastante bien a todos, no creo que esto último sea difícil de realizar, regresare en 1 hora, hasta entonces (se fue)

**Kagome:** no creo que sea tan difícil arreglar una habitación estando esposados

**Inuyasha:** ¿te percataste, del caos que hicimos anoche? Todo está regado por el piso

**Miroku:** ¿caos? ¿Cosas regadas? ¡uhmm! ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos anoche?

**Inuyasha:** ¡eres un mal pensado! Estuvimos jugando con las almohadas hasta muy tarde

**Kagome:** (bostezo) si… no recuerdo hasta que hora fue… aún tengo sueño…

**Kikyo:** al menos ustedes durmieron cómodos, acá mi compañero acaparo toda la cama y tuve que dormir en un pedacito

**Sango:** ¿Miroku no te hizo nada? ¿Te dejo dormir tranquila?

**Kikyo:** solo me insinuó que durmiéramos acurrucados usando como excusa el frio

**Sango:** ¡Mirokuuuuu! ¡Eres un pervertido!

**Miroku:** ¡eh, eh! ¡Sanguito! No te molestes Kikyo es solo mi amiga, ya se los explique a ambas y lo que dije fue porque tenía mucho frío, si hubiera podido ocupar el lugar de Koga, lo hubiera hecho para así dormir abrazado a ti toda la noche.

¿Y por cierto tú y Koga que tal descansaron?

**Sango:** (se sonrojo al recordar que durmieron juntos, sin que ella supiera)…bien…sin problemas

**Koga:** al parecer los únicos que no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas, fueron tu hermano y Sara, desde que empezó todo este show, ellos han estado muy juntos

**Kagome:** ¡hacen una linda pareja! ¿No creen?

**Inuyasha:** ¡hmm! Nunca le he conocido una novia a Sesshomaru, pero con ella se lleva muy bien ¿Qué habrá entre esos dos?

Mientras todos conversaban amenamente la hora paso rápido.

**Byakuya:** ¿listos, para su último desafío?

**Todos:** (sin ánimos) si

**Byakuya:** (tono sarcástico) ¡vaya, que entusiastas! Comenzaremos con Sara Y Sesshomaru, ustedes son la pareja que mas destaco desde el inicio. (Les coloco las esposas)

**Sara:** ¡ahora si no podrás escaparte a ninguna parte! ¡No de nuevo!

**Sesshomaru:** no hace falta que me esposen, ya te dije que no me iré a ningún lado

**Byakuya:** los siguientes serán Shimma y Bankotsu, ustedes demostraron ser solidarios con los demás (les coloco las esposas)

**Shimma:** me gusto mucho tu compañía, me divertí mucho

**Bankotsu:** aún nos queda unas cuantas horas juntos, todavía nos podemos divertir

**Byakuya:** Inuyasha y Kagome, ustedes demostraron ser buenos amigos (los esposo)

**Kagome:** esto será muy divertido, nunca había estado esposada a nadie

**Inuyasha:** (pensaba en lo que dijo su hermano)…ah…si…si… lo haremos bien juntos

**Byakuya:** Sango Y Koga ustedes demostraron tolerancia mutua (los esposo)

**Sango:** esto finalmente está llegando a su fin en unas horas podre volver a mi vida normal

**Koga:** no te puedes quejar, no la hemos pasado tan mal, esto ha sido relajante

**Byakuya:** finalmente Kikyo y Miroku, han demostrado… ¿Qué han demostrado?... respeto el uno por el otro (los esposo)

**Kikyo:** ¡que miedo tener que estar esposado a ti! no trates de sobrepasarte ¿entendiste?

**Miroku:** pero Kikyo, ya te he dicho varias veces, yo solo te veo como una amiga nada mas

**Byakuya:** a partir de este momento corre el tiempo, estarán así hasta el medio día, ya saben que para ser liberados deberán hallarme a mí o a Jakotsu, hasta entonces (se fue)

Todas las parejas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarlas.

Bankotsu y Shimma lo estaban haciendo muy bien coordinaban a la perfección tanto que parecían ser una sola persona, en cuestión de minutos todo estaba en perfecto orden

**Shimma:** terminamos rápido ¿ahora que hacemos? Aún nos queda un poco más de 3 horas para el medio día

**Bankotsu:** que tal si recorremos el hotel, hay lugares que aún no conozco

**Shimma:** si, vamos, yo te guiare, bueno, es obvio que tendré que ser yo (:p)

Koga y Sango…uhmm… no parecían coordinar muye bien.

**Sango:** ¡ay Koga! Ya te dije que cuando yo estiro las sabanas, tú debes quitarle las arrugas, no arrugarlas más

**Koga:** no puedo hacerlo, porque estas enfrente mío.

Mejor yo las estiro y tú le quitas las arrugas

**Sango:** está bien, démonos prisa, aún tenemos que barrer y sacudir los muebles

Kikyo estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Miroku

**Miroku:** tú jala un extremo de la sabana y yo el otro

**Kikyo:** no, si hago eso ambos terminaremos tendidos sobre la cama ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

**Miroku:** ¡ohh, eres astuta! Pero te equivocas, yo solo quiero terminar pronto para dormir un poco más, aún tengo un poco de sueño

**Kikyo:** ¡eehh! ¿Y cómo piensas hacer ello? Se te olvida que estamos esposados

**Miroku:** que tendría de malo que dos buenos amigos se recuesten a descansar un momento

**Kikyo**: (¬¬) si fuera otro podría entenderlo, pero tratándose de ti… no correré ese riesgo

**Miroku:** no sé porque siempre me malinterpretan, yo no soy un pervertido, soy un admirador de la belleza femenina, además estoy profundamente enamorado de mi Sanguito por ello le pedí matrimonio

**Kikyo:** ¿se casaran? No me había comentado nada… en ese caso el vestido que le ofrecí será suyo

**Miroku:** debe habérsele pasado el comentártelo y ¿de que vestido hablas?

**Kikyo:** le prometí que si se comprometía antes de 1 año le regalaría el vestido de novia que más le gusto de mi última colección, en realidad le gusto más el mío, pero en vista que tu amigo cancelo la boda, creo que se lo daré a Sango

**Miroku:** si Inuyasha cancelo la boda fue por tu actitud, me intriga… ¿por qué tu repentino cambio de actitud? ahora eres más agradable y amical, has vuelto a ser la de antes

**Kikyo:** siempre se lo dije a Inuyasha, estaba nerviosa por los preparativos de la boda, y estos días acá me he podido relajar por completo, ya no me siento presionada por nada, es más estoy segura de poder reconquistar a Inu, por lo que no pierdo la esperanza de que nos casemos pronto.

¡Oh mira! Ya terminamos por fin de arreglar la cama, ahora solo un poco de limpieza y terminamos (sonrió)

Miroku pensaba, que el extraño cambio de actitud de Kikyo no era sincero y aunque así fuera, Inuyasha no volvería con ella, después de lo que él se había enterado

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban casi terminando de arreglar la habitación, entre ambos la coordinación era buena, por lo que no se les hizo difícil.

**Kagome:** ¡ya ta! Todo luce como al principio, nadie podría sospechar que acá hubo una guerra de almohadas ¿no crees Inu? ¡Uh!... ¿¡Inu! (Sacudió la mano en frente de sus ojos) ¿Te ocurre algo? Desde hace un rato que estas distraído

**Inuyasha:** (saliendo de su trance) ¡ah, ah! ¿Me hablabas? Disculpa no te escuche

**Kagome:** si te decía que voy hacerte la danza del vientre…jajaja

¿Qué sucede? Hace rato que estas ido, no pareces tú

**Inuyasha:** disculpa que te ignorara, es solo que lo que comentaron Sara y Sesshomaru me dejo pensando, conozco muy bien a mi hermano y jamás se ha interesado en una mujer en toda su vida, pero ella menciono algo como que no se podría escapar y él que no lo volvería hacer

**Kagome:** ¿Qué tendría de extraño de que tu hermano tenga una relación?

**Inuyasha:** nada, lo extraño es que no creo que ellos hayan decidido volverse pareja solo por estar juntos estos 2 días, hay algo más y no sé que es.

En la habitación de Sara y Sesshomaru las cosas eran distintas, ellos habían decidido romper las reglas, llamaron a Jaken para que los ayude, este se encargo de arreglar a la perfección la habitación en cuestión de minutos. (Lo hizo mientras todos estaban tomando desayuno)

Ambos estaban aprovechando el hecho de estar esposados para hacer otras cosas juntos, como darse un baño en el jacuzzi, acicalarse uno al otro y comportarse como dos adolescentes enamorados, como no habían dormido lo suficiente decidieron relajarse y echarse a dormir hasta el medio día.

**En alguna parte del hotel…**

Un celular sonaba ring – ring

**Bankotsu:** mochi – mochi:

**Rin:** tío Bankotsu, holaaaa tíooooo, estoy llamando a mi mamá pero su celular está apagado

**Bankotsu:** hola mi niña preciosa ¿dime que necesitas?

**Rin:** tío hoy regreso del paseo, con mi amiga y necesito que me recojas ¿puedes venir por mí?

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro que si mi niña! estaré pasando por ti a las 12:30 p.m ¿está bien?

**Rin:** si tío. ¡Te he extrañado muchooo! ¡Ya quiero verte, para irnos a jugar al parque!

**Bankotsu:** ¡yo también te he extrañado muchísimo! Te prometo que en la tarde haremos algo divertido ¿ok?

**Rin:** ¡siiii! te espero entonces tío, un besito (colgó)

**Shimma:** ¿era tu sobrina?

**Bankotsu:** si, me pidió que la fuera a recoger a casa de su amiga

**Shimma:** Bankotsu… ¿tú crees…? ¿Qué podamos ser amigos?

**Bankotsu:** claro que sí, no creas que porque esto está llegando a su fin, no te volveré a ver, por supuesto que podemos ser amigos, me alagaría mucho que fueras mi amiga, no conozco a nadie más en este país aparte de Sara y mi hermano, me haría muy feliz mantener una amistad contigo

**Shimma:** ¡que bueno me hace muy feliz! ( ) ¿por qué dices que en este país? Creí que eras japonés

**Bankotsu:** lo soy, nací y me eduque acá, pero desde los 18 años he vivido en Europa y Canadá (le comenzó a contar un poco sobre su vida)

**12:00 p.m oficina de Jakotsu…**

Shimma y Bankotsu fueron los primeros en llegar

**Jakotsu:** son libres, gracias por su participación, espero que mis locuras los hayan hecho sentir bien

**Bankotsu:** tu talento es inigualable, lograste cosas que no hubieran sido posible. No debiste dejar la facultad de psicología eres muy bueno en lo tuyo

**Jakotsu:** mi hermanito, por eso te quiero tanto, tú eres uno de los pocos que me aceptan como soy, en la universidad era marginado por los demás por mi modo de ser y contigo lejos no había quien me protegiera, por eso me incline por la decoración y organización de eventos

**Bankotsu:** te tengo una buena noticia, ya nadie podrá meterse contigo, porque a partir de ahora estaré siempre cerca de ti, he decido establecerme de nuevo en Japón

**Shimma y Jakotsu:** ¿en serió?

**Bankotsu:** si voy trabajar en el hospital nacional a partir del próximo mes, solo volveré a España para ver los avances de la construcción del hotel

**Shimma:** ¿eso quiere decir? ¿Que tú eres uno de los socios europeos?

**Bankotsu:** si, Jakotsu me informo que los Taisho estaban buscando asociarse con inversionistas de Europa y fue así como Sara y yo aplicamos.

Me tengo que ir por Rin, nos vemos luego

**Jakotsu:** ¿Rin? ¿Quién es ella, tu novia?

**Bankotsu:** ¡no, es mi sobrina ya te la presentare luego! Me voy, estaremos en contacto

**Jakotsu:** ¿sobrina? Pero si su único hermano soy yo

**Shimma:** es la hija de su socia Sara, él y Sara viven juntos desde hace 5 años y el la ha criado como su sobrina

**Jakotsu:** ahora entiendo, que alegría mi familia está creciendo, ya no me sentiré tan solo

**Shimma:** ¡que dices! Si tú tienes muchos amigos que te queremos

**Jakotsu:** ¿tú…tú… me quieres?

**Shimma:** si, eres alguien divertido, amable y muy agradable por eso te quiero, pero como soy muy tímida, casi nunca podemos conversar, pero me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga

**Jakotsu:** (la abrazo con mucho entusiasmo) ¡que lindaaaaa eressss!

A los pocos metros estaban dos concursantes y pudieron verlos

**Miroku:** si, es verdad no cabe duda que mi secretaría es una niña muy linda, me alegra que tú también aprecies la belleza de Shimma

**Jakotsu:** ¡uh! Yo la veo como una amiga encantadora, porque si hablamos de gustos, tú no estás de mal ver para mis ojos

**Miroku:** (se coloco tras de Kikyo) ¡auxilio ayúdame por favor!

**Kikyo:** (¬¬) ahora puedes comprender, como se sienten las mujeres cuando te les acercas tanto para admirar su belleza

Los cinco se rieron amenamente, era notorio que entre todos la amistad se había afianzado.

Al poco rato fueron llegando los demás para ser liberados de su aprisionamiento.

**Koga:** al fin se termino todo esto, ahora si regreso a lo mío, a mi vida normal (se despidió de los demás y se fue a su área de trabajo)

**Sango:** fue divertido mientras duro, Ayame no podrá tener quejas de mí, cuide y soporte lo más que pude a su novio

**Inuyasha:** no estuvo mala tu idea, al principio me pareció algo descabellado, pero he de admitir que me relajé, hace mucho que necesitaba un descanso

**Kikyo:** yo te dije hace mucho que necesitabas descansar pero tú no me hacías caso

**Kagome:** ¡que divertido fue todo esto!

**Jakotsu:** solo faltan mi jefe y Sara ¿Qué ocurrirá que aún no aparecen? ¿Estarán tan cómodos que ya no quieren separarse?

**Miroku:** es mi imaginación o ellos dos han estado muy unidos durante todo el evento

**Sango:** si es verdad, han estado tan juntos que parecen novios

Una gruesa y masculina voz se dejo escuchar tras de ella.

Tienes razón, ahora ella es mi novia nuevamente

**Sango:** me asustaste ¿desde hace cuanto están acá?

**Sara:** desde hace un par de minutos, no nos vieron por que parecían muy divertidos tratando de descifrar que hay entre nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** Jakotsu por favor quítanos esto de una vez

**Jakotsu:** si jefe enseguida

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de otra vez?

**Sesshomaru:** ella y yo fuimos novios en la universidad pero nos separamos por algún tiempo

**Inuyasha:** ahora entiendo el porqué de tú reacción el día de la reunión con los inversionistas

**Kagome:** tú eres una de las inversionistas

**Sara:** así es, Bankotsu es mi socio

**Kagome:** que maravilla, en ese caso podre pedirte consejos y sugerencias de cómo querrán su hotel, yo soy la ingeniera forestal que fue contratada para ese proyecto

**Sara:** ¡sería estupendo! puedes llamarme cuantas veces desees, será fantástico poder estar al pendiente de los pormenores, ten toma mi tarjeta, no dudes en acudir a mi cuando me necesites… (Sonó su celular) discúlpame un momento.

Mochi – mochi

**Bankotsu:** estoy camino para recoger a Rin.

Me lleve el auto, espero que no te moleste pero no te podía ubicar

**Sara:** despreocúpate tomare un taxi, nos vemos luego (colgó)

Un gusto en haberlos conocido a todos y pasar estos 2 días en su compañía, debo irme ya

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sara:** Bankotsu, se llevo el auto, se fue a recoger a Rin

**Sesshomaru:** te llevo hasta tu casa

**Sara:** está bien, vamos, que no deben tardar en llegar (se despidieron y se fueron)

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo se termino el juego, debemos volver a nuestras responsabilidades

**Miroku:** deberíamos tomarnos el resto del día libre

**Shimma:** pero… Miroku tenemos mucho trabajo acumulado no podemos hacer eso

**Miroku:** solo bromeaba, se que si le pido tal cosa a Inu, es capaz de despedirme, es mi amigo pero no deja de ser mi jefe

**Inuyasha:** si es cierto, no dejo de ser el jefe de muchos de ustedes así que vamos

**Kikyo:** Sango, vamos ya a la agencia, hoy debes capacitar a las modelos nuevas, les pedí que estuvieran a las 2:00 p.m

**Sango:** de acuerdo. Fueron unas cortas pero placenteras vacaciones, gracias Jakotsu (le dio un cariñoso abrazo)

Cada quien se fue a realizar sus respectivas labores.

**En la cocina…**

**Kagura:** ¡ay! Por fin termino mi turno, reemplazarte no fue tarea fácil

**Koga:** gracias por tu ayuda, eres un gran apoyo

**Kagura:** lo único que deseo es ir a mi casa y descansar, nos vemos mañana

**Koga:** hasta mañana, muchas gracias por tu cooperación y no te preocupes que tus horas extras serán reconocidas

**Kagura:** dale las gracias también a Goshinki, el me ayudo mucho. Bye (se fue)

Caminaba pensando en todo aquello que tenía que hacer en su casa entre otras cosas cuando de pronto se topó con una inesperada escena.

En el vestíbulo Sesshomaru y Sara estaban conversando, ella le sonreía amenamente y de pronto le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, para luego seguir su camino acompañada por él, que la tenía tomada del brazo.

Sintió como su corazón se partía en 2 estaba triste y decepcionada consigo misma, se sentía culpable por haber alimentado una ilusión que no le correspondía ¡qué estúpida soy! Se auto reprochaba, creer que porque me invito a la fiesta podría haber algo entre nosotros, es claro que él es mi jefe y nada más.

Continúo caminando con dirección a la salida, pero no pudo evitar que un par de traicioneras lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, se las limpio rápidamente para que nadie se percatara.

Pasó al lado de la feliz pareja, pero no se percataron de ella.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo y alzo su mano para detener el primer taxi que vio, se subió en este y se fue rumbo a su casa.

**Dentro del auto de Sesshomaru…**

**Sara:** gracias por llevarme hasta mi casa, espero no estarte ocasionando molestias

**Sesshomaru:** que frágil memoria tienes, te dije ayer que hoy iríamos juntos para poder conversar de eso tan importante que me tienes que decir, ahora dime a ¿Dónde debo ir?

**Sara:** se suponía que iríamos en autos diferentes, por ello es que te digo ¡que espero no estarte ocasionando problemas!

**Sesshomaru:** no es ningún problema, ahora dime ¿A dónde te llevo?

**Sara:** a la misma casa de siempre

**Sesshomaru:** ¿la de tus padres? ¿Te estás quedando con ellos? (puso el auto en marcha)

**Sara:** esa ahora es mi casa, mis padres fallecieron hace 5 años atrás en un accidente de crucero, este se incendio y bueno… ahí murieron

**Sesshomaru:** cuanto lo lamento, ignoraba ello por completo

**Sara:** en estos 7 años han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas tanto buenas como malas, ya te las iré contando de a pocos

En el trayecto hasta su casa fueron conversando acerca de las cosas que habían pasado durante los años que estuvieron separados, pero lo más importante vendría luego.

**Sesshomaru**: si mi memoria no me falla estamos frente a tu casa

**Sara:** si es cierto, ahora vivo acá, vamos adentro Bankotsu y Rin no tardan en llegar y quiero que conozcas a Rin, creo que ya es tiempo que ustedes dos se vean

**Sesshomaru:** siento algo de misterio en tus palabras ¿por qué será?

**Sara:** ya lo descubrirás (entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta la sala)

**Sesshomaru:** tu casa luce exactamente igual a como la recuerdo

**Sara:** mis padres no le hicieron casi ninguna modificación y como hace no mucho que volví de España no he tenido tiempo de hacer mayores arreglos, supongo que las iré haciendo de a pocos, ya que he decidido establecerme de nuevo acá en Japón

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué fue, qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo del país?

**Sara:** primero fue para buscarte hasta Francia, cuando Rin cumplió un año te seguí los pasos y luego me quede en Europa por lo que ocurrió con mis padres… (La puerta principal se abrió, dejándose escuchar unos pequeños pasos)

**Rin:** ¡hello mon! I´m back (hola mamá, ya llegue)

**Sara:** hello my sweetie, let me show a friend, he is Sesshomaru Taisho (hola hijita, déjame presentarte a un amigo, el es Sesshomaru Taisho)

**Rin:** nice to meet you sir Sesshomaru, i´am Rin Hikahashi (mucho gusto señor, yo soy Rin Hikahashi)

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedo estático al verla) nice to meet you too (gusto en conocerte)

**Rin:** mon i´m going to the park with my uncle Bankotsu (mamá me voy al parque con mi tío Bankotsu)

**Sara:** That´s ok sweetie, have fun and obey you uncle (esta bien hijita divierte y has caso a tu tío)

Se fue a buscar a su tío que estaba parado en la puerta de la entrada, él sabía perfectamente que iba a resultar de aquel encuentro por lo que decidió no interrumpir.

(Rin era un niña de 6 años y medio aproximadamente, con tés clara, cabello negro y ojos color ambarino)

**Sara:** Rin es poliglota y habla el idioma que quiere cuando quiere, digna hija de su padre

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba en shock) eso quiere decir… que esa niña… es

**Sara:** si, así es, ella es tu hija, de la cual no me dejaste decirte nada, cuando te graduaste y te fuiste, el mismo día de la graduación me entere que estaba embarazada de ella, quise decírtelo, pero tu fría respuesta de que tus planes de vida eran lo más importante, me dejaron sin fuerzas para compartir algo tan importante contigo.

Fue por ello que te busque, que te seguí hasta Francia, para que supieras de ella, pero después de todas las cosas por las que pase, después de todos los intentos fallidos que tuve por dar contigo, decidí dejar de seguirte los pasos y me mude a Canadá, ahí empecé de nuevo, pero… el destino quiso que volviera acá para que la pudieras conocer

**Sesshomaru:** (muy molesto) ¿destino? Dices que el destino, quiso que volvieras acá ¡Sara! Han pasado 7 años ¡me privaste durante 7 años de su existencia! ¿Cómo puedes decir que el destino te trajo de nuevo hasta acá?

**Sara:** (al borde de la lagrimas y furiosa) tú no tienes nada que reclamarme, ya te dije, trate de razonar contigo ni bien supe la noticia, pero claro tú el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, solo tenias planes de éxito y grandeza solo para ti… ¿donde quedaba yo en tu vida perfecta? ¿Dime? ¿Dime dónde? Acaso, si te decía lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿hubieras cambiado en algo tus proyectos de vida? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Hubieran cambiado en algo?

**Sesshomaru:** (no sabía que responder) no lo sé… me tomas por sorpresa, jamás imagine que algo así estaría pasando, sin embargo, yo te busque, llevaba 3 años buscándote hasta el día en que nos encontramos

**Sara:** ¡ohh! 3 años, solo 3 años ¡nos separamos hace 7! ella tiene más de 6, pero a pesar de que nunca te había visto… ella te quiere, porque yo siempre le hable de ti (rompió en llanto) tú siempre preferiste tus negocios, el dinero y el triunfo… de que hubiera servido que supieras de su existencia, si ahora estoy aquí, es porque considero que ya no puedo huir más de ti.

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazo) perdóname… como tu dijiste el día que nos vimos, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si el presente.

Reconozco que mi ambición por ser el mejor me ha costado caro, ni un solo día deje de pensar en ti, de haber sabido de la existencia de Rin lo hubiera dejado todo, para estar al lado de ustedes… ahora solo queda aprovechar el tiempo y recuperar los años perdidos

**Sara:** solo te pido que seas el padre que ella espera, siempre le hable bien de ti y ella espera que le des tu cariño eso es todo, no te pido mas

**Sesshomaru:** si, no me separare de ustedes nunca más (sonó su celular)

Perdóname es mi hermano, lo he dejado solo con todo los pendientes, debo contestar.

¿Qué sucede? Sea lo que sea encárgate tú por favor, no podre volver hoy a la oficina

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) no te hare preguntas por el momento, solo te pido no llegues tarde a la casa, hay temas de trabajo que quisiera discutir contigo… los inversionistas Rusos están por dimitir del proyecto, hay algunas clausulas que no les han quedado claro.

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso iré ahora mismo (colgó)

Sara perdóname, debo irme

**Sara:** lo sé el trabajo te llama, así eres tú

**Sesshomaru:** solo iré a ver que sucede, te prometo que volveré

**Sara:** confiare en ti esta vez, estaré esperando por tu regreso (le dio un beso y se despido de él)

Pasaron apenas unos segundos de su partida y ella sufrió un desmayo, aquella discusión le había afectado.

Un par de minutos luego entraron por la puerta Bankotsu y Rin, hallaron a Sara desmayada en el pasadizo.

Bankotsu de inmediato la cargo y la llevo hasta su habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y le coloco una máscara de oxigeno.

Como médico que era mantenía la calma y cómo su médico particular, sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese desmayo y que cosa lo había ocasionado.

**Rin:** ¿mi mamá se va a poner bien?

**Bankotsu:** si, no te preocupes por nada, que aquí estamos nosotros para cuidarla

**Rin:** mi mamá está enferma por mi culpa, mis abuelos murieron por mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa

**Bankotsu:** (la acaricio) nada es tu culpa, absolutamente nada, tu mamá te ama más que nada en el mundo y se pondría muy triste si te escuchara decir tales cosas

**Rin:** pero si mi mamá no me hubiera protegido en aquel incendio ella no estaría así y mis abuelos tampoco hubieran muerto

**Bankotsu:** tú eras muy pequeña aún y lo que tus abuelos y mamá hicieron fue por protegerte, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, ellos te amaban y no les gustaría verte jamás triste

**Sara:** (semi consiente) Rin, Bankotsu (se sentó, sin quitarse la máscara de oxigeno) regresaron pronto

**Rin:** estaba muy preocupada por ti mami… mí… papá… ¿era ese señor verdad?

**Sara:** si hijita él era, prometió que volvería mas tarde a verte

**Rin:** (con una gran sonrisa) ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad vendrá a verme?

**Sara:** si hijita

**Rin:** escuchaste tío, mi papá va a venir a verme… ¿eso quiere decir que si me quiere?

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro que sí! ¡Quien no querría a una niña tan linda como tú!

**Rin:** ¡yeee! Mi papá me quiere, mi papá me quiere, voy a ir a mi cuarto a probarme mi mejor vestido para que mi papá me vea bonita (se fue saltando de alegría)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cómo te sientes? Discutieron ¿verdad?

**Sara:** era de esperarse que no se tomara la noticia de la mejor manera.

Podrías aplicarme ya la medicación me duelen mucho los pulmones, aún con la máscara me cuesta trabajo respirar

**Bankotsu:** aún no han pasado 24 horas, eso quiere decir que la medicación ha comenzado a dejar de hacerte efecto, lo mejor será que te vayamos al hospital lo más pronto posible y que un colega te vea.

Mis conocimientos no son lo suficiente para seguirte tratando

**Sara:** eres un maravilloso amigo, te has mantenido a mi lado sin importar nada durante todos estos años desde el accidente, gracias a ti he superado mis expectativas de vida, jeh, hace mucho que yo debí haber muerto

**Bankotsu:** Sara, sabes que te amo y sin importar nada, siempre estaré a tu lado. Rin y tú son lo más importante para mí

**Sara:** perdóname por no haber podido corresponder a tus sentimientos, tu bien sabes que por más que luche jamás pude olvidarlo

**Bankotsu:** no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, soy feliz viéndote feliz, el amor que tengo es incondicional, el estar a tu lado es más que suficiente para mí.

Rin volvió a la habitación luciendo un lindo kimono naranja con cuadrados amarillos

**Rin:** tío, tío ¿Cómo me veo?

**Bankotsu:** te ves linda, eres toda una pequeña princesa

**Sara:** te ves muy linda hijita

**Rin:** tío, vamos a preparar galletas, quiero invitarle algunas a mi papá ¿Qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** ¿de que sabor las quieres?

**Rin:** de chispas de chocolate

**Bankotsu:** creo que ya no hay chispas ¿Qué te parece si vamos al supermercado a comprar?

**Rin:** siiiii

**Bankotsu:** espérame un ratito en la sala ¿sí? Curo a tu mamá y nos vamos

**Rin:** mami ¿te vas aponer bien pronto?

**Sara:** claro que si hijita, no te preocupes, en un ratito estaré mejor y los ayudare con las galletas ¿Qué dices?

**Rin:** siiii, te quiero mucho mami (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la sala)

Bankotsu le retiro la máscara de oxigeno, le inyecto una dosis más fuerte de la medicación con la esperanza que el efecto le durara un poco más. Se le partía el alma verla sufrir, quería hacer lo que fuera, hasta lo imposible para salvarla de su triste final, pero sabía que este tarde o temprano llegaría.

**Sara:** gracias por tu ayuda, vayan tranquilos, yo estaré bien

**Bankotsu:** (le dio un beso en la frente) no tardaremos mucho, si te sientes mal solo llámame

**Sara:** (le sonrió) estaré bien, bajo tus cuidados y mimos siempre estoy bien.

Sesshomaru se encontraba manejando rumbo al hotel, pero no podía sacarse de la mente todo aquello que había pasado hace solo unos minutos, se debatía mentalmente entre su responsabilidad laboral y emocional, dio media vuelta cambiando de rumbo.

Llamo a Inuyasha y le pidió que se hiciera cargo del asunto, ya que él tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que convencer a los rusos de no dimitir.

**En el hotel…**

**Inuyasha:** ¡ahora si el mundo se volvió loco! ¡Sesshomaru diciéndome que tiene algo más importante que hacer en lugar del trabajo!

**Ayame:** ¡quizá el amor lo haya cambiado!

**Inuyasha:** estamos hablando de Sesshomaru, no de un mortal común, él jamás ante pondría sus sentimientos al trabajo

**Ayame:** la gente cambia y el amor transforma a la personas

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) creo que lees muchas novelas románticas.

¿Qué hago para que los inversionistas rusos no renuncien al proyecto? Si los pierdo, Sesshomaru querrá mi cabeza en una bandeja… ¿ay que hago?

Kagome se apareció, pasó por ahí para despedirse, cuando a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una idea

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! ¡Tú serás mi salvación!

**Kagome:** ¿qué sucede?

**Ayame:** está a punto de perder una importante inversión con los socios Rusos

**Kagome:** ¿Qué puedo hacer?

**Inuyasha:** ¿tienes tu proyecto contigo?

**Kagome:** si esta acá en mi usb ¿quieres que te lo enseñe ahora?

**Inuyasha:** no solo a mí a los inversionistas rusos también

**Ayame y Kagome:** ¿Cómo?

**Inuyasha:** Ayame contáctalos de inmediato convéncelos de que me brinden una cyber conferencia

**Ayame:** entendido, ahora los localizo

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, ven vamos a la sala de conferencias, prepara y prepárate para enseñarles tu proyecto, les darás las mejor exposición de tu vida

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mí (se fueron a la sala de conferencias)

**En casa de Sara…**

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que Bankotsu y Rin se habían ido a comprar, ella ya se había puesto de pie y estaba en la cocina buscando los insumos para las galletas, cuando sonó el timbre.

**Sara:** ¡que rápido volvie…! ¡Se…ssho…ma…ru!

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en los labios) regrese, deje los negocios atrás porque tú y Rin son más importante para mí.

Aquella escena fue divisada por Bankotsu, que no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí, sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje, después de tantos años de ausencia aquel intruso regresaba y se quedaba con la mujer que el tanto cuidaba y amaba… sin embargo no demostraría sus celos y enojo, estaba al lado de ella a conciencia sabiendo lo que ella sentía y por quien

**Bankotsu:** Rin, mejor vamos a la tienda que esta por acá cerca, deje las llaves del auto en la casa y será mejor no tardarnos, para que tu mamá no esté sola por mucho

**Rin:** está bien, démonos prisa, para hacer las galletas antes que mi papá vuelva (se fueron a la tienda, ella no había visto nada)

**Dentro de la casa de Sara, en la sala…**

**Sara:** me sorprende verte tan pronto por acá, confiaba en que regresarías, pero supuse que no sería hasta la noche

**Sesshomaru:** si pierdo el contrato con los rusos o no, no me interesa, solo quiero poder aprovechar el máximo del tiempo contigo y Rin, no me imagine jamás que me enteraría de que tengo una hija de esta manera, pero tampoco niego mi deseo de querer ser el mejor padre para ella

**Sara:** que dulce oír eso de tu parte, ella se fue a la tienda con Bankotsu, quiere preparar galletas para ti, se emociono mucho al escuchar que si la querías, es una niña muy cariñosa, ya la iras conociendo con el tiempo

**Sesshomaru:** definitivamente saco tu modo de ser

Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

**Bankotsu:** Sara… ya volvimos… se dirigió a la sala (se topó con su ahora rival, pero disimulo su rabia)

Sesshomaru ¡que sorpresa tenerte por acá a esta hora! Sara me informo que vendrías ¡pero creí que sería más tarde!

**Sesshomaru:** Sara me ha contado con detalle todo lo que has venido haciendo por ella y por Rin (claro el no sabía del mal que ella tenía)

No tengo palabras para agradecerte, por todo este tiempo.

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada que agradecer Sara y Rin son mi mundo y por ellas daría hasta mi vida, por cierto Rin se muere de ganas de hablarte, está en el recibidor, algo nervioso… voy a buscarla.

Rin camino pasito a pasito hasta la sala donde la esperaba su papá, estaba muy emocionada sería la primera vez que le podría decir papá a su progenitor.

**Rin:** hola

**Sesshomaru:** (se puso en cuclillas hasta la altura de ella) hola pequeña, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, eres una niña preciosa

**Rin:** (lo abrazo con mucha fuerza) ¡papá, papá, por fin te conozco, estoy tan feliz!

**Sesshomaru:** (no se pudo contener y dejo caer lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos) (la abrazo con mucho cariño) a mí también me da mucha alegría poder conocerte, te quiero mucho hija mía, te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre

**Rin:** (se separo para verlo a los ojos) papá ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás triste?

**Sesshomaru:** no hija, estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte

**Rin:** ¿tú me quieres?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) mucho hija, te quiero mucho

**Rin:** (lo soltó) mami, mami ¡mi papá me quiere, me quiere!

**Sara:** (con voz quebrada) si hija, el te quiere y mucho, no imaginas cuanto

**Rin:** tío, tío, vamos, vamos a preparar la galletas siiii (lo jaloneo hasta la cocina)

**Sara:** (secándose las lágrimas) nunca te había visto derramar una sola lágrima por nadie

**Sesshomaru:** (se puso de pie) no soy de piedra, tengo sentimientos y su cariño me derrite, no pude contenerme

**Rin:** papá, mamá ¿vamos a preparar galletas? (gritaba desde la cocina)

**Sara:** está bien hijita, ahorita vamos.

Ya la escuchaste, quiere que la ayudemos, así que espero que seas un gran pastelero y te salgan bien

**Sesshomaru:** la cocina, no es lo mío, pero creo que desde mañana le pediré a Kagura que me de clases

**Sara:** eso será mañana, ahora vamos que nuestra hija nos llama

Las cosas tanto en el hotel como en casa de Sara salieron muy bien, fue un perfecto día… pero mientras todos estaban en lo suyo al mismo tiempo algo pasaba en la agencia de Kikyo.

**Tsubaki:** Kikyo, en los días que no estuviste, los periodistas no dejaron de llamar para preguntar si lo de la cancelación de tu boda era cierta o solo un rumor

**Kikyo:** tú solo diles que es un rumor, que mi boda si se llevara a cabo, tengo un as bajo la manga que estoy segura no me fallara.

Hazte cargo por el resto de los pendientes, me voy temprano, quiero descansar un poco, anoche dormí pésimo.

Tomo sus cosas y camino hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y manejo hasta su casa, al llegar a esta se metió en el jacuzzi, se dio un largo y relajante baño, termino, se coloco la bata, se puso la pijama cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

**Kikyo:** llegaste ¿Qué vas a preparar para la cena?

**Onigumo:** bonjour, mon bien aimé (hola mi amor) ¿Cómo te fue en tu aventura amorosa?

**Kikyo:** no estuvo nada mal después de todo, les mostré a los demás mi repentino cambio de carácter y ahora creen que soy amable y buena

**Onigumo:** pero si tú eres todo un pedazo de cielo, eres una delicia de mujer

**Kikyo:** ya te pusiste en contacto con aquella espía tuya, tan detestable

**Onigumo:** oui chers (si querida) lamento mucho que Enju no te agrade del todo, pero ella es la mejor en su campo laboral, como ella no encontraras otra en todo el mundo

**Kikyo:** espero que sea cierto

**Onigumo:** es cierto, pero no olvides nuestro pacto, yo cumpliré mi parte y tú deberás cumplir con el tuyo, sino yo mismo iré donde ese ex – novio tuyo y le diré toda la verdad

**Kikyo:** si, si descuida cumpliré con nuestro pacto

(El pacto consistía en que Onigumo ayudaba a Kikyo a recuperar a Inuyasha, si lo conseguía él sería su eterno amante y si no, el sería su esposo, él estaba realmente enamorado de ella y haría lo que fuera para no perderla)

**Onigumo:** ya hice quitar esa página de internet en la cual se nos acusa de un "supuesto romance" descuida, lo he hecho ver cómo que fue toda una mentira, y que las fotos ahí eran falsas, créeme querida no ha sido fácil ni barato callar a la prensa.

**Kikyo:** descuida mon amour (mi amor) serás bien recompensado por tus esfuerzos (dándole un corto pero lascivo beso)

¿Y en cuanto a lo que te pedí que investigara tu espía?

**Onigumo:** ya todo está listo, ha localizado al primo hermano del difunto, el parecido es tan asombroso, que hasta su propia madre lo confundiría, Enju ya lo convenció de ser parte del plan, claro a cambio de un jugoso pago, el jovencito en cuestión vive en Hokkaido, estará llegando en 2 días, por supuesto recontra aleccionado para que no cometa errores.

Su estadía documentación falsa y todo lo necesario está listo, él no sabe ni sabrá jamás nada de nosotros, nos enteraremos de sus avances através de Enju.

**Kikyo:** adoro que seas ten efectivo, tu sí que actúas rápidamente, ahora si dime que prepararás de cenar, he tenido que aguantar estar metida en la cocina así que no quiero mover un dedo

**Onigumo:** descuida querida, tú no harás nada yo hare todo por ti, cenaremos lasgne à la viande aux champignons (lasaña con carne y champiñones)

**Kikyo:** ¡uhmm! Suena tan delicioso como tú

**Onigumo:** tú solo descansa mi linda cachorrita, cuando la cena esté lista te aviso y luego, yo te cenare a ti (sonrisa picara)

**En el hotel…**

**Inversionista ruso:** estoy encantando con sus ideas señorita Higurashi, es usted una excelente profesional, mi compañero y yo definitivamente cerraremos trato con sus jefes, un placer en haber tratado con usted, hasta pronto (fin de la cyber conferencia)

**Inuyasha:** (la cargo y le dio vueltas) ¡eres grandiosa Kagome! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! (la soltó)

**Kagome:** gracias por tu confianza, eso fue un gran apoyo para mí, me da mucho gusto que los inversionistas rusos se den cuenta que nuestra propuesta de trabajo es optima

**Inuyasha:** eres la mejor de eso no cabe duda ¡gracias! Me acabas de salvar de una muerte segura

**Kagome:** ¿muerte segura? ¿De que hablas?... no me digas… que hablas de tu hermano.

**Inuyasha:** si, si perdía este negocio él me mataba si o si, aunque lo extraño fue que el decidió dejarme a cargo, jamás lo había hecho, cuando le hable me comento que tenía algo de mayor importancia que te atender

**Kagome:** debe ser el amor, él se fue con Sara desde temprano ¿recuerdas?

**Inuyasha:** tú también piensas igual que Ayame, él no es de las personas que suele dejar el trabajo por cosas así

**Kagome:** quien sabe, las personas cambian cuando están enamoradas

**Inuyasha:** no creo que sea el caso de Seshh, en fin lo importante es que salvamos el negocio

**Kagome:** te dejo Inu, debo ir a mi casa, Shippo debe estar preguntando por mí

**Inuyasha:** dame unos minutos y te llevo

**Kagome:** ok, te espero en el vestíbulo

**En casa se Sara…**

**Rin:** ¡uhm! Que ricas están las galletas.

Gracias papi por tu ayuda

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que haya sido gracias mi ayuda, no soy buen cocinero, es más bien gracias a la ayuda de tu mamá y tío. (Sonó su celular)

Un momento hija, es tu tío Inuyasha

Dime ¿que ocurrió?

**Inuyasha:** todo fue un éxito, Kagome los convenció de que lo mejor era invertir con nosotros, no solo los convenció, los deslumbro, su exposición fue brillante

**Sesshomaru:** eso es una muy buena noticia, en un par de horas estaré por casa para que me des los por menores (colgó)

**Rin:** ¿tengo otro tío? ¿A parte de mi tío Bankotsu?

**Sesshomaru:** si mi hermano menor Inuyasha y también tienes una abuela, un abuelo y hasta una nana que nos crio de niños, la nana Kaede

**Rin:** ¡wuau! ¿Oíste mamí, oíste? Tengo otro tío y abuelos

**Sara:** si hijita, ya los iras conociendo de a pocos, tu tío trabaja en el mismo hotel que tu papá y tus abuelos están de viaje por un tiempo

**Rin:** ¿Cuándo podre ir a tu trabajo? Mi tío dice que es un lugar muy grande y hay muchas cosas divertidas para hacer

**Sesshomaru:** cuando quieras puedes ir

**Rin:** ¿tío me llevarías?

**Bankotsu:** si iremos pronto, ahí también trabajo mi hermano menor, Jakotsu le hable de ti y está muy emocionado por conocerte

**Rin:** amazing! (asombroso) ¿¡eso quiere decir que tengo otro tío¡?

**Bankotsu:** literalmente, si

**Rin:** ¡cuánta familia tengo ahora, que felicidad!

**Un par de horas más tarde...**

Rin se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón de la sala, habían sido muchas emociones para ella en un solo día

**Sara:** será mejor que la lleve a su habitación

**Sesshomaru:** déjame hacerlo por ti

**Sara:** está bien te indicare el camino hasta su habitación.

Es aquí, por favor solo recuéstala, yo me encargare del resto luego

**Sesshomaru:** (la recostó, se sentó al lado suyo y la quedo contemplando) es increíble como esta pequeña pudo cambiar mi mundo en tan solo 1 día

**Sara:** (lo abrazo por la espalda) imagínate como cambio el mío

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por dejarme ser parte de su vida, vendré todos los días a verlas, no me quiero separar de ustedes, no otra vez… ¿Por qué no se mudan conmigo?

**Sara:** es muy pronto para darte una respuesta, déjame ordenar mis ideas y te responderé ¿sí?

**Sesshomaru:** como quieras, no te presionare, me voy (cuando se levanto sintió como una pequeña manito sostenía la suya)

**Rin:** (a medio dormir) ¿papi, ya te vas?

**Sesshomaru:** si hijita, vendré mañana por la tarde lo prometo

**Rin:** (se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo) chau papi, te quiero (se quedo dormida otra vez)

**Sara:** vamos, debes estar cansado y tienes cosas que conversar con tu hermano (salieron del la habitación)

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tu visita, hiciste muy feliz a Rin

**Sesshomaru:** gracias a ti por cuidarlas tan bien

**Sara:** te acompaño a la puerta vamos.

Se despidió de él con un dulce beso (él subió a su auto y se fue)

**En la mansión Taisho…**

**Inuyasha:** ¡ey Sessh! ¡Ya llegaste que bueno!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡te veo muy entusiasmado! ¿Tan brillante fue el desempeño de Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** ¡brillante es poco, fue fantástico! Además no me vas a negar que si perdía ese contrato me matabas

**Sesshomaru:** fui yo él que te dejo a cargo del tema, si lo perdías o no iba a ser mi responsabilidad

**Inuyasha:** (0.0) ¿qué? Me quieres decir que no te hubiera importado perder semejante negocio

**Sesshomaru:** te estoy tratando de decir que hay cosas más importantes que los negocios

**Inuyasha:** ¡ahora si no entiendo nada! ¡Tú… tú… no eres tú! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué es aquello tan importante? ¡Que eres capaz de perder un negocio!

**Sesshomaru:** (lo miro directamente a los ojos y sin titubear) sencillo… mi hija es más importante

**Inuyasha:** (en shock) ¿tu quééé? ¿De que estás hablando?

**Sesshomaru:** la hija de Sara es mi hija, se llama Rin y tiene 6 años

**Inuyasha:** (se quedo frio)… ¿eso quiere decir?... ¿Qué tengo una sobrina? De 6 años y no la conozco

**Sesshomaru:** yo tampoco sabía nada de ella, hasta hoy, es una niña de lo más encantadora (sonrió)

**Inuyasha:** si es así de linda definitivamente lo saca a Sara… (¬¬) ¡Porque tú…!

Hermano mío, no me queda más que decirte… ¡felicidades hermano!... tengo una sobrina de la cual no sabía nada.

Pero igual felicidades, la familia está creciendo, papá y mamá van a estar felices, ya estaban fastidiando con ese tema de los nietos.

**Sesshomaru:** vamos a descansar, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día e Inuyasha… ¡felicidades por salvar la inversión lo hiciste bien! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano! (le dio una palmadita en la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras)

**Inuyasha:** definitivamente esa niña te ha hecho sacar ese lado amable tuyo… ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

**Sesshomaru:** pronto, en esta semana (se metió en su habitación)


	38. Plan K1 el muerto revive

Cap. XXXVIII

Plan K-1 (el muerto revive)

Pasaron los días y como lo había prometido, Sesshomaru visitó a Rin sin faltar uno solo.

**En casa de Sara…**

La familia se encontraba reunida en el jardín interno, realizando los deberes escolares.

Como Rin recién tenía 2 semanas en el país llevaba clases extraordinarias para poder dominar el idioma a la perfección y postular a la escuela el próximo año.

**Rin:** ¿papi me ayudas con la tarea? No comprendo estos kanyis ¿por qué el japonés es tan difícil? Puedo hablarlo pero no leerlo y menos escribirlo, el inglés el español y hasta el francés son más sencillos

**Sara:** hijita no te desesperes, todos tuvimos que pasamos por lo mismo problema que tú

**Sesshomaru:** para mí tampoco fue sencillo dominar tantos idiomas, con la práctica te acostumbraras

**Rin:** ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes papi?

**Sesshomaru:** 7 los hablo leo y escribo, pero no fue sencillo, tuve que estudiar mucho

**Sara:** si hija… tú padre ha estudiado mucho… ¡no tienes idea cuanto!

Mientras conversaban la puerta principal se abrió; Alguien ingresó a la casa, interrumpiendo su amena conversación

**Bankotsu:** buenas noches Sesshomaru, vas a disculparme que interrumpa, pero debo llevarme a Sara por un par de horas

**Rin:** tío ¿yo me puedo quedar con mi papi? No quiero ir con ustedes

**Sara:** ¿podrías quedarte con ella? no tardaremos mucho

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo

**Bankotsu:** debemos irnos ya, nuestro turno es en apenas media hora y el lugar esta algo lejos

**Sara:** espérame un minuto voy por los documentos y salimos (se fue al estudio)

Listo, ya nos podemos ir.

Hija te portas bien con tu papá, no les des problemas y acaba tu tarea ¿sí? (le dio un beso)

Gracias Sessh, prometo no tardar mucho

**Sesshomaru:** por el tiempo no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de Rin

**Bankotsu:** hasta luego (se fue con Sara)

**Rin:** hace un poco de frio, mejor hagamos la tarea en la sala

**Sesshomaru:** ok, vamos (recogió las cosas, las acomodo en la mesa de la sala y continuaron)

Una hora después.

**Rin:** ¡ya terminamos! ¡Que bien! Por fin se acabo la tarea, era realmente difícil.

Papi tengo hambre, hay que preparar algo

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) hay un problema, hay muchas que sé hacer, pero la cocina no es lo mío

**Rin:** ¿ahora que hacemos? ¿Salimos a comer algo rico? ¿Qué dices?

**Sesshomaru:** tengo una idea, vamos a mi trabajo, ahí hay un restaurant enorme y podrás pedir lo que tú quieras

**Rin:** ¿lo que yo quiera? ¿Ahí también hay sushi, pizza, comida coreana o dulces?

**Sesshomaru:** si, hay todo tipo de comida internacional ¿quieres ir?

**Rin:** ¡siiiii!

**Sesshomaru:** ve tu abrigo y te llevo

Ella fue por su abrigo mientras que él trataba de comunicarse con Sara para decirle que saldrían, pero su celular estaba apagado al igual que el de Bankotsu.

**Rin:** ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

**Sesshomaru:** (tomo su pequeña mano) ¡bien vámonos!

Subieron al auto con dirección al hotel

**En el hospital de oncología de Tokio…**

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cuánto exámenes más deberán hacerle?

**Médico:** al menos unos 4 mas, estos tardaran un rato, debemos detectar hasta donde ha llegado su mal, tú trabajo ha sido extraordinario durante estos años, me sorprende que la paciente se encuentre en ese estado, teniendo la enfermedad tan avanzada

**Bankotsu:** si te busque a ti, es porque sé que eres el mejor en este tipo de cáncer, aquel curso de oncología que tome durante un año me ayudo a incrementar mis conocimientos, pero no es mi especialidad, por ello recurro a ti Jinenji

**Jinenji:** tus habilidades son asombrosas, creo que no hay mucho que yo pueda agregar al diagnostico, ya que por tu propia cuenta puedes descifrar que está sucediendo

**Bankotsu:** es metástasis pulmonar (tumores malignos en los pulmones) ¿verdad?

**Jinenji:** su expectativa de vida debió ser de aproximadamente de 1 año, sin embargo lleva 5 desde que se genero el mal, es extremadamente raro que recién después de tantos años esté haciendo metástasis, debes haber cuidado muy bien de ella durante todos estos años.

**Bankotsu:** como el más grande tesoro que es.

**En el hotel…**

Sesshomaru ingresaba tomado de la mano de Rin y todos los empleados desde la recepcionista hasta los botones se quedaban sorprendidos.

El color de ojos de la pequeña revelaba su notable ascendencia Taisho, solo ellos poseían ese color tan particular de ojos.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y las preguntas de ¿Quién esa niña? ¿Por qué viene acompañada del señor Sesshomaru? Menos.

Todos se encontraban inquietos con su presencia y curiosos por saber ¿Quién era? ¿Qué relación tenía con la familia Taisho?

**En el restauran del mismo…**

**Rin:** ¡wuoo! ¡Este lugar es muy pero muy grande! ¿Aquí trabajas papi?

**Sesshomaru:** si, este es uno de los hoteles de nuestra familia, tenemos 6 acá en Japón, 3 en Europa y pronto abriremos 3 más

**Rin:** mi mami y tío ¿van a ser dueños del de España?

**Sesshomaru:** algo así, ellos se han asociado conmigo y tu tío

**Rin:** ¿mi tío Inuyasha, está acá? ¿Puedo conocerlo?

**Sesshomaru:** lo llamare para confirmar que esta acá (tomo su celular y lo llamo)

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) ¿qué sucede?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy en el restauran, baja (colgó)

**Inuyasha:** ¡eh! ¿Qué se supone que querrá ahora? (salio de su oficina)

Observo que Ayame chismoseaba con otras secretarias (se acerco a ellas)

**Inuyasha:** buenas noches señoritas ¿Qué acontece? Que están todas reunidas por acá

**Ayame:** se corre el rumor en todo el hotel, que Sesshomaru vino acompañado de una niña y lo que llama la atención es el gran parecido con él, sus ojos son del mismo color que los tuyos

**Inuyasha:**(entusiasmado) ella debe ser Rin ¡mi sobrina!... me voy, me están esperando abajo.

**Ayame:** … ¿sobri…na…?

En el restauran la camarera le había entregado la carta, Rin pidió un helado caliente a pesar de la protesta de su padre, pero ella hábilmente con una sonrisa lo convenció, mientras que él pidió un café moka.

**En la cocina…**

Los cocineros comentaban acerca del acontecimiento… el rumor corría más rápido que la pólvora.

**Kagura:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

**Cocinero:** el jefe Sesshomaru esta haya afuera en el comedor, ha venido acompañado de una niña cuyas facciones connotan que hay algún tipo de vinculo familiar entre ellos

**Kagura:** ¿en que mesa están?

**Cocinero:** en… la 34

**Kagura:** yo llevare la orden hasta su mesa

Fue hasta la mesa de ellos con sus pedidos.

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches señorita Kagura ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez hay escases de personal?

**Kagura:** buenas noches señor, no ocurre tal cosa, me tome el atrevimiento de ser yo quien sirva su pedido, puesto que me causa curiosidad saber ¿Quién es su pequeña acompañante?

**Sesshomaru:** cómo no, le presento a Rin, ella es mi hija

**Kagura:** (se quedo sorprendida) buenas noches pequeña

**Rin:** Bonne nuits, Miss (buenas noches señorita)

**Kagura:** mon nom est Kagura Sakasagami un peu comme (mi nombre es Kagura… mucho gusto)

**Rin:** ¿tú eres la que hace los pasteles y otros postres?

**Kagura:** si, yo soy, yo prepare el helado que pediste

**Rin:** mi papi me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que haces los postres más ricos de todo Japón

**Kagura:** (se ruborizo) gracias pequeña ¡cuando quieras te puedo enseñar!

Señor, un placer en poder conversar con ustedes, me retiro a mi puesto de trabajo (se fue)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué le hablaste en francés?

**Rin:** cuando no conozco a alguien le hablo en otro idioma, para que no me entienda

**Sesshomaru:** acá la mayoría habla al menos 2 idiomas, que no te sorprenda que si puedan comprenderte.

Ahí viene tu tío Inuyasha

**Rin:** (volteo y vio un joven parecido a su papá, se levanto de la mesa y fue corriendo a darle el encuentro) ¡tió, tió, tió Inuyashaaaa! (lo abrazo con mucha fuerza)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Rin! ¡Hola pequeña! Eres más linda de lo que me conto tu papá, pareces una muñeca

**Rin:** tíoooo, me alegra muchísimo conocerte

En lo que conversaban un atolondrado Jakotsu entraba en el restauran, se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando y fue en busca de su sobrina

**Jakotsu:** ¡ohhh, pero si eres tú! (la cargo y abrazo)

**Rin:** how are you? (quien eres tú?)

**Jakotsu:** i´m your uncle Jakotsu, I am the younger brother of Bankotsu (soy tu tío Jakotsu, soy el hermano menor de Bankotsu)

**Rin:** ¡tíoooo! (lo abrazo con cariño) mi tío Bankotsu me hablo mucho de ti, dice que eres muy gracioso y divertido

**Inuyasha:** si esa es una buena definición para él

**Rin:** (los tomo de la mano a ambos) venga, vamos donde mi papi.

¡Papi, papi! ¡Mira ellos son mis tíos!

**Sesshomaru:** si hija, los conozco a los dos, Inuyasha como ya te dije es mi hermano menor y Jakotsu es el hermano menor de Bankotsu

**Rin:** mi tío Inuyasha es muy parecido a ti y mi tío Jakotsu es parecido a mi tío Bankotsu

**Inuyasha:** la noticia de que Rin es tu hija ya se corrió por todo el hotel, no hay nadie que no sepa quién es ella

**Sesshomaru:** mejor así le darán el trato que ella merece

**En el hospital…**

**Sara:** dígame sin rodeos los resultados de los exámenes doctor, sé que mi condición no es la mejor, estoy consciente de que mi final esta pronto, solo quiero saber que tan pronto

**Jinenji:** no le puedo mentir ya que por Bankotsu usted sabe los pormenores, le diré que tenemos 2 alternativas

Tratamiento con quimio y radio terapia, aunque como sabrá estos tratamientos son muy invasivos, destruyen tanto células buenas como malas, pero si decide tomarlos podrían alargar su plazo de vida hasta por 1 año o quizá menos, ya que su cuerpo se iría debilitando con cada sesión.

Si el cáncer estuviera menos avanzado sería lo idóneo, pero usted ya está comenzando a hacer metástasis pulmonar y este irá creciendo conforme pase el tiempo, la quimio y radio terapia ayudarían a que esta avance más lento.

**Sara:** no pienso maltratar mi cuerpo, si me encuentro fuerte aún es porque llevo una vida muy sana, más la medicación correcta y aunque me quedase solo 1 mes de vida prefiero seguir así a tener que estar postrada en una cama por debilidad

**Jinenji:** la otra alternativa es un trasplante de pulmónes, sin embargo habría que esperar por un donante compatible, reafirmo compatible porque donante tenemos

**Sara:** gracias por tu ayuda Ban, pero no puedo tomar tu vida a cambio de la mía

**Bankotsu:** aunque no lo quisieras igual lo haría, lamentablemente no somos compatibles, la operación podría ser un éxito, pero tu cuerpo con el tiempo lo rechazaría el órgano

**Sara:** si decido no tomar ninguna de las 2 alternativas ¿Qué expectativas de vida tengo?

**Jinenji:** si sigue llevando una vida sana y vive en un ambiente libre de contaminantes además de seguir tomando la medicación adecuada podría seguir viviendo por 4 a 6 meses, sin embargo su estado ira empeorando poco a poco, sus pulmones se llenaran de agua y si estos no son drenados a tiempo morirá por asfixia

**Sara:** comprendo, he vivido más de lo que debía, por lo cual estoy agradecida, aceptare mi final con resignación

**Bankotsu:** por favor, piénsalo bien, podrías ir tomando las terapias hasta que encontremos un donante compatible

**Sara:** no hay nada que pensar, ya tome mi decisión

**Bankotsu:** ¿y Rin? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿No piensas en ella?

**Sara:** es por ella que no seguiré ningún tratamiento destructivo, quiero estar fuerte hasta el último momento. Sé que luego de mi partida tú y Sesshomaru cuidaran de ella ¿te olvidas el por qué de nuestro regreso aquí?

Doctor, gracias por sus atenciones, estaremos en contacto con usted (se fue)

(Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas pero no quería que Bankotsu la viera así)

**Jinenji:** tiene coraje, y esa fuerza es lo que la ayuda a no decaer

**Bankotsu:** eso ayuda, pero no cura, estaré en constante contacto contigo ¿espero que no te moleste?

**Jinenji:** puedes contar con mi apoyo en todo momento

**Bankotsu:** (estrecho su mano) te tomare la palabra

Sara estaba en la sala de espera. Prendió su celular y vio un par de llamadas perdidas de Sesshomaru, se le hizo extraño por lo que decidió llamarlo.

**Sesshomaru:** (al celular) te estuve llamando pero no me pude comunicar

**Sara:** debía mantener el celular apagado ¿qué ha pasado?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy en el hotel con Rin, está conociendo a sus tíos y a algunos de mis empleados, congenia muy rápido con todos ellos

**Sara:** ella es así totalmente desenvuelta

**Sesshomaru:** en 1 hora la estaré dejando en tu casa

**Sara:** está bien, los espero entonces (colgó)

En el hotel se había creado todo un alboroto, el que menos estaba curioso por conocer a Rin, ya que se trataba de la hija de uno de los dueños, lo sorprendente era su edad, nadie imaginaba que Sesshomaru tuviese una hija de más de 6 años.

**Ayame:** ¡eres tan linda!

**Shimma:** si, eres idéntica a tu mamá

**Kagome:** tienes los mismos ojos de tu papá, pero la sonrisa de tu mamá

**Rin:** ¿todas ustedes conocen a mi mamá?

**Jakotsu:** si ella estuvo acá, en un evento que yo organicé y todos la conocimos

**Sesshomaru:** Rin, es hora de irnos, Sara ya se comunico conmigo, debemos regresar a casa

**Rin:** ya me voy con mi papi, gusto en conocerlas a todas, chau tío Jakotsu, otro día vuelvo para jugar al desfile de modas

**Jakotsu:** claro que si mi niña ¡te vas a ver bellísima!

**Todas:** chau preciosa (veían como se iba tomada de la mano de su papá)

Ya eran casi las 10:00 p.m por lo que muchos de los empleados comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas y otros recién ingresaban para cumplir con su turno laboral.

**Kagome:** (al celular) ¡Souta! ¿Pero cómo es posible que no puedas venir por mí? ¿Ahora como me voy a regresas a casa? ¡ayyyy! ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

**Souta:** perdóname hermana, pero estoy hasta el cuello con los exámenes debo estudiar mucho. A partir de la próxima semana si te puedo recoger.

**Kagome:** pero yo necesito ir a casa ¡hoyyy! ¡No la próxima semana! (colgó muy molesta)

**Inuyasha:** ¿otra vez peleando con tu hermano?

**Kagome:** ¿de que sirve tener un auto, si no lo puedo usar?

**Inuyasha:** este domingo te enseñare a manejar ¿está bien?

Hoy voy a ir al bar para hablar con Yuka acerca del viaje que le ofrecí ¿quieres acompañarme?

**Kagome:** ¡sí! Desde que entre a trabajar acá no las he visto

**Inuyasha:** no se diga más y vamos

**En casa de Sara…**

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Sesshomaru lo que tienes? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta

**Sara:** en ese caso que se entere por sí solo, no pienso decirle nada, es capaz de reaccionar igual que tú y querer ser el donante, no estoy dispuesta a tomar la vida de nadie

El timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir

**Rin:** mami, mami ¡hoy fui al trabajo de mi papa y conocí mucha gente amable y también a mis tíos!

Tío, tío Bankotsu, conocí a tu hermano, es muy divertido y me prometió que la próxima vez que vaya jugaremos al desfile de modas

**Sara:** gracias por cuidar de ella, no le he puesto niñera porque prefiero estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado

**Sesshomaru:** nos divertimos mucho, en el hotel ya todos la conocen, causo gran revuelo la noticia de que ella es mi hija

**Bankotsu:** gracias por haberle presentado a mi hermano, él también nos puede ayudar cuando lo necesitemos

**Sesshomaru:** en realidad yo no le presente a nadie, todos quisieron conocerla incluido Jakotsu.

Me retiro, vendré mañana y el domingo haremos algo

**Rin:** chau papi, te veo mañana, ¿el domingo podemos ir a pasear al centro comercial?

**Sesshomaru:** si, iremos donde tú quieras (le dio un beso y se fue)

**En el bar…**

**Ayumi:** ¡amiga! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! perdóname Inuyasha con la emoción ni te salude

**Inuyasha:** es natural, hace días que no la vez.

He venido a ver a Yuka ¿ella está?

**Ayumi:** si, esta atiendo algunas mesas, por favor pasen y siéntense, pidan lo que quieran

**Kagome:** gracias ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

**Ayumi:** nada es lo mismo sin ti, pero todo ha ido bien, Koharu se ha adaptado rápido ya somos todas amigas

**Eri:** ¿Kagome? ¿Inuyasha? ¡Que sorpresa! Hacía mucho que no venían

**Kagome:** hola amiga, que alegría verte

**Ayumi:** voy por Yuka para que puedas conversar con ella

**Eri:** ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo?

**Kagome:** bien, estoy adaptándome poco a poco

**Inuyasha:** ¿poco a poco? ¡De no ser por ti hubiéramos perdido una inversión multimillonaria con los inversionistas rusos!

**Eri:** ¿en serio? ¿Qué hiciste?

**Kagome:** ¡no es para tanto! Solo les explique los beneficios de construir un hotel que preserve el ambiente y no creer contaminación

Ayumi se les unió junto con Yuka.

**Yuka:** ¡Kagome que sorpresa verlos! Inuyasha, Ayumi me dice que quieres hablar conmigo

**Inuyasha:** si, vine a buscarte para ultimar detalles sobre el viaje que te ofrecí

**Yuka:** entonces si era en serio lo de ir a África

**Inuyasha:** claro que si ¿pensabas que hablaba en broma?

**Yuka:** no, pero creí que te habías olvidado

**Inuyasha:** nunca olvido mis promesas, mis padres me hablaron hace un par de días, estarán por Sudáfrica en 2 semanas, ahí aguardaran por ti

**Yuka:** ¡es fantástico! Pero podríamos conversarlo, donde haya menos ruido casi no puedo escucharte. Vamos al despacho del señor Guintha

**Inuyasha:** indícame donde es y yo te sigo. Señoritas con su permiso, Kagome regreso en un momento

**Eri:** ¿y cuéntanos? ¿Ha habido algún avance con Inuyasha?

**Ayumi:** salio en todos los diarios y revistas que anulo su matrimonio con Kikyo ¿es cierto eso?

**Kagome:** el es solo mi jefe y amigo… uhmm… el día de la fiesta de Halloween el anuncio que la boda no se llevaría a cabo, pero no sé si ira a ser así

Hokaru se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todas conversando, con una botella de vino.

**Eri:** ¡Ven para que conozcas a Kagome!

**Hokaru:** mucho gusto, el señor Guintha me pido que trajera esto para acá dice que es para brindar que estés por acá

**Kagome:** mucho gusto en conocerte ¿quieres brindar con nosotras?

**Hokaru:** pero estamos en horario de trabajo

**Kagome:** despreocúpate ¡solo será un pequeño brindis y ya! ¡Por el gusto de conocernos!

**Hokaru:** en ese caso, no veo por que no

Kagome tomo solo media copa y se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza no llegaba a estar ebria pero si algo mareada

**Eri:** ¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te mareaste tan rápido?

**Kagome:** debe ser porque hoy no almorcé me pase todo el día metida en la oficina

**Eri:** ¿qué hacemos?

**Hokaru:** le traeré un café cargado

**Ayumi:** no, ella detesta el café, lo mejor será que le demos algo de comer

Yuka e Inuyasha terminaron de conversar y salieron del despacho, se acercaron a la mesa y se toparon con el pequeño inconveniente

**Yuka:** ¿qué paso con Kagome?

**Eri:** brindamos con un poco de vino y se le subió, dice que no había almorzado, debe ser eso

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

**Kagome:** estoy bien, solo se me subió un poquito eso es todo (se desmayo en sus brazos)

**Hokaru:** ¿ay no ahora que hacemos?

**Inuyasha:** creo que lo mejor será llevarla hasta su casa.

¿Cuánto fue lo que tomó?

**Eri:** ella solo tomo media copa, mira ahí esta

**Inuyasha:** se le pasara rápido, la llevare a su casa, no se preocupen, estará bien

**Yuka:** te acompaña al auto

**Inuyasha:** gracias, hasta luego chicas

Fueron hasta el auto, la colaron el asiento del copiloto, él lo reclino hacia atrás y ella la cubrió con una manta que saco del bar.

**Yuka:** cuida bien de ella por favor, te llamare luego para saber cómo sigue

**Inuyasha:** estará bien, no te preocupes.

Enrumbo hasta su casa, cuando llegaron la saco con cuidado del auto, ya se le había hecho costumbre cargarla hasta la puerta de su casa y Souta ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kagome llegara en brazos de Inuyasha.

**En la puerta de su casa…**

**Kagome:** (se comenzaba a despertar, abrió su ojos y se topó con los de él) Inu…ya…sha ¿Dónde estamos?

**Inuyasha:** en tu casa, parece que el vino se te subió rápido

**Kagome:** (aún en brazos de él, se acurruco en su pecho) gracias, tú siempre me cuidas, por eso es que… te… amo… (Le dio un beso en los labios y se quedo dormida)

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido con aquella repentina declaración, el sentía lo mismo por ella pero no se atrevería a decírselo, al menos no hasta que arreglara definitivamente los pendientes con Kikyo.

**Souta:** (abrió la puerta) Gracias por traerla una vez más, cuantas molestias te ocasionamos desde que nos conocimos

**Inuyasha:** (le entrego a Kagome) (no podía ni hablar)… ¡ah!... descuida… no me ocasionan molestias… cuidar de ella es mi deber…estuvo brindando con sus amigas y parece que se le subió eso fue todo

**Souta:** ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo… distraído

**Inuyasha:** estoy bien solo algo cansado, no te interrumpo más, me voy (se fue caminando por inercia, su mente aún estaba nublada por aquella confesión)

Al día siguiente Kagome no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado e Inuyasha no hizo esmero alguno en recordárselo.

El día domingo llego y de manera independiente muchos habían coincidido en el mismo plan de ir al centro comercial, mientras que Inuyasha estaba en casa de Kagome dándole clases de manejo como se lo había prometido.

**En el centro comercial…**

Sesshomaru, Rin y Sara disfrutaban de su tarde familiar, era la primera vez que salían solo los 3, llevaron a Rin a varios juegos, comprar ropa ver una película entre otras cosas.

Sango y Miroku se hallaban buscando cosas para organizar la boda, pero lo que más le interesaba a él era ver lencería para novias lo que ocasionaba algo de enojo en ella, había modelado lencería montones de veces por su profesión y ello no era precisamente lo que más le interesaba ver, ella quería ver tipo de partes, arreglos florales entre otras cosas.

En otra sección del enorme centro comercial 3 amigas entrañables disfrutaban de su día libre hasta que una de ellas diviso algo que solo podía ser un espejismo o un verdadero fantasma, ya que sus ojos no daban credibilidad a lo que veían

**Ayumi:** ese… ese… muchacho de ahí… no es ¿Houyo Kun?

**Yuka:** ¡ay! ¡Ayumi! Necesitas lentes, como va ser él, él hace mucho que murió

**Eri:** ¿cuál? ¿Dónde, esta? Podría tratarse de alguien parecido nada más

**Ayumi:** allá junto al puesto de de globos, vamos acércanos para verlo mejor, estoy segura que es él, es exactamente igual

**Yuka:** vamos para que te convenzas que solo es alguien parecido

Las tres jovencitas se acercaron hasta aquel joven (se escondieron detrás del puesto de globos para no ser vistas) cuando lo vieron de cerca, era increíble lo que veían, si no supieran que la había muerto hace años, podrían jurar que era él, era extremadamente parecido, pero eso era imposible, hasta que una de ellas se acerco a hacerle el habla

**Ayumi: **disculpa ¿tú eres…?

**Joven:** (con mucho entusiasmo) ¡Ayumi! Eres tú, no lo puedo creer, hace muchos años que no te veía, claro hace muchos años que no veo a nadie… soy, yo Houyo ¿no me reconoces?

**Ayumi:** eso es imposible tú no puedes ser Houyo, él…

**Houyo:** morí ¿verdad? Eso es lo que quieres decir, no Ayumi te equivocas no morí…

**Yuka:** de un salto de su salio de su escondite… ¡no puedes ser tú no eres él! ¡Él murió hace mucho!

**Houyo:** ¡Yuka! Me alegra muchísimo verte (la abrazo) no morí, sobreviví a aquel accidente de avión de hace 6 años

**Eri:** (se acerco lentamente) tú… tú… no eres real…tú eres una ilusión…

**Houyo:** ¡Eri! No, no soy una ilusión (la abrazo) vez estoy vivo, realmente soy yo, sobreviví, estoy vivo, pero… durante mucho tiempo perdí la memoria y hace solo 2 meses que volví a Japón. Y Kagome ¿Dónde está ella? ¿No está con ustedes? Siempre paraban juntas

**Ayumi:** ¿eres realmente tú?

**Houyo:** si, sé que es muy difícil de creer pero sí, soy yo, déjenme que les invite un café o lo que quieran y les contare toda la historia y chicas dejen de pensar que soy un fantasma.

Todos ingresaron en una cafetería y él les fue narrando detalle a detalle todo lo que ocurrió desde el día del accidente hasta la fecha.

**Yuka:** todo lo que nos cuentas es increíble, casi imposible de creer, pero solo el verdadero Houyo sabría tantas cosas como tú

**Eri:** ¡te escucho, te veo, te tocó y no lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente estas vivo! ¡Estás vivo!

**Ayumi:** hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde tu partida, todos creímos que estabas muerto, pero jamás hallaron tu cuerpo, ahora sabemos el porqué.

Y ahora, cuando Kagome se entere que estás vivo, se va a morir de la impresión

**Houyo:** Kagome, mi linda Kagome, desde que recupere la memoria no he dejado de pensar en ella, quiero verla ¿ustedes me podrían decir conde esta? ¿Sigue viviendo en aquel templo con su familia? ¿Podemos ir ahora?

**Eri:** para ella va ha ser una impresión muy fuerte y para Shippo aún más…

**Houyo:** ¿Shippo? ¿Quién es él?

**Ayumi:** él es el hijo de Kagome… él… hijo que tuvo contigo

**Houyo:** ¿qué? ¡No…no…so…tros… tuvimos un hijo! Eso es una sorpresa para mí, por favor chicas llévenme hasta ellos quiero verla, quiero conocer a mi hijo

**Yuka:** ella debe estar en su casa ahora, será mejor que no lo digamos nada, porque por teléfono no, nos va a creer algo así

**Houyo:** vamos en mi auto, solo indíquenme el camino

**Ayumi:** ¿desde cuándo tienes auto? Si solo llevas 2 meses en el país

**Houyo:** uso uno prestado, desde que llegue estoy trabajando para un museo, fui recomendado por una de las personas que cuidado de mí durante años.

**Yuka:** estoy segura que Kagome está en su casa, hoy no trabaja y comento que hoy aprendería a manejar

**En casa de Kagome…**

**Inuyasha:** ves es sencillo, los autos automáticos son fáciles de manejar, solo debes preocuparte del freno y el acelerador, con la palanca de cambios tú decides a que velocidad ir y listo, lo único que te falta es aprender las reglas de transito, luego podrás presentar tu examen y obtener tu permiso

**Kagome:** si que fue sencillo, las normas de transito ya las se todas, mañana me presentare al examen de manejo durante el almuerzo

**Inuyasha:** eso no, preferible llega un poco más tarde a la oficina, pero almuerza, recuerda lo que paso hace un par de días por tomar sin haber almorzado

**Kagome:** lo siento, siempre te traigo problemas… Inu… esa noche… ¿paso algo?... estado recordando cosas y creo que yo… te dije algo

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojo) ¿a qué te refieres con que si paso algo? Solo te traje a tu casa nada más… sin embargo al llegar tú…bueno…tú (ambos se acercaban uno al otro) me dijiste… que me a… (A punto de besarse)

¡Kagome…! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Kagome! ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!

**Kagome:** (se alejo rápidamente de él) es la voz de Ayumi y Eri, se escuchan desde arriba ¿vamos a verlas? (salio rápido del auto)

**Inuyasha:** (fastidiado) si vamos

Ella subió con mucha prisa las escaleras, estaba avergonzada, había recordado perfectamente lo que le había dicho hace un par de noches y hacía solo unos segundos casi lo vuelve a besar pero consiente.

Inuyasha corría tras de ella subiendo cada peldaño lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando ella llego a lo alto sus ojos se toparon con un muchacho que creía muerto hace mucho

**Kagome:** (muy impresionada) ¡Hou…Yo! (se desmayo de la impresión cayendo en brazos de Inuyasha, que se hallaba tras de ella)


	39. No es cierto… ¿verdad?

**Cap. XXXIX**

**No es cierto… ¿verdad?**

Aún yacía inconsciente. Después de repentina sorpresa su mente no pudo soportar ese cruel juego del destino, había llorado amargamente su partida por días, que se convirtieron en semanas y estos pasaron a ser meses, luego de años de dolor por los que pasó su corazón que recién se estaba sanando de aquella batalla emocional… aquel intruso osaba posarse frente a sus ojos y pronunciar su nombre como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en un solo instante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se hayo tendida sobre lo que parecía ser el sofá de su sala, miradas curiosas y preocupadas se posaban sobre ella, se incorporo con lentitud y torpemente pregunto ¿Qué me paso?

**Mamá de Kagome:** te desmayaste de la impresión e Inuyasha te trajo en brazos hasta acá

**Kagome:** ¡eh! (recordó) entonces lo que vi ¿no era una ilusión?

**Inuyasha:** (estaba al lado suyo) (con tono de fastidio) no Kagome, no fue una ilusión, mira al frente tuyo, él está ahí, a todos nos cuesta creer que es verdad, pero lo mires por donde lo mires él es real

**Kagome:** (con miedo se giro a ver el otro extremo de la sala) ¿ho…u…yo? ¿Eres realmente tú?

**Houyo:** (se mantuvo sentado en el sofá de enfrente) hola Kagome, perdóname por venir de improviso a tu casa, sabía que algo así sucedería es por ello que no tenía el valor para venir a verte, pero en vista que me tope con tus amigas las convencí de traerme.

**Yuka:** perdónanos Kagome, a nosotras también nos causo una gran impresión toparnos con él en centro comercial, nos costó mucho dar credibilidad a que algo así estuviera pasando

**Ayumi:** por favor Kagome, no te enojes con nosotras, no quisimos causarte ningún mal

**Eri:** es cierto, solo que la impresión fue tan grande que si te llamábamos para decirte que él estaba vivo y estábamos camino a tu casa no nos ibas a creer

**Kagome:** (ladeo la cabeza) ¡uhmm! No se preocupen chicas, hicieron lo correcto, algo así por teléfono no se puede tratar, iba a creer que se trataba de un broma.

Sin embargo (refiriéndose a él) no puedo dar credibilidad de que eres quien dices ser, puedes ser un perfecto impostor, si realmente eres tú ¡tendrás que demostrármelo!

**Houyo:** sabía que me dirías algo así, te contare todo lo que paso después de mi viaje a Egipto

Comenzó a narrar con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido

**6 años atrás, la historia de Houyo**

Luego de terminar con la investigación arqueológica en la pirámides de Egipto, recibí una invitación por parte de mi universidad para ir Europa a un simposio, este solo duraría 2 semanas, comenzaría en Francia y recorreríamos todo Europa, ya saben "Grecia, Roma, Suecia, Rusia etc." era una oportunidad muy tentadora, el viaje sería muy rápido prácticamente un país por día.

Recuerdo que te llame desde el aeropuerto para decirte que todo estaba bien y que en unas horas aterrizaría en Francia y te prometí que a mi regreso nos casaríamos y continuaríamos con nuestros planes de estudio

A Kagome se le salían las lágrimas y a Inuyasha le hervía la sangre al oír eso, pero no tenía nada que objetar después de todo el no era más que el amigo de ella.

El vuelo despego bien, pero a la hora o más no estoy seguro la cabina de pasajeros se comenzó a llenar de humo, estábamos sobre volando el océano atlántico, se escuchaba como el piloto nos pedía mantener la calma que buscarían donde aterrizar, sin embargo muchos entramos en pánico, y algunos trataron de abrir las puertas del avión en pleno vuelo… el avión se cayó estrepitosamente al mar, ahí fue cuando vi una de la puertas abiertas, llevaba puesto un chaleco salvavidas y me lancé sin pensarlo 2 veces al mar, muchos hicieron lo mismo eso fue lo que alcancé a ver, pero solo unos instantes después el avión exploto, sentí como mi cuerpo volaba por los aires, de ahí no supe más, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la orilla de una isla, el cuerpo entero me dolía, tenía mucha sed pero no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar, el sol me quemaba como nuca antes lo había sentido, me arrastre como pude en busca de sombra y bebí algunas gotas de agua de las plantas a mi alrededor, luego de ello creo que me desmaye, cuando me desperté era de noche, pase mucho frio y hambre ya que hubo una tormenta esa noche. Al día siguiente me alimente de algunas hojas e insectos y pude beber algo de agua que había dejado la tormenta a su paso, no sé como vi a lo lejos algo que parecía ser un barco, este se acerco a la isla y me rescataron, no supe jamás en que idioma me hablaron, solo sé que me alimentaron abrigaron y cuidaron de mis heridas, parecía ser un barco pesquero.

Fui llevado a un país desconocido para mí, con el tiempo descubrí que era Turquía.

Estuve interno en un hospital del lugar durante varios días, al principio no sabía cómo comunicarme con ellos hasta que un día vino un médico que hablaba japonés, me comento que me encontraron con un agudo cuadro de deshidratación y quemaduras de 2do y 1er grado algunas ocasionadas por el accidente y otras por el sol, en cuanto me comenzó a preguntar por mis datos personales, no supe que responder, no recordaba mi nombre o quién era yo, tampoco mi edad ni siquiera él porque estaba en aquel avión, deduje que era japonés por el idioma que hablaba mas nada.

Los días pasaron y fui dado de alta, el capitán de aquel barco me brindo trabajo y fui asilado en un albergue para gente sin recursos, trabaje como pescador durante varios meses, con el tiempo aprendí a comunicarme con ellos, no a la perfección pero si lo suficiente, con el dinero que iba ganando fui ahorrando, hasta que pude pagar a un médico para que me ayudara, este me dijo que tenía amnesia post traumática, que debió ser por el viaje, como mi vida corrió extremo peligro mi mente se bloqueo por completo.

Como no sabía nada de mi excepto que era japonés me sugirió que me esforzara en buscar recuerdos, que un buen inicio sería viendo imágenes o películas de mi país, así lo hice, cada vez que podía veía postales en la calles o ingresaba a alguna librería a ojear alguna libro que estuviera en japonés o tuviera historia del país.

No fue hasta un día que fui a la biblioteca pública y comencé a leer un libro de las tradiciones y rituales japoneses donde hablaban de la estrella de 5 puntas, llamada "Kagome" al leer ese nombre la cabeza me comenzó a doler muchísimo, me comenzó a dar vueltas todo, tanto que me desmaye y termine en el hospital, hui de ahí lo más rápido que pude y de inmediato acudí al médico que me había visto antes, le comente lo que había pasado y me pidió que hiciera un esfuerzo máximo por recordar, que él estaría ahí supervisando cada uno de mis movimientos, me concentre lo mas que pude y otra vez el dolor de cabeza fue insoportable, pero oía su voz que me decía no te detengas sigue, sigue y así lo hice, luego el dolor paso, y mi mente se nublo, el médico me dijo estas entrando en un trance, continua no detengas y en eso un rostro apareció, tú rostro. Te comencé a recordar, comencé a recordar las cosas que hacíamos juntos en la escuela, recordé vagamente a las chicas (refiriéndose a Ayumi, Eri y Yuka) no sabía quién eras pero luego de esa sesión fui una vez a la semana donde ese médico.

Trabajaba solo para pagar las sesiones hasta que 3 largos años después recordé todo, intente llamarte varias veces pero el temor me ganaba, te escribía todos los días pero, no me atreví a mandarte las cartas, pensaba que quizá no me creerías o que ya te habías olvidado de mi, retome mi carrera de arqueología, ingrese a una universidad nacional de allá y fui haciendo prácticas, cuando ya me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para volver, regrese.

Hace solo 2 meses que estoy acá conseguí un empleo gracias al capitán del barco que me rescato y hoy después de 6 años por fin puedo estar a tu lado de nuevo

Ella corrió hacia él, lo abrazo con fuerza y lloro desconsoladamente en sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho pero mucho que lo había extrañado.

Él le correspondió el abrazo y le pidió perdón por su cobardía y por creer que ella lo había olvidado.

Inuyasha no soportó más aquella escena y decidió retirarse, había escuchado de principio a fin y ver la reacción de ella lo hacía sentir triste.

**Inuyasha:** hasta pronto señor y señora Higurashi, he de retirarme tengo algunos pendientes que atender, con su permiso señoritas (no se despidió de Kagome, puesto que ella estaba llorando a mares en los brazos de Houyo) (se fue)

Cuando ya estaba por bajar las escaleras escucho la voz de Kagome llamándolo, decidió detener sus pasos para saber que es lo que ella deseaba.

**Kagome:** espera por favor no te vayas, perdona que te haya ignorado, comprenderás que lo que acaba de suceder, fue algo totalmente inesperado

**Inuyasha:** comprendo bien, por eso me retiro para que puedas estar a gusto con los tuyos

**Kagome:** gracias por ser tan buen amigo, muchas gracias (lo abrazo)

**Inuyasha:** (correspondió su abrazo) si kagome, somos buenos amigos, eso somos y lo seguiremos siendo, si mañana no deseas ir a trabajar lo comprendo, no te preocupes por ello (la soltó y se fue)

Camino a su auto se topó con Souta y Shippo, que regresaban del parque

**Shippo:** ¡Inuyasha! Que alegría verte ¿viniste a ver a mi mamí?

**Inuyasha:** hola amiguito ¿Qué tal Souta? Si vine a verla, para darle clases de manejo, ya terminamos por hoy, creo que esta lista para dar su examen

**Shippo:** ¡que bueno! voy a verla (se fue corriendo, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa)

**Inuyasha:** (refiriéndose a Souta) creo que deberías detenerlo antes de que se tope con una fuerte e inesperada sorpresa

**Souta:** ¿de que hablas?

**Inuyasha:** es largo de explicar solo te pudo decir que el papá de Shippo no estaba muerto y en estos momentos está en tu casa conversando con tu familia

**Souta:** (sorprendido) ¿qué dices? ¡Qué Houyo, está vivo! ¡Eso es imposible!

**Inuyasha:** no te puedo dar más detalles, ya lo comprenderás tú mismo, ve tras Shippo antes de que se dé con la noticia de golpe

**Souta:** (corriendo tras de Shippo) ¡espera! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Se subió a su auto y acelero lo mas que pudo, quería salir lo más pronto posible, había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos y ocurría precisamente eso ¿Qué tenía el destino en su contra? ¿Por qué en cada mujer que se fijaba las cosas tenían que terminar así?

Souta acelero el paso dejando a Shippo atrás, entro de golpe a su casa y sus ojos vieron lo mismo que los demás, no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a su abuelo que entretuviera a Shippo afuera en el jardín hasta que fuera prudente dejarlo entrar.

Su abuelo salió de inmediato y a pesar de las protestas de su bisnieto, lo convenció de no entrar a la casa, ofreciéndole comprar un dulce en la tienda.

Souta ingresó con lentitud a su casa, su cara de asombro era notable, todos los ahí presentes habían pasado por el mismo trance.

**Houyo:** ¿tú eres Souta? ¡Cómo has crecido!

**Souta:** ¿Qué…significa…esto? ¿Cómo es que tú…tú estás aquí?... se suponía…que estabas…

**Houyo:** ¡muerto! si lo sé, debes de tener muchas dudas y preguntas como los demás, la historia es muy larga y complicada, pero te contare todo con lujo de detalles.

**Kagome:** hermano, aunque nos cueste trabajo creerlo, es verdad es él, hace unos minutos nos termino de contar todo lo que pasó, solo el verdadero Houyo podría saber tantos por menores

**Souta:** ¿y Shippo? ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a Shippo? ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer saber que su padre está vivo?

**Houyo:** las chicas me comentaron que tuvimos un hijo, no sé si sería prudente poder conocerlo ahora, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que algo así hubiera pasado en mi ausencia

**Kagome:** no había forma de que lo supieras, la última vez que hablamos estabas a punto de viajar a Francia, yo aún no sabía nada, me entere recién de mi estado 2 semanas después, para ese entonces tu ya habías sido dado por muerto

**Houyo:** (la abrazo) cuanto lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto sola

En ese instante entró Shippo corriendo, que se había escapado de las distracciones de su bisabuelo. Cuando ingreso a la sala vio su mamá siendo abrazada por aquel joven y ella correspondiéndole el abrazo, como no lo conocía, con toda su inocencia infantil pregunto…

**Shippo:** ¿Quién es él mami? (tomando por sorpresa a todos)

**Kagome:** ¡eh…eh...! ¡Hola hijito, no te oí llegar!

**Shippo:** llegue hace un rato con el tío Souta, pero el abuelo me llevo a la tienda a comprar, mami ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Quién es él? Debe ser alguien que quieres mucho porque lo estabas abrazando y él a ti, tú me has dicho que las personas cuando se abrazan es porque se quieren. (Como no obtenía respuesta decidió presentarse el solo)

Hola señor soy Shippo Higurashi (le extendió su manito) ¿y usted? ¿Quién es?

**Houyo:** (sostuvo su manito) (no sabía que decirle) hola soy un amigo dé colegio de tu mamá

**Shippo:** ¿usted no tiene nombre? Yo le dije el mío

**Kagome:** ¡no le faltes el respeto, él es tu mayor!

**Shippo:** no mami, no le estoy faltando el respeto, solo le pregunte su nombre tú me has dicho que cuando uno se presenta debe decir su nombre y apellido ¿o no? (la dejo muda)

**Houyo:** si pequeño tienes razón mi nombre es… Houyo Tatzuda (todos se quedaron en shock)

**Shippo:** ¿Houyo? ¿Houyo? Ese nombre yo lo conozco… tú…tú… ¿eres mi papá?

**Kagome:** hijito por favor no te alarmes es una larga historia

**Shippo:** (se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho) ¡papito! ¡Volviste! ¡Volviste! ¡Yo sabía que algún día volverías! ¡Gracias mami por traer de vuelta a mi papito!

Kagome no supo que decir, todos en la sala se pusieron a llorar de la emoción, el cariño tan inocente que mostraba ese pequeño niño era enternecedor, nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra acerca de lo que había pasado, simplemente dejaron que el niño mantuvieran la ilusión de que su padre había regresado ¿de dónde? Solo su infantil mente lo sabía

Después del susto y tantas explicaciones las cosas se calmaron en la casa Higurashi, la mamá de Kagome fiel a su estilo rompió el hielo y preparo un delicioso almuerzo para todos.

La tarde se volvió amena y él que más disfrutaba era el pequeño Shippo con el regreso de su padre.

Las horas pasaron rápido, dando pie a la noche, fue hasta entonces cuando todos los invitados decidieron irse.

**Ayumi:** muchas gracias por todo señora Higurashi, disculpe usted que viniéramos sin avisar

**Mamá de Kagome:** descuiden niñas ustedes son bienvenidas a esta su casa cuando gusten

**Yuka:** hasta pronto señora, señor, Souta fue un placer en verlos

**Abuelo:** hasta pronto niñas, por favor regresen pronto, la casa se llena de juventud con su presencia

**Eri:** Muchas gracias por todo y disculpe por todo lo ocasionado

**Souta:** es un alivio, saber que ya todo se aclaro, y lo mejor fue que Shippo lo tomo con agrado

**Kagome:** hasta luego chicas, ya las estaré yendo a visitar, hasta pronto Houyo, ya tendremos tiempo de poder conversar de muchas cosas

**Houyo:** fue un placer volver a verte, tratare de venir tan seguido como mi trabajo lo permita

**Shippo:** ¿ya no te volverás a ir por tanto tiempo verdad?

**Houyo:** te prometo que no, te prometo que volveré en esta semana

**Shippo:** (lo abrazo) chau papi, gracias por venir ¡te quiero mucho!

El grupo de jóvenes se retiro, Houyo les había ofrecido a la chicas llevarlas hasta sus casas de pasó que conocía donde Vivian.

Todos excepto Souta Y Kagome entraron a la casa.

**Souta:** ¿ahora que piensas hacer? Sufriste mucho tiempo por él y finalmente esta devuelta

**Kagome:** no sé a que te refieres con tu pregunta, continuare con mi vida como siempre, nada ha cambiado

**Souta:** ¿a quién engañas Kagome? tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha, sin embargo Houyo ha vuelto aparecer y sobre todo Shippo está muy feliz con su regreso

**Kagome:** (sollozó) no voy a hacer absolutamente nada, seguiré con mi vida, me dedicare a mi hijo y a mi trabajo, en cuanto a Inuyasha… lo sacare de mi vida por completo, cuando termine el proyecto de los hoteles presentare mi renuncia y me iré de su lado, si Houyo ha aparecido después de tantos años es justo que le dé una oportunidad a Shippo de tener una familia, después de todo él siempre quiso tener a su padre cerca

**Souta:** ¿sacrificaras tus sentimientos por darle una familia a Shippo?

**Kagome:** (se echó en los brazos de él a llorar) ¿por qué? Dime ¿por qué? Tenía que aparecer justo ahora, cuando por fin había logrado olvidarlo, cuando por fin hay alguien a quien amo y sé que me ama… dime…dime… ¿por qué?

**Souta:** (la consolaba) aún no es tarde, habla con Houyo, dile que las cosas cambiaron, dile lo que realmente sientes, no puedes anteponer tu felicidad a tu responsabilidad

**Kagome:** no puedo hacerle esto a ninguno de los dos, si él recupero la memoria es porque aún me ama y Shippo merece tener la familia que tanto ha anhelado por años.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban, por más esfuerzos que su hermano hacía por consolarla no lo conseguía, sabía que su sentido de responsabilidad era muy grande y ella por la felicidad de su hijo era capaz de sacrificar la propia.

**Al día siguiente…**

Todo iba como de costumbre en el hotel, ya pasaba del medio día y Kagome no se había presentado a trabajar, era lógico después de tantas emociones fuertes necesitaba un descanso emocional, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

**Ayame:** ¡llegas muy pero muy tarde! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Habrás pedido permiso no?

**Kagome:** (muy sonriente) ¡mira! ¡Mira lo que traigo aquí! ¡ta tan! Es mi permiso para conducir, lo saque esta mañana, por eso llego tan tarde, ayer Inuyasha me dio clases de manejo y me dio permiso para faltar hoy, pero como ya termine decidí venir a trabajar.

Quiero terminar lo antes posible con el proyecto.

**Ayame:** ¡te felicito por tu permiso! ¿Viniste manejando hasta acá?

**Kagome:** ¡siii! Fue sensacional poder manejar por la carretera por primera vez, me dio mucha emoción, por fin pude hacer uso de mi regalo ( )

**Ayame:** por cierto ¿paso algo ayer entre tú y él?

**Kagome:** ¿te refieres a Inu? ¿Por qué tú pregunta?

**Ayame:** hoy llego a la oficina con muy mala cara, le pregunte que le ocurría y me dijo que paso la tarde haciendo ejercicio y que por la falta de costumbre esta con todo el cuerpo agarrotado, pero aquí entre nos, se ve a leguas que eso solo era un excusa, trae una mirada de querer matar a alguien

**Kagome:** ¿qué dices si almorzamos juntas? La historia es algo larga y complicada

**Ayame:** entonces ¡si paso algo!

**Kagome:** durante el almuerzo te cuento… si, me voy a mi oficina, en 2 horas vuelvo por ti.

Inuyasha estaba encerrado en su oficina, no quería salir ni ver nadie, había pasado la tarde haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio de la mansión para descargar toda su ira contenida por la repentina aparición del susodicho, quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos, quería golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero él no era así, además que culpa tenía al pobre hombre, de sus desgracias, si tan solo se hubiera demorado un poco más en aparecer nada de eso estaría pasando, le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a Kagome y quizá ella no dudaría en quedarse con él o quizá sí, era algo que no podría saber.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó, contesto por auto reflejo, ni siquiera vio quien era.

**Inuyasha:** mochi – mochi

**Kikyo:** ¡hola Inu! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es lo que deseas? Estoy con mucho trabajo, así que lo que se que tengas que decirme hazlo pronto

**Kikyo:** ¡uhmm! Estas de malas ¿verdad? Te llamaba solo para saludar, el que ya no seamos pareja, no impide que seamos amigos

**Inuyasha:** dime que es lo que necesitas ¡por favor! Mis ánimos no son los mejores en este momento

**Kikyo:** está bien, te llame para invitarte a cenar en mi casa esta noche ¿Qué dices? Preparare lo que más te guste y podremos conversar a gusto

**Inuyasha: **(suspiro) está bien, a que ahora voy a tu casa

**Kikyo:** te espero a las 9:00 un beso (colgó)

No tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella y además se había comportado muy cortés, desde el love shuffle, había demostrado un cambio, así que nada perdería yendo a cenar con ella.

**2 horas más tarde…**

**Kagome:** ¿lista? Para ir almorzar

**Ayame:** si, me muero de curiosidad de saber que paso ayer entre ustedes, para que Inu tenga esa cara de pocos amigos debe ser algo serio

**Kagome:** ni te imaginas… (Unas suaves manos taparon sus ojos) una voz risueña le dijo ¿Quién soy?... ¡uhmm! Dejame adivinar, por el frio de tus manos debes ser el… ¡hombre de las nieves!

**Sango:** ¡oye yo no soy tal cosa!

**Kagome:** (se dio vuelta) ja, ja, ja, sabía que eras tú ¿qué haces por acá?

**Sango:** me escape un ratito de la agencia para almorzar con ustedes

**Ayame:** ¡ustedes me suena a manada! ¡Ni me has saludado mala amiga!

**Sango:** hola, listo y que es eso de mala amiga ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar a tu antipático novio, durante el love shuffle? es un renegón y quejumbroso, no sé ¿Qué le viste?

**Ayame:** ja,ja, al menos él no es mujeriego

**Kagome:** chicas, chicas, no se maten por favor (en tono de broma) mejor bajemos a almorzar y ahí continúan debatiendo que novio es peor

Sango y Ayame se rieron con aquel comentario, las tres fueron hasta el comedor y Ayame no dejaba de insistirle que le cuente que fue lo que había pasado, Sango se puso al corriente de inmediato y una vez ya situadas en el comedor, ella les conto todo a ambas.

**Ayame:** ¡vaya historia! Ya comprendo el porqué de su cara larga, pobre no sé para quien habrá sido más impactante la noticia, si para ti o para él

**Sango:** pero porque no le haces caso a tu hermano y le explicas a tu ex que ya no sientes nada por él, no es justo que luego de 6 años él se aparezca y ponga tu mundo de cabeza

**Kagome:** ya tome mi decisión, si les he contado todo, incluyendo lo que siento, es porque… en cuanto termine el proyecto… presentare mi renuncia y me iré lejos de aquí, dónde no sé, pero me iré lo más lejos posible para empezar de nuevo.

**Ya de noche en el departamento de Kikyo…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado algunos días desde que nos vimos

**Kikyo:** ven pasa por favor, ponte cómodo, en un instante sirvo la cena, esta vez he preparado lo que te gusta

**Inuyasha:** ¿a que se debe tu repentina invitación?

**Kikyo:** por lo mismo que dijiste, hace días que no, nos vemos y sentí curiosidad por saber de ti (le hablaba desde la cocina, estaba terminando de preparar la cena, "que ella no cocino")

**Inuyasha:** ¿ya te hiciste los exámenes médicos?

**Kikyo:** lo hare la próxima semana, pero no te llame para eso, en cuanto me los haga te lo hare saber, para eso hay todavía hay tiempo y mucho

**Inuyasha:** sabes que no he cambiado de opinión y aunque dieran positivo, no reanudare los planes de boda

**Kikyo:** si lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces, despreocúpate no te volveré a insistir con el tema, ven siéntate a la mesa, la cena ya está servida, espero que sea de tu agrado

**Inuyasha:** gracias, se ve muy bien, casi no puedo creer que lo hayas preparado tú

**Kikyo:** creo que pasar tanto rato en la cocina del hotel me ayudo, pero bueno siéntate y disfruta de la cena con tranquilidad

**Inuyasha:** ¿segura que no le pusiste nada como aquella vez en Nueva York?

**Kikyo:** segura… pero si desconfías, podemos cambiar de plato (los intercambio) esta cena es también en parte para disculparme por lo que te hice aquella vez, he comenzado a comprender que me porte muy mal contigo por mucho tiempo, realmente me arrepiento. Por mi conducta te perdí al final, por lo que ahora quisiera que fuéramos buenos amigos como años atrás ¿puede ser?

**Inuyasha:** está bien, te perdono por todo aquello, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, no fui un novio muy considerado que digamos, siempre ante puse mi trabajo a ti.

Pasaron una encantadora velada conversando como dos buenos amigos, brindando con vino por los viejos tiempos y por los venideros, celebraron también el re-inicio de su amistad.

Conversaron de muchas cosas como la boda de Sango la repentina aparición de la hija de Sesshomaru entre otras cosas, hasta que la conversación se torno algo depresiva, puesto que Inuyasha no midió la cantidad de vino que estaba tomando y le comenzó a contar, lo que había pasado el día anterior y lo mal que se sentía por ello.

**Kikyo: **¡Inuyasha! Estas muy bebido… no te puedes ir a tu casa así

**Inuyasha:** si, si… puedo… solo… llamare a Jaken… y… listo

**Kikyo:** (trataba de mantenerlo en pie) déjame que yo lo llame, para que venga por ti

**Inuyasha:** ¡gracia por ser… tan buena… amiga! (sorpresivamente la beso en los labios)… kagome… (Se cayó al piso dormido de lo ebrio que estaba)

**Kikyo:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha, despierta! (tomo su celular y llamo o Jaken, pero este por extraño que parezca no contesto) ¿Qué clase de sirviente es, que no contesta? (miro su reloj, eran las 5:00 a.m) ¿tan tarde es?... no me di cuenta (lo jalo como pudo y lo recostó en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes) en eso él se despertó

**Inuyasha:** ¿eres tú Kagome?

**Kikyo:** no, soy Kikyo, estas en mi casa, te quedaste dormido por beber tanto

**Inuyasha:** (la jalo hacia él y la aprisiono en un abrazo, tumbándola sobre la cama) Ka…go…me… no que te quedes con ese tal Houyo… quédate a mi lado (hablaba entre dormido y ebrio)

Kikyo no tuvo más remedio que quedarse dormida a su lado, la tenía sujeta de tal manera que no se podía zafar.

A las pocas horas sus ambarinos ojos se fueron abriendo, se toco la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre y sintió peso en su otro brazo, cuando se volteo, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Kikyo, se sobre salto, lo primero que pensó era que otra vez lo había drogado, pero hizo algo de memoria y se dio cuenta de que no había sido así, saco lentamente su brazo dé debajo de ella y la dejo seguir durmiendo, cuando volteo a verla, se dio cuenta que entre ella y Kagome había un parecido físico al dormir, verla dormir así le recordaba todas aquellas ocasiones en que había contemplado a Kagome de esa manera.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las 9:20 a.m se dio un baño y como era de esperarse Kikyo aún mantenía varios trajes que eran para él en el closet.

Estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él

**Kikyo:** ya te levantaste, trate de comunicarme con Jaken pero ya era muy tarde, por lo que no contesto

**Inuyasha:** gracias por tus cuidados, perdona mi comportamiento de anoche, me deje llevar y te ocasione molestias

**Kikyo:** no me ocasionaste ninguna molestia, solo que tendrás que pagarme el quiropráctico, la espalda me quedo destrozada después de jalarte hasta la habitación (lo dijo bromeando)

**Inuyasha:** lo lamento, debí tener más cuidado cuando tomaba

**Kikyo:** te estoy bromeando… ¿te puedo preguntar algo que comentaste ayer? ¿Y quizá no recuerdes?

**Inuyasha:** hazlo, pero antes toma desayuno, te prepare lo que te gusta

**Kikyo:** gracias por tus atenciones

**Inuyasha:** gracias a ti, ahora sí, que es aquello que me quieres preguntar

**Kikyo:** anoche hablabas acerca de un tal Houyo y decías algo así de ¿por qué apareciste?

**Inuyasha:** él es ex novio de Kagome, el padre de su hijo, se suponía que había fallecido hace 6 años pero no fue así, regreso repentinamente, sucede que había perdido la memoria

**Kikyo:** en Nueva York tú me comentaste que estabas enamorado de alguien más… es Kagome ¿verdad? Por eso fue que bebiste de mas ayer porque estas triste

**Inuyasha:** me conoces bien y sí todas mis respuestas son si a tus preguntas.

Me tengo que ir (le dio un beso en la frente y se fue)

Kikyo una vez a solas llamo a cierto francés que por aquella noche se había hospedado en un hotel para que ella pudiera llevar a cabo su plan.

**Onigumo:** (al celular) bonjour, mon amour (buenos días, mi amor)

**Kikyo:** todo está saliendo según lo planeado, Inuyasha y esa estúpida han mordido por completo el anzuelo

**Onigumo:** te dije Enju era la mejor entre las mejores alecciono a las mil maravillas a aquel muchacho, ya les debe haber contado a todos aquella trágica historia de cómo sobrevivió

**Kikyo:** si, si, parece que sí, pero ¿Cómo fue que ella, lo alecciono tan bien?

**Onigumo:** eso son secretos profesionales, que ni yo mismo puedo saber

**Kikyo:** el plan está en marcha, todo va perfecto, a este paso Inuyasha volverá a ser mío muy pronto, te espero en la noche, tenemos mucho que celebrar

**Onigumo:** muy bien, ma belle fleur (colgó)


	40. Pruebas que pone el destino

**Cap. XL**

**Pruebas que pone el destino**

La semana pasó rápidamente, cada quien seguía con su vida al ritmo que deseaba o podía.

Entre Sara y Sesshomaru las cosas cada vez iban mejor, Bankotsu moría de los celos cada vez que ellos dos estaban cerca, pero los ocultaba tras su afable conducta.

Houyo visitaba la familia Higurashi casi todos los días, Kagome siempre lo recibía con una gran sonrisa y un trato amable, intentaba por todos los medios de hacer renacer sus sentimientos por él y borrar los actuales, pero le era algo difícil de lograr, durante todas la visitas del muchacho lo puso a prueba con diferente tipo de preguntas, esperando que falle en alguna de sus respuestas haciéndole quedar como un impostor, pero lamentablemente siempre sabía que responder, convenciéndola cada vez más que él si era quien decía ser.

Inuyasha se había vuelto o adicto al trabajo o huraño, ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en su oficina, solo salía para almorzar o retirarse a descansar.

**En una clínica privada de Tokio…**

**Médico:** señorita, sus resultados ya están listos, debo decirle que son negativos, no se encuentra gestando. Además hemos detectado un problema de origen ginecológico usted padece de "atresia folicular ovárico"

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor?

**Médico:** eso quiere decir que usted tiene ovarios involutivos

**Kikyo:** ¿usted quiere decir que soy estéril?

**Médico:** lo que sucede con usted señorita, es que sus ovarios funcionan pero producen óvulos suicidas, por lo cual es casi imposible que pueda concebir, sin un tratamiento apropiado.

Si desea podemos iniciar con el tratamiento ahora mismo, es bastante joven y en cuestión de 1 año podría concebir

**Kikyo:** ¡usted no entiende! yo necesitaba estar embarazada ahora, de acá a un año… eso no me sirve, mi deseo no es ser madre mi deseo es conseguir aquello que quiero. Adiós (se fue)

Salió furiosa del consultorio, su plan se venía abajo, aún le quedaba aquel jovencito resucitado para separar a su objetivo de aquella mujer.

Busco su auto en el enorme estacionamiento se subió en este y condujo hasta el hotel, le iba a dar la noticia si o si, era obvio que no lo podría engañar con pruebas falas porque de inmediato él la desmentiría, pero aún así trataría de recurrir a su conmiseración.

Llego hasta el hotel, subió a toda hasta el piso 20 y con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos irrumpió en su oficina haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de la secretaría que se hallaba presente.

Se lanzo a sus brazos cual damisela en peligro y creando todo un teatro le comenzó a dar detalles de su supuesta desgracia.

**Ayame: **señorInuyasha, perdón no la pude detener

**Inuyasha:** (sorprendido, viendo llorar a la recién llegada) no te preocupes, déjanos a solas por favor Ayame. (Ella cerró la puerta y se retiro)

**Inuyasha:** (con ella en brazos) ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así?

**Kikyo:** (lloraba desconsoladamente) acabo de salir del consultorio del médico y me fue fatal, no solo me dijo que no estoy embarazada, si no que padezco de una enfermedad que no me permitirá ser madre a menos que me someta a un largo y engorroso tratamiento.

Me siento destrozada, la notica me tomo de improviso, ya me había hecho ilusiones

**Inuyasha:** (por dentro se sentía aliviado de saber que no tendría un hijo con ella, pero a la vez sentía pena por lo que ella le decía acerca de su mal) tranquila, no todo está acabado, si el médico te ha dicho que hay una solución deberías estar alegre de que tu mal tiene cura

**Kikyo:** debería pero no puedo, me siento verdaderamente triste por la noticia, ya me había preparado emocionalmente para ser madre y ahora esa ilusión ya no existe

**Inuyasha:** eres muy joven para desmoralizarte de esa manera, si ese es realmente tu deseo con un tratamiento podrás estar bien

**Kikyo:** va más allá de solo un tratamiento, es el cómo me siento en este momento, me siento triste, sola, desde que terminamos me he sentido mal y he tratado de ocultar mi depresión pero con la noticia que acabo de recibir me siento peor

**Inuyasha: **(suspiro) ¿qué puedo… hacer por ti… para que te sientas mejor?

**Kikyo:** (¡bingo!) (Entre sollozos) podrías cuidar de mi solo por hoy, estoy muy decaída y no quisiera estar sola, por favor solo por hoy

**Inuyasha:** aún tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer, no puedo dejar la oficina

**Kikyo:** no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo, cuando más te necesito… tú no me apoyas

**Inuyasha:** está bien, le encargare a Ayame que cancele todos mis pendientes y me quedare contigo el que resta de la tarde

**Kikyo:** gracias, en verdad te agradezco que estés conmigo

**Inuyasha:** (por intercomunicador) señorita Ayame por favor cancele todos los pendientes que tenga por el resto del día

**Ayame:** señor Inuyasha, la señorita Higurashi se encuentra a mi lado esperando entrevistarse con usted

**Inuyasha:** (quería verla, quería estar cerca de ella) dígale por favor que lo que

Tenga que hablar conmigo puede hacerlo con mi hermano gracias.

Salio de su oficina con Kikyo tomada de su brazo, al salir Ayame y Kagome los vieron juntos, el rostro de Kikyo lucia pálido y denotaba que había llorado.

Inuyasha la vio y tuvo deseos de dejarla irse sola, para poder ir donde ella y decirle que la extrañaba que en verdad la quería, que por favor no se fuera con Houyo, sin embargo no hizo nada de eso, solo la miro, la saludo con cordialidad para luego retirarse del lugar junto con su afligida compañera.

**Kagome:** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué ella estaba así?

**Ayame:** no sé que habrá sucedido, llego de improviso llorando y se metió en su oficina, ahí estuvieron por lo menos 15 minutos, el resto tú ya lo sabes

**Kagome:** quizá sea mejor así, hace días que no hablamos, creo que si lo hubiese hecho el día de hoy le hubiera terminado confesando mis sentimientos cometiendo un gran error

**Ayame:** ¿¡insistes en quedarte al lado de tu ex y dejar ir a Inuyasha por él!

**Kagome:** si, durante estos días él ha estado yendo a mi casa con frecuencia y hemos hablado de muchas cosas incluso de reanudar nuestros planes de boda

**Ayame:** ¿quééé? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo planeas casarte con alguien que no amas?

**Kagome:** en la mente de él, el tiempo se ha detenido y nosotros teníamos planes de casarnos antes de que se fuera, solo está esperando reunir el suficiente dinero para la ceremonia

**Ayame:** ¡no puedes! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Eso…eso sería un gran error… dile que no, dile la verdad, no cometas una locura por favor

**Kagome:** he calculado que mi proyecto estará listo en 2 semanas, luego renunciare.

Te dejo, debo hablar con Sesshomaru, ya que tu jefe se fue y me dejo plantada ( )

**En casa de Sara…**

**Bankotsu:** me he contactado con la universidad de Boston, están realizando un tratamiento experimental con láser para la metástasis, te reserve una cita para el próximo viernes, estaremos 1 semana allá, ya he arreglado todo el papeleo

**Sara:** ¿y si mi niego a ir? ya estoy cansada de tantos exámenes médicos y tratamientos fallidos, para mi mal ya no hay cura, aceptemos que me queda poco de vida ¡ya viví lo suficiente! ¡Más de la cuenta!

**Bankotsu:** por favor Sara, no te puedes dar por vencida tan fácilmente, lucha hasta el final

**Sara:** que mas da 1 día o 2 dé vida de diferencia, igual me voy a morir

**Bankotsu:** no lo voy a permitir, hemos logrado superar todas las facetas del cáncer con buenos resultados ¡prueba de ello es que estas viva! has sobrevivido 4 años más de los que…

**Sara:** debía ¿verdad? Eso ibas a decir ¡ya estoy cansado de operaciones y de ser un conejillo de indias para cada tratamiento nuevo que sale! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ya no estoy en la faceta 1 o 5 estoy en la faceta 9 y la 10 es la muerte! Gracias por todos tus esfuerzos pero ya estoy cansada, quiero disfrutar de mis últimos meses de vida

En ese momento la movilidad dejaba a Rin que volvía del colegio

**Rin:** ¡mami! ¡Tío! ¡Me fue muy bien hoy en la escuela! ya estoy aprendiendo a escribir ¡miren, miren! me saque 92 en mi prueba de dictado

**Sara:** ¡te felicito hijita! Lo hiciste muy bien

**Bankotsu:** que bien mi pequeña princesa.

Tu mamá y yo tenemos que hacer un largo viaje la próxima semana ¿quieres ir con nosotros o prefieres quedarte acá?

**Rin:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?

**Bankotsu:** 1 semana quizá un poco mas

**Rin:** ¿me puedo quedar con mi papá?

**Sara:** será mejor que vayas con nosotros puede ser que tardemos en volver

**Rin:** ¿y la escuela? No quiero perder clases, mi papá me dijo que es muy importante estudiar, la próxima semana habrá un paseo escolar y quiero ir

**Bankotsu:** si, la escuela es importante y si quieres ir a ese paseo iras, hablé con tu papá y está de acuerdo en quedarse contigo unos días

**Sara:** hijita, ve a cambiarte el uniforme por favor

**Rin:** si mamá (salio de la habitación)

**Sara:** ¿cómo es eso de que tú ya hablaste con Sesshomaru? Y ¿Cómo que está dispuesto a cuidar de Rin por uno días?

**Bankotsu:** te dije que tenía todo listo, lo llame, le dije que teníamos que ver unos negocios en Estados Unidos por 1 semana a mas y me contesto que no tenía problemas en quedarse con Rin, por el tiempo que vayamos a estar ausentes, prefiere que la dejemos con él a con una niñera desconocida, también me propuso enviarnos a la nana Kaede para que pudiera cuidarla

**Sara:** ¡estas actuando por tu propia cuenta! ¿Desde cuándo, haces las cosas sin consultarme primero?

**Bankotsu:** desde que sé que te pondrías obstinada y dirías no a todo lo que te sugiera

**Sara:** está bien iré contigo, no me dejas alternativa

**Rin:** mami ya me cambie. Tío ¿podemos ir al parque a jugar?

**Bankotsu:** vamos, donde tú quieras mi pequeña princesa

**Rin:** ¿Dónde yo quiera? Uhmm… ¿podemos ir a la luna?

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) esta vez me la pusiste difícil, tendría que hablar con la nasa, para preguntarles cuando sale el próximo cohete a la luna

**Rin:** ¿la nasa? ¿Cohete? ¿Qué es eso?

**Bankotsu:** camino al parque te cuento que es todo eso

**Rin:** chau mami, ya regreso

**Sara:** chau hijita (le dio un beso) no demoren mucho, para hacer los deberes de escuela

**En el departamento de Kikyo…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿ya estas más tranquila?

**Kikyo:** gracias por tu compañía, me sentí muy mal y sola cuando salí del consultorio

**Inuyasha:** Si ya te sientes mejor, debo volver a la oficina, no puedo estar todo el día fuera

**Kikyo:** esperaba que te quedaras un poco más, pero comprendo tu trabajo esta primero

**Inuyasha:** aunque quisiera no puedo, estos días estoy más cargado de trabajo, puesto que Sesshomaru está saliendo más temprano de la oficina, te dejo antes que se haga más tarde

Una vez que se retiro, Kikyo dejo salir de su escondite a su huésped

**Onigumo:** ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías con tu ex – novio? Me tomaste por sorpresa

**Kikyo:** perdón cariño, estaba tan fastidiada con los resultados que se me olvido avisarte

**Onigumo:** ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el médico?

**Kikyo:** casi nada, resulta que soy prácticamente estéril, que si deseo tener un hijo tendría que seguir un absurdo tratamiento de un año

**Onigumo:** ¿y tú que es lo que deseas?

**Kikyo:** mi plan era atar a Inuyasha a mí con hijo, pero ya que el destino juega a mi favor, no tendré que seguir tomando precauciones, no me interesa en lo más mínimo la maternidad, eso no va conmigo, si hubiese tenido un hijo con él le hubiera puesto un ejército de nanas al mocoso ese, pero me ahorre el trabajito.

Ahora tú dime que avances con nuestro plan y ¿por cierto hasta cuando te vas a quedar? ¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer?

**Onigumo:** a diferencia de tu ex – novio, yo puedo delegar a más de uno para que cumplan con mi trabajo, no tengo por que vivir esclavo de mis negocios.

Sin embargo hay responsabilidades que debo cumplir, a petición tuya ya expandí mi negocio a China e Italia por lo que deberé viajar en 2 días, pero descuida mi cachorrita, podre regresar a ti en 3 semanas

**Kikyo:** si, si bien por ti, pero no me has respondido cómo va el plan con el resucitado ese

**Onigumo:** ¡oh te tengo grandes noticias! Sé que ya le pidió matrimonio a esa tal Kagome ¿es así como se llama? ¿No?

**Kikyo:** si, ella es la intrusa de la cual me quiero deshacer ¿para cuándo es la boda?

**Onigumo:** en un mes, el debe fingir que no tiene dinero por lo que esperara hasta ese entonces

**Kikyo:** es demasiado tiempo, has que casen la próxima semana

**Onigumo:** podría pero como nuestro resucitado justificaría su repentino ingreso económico

**Kikyo:** inventa que pidió un crédito, que se saco la lotería, que heredero de alguien, ¡no sé, has algo pronto! ¡Lo que sea pero hazlo!

**Onigumo:** ok, mon amour (mi amor) en este instante llamara a Enju y le pediré que haga algo (tomo su celular y la llamo)

**Enju:** (al celular) si señor dígame ¿que puedo hace por usted?

**Onigumo:** acelera el proceso de boda entre el joven con esa fillia (niña)

**Enju:** señor lo siento, pero el muchacho cuenta con documentos falsos, si pidiera un préstamo a cualquier entidad financiera, tendríamos serios problemas

**Onigumo:** es una orden, los quiero casados en 1 semana

**Enju:** solo hay una opción señor y es crear a un personaje que lo conozca y esté dispuesto a prestarle el dinero

**Onigumo:** ¡busca a quien sea necesario y hazlo! (colgó)

Listo mon amour, aquella fillia estará casada con el resucitado en 1 semana

**Kikyo:** ¡genial! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡La quiero fuera de mi camino!

**1 semana después…**

**En el hotel…**

Dentro de la oficina de Inuyasha…

**Ayame:** ¡Inuyasha, por favor escúchame! Llevas días evadiéndome, hay algo muy importante que debes saber

**Inuyasha:** ya te he dicho mil veces que si no es referente al trabajo, no me interesa, no me vuelvas a repetir lo mismo de que Kagome se casa en menos de un mes, ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir, es su decisión, si es su felicidad bien por ella

**Ayame:** no se casa en un mes se casa este domingo ¡se casara en tan solo 2 días! ¡Por favor debes hablar con ella! ¡Convencerla de que no lo haga!

**Inuyasha:** ¡no tengo porque interferir en su vida! Si se casa mañana u hoy no es asunto mío

**Ayame:** pero…pero… ¡ay maldición! ¿Por qué, te comportas así? Se te nota a leguas que te duele la noticia y a ella no se le ve muy feliz que digamos… ¡ustedes 2 se aman!

**Inuyasha:** Ayame te recuerdo que tú solo eres mi secretaría y no ¡tienes porque meterte en mi vida personal! Así que por favor retírate de mi oficina

**Ayame:** yo… creí que éramos amigos, pero si solo me ves como tu secretaría está bien ¡jefe! No te molestare mas, me voy… señor Taisho.

Le dolía demasiado saber que su amada se fuese a casar con otro, pero no quería interferir en su decisión. Desde que su ex – novio apareció sabía que el final sería así, después de todo ellos de ser amigos no pasaron… aunque le doliera el alma, la dejaría ser feliz con el hombre que ella había elegido.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso ingresando su amigo muy molesto

**Miroku:** ¿Cómo demonios esta eso de que Kagome se casa en 2 días y tu no vas a hacer nada?

**Inuyasha:** ¿pero que pasa hoy en este lugar? ¡Los empleados, han decido sublevarse contra su jefe! ¡Si vienes a verme es para que me hables de trabajo, no de otros temas!

**Miroku:** ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¡Por fin, estas libre del todo! Ya no tienes nada que ver con Kikyo y ¡ahora que tienes la oportunidad de conquistar a Kagome, te hechas para atrás!

**Inuyasha:** ¡si eso es a lo que viniste! ¡Te puedes ir por el mismo camino! ¡No voy hablar de mi vida personal durante el trabajo! ¡Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro!

**Miroku:** ¿qué te ha pasado? Desde que apareció aquel muchacho no has hecho otra cosa que vivir refugiado en tu oficina, como queriendo huir del mundo exterior, sal de acá y lucha por ella, sino haces nada la vas a perder

**Inuyasha:** ni tú ni nadie me va a decir que hacer con mi vida ¡ahora largo de mi oficina!

**Miroku:** ¡que decepción! Creí que lucharías, no que te dejarías derrotar tan fácil (se fue)

**En el piso 21…**

**Sara:** tu proyecto se ve muy prometedor, es sorprendente lo rápido que lo has hecho

**Kagome:** tenía motivos para terminarlo pronto, llevo más de un año elaborándolo por mi propia cuenta y en estas semanas le he dado los últimos retoques

**Rin:** (saltaba para ver la pantalla de la computadora) yo quiero ver, quiero ver ¡no veo!

**Kagome:** (la cargo) mira ¿Qué te parece? Esta es la estructura externa, estas son las cámaras de almacenamiento de calor, esta es una de las habitaciones, estos son los jardines internos y externos etc.…

**Rin:** ¡se ve muy bonito el hotel de mi mami y mi tío va a ser muy bonito!

**Kagome:** ¡que linda eres! ¡Como me gustaría que tú y mi hijo se conocieran, serian grandes amigos!

**Sara:** ¿tienes un hijo?

**Kagome:** si, tiene cinco años se llama Shippo

**Rin:** ¡yo quiero conocerlooo! Mami ¿me dejas, me dejas? ¡Si puedo conocerlo!

**Kagome:** ¿podría llevarla a mi casa el fin de semana? Te prometo que la cuidaría muy pero muy bien, entre mi mamá, mi abuelo y mi hermano la cuidaríamos muy bien, te lo prometo

**Sara:** ¡uhmm, no sé! Parto de viaje hoy y se supone que su papá la va cuidar

Él mencionado estaba tras de ella pero, le había pedido a Kagome y Rin que no dijeran nada

**Sesshomaru:** no tengo inconvenientes en que la lleves a tu casa el fin de semana

**Sara:** ¿desde cuándo estas acá?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡uhmm! Desde que estuviste hablando muy mal de mí

**Sara:** (sonriendo) ¡eso no es verdad! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

**Rin:** papi, papi, mira cómo va a ser el hotel de mi mami y mi tío ¿Qué te parece?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡uh! No sé ¿Qué te parece a ti Bankotsu?

**Sara:** ¿qué, tú también estabas por acá?

**Bankotsu:** hace un par de minutos que llegamos pero no te percataste, por estar hablando con Kagome. Vine por ti, nuestro vuelo sale en 4 horas debemos estar 2 horas antes para registrar las maletas

**Rin:** ¿ya se van? ¿Tan rápido?

**Bankotsu:** si preciosa, debemos irnos temprano

**Sesshomaru:** yo los llevare hasta el aeropuerto, será mejor que salgamos de una vez antes que nos atrape el tráfico

**Rin:** ¡yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿creí que te quedarías en casa de Kagome?

**Sara:** ¿puede llevarla a tu casa después de dejarnos en el aeropuerto?

**Kagome:** claro que sí, mi turno termina en una hora, estaré en mi casa dentro de 2

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tus atenciones Kagome, te llamare antes de dejarla en tu casa, hasta entonces. Vamos Rin (la cargo en sus brazos)

**Bankotsu:** hasta pronto Kagome, a mi regreso veré con más detalle tu trabajo

**Sara:** gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña el fin de semana, tu trabajo esta espectacular ¡estoy más que complacida con tu desempeño!

**Kagome:** ten buen viaje, por Rin no te preocupes estará bien cuidada, y te prometo que se divertirá mucho (se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y la vio irse)

**Un rato después ya todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto…**

**Bankotsu:** ya las maletas están registradas, en 10 minutos sale nuestro vuelo, lo mejor será que vayamos a la zona de embarques.

Hasta pronto Sesshomaru, te encargo mucho a Rin. Pórtate bien mi pequeña, no le des problemas a Kagome ni a su familia (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Sara:** hasta dentro de unos días amor, te voy a extrañar muchísimo (le dio un dulce beso) hasta pronto hijita a ti también te voy a extrañar, pórtate bien si (la abrazo con cariño)

**Sesshomaru:** también te voy a extrañar, quizá te vaya a buscar antes de que vuelvas

**Rin:** chau mami, chau tío, diviértanse mucho

Ambos se fueron alejando hasta perderse de vista dentro de la zona de embarques, Sara iba con el corazón partido, era la primera vez que se separaba de Rin y en realidad no quería viajar pero fue tanta la inasistencia de Bankotsu que accedió.

**Sesshomaru:** vamos a comprarte algo de ropa para que te quedes en casa de Kagome

**Rin:** también necesito un vestido de fiesta, ella se va a casar el domingo y me invito a su boda

**En la casa de la familia Higurashi…**

**Kagome:** ¡Shippo! ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! ¡Souta! ¡Ya llegue!

**Shippo:** mami, mami (salio acompañado de Houyo) mira quien vino para jugar conmigo

**Kagome:** hola hijito, hola Houyo… hijito te tengo una sorpresa hoy vendrá una niña muy linda para jugar contigo, se quedara el fin de semana

**Houyo:** hola preciosa ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

**Kagome:** bien muy bien, he invitado a la hija de uno de mis jefes a pasar el fin de semana, ella se llama Rin y es una niña muy linda, no debe tardar en llegar

**Mamá de Kagome:** hola hija, escuche que invitaste a una niña el fin de semana

**Abuelo:** hola hija tú invitada se va a quedar ¿para la boda?

**Kagome:** si abuelo… va a estar para la boda

**Houyo:** no suenas muy entusiasmada con nuestra boda

**Kagome:** no es ello, es solo que… me siegue sorprendiendo que hayas conseguido tan rápido el dinero para la ceremonia

**Houyo:** ya te explique que una vieja amiga de familia se encuentra en Tokio y cuando nos encontramos conversamos mucho y se ofreció a prestarme el dinero, le prometí que se lo iría pagando a plazos, descuida no ha sido mucho así que no estaré endeudado por mucho tiempo

**Kagome:** ¡la invitaste a la boda, imagino! Me gustaría mucho poder conocerla y darle las gracias en persona

**Houyo:** por supuesto que le he invitado, estoy seguro que vendrá

**Shippo:** papi, papi sigamos jugando

**Houyo:** si hijo, vamos, vamos

**Kagome:** mamá y ¿Souta donde esta?

**Mamá de Kagome:** hace unos instantes lo vi en el bio-huerto debe estar ahí

**Kagome:** voy a buscarlo, quiero hablar de algunas cosas con él (se fue a buscarlo)

**En el bio-huerto…**

**Souta:** (al celular) si, es cierto ella se casara el domingo, no la veo muy convencida de querer hacerlo, siento que lo está haciendo más por Shippo que por ella misma

**Inuyasha:** entonces era verdad, no quería creerlo, deséale de mi parte que sea muy feliz

**Souta:** ¿por qué no vienes y hablas tú mismo con ella?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué se supone que yo haga? ella ya tomo su decisión y yo no puedo interferir, no sería justo para el pequeño Shippo quitarle la oportunidad de ver a sus padres juntos

**Souta:** tampoco es justo que ustedes tengan que estar separados cuando se… te dejo ahí viene ella (colgó)

¡Hermanita que alegría verte! mira las plantas cómo están creciendo

**Kagome:** si, si muy bonitas las plantas, no vine a hablarte de ellas, vine para que me escuches, eres el único con el cual no puedo fingir

**Souta:** se a que te refieres, no te quieres casar ¿verdad?

**Kagome:** si, no quiero, pero debo, ya no hay marcha atrás, tenía la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo y convencerlo de que la pospusiéramos o… poder confesarle a quien verdaderamente amo mis sentimientos, pero nada de eso es posible, en solo 2 días me casare.

Lo que me extraña es la manera tan repentina en la que consiguió el dinero, convenientemente apareció esa misteriosa amiga y de la nada le prestó el dinero ¿cómo alguien le puede prestar dinero a un sujeto que se le dio por muerto durante 6 años?

**Souta:** ¿estás completamente segura que el es Houyo y no un impostor?

**Kagome:** estoy 99% convencida de que es él, si tan solo fallara una vez, podría dar por sentada mis sospechas de quien creo que es

**Souta:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Kagome:** Houyo tenía un primo hermano muy parecido a él, tanto que parecían gemelos y eran muy unidos, una vez Salí con su primo y no lo supe hasta después de la cita, pero su primo hacia algo que Houyo no, él tenía un gesto que lo delataba

**Souta:** ¿Cuál gesto?

Kagome… Kagome… hija… tu visita ya llego (se escucho a lo lejos)

**Kagome:** ven Souta, vamos a recibir a Sesshomaru y a Rin

En la sala se encontraban la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome recibiendo a los recién llegados

**Mamá de Kagome:** por favor señor póngase cómodo ¡que linda niña! ¡Tiene los mismos ojos que usted! ¡Parece una pequeña muñeca de porcelana!

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por sus atenciones señora, ella es mi hija Rin

**Abuelo:** usted y su hermano son realmente parecidos, ambos son la viva imagen del señor Inu Taisho

**Sesshomaru:** es usted muy amable con sus comentarios señor

**Mamá de Kagome:** en un ratito traigo a mi nieto para que lo conozcan (se fue por Shippo)

Kagome entro a la sala junto con Souta

**Souta:** (extendiéndole la mano) buenas noches señor Taisho, sea usted bienvenido

**Sesshomaru:** gracias, tu eres Souta ¿verdad? Nos conocimos en el hotel, el día del evento

**Souta:** si, así es. (Rin estaba escondida detrás de su papá) hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? Kagome me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una niña muy encantadora

**Rin:** ¿Dónde está Shippo?

**Kagome:** ahora viene esta adentro jugando con su papá

**Sesshomaru:** sé por Rin que te casas este domingo

**Kagome:** si, será una ceremonia muy sencilla, por favor Sesshomaru, sería un honor para mí que pudieras venir, la ceremonia será acá mismo en el jardín

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por la invitación, estaré presente

La mamá de Kagome regreso con Shippo, él también estaba algo tímido al igual que Rin

**Kagome:** ven Shippo, ella es Rin es la hija de Sesshomaru, la sobrina de Inuyasha

**Shippo:** ¿tú conoces a Inuyasha?

**Rin:** si, él es mi tío, el otro día fui a verlo a su trabajo

**Shippo:** ¿en serio? mi mami, también trabaja en el mismo lugar

**Kagome:** Shippo, hijito, se saluda primero a las visitas

**Shippo:** perdón mami. Buenas noches señor soy Shippo Higurashi (estirando su manito)

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba sentado) (le extendió la mano) buenas noches jovencito, mucho gusto en conocerte

**Rin:** el es mi papá (lo tomo del cuello) vine de muy lejos para conocerlo, hace poco que lo conozco

**Shippo:** mi papá también vino de muy lejos para verme, lo voy a traer para que lo conozcas, ¡papá! ¡Papá! (se fue a buscarlo)

Regreso a la sala, junto con su papá y se lo presentó a sus invitados

**Shippo:** mira él es mi papá (refiriéndose a Rin)

**Houyo:** buenas noches señor, soy Houyo Tatzuda (extendiéndole la mano)

**Sesshomaru:** (se puso de pie devolviéndole el saludo) gusto en conocerlo

**Shippo:** ¡Rin! ¿Te gustan las galletas?

**Rin:** si, sobre todo las que tienen chispas de chocolate

**Shippo:** vamos a la cocina mi abuelita ha preparado galletas ¡ella es la mejor!

**Rin:** mi tío Bankotsu, también me prepara galletas y son muy ricas (los 2 niños se fueron con dirección a la cocina hablando de quien era mejor)

**Kagome:** parece que ya se hicieron amistad

**Houyo:** los niños hacen amistad rápidamente pequeña (le rozo la nariz con el respaldar de su dedo índice, como muestra de cariño)

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso creo que me retiro, espero que no les ocasione molestias, estaremos en contacto… ¡Kagome! ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

**Kagome:** (estaba en las nubes) ¡ah! ¡Sí! Claro descuida estará bien cuidada…

En ese instante se escuchaba las voces de los niños gritando… no huyas gatito… no huyas Buyo… ven regresa… gatito… gatito…

El gato desesperado se trepo hasta los hombros de Sesshomaru.

**Rin:** papi ¿me pasas al gatito? Quiero ponerle un lazo pero no se deja

**Sesshomaru:** Rin, los animales no son juguetes, si ha salido huyendo de esa manera es porque no quiere ser molestado (le entrego el aún asustado gato a Kagome)

**Kagome:** descuiden niños, a Buyo le gusta jugar mucho, pero para convencerlo ¿Por qué no le dan primero sus galletas?

**Shippo:** ven Rin, hay muchas galletas para gatos en la cocina

**Sesshomaru:** Rin, ya me voy hija

**Rin:** chau papito, no te preocupes por mí, me voy a divertir mucho con Shippo y con su gatito (le dio un beso y se fue corriendo tras del gato)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡que linda niña! Despreocúpese señor, ella va a estar muy bien cuidada por todos nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** con su permiso señora, señor un placer en conocerlos, hasta luego Souta, hasta este domingo y felicidades señor Tatzuda.

**Houyo:** gracias por sus buenos deseos

**Souta:** hasta pronto señor Sesshomaru

**Kagome:** permíteme que te acompañe hasta las escaleras

Se fueron caminando y en el corto trayecto iban conversando

**Sesshomaru:** perdóname que te comente esto, pero no te veo muy entusiasmada con lo de tu boda, para ser sincero creí que tú y mi hermano sentían algo el uno por el otro

**Kagome:** ¿tan obvia puedo ser? La historia es algo extensa, por favor no dejes de asistir el domingo, al medio día será la ceremonia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿deseas que se lo comunique a Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** él ya debe estar al tanto de los pormenores, no creo que haga falta

**Sesshomaru:** hasta entonces, gracias por cuidar de Rin, se que la dejo en buenas manos (se subió a su auto, le hizo un gesto de despedida y emprendió el viaje)

Unos segundos después apareció Houyo por detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura

**Houyo:** hace un poco de frio ¿por qué no te metes a la casa?

**Kagome:** quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar jugando con Shippo?

**Houyo:** ya me voy, vendré mañana en la tarde y me quedare hasta pasado para ayudarte a organizar todo para la boda ¿estás de acuerdo? (hizo otra vez el gesto de acariciar su nariz con el respaldar de du dedo índice) me voy mi niña, te veré mañana a las 6:00 p.m (subió a su auto y se fue) (ella lo observo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte)

Dentro de la casa, los niños llenaban de mucha alegría el ambiente, corrían por todos lados, Souta los perseguía y hacia cosquillas, cuando los atrapaba, comían galletas y debatían quien los hacía mejor si la abuela o el tío, sobornaban al gato con galletas, para que este se dejara acariciar y dejar poner el bendito lazo.

Kagome se encontraba afuera tomando aire, le entro deseos de llamar a Inuyasha y pedirle que la fuera a ver, pero no lo hizo, toda la semana ambos se habían evadido adrede que cambiaria que se hablen a solo día y medio de ella casarse y a solo 2 de renunciar a su puesto.

Entro a la casa y se topo con dos niños totalmente rendidos de tanto jugar y un gato durmiendo a pata abierta entre ellos dos.

**Souta:** jugaron hasta que ya no pudieron más

**Kagome:** tengo algo muy importante que decirte

**Mamá de Kagome:** hija entre tu hermano y tú acomoden a los niños para que duerman, el señor Sesshomaru dejo una maleta con las cosas de Rin, ahí debe haber una pijama para ella

**Kagome:** si mamá, ahorita los acomodamos.

Te cuento luego de que cambiemos a los niños, solo te puedo decir que no me voy a casar, ese hombre no es Houyo

**Souta:** ¿qué? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

**Kagome:** por un gesto que él hizo hoy 2 veces, él no es Houyo él es su primo Akitokki.


	41. Por fin juntos

**Cap. XLI**

**Por fin juntos **

A la mañana siguiente dos pequeños niños despertaban llenos de energía, se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, tanto que parecían hermanos.

La familia se sentó a tomar desayuno y el semblante de la futura novia había pasado de un tono apático a uno más emocionado.

**Mamá de Kagome:** te veo más contenta esta mañana hija ¿será por qué mañana es el gran día? Cuando yo me casé con tu padre me veía igual que tú un día antes

**Kagome:** ¿Quién sabe mamá? Las cosas pueden terminar cambiando antes de mañana

**Abuelo:** estoy segura que serás la novia más bella de todo Japón

**Kagome:** gracias abuelo, eso lo sabremos pronto.

Gracias por la comida mamá. Niños en cuanto terminen, vayan a cambiarse, nos iremos a pasear al zoológico durante todo el día, junto con el tío Souta

Los dos niños estaban muy emocionados de ir a pasear, hicieron competencia por quien terminaba más rápido y subieron corriendo hasta la habitación de Shippo para cambiarse, una vez listos, de igual modo bajaron a toda prisa, listos para irse al paseo.

**En el bio-huerto…**

**Souta:** ¿estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

**Kagome:** ¿te refieres a lo de llevar a los niños al zoológico?

**Souta:** (¬¬) ¡tonta! Me refiero a lo de anular la boda

**Kagome:** esta noche hablare con Houyo o mejor dicho Akitokki, lo hare confesarme el porqué hizo todo lo que hizo y una vez que este todo aclarado llamaremos a todos los invitados para avisarles que el compromiso se anulo

**Souta:** ¿por qué, no los vamos llamando desde ahora?

**Kagome:** por 2 motivos, porque tengo que saber que estoy 100% en lo correcto y porque si realmente resulta ser Houyo, no me quedara otra que casarme.

De ahí seguimos con el tema, los niños ya están listos y no hay que hacerlos esperar

Se fueron en busca de los pequeños

**Shippo:** mami, mami ¡mírame ya estoy listo!

**Rin:** yo también, yo también

**Kagome:** muy bien pequeños, en un momento nos iremos, voy por las provisiones y salimos.

**Souta:** vamos avanzando al auto, allá esperaremos a kagome

**Shippo:** chau abuelita, chau abuelito

**Rin:** chau abuelitos

**Mamá de Kagome:** chau mis amores, les prometo que para la hora que vuelvan les tendré preparado chocolate caliente y galletas con chispas de chocolate

**Rin:** gracias abuelita (le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazo)

**Abuelo:** pórtense bien pequeños, no se separen en ningún momento de Kagome ni de Souta

**Rin:** si abuelito nos portaremos bien (le dio un beso y un abrazo) te quiero abuelito (se fue)

**Shippo:** ¡espérame, no te vayas! Chau abuelo, chau abuela (dándoles un rápido beso)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡que niña más linda! ¡Como quisiera que fuera mi verdadera nieta!

**Abuelo:** algún día tendremos más nietos, hija

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿tú crees papá?

**Kagome:** ya estoy lista ¿los niños donde están?

**Mamá de Kagome:** hija ¿Cuándo planeas tener más hijos?

**Kagome:** (0.0) ¿qué? ¿A que va esa pregunta?

**Abuelo:** como mañana te casas, deberías pensar en tener otro hijo pronto

**Kagome:** (-.-)…mejor me voy rápido, antes que ustedes dos se les ocurra otras cosas (salio corriendo)

El recorrido al zoológico fue animado por las canciones de los niños y juegos de carretera entre los cuatro como contar cuantos carros rojos pasaban o que tipos de animales había.

El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar

**Souta:** mochi – mochi

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Kagome?

**Souta:** buenos días señor Taisho, mi hermana esta conduciendo en estos momentos

**Sesshomaru:** buenos días Souta, llamé para saber ¿Cómo esta Rin?

**Souta:** ella está muy bien, estamos camino al zoológico (los gritos de alegría de los niños se dejaban oír) Rin, es tu papá ¿deseas hablar con él?

**Rin:** ¡papi, papi! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, el abuelo y la abuela son muy buenos conmigo y ¡ayer le pude poner el lazo al gatito!

**Sesshomaru:** que bueno hijita, ahora que estas de paseo, no te separes de Kagome o su hermano, se buena niña y no les des problemas

**Rin:** si papito, chau papito, ¡oh vi una vaca! Una vaca… Kagome… una vaca, una vaca… un beso papito, estoy jugando con Shippo (le paso el celular a Souta)

**Souta:** descuide señor, la estamos cuidando muy bien y no dejaremos que le pase nada

**Sesshomaru:** puedo comprobar que así es, gracias por los cuidados, que tengan un buen día

**Souta:** gracias señor, usted también tenga un buen día (colgó)

**En la oficina de Miroku…**

**Shimma:** señor acá esta el catalogo que me pidió ¿señor? ¿Señor está usted bien? Lo noto muy pensativo ¿sucede algo?

**Miroku:** aún me sigues tratando de usted, ya te he dicho mil veces que me trates de tú…

**Shimma:** discúlpame, es la costumbre, dime ¿Qué te sucede? Estas pensativo

**Miroku:** ¿sabías que Kagome se casa mañana?

**Shimma:** si estoy invitada. Ayame me conto que trato de convencerla de que no lo haga, pero insiste en que si lo va hacer

**Miroku:** es una completa locura, ese matrimonio es un error

**Shimma:** lo dices por Inuyasha, desde que supo del compromiso ha estado de pésimo humor, da miedo acercase a él

**Miroku:** ese cabeza hueca es un obstinado, no escucha razones por parte de nadie, todos en este hotel sabemos lo que siente por ella, sin embargo la va a dejar ir

**Shimma:** quizá él lo hace por la felicidad de ella. Es una pena que terminen así. Durante el love shuffle se les veía muy felices juntos, tanto que parecían novios de verdad

**Miroku:** si es verdad, pero él la está dejando ir sin luchar, eso me da coraje

Toda la conversación fue oída por el protagonista de la misma, él había ido hasta la oficina de Miroku para ver unos documentos, pero al oír que hablaban de él se quedo en la entrada para saber de que se trataba.

¿Por qué todos tenían que meterse en su vida? Había tomado una decisión y la iba a cumplir.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano sin sospechar lo que estaba pasando

**Oficina de Sesshomaru…**

**Inuyasha: **knock – knock ¿puedo pasar?

**Sesshomaru:** dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

**Inuyasha:** pon tu firma en estos documentos, ya los revise, todo está en orden

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo (comenzó a firmar cuando su celular empezó a sonar)

Buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo les está yendo en el zoológico?

**Kagome: **buenos días, nos va muy bien, perdona que te moleste, pero no sé si Rin puede comer algodón de azúcar o chocolates ¿es alérgica a alguna cosa en particular?

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, puede comer lo que sea excepto camarones

**Kagome:** bien, muchas gracias, disculpa que haya interrumpido tu trabajo

**Sesshomaru:** puedes interrumpir las veces que sea cuando se trata de mi hija, te agradezco que me hayas llamado para preguntar

**Kagome:** ya vamos entrar al zoológico, hasta pronto (colgó)

**Sesshomaru:** listo, ya están todos los documentos firmados

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué te llamo kagome?

**Sesshomaru:** Rin se está quedando en su casa el fin de semana, se la ha llevado a pasear al zoológico junto con su hijo y quería saber si era alérgica a algo

**Inuyasha:** ya veo, ella siempre es muy preocupada y cuidadosa con los niños

**Sesshomaru:** me invito a su boda este domingo ¿piensas ir?

**Inuyasha:** no estoy seguro, no me ha dicho nada

**Sesshomaru:** ¿vas a permitir que se case con aquel sujeto?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué me quieres decir? Pretendes que la detenga

**Sesshomaru:** soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien, se que tú sientes algo por ella, se te ve en la mirada, tengo entendido que tu compromiso con Kikyo se anulo, en ese caso… ¿qué te retiene poder estar con ella?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué me retiene? El simple hecho que está a punto de casarse con su ex – novio, que no es otro que el padre de su hijo, no me atrevo a arruinar la felicidad de un niño.

Si ya terminaste con los documentos me retiro hay cosas que aún debo hacer.

Las horas pasaron, los niños se habían divertido muchísimo en el zoológico, el viaje de regreso fue muy diferente al de ida, esta vez viajaban en completo silencio, puesto que los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos.

**Souta:** falta poco para las 6:00 p.m ¿vas a conversar con él de todos modos?

**Kagome:** si, estoy ansiosa porque llegue, debo sacarme de una buena vez la duda de la cabeza

**Souta:** ¿que ocurrirá si resulta ser su primo?

**Kagome:** seré libre, libre para poder amar a quien realmente amo y esta vez juro que dejare de ocultarle mis sentimientos

**Souta:** ¿y si realmente es Houyo? ¿Entonces que harás?

**Kagome:** me casare con él y me esforzare por revivir aquellos sentimientos que una vez le tuve y por supuesto me olvidare para siempre de mi verdadero amor

**Souta:** pues prepárate hermanita, ya llegamos y ahí está su auto, parece que se adelanto

**Kagome:** bajemos a los niños, cuando se despierten pídele a mamá que les dé un baño, yo me quedare afuera conversando con él

**Souta:** bien, primero hagámonos cargo de los niños y luego todo correrá por tu cuenta.

Hermana (suspiro) te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Bajaron del auto, cada quien tomo a un niño, los abrigaron bien con unas mantas y los llevaron hasta la casa. Dentro les contaron todo su familia de lo mucho que se habían divertido.

Kagome le pidió a Houyo que la acompañara al jardín para conversar a solas.

**En el hotel…**

Inuyasha, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo por más que lo intentaba, escuchar lo que su amigo hablaba con su secretaria, lo que su hermano le dijo, la insistencia de Ayame y sobre todo su propia mente, no lo dejaban en paz, no podía, no debía quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero su conciencia le decía que él no podía interferir en la felicidad de un inocente.

Es verdad no podía interferir pero al menos podía despedirse de la mujer que amaba, apago su computadora, tomo su abrigo y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue rumbo a casa de ella.

Manejo apresuradamente, quería ganarle al tiempo, aprovechar hasta el más mínimo segundo a su lado, sabía que era el adiós, pero aún así quería aprovechar cada instante.

**En el jardín de la casa Higurashi…**

**Houyo:** los niños se divirtieron mucho hoy

**Kagome:** si es cierto, Rin y Shippo se llevan muy bien parecen hermanos

**Houyo:** ya pronto en algún momento le daremos hermanos de verdad

**Kagome:** ¿estás seguro de querer casarte? Digo es que recién tenemos poco tiempo de habernos encontrado

**Houyo:** por supuesto que si mi linda Kagome, cada día que estuve lejos de ti, fue un martirio, pensaba una y otra vez en cuando volvería, cuando podrimos estar juntos de nuevo

**Kagome:** uhmm… hace 6 años yo ame mucho a Houyo y sufrí mucho cuando murió, sentí que el mundo se me acababa sin él.

En ese mismo instante llegó Inuyasha, estacionó el auto como pudo al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas rápidamente, se detuvo a medio camino ya que se percato que los comprometidos estaban conversando, no quiso interrumpir y estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho lo que decía Kagome, se escondió entre los arbustos que estaban al lado de las escaleras; Se acerco lo suficiente para poder oír la conversación ¿desde cuándo oír las conversaciones ajenas se la había hecho costumbre? (pensó) no era su forma de actuar pero se sentía desesperado estaba a solo horas de perder a la mujer que amaba.

**Houyo:** no entiendo porque hablas de mí en pasado, porque dices que hace 6 años me amaste y que cuando morí sufriste mucho, estoy acá a tu lado, no soy un fantasma ¡estoy vivo!

**Kagome:** tú estás vivo, él no ¿verdad? Akitokki

**Houyo:** no entiendo de que hablas, yo soy Houyo, ¿Por qué me confundes con mi primo?

**Kagome:** cuando fui novia de Houyo un día tuvimos una cita, pero él tenía un examen muy importante y como no me quería dejar plantada, envió a su primo, ambos eran tan parecidos que no me di cuenta.

Su primo me hacía una caricia en particular que él no solía hacerme, fue ese mismo gesto el que tú me hiciste ayer 2 veces

**Houyo:** no entiendo de que estás hablando, debes estar nerviosa por la boda y por eso te estás confundiendo

**Kagome:** no, no estoy confundida, Houyo y yo nos teníamos mucha confianza y él me conto que con su primo se tenían muchísima más confianza aún, que él prácticamente podría reemplazarlo perfectamente, es por eso que estoy segura que tu eres Akitokki, tu solías acariciar mi nariz con tu dedo índice, Houyo no, él solía jugar con mi cabello y olerlo, tú no lo has hecho ni una sola vez, por favor te lo pido, deja de fingir y dime ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por él?

**Houyo:** (suspiro) perdóname por favor Kagome, te ruego me perdones, pero si, tienes razón soy Akitokki, mi primo si falleció en aquel accidente, hasta el día de hoy su cuerpo no ha aparecido, debe estar en el fondo del océano.

Si hice todo lo que hice fue porque hace unas semanas atrás una extraña mujer me comento que tú te encontrabas muy pero muy mal, que estabas al borde del suicidio por la pérdida de mi primo, me imploro que por favor me hiciera pasar por él, y que jamás confesara quien era yo en verdad, me entrego una exuberante suma de dinero y me saco documentos falsos

**Kagome:** ¿y tú por qué aceptaste dicho trato?

**Akitokki:** por 2 motivos, desde que te conocí yo siempre te quise, pero jamás dije nada porque eras le novia de mi primo, nunca lo supiste pero la mayoría de citas fue conmigo, él estaba muy dedicado a los estudios y no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Yo durante estos años he estudiado teatro, literatura, arte dramático y demás con la intención de ser un gran actor, pero no lo conseguí por lo que puse un pequeño taller de drama en Hokkaido que es donde yo vivo y esta misteriosa mujer cuando apareció, con el dinero que me dio, lo vi como una oportunidad de construir un teatro y hacer mi sueño realidad ese fue el 2do motivo que tuve para hacer todo esto.

**Kagome:** entiendo que te quisieras hacer pasar por Houyo ¿pero por qué llegar al punto de querer casarte conmigo?

**Akitokki: **como ya te dije tú siempre me gustaste y mucho, no me desagradaba en lo mas mínimo de hacerte mi esposa, pero esto no nació de mí, hace 10 días atrás aproximadamente esta misma mujer, me dio órdenes de casarme contigo lo más pronto posible y que luego de la boda te llevara lejos conmigo, no entendí el porqué, pero me amenazo que de no hacerlo mi vida corría peligro

**Kagome:** entenderás que… yo no te amo… y no me puedo casar contigo, si acepte fue porque creí que eras Houyo y lo hacía más por Shippo que por mi misma

**Akitokki:** si comprendo, se que tu estas enamorada de aquel joven que estaba contigo el primer día que nos vimos

**Kagome:** ¡eh! ¡Etto! (se sonrojo) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Akitokki:** por la manera en que tú lo veías a él y él a ti.

Kagome… desde que te volví a ver reviviste todos eso sentimientos que sentía por ti hace mucho y realmente quería hacerte feliz junto con Shippo, pero todos estos días te vi muy triste y sé que fue por mi causa, aunque mi vida corra peligro, no me casare contigo, no quiero ver esos ojos tuyos tristes nunca mas

**Kagome:** gracias, por hacerme revivir los recuerdos de Houyo, estar contigo fue como estar con él nuevamente y Shippo tuvo la oportunidad de tener un papá, tengo mucho que agradecerte y gracias por devolverme mi libertad, me hubiese casado contigo pero sin amor

En ese instante Inuyasha comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente para no ser descubierto, no sabía por cuánto tiempo seguirían conversando, pero con lo que había oído era suficiente, se subió a su auto y casi sin hacer ruido encendió el motor (se fue rumbo al bar)

**Akitokki:** el que debe dar las gracias soy yo, tenía un plan en caso me descubrieras, el próximo vuelo a Broadway sale en 6 horas, si me doy prisa podre tomarlo, huiré hacia allá pues temo por mi vida, no sé si casarme contigo hubiera sido lo correcto, pero tampoco quiero ponerme en peligro, si me quedo en Japón mi vida está en riesgo.

**Kagome:** (sonrió) ¿eso quiere decir que me hubieras plantado mañana?

**Akitokki:** no, eso quiere decir que si estaba dispuesto a casarme, pero te hubiera mentido el resto de mi vida, pero como me has descubierto lo mejor será huir para que no me encuentren

**Kagome:** ¿estarás realmente a salvo allá?

**Akitokki:** si, aquella mujer me dio tanto dinero que podría vivir sin trabajar por los próximos 5 años. No sé porque aquella mujer se tomaría tantas molestias, solo sé que debo huir antes de mañana ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?

**Kagome:** si dime

**Akitokki:** déjame huir, sin que nadie lo sepa, no puedo ver a la cara a Shippo y decirle que otra vez me iré, me partiría el alma verlo sufrir

**Kagome:** despreocúpate, yo me encargare de él y de los demás, el comprenderá que en realidad eres su tío y no su papá, pero yo también te pediré un favor.

Cuando estés a salvo, vuelve y visitarnos, nosotros somos ahora tu familia

**Akitokki:** por supuesto que volveré (la abrazo) gracias muchas gracias Kagome, eres una mujer maravillosa y te diré un secreto, aquel joven de cabello plateado estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación hasta hace unos minutos

**Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha, estuvo acá?

**Akitokki:** si, se escondió entre los arbustos, pero un mechón de su cabello se enredo entre estos delatándolo, escuche sus pasos cuando se iba, así que ya debe saber quien soy

**Kagome:** ¡él vino! ¡Vino a verme! Descuida, él no le dirá a nadie acerca de tu verdadera identidad, jamás se atrevería a perjudicarte

**Akitokki:** lo sé, deberías llamarlo y aclarar las cosas entres ustedes, me tengo que ir, fue un verdadero placer volver a verte y conocer a mi sobrino (le dio un beso y se fue)

Kagome tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano que estaba dentro de la casa

**Souta:** ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Kagome:** se acaba de ir ¡no habrá boda! ¡Él si era Akitokki! ¡Soy libre, soy libre!

Sal para poder hablar, hay algunas cosas que debo explicar a la familia

**Souta:** en este instante salgo.

Ella le dio los pormenores de la extensa conversación y también le expreso su gran felicidad al saber que Inuyasha estuvo ahí.

De inmediato tomaron sus celulares y comenzaron a llamar a todos los amigos que habían sido invitados para darles la buena y sorpresiva noticia de que no se casaba, al único que no pudieron ubicar fue a Inuyasha, su celular estaba apagado

**En el bar…**

**Yuka:** ¡buenas noches Inuyasha! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por acá!

**Inuyasha:** ninguna sorpresa, vine a verte, para entregarte tu pasaje y una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre sin límites de consumo para que puedas usarla por allá según la necesites (le dio un sobre cerrado) mis padres te estarán esperando en el aeropuerto en el área internacional, dentro de 3 días, ten una foto de ellos para que los reconozcas, ellos son Izayoi e Inu Taisho, ya están al tanto de tu llegada y saben quién eres y a que vas

**Yuka:** ¡wuau! Muchas gracias, no puedo creer que mi sueño se va hacer realidad tan pronto (abrió el sobre y saco la documentación) ¡ehhh! Esto es una tarjeta de crédito ¡platinium! Esto es demasiado

**Inuyasha:** a tu regreso me le devolverás, tiene solo un mes de vigencia, en ese lapso puedes comprar todo aquello que desees o quieras, no te preocupes por los gastos, tú solo úsala cuanto lo necesites, todo corre por mi cuenta

**Yuka:** muchas gracias, no sé que mas puedo decirte

**Inuyasha:** me retiro, mañana temprano hay cosas que debo hacer

**Yuka:** ¿iras…a la boda?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) si, estaré ahí, nos vemos mañana hasta entonces (se fue)

**Ayumi:** ¡Yuka! ¡Yuka! Acaba de llamar Kagome, dice que la boda se cancelo

**Yuka:** ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Estás segura?

**Ayumi:** si, dice, que no puede casarse por compromiso, por lo que ella y Houyo terminaron, no me pudo dar mucho detalle, dijo que en la semana vendría a explicarnos todo.

**En casa de la familia Higurashi…**

**Kagome:** ¡uff! Creo que terminamos de llamar a todos

**Souta:** si más de uno estaba sorprendido, y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

**Kagome:** si, voy a tener muchas explicaciones que dar una y otra vez, al único que no logro contactar es a Inuyasha, supongo que Sesshomaru le dará la noticia

**Souta:** ¡mmm! No creo que haga falta… puedes dársela tu misma… ahí viene

**Kagome:** ¿qué? ¿Cómo que ahí viene?

**Souta:** te dejo hermanita, suerte y esta vez no huyas de tus sentimientos (se fue rápido)

**Kagome:** ¡no huyas cobarde! ¡No me dejes sola!

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no quieres que te deje a solas conmigo?

**Kagome:** (se volteo lentamente hacía él) Inu…ya…sha ¿qué haces aquí?

**Inuyasha:** supe que te casabas mañana y quería verte antes de la boda para desearte en persona toda la felicidad del mundo

**Kagome:** eso, es cierto, pero la boda fue cancelada

**Inuyasha:** ¡ohh! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

**Kagome:** (se puso nerviosa) ah, bueno, eso fue, fue, porque le salio un contrato de trabajo muy bueno que no podía rechazar y debe irse del país por un tiempo

**Inuyasha:** ¡hmm! ¡Que repentino! Y que conveniente

**Kagome:** ¿conveniente para que?

**Inuyasha:** para esto (la jalo hacia él y la beso) te amo Kagome

**Kagome:** (0.0) (cara de sorpresa)

**Inuyasha:** ¿quieres se mi novia?

**Kagome:** (0.0) (cara de sorpresa, no decía nada)

**Inuyasha:** tomare eso como un si

**Kagome:** ¿esto es un sueño?

**Inuyasha:** no, esto es real (la beso, pero esta vez el beso fue correspondido) (fue un dulce y tierno beso)

**Kagome:** (lo abrazo) te amo, no quería seguir callándolo por más tiempo, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta, ya no puedo, ni quiero ocultar mis sentimientos

**Inuyasha:** pequeña tonta, casi me matas de la pena con ese matrimonio tuyo

**Kagome:** (se aparto un poco de él) ¿no hubieras hecho nada para impedir que me case?

**Inuyasha:** tenía planeado secuéstrate mañana y llevarte muy lejos de acá, no podía, no quería perderte por nada de este mundo

**Kagome:** ¿por qué me evitaste toda la semana?

**Inuyasha:** porque si te hablaba, no hubiera podido contener las ganas de decirte lo que siento por ti y te hubiese convencido de que no te cases, se que lo hacías por Shippo y no podía arruinar la felicidad de un niño, pero hoy, cuando vine a despedirme de ti, yo…

**Kagome:** escuchaste mi conversación con Houyo ¿verdad? Él te vio y me lo conto luego.

Por favor no comentes nada de lo que escuchaste esta noche

**Inuyasha:** descuida, no diré nada, le estoy muy agradecido por no haberse casado contigo, así yo tendré la oportunidad de pedírtelo

**Kagome:** ¿qué?

**Inuyasha:** (se arrodillo ante ella, saco un anillo del bolsillo de su abrigo) ¿te casarías conmigo Kagome? (colocándole un precioso anillo en el dedo

**Kagome:** (0.0) ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) mañana mismo si tú deseas

**Kagome:** ¡si acepto casarme contigo! pero no tan pronto

**Inuyasha:** (se paro) (la beso tiernamente) te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, estos días sin ti se me hicieron eternos

**Kagome:** a mí también, no me imaginaba una vida con alguien a quien no amo, me alegro tanto de por fin poder confesarte mis sentimientos.

Vamos adentro, está haciendo un poco de frío y hay muchas cosas que debo explicar a mi familia.

Ambos entraron a la casa causando sorpresa en todos los presentes, principalmente en los

Niños que ni bien lo vieron entrar se le fueron encima

**Rin:** ¡tíííooo Inuyasha!

**Shippo:** ¡Inuyassshhhaaa! ¡Que bueno que viniste, ven vamos a jugar!

**Inuyasha:** niños, niños un momento por favor déjenme al menos saludar

**Mamá de Kagome:** no te preocupes hijo, ve a jugar con ellos, están muy emocionados con tu visita

**Souta:** (jadeando de cansancio) si y también muy llenos de energía

**Kagome:** ve con ellos por favor, en un momento los alcanzo.

Reunió a su familia en la sala y les invento la misma mentira que a Inuyasha, que Houyo se había tenido que ir lejos por una oportunidad de trabajo muy buena y que no la podía rechazar y que por ello la boda se había anulado, ya que él no sabía cuando iba a regresar.

**Abuelo:** que lastima hijita, cuanto lamento que la boda no se lleve a cabo

**Kagome:** estoy bien abuelito, la verdad no me sentía muy convencida de casarme. Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que creí que había muerto y planear algo tan repentino me tomó por sorpresa

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡papá no te das cuenta que nuestra Kagome si se va a casar, pero con el hombre que realmente ama!

**Abuelo:** no te entiendo hija de que hablas

**Mamá de Kagome:** hija me alegro mucho que por fin hayas revelado tus verdaderos sentimientos, casarte con Houyo iba a ser un gran error, tú no lo amabas.

Sin embargo… ese brillo en tus ojos… el hecho que regresaste acompañada por Inuyasha y ese anillo en tu dedo… todo eso quiere decir (grito de emoción) ¡que él te pidió matrimonio!

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! ¿De dónde sacas semejantes tonterías?

**Souta:** (¬¬) fácil, todos vimos por la ventana cuando él te lo propuso

**Kagome:** (0.o) (se puso de mil colores) si… es cierto…

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡felicidades hija, felicidades! (corrió a buscar a Inuyasha que estaba jugando con los niños) ¡felicidades hijo! Bienvenido a la familia, yo sabía desde el primer día que te vi que ustedes dos estaban destinados el uno para el otro (lo abrazo, beso, apapachó)

**Inuyasha:** 0/0 (sonrojado) gracias señora muchas gracias

**Shippo:** que bueno eso quiere decir ¿que tú serás mi papa?

**Inuyasha:** si tú me lo permites, si

**Shippo:** que bueno, Inu va ser mi papá, el tío Akitokki, cumplió con su promesa

**Todos:** ¿quééé?

**Shippo:** ¿no les dijo nada mi tío?

Él me conto ayer mientras jugábamos, que él y mi papá, habían sido muy buenos amigos desde niños, que se querían muchísimo como dos hermanos y que mi papá que está en el cielo, le pidió que cuidara de mí, me dijo que era un secreto y que mi papá del cielo me iba a mandar otro papá que yo ya conocía y quería mucho a mi mamá

**Rin:** eso quiere decir que mi tío ¿va a ser tu papá?

**Shippo:** ¡siiii!

**Rin:** entonces… tú serás mi… primo

**Shippo:** siiii, seremos primos, que divertido

**Souta:** Kagome ¿tú sabias algo de lo que dijo Shippo?

**Kagome:** no, él no me dijo nada, tenía todo planeado; Él después de todo no se iba a casar conmigo

**Abuelo:** ¡tenemos mucho que celebrar! ¡Vengan brindemos con chocolate caliente y galletas!

**Los niños:** ¡siiii! (dejando a Inuyasha en paz un rato)

**Inuyasha:** esos dos tienen mucha energía

**Souta:** te lo dije, son inagotables y ahora que se van a convertir en primos van a estar pasar más tiempo juntos

**Inuyasha:** ¡etto! Kagome, creo que mejor no debemos casarnos, si esos dos se convierten en primos, van acabar conmigo

**Kagome:** muy bien como quieras, me iré en busca de Akitokki y decirle que si me caso con él

**Inuyasha:** si tú haces eso, yo te secuestro antes de la boda

**Kagome:** je je je ¿Quién dice que te voy a decir donde sería?

**Inuyasha:** no importa a donde vayas, yo te seguiré (la tomo por la cintura y la beso)


	42. Armando el rompecabezas

Cap. XLII

Armando el rompecabezas

Ya eran cerca de las 8:00 a.m y en una de las habitaciones de la casa Higurashi, se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes y 2 pequeños niños plácidamente dormidos.

La señora Higurashi invento diversas excusas para que su futuro yerno se quedara en casa, excusas como "¡hijo es muy tarde para que te vayas, te podría dar sueño rumbo a tu casa y chocar!" o "en la noticias anunciaron que hay posibilidad de tormenta" o la más absurda pero graciosa de todas "¡que tal si aparece un ovni y te secuestran" lo más seguro es que te quedes acá en casa a salvo.

Ante tal insistencia él accedió a quedarse ignorando por completo la clase de noche que pasaría en aquella casa.

Los niños al saber que el joven se quedaría toda la noche, no tuvieron mejor idea que proponer hacer una pijamada entre todos, por lo cual la habitación de Kagome se vio invadida de futones y películas infantiles, los primeros en caer dormidos fueron los adultos, mientras que el par de pequeños diablillos disfrutaron de una maratón de al menos 3 películas seguidas. En la habitación se podía ver a Souta dormido en un futón al lado izquierdo de la cama y al lado derecho en otro a 2 encantadores niños y un gato sirviendo de oso peluche por uno de ellos.

Encima de la cama se encontraban una pareja de jóvenes enamorados que sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos abrazando el uno al otro.

La mamá se Kagome se acerco hasta la habitación para avisar que el desayuno ya estaba servido, pero lo que veía le causo tanta ternura que no se atrevió a levantar a nadie.

**Abuelo:** ¡míralos se les ve tan a gusto juntos!

**Mamá de Kagome:** parecen 2 angelitos mientras duermen, incluso Buyo lo disfruta.

Souta fue el primero en levantarse, casi de inmediato el gato lo siguió, zafándose del amarre al que lo tenía sometido Rin, al sentir que el animalito se escapaba de sus manos ella también con pereza se levanto y comenzó inconscientemente a buscarlo.

Shippo al no sentir el cuerpo cálido de la niña se despertó casi de inmediato.

Los únicos que no se percataban que el día ya había empezado eran Inuyasha y Kagome.

**Souta:** buenos días abuelo, buenos días mamá

**Mamá de Kagome:** buenos días hijo ¿dormiste bien?

**Souta:** ¡este par de diablillos me mantuvieron despierto! ¡Quién sabe hasta que hora! envido la facilidad de esos 2 para dormir a pesar del ruido que propician este par

**Shippo:** (a medio dormir) buenos días abuelita, abuelito (bostezo) la pijamada estuvo muy divertida anoche, vimos muchas películas

**Rin:** (sobando sus ojitos) abuelita, abuelito buenos días ¿Dónde está buyo? Estaba durmiendo con él pero se fue

**Mamá de Kagome:** buenos días mis amores, vayan a asearse para que puedan tomar desayuno, mas tarde les prometo que haremos algo divertido

**Los niños:** ¡siiii! ¡Algo divertido! ¡Que alegría!

**Souta:** ¿quieres que los despierte? Para desayunar todos juntos

**Mamá de Kagome:** dales unos minutos, no tengo corazón para despertarlos se les ve tan lindos juntos (~.~)

**Abuelo:** los niños ya están abajo, vamos a ayudarlos con las cosas o van a desbaratar la cocina

A los pocos minutos un joven de ojos color ámbar comenzaba a despertarse, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, al principio sin reconocer el lugar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba y sobre todo con quien, contemplo a su compañera como en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era distinto ya que esta vez se trataba de su novia o mejor dicho su prometida.

**Inuyasha:** (tono suave) despierta dormilona… ya es tarde

**Kagome:** (abrió lentamente sus ojos y se topó con los suyos) Inu… tengo sueño… 5 minutos mas no seas malo (se acurruco en su pecho y se durmió)

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) eres una perezosa, ya veo porque siempre llegas corriendo a la oficina

**Kagome:** (se levanto de golpe) ¿oficina? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

**Inuyasha:**(desde la cama) ¡pero que trabajadora eres! ¡No sabía que también trabajabas en domingo! (se rio)

**Kagome:** (hizo puchero) ¡que malo que eres conmigo! Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente y mencionaste la oficina, por lo que creí que era lunes.

Ya que me levantaste, ven has tu lo mismo (le extendió la mano)

**Inuyasha: **(tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él) no, ahora soy yo el que no se quiere levantar (la acurruco contra su pecho)

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm!... por mí me quedaría todo el día así

En eso un travieso Shippo irrumpió en la habitación saltando sobre ambos

**Shippo:** ¡buenos días mami! ¡Buenos días Inuyasha! ¡Vamos a tomar desayuno, ya todos los están esperando, mi abuela dice que vamos a ir de día de campo

**Kagome:** hola hijito, ya ahorita vamos, me doy una ducha y los alcanzo

**Inuyasha:** ¡cuánta energía tienes! Hoy también nos divertiremos muchísimo

**Shippo:** no tarden por favor, para poder salir temprano

**Los 2:** ¡ok!

**Kagome:** me doy a dar un baño, si deseas puedes usar la ducha del cuarto de Souta

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo no me demorare ¿por acá hay algún centro comercial?

**Kagome:** si hay uno a diez minutos en auto cerca de aquí ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** no me voy a ir de día de campo en traje e ir a mi casa sería una pérdida de tiempo así que quiero comprarme algo para estar mas cómodo y también podemos hacer compras para el día de campo

**Kagome:** buena idea, nos encontramos abajo

**Inuyasha:** (plop cayó al suelo) ¡Kago… me! ¡Debes hacer algo con respecto a este collar!

**Kagome:** (:P) ¡ups! ¡Lo siento lo olvide por completo! Acércate para tratar de quietártelo (intento sacarlo pero no pudo) no sé que sucede, quizá mi abuelo sepa cómo, luego lo vemos ¿está bien?

Ambos se dieron una ducha y bajaron hasta la cocina para tomar desayuno junto a los demás en lo que estaban conversando Kagome se acordó del collar y le pregunto a su abuelo que podía hacer para quitárselo a Inuyasha, el abuelo lo reviso cuidadosamente.

**Abuelo:** todo parece indicar que se trata del antiguo "rosario de kotodamas" que uso el emperador chino Zhu Yuanzhang, de la dinastía Ming.

Cuenta la historia que una bella mujer se enamoro de este gran emperador, pero como él no correspondía a sus sentimientos le regalo un rosario de kotodamas hechizado, para que él hiciera su voluntad, y según sé, solo ella era quien se lo podía quitar, el hechizo se rompería solo cuando el emperador correspondiera de verdad a los sentimientos de aquella mujer.

**Kagome:** lo que dices no tiene sentido, por más que he querido quitárselo no he podido

**Abuelo:** eso debe ser porque tus sentimientos no son correspondidos como tú quisieras, hay algo que tú esperas de él que aún no te ha sido concedido

**Inuyasha:** ¡eh! No entiendo nada, yo realmente amo a Kagome ¿qué es aquello que yo no le he dado aún? Esa historia no va con nosotros

**Kagome:** (estaba pensativa) ¿Qué podrá ser? ¡Oh ya sé! (se sonrojo) ¡ahh! ¡Ya es tarde! Mejor vamos al centro comercial a hacer las compras para el paseo

**Inuyasha:** ¡hey Kagome! ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?

**Kagome:** nada, nada ¡solo vamos ya! ¡Yo te llevo!... ¡niños vamos al centro comercial! ¿Quieren ir? (grito desde la sala hacia el jardín)

**Los niños:** ¡si, vamos!

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué es aquello que deseas que yo te dé?

**Kagome:** …nada… solo vamos… si… quiero salir rápido para llegar rápido… y si me sigues molestando… comenzare a usar ese collar en tu contra ¿entendiste?

**Inuyasha: **(parpadeo un par de veces) si… entendí

**Kagome:** que bueno ahora vamos.

Ya volvemos mamá, gracias por el desayuno, hasta dentro un rato abuelo (salio de la casa)

**Abuelo:** (pensando en voz alta) ¡uhmm! ¿Que será aquello, que ella quiere?

**Inuyasha:** hasta luego señor, señora, los veo luego (salio con dirección al jardín)

**Mamá de Kagome:** hasta luego hijo.

**Abuelo:** tú sabes que es aquello que Kagome quiere, según la leyenda solo cuando ella consiga aquello que desea del ser amado podrá liberarlo del hechizo del rosario de kotodamas

**Mamá de Kagome:** eso papá es algo que yo sé, pero no te puedo responder (sonrió)

Todos se fueron rumbo al centro comercial en el auto de Kagome, era la primera vez que los papeles se invertían, casi siempre era él que la llevaba pero esta vez era al revés.

**Inuyasha:** manejas bastante bien

**Kagome:** gracias, tuve un buen profesor (le sonrió coquetamente)

**En el centro comercial…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué tal si tú vas avanzando con las comprar para el día de campo? y yo por mi parte me compro algo de ropa para estar mas cómodo

**Kagome:** está bien, me llamas cuando estés de cerca del supermercado, vamos niños (se separaron)

El se fue en busca de un traje deportivo, lo escogió rápido, solo quería algo con lo que estar cómodo, con lo que más se entretuvo fue con un regalo que escogió para ella

**En el supermercado 20 minutos después…**

**Shippo:** ¡mami, mami! ¿Podemos llevar esto para jugar?

**Rin:** esto también para jugar con buyo ¿puedo, puedo?

**Kagome: **supongo que sí, pónganlo en el carrito, a ver niños ayúdenme a repasar que cosa nos puede estar faltando (en lo que ella revisaba los niños se fueron por otro lado)

Tenemos fruta, agua, jugos, papel toalla, servilletas, repelente… ¿Qué puede faltar?

**Inuyasha: **(atrás de ella) yo

**Kagome:** ¡me asustaste!

**Inuyasha:** (tono cariñoso) ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo si

**Kagome:** (le sonrió) si… si te extrañe. Te ves bien con esa ropa, ahora si estarás mas cómodo

**Inuyasha:** si es cierto, pero hay algo que aún me falta

**Kagome:** ¿Qué es? Estaba revisando las compras y no puedo saber que falta

**Inuyasha:** ¡uhmm! Te falta esto (poniendo alrededor de su cuello un precioso collar de plata con un colgante en forma de corazón hecho de rubí)

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Esto… esto… es hermoso, gracias

**Inuyasha:** este kagome es mi corazón, ahora es tuyo, mi corazón es todo tuyo, yo te amo (la iba a besar cuando)

**Shippo:** mami, mami, ven rápido, ven, corre, corre (la jalo de la blusa a toda prisa)

**Kagome:** espera hijo, espera no corras, te sigo, te sigo pero no corras

**Inuyasha:** (fue tras de ellos empujando el carrito de compras) ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es aquello tan importante?

**Rin:** tío mira, mira, están vendiendo conejitos enanos, yo quiero uno ¿puedo tener uno?

**Shippo:** mami, yo también quiero ¿puedo, puedo?

**Kagome:** con gusto te compraría uno, pero ya tenemos un gato, si buyo ve a un conejo en la casa lo podría atacar, lo siento hijito un conejo no se puede

**Shippo:** ¡oh que pena!

**Rin:** tío ¿puedo tener un conejito, nunca he tenido una mascota? ¿Puedo?

**Inuyasha:** no veo, ¿Por qué no? Escoge el que más te guste

**Rin:** yeee, ¿escuchaste Shippo? ¡Voy a tener una mascota! ¿Me ayudas a escoger cual de todos llevo?

**Shippo:** déjame ver… todos son muy lindos… ah ya sé… escoge ese, él blanco que tiene manchas marrones alrededor de sus ojos, ese que parece un mapache

**Inuyasha:** ¿ese quieres?

**Rin:** si, ese, ese, el que escogió Shippo

**Inuyasha:** (lo saco de la jaula y se lo entrego a Rin) toma, recuerda que una mascota es una gran responsabilidad y debes cuidar bien de él ¿está bien?

**Rin:** si lo prometo

**El celular de kagome empezó a sonar**

**Kagome:** mochi – mochi

**Sesshomaru:** buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo están las cosas hoy por tu casa?

**Kagome: **todo está muy bien, en estos momentos estoy con Rin e Inuyasha en el centro comercial, vamos a ir de día de campo

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien ¿Cómo esta Rin?

**Kagome:** ella está muy contenta, Inuyasha le acaba de comprar un conejo como mascota

**Sesshomaru:** dile que tenga mucho cuidado por favor es pequeña aún y podría lastimarlo

**Kagome:** si, descuida entre Inu y yo le enseñaremos como debe cuidar de él

**Sesshomaru:** ¿podrías pasarme a mi hermano por favor?

**Kagome:** si, te lo paso… Inu tu hermano quiere hablarte (le paso el celular)

**Inuyasha:** ¿dime que necesitas?

**Sesshomaru:** ya que estas con Rin ¿podrías llevarla a casa más tarde? estoy en la oficina, tratando de arreglar algunos problemas, esto me va a llevar tiempo

**Inuyasha:** yo la llevo, tú sigue en lo tuyo, ella está muy bien y feliz con su primera mascota

**Sesshomaru:** ¿primera? Que extraño, si Sara ama a los animales. Como sea, nos vemos luego, estaré llegando de noche a la mansión (colgó)

**Inuyasha:** (le devolvió el celular a Kagome) si ya todo está listo, vayamos a pagar

**Kagome:** espera debemos compara una jaula, una cama y comida para el conejo

**Shippo:** ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

**Rin:** Kuroro quiero que se llame Kuroro

**Shippo:** suena como el nombre de la gatita de Sango, ella tiene una gatita llamada Kirara

**Kagome:** niños espérenme aquí voy a la zona de mascotas

**Inuyasha:** Rin tu papá dice que tu mamá ama los animales ¿Por qué nunca has tenido una mascota?

**Rin:** dice mi tío que el pelo de los animales podría empeorar la enfermedad de mi mamá por eso me dice que solo podemos tener peces o una lagartija, pero a mí no me gustan ninguno de los 2 son muy aburridos

Inuyasha se quedo pensando ¿de qué enfermedad hablaba ella? ¿Qué es lo que tenía Sara?

**Kagome:** ya, listo ya tengo todo, ahora si vamos que nos deben estar esperando

Fueron hasta la caja registradora y Rin observo como todo lo comprado pasaba por el scanner e hizo lo mismo con Kuroro

**Rin:** tío ¿Por qué Kuroro no suena? Y las demás cosas si

**Inuyasha:** (no se había percatado de lo que ella hacía) porque Kuroro es un ser vivo, no un objeto, solo los objetos se pasan por el scanner.

**Kagome:** ¿piensas llevar a Kuroro al día de campo?

**Rin:** si, quiero sacarlo a pasear

**Kagome:** en el auto puedes llevarla en tus brazos pero en el campo debes ponerlo en la jaula sino se puede escapar

**Shippo:** ¿puedo cargarlo hasta el auto? (Rin se lo entrego)

Después de organizar todo para el día de campo, todos salieron de paseo, esta vez se dividieron en los 2 autos ya que eran muchos y no entraban todos. El auto de Kagome fue manejado por Inuyasha, él llevo a los niños y a Kagome, ella consideraba que era un viaje muy largo y no conocía bien el camino por lo que le delego la responsabilidad a él.

El auto de Inuyasha fue conducido por Souta, el llevaba a su mamá y abuelo además de la comida.

Al llegar, era un lugar hermosísimo, se respiraba aire puro habían juegos para niños un restaurant naturista enorme, mesas de picnic por todos lados y muchas familias pasando un agradable día.

Todos se divirtieron comieron y relajaron, al momento de retornar intercambiaron choferes, cada dueño manejo su auto, puesto que Souta después de jugar tanto con los niños termino exhausto.

**En la casa Higurashi…**

**Rin:** gracias Kagome me divertí mucho el fin de semana, tu familia es muy agradable ¿puedo quedarme otro día?

**Kagome:** las veces que tú desees mi niña, esta es también tu casa eres siempre bienvenida

**Mamá de Kagome:** eres una preciosura, vuelve pronto

**Abuelo:** gracias por tratarme como tu abuelito, desde ahora tú serás como mi bisnieta

**Souta:** hasta pronto Rin, la próxima vez que regreses jugaremos al caballito

**Shippo:** vuelve pronto Rin, para hacer otra vez pijamada y quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde

**Inuyasha:** gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, nuevamente lo he pasado a gusto en compañía de todos ustedes

**Mamá de Kagome:** ven cuando quieras hijo, acá todos te queremos como un miembro de la familia

**Kagome:** los acompaño hasta aba… hasta el auto

**Inuyasha:** aún me queda la intriga de que es aquello que debo hacer para que me quites este rosario de kotodamas

**Kagome:** ya lo sabrás, por ahora lo tendrás que seguir usando (Le dio un beso y se despidió)

Hasta pronto Rin, hablare con tu papá para que te deje quedar otras ves

**Rin:** si. Te quiero mucho tía Kagome (la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Se fueron rumbo a la mansión.

**En la cocina del hotel (área de pastelería)…**

**Kagura:** luego de mezclar todos los ingredientes secos, le agrega los húmedos y con un batidor mezcla todo.

Esparce un poco de harina sobre la mesa otro poco sobre el rodillo y estira la masa, con un cortador despega las galleta y las pone sobre la placa engrasada, luego estas van al horno por 15 a 20 minutos, dependiendo de la receta, pero con las de chipas de chocolate hay que tener cuidado, si el horno está muy fuerte, las chispas se quemaran

**Sesshomaru:** no parece ser muy complicado

**Kagura:** no lo es, es solo tener paciencia, ahora haga usted todo lo que le dije

**Sesshomaru:** (tomo lo batidora y parte de la masa termino pegada en todos lados incluidos ellos dos) lo siento señorita Kagura, creo que le puse mucha fuerza

**Kagura:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ja, ja, ja, esta todo usted cubierto de masa, permítame que lo limpie (tomo un paño húmedo y comenzó limpiar su rostro, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido) listo… quedo usted limpio ( )

**Sesshomaru:** déjeme que le devuelva el favor (tomo un paño y le limpio el rostro con delicadeza) creo que esto de la cocina no es para mí

**Kagura:** no se desmoralice, usted sabe muchísimas cosas y la cocina es algo que con práctica también podrá dominar muy bien.

Permítame su mano, yo lo voy a guiar esta vez… ve, lo sencillo que es, así en forma circular y con delicadeza la masa se va a integrando, ahora eche un poco de harina sobre la mesa (hizo lo que le indico) ahora sujete con seguridad el rodillo (ella puso la masa sobre la mesa, coloco las manos de él sobre el rodillo y lo fue guiando)

**Sesshomaru:** con guía esto es más sencillo, debo tomar clases se repostería más seguido, puesto que a mi hija le gusta la cocina y me pone en aprietos cada vez que me pide que le prepare algo

**Kagura:** Cuando usted guste señor, usted solo indíqueme de que días dispone de tiempo y yo le enseño lo que desee (sonó un plin) las galletas ya están listas, así es como deben quedar, por ahora las dejare enfriar si las retiro calientes se romperán

**Sesshomaru:** la pastelería es todo un arte, admiro su trabajo señorita (le sonrió)

Ella de la emoción de verlo sonreír no se dio cuenta donde ponía la mano y se quemo con la placa de las galletas, dando un sonoro grito de dolor.

**Sesshomaru:** (tomo su mano herida) venga de inmediato, mójese con bastante agua (la jalo por toda la cocina hasta que hallo el botiquín) te voy a poner una crema par quemaduras, esto te dolerá un poco (la comenzó tutear inconscientemente) pero resiste ¿sí? (ella soporto el ardor, porque era él quien la estaba atendiendo) una gasa y terminamos.

Deberías usar manoplas cuando manipulas cosas calientes

**Kagura:** gracias es usted muy amable señor

**Sesshomaru**: Kagura

**Kagura:** si, dígame

**Sesshomaru:** ¿podrías dejar de tratarme de usted? Yo considero que tú y yo podríamos llegara a ser buenos amigos

**Kagura:** (*o*) (sus ojos brillaron de emoción) si, claro Sessho…maru, discúlpame creo que me va a costar un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme

**Sesshomaru:** es un poco tarde ¿Qué dices si terminamos con las últimas galletas y te llevo hasta tu casa?

**Kagura:** gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ya falta poco, solo cortarlas y ponerlas en el horno, aunque creo que con esta mano lastimada no podre hacer mucho

**Sesshomaru:** no te preocupes yo hago el resto, tú solo indícame

Ella le indico lo que tenía que hacer terminaron, limpiaron entre los dos el lugar (ya que el turno del encarado de limpieza había terminado) y tal como se lo prometió la llevo hasta su casa, en el camino fueron conversando de diversas cosas, la acompaño hasta su departamento, se disculpo con el padre de ella por el pequeño accidente que sufrió en la mano, se despido y fue rumbo a la mansión donde lo esperaba ansiosa su pequeña hija.

**En la mansión…**

Grata fue la sorpresa para los sirvientes de esta conocer por fin a Rin habían oído muchas cosas de ella pero nadie la conocía, los más felices con la niña era Kaede Y Jaken.

**Kaede:** (bañando a Rin) ya estas lista mi pequeño tesoro, ahora a ponerte la pijama que mañana hay escuela

**Rin:** nana Kaede ¿puedo dormir con Kuroro?

**Kaede:** el puede dormir en tu habitación dentro de su jaula, pero no en la cama contigo, es un animalito muy frágil y podrías aplastarlo mientras duermes

**Rin:** ¿mi papá a que hora vendrá? Quiero enseñarle a Kuroro

**Kaede:** no debe tardar en llegar (se escucho la puerta principal abrirse)

**Rin:** debe ser él, cámbiame rápido por favor ¡quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi papito!

La cambio rápido y salio corriendo gritando a todo pulmón ¡papito, papito ya llegaste! Se subió al barandal de la escalera principal y se deslizo por este cayendo directo en los brazos de su padre, que por auto reflejo la logró atrapar.

**Sesshomaru:** Rin ¡no vuelvas hacer eso! ¡Pudiste lastimarte!

**Rin:** no, porque tú siempre vas a estar ahí para cuidarme ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (sentía que le robaba el corazón cada vez mas) si, si hijita, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti (la abrazo)

**Kaede:** (desde lo alto de la escalera, bajo peldaño a peldaño) ya llegaste mi niño ¡que alegría que estés de nuevo en casa! ¡Ha sido una grata sorpresa conocer a tu hija! ¿Tus padres ya saben de ella?

**Sesshomaru:** no, aún no les he comentado nada, quiero que primero la conozcan, cuando regresen

**Rin:** ¿papi me cuentas un cuento antes de dormir?

**Sesshomaru:** vamos a tu habitación y ahí te leo uno (fueron hasta la habitación)

**Rin:** mira, mira papi (saco de su jaula al conejo) este es Kuroro, tío Inuyasha me lo regaló

**Sesshomaru:** (tomo al diminuto animalito) es muy pequeño, cabe en mi mano, me recuerdas a tu madre, cuando estaba en la universidad, ella solía pasar horas cuidando de los animales, en especial de los conejos

**Rin:** mi mami dice que no puedo tener mascotas porque botan mucho pelo y mi tío Bankotsu dice que el pelo de los animales podría empeorar la enfermedad de mamá

**Sesshomaru:** ¿enfermedad? ¿Cuál enfermedad?

**Rin:** cuando yo era una bebé mi mamá me salvo de un incendio y mi tío me dijo que desde ahí se quedo enferma, algunas veces la he visto en su cuarto echada en su cama con una máscara rara en su cara, y mi tío siempre me dice que me salga cuando la va a curar, pero a veces sin que me vean me escondo y veo como le pone una inyección y le dice estarás bien

**Sesshomaru:** voy por un cuento para leértelo ¿sí? (le entrego el conejo)

Camino a la biblioteca, pensaba en todo aquello que le había dicho, no podía darle 100% credibilidad a una niña de 6 años pero parecía ser muy convincente lo que le dijo.

Regreso a la habitación y vio a dos niños jugando a las almohadas uno de esos niños era su hermano menor

**Inuyasha:** ¡ey Sessh! ¡Ven únete al juego!

**Sesshomaru:** (arqueo una ceja) se supone que eres su tío, no otro niño

**Inuyasha:** no seas aburrido y juega

**Sesshomaru:** Rin, hora de tu cuento, debes dormir, mañana hay escuela y no debes desvelarte

**Rin:** sin papi, hasta mañana tío Inu, mañana ¿podemos seguir jugando?

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que sí! Hasta mañana encanto (le dio un beso) Los dejos, hasta mañana

Sesshomaru le leyó el cuento la arropo, apago la luz y cerró la puerta para dejarla descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todos se dirigieron a cumplir con sus respectivas labores.

**En la oficina de Inuyasha…**

Ayame encontró un bello ramo de flores sobre su escritorio con una tarjeta que decía "gracias por ser tan buena amiga, perdón por mi actitud"

Ella se sonrió, sabía perfectamente de quien venía esas flores, pero lo haría sufrir un rato.

Por intercomunicador.

**Ayame:** buenos días señor Taisho, los reportes que me solicito el día de ayer ya están listos

**Inuyasha:** gracias Ayame, en un rato te los pediré

**Ayame:** como usted diga señor, para eso estoy, para servirle como su secretaría que soy

**Inuyasha:** perdón por mi conducta de hace unos días, fui muy rudo contigo

**Ayame:** no sé a que se refiere señor, usted es el jefe aquí y yo solo soy una profesional que cumple con su roll

**Inuyasha:** por favor discúlpame se que no te trate de la mejor manera… ¿Ayame? ¿Ayame?

Ella entro de improviso a su oficina

**Ayame: **así que discúlpame ¿no? ¡fuh! Después del mal rato que me hiciste pasar ¿crees que te voy a disculpar?... solo hay una manera de que te disculpe (se acerco peligrosamente a él) la única manera es… (Muy cerca a su rostro) ¡Que me digas que por fin les confesaste a Kagome lo que sientes!

**Inuyasha:** me asústate, creí que seguías molesta

**Ayame:** no he dicho lo contrario ¡dime! ¿Le dijiste o no?

**Inuyasha:** yo… si… si le confesé que la amo e incluso le pedí que se case conmigo

**Ayame:** ¡kiahhh! (lo abrazo por el cuello) ¡que bueno! ¡Que maravilla! Al fin, al fin, ustedes dos están juntos, es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar

Como la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta Koga que pasaba por ahí escucho los gritos de su novia y la vio bien abrazada de su jefe

**Koga:** ¡ehem! ¿Interrumpo?

**Inuyasha:** no, para nada ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

**Koga:** en primer lugar… saber ¿Qué está haciendo Ayame sujeta de tu cuello cual Koala?

**Ayame:** lo estoy felicitando no es obvio (¬¬)

**Koga:** felicitándolo ¿por qué? ¿Qué cosa inteligente hizo ese perro feo para que lo felicites?

**Inuyasha:** (abrazo a Ayame para provocarlo) me está felicitando, porque le pedí matrimonio

**Koga: **¿qué tú quééé?

**Ayame:** (soltó a Inuyasha) ¡ay no seas tonto! No a mí, le pidió matrimonio a Kagome

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué paso lobito? ¿celosooo? Porque abrace a tu novia

**Koga:** (rojo de rabia) ¡claro que no! Yo no siento tales cosas

Un amigo más se unió al animado grupo

**Miroku:** pero miren nada mas, están haciendo una fiesta y no me invitaron

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cuál fiesta? Acá nadie está haciendo fiesta

**Miroku:** pero si los veo a todos muy animados, debe ser porque algo aquí amerita celebrarse

**Ayame:** si, hay mucho que celebrar, primero que recuperamos a nuestro amigo y se fue el jefe mandón, segundo que ¡por fin le confesó sus sentimientos a Kagome!

**Miroku:** eso amigo es algo muy pero muy bueno

**Koga:** si acá el perro rabioso, no sale de una para meterse en otra (tono broma) le pidió matrimonio a su novia haber si esta vez sí se casa (:P)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ustedes sonnn! ¡Ay! Me rindo, no puedo con ustedes, me alegra que estén aquí

Knock – knock ¿puedo pasar?

**Miroku:** claro que si preciosa, estábamos felicitando por su decisión a mi amigo acá presente

**Ayame:** ¡felicidades! Que bueno que ustedes dos por fin decidieron a estar juntos

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) gracias, amigos por los buenos deseos

**Koga:** no te demores mucho en poner fecha a la boda, sino otra vez se queda soltero (sonrisa burlona)

**Kagome:** (^v^) descuida, no hay prisa para ello

**Inuyasha:** ¿me pueden decir todos ustedes que es lo que desean? que aún están en mi oficina

**Ayame:** ¡eh! Yo ya termine solo venia a hablar contigo, ya me voy (se retiro)

**Koga:** yo venía a ver a Ayame para invitarla a desayunar (también salio)

**Miroku:** yo solo me acerque, porque creí que había fiesta, pero veo que ya se termino me retiro (cerró la puerta lo hizo adrede para dejarlos a solas)

Los tres se apoyaron detrás de la puerta querían escuchar la conversación entre los dos

**Kagome:** nuestros amigos están muy entusiasmados

**Inuyasha:** y también locos, venir a invadir mi oficina tan temprano

**Kagome:** (ˆ-ˆ) lo hacen porque se preocupan mucho por ti, la semana pasada te vieron muy triste y de mal humor, por eso querían venir a saludarte

**Inuyasha:** saludarme y enterarse de lo que paso entre nosotros

**Kagome:** ¿no te da gusto, que estén felices por nosotros?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) claro que si, son buenos amigos y tú eres la mujer más encantadora del mundo, no podría ser más feliz

**Kagome:** yo tampoco, pensar que estuve a punto de casarme y cometer un gran error

**Inuyasha:** ya todo eso paso, ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa (se acercaba a ella para besarla pero…) Antes que pierda el control y no te deje ir… dime ¿Qué a que venias?

**Kagome:** como creí que renunciaría pronto, termine el proyecto lo más rápido que pude, ya lo tengo listo y quisiera que lo veas

**Inuyasha:** ok, vamos a tu oficina (abrió la puerta y sus 3 amigos cayeron al piso)

**Ayame:** ¡oh! ¡Oh! Mi lente de contacto, lente… ¿chicos lo ven?

**Miroku:** por acá debe estar, sigue buscando

**Koga:** si, acá esta ya lo encontré

**Ayame:** gracias, gracias, ya puedo ver bien, bueno me retiro chau chicos gracias

**Koga:** si yo también hasta pronto

**Inuyasha:** alto ahí Miroku ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro? Ustedes estaban espiando tras la puerta ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** ¡claro que no! La linda Ayame perdió su lente y la estábamos ayudando eso fue todo  
><strong>Inuyasha:<strong> ¡Ayame no usa lentes!

**Miroku:** eso es para que tú veas lo bien que lo disimula, yo tampoco sabía, bueno chicos los dejo, tengo mucho que hacer ¡oh si mucho trabajo! La, la, la, la

**Kagome:** (no pudo evitar reírse) lo vez ellos se preocupan mucho por ti, perdónalos son buenos amigos

**Inuyasha:** ¡si y pésimos actores! Ja, ja, ja (se fueron a la oficina de ella)

Ya de noche.

**Kagome: **(al celular) ¿al bar? ok, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento en 15 minutos

**En el estacionamiento…**

**Inuyasha:** mañana Yuka se va a África y supuse que querrías despedirte de ella

**Kagome:** que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, aún recuerdo el día que ofreciste ir con tus padres, debe estar súper emocionada

**Inuyasha:** sube vamos para despedirnos de ella

**Kagome:** ah, ah ¿te olvidas que ahora yo sé conducir y que tengo auto? vamos por separado

**Inuyasha:** me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de haberte regalado ese auto y peor aún de haberte enseñado a conducir. Ni modo pequeña, eso sí, te escoltare hasta tu casa, es de noche y la carretera es peligrosa

**Kagome:** ok amor (le dio un beso) vamos de una vez antes que nos haga más tarde

**Afuera del bar…**

**Inuyasha:** antes de entrar, hay algo que quiero hacer hace tiempo contigo

**Kagome:** ¿que es eso?

**Inuyasha:** entrar tomados de las manos (le extendió la mano y ella la suya)

Ingresaron tomados de la mano causando alboroto entre las amigas de Kagome

**Eri:** ¡amiga! ¡No… me digas que tú e Inuyasha! ¡ahhh! ¡Por fin, son novios!

**Ayumi:** ¡que lindo se les ve juntos! Los felicito, se les ve súper enamorados ¡que bueno!

**Yuka:** ¡que gusto verlos juntos! ya veo porque se cancelo la boda

**Kagome:** esa es una larga historia, cuando regreses de tu viaje te la contare

**Inuyasha:** vinimos a desearte buen viaje ¿ya tendrás todo listo, verdad?

**Yuka:** si, mi maleta, pasaporte, pasajes todo, también tengo los números celulares de tus padres en caso de emergencia o que no los encuentre en el aeropuerto

**Inuyasha:** estoy seguro que te ira muy bien, vas a poder experimentar cosas nuevas

**Yuka:** si estoy emocionada, ya quiero estar en la sabana y poder observarla de cerca

**Eri:** es cierto, Yuka no ha hablado de otra cosa que no sea el viaje en todaaa la semana

**Ayumi:** su emoción y las ansias por estar allá son iguales

**Yuka:** ya me tengo que ir, mi vuelo saldrá dentro de poco y tengo que estar 3 horas antes para registrar mis maletas y documentos

**Inu y Kagome:** ¡te llevo hasta tu casa!

**Ayumi:** ¿ya sabes manejar?

**Kagome:** si, saque mi permiso hace unos días. Yuka deja que te lleve hasta tu casa

**Yuka:** ok, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso te escoltare hasta su casa, aún no estás acostumbrada a manejar de noche, manejar de noche es muy diferente que de día

**Ayumi:** ¡que lindo como se preocupa por ti!

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) si es verdad

Dejaron a Yuka en su casa y luego la escolto hasta la suya.

Al día siguiente fue a despedir a su amiga al aeropuerto, todas estaban muy emocionadas con el viaje, no le dejaban de dar buenos deseos y pedirle que tome muchas fotos y filme todo lo que pueda, pero sobre todos que se divirtiera mucho.

**En la universidad de Boston…**

**Bankotsu:** ya está todo listo para la cirugía según la ecografía doppler, se puede observar 1 tumor principal en el pulmón izquierdo, este se encuentra ramificado. En el pulmón izquierdo se hallan 5 pequeños tumores encapsulados lo cual es beneficioso

**Médico:** el procedimiento a seguir, será primero la cauterización de los 5 tumores encapsulados, el segundo en ser tratado será aquel de mayor tamaño, el inconveniente es que ha creado ramificaciones, esas serán difíciles de eliminar.

El objetivo de la operación es impedir que estos se desarrollen con desmesurada velocidad, al lograr erradicarlos aletargaremos el desarrollo de los mismos, dándole una posibilidad de extensión de vida a la paciente

**Bankotsu:** empecemos de una vez con el procedimiento

La operación duro alrededor de 4 horas, Bankotsu fue el médico de apoyo el estuvo al tanto de cada movimiento realizado por el médico en jefe.

Al finalizar la cirugía los efectos de la anestesia aún no se habían desvanecido por lo que tuvieron que despertarla para evitar un paro respiratorio.

**Sala de recuperación…**

**Bankotsu:** ¡Sara, Sara! Despierta por favor despierta

**Sara:** (lentamente abrió los ojos) Ban ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo salio todo?

**Bankotsu:** todo fue un éxito, los tumores fueron removidos exitosamente, pero para poder mantenerlo así, debes llevar quimioterapia

**Sara:** pero eso me debilitaría, ya he dicho que no

**Bankotsu:** no seas obstinada, es para poder mantener tu cuerpo libre de posibles tumoraciones, hemos logrado extirparlos con éxito pero si no llevas quimioterapia, estos se volverán a desarrollar, te prometo que estarás mejor, tus posibilidades de vida se podrían extender hasta en un 40 % podrías llegar a vivir 8 meses en lugar de 3 a 6

**Sara:** confiare en ti, ahora quiero descansar… tengo mucho sueño

**Unos días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio…**

El vuelo procedente de Boston, Massachusetts, . está punto de aterrizar puerta de salida número 2 de vuelos internacionales.

**Rin:** ¡ahí están, ahí están ya los veo! Vamos papi, corre, vamos

**Bankotsu:** hola mi pequeña princesa, te extrañe muchísimo ¿Cómo ha sestado?

Sesshomaru ¡Cuánto gusto en verte de nuevo!

**Sara:** hola preciosa, hola amor, los extrañe a los dos demasiado ¿Cómo han estado?

**Sesshomaru:** si no llegabas hoy, iba a tomar el próximo vuelo e ir a buscarte, te extrañaba

**Jaken:** buenas noches señora Sara, señor Bankotsu, soy Jaken el chofer al servicio del señor Sesshomaru, por favor permítanme sus equipajes

**Sara:** gracias señor es usted muy atento

Jaken los llevo hasta su casa, los ayudo a bajar las maletas y espero a que Sesshomaru y Rin terminaran con su visita

**Rin:** me divertí mucho con Kagome y su familia y mi tío Inuyasha me regalo un conejito, está en el auto ¿quieres verlo?

**Sara: **Rin ya te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes tener mascotas, botan mucho pelo y eso… (Se quedo callada, si seguía se delataría) me causa alergia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿alergia? ¿Desde cuando eres alérgica a los animales? En la universidad te pasabas horas cuidando de los animales de zootecnia

**Sara:** precisamente por ello fue que desarrolle alergia al pelo de los animales

**Rin:** ¿eso quiere decir que no me podre quedar con Kuroro? (al borde de las lagrimas)

**Sara:** lo siento hijita, pero sabes que no se puede, a mí también me gustan muchos los animales pero no podemos tener ninguno que tengo pelos

**Rin:** (llorando) entonces ¿Qué voy hacer con Kuroro?

**Sesshomaru:** no llores hija, lo tendré en la mansión y cada vez que vayas, podrás jugar con él

**Rin:** (sollozando) entonces ¿si puedo quedármelo? ¿Puedo ir a la mansión todos los días?

**Sesshomaru:** no todos los días porque tienes escuela, pero si los fines de semana, te prometo que lo tendré bien cuidado

**Rin:** (ya tranquila) está bien, cuídalo mucho por mi papito

**Sesshomaru:** si hija si (le dio un beso) Sara descansa, el viaje fue muy largo, vendré mañana para poder conversar a solas (se medio vuelta y se fue) afuera de la casa Jaken lo esperaba.

**En alguna parte de Italia…**

**Onigumo:** (al celular) Enju buongiorno cosa sucede? (Buenos días Enju ¿Qué sucede?)

**Enju:** buenos días señor Muso, lamento informarle que la boda entre el joven y la señorita, no se llevo a cabo. El muchacho huyo del país con el dinero, llevo días tratando de ubicarlo pero tal parece que se unió al grupo de protección al testigo en . ya que por más esfuerzos que hecho no he podido con él.

**Onigumo:** supuse que algo así pasaría deja de buscarlo, permite que viva tranquilo, no pienso cargar con una muerte sobre mis hombros por un puñado de dinero.

¿Kikyo ya fue informada de todo lo acontecido?

**Enju:** si señor, ya le di los pormenores a la señorita Tendo y reacción de una manera poco cordial, no puedo repetirle todos los improperios que me pronuncio

**Onigumo:** así es ella, gracias por tus servicios, yo me encargo del resto, te llamare en cuanto me seas necesaria

**Enju:** como usted diga señor Muso (colgó)

**Oficina de Kikyo…**

**Kikyo:** (al celular) mochi - mochi

**Onigumo:** buongiorno belle (buenos días preciosa)

**Kikyo:** imagino el porqué de tu llamada, ya supiste que nuestro plan fallo

**Onigumo:** así es amada mía, solo te llamo para invitarte unos días a Venecia, para pasarla muy bien juntos y para planear donde quieres que sea nuestra boda ¿Milán, Roma, Praga, París, Pekín, Rio de janeiro? Donde tú desees y cuando tú lo desees.

Te recuerdo que nuestro contrato fue que si no lograbas separar a tu ex - novio de aquella jovencita, tu serias mi esposa

**Kikyo:** si cariño (falsamente) será donde tú quieras, solo dame 2 meses para dejar todo listo acá en Japón y luego nos casaremos (pensó, cuando el infierno se congele)

**Onigumo:** ma belle fleur (mi bella flor) por ahora estaré muy ocupado expandiendo mis negocios y no podre volver a tu lada hasta dentro de 1 mes

**Kikyo:** no te preocupes cariño, a tu regreso podremos organizar la boda, deberá ser el mayor acontecimiento mundial

**Onigumo:** lo será mi amada, lo será, te debo dejar un beso (colgó)

**Kikyo:** Tsubaki, busca al mejor estafador del país y ponlo en contacto de inmediato conmigo, luego que termine el trabajo encárgate de cerrarle la boca para siempre

**Tsubaki:** jamás me has pedido que mate a alguien ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

**Kikyo:** no me puedo confiar de un estafador, pero necesito uno, quizá matarlo no pero si silenciarlo ¿entendiste?

**Tsubaki:** solo la mitad, me pondré a buscar a uno de inmediato ¡espero encontrar alguno!

2 semanas pasaron prácticamente volando.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru trataba de saber que es lo que realmente tenía Sara, ella simplemente esquivaba el tema o insistía en lo de alergia.

Yuka la había pasado de maravilla con los padres de Inuyasha, había sido una experiencia sensacional, pero todo lo bueno tiene un principio y un final.

**En el aeropuerto de Tokio zona de vuelos internacionales llegada…**

Un grupo de jovencitas esperaban con ansias la llegada de su amiga y cerca a ellas estaban 2 hermanos esperando por sus padres que venían en el mismo vuelo.

Una voz femenina y amical se dejo escuchar entre el gran bullicio del lugar

**Yuka:** ¡chicas, chicas ya llegue! ¡Me fue genial!

**Las chicas:** ¡Yuka que alegría que ya estés aquí?

**Sesshomaru:** bienvenidos padre, madre

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

**Inu Taisho:** cuanto tiempo hijos míos ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá? ¿Alguna novedad?

**Izayoi:** (los abrazo) ¡mis amores! Como los extrañe, moría de ganas de volver a verlos, hay tantas cosas que les debo contar

**Yuka:** gracias por todas sus atenciones señora y señor Taisho, muchas gracias Inuyasha por la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño

**Inuyasha:** me alegra de sobre manera que te hayas divertido

**Izayoi:** por cierto Yuka no has contado muchísimo acerca de Kagome, nos comento que ella trabaja ahora con ustedes

**Sesshomaru:** así es madre, ella está precisamente tras tuyo

**Izayoi:** (se dio vuelta y vio a Eri, Ayumi y Kagome) ¡uhmm! ¿Tú eres Kagome verdad?

**Kagome:** mucho gusto en conocerla señora, señor es un verdadero placer

**Inu Taisho:** mucho gusto señoritas, ustedes deben ser las amigas de Yuka

**Eri y Ayumi:** mucho gusto señor, señora

**Izayoi:** Yuka, nos ha hablado maravillas de ustedes tres dicen que son muy unidas

**Ayumi:** así es señora, las tres somos como hermanas, ha sido un placer conocerla, pero si nos disculpa señor, señora tenemos trabajo con el cual cumplir

**Kagome:** chicas espéreme yo las llevo, señores Taisho un verdadero honor en conocerlos por favor ustedes perdonen debo llevar a mis amigas a su trabajo.

**Izayoi:** bien, vayamos a casa, quiero saber todo aquello que ha ocurrido en nuestra ausencia.


	43. La última pieza faltante

**Cap. XLIII**

**La última pieza faltante **

Un grupo de entrañables amigos se encontraban reunidos en el bar escuchando las anécdotas de su recién llegada amiga. (El señor Guintha había cerrado el local por ese día)

Ella les narraba con entusiasmo todas aquellas cosas y aventuras por las que había pasado, algunas eran casi imposibles de creer y otras eran divertidas, era difícil creer e imaginar por lo que había pasado sabiendo que los animales salvajes tienen un temperamento hostil.

**Yuka:** estábamos en la reserva de la sabana cuando vi un león agazapado, me acerque lo suficiente a él como para sacarle una foto y en ello este se levanto y me comenzó a perseguir por todo el lugar. ¡Yo corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían! ¡El enorme animal corría tras mío! ¡Me moría de miedo creí que me quería comer! Escuchaba como a lo lejos el señor Taisho me decía ¡no corras, deja de correr! Lo vi corriendo hacia mí, pero tenía tanto miedo que seguí corriendo.

Me caí y el animalote me alcanzó, se poso encima mío, cerré los ojos y pensé: ¡ahora si me come! Ya estoy muerta… sin embargo… pude sentir su gran lengua recorriendo mi cara, luego me puso su me melena en el abdomen, abrí los ojos y león estaba patas arriba esperando que le haga cariño en la panza como si se tratase de un gatito.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando!

El señor Taisho se acerco a mí y me dijo: te pedí que no corrieras, porque este león es dócil, esta domesticado y lo que él quería era jugar contigo, como tú corrías él pensaba que estabas jugando por eso no paraba de seguirte.

**Ayumi:** ¡wuau! ¿En serio solo quería jugar?

**Yuka:** ¡si, parece increíble! No solo el león, la jirafa, el elefante, un chita, las cebras etc. De animales en ese refugio eran mansos.

Uno de los guardianes me explico que a ese refugio llegaban animales que habían sido rescatados de circos, espectáculos crueles, zoológicos que habían quebrado o que habían sido adoptados como mascotas exóticas y al crecer sus dueños los donaban.

En la casa de los cuidadores, siempre podías encontrar animales de todo tipo entrando y saliendo, en especial a Kira una chita bastante engreída, solía meterse a la sala y recostarse sobre el sofá, con su enorme cuerpo cubría todo este y si estábamos sentados ahí nos botaba, nos enseñaba los colmillos y listo o simplemente con una de sus patas nos votaba.

Miren el video de la cámara, ahí estoy sentada al lado del sofá con ella y ella me está pegando en la cara con su cola.

**Hakakku:** a ver, voy a conectar la cámara al televisor para que todos podamos ver.

Conecto la cámara y en el video se podía apreciar como la enorme bestia jugaba con su cola dándole pequeños lapos a Yuka en la cara, también se podía ver como la tomaba del cuello y le daba abrazos con sus patotas e incluso se le escuchaba ronronear.

**Eri:** ¡que divertido! Te trata como a su juguete

**Yuka:** eso no es todo, también tengo videos en el que estoy montada sobre una jirafa joven claro está, las adultas llegan a medir hasta 7 metros de alto, también tuve la oportunidad de bañar un elefante, pero este término bañándome, no tienen idea cuantas veces al día tenía que bañarme sino me lamía un león, lo hacía la chita, o me mojaba un elefante.

De noche tratábamos de acampar fuera de le casa, ya que hacía demasiado calor y siempre pasaba lo mismo venía Thor, un rinoceronte negro que fue rescato de un zoológico, este sentía la fogata y de inmediato la pagaba con sus patas

**Kagome:** eso es porque los rinocerontes son los bomberos de la selva sienten fuego y lo apagan de inmediato ¡claro fuegos pequeños!

**Yuka:** su tamaño impresionaba, pero no hacía nada, él nos tenía más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a él. Su historia era triste, él había sido rescatado de un zoológico de la India, que se encontraba en quiebra y los empleados no tuvieron mejor idea que desquitársela con los animales maltratándolos y matándolos de hambre.

Suricatos, gacelas, cebras, un par de tigres entre otros fueron rescatados de aquel zoológico, en la reserva solo se admiten animales sudafricanos, los demás animales eran enviados a diferentes reservas del mundo como Australia y Estados Unidos.

**Guintha:** es muy triste que las personas no tengan consideración con animales, por más salvajes o fuertes que estos sean siguen siendo seres que sienten.

**Yuka:** esta reserva sirve también como zoológico turístico, las personas que quieren ver a los animales, lo hacen por carretera, son llevados en bus al rededor y son guiados por uno de los guardianes, estos les explican cómo fueron rescatados los animales y aconsejan a no tenerlos como mascotas exóticas, ya que por mas lindos que puedan ser de cachorros de grandes se convierten en lo que son, animales salvajes que requieren de un habitad ideal para vivir.

**Koharu:** ¡cuántas cosas viviste allá! ¡Que suerte la tuya de haber podido disfrutar de una experiencia así de inolvidable!

**Yuka:** si, estoy muy agradecida con los Señores Taisho, el señor Inu e Izayoi son personas muy amables y de gran corazón, ellos ayudan económicamente a esa reserva pero no les gusta que ello se sepa puesto que lo hacen sin ningún tipo fin publicitario ni lucrativo.

También pude ver el refugio que ayudo a construir la señora Irasue, la difunta esposa del señor Taisho, en el refugio había una foto de ella ¡era una mujer realmente bella! ¡Parecía un ángel! los pobladores al vernos llegar nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, tuve la suerte de poder conversar con una pobladora del lugar y me conto muchas cosas acerca de la difunta señora Irasue, ellos la consideran una verdadera heroína.

**Kagome:** algo me comento Inuyasha, él por supuesto no la conoció, ella murió antes que él naciera, lo poco que sé es que era una mujer muy generosa y siempre pensaba en los demás.

La noche continuó entre comentarios, anécdotas, videos del viaje de Yuka y demás cosas.

**Al día siguiente en la mansión Taisho…**

Todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos tomando desayuno

**Izayoi:** ¿qué haremos hoy? Es nuestro día familiar ya ha paso tiempo desde nos reunimos todos, por lo de nuestro viaje

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no nos vamos de día de campo? conozco un lugar que sería ideal para pasar el día, es idóneo para tomar aire fresco, hacer deporte y descansar.

**Sesshomaru:** antes de planear nada, primero debo ir a un lugar por alguien especial

**Inu Taisho:** ¿especial? ¿Qué tan especial puede ser?

**Inuyasha:** tú confía papá, créeme es alguien muy especial, te agradara saber quién es

**Inu Taisho:** ¿qué misterio se traen ustedes dos entre manos?

**Sesshomaru:** permiso, me retiro, en 1 hora estoy de regreso

Salió de la casa, subió a su auto y condujo en dirección a casa de Sara.

Al llegar recogió a sus invitadas, que ya lo esperaban listas, Rin estaba entusiasmada y ansiosa por conocer a sus abuelos a Sara se le notaba un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía bien cómo reaccionarían los padres de él, se sentía como una quinceañera que iba a conocer formalmente los padres de su novio.

Tal como lo anuncio tardo poco menos de una hora en volver a la mansión, esta vez con sus acompañantes, se mantuvo sereno y confiado de lo que iba hacer, sabía que iba a causar una gran impresión con la noticia, pero no las iba a ocultar.

Primero ingreso el solo a la mansión les pidió que por favor lo esperaran tras de la puerta solo uno segundos. Reunió a sus padres en la entrada…

**Sesshomaru:** padre, madre hay 2 personas para mí muy importantes a quienes les quiero presentar, por favor Sara entra (ella ingreso)

Ella es mi novia y madre de mi hija, Sara Hikahashi

Inu Taisho e Izayoi la saludaron con cordialidad y ella les respondió el saludo (ambos estaban desconcertados, no se esperaban algo así)

**Sesshomaru:** por favor Rin, hija pasa, para que conozcas tus abuelos

La pequeña ingreso, los miro con curiosidad y le pregunto a su madre

**Rin:** mami ¿ellos son mi tita y tito?

**Izayoi:** ¿tita? ¿Tito?

**Sara:** si ella se refiere asa a ustedes como diminutivo de abuelito y abuelita

**Izayoi:** (le extendió los brazos a la pequeña) ven mi niña preciosa ¡dale un fuerte abrazo a la abuela! (Rin corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con mucho cariño)

**Inu Taisho:** disculpe señorita Sara, Sesshomaru, me gustaría conversar con ustedes en privado, en mi oficina por favor

**Sesshomaru:** si padre, imagino que deseas una explicación

**Inu Taisho:** solo síganme por favor

**En el estudio…**

**Inu Taisho:** por favor tomen asiento y explíquenme ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué recién tengo conocimiento de la existencia de mi nieta?

**Sesshomaru: **seré yo quien te responda todo aquello que desees saber padre

**Sara:** (tomo su mano) descuida, yo le contare a tu padre todo aquello que pasó, el porqué recién sabes de Rin. Señor permítame contarle como pasaron las cosas entre su hijo y yo

Ella le narro todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde la universidad hasta el día que se volvieron a reencontrar y el porqué de su separación durante tantos años.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión

**Inuyasha:** (deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera cual niño) ¡Rin, estas aquí! ¡Que alegría volverte a ver! Han pasado ya varios días desde la última vez

**Rin:** (corrió hacia él) Tío Inuyasha, tío (lo abrazo con fuerza) tío, tío, te eche de menos

**Izayoi:** ¡hijo! ¿Qué manera es esa de bajar las escaleras?

**Inuyasha:** (señalando a Rin) ella me enseño, es algo realmente divertido, deberías intentarlo

**Izayoi:** no gracias, ya no soy una jovencita para ese tipo de cosas

**Rin:** (subió corriendo las escaleras) tío, tío ¡atrápame! ¡wiii! (desliándose por el barandal)

**Izayoi:** (sonrió) resulta que ahora no solo hay una niña en la casa, sino dos, mi hijo se volvió niño, igual que mi nieta

**Inuyasha:** (cargando a Rin) en ese caso pronto seremos 3

**Izayoi:** no me digas que tú y… Kikyo… van…

**Inuyasha:** no, no es eso, termine con Kikyo hace un tiempo y hace unos días le propuse a Kagome que se mi novia y esposa, ella tiene un hijo pequeño de cinco años llamado Shippo

**Rin:** ¡Shippo! ¡Shippo! Yo conozco a Shippo, el es mi amigo y pronto será mi primo ¿no tío Inu?

**Inuyasha:** si así es pequeña, él pronto será tu primo

**Izayoi:** te veo realmente feliz hijo, eso me alegra mucho, al final tomaste una buena decisión, veo un brillo especial en tus ojos, eso quiere decir que estas realmente enamorado de aquella jovencita ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** si madre, mucho y espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que sea mi esposa

**Rin:** tío, tío ¿y Kuroro? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo

**Inuyasha:** está en tu habitación, ve por él para que lo conozca la abuela (se fue en busca de su mascota)

**En el estudio…**

**Inu Taisho:** entiendo tus motivos para alejarte, mi hijo durante mucho tiempo ha perseguido sus metas (suspiro) me tranquiliza saber que están juntos de nuevo, lamento todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero ahora es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido

**Sesshomaru**: (refiriéndose a Sara) es por ello que deseo pedirte que seas mi esposa (saco de su abrigo un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante)

**Sara:** me tomas por sorpresa, no esperaba esto de ti (lo miró con dulzura) así como me pides esto tan sorpresivamente te daré mi respuesta de la misma manera (en forma de susurro) espérame… (Esa fue su respuesta, ni sí ni no un simple "espérame")

**Inu Taisho:** bueno hijos míos, aclarada las cosas, disfrutemos de nuestro día familiar, ahora nuestra familia consta de 6 miembros, estamos creciendo, lo que me hace enormemente feliz

**Sara:** gracias por su invitación señor, me temo que por esta ocasión no podre acompañarlos, puesto que tengo un compromiso al cual no puedo faltar el día de hoy

**Inu Taisho:** es una verdadera lástima, me hubiese gustado contar con tu compañía y la de Rin el día de hoy

**Sara:** soy, solo yo la que no podrá quedarse, si usted desea, Rin puede pasar el día con usted y su familia

**Inu Taisho:** no es solo mi familia hija mía, es también la tuya, tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia

**Sara:** gracias padre, debo retirarme, antes que se me haga tarde para cumplir con mi compromiso

**Sesshomaru:** permíteme que te lleve o al menos mi chofer hasta donde debas ir

**Sara:** acepto que me lleve tu chofer, gracias

Salieron de la oficina y se toparon con un cómico escenario en la sala.

Jaken estaba sirviendo de caballito a Rin, la estaba paseando por todo el lugar y a ella se le veía radiante de felicidad

**Sesshomaru:** Jaken, por favor lleva a Sara donde te indique

**Jaken:** Si señor como usted diga. Lo siento señorita Rin, debo trabajar, a mi regreso seguimos jugando (se levanto y fue en busca del auto)

**Izayoi:** ¿te vas hija mía? Creí que te quedarías con nosotros el día de hoy

**Sara:** gracias por la invitación señora, le prometo que para la próxima oportunidad iré con ustedes

**Inuyasha:** lástima que no, nos acompañes. Todos los domingos nos reunimos desde temprano y organizamos algo en familia ¿te parece bien si el próximo domingo nos acompañas?

**Sara:** gracias a todos por su recibimiento, les prometo que el próximo domingo estaré con ustedes (se acerco a Rin) hijita te quedaras con tus abuelos para ir a pasear ¿está bien?

**Rin:** si mamá, vamos a ir de día de campo nuevamente, esta vez con mi papá y mis abuelitos

**Sesshomaru:** la llevare en la noche cuando regresemos

**Sara:** bien, me avisas antes de ir por favor, no estoy segura cuando tiempo me tomara el compromiso de hoy

**Sesshomaru:** hasta la noche entonces.

Jaken la llevo hasta su casa, donde la esperaba Bankotsu, después de mucho insistirle y hacerle entender que la quimio terapia era lo mejor, ella accedió, su compromiso era con él Doctor Jinenji, él le aplicaría su primera dosis de quimio terapia.

**Hospital de oncología de Tokio…**

**Bankotsu:** buenos días Jinenji, perdona que te haga trabajar en domingo

**Jinenji:** descuida, tú comprendes que para nosotros los médicos todos los días son iguales

**Sara:** buenos días doctor, estoy lista aunque algo nerviosa para mi primera sesión de quimio

**Jinenji:** no te pongas nerviosa, esta no te dolerá, la sesión durara 30 a 40 minutos, es posible que a las pocas horas tenga resultados secundarios como nauseas y mareos pero es totalmente normal, los efectos pasara en menos de un día.

A partir de hoy deberás venir cada 5 días a una sesión, así será durante 1 mes, luego te evaluaremos de nuevo para ver si ha habido algún progreso

**Bankotsu:** no tengas miedo de nada, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento

**Jinenji:** la sala de terapias ya esta lista, por favor pasen

Fue llevada hasta un pequeño consultorio donde le dieron quimio terapia durante casi 1 hora, Bankotsu estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo acompañándola y conversándole de diversos temas para mantener su mente distraída y que no se deprimiera por lo que estaba pasando (lo más importante para los enfermos de cáncer es mantener los ánimos en alto y evitar las depresiones ya que depende mucho el estado anímico el desarrollo de las células)

**En el campo…**

La familia completa se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, Rin aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar Kuroro y sacarlo a pasear, mantuvo a más de uno corriendo tras de él puesto que el animalito aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para escaparse y salir corriendo por el amplio lugar.

Mientras… Sesshomaru, Rin e Inuyasha luchaban entre encontrar y atrapar a Kuroro…

**Izayoi:** me parece increíble que ya tengamos una nieta tan grande y que recién la conozcamos

**Inu Taisho:** es una larga historia, ya Sara me conto todo lo que sucedió, no la culpo por haberse desaparecido tanto años, Sesshomaru por seguir sus metas la dejo de lado, pero él ignoraba por completo de la existencia de Rin.

**Izayoi:** lo veo más cambiado, míralo como sonríe, se divierte e interactúa con su hermano, conocer a su hija le ha cambiado la vida y el carácter ( )

**Inu Taisho:** no solo lo veo a él cambiado, también a Inuyasha ¿Qué será lo que ha pasado?

**Izayoi:** eso es simple… está enamorado… pero no…no de Kikyo, ya me conto que termino con ella y esta de novio con Kagome

**Inu Taisho:** ¿no es ella la ingeniera forestal, que está trabajando en el hotel?

**Izayoi:** si ella misma, y prepárate porque pronto será nuestra nuera

**Inu Taisho: **quiere decir que habrá boda doble, hoy Sesshomaru le pidió matrimonio a Sara

**Izayoi:** ¡increíble lo grandes que están nuestros hijos! Ya tenemos una nieta y dentro de poco ambos estarán casados, nuestra familia está creciendo en un parpadear de ojos

**Sesshomaru:** ¡lo atrape! ¡Para ser tan pequeño da muchos problemas!

**Inuyasha:** no puedes negar que fue divertido atraparlo

**Rin:** gracias papi, por encontrar a Kuroro, te prometo que esta vez lo encerrare bien en su jaula

**Sesshomaru:** creo que la jaula es muy pequeña para él, mandare a construir una conejera en la mansión

**Rin:** ¿eso quiere decir que puedo tener más conejos?

**Sesshomaru:** no, eso quiere decir que él podrá tener más espacio

**En el hospital…**

**Jinenji:** ya terminamos por hoy ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sara:** un poco mareada y con nauseas

**Bankotsu:** reposa un rato en la cama, no hace falta que te levantes aún

**Sara:** también siento mucho sueño ¿puedo dormir un momento?

**Jinenji:** está bien descanse, mientras yo hablare con Bankotsu

Pasaron al consultorio de él que estaba al lado

**Jinenji:** es extraño que los efectos secundarios se manifiesten tan rápido ¿se está alimentando bien? Porque esos síntomas podrían ser por anemia

**Bankotsu:** si, se alimenta sanamente, yo estoy a cargo de su alimentación y por supuesto todo aquello que le doy es para incrementar la producción celular y mantener su hemoglobina

**Jinenji:** hay un par de exámenes que quisiera realizarle la próxima vez, uno de Hb (hemoglobina) y otro de sub unidad beta (embarazo)

**Bankotsu:** sugieres que se haga un examen ¿de embarazo?

**Jinenji:** es solo por descarte, no es usual que una paciente tenga esos síntomas tan instantáneos luego de una quimio terapia, por lo que quiero descartar cual de las 2 posibilidades es

No siguieron conversando puesto que Sara se acerco a ellos

**Sara:** ya me siento mejor, las nauseas y mareos ya disminuyeron, aunque me siento algo débil

**Jinenji:** el síntoma de debilidad es algo normal por la gran cantidad de químicos que acaba de recibir su cuerpo, lo más recomendable es que vaya a su casa a descansar.

Bankotsu, en caso de que sienta muchas nauseas las puede contrarrestar con medicamentos para estas como el gravol, en capsulas, eso sería todo (ese último medicamento se lo receto ya que en caso estuviese embarazada sería el único que podría usar)

**Bankotsu:** entiendo a que va tu sugerencia, gracias, hasta dentro de 5 días (se fueron)

**Ya de noche en la mansión…**

Kaede le daba un baño a Rin y ella le contaba lo bien que lo había pasado con sus abuelos.

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) el próximo domingo me gustaría que tú y Shippo nos acompañen

**Kagome:** ¿tú crees que sería correcto? Ese es un día familiar y no quisiera molestar

**Inuyasha:** tú eres mi prometida, eres parte de la familia ahora

**Kagome:** mmm… si tus padres están de acuerdo acepto tu invitación, a Shippo le gustaría volver a ver a Rin, ha preguntado mucho por ella estos días

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso tenemos una cita el próximo domingo, no me puedes fallar

**Kagome:** (tono broma) que remedio, tendré que salir contigo pues

**Inuyasha:** te veo mañana pequeña, para que me cuentes como le fue a Yuka en el viaje

**Kagome:** ok, amor, nos vemos un beso (colgó)

Las cosas parecían ir bien hasta que Sesshomaru decidió llamar a Sara para decirle que llevaría a Rin a su casa en un par de horas

**Celular de Sara:** ring – ring

**Bankotsu:** (contesto por ella) Sesshomaru, lo siento Sara en estos momentos no te puede atender, ella se siente un poco indispuesta

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es lo que tiene?

**Bankotsu:** nada serio, solo tiene un poco de nauseas y mareos, solo necesita descansar **Sesshomaru:** en este instante salgo para allá

**Bankotsu:** no hace falta, tú tranquilo que yo me encargo

**Sesshomaru:** aún así iré (colgó)

Padre, discúlpame debo salir de inmediato, Sara se encuentra mal, voy para su casa, avísenle a Rin, ella se quedara esta noche acá será lo mejor (no espero respuesta, salio a toda prisa)

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

Bankotsu lo recibió y le pidió que se calmara, que tomara asiento en la sala, que había algo muy importante de lo que tenían que hablar

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Dónde está Sara? Quiero verla

**Bankotsu:** cálmate, ella está descansando ahora, hay algo que debes saber, ella no quería decirte nada, pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor que lo sepas de una vez

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es aquello que debo saber?

**Bankotsu:** (suspiro) ella…lamento decirte que tiene cáncer pulmonar en faceta terminal

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué estas diciéndome? ¡Que ella se va a morir!

**Bankotsu:** estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible junto con un colega para alargar lo más posible su vida, pero por más esfuerzos que hagamos no le queda más de 6 meses.

Sesshomaru sintió como el mundo entero se le venía encima, la mujer que amaba tenía poco tiempo de vida y no había forma que él pudiera evitarlo.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿desde cuándo sabes eso?

**Bankotsu:** sabía que preguntarías algo así, la historia es larga y complicada, veras yo no solo soy amigo y socio de ella, también soy su médico personal. Desde hace 5 años atrás, yo vengo tratando su afección desde que esta empezó hace 5 años cuando logro sobrevivir a un incendio en un crucero, el mismo donde viajaban sus padres y perdieron la vida, ella y Rin también se encontraban en este y fue gracias a la ayuda y sacrificios de los padres y ella que Rin está viva hoy por hoy, ellos protegieron con sus cuerpos a la pequeña niña de tan solo 1 año y Sara por tratar de rescatarlos permaneció mucho tiempo en medio del incendio absorbiendo gran cantidad de monóxido de carbono y cianuro de hidrogeno (gases altamente tóxicos)

No pudo continuar con el relato porque fueron interrumpidos por una frágil Sara que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

**Sara:** (sosteniéndose de la pared dé la sala) Ban… Sessh ¿Qué haces acá? me siento muy mal… (Cayendo al suelo desmayada)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Sara? ¿Qué sucede?

**Bankotsu:** (se acerco a ella y la cargo) descuida, mantén la calma, solo se desmayo por la debilidad que siente, hoy tuvo su primera sesión de quimio terapia (la llevo hasta su habitación, que más parecía un cuarto de hospital por la cantidad de aparatos en el)

La recostó sobre su cama y le coloco la máscara de oxigeno para que pudiera respirar sin tanto esfuerzo

Sesshomaru los siguió hasta la habitación, se sentó a un lado de ella y acaricio su cabello, la contemplaba con tristeza, al saber lo que le pasaba

**Sesshomaru:** quiero saber que más pasó aquella vez, como es que tú terminaste siendo su médico personal, si tú eres neurólogo pediátrico, no oncólogo

**Bankotsu:** yo las conocí cuando estaba trabajando en un hospital de Noruega

**La historia de Sara y Bankotsu hace 5 años atrás…**

Cuando el crucero Escandinavo Star se incendio de inmediato llego una señal de alerta al hospital donde me encontraba, comenzaron a llegar diversos pacientes con quemaduras en diferentes grados, otros inconscientes por inhalación de gases tóxicos y algunos niños con síntomas de asfixia, yo estaba a cargo de los niños fue ahí cuando conocí a Rin, ella llego con un máscara de gas puesta eso hizo la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, cuando busque con mis colegas parientes relacionados con la niña, ella estaba registrada como que había viajado con sus abuelos y madre, el abuelo murió con la espalda fracturada por una viga de acero que le cayó encima, este utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su esposa y nieta, se que la señora se negó a dejar a su esposo y falleció a su lado.

De inmediato ubique a Sara, ella estaba siendo tratada por diversas quemaduras en el cuerpo y por inhalación de gases altamente tóxicos, logre establecer a Rin, la mantuve en observación a ella y otros niños durante al menos 10 días que se mantuvo inconsciente, Sara ya había sido dada de alta a los 6 días pero ella iba todos los días a ver a su hija y no se separaba de ella en horas.

Cuando ambas por fin fueron dadas de alta, yo fui el médico encargado de observar de cerca a Rin, ahí fue cuando Sara me conto que aquella máscara de gas era la que ella logro conseguir para llegar hasta el camarote donde se hallaba su familia, por la falta de esa máscara ella inhalo aquellos gases tóxicos y casi de inmediato estos comenzaron a destruir su sistema respiratorio.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos cercanos y muy buenos amigos, hasta que a Sara 1 año después le detectaron cáncer pulmonar en faceta 3 y no le daban más de 1 año de vida, le propuse emigrar a Canadá donde yo tenía colegas que nos podrían ayudar, estudie durante un año oncología específicamente lo relacionado a la sistema respiratorio y con ayuda de otros colegas desarrollamos una medicación apropiada para este mal, logrando así extender sus posibilidades de vida, poco después ella se entero que tú estabas en su búsqueda, por lo cual se desapareció del mapa para que no la hallaras, fue ahí donde nosotros decidimos… casarnos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué decidió huir de mí? Y ¿ustedes están casados desde cuándo?

Ella jamás te olvido, cuando estaba en aquel crucero estaba en medio de su búsqueda, pero ocurrió lo que ocurrió y decidió dejar de buscarte, nos casamos no por amor, puesto que ella te seguía amando… nos casamos para que ella no pudiera ser identificada por ti ni por nadie, al casarnos ella obtuvo mi apellido y me paso todos sus bienes materiales y absolutamente todos sus negocios, yo soy su representante legal, todo lo que ella posee esta a mi nombre, el matrimonio, fue más un pacto entre socios, lo vemos como un negocio, ya que hace 1 año no enteramos que sus posibilidades de vida disminuyeron abruptamente, la medicación ya no le hace efecto, puesto que su sistema inmunológico lo está rechazando, fue así como emigramos a España nuevamente a probar nuevos métodos para tratar su mal, pero ya no había nada que hacer igual la diagnosticaron con solo 6 meses de vida y fue ella que decidió regresar acá por ti, para que conocieras a Rin y para pasar sus últimos meses de vida a tu lado.

No nos hemos divorciado puesto que al momento de ella partir, seré yo quien se haga cargo legalmente de Rin y de proteger sus bienes, Sara confía plenamente en mi y sabe que jamás la defraudaría, comprendo que ahora que sabes de la existencia de Rin la querrás pelear legalmente, desde ya te informo que conmigo no tendrás que pelear nada, eres su padre biológico y el momento en que lo desees te cederé todos tus derechos sobre ella, sus bienes se le serán entregados una vez que cumpla 18 años, cuando tu desees yo estaré listo, solo hay un detalle, tendríamos que viajar a Canadá para agilizar la documentación puesto que por medio de la embajada podríamos pasar años entre juicios y demás.

**Sesshomaru:** ese último viaje que realizaron a Boston no fue por negocios ¿verdad?

Efectivamente no lo fue, fue para probar un nuevo tipo de tratamiento con láser, es algo experimental. Me fue muy difícil convencerla y convencer a la universidad que nos dejaran probarlo en ella, la operación fue un éxito, pero debe llevar quimio terapia para que esta resulte, si todo va bien sus expectativas de vida podrían ser hasta de 1 año más.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿hasta cuando piensas someterla a todo ese tipo de torturas? ¡Mírala en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora!

**Bankotsu:** he luchado por mantenerla viva todos estos años, y no son torturas a las que las someto, busco las mejores alternativas médicas para preservar su vida, ella ama vivir, es por eso que ha sobrevivido tanto ¡si pudiera dar mi vida por ella lo haría! (perdió el control de sus emociones) ¡lo único que la podría salvar es un donante de pulmones y por más que me ofrecí como tal… los únicos donantes compatibles serian parientes cercanos, padres, hermanos o hijos…! ¿Entiendes ahora?

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo tu desmedido amor, tú estás enamorado de ella ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** (sereno) no voy a negar lo que siento, pero mi amor por ella no es egoísta, porque no la quiero para mi, quiero que sea feliz, quiero verla vivir, disfrutar de la vida que ama, fue por ello que regresamos, porque su felicidad esta a tu lado, por ello te pido hazla feliz hasta el último día de su vida

**Sesshomaru:** eso es lo que quiero y estoy haciendo, fueron años que estuve lejos de ella y ahora aunque el tiempo que nos queda es corto la voy hacer feliz

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, ella me conto que le propusiste matrimonio hoy. Esta muy feliz por ello y descuida, si sabes bien las leyes, nuestro matrimonio solo es efectivo para fines legales en Canadá, pueden ponerle fecha a la boda cuando deseen

Sara se comenzó a despertar, lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó con los de su amado, levanto su mano tratando de acariciar su rostro…

**Sara:** (con la máscara de oxigeno puesta) ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya lo sabes todo ¿verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** si, estoy aquí porque te amo y quiero cuidarte

**Sara:** por favor ayúdame a sentarme, me siento débil (la ayudo a incorporarse) ¡Ban! ¡También estas aquí! (él estaba frente a Sesshomaru sentado en un pequeño sillón)

**Bankotsu:** siempre estado a tu lado, nunca te he dejado en ningún momento

**Sara:** gracias por ser como eres conmigo, tú siempre me proteges

**Bankotsu:** siempre te protegeré, voy a prepararte algo de comer tu cuerpo necesita recuperar energías (se retiro a la cocina a prepararle algo)

**Sara:** (se quito la máscara) ya lo sabes todo ¿verdad? Él te lo conto

**Sesshomaru:** si, ya sé todo lo que pasó, todos los sacrificios que has tenido que hacer y sobre todo el sacrificio tan grande que hiciste por Rin

**Sara:** si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo lo haría, no me arrepiento de nada

**Sesshomaru:** a partir de ahora te cuidare más lo prometo, no es justo que todo el trabajo y esfuerzo se lo lleve solo Bankotsu, él también merece un descanso

**Sara:** él ha sido como un ángel guardián para mí todos estos años, le tengo un gran cariño

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, es un gran hombre, tanto que hasta está dispuesto a dar su vida por ti y en cierta forma lo está haciendo.

En ese momento el mencionado entro a la habitación con un consomé para Sara

**Bankotsu:** esto te ayudara a mantenerte caliente y a recuperar fuerzas

**Sesshomaru:** Yo los dejo a solas un momento debo llamara a casa para saber de Rin

**Celular de Inu Taisho:** ¡hijo! ¿Qué sucedió? Pasa de la media noche y no sabíamos nada de ti

**Sesshomaru:** discúlpame padre por la demora, Sara esta delicada de salud y pasare la noche en su casa cuidando de ella, mañana temprano estaré por las casa, antes de ir a la oficina

**Inu Taisho:** está bien hijo, cuenta con nosotros, estamos para apoyarte.

Por Rin no te preocupes, mañana Jaken la llevara a la escuela y si es necesario la traerá de vuelta acá a la casa

**Sesshomaru:** gracias padre, sé que puedo contar con tu ayuda y la de mi madre

**Inu Taisho:** y no te olvides de tu hermano, ya sé que estos últimos días él te ha estado cubriendo para que tú puedas salir temprano y ver a tu hija

**Sesshomaru:** Es cierto padre, es un gran hermano debo admitirlo (colgó)

Regreso a la habitación, Bankotsu ya había terminado de darle de comer a Sara, ella estaba tan débil que necesitaba ser alimentada.

**Bankotsu:** ya está más estable, los efectos de la quimio terapia irán pasando con el correr de las horas lo mejor será que duerma hasta mañana

**Sesshomaru:** yo velare de su sueño, tú ve a descansar, debes estar agotado con tanto trabajo

**Bankotsu:** ella para mí no es un trabajo, es a quien quiero proteger

**Sara:** por favor Ban, ve a descansar, si necesito algo te lo hare saber de inmediato

**Bankotsu:** como digas, descansa te hará mucho bien (le dio un beso en la frente) la dejo a tu cuidado, se que lo harás bien (le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue a descansar)

**Sara:** Sessh amor, ven recuéstate a mi lado, quisiera dormir siendo abrazada por ti

**Sesshomaru:** (hizo lo que le pidió) dejare el trabajo por un tiempo para cuidar de ti y Rin

**Sara:** ¡sabes! Ya pensé en que fecha me quiero casar contigo, casémonos el 14 de febrero

**Sesshomaru:** para tu cumpleaños, me parece bien, faltan poco menos de 3 meses, tendremos tiempo suficiente para organizar todo ¿deseas algo grande o pequeño?

**Sara:** quiero que solo estemos tú y yo nadie más, sin invitados, ni decoración ni nada

**Sesshomaru:** será como tú quieras mi amor (acaricio su cabello y ella se durmió)

La noche paso sin ningún tipo de complicación, a la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Bankotsu, preparo le desayuno, en especial el de ella siempre se preocupaba que fuera balanceado y que tuviera todo tipo de ingredientes para combatir el cáncer como cereal, leche, frutas frescas, pescado (omega 3) entre otras cosas.

Eran un poco más de las 8:20 a.m cuando la pareja se levantó y se acercaron hasta la cocina

**Sara:** buenos días Ban, tu siempre madrugas sin importar que día sea

**Bankotsu:** buenos días Sara, buenos días Sesshomaru, por favor siéntense y tomen desayuno

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero debo salir de inmediato, debería estar en la oficina hace 20 minutos, discúlpenme en serio, regresare mas tarde (se fue rápidamente)

**Sara:** gracias por tus atenciones, no sé que hubiera sido de mi todos estos años sin ti.

Por cierto, sé que anoche le contaste todo acerca de lo que pasó hace 5 años en adelante, pero me intriga si le contaste lo nuestro

**Bankotsu:** él sabe que nos casamos y el porqué, pero si te refieres (dio un sorbo a su café) ¡a nuestro sórdido romance que duro alguno años! Descuida, no le mencione una palabra ¿Qué clase de caballero crees que soy? Aquella época fue gloriosa para mi, creí que llegarías amarme, pero me di cuenta casi de inmediato que jamás podrías olvidarlo (continuo tomando su café mientras leía el diario naturista)

**Sara:** (lo abrazo por la espalda) tu sabes que yo te tengo un infinito cariño, pero por más que lo intenté nunca me pude olvidar de él

**Bankotsu:** lo sé, es por ello que no me quejo ni reclamo nada, mi deseo es verte feliz es todo lo que quiero, mientras seas feliz estaré tranquilo.

Mira lo que dice este diario acerca de la guayaba, es una fruta con altos contenido en vitaminas y gran regenerador celular, eficaz alimento para combatir el cáncer, crecimiento en países sudamericanos

**Sara:** no me digas… ¿ahora también vas a probar con frutas?

**Bankotsu:** ¡nunca subestimes el poder de la naturaleza! me voy a al puerto a la zona de importaciones, veré que es lo que puedo conseguir, no demorare mucho. Ya estas estable después de la crisis de ayer, si sientes nauseas tomate una pastilla y si te pones mal solo llámame y vendré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? (estaba cerca a la puerta de salida y ella seguía en la cocina tomando desayuno)

**Sara:** si doctor, como usted indique (le mando un beso volado)

Se sentía mejor los efectos secundarios de la quimio habían desaparecido o al menos eso creía ella, cuando se disponía a comer su ensalada de frutas las fresas le provocaron asco, era extraño ya que era una de sus frutas favoritas, no le tomó importancia y simplemente las retiro de su ensalada, comiéndose el resto, sabía que si no lo hacía su preocupado médico la estaría resondrando todo el día y él se enteraba de todo.

**En la mansión Taisho…**

Sesshomaru ingreso con una cara de desvelo total, llamando la atención de sus padres que se encontraban conversando en sala.

**Inu Taisho:** ¿hijo que paso? ¿Sara está bien? ¿Tú estás bien? Es notorio que te desvelaste

**Sesshomaru:** padre, necesito dejar el trabajo por un tiempo, Sara… tiene cáncer pulmonar terminal y necesita de mis cuidados

**Inu Taisho:** no te preocupes hijo, no hace falta que me digas mas nada, yo me hare cargo de tu puesto el tiempo que sea necesario tu cuida de ella, nosotros te ayudaremos, por ello somos una familia

**Izayoi:** hijo ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Date un baño, toma un buen desayuno y ve a descansar

**Sesshomaru:** no puedo madre debo estar a su lado

**Izayoi:** lo comprendo muy bien, pero piensa esto, si tú no estás fuerte para cuidar de ella entonces solo la preocuparas y terminaras siendo un estorbo, haz lo que te digo y en una hora podrás estar de vuelta; Para poder cuidarla debes también cuidarte

**Sesshomaru:** tienes razón madre, hare lo que me dices (fue a su habitación a ducharse)

**Inu Taisho:** alistare mis cosas para mi regreso a la oficina, sospecho que será una larga temporada la que deba estar por allá

**Izayoi:** muy bien cariño. Lamento muchísimo lo de Sara, sin embargo ¿te das cuenta de la actitud de nuestro hijo?

**Inu Taisho:** si lo veo, ahora se preocupa por los demás y ve más allá de solo los negocios y dinero, todo lo que le está pasando lo está ayudando a madurar.

Aunque siento pena por mi hijo, primero perdió a su madre y ahora tendrá que enfrentar la muerte de la mujer que ama, que cruel destino el que le ha tocado vivir

Se despidió de su esposa y casi de inmediato salio con rumbo a la oficina, mientras su hijo se tomaba un merecido descanso.

**En el hotel…**

Ayame se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo cuando una enérgica voz rompió su concentración.

**Inu Taisho:** buenos días señorita Ayame ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

Ayame (cual resorte salto de su silla) buenos días señor ¡que sorpresa verlo a usted por acá!

**Inu Taisho:** durante un tiempo indefinido reemplazare a mi hijo

En ese momento Inuyasha salía de su oficina concentrado en los documentos que llevaba

**Inuyasha:** (sin mirar más que los documentos) Ayame, necesito… ¿papá? ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? Mira la hora que es y no ha llegado

**Inu Taisho:** acompáñame a su oficina por favor hijo, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar, con su permiso señorita me retiro (ella asintió con la cabeza)

En la oficina de Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho le narro al detalle a su hijo menor lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermano y el porqué lo iba a reemplazar por un tiempo indefinido

**Inuyasha:** comprendo todo padre, es una lástima que alguien tan joven y llena de vida como ella tenga que un final así y que loable por parte de mi hermano el de estar a su lado

**Inu Taisho:** el amor hijo es el arma más poderosa que posee la humanidad y puede hacer que las personas cambien en tan solo cuestión de segundos y tu hermano no es la excepción, nuestro deber como familia es apoyarlo, en todo aquello en lo que nos pueda necesitar

**Inuyasha:** si padre, comprendo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudarlo.


	44. Una semana de locura

**Cap. XLIV**

**Una semana de locura **

Se encontraba tomando su desayuno tranquilamente en la sala de su enorme casa y los recuerdos de su niñez la comenzaron a invadir, siempre había vivido en aquella casa desde que macío hasta que se fue a Francia tras de su amado, le causaba nostalgia el no a saber que pasaría con aquel lugar una vez que ella ya no estuviera mas en este mundo.

Termino su desayuno, arreglo un poco el lugar, se dio una ducha y aprovechando la soledad en la que se encontraba se mantuvo solo en bata de baño, le resultaba más refrescante estar desnuda cubierta solo por un ligero pedazo de tela.

Su soledad se vio interrumpida, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, aquel hombre que le robaba un suspiro cada vez que lo veía estaba de vuelta.

**Sara:** Sessh ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Sesshomaru:** anoche te dije que dejaría de trabajar para estar a tu lado y el de Rin

**Sara:** entonces era cierto, creí que había sido solo parte de mi imaginación

**Sesshomaru:** mi padre se hará cargo de mi puesto el tiempo que sea necesario

**Sara:** querrás decir ¡que tu padre regreso al puesto que le corresponde! Tú se lo usurpaste

**Sesshomaru:** no hice tal cosa, solo vi que ya no era necesario que él se hiciera cargo, por más de 20 años el estuvo al frente de los hoteles y me pareció justo que se diera un descanso

**Sara:** y ahora que tienes tiempo libre ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba sentado en una silla alta tipo las de un bar, la jalo hacia él seductoramente, la abrazo por la cintura)… hacer lo que tu desees

**Sara:** ¿lo que yo desee? Uhmm… en ese caso… ¡quiero ir a patinar sobre hielo!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿patinar? Pero es podría empeorar tu salud, hace mucho frio ahí

**Sara:** tú dijiste lo que yo quisiera y yo quiero ir a patinar… pero antes (lo beso con pasión y él le respondió el beso)

**Sesshomaru:** (separándose de ella a penas escasos centímetros) (tono sensual) ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

**Sara:** seduciéndote… hacer el amor incrementa el desarrollo de células en 50% por lo que… uhmm… se podría considerar…terapia

**Sesshomaru:** (le sonrió coquetamente) en ese caso, seré su terapia señorita

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él, él la cargo y la llevo en brazos hasta la habitación de huéspedes que era la más cercana, ambos se sentían como dos adolescentes haciendo una travesura.

La recostó suavemente sobre la cama y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión aprovechando la soledad de la casa.

**Mientras tanto el piso 21 del hotel…**

**Kagome:** ¡señor Myoga, ya le dije que eso no es un árbol es un auto, el jardín externo esta por acá, no por allá! ¿no prefiere usted que yo termine la maqueta? ¡Creo que su vista ya está algo cansada de hacer tantos planos! por favor déjeme a mí que la termine

**Myoga:** no hace falta jovencita, yo he sido el arquitecto en jefe desde el inicio, es mas fui yo quien hizo los planos para este hotel hace 25 años y también he realizado los planos de los demás hoteles, y este no va a ser la excepción se lo garantizo

**Kagome:** si señor comprendo, el último plano que usted ha realizado es perfecto (¬¬ porque lo hizo en computadora y con mi ayuda, pensó) pero por favor señor Myoga la maqueta requiere de mayor precisión y usted no puede diferenciar un mueble en miniatura de una persona, insisto déjeme que lo ayude.

En lo que ella le insistía se escucho una voz atrás suyo con tono enérgico que le decía: ¡es inútil señorita Kagome! el es un viejo necio, siempre lo ha sido y no lo podrá cambiar ahora a sus 65 años.

**Kagome:** señor Taisho, buenos días, no lo sentí llegar

**Inu Taisho:** buenos días señorita, me acerque hasta acá para ver su proyecto terminado, mi hijo me informó que usted lo terminó hace unos días

**Inuyasha:** (estaba al lado de su padre) te va a complacer mucho lo que veras padre, Kagome es una excelente profesional, ha hecho un gran trabajo desde el principio

**Kagome:** gracia por el cumplido, pero recién mañana me gradúo, aún no se puede decir que soy una profesional

**Inu Taisho:** se equivoca señorita, no es necesario contar con un pedazo de papel para considerarse profesional, profesional es aquel que destaca en aquello que hace y tengo muy buenas referencias suyas, porque usted es una gran profesional, se que ama lo que hace

**Kagome:** muchas gracias por sus palabras señor Taisho

**Inu Taisho:** por cierto Kagome, ya estoy al tanto de la relación que tienes con mi hijo, así que te pediría que no seas tan formal conmigo, tú eres parte de nuestra familia y me sentiría congraciado si me llamaras padre, después de todo pronto serás mi hija

**Kagome:** (con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas) claro padre, como tu desees

**Inu Taisho:** que bonito escuchar de los labios de una jovencita encantadora como tú el decirme padre, no te ofendas hijo, pero siempre quise tener una hija

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) no me ofendo padre, Kagome es una mujer ejemplar, así que podrás estar orgulloso de tenerla como hija

**Myoga: **¿eres tu Inu? Te puedo escuchar pero casi no te veo, creo que estos anteojos ya no son los apropiados para mí

**Inu Taisho:** ¡Myoga viejo amigo! creo que ya va siendo hora que te hagas chequear esos ojos tuyos, por estar siempre pendiente al milímetro de tantos planos, tu vista está cansada, ven vamos a mi oficina a conversar un rato, con permiso hija, me agrado verte de nuevo y por cierto, me complacería mucho contar con tu presencia este domingo en casa

**Kagome:** gracias, pero soy yo la que quisiera invitarlo a usted y a su familia, a pasar el domingo en mi casa, mi madre me pidió que por favor los invite a pasar el día allá

**Inu Taisho:** en ese caso acepto gustoso la invitación, hasta pronto hija.

Ven Myoga, necesitas un descanso, vamos conversar (se fueron)

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) ¡ay! ¡Al fin solos! ¡Creí que nunca se irían! (la abrazo y beso) te he extrañado todo el fin de semana, quisiera pedirte para irnos de acá y pasar el resto del día juntos, pero precisamente ahora las cosas se han complicado

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices por Sara y tu hermano?

**Inuyasha:** si, ahora estaré más ocupado que nunca. ¡Como quisiera renunciar e irme de viaje por todo el mundo contigo!

**Kagome:** aunque suena muy tentador no podría, Shippo tiene escuela y no podría alejarme de él por tanto tiempo

**Inuyasha:** nos iríamos con él y le pondríamos un profesor particular. Pero tienes razón, es algo que no podemos hacer, al menos no por ahora

**Kagome:** mañana es mi graduación ¿iras?

**Inuyasha:** …uhmm… no sé… creo que no podre tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y estaré muy ocupado todo el día

**Kagome:** ( ) es una lástima, me hubiera gustado verte ahí

**Inuyasha: **¡tonta! Claro que estaré ahí, como iba a perderme un evento tan importante **Kagome:** ( ) eres malo conmigo, siempre me haces creer lo contrario de lo que en realidad piensas, como aquella vez que casi me caso, creí que no me librarías de aquel compromiso

**Inuyasha:** ¡ni muerto, hubiera permitido que te cases con otro que no sea yo! ¡por cierto! Ya que estamos hablando del tema, aún no le hemos puesto fecha a nuestra boda ¿para cuándo quieres que sea?

**Kagome:** aún no sé, dame unos días para pensarlo bien ¿sí?

**Inuyasha:** como tú quieras, solo por favor no me hagas esperar tanto, que yo muero porque seas mi esposa, y no separarme nunca de ti

**Kagome:** (¬¬) ¡ehh! No necesitamos estar casados, para no separarnos nunca, yo no te pienso dejar jamás, te amo demasiado (le dio un tierno beso)

**En casa de Sara…**

**Sesshomaru:** listo, ahora si podremos ir a patinar

**Sara:** ¡con todo lo que llevo puesto encima apenas y me puedo mover! creo que exageraste un poco ¡parezco un oso polar con todo esto encima! ¡Vamos a patinar no a esquiar!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no repliques! Si quieres ir será, bajo mis términos, así que deberás usar todo lo que te he puesto, no correré el riesgo de que te enfermes, además si pareces un oso, eres la osa más bonita que he visto ( )

**Sara:** para que tengas una idea de todo lo que me has puesto voy hacer un inventario: guantes para nieve, polera de polar, suéter de lana grueso, abrigo de alpaca, gorra para esquiar, pantalones de nieve y botas de nieve… ¿no te parece esto exagerado? ¡Parece como si estuviese llevando todo un equipaje de esquí puesto! ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Una bufanda

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso sino estás de acuerdo, puedes quitarte todo y nos quedamos en casa

**Sara:** (se movió con dificultad) está bien, está bien tu ganas, vamos antes que me ahogue de calor con todo esto.

Después de tanta preparación se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje del hotel, ahí disfrutaron de un divertido momento, patinaron alrededor de 30 minutos, luego ella le pidió retirarse ya que se comenzaba a sentir cansada, le resultaba algo difícil patinar con tanta ropa puesta, le parecía un gesto exagerado por parte de él pero a la vez tierno ya que mediante sus actos le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

**En el vestidor de damas de la pista de patinaje…**

**Sara:** (se estaba cambiando) ¿hace cuanto que existe esta pista?

**Sesshomaru:** (recostado sobre la puerta del vestidor donde ella se hallaba) hace 2 años aproximadamente, fue una idea de mi madre, a ella le gusta mucho patinar, pero como no siempre hay nieve en Tokio, se le ocurrió utilizar parte del hotel para la construcción de la pista y darle una función turística, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta está abierto al publico

**Sara:** si, lo vi, este lugar tiene mucha acogida, fue una gran idea

**Sesshomaru:** tiene más acogida sobre todo en verano, la gente se refugia acá para refrescarse principalmente y huir del calor agobiante de las calles

**Sara:** (abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza) toma ¿puedes sujetar esto? (entregándole un maletín y su pesado abrigo) por cierto ¿te has dado cuenta dónde estamos?... este el vestidor de damas y que yo sepa… ¡tú no eres no una! (soltó una risita burlona)

**Sesshomaru:** (se sonrojo ligeramente) te espero afuera ¡ay Sara, las cosas que hago por estar cuidándote!

**Sara:** lo sé, lo sé, pierdes la concentración de lo que estás haciendo

Él salio un poco avergonzado del lugar, cuando iba de salida se topó con dos jovencitas que al verlo salir soltaron una risita jocosa.

A los pocos minutos ella salio y lo encontró esperándola fuera del vestidor

**Sara:** listo, me siento más cómoda y ligera vestida así, sigo abrigada para que no te preocupes tanto, pero solo llevo puesto lo necesario (un jean, unas botas altas y un suéter)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ahora que deseas hacer? aún disponemos de unas cuantas horas, hasta que Rin salga de la escuela

**Sara:** vayamos al karaoke

**Sesshomaru:** ¿aquí mismo o deseas ir a alguno en particular?

**Sara:** acá estará bien

Se fueron hasta el karaoke.

En este cantaron, rieron y se divirtieron mucho, ella le criticaba cada canción que el escogía o se hacía la que no soportaba su voz, todo era para ellos un juego, sentían como si hubieran retrocedido el tiempo y aún fueran dos jóvenes

**En la oficina de eventos del hotel…**

**Jakotsu:** ¡uhmm! Ya casi todo está listo para el aniversario del hotel, los eventos deportivos, los fuegos artificiales, la subasta sorpresa… ¡que ni yo mismo sé que se subastara! La música, comida etc. Solo falta que me confirmes, si ya mandaste los mails a todos los huéspedes y empleados del hotel

**Byakuya:** ¿Cuándo te he fallado? Ya mande los mails hace 2 semanas, todos los concursantes están inscritos, excepto por la carrera de relevos aún nos faltan 2 parejas uno que represente al hotel y otra que represente a los huéspedes

**Jakotsu:** ¡tienes que admitir que aquella mañana deportiva que organizamos para el love shuffle fue una grandiosa idea! Los huéspedes del hotel se quedaron tan encantados que pidieron que se repita

**Byakuya:** ¡no subastaras persona esta vez! ¿Verdad?

**Jakotsu:** no esta vez no, aunque quisiera, aquella vez fue un éxito.

Esta vez habrá una subasta sorpresa, el señor Tanaka me ha pedido absoluta discreción, lo único que sé es que se trata de una pintura muy especial, única en su género, más no sé

**Byakuya:** ¿por qué tanto misterio por una pintura?

**Jakotsu:** no lo sé, dejemos de perder el tiempo y pega estos afiches por el 25 aniversario del hotel, en los lugares más visibles y pega esta ficha de inscripciones en el vestíbulo, a ver si alguien más se anima a representar al hotel en la carrera de relevos ¿y en los demás deportes que tantos inscritos hay?

**Byakuya:** los suficientes, hay más de los necesarios, principalmente huéspedes, solo la competencia de relevos en pareja esta algo bajo.

Me voy a pegar por todos lados los afiches, te dejo (se fue a cumplir con lo dicho)

**En casa de Sara…**

Bankotsu entro a la casa y vio que esta estaba vacía, era extraño que Sara se hubiese ido dejando su auto y sin avisarle nada, dedujo de inmediato que estaba con Sesshomaru y confirmo sus sospechas cuando vio la habitación de huéspedes hecha un desorden.

Ordeno la habitación (era maniático de la limpieza) cambio las sabanas de la recién usada cama, mientras lo hacía se le vino a la mente las palabras de Jinenji "quisiera hacerle un examen de Hb y de sub unidad beta" recordar esos 2 exámenes lo alarmaba un poco ¿Qué sucedería si ella estaba embarazada? Si ese era el caso, ese niño no podría nacer, puesto que ella no tendría ni el tiempo ni la fuerza suficiente para darle vida, por lo que saco esa idea de su cabeza, los síntomas que presentaba debían ser por otra causa.

**En alguna parte del hotel…**

**Sara:** ja, ja, ja estuvo muy divertido el karaoke ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? Tengo antojo de algo dulce

**Sesshomaru:** vamos al restaurant, para que pidas lo que desees

Caminaban en dirección al restaurant, cuando se toparon con el afiche de inscripciones para la mañana deportiva.

**Sara:** no sabía que el hotel ya iba a cumplir 25 años este viernes (era lunes)

**Sesshomaru:** si cada año Jakotsu organiza algo en lo cual participan huéspedes y empleados del hotel, este año será un día deportivo

**Sara:** (tomo un lapicero y comenzó a escribir en la parte de inscripciones) listo ya estamos anotados, participaremos en la carrera de relevos Ban y yo como huéspedes y tú… ¡uy! es de parejas ¿con quién podrías concursar tú?

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que en tus condiciones debas estar haciendo esfuerzo, mejor olvídate de la competencia

**Sara:** eso de ninguna manera, aún tengo fuerzas para correr, solo déjame encontrarte una compañera, veamos ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Quién podría ser?

Para su buena suerte, paso en frente de ella Kagura, que se disponía cumplir con su jornada laboral.

**Sara:** ¡Kagura! ¡Kagura! (grito) (la aludida volteo a verla) ven por favor, ven acércate

**Kagura:** (se acerco a la pareja) buenos tardes señorita Sara, señor Sesshomaru (ambos le contestaron el saludo)

**Sara:** Kagura ¿Qué tan buena eres en los deportes?

**Kagura:** bastante buena ¿Por qué la pregunta señorita?

**Sara:** ¿podrías participar en la carrera de le relevos en parejas con Sessh?

**Kagura:** (pensaba, con él me iría hasta el mismísimo infierno) si, señorita no veo por qué no.

Si el señor está de acuerdo, yo puedo ser su compañera

**Sesshomaru:** no quisiera molestarte, si estas ocupada o no lo deseas no tienes porque esforzarte en aceptar

**Kagura:** no me molesta en lo absoluto señor con gusto seré su compañera en la competencia (tomo el lapicero que estaba al lado de la tabla de inscripciones y se anotó)

Un placer en verla señorita, señor, me retiro a mis labores (se fue)

**Sara:** todo listo el viernes seremos rivales en la pista de carreras, te advierto que no me dejare ganar, ahora estaremos en equipos separados y no tendré piedad ( )

**Sesshomaru:** ¿el viernes no es tu segunda sesión de quimio?

**Sara:** la postergare pare el sábado, por un día no creo que haga daño.

Ahora si vamos al restaurant, que tengo antojo de algo dulce que contenga cerezas

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cerezas? Pero si tu detestas las cerezas, siempre las quitas de tus postres

**Sara:** si es raro, pero ahora quiero comer cerezas

Se dirigieron al restauran, ella pidió un cheese cake de cerezas (Kagura en cocina tuvo que hacerle una modificación poniendo cerezas en lugar de fresas) él como hace mucho no lo hacía, se pidió su postre favorito, compota de frutas con miel de maple.

El mozo se acerco a su mesa dejando sus pedidos.

**Sara:** (al ver el postre de él) ¿aún sigues buscando el sabor exacto de ese postre?

**Sesshomaru:** no, ya lo encontré, Kagura lo hace exactamente igual como solía hacerlo mi madre

**Sara:** ahora comprendo el porqué la tienes en tan alta estima

**Sesshomaru:** no comprendo a que viene tu comentario

**Sara:** me has hablado mucho de ella sin darte cuenta, siempre estas alagando su gran desempeño como profesional y lo paciente que es contigo cuando tomas clases de cocina

**Sesshomaru: **¿eso te causa celos? O es mi imaginación

**Sara:** (se sonrojo al verse descubierta) claro que no ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle celos?

**Sesshomaru:** será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya no falta mucho para que Rin salga de la escuela

**Sara:** ¿iremos por ella? Te lo pregunto para dar aviso a la señora que la recoge

**Sesshomaru:** yo ya lo hice, tenía pensado ir por ella desde un principio

Ambos terminaron sus respectivos postres, aunque ella de rato en rato le deba probaditas al de él, para saber ¡que tan bueno era aquel dulce! Ya que durante su época de novios en la universidad ella trato de hacerlo varias veces pero nunca le resulto.

Al terminar salieron del hotel a buscar a su hija al colegio.

Entre el montón de niños que salían corriendo muy entusiasmados se toparon con la de ellos.

**Rin:** ¡mamá, papá! ¡Que sorpresa verlos!

**Sara:** hola preciosa ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

**Rin:** muy bien mamá el profesor dice que estoy aprendiendo muy rápido.

Mamá ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Koume el fin de semana?

**Sesshomaru:** el domingo Shippo irá a visitarnos a la mansión depende de ti elegir

**Rin:** ¿entonces me puedo quedar en su casa de viernes para sábado?

**Sara:** si, estaría perfecto (el sábado tendría quimio, sería lo mejor que ella se quedara con su amiga)

Los tres se fueron en dirección a casa de ella, él las acompaño hasta la noche, ese mismo día se fue a su Penthouse, en vista que sus padres ya habían regresado de su viaje, no tenía sentido que siguiera quedándose en la mansión, prefería quedarse en casa de ella, pero no quería ser inoportuno después de todo ella vivía con su aún esposo… por mas falso que fuese ese matrimonio, él no tenía la intención de invadir la privacidad a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

**Al día siguiente en la casa Higurashi…**

**Abuelo:** ¡hija date prisa, ya es casi medio día, la ceremonia esta por empezar!

**Kagome:** ya voy, ya voy, en seguida bajo (estaba en su habitación)

**Mamá de Kagome:** hija nosotros nos vamos adelantando a la universidad, nos vemos allá

**Kagome:** está bien mamá vayan ustedes, yo me voy con Inuyasha.

¿Donde está, donde esta? No lo encuentro, si lo pierdo él se va a molestar mucho conmigo

**Inuyasha:** (estaba en la puerta de su cuarto y ella ni cuenta) ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Quién se va a molestar contigo?

**Kagome: **¡Inu! ¡Ay no…! Yo… etto… yo… lo siento… no logro encontrar el collar que me diste, me lo saque anoche para probarme la toga y no sé donde lo deje, en verdad lo siento

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) sino pierdes la cabeza es porque la llevas pegada al cuerpo, ven, déjame que te la ponga, tu madre la encontró dentro del birrete

**Kagome:** discúlpame, no fue mi intención dejarlo ahí, fue la primera vez que me lo saque, siempre lo llevo conmigo desde que me lo diste

**Inuyasha:** (mientras se lo ponía) ya esta, descuida pequeña, es solo algo material, mientras no extravíes mi corazón todo estará bien

**Kagome:** jamás podría hacerlo, esperé mucho a que tú aparecieras, ahora que se que eres real jamás me apartaría de ti sin importar lo que suceda (él la besó y el beso pasó de un tono suave a uno más apasionado)

**Inuyasha:** (sentía deseos de quedarse así y hacerle el amor en ese instante, pero se contuvo, la separo de él) se hace tarde para la ceremonia si no salimos ahora te perderás de tu graduación, pero antes de irnos, ten este es mi regalo para ti, espero que lo uses esta noche, que volveré por ti (le entrego una caja de regular tamaño)

**Kagome:** (lo abrió y dentro había un hermoso vestido chino rojo, con bordados en hilo de oro) ¡esto es hermoso! ¡Es bellísimo! ¡Claro que lo usare esta noche!

**Inuyasha:** esta noche iremos a celebrar tu graduación, esta vez solos tu y yo, sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Ahora salgamos ya, que sino, no llegamos

Fueron en el auto de él hasta la universidad de ella, donde la ceremonia estaba comenzando a dar inicio, en primera fila se encontraba su familia, amigas y por su puesto su amado, ese día ella se graduaría con honores, había alcanzado el mejor puntaje de toda su clase.

Al terminar la ceremonia, sus invitados la felicitaban se sacaban fotos con ella y su madre lloraba emocionada de ver a su hija graduada.

Inuyasha no sé pudo quedar por mucho ya que tenía trabajo que cumplir, sin embargo tenía una gran sorpresa planeada para ella en la noche.

**6:50 p.m en la casa Higurashi…**

**Sota:** te ves preciosa hermana, ese vestido se te ve espectacular, parece que hubiese sido hecho solo para ti

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿Qué sorpresa te tendrá preparada Inuyasha para hoy?

**Abuelo:** estoy tan contento por ti hija, después de tanto tiempo sola, por fin hallaste el verdadero amor de tu vida

**Shippo:** mami pareces una princesa, pareces salida de un cuento vestida así

**Kagome:** gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de por fin haberme graduado después de tantos esfuerzos y años de estudios (en ese momento sonó el timbre)

¡Debe ser él, adiós familia los veré luego!

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y no era quien esperaba sino alguien mas

**Akitokki:** ¡te vez preciosa, esta noche! ¡Felicidades por tu graduación! (entregándole un ramos de preciosas flores)

**Kagome:** (lo abrazo con entusiasmo) ¡Akitokki! ¡Que bueno saber que estas bien! ¿Pero que haces acá?

**Akitokki:** en seguida te cuento los pormenores, primero ¿me dejarías pasar? Quisiera saludar a tu familia

**Kagome:** claro, perdón por mis modales, con la sorpresa se me olvidaron (haciéndolo pasar)

**Akitokki:** (saludo a los presentes) supe por Souta que hoy te graduabas y quise venir a verte, lamentablemente el primer vuelo que encontré salía muy tarde es por eso que recién llego

**Kagome:** ¿pero cómo es que volviste tan pronto? Creí que estabas en peligro

**Akitokki:** si así fue. Me fui a y pedí acilo político, casi de inmediato me incorporaron al programa de protección al testigo, hace unos días un oficial del F.B.I me informo que la persona que estaba tras mis pasos había detenido su búsqueda por lo que ya no necesitaba esconderme y decidí volver, solo estaré por hoy y mañana en Tokio, luego me regresare a Hokkaido para cumplir mi sueño de construir un teatro allá

**Souta:** en ese caso quédate esta noche con nosotros, hay muchas cosas de la que podemos conversar y hacer

**Shippo:** si tío quédate, quédate para jugar (el timbre volvió a sonar)

**Kagome:** estoy segura que ahora si es él (abrió y si, era quien esperaba)

**Inuyasha:** (se quedo mudo al verla tan bella) hola preciosa ¿estás lista para tu sorpresa?

**Kagome:** si, me muero por saber que tienes preparado (no perdieron tiempo y se fueron)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ese par se les ve tan felices ¡que ni perdieron tiempo en despedirse!

**Abuelo:** así es cuando uno está enamorado, cada segundo cuenta

**Akitokki:** me alegro que Kagome y aquel joven estén juntos

**Shippo:** lo que me dijiste de mi papá en el cielo era cierto, Inuyasha y mi mamá pronto se van a casar y el será mi nuevo papá.

**En el auto de Inuyasha…**

Jaken se encontraba manejando, con dirección desconocida para Kagome, ella se sentía curiosa, porque tanto misterio, ya que tanto como él como ella llevaban puestos trajes chinos, ella un vestido y él una elegantísima camisa blanca.

**Kagome:** ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**Inuyasha:** si te digo de que se trata se acaba la sorpresa, ten paciencia y no seas curiosa

**Jaken:** señor hemos llegado a su destino

**Inuyasha:** gracias Jaken, espera por mi llamada para que nos recojas

**Jaken:** como diga señor (bajo del auto, abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar, espero que bajara su jefe y puso el auto en marcha)

**Kagome:** ¿por qué estamos en el aeropuerto?

**Inuyasha:** eso es parte de la sorpresa, ven sígueme

La llevó hasta la zona de embarque ahí los esperaba una aeromoza, que los condujo hasta un jet privado que por fuera tenía el emblema del hotel y llevaba el nombre del mismo.

**Kagome:** ¿a dónde nos vamos?

**Inuyasha:** te llevare a cenar a China, para celebrar tu graduación, pero si no te gusta la idea, podemos ir donde tú quieras

**Kagome:** ¡no gustarme! ¡Estas tu loco! ¡Estoy más que encantada con la idea!

Subieron al jet. El piloto se presentó y presento a su tripulación ante ellos.

Una vez hecha las respectivas presentaciones el jet despego dejando atrás el aeropuerto de Tokio, para 1 hora más tarde aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Shanghái.

Una lujosa limusina los esperaba a la salida del mismo, el chofer de esta, los llevo hasta un precioso restaurant, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, todo absolutamente todo el lugar había sido reservado por Inuyasha para agasajar a su invitada.

**Kagome:** ¡esto es sorpréndete! ¡Jamás en mi vida imagine que viviría algo así!

**Inuyasha:** esto es recién el inicio, la noche aún es joven y tengo más para sorprenderte

La cena fue simplemente magnifica, la música de fondo, la comida la maravillosa, la vista preciosa, la atención de primera, todo fue esplendido, ella se sentía en las nubes cual princesa de cuento de hadas.

Luego de terminar la cena, la misma limusina los recogió llevándolos hasta un lujosísimo hotel que tenía forma de castillo antiguo, este no pertenecía a su cadena de hoteles, pero si era el más exclusivo y elegante en todo china.

Al llegar a la habitación él le pidió que se asomara al balcón junto a él, en el patio principal se habían reunido gran cantidad de artistas que ante la señal de él comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, al mismo tiempo se formo en el cielo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales preciosos, que cada cierto tiempo explotaban formando corazones en el cielo.

**Kagome:** todo esto es maravilloso, pero lo mejor de todo es que estoy a tu lado

Ambos se besaron y esta vez dejaron que sus sentimientos se exterioricen mediante la intensidad de sus besos, él la tomó entre sus brazos la cargo en forma nupcial y la llevo hasta la gran cama que se hallaba en medio de la habitación, lentamente fue abriendo los botones de su vestido dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello, lo besaba como si fuese el manjar mas delicioso sobre la faz de la tierra, ella dejaba salir de sus labios su nombre en tono de deseo, ambos estaban sumergidos en sueño de deseo y pasión… hasta que el celular de él comenzó a sonar, no le hizo caso al inoportuno aparato, pero en cuanto reconoció que el ring tong que sonaba era el que identificaba a su padre, hizo muy a su pesar una pausa en su cortejo.

**Inuyasha:** discúlpame, si mi padre me está llamando es por algo realmente importante

**Kagome:** si ese es el caso contéstale antes que se corte

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) dime padre ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Inu Taisho:** perdóname hijo que te interrumpa en es estos momentos, pero se trata de una emergencia, nos ha caído una auditoria de improviso, el problema está es que quieren todos los documentos correspondientes desde que el hotel se inauguro. Los documentos de los últimos 5 años están en manos de tu hermano y tuyos, él ya se encuentra acá solo faltas tú

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡desde la inauguración del hotel! ¡Esos son 25 años en total! ¡Es ridículo! ¿¡Qué clase de auditoría es esa! ¡No tiene sentido!

**Inu Taisho:** lo sé, lo sé, ya hable con los abogados y dicen que los auditores tienen todo en regla, ellos sospechan que han sido enviados por algún empresario de la competencia que nos quiere ver arruinados, por eso necesito de la ayuda de tu hermano y tuya, no te pediría esto sino fuera una verdadera emergencia

**Inuyasha:** lo entiendo padre, lo entiendo, en 2 horas estaré por allá (colgó)

(Miro a su compañera) se ha presentado una verdadera emergencia en el hotel debemos regresar a Tokio de inmediato

**Kagome:** lo comprendo, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos de una vez

**Inuyasha:** lamento que nuestra velada se haya arruinado

**Kagome:** (le dio un dulce beso) despreocúpate amor, tu padre te necesita, nosotros tendremos muchas más veladas, ahora es momento que lo vayas ayudar.

Salieron del hotel, subieron a la limusina que los había llevado hasta ahí, en el trayecto al aeropuerto Inuyasha se la paso conversando con su padre y Ayame dirigiéndolos a ambos para que vayan avanzando lo que fuera posible hasta su llegada.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, tener una auditoria inesperada era algo normal, todos los años, las empresas pasan por 1, pero una auditoria global desde que el hotel se formo… ¡eso era ridículo! ¡Era claro que era una trampa! ¿Pero de quien? ¿Quién quería arruinarlos tan terriblemente?

**Kagome:** tranquilízate amor, se que las cosas van a salir bien, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda

**Inuyasha:** gracias pequeña, no estoy seguro de que demonios está pasando pero esto no es normal, alguien sabe muy bien cada movimiento del hotel, alguien sabe perfectamente que mi padre acaba de asumir el mando nuevamente y que Sesshomaru y yo solo estamos a cargo hace poco mas de 5 años, alguien desde adentro nos está traicionando

**Kagome:** ¿Quién crees que podría ser?

**Inuyasha:** Tengo mis sospechas… solo hay una persona que desearía que todo se venga abajo y solo por mero capricho… ¡Kikyo! solo ella conoce tan bien el hotel como yo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio, ahí los esperaba Jaken, que ya había sido puesto al tanto de los pormenores.

**Inuyasha:** Jaken, llévate a Kagome a su casa, estate alerta a cualquier llamada que te pueda hacer mi padre Sesshomaru o yo, esta noche va a ser muy larga…

**Jaken:** si señor como usted indique.

Señorita por favor suba al auto (abriéndole la puerta del mismo)

**Kagome:** ¿Por qué mejor no te deja primero en el hotel y luego me lleva hasta mi casa?

**Inuyasha:** no preciosa, en es esta ocasión no podrá ser así, es mejor que tú te vayas primero, yo tomare un taxi

**Kagome:** por favor comunícate conmigo a penas termines con todo, tranquilo se que todo les irá bien a ti y a tu familia (le dio un beso, un abrazo y subió al auto)

Acto seguido Jaken se la llevo hasta su casa, mientras Inuyasha tomó un taxi, le ofreció una fortuna al conductor a cambio de que llegara lo más pronto posible, le urgía llegar a su destino.

En el hotel todo era un alboroto en el piso 20, Totosai, Sesshomaru, Shimma, Ayame, Miroku y su padre corrían de un lado para el otro (en forma figurada ¬¬) recaudando toda la información requerida por los auditores.

Debían recaudar información de los últimos 25 años en una sola noche era casi una misión suicida, ni siquiera Totosai y su padre que eran los miembros mas antiguos podían recaudar toda la información.

Se dirigía a su oficina cuando se topó con un atareado Koga

**Inuyasha:** ¿Koga? ¿Qué haces tú acá? estamos en plena auditoria

**Koga:** precisamente por ello estoy acá arriba, fui mandado a llamar para también ser auditado, no sé porque también quieren la documentación de cocina y bar… desde el principio hasta la fecha

**Inuyasha:** ¿quééé? Eso una locura, cocina siempre es auditada a parte

**Koga:** solo sigo ordenes, eso es todo, esto es un loquerio ¿Cómo demonios voy a poder reportar las auditorias de los chefs que estuvieron antes de mi? Gracias a la ayuda de Kagura y Goshinki hemos logrado ponernos al día desde el año 1 al 5 y del año 20 al 25 que es desde cuando yo trajo, pero aun nos falta desde el año 6 al 19, es mucho trabajo para un solo día, la mayoría ya estamos cansados, está condenada auditoria comenzó a las 6:00 p.m

Agregando las horas que llevamos trabajando, son 16 horas seguidas, si esto no termina pronto más de uno terminaran desplomándose del cansancio.

**Inuyasha:** (miró a su alrededor y era cierto a Ayame se le veía agotada, Shimma igual, Miroku ni sonreía) esto no puede seguir toda la noche, debo ponerle un pare a todo esto

**Koga:** haz lo que debas hacer, tu padre y Totosai llevan 6 horas sin parar con los auditores tratando de que nada falle, estamos al borde de que todo se venga abajo si hay un mínimo error.

Era casi media noche cuando Inuyasha llegó. Hizo todo lo que estuvo al alcance de sus manos, pero aún así los auditores querían mas, parecían vampiros chupa sangre, queriendo encontrar la sin razón para llevar a la ruina al hotel.

2 horas más tarde, las cosas no terminaban, ya muchos no podían mas, por lo que Inu Taisho dio la orden de que todos se fueran a descansar, otorgando a cada uno de los implicados una habitación del hotel para que pudieran dormir.

En las condiciones que se hallaban su equipo de trabajo no se podían ir, si alguno manejaba corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido y chocar.

Ya era muy tarde para que las señoritas tomaran un taxi en caso de no querer conducir.

Su prioridad eran sus empleados, el hotel podría venirse abajo pero no podía permitir que a algún miembro su equipo le pasase algo.

**2:30 a.m… **

**Celular de Kagome:** ¡amor! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo está bien?

**Inuyasha:** ¿te desperté? La auditoria aún no acaba, ya todos se fueron a descansar solo quedamos mi hermano y yo con los auditores, ya terminamos con los 15 primeros años, pero estos siguen insistiendo en que quieren todo

**Kagome:** ¡no pueden exigirles tanto! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Necesitas descansar! ¿Qué acaso esos tales auditores, son de piedra que no se cansan?

**Inuyasha:** pequeña, tengo que volver a la sala de juntas, te veo mañana, un beso (colgó)

**A las 7:00 a.m…**

Kagome llego antes de lo normal, pues sus amigas le habían pedido que por favor pase pos sus respectivos departamentos y les llevara ropa limpia.

Jaken también tuvo la misma misión, de llevar trajes para sus respectivos jefes

**En la cocina…**

Koga estaba que no se podía mantener en pie, el sueño y cansancio le ganaban, había estado trabajando sin parar desde el día anterior y apenas había podido dormir 3 horas.

**Goshinki:** ve a descansar, al cuarto de reposo, yo me encargo del desayuno para los huéspedes, estoy acostumbrado a las amanecidas (en la cocina había un cuarto de descanso que era para los cocineros de turno madrugada)

**Koga:** gracias amigo, despiértame en 1 hora, la auditoria continuara a las 8:00

**En el restaurant…**

Tres jovencitas tomaban desayuno mientras comentaban la tormentosa noche de ayer.

**Ayame:** ayer todo fue una verdadera locura, estos estúpidos auditores aparecieron de la nada aclamando ser atendidos de inmediato

**Shimma:** una vez que se dieron a conocer, exigieron que les mostremos la documentación desde el día en que el hotel fue inaugurado

**Kagome:** nada de eso tiene sentido, no se puede hacer semejante tontería

Inuyasha se les acerco, lucía extremadamente cansado, se sentó al lado de Kagome…

**Kagome:** ¡amor! ¡Te ves fatal! ¡No deberías estar acá! ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

**Inuyasha:** buenos días chicas, veo que decidieron pasar la noche acá, es lo mejor que pudieron hacer (dicho ello se quedo dormido, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ellos)

**Shimma:** pobre debe haber sido muy duro para él, él señor Taisho nos mando a descansar a la mayoría cerca de las 2:00 a.m, pero sin embargo él y sus hijos continuaron con la reunión quien sabe hasta que hora

**Ayame:** él debe ser el más cansado de todos nosotros después de todo, regreso volando literalmente, de China

**Kagome:** ¿cómo sabes que estuvo ahí?

**Ayame:** soy su secretaría ¿Quién crees que hizo las reservaciones del restaurant y del hotel?

**Shimma:** es verdad, supe que ayer fue tu graduación y él te había organizado una noche inolvidable, lo sé porque lo estuvo conversando con Miroku, se le veía muy entusiasmado

**Ayame:** ¿y cómo les fue? ¿Estuvo todo bien?

**Kagome:** todo iba de maravillas, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la llamada de su padre

**Ayame:** eso quiere decir… que ustedes no pudieron…

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) si eso quiere decir que la llamada de su padre fue antes de…

**Shimma y Ayame:** ¡que lastima!

En lo que conversaban los otros dos miembros Taisho terminaban de desayunar, estaban igual de cansados que Inuyasha, los 3 se habían quedado hasta la 4:00 a.m con los chupa sangre auditores.

Inu Taisho por cordialidad les ofreció pasar la noche en su hotel, ofreciéndoles la suit presidencial.

Ubicó con la mirada a su dormido hijo, se acerco hasta su mesa, saludo a las damas presentes y lo despertó.

**Inu Taisho:** Inuyasha, debemos regresar, la audición empezara en breve.

Señoritas lamento interrumpir su desayuno pero ustedes también deben asistir

**Shimma y Ayame:** sí señor, en seguida (se despidieron de Kagome y se fueron a ocupar sus puestos de trabajo)

**Inuyasha:** (se levanto) ¿hasta que hora estarán el día de hoy esos tipos?

**Inu Taisho:** no estoy seguro hijo, pero es nuestro deber defender el hotel hasta el final (se fueron rumbo a su tortura)

La famosa auditoria duro hasta las 2:00 p.m todos los involucrados se sintieron aliviados de que por fin el condenado calvario terminara, Inu Taisho les dio un merecido día libre a todo su equipo gracias a ellos el hotel se había salvado y habían pasado la tediosa auditoria sin ningún error.

Algunos se fueron a sus casas, otros que se sentían con fuerzas continuaron hasta terminar su jornada laboral.

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la agencia de modas de Kikyo a reclamarle.

Al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba, se encontraba fuera del país.

Se pregunto así mismo, si no había sido ella quien ordeno la auditoría ¿entonces quien?

**En Italia…**

**Tsubaki:** (al celular) parece que todo salio a la perfección, vino hoy a reclamar por una exhaustiva audición por la que paso su hotel, pero al no encontrarte se fue

**Kikyo:** perfecto, ayer esa estúpida se graduó y supe que se la llevo hasta China, para agasajarla, espero que la noticia de la auditoria haya llegado en el momento preciso para acabar con su… estúpida celebración… si no se casa conmigo, no lo dejare ser feliz con absolutamente nadie

**Tsubaki:** ¿ahora que ya sabes hasta el más mínimo detalle del hotel que planeas hacer?

**Kikyo:** mantenerlo muy ocupado ¡jeh! ya acabo la auditoria de Tokio, falta auditar los demás hoteles, como su padre está reemplazando a su hermano, no podrán hacerse cargo entre los 3 aunque lo intenten uno de ellos tendrá que salir de gira por todo el país durante un largo tiempo, dándole más trabajo al que se quede de y como se que Sara está enferma y Sesshomaru la cuida, el que se quedara en Tokio será mi buen Inu, así no tendrá tiempo para citas ni ningún tipo de tonterías con esa tal Kagome y cuando tenga todo la información que requiero, atacare yo directamente, obligándolo a que se case conmigo o su padre pagara las consecuencias

**Tsubaki:** ¡me das miedo! ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llagar, con tal de tenerlo?

**Kikyo:** soy capaz de todo, si no es mío a las buenas lo será a las malas (colgó)

**Onigumo:** listo cachorrita, ya tengo los pasajes para irnos a Polonia, Rusia y Australia, visitaremos los lugares más hermosos para que decidas, dónde quieres que sea nuestra boda

**Kikyo:** creo que me quiero casar el palacio de Buckingham

**Onigumo:** ¡eso casi imposible! Ahí solo se casa gente de la realeza

**Kikyo:** entonces no me caso, si quieres que me case contigo tendrá que ser en un lugar impresionante

**Onigumo:** por ello nuestro viaje querida, para que tú elijas

**En el hotel…**

**Inu Taisho:** (había reunido nuevamente a sus hijos) lamento decirles que la auditoria acaba de empezar, los auditores terminaron con este hotel, sin embargo van a auditar a los demás, para ello tendré que hacer un recorrido por todos los que tenemos en el país, empezando por Nagoya y Osaka, hasta llegar a Hokkaido, tardare al menos 10 días, hasta entonces su madre ocupara mi lugar, para que ustedes puedan continuar con sus planes.

Hare una pausa en mi gira, para estar presente el día lunes, ese día es la entrevista final con los inversionistas europeos y descuida hijo (refiriéndose a Sesshomaru) no dejare de apoyarte, se que ahora más que nunca necesitas de nosotros (refiriéndose a la familia)

**Sesshomaru:** padre no es necesario que hagas todo ello, yo puedo ir en tu lugar y por el día lunes no te preocupes que estaré presente

**Inuyasha:** tú cuida de Sara que nosotros cuidamos de los negocios, entre los dos y con la ayuda de mamá estaremos bien, estas auditorías no pueden durar mucho, si hemos salido invictos de la más difícil, las demás serán sencillas.

Si alguien ha de viajar por todo el país ese alguien seré yo

**Inu Taisho:** está bien hijo te tomo la palabra, yo empezare desde hoy con Nagoya y Osaka, regresare el lunes y tú te encargaras de Niigata, Sendai y…

**Sesshomaru:** Yo me hare cargo de Hokkaido a su regreso

**Inu Taisho:** de acuerdo, a partir de mañana Izayoi ocupara mi puesto y tú Inuyasha te encargaras de asesorarla, ya lo converse con Totosai, el estará acá para apoyarlos a ambos.

Los planes de Kikyo parecían estar dando resultados con tanto trabajo por hacer Inuyasha no tendría tiempo ni para respirar, no al menos hasta que las auditorias a los 5 hoteles restantes terminaran.

Todo se llevo a cabo según lo planeado entre padre e hijos.

Izayoi asumió de inmediato la presidencia, con la asesoría de Totosai e Inuyasha todo marchaba bien, Sesshomaru asistía al trabajo por unas horas en la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo que es cuando se iba a casa de Sara a estar con ella, desde de la 1 era sesión de quimio no había presentado ningún tipo de re caimiento, lo que parecía ser bueno.

Kagome e Inuyasha solo se veían durante el almuerzo, era el único tiempo que disponían para estar juntos, él terminaba tan cansado que al terminar solo se iba casa.

Inu Taisho había superado con éxito las auditorias de Nagoya y Osaka, por lo cual estaba listo para volver a Tokio, llegaría a tiempo para el viernes en la tarde.

**Viernes por la mañana, en el hotel…**

El día deportivo había dado inicio, era la oportunidad perfecta para relajarse después de una larga semana de trabajo.

Rin se encontraba jugando en el enorme jardín junto con Shippo, ambos eras supervisados por Kaede, que había asistido para la gran fiesta de aniversario del hotel.

**Shippo:** ven Rin subamos aquel árbol se ve divertido

**Rin:** espera, voy a dejar Kuroro en su jaula (lo encerró pero este se escapo sin que ninguno de los tres se dé cuenta)

**En la pista de carreras…**

**Jakotsu:** (por altavoz) Los participantes de la competencia de relevos por favor a sus posiciones en 5 minutos empezamos.

Había gran cantidad de público asistente, por el hotel estaban Inuyasha Y Kagome, Sesshomaru Y Kagura, Shimma y Miroku, por parte de los huéspedes estaban Bankotsu y Sara además de otras 2 parejas.

**Sesshomaru:** insisto en que no deberías participar, te podría hacer daño

**Bankotsu:** es inútil, es más necia que una mula, le he insistido toda la semana que no lo haga sin embargo lo va hacer, he tomado mis precauciones en que caso algo le pase

**Sara:** basta ustedes dos, hablan como si yo no estuviera acá, no me traten como si fuera de cristal ¡no me voy a romper! (se fue a su puesto molesta)

**Inuyasha:** al fin algo de tranquilidad, ha sido una semana muy complicada, casi no te he podido ver, al menos por hoy podremos estar juntos

**Kagome:** todos tenemos momentos duros, no te angusties, ya habrá tiempo para todo

**Jakotsu:** participantes ¿listos? 1 – 2 – 3 ¡fuera!

Tanto huéspedes como representantes del hotel salieron a mucha prisa, Kagura fue la gran sorpresa de la competencia, tenía una velocidad insuperable, aún la misma Sara tuvo problemas para superarla, logro llegar primera y darle el testigo a su acompañante, Sesshomaru tomó el mismo, pero su mente no estaba en la competencia estaba puesta en Sara ya que los últimos metros la vio debilitarse, Bankotsu por su lado tenía el mismo problema, era tanta la preocupación de ambos que sin darse cuenta llegaron primeros a la meta.

**Jakotsu:** felicidades a nuestros ganadores, por el equipo de los huéspedes los ganadores son Sara Y Bankotsu y por parte del hotel los ganadores son Kagura y Sesshomaru.

Mientras Jakotsu anunciaba a los ganadores Bankotsu se acerco a ver a Sara, tal como lo sospechaba estaba tan agitada que casi no podía respirar, no perdió tiempo y a pesar de sus protestas la llevo en brazos hasta la enfermería, colocándole la máscara de oxigeno.

**Bankotsu:** ¡sabía que algo así pasaría! Hice bien en traer todo lo necesario

Al instante se apareció Sesshomaru en la enfermería

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Cómo esta?

**Bankotsu:** definitivamente ella ya no puede hacer este tipo de esfuerzos.

(Refiriéndose a ella) Olvídate de las demás competencias, tu cuerpo ya no resiste tantos esfuerzos, desde ahora te quedaras en las gradas y serás una espectadora más

**Sara:** ¡Ban! Me siento pésima, estoy muy mareada y otra vez tengo nauseas

**Bankotsu:** eso es prueba de que tu cuerpo ya no resiste como antes, ya no hagas más locuras, iré al auto por tus medicamentos (la dejo a cargo de Sesshomaru en lo que iba al auto)

**Sesshomaru:** lo mejor será que escuches lo que él te dice, no debí dejarte competir

**Jakotsu:** competidores de ciclismo ¿listos? 1- 2- 3 ¡fuera!

Al mismo tiempo en alguna parte del gran jardín…

**Rin:** no encuentro a Kuroro, se escapo de su jaula, ayúdenme a encontrarlo por favor

**Kaede:** separémonos para poder buscarlo mejor

**Shippo:** le gusta meterse en lugares con poca luz

En la pista de ciclismo algo pequeño y blanco se poso en medio de la pista cerca a la meta.

**Jakotsu:** (con altavoz) ¿Qué eso? ¿Qué hay en medio de la pista? (el conejo se encontraba acicalándose) ¡oh no! Es un pequeño ¿conejo? ¡Ciclistas cuidado! ¡Hay un conejo cerca a la meta!

Los que estaban por llegar frenaron de golpe al ver al pequeño animal ocasionando un choque en serie, más de uno cayó lastimado al piso con raspones y golpes sin importancia.

**Byakuya:** (recogió al animalito) para ser pequeño has ocasionado un gran alboroto (mirando a varios de los concursantes que se lamentaban de dolor sobre el piso)

**Jakotsu:** por favor el propietario del conejo acérquese a la meta

**Rin:** es mío tío Jakotsu… lamento lo que ocasionó, se escapo de su jaula (Byakuya le entrego el animalito)

**En la enfermería…**

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ay Rin! Le dije que no trajera a Kuroro ¿Qué lio habrá ocasionado?

**Bankotsu:** (ya había vuelto) supongo que tendré que cumplir con mi deber, encargarte de Sara por mí, en 10 minutos debes retirarle la máscara no dejes que la haga antes, por más que insista, la detesta (se fue junto con la enfermera del hotel a atender a los heridos)

**Sara:** je, je, je, pobre Ban, en los líos que lo mete Rin

**Sesshomaru:** admiro su paciencia y dedicación hacia los demás.

La competencia continuó, la carrera de ciclismo se cancelo por el incidente, luego hubo competencia de escalar, Shimma participo junto con Miroku, pero ella prefirió perder a ser observada por los libidinosos ojos de él.

En la competencia de arquería Kagome junto a otra huésped fueron las ganadoras.

En natación Koga fue el ganador en categoría varones, mientras que Sango fue la ganadora en categoría damas

Llegada la noche tanto huéspedes como representantes del hotel se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón azul, para la fiesta de aniversario, los participantes fueron premiados con medallas y trofeos.

La fiesta estaba animada entre música y comida exquisita.

Los miembros de la familia Taisho dieron un discurso de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que hacían posible que el hotel llevara 25 años de existencia etc. La gran sorpresa de la noche estaba por empezar, la cual sería una sorpresa para más de uno.

**Jakotsu:** (desde el escenario) buenas noches a todos los presentes, tengo el agrado de dar inicio a la gran sorpresa de la noche, hoy en este mismo lugar será subastado una cuadro muy especial donado generosamente por el señor Totosai, el cual es un gran misterio, ya que ni yo mismo tengo idea de que se trata, la pintura ya mencionada, se encuentra tras de mi cubierta por este gran telón, lo único que les puedo decir por el momento es que dicha pintura fue pintada por un artista anónimo, sus medidas son de 3, 5 metros de ancho por 2,5 metros de alto (estaba leyendo la tarjeta cuando su rosto empalideció, si seguía uno de sus jefes iba a querer su cabeza en bandeja de plata) la dama que se encuentra pintada en el, es una dama sumamente especial, es la co-fundadora de este grandioso hotel (ya estoy muerto pensó) lo recaudado por este cuadro será donado a la fundación en el Congo África que ella misma ayudo a fundar.

Damas y caballeros me estoy refiriendo a nuestra bella y recordada co-fundara (esto me va a costar pensaba mientras hablaba) "Irasue Taisho" (al decir su nombre el telón cayó, dejando ver un precioso lienzo en el cual aparecía Irasue, de espaldas sentada luciendo solo medio perfil de su cuerpo cubierta por una finísima tela cual toga griega, el cuadro estaba pintado totalmente en tonos azules, ella estaba al lado derecho de un paisaje donde se podía apreciar un árbol de sakura en flor, cayendo delicadamente sus pétalos sobre la piel de ella)

**Inu Taisho:** (fue el más sorprendido, no tenía idea de la existencia de ese cuadro) ¡Totosai! (estaba al lado de él) ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú ese cuadro?

**Totosai:** Ryukotsusei(padre de Irasue) me lo entrego poco antes de morir, me pidió que para el aniversario 25 del hotel, este fuera exhibido en el vestíbulo del hotel

**Inu Taisho:** ¿y si eso fue lo que te pidió? ¿Por qué se lo diste a Jakotsu para que lo subaste?

**Totosai:** porque creí que conseguir fondos para el refugio que ella apoyaba sería mejor

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba furioso) ¡Cómo te atreves a exponer una pintura en la que aparece mi difunta madre!

**Totosai:** eso es porque tú has acaparado cada recuerdo de ella, ella también es parte de este hotel, no olvides que todo esto le perteneció a ella antes que a tu padre

**Sesshomaru:** eso no te da derecho a poner en subasta su recuerdo

**Totosai:** ¡oh que pasa! ¡¿Temes que el cuadro sea adquirido por alguien más y no pueda formar parte de tu colección personal?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Totosai! ¡No te estrangulo con mis propias manos, solo por ser quien eres!

**Totosai:** En lugar de pelear conmigo deberías intentar obtenerlo, si no has puesto atención a la subasta ya ven en 100 mil dólares

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy dispuesto a hacer un gasto tan exagerado por algo que ¡jamás debió estar en subasta!

**Jakotsu:** (al celular) ok, entiendo, la última oferta gracias (colgó)

Se cierra la subasta, en… 1 millón de dólares, a la persona de la llamada. Gracias a todos por su atención, el precioso cuadro a petición del cliente será expuesto en el vestíbulo del hotel desde mañana.

**Sara:** tu madre era una mujer realmente hermosa, su belleza amerita ser vista por todos aquellos que son parte de este hotel

**Sesshomaru:** ¿fuiste tú verdad? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo compro?

**Sara:** si, es un regalo de mi parte para ti

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiro) te permití ser parte de mi vida nuevamente, pero no te permito que interfieras en ella, lo que acabas de hacer es algo imperdonable

**Sara:** ¿de que hablas? ¿Preferías que alguien más se lo llevara y lo ocultara?

**Sesshomaru:** tú no entiendes, mi madre es sagrada para mí y no permito que nadie ni siquiera tú interfiera en mis recuerdos. Adiós Sara, será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

Se retiro furioso de la fiesta; si a Jakotsu no le dijo e hizo nada fue porque no era culpa suya, pero para él, el que Sara hubiese comprado aquel cuadro era como querer entrar en aquella parte de su corazón que no permitía que nadie ingrese.

Sara al oír esas palabras se quedo devastada, salio corriendo al jardín, de inmediato llama a Bankotsu para que fuera por ella, él se había ido a dejar a Rin donde su amiga.

**Sara:** (llorando) ¡Ban, ven por mi por favor! ¡Quiero volver a casa ahora mismo!

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? Voy en este momento, estaba de regreso, en 10 minutos estoy por ti

**Sara:** te esperare en el estacionamiento (colgó)

Inuyasha y Kagome que habían sido testigos de la feroz discusión salieron en búsqueda de cada uno él fue tras de su hermano y ella tras de Sara.

Sesshomaru caminaba con furia hacia su auto, cuando fue detenido por su hermano

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué trataste de esa manera a Sara?

**Sesshomaru:** no es asunto tuyo, no te metas en mi vida y mis decisiones

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás estúpido o que? ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así por algo… que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza? Ella solo quiso ser gentil contigo.

¡Sesshomaru! No puedes actuar así cada vez que alguien habla de tu madre ¡entiéndelo, ella ya no está en este mundo! ¡Ella vive en tus recuerdos! Y en los de la que la conocieron, no puedes ir por ahí, explotando cada vez que algo como lo de hoy pasa

**Sesshomaru:** tú jamás comprenderás lo que yo siento, tú jamás has perdido a un ser amado y menos lo volverás a perder como yo…

**Inuyasha:** te refieres a Sara ¿no es así? Todos sabemos lo que está pasando con ella, por lo mismo debes hacerla feliz, no apartarla de tu lado, entiende, ella solo quiso hacerte feliz

**Al otro lado del estacionamiento…**

**Kagome:** por favor no te sientas mal, deprimirte no te hace bien. Él estoy segura que no quiso decirte lo que dijo, fue solo parte de su ciega ira

**Sara:** está bien, ya no me interesa lo que pueda pensar o decir, fue una tontería de mi parte intentar abrir su corazón, el siempre ha sido una persona fría y solitaria, uno de los motivos es por el vacio que dejo su madre al partir cuando él era solo un niño, fui muy ingenua en creer que lo podría hacer feliz.

Con su actitud y sus palabras me ha demostrado que no me quiere como parte de su vida, será mejor que cumpla su deseo

**Kagome:** ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Sara:** Quiero decir que si una vez Salí de su vida, otra vez lo puedo hacer, regresare a España y me quedare ahí hasta el fin de mis días

**Kagome:** ¡no! Digo, no, no lo hagas, por favor, se que él en verdad te ama, lo que paso hoy solo fue algo que se salio de control, si tú te vas otra vez… ¡él no se quedara tranquilo y te buscara hasta el fin de la tierra! Por favor, hablen acerca de lo que paso, se que esta arrepentido de lo que te dijo, no te vayas sin antes escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, por favor (en ese momento llego Bankotsu)

**Bankotsu:** (vio a Sara sentada en el pasto, siendo abrazada por Kagome) ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Me preocupe muchísimo por ti

**Sara:** descuida, solo fue un mal entendido, todo estará bien, llévame a casa por favor, tengo frio, deje mi abrigo en la fiesta

**Bankotsu:** (le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara) Kagome ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Sucedió algo entre ella y Sesshomaru?

**Kagome:** todo fue un mal entendido eso es todo, ellos dos deberían conversar al respecto

**Bankotsu:** comprendo, hasta pronto Kagome, me la llevare a casa para que descanse (se fue)

Al momento que se iban Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le daban el encuentro a Kagome

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Dónde está Sara?

**Kagome:** se fue con Bankotsu, se sentía algo mal

**Sesshomaru:** ¡maldición todo fue mi culpa! los dejo me voy tras de ellos (subió a su auto y se fue con dirección a casa de ella)

**Inuyasha:** creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos a casa también

**Kagome:** si, llévame a mi casa por favor, Souta se llevo el auto cuando vino por Shippo

**Inuyasha:** después de tiempo te dejas llevar por mí, desde que aprendiste a conducir no he tenido oportunidad de llevarte (se subieron a su auto y la llevo hasta su casa)

Sesshomaru manejó hasta la casa de Sara, llamo a la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió, el auto de ella estaba en el estacionamiento pero el de Bankotsu no, los llamo a ambos pero sus celulares estaban apagados ¿Dónde estarían? ¿A dónde se la había llevado? Esperó y esperó hasta quedarse dormido dentro de su auto, se despertó como a las 5:00 a.m y el auto de él no había llegado, no tenía dudas Bankotsu la estaba alejando de él para que no la lastimara mas.


	45. Decisiones difíciles

**Cap. XLV**

**Decisiones difíciles **

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba recostada sobre una cálida cama, se miro y notó que llevaba puesta su pijama, de inmediato supo quien la había vestido, bastó con darse media vuelta y toparse con el responsable, sus preciosos ojos color turquesa parecían estar perdidos en al inmensidad del universo, cada vez que él se concentraba en algo ponía la misma mirada, estaba acostumbrada a ver aquella expresión, no en vano llevaban años viviendo juntos.

Giro su cuerpo quedando encima de él, este al percibir su delicado peso sobre sí mismo, salio del transe en que estaba sumergido.

**Bankotsu:** ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sara:** algo mejor, anoche no fue precisamente la mejor de mi vida

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó por su cintura dejándola caer con delicadeza sobre la cama, se levanto de la misma dándole la espalada, dejando caer su larga y negra cabellera que casi siempre llevaba trenzada) anoche me alarme al oír tu voz al celular, creí que algo realmente grave te había ocurrido ¿pelearon verdad? Por eso llorabas tanto

**Sara:** (se arrodillo sobre la cama y lo abrazo por detrás) si, fue una discusión que no quisiera recordar, sus palabras fueron muy duras.

Siento que hice mal en volver y buscarlo, me siento mal conmigo misma por sentir lo que siento por él y no aceptar tus sentimientos, tú siempre has estado a mi lado y yo siempre estado tras de él aún a la distancia

**Bankotsu:** las palabras son solo eso palabras, deberían conversar y aclarar el mal entendido (se deshizo del abrazo de ella con delicadeza)

**Sara:** no creo que nos volvamos a ver, después de todo fue eso lo que me pidió

**Bankotsu:** (sentado al lado de ella) te equivocas, anoche llamo varias veces, supuse que no querías hablarle por lo que lo bloquee, sin embargo tus palabras y tu corazón en este momento no coordinan ¿no es así?

**Sara:** detesto que conozcas tan bien… (Giró su cabeza extrañada) ¿Dónde estamos? Esta no es nuestra casa

**Bankotsu:** ¡ya no la reconoces! Es la casa de campo que solía ser de tus padres, tenía la intención de viniéramos a vivir acá desde que regresamos, sin embargo por todos los años que llevaba de abandono, necesitó varios arreglos y recién hace 2 días me la entregaron.

Te traje hasta acá, porque supuse que él te iría a buscar a la casa y tú no desearías verlo.

**Sara:** ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, me amas tanto, si yo no te correspondo?

**Bankotsu:** el amor es un sentimiento perfecto, el ser humano es quien lo corrompe, me voy a dar una ducha, tú sigue descansando si lo deseas.

En lo que él se duchaba ella aprovechó para salir y recordar aquel lugar, no había ido a la casa de campo desde que era una niña.

Salio de la ducha y al no verla en la habitación recorrió toda la casa, al no encontrarla se alarmo, salio de la casa pero vio el auto estacionado, intento llamarla pero su teléfono estaba en la casa, suspiro hondo como queriendo relajarse.

Termino de vestirse y estaba listo para ir en su búsqueda por el lugar cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

**Sara:** ¡jeh! la clave de entrada es la misma que la de nuestra casa ¡que obvio eres! (=3) (las puertas modernas en Asia usan claves numéricas, no llaves)

**Bankotsu:** ¡me preocupaste! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? Estaba a punto de salir en tu búsqueda

**Sara:** tranquilo, solo fui a la tienda por algo de comer, tengo hambre, preparare algo para desayunar (dejo unas bolsas con compras en la cocina)

**Bankotsu:** yo lo haré, tú descansa

**Sara:** en ese caso me daré una ducha (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió al baño)

Él comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsas, cuando encontró un pequeño frasco con cerezas, ver aquel frasco no le gustó nada, aumentaba sus sospechas

**Bankotsu:** (desde la cocina) ¿Por qué compraste cerezas?

**Sara:** (desde el baño) se me antojaron

"Antojo" esa palabra confirmo sus sospechas… ya no hacía falta ningún examen, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, era natural que ella no pudiese sospechar acera de su estado, puesto que debido a su enfermedad se ponía un anticonceptivo anual, el cual eliminaba por completo su periodo, para evitar una posible hemorragia incontrolable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la escucho regurgitar, de inmediato corrió hasta el baño y la encontró enjuagándose la boca

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás bien?

**Sara:** ¡Ban! ¿Qué posibilidades hay, de que este embarazada?

**Bankotsu:** no es una posibilidad, es un hecho.

Jinenji ya tenía sus sospechas y yo ya comenzaba a tener las mías, pero con lo que acaba de pasar no cabe dudas

**Sara:** en ese caso ¿Qué posibilidades hay, de que mi hijo nazca?

**Bankotsu:** lo siento mucho en verdad, pero… no podrá nacer, ya que según avance el embarazo, tu cuerpo se irá debilitando y tus esperanzas de vida también

**Sara:** eso quiere decir… que moriremos juntos

**Bankotsu:** eso, al menos que decidas no tenerlo

**Sara:** eso no, te dije una vez, que no tomaría la vida de nadie por salvar la mía y esta no es la excepción (comenzó a llorar) si mi vida se ve acortada entonces que así sea

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazo, la consolaba mientras acariciaba su cabello) descuida encontrare algún modo de que nada malo te pase ¡ya verás! ¡No me rendiré ni por esto ni por nada!

**Sara:** ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Es obvio que dejare la quimio y los medicamentos

**Bankotsu:** probaremos con medicación naturista, solo te puedo decir que nada será fácil a partir de ahora, no te voy a engañar, los dolores y síntomas se irán incrementando, no por la enfermedad, sino por tu estado… hablare con Jinenji para que suspenda tus sesiones de quimio, le pediré ayuda para ver ¿Qué podemos hacer a partir de ahora?

Por el momento mantente tranquila, sabes de sobra que es muy importante tu estado de ánimo, vamos a la cocina para que desayunes, ahora necesitas cuidarte más que antes.

**En el hotel en la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

**Inu Taisho:** ¡hijo! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Sara? hoy es su sesión de quimio terapia ¡creí que estarías en el hospital con ella!

**Sesshomaru:** ella… desapareció, anoche tuvimos una discusión y le dije cosas que no debí

**Inu Taisho:** las parejas siempre pasamos por momentos difíciles, tranquilo se que pronto se le pasara el enfado, dale tiempo eso es todo

**Sesshomaru:** por hoy me quedare acá, volveré a buscarla en la noche

**En el piso 21…**

**Kagome:** ¡ya ta! Por fin la maqueta está terminada, fue difícil, colocar tantos detalles pero al fin ¡ya está lista! ¡yeee!

**Myoga:** ¿Por qué hay vacas en la piscina?

**Kagome:** ¡no son vacas, señor Myoga! ¡Son autos! ¡No es la piscina, es el estacionamiento! ¿Cuándo tiene su cita con el oftalmólogo?

**Myoga:** ¿oftalmólogo? ¿Te refieres al que ve los ojos? Uhmm… me ha programado para una cirugía con láser la próxima semana, dice que me operara de la miopía.

Y tu niña ¿Cuándo te casas? Tendré mala vista pero tengo muy buen oído

**Kagome:** yo… no me siento lista aún para el matrimonio

**Myoga:** me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven, Shyoga mi esposa, me perseguía mañana, tarde y noche, insistiéndome que nos casemos, hasta que un día fue al registro civil para casarnos…

**Kagome:** (toda curiosa) ¿y que sucedió?

**Myoga:** la sorprendí, con el documento de solicitud de matrimonio ya firmado por nosotros, tú sabes que acá en Japón eso es muy sencillo solo basta los documentos de ambos y listo.

Por lo que te aconsejo que le pongas fecha a tu matrimonio o tu novio podría acerté lo mismo

**Kagome:** ¡nooo! ¡Yo no quiero algo así! Lo dejo señor Myoga, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer… ¡no toque la maqueta hasta que yo regrese! (salio corriendo del lugar, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa hasta el piso 20, tomo aire y toco la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha:** (estaba concentrado en su trabajo, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta) adelante pase (no sabía quién era)

**Kagome: **(entro jadeando casi sin aire) jieh… jieh… 2… 2 meses… jieh…jieh

**Inuyasha:** (ofreciéndole un botella con agua) ¿2 meses que? No te entiendo, toma aire y luego me explicas

**Kagome:** (tomo agua) ahh, te digo que en 2 meses nos casamos ¡no quiero que hagas lo mismo que hizo el señor Myoga con su esposa! yo quiero una ceremonia, sencilla pero una ceremonia

**Inuyasha:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ja, ja, ya te contó Myoga lo que hizo, descuida pequeña, yo jamás haría algo que tú no quieras. ¿Ayame, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Kagome?

**Ayame:** ¡siiii! ¡A partir de hoy me encargare de los preparativos!

**Kagome:** ¿cómo lo supo tan rápido, si te lo acabo de decir?

**Inuyasha:** desde que entraste, no has dejado de presionar el botón del intercomunicador

**Kagome:** ¡ups! ¡Lo siento! Creo que por el apuro no me di cuenta

**Inuyasha:** ¡por eso te amo! ¡Por tu manera única de ser!

Las horas pasaron dando pie a la tarde, Kagome le seguía explicando la maqueta al señor Myoga; Para asegurase de que no le pasara nada, le coloco una cúpula transparente.

Inuyasha desde la inesperada noticia que le dio Kagome no dejaba de sonreír y reír por lo ocurrente de su forma de ser.

Inu Taisho se encontraba en la sala de juntas ultimando detalles, esa había sido su oficina improvisada debido a la presencia de su hijo.

Sesshomaru, trataba inútilmente de comunicarse con Sara, por lo que no espero mas y fue en su búsqueda hasta su casa, pero al llegar no vio ningún cambio, las luces estaban apagadas el auto de Bankotsu, no estaba, espero hasta cerca de las 10:00 p.m y nada, por lo que decidió retirarse del lugar, lo volvería a intentar al día siguiente y en sucesión hasta encontrarla.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los tres habitantes de aquel lugar, Sara y Bankotsu habían ido a recoger a Rin y se habían entretenido conversando con los padres de la amiga de la pequeña.

Todo iba normal hasta que un grito de alerta se dejo escuchar alrededor de las 3:00 a.m

**Sara:** ¡ahhhh! (grito con desesperación) ¡Ban, ven rápido, por favor ven!

Él estaba descansando en la habitación contigua, se levantó de inmediato al oír el grito, tomo su bata médica preparado para lo peor, cuando entro a la habitación de ella, pasaba lo que sospechaba iba a pasar, ella estaba bañada en sangre, sentada en el piso del baño, en medio del llanto y conteniendo sus gritos de dolor para no despertar a su hija.

**Bankotsu:** (se acerco a ella) ¡relájate! Respira hondo y no me quites la mirada de encima

**Sara:** ¿Qué esta sucediéndome? Me duele mucho

**Bankotsu:** (saco una jeringa de su bata, sustrajo un liquido transparente de una botellita con la misma) por favor, cálmate, te voy a inyectar un antihemorrágico, esto detendrá el sangrado hasta que lleguemos al hospital

**Sara:** ¡respóndeme! ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Es el bebé verdad?

**Bankotsu:** si, lamentablemente lo estás perdiendo, lo importante en este momento es salvar tu vida, si la hemorragia no para puede pasar lo peor (la cargo y de inmediato la llevo hasta el auto, tenía que actuar a mil por hora) (llamo de inmediato a Jinenji para informarle de lo que estaba sucediendo, este casi de inmediato colgó, ya sabía perfectamente que hacer)

**Sara:** (desde el auto) (lloraba y gritaba por el dolor) ¡Ban! ¡Rin, no podemos dejar sola a Rin!

**Bankotsu:** (tratando de encender el auto) estoy en eso, tú no te preocupes por nada, solo relájate, yo me hare cargo de todo (se coloco el hand free y llamo a Sesshomaru)

**Sesshomaru:** (despertó al oír su celular y al ver de quien era el numero, de inmediato supo que era una emergencia) ¿qué ocurre?

**Bankotsu:** (mientras manejaba) Sara se ha puesto muy mal, estoy llevándola al hospital de Tokio, Rin está sola en la casa… la clave de acceso es 14 - 2- 1982 ¿entendiste todo lo que te dije?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡perfectamente, salgo en este instante para allá! (colgó)

Tomo su abrigo, ni se molesto en cambiarse, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era estar con su hija y con su amada.

Como el condenado ascensor tardaba en subir, decidió tomar las escaleras, bajo tan rápido como pudo.

De inmediato ubico su auto en el estacionamiento y manejo a toda prisa hasta casa de Sara, en el camino se paso varias luces rojas, pero no le importó, ya luego arreglaría ese asunto.

Llego hasta la casa y recordaba perfectamente el código de acceso, era sencillo, era la fecha de cumpleaños de ella, al entrar el espectáculo era aterrador, había un rastro de sangres por todo el pasillo que provenía desde la habitación de ella, se alarmo al ver tal cantidad de sangre ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí? daba la impresión de que hubiese habido un crimen.

Camino lo más pausado y silencioso que pudo hasta la habitación de su hija, procurando no despertarla, felizmente ella estaba plácidamente dormida, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, cosa que provocó que ella se despertara.

**Rin:** (con voz de sueño) ¡papi! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

**Sesshomaru:** hoy es domingo hija, quise venir por ti temprano, para ir pasear con la familia

**Rin:** (totalmente despierta) ¡siii! Hoy veré a Shippo, ya quiero ir, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

**Sesshomaru:** si hija, ponte tu abrigo y vámonos

**Rin:** ¿no debería cambiarme primero? E ¿ir por mi mami para que vayamos juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** tienes mucha ropa allá en la casa, tú mamá salio con tu tío hacer unas cosas, por eso vine yo por ti antes (le puso el abrigo y cubrió sus ojos con la capucha del mismo, la cargo y la llevo hasta el auto, asegurándose de que no viera nada)

**En el hospital de Tokio, sala de emergencias…**

Sara ya había sido internada. Por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida, se desmayo.

Tanto Bankotsu como Jinenji se encontraban en el quirófano tratando de establecerla, estaban acompañados por un grupo de enfermeras y un médico gineco obstetra.

**Izumo:** (gineco obstetra) tenemos un gran problema acá, el producto (termino técnico que se le da un feto) se ha desprendido por completo de la pared uterina de la paciente, sin embargo a ocasionada un forado dentro del mismo, es por ello que la hemorragia es incontrolable, necesitamos una unidad mas de sangre, hasta que logremos establecerla la que tenemos no será suficiente, ¿la paciente tiene algún pariente que nos pueda ayudar con la transfusión?

**Bankotsu:** yo seré el donante, tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre

**Izumo:** en ese caso que te hagan los exámenes correspondientes para empezar con la transfusión

**Bankotsu:** ¡no pierdas tiempo con tecnicismos! ¡Soy médico! Conozco el procedimiento y estoy apto, dejemos de perder tiempo, que cada segundo cuenta

**Izumo:** enfermera, por favor aliste al doctor Bankotsu, para la transfusión

**Enfermera:** si doctor como usted indique (lo preparo y dio inicio a la transfusión)

**En la mansión Taisho…**

Sesshomaru llegó con Rin dormida en sus brazos, subió las escaleras lentamente para no despertar a nadie, la llevo hasta su cuarto y la recostó sobre su cama, salió de la habitación lentamente para dejarla descansar.

Su madre lo sintió salir de la habitación de la pequeña por lo que se acerco a conversarle.

**Izayoi:** ¿qué sucedió hijo? ¿Por qué estas a esta hora acá con Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy seguro de que ocurrió exactamente con Sara, solo sé que está en el hospital en estos momentos, madre te encargo mucho a Rin debo ir al hospital

**Izayoi:** ve hijo, yo me hago cargo de mi nieta, cuida mucho a Sara por favor.

No vuelvas a pelear con ella, ustedes se aman y deberían estar felices juntos no distanciados

**Sesshomaru:** si madre, lo comprendo, fue una reacción absurda de mi parte (le dio un beso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital)

**Hospital de Tokio, recepción…**

**Sesshomaru:** señorita la paciente Sara Hikahashi ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Enfermera:** buenos días caballero ¿usted es…de la paciente?

**Sesshomaru:** soy su prometido ¡por favor cual es su estado!

**Enfermera: **la paciente se encuentra en estos momentos en la sala de operaciones, ingreso con un severo cuadro de Hemorragia uterina disfuncional, ocasionada por un legrado natural en proceso, su estado es reservado por el momento, aguarde en la sala de espera por favor.

Él casi se cae de la impresión al oír lo que la enfermera le acababa de decir, era claro lo que estaba pasando, ella había ingresado de emergencia porque estaba pasando por un aborto.

Se maldecía para sus adentros, era su culpa, que ella estuviese pasando por todo lo que le sucedía.

Espero impacientemente a tener alguna noticia de ella… hasta que 4 largas y eternas horas después salio Bankotsu de la sala de operaciones, su rostro se veía pálido, estaba así por la sustracción de sangre y por el estado anímico.

**Sesshomaru:** (se le acerco de inmediato) ¿Cómo esta Sara? ¿Cómo salio la operación?

**Bankotsu:** lo que debió ser algo sencillo se complico por completo, fue muy complicado contener la hemorragia, estuvimos a punto de perderla, ahora se encuentra estable, esta dopada con analgésicos extremadamente fuertes.

Después de esto, sus expectativas de vida son reservadas, no sé en cuanto se verán reducidas, quizá solo viva 1 mes o 2 o tal vez solo días

**Sesshomaru:** me siento culpable por todo, quizá nunca debí volver aparecer en su vida

**Bankotsu:** ¡es muy tarde para lamentarse! ¡Yo también desearía desaparecerte de su vida! ¡Llevo años cuidando de ella y tú en tan solo un par de meses la pones al filo de la muerte!

Sin embargo, por ella no por ti, no diré nada más

**Sesshomaru:** merezco lo que me dices y mas, lo único que deseo es su bienestar, será mejor que me aleje de su vida para que pueda estar mejor

**Bankotsu:** eso es lo que yo quisiera, sin embargo hablando por ella, ella desea verte, está muy triste por lo que le dijiste, no sé… que habrá sido, solo te digo ¡es la última oportunidad que te doy para que la cuides, un incidente mas como el de anoche y te juro que me la llevare donde nunca más puedas encontrarla! ni con toda tu fortuna.

En un par de horas estará despierta solo hasta ese entonces podrás verla, me retiro (se fue)

**En la casa Higurashi…**

Todos se encontraban realizando los preparativos para recibir a sus visitas, ese día la familia Taisho iría a pasar el día con ellos, Shippo era el más entusiasmado puesto que vería a Rin nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de horas y los invitados llegaron.

Inu Taisho e Izayoi estaban maravillados con el lugar, el clima era delicioso, el aire era puro, no se sentía el bullicio de la ciudad sino por el contrario se sentía mucha calma.

El primero en darles la bienvenida fue un entusiasmado Shippo que se encontraba jugando en el jardín, saludo a todos los presentes tal como su madre le había enseñado y de inmediato los invito a pasar.

Izayoi y Naomi (mamá de Kagome) hicieron amistad casi de inmediato ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, parecían dos mejores amigas que hacía mucho no se veían.

Inu Taisho estaba encantado escuchando los tantos relatos del abuelo y él se sentía feliz de que por fin alguien quería escuchar sus tantos relatos.

Souta jugaba con los pequeños en el jardín, el par de niños lo veían como un niño grande más, por lo que jugaban si parar.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban conversando debajo del gran árbol que se hallaba en el jardín.

**Inuyasha:** mis padres han congeniado de inmediato con tu madre y abuelo

**Kagome:** ¡si al fin mi abuelo encontró a alguien que quiera escuchar sus tantas historias! él sabe muchos mitos y leyendas de Japón y China.

Lástima que los únicos que faltan son Sara y Sesshomaru, estoy segura que se hubieran divertido estando a acá

**Inuyasha:** he tratado de comunicarme con él para saber cómo esta Sara, pero me ha sido imposible, tiene el celular apagado

**Kagome:** espero que todo esté bien.

**Hospital de Tokio sala de recuperación…**

**Sara:** (comenzó a despertar) ¡Ban! ¿Dónde estás?

**Sesshomaru:** él está en una junta médica en estos momentos

**Sara:** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que me querías fuera de tu vida!

**Sesshomaru:** (tomó su mano) ¡perdóname! Dije cosas que no siento, trate de ubicarte ni bien te fuiste, pero no pude, hasta hace unas horas que Bankotsu me llamo para informarme lo que estaba pasando

**Sara:** quizá, lo mejor sería que no nos volvamos a ver, ya he sufrido mucho por tu causa, gracias por venir a verme, pero… no te necesito mas a mi lado

**Sesshomaru:** ódiame si deseas, no me separare de ti ni un instante

**Sara:** al único que necesito a mi lado es a Bankotsu, el ha estado a mi lado siempre, jamás me ha dejado de lado por nada ni por nadie.

Tú hace años que me dejaste por ir tras tus sueños, ahora soy yo la que ya no quiere estar a tu lado, soy yo la que por mantenerme a salvo quiero estar lejos (quitando su mano de la suya)

**Sesshomaru:** comprendo que estés dolida por todo lo que ha pasado, me comporte de la peor manera, pero me digas lo que me digas, no me alejare nunca de ti (la voz se le quebraba por las lágrimas) perdóname… eres lo más importante para mí, sin embargo… te lastimo

**Sara:** (lloro con él) ¿Por qué? Las cosas tenían que ser así, te busque por años y ahora que estamos juntos, tú me haces a un lado porque quise entrar en tu corazón

**Sesshomaru:** todo es mí culpa lo sé, mi egoísmo y sed de ambición nos ha traído hasta aquí, será mejor que no te perturbe más y desaparezca (se paro para irse pero ella lo sujeto de la camisa y lo retuvo)

**Sara:** por favor no te vayas, quédate un poco mas (su voz se hacía cada vez más débil) por favor… no quiero… despedirme así de ti

**Sesshomaru:** ¿despedirte? ¿De que hablas?

**Sara:** me siento débil… las fuerzas me abandonan

**Sesshomaru:** (notó que las sabanas blancas que la cubrían se comenzaban teñir de rojo) ¡no! ¡Sara! ¡No por favor espera! ¡No te puedes irte aún! (llamo de inmediato a Bankotsu por celular, este ni contesto salio de la junta médica hasta el cuarto de ella)

**Sara:** yo… estoy feliz… porque al final… pude estar a tu lado… hasta el fin…

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como queriendo retenerla, sus lagrimas no cesaban) ¡Sara, por favor! ¡No, te lo suplico, no te vayas, yo te amo! ¡Te amo demasiado, no soportaría perderte de nuevo, no por favooorrr! (en ello entro Bankotsu)

**Bankotsu:** (las lagrimas recorrían su rostro) ¡Sara! ¡Perdón, no pude hacer más por ti!

**Sara:** gracias… por… estar… a… mi… lado…siempre _ (murió)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡nooo! Sara ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

**Bankotsu:** (le toco el hombro) ya no había más nada que hacer, en la junta estábamos viendo su caso, sabíamos que la hemorragia se iba a volver a presentar, ya que al final descubrimos que también tenía leucemia.

Llora y lamenta su muerte, todo lo que quieras hoy, porque desde mañana nuestra responsabilidad será Rin, no te olvides que ella nos necesita (lo dejo solo abrazando a su amada que ya yacía sin vida)

Bankotsu tuvo la difícil tarea de llenar su acta de defunción, no podía evitar llorar mientras lo hacía, cada palabra que escribía le recordaba a ella, desde cuando la conoció, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus caprichos y locuras, el gran amor que sentía por su hija, todo.

**Enfermera:** doctor Bankotsu, déjeme que yo me encargue, usted no está en condiciones, por favor vaya a descansar un poco.

Casi automáticamente soltó el lapicero con que el que estaba escribiendo y como si estuviera en automático, camino hacía el cuarto de ella, su cuerpo ya había sido retirado y un encargado de limpieza estaba acomodando la habitación, busco con la mirada a Sesshomaru, lo vio a través del gran puerta de vidrio ubicándolo en el jardín, decidió ir a su encuentro.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie contemplando el vació, dejando que sus lagrimas fluyan sin control

**Bankotsu:** hicimos lo que pudimos por ella y no me refiero a los médicos, lo que ella mas anhelaba era verte desde hace mucho y al final su deseo se cumplió

**Sesshomaru:** no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella, si no hubiera sido por mí, si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ella estaría en estos momentos llena de vida en alguna parte del mundo.

**Bankotsu:** los hubiera no existen, solo existen los hechos, ella fue muy feliz desde que te encontró de nuevo, cada segundo valió la pena, ahora descansa en paz, lucho por mucho, mucho tiempo por seguir viviendo, pero ya estaba cansada, las últimos días desde que empezó con la quimio me decía que ya no podía mas, que se sentía cansada pero a su vez llena de vida y energías porque te pudo ver.

**Sesshomaru:** yo soy el responsable de su muerte, yo debería estar en su lugar

**Bankotsu:** acá no hay culpables o héroes, todos tenemos un tiempo sobre esta tierra, nuestras vidas no se pueden comprar, ni mucho menos eternizar, descansa, ya mañana tendremos tiempo para continuar con lo que viene (refiriéndose a Rin y su situación legal) (se fue, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y culpas)

Sesshomaru tomo su celular para avisar a su familia, sabía dónde estaban, pero lo que más le preocupaba era como lo tomaría Rin

**Inu Taisho:** (al celular) lo comprendo hijo, lamento mucho tu perdida, en verdad créeme que lo siento, yo manejare el tema, con la mayor prudencia (colgó)

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡padre que ha ocurrido!

**Inu Taisho:** (suspiro) hijo, debemos apoyar a tu hermano ahora más que nunca, él está pasando el momento más difícil de su vida, acaba de perder a la mujer que ama

**Kagome:** ¿eso quiere decir? ¡No! ¡No es posible! (contuvo el llanto para no alarmar a Rin)

**Izayoi:** ¡pobre mi hijo! ¡Otra vez tener que pasar por lo mismo!

**Inu Taisho:** él está en su casa en estos momentos, no desea ser visitado ni molestado por nadie, mañana nos encontraremos en el funeral, lo que necesito ahora es me ayuden a preparar a Rin para la noticia, esto no va a ser nada fácil.

Rin estaba jugando feliz con Shippo y persiguiendo a Buyo como de costumbre, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir su felicidad, pero de alguna u otra manera se enteraría.

El día de vista llego a su fin, los invitados se retiraron a la mansión. Camino a esta, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, nadie sabía cómo darle la noticia a la pequeña.

**Mansión Taisho…**

**Rin:** ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Por qué nunca llego con mi mamá? a casa de Kagome

**Izayoi:** (se arrodillo para estar a su altura) mi pequeña niña, todos aquí te queremos muchísimo (acariciaba su cabello) tú eres lo más grandioso que nos pudo pasar a todos, tu tío, tu abuelo, yo y tu papá estamos muy felices de conocerte (se le caían las lagrimas)

**Rin:** Tita ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me dices que todos me quieren?

**Izayoi:** porque es la verdad mi niña (contuvo sus lagrimas) desde que tú apareciste en nuestras vidas, nos has hecho muy felices, tu mamita, nos hizo muy felices al traerte hasta acá, para así poder conocerte, ella te amaba muchísimo y deseaba que fueras muy feliz y que vivieras rodeada de amor, así como ella te amó desde que naciste, mi niña, tu mamá ahora… te cuidara desde el cielo… ella ya no está con nosotros

**Rin:** ¿dónde está mi mamá? ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! ¡Quiero ir al cielo a verla! (lloraba sin control) ¡mi tío Bankotsu me dijo que me llevaría donde yo quiera! ¡quiero ir al cielo a ver mi mamá! ¡Por favor tita, llévame al cielo con mi mamá!

**Izayoi:** (la abrazaba con fuerza) mi niña, si yo pudiera hacer ello lo haría, pero no se puede

**En casa de Sara…**

Bankotsu limpió toda la casa, por cada gota de sangre que limpiaba derramaba una lagrima, se sentía fatal, tenía ganas de comerte suicidio e irse tras de ella, nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande. Sin embargo sabía que por más que quisiera seguir sus pasos tenía una misión que cumplir, ella le había encargado lo más importante, que era su hija, él sabía que era su deber cuidar de la pequeña, lo había hecho desde que la conoció y ahora no sería la excepción, durante todos los años que llevaron juntos ella siempre le pedía lo mismo, cuida de Rin cuando yo ya no este, ahora que ella ya no estaba no tenía fuerzas ni para vivir ¿podría con aquella responsabilidad? Tenía que, solo por ese día se permitiría sufrir, luego cumpliría con su promesa, ahora la hija de la mujer que tanto amó era su mayor tesoro. Y la cuidaría como tal.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Parecía un muerto en vida, no movía ni un solo musculo, solo miraba y miraba por la ventana de su casa, cruzándosele la fatídica idea de lanzarse al vacío desde ahí (vivía en el piso 30) pero sabía que ese pensamiento era ridículo, si había sobrevivido a la muerte de su madre sobreviviría a la muerte de su amada, después de todo ella le había dejado algo muy pero muy valioso por lo cual luchar y seguir viviendo ¡su hija!


	46. Plan K2 chantaje

**Cap. XLVI**

**Plan K-2 (chantaje)**

El funeral y la entrevista con los inversionistas europeos eran el mismo día.

Sesshomaru y Bankotsu por obvias razones no asistieron a la reunión de los mismos.

El templo donde se velaban los restos de Sara estaba lleno de flores blancas, tantas que estas inundaban el lugar con su perfumado aroma, era de mañana y en el lugar se encontraba un ataúd blanco cerrado con sus restos (la cabeza va mirando apuntando hacia el norte, es un tradición en Japón) delante de este estaba una fotografía grande de ella, el monje del lugar ya había dado lectura a las sutras (rezo a buda para que acompañe al alma)

Solo los dos hombres que habían estado con ella hasta el final estaban presentes, el resto de sus amigos se encontraban en la junta de inversionistas, no era precisamente el deseo de los demás estar en dicha junta, pero no tenían otra opción.

La hija pequeña de la difunta, se hallaba profundamente dormida en su habitación, de la mansión de sus abuelos, era tal la pena que sentía por la pérdida de su madre que se había pasado la noche anterior llorando hasta caer rendida de sueño, cada vez que se despertaba cada cierto rato, el cuadro era el mismo, sus ojos se veían inundados por ríos incontenibles de lagrimas, lo único que quería, reclamaba y deseaba era ver a su madre, no comprendía bien el porqué nadie podía llevara al cielo junto a ella, pese a todos los esfuerzos de su abuela por explicarle que ello era una petición imposible de cumplir la pequeña insistía una y otra vez en lo mismo.

**En el hotel, en la sala de conferencias (reunión con los inversionistas)…**

**Kagome:** (señalando a una imagen digital) aquí pueden apreciar la parte externa del hotel, está totalmente cubierto por lunas de vidrio templado con filtro UV, para la protección de la vista y piel de los huéspedes y empleados en general.

A su vez estos mismos funcionaran como paneles solares, utilizando la energía solar para el funcionamiento del mismo, la energía recolectada a diario será acumulado en unos contenedores de energía ubicados, en el sótano.

También contaremos con turbinas Wells, colocadas en el techo del hotel, estas se usan para generar energía con las olas del mar, sin embargo en nuestro caso aprovecharemos la fuerza del viento, conectándolo a un generador eléctrico, alimentado cada área del hotel con energía 100% ecológica sin necesidad de ningún tipo de combustible, la energía recolectada por este sistema será conectada a un inverter, este un aparto que convierte la energía natural en energía eléctrica. (Mostrando una imagen del mismo)

Todos los transportes motorizados con los que contaremos, serán abastecidos con combustible "Bioetanol" este se adquieren de las plantas y ya está en circulación su comercialización por lo que no será ningún inconveniente conseguirlo.

Dio una exposición detallada e impresionante acerca de la nueva modalidad de los hoteles ecológicos, los inversionistas estaban fascinados con cada uno de sus ideas y con la facilidad de expresión que tenía, detallaba todo de tal manera que era sencillo de entender.

Sin embargo de rato en rato unas traicionera lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus achocolatados ojos, puesto que conforme avanzaba la exposición recordaba a Sara, ella la había guiado las últimas semanas con el proyecto y casi todas las ideas que ella estaba exponiendo se las debía a ella.

Al terminar la reunión recibió gran cantidad de halagos por parte de los inversionistas, estaban fascinados, encantados con sus innovadoras ideas, ella les estrechaba la mano y daba las gracias, siempre respondiendo que lo que hacía por el bien del planeta.

Inu Taisho se encargo junto con Ayame de la documentación, ya que su hijo no estaba presente, a él le correspondía cerrar del todo el negocio.

Inuyasha que también fue partícipe de la reunión se quedo asombrado con el gran desempeño de su amada, se sentía orgulloso de ella y sobre todo de haberla contratado, sabía que había sido la mejor idea.

**Kagome:** (suspiro) al fin se terminó todo esto, me fue muy difícil contener mi pena, Sara estuvo conmigo alentándome estas últimas semanas y me hubiese gustado que ella pudiera disfrutar de los resultados

**Inuyasha:** lo sé pequeña, se que te fue muy difícil desempeñar tu papel el día de hoy, estoy seguro que desde donde quiera que ella este te agradecerá mucho lo que has hecho, recuerda que uno de los hoteles a construir son de ella y Bankotsu

**Kagome:** me voy al templo, quiero darle el último adiós

**Inuyasha:** vamos juntos yo también quiero despedirme y apoyar a mi hermano en estos momentos

Ambos salieron del hotel rumbo al templo, al llegar se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos que estaban prendiendo inciensos y rezando los sutras (parte de las tradiciones japonesas)

Ellos al ingresar hicieron lo mismo.

Todos se mantenían en silencio, el ambiente era desolador y triste, puesto que ninguno de los presentes esperaba que su partida fuera tan repentina.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron hasta el templo Izayoi e Inu Taisho, realizando el mismo ritual que los demás.

Rin fue la única que no asistió, tanto sus abuelos como padre habían decidido que lo mejor era que no asistiera a la ceremonia, ya que podría ser algo difícil de asimilar para ella.

Algunas horas después ya de noche, el ataúd con los restos de la occisa, fueron llevados en la carroza fúnebre (es como una mezcla de las occidentales con una pagoda) hasta el crematorio, luego sus cenizas fueron depositadas en una caja de mármol blanco, estas le fueron entregadas a Bankotsu ya que él tenía la misión de cumplir su último deseo.

La ceremonia termino al amanecer (tradición japonesa) los invitados se fueron retirando de a pocos quedando solo Sesshomaru y Bankotsu al cuidado de las cenizas de joven fallecida.

**Bankotsu:** en unas horas partiré a Noruega, con los restos de Sara, ella deseaba que sus cenizas fueran echadas al mismo mar donde yacen los restos de sus padres, volveré en unos días, no sé cuanto tardare exactamente.

A mi regreso podremos iniciar los trámites para que puedas tener la custodia legal de Rin.

**Sesshomaru:** tomate el tiempo que te sea necesario, a tu regreso nos iremos a Canadá,

quisiera que los documentos estén en regla lo más pronto posible

**Bankotsu:** ten (dándole un documento) esta es una carta poder para que puedas estar legalmente al cuidado de Rin en mi ausencia (él era el apoderado legal de la pequeña)

**Sesshomaru:** estará bien conmigo durante tu ausencia, lo mejor será que se quede unos días en la mansión a tu regreso decidiremos con cual de nosotros seguirá viviendo

**Bankotsu:** debes tenerle paciencia, para ella la muerte de su madre ha sido muy dura, que no te sorprenda que pase por algunos cambios de actitud y rebeldía, es un procedimiento normal

**Sesshomaru:** tendré en cuenta tus palabras, me retiro a ver a mi hija, ya estaremos en contacto

**Bankotsu:** la llamare a diario para que no se sienta del todo sola, recuerda que ella esta mas acostumbrada a mí que a ti

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, hasta pronto, cuida de Sara (se fue)

Al día siguiente por la mañana

**En la mansión…**

**Kaede:** mi niña por favor debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde hace 2 días, si sigues así te vas a enfermar por favor come algo

**Rin:** ¡no quiero! ¡No me interesa nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi mamá!

**Kaede:** pero mi niña, tu mamá está en el cielo, ella se va a poner muy triste si te ve así

**Rin:** ¡mientes! Eres una revenda mentirosa, mi mamá está muerta, no en el cielo, si estuviera en un lugar donde la puedo ver, entonces alguien me llevaría pero nadie puede (tiro la bandeja con comida que estaba frente a ella por la cólera)

**Kaede:** ¡Rin! ¿Por qué haces eso? No te estoy mintiendo, nadie en esta casa te ha mentido, tu mamá está en el cielo y ella te cuida desde allá arriba

**Rin:** ¡lárgate de mi habitación! ¡No quiero verte más ni a ti ni a nadie!

Los gritos se podían oír en toda la mansión, su padre que se encontraba en el estudio, salio de este para poder hablar con ella.

Subió las escaleras se dirigió hasta su cuarto, la puerta del mismo estaba abierta y pudo ver como la pequeña estaba parada sobre la cama zarandeando salvajemente de los hombros a su nana, gritándole con una furia insostenible ¡Mientes! ¡Tú y todos en este lugar me mienten!

**Sesshomaru:** (ingreso a la habitación, la sostuvo de las manos liberando a Kaede) ¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede? No actúes de esa manera, acá todos te amamos y lo único que deseamos es que estés bien, nadie te está mentiendo, tu madre falleció ya no podrá estar más con nosotros y aunque a mí también me duela, debemos comprender y llevarla en nuestro corazón

**Rin:** (lloraba) ¡te detesto! ¡De verdad que te detesto! ¡Tú me alejaste de mi mamá! ¡Me trajiste hasta acá aquel día, y desde ese día no la puedo ver! ¿Por qué me separaste de mi mamá? ¡Nunca debí conocerte! ¡nunca! (se metió debajo de las sabanas de su cama) ¡vete! ¡Váyanse todos, no quiero ver a nadie!

**Kaede:** mi niño Sesshomaru, será mejor que la dejemos tranquila, está sufriendo mucho

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás bien Kaede? ¿No te hizo daño?

**Kaede:** (tenía raspones de uñas en la cara y parte de los brazos) mis heridas no son físicas, son emocionales, me siento muy apenada por verla así

**Rin:** (hablaba desde debajo de las sabanas) quiero ver a mi tío Bankotsu, él es el único que no me miente ¡quiero verlo!

**Sesshomaru:** él no está, se encuentra de viaje

**Rin:** (tono calmado) quiero hablarle, por favor déjame hablar con mi tío

**Sesshomaru:** (saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y le marco)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Sesshomaru:** Rin desea hablarte, también quiere verte

**Bankotsu:** aún faltan unas cuantas horas para que salga mi vuelo, pasare por la mansión para verla, por favor pásamela un momento (le alcanzo el celular)

**Rin:** (saco su mano por debajo de la sabana) tío Bankotsu ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué no viene a verme?

**Bankotsu:** mi pequeña princesa (suspiro) tu mami te ama y siempre te amara sin importar donde este, tú sabías que tu mamita estaba enferma y que no podría estar con nosotros por mucho tiempo, el ultimo día que nos vimos ella se enfermo y no quiso que la vieras así, porque no quería verte triste.

Ella ahora te cuida desde todos lados, no importa donde estés, ella estará ahí contigo en tu corazón, ella vive ahora en tu corazón

**Rin:** tío ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte

**Bankotsu:** en un rato te iré a visitar, debo ir a ver a tus abuelos en Noruega, pero te prometo que mi regreso estaremos juntos

**Rin:** está bien tío te espero, solo tú me dices siempre la verdad, te quiero mucho tío

**Bankotsu:** y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa, por favor comunícame con tu papá

**Rin:** está bien tío, por favor no te demores ven por mí (le paso el celular a su padre)

**Sesshomaru:** gracias, está más tranquila

**Bankotsu:** haré un viaje corto de apenas 3 días, ella me necesita demasiado.

Estoy en camino a verla no tardare (colgó)

Kaede y Sesshomaru salieron la habitación para dejarla tranquila.

A los pocos minutos llego Bankotsu y converso con ella, solo él sabía cómo calmarla y hacerla salir de su encierro, la hizo comer, la convenció de ya no seguir triste y el prometió volver pronto de su viaje, luego de su corta visita se fue al aeropuerto para cumplir con su misión.

Durante los 3 días siguientes la situación en la mansión fue insostenible, Sesshomaru se quedo durante todos esos días para estar cerca de su hija, pero ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, no lo soportaba, no se cansaba de gritarle diciéndole lo mucho que lo detestaba hasta le decía que lo odiaba, echaba a cualquiera que se le quisiera acercar, sus abuelos trataron de re animarla ofreciéndole llevarla a los lugares más divertidos del país o si lo deseaba fuera de este como Disney world o comprarle otra mascota la que ella quisiera, pero nada absolutamente nada funcionaba con ella.

Se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación y solo comía porque su tío se lo había pedido, las únicas veces que dejaba de gritar o llorar era cuando él llamaba por teléfono, el resto del día era un infierno y casi imposible mantenerla tranquila, no iba a la escuela, no jugaba, no se bañaba, no se cambiaba de ropa lo único que hacía era gritar y llorar, ni siquiera quería preparar galletas que tanto le gustaba.

Todo era un caos hasta que sin previo aviso Bankotsu fue a la mansión a buscarla

**Kaede:** buenas tardes señor ¡que bueno que está usted por acá! la situación con la pequeña se ha vuelto insostenible, nadie se le puede acercar, nos rechaza a todos incluso a su padre

**Bankotsu:** lo comprendo señora Kaede, es natural que se sienta así y que manifieste su frustración por la ausencia de su madre de esa manera.

¿Me permite hablar con ella?

**Kaede:** por favor pase, está encerrada en su habitación, su padre no se encuentra en estos momentos, tuvo que ir al hotel para una reunión

**Bankotsu:** no se preocupe señora, yo me hare cargo de Rin

Subió la escaleras, caminó hasta la habitación de la pequeña y toco la puerta

**Rin:** (estaba refundida entre las sabanas de su cama) ¿Quién es? No quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero ver a mi tío

**Bankotsu:** soy yo pequeña princesa

**Rin:** (se bajo de su cama y corrió hasta la puerta para abrirle) ¡tío! ¡Tío! ¡Volviste! (lo abrazo con cariño y le regalo una amplia sonrisa) tío, vámonos a casa, no quiero estar acá

**Bankotsu:** te prometí que volvería pronto.

Si deseas volver a casa nos iremos, pero primero debo decírselo a tu padre (tomo su celular y le marco)

(Al celular) Acabo de llegar, estoy en la mansión con Rin en estos momento y me ha manifestado su deseo de volver a casa conmigo, espero no te incomode

**Sesshomaru:** comprendo, si desea irse contigo no la retendré, yo iré a verla más tarde

**Bankotsu:** en cuanto lo desees podemos hacer el viaje a Canadá, todos los documentos están listos solo falta que me digas cuando quieres ir

**Sesshomaru:** hablaremos de ello hoy por la noche que vaya por… tu casa (ya no era la casa de Sara, ahora era su casa como su viudo que era)

**Bankotsu:** te espero por allá, me voy ya con Rin, se sentirá más tranquila estando allá (colgó)

Bueno, ya podemos irnos, tu papá te ira a visitar más tarde cuando termine de trabajar

**Rin:** ¿tío podemos llevar a Kuroro?

**Bankotsu:** si, claro que podemos, ve por él, te espero abajo en la sala ¿sí?

Rin cogió la jaula que se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación, tomo una mochila y en ella metió la comida de su conejo, algunos juguetes y algo de ropa.

(El conejo estaba en su cuarto a pesar que contaba con una enorme conejera en el jardín de la mansión pero ya que era su única distracción sus abuelos permitían que ella lo tenga ahí)

Bajo a toda prisa lista para irse con su tío, se despidió cariñosamente de la nana Kaede que la esperaba junto con su tío en la sala, después de días se le veía sonreír, era notorio que la pequeña no se adaptaba a estar con su familia paterna y prefería estar con su tío, después de todo él la llevaba criando más tiempo que todos los demás.

**En el hotel, oficina de Sesshomaru…**

**Inu Taisho:** aún las auditorias en los demás hoteles no han cesado, tu hermano se está haciendo cargo, ya que imagino tu estado de ánimo no es el más apropiado ¿verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** no padre, no estoy de ánimos para estar al frente de los hoteles desempeñando mi labor, además el domingo tengo planeado viajar a Canadá junto con Rin y Bankotsu, para arreglar todo los temas legales concernientes a la custodia de ella, ahora que Sara ya no está, no tiene sentido que lleve su apellido, después de todo ella es un Taisho

**Inu Taisho:** has todo lo que tengas que hacer hijo mío y por el tiempo no te preocupes entre tu madre y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, el tiempo que sea necesario.

**Ciudad de Sendai Japón…**

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) finalmente mañana tengo que ir a Hokkaido y termino con mi trabajo ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana por la tarde allá y no vamos a esquiar? Ya está comenzando a nevar y los centros de esquí como Niseko ya están abiertos ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome:** ¡me encanta la idea! también quisiera ir al Parque Nacional de Shiretoko, pero lo que más me gusta es que podremos estar solos al menos un par de días

**Inuyasha:** entonces te esperare en el hotel, mandare un chofer por ti al aeropuerto para que no tengas problemas en llegar e iremos a todos los lugares que quieras y el domingo nos regresamos juntos

**Kagome:** me parece perfecto, ya quiero que se mañana para por fin poder vernos, esta semana sin ti se me ha hecho larguísima

**Inuyasha:** igual a mi preciosa, te veo mañana, debo volver a trabajar un beso (colgó)

**Al día siguiente…**

Kagome tenía todo listo para irse al aeropuerto, término con su trabajo, busco a Jaken en el estacionamiento y este la llevo hasta su destino, tomo un avión que la llevaría primero a Sapporo, el vuelo duro 1 hora 20 minutos.

Ahí un auto identificado con el logo del hotel la esperaba, por orden de Inuyasha, el chofer del mismo se le acerco para constatar que era ella.

**Chofer:** buenas tardes señorita ¿es usted Kagome Higurashi?

**Kagome:** sí señor, soy yo, mucho gusto, mi novio me informo que usted vendría por mí

**Chofer:** así es señorita (abrió la puerta del auto) suba por favor para llevarla a su destino, el hotel queda a una hora de camino aproximadamente

Ella subió al auto, coloco su pequeño maletín a un lado y comenzó a contemplar el paisaje en lo que duraba el recorrido.

**En el hotel de Hokkaido…**

Inuyasha se encontraba esperando a Kagome en el restaurant del hotel mientras disfrutaba de un jugo de frutas, en ello para su sorpresa una mujer se acerco a él.

**Kikyo:** ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces por acá? (dándole un efusivo abrazo y sentándose frente a él en la misma mesa)

**Inuyasha:** ¿Kikyo? que sorpresa que estés por acá

**Kikyo:** estuve fuera del país por unos días y recién he llegado hoy, aproveche en venir por acá para aprovechar la temporada de nieve, así que decidí hospedarme acá

**Inuyasha:** ¿deseas tomar algo? En lo que conversamos

**Kikyo:** no gracias, solo estoy de paso, pero aprovechando que estas acá hay algo de lo que quiero conversarte, no me tomara mucho tiempo

**Inuyasha:** si claro dime de que quieres conversar, tengo algo de tiempo antes que mi invitada llegue

**Kikyo:** seré lo más clara y directa posible… ¡veras! Quisiera que reanudemos nuestros planes de boda y antes que me digas nada toma (le entrego un folder que decía Top Secret con unas 10 hojas en su interior) léelo y luego me das tu respuesta

**Inuyasha:** ¡no entiendo! ¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Es acaso una broma tuya? (comenzó a leer el documento)

**Kikyo:** no amor… yo jamás bromeo con cosas tan serias como nuestro compromiso o con… el hecho de que tu padre es un estafador y asesino…

**Inuyasha:** (la miro fijamente, mientras sostenía una de las hojas que estaba leyendo) estos documentos… dicen que mi padre mató a Ryukotsusei el padre Irasue y que además le usurpo el terreno donde esta construido el hotel de Tokio ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Qué clase de mentira y plan maléfico te traes entre manos esta vez?

**Kikyo:** plan… ¿Cuál plan? Yo no estoy mintiendo, solo te estoy mostrando la verdad que hay detrás de toda la supuesta fortuna de tu padre y por ende tuya… veras amor… estos documentos constan de hace unos 26 años atrás que fue cuando Irasue murió, tú y yo creímos que el terreno donde está construido el hotel, ella se lo había cedido a tu padre a su muerte, pero no ¡falso! ¡Esos terrenos le pertenecían a su padre! Y tu padre para apoderarse de ellos lo enveneno, de esa forma se apodero de su fortuna y de la fortuna de su difunta esposa, léelo, todo está ahí al detalle, para que veas que no miento

**Inuyasha:** ¡estos documentos son falsos! ¡Mi padre jamás sería capaz de las atrocidades de las cuales tú lo acusas!

**Kikyo:** jamás mentiría con algo así, sabiendo bien que me podrías denunciar por difamación e irme presa, no, no, no mi amado Inu, todo lo que está en esos documentos es verdad, lo que te hicieron creer es algo muy lejano a la verdad.

Se supone que Ryukotsusei falleció de un paro al corazón por la pena de perder a su hija, pero eso no es verdad ¡ello solo fue una vaga historia para ocultar la verdad, he investigado mucho y se de muy buena fuente que tu padre aprovechó la cercanía con Ryukotsusei para envenenarlo y sobornó a los médicos forenses para que falsificaran los documentos de su deceso, además pagó muy bien a un grupo de corruptos abogados para que todos los bienes que Irasue había dejado a nombre de su padre pasaran a sus manos como su viudo y poder ser el único heredero ya que la madre de ella se volvió una nómade del desierto casi de inmediato luego de su muerte y por ende se volvió inubicable hasta la fecha.

**Inuyasha:** ¡no te creo ni media palabra de lo que me dices! en este preciso momento estableceré una denuncia en tu contra por difamación

**Kikyo:** adelante hazlo, si lo deseas, no tengo nada que perder, porque todo lo que digo es verdad y no tengo miedo de la justicia, además mi querido Inu, si tú llevas estos documentos cualquier juez al darse cuenta de que estos son verdaderos de inmediato iniciaría un juicio en contra de tu padre hasta meterlo preso de por vida y no solo ello tú y tu familia se verían afectados, sin contar que con semejante escándalo los hoteles se irían a la ruina.

Así que tú decide o digo todo… absolutamente toda la verdad a las autoridades correspondientes o salvas a tu padre y a tu familia… ¡casándote conmigo!

Inuyasha se sentía acorralado ante la veracidad y seguridad que ponía en sus palabras, tenía razón, si lo que decía era falso ella iría presa por difamación y era obvio que no hubiera llegado tan lejos si aquellos documentos no fueran reales, pero a la vez no podía dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos leían y lo que sus oídos escuchaban salir de sus ponzoñosos labios, no tenía manera de comprobar si esos documentos eran falsos o no, al menos no por el momento… pero por más que lo pensara… él no podía creer que su padre aquel hombre siempre derecho, justo, honorable y de alma caritativa fuera un vil estafador y peor aún un ¡asesino! Eso, era algo que jamás podría concebir.

**Kikyo:** ¿y bien? Se te acaba el tiempo, no debe faltar mucho para que tu invitada, es decir Kagome llegue, será mejor que me des tu respuesta antes que ella llegue… si no lo haces tomare yo la decisión y créeme no te va a gustar

En lo que ellos hablaban llegó Kagome al hotel. Ella fue de frente al restaurant a buscar a su amado, estaba ansiosa por verlo, darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso, lo busco con la mirada y lo ubicó sentado en una mesa acompañado por Kikyo, muy alegremente se acerco a ambos.

**Kagome:** ¡chicos que gusto verlos por acá!

Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? (se acerco a darle un beso en los labios, pero este le volteo el rostro en forma de rechazo)

Inu amor ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

**Kikyo:** (de inmediato capto el mensaje) ¡hola Kagome! ¡Que bueno que estés por acá! tengo el agrado de decirte que Inuyasha y yo hemos decido retomar nuestros planes de boda.

Sé que ustedes dos estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo, ¡ayy!... lo siento querida en verdad lo siento, pero hay veces que las parejas como nosotros, los nervios de la boda nos hacen sepáranos, pero mi buen Inu me pidió que viniera hasta acá para conversar y claro, sé que te citó a ti también porque quería darte en persona la buena noticia ¿verdad amor?

**Inuyasha:** (maldita no sabes cómo te odio pensaba) (miro a Kagome) si, es verdad todo lo que ella dice, lamento mucho haberte ilusionado en vano, pero en realidad me he dado cuenta que sigo amando a Kikyo y quiero casarme con ella

**Kagome:** (conteniendo las lagrimas y con una falsa sonrisa) ¡felicidades! ¡Que bueno que ustedes estén juntos de nuevo! Los felicito por reanudar su compromiso, espero que sean muy pero muy felices siempre y por favor no se vuelvan a separar, bueno chicos, no los molesto mas, me retiro para que puedan estar a gusto (se fue primero caminando y cuando se perdió de la vista de ambos salio del hotel corriendo y llorando a mares. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que detuvo un taxi para que la lleve al aeropuerto)

**Inuyasha:** (muy molesto) ¡ya estarás contenta! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida para siempre!

**Kikyo:** (modo sarcástico) ¿pero de que hablas Inu amor? eres tú quien dejo ir a tu amada Kagome… no yo, yo solo te pedí que fueras mío para siempre (rio con maldad)

Bueno como te dije al principio de esta conversación solo estaba de paso, te dejo mi amor, nos vemos en Tokio y por cierto, puedes quedarte con los documentos, son solo una copia… yo tengo los originales muy pero muy bien guardados (se fue)

Kagome llego al aeropuerto y tomo el primer vuelo que encontró para Tokio, para su buena suerte el próximo vuelo salía en tan solo 15 minutos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto bajo del avión y caminó sin levantar la mirada del piso, estaba tan triste que no quería ver nada ni a nadie, hasta que repentinamente se choco con alguien

**Kagome:** disculpe señor, no vi por donde iba

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella levanto la mirada al identificar aquella voz, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, de inmediato se arrojo a sus brazos y dio rienda suelta a su tristeza.

Él se sorprendió con su actitud, la abrazo puesto que sintió que era ello lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tras suyo venía Kaede, él le hizo una señal con una de sus manos como pidiéndole que buscase a alguien y aguarde junto con esa persona, ella comprendió y de inmediato se fue en busca de Rin y Bankotsu que también se encontraban por ahí.

**Sesshomaru:** vamos a la cafetería para que podamos conversar con calma ¿te parece?

**Kagome:** (se separo de él y seco sus lagrimas con sus manos) está bien, te agradezco que me permitas conversar contigo, estoy muy pero muy triste.

Ambos buscaron una mesa en la cual poder sentarse y conversar, el lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de gente que entraba y salía del aeropuerto, muchos de ellos tenían sus maletas en mano otros estaban conversando y otros saludaban con entusiasmo a sus conocidos.

**Sesshomaru:** cuéntame ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que estés así? (ofreciéndole un pañuelo)

**Kagome:** gracias, acabo de regresar de Hokkaido, fui hasta allá para verme con tu hermano, sin embargo lo encontré con Kikyo y ella me dijo que habían reanudado sus planes de boda, cosa que él no negó, sino por el contrario confirmo

**Sesshomaru:** eso es difícil de creer, ustedes pasaron por muchos problemas para poder estar juntos, conozco bien a Inuyasha y él no es de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto hay algo que no sabemos.

Tranquila espera a que él regrese y conversen con calma

**Kagome:** gracias por escucharme y sobre todo por aconsejarme, esperare a que él regrese ¿por cierto, que haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy a punto de ir a Canadá por unos temas legales concerniente a Rin, debía partir mañana pero la aerolínea adelanto todos los viajes para hoy por una posible tormenta

**Kagome:** no te quito más tiempo, ya están anunciando la salida de tu vuelo, gracias nuevamente por escucharme, te buen viaje y tenle mucha paciencia a Rin hay veces que ser padre no es tarea fácil

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, hasta pronto Kagome, ya no llores que a mi hermano no le gustaría verte así, se que todo lo que está pasando tiene una explicación (se fue en busca de los demás)

Kagome salio del aeropuerto, como no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, ya que le harían mil preguntas acerca del ¿por qué estaba en Tokio y no en Hokkaido? decidió regresar al hotel.

**En el hotel de Tokio…**

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, tanto que ni se percato que ya eran casi las 10:00 p.m, ya todos los empleados habían terminado con su jornada laboral excepto ella, tomó su pequeño equipaje, lo miro con desgano, puesto que solo lo había llevado de paseo hasta Hokkaido para regresarlo sin abrir a Tokio, como era su costumbre casi manía paso por la oficina de Inuyasha para tomar el ascensor hasta el primer piso, ella creía que él se encontraba aún en Hokkaido con su ahora nuevamente prometida, no se imaginaba que él también había tomado la misma decisión que ella y estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Paso por la puerta de su oficina y como si tratase de un chiste cruel del destino, él abrió la puerta a la par que ella pasaba por ahí.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Kagome:** (sonriendo, mientras jalaba su maleta) aquí trabajo ¿ya te olvidaste?

**Inuyasha:** ya sé que acá trabajas (esbozo media sonrisa) creí que estarías en Hokkaido

**Kagome:** fui porque tú me invitaste, pero después de lo que pasó no tenía sentido de que me quedara y… ¿tú que haces por acá? creí que te quedarías hasta mañana

**Inuyasha:** ya había terminado con todos los pendientes, solo estaba esperando a que tu llegues, pero… después de lo que pasó decidí volver… yo… realmente lamento que las cosas acabaran así entre nosotros

**Kagome:** fue bello mientras duro, comprendo que tú y Kikyo pasaron por un momento de confusión y ahora creo que por fin saben bien lo que quieren, me alegro por ustedes, me voy debo volver a casa, estoy algo cansada por el viaje

**Inuyasha:** Kagome… espera, no te vayas yo… (La tomo del brazo y la jalo hacía él… dándole un beso en los labios, ella correspondió el beso, ambos dejaron derramar algunas lagrimas, puesto que sabían que eso beso era el último, era el de la despedida)

**Kagome:** (corto el beso y se alejo de él) hasta el lunes Inuyasha, ya debo irme (se fue dándole la espalda para que no note sus lagrimas, bajo un piso mas lo más rápido que pudo y recién ahí tomo el ascensor hasta la salida del hotel)

Caminó hasta el estacionamiento en busca de su auto, con el apuro, no se acordó que no lo había llevado ¡tonta! Se dijo así misma.

Caminó hasta la avenida y tomo un taxi, le dijo al chofer la dirección de su destino y para allá se fue.

Estaba tan triste que no deseaba estar sola, por lo que fue en búsqueda de sus amigas que estaban en el bar.

Al llegar, sus amigas se percataron de que había llorado y mucho, todas se encerraron en uno de las salas de karaoke, turnándose para atender a los clientes.

Ella les conto todo lo que había pasado y que no lo podía creer, ni sus propia amigas podían creer semejante historia ¿Inuyasha Y Kikyo juntos de nuevo? Eso era imposible.

Pasaron un par de horas, como no tenía precisamente donde ir le pidió a Yuka si podía pasar la noche en su casa como en los viejos tiempos, ella de inmediato le dijo que sí, que sería genial que se quedara con ella, casi se inmediato se unieron a la idea Ayumi y Eri, organizando de improviso una pijamada entre las cuatro en casa de Yuka, como aún faltaban unas horas para cerrar, Kagome les pidió prestado a sus amigas un uniforme y ayudarlas a atender como antes, las chicas estaban felices de estar nuevamente juntas aunque fuera por unas horas.

Al cerrar el bar todas fueron a casa de Yuka y pasaron una noche muy divertida, conversando, escuchando música, arreglándose las uñas, haciéndose peinados estrambóticos y comiendo bocaditos chatarra, así fue hasta que finalmente el sueño las venció.

Al día siguiente, regreso de noche a su casa y fingió ante toda su familia que había pasado un encantador fin de semana en Hokkaido junto a su amado, la misma mentira fue igual para todos, esta vez ni a su hermano le dijo la verdad.

Los días pasaron y entre ella e Inuyasha no había contacto de ningún tipo, ella ya no pasaba más por su oficina.

A la hora de almorzar pedía que su comida fuese llevada a su oficina o bajaba al restaurant a deshora para no toparse con nadie, ni siquiera con Ayame, que ya debía estar al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, a ella también la esquivó durante toda la semana.

Al mismo tiempo los que se habían ido a Canadá regresaban, todo les había salido muy bien, al ingresar al país fue Sesshomaru quien registró a Rin, sin embargo Bankotsu seguiría siendo su apoderado legal hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años.

Rin ya era oficialmente una Taisho, ella no estaba del todo convencida con el cambio de apellido, pero su tío le explico varia veces que ese era su verdadero apellido desde el inicio

Kaede los había acompañado para ayudarlos con la pequeña, durante el viaje ellas se habían vuelto muy unidas, tanto que ella debió mudarse temporalmente a la casa de Bankotsu a petición de Rin.

**En casa de Bankotsu…**

**Bankotsu:** por favor señora Kaede deje sus cosas en esta habitación, póngase usted cómoda y no se preocupe por nada, que yo me hare cargo de todo

**Kaede:** mi niño ¿Cuándo te acostumbraras dejar de decirme señora? Soy la nana Kaede.

En cuanto me acomode en la habitación prepare la cena

**Bankotsu:** nana Kaede, por favor usted es mi invitada, no puedo permitir que haga la cena

**Sesshomaru**: ella no se puede estar quieta, si le pides que no haga algo ¡lo hará! Será mejor que te acostumbres a ello y si ya te dice niño, te va a tratar como a un nieto mas, así que tendrás que adaptarte a sus mimos y engreimientos (ambos estaban en la sala conversando)

**Kaede:** (desde el cuarto de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la sala) ya los escuche mis niños, mi niño Sesshomaru, no te pongas celoso, sabes que yo quiero a todos mis nietos por igual

**Bankotsu:** (se sonrió) creo que ya me empieza a gustar su compañía, será agradable tener una abuela como ella

**Rin:** (entró al cuarto de huéspedes) ¡nana! ¡Nana Kaede! ¿Y a mí, a mi me quieres? Yo ¿Qué soy? ¿Yo que soy?

**Kaede:** por supuesto que te adoro mi niña, tu eres mi bisnieta, y a ti shiii… no digas nada (le susurro al oído) tú eres mi favorita

**Rin:** ¡yeee! soy la favorita de la nana Kaede

**Sesshomaru:** parece que está volviendo a ser la de antes

**Bankotsu:** solo debes darle tiempo, poco a poco se irá adaptando

**Sesshomaru:** ya debo irme, es tarde.

¡Rin! (la llamo y ella fue a su encuentro) ya es tarde, mañana debes volver a la escuela, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que fuiste

**Rin:** si papá, ya sé que me vas a decir los estudios son importantes, hasta mañana (se fue)

**Sesshomaru:** sigue siendo fría y distante conmigo

**Bankotsu:** (mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta) ten paciencia, se le ira pasando con el correr de los días

**Sesshomaru:** te las encargo mucho, mañana vendré a verla (se fue con dirección a su auto)

**Al día siguiente en el hotel…**

Ya era de noche, había sido tro día sin novedad, desde el último beso que se dieron no la había vuelto a ver, las cosas no podían seguir así, fue hasta su oficina pero Myoga le dijo que ella ya se había ido.

Regreso a su oficina y la vio conversando amenamente con Ayame, que buena suerte por fin podía verla, se acerco a ambas sin saber muy bien que decir.

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo están chicas? ¿Qué es aquello tan gracioso? Que sus risas inundan el lugar

Pero antes que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna, su ahora novia apareció

**Kikyo:** (ignorando a Kagome y Ayame) ¡hola amor! (le dio un beso en los labios) ¡oh! Disculpen chicas no las vi, pero ya que están aquí aprovechare la ocasión para darles sus partes (le entrego 1 a cada una)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces por acá? no te esperaba y menos sabía que ya habías mandado a imprimir los partes de la boda

**Kagome:** gracias por la invitación Kikyo, estaré presente ese día te lo prometo

**Ayame:** ¡que sorpresa! en tan solo 3 semanas se casan ¡felicidades!

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo que 3 semanas?

**Kikyo:** si lo que sucede es que Sango y Miroku se casan en tan solo 2 semanas, entonces decidí pedirle a su organizadora de bodas que planee la nuestra lo más pronto posible y ella me respondió que necesitaba una semana para preparar todo así que… (Con una gran sonrisa) ¡Listo, nos casamos en 3 semanas! ¿No te parece fantástico mi amor?

**Inuyasha:** si, claro me parece bien… solo me tomaste por sorpresa

**Kagome:** disculpen muchachos yo ya estaba de salida, solo pase a despedirme de Ayame ¿por cierto vas a querer que te lleve hasta tu casa?

**Ayame:** (no necesitaba que lo haga, pero entendió el mensaje) ¡oh, sí, si gracias! Mi motocicleta se averió, gracias por la ayuda, hasta mañana señor Inuyasha, señorita Kikyo

(Ambas se fueron dejándolos solos)


	47. Puerta semi abierta  ¡ve, busca la sali

**Cap. XLVI**

**Puerta semi abierta - ¡ve, busca la salida!**

**Tocador de damas del hotel… **

Dos amigas se encontraban conversando o mejor dicho una consolando a la otra, ya que con la inesperada noticia de la prematura boda de su amado el mundo se le venía encima, no podía contener sus lagrimas por más que lo intentaba, debería ser ella quien se casara con él no su ex – novia ahora casi esposa.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir aquel compromiso, sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo pero ¡no sabía bien que! Era evidente que él aún la amaba, sin embargo se casaría con aquella mujer a la cual se suponía era parte de su pasado.

**Ayame:** cálmate por favor, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir ¡no me creo ese cuento de que se aman por ninguna parte! definitivamente ella lo tiene chantajeado con algo

**Kagome:** ¿pero qué puede ser ese algo?... ¡No me lo explico!

**Ayame:** he tratado de que me diga una y otra vez que es lo que está sucediendo, pero siempre me esquiva la pregunta o me responde que simplemente es su deber

**Kagome:** ¡no será que ella esta…!

**Ayame:** no, no es ello, aquella vez que la vimos salir de la oficina de él llorando fue precisamente porque el médico le explico que no podía tener hijos, así que no es eso

**Kagome:** ¡quizá si la ama! Y yo solo fui un error

**Ayame:** ¡eso no es cierto! ¡No digas eso! Cuando él está a tu lado se le ve realmente enamorado, acá está pasando algo que desconocemos... pero descuida aún tenemos 3 semanas para averiguarlo y sobre todo para arruinar esa absurda boda.

Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien ¡ya verás! (dándole un sentido abrazo)

**Kagome:** confío en ti… esperare, ya no lloraré mas (se lavó el rostro y salio del tocador junto con su amiga)

**Afuera de la oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Kikyo:** ¿qué te pareció mi sorpresa? Esta vez si nos casaremos, aunque será algo más sencillo de lo que tenía planeado al principio…

Lo importante es que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, así todo lo que es tuyo también será mío (sonrisa triunfante)

**Inuyasha:** ¿haces todo esto solo por dinero?... ¡no puedo creer hasta dónde puede llegar tu ambición! ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿En que momento cambiaste tanto?

**Kikyo:** Inu, Inu, Inu… amor, el dinero no es lo único que me interesa, por supuesto que tú también me importas, con tu fama y la mía unidas, seré reconocida a nivel mundial y sin lugar a dudas seré la número uno en el mundo de la moda, las celebridades de todas partes se morirán por tener uno de mis exclusivos diseños ¡claro tú también te veras beneficiado! Ya que al ser el esposo de la mejor diseñadora del mundo, tus hoteles también serán reconocidos, incrementando tus ganancias y por ende las mías (no se percato que mientras hablaba de sus sueños alguien más la estaba escuchando)

**Sesshomaru:** (había salido de su oficina hacía solo un par de minutos y escucho lo ella decía) podrás tener todo el reconocimiento mundial que quieras como diseñadora… ¡pero ni sueñes que te permitiré ser parte de mis hoteles! ¡Te recuerdo Kikyo!... que yo también soy dueño de toda la cadena y de los que están pronto a inaugurarse, así que mejor deshazte de tus falsas ilusiones.

¡No sé con que tengas chantajeado a mi hermano, para que se case contigo!… aún faltan algunos días para esa farsa y ten por seguro que ¡yo me encargare que no veas ni un centavo de la fortuna Taisho! Ya que si a pesar de todo te conviertes en parte de la familia, yo mismo haré que Inuyasha renuncie a toda su fortuna

**Inuyasha:** me parece justo.

¡Kikyo, si insistes en casarte conmigo está bien, pero antes de ello le cederé todo lo que tengo a mi hermano! ¿Estarías de acuerdo en casarte conmigo a pesar de ello?

**Kikyo:** no me asustan sus amenazas, yo seré copropietaria de todo esto quieran o no, adiós (se retiro del lugar muy enojada)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡será mejor que pienses lo que vas hacer! Ya que lo dije no es un juego, si te casas con aquella mujer ¡te dejo en la ruina!

**Inuyasha:** acepto el trato, si ella me quiere a su lado tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias de sus caprichos

**Sesshomaru:** no te preguntare ¿el porqué, accedes a tal cosa? Solo te digo que hablo en serio y aunque seas mi hermano no tendré conmiseración contigo (se fue dejándolo solo)

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) ¿conseguiste la información que te pedí?

**Setzuna:** la documentación efectivamente es falsa señor, el problema está es que es casi imposible demostrarlo, quien la haya elaborado es un falsificador y estafador profesional, si usted tratara de demandar a la señorita por difamación los que se verían en problemas sería usted y su familia.

Puedo corroborar que son falsos, por los años de servicio que llevo al lado de su padre, sin embargo mi testimonio no sería suficiente para evitar un procedimiento legal.

Estoy en búsqueda del autor de tan macabra obra, lo tendré informado señor (colgó)

(Era un experimentado espía contratado por él, también trabaja para la familia como guardaespaldas personal, cuando era requerido, era un hombre frio, calculador e incorruptible, solo accedía a trabajos muy especiales y trabajaba solo para aquellos que consideraba honestos, su aspecto era un misterio, ya que nunca hacía contacto visual con ninguno de sus clientes)

**En la cocina del hotel…**

**Sesshomaru:** (con uno de los cocineros) buenas noches, la señorita Kagura ¿Dónde se encuentra? No está en su área de trabajo

**Cocinero:** tenga usted buena noche señor Taisho.

Kagura termino con su jornada laboral hace ya 20 minutos y se retiro del hotel

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo, gracias (se retiro)

Al no encontrarla decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín, la última vez que lo había hecho fue con Sara, estaba algo nostálgico, puesto que no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ella ya no estuviera mas en este mundo, mientras caminaba la iba recordando.

El clima nocturno era agradable los árboles se mecían con el viento y el sonar de las hojas era como una suave melodía, el camino pedregoso le daba la impresión de estar en medio de un bosque, la luna estaba totalmente llena y el cielo cubierto por montones de estrellas.

El caudal del río con su sonar se dejaba escuchar adjuntándose a la melodía que producían los grillos y otros insectos, tocando un concierto aparentemente solo para sus oídos; Hasta que en medio de su andar divisó no muy lejos de él una silueta femenina que se hallaba sentada en el pasto con la mirada fija en el cielo, por curiosidad decidió acercársele y cuando la luz de la luna se reflejo sobre su rostro pudo distinguir que era precisamente la joven que hacía unos minutos estaba buscando.

Se acerco a ella y la saludo cordialmente; Ella de inmediato le correspondió el saludo.

**Kagura:** buenas noches señor ¡qué sorpresa verlo por acá!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿me permites sentarme a tu lado?

**Kagura:** claro, señor (Pensaba mientras lo veía: quédate a mi lado y cuénteme tus penas, estoy tan triste por ti que quisiera consolarte con un abrazo y decirte que aquí estoy para ti)

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozo media sonrisa) te pedí la última vez que me llamaras por mi nombre

**Kagura:** (sonrió dulcemente) lo siento, es la costumbre de tratarte de usted.

La noche esta hermosa ¿no te parece? La luna hoy brilla más que otros días y las estrellas han salido a hacerle compañía, la noche parece un poema sin palabras

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tus palabras parecen un poema! describes lo que ves con mucha pasión

**Kagura:** siempre me han gustado las noches de luna llena, me parecen muy románticas

**Sesshomaru:** nunca había apreciado una noche de la manera en que tú lo haces, para mí el día o la noche siempre es lo mismo, excepto cuando anduve con Sara por acá la ultima vez, ella amaba cada cosa que veía desde un insecto hasta la joya más lujosa, para ella todo era bello

**Kagura:** ¿la extrañas, verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** si, mucho, su partida ha dejado un gran vacío en mi corazón, sabía que no estaríamos por mucho tiempo juntos, pero jamás imagine que se iría tan rápido

**Kagura:** yo sentía ese mismo vació cuando mi madre murió, ella y yo éramos muy unidas, era mí mejor amiga, confidente y mejor maestra, todo lo que soy hoy en día se lo debo a ella.

Aprendí a no extrañarla sino a sentirla siempre cerca, su cuerpo ya no está entre los vivos pero sus recuerdos viven en mi, ya no me siento triste ni sola por su partida, porque siento que ella está siempre a mi lado, nunca se fue y nunca se irá (hablaba mientras miraba el cielo y él la contemplaba con embeleso, no sabía que ella fuera así de emocional)

**Sesshomaru:** escucharte hablar de esa manera me trae calma, comienzo a sentir que ella esta acá (refiriéndose a Sara)

Tienes razón su cuerpo ya no está presente pero su recuerdo vive ahora en mi mente

**Kagura:** estoy segura que donde quiera que esté su espíritu estará siempre cuidándote y deseando que seas feliz, el amor que se tienen dos seres no acaba con la muerte, este continua transcendiendo el tiempo y espacio.

Ya que el queda vivo en esta tierra, sigue amando al que se fue, es por ello que el sentimiento no muere, solo muere el cuerpo

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tu amistad, me hacer sentir reconfortado (coloco su mano sobre la de ella)

**Kagura:** (se sonrojo, pero por la oscuridad él no lo pudo notar) no tienes porque darme las gracias, la amistad es un sentimiento sincero que se entrega sin esperar nada a cambio (recostó su cabeza sobre el hombreo de él y se quedaron así por un rato hasta que cada quien se retiro a su domicilio)

**Al día siguiente…**

Oficina de Inuyasha.

**Miroku:** ¡es una locura, que permitas que esa mujer te chantajee de esa manera! ¡Ya Setzuna te dijo que los documentos son falsos! ¿Por qué continuas con todo esto?

**Inuyasha:** se que eran falsos desde un principio, mi padre no sería capaz de semejantes atrocidades, sin embargo no tengo forma legal de demostrar que esos documentos son falsos.

¡Esta vez Kikyo pensó muy bien las cosas, pensó en cada detalle!

**Miroku:** ¡algún error debe haber cometido, nada absolutamente nada en este mundo es perfecto!

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah no! Y ¿Qué hay de Sango? Y ¿de la sorpresa que le vas a dar? Desde hace días me vienes repitiendo lo mismo, que ella es perfecta y que el lugar que encontraste también

**Miroku:** ¡claro que ella es perfecta! Mi adora morena es única, no hay otra mujer como ella sobre la faz de la tierra… para mí, sin embargo, insisto en que no hay plan perfecto, siempre hay alguna falla.

**París Francia…**

**Onigumo:** (al celular desde Paris) ¿qué información me tienes?

**Enju:**(en Japón) la señorita Kikyo, mantiene chantajeado al señor Taisho para que se casé con ella, contrató a un estafador profesional. Me atrevo a decir señor, que es el mejor en el mundo, he tratado de infiltrarme en su trabajo y no he podido, solo sé que él se encargó que los hoteles Imperio Taisho pasaran por una exhaustiva auditoria.

También tengo conocimientos que ha falsificado documentación poniendo en tela de juicio la reputación del señor Inu Taisho y familia, la información no la sé al detalle, solo tengo entendido que es concerniente a un tema de estafa y homicidio

**Onigumo:** sigue investigando lo mas que puedas, contacta a aquel estafador y ponlo al tanto que de seguir trabajando para Kikyo su vida corre peligro, de ser necesario ofrécele el triple de lo que ella le esté pagando, si desea mas no regatees solo ofrécele el monto que te pida y seguridad personal para mantener a salvo su vida

**Enju:** señor, disculpe que lo cuestione, pero estamos hablando de un estafador ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias?

**Onigumo:** es mejor tener a los enemigos comiendo de tu mano, que queriendo tu cabeza como recompensa. Mañana mismo me entrevistare con ese tal Inuyasha, concertarme una cita con él, no le des mis datos, él debe saber bien quién soy y de saber que será conmigo la entrevista se negará, mantén la discreción, consigue que acceda a entrevistarse conmigo y…Enju, muévete rápido, quiero a ese estafador para mañana a mi llegada, convéncelo de que me entregue los documentos legítimos y los falsos

**Enju:** sí señor, todo se hará según su voluntad, estaré en contacto con usted (colgó)

**Horas más tarde ya casi de noche…**

Oficina de Inuyasha.

**Ayame:** (al teléfono) buenas noches oficina de los hermanos Taisho. Ayame Suikami al habla

**Enju:** buenas noches señorita, soy Enju Katsurai la secretaría del señor Mitsumoto, mi jefe desea concertar una cita para el día de mañana con el señor Inuyasha Taisho

**Ayame:** ¿tema de la entrevista señorita Katsurai?

**Enju:** mi jefe desea entrevistarse en persona y en privado con el señor Taisho por un tema relacionado a la inversión marítima, el está a cargo de una nueva flota de de cruceros pronto a inaugurarse y desea contar con los servicios del señor Taisho

**Ayame:** todas las entrevistas con los señores Taisho son realizadas aquí mismo en el hotel

**Enju:** le pido encarecidamente me otorgue una entrevista extraordinaria fuera del mismo ya que mi jefe es un hombre de negocios sumamente ocupado y solo estará en Japón por el día de mañana durante unas horas

**Ayame:** espere en línea por favor en seguida lo comunico con el señor Taisho (puso la llamada en espera y se comunico con él vía intercomunicador)

**Inuyasha:** dime Ayame ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Ayame:** tengo en la línea una señorita cuyo jefe desea entrevistarse contigo mañana, fuera del hotel, es la representante del señor Mitsumoto, dueño de una flota de cruceros próximo a inaugurarse y desea entrevistarse en privado contigo ya que solo estará en el país mañana por unas horas

**Inuyasha:** está bien comunícame con ella por favor

**Ayame:** señorita en estos momentos su llamada será transferida a la oficina del señor Taisho (transfirió la llamada)

**Enju:** buenas noches señor Taisho soy Enju Katsurai, secretaria del señor Mitsumoto

**Inuyasha:** buenas noches señorita Katsurai, mi secretaria ya me informo de los por menores.

Debo informarle que toda entrevista con mi persona se realiza en el hotel, por lo cual no puedo acceder a su propuesta

**Enju:** señor Taisho, es de suma importancia que usted se entreviste con mi jefe en persona y en privado, el tema que él desea tratar con usted es de suma importancia, de esa entrevista depende su futuro.

Mi jefe está al tanto de la situación por la cual usted esta atravesando, él sabe que usted está siendo chantajeado por la señorita Tendo y es de su interés ayudarlo, le pido por favor acceda a la entrevista que le estoy solicitando

**Inuyasha:** (se quedo frío ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Para quién trabajaba en verdad?) ¿Cómo es que usted y su representado están al tanto de mi vida personal?

**Enju:** esa información no se la puedo proporcionar señor, solo puedo decirle que si desea salvar a su padre de un juicio de por demás injusto, acceda a entrevistarse con mi representado, le aseguro que esto no es un juego, ni ninguna clase de trampa, él lo estará esperando mañana al medio día en el café restaurant "la vie en rose" que se encuentra cerca el muelle 181 del puerto de Tokio.

De inmediato lo podrá identificar, puesto que ustedes dos ya se conocen, haga caso de lo que le digo señor Inuyasha si en verdad desea salvar a su familia y a usted mismo de un escándalo de proporciones imaginables. Buenas noches señor (colgó)

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Cómo aquella información tan privada se había filtrado? Mil y un preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de nada, de si ir o no a dicha entrevista ¿Qué perdería sin no iba? ¿Qué ganaría si iba? Era jugársela el todo por el todo.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler de tanto intentar sacar conclusiones por sí mismo, era tal el fastidio que decidió retirarse a descansar, salio de su oficina, le encarga a Ayame que cualquier pendiente que tuviera para mañana en la mañana lo pospusiera para la tarde.

Salio del hotel en un estado taciturno, camino hasta el estacionamiento busco su auto, se subió en este y manejo hasta su casa.

Al llegar esta estaba vacía, puesto que Kaede se estaba quedando en casa de Bankotsu, sentía la desesperante necesidad de conversar con alguien, de comunicar lo que estaba pasando ¿pero con quien? ¿Con quién podría conversar de un tema tan serio como ese? pensó en llamar a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que este estaba en casa de Sango ultimando los detalles de la boda o celebrando su luna de miel de ante de mano.

¿Contárselo a su hermano? ¡No! ¿A su padre y/o madre? Imposible se alarmarían en vano, en ello pensó en la única persona en que podría confiar plenamente.

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) ¿podrías venir hasta mi casa para conversar de un tema muy serio?

**Kagome:** estoy camino a la mía ¿en verdad es muy importante?

**Inuyasha:** si, por favor ven, hay cosas que debes saber, que hasta ahora no te he podido explicar

**Kagome:** está bien, daré media vuelta e iré para allá, no tardare mucho

**Inuyasha:** te espero

En lo que esperaba que ella llegara se dio un baño para ver si así relajaba sus nervios, al terminar se coloco la pijama para estar mas cómodo, tomo un analgésico para disipar su terrible dolor de cabeza que se había convertido en migraña.

Tocaron el timbre y de inmediato fue abrir, convencido de que era Kagome, sin embargo para su mala suerte y desgracia no era ella.

**Kikyo:** hola amor, te fui a buscar al hotel y tu secretaría me informo que te habías ido

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces acá? ¡Vete por favor, estoy esperando a alguien más!

**Kikyo:** ¿a quién? ¿A tu verdadero amor? A esa pobre estúpida que al final te dejo, para que tú y yo podamos ser felices (en lo que hablaban ella llego)

El estaba dando la espalda a la entrada por lo que no pudo ver a Kagome llegar, sin embargo Kikyo si, aprovecho el momento y en voz alta como para que ella la escuche dijo:

¡Ay mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que me invites a pasar la noche contigo! El simple hecho de recordar lo bien que lo pasamos en Nueva York hace que me estremezca.

Al oír ello Kagome se dio media vuelta se metió a su auto, encendió el motor y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Inuyasha escucho el motor de un auto encenderse, cuando se dio vuelta y logró ver que era Kagome, trato de correr hacía ella, pero fue retenido por su invasora visita

**Kikyo:** déjala que se vaya, mejor entremos… y pasemos la noche juntos, después de todo pronto serás mío y tendrás que complacerme en todo lo que yo quiera

**Inuyasha:** tú lo has dicho ¡pronto! ¡Aún no soy tuyo! ¡Así que largo de mi vista, vete de acá! ¡No quiero volver a verte… nunca!… (Sabía que eso no era posible por lo que modifico sus palabras) no quiero que nos volvamos a ver hasta el día de la boda, a partir de ese día mi vida, quiera o no, te pertenecerá, por el momento… ¡déjame en paz!

**Kikyo:** (dándole un ligero beso) que bueno que lo comprendas amor, pronto tu vida me pertenecerá al igual que tu fortuna, sin importar las tarugadas que digan tú o tu hermano.

Te dejare en libertada hasta el día de nuestra boda, luego de ese día tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, todo absolutamente todo (cerro la reja de la entrada y se fue en dirección a su auto, se subió en este y mandándole un beso volado se fue)

Su migraña se agravo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

La vista se le comenzó a nublar, por más que tuviera la intención de ir por Kagome a su casa y brindarle una explicación no podría, entro a su casa, cerró la puerta, camino con lentitud hasta el final del pasillo… abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminó con dificultad hasta su cama que se hallaba a unos metros y como pudo se recostó, se sentía tan enfermo que se quedo dormido de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma de su despertador sonó a las 7:00 a.m como todos los días pero él no se despertó estaba profundamente dormido casi desmayado.

Se fue despertando lentamente dejando al descubierto sus ambarinos ojos, se toco la cabeza con una de sus manos, aún sentía un poco de pesadez pero no tanta como la noche anterior, se incorporo lentamente, giró hacía un lado de la cama, tomó el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y pudo darse cuenta que eran casi las 10:00 a.m, felizmente había postergado todos sus pendiente para la tarde.

Se levanto con pereza de la cama, se dirigió al baño que se encontraba dentro de su enorme habitación, se dio una ducha, aseó, cambió de ropa y caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, ingratamente el tiempo estaba en su contra esa mañana, eran casi las 11:00 a.m y llegar al puerto le tomaría aproximadamente 1 hora.

Salio a toda prisa de su casa, subió a su auto y de inmediato se puso en marcha.

Al llegar al puerto pregunto por la bendita cafetería restaurant, en cuanto dio con el lugar ingreso, era de un ambiente rustico decorada puramente con un estilo francés bohemio tipo del siglo XVII, la música de fondo era francesa, hasta el personal que atendía usaba un acento francés, recorrió con la mirada todas la mesas del lugar en busca de un rostro conocido pero nada, se acerco hasta una escalera caracol que se hallaba al fondo del mismo, ahí había otro ambiente muy similar al del primer piso, solo habían 2 mesas ocupadas, en una de ellas estaba una pareja conversando y en la otra un sujeto, que al reconocerlo quiso estrangular con sus propias manos, se acerco a él y con la educación que lo caracterizaba lo saludo, aunque por dentro quería matarlo por la cólera que sentía

**Inuyasha:** ¿fuiste tú quien me cito acá, no es así?

**Onigumo:** por favor toma asiento, hay mucho de lo cual debemos conversar

**Inuyasha:** no tengo mucho tiempo, lo que tengas que decirme dímelo de frente y sin rodeos

**Onigumo:** es sobre Kikyo, ya sé que debes estar al tanto que entre ella y yo hubo un romance

**Inuyasha:** ¿tienes el descaro de decírmelo? Ustedes son el uno para el otro

**Onigumo:** luego de que te cuente lo que tengo que decirte, podrás matarme si eso es lo que deseas, por ahora, solo escúchame, que lo yo quiero es a Kikyo y lo que tú quieres es tu libertad, por lo que te propongo un trato, yo te libero de tu compromiso y tú entrégamela

**Inuyasha:** ¿entregártela? Ella no es un objeto y yo menos su dueño, es ella que me persigue y no me deja vivir, lo que hay o hubo entre ustedes no me concierne, yo solo deseo verme libre de sus chantajes eso es todo

**Onigumo:** lo sé por eso te cite, ten (le entrego un sobre cerrado y abultado) ábrelo, ahí están los papeles de tu libertad, Enju mi secretaría se encargo de contactar al responsable de falsificar los documentos que incriminan a tu padre, todo absolutamente todo está en ese sobre, tanto los documentos falsos originales, como los legítimos que dejan en limpio el nombre de tu padre.

Ahora que ya están en tu poder ¿me permites contarte, el porqué quiero que me entregues a Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** (reviso rápidamente los documentos, era cierto todo estaba ahí, aquel hombre no mentía) te escucho, pero desde ya te digo, no te perdonare jamás el hecho de haberte involucrado sentimentalmente con ella, mientras aun era mi novia

**Onigumo:** te comprendo, ella y yo mantuvimos un romance de 3 años mientras estuvo en francia estudiando y fue algo que no puede impedir puesto que me enamoré como un loco de ella, sabiendo que tú eras su novio, no te pediré disculpas por que no lo lamento

**Inuyasha:** cara dura… ¡debería cortarte en pedazos con mis propias manos y echarte al mar para ser comido por los peces! Pero no lo haré, tu deuda esta saldada al devolverme mi libertad, escuchare tu absurda historia, luego haré como que nunca exististe

**Onigumo:** de acuerdo, entonces escucha con mucha atención.

Lo que yo deseo es casarme con ella, pero ella vive obsesionada contigo, yo soy capaz de darle todo hasta mi vida si es necesario, por lo que nosotros hicimos un trato estando en Nueva York, si tú regresabas con ella yo me apartaría de su vida (mentira sería su eterno amante ¬¬, pero quería seguir vivo por lo que no lo menciono) pero si tú la rechazabas nuevamente entonces nos casaríamos, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato ayudándola a intentar volver contigo, tratando de separarte de Kagome, fui yo quien le pidió a Enju que contactara a Akitokki y se hiciera pasar por Houyo

**Inuyasha:** ¡eres un…! ¡Todas las maldades que ustedes dos son capaces de hacer me enferman! ¡Son un par de asquerosos obsesionados! ¡Tú con ella y ella conmigo!

**Onigumo:** lo sé, lo sé, replica todo lo que quieras pero antes escúchame hasta el final.

Kikyo al saber que tú y Kagome se volvieron pareja contrato a un estafador a mis espaldas, ella estuvo de viaje por Europa conmigo para buscar el lugar perfecto para nuestra boda, pero un día sin previo aviso se fue, es ahí que me di cuenta que ella estaba tramando algo en mi contra, como ya te dije ambos teníamos un trato y yo cumplí con el parte, sin embargo ella no quiere cumplir con el suya.

Ya te devolví los documentos que te liberan plenamente de los chantajes de ella, lo único que yo deseo es hacerla mi esposa y ser feliz a su lado, se que en el fondo me ama, aunque lo niegue, fue por ello que estuvo a mi lado durante 3 años pero escapo para volver a tu lado, como veo que tú no tienes ningún interés en ella, te pido que me ayudes a darle una lección

**Inuyasha:** ¡te atreves a pedir mi ayuda! ¿Después de todo lo que me hicieron? ¿Estás tú demente? ¿Qué te hace creer que te ayudare?

**Onigumo:** si te niegas, me veré forzado a eliminarte, en estos momentos estamos rodeados de francotiradores profesionales, este lugar es mío, todos aquí trabajan para mi, tu y yo somos los únicos ajenos, una señal mía y te aniquilan, sin dejar rastro de tus restos, tú mismo mencionaste querer convertirme en comida para peces, entonces piénsatelo bien… ¡yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, solo que somos todos nosotros contra uno!

¿Ahora estas dispuesto a ayudarme o no?

**Inuyasha:** ¡mercenario! (suspiro) acepto ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

**Onigumo:** simple, continua con tus planes de boda, hazle creer que te tiene en sus manos y el día de la misma yo me aparece para impedir el compromiso, secuestrándola y llevándomela muy lejos de acá, para que no se te pueda acercar de nuevo, no al menos que este casada conmigo y sometida a mi ley

**Inuyasha:** ¿tu ley?

**Onigumo:** si Kikyo quiere ser exitosa como lo desea, deberá ser mi esposa de verdad o yo mismo la arruino, descuida no le hare ningún daño, ya que en verdad la amo

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo tenemos un trato, espero que entre caballeros, cumpliré con mi parte y tu cumple con la tuya me retiro (se fue algo temeroso del lugar, verse rodeado de matones no era algo agradable, busco su auto, coloco los documentos en el asiento del copiloto, condujo unos cuantos metros despacio asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera, una vez fuera del puerto aceleró lo mas que pudo rumbo al hotel)

**Enju:** ¿cómo estuvo la entrevista jefe?

**Onigumo:** es un joven muy inocente, se creyó la mentira de que estaba rodeado por francotiradores y de inmediato acepto colaborar conmigo

**Enju:** (estaba vestida de camarera) es usted muy cruel señor, el pobre muchacho salio aterrado de acá

**Onigumo:** lo sé, es un buen hombre, por eso merece ser feliz con la mujer que ama. Cada quien obtendrá lo que desea con todo esto, yo me quedare con Kikyo y el tendrá libertad.

**En el hotel…**

**Ayame:** ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Te ves pálido! ¡Cómo si te hubieras llevado el susto de tu vida!

**Inuyasha:** ¡algo así! acompáñame a mi oficina, hay algo que debo pedirte (ambos entraron a la gran oficina, el lugar era enorme)

**Ayame:** ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Inuyasha:** (estaba irradiando felicidad, el susto ya se la había pasado) necesito que lo que te vaya a decir lo mantengas en máximo secreto, no puedes comentarlo ni con la almohada

**Ayame:** ¡me alarmas! Primero llegas con una cara de susto único y ahora irradias alegría.

Te guardare el secreto siempre y cuando sea algo bueno ¡si has hecho alguna locura imperdonable te delatare a gritos!

**Inuyasha:** escucha con atención, necesito que prepares todo par una boda sencilla para dentro de 3 semanas, prepara todo lo que sea necesario y contrata al mejor decorador que encuentres para que haga unos ajustes en mi casa

**Ayame:** no entiendo nada… en 3 semanas es tu boda con la odiosa de Kikyo

Inuyasha le susurro al oído su plan, ella quiso dar gritos de emoción pero él le cubrió la boca para que no nadie la escuche

**Inuyasha:** ¡shii! ¡Te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto, nadie absolutamente nadie puede saber, ni Koga, ni Miroku, tu actúa normal como si no supieras nada, si te preguntan inventa lo que sea, solo encárgate de que todo sea adecuado para la ocasión ¿está bien?

**Ayame:** ¡uhum! ¡uhum! (el aún tenía su mano sobre su boca, la soltó para dejarla respirar)

¡Bruto! ¡Casi me asfixias! Hare todo lo que me has pedido, me parece cruel que no me dejes decirle nada ella, está muy triste y algo así la haría inmensamente feliz

**Inuyasha:** ¿no te parece que la haría más feliz el verse sorprendida?

**Ayame:** (suspiro) se me hará difícil no decir nada hasta ese día, pero me esforzare.

Ahora si ve rápido a la sala de juntas que tu padre y hermano te están esperando (salieron de la oficina y cada quien volvió a lo suyo)

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el todos los días iba al piso 21 para hablar con Kagome, pero cada vez lo ignoraba mas, se había quedado con la idea de que Kikyo había pasado la noche en su casa la última vez. Por más esfuerzos que él hacía para convencerla que eso no fue así, ella lo ignoraba por completo, no obstante mantenían una relación de jefe y empleada.

Por otro lado en ese mismo hotel una amistad se iba haciendo más grande día con día. Tanto, que la iba a ver todos los días a la cocina para tomar clases de elaboración de diferentes postres e inclusive la había llevado a ver a su hija.

Rin se hizo de inmediato su amiga, como a ella le gustaba mucho la cocina y a Kagura le encantada enseñarle congeniaron muy bien, de alguna extraña manera ella lograba provocar celos en Sesshomaru cada vez que estaba cerca de Bankotsu, ya que ellos dos se entendían casi a la perfección había muy buena química entre ambos.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Kagura fue invitada a cenar por el dueño de casa, ella había ido acompañada de Sesshomaru. Después de la conversación que tuvieron el jardín aquella noche no se separaba de ella.

**Kagura:** eres muy bueno en la cocina, tu comida esta exquisita

**Bankotsu:** gracias, con tus consejos y compañía todo sale mucho mejor

**Rin:** tú y mi tío hacen muy bonita pareja, ambos saben cocinar rico y se llevan bien

**Sesshomaru:**(tono de fastidio) las personas congenian bien casi todo el tiempo, eso no las convierte precisamente en una pareja

**Kaede:** ella aún no comprende el concepto de pareja ¡no tienes porque enojarte!

**Bankotsu:** tú compañía es agradable Kagura, por lo que me encantaría invitarte a salir

**Kagura:** muchas gracias, me complace tu intención, mis días libres son los miércoles, aunque si deseas podríamos salir una de estas noches

**Sesshomaru:** (interrumpió su conversación) ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la boda de Sango y Miroku que se celebrara el próximo sábado?

**Kagura:** (no sabía que decir) yo… la verdad… estaría complacida en asistir contigo pero no puedo, debo hacer la torta para la boda, además de elaborar algunos bocadillos dulces

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso yo te puedo ayudar par que no tengas tanta carga de trabajo

**Kagura:** ¿en serio? Gracias, seremos cinco los encargados del buffet y de la torta, pero toda ayuda es bienvenida

**Bankotsu:** no se diga mas, estos días estaré yendo seguido al hotel para colaborar contigo y los demás

**Sesshomaru:** (refiriéndose a ella) por las noches podríamos ir avanzando algunos de los bocaditos a manera que me vas enseñando cosas nuevas

**Rin:** ¿papi desde cuando te interesa tanto aprender postres?

**Sesshomaru:** desde que sé que te gusta prepararlos

**Rin:** ¿entonces lo haces por mí y por estar cerca de Kagura?

**Kagura:** (casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo) ¿Qué te parece si vas con tu tío o tu papá al hotel para que también te enseñe como hacer bocaditos dulces a ti?

**Rin:** ¡siii! ¿Quién me lleva?

**Ban y Sessh:** (al mismo tiempo) ¡yo te llevo!

**Sesshomaru:** será mejor que la lleves tú, a la hora que yo tomo clases con Kagura es un poco tarde para Rin

**Bankotsu:** de acuerdo a partir de mañana la llevare un rato después de la escuela ¿estás de acuerdo Kagura?

**Kagura:** (0.0) (sorprendida por el comportamiento de los dos) si, no hay problema, yo salgo de trabajar a las 8:00 p.m la puedes llevar de 4:00 a 6:00 p.m que estoy un poco mas desocupada.

Disculpen, ya me debo retirar es un poco tarde, gracias por la cena estuvo todo delicioso

**Sesshomaru:** te llevo hasta tu casa, para asegurarme que llegues bien

**Kagura:** (sonrió) gracias eres muy gentil.

Hasta mañana Rin, te esperare con ansias para prepara muchas cosas deliciosas, hasta pronto señora Kaede un placer en volver a verla.

Gracias por la invitación Bankotsu, disfrute tanto de la comida como la compañía ( )

**Kaede:** hasta pronto, vuelve cuantas veces desees por acá

**Rin:** (le dio un abrazo y un beso) mañana estaré ahí con mi tío lo prometo

**Bankotsu:** permíteme que te acompañe al menos hasta la puerta y permíteme tener el honor la próxima vez de ser yo quien te lleve hasta tu casa (la acompaño hasta la puerta a pesar de la feroz mirada que Sesshomaru le lanzo ante la cual él ni se inmuto)

Kagura y Sesshomaru se fueron rumbo a casa de ella, mientras que en la casa de Bankotsu los comentarios de aquella velada no se hicieron esperar.

**Rin:** ya me voy a dormir tío (ye tenía el pijama puesto y se había aseado)

**Bankotsu:** hasta mañana mi pequeña princesa (dándole un beso en la frente)

**Kaede:** en un momento voy y te narro un cuento ¿sí? (Rin se fue a su habitación)

¿Notaste lo celoso que se puso mi niño Sesshomaru? ¿Cuándo la invitaste a salir? (ambos estaban en la cocina lavando los platos)

**Bankotsu:** si, el plan está saliendo a la perfección, no niego que Kagura sea una dama encantadora y de gran belleza, pero por mi parte no estoy interesado en ella, mi corazón se fue y está junto con Sara.

**Kaede:** mi niño Bankotsu, algún día estoy segura que tus heridas sanaran y te podrás enamorar de una linda joven nuevamente

**Bankotsu:** por el momento estoy mejor así, la amé durante mucho tiempo y mis heridas no sanaran tan fácil ni tan rápido.

Es bueno ver que Sesshomaru ya está superando la pena y se esté comenzando a ilusionar nuevamente, sobre todo porque ella parece estar interesada en él

**Kaede:** es cierto a aquella jovencita le brillan los ojos cada vez que está cerca de él

**En la puerta de casa de Kagura…**

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tu compañía esta noche y gracias por tu gentileza para con Rin

**Kagura:** es una niña adorable, me recuerda mucho a mis hermanos, con gusto le daré clases de repostería igual que al padre (sonrió dulcemente)

**Sesshomaru:** estoy seguro que ella será mejor alumna que yo

**Kagura:** lo haces bien, hasta ahora no has quemado nada, así que vas por buen camino, hasta mañana, ya debo entrar a mi casa (le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su casa, introdujo la llave, la abrió cuando…)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Kagura!

**Kagura:** ¿sí? (se dio media vuelta y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al sentir sus labios rozarse con los él, fundiéndose en un suave y delicado beso)

**Sesshomaru:** buenas noches… te veo mañana (se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente hacía el ascensor, dejándola estupefacta, parada en la entrada de su casa)

**Naraku:** (al verla parada cual estatua en la puerta fue a ver que le ocurría) ¿hija estas bien?

**Kagura:** (con mirada perdida y una gran sonrisa) jah, si papá estoy de maravilla (parecía perdida en alguna parte del espacio)… papá… él… él… me ¡besooo! ¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! (gritaba de emoción por toda la sala de su casa)

**Naraku:** ¡hija! ¡Hija! ¡Deja de gritar, tus hermanos están durmiendo! Siéntate y cuéntame ¿Quién te beso? ¿No me estarás hablando de tu jefe verdad? O ¿sí?

**Kagura:** si papá, él, me beso, fue apenas un rosé de nuestros labios pero me beso, me beso

**Naraku:** me alegra muchísimo hija, pero por favor no te ilusiones demasiado, puede que solo haya sido un impulso o un sentimiento fugas del momento

**Kagura:** lo sé papá, lo sé, un hombre de su nivel y con toda su fortuna, no pondría sus ojos en alguien clase media como yo, por ello atesorare el recuerdo de este único beso, al menos eso nadie me lo podrá quitar, hasta mañana padre, que tengas buena noche.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala, con las luces totalmente apagadas, sujetando una copa de brandy en su mano y dándole cortos y pausados sorbos mientras contemplaba las luces de la ciudad por la gran ventana de su residencia que se hallaba frente a él a unos metros. Perdido en sus pensamientos, un pensamiento que tenía nombre y rostro "Kagura"


	48. Reunión de sentimientos

**Cap. XLVIII**

**Reunión de sentimientos**

Faltando solo 2 días para la boda, la cocina del hotel era todo un alboroto, no solo tenían que atender a la gran cantidad de huéspedes que se encontraban en este, sino que hacerse cargo del buffet y por supuesto del infaltable pastel de bodas.  
>Ya que se trataba de la boda de la modelo más reconocida en todo Japón, eso era un gran acontecimiento nacional y había atraído la atención de muchos fanáticos, celebridades y periodistas, todos ellos habían decido hospedarse en el hotel para no perderse ningún detalle del acontecimiento, era tal la afluencia de público que los dueños se vieron forzados a contratar mayor cantidad de personal, trayéndolos desde los demás hoteles.<p>

**Oficina de Jakotsu…**

**Byakuya:** el hotel entero es una locura, en pocas ocasione lo he visto tan lleno, tengo que mantener cerrado el salón de los espejos y la capilla de ceremonias, ya que con tanta gente podrían terminar arruinando el lugar

**Jakotsu:** (suspiro) con todo el trabajo que nos ha costado hacer que el salón parezca un bosque lleno de árboles de Sakura, flores, decoraciones y demás detalles… ¡detestaría ver todo nuestro esfuerzo echado a perder!

¡Sango sí que es realmente popular y muy querida!

**Byakuya:** ¿ya tienes listo la decoración para la próxima boda? Recuerda que dentro de 9 días se casan Kikyo e Inuyasha

**Jakotsu:** con tantas modificaciones que me ha solicitado Ayame, ya no sé a quién escuchar, ella me pide una cosa y la organizadora de bodas de Kikyo otras.

Ayame quiere que el gran salón sea decorado todo en dorado y blanco con flores naturales y en macetas, para ser replantadas al terminar la fiesta y que absolutamente todo sea biodegradable.

Por otra parte la organizadora quiere que el salón este lleno de luces y gemas que imiten a los diamantes "mucho glamour" me repite todo el tiempo.

¡Ay, voy a terminar con dolor de cabeza entre las sugerencias de las dos!

**Byakuya:** yo que tú haría algo sencillo, no escucharía a la organizadora y le haría caso a Ayame, después de todo ella es la secretaría y mano de derecha de nuestro jefe

**Jakotsu:** eso estoy haciendo, pero aún no entiendo ¿Por qué el tardío cambio de decoración?

Sé que las novias en algunas ocasiones se ponen histéricas y quieren todo de otro modo, pero en esta ocasión es la organizadora de la novia y la secretaría del novio que piden cosas totalmente opuestas ¡no entiendo nada!

**Byakuya:** (¬¬) no trates de comprender, solo sigue lo que te dice Ayame, hazme caso.

**Por las calles de Tokio, cerca al hotel…**

Una joven chef corría a toda prisa hasta su puesto de trabajo, toda la semana había sido una locura por el gran acontecimiento, no solo debía trabajar a mil por hora en su trabajo, también debía hacerse cargo del negocio familiar además de sus hermanos.

Miraba su reloj cada 10 segundos, no podía darse el lujo de llegar ni un solo minuto tarde o con justa razón Koga querría su cabeza.

**Kagura:** (casi sin aliento, frente a la puerta de la cocina) jieh… jieh… ¡llegue, llegue, a tiempo!

**Koga:** si que bueno que llegaste, date prisa y cámbiate, que necesitamos manos aquí, el lugar esta atiborrado de gente y no nos damos abasto, tendrás que encargarte del buffet para la boda tú sola hasta que me pueda desocupar

**Kagura:** ¿yo sola? ¡No podré! ¡Son más de 6000 bocaditos entre dulces y salados! Además faltan las verduras y frutas talladas

**Koga:** lo sé, lo sé estoy al tanto de ello, hoy me quedare de corrido en el hotel, no me iré hasta que por lo menos el 80% de todo esté listo, también debo hacerme cargo de los 50 tipos de platillos típicos e internacionales, todos acá estamos muy ocupados, avanza todo lo que puedas hasta que tu hora de salida ¿está bien?

**Kagura:** tienes razón, todos estamos muy ocupados, hoy también me quedare haciendo horas extras para apoyarte, no es justo que toda la carga te la lleves tú solo, después de todo yo soy la segunda al mando. Me voy cambiar y comenzare a trabajar ¿ok?

**Koga:** gracias por tu ayuda.

Se encontraba en el vestidor de damas (¬¬ ella era la única mujer en cocina) poniéndose el uniforme cuando de pronto notó que no había llevado sus zapatos anti deslizantes (en toda cocina los empleados deben usarlos)

**Kagura:** (pensaba) ¿Qué hago ahora?... ¡Ya sé! llamaré a mi papá para que los traiga

**Naraku:** (al celular) hija, discúlpame, pero estoy cargado de trabajo acá en el negocio, tengo un pedido muy grande de mousses, tartas y galletas para esta tarde, estoy pensando seriamente en contratar personal.

No creo que te pueda llevar tus zapatos antes de las 6:00 p.m, trata de arreglártelas como puedas hasta esa hora

**Kagura:** está bien, no te preocupes, veré si algún uniforme de los chicos me queda, siempre tenemos de repuesto, pero como todos son hombres las tallas son muy grandes para mí.

Afortunadamente llevo puestas ballerinas (zapatos cómodos sin taco)

Papá debo dejarte, si puedes me traes mis zapatos, sino, no te preocupes. Por cierto hoy me quedare hasta muy tarde, no me esperes despierto

**Naraku:** está bien hija, cuídate mucho y no te esfuerces de más, da lo que puedas de ti hasta donde puedas, apóyate siempre en los demás

**Kagura:** si papá, descuida acá todos somos un gran equipo y nos apoyamos unos a otros, te dejo padre, debo empezar con mis labores, un beso, te quiero mucho (colgó)

Terminó de vestirse y fue a su puesto, el día iba a ser muy largo y cargado de trabajo.

La cocina estaba dividida en 2 áreas, el área de salados y el de dulce, el primero era mucho más grande, ya que en ese se elaboraban gran cantidad de platillos y contaba con más personal, cada área era totalmente independiente, incluso tenían puertas de entrada separadas, pero ambas áreas se conectaban con los vestidores y el cuarto de descanso.

Eran ya casi las 4:00 p.m cuando de pronto llegaron sus improvisados ayudantes.

**Bankotsu:** ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

**Kagura:** ¡Rin! ¡Bankotsu! ¡Que bueno verlos! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo y toda ayuda me viene bien!

**Rin:** ¿qué hago? ¿Qué puedo ir haciendo yo?

**Kagura:** hay mucho en lo que pueden ayudar, tú podrías ir haciendo las bolitas de trufas de chocolate, pero primero ponte tu uniforme, está en mi casillero (Rin se fue a cambiar)

¿Sabes tallar frutas y verduras en forma de flores?

**Bankotsu:** jamás lo he hecho, pero imagino que si me enseñas podré hacerlo

**Kagura:** bien, ponte un uniforme por favor y ven a ayudarme, ya llevo 2000 bocaditos pero aún me faltan 4000 y el tallado de verduras me quita mucho tiempo

**Bankotsu:** descuida, veras que entre los tres lograremos terminar todo a tiempo (se fue a poner uno de los uniformes disponibles)

A los pocos minutos ambos regresaron a la cocina, Kagura le indico a Rin como hacer bolitas con la masa de chocolate para trufas; Era algo sencillo por lo que ella podría hacerlo sin problemas, una vez hecha las bolitas las debía pasar por cobertura de chocolate todas a las vez esperar unos segundos que la cobertura se enfrié y colocarlos en pirotines (pequeños recipientes de papel para bocaditos)

Le enseño a Bankotsu como tallar algunas verduras como nabos y zanahorias en forma de rosas y orquídeas, ya que él era cirujano le fue muy sencillo dominar la técnica, era tan bueno con el cuchillo que parecía un experto escultor, las verduras parecían ser flores de verdad.

Un par de horas más tarde… ya casi todo estaba listo, apenas faltaban 500 bocaditos; Entre los tres habían avanzado realmente muy rápido.

**Rin:** ¡mira tío, mira Kagura! Ya termine con las trufas ¿Qué tal me quedaron?

**Kagura:** están muy bien, pero tú estas cubierta de chocolate, pareces una trufa.

Vamos a limpiarte un poco (se la llevo al baño para asearla)

Mientras ella aseaba a Rin el encargado de limpieza comenzó a limpiar toda el área de repostería mojando el piso con jabón para que este quedara limpio.

Rin se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que había hecho que decidió ir por su papá al piso 20 para mostrarle su trabajo, salio a toda prisa de la cocina tomo el ascensor con ayuda del encargado del mismo y fue por su papá.

Mientras tanto Kagura se encontraba en su área elaborando los últimos bocaditos.

Había pasado por el área de cocina para pedir ayuda y vio que todos estaban sumamente ocupados elaborando la cena para los huéspedes y haciendo el mise en place (todo listo antes dé – termino técnico utilizado en cocina) para el buffet de la boda.

Se encontraba parada al lado de Bankotsu, terminando de rellenar los alfajores, cuando dio un paso en falso y resbalo por la humedad del piso.

No llegó a caerse sin embargo terminó empujando Bankotsu contra la pared… sus rostros quedaron muy cerca tanto que sus labios y el de él se juntaron como si de un beso se tratase.

En ese preciso instante entraba Sesshomaru por la puerta junto con Rin, él los llego a ver en dicha situación, ella tenía sus manos juntas sobre el pecho de él y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, al verlos así de juntos de inmediato interpretó que estaba interrumpiendo el momento, por lo que fingió que tenía una llamada al celular y se retiró del lugar sin ánimos de ver lo que su hija le quería mostrar.

Rin, fue tras de él, pero él se excuso con ella diciéndole que un momento iría, que tenía una llamada que atender, perdiéndose así de la vista de la pequeña.

Ella simplemente decidió volver a la cocina para seguir ayudando.

**Kagura:** (se separo casi de inmediato de Bankotsu. Se toco los labios con nerviosismo) ¡lo… lo siento… no quise incomodarte! fue un accidente

**Bankotsu:** (sereno como solía ser) lo comprendo, no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte, solo resbalaste eso fue todo

**Kagura:** hoy no traje mis zapatos antideslizantes y a esta hora es cuando limpian la cocina, llamaré al encargado para que termine de hacer su trabajo (se fue muy nerviosa esquivando la mirada de él, aquel incidente la había dejado tensa, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido)

**En el piso 20 del hotel…**

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, pero no podía, cuando supo que Sara y Bankotsu vivían juntos no sintió celos, cuando supo que estaban casados no se molesto, incluso cuando él mismo le dijo que estaba enamorada de ella, ni se inmuto, pero ¿Por qué verlo besándose con Kagura, si le molestaba y de sobremanera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella sí? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo con esa mujer? ¿Por qué la beso aquella vez?... Era imposible que se estuviera enamorando de ella, puesto que Sara había fallecido hace poco y aunque su partida ya no le dolía, no se sentía con ánimos de enamorarse de nuevo, no tan pronto al menos.

**10:00 p.m en la cocina…**

**Kagura:** (suspiro) ¡ya casi terminamos! Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansada

**Bankotsu:** deberías parar aquí, ya casi todo está listo, apenas faltan 250 bocaditos salados y terminas

**Kagura:** (miraba al suelo) si, ya casi no falta nada (volvió a suspirar) es raro que no haya venido hoy, casi todos los días viene a las 8:00 p.m y se queda hasta esta hora

**Bankotsu:** ¿lo dices por Sesshomaru?

**Kagura:** si

**Bankotsu:** ¿él te interesa verdad?

**Kagura:** (se sonrojo) 0/0 es una tontería de mi parte, se que un hombre como él jamás pondría sus ojos en mí, pero ya sabes en el corazón no se manda, uno no escoge de quien enamorarse

**Bankotsu:** te equivocas en ambas cosas, yo no creo que él te sea indiferente, es notorio que tiene celos de nuestra cercanía como amigos.

Y uno si escoge de quien enamorarse, el amor es mental, somos nosotros que inconsciente o conscientemente escogemos por quien sentir atracción

**Kagura:** (¬¬) ¡deh! Por un minuto me olvide que eres neurólogo, tú vez las cosas más de manera más técnica que emocional

**Bankotsu:** si así es, por lo que también pienso que es inútil que te sigas esforzando por el día de hoy, tu cuerpo está comenzando a mostrar signos de cansancio y así no podrás rendir de manera optima, mejor deja lo que te falta para mañana, ya con las energías repuestas podrás desempeñar mejor tu labor.

Te llevo hasta tu casa ¿Qué dices?

**Kagura:** está bien, acepto, voy por Rin al cuarto de descanso y nos vamos (se había quedado dormida por el cansancio hacía una hora aproximadamente)

Salieron de la cocina, él llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña tapada con el abrigo de Kagura.

No sabía si el destino estaba en su contra precisamente ese día, pero cuando se encontraba caminando rumbo a la cocina para ofrecerle llevarla a su casa, vio como se iba acompañada junto a su hija que yacía dormida en los brazos de su ahora rival.

**2 días después en el hotel…**

Faltaban apenas unas pocas horas para dar inicio a la ceremonia todo estaba casi listo, el buffet ya estaba terminado, solo faltaba servirlo apropiadamente en las mesas del salón.

La decoración estaba perfecta no faltaba ningún detalle, la música, la caplilla sintoísta donde se realizaría la ceremonia, todo estaba listo.

En el hotel habían 2 capillas para bodas 1 sintoísta (típicas de oriente) y otra para bodas occidentales (católica, cristianas entre otras religiones)

L a boda se llevaría daría inicio a las 7:00 p.m, los periodistas estaban todos colocados alrededor de la capilla y del salón de los espejos donde se llevaría a cabo el Hirou no Gui (fiesta que se realiza por la unión de la pareja)

**6:30 p.m – habitación de espera dentro de la capilla…**

Sango conversando su madre, esperando a que los invitados y el sacerdote Shintoista llegaran para poder dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Koyuki madre de Sango llevaba puesto un kimono negro bordado con unas flores rojas (Es tradición que las mujeres casadas lleven un kimono negro en las bodas)

Físicamente era muy parecida a su hija, ojos grandes color café cabello largo negro piel muy blanca alta y esbelta a pesar de sus 47 años.

**Koyuki:** ¡Te ves hermosa hija!

Ese vestido es realmente esplendoroso y se luce muy bien en ti

**Sango:** gracias madre, fue un regalo de mi jefa ¡me gusto desde que me lo puse!

**Koyuki:** hija… sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero tu padre y yo…

**Sango:** ¿por cierto mamá? ¿Dónde están mi papá y Kohaku?

(Tatarimokke padre de Sango era un hombre maduro de 50 años, de porte ancho, buena estatura piel trigueña, ojos medianos castaño oscuros, su rostro cuadrado era acompañado por su fino bigote del mismo color que su corto cabello negro)

**Tatarimokke:** ¡aquí estoy hija mía! Por nada de este mundo me perdería tu boda.

**Sango:** (abrazándolo con entusiasmo) ¡papá! Hace casi un 1 año que no te veo ¡que alegría que estés por acá! ¿Y mi hermanito? ¿Dónde está?

**Tatarimokke:** está afuera en el jardín, ya sabes lo tímido que es ¿deseas que lo llame?

**Sango:** si por favor, me muero de ganas de verlo hace meses que no lo veo ¡debe haber crecido muchísimo!

**Tatarimokke:** en ese caso lo traeré… mientras hija ¡hay algo muy importante que debes hablar con tu madre! Regreso en un momento (le dio un beso en la frente y se fue en busca de su pequeño hijo de apenas 7 años)

**Sango:** ¿mamá que es aquello tan importante que debes decirme?

**Koyuki:** hija… sé que no es el momento más apropiado para lo que te voy a decir, pero debes saber que tu padre y yo… nos estamos divorciando

**Sango:** ¿qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era por ello que no los veía juntos desde hace mucho verdad?

**Koyuki:** si hija, es por ello ¡veras! hace mucho que tu padre y yo ya no nos comprendemos, por nuestros trabajos hemos tenido que permanecer distanciados por meses, y eso… bueno eso ha provocado que ya no sintamos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Tu padre ha conseguido un trabajo como capitán de un crucero por aproximadamente 2 años, solo tocara tierra cada 8 meses y yo…he conseguido un excelente puesto en una revista muy conocida en Pekín como directora creativa de la misma.

**Sango:** me entristece que se estén divorciando pero también me alegra que ustedes dos estén alcanzando sus sueños como profesionales ¿pero… que hay de Kohaku?

**Koyuki:** después de sus vacaciones de invierno lo llevare conmigo a Pekín y lo pondré en un internado, ya que no creo poder tener tiempo para cuidar de él y menos tu padre, a menos que tú te puedas encargar de él por unos cuantos años

**Sango:** ¿Cómo pueden ser así de egoístas con él? ¡Solo piensan en ustedes ¿y nosotros qué? ¡Somos sus hijos! ¡Ustedes… no piensan en lo más mínimo en nosotros!

**Koyuki:** hija cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos pensamos mucho en nuestros futuros, te tuvimos a ti porque a así lo decidimos, ambos estábamos jóvenes y enamorados, creíamos que todo era perfecto, sin embargo no habíamos planificado tener a tu hermano, tú ya eres una mujer adulta y puedes ver por ti misma, en cambio Kohaku aún necesita de nuestros cuidados. Y la verdad tu padre y yo ya queremos ir tras nuestros sueños que sacrificamos durante muchos años por dedicarnos a ti y ahora a tu hermano… cuidarlo ya no se nos hace pesado

**Sango:** (llorando desconsoladamente) ¿cómo puedes decirme todo esto? ¡Quieres decir que por mi culpa ustedes tuvieron que sacrificar su felicidad! ¡Y ahora ya están cansados para hacerse cargo de mi hermano! ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes dos?

Descuida madre, yo me hare cargo de mi hermano, me dedicaré solo a él, sin importar lo que deba sacrificar, así sea mi propia felicidad, si debo renunciar a casarme con el hombre que amo para cuidar de mi hermano lo hare ¡y jamás le diré lo tú me acabas de decir! (salio a toda prisa de la capilla, con dirección al jardín en busca de su hermano pero no lo encontró, se sentó en una banca y se puso a llorar sola)

Se sentía devastada ¿qué clase de padres tenía? ¡que eran capaces de abandonar a su propio hijo por seguir sus sueños e increparle que por dedicarse a ella por años habían sacrificado su felicidad y para colmo tenían que ser precisamente el día de su boda que se enterara de todo ello.

Estaba decidida, su hermano era lo más importante y si debía renunciar al amor de su vida lo haría sin dudar

Estaba tan sumergida en su pena que no se percato que cerca a ella se encontraba su prometido

**Miroku:** (al verla llorar se le acerco, se sentó a su lado, le dio medio abrazo, seco sus lagrimas con un pañuelo y acunó su delicado rostro en su hombro) ¿Qué sucede morena? ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? Te juro que por más bellas que están las invitadas con sus vestidos, no las he mirado, la única que me importa eres tú (lo dijo con la intención de animarla)

**Sango:** (sonrió entre lagrimas) no eres tú, son mis padres, ellos se están divorciando y quieren mandar a Kohaku a un internado (le relato detalladamente la historia)

**Miroku:** ¡uhmm! ¡Entiendo! Es una lástima que tus padres se estén separando ¿pero no veo cual es el inconveniente en que tu hermano se venga a vivir con nosotros?

**Sango:** (se sorprendió ante aquel comentario) ¿entonces, quiere decir, que mi hermanito podría vivir con nosotros?

**Miroku:** (suspiro) te tenía una sorpresa mi adorada morena, pero dada las circunstancias te la daré antes ¡veras, desde que me diste el sí! Vendí mi departamento e utilicé el dinero para pagar la mitad de una preciosa mansión no muy lejos de acá, la otra mitad lo pago nuestro buen amigo Inuyasha. Yo ganare mucho dinero pero no tanto como para pagar una mansión de un solo pago, por lo que él me ayudó con la otra mitad, es su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Porque te digo todo esto, porque mi amada morena, tú hermano es parte de ti y yo amo todo lo que tú eres, amo tu gran corazón y tu amor desmedido por los demás, eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad a cambio de hacer feliz a los que amas. En unos momentos tú y yo seremos uno solo y si tú… no estás a mi lado yo no existo, si me dijeras que estas enamorada de otro hombre y me dejas para ser feliz a su lado te desearía toda la felicidad del mundo, sufriría como no tienes idea, pero si esa es tu decisión la aceptaría, sin embargo pensar ¡que no me casaría contigo porque debes cuidar de tu hermano! Eso jamás me haría alejarme de ti, por el contrario solo confirma el noble corazón que tienes

**Sango:** (lloraba de felicidad ante aquellas palabras) ¡te amo! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Por eso te amo tanto! ¡Nunca podría remplazarte por nadie! (le dio un dulce beso)

¿Por cierto? ¿Por qué compraste una mansión?

**Miroku:** en realidad no es tan grande como crees, solo tiene 12 habitaciones 8 de ellas tienen baño incorporado con jacuzzi y demás cosas, también tiene un jardín interno otro externo, un estudio, biblioteca, sala, comedor etc. ¡ah! ¡Si me fui del tema! ¿Por qué una mansión? Pues para todos los hijos que vamos a tener 1 habitación para cada uno, una es nuestra otra para tu hermano… nos quedan 10 ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres tener 10 hijos conmigo?

**Sango:** ¿10? ¡No pienso pasarme toda mi juventud embarazada! ¡Son demasiados!

**Miroku:** entonces ¿Qué te parecen 6?

**Sango:** ¡siguen siendo demasiados!

**Miroku:** ¿entonces, cuantos piensas tener?

**Sango:** ¡máximo 3 ni uno más!

**Miroku:** en ese caso espero que sean 3 hermosas niñas tan bellas como tú, ya sabes que yo soy un fiel admirador de la belleza femenina y vivir rodeado por 4 bellezas, sería un sueño hecho realidad

**Sango:** (sonrojada) 0/0 ¡Qué cosas dices!... será mejor que vayamos a la capilla, los invitados ya deben haber llegado y preguntándose donde estamos

**Miroku:** en ese caso vamos ya, mi preciosa morena, hace rato vi a mi abuelo dentro de la capilla y debe estarce poniendo nervioso porque no nos ve, ya sabes cómo es, le va a entrar la paranoia de que ya hui y no me quiero casar (sonrió dulcemente, mientras le estiraba la mano para llevarla hasta la capilla)

**Dentro de la capilla…**

Esta estaba dividida en 2 partes, el área de los invitados de la novia e invitados del novio.

Ya todos los invitados estaban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, solo faltaban los novios y el sacerdote Shintoista (siempre llega luego de los novios)

Entre los invitados estaban los amigos más cercanos de la pareja.

En la primera fila se encontraban ubicados los padres, hermano de Sango y el abuelo de Miroku que lo cuido desde que él perdiera a sus padres 6 años atrás.

La capilla estaba llena de gente entre invitados, celebridades y gran cantidad de reporteros, pero había una invitada especial que incomodaba con su presencia a más de uno.

**Inuyasha:** (se encontraba en el lado del novio) ¿se puede saber que haces acá? te pedí que nos viéramos más hasta el día de la boda

**Kikyo:** ¿se te olvida que soy la jefa de Sango? Y era obvio que iba a estar invitada

**Inuyasha:** si vienes por ella ¿Por qué no estás del lado de la novia?

**Kikyo:** porque tú eres mi prometido y es lógico que este contigo, además hay que aprovechar la gran cantidad de reporteros, para que nos saquen fotografías y puedan desmentir ese absurdo rumor de que nuestro matrimonio se anuló.

Por cierto amor, no podré consentir el que no nos veamos antes de la boda, ya que tenemos que asistir a los ensayos y celebrar nuestra fiesta de compromiso, que hasta ahora no hemos celebrado y solo faltan escasos 9 días para nuestro gran día.

**Inuyasha:** no habrá fiesta de compromiso ¡tú sabes que lo nuestro es una farsa! tampoco asistiré a ningún ridículo ensayo, si no quieres cometer errores ese día memoriza bien todo hoy, ya te lo dije bien claro ¡no quiero verte hasta ese día!

**Del lado de la novia…**

**Ayame:** (a modo de cuchicheo) no sabía que Kikyo estaría hoy acá, si te fijas bien parece que Inuyasha está incomodo con su presencia

**Kagome: **es lógico que ella este acá, es la jefa de Sango y la futura esposa de Inuyasha

**Koga:** eso de futura esposa, ni tú te lo crees, ese perro estúpido, estaría loco de verdad si lleva a cabo ese matrimonio, lo conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no desea casarse con ella

**Kagome:** sea por el motivo que sea, falta poco para su boda y no parece que se vaya a retractar de su decisión… ¡los novios, ya están entrando! ¡wuauu! Sango se ve hermosísima.

Al ingresar los novios todos se mantuvieron en silencio, acto seguido ingreso el sacerdote Shintoista, hizo la ceremonia de purificación dando inicio a la ceremonia religiosa.

Los novios intercambiaron los juzu (rosario japonés) acto seguido hicieron el intercambio de anillos.

Luego vino el momento del San san kudo (significa "tres-tres-nueve" tres representa el Cielo, la tierra y el ser humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar)

Esta es la ceremonia principal que consiste en tomar sake en los "Sakazuki" que son tres copas planas de diferente tamaño, se usan únicamente para beber sake, el sacerdote entrega la copa al novio y le sirve 3 veces de menos a más, cada sorbo debe ser más largo que el anterior tras esto el sacerdote realiza el mismo ritual con la novia y ella hará lo mismo que el novio para sellar la unión de la pareja y garantizar su felicidad, una vez realizado el ritual el matrimonio ya no se puede anular hasta que la muerte los separe.

Finalmente vienen las palabras de compromiso por parte de los novios.

**Miroku:** Sango, tú eres mi mundo, sin ti estaría perdido, te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días, nunca dudes ni por un instante de lo que siento por ti, como tú no hay otra en este mundo, es mi deseo protegerte, amarte y hacerte feliz hasta el último de mis días, a partir de hoy te entrego mi corazón hasta la eternidad.

**Sango:** (estaba un poco afectada por el sake) a pesar de ser como eres, se que tienes un gran corazón, algo que solo yo conozco a la perfección (le costaba mantenerse en pie se tambaleaba, por lo que él la tomo de las manos) quiero estar por siempre contigo y que nunca ni el tiempo ni las adversidades nos separen… tú eres mi felicidad, eres mi todo… sé que no puedes dejar de ser quien eres y con todo yo te acepto, nunca te alejes de mi lado así como yo nunca me alejare del tuyo (la abrazo y beso, cosa que no se estila en este tipo de ceremonias)

**Sacerdote:** la novia ha decidido fusionar las costumbres occidentales con las orientales (refiriéndose al beso) si esto no es amor, no sé que lo será. La ceremonia ha terminado.

Los invitados aplaudieron a los recién casados, al terminar la ceremonia religiosa se acerco a ellos Hashi (el amigo de Miroku que hacía de maestro de ceremonia) les entrego el acta matrimonial, para que fuera firmada por los recién casados, estos lo firmaron y de esta manera tanto por religioso como civil quedaron oficialmente casados.

**Hachi:** por favor a todos los presentes, están cordialmente invitados al Hirou no Gui (fiesta de celebración) que se llevara a cabo en el salón de espejos.

Los invitados fueron saliendo en orden dejando atrás a los recién casados

**Miroku:** ¿morena te sientes bien? ¿Puedes caminar por ti sola?

**Sango:** ¡yiooo! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Estoy… perfecta… solo fue un poquito de sake!

**Miroku:** si, solo fueron unos pequeños sorbos, no sé porque te afectó tanto

Kagome que había salido de la capilla se fue directo a la cocina en busca de un poco de café, al llegar no había nadie, cosa rara, ya que el hotel estaba lleno de huéspedes, no le tomó importancia y continuo con lo que había ido hacer, preparó el café y al salir se topó con su ex.

**Inuyasha:** por favor Kagome deja de ignorarme ¡debemos hablar!

**Kagome:** ¡tengo que llevar este café a Sango! El sake que bebió le afecto

**Inuyasha:** si lo sé, me di cuenta, pero antes dame solo 1 minuto para hablar

**Kagome:** ¿qué deseas?

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazo) yo te amo… por favor, no dudes de ello, te lo demostrare en unos días (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue)

Ella se quedo parada sin mover un solo musculo, lo único que se movió, fueron unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, sintió tan sincero aquel abrazo y esas palabras que por un momento se olvido el porqué estaba en la cocina.

Salio rápido de allí con dirección a la capilla para ayudar a su amiga, era su gran día y ella debía estar radiante.

**En la capilla…**

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo se encuentra?

**Miroku:** se le pasara rápido ¡eso espero!

**Sango:** (estaba sentada en una de las bancas) ¡Inu… ya…sha! (caminó dando tumbos hacía él, se le acero y lo abrazo efusivamente) ¡eres un gran… gran amigo! ¡Ya me conto Miroku lo que hiciste por nosotros! ¡Tienes un corazón muy grande! ¡Gracias amigo! (se aparto de él y se volvió a sentar) ¡sabes! Deberías dejar a Kikyo, esa mujer no te ama, ella sigue manteniendo un romance con un tal…Uhmm… Onigumo… si así se llama… ella solo quiere hacerte infeliz

**Inuyasha:** (se acerco a ella) si lo sé, te diré algo (le susurro al oído) no me casare con Kikyo, en 9 días pretendo casarme con Kagome

**Sango:** (grito) ¿quééé? ¿Entonces lo sabes todo? ¡Miroku! ¡Inu se casara con Kagome, no con Kikyo!

**Miroku:** ¡shii! Si lo sé morena estoy al tanto del plan de Inuyasha, pero no debes decir nada es un secreto ok

**Sango:** ¡ok!

**Inuyasha:** los dejo, no demoren mucho o los invitados se comenzaran a impacientar (se fue con dirección al salón de espejos)

Unos segundos después ingreso Kagome a la capilla con el café para su amiga

**Sango:** ¡amiga! ¡Que bueno que estés acá! ¡Ya no debes estar triste! ¡Inuyasha, me acaba de contar que no se casara con Kikyo, sino contigo, solo ten paciencia!

**Kagome:** (no le dio importancia a sus palabras) bebe esto para que sientas mejor, tus invitados deben estar esperando por ti

**Miroku:** gracias por tu preocupación

**Kagome:** no tienes nada que agradecer, yo quiero mucho a Sango y lo que más deseo es su felicidad

**Sango:** ¿en serio amiga? (se puso a llorar, se paro para abrazarla) yo también te quiero mucho, por eso quiero que seas muy pero muy feliz, créeme, tú serás muy feliz en poco tiempo

**Kagome:** (no entendía el comentario) los dejo muchachos, para que puedan estar a gusto, espero que te sientas mejor, los veo luego (se fue)

**En el salón de los espejos…**

Los invitados se comenzaban a impacientar por la usencia de los recién casados.

**Koyuki:** ¿qué pasara con Sango? ¿Por qué no llega?

**Tatarimokke:** ¿no se sentirá afectada por lo que le dijiste?

**Koyuki:** no estoy segura, lamento tener que haberle dicho las cosas justo el día de hoy, pero quien sabe hasta cuándo la volveremos a ver

**Tatarimokke:** te dijo, si se quedaría con Kohaku

**Koyuki:** no estoy segura de que habrá decidido, pero lo último que me dio a entender es que si se iba a quedar con él, me duele separarme de mi hijo, pero no veo otra solución que mandarlo a un internado o mandarlo a vivir con ella

**Tatarimokke:** ¿por cierto? ¿Dónde está?

**Koyuki:** hace un rato lo vi corriendo por ahí, junto con una niña de más o menos su misma edad

**Shimma:** ¡Rin, no corras! ¡Podrías hacerte daño! (cerca a ella estaba un viejo amigo)

**Bankotsu:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

**Shimma:** (estaba de espaldas a él, se giro lentamente al oírlo) ¡que gusto verte de nuevo! La última vez que nos vimos fue en…

**Bankotsu:** ¡el funeral de Sara! No tengas miedo en decirlo, ha pasado poco tiempo desde que ella se fue, pero es algo con lo que estoy aprendiendo a vivir día con día

**Shimma:** lo siento, no quise traerte tristes recuerdos

**Bankotsu:** tristes no son, cada vez que la recuerdo son gratos recuerdos.

¿Por cierto? ¿Quién es ese niño que está jugando con Rin?

**Shimma:** es el hermano menor de Sango, no lo veía desde hace mucho

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué te parece si llevamos a los niños a jugar un rato al jardín? acá adentro podrían terminar lastimándose

**Shimma:** si está bien, hablare con los padres de Kohaku para decirles (se acero al matrimonio Hiray, ella los conocía desde años atrás al igual que a Sango)

**En otro lado del gran salón…**

**Kikyo:** (con un reportero e Inuyasha al lado) si, señor como usted puede ver, ese falso rumor que se corrió de que mi novio y yo nos habíamos separado era mentira, en tan solo 9 días nos casamos ¿no es así mi amor?

**Inuyasha:** (buscaba con la mirada a Kagome) ¡eh! ¡Si, si! En solo 9 días, nos casaremos aquí mismo, será una ceremonia sencilla.

Mientras cada quien se encontraba ocupado en lo suyo, los recién casados hicieron su gran aparición siendo anunciados por Hachi (él era otro de los mejores amigos de Miroku desde hacía mucho, era un joven de aspecto amable, regordete de ojos pequeños, cabello negro corto y tés clara, totalmente opuesto a Miroku, ya que a pesar de su poco atractivo era muy popular entre las damas por su gran personalidad, pero casi siempre les era indiferente)

**Hachi:** damas y caballeros su atención por favor, nuestra pareja de recién casados, ya se encuentra entre nosotros "bienvenidos señor y señora Matsuda"

Los presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Luego ellos se acomodaron en la mesa central que daba frente a todas las demás, cada uno dio unas palabras de agradecimiento. Hachi pasó un emotivo video de ellos dos desde cuando eran niños hasta cuando se conocieron y enamoraron, luego realizaron su primer baile como pareja, después posaron mil y un veces para tomarse las fotos del recuerdo, Sango por su trabajo estaba acostumbrada a los montones de flashes y estar parada por horas posando de mil maneras, sin embargo Miroku no, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse aburrido.

Después de tantas fotos, fue servido el banquete.

A petición del público asistente los esposos cortaron la torta, para finalmente dar pase al gran baile.

La ceremonia duro varias horas hasta el amanecer, como era de suponerse los 2 pequeños niño asistentes no resistieron tantas horas despiertos, por lo que Bankotsu se retiro temprano de la fiesta para llevar a Rin a descansar, mientras que los padres de Sango hicieron los mismo con Kohaku, no sin antes conversar con ella.

**Fuera del salón de los espejos…**

**Sango:** antes de que hagas tu viaje a Pekín, déjame a Kohaku, yo me hare cargo de él junto con mi esposo. Hoy saldré de viaje a Nueva Zelanda por una semana, aprovecha ese tiempo para darme la custodia legal de mi hermano, por su manutención no se preocupen yo me ocupare de él en su totalidad, ustedes dos pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que quieran y cumplir sus sueños como lo deseen, de mi hermano me hago cargo yo (le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño que se hallaba dormido en los brazos de su padre)

**Tatarimokke:** puede que ahora no nos comprendas hija, pero algún día se que lo harás

**Koyuki:** no, nos guardes rencor hija, nosotros los adoramos, ambos son nuestros hijos, y los amamos por igual, pero nuestra edad ya no nos ayuda para hacernos cargo de un pequeño

**Sango:** eso debieron pensarlo mejor antes de tener a mí hermano ¡ya les dije, pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que les plazca! yo me encargare de que mi hermano, seá muy pero muy feliz. Ya saben a mi regreso quiero las custodia legal de mi hermano adiós (se fue al lado de su esposo y amigos que la esperaban dentro del salón)

**Miroku:** ¿te despediste de tus padres?

**Sango:** si, ya les dije que nosotros seremos los responsables de Kohaku.

¿Estás seguro de querer que viva con nosotros? Porque si no estás de acuerdo yo sola me puedo hacer cargo de él, no quiero que te esfuerces por algo que no desees

**Miroku:** mi vida, aleja todas tus dudas de tu mente, por supuesto que estoy seguro, lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo mayor y yo jamás podría rechazar a un hijo nuestro.

¡Uhm! ¡Hablando de hijos! ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos escapamos de una vez y aprovechamos que aún falta unas horas para nuestro vuelo?

**Sango:** me parece una idea genial ¿A dónde vamos a tu casa o a la mía?

**Miroku:** (con sonrisa picara y abrazándola por la cintura) vamos a las 2, primero vamos a tu casa ¡uhm! La pasamos bien, recogemos tu equipaje y luego vamos a la mía a seguir pasándola bien y de ahí nos vamos al aeropuerto, ya a nuestro regreso nos vamos a nuestra casa

**Sango:** (cara de sorpresa) ¿Qué ya esta lista nuestra casa? ¿Tan pronto?

**Miroku:** nos la entregaran justo para nuestro regreso, la compré hace 3 meses y desde ese entonces los encargados han estado trabajando en ella para que esté lista para nuestro regreso ¿Entonces señora Matsuda? ¿Qué dice? ¿Nos vamos ya?

**Sango:** uhmm, no sé aún hay muchos invitados y me daría pena dejarlos solos… ¡nah! ¡Mentira, vámonos ya! ¡Quiero aprovechar cada segundo a tu lado! (se escaparon de fiesta)

Al pasar unos minutos de su sigilosa fuga los invitados se percataron de su ausencia y poco a poco se comenzaron a ir. Era cerca de las 2:00 a.m

**Kikyo:** Inu amor ¿me llevas a casa? Es muy tarde y no quiero irme sola a esta hora, me da algo de miedo, manejar tan tarde

**Inuyasha:** lo siento pero tengo otros planes, te puedo pedir un taxi seguro ¿si lo deseas?

**Kikyo:** (bufó) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿¡Donde quedo el caballero que eres!

**Inuyasha:** lo sigo siendo, como ya te dije, tengo otros planes, si deseas te puedes ir con Koga y Ayame tu casa está en la ruta de ellos ¿deseas que les pida el favor?

**Kikyo:** ¡olvídalo! ¡Prefiero irme sola! ¡Adiós! ¡Si me sucede algo será tu culpa!

**Inuyasha:** está bien acepto la responsabilidad, hasta pronto, recuerda no cruzarte en mi camino hasta el día de la farsa… digo boda, no me llames, ni me vengas a ver, porque no te haré caso ¿entendiste? (se fue dejándola sola)

**Kagome:** (al celular) ¡Souta por favor! ¡Ven por mí! ¡No seas malo! ¡Me da miedo irme sola a casa tan tarde! ¡Aún no me acostumbro a manejar de noche! ¡Por favor no seas malo!

**Souta:** (bostezando)… no esta tan oscuro… ¿por qué no le pides a tu novio que te traiga? (él no sabía lo que estaba pasando)

**Kagome:** ¡él está ocupado, además se tiene que ir con sus padres! ¡Por favor, ven por mí!

**Souta:** lo siento (bostezo) hermanita… por ultimo si no puedes venir quédate allá (se durmió)

**Kagome:** ¿Souta? ¿Souta?... ¿¡ay no que hago!

**Inuyasha:** (notó su rostro de preocupación) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Temes manejar hasta tu casa tú sola a esta hora?

**Kagome:** no, por supuesto que no, es solo que yo… esperare a que amanezca, eso es todo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso esperare contigo

**Kagome:** no hace falta que te esfuerces, tú ve con tu familia, en unas horas vas a tener tu día familiar y no quisiera que te desveles

**Inuyasha:** no pasare el día con mi familia, prefiero pasarlo contigo

**Kagome:** ¡jeh! ¡Que descaro el tuyo! Tienes novia, mejor dicho prometida y me dices tal cosa, me voy ¡prefiero arriesgarme a manejar en esta oscuridad, que quedarme a escuchar tus tonterías! (se fue caminando lo más rápido posible con dirección a su auto, sin saber que él la seguía de cerca, llegó hasta su auto, puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y él la retuvo)

**Inuyasha:** (estaba tras de ella, la tomo por el hombro le dio media vuelta poniéndola frente a él) ¡no te puedes ir así! ¡Podría pasarte algo!

**Kagome:** (exaltada) ¡eso a ti que te importa!

**Inuyasha:** (gritando) ¡me importa y mucho! ¡Porque te amo!

**Kagome:** (lo quedo mirando fijamente) ¡no te creo…!

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah no! ¡No me crees! ¡Te lo demostrare entonces! (tomó dsu rostro con sus manos y la beso efusivamente, por más que ella trató de zafarse, él no la dejo) (sin soltarla) ¡te amo! ¡Créeme te amo! ¡Cuando te digo que te amo es en serio!

**Kagome:** (le dio una fuerte patada) ¡no te creo! Si eso fuera cierto ¡no estarías comprometido con Kikyo! ¡No me hagas más daño, adiós! (se metió a su auto y acelero)

**Inuyasha:** (él no se quedo atrás, subió a su auto y la siguió hasta su destino.

(Al llegar bajo del mismo y le grito) ¡No huyas Kagome! ¡Sabes que no miento! es por eso que me quieres alejar de ti ¿no es cierto? ¿Es por qué crees que en verdad me casaré con Kikyo?

**Kagome:** (corría por las escaleras rumbo a su casa) ¡vete! ¡Lárgate de mi vida! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me hiciste creer que te importaba y ahora estas comprometido con Kikyo! (llego a la puerta de su casa, introdujo la llave lista para abrir, cuando él la detuvo)

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó por la cintura desde atrás) ¡nunca te mentí! ¡Te juro que lo mío con Kikyo es una farsa! ¡Por favor créeme!

**Kagome:** (sintió su hombro humedecerse) (está llorando ¿por mi? Pensó, se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él) ¡Inu! ¿Me juras que todo lo que me estás diciendo es verdad?

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto, he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo que a la única que amo es a ti, pero no podía decirte nada, hasta ahora… cuando estuviste en Hokkaido, ella había aparecido de la nada, sometiéndome a una trampa sucia, me entrego unos documentos falsos que acusaban a mi padre de estafa y homicidio, sabían que eran falsos, pero no tenía manera legal de comprobarlo, ella se alió con un estafador profesional y hace tan solo uno días logré recuperar los verdaderos documentos

**Kagome:** está haciendo un poco de frio, primero entremos, luego me seguirás contando (abrió la puerta, tomo su mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta se sentó al filo de la cama y él en la silla de su escritorio)

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró) hace unos días el amante de Kikyo me citó, para contarme toda la verdad de esos documentos, él se ofreció a ayudarme, sin embargo me pidió que continuara con los planes de boda, es decir que le siga haciendo creer que si habrá boda.

No estoy seguro de que es exactamente lo que planea, solo sé que debo continuar hasta el final con toda esta porquería de farsa

**Kagome:** (acaricio su rostro) ¡perdóname, por no creerte todo este tiempo! ¡Debes haber estado sufriendo mucho con todo esto! Y yo no te hice las cosas más fáciles

**Inuyasha:** (acariciando la mano de ella que estaba sobre su mejilla) no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, me sentí morir aquel día que me viste con Kikyo y te confirme que si me casaría con ella, no sabes cómo me sentí de mal, te seguí hasta el aeropuerto pero no te logré alcanzar, tu avión salio casi de inmediato y Kikyo me chantajeo que dé seguirte presentaría esos documentos a las autoridades, perjudicando a mi padre y familia.

Es por eso que me aleje de ti y cada vez que Ayame me interrogaba, le decía que era mi deber, sin embargo… todo el tiempo que he permanecido lejos de ti ha sido un infierno

**Kagome:** ya no te atormentes más, eres un gran hijo, por tu padre fuiste capaz de sacrificar todo, debí confiar más en ti desde un inicio… lamento haberte alejado (se acerco y lo beso)

Inu… quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor, al menos solo esta noche (el asintió con la cabeza) espérame un momento, voy una pijama al cuarto de Souta.

Entro despacito tratando de no hacer ruido al cuarto de su hermano, sacó una pijama del closet y salio de la misma manera, al regresar a su habitación halló a su amado tendido sobre la cama profundamente dormido, lo contemplo de cerca y pensó en cuanto debió haber sufrido por el chantaje de aquella mujer, se le acerco a darle un suave beso en los labios y ello provoco que se despertara.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Ka…go…me? ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?

**Kagome:** estas en mi casa, en mi habitación para ser más precisa, fui por un pijama al cuarto de mi hermano y te halle durmiendo, no era mi intención despertarte lo siento

**Inuyasha:** no está bien, estoy algo cansado por todo el trabajo que habido estos últimos días en el hotel

**Kagome:** ten, ponte el pijama para que puedas estar más cómodo, yo voy a ir al baño para sacarme el vestido, también estoy cansada (se metió al baño para cambiarse y salio con su pijama puesto, era algo sencillo un pantalón de franela a cuadros con una camisa igual)

**Inuyasha:** ven, deja que te abrace mientras dormimos (ella se acurruco en su pecho y se quedaron dormidos, ambos estaban cansados tanto física como emocionalmente)

**Al día siguiente…**

Ambos se despertaron por los sonidos cotidianos de aquel hogar, ninguno de los tenía idea de que hora era, ni menos si la familia de ella sabía que él estaba ahí.

**Kagome:** buenos días amor (dándole un pequeño beso)

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazo con cariño) hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablarme así (suspiro) quiero quedarme a tu lado el resto del día, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a la mansión antes que mi madre se ponga histérica por mi ausencia

**Kagome:** está bien, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros. Voy a anunciar a los demás que estas acá, si deseas puede ir dándote un baño (se levanto con pereza y bajo hasta la cocina, mientras… él se dio una ducha)

**Souta:** buenos días hermanita ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta ayer?

**Kagome:** fue una boda preciosa, la fiesta estuvo muy animada también.

¿Mamá, Shippo y el abuelo? ¿Dónde están?

**Souta:** ellos están afuera con nuestros invitados

**Kagome:** ¿invitados?

**Souta:** la familia Taisho está afuera, están disfrutando que ha salido un poco de sol hoy por lo que están en el jardín, solo estábamos esperando que tú e Inuyasha se levanten para ir al centro recreacional a pasar el día allá

**Kagome:** (0.0) (sorprendida) ¿la familia Taisho está afuera? ¿Todos ustedes saben que Inuyasha está acá? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ay que vergüenza, aún estoy en pijama! ¡nooo!

**Souta:** tranquila, son las 10:15 a.m, Sesshomaru se fue con Shippo, Rin y la señora Izayoi al centro comercial, el señor Taisho está en el bio-huerto con el abuelo y mamá.

Todos sabíamos que ustedes dos estaban durmiendo juntos por la bulla que hicieron al llegar, estuvieron gritándose desde las escaleras por eso nos enteramos. La señora Izayoi llamó temprano buscando a su hijo y mamá la invito a ella y su familia a venir

**Kagome:** (estaba congelada) creo que mejor me apuro y me alisto para salir (se fue rápido a su habitación y se topó con Inuyasha saliendo de la ducha cubierto solo con una toalla)

Al ver su tan bien marcado y fornido abdomen se le cruzo por la mente lanzarlo a la cama, besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo y no salir en horas de la habitación, pero de inmediato recordó el porqué había subido tan rápido su habitación.

**Inuyasha:** ¿que sucede pequeña? ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?

**Kagome:** ¡ah! (sacudió su cabeza) tú… tú… (¬¬ ¡tu cuerpo es bellísimo y escultural quisiera violarte en este momento! Pensó) tus padres y hermano están acá, mi madre los invito a pasar el día luego que tu madre llamó buscándote.

Quieren ir todos al área de recreo de la última vez

**Inuyasha:** me parece bien, supongo que otra vez deberé ir al centro comercial por algo de ropa adecuada

**Kagome:** ¡ah…eh! (no se podía concentrar con lo que veían sus ojos) despreocúpate, esta vez te prestares ropa de Souta, ya no hay tiempo para nada

**Inuyasha:** (se le acerco) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

**Kagome:** (pudo sentir sus musculosos brazos y rozar con sus dedos parte de su abdomen) ¡no sabía que hicieras ejercicio! ¡Tienes un cuerpo envidiable! (se lo comía con la mirada) pero… será mejor que me deje de tonterías. Voy por la ropa para que te cambies y de inmediato me alisto… aunque… mejor me quedo y te disfruto un momento… ¡ay no que estoy diciendo! Ya vuelvo espérame acá (él se sonrió ante la actitud descontrolada de ella)

Entro nuevamente al cuarto de su hermano saco un pantalón negro para hacer deporte y una camiseta blanca con cuello en V, unas tenis y se lo llevo a su amado para que se cambie.

En lo que él se cambiaba, ella se dio una ducha rápida, se hizo una coleta en el cabello, se puso un traje deportivo rosa pálido, una camiseta crema, unas tenis blancas y salio.

Al salir del baño lo vio ya listo, se quedo boquiabierta al ver lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta de su hermano, esta se le ceñía al cuerpo dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y marcado abdomen.

**Inuyasha:** te ves preciosa vestida así

**Kagome:** gracias, veo que la ropa de mi hermano te entalla bien ¡que bueno! ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno antes de ir de paseo te parece?

**Inuyasha:** está bien vamos (fueron juntos a la cocina)

Tomaron desayuno, sin embargo Kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima, nunca lo había visto tan sexy, ya que siempre estaba cubierto del cuello a los talones por trajes elegantísimos y abrigos rectos o gabardinas, ni siquiera el día de la competencia deportiva lo había visto tan ¡sexy!

**Souta:** ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! Despierta ya nos vamos, ya todos están acá

**Kagome:** ¡ah sí! Si vamos, yo manejo

**Inuyasha:** ¡no eso si que no! Hoy estas muy distraída, mejor yo manejo tu auto y que Souta maneje el mío.

Ambas familias disfrutaron de una agradable tarde, todos se llevaban muy bien, Rin le contaba a su papá acerca del nuevo amigo que había hecho el día anterior.

Izayoi Y Naomi conversaban amenamente refugiándose del sol debajo de un árbol, era otoño, pero en aquel lugar se podía sentir un sol primaveral.

Inu Taisho estaba caminando por el lugar conversando con el abuelo Higurashi.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo jugaban animadamente con Rin Y Sesshomaru.

La tarde fue amena y divertida, hasta la hora que cada quien regreso a su respectivo hogar.

**En casa de Bankotsu…**

Sesshomaru fue a dejar a Rin a su casa, ya que se seguía negando a quedarse en la mansión, siempre era la misma respuesta "prefiero estar con mi tío y la nana Kaede" todo estaba bien hasta que al entrar a la casa se percato de la visita que estaba en la sala conversando a gusto con el dueño de casa y su nana.

**Rin:** ¡Kagura! Hola que bueno encontrarte acá ¿preparaste galletas?

**Kagura:** si, te traje galletas de mi cafetería y también te traje una deliciosa tarta de frutas.

Buenas noches Sesshomaru, la nana Kaede me conto que los domingos lo pasas con tu familia ¿la pasaste bien?

**Sesshomaru:** (tono serio) si estuvo bien, me retiro, te veo mañana en la noche si es que estas disponible claro

**Kagura:** lo siento pero últimamente hay muchos pedidos en la cafetería por lo que debo llegar temprano para ayudar a mi papá ¿el martes podría ser?

**Sesshomaru:** estaré ocupado el resto de la semana, lo siento

**Rin:** ¿puedo conocer tu cafetería?

**Kagura:** claro que puedes, uno de estos días te llevo si lo deseas

**Rin: **¿puedo ir con mi papi también?

**Sesshomaru:** (se hallaba de pie listo para irse) yo ya conozco el lugar hija, si deseas puedes ir con tu tío (lo miro fríamente)

**Bankotsu:** (sentado en 1 de los sillones de la sala) no hay problema si deseas te puedo llevar el miércoles en la tarde, recuerda que desde mañana comienzo a trabajar como voluntario en el hospital de Tokio

**Kagura:** el miércoles sería perfecto, es mi día libre, por lo que pueden ir la hora que deseen

**Sesshomaru:** yo, me retiro, un placer en verte nuevamente Kagura.

Chau hija, te veo mañana por la noche.

En lo que él se despedía de su hija… Bankotsu le hizo una seña a Kagura, pero ella le respondía a señas que no, él le insistía y ella le seguía diciendo que no (la estaba incentivando para que le diga a Sesshomaru que la lleve hasta su casa pero ella no se atrevía)

**Bankotsu:** ¡disculpa! ¿Podrías llevar a Kagura hasta su casa? Lo haría yo mismo, pero estoy con un poco de dolor de cabeza y no me siento en condiciones para manejar

**Kaede:** ¡ay si mi niño Sesshomaru! ¡Por favor llévala! Es un poco tarde y sería peligroso que se fuera sola (guiñándole un ojo a ella en forma de complicidad)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿deseas que te lleve?

**Kagura:** (sonrojada) 0/0 si… gracias… me da un poco de temor tomar un taxi a esta hora

**Sesshomaru:** bien, vamos de una vez por favor, debo regresar a la casa de mis padres

**Kagura:** hasta pronto nana Kaede, Bankotsu, Rin (se fue junto con él, estaba nerviosísima)

Camino a su casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Él moría de los celos porque no podía borrar de su mente aquel beso con su rival.

Ella, se moría por sentir nuevamente sus deliciosos labios como aquella vez.

Llegaron a su casa, la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento y se fue, absolutamente nada pasó, lo cual la entristeció a ella y él por más que deseaba volver a besarla no lo hizo.

**9 días después en el hotel…**

Otra boda estaba por celebrarse, solo faltaban escasas 2 horas y era exactamente igual que la última vez. La única diferencia era que esta vez los novios eran el famoso magnate Inuyasha Taisho y la aclamada diseñadora Kikyo Tendo quienes se unirían en matrimonio.


	49. Paso a paso

**Cap. XLIV**

**Paso a paso**

**Casa de la familia Higurashi…**

Eran a penas las 2:00 p.m y ya retornaba a su hogar, en tan solo 3 horas se casaría o no el amor de su vida con aquella despreciable mujer, no estaba segura hasta donde llevaría su plan; Aun así no quería estar en su oficina hasta aquel momento, el simple hecho de saberlo casado con aquella mujer la enfermaba.

Subió con pesadez los largos escalones que la llevaban hasta su hogar, se paró frente a la puerta, exhaló un profundo suspiro como si quisiera quitarse un gran peso de encima, abrió la puerta e informo con voz firme de un solo grito a su familia que ya había llegado.

**Kagome:** ¡mamá, abuelo! ¡Ya llegué!

Nadie respondió a su llegada, por lo que sintió curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando. Por lo general siempre había alguien en casa y casi siempre alguien salía a recibirla.

Dejó su abrigo y llaves sobre un sillón que se hallaba cerca a la puerta, se quito los zapatos y caminó por un corto pasillo hasta las escaleras, mientras subía llamaba a su madre y abuelo, pero ninguno de los dos le respondió.

Se situó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, tocó y nadie respondió, abrió la puerta e ingreso, una vez dentro se percato que sobre la cama de su madre estaba tendido un kimono negro con detalles dorados.

Escucho ruidos que provenían desde adentro del baño que era parte de la habitación, tocó y su madre le respondió.

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡hola hijita! ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá?

**Kagome:** no tenía mucho que hacer en la oficina por lo que decidí regresar temprano.

¿Mamá, que hace tu kimono sobre la cama?

**Mamá de Kagome:** lo que sucede es que hoy se casa la hija de una amiga mía y voy a ir a la boda

**Kagome:** ¡otra que se casa en lunes! ¿Qué de agradable le encuentran los novios de hoy en día casarse en pleno día de semana?

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices hija?

**Kagome:** por una novia que conozco que se casara hoy en el hotel, por eso lo digo (nadie en su casa sabía lo que en verdad estaba pasando)

**Mamá de Kagome:** (salio del baño, se estuvo bañando) ¿no quieres acompañarme a la boda, de la hija de mi amiga?

**Kagome: **no gracias mamá, prefiero quedarme acá y descansar, no estoy de ánimos para ese tipo de cosas

**Mamá de Kagome: **en ese caso te quedaras sola por unas horas, tu abuelo, hermano y hasta Shippo vamos a ir la boda, será a las 5:00 pm, por lo que recogeremos a Shippo para que nos acompañe, mi amiga me pidió que él sea el que lleve los anillos de los novios

**Kagome:** ¿los anillos? Pero esa es tradición occidental, no oriental

**Mamá de Kagome:** lo sé, pero creo que el novio es extranjero… por lo que van hacer una boda algo distinta, van a mezclar las costumbres de acá con las de occidente.

**Kagome:** es el gusto de cada quien, te dejo mamá voy a comer algo y luego voy a descansar, los veo en la noche

**Mamá de Kagome:** por cierto hija ¿nos prestas tu auto? ¡Para que Souta nos pueda llevar!

**Kagome:** claro mamá toma (sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón) solo, no se regresen muy tarde, de noche la carretera es un poco peligrosa sino se tiene costumbre de manejar con poca luz

**Mamá de Kagome:** gracias hija (le sonrió) te quiero muchísimo (suspiro) se que serás muy feliz más pronto de lo que te imaginas

**Kagome:** (le extraño la actitud de su madre) ¿a que viene todo eso madre?... yo también te quiero mucho, por eso me preocupo (la abrazo con cariño, acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina para almorzar)

Mientras almorzaba, llegó su abuelo con un fino Kimono gris en sus manos, el cual estaba cubierto por una bolsa de tintorería, lo que connotaba que lo había mandado a limpiar.

**Abuelo:** ¡ohh! ¡Hija! ¡Que sorpresa verte por acá tan temprano! ¡Creí que estarías trabajando hasta la noche como de costumbre!

**Kagome:** hola abuelito, hoy no tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que decidí volver temprano (se había escapado de la oficina, nadie sabía de su ausencia por allá) mamá ya me conto que hoy tienen una boda

**Abuelo:** si va a ser un acontecimiento muy importante, por lo que no podemos faltar ¿por qué no vas con nosotros, para que te diviertas un rato?

**Kagome:** no gracias abuelo, hoy no estoy de ánimos para cosas así, vayan ustedes y diviértanse mucho

Mientras conversaban llegó Souta (Salió temprano del instituto de formación profesional)

**Souta:** ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? ¿No deberías estar trabajando o por lo menos estar en el hotel?

**Kagome:** ¡hola hermano! ¡Salúdame primero al menos!

Ya sé que me vas a decir, saliste temprano del instituto, para la famosa boda y me vas a pedir que vaya con ustedes, pero te diré lo mismo ¡no gracias! Si salí temprano de la oficina hoy es porque no tenía mucho trabajo y no estoy de ánimos para celebraciones.

Ya le di las llaves del auto a mamá ¡por favor ten cuidado al ir y al regresar! ¡Sí!

**Souta:** como tú digas hermanita, los dejo, debo alistarme para ir a la boda, aún debemos ir por Shippo a la escuela y alistarlo para que sea el paje de los novios.

**Kagome:** (con su abuelo) ¿Qué amiga de la familia es esa, que todos ustedes están sumamente interesados?

**Abuelo:** es una muy querida amiga de tu mamá desde la infancia, hoy su hija mayor se casa por lo que es algo muy importante para nosotros

**Kagome:** (no entendía bien porque tanto entusiasmo) te dejo abuelo, voy a descansar un poco en mi habitación, los veo a su regreso, diviértanse mucho (subió las escaleras)

**En el hotel…**

En la oficina de Inuyasha la tensión se podía sentir por todos lados, solo unos pocos sabían de su plan para ese día.

Durante los últimos 9 largos días Kagome y él habían fingido no tener nada entre ellos, puesto que Kikyo se apareció todos los días por allí a pesar de las constantes protestas de él. Casi todo estaba listo solo faltaba…Onigumo que no aparecía por ningún lado ¿cumpliría su palabra o no? Era la pregunta en su cabeza.

**Inuyasha:** ¡maldición su celular sigue apagado! ¿Irá a cumplir con su parte del pacto o no?

**Miroku:** (ya había vuelto de su luna de miel) ¡relájate! Si no aparece igual puedes dejar a Kikyo en altar, no hay necesidad de que te cases con ella ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** la presencia de Onigumo es imprescindible, si no llevamos a cabo el plan al pie de la letra, no estoy seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer Kikyo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su oficina.

**Inuyasha:** ¡adelante quien quiera que sea! (estaba sumamente nervioso)

**Ayame:** la fui a buscar y el señor Myoga me dijo que se fue hace aproximadamente 1 hora, no solo eso, tus padres ya están aquí, llegaron antes de lo que les dijiste, porque dicen que quieren ayudar con lo que haga falta

**Inuyasha:** ¡no puede ser! Todo el plan se está viniendo abajo

**Miroku:** ¿plan? ¿Cuál plan? No entiendo nada

**Ayame:** hace unos días Inuyasha me pidió que organizara todo para su boda con Kagome, claro si es que ella acepta… ella aun no sabe nada… el hecho es que, solo unos pocos sabemos lo que en verdad está pasando.

El plan es que Onigumo interrumpa la boda, dejando a Kikyo como lo que es… una falsa y mentirosa.

Inuyasha le dijo sus padres que hoy se casaría con Kagome, por lo que los citó una hora más tarde de su boda con Kikyo, ahora el problema está en que ellos ya llegaron y aun faltan 3 horas para la verdadera boda y Kagome no está en el hotel

**Miroku:** ¡entendí a medias! ¿Ustedes dos me quieren decir que planean que Kagome acepte de buenas a primeras casarse hoy?

**Inu y Ayame:** ¡sí!

**Miroku:** ¿Qué ocurrirá, si ella se niega?

**Inuyasha:** seguiré insistiéndole hasta que me acepte, si no es hoy será en otro momento, nosotros ya teníamos planeado casarnos… ¡fue por los chantajes de Kikyo que todo cambió!

**Miroku:** bien, entiendo, entonces ahora tenemos 3 problemas.

Primero ¿Cómo distraemos a tus padres por 2 horas? Sin contar que en solo 1 es tu ficticia boda con Kikyo, debemos mantenerlos lejvntas del jardín que es donde serán ambas ceremonias, en caso de que Kagome acepte.

Segundo, Onigumo no aparece, tú dices que él es imprescindible, yo digo que basta con un oficial de policía y los documentos que ella falsifico para incriminar a tu padre, con eso la puedes demandar en el acto por falsificación y difamación y el matrimonio queda anulado

**Inuyasha:** no es mi intención perjudicarla de esa manera, yo solo deseo verme libre de ella, es todo lo que quiero.

**Miroku:** tú siempre tan noble ¡por eso te metes en problemas! (suspiro) tercer problema y creo el más importante, traer a Kagome de vuelta al hotel

**Inuyasha:** ese es el menor de los problemas, la ubicare como sea y le pediré que venga

**Miroku:** se te escucha muy confiado, pero si no accede a tu petición ¿Qué harás?

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) la obligare a venir

**Miroku:** (0.o) ¡que miedo!

**Ayame:** yo puedo ir entreteniendo a tus padres… ¡ya sé que hare!... ¡Kagura me va a matar por esto!... (Suspiró) arruinare el pastel de bodas y le pediré a tus padres que me lleven a una pastelería que conozco que está a 1 hora de camino de acá.

Es lo único que se me ocurre ¿Qué dices?

**Inuyasha:** ¡pobre Kagura! ¡Tanto esfuerzo en vano! Para que no se sienta mal, cuéntale el plan en detalle y luego llévate a mis padres lo más lejos que puedas, convéncelos a los dos de acompañarte, no importa que pretexto te pongan ¡tú llévatelos como sea!

**Ayame:** ok, yo me hago cargo, me voy a la cocina en este instante (salio de la oficina)

**Miroku:** ¿ahora que harás?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome debe estar en su casa, llamare a su hermano para que me ayude, su familia está enterada al detalle de mi plan, el sábado los fui a ver y les explique todo lo que estaba pasando; En este momento ellos deben estar camino hacia acá o por salir de su casa.

(Tomó su celular y llamó a Souta)

**Souta:a** si, ella esta acá llegó hace poco mas de 1 hora, no sospecha nada del plan, nosotros ya estamos a punto de ir para el hotel, estamos comino a la escuela de Shippo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso le pediré a Jaken que vaya por ella ¿estás seguro que se va a quedar en tu casa?

**Souta:** si completamente, nos dijo a todos que estaba sin ánimos de nada y que iba a descansar el resto de la tarde

**Inuyasha:** ok, mandaré a mi chofer por ella en este instante, nos vemos luego (colgó)

(llamó de inmediato a Jaken)

**Jaken:** si, señor ¿en que le puedo servir?

**Inuyasha:** ¿dónde estás?

**Jaken: **afuera del hotel señor, acabo de dejar a sus padres

**Inuyasha:** necesito que vayas de inmediato a la casa de Kagome y la traigas hasta acá, no me importa si tiene que ser a la fuerza ¡solo tráela a como dé lugar!

**Jaken:** no comprendo señor, porque me dice usted que incluso si la señorita se niega debo traerla a la fuerza

**Inuyasha:** ¡no lo tomes tan literal! Obviamente no quiero que la lastimes, pero es imprescindible su presencia en el hotel antes de las 4:20 de la tarde, por favor ve por ella ¿ya sabes su dirección verdad?

**Jaken:** si, señor, tengo registrado en el GPS la dirección de la señorita.

Con su permiso señor me iré en busca de la señorita Kagome (colgó y puso el auto en marcha, ya que se encontraba dentro de este)

**Inuyasha:** al parecer ya tenemos 2 problemas menos, solo nos queda ubicar a Onigumo.

**Miroku:** ¡Insisto! ¿no quieres que mejor traiga un policía para que la denuncies?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no! ¡no hare tal cosa! ¡no llames a nadie! Piensa, que si ella se fuera presa, muchos saldrían perjudicados, incluyendo a Sango, no te olvides que ella trabaja para Kikyo. En situaciones así no, nos podemos dejar llevar por la rabia, debemos pensar con cabeza fría

**Miroku:** ¡ohh! ¡ve que has madurado, me sorprendes amigo!

**Inuyasha:** (¬¬) ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Miroku:** (^v^) (sonriendo y moviendo las manos en forma horizontal) ¡nada, nada, amigo mío! Solo estoy tratando de disipar tus nervios.

**En la cocina…**

Ayame se encontraba explicándole todo el plan a Kagura, ella no estaba muy convencida de echar a perder algo que le había costado tanto trabajo y esmero hacer, era muy difícil para ella arruinar el pastel de bodas.

Luego del múltiples ruegos e insistencia de Ayame… Kagura accedió.

Entre las dos con gran pesar empujaron el pastel de 5 pisos, desde la mesa en la que se hallaba hasta el piso, los demás miembros de la cocina no tardaron mucho en ver aquel acto tan ruin cometido a voluntad por ambas contra el pastel.

**Koga:** ¿se volvieron locas o qué?

**Ayame:** cariño, no te enojes por favor, lo hicimos para ganar tiempo

**Koga:** ¿ganar tiempo? ¿Cómo planeas ganar tiempo arruinando el pastel de bodas?

**Kagura:** es largo de explicar, yo te contare todo al detalle, ella tiene una importante misión que cumplir, créeme que me costó mucho esfuerzo arruinar mi obra maestra, pero era algo necesario

**Koga:** ¿necesario? ¡no entiendo nada! ¡¿Qué pastel se supone que presentaremos ahora para la boda?

**Ayame:** uno que venden en una pastelería muy lejos de acá

**Koga:** ¿qué, qué? Ayame ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?

**Ayame:** lo siento querido, debo ir por los señores Taisho para que me acompañen a comprar otro pastel (le dio un beso rápido y se fue)

**Koga:** ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando acá?

**Kagura:** pon mucha atención. Los que se casaran hoy… serán Inuyasha Y Kagome, es algo extenso y complejo (le explico todo el plan)

**Koga:** ¡ahh! Astuto ese perro sarnoso.

Ayame recorrió a toda prisa el hotel, no lograba encontrar por ningún lado al matrimonio Taisho.

Ya eran cerca de las 3:30 p.m en tan solo media hora daría inicio a la primera boda, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, cuando para su suerte los encontró sentados conversando en el jardín, ubicados en sus respectivos asientos frente a la capilla donde iba a ser la ceremonia.

Casi sin aliento por haber corrido tanto, se les acerco los saludó y les explico lo ocurrido con el pastel de bodas, utilizo como excusa que necesitaba que ambos la lleven a comprar otro para que escojan el modelo y sabor del pastel de reemplazo. Para que no se negaran los presionó con la hora (ellos creían que la boda era a las 5:00 p.m) alegó también que Jaken no estaba y por ende no tenía quien la lleve.

Izayoi acepto de inmediato, era Inu Taisho el difícil de convencer.

Finalmente ambas mujeres lo convencieron y tomaron uno de los tantos autos que habían en el lugar.

Para hacer las cosas más rápidas Ayame los convenció de ir sin chofer, ya que como el auto solo tenía capacidad para 4 personas no cabrían todos con el pastel al regreso.

**En casa de la familia Higurashi…**

Kagome se encontraba tirada sobre su cama, por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño no podía, sabía que en breve Inuyasha se casaría con aquella monstruo, suponía que se divorciaría casi de inmediato, pero hasta ese entonces ellos deberían estar separados… otra vez.

Sus pensamientos y conclusiones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre ¿Quién podrá ser? Se pregunto mentalmente, bajó las escaleras con desgano, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al chofer de los Taisho parado en la puerta de su casa.

**Jaken:** buenas tardes señorita, tengo la orden de llevarla al hotel sin demora

**Kagome:** buenas tardes señor ¿orden? ¿orden de quien?

Disculpe, pero me siento indispuesta, no deseo volver, así que dígale a quien le dio la orden de llevarme… ¡que no iré, hasta mañana, para cumplir con mi trabajo!

**Jaken:** lo siento señorita, pero debo insistir es de suma importancia que usted esté presente

**Kagome:** ¡ya le dije que no iré! ¡no insista!

**Jaken:** en ese caso usted me disculpara por lo que voy hacer, mi jefe me indicó que la lleve sea de la manera que sea (la sujeto por las rodillas y la cargo sobre su hombro)

**Kagome:** (gritaba y le deba de puñetazos en la espalda) ¿Qué hace? ¡bájeme! ¡le exijo que me baje en este preciso instante!

**Jaken:** disculpe señorita, no lo haré, es mi deber cumplir con la orden del señor Inuyasha

**Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha le pidió que me lleve? ¿por qué? ¿para qué?

**Jaken:** desconozco el motivo, yo solo cumplo ordenes

**Kagome:** ¡bájeme! Puedo caminar yo sola

**Jaken:** lo siento señorita, ante su negativa no puedo confiar en usted, mejor me aseguro llevándola así

**Kagome:** al menos coja mis zapatos por favor ¡no me puedo ir descalza!(estaban en la entrada de la casa, los japoneses siempre antes de entrar a una casa se los quitan)

**Jaken:** como usted indique señorita (se agacho los tomó, cerró la puerta y con ella al hombro, bajo las largas escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar al auto, recién ahí la bajo)

**Área** **del jardín del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la boda…**

Ya todos estaban listos para el gran acontecimiento; Ayame aún no regresaba, lo cual era bueno, así se ahorraría todas la explicaciones a sus padres, puesto que ellos no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Faltaban escasos minutos para la gran farsa de su vida y por más que trataba de ubicar a Onigumo, no lo conseguía, tendría que ingeniárselas por si solo a como dé lugar.

**Miroku:** ¿lograste ubicar al tal Onigumo?

**Inuyasha:** (llevaba puesto un frac totalmente negro, como si se tratase de un funeral) no aun no, su celular continua apagado ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¡aquel día que conversamos me dio la impresión que era sincero! ¡que si cumpliría con su parte del pacto!

**Miroku:** pase lo que pase ¡no te cases con Kikyo!

**Inuyasha: **¡ya lo sé! Si me caso con ella, jamás me podre divorciar

**Miroku:** ¿y Kagome? ¿Dónde está ella?

**Inuyasha:** Jaken la está trayendo, me comentó que se le hizo difícil convencerla.

Ya deben estar por llegar.

Maldición solo faltan 20 minutos para la ceremonia, me estoy poniendo más nervioso minuto a minuto, no tengo ganas de ver a Kikyo ni a sus padres y menos dar mil explicaciones a la prensa, me han atormentado con preguntas desde que Salí de la oficina

**Miroku:** ¡tranquilo! Todo esto terminara pronto ¡ya verás!

**Dentro de un taxi en la calle de Nihonbashi…**

**Onigumo:** señor por favor dese prisa, es de suma importancia que llegue a mi destino (acababa de llegar desde Francia)

**Taxista:** lo siento señor, pero el tráfico desde el aeropuerto hasta este punto esta congestionado, creo que se está celebrando un desfile a 1 o 2 calles más abajo

**Onigumo:** ¿desfile? ¿eso cuanto puede tardar?

**Taxista:** no lo sé señor puede ser unos minutos o un par de horas

**Onigumo:** ¡par de horas! Me quedo acá (el auto estaba detenido por el trafico) cóbrese y quédese con el cambio, no tengo tiempo para seguir esperando.

Corrió con desesperación, al llegar a la calle que cruzaba la carretera se topó con un desfile alegórico, al parecer se estaba celebrando la inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial.

Corrió con dirección al hotel, cuando de pronto vio que en el desfile habían varios caballos… se acerco a uno de los jinetes.

**Onigumo:** ¡ey! ¡oiga usted señor! ¡le alquilo o mejor aun! ¡le compro su caballo!

**Jinete:** ¡imposible! ¡no es no es mío, ha sido alquilado para este evento, debo regresárselo a su dueño al terminar

**Onigumo:** es de suma urgencia que me lo preste (saco una gran cantidad de dinero de su billetera, junto con una tarjeta de presentación) ¡tenga! Con este dinero puede comprar otro caballo igual, llame al número de la tarjeta en 1 hora y pregunte por Enju, ella le indicara que hacer.

Al ver el montón de dinero el jinete de inmediato se bajo del caballo y le cedió la rienda a Onigumo, este de inmediato se subió al caballo y lo comenzó a cabalgar de forma experimentada, no le importo nada ni nadie y cabalgó a toda prisa por la vereda de las calles, hasta llegara a su destino.

**Al mismo tiempo en el jardín del hotel…**

**Kikyo:** tan solo faltan 10 minutos para dar inicio a la ceremonia, en breve serás mío y ya jamás podrás alejarte de mi

**Inuyasha:** ¡ten cuidado con lo que pretendes! Todavía falta la ceremonia religiosa y la firma del acta matrimonial, nada ni nadie te garantiza que me casare contigo

**Kikyo:** ¡jah! Me das risa ¿Qué pretendes huir en el último momento? ¡sabes que si haces eso meto preso de por vida a tu padre y te arruino junto con tu familia!

¡Mejor hazte desde ya la idea, de que serás mío por el resto de tu vida!... ¡Ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa, que allí vienen mis padres!

Además la prensa ya está lista para no perderse ningún detalle de nuestra boda

**Inuyasha:** (esbozo una falsa sonrisa) si, espero que la prensa no se pierda de nada…

Los padres de ella se acercaron a ambos, los saludaron y les desearon la mayor de las felicidades.

Ellos no tenían ni idea la clase de hija que en verdad tenían.

El tiempo corría, ya casi todos los invitados estaban en sus respectivos lugares, el sacerdote Shintoista también se hallaba presente en el lugar. Solo faltaban los padres de él para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

**Kikyo:** ¿tus padres donde están? ¿por qué no han llegado?

**Inuyasha:** ¡creo que tuvieron que viajar de emergencia el día de ayer!

**Kikyo:** en ese caso que tu hermano los represente para poder dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Sesshomaru por favor en vista que tus padres no están, tu represéntalos ¡no podemos perder más tiempo! (estaba sentado en la primera fila)

Él aludido hizo caso de lo que su futura cuñada le solicito, él también estaba al tanto del plan de Inuyasha, puesto que su hija sería la dama de honor de la verdadera novia.

De esa manera la ceremonia dio inicio; Primero el sacerdote hizo el rito de purificación del lugar, luego hicieron el intercambio de los juzu (rosario japonés) si las cosas continuaban así… quisiera o no iba a terminar casándose por religioso con ella, tenía que hacer algo y pronto antes del san san kudo (ceremonia principal que los une de por vida)

**Al mismo tiempo en la entrada del hotel…**

Un auto ingresaba con Jaken y Kagome dentro del mismo, ella estaba algo nerviosa, pues no entendía bien el porqué Inuyasha la quería presente.

Mientras tanto un desesperado Onigumo peleaba con los guardias de seguridad, aclamando que lo dejaran pasar, que su presencia en el hotel era de vital importancia.

Los guardias le negaban el paso, puesto que no estaba permitido ingresar con un caballo.

Ante la negativa de estos, el haló las riendas del corcel, este retrocedió, tomó impulso y saltó sobre la valla de seguridad que les impedía el paso.

Como si el caballo pudiese leer la mente del jinete, corrió a toda prisa por el lugar, siendo guiado por Onigumo que llevaba a la perfección las riendas de este.

Kagome fue dejada por Jaken en el lugar de la ceremonia, ella al ver que estaban realizando el intercambio de anillos se sintió desmoronar, no entendía ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí presenciando aquel acontecimiento?

De la nada… la ceremonia fue interrumpía por el sonoro relinche de un caballo, lo cual llamó la atención de los invitados, haciéndolos girar de sus asientos para mirar de donde provenía aquel inconfundible sonido.

El animal se acerco paso a paso, guiado por su jinete hasta donde estaban los novios, poniendo su gran cabeza entre los dos.

**Kikyo:**(sumamente sorprendida) ¿Onigumo? ¿qué significa esto?

**Onigumo:** (se bajó del caballo) Kikyo, he venido a impedir esta absurda boda ¡tú prometiste casarte conmigo si él te rechazaba! - ¡eres tú quien lo está obligando a casarse contigo!

Esas palabras atrajeron la atención del público presente incluyendo a la prensa, una asombrada Kagome y unos padres totalmente desconcertados.

**Mamá de Kikyo:** ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién se cree usted, para interrumpir la boda de mi hija?

**Onigumo:** buenas tardes señora, soy Onigumo Muso, el verdadero prometido de su hija

**Todos los presentes: **(con asombro y desconcierto) ¿Qué?

**Onigumo:** ¡atención a todos los presentes por favor! (tomó el micrófono del sacerdote) yo soy el verdadero prometido de la señorita Kikyo Tendo, acá ha habido un lamentable error.

Debido a mi apretada agenda de negocios, no pude mantener contacto con mi prometida y ella al creerse abandonada por mi persona, decidió reanudar su compromiso de matrimonio con el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

Pido disculpas a todos los presentes y al señor Taisho por provocarle semejante incomodidad, acabo de llegar de mi país natal Francia y se me informó que la boda se estaba llevando a cabo en este mismo hotel.

Es mi deseo informarles a todos aquí presentes que ha habido una gran confusión él que se iba a casar el día de hoy con la señorita Tendo soy yo, amablemente el señor Taisho decidió reemplazarme para que mi novia no pase apuros.

Realmente lo lamento; Muchas gracias por su apoyo señor Taisho.

**Inuyasha:** (se paro al lado de Onigumo y tomó el micrófono) lo que el señor Muso aquí presente esta declarando es la verdad, por el cariño que le guardo a mi ex novia, decidí reemplazar al verdadero novio, yo tenía conocimiento de su llegada al país para este importante acontecimiento, sin embargo por problemas ajenos al tema, él no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la ceremonia.

Mis sinceras disculpas a la prensa e invitados, conmigo será hasta otra ocasión gracias. (caminó hasta la parte de atrás donde se hallaba su verdadera prometida)

Kikyo estaba en completo shock, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Onigumo se acercó a ella y con toda la atención de la prensa encima de ellos…

**Onigumo:** Kikyo, amada mía ya todo está listo para nuestra boda en París en unas horas saldrá nuestro vuelo, salgamos de acá por favor (todo era mentira, lo dijo para poder hablar en privado con ella)

**Kikyo:** (las lagrimas se le salían de la rabia) (con tono fingido de emoción) ¡claro que si mi amor! ¡yo sabía que no me dejarías plantada!

Onigumo la subió al caballo, luego se subió él y a todo galope salieron del hotel, siendo seguidos por algunos camarógrafos y fotógrafos.

**Miroku:** (tomó el micrófono) ¡disculpen todos por lo acontecido! Debido a todo lo ya ocurrido debo dar por terminada la ceremonia, lamento que muchos de ustedes hayan perdido su valioso tiempo, en verdad mis más sinceras disculpas (sin que nadie se percatara se acerco al sacerdote y le pidió que por favor se quedara)

Los invitados de la novia, sus padres y la prensa se retiraron, en el lugar solo quedaron los invitados del novio, que ya estaban al tanto de su descabellado plan.

**Kagome:** (sorprendida y emocionada a la vez) ¿Qué fue todo aquello?

**Inuyasha:** (suspiro) fue realmente difícil llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan

**Kagome:** ¿plan? ¿Cuál plan? No entiendo nada

**Inuyasha:** Kagome ¿aceptas casarte con migo en este instante?

**Kagome:** (no sabía si reír o llorar) ¿ahora? ¿en este momento?... ¡pero no tengo vestido! ¡ni mi familia está presente, no podría!

**Inuyasha:** entonces es un si

**Kagome:** te acabo de decir que no tengo vestido y que no me puedo casar sin mi familia presente

**Inuyasha:** eso quiere decir que si aceptas. Puesto que tu vestido está en la recepción y tu familia esta allá adelante en la segundo fila… ¡mira!

Desde la segunda fila su mamá, abuelo y hermano la saludaron.

**Kagome:** (al borde del llanto por la emoción) ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

**Inuyasha:** hace unos días le pedí a Ayame que me ayude con los preparativos, yo sabía que no me iba a casar con Kikyo, por eso le pedí a ella que me ayude con todo para nuestra boda

**Kagome:** ¿y que ocurriría… si te digo que no?

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, todos los esfuerzos de Ayame, Koga, Kagura, Miroku y demás se vendrían abajo, sin contar con la decoración del gran salón ¡que tanto trabajo le costó a Jakotsu para que fuera 100% ecológico!

Si dices que no… el buffet se echaría a perder, despreciándose comida en vano y el avión que se supone nos llevaría a las Bahamas, gastaría combustible extra por la ausencia de dos pasajeros.

¡Y por supuesto… yo te insistiría mañana, tarde y noche para que te cases conmigo!

**Kagome:** (estaba emocionada hasta no poder más, lo abrazo con amor) ¡sí! ¡si acepto casarme contigo hoy mismo! (le dio un sentido beso) ¿siempre eres así?

**Inuyasha:** ¿así como?

**Kagome:** ¡lleno de sorpresas y con la respuesta correcta para cada ocasión!  
><strong>Inuyasha:<strong> a mi lado pequeña, estarás llena de sorpresas positivas siempre… porque te amo

Una entrañable amiga de ambos se les acerco para felicitarlos.

**Sango: **¡amigaaa! ¡yo te dije el día de mi boda, que pronto serias feliz!

**Kagome:** (con lagrimas de felicidad) si, tienes mucha razón, no te entendí ese día, ahora todo me queda claro

**Sango:** bueno, bueno no perdamos tiempo, vamos a arreglarte para que quedes más bella de lo que ya eres.

Inu, Ayame me llamó, ya está muy cerca, en aproximadamente 20 minutos llega

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, démonos prisa, mis padres no deben enterarse de nada de lo que ha ocurrido, ya cuando vean en las noticias de lo acontecido les explicare todo, por ahora lo único que importa es que ¡por fin nos podremos casar!

**Sango:** ¡vamos Kagome, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

**Kagome:** ¿tus padres, no saben nada?

**Sango:** vamos, vamos, camina, yo te explico todo mientras te arreglo (la tomo de la mano y casi corriendo se la llevo hasta la recepción para recoger el vestido y arreglarla)

De nuevo todos los invitados estaban listos para el gran acontecimiento, los familiares de la novia estaban a un lado en primera fila y los padres y hermano del novio, igual al otro lado.

Nuevos invitados de la novia llegaron para presenciar el gran acontecimiento, todos sus amigos del bar estaban presentes, los únicos que faltaban eran los novios para dar inicio a la tan ansiada ceremonia.

Sango se ubico al lado de su esposo, indicándole al sacerdote que por favor diera inicio a la boda ya que los novios iban a hacer su entrada en unos segundos.

Primero hicieron su ingreso Rin y Shippo, ambos caminaron por la alfombra roja que se detenía al pie de la pequeña capilla en la cual se encontraba el sacerdote.

De inmediato aparecieron los novios tomados del brazo, a ambos se les veía realmente emocionados y radiantes.

Kagome llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de modelo tradicional, ajustado en el torso y del talle salía una falda acampanada, con un sexy cuello en U decorado con unas pequeñas flores rosa pálido dejando ver sutilmente un poco de su busto.

Inuyasha llevaba puesto un Frac blanco, el cual se caracteriza por llevar un saco que por delante y hasta la cintura es corto, mientras que por detrás tiene dos faldones que caen junto al cuerpo.

En lugar del clásico corbatín, llevaba sobre expuesto el rosario de kotodamas era lo único negro en todo su blanco traje.

Los invitados hicieron completo silencio mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo.

Al momento del intercambio de anillos, fue Shippo el que hizo de paje, acercándose a ambos, llevando los anillos sobre una almohadilla.

Luego vino la parte central de la boda el famoso san san kudo, al terminar ambos se miraron con gran felicidad, sabían que a partir de ese momento estaban oficialmente casados por religioso. Para concluir la ceremonia cada uno hizo sus votos.

**Inuyasha:** nuestro encuentro no fue casual, yo sé que naciste para conocerme al igual que yo nací para conocerte, estoy convencido que tu eres el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo, te amo desde antes de conocerte y te amare mas allá de mi muerte (es una creencia japonésa que dice que este hilo une por el meñique a las personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas)

**Kagome:** ahora que estamos aquí, quiero comprometerme a ser tu compañera fiel, tu amiga incondicional, y tu amante eterna, atreverme a construir nuestro destino juntos, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.

**Sacerdote Shintoista:** muchas felicidades para la nueva pareja que se acaba de formar, que nada ni nadie en este mundo sea capaz de sepáralos jamás, la ceremonia a concluido.

Miroku se acerco con el acta de matrimonio, los ahora recién casados no podían dejar de sonreír de tanta felicidad, ambos firmaron el documento, dando por concluido su matrimonio.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron con mucha alegría y emoción, algunos suspiraron ya que sabían por todo lo que habían pasado los novios para llegara hasta ese momento.

Tanto los recién casados como los invitados se dirigieron al gran salón dorado para dar inicio a la fiesta de celebración.

Kagome se quedo maravillada con la decoración todo absolutamente todo se veía magnifico. Los centro de mesas eran flores en macetas preservando así su existencia para luego de la fiesta, los manteles eran blancos con cintas doradas, todos de algodón orgánico y el salón completo esta alumbrado con luces prismas (cuentan con pequeños paneles solares que permiten recargarlas durante el día para luego aprovechar la energía solar acumulada y así brillar en las noches)

**Mientras la fiesta de bodas se llevaba a cabo, en alguna parte de la ciudad…**

Un agotado caballo por correr durante horas de un lado a otro, caminaba a paso pausado llevando sobre su lomo dos jinetes fugitivos de una boda inconclusa.

Onigumo, se detuvo en un parque para que el exhausto animal pudiera beber algo de agua, se bajo del miso y ayudo a su compañera a bajar.

**Kikyo:** ¿Por qué interrumpiste mi boda? Estaba a punto de casarme con Inuyasha

**Onigumo:** esa boda nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo, él sabía que el chantaje al que lo tenías sometido era falso.

Hace unos días me reuní con él y le devolví los documentos que tu cómplice tenía en su poder, todo lo que ha ocurrido, hoy estaba planeado.

Deberías estar agradecida con él que sabiendo la verdad no te metió presa por falsificación de documentos y extorción

**Kikyo:** ¡tú me traicionaste!

**Onigumo:** yo no lo llamaría así, yo diría que fui justo, tú y yo teníamos un trato y no cumpliste con tu parte.

Inuyasha no te quiere, el está enamorado de Kagome y es posible que ya se haya casado con ella el día de hoy

**Kikyo:** ¿qué? ¡eso no lo voy a permitir! (Comenzó a correr hacía la carretera)

**Onigumo:** (la persiguió y tomó del brazo) ¡basta ya Kikyo! ¡entiéndelo, el no te ama! ¡tú solo lo quieres por mero capricho! ¡déjalo ser feliz de una buena vez! ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta del gran amor que te tengo de verdad? ¡yo si te amo! ¡estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti! ¡ya…deja de rechazarme!

**Kikyo:** yo… yo… (comenzó a llorar de impotencia) lo siento… en verdad lo siento… yo también te ame mucho mientras viví en Francia, pero siempre sentí culpa por haber traicionado a Inuyasha contigo, creo que por ello me obsesione con él, quería librarme de la culpa y no me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hacía

**Onigumo:** entonces, déjalo, deja que sea feliz con quien realmente ama, déjate de culpas, que él no te guarda ningún tipo de rencor, lo sé porque el día que hablamos me lo dijo.

¡Por favor acéptame en tu vida nuevamente! ¡te juro que podremos ser muy felices!

**Kikyo:** (se seco las lagrimas) (sollozando) está bien, lo dejare ir, acepto quedarme a tu lado, sé que en alguna parte de mí está guardado aquel amor que alguna vez te tuve

**Onigumo:** ¡Kikyo! ¡mi Kikyo! (la abrazo con dulzura y ella le correspondió)

El caballo que estaba cerca a ellos al verlos así se le acerco y los comenzó a lamer, cosa que les causo risa a ambos.

**Kikyo:** ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? ¿te lo vas a quedar?

**Onigumo:** podría, pero no tengo donde tenerlo. Será mejor que llame a Enju para que venga por nosotros y me diga si sabe algo del dueño del caballo (tomo su celular y lo llamo)

**Enju:** dígame señor

**Onigumo:** ¿se comunico contigo alguien preguntando por un caballo?

**Enju:** ¡entonces era cierto! ¿usted tiene en su poder un caballo, blanco de crin castaño naranjo?

**Onigumo:** si así es

**Enju:** su nombre es Entei, le pertenece a un criador de caballos que reside en Hata Yone, el joven que se comunicó conmigo me pidió que favor se lo devuelva al propietario.

**Onigumo:** es precisamente lo que trato de hacer, necesito que me recojas en el parque Koishikawa Korakuen y traigas contigo zanahorias y manzanas para mi hambriento amigo.

Tu misión será llevarlo hasta su casa

**Enju:** ¿cómo se supone que yo haga eso? ¡Pretende usted que lo cabalgue hasta Hata Yone!

**Onigumo:** eso o consigue un remolque para caballos en el hipódromo, no sé que tengas que hacer, solo hazte cargo como siempre

**Enju:** (-.-) si señor como usted diga.

Estoy cerca al parque que mencionó, en 10 minutos lo recojo y me llevare a Entei hasta el hipódromo para que pase la noche ahí.

Efectivamente a los 10 minutos los pasó a recoger, llevando consigo manzanas y zanahorias para Entei. Este se las devoro de casi de un bocado.

**Enju:** (0.o) ¡vaya parece que tenía hambre!

**Onigumo:** gracias por recogernos, nosotros nos vamos, tú hazte cargo de mi buen amigo, gracias a él pude llegar a tiempo a cumplir con mi misión

**Enju:** no se preocupe señor, tengo un contacto en el hipódromo y ya me dio autorización para que lo lleve y pueda pasar la noche ahí.

Mañana por la mañana lo llevare hasta su verdadero destino

**Onigumo:** (acariciando a Entei) ¡bueno muchacho! ¡gracias por tu ayuda!

¡vamos amada mía! Hoy ha sido un largo día y quisiera descansar

**Kikyo:** vamos a mi casa, allí podremos ponernos cómodos, yo también estoy algo cansada.

Hasta pronto Enju, cuida bien de Entei.

Ambos se subieron al auto de él y emprendieron su recorrido.

Mientras que Enju se subió en Entei y lo cabalgo con dirección al hipódromo.

**Gran salón dorado del hotel…**

La fiesta estaba muy animada, todos los invitados la estaban pasando realmente bien, el ambiente era ameno entre música, comida y buena compañía.

Al fondo del salón pegado a la pared se hallaba una mesa rectangular larga. Al medio de esta estaban ubicados los recién casados y al lado de cada uno sus respectivos familiares a excepción de los más pequeños que se habían sentado juntos en un extremo de la mesa.

El resto de los invitados estaban ubicados en mesas redondas alrededor de una amplia pista de baile.

En una de las mesas se encontraban conversando amenamente un grupo de amigos.

**Koga:** ¡cuando las vi pensé que se habían vuelto locas las dos, al verlas tirar el pastel al piso!

**Ayame:** sé que fue algo descabellado, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraer a los padres de Inuyasha

**Kagura:** de no haberme contado todo el plan, te hubiera estrangulado con mis propias manos por arruinar mi pastel ¡me tomo 3 días hacerlo!

**Bankotsu:** soy testigo de eso, yo te estuve ayudando todos esos días

**Sango:** ¡al parecer ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos!... ¿están manteniendo algún tipo de relación?

**Bankotsu:** si, somos muy buenos amigos

**Kagura:** en el último mes nos hemos vuelto los mejores amigos

**Miroku:** ¡dicen que por una amistad nace el amor!

**Shimma:** ¡quién sabe y quizá ustedes son la próxima pareja en casarse!

**Kagura:** ¡nah! nosotros somos muy amigos para entablar una relación sentimental.

Yo diría que los mas próximos a casarse son otros (mirando a Ayame y Koga)

**Ayame:** ¿nosotros los próximos? ¡no lo creo! Yo aún estoy muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio, por lo menos quiero esperar un par de años

**Koga:** nuestro noviazgo está bien así por el momento, tampoco estoy muy interesado que digamos el matrimonio

**Shimma:** ¿y tú Bankotsu? ¿piensas casarte algún día?

**Bankotsu:** en realidad yo… soy viudo… mi esposa fue Sara

**Todos:** ¿quéééé?

**Bankotsu**: hace algunos años nos casamos en Canadá, llegamos a un punto de nuestras vidas en que por negocios necesitamos casarnos y nunca nos divorciamos

**Ayame:** ¡pero ella falleció siendo la prometida de Sesshomaru! hasta donde yo sé

**Bankotsu:** el único que sabe todo los por menores es él, como sabrán las leyes reconocen un matrimonio solo en el país donde este se realizó, es por eso que tanto ella como yo figurábamos como solteros acá, nuestro matrimonio solo era efectivo en Canadá por ello Sara y Sesshomaru se comprometieron

**Miroku:** ¡uhmm! ¡eso quiere decir que si emigro a otro país estaré soltero y no cometeré infidelidad si por ahí cometo un desliz con alguna bella señorita!

**Sango:** (enojada de broma) ¡MIROKUUU! ¡uish, eres terrible tú no cambias!

**Miroku:** (acariciando las manos de ella contra la mejilla de él) ¡tú sabes que eres mi vida! ¡mi morena preciosa! ¿Cómo crees tú que yo podría fijarme en otra que no seas tú?

**Shimma:** ¡ustedes sí que se quieren mucho!

**Ayame:** ¿y tú Shimma? ¿dónde esta tu novio? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

**Shimma:** (sonrojada) etto… yo… nunca he tenido novio

**Sango:** ¡ahh! ¡una niña tan dulce y linda como tú! ¡jamás ha tenido novio! ¿pero que le pasa a los hombres? ¿están ciegos o qué?

**Shimma:** yo creo que es lo por lo tímida que suelo ser, me cuesta mucho hacer amigos

**Koga:** eso no es verdad, míranos, todos acá somos tus amigos y no somos pocos ( )

**En otra mesa…**

**Ayumi: **¡que lindos se les ve a Inu y Kagome juntos!

**Eri:** si es cierto, por fin pudieron estar juntos, pasaron por mucho para llegar a este día

**Yuka:** honestamente creí que no llegaría nunca este día, con todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar y con lo triste que estaba Kagome por ello

**Guintha:** lo único que importa ahora es que nuestra amiga es feliz y aunque el plan de Inuyasha fue algo… un poco fuera de lo común… ¡que bueno que resulto!

**Hakakku:** ¿un poco fuera de lo común? Fue algo totalmente arriesgado, nada le garantizaba que todo saliera bien y peor aun que Kagome aceptara de buenas a primeras casarse con él

**Ayumi:** cuando hay amor todo es posible ¿no creen?

**Todos:** (-.-) ¡si tú lo dices!

En la mesa principal dos pequeños niños brindaban con jugo de arándano su recién formado parentesco.

**Rin:** ¡bravo! Ahora si ya somos primos de verdad

**Shippo:** si, yo ya tengo un papá que esté vivo y no en el cielo

**Rin:** ¿se puede tener también una mamá?

**Shippo:** si, dile a tu papito que se case, para que puedas tener una nueva mamá

**Rin:** mi mamá se fue al cielo y todos me dicen que yo no puedo ir a verla. Pero que ella siempre estará conmigo ¿tú crees que ella se enoje conmigo si quiero tener otra mamá?

**Shippo:** no creo, mi tío Akitokki, me dijo que mi papá que está en el cielo me iba a mandar un nuevo papá, por eso no creo que tu mamá del cielo se enoje por querer una mamá viva.

¡ya sé! pregúntale a tu tío si puedes tener una nueva mamá

**Rin:** mejor le pregunto a mi papá (él estaba sentado a su lado) ¡papi, papi! ¿puedo tener una nueva mamá?

**Sesshomaru:** no se puede reemplazar a una persona con otra hija, las personas no somos objetos, somos seres con sentimientos

**Rin:** pero ahora mi tío Inuyasha es el papá de Shippo ¿por qué, tú no te casas, para que yo pueda tener una nueva mamá?

**Sesshomaru:** (acariciando la cabeza de ella) nunca podre reemplazar a tu madre con nadie, ya te dije que ella vive en nosotros aunque no la podamos ver

**Rin:** si, lo sé papá, pero… ¿podrías darme una mamá que este viva? ¿puedes?

**Sesshomaru: **por ahora no me pidas algo así… algún día quizá, algún día… pueda pensar en la posibilidad de casarme, por ahora eso no es posible (mientras hablaba se le venía a la mente Kagura, cosa que lo sorprendía y le enojaba verla tan feliz conversando con Bankotsu)

Kagome se levantó de la mesa para hacer un anuncio a todas sus invitadas.

**Kagome:** ¡chicas su atención por favor! (todas la miraron atentamente) quiero compartir con todas ustedes un ritual que no es parte de nuestras costumbres, pero… es mi deseo hacerlo.

¡Voy a lanzar mi bouquet para que una de las solteras aquí presente sea la siguiente en casarse! (el bouquet estaba formado por rosas artificiales de diferentes colores)

Todas las chicas de inmediato se levantaron de sus mesas, era algo especial ya que ninguna había participado antes de un ritual así.

**Kagome: **bien chicas colóquense a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí ¡no hagan trampa ok! a la que lo toca, le toca ¿listas? (todas afirmaron) 1… 2… 3 (dándole la espalda a las invitadas lanzo el bouquet, se dio vuelta y la ganadora fue…)

**Shimma:** yo… creo que me escogió, cayo directo en mis manos ( )

**Kagome:** (la abrazo dulcemente) ¡felicidades! Estoy segura que tu serás la próxima en casarte y ser muy feliz

**Shimma:** (algo sonrojada) creo, que primero necesito un novio je, je, je

**Kagome:** por ello ni te preocupes, yo ahorita te presento a mis amigos solteros y veras que congeniaras rápido con alguno de ellos.

¡Ahora sí que empiece la fiesta, vamos a bailar!

Shimma regreso a su mesa junto a sus amigos, solo quedaban Kagura y Bankotsu, los demás se habían ido a bailar.

**Kagura:** felicidades, según las tradiciones occidentales, la chica soltera que atrapa el bouquet de la novia es la siguiente en casarse

**Shimma:** no creo que sea mi caso, estoy muy joven para el matrimonio, además como ya mencione antes no tengo novio

**Bankotsu:** no te desanimes, ya verás que muy pronto encontraras alguien especial para ti.

Señoritas, ustedes disculpen, me retiro ya. Rin se ha quedado dormida sobre la mesa

**Shimma:** está bien, fue un gusto volver a verte ¡hasta la próxima!

**Bankotsu:** cuando gustes puedes llamarme, tienes mi número.

Kagura ¿deseas que te lleve hasta tú casa?

**Kagura:** gracias, pero esta vez no. Quiero seguir disfrutando un poco más de la fiesta

**Bankotsu:** como quieras, llámame en cuanto hayas llegado, para saber que etas bien ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagura:** lo haré descuida, cuida mucho de Rin, el miércoles la iré a visitar ¿está bien?

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro, ve cuando quieras! ahora si señoritas un placer, me retiro (caminó hasta la mesa principal, le indico a Sesshomaru que él se haría cargo de Rin, la cargó, pasó por la mesa donde se encontraba Kaede y los tres juntos se fueron)

La familia de Kagome hizo lo mismo con Shippo, como era Souta el que tenía que manejar se tuvieron que retirar todos. Se despidieron de Kagome, le desearon muchas felicidades y sobre todo que tuviera una feliz luna de miel en las Bahamas.

Los señores Taisho les siguieron los pasos a la familia Higurashi, ya que ellos también se sentían algo cansados, se acercaron a su hijo y le informaron que les debía una explicación muy larga, ya que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido minutos antes de su boda, pero igual le desearon toda la felicidad del mundo y que cuidara muy bien de su nueva hija.

Ambos estaban encantados con Kagome, la querían mucho desde que la conocieron y la trataban de hija, ya que en ello se había convertido desde hacía unas horas atrás.

Al final solo quedaron los jóvenes invitados de la pareja, al ya no haber gente mayor, la fiesta se animo aún más.

**Shimma:** no deberías tomar tanta champagne, te puede hacer daño

**Kagura:** ¡ayy! Si tú supieras mis penas, beberías igual que yo

**Shimma:** ¿Cuáles penas? ¿no me digas que bebes por una decepción amorosa?

**Kagura:** si, en realidad sí, lo hago porque me enamore del hombre menos indicado para mí, aunque al principio podía controlar mis sentimientos, ahora ya no puedo

**Shimma:** ¿estás hablando de Bankotsu? Ustedes dijeron que eran solo amigos

**Kagura:** él es mi muy buen amigo. No es por él que bebo, es aún peor, bebo, porque el hombre que me gusta, es inalcanzable para mí

**Shimma:** ¡no creo que bebiendo lo vayas a alcanzar tampoco (en lo que conversaban un joven

se les acerco)

**Hakakku:** ¿te gustaría bailar? (extendiéndole la mano)

**Shimma:** yo…si quisiera… pero mi amiga esta algo bebida y no quisiera dejarla sola

**Kagura:** ve, ve, anda, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien (se fueron a bailar)

En lo que ella se sumergía en sus penas un apuesto joven se sentó al lado suyo, sacándola de sus depresivos pensamientos.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no deberías beber de esa manera!

**Kagura:** (0.0) (sorprendida) ¿Sessho…maru? ¿qué haces tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** acompañándote ¿Dónde está Bankotsu? ¡creí que tu novi… te llevaría a tu casa!

**Kagura:** ¡mi…novi…o! él no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, se ofreció a llevarme, pero yo lo rechacé, preferí quedarme un rato mas

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo se supone que te irás? Estando en ese estado

**Kagura:** no sé, supongo que tomare un taxi

**Sesshomaru:** no puedo permitir que te vayas en ese estado tú sola, toma tus cosas, te llevara hasta tu casa

**Kagura:** no, por favor no, si mi padre me ve en este estado ¡me mata! Él detesta que las personas tomen, yo no suelo tomar casi nunca, pero… la ocasión lo amerita

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ocasión? ¿te refieres a la boda?

**Kagura:** (acerco su rostro al de él) no es por la boda, es porque me enamore de alguien que no debí y ahora ya no puedo contener mis sentimientos (se quedo dormida, en el acto, sobre el hombro de él)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Kagura! ¡Kagura, despierta! (acaricio su rostro y sintió deseos de besarla.)

Como ella no despertó, él decidió cargarla y llevarla hasta su auto para sacarla de ahí.

Una vez dentro de su auto no supo bien que hacer, si llevarla hasta su casa en ese estado o mejor llevarla hasta su Penthouse para cuidarla, optó por lo segundo. Encendió el auto y la llevo hasta su Penthouse.

Ella era la primera invitada fuera de su familia que dejaba ingresar a su hogar.

La llevo hasta su habitación, la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama y la arropo, mientras hacía ello, ella se despertó, lo jalo hacia si misma y lo besó, cosa a la cual él no opuso resistencia, fue un beso sencillo, dulce y corto, sin embargo le gustó.

Ella se enroscó entre las sabanas y antes que él abandonara la habitación logró escuchar que ella murmuraba su nombre y le decía "¿por qué me enamoré de ti?"

Apago las luces, entre cerró la puerta, dio unos pasos hasta su sala y llamo al padre de ella para explicarle que sentía algo indispuesta por lo que pernoctaría en su domicilio y que por favor no se preocupara.

El padre de la joven no hizo mayor comentario, solo agradeció el gesto de cortesía por parte de él.

**En el hotel…**

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, los últimos en retirarse fueron Sango y Miroku, lo habían pasado en grande con sus amigos, les desearon una y mil veces toda la felicidad del mundo y que los esperaban con ansias su regreso de las Bahamas.

Kagome estaba un poquito bebida, por lo que se sentía más alegre de lo habitual, ella y su ahora esposo se dirigieron hasta la Suit nupcial del hotel.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la suit, él como buen novio cargo a su ahora esposa. Al entrar las luces se encendieron automáticamente, ella se quedo maravillada, la habitación era preciosa y enorme, parecía más un departamento de lujo, estaba dividido en 3 áreas, la habitación matrimonial, una amplia y confortable sala y una barra de bar muy bien surtida.

**Kagome:** (en brazos de Inuyasha) ¡wuauu! Este lugar es fabuloso, es increíble, no conocía esta parte del hotel, insisto creo que jamás terminaré de conocerlo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡deberías! ¡ya que ahora todo lo mío también es tuyo! Incluyendo este enorme hotel, recuerda que desde hoy eres una Taisho

**Kagome:** es cierto, ya no soy más una Higurashi… bueno esposo mío, que te parece si vamos a la habitación, quiero seguir conociendo el lugar (con una sonrisa picara)

Caminó con ella en brazos hasta la habitación, la bajó con delicadeza, quedando ambos parados frente a la enorme cama del lugar. Los besos de amor entre los dos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo ella le pidió un poco de tiempo ya que deseaba darse una ducha primero.

Caminó seductoramente hasta el baño, cerró la puerta para luego abrirla y dejar caer sutilmente su vestido frente a esta, cerrándola de nuevo.

Él no supo bien cómo interpretar aquel acto de su esposa, no sabía si era una invitación a bañarse juntos o que era muy tímida como para dejarse ver desnuda.

No quiso incomodarla por lo que tomó con cuidado el fino vestido y lo coloco sobre el, sofá chaisses longe estilo Luis XV (tola la habitación matrimonial estaba decorada con ese tipo de muebles dando un aire de elegancia aun mas superior)

En lo que ella se duchaba él decidido ponerse cómodo, se quito el saco, se queso descalzo sintiendo bajo sus pies la aterciopelada alfombra persa, abrió los 3 primeros botones de su camisa, cuando de pronto escucho un grito de dolor que provenía desde el baño (estaba en la misma habitación a unos 4 metros de la cama)

Ante el grito de su esposa se dio vuelta para saber que es lo que le ocurría, la vio tendida sobre el piso sobándose uno de sus pies, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se acerco hasta ella y sin pensarlo 2 veces la cargo hasta dejarla delicadamente sobre la cama.

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

**Kagome:** ¡auch! Me caí al Salir del baño, no me fije que había una grada para salir ¡me duele mucho el tobillo! ¡creo que me lo luxe!

Inuyasha comenzó acariciar su pie, percatándose de que no era nada grave, apenas había sido un golpe ligero, al rozar su delicada piel con su mano, se comenzó a sentir emocionado, tenía su mirada fija en el pie de ella (él estaba arrodillado al borde de la cama y ella estaba sobre esta) cuando se giro para comentarle que todo estaba bien su rostro quedo frente a su desnudo pecho, que solo estaba cubierto por la bata que llevaba puesta, esta se le estaba cayendo por lo que no la cubría del todo.

Al sentir su nariz con el rose de sus pechos sus deseos se incrementaron de inmediato, se subió a la cama, quedando arrodillado frente a ella. Ella levanto la mirada y posó sus ojos chocolates en los ambarinos de él, no hicieron falta las palabras… con solo mirarse se decían todo, el la comenzó a besar con suma dulzura y ella comenzó a retirarle la camisa que cubría sus perfectos pectorales y bien definido abdomen.

Soltó un ligero gemido de placer al pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de su ahora esposo, se sentía en el paraíso con solo poder tocarlos, continuo bajando sus manos soltando el broche de su pantalón cada centímetro que tocaba era un verdadero deleite para ella.

Él comenzó a besar con pasión y amor su cuello, cosa que hacía que ella cada vez se sintiera mas excitada, él con sutileza le fue retirando la bata blanca que la cubría. Mientras hacía ello iba tocando con sus labios delicadamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hermosos y firmes pechos, ella al sentir la lengua su amado recorriendo con dulzura sus senos, se pego mas a él enredando sus dedos entro los plateados cabellos de él.

Ambos se fueron sumergiendo en una nube de pasión insostenible, la recostó con cuidado como si tratase del cristal más fino, se posiciono sobre ella mirándola de manera enamorada, le dio un pequeño beso y le susurro al odio "te amo"

El momento tan esperado por ambos había llegado… al sentir el miembro eréctil de su esposo ingresando lentamente en su cuerpo hizo que se retorciera de placer, habían pasado años desde su ultima vez y se sentía nuevamente como una joven virgen inexperta, las caricias y movimientos de él eran tan delicadas y a su vez profundas, que ella no podía dejar de dar alaridos de placer pronunciando más de una vez su nombre y gritando que lo amaba, él ahogaba sus sonoros gemidos con apasionados besos.

La sujetó por la espalada arqueándola lo suficiente para poder levantarla, quedando ambos arrodillados uno sobre el otro frente a frente, la tomó por los iliacos y ella se sujeto fuerte a su cuello y en un vaivén de movimiento de caderas a manera rítmica se dejaron llevar por toda la pasión que los invadía, ambos gimieron de placer dándose a entender que habían alcanzado el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Te amo es lo que dejaba escuchar por parte de ambos en aquella habitación.

Unos minutos después fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, posicionándose sobre él, dándole cariñosos besos por todo su pecho, cosa que despertó inmediatamente el interés de su compañero, esta vez ella fue quien se colocó sobre él moviéndose salvaje y rápidamente, provocándole gran placer. Ella lo tenía sometido a sus deseos, con aquel salvaje movimiento de sus caderas. No obstante con un rápido y ágil movimiento por parte de él, la situación cambió, ahora era él quien llevaba el control, la cargo y ella enrosco sus piernas por inercia en las caderas de su amado, la colocó contra la pared y con abruptas embestidas la hizo totalmente suya.

Ella daba alaridos de placer clamando por mas, su compañero al escuchar las excitadas suplicas de su esposa decidió complacerla, sentándola al filo de la cama y él quedando arrodillado a su altura, ella se arqueo ligeramente hacia atrás sintiendo como sus sexos se rozaban uno con otro, el deseo y placer era grande, que la embistió con desesperación y mayor rudeza que al principio provocando en ambos una mayor sensación de placer.

Entre gemidos de placer y movimientos placenteros terminaron nuevamente recostados sobre la cama, esta vez él colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella se desesperara de placer provocándole un profundo y placentero orgasmo, se recostó sobre ella, la besó con frenesí y a los pocos segundos sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía provocado por un profundo placer.

Aquella noche se amaron por horas, solo el cansancio físico los hizo detenerse.

Se acostaron totalmente desnudos siendo abrigados solo por las sabanas de seda de aquella cama, testigo de su amor.

Ella se acurruco sobre su pecho pero había algo que le incomodaba, ya sabía que era… como si de una travesura se tratase, cuidadosamente le retiro el rosario de kotodamas que él llevaba puesto, su abuelo tenía razón, solo el día en que él le diera lo que ella quería se lo podría quitar. Colocó el rosario debajo de la almohada y se volvió a acurrucar sobre el pecho de su amado, él había fingió estar dormido todo el tiempo, se sonrió para sus adentros.

Por fin había descubierto el misterio de que era aquello que ella quería para poder verse libre del dichoso collar.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja de enamorados despertaron de su profundo sueño, se sentían los seres más afortunados sobre la faz de la tierra, nada ni nadie podría separarlos esta vez, por fin estaban casados y sería para siempre (hasta que la muerte los separe)

**Kagome:** buenos días amor… no puedo creer que ayer fue nuestra boda

**Inuyasha:** ni yo pequeña, no puedo creer que al fin estaremos juntos por siempre

**Kagome:** con toda la prisa de la boda, no te pregunte ¿Dónde vamos a vivir los tres?

**Inuyasha:** yo pensé en todo desde que me diste el si la primera vez. He adaptado mi casa para que podamos vivir cómodamente los tres, uno de los cuartos de huéspedes es ahora la habitación de Shippo, otro cuarto lo convertí en la habitación de juegos para que él pueda disfrutar plenamente de sus juguete, el patio trasero los encargados lo están transformando en jardín y hay algo en lo tú tendrás que ayudarme y es convertir todo nuestro hogar en un lugar ecológico, tal como te gusta

**Kagome:** ¿todo eso has hecho por nosotros?

**Inuyasha:** eso y aun falta más, ustedes dos ahora son mi familia ya que legalmente Shippo es mi hijo ahora (al momento de contraer nupcias los hijos del novio o novia pasan a ser hijos del matrimonio, no hace falta un trámite de adopción a menos que el padre o madre biológica se opongan a que los hijos sean del nuevo matrimonio)

**Kagome:** él todavía tiene escuela por un tiempo, de tu casa a su escuela hay una gran distancia

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso me iré a vivir a tu casa hasta que termine, así podre traerte a la oficina todos los días. Desde que sabes manejar ya no me dejas llevarte ni traerte

**Kagome:** ¿¡eso quiere decir que te tendré pegada a mí!

**Inuyasha:** ¿no te gusta la idea?

**Kagome:** no, no me gusta… ¡me encanta!

**Inuyasha:** que bueno, me comenzaba a preocupar que no te gustara la idea.

Bien señora Taisho, será mejor que ordene el desayuno, no tengo idea de que hora es, solo se que nuestro vuelo sale a las 7:00 p.m

**Kagome:** todavía debo ir a mi casa para hacer las maletas

**Inuyasha:** no hace falta, compraremos todo haya, previniendo que me darías el sí, te saque una tarjeta de crédito platinium, para que puedas comprarte todo lo que desees

**Kagome:** creo que me tomara tiempo adaptarme a tu forma de vida, no estoy en lo absoluto acostumbrada al lujo y el uso desmedido de dinero

**Inuyasha:** no es difícil ( ) aunque tampoco soy un derrochador, uso lo necesario y gasto en cosas que en verdad valgan la pena, como llenarte de obsequios

**Kagome:** mi mejor obsequio eres tú, no me hace falta nada mas

**Inuyasha:** yo creo que en esta ocasión si te hará falta algo

**Kagome:** ¿qué podría ser ese algo?

**Inuyasha:** ropa… ¿no pretenderás salir de la habitación desnuda o viajar con el vestido de novia puesto? ¿o sí?

**Kagome:** la desnudes humana es un tipo de arte digno de ser admirado

**Inuyasha:** lo es, pero prefiero que ese bello lienzo que es tu cuerpo solo pueda ser admirado por mis ojos (sonrió amorosamente)

**Kagome:** ¿entonces que hacemos? la ropa que traía puesta ayer no sé que hizo Sango con ella

**Inuyasha:** debe estar en la tintorería del hotel, no te preocupes llamaré para que la traigan hasta aquí, si deseas puedes pedir lo que gustes del catalogo de las diferentes boutiques que hay acá mismo, yo voy a encargar un traje informal para poder viajar ¡ni muerto pienso viajar con un traje de trabajo! ya suficiente es tener que usarlo todos los días para también tener que viajar con uno puesto

**Kagome:** prefiero que suban mi ropa, no quiero comenzar a convertirme en una derrochadora

**Inuyasha:** está bien. Pediré que nos suban el desayuno y nuestras cosas

**Kagome:** mientras yo me iré dando una ducha… (lo miro pícaramente) ¿me acompañas?

**Inuyasha:** el desayuno y lo demás pueden esperar ¡vamos!

Se dieron una apasionada ducha, ya que más fue lo que se amaron dentro de esta, que lo se bañaron, demorando como una hora en salir del baño.

Dieron rienda suelta a su pasión no solo en la ducha sino también el jacuzzi.

Al terminar, pidieron el desayuno y sus ropas.

Ya era bastante tarde, sin darse cuenta el día se les había ido rápido, salieron de la habitación como los seres más felices de la tierra, fueron hasta el estacionamiento en busca de Jaken, este los llevo hasta el aeropuerto y como no llevaban maletas solo sus tarjetas de crédito abordaron rápido el avión, dando inicio a su dulce luna de miel.

**Al mismo tiempo desde la mañana…**

Kagura se levantaba con pereza y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba bien que es lo que le había ocurrido o que había hecho la noche anterior, abrió los ojos con pesadez, se incorporo sentándose sobre la cama, cuando ya estuvo un poco mas consiente se exalto de sobre manera, puesto que no reconocía el lugar ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? Se pregunto mentalmente, no tenía idea de donde estaba, lo peor cruzo por su mente, creyó que había bebido de mas y en su loca borrachera se había ido con algún hombre y pasado la noche con él, se miro y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto su vestido, por lo que descartó la idea de haber pasado la noche acompañada, entonces ¿en casa de quien estaba?

Se levanto de la cama, trato de caminar pero se sintió mareada, con esfuerzo logro llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a caminar por el gran lugar.

Con sus ojos recorrió rápidamente el sitio, el lugar era enorme y elegante, había lujo por todos lados, la decoración era exquisita, era notorio que un profesional había decorado aquella residencia, no tenía duda que era la casa de un hombre, pues todo era muy masculino.

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a un pasadizo lleno de puertas abrió un de ellas con la esperanza que fuera un baño, sentía la imperante necesidad de asearse, abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no era lo que buscaba. La habitación parecía un templo, al fondo en la pared se podía ver un gigantesco cuadro, en el estaba pintada una hermosa mujer, la miro por unos segundos y la reconoció ¡es la señora Irasue! (la reconoció por el cuadro de ella que estaba colocado en el vestíbulo del hotel a petición de Sara)

Se sorprendió, de inmediato supo donde estaba, cerró la puerta con cuidado…cuando en ello escucho una voz que le habló a sus espaldas.

**Sesshomaru:** veo que ya te despertaste

**Kagura:** (se giro lentamente con nerviosismo) ¡se…ssho…maru! ¡yo… yo… lo lamento… estaba buscando el baño y me perdí!

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba con una bata larga y el cabello mojada, se acababa de duchar) en mi habitación, que es donde dormiste hay uno, puedes disponer de el si deseas

**Kagura:** gracias… disculpa… ¿podría saber? ¿por qué me trajiste acá?

**Sesshomaru:** anoche me comentaste que tu padre no le gusta que las personas beban, peor aún si se trata de ti, trate de convencerte para llevarte hasta tu casa, sin embargo te dormiste, por lo que pensé mejor traerte hasta acá, eres la única persona aparte de mi familia que le he permitido entrar a mi casa… suelo estar casi siempre solo, incluso el personal de aseo viene solo cuando yo no estoy

**Kagura:** yo… lo siento (mirando al suelo) no quise incomodarte y mucho menos invadir tu privacidad, en este momento me retiro

**Sesshomaru:** no te estoy echando, no hace falta que te vayas.

¿Por qué primero no te das un baño y cambias de ropa para que este mas cómoda?

**Kagura:** gracias, pero no tengo nada que ponerme

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso ven (abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre) pasa por favor, ya que conociste este lugar, no tengo porque esconderlo (dieron unos cuantos pasos por la habitación) En este closet guardo la ropa de mi difunta madre, no estoy seguro porque lo hago, supongo que era para un caso como el de ahora (abrió el closet dejando ver varios trajes y vestidos de los más finos) escoge el que te guste y quédate con el

**Kagura:** pero yo no podría hacer algo así, estos son tus recuerdos, estas son cosas que le pertenecieron a tu madre

**Sesshomaru:** tu lo has dicho, le pertenecieron, ya no podrá utilizarlos nunca más, en cambio tu lo necesitas, para poder estar cómoda, toma lo que gustes, no te inhibas en hacerlo

**Kagura:** gracias en ese caso tomare este (un pantalón blanco con una fina blusa color burgundy y unos hermosos zapatos negros cerrados de cuero)

**Sesshomaru:** preparare algo para desayunar, mientras puedes ir dándote una ducha, encontraras todo lo necesario en el botiquín (tenía todo lo necesario nuevo, cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, jabón líquido etc.)

Ella regreso a la habitación de él, entro al baño y ¡wuauu! El lugar tenía el tamaño de un departamento promedio, era casi tan grande como toda su casa, se sintió algo miserable pensando ¿Cómo pude posar mis ojos en alguien como él? Su posición social y la mía son muy diferentes.

Se dio una ducha rápida, no quería ser abusiva con la hospitalidad de su anfitrión se puso la ropa que le había regalado, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y se sentía y veía bella, jamás había usado algo tan fino y elegante en su vida.

Salió de la habitación y sintió un delicioso aroma ¿él estaba cocinando? ¿sería eso posible?

Siguió el olor hasta llegar a la cocina.

**Kagura:** ¡jamás creí que te vería cocinar?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡es por la gran maestra que tengo que he logrado aprender algunas cosas!

**Kagura:** gracias por el cumplido

Tomaron desayuno en completo silencio, al terminar él le hizo un comentario que ella no se esperaba.

**Sesshomaru:** anoche mientras te arropaba, murmuraste algo, que me tomo por sorpresa

**Kagura:** ¿qué fue lo que dije? ¡ay espero que no haya sido nada indebido! ¡perdón si me exprese mal o dije algo que no debía!

**Sesshomaru:** te preguntare algo y espero que seas lo más sincera posible ¿Qué hay entre tú y Bankotsu?

**Kagura:** (suspiro se esperaba algo peor) somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores creo yo

**Sesshomaru:** lo mismo me dijiste anoche, entonces… ¿es cierto que estas enamorada de mí?

**Kagura:** (se sonrojo como un tomate) ¡yo…yo…! no puedo responder eso (desvió la mirada) es algo que solo me concierne a mí

**Sesshomaru:** (se paro al lado de ella, la tomo por el mentón y la giro hacia él) Kagura, mírame, te pregunto eso, porque yo si estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero me gustas y mucho, yo te quiero en verdad

**Kagura:** (no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus verdes ojos) ¿estoy soñando verdad? ¡esto no puede ser real!

**Sesshomaru:** no estás soñando, todo esto es real tan real como esto (se acerco a ella y la besó, con cariño, trasmitiéndole calidez y sinceridad en aquel beso)

**Kagura:** (estaba emocionada) ¿de verdad me quieres? ¿pero cómo? Si yo solo soy una simple joven, no tengo dinero, posición social, ni lujos

**Sesshomaru:** no necesito tener todo aquello que ya tengo, tú tienes algo que es invaluable y es tu poder para curar dolorosas heridas sentimentales.

Desde la primera vez que conversamos, pude abrir mi corazón sin temores, fuiste la primera persona con la que pude hablar de mi madre sin tristeza, fuiste tú la que me ayudo a superar el dolor cuando perdí a Sara, tú… solo tú… has conseguido que yo sienta celos por primera vez en mi vida.

Tú te has vuelto parte especial de mi vida… me gustaría que me permitas estar a tu lado a partir de ahora ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

**Kagura:** (lloraba de emoción) yo… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… si es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca y si es real no quiero que acabe… ¡sí, claro que acepto ser tu novia!

**Sesshomaru:** me alegra mucho que me aceptes, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero tenemos trabajo que cumplir, alístate para irnos juntos, quiero que desde hoy todos sepan que estamos juntos

**Kagura:** ¿estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de pedirme ser tu novia? ¿y que todos en el hotel se enteren?

**Sesshomaru:** no quiero que solo lo sepan todos en el hotel, tarde o temprano el mundo entero se enterara que estoy enamorado de ti, tendrás que acostumbrarte a lidiar con la prensa, sus constantes preguntas y acechos ¿ahora tú estás segura de aceptarme?

**Kagura:** si claro que si, tendría que estar demente para decirte que no

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien entonces, preparémonos mentalmente para todo el acecho por el que tendremos que pasar, hasta que la prensa se acostumbre a lo nuestro, ya que yo no te quiero solo para un tiempo, yo pretendo que en algún momento seas mi esposa

**Kagura:** ¡no puede ser! ¿hablas en serio? ¡esto ya es demasiado!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué sucede? ¿no te gustaría ser mi esposa?... no sé, de acá a unos ¡6 meses!

**Kagura:** ¿6 meses? ¡No, nada de esto es real, definitivamente estoy soñando o ya enloquecí! Mejor me voy por mis cosas, antes que sea más tarde y por andar de soñadora Koga me vaya a terminar gritando por llegar tarde (se fue a la habitación él por sus pertenencias)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿lista para irnos?

**Kagura:** lista

Salieron del lugar, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, subieron al auto de él y se dirigieron al hotel.

Al llegar entraron tomados del brazo lo cual llamo la atención de muchos y más cuando al despedirse se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios, en tan solo segundos se supo la noticia en todo el lugar, ambos se sentían realmente felices el uno con el otro.


	50. ¡Tú!… alguien singular

**Cap. L**

**¡Tú!… alguien singular**

Desde el día de su boda hasta el de hoy habían pasado 8 meses, meses en los cuales los frutos de su amor estaban dando resultados, ella ya tenía 5 meses de gestación, ambos estaban emocionados. Esperaban a sus primeros hijos o hijas, solo sabían que serian gemelos.

**Clínica de maternidad / sala de ecografía 4D…**

**Doctora:** ¡vamos a ver! Los bebes están en perfecto estado, su ritmo cardiaco es perfecto, tamaño, peso, el desarrollo de los pulmones todo va muy bien.

Ahora si el momento que tanto han esperado el sexo de los bebes es… ¡felicidades señores están esperando 2 hermosas niñas!

**Miroku:** ¡por fin la vida es justa conmigo! ¡que felicidad!

**Sango:** ¿justa? ¿a que te refieres con que la vida es justa contigo?

**Miroku:** pero claro morena, yo soy fiel admirador de la belleza femenina y ahora voy a estar rodeado por tres bellezas siempre ¿dime tú si eso no es justicia?

**Doctora:** es usted muy gracioso señor

**Sango:** aunque no lo parezca es un dulce y también un admirador 100% de las mujeres, sin embargo no deja de ser el esposo perfecto, por eso lo amo

**Doctora:** ya termine con la ecografía, aquí tienen un CD con la copia de la misma, nuevamente felicidades, en unos 3 a 3 y medio meses serán ustedes padres

**Sango:** ¿3? Pero si solo tengo 5 meses de gestación

**Doctora:** es natural que los bebes múltiples en este caso gemelas, no lleguen al termino completo de las 40 semanas, ya que llegado a cierto volumen el útero no soporta el peso y comienza a contraerse provocando de esa manera el parto

**Miroku:** ¿pero no será peligroso que las niñas nazcan antes de tiempo?

**Doctora:** no señor, despreocupes, todos los bebes a los 8 meses ya están listos para nacer sin ningún tipo de riesgo, el último mes es solo para desarrollar la estatura, en el caso de los múltiples, los bebes son un poco más pequeños al nacer, lo que es algo totalmente normal.

Pueden irse tranquilos, su próxima cita será en un mes.

A partir de ahora señora solo será evaluada una vez al mes, en caso se presentase alguna complicación pueden llamarme sin ningún problema a la hora que sea.

La joven pareja se retiro de la clínica, sintiendo una gran emoción en sus corazones, iban a ser padres de dos preciosas niñas en menos tiempo de lo que esperaban

Miroku dejo a su esposa en su nuevo centro de trabajo. Desde hacía 2 meses atrás, ella había dejado de trabajar para la agencia de Kikyo por su estado, por lo que fue transferida a una agencia que se dedicaba a trabajar solo con modelos embarazadas el nombre de la agencia era "model mommy" Sango seguía siendo la gran sensación en todo Asia, su número de fanáticos había aumentado ya que todos seguían de cerca cada avance de su embarazo y ese día en la agencia la esperaban con ansias para saber de que sexo eran los bebes.

**Miroku:** ¡llegamos preciosa! ¡quisiera quedarme con ustedes todo el día! pero debo volver a trabajar (suspiro)

**Sango:** yo también debo trabajar no te olvides, que hoy me tomaran las fotos celebrando mi 5to mes de embarazo para la revista.

Hemos recibido muchísimos mails de montones de fanáticos curiosos por saber el sexo de las bebes.

Ya nos volveremos a ver en la noche no te preocupes

**Miroku:** ¿estás segura que no prefieres que te venga a recoger? Se me ponen los nervios de punta cuando manejas tu sola, me da miedo que algo les pase

**Sango:** tranquilo, solo estoy embarazada, no discapacitada, nada malo me va a pasar

**Miroku:** si no estás segura de manejar tú sola hasta la casa o deseas que te recoja solo llámame ¡sí!

**Sango:** ¡sí! ¡ya no te preocupes tanto! Estaremos bien las 3 ya lo veras (le dio un pequeño beso, bajo del auto e ingreso a su trabajo)

Él se retiro a su centro de trabajo, estaba ansioso por mostrarle el video de sus hijas a su mejor amigo y contarle al detalle como se había sentido al verlas en aquella ecografía y haber podido ver sus bellos rostros y escuchar el palpitar de sus pequeños corazoncitos.

Sin duda alguna era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en ese momento.

**Minutos después…**

En el escritorio de Ayame.

**Inuyasha:** (mirando el video en la computadora) ¡wuauu! Son idénticas a Sango, pero también tienen algo de ti, la forma de sus rostros y la de sus ojos, no cabe duda que serán unas niñas preciosas, porque son parecidas a la madre ¡por suerte! Je, je. Je

**Miroku:** ¿te imaginas? ¡estaré rodeado por tres hermosas mujeres todos los días de mi vida! ¡soy el hombre más afortunado de este mundo!

**Inuyasha:** ¡ojala y así se quiten las ganas de perseguir cada mujer que vez!

**Miroku:** (¬¬) yo soy un admirador de la belleza, eso no quiere decir que sea un coqueto

**Inuyasha:** como tú digas, al menos desde que te casaste, has disminuido tu fanatismo por la belleza femenina

En lo que hablaban las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver 2 pares piernas cubiertas de paquetes, era evidente que dos personas cargaban todo ese montón de cosas pero ¿Quiénes?

**Ayame:** (saliendo del ascensor, cubierta por los paquetes hasta la cabeza) ¿hay alguien ahí? por favor quien sea ayúdennos

**Inuyasha:** (se acero a ella, cogió algunas cajas) ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿por qué todo esto?

**Ayame:** ¿te has olvidado que día es hoy?

**Bankotsu:** (dejando las cajas sobre el escritorio de ella) la entrada del hotel está rodeado de mujeres, cuando ingresamos se nos abalanzaron encima entregándonos todos esto y todavía hay mas por subir

**Miroku:** ¡ohh! ¡es cierto! ¡hoy es 7 de julio!

**Inuyasha:** hoy es el tanabata (festival de las estrellas) y… ¡el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru! ¡lo olvide por completo!

**Ayame:** ¡si, ya veo que se te olvido! pero a mí no ¡ay pobre de mí! ¡cada año es lo mismo, cuando es tu cumpleaños, el de tu hermano o 14 de febrero, las fanáticas invaden el hotel y soy yo la que debe hacerse cargo de recibir todos el montón de presentes que les dejan

**Inuyasha:** (tono sarcástico) ¡uy! ¡lamento que seamos tan populares!

**Bankotsu:** ¡ustedes sí que son muy queridos! hay tal cantidad de señoritas haya abajo que podrían llenar cada habitación del hotel

**Miroku:** (suspiro) ¡como quisiera la mitad de popular que ustedes, en mi cumpleaños solo unas cuantas se acercan a dejarme presentes

**Ayame:** eso es porque siempre acosas a las mujeres y eso a nosotras no nos gusta

**Inuyasha:** como sea ¿Por qué, trajeron todo esto hasta acá?

**Ayame:** porque Jakotsu ya no puede con tantos presentes, toda su oficina está llena, ya comenzó a colocar algunos presentes en el salón dorado, para poder llevar a cabo el inventario y distribuirlos equitativamente

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué es lo que hacen con todos los presentes? No entiendo

**Ayame:** Sesshomaru, todos los años hace lo mismo, rechaza todos y cada uno de los regalos, sin importar que sean, es por eso que Jakotsu, los distribuye a diferentes centros de caridad o les da algún tipo de uso, la mayoría de regalos, son cosas comestibles, algunos son libros, cd´s, perfumes etc. Por lo que tu hermano pasa 2 a 3 días distribuyendo todo con sumo cuidado y paciencia

**Bankotsu:** ¡oh! ¡ya veo! ¡pobre Jakotsu! (miro hacía una de las cajas que estaban en el piso)

¡hmm! ¿por qué una de las cajas tienes agujeros? (se hallaba debajo de muchas otras)

Wuauf, wuauf, se dejo escuchar, lo que llamo la atención de los cuatro.

**Los 4:** ¡¿un perro?

**Ayame:** rápido hay que quitar todas las cajas de encima, antes que lo aplasten (todos movieron con rapidez las cajas, hasta llegar a la que tenía agujeros)

¡kawai ni! (¡que lindo!) es un cachorrito ¡pero que monada! ¡ay, el no se puede ser donado!

**Inuyasha:** ¿a quién se le ocurriría regalarle un perro a Sesshomaru?

**Miroku:** es posible que como sus fans, saben que es padre hayan pensado en Rin

**Bankotsu:** dentro de la caja hay una nota que dice: "me llamo Koriu, tengo 2 meses de vida, cuento con todas mis vacunas y me porto bien ¡por favor cuida de mi Sesshi"

¿Ustedes creen que él se quiera quedar con el perro?

**Ayame:** ¡es tan bonito! ¿Cómo no querría? ¿pero por qué si es un Akita (raza de perro, mediano) es todo blanco, no debería ser mitad blanco, mitad caramelo?

**Bankotsu:** déjame verlo, no soy veterinario pero algo se de razas. ¡Uhm! Este no es un simple Akita, es un Akita Matagi (cazador de osos, raza grande original) este tipo de raza no se ven desde hace más de un siglo, quien se lo haya regalado definitivamente cría este tipo de perros, ahora es pequeño, pero cuando crezca será enorme, casi como un Dingo (perro salvaje de gran tamaño)

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso no creo que se lo vaya a quedar

**Ayame:** al menos hay que preguntarle… creo que está en su oficina, voy a verlo (caminó hasta la oficina del él con Koriu en sus manos)

Un par de minutos luego salio de la oficina con una mirada poco alentadora.

**Inuyasha:** ¿que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Ayame:** le gustaría quedárselo, pero después que le dije que iba a crecer como un Dingo, dijo que imposible. Si sus padres lo aceptan en la mansión no habría problema, pero que en su casa no lo podría tener

**Inuyasha:** no es mala idea, podría ser un excelente guardián y vivir en el jardín

**Bankotsu:** estos perros son solo puro tamaño, en realidad son juguetones y nobles, desde hace años atrás han sido educados para ser excelente compañeros de los niños, si no te molesta, me lo quedare, Rin va estar encantada de tenerlo

**Inuyasha:** no tengo problemas, después de todo no es mío es de Sesshomaru

**Bankotsu:** ¡bien, me lo llevo! (Ayame se lo entrego) permiso muchachos, me voy a ver a Kagome, hay algunas cosas sobre el hotel de España que quisiera conversar con ella (se retiro del lugar con Koriu en brazos)

**Piso 21…**

**Kagome:** ¡kawaiii niii! (¡que lindo!) ¡que perrito más hermoso!

**Bankotsu:** fue un regalo para tu cuñado, pero él no lo puede tener, por lo que lo tendré yo. Será la nueva mascota de Rin

**Kagome:** ¡ella va estar feliz! ¿pero no se comerá al conejo? Este tipo de perros es cazador

**Bankotsu:** originalmente lo eran, pero con los años y manipulación genética fueron dejando atrás sus instintos de caza.

Pasando a otro tema quisiera mostrarte un video y algunas fotos con los avances que se están realizando en el hotel de España, quisiera tu opinión experta

**Kagome:** por supuesto, muéstrame lo que desees (él coloco un USB en la computadora de ella)

¡wau! ¡Está casi listo! se ve que la constructora ha trabajado mucho durante estos últimos meses, está quedando fabuloso

**Bankotsu:** si, el ingeniero en jefe me comento de algunos por menores, dice que en 2 meses el hotel estará completamente funcional… Sara hubiera estado feliz de verlo terminado

**Kagome:** estoy segura, que desde donde quiera se encuentre está feliz por el excelente trabajo que sigues desempeñando, no solo como su socio, sino como el tío de Rin… ¡oh, oh! ¡hay no, no puede ser! ¡pipi, pipi, no, no, no, perrito no te hagas pipi acá, acá no, espera, espera!

Disculpa Bankotsu, voy a llevarlo al baño (salio corriendo)

**Bankotsu:** (manera de pensamiento) tiene algunas reacciones que me hacen acordar a Sara, como me gustará que ella estuviera viva

Mientras pensaba en su fallecido amor, una joven secretaría llegaba al lugar.

**Shimma:** ¿Bankotsu?

**Bankotsu:** ¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

**Shimma:** bien ¿Cuándo llegaste de España?

**Bankotsu:** hace un par de días, la construcción del hotel está yendo de maravilla, regresare allá para su inauguración, que será en un par de meses

**Shimma:** ¡que bien! ¡me alegra mucho que todo este saliendo bien! ¡como me gustaría poder verlo con mis propios ojos!

**Bankotsu:** ¿te gustaría ir a España conmigo en un par de meses? Te invito ¿Qué dices?

**Shimma:** ¿en serio? (sonrió) ¡claro! Nunca he salido del país y en 2 meses son mis vacaciones

**Bankotsu:** ¡perfecto! Entonces nos iremos a España.

Mira este el video dé como está quedando el hotel

En lo que conversaban, regreso Kagome.

**Shimma:** ¿eso que traes en tus manos es un perro? (el animalito se abalanzó a los brazos de ella)

**Kagome:** parece que le agradas

**Bankotsu:** los animales, son muy sensitivos y pueden percibir con facilidad el temperamento de las personas, tú debes ser alguien con muy nobles sentimientos, para que Koriu haya reaccionado así

**Shimma:** (sonrojada) yo… a mi me encantan los animales y creo que yo le agrado a ellos, de no haber sido secretaría hubiese ido rescatista de animales

**Kagome:** ¿por qué no lo fuiste?

**Shimma:** porque soy muy miedosa, hay ocasiones en que los animales se quedan atrapados en montañas o se pierden en los bosques y yo… le tengo miedo a esas cosas

**Bankotsu:** es una lástima oír eso, con lo amble y noble que eres hubieras sido una gran rescatista

**Shimma:** (se sonrojaba cada vez que él la alagaba) gracias, soy miembro activo de la sociedad protectora de animales, en muchas ocasiones varios miembros y yo hemos salvado animales de ser cocinados vivos en muchos restaurantes, hemos rescatado algunos monos y perros, pero aun así muchos mueren por falta de ayuda

**Kagome:** es terrible no sabía que cosas así pasaban acá

**Shimma:** es un círculo cerrado de gente que disfruta de este tipo de actos crueles e inhumanos, por eso que no tan conocido

**Bankotsu:** no sigas por favor, la crueldad hacia los más indefensos es algo que no tolero, por eso desde ahora quiero volverme miembro activo igual que tú. En el hospital donde estoy trabajando hay muchos que estarían dispuestos a ayudar, los convocare a todos ellos para que nos indiques que podemos hacer

**Shimma:** gracias, muchas gracias los animales te lo agradecerán de sobre manera

**Bankotsu:** las debo dejar señoritas, debo ir al hospital, pero antes dejare a Koriu en casa (el perrito se había quedado dormido en brazos de Shimma) realmente se siente cómodo contigo ¿no te gustaría quedártelo?

**Shimma:** me encantaría pero donde vivo no permiten mascotas grandes y este es un Akita Matagi, es un perro muy grande, acabaría con mi departamento en unos segundos

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) es cierto va a ser un chico muy grande dentro de un año (lo tomó entre sus brazos) ¡señoritas un placer! Las veo en otro momento (se retiro del lugar)

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm! ¡Shimma! ¿es mi impresión o a ti te interesa Bankotsu?

**Shimma:** (sonrojada) ¡eh! ¿po… po…po…por qué dices eso?

**Kagome:** ¡aja! ¡lo sabía! Cada vez que él te alagaba, tú te sonrojabas, entonces estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? ¡te gusta Bankotsu!

**Shimma:** mejor hablemos de otra cosa, vine para enseñarte la publicidad que Miroku termino de hacer para subir a internet y difundir por televisión, me encargó que lo revises detalladamente y ver si le hace falta algún tipo de descripción

**Kagome:** dame el USB para verlo… ¿uh? Bankotsu se olvidó el suyo, uhmm ¿ahora hasta cuando lo ver para devolvérselo?… ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú esta noche?

Durante el tanabata, estoy segura que te encontraras en él.

Es más lo voy a llamar para que nos reunamos todos el centro de la ciudad para celebrar juntos.

(Tomó su celular y lo llamó)

**Bankotsu: (**con el hand free) (estaba conduciendo) mochi – mochi

**Kagome:** ¿estás ocupado esta noche?

**Bankotsu:** no mucho… creo que a partir de las 7:00 p.m estoy disponible

**Kagome:** en ese caso, vamos todos al tanabata del centro de la ciudad

**Bankotsu:** ok, pasare por el hotel junto con Rin para ir todos juntos, nos vemos (colgó)

**Kagome:** ¡listo! ¡hoy es tu oportunidad para poder acércatele

**Shimma:** yo… yo… no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa, le entregare su USB y nada más, no quiero ser inoportuna

**Kagome:** ¡vamos no seas tímida! ¡si él en verdad te gusta no te des por vencida sin antes luchar! estoy segura que si él se da cuenta de tus sentimientos te corresponderá

**Shimma:** no soy tan determinada como tú, pero al menos aceptaré salir con todos hoy.

Como eso será hasta la noche ¿podemos continuar con el trabajo? Miroku debe estar esperándome hace rato en su oficina

**Kagome:** ok, ok, veré el video para ver si le falta algo o no.

**Ya de noche en la cocina del hotel…**

**Kagura:** ¿vas a ir al tanabata?

**Koga:** (llevaba puesto un yukata) (kimono de tela más ligera y fresco usado para festividades por hombres y mujeres) si, iremos todos ¿no quieres venir tú también?

**Kagura:** quizá los alcance luego, hoy es cumpleaños de Sesshomaru y quisiera agasajarlo antes

**Koga:** ¡oh! ¡ya veo porque estuviste en el área de salados hoy!

**Kagura:** le he preparado una cena especial solo para los dos, espero que sea de su agrado

**Koga:** no tengo dudas de que así será.

Si te animas, estaremos en el centro de la ciudad, sería divertido que fueras

**Kagura:** gracias por la invitación la tendré en cuenta

**Koga:** ya me voy, suerte con tu cena (se retiro del lugar con rumbo al piso 20)

**Fuera de la oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Sango:** ¿ya todos estamos listos?

**Kagome:** falta Bankotsu, aún no llega

**Shimma:** me llamó, diciéndome que se le presento una emergencia en el hospital por lo que llegaría 1 hora tarde, sin embargo me pidió que fuéramos avanzando, él ya nos dará encuentro luego

**Ayame:** ¿Sesshomaru, no irá con nosotros? es su cumpleaños y no lo he visto salir de su oficina en todo el día, debería acompañarnos para que se divierta

**Inuyasha:** él ya tiene otros planes, me lo dijo cuando lo fui a ver en la tarde

**Miroku:** en ese caso será mejor que partamos de una vez

Todos salieron del hotel acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, con dirección al centro de la ciudad donde se estaba llevando a cabo el tanabata.

Kagura por su parte estaba decorando una mesa de picnic en el jardín del hotel, colocó un bonito mantel, velas aromáticas, acomodó elegantemente la mesa, puso a enfriar un delicioso vino Château Piganeau y junto con el brillo de las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna, la noche parecía ser perfecta para una celebración romántica.

A los pocos minutos su invitado de honor hizo acto de presencia.

Sesshomaru: ¡todo se ve muy bien! Gracias

Kagura: todo lo he preparado especialmente pensando en ti, espero que sea de tu agrado

Sesshomaru: (la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él) ¡todo… absolutamente todo, lo que tú haces por o para mí, me encanta! (rozando sus labios con los suyos en un sutil beso)

Kagura: muy bien, disfrutemos entonces de esta noche

Mientras cenaban se intercambiaban tiernas y amorosas miradas, al terminar la cena, ella coloco sobre la mesa un pequeño pastel decorado con frutas, prendió unas cuantas velas, indicándole que pida un deseo antes de apagarlas.

Sesshomaru: mi único deseo es que aceptes ser mi esposa (se lo llevaba pidiendo desde hacía 2 meses atrás y ella siempre lo rechazaba)

Kagura: ya hablamos de ese tema, tú bien sabes que si quisiera casarme contigo, pero no es el momento, mi familia me necesita y yo no los puedo dejar solos

Sesshomaru: ¿dejarlos? ¿Quien dice que tendrás que dejarlos? Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa, no que nos vayamos a vivir a otro país.

No te entiendo… durante estos últimos 2 meses me has puesto como excusa a tu familia, sin embargo no veo cual es la necesidad que sigas estando pendiente de ellos, tu padre ya tiene personal que lo apoye con el negocio, tus hermanos están en una mejor escuela y cuentan con niñera. Les regale una casa para que todos pudieran vivir mejor, ya hace meses que dejaron el departamento y parecen felices por el cambio

Kagura: si, lo están, son realmente felices.

Desde que mi padre ya no tiene deudas, las cosas han mejorado muchísimo, sin embargo yo siento que aun me necesitan

Sesshomaru: ¿te necesitan? O ¿los necesitas? No comprendo en que cambiaría las cosas el hecho de que seas mi esposa, igual seguirían siendo tu familia

Kagura: si me casó, tendría que irme a vivir contigo y dejarlos solos, es por eso que aun no puedo, casarme contigo, por favor solo espera que mis hermanos estén un poco más grandes, dame un par de años ¡sí! ¿Qué dices?

Sesshomaru: cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, te dije que en 6 meses me gustaría casarme contigo, ya pasaron 8 desde que empezamos y todo el tiempo es lo mismo, no puedes o no quieres casarte.

Te diré esto una sola vez… ¡aceptas casarte conmigo en menos de un mes o esto se acaba ahora mismo! Tú sabes de sobra que cuando tomó una decisión no me retracto de ella

Kagura: lo sé, pero si no eres capaz de comprenderme, no tiene sentido que esto continué, no me puedo casar contigo tan pronto, así que será mejor que terminemos aquí y ahora

Sesshomaru: de acuerdo, esto se acabó Kagura, a partir de este instante dejaste de ser mi novia, es una lástima, pero es mejor así, me voy, no tiene sentido que me quede acá (caminó hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y se fue)

Kagura se quedo en una sola pieza, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por más que trataba de contenerlas no podía, ella realmente lo amaba, pero le tenía terror al matrimonio, no se sentía lista para dar un paso tan importante en su vida.

Limpio sus lágrimas subió a su auto (el que él le regalo) y se dirigió a su hogar.

Al llegar, su padre la recibió sorprendido, no esperaba que volviera a casa ese día, ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella se quedara en casa de su novio.

Naraku: ¿hija que ocurrió? ¿no es hoy, el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?

Kagura: él y yo terminamos ¡se acabó papá! ya no somos más novios (unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas)

Naraku: (la acurro contra sí mismo) ¡calma hija! ¡calma! Las parejas tienen problemas todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que sea lo que haya ocurrido lo solucionaran pronto

Kagura: no papá, esto no se solucionara, él es un hombre que cuando toma una decisión no da marcha atrás, sé que lo nuestro llego a su fin, el jamás volverá a mí

Naraku: ¿Qué fue aquello que ocurrió, para que terminaran? si hasta solo hace unos días estaban muy felices el uno con el otro, a él se le veía realmente enamorado y a ti ni que decir

Kagura: él hace 2 meses que viene pidiendo matrimonio, hoy lo volvió hacer y yo lo rechace de nuevo, por lo que él no lo tolero mas y me termino

Naraku: ¿Por qué hiciste eso hija? ¿Qué no lo amas?

Kagura: ¡con toda mi alma! Sin embargo, tú y mis hermanos están primero. Desde que mamá falleció he sido yo la que se ha hecho cargo de ustedes, si me caso tendría que dejarlos y eso no es lo que quiero, mis hermanos aun están pequeños y tú tienes que hacerte cargo del negocio ¿Cómo podría dejarlos así?

Naraku: (limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de su hija) desde que tu madre murió, yo me he apoyado mucho en ti, eres una extraordinaria hija, no podría estar más feliz contigo, sin embargo es la ley natural de la vida que formes tu propio hogar, tus hermanos y tú siempre serán mi responsabilidad, yo siempre veré por ustedes. Hija, no dejes ir tu oportunidad de ser feliz por permanecer con nosotros.

¡Ve! Y cásate con él, se feliz, disfruta de tu amor, tus hermanos y yo estaremos bien, es verdad que te extrañaremos mucho al principio porque ya no viviremos bajo el mismo techo.

Pero no sería un buen padre si no te dejo volar con tus propias alas.

¡Hija, ya no llores! Si nosotros somos el motivo por el cual no te quieres casar, aparta esa idea de tu mente, sigue a tu corazón, se feliz, no te angustie por nosotros.

Ahora no pierdas tiempo y ve a buscarlo, aprovecha que es su cumpleaños y que la pelea está fresca, regálale un si por su día, estoy seguro que se alegrara de escucharte decirle eso.

Kagura: gracias papá, iré en este momento a verlo, debe estar en su casa.

Salio en su búsqueda a toda prisa, manejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin sospechar en lo más minino con la ingrata sorpresa que se llevaría.

Penthouse de Sesshomaru…

Estaba frente a la puerta toco el timbre (a pesar que se había quedado montones de veces, nunca le pidió el código de acceso de la puerta, por lo cual debería esperar a que él le abra)

La puerta se abrió lentamente, cuanto de pronto la persona que salio no era él, sino una ella.

Señorita: (era delgada alta, de porte fino y elegante, cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos grandes color casi negro y llevaba puesta solo una camisa de él encima)

Buenas noches ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

Kagura: (se quedo petrificada, no se esperaba algo así) yo, disculpe, estoy buscando al señor Sesshomaru Taisho, pero creo que me equivoque de casa (imposible era el único Penthouse del edificio)

Señorita: no, no se equivoco, efectivamente el vive acá, pero aun no ha llegado, si gustas puedes pasar a esperarlo ¿Qué te parce si te invito una taza de té y conversamos hasta que el llegué? Yo llevo esperándolo ya buen rato y no tengo ni idea a que hora llegara

Kagura: no gracias, lo que tenía que decirle se lo puedo decir en otro momento, disculpe la molestia señorita (se fue corriendo de ahí)

Señorita: por favor espere… ¿Cuál es su nombre? (trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo)

Kagura salio del edificio hecha un mar de lagrimas, mientras manejaba rumbo a su casa pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, una mujer semi desnuda en casa de su novio ¡pero como era de cara dura ese hombre! ¡proponerle matrimonio, mientras su amante la esperaba cómodamente en su casa! ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría estado viendo la cara?

Su corazón se comenzó a llenar de ira y resentimiento hacía él ¿Cómo demonios era posible que le hablara de amor y matrimonio, si estaba manteniendo una relación a la par? Y peor aún, a esa mujer si le daba la clave de acceso a su casa y ella que era su novia jamás tuvo la iniciativa de dársela… ¡eso era el colmo! ¡claro se había aprovechado del hecho de que ella es una mujer de condición modesta, que era ingenua y creía que el príncipe azul si existía! ¡pero que estúpida que fui! Se decía así misma.

Creer que un hombre como él, apuesto, exitoso, popular, millonario, se fijaría en alguien como ella. ¡ah no, eso sí que no! A mí no me ve la cara de estúpida por ningún lado, mañana mismo le devuelvo todos sus obsequios y renuncio al trabajo, prefiero volver a vivir como antes y trabajar en el negocio con mi padre que ser la pobre idiota de ese tal riquillo.

Llego a su casa hecha una furia, su padre al sentirla llegar le pregunto ¿Cómo le había ido? Y ella solo le respondió "¡mañana, renuncio a mi puesto en el hotel y le voy a devolver todos sus regalos incluyendo esta casa!"

Su padre no supo que responder, si esa era la decisión de su hija, era porque debía tener sus fuertes motivos.

En el Penthouse de Sesshomaru…

Luego de pasear por la ciudad y despejar un rato su mente regreso a su casa, ignorando por completo lo acontecido.

Al entrar pudo percibir un delicioso perfume francés que inundaba con su esencia la entrada de su hogar hasta más allá del corredor que conectaba con el resto de la casa.

Él conocía bien el aroma de ese perfume, pero era imposible que la mujer que lo usaba estuviera en su casa, en ese momento.

Caminó hasta la sala, y ahí se topó con una jovencita de largas y bien torneadas piernas, recostad boca abajo en el sofá leyendo un libro, vestida con una de sus camisas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Peor aún ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

**Señorita:** (al escuchar la varonil voz, volteo para verlo, se levanto del sofá y corrió hasta él) ¡primoooo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, han pasado 2 años desde la última vez.

¡Oh por cierto! ¡feliz cumpleaños! (lo comenzó a llenar de besos por todo el rostro de forma melosa, cosa que a él le fastidiaba de sobremanera)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ya detente! ¡no seas melosa! ¡veo que no has cambiado nada!

**Señorita:** ¡uuh! ¡veo que tu tampoco! Sigues siendo el mismo serio y recto Sesshomaru Taisho (con voz seria en tono de broma) no me toques, no me des besos, si lo haces me derrito, jajaja (carcajeo)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿se puede saber que haces acá? y ¿por qué estas usando mi camisa?

**Señorita:** vine a divertirme un poco, Inglaterra me aburre. Estar todo el día metida en los juzgados no es para mí, yo soy un espíritu libre, a mi me gusta viajar divertirme, hacer amigos, hacer travesuras como una niña pequeña, pero con cuerpo de grande, por eso vine acá, me escape de papá y toda su aburrida burocracia y en cuanto a tu camisa, me la puse para no estar desnuda ¡si quieres me la quito!

**Sesshomaru:** (-.-) no gracias, puedes quedártela puesta.

Si eres todo lo que dices ser ¿para que te hiciste abogada?

**Señorita:** ¡ay primo! tú sabes que los constantes acosos de papá por lograr que yo siga la tradición familiar, sino me convertía en una aburrida abogada, me dejaba en la cochina calle, así que decidí hacer lo que el viejo quiso, así con lo que gano ya no tengo que depender su fortuna y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, excepto encontrar mi maletín que se perdió en el aeropuerto. Se supone que en menos de 12 horas me deben llamar para decirme que ya lo encontraron o de lo contrario deberán pagarme ¡muuuchooo! Y como soy abogada saben que hablo en serio

**Sesshomaru:** aun no me has respondido ¿Cómo diablos fue que entraste aquí?

**Señorita:** simple, marque el código de acceso, eres muy obvio primito, no has cambiado en nada, recuerda que de niños yo siempre iba un paso adelante tuyo y eso que tú eres mayor que yo

**Sesshomaru:** solo te llevo 3 meses de diferencia

**Señorita:** ¿por cierto? ¿me dejarías usar el yukata de la tía Irasue? Me gustaría ir a la ciudad a disfrutar del tanabata ¿vamos?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿has estado revisando mi casa?

**Señorita**: llevo más de 6 horas metida acá adentro ¿Qué esperabas? ¡que solo mire la pared!

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiro) está bien usa uno de los yukatas de mi madre… un momento… si sabias de la ropa de mi madre ¿por qué te pusiste mi camisa?

**Señorita:** ¡por quiero seguir viva! ¡si me ponía la ropa de tía Irasue sin tu permiso, eras capaz de matarme! o ¿no?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) no, ya no, esa herida se cerró hace un tiempo atrás

**Señorita:** (0.0) (sorprendida) ¡sonreíste! Eso sí que es algo extraño, tu jamás sonríes… ¡ehhh! eso quiere decir que hay alguien especial ¿verdad? ¡cuéntame, cuéntame! (le comenzó a hacer cosquillas)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡basta! ¡ya detente!... no sigas con eso que no me gusta (ella no se detuvo) ya te he dicho muchas veces que esas cosas no me gustan ¡Sara!

**Señorita:** ¿Sara?... tan rápido te olvidaste de mi nombre… ¡eh, pero mira que ingrato eres! ¡pero está bien, para que veas que no hay resentimientos te refrescare la memoria!

**Sesshomaru:** (algo ido) no hace falta Midoriko, claro que me acuerdo de tu nombre, es solo que tu actitud me hizo recordar a una persona que quise mucho, que por desgracia ya no está viva, eso fue todo

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazo) lo siento mucho, no quise traerte tristes recuerdos, solo quería hacerte reír un rato

**Sesshomaru:** está bien. Tú te pareces mucho a ella en carácter, ella también solía ser juguetona, graciosa, divertida y sobre todo amaba la vida, sin embargo una enfermedad incurable se la llevo hace algunos meses

**Midoriko:** algo me conto el primo Inuyasha por mail, me conto que una amiga suya muy querida murió con tan solo 27 años, eso fue algo muy triste… sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que soy tía ¡eres un ingrato! Me voy del país un par de años y ni un mísero mail eres capaz de responderme, yo te escrito miles y tú ni uno (le dio un lapo en la cabeza)

**Sesshomaru:** para que quieres que te escriba si ya veo que Inuyasha te mantiene al corriente de todo

**Midoriko:** (haciéndole una llave al cuello) ¡porque! ¡porque eres mi primo! ¡con el cual compartía todo! ¿Ya te olvidaste de todas las cosas que hicimos juntos? ¿eh? Ya se te olvido de todos los problemas en los que me metía por ti

**Sesshomaru:** (se deshizo de la llave y la tumbo contra el sofá quedando encima de ella) no, no me he olvidado de nada… tampoco me olvido que por nuestro parentesco lo nuestro no pudo ser cuando apenas teníamos 16 años (se paró a un lado suyo)

**Midoriko:** (con un ligero sonrojo) en ese entonces éramos unos niños inocentes y confundimos las cosas, creo que fue por la cercanía que teníamos… creímos que lo nuestro era algo más que solo amistad

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás segura de ello? No te olvides que entre nosotros hubo algo más que solo inocentes besos

**Midoriko:** (sonrojadisima) ¡ay ya! ¡deja de atormentarme con los recuerdos del pasado! ¡solo fue algo que sucedió y ya! ahora somos adultos y muchas cosas han pasado por nuestras vidas, tú te metiste a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio y yo me fui a Harvard a seguir derecho

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras bebía de una copa de coñac, sentado en un sillón) ¿supiste, porque tu padre te mando a Harvard apenas terminaste la escuela?

**Midoriko:** see, para que siguiera la tradición de la familia

**Sesshomaru:** fue más que solo por eso, fue porque nuestros padres se dieron cuenta que nos habíamos enamorado y querían evitar un escándalo familiar

**Midoriko:** ¿quééé´? ¡por esa estupidez tuve que aguantarme 4 estúpidos y largos años de mi vida estudiando algo que hasta el día de hoy detesto! ¡no hubiera sido más fácil que mi papá me pidiera que me aleje de ti y ya! ¡aish, viejo estúpido! ¡era solo una adolescente! ¡hay por favor a la mayoría de adolescente les pasa cosas así! ¡ay que ridículo!

**Sesshomaru:** (riéndose) no has cambiado nada, sigues reaccionando como toda una adolescente

**Midoriko:** ¡eso crees!... ¡tonto! ¡eres un tonto! Y lo seguirás siendo por siempre ¡tontoooo! Mejor me voy a poner el yukata de la tía Irasue, para que salgamos a pasear, tu casa será grande pero ya me aburrí de recorrerla una y otra vez (se fue dejándolo solo)

En lo que se cambiaba, pensaba todo lo que lo había extrañado durante esos 4 largos años que estuvo fuera del país, todos los días le escribía cartas, que jamás se atrevió a enviarle.

Cuando retorno al país luego de recibirse de abogada, lo busco, pero él se había ido a Francia, solo en algunas escasas ocasiones lo pudo ver durante algunas reuniones familiares y acercarse a él fingiendo que no sentía nada.

Cuando él asumió la presidencia del hotel, ella estuvo en la gran fiesta de celebración alentándolo, se mantuvo en el país durante algún tiempo solo para poder estar a su lado a pesar de las protestas de su padre, que siempre le pedía que emigre a Inglaterra junto con él, cada vez que tenía oportunidad se escapaba y regresaba al país, la última vez que lo había hecho, se registro como huésped en el hotel y participo en la subasta de fiesta de Halloween, estaba disfrazada por lo que él no la pudo ver, pero ella sí.

Al ver que Sara pago $50 000 por él comprendió de inmediato que aquella mujer estaba interesada en él, lo único que pudo hacer fue aprovechar la euforia del momento y ahogar sus gritos junto con los de otras jovencitas, declarándole su amor, ella aún lo amaba, pero como ya eran adultos y peor aún primos, era algo que no se atrevía a confesarle.

Termino de vestirse, lo fue a buscar hasta la sala donde él se hallaba y con una amplia sonrisa le pregunto ¿Qué tal me veo?

**Sesshomaru:** bien, miko, bien, la ropa de mamá te asienta muy bien

**Midoriko:** ¡uishh! (estrujando las mejillas de él) ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Miko, siento que me estuvieras diciendo mono, chango o algo así

**Sesshomaru:** ¡vaya! Un par de años fuera del país ya afectaron tu japonés… Miko significa sacerdotisa ¡burrita! De ahí se deriva tu nombre

**Midoriko:** claro que lo sé ¿Qué crees que soy ignorante? ¡burro! Solo que no me gusta como suena. Ya no perdamos mas el tiempo y vámonos ya al centro de la ciudad, quiero divertirme.

Y dame las llaves de tu auto, has estado bebiendo y en ese estado podríamos matarnos

**Sesshomaru:** me describes como un alcohólico, solo he bebido una copa de coñac

**Midoriko:** peor aún, cada vez que bebes coñac, es porque estas triste y esa tristeza se debe a una mujer, te conozco muy bien y no hay nada que me puedas ocultar ¡venga dame las llaves del auto de una vez por todas!

**Sesshomaru:** te las daré, si logras alcanzarme, el que llegue primero al estacionamiento gana (salio a toda prisa del lugar, dejándola atrás. Con el yucata puesto no podía correr)

**Midoriko:** ¡oe! ¡espérame! ¡eres un tramposo! pero ya verás… (se quito los zapatos, se subió el yucata dejándolo a manera de mini falda, salio del lugar, se dirigió hasta el ascensor y bajo más rápido que él)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡eres una tramposa! ¡debías bajar por las escaleras, no por el ascensor

**Midoriko:** (tono sarcástico) ¿en serio? Yo solo te escuche decir que si yo llegaba primero me dabas las llaves, no escuche ningún tipo de regla ¡así que perdiste! Dame las llaves

Él se las dio de mala gana, ella siempre le hacía trampa y él como un zonzo caía en ellas.

Al poco rato, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Todas las calles, centros comerciales restaurantes, todo estaba decorado con alusión a la festividad, por las calles las mujeres de diversas edades lucían sus esplendidos yukatas en diversos colores.

Muchos elaboraban sus deseos en trozos de papel de colores colocándolos en las ramas de los árboles de bambú, todo era una fiesta llena alegría y algarabía por donde quiera que se mirase.

La noche se pasó rápido entre tantas actividades juntas, pidieron deseos, comieron diferente tipo de cosas, anduvieron por las calles, se tomaron fotos, hasta que después de tanto, decidieron regresar a casa para descansar.

**Sesshomaru:** te llamaron del aeropuerto mientras estuvimos fuera

**Midoriko:** no aun no, les quedan 2 horas para hacerlo, sino me tendrán que pagar por todo lo que traía.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué tantas cosas traías?

**Midoriko:** principalmente ropa y un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para ti, por eso es que muy importante que encuentre mi maleta, tu regalo es algo único e irremplazable

**Sesshomaru:** si supieras cuantos regalos rechazo cada año por mi cumpleaños.

No sé porque las mujeres se esfuerzan tanto en hacerme infinidad de obsequios cada año, lo único que consiguen es llenar el hotel con sus inoportunas presencias

**Miroku:** pues mi obsequio es algo que no lo hallaras en ninguna parte del mundo.

Hace unos meses tu grupo favorito de música estuvo en Inglaterra e incumplieron con un contrato, por lo que la compañía organizadora de eventos que los contrató, les puso una demanda, que ni con todos sus millones podrían pagar. Ellos eran culpables, sin embargo les ofrecí sacarlos del lio si a cambio de que grabaran un CD único y exclusivo para ti. No dudaron ni 2 segundos en hacerlo, por supuesto que gane el juicio y les cobre bien caro, pero más caro les hubiera salido perder.

**Sesshomaru:** tú sí que eres única, siempre terminas saliéndote con tu gusto.

Hasta ahora no comprendo cómo fue que tu padre te logró obligar estudiar leyes con el carácter que tienes.

**Midoriko:** ¡ay, pero tú sí que no me pones atención! ¡te dije que si no seguía la carrera, me dejaría en la calle!

**Sesshomaru:** pero si tú siempre has contado con la herencia de tu madre

**Midoriko:** papá se las arregló para que mi madre no me diera un centavo hasta el día en que me gradué, por ello tuve que acceder.

Ya dejémonos de tanta charla y vámonos a dormir que estoy cansada.

**Sesshomaru:** si buena idea, hoy ha sido un día muy largo por muchas cosas y estoy agotadísimo

**Midoriko:** antes que se me olvide, esta tarde vino una señorita a buscarte. Le ofrecí pasar y hasta que tomáramos un té juntas, pero me miro con cara de espanto y se fue corriendo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Cómo era ella?

**Midoriko:** Era un poco más baja que yo, de cabello negro y unos bellos ojos color jade

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Kagura! ¿¡no me digas que cuando te vio solo llevabas puesto solo mi camisa!

**Midoriko:** si ¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema?

**Sesshomaru:** si, ella es mi prometida y al verte vestida así estoy seguro que mal interpreto las cosas, ya mañana hablare con ella

**Midoriko:** ¿te piensas casar?... ¿Cuándo?

**Sesshomaru:** se lo he pedido varias veces, pero siempre me rechaza, hoy peleamos por eso y terminamos, pero estoy seguro que vino para aclarar las cosas.

Ya mañana te cuento el resto de mi vida, por ahora estoy cansado, puedes tomar una de mis pijamas para dormir o si encuentras algo cómodo entre la ropa de mi madre puedes tomar lo que gustes, te veo mañana estoy muerto de cansancio (se metió su habitación)

Ella busco algo cómodo para dormir y ocupó una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Durante algunas horas trató de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo, la noticia que le acababa de dar su primo no le gustó nada.

Como no podía dormir no se le ocurrió mejor idea que invadir la habitación de él, cobijándose bajos las sabanas de su cama y abrazándose a su espalda ¿Qué pensaría él al día siguiente? Era algo a lo que no le dio importancia y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente fue él el primero en levantarse, ya que un sonido desconocido lo hizo despertar.

¿Un celular? ¿Está sonando un celular? (pensó semi dormido) debe ser el de Midoriko.

Intento levantarse pero se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba siendo abrazado por ella, se zafó del abrazo y busco alrededor de la habitación el ruidoso aparato; Se trataba de una llamada, contestó y la persona al otro lado se presentó como un encargado del aeropuerto. Informándole que la maleta de su prima había sido hallada.

Dejo dormir un poco más a su prima… mientras aprovechó para darse una ducha.

Se cambio y salio del baño ya listo para irse a trabajar, pero antes se daría una vuelta por el aeropuerto para recoger la maleta de su auto-invitada. Antes de salir le dejo una nota informándole que volvería en una hora aproximadamente.

1 hora después, retorno a su hogar con la maleta de su prima.

Ella aun seguía plácidamente dormida, como estaba de vacaciones en el país no tenía porque levantarse temprano.

Intento despertarla, pero fue en vano, cuando ella cogía una almohada, no había fuerza humana que la despertara. Dejó la maleta a un lado de la cama y volvió a salir de su hogar, esta vez con rumbo a su trabajo.

**Unas horas después en el hotel…**

Un ascensor hacía su parada en el piso 20. Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron dejaron ver a ver a una hermosa mujer de elegantes y finas facciones. La dama en cuestión caminó hasta llegar donde se encontraba la secretaría de los hermanos Taisho.

**Ayame:** buenas tardes señorita ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

**Midoriko:** ¡uhmm! Quisiera ver al señor Inuyasha

**Ayame:** ¿tiene usted cita con él?

**Midoriko:** no, no la tengo… (se sonrío al borde la risa) ¡ay, pero Ayame, que frágil es tu memoria! ¡solo pasan un par de años y te olvidas de mí!

**Ayame:** disculpe usted… ¿la conos…? ¡oh, pero claro! ¡cómo te reconocí! (se levanto de su asiento y la abrazo con alegría) ¡Midorikooo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Midoriko:** ayer, vine para a darle la sorpresa a Sesshomaru por su cumpleaños. Un favor puedes ayudarme a jugarle una broma a Inuyasha, se que se caso hace unos meses, pero no pude asistir a la boda

**Ayame:**¿en que quieres que te ayude? (Midoriko le susurro su plan al oído)

¡que mala eres! ¡ok, lo hare! (por intercomunicador) señor Inuyasha ¿podría usted por favor acercarse a mi escritorio, acá afuera hay una bella señorita que afirma ser su amante y de no ser atendida, irá a buscar a su esposa para armarle un escándalo (no se aguantaba la risa)

**Inuyasha:** no, comprendo a que se refiere con ello señorita, sin embargo saldré a atender a la dama en cuestión (salio algo sorprendido por aquel anuncio)

**Ayame:** (se carcajeaba) ¡pobre Inu! ¿Qué estará pensando? ¡espero que no me despida!

**Midoriko:** descuida, él tiene buen sentido del humor, entenderá de inmediato

**Ayame:** ¡shii! ¡allí viene! ¡ponte de espaldas para que no te reconozca!

**Inuyasha:** ¿quién es aquella dama que solicita mi presencia?

**Ayame:** es la señorita acá presente señor

**Inuyasha:** (no la reconoció por lo que estaba de espaladas a él) buenas tardes señorita ¿en que la puedo atender?

**Midoriko:** se dio vuelta. ¿en que? ¡en saludarme! ¡holaaa primooo! ¡felicidades por tu boda! ¡lamento no haber podido venir! (lo abrazo y colmó de besos)

**Inuyasha:** ¡eras tú! ¡que gusto verte de nuevo! ¿cuándo llegaste?

**Midoriko:** ayer. Me quede en casa de Sesshomaru vine para sorprenderlo por su cumpleaños.

Por cierto me comentaste que tu esposa trabaja acá mismo ¿me llevarías a conocerla?

**Inuyasha:** ¡hmm! ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con la broma y le haces creer a Kagome que eres mi amante? ¡quisiera probar su reacción!

**Ayame:** ¿estás seguro de ello? ¡podría enojarse mucho!

**Inuyasha:** no lo creo, ella sabe lo mucho que la amo y que no sería capaz de serle infiel

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazo como si fuese un peluche) ¡ohhh, que lindo eres! ¡como quisiera encontrar un hombre como tú! Todos los novios que he tenido son puro aspecto y nada de cerebro.

¡hagamos una cosa, indícame quien es ella y primero iré yo sola armarle una escena, luego vas tú, para ver que pasa! ¿sí?

**Inuyasha:** perfecto, ella está en el piso 21, su oficina está dentro del estudio de arquitectura, la reconocerás fácilmente ya que es la mujer más hermosa que hay, tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolate, un cabello negro ondulado, una sonrisa que te cautiva y…

**Midoriko:** suficiente, no la quiero conquistar solo quiero saber cómo es físicamente

**Ayame:** él es así cada vez que habla de Kagome, se sumerge en un trance para describirla

**Midoriko:** si ya veo. ¿me acompañas o esperas que ella venga corriendo a querer degollarte?

**Inuyasha:** te acompaño, estoy segura que ella no creerá ni media palabra de lo que le digas

Ambos subieron al siguiente piso, él la condujo hasta la oficina de ella y se oculto cerca del lugar para escuchar la actuación de su prima y oír lo que su esposa le diría.

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes ¿tú eres la esposa del señor Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** si, soy yo, en que la puedo ayudar señorita

**Midoriko:** ¡veras! ¡quisiera pedirte que te alejes de él! ¡hace un par de meses que él y yo mantenemos una estrecha relación! ¿me entiendes no? Por lo que sería mejor que no sigas estorbando nuestro camino

**Kagome:** (sonriente) creo que te has equivocado de persona. Mi esposo, no sería capaz de fijarse en nadie más que no sea yo

**Midoriko:** no, me he equivocado, el es un joven de cabello largo plateado, ojos color ámbar y codueño de este hotel, así que estamos hablando del mismo Inuyasha

**Kagome:** (suspiro) en ese caso tú debes ser una de sus tantas fans que fantasea con que pueden llegar a tener algo con él o su hermano, te pido por favor no me hagas perder más mi tiempo, estoy acá no solo por ser su esposa, sino porque trabajo en este hotel, así que si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer con tu vida yo si, por favor retírate y sino quieres irte puedes ir la oficina de mi esposo que está ubicada en el piso de abajo para pedirle que te de un autógrafo a ver si así se te pasa el delirio

**Midoriko:** (se rio) mi primo tenía razón, no me creíste nada ni por un instante. Permíteme que me presente soy Midoriko Tatsuko, prima de Inu y Sessh.

Llegué ayer de Inglaterra después de 2 años y vine a ver mi primo. Entre los dos decidimos jugarte una broma, espero que no te hayas enfadado

**Kagome**: no tengo por qué molestarme, eres muy buena actriz, pero confió plenamente en Inuyasha por eso es que no caí en tu juego

**Midoriko:** que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos, se ve que confían mucho en el otro

**Inuyasha:** (salio de su escondite y se acerco a ambas) hola preciosa (le dio un beso) ya conociste a mi prima, ella es una chica realmente divertida, te va caer muy bien cuando la conozcas un poco mas

**Kagome:** ¡tonto! ¿creíste que me creería esa historia de que tienes una amante?... si a si fuera te lanzo por la ventana je, je, es broma amor, confió plenamente en ti

**Midoriko:** ¡ohh! ¡que envidia me dan! Yo no me ha casado aun porque no encuentro nadie a fin a mí, si tú o Sessh no fueran mis primos ya hace tiempo que me hubiera casado con uno de ustedes. Bueno chicos los dejo, voy a ver a Sessh para agradecerle lo de mi maleta, espero volver a verlos pronto

**Inuyasha:** ¿Por qué no vas este domingo a la mansión?

**Midoriko:** ¡no me digas! tía Izayoi sigue con lo mismo de que todos los domingo sean familiares

**Inu y Kag:** ¡sí!

**Midoriko:** entonces ahí estaré… ¡desde las 7:00 a.m! ¡ay que flojera!...pero descuiden primos el domingo los veo por allá (les dio un beso a cada uno y se fue)

Bajo al piso anterior y para su buena suerte su otro primo estaba conversando con Ayame.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo Kagura estaba dentro del ascensor rumbo el mismo lugar, llevando consigo los documentos de su casa y las llaves de su auto. Su carta de renuncia ya se la había presentado a Koga ya que él era su jefe inmediato.

Midoriko al ver su primo se le dio un sentido abrazo y lo comenzó a llenar de besos a pesar de las protestas de él, en ese mismo momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a Kagura semejante escena, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

Estaba furiosa, no solo su reciente ex – novio, tenía una amante sino que también la llevaba al hotel y se dejaba besar por ella en público, eso fue algo que no soportó mas.

**En la cocina…**

**Kagura:** discúlpame Koga, pero quiero hacer efectiva mi renuncia de inmediato, no puedo esperar 2 semanas a que encuentres mi reemplazo, no puedo, ni quiero quedarme en este lugar un minuto mas

**Koga:** sabes que no puedes abandonar tu puesto de un momento a otro, tu contrato te lo impide, para que seas dada de baja debes esperar a que halle un reemplazo

**Kagura:** te enviare a mi padre para que ocupe mi lugar hasta que encuentre un reemplazo permanente, no te puedo explicar el porqué pero ¡ya no quiero estar más en este lugar!

Toma estos documentos y estas llaves, por favor en cuanto el señor Taisho me venga a buscar entrégaselos en mi nombre, fui hasta su oficina para entregárselos personalmente, pero estaba ocupado por lo que no me dio tiempo

**Koga:** por el hecho de que hayas peleado con tu novio, no te da derecho a dejar tu puesto de manera irresponsable, cumple con tu contrato y luego márchate si deseas, compórtate como una profesional, no como una novia despechada, no mescles las cosas

**Kagura:** ¡demándame si lo deseas! No me quedare en este lugar ni un solo instante mas ¡me marcho! desde mañana mi padre vendrá en mi reemplazo adiós (se fue dejando su puesto vacio a cargo de sus ayudantes)

Koga subió de inmediato al piso 20 para poder conversar con Sesshomaru.

**Ayame:** ¿Koga? ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Qué son esos documentos?

**Koga:** necesito hablar con Sesshomaru, Kagura acaba de renunciar a su puesto y me dejo encargado que le entregara estos papeles

**Ayame:** él esta ahorita en su oficina con su prima, veré si te puede atender (lo anuncio por intercomunicador y él le respondió que si lo podía recibir)

Sin perder tiempo, ingreso a la oficina de su jefe para informarle lo acontecido.

**Koga:** disculpa que te interrumpa. (miró a Midoriko) Buenas tardes señorita, usted perdone que irrumpa en su conversación pero lo que le vengo a decir a mi jefe es importante

**Midoriko:** (fascinada con el aspecto de él, el color de sus ojos y su porte atraparon su atención) por mí no se preocupe joven… ¡perdón pero no escuche su nombre!

**Koga:** disculpe usted, soy Koga Takashima, chef ejecutivo de este mismo hotel, un placer en conocerla señorita

**Midoriko:** el placer es mío, soy Midoriko Tatsuko, prima de Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que me tienes que decir?

**Koga:** Kagura renunció a su puesto hace solo unos minutos y me pidió que te entregara estos documentos. Me comento que intento entregártelos en persona pero estabas ocupado.

Para renunciar alegó que no quería ni podía quedarse más tiempo en su puesto por lo que su renuncia es carácter inmediato, me comento también que enviaría a su padre como reemplazo en lo que encuentro un suplente perenne para el puesto

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiro) ¿tienes idea de donde pudo ir?

**Koga:** puede ser que se haya ido a su casa o negocio. Estaba muy molesta cuando salio del hotel, como me dejo las llaves de su auto puede ser que haya tomado un taxi o un tren

**Midoriko:** ¡ay no, todo es mi culpa! ¡ella debe estar pesando que yo soy tu…! ¡ayy! ¡discúlpame primo! ¡vamos a buscarla para aclarar todo el mal entendido

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no! Dejémosla tranquila, necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas y si reaccionó de esa manera por algo como lo de ayer es porque no tiene confianza en mí, quizá fue un error de mi parte entablar una relación con ella.

Koga, manda a traer a algún de nuestros pasteleros de otro hotel y si nadie accede contrata lo antes posible a alguien que se ocupe del puesto, hasta entonces es tu responsabilidad cubrirlo

**Koga:** como ordenes, me retiro a continuar con mis labores. Con su permiso señorita, con tu permiso jefe ( le decía jefe cada vez que se molestaba con él) (salio del lugar y Ayame de inmediato lo interrogo, él le explico rápidamente lo ocurrido y se fue a su puesto de trabajo)

**Midoriko:** ¿estás seguro de dejar las cosas así? Aquella joven debe estar confundía por lo que me vio ayer en tu casa, debe estar creyendo que yo soy tu amante o algo así

**Sesshomaru:** si eso es lo que cree, es por su propia inseguridad, siempre le demostré cuanto la quería, le pedí muchas veces que fuera mi esposa y ella siempre me rechazo.

La actitud que ha tomado ahora connota su falta de madurez para razonar.

Si tú realmente fueras mi amante no te llevaría a mi casa sabiendo que ella se puede aparecer, para tal caso te vería en otro lugar más privado.

Mira esto (entregándoles los documentos y las llaves) son los títulos de propiedad de la casa que le regale a ella y su familia y estas las llaves del auto que le regale por el día de blanco (1 de marzo que es cuando los chicos le hacen regalos a las chicas que les regalaron chocolates el 14 de febrero) este reacción suya solo demuestra su gran orgullo, quiere hacerme sentir culpable de algo que no soy, lo que debe estar esperando es que la vaya a buscar y le suplique que regrese conmigo, sin embargo el día de ayer al terminar, le dije claramente que yo jamás me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo y fue ella quien decidió rechazarme no yo

**Midoriko:** ¡uuuyyy! ¡pero tú eres bruto o te haces! Ella se siente dolida, es obvio que después de rechazarte, pensó las cosas mejor y por eso te fue a buscar a tu casa, sin embargo yo cometí el fatal error de abrirle la puerta, es evidente que por la facha que llevaba puesta pensó que yo había pasado la noche contigo o te estaba esperando con intensiones de algo mas, por eso está molesta, está confundida.

Si tú no piensas ir a buscarla, entonces iré yo, para aclarar todo este mal entendido.

Dame su dirección iré en este mismo instante a buscarla.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡te prohíbo que hagas eso!

**Midoriko:** ¡jah! ¿te olvidas de con quién estás hablando? ¡a mí nadie me prohíbe nada! Si tú no quieres dejar las cosas así es asunto tuyo, yo al menos voy a aclarar el mal entendido que ocasioné, ya que no me quieres dar su dirección se la pediré al apuesto chef.

bye primito te veo luego (salio de la oficina con dirección a la cocina)


	51. Oportunidad perdida

**Cap. LI**

**Oportunidad perdida**

Se encontraba rumbo a casa de Kagura, estaba decidida aclarar el mal entendió que sin proponérselo había ocasionado, no podía dejar de tener aquellos sentimientos por su primo y realmente deseaba estar el lugar de ella.

De poder casarse con Sesshomaru lo haría de inmediato pero su parentesco se lo impedía ¡su condenado parentesco le impedía siquiera confesarle lo que sentía por él! ¿pero realmente ese era un impedimento? Después de todo era primos en 2do grado, no eran hermanos, así que si se diera algo entre ellos no sería tan grave, quizá causaría revuelo en la familia, pero hasta esas alturas de su vida eso ya no le importaba, era lo suficientemente mayor e independiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones, sin embargo su gran juez sería su padre. A él sí que le tenía respeto y mucho.

**Jaken:** señorita, hemos llegado a su destino (abriéndole la puerta del auto)

**Midoriko:** gracias Jaken, por favor espérame acá, no sé si tardare mucho o poco, solo espérame ¡sí¡ (bajó del auto)

**Jaken:** descuide señorita, aquí estaré aguardando por usted, tómese todo el tiempo que necesite

**Midoriko:** gracia Jaken, eres un amor (le dio un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)

Dio unos cuantos pasos desde el auto hasta de la casa. Era un lugar enorme, de buena fachada, con un bonito jardín que decoraba la entrada junto con una reja negra la cual estaba sin seguro, la empujo para abrirla, subió unos cuantos peldaños colocándose frente a la puerta de entrada, tocó el timbre un par de veces y una femenina voz la atendió por el video intercomunicador.

**Jovencita:** ¡residencia Sakasagami! Buenas tardes ¿en que la pudo ayudar señorita?

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes señorita soy Midoriko Tatsuko ¿podría por favor ver a la señorita Kagura?

**Jovencita:** usted disculpe señorita Tatsuko, la señorita Sakasagami, no se encuentra en estos momentos

**Midoriko:** ¿podría por favor decirme donde se halla y de ser posible darme la dirección, me urge poder conversar con ella, lo antes posible

**Jovencita:** ella está en estos momentos trabajando con su papá en la pastelería que se encuentra ubicada en Ginza 344, de seguro que allí la puede ubicar

**Midoriko:** muchas gracias por su ayuda, me retiro (corrió hasta el auto) ¡Jaken, por favor llévame a la siguiente dirección! Ginza 344

**Jaken:** ¿se refiere usted a la pastelería Sakasagami?

**Midoriko:** si por favor, ve rápido

Jaken obedeció las ordenes de su pasajera, como el lugar no quedaba lejos desde el punto donde se hallaban, llegaron en pocos minutos.

Ella bajo del auto a toda prisa, como si el lugar fuese a desaparecer.

Al ingresar al local, Kagura estaba atendiendo una de las mesas cuando se percato de su presencia, por lo que decidió meterse a la cocina para no tener que ver la cara de ¡esa mujer!

**Kagura:** papá por favor sal y atiende a la señorita que acaba de llegar, es alta de cabello negro largo y va muy bien vestida, la reconocerás de inmediato

**Naraku:** ¿qué sucede con ella? ¿por qué no la quieres atender?

**Kagura:** solo ve tú por favor y averigua ¿Qué quiere?

**Naraku:** está bien, solo te puedo decir, que huyendo no ganas nada (salio de la cocina para atender a Midoriko) ¡buenas tardes señorita! ¡sea usted bienvenida a este mi humilde pastelería! Soy Naraku Sakasagami, el propietario ¿en que la puedo atender?

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes señor, soy Midoriko Tatsuko, estoy aquí para poder hablar con la señorita Kagura ¿ella se encuentra?

**Naraku:** ella es mi hija, en estos momentos está algo ocupada en la cocina ¿desea esperarla?

**Midoriko:** si, es muy importante que ambas hablemos

**Naraku:** en ese caso le pediré que la atienda a la brevedad posible, por favor tome asiento

**Midoriko:** gracias señor (se sentó en la mesa más alejada y privada que encontró)

**Naraku:** (en la cocina) hija, aquella señorita te está buscando, dice que tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo, será mejor que vayas

**Kagura:** ¿qué podrá querer esa mujer conmigo?

**Naraku:** no lo sabrás nunca, sino le hablas ¡no te demores tanto y ve! No es de buena educación hacer esperar a los demás.

**Kagura:** (de mala gana) está bien papá, iré solo porque tú me lo pides (se acerco hasta la mesa donde la esperaba Midoriko)

Buenas tardes señorita, me indico mi padre que usted deseaba hablar conmigo

**Midoriko:** si, así es, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por favor toma asiento que lo te voy a decir es un poco extenso (Kagura se sentó al frente suyo, pero no dejaba de verla de mala manera, estaba convencida que ella era la amante de su novio)

**Kagura:** la escucho

**Midoriko:** mi nombre es Midoriko Tatsuko, yo soy la prima de Sesshomaru.

Llegué ayer de Inglaterra y me hospede en su casa, es por eso que cuando lo fuiste a ver te topaste conmigo y antes que me preguntes ¿el porqué estaba vestida de la manera que me viste? Eso fue porque mi maleta se perdió en el aeropuerto y la ropa que traía puesta era de invierno, por lo que busque algo más fresco para estar cómoda (estaban en verano)

**Kagura:** ¿y para que vienes a contarme todo eso? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

**Midoriko**: imagino que pensaste lo peor ¿verdad? Debes haber pensado que yo era la amante de Sesshomaru, lo digo por la expresión que pusiste al irte.

Yo fui la que ocasiono el mal entendido entre ustedes y por eso estoy acá explicándote las cosas. ¡Te pido disculpas por el mal momento que te hice pasar, no fue mi intención!

**Kagura:** ¿qué te hace creer que confiare en lo que me dices? todo puede ser un mentira

**Midoriko:** supuse que me dirías algo así ¡veras! Yo soy hija del primo hermano de Inu Taisho, por ende soy prima de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, de niña hasta adolescente viví acá en Japón pero desde los 18 años he vivido en diferentes partes del mundo.

¿Ahora me crees? O ¿quieres que te de pruebas de lo que digo?

**Kagura:** ¿que clase de pruebas me puedes dar a parte de tu inconvincente historia?

**Midoriko:** (saco su celular del bolso que llevaba) ¡mira! Acá tengo una fotos de nosotros cuando éramos niños (foto: una niña de cabello negro y un niño de cabello plateado, sentados en un sofá al lado de una mujer mayor) ¡ahí, teníamos unos 3 años! Es posible que a mí no me reconozcas, pero él es inconfundible, pero si no es suficiente ¿Qué tal esta? Ahí nos estamos graduando de la escuela preparatoria (foto: ambos salían parados uno al lado del otro con sus respectivos diplomas) ¿ahora si me crees?

**Kagura:** es cierto, son ustedes, ambos se ven idénticos en la actualidad, no han cambiado mucho desde ese entonces

**Midoriko:** (sonrió) ¡gracias! ¡eso quiere decir que aun parezco una adolescente de 18 años! ¡que emoción!

**Kagura:** ya creí en tu historia ¿ahora que quieres que haga?

**Midoriko:** ¿uh? ¡Pensé que la pelea entre ustedes dos había sido por mi causa!

**Kagura:** nosotros, no solo peleamos ¡terminamos!

**Midoriko:** algo supe, pero no entendí muy bien, según lo que él me contó, fuiste tú quien terminó la relación porque no quieres casarte con él

**Kagura:** él me presionó con su propuesta de matrimonio, por eso terminamos.

Como él no está dispuesto a esperar por mí un par de años, no tenía sentido que continuáramos con esa relación

**Midoriko:** no entiendo ¿por qué no estás dispuesta a casarte con él? ¿lo amas o no?

**Kagura:** si lo amo y si no acepto es porque aun no me siento preparada para algo tan importante yo solo tengo 25 y él 28

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) 29… ¡ayer fue su cumpleaños!

**Kagura:** ¡28 o 29 me da igual! Yo aun no ando pensando el matrimonio, él sin embargo ya estuvo comprometido antes, de no ser porque su prometida falleció se hubiera casado… la verdad es que yo le tengo… ¡terror al matrimonio! ¿Qué tal si él no es el indicado para mí?

**Midoriko:** ¡simple! ¡te divorcias! ¿Cuál es el drama?

**Kagura:** yo no lo veo así, yo soy del tipo de mujeres que crees en el amor para toda la vida

**Midoriko:** ¡ahh! ¡de esas que creen en los cuentos de hadas! ¡ya veo por dónde vas! Te diré una cosa Kagura, él es un hombre bastante deseado por muchas y si tú lo dejas ir, más de una tratara de conquistarlo ¡será mejor que despejes tus dudas en el acto o lo perderás definitivamente! Por cierto te traje tus documentos y las llaves de tu auto, créeme que ese acto tuyo no le gustó nada a mi primo, deja tu orgullo de lado que nada te sirve y toma una decisión, sino la próxima vez que lo veas, él ya no estará solo ¡te lo aseguro!

**Kagura:** ¿me estas amenazando?

**Midoriko:** ¡te estoy advirtiendo! ¡yo también estoy interesada en él desde hace mucho y si me he mantenido al margen es por el parentesco que nos une! ¡pero eso ya no me importa! Si tú no tomas una decisión en menos de 48 horas… ¡la próxima vez que lo veas será en mis brazos!

(con una amplia sonrisa) ¡fue agradable conversar contigo byeee! (salio del lugar dejando a Kagura llena de dudas)

**Midoriko**: ¡Jakensito! ¡por fa! ¡llévame al hotel! ¡siiii!

**Jaken:** como usted ordene señorita (le abrió la puerta del auto, ella subió y se fueron)

**En la cocina del hotel…**

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes señor ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al chef Koga-kun?

**Cocinero:** (embelesado con su belleza) él está en estos momentos en su oficina ¿desea usted que le indique donde es? (estaba ubicada en la parte de al fondo del restauran)

**Midoriko:** si, por favor (el cocinero la guio hasta el sitio)

Gracias jovencito es usted un dulce (le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de agradecimiento)

Knock- knock (tocó la puerta de la oficina)

**Koga:** adelante

**Midoriko:** (asomó su cabeza tímidamente) ¿Koga-kun? ¿eres tú?

**Koga:** (ó.ó) (curioso) ¿Quién es?

**Midoriko:** (ingresó a la oficina) hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos hace un par de horas en la oficina de Sesshomaru

**Koga:** dígame señorita Midoriko ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- Por favor tome asiento

**Midoriko:** gracias, pero trátame de tú, no me gustan las formalidades

**Koga: **como quieras ¿dime que es lo que se te ofrece?

**Midoriko:** quiero ocupar temporalmente la vacante de Kagura

**Koga:** la de pastelería

**Miroku:** ¿en eso trabajaba ella no?

**Koga:** ¿tienes alguna experiencia en el puesto?

**Midoriko:** ¡algo!

**Koga:** déjame tu currículum para examinarlo, si cumples con los requisitos, te considerare pare el puesto

**Midoriko:** ¿me permites usar tu computadora un momento?

**Koga:** ¡claro! (le dio media vuelta a la lap-top para que pudiera usarla)

**Midoriko:** (buscó en internet y se lo enseñó) acá esta, este es mi currículum

**Koga:** (lo leyó detenidamente) acá dice que eres abogada graduada con honores en Harvard, que tu record de juicios ganados está invicto, no comprendo ¿Por qué tu interés el puesto de pastelería? No tiene nada que ver con tu profesión

**Midoriko:** sigue leyendo…

**Koga:** también dice… que estudiaste pastelería en la "Escuela de Barry Callebaut" Francia, obteniendo el 3er lugar en elaboración de postres a nivel inter escuelas.

¡uhmm! Interesante… bien… ¿quieres el puesto? ¡lo tienes!

**Midoriko:** ¿en serio Koga-kun? Recuerda que solo lo estoy solicitando temporalmente, yo estoy de vacaciones por acá, en un par de meses me iré a Inglaterra nuevamente

**Koga:** si realmente es verdad lo que dice tu currículum, no tendré objeción en contratarte aunque sea de manera temporal

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazo efusivamente y llenó de besos melosamente) ¡que lindo eres gracias!

**Koga:** ¿cuando quieres empezar?

**Midoriko:** ¡ahorita!

**Koga:** en ese caso vamos a la cocina para que des el examen de ingreso

**Midoriko:** ¿examen? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

**Koga**: todo el que quiere conseguir el puesto de pastelero debe hacer "compota de frutas con miel de maple" los que no lo logran hacer bien se quedan como ayudantes de cocina y quien lo logra, tiene el puesto de pastelero titular

**Midoriko:** ese el postre favorito de mi primo (°.°) nunca nadie ha logrado hacerlo como tía Irasue, excepto mi mamá que fue quien le enseño

**Koga:** si quieres el puesto ¡tendrás que hacerlo bien! ¡si no puedes dejarlo!

**Midoriko:** estoy lista ¡vamos a la cocina!

Se fueron a la cocina, ahí él le entrego un uniforme y le explico que es lo que tenía que hacer. Como a ella le daba flojera hacer la condenada miel desde 0 cometió una travesura de niña grande. Tomó su celular y sin que nadie se diera cuenta llamó a Jaken para pedirle que compre miel de maple en el supermercado y se la llevara hasta la cocina.

Él de inmediato cumplió con lo solicitado y ella le presentó el postre terminado a Koga minutos después.

Su travesura dio resultado ya que Koga la acepto como la nueva pastelera suplente.

**Horas después…**

Se encontraban terminado de limpiar su área, todo lo que Koga le había pedido que haga le salió muy bien, se sentía contenta de trabajar ahí, aunque fuera solo por diversión.

De pronto sintió que la puerta de la cocina se abrió y escucho a alguien preguntar por Kagura.

**Midoriko:** (estaba agachada acomodando unos recipientes) (se paro al escuchar aquella conocida voz) lo siento primo, pero ella no está acá, renuncio ¿no lo recuerdas?

**Sesshomaru:** escuche ruidos y pensé que era ella ¿tú que haces acá?

**Midoriko: **(toda contenta) ahora yo soy la encargada de pastelería ¡temporalmente, pero soy la encargada!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ya veo! Voy a ver Rin ¿quieres acompañarme, para que la conozcas?

**Midoriko:** ¡ay, si, si, si! ¡dame un par de minutos me cambio el uniforme y ya

**Sesshomaru:** te espero en el estacionamiento

A los pocos minutos ella le dio el encuentro. De esa manera ambos se dirigieron a ver a Rin.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Al escuchar el timbre sonar, Rin con mucha emoción abrió la puerta, sabía que era su papá yendo a visitarla, pero cuando la abrió a la primera que vio fue a Midoriko.

**Midoriko:** ¡holaaa! ¡tú debes Rin chan! ¿no es así?

**Rin:** who are you? (quien eres) how do you know, who I am? (¿cómo sabes quién soy?

**Midoriko:** (refiriéndose a su primo que estaba tras suyo) lei che ti piace (ella es igual a ti)

**Sesshomaru:**non so quando qualcuno parla in un'altra lingua (cuando no conoce a alguien habla otro idioma)

**Rin:** (no hablaba Italiano por lo que no entendía) dad, who is she? (papá quien es ella)

**Sesshomaru:** ella es tu tía Midoriko, es mi prima, ha venido a conocerte

**Midoriko:** hi, nice to meet you sweetie (hola, gusto en conocerte encanto)

**Rin: **hola

Mientras ambas se saludaban la nana Kaede les dio la bienvenida.

**Kaede:** ¡Midoriko! ¡mi niña querida! ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

**Midoriko:** (le dio un cariñoso abrazo) ¡nana! ¡nanita Kaede! ¡que alegría poder abrazarte de nuevo! ¡te extrañe muchisimooo!

**Rin:** ¿tú conoces a la nana Kaede?

**Midoriko:** ¡claro! ¡ella es como mi abuelita! ¡ella siempre cuidaba de tu papá y de mí cuando éramos niños!

**Kaede: **si es cierto, aun recuerdo cuando era joven y corría tras de ustedes, eran inseparables y un par de traviesos

**Rin:** ¿de verdad nana?

**Kaede:** si mi niña adorada, tú papá de niño junto con Midoriko parecían más hermanos que primos, hacían casi todo juntos, se llevaban muy bien y siempre actuaban en complicidad para hacer travesuras

**Rin:** ¿tía Midoriko? ¿me enseñarías a hacer travesuras también?

**Midoriko:** ¡por supuesto! ¡me encanta hacer travesuras!- ¡hoy hice una!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿que hiciste?

**Midoriko:** (:P) (sacando la lengua) le pedí a Jaken que comprara miel de maple en el súper mercado para poder pasar el examen que me puso Koga-kun

**Sesshomaru:** (tocándose el rostro en forma de reproche) ¡Tú eres única en verdad! No dejas de hacer trampa ni en el trabajo

**Rin:** ¿tú también trabajas en el hotel?

**Midoriko:** desde hoy si

**Rin:** ¿que haces allí?

**Midoriko:** soy la encargada de pastelería temporalmente

**Rin y Kaede:** ¿y Kagura? ¿que pasó?

**Sesshomaru:** renuncio, eso es todo

**Kaede:** (lo miro con reproche sabía que había algo mas) ¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento mi niño? Por favor (él accedió yéndose con ella el estudio)

Kaede lo comenzó a interrogar queriendo llegar al fondo del tema.

Él le explico lo sucedido entre Kagura y él.

Por más esfuerzos que ella hizo para convencerlo de ir a buscarla y arreglar las cosas, él se negó rotundamente, ya había dado su palabra final y no se retractaría, tampoco iba a permitir que ella lo rechazara cuantas veces quisiera, le había pedido en diferentes oportunidades que sea su esposa, le había puesto el mundo a sus pies y ella seguía negándose a aceptarlo, si ella no quería estar a su lado que caso tenía ir a buscarla para hablar de un tema que no cambiaria en nada las cosas.

Mientras en el jardín, Midoriko y Rin jugaban alegremente con Koriu y Kuroro, ambas compartían el mismo interés por los animales lo cual las volvió amigas de inmediato.

**Sesshomaru:** nana, será mejor que me vaya, no me siento cómodo hablando de Kagura, ella ya tomó su decisión y yo la mía, ambos estamos de acuerdo, que lo mejor es estar separados

**Kaede:** es una verdadera lástima oírte decir eso mi niño ¡creí que ustedes estarían juntos por mucho tiempo!

**Sesshomaru:** (salio del estudio) ¿dónde está Midoriko? Ya es hora que nos vayamos

**Kaede:** debe estar en el jardín, por los ladridos de Koriu deduzco que está jugando con Rin

**Sesshomaru:** (en el jardín) Miko, ya me voy ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas?

**Midoriko:** ¡no me digas Miko!... ¿quedarme? ¿cómo me voy a quedar, si esta no es mi casa?

**Sesshomaru:** (¬¬) tampoco mi casa es tuya, pero ahí te quedas, decide ¿vienes o te quedas?

**Rin:** ¡quédate tía! ¡quédate! mañana comienzan mis vacaciones, quédate para poder quedarnos despiertas hasta tarde jugando ¡siii! ¡quédate! ¡quédate!

**Midoriko:** está bien sweetie, por ti me quedare

**Rin:** ¡yeee!

**Midoriko:** te veo mañana en la trabajo primo

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso, me voy. Rin vendré por ti y Kaede el sábado en la noche para que se queden en mi casa, no podré recogerlas tan temprano el domingo (era jueves)

**Midoriko:** ¿lo dices por el día familiar?

**Sesshomaru:** si, tú ya sabes como es mi madre de estricta con ese tema

**Midoriko:** en ese caso iremos todos juntos Inuyasha y su esposa me invitaron a pasar el domingo con ellos y tus padres

**Sesshomaru:** papá va a estar feliz de verte.

Chau hija (le dio un beso en la frente) te veo el sábado.

Hasta luego nana y antes que me digas nada, no ¡no cambiare de opinión! Te veo mañana Miko (salió de la residencia, con dirección la suya)

Luego de unas horas Rin se quedo profundamente dormida, Midoriko también estaba cansada por tanto jugar.

**Midoriko:** (bostezando) ¡que sueño tengo! ¿nana, me prestas un pijama? Quiero irme a descansar de una vez, no aguanto el sueño

**Kaede:** acompáñame a mi habitación, para entregarte la pijama

**Midoriko:** (con el pijama puesto) ¡esto es un camisón de abuelita! ¡me queda enorme!

**Kaede:** lo siento mi niña, pero no tengo nada de tu talla

**Midoriko:** (le dio un dulce beso en la frente) está bien nanita gracias, hasta mañana, ya no aguanto el sueño (bostezó)

Como en la casa habían muchas habitaciones vacías, se metió a la primera que encontró, sin tener idea que ¡quién era!

Unas horas después ya de madrugada, el dueño de casa volvía luego de un agotador día de trabajo, se sentía realmente cansado, tan solo quería dormir plácidamente.

Ingresó a su habitación se colocó la pijama y se recostó en su cama. Al echarse en esta, sintió un bulto entre las sabanas, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de Rin, ella a veces se metía a su cama cuando llegaba tarde del hospital.

A las 6:30 a.m su alarma empezó a sonar, estiró su brazo para apagarla, cuando de pronto sintió una mano encima de la suya y un ligero peso sobre él.

Midoriko se hallaba al lado suyo y por el sonoro ruido del despertador ella por inercia se movió hacía el lado opuesto de la cama para apagarlo.

Aún semi dormida, con los ojos a medio abrir, sintió que estaba encima de algo, pero no sabía qué. Al descubrir que debajo suyo estaba un hombre desconocido grito…

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahhh! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué estas en mi cama?

**Bankotsu:** ¡lo mismo debería preguntarte yo! esta es mi casa, mi habitación y estaba descansando hasta que te pusiste a gritar

**Midoriko:** ¡ah, ósea que yo soy la culpable de que hayamos pasado la noche juntos! ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

**Bankotsu:** en ningún momento insinué tal cosa ¿de dónde sacas esa deducción?

En lo que se enfrascaban en una discusión de no terminar, una pequeña niña se acerco a hasta la puerta de la habitación, despertada pos los gritos de su tía.

**Rin:** (sobándose los ojos con un brazo y cargando a Koriu con el otro) ¿Qué pasó tía Midoriko? ¿por qué gritaste?... ¡oh! ¡tío Bankotsu! ¿a que hora llegaste? (dejo al perrito en el suelo y corrió hasta la cama, recostándose entre los 2)

**Bankotsu:** llegue de madrugada mi niña querida - ¿no deberías estar alistandote para la escuela? Vas a llegar tarde

**Rin:** ¿ya se te olvido tío? ¡hoy empiezan mis vacaciones de verano!

**Bankotsu:** ¡es cierto! ¡con tanto trabajo, perdí la noción del tiempo!

**Rin:** ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? ¡todavía tengo sueño!

**Midoriko:** ¡claro sweetie! ¡yo también estoy que muero de sueño! ¡de no ser por ese ruidoso despertador, seguiría plácidamente dormida!

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso me retiro, para que puedan descansar tranquilas

**Midoriko:** no hace falta que te vayas, quédate si lo deseas

**Bankotsu:** tú sí que eres alguien singular, hace un instante gritabas espantada por haber dormido al lado de un extraño y ahora me dices que no hay problema si me quedo ¡jah!

**Midoriko:** unas horas más, unas horas menos ¡ya que más da! igual dormimos juntos toda la noche sin saberlo, además ya no somos desconocidos. Por lo que dijo Rin tu eres su tío, yo soy su tía ¿conforme? Ya nos conocimos ¡ah por cierto mi nombre por si no lo oíste es Midoriko! y el tuyo es Bankotsu ¿verdad? ¡Listo ya fuimos presentados, hasta más tarde! (acurrucó su cabeza en la almohada, abrazó a Rin y se durmió en el acto)

**Bankotsu:** (pensaba) ¡esta chica… es…! (suspiró) tiene la misma forma de ser de Sara, me recuerda a ella.

¡wauf! ¡wuauf! (Koriu ladraba al pie de la cama)

¿qué sucede amiguito? (acariciándolo) ¿ya quieres salir?... está bien… en vista que ya estoy despierto, será mejor empezar el día de una vez.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando dormir a tía y sobrina juntas. Se cambio la pijama por ropa deportiva, le colocó la correo al perro y salio a correr por el parque que se hallaba cerca a su casa (todos los días hacía 1 hora y media de deporte al aire libre)

Al regresar, Kaede se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Kaede: buenos días mi niño ¿descansaste bien?

Bankotsu: buenos días. Si, descanse bien, hasta que cierta señorita gritona acabo con mi podo sueño… ¿Quién es ella?

Kaede: disculpa por no avisarte, como siempre dices que no te llame al trabajo a menos que seas una emergencia, no lo hice.

Ella es Midoriko, la prima de Sesshomaru, ayer él la trajo para que conociera a Rin y fue ella quien le pidió que se quedara

Bankotsu: poco despistada la prima de Sesshomaru ¡se quedó dormida en mi habitación!

Kaede: (riéndose) ¡Cuánto lo siento mi niño! De todas las habitaciones justo se quedo en la tuya. Me hace recordar cuando kagome e Inuyasha pasaron su primera noche juntos hace mucho

Bankotsu: en aquella ocasión fue porque tu le tendiste una trampa a Kagome ¿o estas pretendiendo hace lo mismo conmigo?

Kaede: no, mi niño en lo absoluto, se me pasó decirle que tu también vivías acá, crei que lo sabía

Bankotsu: me voy a dar un baño, esperame paor favor para tomar desayuno todos juntos

Kaede: aun nadie ha desayunado, estoy esperando que las chicas se levanten para tomar junto con ellas

Bankotsu: ya regreso nana, espérenme para desayunar todos ¡sí!

Se dirigió a su habitación y vio la cama tendida ¿Dónde estarían tía y sobrina? Fue algo a lo que no le dio importancia, abrió la puerta del baño de su habitación, caminó hasta la ducha y en cuanto la abrió se escucho un grito ensordecedor.

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahhh! (estaba terminando de ducharse)

Él se quedo estático al verla. Como médico estaba acostumbrado a ver desnudos, pero el cuerpo de ella era escultural, cosa que lo dejo sin habla, cerró la puerta de la ducha y solo alcanzo a decir) ¡lo siento… Sara!

Dio unos cuantos torpes pasos hasta la puerta, cuando de pronto ella lo comenzó a sermonear.

**Midoriko:** (salio de la ducha) ¿que acaso nunca tocas la puerta antes de entrar?

**Bankotsu:** (dándole la espalda) no, suelo tocar la puerta de mi propio baño y ¿tú nunca le pones pestillo a las puertas?

**Midoriko:** ¡ah! ¿¡ósea otra vez es mi culpa! ¡Tú eres el pervertido que me ve desnuda y yo soy la culpable!

**Bankotsu:** no soy tal cosa, otra vez prejuzgas ¡entre dispuesto a darme un baño! ¿cómo iba yo imaginar que te estabas bañando en mi ducha? ¿Por qué no usas otra de las habitaciones? ¡En esta casa hay 8 en total! ¿tanto te cuesta preguntar dónde quedan?

**Midoriko:** (caminó hacía él) (estaba cubierta con su bata) al menos cuando te hable mírame de frente ¿nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación dar la espalda mientras sostienes una conversación con alguien?

**Bankotsu:** (se giró, quedando frente a ella) ¡lo hacía por respeto! Para no intimidarte ya que te estabas duchando

**Midoriko:** ¡ya termine! ¡puede bañarte si deseas! …por cierto ¿Quién es Sara? Tú eres el segundo que me llama así

**Bankotsu:** no es quien es, es quien fue

**Midoriko:** ¡ups! ¡lo siento! No sabía que ella había… ¡oh! ¡entonces ella era… la prometida de mi primo!

**Bankotsu:** su prometida y madre de Rin. Ahora si no te molesta quisiera asearme (la sacó del baño empujándola suavemente por la espalda)

Mientras se duchaba, recordaba que ese mismo incidente le había ocurrido con Sara, cuando recién empezaron a vivir juntos, ella casi nunca le ponía pestillo a la puerta y por mero capricho se bañaba en la ducha de él, fueron tantas las veces que la encontró duchándose en su baño que al final ella perdió el pudor de que la viera desnuda, pero nunca cambio de baño. Recordar ello, lo hizo sonreír.

Una vez perfectamente aseado, se colocó su uniforme de médico, en tan solo 1 hora debía volver al hospital.

Se acerco al desayunador y vio que ya todas estaban sentadas, esperando por él para empezar.

**Bankotsu:** lamento la demora

**Rin:** ¿tío te vas a quedar hoy hasta tarde en el hospital?

**Bankotsu:** hoy termino temprano, para la hora de almuerzo ya deberé estar de vuelta

**Rin:** ¿podrías llevarnos a mi tía y a mí al centro comercial antes de irte a trabajar?

**Midoriko:** si no te molesta ¡claro!

**Bankotsu:** puedo llevarlas, pero no me pidan que las recoja ya que mis horarios de salida, no depende de mí sino de los pacientes

**Midoriko:** con que nos lleves será suficiente, gracias.

Planeo llevarme a Rin al hotel, para que me acompañe todo el día, luego la regreso acá ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura de poder cuidarla todo el día? No te olvides que es un niña, los niños se aburren con facilidad al estar encerrados en un solo lugar

**Midoriko:** si se aburre la traigo de vuelta, simple ¿Por qué haces tan complicadas las cosas?

**Bankotsu:** yo no las hago complicadas, tú eres la que parece querer sacarme de quicio

**Midoriko:** ¿yo? ¿en que momento?

**Kaede:** ¡no se peleen mis niños! ¡coman tranquilos sus alimentos y guarden esas energías extras para su día de trabajo!

**Ban y Miko:** ¡si nana!

Solo Kaede los podía hacer callar.

Al terminar de desayunar una ligera discusión se formo entre los dos por tener que lavar los platos, ella lo tildaba de tacaño por no contar con personal domestico y él la tildaba de mimada, por no poder atenderse sola.

Al final de cuentas ambos terminaron lavando todo, pero ninguno le quería dirigir el habla al otro, por lo que Rin era su intermediaria.

**Bankotsu:** Rin ya me voy, si deseas que te lleve a ti y a tu… tía… ¡vamos de una buna vez!

**Rin:** ¡tía! ¿ya estas lista? (estaba junto a ella)

**Midoriko:** claro que si sweetie. ¡chau nanita Kaede! ¡te vuelvo a ver esta noche! (¬¬ mirando a Bankotsu) ¡pero esta vez no me quedo, prefiero irme a casa de Sesshomaru

**Kaede:** cuídense mucho los tres y por favor no peleen en el trayecto

**Bankotsu:** hasta luego Kaede, te aviso si llego temprano o no

Los tres salieron de la casa, al llegar al auto, él le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero que era, ella simplemente lo miro de reojo y le saco la lengua.

Él realmente se estaba cansando de su actitud, pero mantenía la calma, repitiéndose a si mismo mentalmente "son solo unos minutos hasta el centro comercial"

Después de unos tormentosos minutos teniendo que soportar los sarcásticos comentarios de ella hacía su persona… finalmente… dejó a ambas en su destino.

**En el centro comercial…**

**Rin:** (mientras caminaban) ¿tía? ¿por qué te cae mal mi tío?

**Midoriko:** no me cae mal sweetie, es solo que su paciencia y calma me exasperan, quisiera verlo molesto aunque sea un poquito, no sé porque las personas como él me provocan ganas de descontrolarlos. Pero no me hagas caso sweetie, hay veces que yo misma me desconozco.

**Rin:** ¿no te gusta mi tío?

**Midoriko:** mi niña, tu pregunta es de por mas inocente, pero te diré, tu tío es bastante apuesto, es del tipo de hombres que me gustan, pero no ¡no me interesa por lo apacible que es! ¡hay no sé, me disgusta que sea tan sereno!

**Rin:** desde que mi mamá murió, mi tío ya casi no sonríe, él solía ser más alegre de lo que es ahora. Siempre ha sido tranquilo, él casi nunca se molesta.

Mi nana Kaede dice que él se siente solo por lo que mi mamá ya no esta

**Midoriko:** ¿él era el hermano de tu mamá?

**Rin:** no, él fue quien me salvo la vida en un accidente hace algunos años y también cuido de mi mamá cuando estuvo enferma

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Midoriko, tuviese un concepto diferente de él, se sintió mal por haberlo molestado sin razón desde que lo conoció.

**Midoriko:** él ¿Cómo es contigo?

**Rin:** me cuida y quiere mucho, prefiero vivir con él que con mi papá, mi papá es muy serio ¡wacala! En cambio mi tío Bankotsu, me saca a pasear, me deja tener mascotas y me cuida siempre, él es muy bueno conmigo, por eso lo quiero mucho

**Midoriko:** ¡ya veo! ¡tiene un gran corazón y un gran sentido de responsabilidad

**Rin:** ¡mira, mira! ¡ese maniquí se parece a ti tía! ¿Cómo te quedaría esa ropa a ti? (una mini falda de 3 tiempos verde agua con una camiseta sin manga negra)

**Midoriko:** ¿quieres que me lo pruebe?

**Rin:** si, si, con lo bonita que eres, estoy segura que se te vera muy bien

Entraron a la tiendo y pidieron el conjunto, se probó el conjunto y el vendedor casi se le pide matrimonio, se le veía esplendida, aquella minifalda dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y el escote en U de la camiseta dejaba sutilmente a la vista sus hermosos pechos; Ese conjunto parecía hecho para ella.

**Rin:** ¡te ves preciosa tía! ¡llévatelo puesto!

**Midoriko:** muy bien sweetie, tú serás mi consejera en modas ¿te parece? Desde ahora tú escogerás toda mi ropa

**Rin:** ¡siii! Vamos por las demás tiendas para ver que más te puedes comprar

Recorrieron diversas tiendas y en todas ellas causaba el mismo efecto, tanto hombres como mujeres al verla se sentían cautivados no solo con su belleza física, sino con su extrovertida personalidad.

**Midoriko:** (mirando su reloj) ¡uhh! ¡mira la hora que es! ¡vámonos ya sweetie! O Koga-kun me va a sermonear, solo tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al hotel

**Rin:** ¿solo 15? Desde la puerta, hasta la cocina del hotel son 5 minutos en auto, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡ah ya sé! llamaré a Jaken para que venga por nosotras y a Koga para decirle que llegare tarde (marcó el número de Jaken primero)

**Jaken:** (hand free) mochi-mochi

**Midoriko:** ¡Jakensito! ¡por favor recógenos a Rin y a mí lo más rápido posible del centro comercial Shinjuku que está cerca del hotel

**Jaken:** lo siento señorita, en estos momentos estoy llevando al señor Sesshomaru a otro sitio

**Midoriko:** ¡pásame con el por favor!

**Jaken:** señor la señorita Midoriko, solicita hablar con usted

**Sesshomaru:** ¿en que lio se habrá metido esta vez? Pásame el celular

¡dime! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

**Midoriko:** (corría con Rin en busca de la salida) estoy con Rin en el centro comercial y se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo, por fis, por fis, primo, manda a Jaken por nosotras ¡sii!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿tarde? Es casi medio día. Koga ¿no te explicó que el horario de verano es de 8:00 a.m a 5:00 p.m?

**Midoriko:** ( ) ¡nuh! No me dijo nada o no le puse atención ¡ayy, nooo, ya me gane un sermón por su parte!

**Sesshomaru:** de su parte y por la mía ¡si realmente deseas trabajar en el hotel, debes ser responsable, no puedes andar por ahí haciendo cosas en tu horario de trabajo!

**Midoriko:** lo siento, los siento, es mi primer día oficial ¡por favor jefe, no me despida!

**Sesshomaru:** (suspiro) solo por esta vez, lo pasaré por alto, ya estas avisada, desde mañana ¡ve temprano!

**Midoriko:** ¡etto! ¿Eso quiere decir, que Jaken no nos recogerá?

**Sesshomaru:** estas cerca a la estación de trenes, toma uno y ve de una vez al hotel, yo le informare a Koga que estas en camino y por favor cuida de Rin, a mi regreso la iré a buscar (colgó)

**Midoriko:** ¡buu! ¡tú papá me sermoneo! No sabía que tenía que llegar temprano

**Rin:** ¿ahora que haremos?

**Midoriko:** (toda alegre) ¡tomaremos un tren! ¿sabes cómo llegar al hotel desde acá?

**Rin:** no tengo idea

**Midoriko:** ¡entonces nos aventuraremos en uno!

Llegaron a la estación de trenes, sin tener idea de cuál tomar. Sin embargo gracias a su belleza y gran personalidad, no falto quien estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla.

Estaba igual de emocionada que Rin por vivir la aventura de viajar en tren. Ambas estaban acostumbradas a viajar en autos de lujo, por lo que era la primera vez que viajaban en un tren urbano.

Unos minutos después llegaron a su destino. caminar desde la entrada del hotel hasta la cocina fue otra aventura, habían autos de sobra para que pudieran ir en uno de ellos, pero les pareció más divertido ir a pie, tardaron como 20 minutos en llegar, pero les resulto extremadamente divertido, hacer cosas que no eran comunes para ellas.

**En la cocina del hotel…**

**Koga:** (estaba molesto por su tardanza, pero al verla con aquella mini falda se le olvido) ¡da gracias de que eres la prima del dueño! Ponte tu uniforme y empieza con tus labores por favor. A partir de mañana ya debes venir a las 8:00 a.m, no al medio día ¿entendiste?

**Midoriko:** ¡sip! Diculpa Koga-kun por la demora, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar (le dio un beso cariñoso beso en la mejilla)

**Rin:** ¿no es linda mi tía? Ella es cariñosa con todos ¿por qué no todos son así?

**Koga:** porque si todos fuéramos iguales, sería aburrido. ¿vas a ayudarla con los postres hoy?

**Rin:** si, Kagura siempre me dejaba ayudarla, pero como ella ya no está, ayudaré a mi tía

**Koga:** ¿sabes algo de Kagura?

**Rin:** no, mi papá dijo que renuncio, que eso fue todo

**Koga:** (suspiró) ve a ponerte tu uniforme, para que ayudes a tu tía

**Rin:** ¡siiii! ¡prometo que hare las cosas bien (se fue dando saltos hasta el vestidor)

**8:00 p.m…**

**Midoriko:** (estirándose) ¡uhmm! ¡al fin terminamos! ¿estás cansada?

**Rin:** algo ¿no se suponía que mi papá vendría a verme?

**Midoriko:** si, es cierto, debe estar muy ocupado, por eso no vino.

¿Quieres volver a casa en tren? ¿Qué dices vivimos otra aventura? (Rin no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que la respuesta la dio otra persona)

**Sesshomaru:** no hace falta, que se regresen en tren, yo las llevaré

**Rin:** (corrió a abrazarlo) ¡papi! ¡si viniste!

**Sesshomaru:** (la cargo en sus brazos) le dije a tu tía que vendría por ti, planeaba hacerlo más temprano, sin embargo tuve mucho que hacer ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

**Midoriko:** hicimos muchas cosas divertidas, ahora ella es mi consultora de modas

**Sesshomaru:** ¿consultora?

**Rin:** si papi, yo escogí, toda la ropa que se compró mi tía, tienes que verla con su ropa nueva, se le ve muy bonita

**Sesshomaru:** si, ya terminaron por hoy…vámonos de una buena vez… estoy cansado, hoy fue un día largo y pesado para mí

**Midoriko:** Rin, vamos a cambiarnos rápido, para no hacer esperar a tu papá

**Rin:** si tía, lo que tú digas (su papá la dejo en el suelo y ella corrió hasta el vestidor)

Al salir, Midoriko llevaba puesto una minifalda acampanada color negro con una camiseta roja de tiras con un escote cuadrado y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto. Un atuendo elegante pero casual.

Sesshomaru al verla se quedo sin habla, se le veía sumamente atractiva, aquel atuendo destacada cada detalle de su estilizada figura.

**Midoriko:** ¿nos vamos?

**Sesshomaru:** (al verla vestida así recordó cuando fueron novios de adolescente) veo que no has perdido el gusto por las mini faldas, siempre te quedaron bien

**Midoriko:** ¡uhm! No, esta ropa no la elegí yo, fue Rin quien me vistió de pies a cabeza

**Rin:** vestir a la tía Midoriko, es como vestir una muñeca, es divertido

Él pensaba ¡vaya muñeca! ¡yo también quisiera vestirla y desvestirla! Pero dejo sus pensamientos para otra momento y se concentró.

**Sesshomaru:** si ya están listas, no perdamos tiempo, debo regresar pronto a mi casa, aun tengo trabajo pendiente

**Midoriko:** si estas apurado, no te preocupes, nosotras, pensábamos irnos en tren

**Sesshomaru:** es muy tarde y no recuerdas bien la ciudad, podrían perderse (mentira, no quería se expusiera vestida de esa manera)

Él manejó hasta la casa de Bankotsu para dejar a Rin, puesto que Midoriko se seguiría quedando en el Penthouse.

Al llegar Kaede abrió la puerta y recibió a Rin, Sesshomaru solo la dejó puesto que estaba algo apurado, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer aún y necesitaba llegara a su casa lo antes posible. Se despidió de ambas indicándoles que volvería por ellas al día siguiente.

Con premura subió a su auto donde lo esperaba su prima y con las mismas condujo hasta su domicilio, al llegar a este, su prima se ofreció a darle un masaje por lo estresado que lo veía, sin embargo este se negó, puesto que si aceptaba su propuesta iban a pasar una de 2 cosas o terminaba haciéndole el amor o nunca terminaría con el trabajo pendiente, por lo que optó encerrarse en su oficina y trabajar toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, tocó la puerta de la habitación de su prima, para preguntarle si deseaba que la llevara al trabajo, ella desde adentro la habitación con voz de sueño le respondió que sí, que unos minutos estaría lista.

Sesshomaru se encontraba tomando su desayuno en la terraza ya listo para irse, solo estaba aguardando por ella, cuando de pronto se apareció frente a él vestida, con un insinuante baby doll de encaje color morado ("su pijama") provocando que él casi se atragante con el café que estaba bebiendo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ella, cosa que le hizo notar que verla vestida así no le era indiferente. Ya sabía que arma usaría para conquistarlo nuevamente.

**Midoriko:** buenos días ¿dentro de cuanto sales para el trabajo?

**Sesshomaru:** yo, ya estoy listo, solo estoy esperándote

**Midoriko:** en ese caso me apuraré ¿crees que me alcance el tiempo para que podamos tomar desayuno juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** tienes 20 minutos para desayunar y alistarte, si no estás lista en 20 minutos exactos ¡te dejo! No me gusta llegar tarde a la oficina, así como exijo puntualidad, doy el ejemplo

**Midoriko: **(estaba sentada tomando un taza de té frente a él) ¡uhmm! Bueno entonces termino rápido mi té y me cambio, ya me daré una ducha al llegar allá (bebió rápido y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse)

Cuando termino de alistarse se percató que él ya no estaba en la casa, lo llamo la celular y él le dijo que ya estaba en el estacionamiento, que tan solo le daba un minuto para que le dé el alcance sino se iba sin ella.

Tomó el ascensor y miraba contantemente su reloj, sabía de sobra que cuando su primo decía algo era literal, si se demoraba un segundo él la dejaría.

**Midoriko:** (casi sin aliento por correr) ¡llegué! ¡llegué! ¡gracias por esperarme!

**Sesshomaru:** (dentro del auto) sube para irnos de una vez, el trafico se pone algo pesado a esta hora, además si llegas tarde hoy, Koga te despedirá sin importar que seas mi pariente

**Midoriko:** (subió al auto) ¡pariente! ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser primos? (pensaba en voz alta)

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras manejaba) ¿te molesta que seamos primos?

**Midoriko:** ¡algo! Hubiese preferido que ningún lazo consanguíneos nos uniera

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Midoriko:** por nada, son cosas mías no me hagas mucho caso (no se atrevía a confesarle que después de años, seguía enamorada de él)

Al llegar al hotel, ambos notaron a Kagura en el estacionamiento, abriendo la puerta de su auto… al igual que ellos, ella los vio bajar juntos del mismo auto.

Midoriko no perdió el tiempo y lo tomó del brazo, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a ella.

Kagura recordó en ese instante las palabras de Midoriko "la próxima vez que lo veas será en mis brazos"… ¡vaya! Esa chica sí que cumplió con su palabra y que rápido me reemplazo él y así quería que me case con él, hice bien en terminar la relación (pensó)

Sesshomaru la vio desde lejos, pero no se acerco a ella, dedujo que estaba ahí para recoger su auto que hacía unos días había dejado estacionado en el hotel.

Entró al lugar tomado del brazo de su prima, se despidió de ella en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a su oficina, pero la imagen de Kagura no se iba de su mente, no sabía que hacer si ir en su búsqueda para aclarar las cosas o dejarlas como estaban.

Por otro lado pensaba en Midoriko y en sus palabras de desagrado por ser su prima ¡prima de la cual se había enamorad de adolescente y que ahora hecha toda una mujer lo estaba tentando con sus atributos femeninos!... ¿en que momento su vida sentimental se había vuelto una revolución? primero regreso con Sara después de muchos años de separación... aunque lamentaba que por su culpa ella hubiese fallecido, pero… esa herida y culpabilidad habían desaparecido gracias a Kagura y cuando se suponía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, ella lo rechaza… para luego aparecer de improviso su muy querida prima, la cual había sido su primer amor de juventud, cosa que ya había olvidado por que solo fue una confusión entre primos ¿realmente había sido solo eso? O ¿Había sido algo más? Ya que Ahora que eran adultos las cosas eran diferentes y tenerla tan cerca siendo ella como era, no era sencillo.

Dejo sus conflictos emocionales a un lado y se concentro de lleno en su trabajo, pero de rato en rato los recuerdos de ambas lo atormentaban, recordaba a Kagura en lo bien que lo pasaba con ella, realmente la quería pero desde la llegada de su prima no estaba seguro si lo que sintió por ella fue amor o solo fue alguien que le sirvió para sanar sus heridas.


	52. Vacaciones de verano

**Cap. LII**

**Vacaciones de verano**

La tarde corría con normalidad, se encontraba realizando las labores que su jefe inmediato le había encargado.

Desempeñar su segunda profesión la hacía mucho más feliz que la primera, ya que esa no la escogió, se la escogieron.

Se encontraba decorando un pastel, cuando de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a alguien que no esperaba ver ni es sus pesadillas.

**Midoriko:** ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿me estas persiguiendo o qué?

**Bankotsu:** ¿tú que haces acá? ¿Dónde está Kagura?

**Midoriko:** ella renunció hace algunos días, ahora yo soy la encargada del área

**Bankotsu:** pobres huéspedes ¡lo que les estarás dando de comer!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¡cómo te atreves a…! ¡te destestooo!

**Bankotsu:** ¡no tengo por qué ser amable con alguien que no lo es conmigo! Me voy a buscar a mi amiga… por cierto… ¡el sentimiento es mutuo! (salió del lugar riéndose para que lo escuche)

**Midoriko:** ¡aish, ese tipo realmente es…! ¡aishhh!

Salió del hotel con intención de buscar a su amiga. La llamó un par de veces al celular pero ella no contestó, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba trabajando en su pastelería.

Llegó al lugar y efectivamente ella se encontraba ahí atendiendo al público.

Espero que se desocupara… se le acercó y ella al verlo de inmediato lo abrazó.

**Kagura:** ¡que bueno que estés acá! ¡me hacías falta!

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto en el hotel?

**Kagura:** vamos a sentarnos para conversar (lo condujo hasta una de las mesas) todo ocurrió hace unos días… yo… terminé mi relación con Sesshomaru

**Bankotsu:** (arqueo una ceja) ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

**Kagura:** él quiere o quería que me casé con él. Como no me siento lista aún, le pedí que me esperara un par de años, pero no está dispuesto a esperar, por lo que me vi obligada a dejarlo… además su prima me vino a advertir hace un par de días que si no aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio, ella lo conquistaría a como dé lugar y por lo que vi esta mañana parece que ya lo logró

**Bankotsu:** su prima ¿te refieres a Midoriko?

**Kagura:** ¿la conoces?

**Bankotsu:** por desgracia sí, creo que no, nos caímos muy bien desde un principio.

Parece ser una chica agradable y de carácter jovial, pero desde que me vio solo me grita o trata de sacarme de quicio (lo comentó con una gran sonrisa)

**Kagura:** ¿estás seguro de que no te agrada? Porque si ese el caso ¿por qué sonríes?

**Bankotsu:** ella de alguna manera me recuerda mucho a Sara, ella siempre trataba de provocarme, decía que quería saber cómo era yo molesto, algunas veces lo logró, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite… pero no nos desviemos del tema.

¿Por qué dices que ella logró su cometido?

**Kagura:** esta mañana fui al hotel a recoger mi auto y los vi llegar juntos tomados del brazo

**Bankotsu:** ¿eso te preocupa?

**Kagura:** si, porque creí que en algún momento Sesshomaru vendría hablar conmigo para aclarar las cosas, sin embargo creo que ya me reemplazo con ella

**Bankotsu:** te equivocas, según lo que me contó Kaede ellos dos son muy cercanos desde niños es por eso que se llevan tan bien.

Ahora que también me comentó que hablo con Sesshomaru y él no está dispuesto arreglar las cosas a menos que seas tú quien dé el primer paso

**Kagura:** ¿yo? ¿pero porque yo? ¡fue él quien me presionó! Yo solo le pedí algo de tiempo eso fue todo

**Bankotsu:** ustedes son tal para cual ¡ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer! en vista que él no te va venir a buscar y tú tampoco lo piensas hacer ¿Qué vas hacer?

**Kagura:** olvidarme del tema, será mejor que las cosas se queden como están, el no es único hombre sobre la tierra

**Bankotsu:** no será el único, pero es el único al que amas ¿o me equivoco?

**Kagura:** tú me enseñaste que los sentimientos son mentales, así que estoy segura que puedo manejarlo y con voluntad lo podre olvidar

**Bankotsu:** los sentimientos son mentales pero hay veces que las emociones son más fuertes, piensa bien las cosas ¡no te vayas arrepentir luego!

**Kagura:** no me arrepentiré, lo que viví a su lado fue más de lo que había soñado, pero ese sueño se acabó y desperté. Si él no está dispuesto a esperarme, yo no tengo por que seguir pensando en él, ni manteniendo estos sentimientos ¡se acabó y punto!

**Bankotsu:** es tu decisión, espero que no te retractes luego de ella

**Unas horas después en casa de Bankotsu…**

**Rin:** (jugando con sus mascotas en el jardín) ¿a que hora llegará mi papá?

**Kaede:** no creo que tarde en llegar

**Rin:** ¿puedo llevar a Kuroro y Koriu?

**Kaede: **a Kuroro si, pero a Koriu, habría que preguntarle a tu papá primero

En lo que conversaban el dueño de casa llegaba después de una extensa conversación con su terca amiga.

**Bankotsu:** ¡chicas estaban acá! ¡las estaba buscando por toda la casa!

**Rin:** ¡hola tío! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

**Bankotsu:** todo bien, hoy fui a visitar a Kagura y te mando muchos besos y abrazos, así que tengo la misión de dártelos (la abrazo y llenó de besos)

**Rin:** (dejándose mimar) ¡te comportas igual que mi tía Midoriko!

**Bankotsu:** a ella también la vi unos minutos hoy por la tarde, como no sabía que Kagura había renunciado, me topé con ella en el hotel

**Kaede:** ¿lograste convencer a Kagura de arreglar las cosas?

**Bankotsu:** no nana, ese par son mas tercos que una mula, ya depende de ellos solucionar o dejar las cosas como están

Mientras conversaban el timbre sonó un par de veces.

**Kaede:** debe ser mi niño ¡yo abro! (el timbre no paraba de sonar) ¡ya voy! ¡ya voy! ¡que manera tan desesperada de tocar! (abrió la puerta y una jovencita muy entusiasta la lleno de besos)

**Midoriko:** ¡nanitaaaa! ¡mi nanita querida! ¡que alegría verte de nuevo! ¡vinimos por ustedes! ¿ya están listas?

**Kaede:** si hija, ya casi estamos listas, solo estábamos esperando por mi niño para preguntarle si podíamos llevar a Koriu

**Midoriko:** ¡Koriu! ¿dónde está? ¡quiero apapacharlo!

**Kaede: **está adentro en el jardín junto con Rin y… (no terminó la frase porque ella se fue rápido)

**Sesshomaru:** (había tardado por una llamada) ¡buenas noches Kaede! Ya están ¿listas para irnos?

**Kaede:** si hijo, solo quería consultarte si Rin podía llevar a Koriu

**Midoriko:** (salió del jardín con el perro en brazos hasta la entrada de la casa) no hace falta que le preguntes ¡claro que si lo llevamos!

**Sesshomaru:** te recuerdo que es mi casa y no, no podemos llevarnos al perro

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué no? ¿no te gusta? ¡míralo si es lindo! (acercándolo a él)

**Sesshomaru:** si, si es lindo, él fue uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños y si no lo descarté fue porque pensé que podría quedarse en la mansión

**Bankotsu:** (se unió a la conversación) pero en lugar de que tu hermano se lo llevará, lo traje acá, así podría estar más cómodo

**Sesshomaru:** se lo diste a Rin como mascota ¿verdad?

**Bankotsu:** si, lo hice ya que tengo paciencia y puedo dedicarme a él aún sabiendo que será un perro de gran tamaño

**Midoriko:** hasta en eso eres insoportable

**Bankotsu:** ¡¿ahora por qué, según tú? soy insoportable

**Midoriko:** porque acaparas todo, hasta el perro

**Sesshomaru:** no discutas con él, si tiene al perro acá en su casa es porque sabe cómo cuidarlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, Koriu no es un perro común es un perro de gran tamaño e ideal para cuidar de los niños. Por eso lo tiene

**Midoriko:** (con mueca de descontento) está bien ustedes ganan, el perro se queda

**Rin:** (se acercó a la entrada donde estaban todos, llevando a Kuroro en su jaula) ¡papi! ¡papi! ¿puedo llevar a Kuroro?

**Sesshomaru:** hola hijita, a él si lo puedes llevar, pero no dejes que salga de su jaula mientras este en mi casa ¿está bien?

**Rin:** si papi lo prometo

**Sesshomaru:** ¡lo mismo va para ti Miko!

**Midoriko:** ¿y a mí porque me dices eso?

**Sesshomaru:** te conozco y se lo traviesa que te gusta ser, cuando yo digo no, tú haces lo contrario

**Midoriko:** ¡rayos! ¡detesto que me conozcas tan bien!

**Bankotsu:** usaré eso en tu contra entonces, para que dejes de atormentarme

**Midoriko:** ¡como si tuviera ganas de volver a verte!

**Kaede:** ¡niños ya! ¡no comiencen otra vez a pelear

**Ban y Miko:** si nana

Sesshomaru y Rin no hicieron otra cosa más que verlos extrañados, ambos parecían dos niños pequeños siendo resondrados por su abuela.

**Kaede:** si no falta nada será mejor que nos vayamos, Rin debe irse a la cama a las 9:00 p.m

**Rin:** ¡pero nana! ¡estoy de vacaciones quiero estar despierta hasta tarde!

**Kaede:** no jovencita, mañana debemos estar en la mansión a las 7:00 a.m y par que tú te despiertes debo batallar contigo 15 minutos antes, toma a Kuroro y vamos de una vez al auto (salió con la niña y la mascota. Los demás se quedaron en total silencio, ella sí que sabía cómo manejar la situación)

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la mansión esta noche?-¿Por qué tenemos que ir hasta tu casa?

**Sesshomaru:** Rin detesta quedarse allí ¿por qué, no sé?

**Bankotsu:** es un shock post traumático por lo que sucedió con su madre, luego de morir Sara, Rin se vio forzada a vivir en aquella casa, es por eso que se niega a quedarse allí.

En otros términos le tiene fobia a la mansión.

**Midoriko:** ¿y tú de donde sacas esa conclusión?

**Bankotsu:** soy neurólogo pediátrico y como vivo con ella la puedo evaluar constantemente

**Sesshomaru:** hasta mañana Bankotsu, yo me voy retirando.

Midoriko si deseas quedarte a conversar no tengo problemas, yo debo volver al hotel, te pasó a recoger luego, si gustas

**Midoriko:** no, está bien me voy con ustedes (tenía a Koriu en sus brazos)

**Bankotsu:** Midoriko… no te puedes ir…

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué no?

**Bankotsu:** porque el perro se queda conmigo (ella se ruborizó porque creyó otra cosa, le entregó al perro y se fue tras de su primo)

**En el Penthouse…**

**Sesshomaru:** yo las dejo, hay algunas cosas que dejé pendientes en el hotel. Inuyasha me está esperando para poder terminar unos documentos.

Nana, no me esperes despierta, no tengo idea a que hora regresare

**Kaede:** muy bien mi niño, trata de no desvelarte. Tanto trabajo te va agotar

**Sesshomaru:** estaré bien nana, no te preocupes, por favor cuida de que Midoriko no suelte al conejo

**Midoriko:** ¡ya dije que no lo haré! No me mandes a vigilar como si fuera una niña

**Sesshomaru:** lo digo porque te comportas como una (se fue, dejando a sus invitadas solas)

**Midoriko:** ¡ya se fue! Ahora sí, Rin saquemos a Kuroro para que corra libre por toda la casa

**Rin:** pero mi papá dijo…

**Midoriko:** parte de hacer travesuras es no hacer caso.

Nana, por favor no me delates ¡siii! ¡prometo que si ensucia algo lo limpiare!

**Kaede:** está bien hija, pero solo tienen 20 minutos para jugar, debo bañar a Rin antes que se vaya a dormir

**Midoriko:** ¡gracias nanita! ¡eres un amor! (le dio un beso en la frente)

**En el hotel/oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Kagome:** desde que Miroku publicó ese video promocional de los nuevos hoteles ecológicos, nos han llovido mails con sugerencias, comentarios positivos, felicitaciones y algunos interesados en asociarse con nosotros

**Inuyasha:** eso porque eres muy buena en lo que haces y muchos se dan cuenta de tus esfuerzos y logros

**Kagome:** yo sola no hice todo, solo apoye en el proyecto

**Inuyasha:** ¡que solo apoyaste! ¡que poco crédito te das pequeña! Fuiste tú, quien hizo posible realidad en tiempo record la implementación completa de los hoteles para que cumplieran con su función ecológica, sin ti nada de lo que ahora se está logrando sería posible.

**Kagome:** ¡bueno está bien! hice algo más que solo ayudar.

Amor te tengo una sorpresa… ¡espero que te guste!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es?

**Kagome:** ¿recuerdas aquella pareja Hindú de recién casados que conocimos en las Bahamas?

**Inuyasha:** ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¡él te comía con la mirada! ¡mientras que ella lo quería matar de la misma manera!

**Kagome:** ¡olvídate de eso! el punto es que él hace unos días se contacto conmigo y resulta que al igual que su esposa quieren asociarse con nosotros para construir un hotel en Nepal ¿no te parece grandiosa la idea? ¡Imperio Taisho podría llegar hasta la India!

**Inuyasha:** eso es fantástico, pero te equivocas en el nombre ya no es Imperio Taisho, ese el nombre de la cadena de hoteles de mi padre, los nuevos hoteles son nuestros y de mi hermano, se llaman "Imperial Taisho Hns"

**Kagome:** ¡oh! No conocía ese detalle, como sea ¿no te parece una gran noticia?

**Inuyasha:** ¡desde luego que sí! Ese será tu primer hotel

**Kagome:** ¿mío? ¿Por qué mío?

**Inuyasha:** por ser tú quien consiguió el negocio, el que consigue el contrato se convierte en el presidente del hotel.

Por eso Sesshomaru es presidente de los hoteles de España e Italia y yo del de Rusia ¿recuerdas que gracias a tu oportuna ayuda salvamos el contrato? (ella asintió con la cabeza) bueno pues ese hotel me pertenece, claro Sesshomaru y yo seguimos siendo los dueños pero la presidencia es mía, por ello cuando los hoteles en general estén terminados tendremos que comenzar a viajar cada cierto tiempo para supervisar que todo vaya bien

**Kagome:** por cierto amor, hay un detalla, el futuro inversionista Hindú el señor Tokayin no puede venir hasta acá por lo que tendré que ir yo en uhmm… 3 semanas… para cerrar el trato

**Inuyasha:** ¿quééé? ¡tú sola, con ese degenerado que te comía con la mirada! ¡eso nunca!

**Kagome:** (¬¬) ¿estás celoso? O ¿estás desconfiando de mí?

**Inuyasha:** (haciendo puchero) ¡estoy celoso! no quiero que es tipo se te acerque

**Kagome:** ( ) descuida, su esposa también sería una socia, además entre las costumbres de los Hindús, no se permite que un hombre casado se entreviste a solas con una mujer, por lo que su esposa deberá estar presente todo el tiempo

**Inuyasha:** (jalándola hacía él) y yo no permito que mi esposa sea vista con ojos libidinosos por otro que no sea yo (dándole un cariñoso beso)

**Kagome:** ¡cómo eres Inu! Tranquilo amor, como yo no sé mucho de negocios tu madre y el señor Totosai irán conmigo para que me asesoren, así que yo tampoco estaré sola. Además aunque estuviera sola con mil hombres alrededor yo solo tengo ojos para ti ¡porque te amo!

**Inuyasha:** y yo a ti pequeña, por eso me dan celos que de que seas tan bella para los ojos de los demás

**Kagome:** ¡tonto! ¡como yo no me pongo celosa de tus miles de fans, que nunca falta una por ahí que te toma una foto o te manda besos volados! ¿eh?

**Inuyasha:** eso es porque sabes que te amo y que ninguna otra mujer me interesa. Solo tú

**Kagome:** (acariciando su mejilla) mi amor quisiera acompañarte toda la noche y decirte mil veces que te amo, pero tu hermano no debe tardar en llegar y yo debo ir a acostar a Shippo o es capaz de amanecerse jugando con la tonelada de juguetes que le regalaste, te veo más tarde en la casa ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** (la sujeto de la cintura para que no se fuera) te dejo ir pero si antes me das un beso (ella le dio un largo y amoroso beso, solo así la dejo ir)

Al poco rato llegó su hermano para analizar unos documentos que tenía que ver precisamente con los nuevos hoteles.

A mayor eran sus incrementos económicos, mayor eran sus jornadas laborales (la reunión duro varias horas, hasta la madrugada)

Ambos estaban agotados por tanto trabajo, sin embargo ninguno cesaba, su sentido de responsabilidad se los impedía. Hasta que al final fue Inuyasha que le solicitó a su hermano que por ese día dejaran el trabajo y se fueran a descansar ya que en esas condiciones ninguno rendiría de manera optima.

Su hermano acepto la propuesta, como estaba cansado para manejar y temiendo por su seguridad le pidió a uno de los choferes del hotel que lo llevara hasta su domicilio.

Lo mismo hizo su hermano menor que con dificultad podía mantenerse despierto.

**En el Penthouse…**

Fiel a su estilo había desobedecido lo que su primo le había pedido y por descuidada el conejo de su sobrina se había escondido en alguna parte de la enorme casa.

Se paso horas buscándolo hasta que lo ubico en la sala, metido debajo de un sillón, pero como este era muy pesado para moverlo, trato de atraer al animalito con una zanahoria. Su esfuerzo fue en vano porque el condenado conejo no salió.

Se había recostado sobre la alfombra estirando su brazo con la zanahoria en la mano con la esperanza de que el animalito saliera, pero el sueño le ganó, y se quedo profundamente dormida en medio de la sala.

Al llegar Sesshomaru a su hogar, pudo divisar en medio de la oscuridad que algo blanco se movía ligeramente, prendió la luz y era Kuroro tratando de arrancar de las manos de Midoriko la zanahoria.

Al ver aquella escena no pudo evitar sonreírse, tal como lo supuso ella no le haría caso y se metería en un lio, tomó la zanahoria y atrajo al conejo hacia él, lo atrapó y lo llevó hasta su jaula que se encontraba en el cuarto de su hija.

Retornó a la sala y cargo a su prima para llevarla hasta su habitación, felizmente estaba vestida con un pantalón y una camiseta de dormir.

La recostó sobre la cama, la arropó y acarició su cabello, la contempló por unos segundos y se cuestionó ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? La veía más como una niña grande… como aquella chiquilla traviesa con la que compartía travesuras de niño, sin embargo su escultural figura llamaba su atención, se sentía atraído físicamente hacía ella, pero emocionalmente la veía como una hermana menor, por su forma traviesa de ser.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se refugió en su habitación, solo deseaba dormir eso era todo lo que por el momento deseaba realmente hacer.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos salieron de sus respectivas casas rumbo al mismo lugar, la mansión Taisho.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Inuyasha y su familia. A los pocos minutos de su llegada, los alcanzaron Sesshomaru y compañía, causando sorpresa entre los padres de ambos al ver a Midoriko entre ellos, fue una grata sorpresa, puesto que hacía 2 años que no la veían.

**Izayoi:** (en el recibidor) ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte preciosa! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo estás? (abrazándola efusivamente)

**Midoriko:** ¡hola tía! Llegué hace solo unos días, estoy muy bien gracias.

Me estoy tomando unas vacaciones de mi papá

**Inu Taisho:** ¡mi sobrina preciosa! ¿no me digas que tu padre sigue controlándote como de costumbre?

**Midoriko:** si tío, cada vez esta mas controlador, por eso me escape de él por una temporada

**Inu Taisho:** no sé que tiene Saya contigo. Debería estar feliz por tener un hija tan hermosa y exitosa como tú, no solo le diste gusto en esa tontería de seguir la tradición familiar, sino que eres una de las mejores abogadas de todo Europa

**Midoriko:** gracias tío por los cumplidos, pero ya sabes como es mi papá, siempre persiguiéndome a cada paso que doy

**Izayoi:** bueno, bueno, ahora estas acá con nosotros y solo debes pensar en pasarla bien

**Midoriko:** ¡claro tía!

**Izayoi:** voy pedir que nos sirvan el desayuno para poder empezar el día (se retiro rumbo a la cocina para indicar a los sirvientes que acomodaran todo para atender a sus invitados)

Todos se hallaban tomando un delicioso desayuno en familia, pero los hermanos, lucían con cara de sueño y pocas energías.

**Izayoi:** ¡muchachos! ¿otra vez se amanecieron trabajando?

**Inuyasha:** es algo que no podemos evitar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer

**Izayoi:** ¡pues eso se acabó! la próxima semana nos vamos todos de vacaciones a la playa por 2 semanas y no acepto protestas de ningún tipo, ambos necesitan descansar un poco

**Sesshomaru:** madre sabes de sobra que no podemos dejar el hotel por tanto tiempo

**Izayoi:** ¡ay, por favor hijo! ¿Cómo si no tuviéramos personal suplente y de apoyo? hace mas de 2 años que no te has tomado vacaciones y no has faltado ni un solo día, excepto cuando Sara estuvo delicada claro… ¡necesitas descansar! ¡Ni tú, ni tu hermano son androides! Solo mírense están cansados desvelados y sin energías. Desde el próximo domingo nos vamos de vacaciones todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a ti también Midoriko

**Midoriko:** tía pero yo… estoy trabajando en el hotel como pastelera suplente

**Izayoi:** ¡hijo! ¿Qué pasó con Kagura?

**Sesshomaru:** (se le fue el sueño, ya sabía que vendría después, una conversación en privado con sus padres) ella renunció por su propia voluntad hace unos días, desde entonces Miko ocupa su puesto

**Midoriko:** ¡no me llames Miko! ¡hasta cuando te lo debo repetir!

Tía me encantaría ir con ustedes pero como ya te dije no puedo dejar mi puesto

**Inu Taisho:** si eres solo suplente, no estás sujeta a contrato, por lo que puedes dejar el puesto temporalmente y luego retomar tus labores

**Midoriko: **lo sé tío, pero no quisiera ser grosera con Koga-kun, él me ha brindado la oportunidad de trabajar allí, no por el parentesco con ustedes, sino por mis propios logros

**Inu Taisho:** comprendo hija, pero sería bueno para ti también que te relajes por unos días hace mucho tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, porque a pesar que tus primos se nieguen ellos irán

**Midoriko:** ¿eso es verdad?

**Inu y Sessh:**(desganadamente) ¡sí!

**Midoriko:** en ese caso tío hablare con Koga para que reserve mi puesto por un par de semanas

**Rin y Shippo:** siiii, la tía Miko va a ir ¡yeee!

**Midoriko:** ¡levantándose de la mesa! ¡chicos yoooo… no me llamo Miko…! (comenzó a corretearlos por el lugar)

**Izayoi:** (reía al verla jugar con los niños) veo que aun te sigues llevando bien con los niños

**Sesshomaru:** te equivocas madre, ella no se lleva bien con los niños ¡ella es una niña!

**Midoriko:** (se paró a su la lado) prefiero seguir siendo una niña que una adulta amargada y seria como otro (:P) (sacándole la lengua)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ves madre a lo que me refiero! ¡ella no ha crecido!

**Izayoi:** quizá deberías contagiarte un poco de ella

**Kagome:** me sorprende que con tu carisma y gran personalidad, no te hayas casado aun

**Midoriko:** (abrazándola por detrás del cuello) algunas no tenemos tanta suerte como tu prima, todos los pretendiente que he tenido son tipos aburridos, el único que me interesa es tan ciego que no se da cuenta de lo que siento, por eso sigo sola (suspiro)

**Izayoi:** (comprendió de inmediato esas palabras, sabía a quién se refería) bueno, si todos ya terminaron, pueden ir a jugar, descansar, conversar lo que deseen, hoy nos iremos al acuario, partiremos en 2 horas

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso me iré a dormir. Pequeña ¿me despiertas por favor? (se retiro del lugar rumbo a su habitación)

**Kagome:** si amor, ve a descansar te hace falta

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¡que envidian me dan ustedes dos sí que se quieren mucho!

**Kagome:** (ruborizada) si es cierto.

¿por qué no vamos al jardín para jugar con los niños?

**Midoriko:** ok, vamos, pero por favor por nada de este mundo dejes que Rin saque a Kuroro de su jaula ¡anoche me pasé horas persiguiéndolo!

**Sesshomaru:** que bueno que el conejo no sabe de leyes, se hubiera visto muy mal que una abogada como tú sobornara a su acusado para que no deje huellas de su delito (sonrió)

**Midoriko:** conejo… condenado… ¡por su culpa quede al descubierto!

Un par de horas después, todos estaban listos para ir de paseo, por precaución Midoriko manejó el auto de Sesshomaru, ya que él no había descansado lo suficiente y sería peligroso que maneje (era el día libre de Jaken)

Al llegar todos estaban mocionados sobre todos Shippo y Rin, ellos no esperaron a nadie y entraron al enorme lugar acompañados por su tía.

Entre risas, bromas y juegos la tarde se pasó rápido.

El acuario cerraba a las 5:00 p.m por lo que decidieron volver a la mansión para ver películas en el salón de videos (un mini cine) aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar… los agotados hermanos decidieron no ver la película que para ellos estaba de por más aburrida, por lo que aprovecharon para dormir en las cómodas butacas del lugar.

Al terminar la película, Midoriko sugirió preparar algo dulce, idea que le fascinó a Rin.

Ambas ayudadas por Shippo hornearon un delicioso pastel, se veía tan bien que parecía comprado en una pastelería fina.

**Inu Taisho:** realmente tienes talento para la pastelería

**Midoriko:** gracias tío, como quisiera que mi padre también lo notara, él siempre ve mi segunda profesión como algo de poca importancia

**Kagome:** (mientras probaba una taja de pastel) ¿pero por qué dices ello? ¡eres realmente buena ¡esta delicioso!

**Midoriko:** mi papá siempre me insistió para que fuera abogada. En la familia todos lo han sido desde mi bisabuelo, así que yo no podía ser la excepción y a pesar que protesté un millón de veces mi papá me obligo a seguir la carrera de derecho o me desheredaba.

Una vez que cumplí con su capricho me dejó seguir la carrera de pastelería, por lo que viví en Francia durante algunos años (estudio ahí, siguiendo los pasos de Sesshomaru con la esperanza de topárselo, pero nunca lo logró)

**Rin:** (como si hablase de una profesión) cuando yo crezca quiero ser una muñeca igual que mi tía Midoriko

**Midoriko:** ¿una muñeca? Yo no soy una muñeca

**Rin:** si, si lo eres, porque el otro día que fuimos al centro comercial, muchos te decían que eras una muñeca, además cuando te probabas diferentes trajes sentí como si fueras una de mis muñecas pero en versión grande.

**Midoriko:** (roja como un tomate) ¡ay Rin! ¡tú inocencia me abruma!

El comentario de la pequeña causo gran risa entre todos los presentes.

Ya se había hecho de noche y era hora de partir, la regla de quedarse hasta el día siguiente ya no se cumplía desde que Rin le agarró fobia a quedarse en la mansión y desde que Inuyasha se casó, por lo que llegada cierta hora, todos volvían a sus respectivos hogares,

**Izayoi:** (con sus nietos) hasta pronto mis amores, pórtense bien y no olviden tener todo listo para el próximo fin de semana, les prometo que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo

**Rin:** si tita, me portare bien, a pesar que la tía Midoriko me enseñe a hacer travesuras

**Shippo:** chau abuelita, me divertí mucho el día de hoy

**Izayoi:** les prometo que se divertirán aun mas en la playa, el lugar al que iremos es muy bonito y tiene muchas cosas divertidas para hacer (ambos niños le dieron un beso y se fueron con sus respectivos padres que ya los estaban esperando)

**Rin:** Shippo ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa por unos días? Ya estamos de vacaciones

**Shippo:** ¡uhm! Le preguntare a mi mamá si puedo (se acero a ella y le preguntó)

**Kagome:** ¡uhm! Yo creo que sí, pero deberíamos preguntarle a Bankotsu primero

**Inuyasha:** yo lo llamó y el pregunto ¿Qué tal?

**Kaede:** (estaba cerca a ellos) a esta hora mi niño debe estar en el hospital, es probable que no te conteste, mejor vamos primero a tu casa por las cosas de Shippo y luego nos dejas a todos en su casa

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura Kaede? Podría no querer

**Kaede:** no te preocupes, a él le encanta los niños y estará encantado con la visita de Shippo

**Kagome:** si estás segura nana… entonces vamos hasta la casa por las cosas de Shippo

**Kaede:** mi niño Sesshomaru, yo me voy con Inuyasha y los niños, vayan ustedes no mas hasta tu casa

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no quieres que también te encargue a Miko? ¡ella es otra niña!

**Midoriko:** (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) ¡ya te dije que no me llames Miko! Y yo no soy una niña, además no volvería a la casa de ese hombre ni aunque me obligues ¡no lo soporto!

**Kaede:** (se sonrió) ¡ten cuidado mi niña! Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¡con ese tipo! ¡nuuuncaaa! Primo mejor vámonos de una vez antes que se me acabe el buen humor (se metió al auto)

**Sesshomaru:** hasta mañana nana

**Kaede:** hasta mañana hijo

**Kagome:** amor ¿quieres que yo conduzca?

**Inuyasha:** no gracias pequeña, ya descanse lo suficiente como para poder conducir.

Niños Kaede suban para irnos. ¿Rin no quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa y mañana te llevo a la tuya

**Rin:** ¡uhmm! ¿nana, te quedarías conmigo?

**Kaede:** claro que si mi niña, yo me voy contigo donde tú quieras

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Durante los 2 primeros días los niños se turnaron de casa. Rin se sentía tan cómoda en casa de sus tíos que al final decidió quedarse con ellos.

Al volver del trabajo Inuyasha era el que más jugaba con ellos que Kagome, ella se encargaba más de mimarlos, contarles cuentos antes de dormir y ayudar a Kaede a bañarlos.

Rin sentía que al estar con sus tíos era como tener nuevamente a su mamá y papá juntos, ella creía que su papá se casaría con Kagura para así tener de nuevo una mamá pero como hacía días que no la veía supuso que ella ya no sería de esa manera.

Los días pasaron casi volando ya era domingo y todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto para viajar en el jet privado familiar hasta Okinawa.

Unas horas después dese el cielo se podía apreciar las paradisíacas playas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto los esperaba una limusina, fuera de esta estaba parado un amable caballero de elegante porte.

**Caballero:** sean ustedes señora Taisho y familia bienvenidos a Okinawa.

Por favor suban para poder dirigirnos a su hotel (abrió la puerta del auto y un encargado del aeropuerto acomodó el equipaje en al maletera del mismo)

**Izayoi:** gracias caballero por sus atenciones

**Caballero:** es un honor para mí serle de ayuda señora

La limusina los llevo hasta su destino, al llegar se detuvo frente a un enorme y lujosísimo hotel llamado "Imperial queen" tenía una forma arquitectónica poco usual, era ovalado y más ancho que alto.

Al ingresar todos los empleados los saludan con cortesía en especial a Izayoi.

La recepcionista les entrego la llave de su suit.

**Recepcionista:** buenos días señora Taisho, tenga usted la llave de su suit imperial, todos aquí esperamos que su estadía y la de su familia sea de su total agrado.

**Izayoi:** gracias señorita, cualquier cosa que mi familia o yo necesitemos se lo haremos saber.

Bueno chicos ¡bienvenidos a mi hotel!

**Todos:** ¡tú hotel!

**Izayoi:** Inu Taisho me lo regalo el año pasado por nuestro aniversario 25, este hotel está completamente a mi nombre y acaba de ser inaugurado hace unos días, es por eso que quería traerlos hasta acá para que lo conozcan.

La suit en la que nos vamos alojar fue diseñada exclusivamente para los miembros de nuestra familia, está en el último piso del hotel y es más grande y lujosa que la suit presidencial, nuestra suit es la Imperial y es para uso exclusivo de cualquiera de nosotros.

Bueno familia ya les di una breve introducción de donde estamos ahora vamos a conocer nuestra suit.

**Inuyasha:** (mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor) ¿papá porque nunca nos contaste nada de esto?

**Inu Taisho:** tu madre insistió en que lo mantuviera en secreto para sorprenderlos

**Inuyasha:** ¡vaya que si nos sorprendió!

**Inu Taisho:** esto recién comienza, el hotel no es muy alto pero es bastante amplio en el centro tiene 2 playas artificiales con maquina simuladoras de olas incluidas, aparte de contar con playa privada en el exterior y una parte es exclusiva de nuestra familia.

Solo hay una desventaja este es un hotel de verano, por lo que en invierno no hay mucha afluencia de huéspedes y sirve principalmente como atractivo turístico ya que las playas artificiales son de agua temperada y se pueden disfrutar de ellas todo el año.

**Inuyasha:** ¿que sucede en invierno entonces?

**Inu Taisho:** trabajamos solo con el 20% de personal que ves ahora y casi todo el hotel se convierte en un gran casino al mejor estilo de las vegas

**Sesshomaru:** ¡que sentido tiene mantener activo el hotel durante el invierno, si es de verano, es una pérdida de inversión

**Inu Taisho:** no solo es un hotel común sus infraestructuras son desmontables por los que las habitaciones se convierte fácilmente en amplias salas para casino y ¿Quién no disfruta de una playa de agua temperada en pleno invierno? Es por eso que es lucrativo. Este hotel no se construyo con fines de generar mayor ganancia, sino con el objetivo que fuera nuestro lugar de descanso durante las vacaciones

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no hubiera sido más sencillo una casa de verano?

**Inu Taisho:** no, eso no me pareció suficiente. Cuando lleguemos a la suit me entenderán.

El lugar era tan grande que el camino de le recepción hasta el área de ascensores parecía no tener fin.

Al llegar al ascensor el encargado marcó de inmediato el piso 15, el último piso del hotel y era exclusivo para la familia Taisho y sus invitados, para poder acceder, deberían ser un miembro reconocido o tener un pase de cortesía de otra manera el acceso estaba terminante prohibido.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, la familia pudo deslumbrar un largo e iluminado pasillo que se detenía frente a 2 portones finamente tallados en cedro.

Izayoi paso la tarjeta (llave) de acceso por la ranura de inmediato las puertas se abrieron como reconociendo a la dueña de casa.

El lugar era hermosísimo, al ingresar habían 2 enormes columnas de mármol, una gran sala decorada con finísimos muebles y al fondo 2 portones de vidrio dejaban ver una preciosa terraza con 1 piscina de regular tamaño. Desde esta se podía apreciar toda la ciudad y el cristalino mar.

La suit entera era un sueño, en el primer piso se hallaban 3 habitaciones matrimoniales completamente equipadas las cuales fueron diseñadas para el matrimonio Taisho y sus hijos y 4 habitaciones dobles, pensadas para los invitados y los nietos ya existentes y los que vendrían en un futuro. un elegante comedor, una amplia y bien abastecida cocina y un estudio.

En el segundo piso había 1 sauna, 1 salón de juegos, 1 mini bar, 1 gimnasio, 1 mini cine y 3 salas independientes de karaoke.

**Midoriko:** ¡wuauu! ¡es la suit más grande que he visto en mi vida!

**Izayoi:** todo este lugar es solo de uso exclusivo para nosotros, esta suit no se alquila, nadie más que nosotros y el personal de aseo del hotel puede acceder

**Sesshomaru:** ¡impresionante padre! ¡ahora comprendo porque decías que una casa de verano no era suficiente  
><strong>Inu Taisho:<strong> nunca hago las cosas sin pensar hijo, todo el lugar fue milimétricamente diseñado y decorado

**Kagome:** quien lo haya decorado tiene muy buen gusto

**Izayoi:** ¡gracias querida!

**Kagome:** ¿fuiste tú quien lo decoró?

**Izayoi:** si, soy arquitecta decoradora de interiores de profesión yo fui que ayudo con la decoración de todos los hoteles

**Kagome:** ¿quieres decir que tienes 2 carreras?

**Izayoi:** no solo 1, estudié arquitectura de interiores. Es una rama de la arquitectura que va mas allá de solo decoración de interiores es un poco más compleja, podría diseñar un edificio completo pero no sería del todo funcional. Por lo que yo creo un ambiente y basándome en su estructura hago el diseño de su interior.

Un decorador toma un ambiente ya predeterminado y lo decora, esa es la deferencia.

No te mareo más ¿Qué dices si nos alistamos para ir a la playa y almorzamos en el restauran?

**Kagome:** me parece una grandiosa idea

Izayoi distribuyo las habitaciones, la principal era para ella e Inu Taisho, las otras 2 matrimoniales para sus hijos, y las otras 4 para los demás, es decir Shippo, Rin, Midoriko y Kaede.

Una vez instalados todos estaban listos para disfrutar al máximo de un día de playa y sol.

Las chicas llevaban puestos coquetos bikinis incluyendo a Izayoi, ya que a sus casi 50 años seguía conservando una esbelta figura. Los hombres parecían uniformados los tres llevaban puestos bermudas del mismo largo solo que en diferente color.

Shippo llevaba puesto un short de baño color azul y una camiseta sin manga amarilla para proteger su espalda del sol, Rin llevaba puesto un coqueto traje de baño amarillo con blondas fucsias y finalmente Kaede un traje de baño entero color rojo cubierto con un delicado vestido blanco para protegerse del sol.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso y se dirigieron al área de playa exclusiva para ellos, donde podrían estar en completa paz. El mar estaba sereno, las olas eran tan pequeñas que parecía una piscina. Los que más disfrutaban eran los pequeños niños, jugando en la orilla siendo vigilados de cerca por Kaede.

Recostados en unas cómodas sillas de playa a unos metros de ellos se encontraban los demás.

**Midoriko**: ¿podría por favor alguien echarme bronceador en la espalda?

**Kagome:** yo te ayudo, dime desde donde hasta donde quieres que te lo eche

**Midoriko:** desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalada por favor, me gusta broncearme parejo (se colocó boca abajo en una de las sillas)

**Kagome:** (le aplicó el bronceador lo más parejo que pudo) tu piel es bastante suave, debes cuidarla mucho

**Midoriko:** la verdad que no, no uso cremas ni nada para el cuidado de la piel, solo bebo mucha leche y agua, un ex – novio que era bombero me dijo que la leche hidrata muchísimo la piel

**Kagome:** creo que tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, yo suelo deshidratarme con mucha facilidad.

¡listo! terminé, vas a quedar bronceada parejita (sonrió)

**Midoriko:** gracias ¿deseas que te eche también?

**Kagome:** gracias, pero a mí aplícame bloqueador por favor, si me quemo la espalda no podre dormir luego por el calor que me generaría

**Midoriko:** ok, tu piel también es muy suave ¿Cómo haces?

**Kagome:** no me bronceo jeje

**Rin:** (se acerco a ambas) tías ¿hay que hacer un castillo de arena?

**Kagome:** ¿vamos?

**Midoriko:** claro que si

Las dos se pusieron a jugar en la orilla, Kagome les enseñaba a los chicos como hacer conejos en la arena, mientras que Midoriko, se refrescaba en el mar junto con Shippo, dando pequeños saltos por cada ola que venía.

**Midoriko:** (gritaba a lo lejos) ¡eyy! ¡tíos! ¡Inu! ¡Sessho! ¡vengan a jugar, el agua esta deliciosa! (ninguno le hizo caso. Caminó hacia su primo que estaba sentado en una de las silla leyendo cómodamente) vamos a refrescarnos un rato ¿Qué dices?

**Sesshomaru:** prefiero seguir leyendo (ignorándola por completo)

**Midoriko:** eres un aburrido (escurrió su húmedo cabello sobre él) ahora ya estas mojado ¿vamos a jugar, que dices?

**Sesshomaru:** (sacudiéndose el agua) tú lo pediste ¡ahora si colmaste mi paciencia! (se paró de su cómoda silla, la tomó de las rodillas, la coloco sobre su hombro y la cargo hasta la orilla)

**Midoriko:** ¡oye, suéltame! ¡suéltame!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡como quieras! (la dejo caer en medio del agua)

**Midoriko:** ¡así! ¡ahora veras! (se trepó a su espalda y con una rápida llave lo tumbó)

Sesshomaru estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, comenzó a corretearla y ella huía de él gritándole ¡no me atrapas, no me atrapas! Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a divertirse.

Mientras en la orilla Inuyasha y Kagome jugaban con los más pequeños, Inuyasha de rato en rato le preguntaba a Kagome si sentía bien, pues ella comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada.

**Izayoi: **¡esos dos se siguen llevando igual de bien! Me recuerdan a cuando eran adolescentes ¿crees que aún sigan estando enamorados como en aquel entonces?

**Inu Taisho:** no estoy seguro, pero si ese fuera el caso a mi no me molestaría, ya son adultos y pueden tomar sus propias decisiones

**Izayoi:** por culpa de ese inocente amor fue que tu primo se ensaño con Midoriko, hizo hasta lo imposible para alejarla de Sesshomaru

**Inu Taisho:** en ese entonces yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que estén juntos, pero ahora que ya son adultos e independientes los apoyaría

**Izayoi:** mi instinto me dice que ella aun siente algo por él, pero no creo que sea lo mismo por parte de Sesshomaru

Kagome se comenzó a sentir mal por lo que se refugió en la sombra recostándose sobre en una de las sillas.

**Izayoi:** ¿hija te sientes bien? ¿estás pálida?

**Kagome:** si estaré bien en un momento

**Inuyasha:** (estaba a su lado) ¿estás segura? ¿no quieres que te consiga algo para el malestar?

**Kagome:** no gracias, me está comenzando a dar nauseas, siento que si tomo algo lo que sea no lo soportare

**Izayoi:** ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¡podemos llevarte con el médico del hotel si lo deseas!

**Kagome:** no gracias, estaré bien, discúlpenseme un momento (se fue corriendo a uno de los baños que estaban cerca, las nauseas le ganaban)

**Inu Taisho:** ¿qué es lo que le sucede? ¿por qué de pronto se puso así?

**Inuyasha:** es alérgica al sol, cuando esta mucho tiempo bajo este le afecta y se pone así, el malestar le puede durar un par de horas o días, dependiendo el esfuerzo que haga

**Izayoi: **¡pobrecita! pero de haber sabido que se pondría así nos hubiéramos quedado adentro en la playa artificial

**Inuyasha:** ella no quería arruinarnos el día por eso accedió venir aquí.

Unas horas más tarde el sol comenzaba a desaparecer formando a su paso un hermoso lienzo de colores en el cielo, entre tonalidades rojas, naranjas, lilas y celestes el sol se despedía del día dando pase a la noche, la cual aparecía plagada de estrellas y una hermosísima luna llena.

Todos se encontraban refugiados en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando de su tarde de playa, el estar bajo el sol los durante horas los hacía sentir agotados, eran a penas las 7:00 p.m y los pequeños ya se habían quedado dormidos rendidos por el cansancio, entre el viaje en avión, los juegos a la orilla del mar y sol sus pequeños cuerpos se quedaron sin energías.

**Kaede:** (se encontraba en la terraza contemplando el cielo) es una noche preciosa ¿no te parece mi niña?

**Midoriko:** si lo es, se siente paz y quietud en este lugar, las luces de la ciudad me hacen recordar a los árboles en navidad, me alegra de haber venido ¿Cómo es que somos las únicas despiertas? ¿Por qué todos los demás duerme a esta hora?

**Kaede:** debe ser porque tú y yo somos las más fuertes o porque nuestras actividades cotidianas no son tan duras como las de los demás, sin embargo creo que no haría bien descansar un poco, te dejo mi niña me siento un poco cansada y ya que los niños están durmiendo aprovechare para descansar, hasta mañana (se retiro a su habitación)

**Midoriko:** hasta mañana nanita

Al verse sola en el lugar, se recostó sobre uno de los sillones. Prendió su Mp4 se colocó los audífonos y se puso a escuchar su música predilecta.

Sin darse cuenta ella también se quedo dormida.

**10:00 p.m…**

Sintió como algo frio rosaba su mejilla, lo que la hizo salir de su inconsciente estado, al abrir los ojos se topó con unos ambarinos mirándola fijamente, se quitó lo audífonos y se sentó.

**Inuyasha:** vamos a tomar unas cervezas ¿te nos unes?

**Midoriko:** ¿quiénes, vamos tomar?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, Sessh y yo

**Midoriko:** está bien ¿Dónde las tomamos?

**Inuyasha:** acá mismo, ellos están trayendo unos vasos y un par de botellas mas

Los 4 se sentaron en una mesa a brindar y conversar amenamente, ya entrados un poquito en tragos Midoriko y Sesshomaru empezaron a recordar anécdotas de su infancia, tales como aquella vez que Inuyasha casi fue llevado por el camión de reciclaje.

**Midoriko:** (riéndose) lo siento primo, pero de niño tú eras nuestro juguete favorito, un día entre Sesshomaru y yo te metimos en una caja de cartón y tú muy obediente te quédaste tranquilito sin hacer ruido, entre los dos te sacamos de la mansión dentro de la caja y te dejamos en la acera esperando que el camión de reciclaje venga por ti (la risa le ganaba)

**Sesshomaru:** aun lo recuerdo, nos sentamos en una de las banquetas de la calle a esperar, que llegue el camión de reciclaje, ya estaba por llevarte, cuando de pronto papá apareció y vio como sacabas tu mano por uno de los agujeros de la caja, papá abrió la caja y te rescató.

**Midoriko:** mi papá me castigo por ello durante una semana sin poder salir de casa, solo podía ir a la escuela

**Sesshomaru:** papá hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero valió la pena, estuve muy pero muy cerca de deshacerme de mi hermano menor

**Inuyasha:** ¡ja, ja! Muy graciosos

**Midoriko:** es que eran tan pequeño y adorable que nos daba ganas de usarte de juguete.

Pero sin embargo tienes un gran hermano, Sesshomaru se fracturo ambos brazos cuando solo tenía 7 años por tratar de protegerte.

En una de nuestras travesuras, te vestimos con la ropa de tía Izayoi, pero en un descuido nuestro te acercaste mucho a las escaleras y como la ropa te quedaba larga casi te tropiezas, fue por eso que Sesshomaru te protegió con su cuerpo y rodaron cuesta abajo, tú saliste ileso, pero Sessh debió ser llevado de emergencia al hospital

**Kagome:** los hermanos mayores siempre cuidamos de los menores por más que trabajo que nos den

**Midoriko:** yo soy hija única y no sé lo que se siente

**Los 3:** ¡créenos, no te gustaría saber!

**Midoriko:** pues ustedes no saben la presión que ciento al ser hija única.

¿Por cierto primo, tú solo piensas quedarte con Rin o planeas tener más hijos?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a que va tu pregunta?

**Midoriko:** lo digo porque ella ya tiene cerca de 7 años y es hija única

**Sesshomaru:** hace poco menos de un año que la conozco

**Midoriko:** ¿quééé? ¿Cómo que recién la conoces?

**Sesshomaru:** la historia es larga ya te dije una vez algún día te contare de mi vida

**Inuyasha:** los 3 acá tenemos historias largas que contar, tan largas que en una sola noche no acabaríamos

**Midoriko:** ahora que los veo junto ¿tú no estabas comprometido con Kikyo? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

**Inuyasha:** ¡esa es una larga historia! solo te puedo decir que desde que conocí a Kagome, no existió otra para mí que no fuera ella

**Kagome:** y yo durante muchos años me negué a enamorarme pero, en cuanto apareció Inuyasha me enamore perdidamente de él

**Midoriko:** ¡uhh! ¡que románticos! ¿me pregunto si lo mismo me pasara a mi algún día?

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras daba un par de sorbos a su cerveza) si Bankotsu te tiene paciencia puede que ustedes terminen juntos

**Midoriko:** (-.-) ¡me acabas de arruinar la ilusión ¡gracias primo!... a lo que me refería es que si el hombre del cual estoy enamorada se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos

**Kagome:** si no se los confiesas será difícil

**Midoriko:** lo difícil está es de quien se trata, es casi un amor prohibido

**Kagome:** ¡uyy! ¡que interesante! ¡eso sí que es aun más romántico!

**Midoriko:** ¿tú crees? ¡él es tan bobo, que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él! Si no se le he dicho abiertamente mis sentimientos aun es por miedo a que me rechace

**Sesshomaru: **¡pobre victima! Tenerte a ti como novia debe ser un dolor de cabeza

**Midoriko:** ¡uish! Pues tú no eres precisamente un buen partido que digamos ¡cuando quieres ser odioso realmente lo eres! ¿además porque dices pobre victima?

**Sesshomaru:** con lo melosa y cariñosa que eres lo asfixiarías, tú manera traviesa de ser lo metería en constantes líos y con lo atractiva que eres y como te sueles vestir, viviría celoso de que los demás te miren

**Midoriko:** ¿todo eso crees?... ¡pues eres un tontoooo!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué te enojas? Solo digo la verdad

**Inuyasha:** sin embargo con todo y lo que ambos dicen ustedes fueron novios de adolescentes

**Miko y Sessh:** (alarmados) ¿cómo lo supiste?

**Inuyasha:** je, je… mientras yo era su monigote de niño, de adolescente fui testigo de mas un encuentro clandestino entre ustedes, a esa edad no entendía lo que era una relación y menos sabía que si lo que ustedes hacían estaba bien o mal así que no le di importancia

**Kagome:** ¡wuauu! ¡un romance de adolescencia! ¿Cuánto tiempo duro?

**Midoriko:** 2 años (lo dijo algo sonrojada)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿tanto duro? Creí que solo habían sido un par de meses

**Midoriko:** no importa, fue algo que pasó y ya, solo fue un enamoramiento de adolescencia

**Kagome:** y a ti amor ¿nunca te pasó algo similar?

**Inuyasha:** no, yo me hice novio de Kikyo desde los 17 hasta que terminamos y ¿tú pequeña?

**Kagome:** (comenzó a beber nerviosamente de su cerveza) yo… ¡etto yo!... ¡no jamás!

**Midoriko:** ¡uhmm! parece que a ti también te pasó algo similar ¿no?

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) no, jamás me paso nada con un primo… a mí me pasó… con mi… hermano

**Todos:** ¿quééé? ¿Cómo que con tu hermano?

**Kagome:** no paso absolutamente nada, yo tenía 11 años y creí que mi hermanito era bastante atractivo eso fue todo

**Inuyasha:** un momento, tú le llevas al menos 6 años de diferencia a Souta, si tú tenías 11, él solo tenía ¿5 años?

**Kagome:** por eso digo que no fue nada serio, solo creo que lo vi tan bonito que lo confundí con un muñeco, eso fue todo

**Midoriko:** tú sí que ere bastante inocente

**Kagome:** si, el primer novio tuve, fue en la escuela y luego de que él murió no quise saber más nada con el amor, por lo que me dedique al estudio

**Inuyasha:** si… luego Kikyo nos hizo creer que estaba vivo y casi te casas con él

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue posible eso? ¡ustedes sí que tienen cosas interesantes que contar

**Sesshomaru:** no seas tan curiosa o no te alcanzara el tiempo para saber todo

**Midoriko:** uhmm, al menos la vida de ustedes es más divertida que la mía, yo paro metida en los juzgados defendiendo a personas que no se lo merecen, pero debo hacer.

Por ello he decido dejar mi vida como abogada y dedicarme a lo que me en verdad me gusta

**Sesshomaru:** ¿viajar por el mundo y divertirte a montones?

**Midoriko:** no ¡burro! Eso lo hago todo el tiempo, he decido renegar de mi padre y dedicarme a mi verdadera pasión, la pastelería y por fin después de años de subyugación ¡ser libre!

**Kagome:** ¡brindemos por eso!

**Todos:** ¡kampai! (¡salud!)

La noche pasó y se convirtió en madrugada, después de algunos brindis las chicas estaban más que bebidas por lo que con ayuda de sus respectivos acompañantes fueron llevadas a sus habitaciones.

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome ya que no se podía mantener en pie, le colocó un pijama y la recostó sobre la cama a su lado, ella en medio de su borrachera, no paraba de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era de ser su esposa.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru luchaba con Midoriko, ella no se dejaba cargar por él e insistía que estaba bien que ella podía caminar por sí sola, hasta que tropezó cayendo en los brazos de él, finalmente la cargo en forma nupcial y ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos.

La llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama, la arropó y sin que ella lo supiera le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él no estaba del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento se sentía confuso, deseaba saber de quién estaba enamorada ella.

Salio de la habitación para dejarla descansar tranquila y se retiro a la suya.

Minutos más tarde mientras dormía sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, el cansancio y sueño lo vencieron y no supo quien abrió la puerta.

Al momento de levantarse sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, se giró lo mas que pudo y tal como lo sospechaba su prima se había escabullido hasta su cama durante la madrugada, lo único que cruzo por su mente es lo que él mismo le dijo "el hombre que se fije en ti se meterá en constantes líos por tus travesuras" por alguna extraña razón no le importaba ser ese hombre al que metería en líos, le tenía un gran cariño, ella era… ¿Qué era? Su hermana menor o la niña de la cual una vez se enamoró convertida en mujer esta vez.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha fría para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto, salió del baño y ella aun seguía dormida sobres su cama.

La contemplo y realmente le gustaba lo que veía, una dulce niña envuelta en cuerpo de mujer.


	53. Lio legal y emocional

**Cap. LIII**

**Lío emocional y legal **

Caminó por la enorme suit y no vio a nadie. Se dirigió hasta el comedor y allí encontró una nota que decía "nos fuimos a conocer la ciudad, retornaremos por la tarde su tía y madre que los quiere Izayoi" por la manera de firmar la nota dedujo de inmediato que no se encontraba solo, su hermano y cuñada aún debían estar descansando.

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y sintió como un alguien se colgaba de su espalda.

**Midoriko:** ¡buenos días primooo! (lo llenó de besos)

**Sesshomaru:** ahora si te estás comportando como todo un mono, Miko

**Midoriko:** (se bajó de su espalda) ¡aish como eres! ¡yo te doy un efusivo saludo y tú te pones serio! ¿por qué no te gusta que sea cariñosa contigo?

**Sesshomaru:** (se dio vuelta y al verla despeinada, descalza y con la ropa desalineada, le causo ternura) no es que no me guste tus muestras de cariño, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa

**Midoriko:** en ese caso empezaré de nuevo (lo abrazó y beso nuevamente) ¡buenos días primooo!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no seas tan melosa! tus cariños me… (fue interrumpido por una tercera persona que se acerco a ellos)

**Kagome:** (con voz de sueño, bostezando y aun en pijama) buenos días chicos ¿alguno de ustedes a visto a Inuyasha? me levanté y no estaba en la habitación

**Sesshomaru:** debe haberse ido con el resto a conocer la ciudad

**Kagome:** (se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor) no creo que sea eso… ¡ay mi cabeza! ¡me duele demasiado! ¡creo que no debí beber tanto anoche!

**Midoriko:** te prepare una bebida que un ex – novio bartender me enseñó, con eso se te pasara rápido la resaca (cruda)

**Kagome:** no me digas ¿agua con sal y limón?

**Midoriko:** si ¿Cómo supiste?

**Kagome:** trabajé durante un tiempo en un bar y el bartender me enseño ese secreto, pero con solo sentir el horrible sabor me da nauseas, no lo soporto

**Midoriko:** en ese caso echa tu cabeza hacia atrás, pondré mis dedos sobre los puntos nerviosos de tu cabeza y tirando de un par de mechones de tu cabello el dolor se te pasara de inmediato ¡ya verás! Esto me lo enseño un ex – novio kinesiólogo

**Kagome:** ayer me contaste de tu ex – novio bombero, hoy de uno bartender y otro kinesiólogo ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

**Midoriko:** uhmm… déjame ver… desde los 18 años hasta hace 1 mes… creo que entre 15 a 18, no sé, no llevo la cuenta

**Kagome:** ¿alguno de ellos no habrá sido médico? para que tengas una idea lo que puedo hacer con mi alergia contra el sol, cada vez que es verano es lo mismo, me provoca unos dolores de cabeza insoportable y unas nauseas insostenibles

**Midoriko:** si, el ultimo con el que estuve era médico, pero su especialidad era psiquiatría

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba atento a la conversación) ya veo porque te dejo, debes haber sido su paciente mas difícil

**Midoriko:** te equivocas, ningún novio me ha dejado jamás ¡soy yo quien los termina! Ya que todos hacen lo mismo, me llenan de regalos y de halagos diciéndome lo bella que soy

**Kagome:** ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

**Midoriko:** yo no soy solo un adorno al cual puedes llenar de objetos valiosos o una diosa para ser alabada todo el tiempo, yo busco algo más profundo, busco a alguien que comparta sus sentimientos conmigo.

Hubo uno que casi lo consigue, pero la relación se arruinó cuando me propuso matrimonio

**Sesshomaru:** (se sintió identificado) ¿por qué lo rechazaste?

**Midoriko:** porque lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba. Creo que seguiré amando a aquel novio que una vez tuve… ¡pero, que no se da ni cuenta de mis sentimientos! ¡por lo que tendré que seguir probando con cantidad de tontos superficiales que no me comprenden! ¡y todo por culpa de ese tonto que no se da cuenta! ¡aish! (dando de tirones al cabello de Kagome)

**Kagome:** ¡auch! ¡no tienes porque desquitarte con mi cabello!… ¿uh?... ¡tenías razón! Se me fue el dolor de cabeza, un poco salvaje tu técnica ¡pero eficaz!

**Midoriko:** te dije que resultaría… ¡oh, primo! ¡estabas acá!

**Inuyasha:** estaba arriba, haciendo ejercicio, regrese a mi habitación para darme un baño y me percate que mi linda esposa ya no estaba ahí (se acercó a darle un dulce beso)

**Midoriko:** insisto, a ustedes se les ve realmente lindos juntos

**Sesshomaru:** ya que estamos todos, pediré que nos traigan el desayuno ¿qué van a desear?

**Midoriko:** yo quiero leche fresca y jugo de naranjas recién exprimido

**Kagome:** ensalada de frutas por favor

**Inuyasha:** 1 frapuccino de moka

**Sesshomaru:** (con el teléfono en mano) ok, pediré que traigan nuestros desayunos lo más rápido posible. Luego nos iremos a Ishigaki para practicar submarinismo

**Kagome:** ¿te refieres a bucear?... ¡etto!... yo no sé bucear

**Midoriko:** es muy sencillo, solo te colocas el equipo de buceo, te tiras del bote al mar de espaldas y con el impulso de tu cuerpo buceas. Cuando estemos allá podemos practicar, siempre hay instructores capacitando a los nuevos ¡veras que en cuestión de minutos aprendes!

**Inuyasha:** no te preocupes pequeña, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, por lo que no te ocurrirá nada

**Midoriko:** ¿y tú primo? ¿me cuidaras también?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿yo? ¿por qué? Tú eres una excelente buceadora, no hay deporte en el que no destaques. No pienso estar de tu niñero, durante mis vacaciones, por eso son ¡va…ca…cio…nes!

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) ¡no te quejes si de ahí, te ahogas por accidente!

**Sesshomaru:** descuida, me mantendré lo más alejado de ti, para no correr riesgos

**Kagome:** (riéndose) ustedes no pueden ocultar el gran cariño que se tienen

**Midoriko:** yo le demuestro mi cariño constantemente, es él que me trata mal (sacándole la lengua)

La conversación se vio interrumpida con la llagada del encargado; Sesshomaru recibió los desayunos y se los entrego a cada uno.

Todos comieron en total silencio, tanto que se hacía algo incomodo. Hasta que unos de ellos rompió esa incómoda situación.

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo la estarán pasando los demás?

**Kagome:** la ciudad parece tener muchos atractivos, me gustaría conocerlos

**Inuyasha:** si lo deseas podemos dar un paseo por la tarde

**Kagome:** si, sería agradable

**Midoriko:** bueno muchachos, me voy a dar un baño para irnos ¿Kagome que dices si nos bañamos juntas?

**Kagome:** está bien, termino mi ensalada y te acompaño

**Midoriko:** ok, te espero la habitación

**Sesshomaru:** (en forma burlona) ese último comentario tuyo, sonó algo lésbico

**Midoriko:** (se acerco a su oído y en forma de susurro) ¿qué? ¿acaso te gustaría estar en el lugar de ella? (sonrió y se fue dando de brincos hasta la habitación, dejándolo sonrojado)

**Inuyasha:** eso te pasa por molestarla, sabes que ella nunca se queda callada ante nada

**Sesshomaru:** por algo es abogada… (pensó: condenada… su manera de ser me descontrola)

Las chicas se dieron un baño juntas, mientras los chicos las esperaban en la sala.

Al salir ambas, se veían realmente bonitas, aunque una más seductora que la otra. Kagome llevaba puesto un bonito vestido corto veraniego color celeste con flores crema y unas sandalias de plataforma color marrón claro. En cambio Midoriko llevaba un atuendo más revelador compuesto por un pequeño short de jean azul y una coquetísima blusa blanca de mangas cortas amarrada debajo del busto y unas sandalias planas muy cómodas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿piensas ir vestida de esa manera?

**Midoriko:** ¿qué tiene? ¡estoy vestida! No estoy desnuda, así que mientras sea ropa estará bien ¿o no?

**Inuyasha:** creo que lo que Sesshomaru quiere decir, es que te ves algo atrevida vestida de esa manera

**Midoriko:** estamos en verano ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué pare con hábito de monja encima?

**Kagome:** no, precisamente, lo que sucede es que eres bastante atractiva y algunos podrían mal interpretarte

**Midoriko:** eres muy linda al decirme que soy atractiva, pero mi querida prima hay algo que debes aprender ¡la belleza física es solo superficial! ¡por eso si a los demás les gusta lo que ven, que lo hagan! ¡pueden ver pero no tocar! Y cuando yo digo no es ¡no!

**Sesshomaru:** te sientes muy segura, por la cantidad de artes marciales que sabes, pero eso no implica que nos traigas problemas a los demás

**Midoriko:** tú mismo dijiste que te mantendrías lejos de mí y que no me protegerías, entonces ¡no te quejes primito!

¡Ay chicos vamos de una vez Ishigaki para poder disfrutar del día! ¡sí!

**Kagome:** tienes razón vamos (la tomó del brazo y salieron de la suit)

Los hermanos no estaban muy convencidos de salir con su prima vestida de esa manera, sabían que era de un carácter indomable, pero sabían que su belleza no pasaría desapercibida por los demás. Sin embargo como ella misma ya había comentado, sabía defenderse sola, por lo que optaron relajarse y seguirles el paso a ambas mujeres que ya estaban camino al primer piso del hotel.

Ya reunidos los cuatro en la recepción, Sesshomaru alquiló un auto para que pudieran transportarse cómodamente.

Manejó durante un buen rato hasta la playa.

Al llegar bajaron todos del auto, sintiendo la calidez de la arena blanca bajo sus pies y el abrazador calor sobre sus cabezas. Cosa que no le hizo mucho bien a Kagome a pesar de llevar puesto un sombrero.

La playa era un paraíso con sus aguas color esmeralda, el cielo azul totalmente despejado, el sonido de las olas invitando a ser tocadas, la brisa marina rosándoles la piel, todo absolutamente todo hacia el lugar esplendido.

No muy lejos del estacionamiento se podía ver varias agencias de turismo las cuales ofrecían prácticas de submarinismo, caminaron hasta una de estas y ahí contrataron a un instructor en buceo para que le diera una rápida clase a Kagome. Como era de esperarse aprendió casi de inmediato.

Una vez capacitada, todos fueron equipados con unos trajes de submarinismo de cuerpo entero, hechos de un material de cubierta doble para prevenir que el agua se filtre.

Subieron a un pequeño yate el cual después de unos 30 minutos de viaje sobre alta mar se detuvo. Ahí el instructor les indicó que deberían colocarse el resto del equipo que consistía en guantes, chalecos, capuchas, aletas y un reloj para controlar el tiempo de oxigeno disponible, la temperatura del agua y la profundidad en la que hallaban, finalmente se colocaron los tanques de oxigeno ya regularizados en la espalda (Los típicos submarinistas respiran aire comprimido, donde un 78% es nitrógeno y un 21 % oxígeno llamado Nitrox) una vez con todo el equipo colocado el instructor les pidió colocarse las mascarillas y hacer una pequeña prueba de inhalación del oxigeno para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Ya que Midoriko era casi una experta en el tema no espero más las indicaciones del instructor y se lanzó al mar, Sesshomaru la siguió de cerca a pesar de lo que le había dicho, que no se preocuparía por ella.

El instructor le indicó a Inuyasha que ya estaba listo para empezar y que él por precaución se quedaría cerca de Kagome, antes que se lanzaran al mar, les recordó que solo tenían 30 minutos de oxigeno y que si se excedían podían tener problemas. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y acto seguido se lanzaron al mar uno tras del otro, a los 2 minutos el instructor hizo lo mismo, pues le preocupaba la seguridad de su alumna, ya que por ser novata no conocía bien el arrecife.

Una vez sumergidos se podían ver diferentes tipos de hermosos corales en color rojo, blanco y naranja, muchos peces de diferentes tipos, los cuales parecían danzar. Algunas barracudas y una que otra manta raya, las cuales se le acervan curiosas para saber de quienes se trataban.

El instructor le indicaba a Kagome que no se les acercara mucho, ya que estas por lindas que fueran eran peligrosas.

La experiencia bajo el mar fue algo inolvidable todos los pasaron bien, sin embargo Midoriko fue la que se aventuro a explorar más profundo, a pesar que Sesshomaru la jalaba del brazo como advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera, ella simplemente se zafaba y seguía con su exploración. Faltando 5 minutos para que el oxigeno se termine, el instructor señalando su reloj les indicó a Kagome e Inuyasha que subieran a la superficie, ellos obedientemente siguieron la orden que se les fue dada. Al salir fueron ayudados por un par de tripulantes del yate y a los pocos segundos salió a flote el instructor seguido por Sesshomaru.

Ya estando arriba del yate los tres, el instructor comenzó a preguntar por Midoriko. Ella aun no salía a flote y ya hacía 2 minutos que el oxigeno en su tanque debía haberse agotado. Preocupado por su seguridad, se cambió el tanque vacio por otro lleno, ya estaba listo para sumergirse nuevamente y buscarla, cuando de pronto ella salió a flote.

Fue ayudada por los tripulantes a subir a bordo y resondrada por el instructor.

(Recién al estar todos reunidos el yate fue puesto en marcha para retornar a tierra firme)

**Midoriko:** (defendiéndose de la reprimenda del instructor) no tiene porque enojarse conmigo señor, soy casi profesional en el tema de submarinismo, tengo gran capacidad para aguantar la respiración aun sin el oxigeno del tanque

**Sesshomaru:** (molesto) estamos todos juntos en esto, no tenías porque irte por tu propia cuenta por otro lado

**Midoriko:** tu miso me dijiste que no te preocuparías por mi ¿ahora, a que viene tu enojo?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tonta! ¡cómo crees que no me preocuparía por ti! No tomes tan literal mis palabras

**Kagome:** fue una experiencia única e inolvidable. Gracia señor

**Instructor:** no tiene nada que agradecerme señora, usted ha sido una de mis mejores alumnas, me demostró que realmente aprende rápido

**Inuyasha:** no he de sorprenderse, ella siempre aprende con facilidad

**Midoriko:** en ese caso yo te enseñare a meterte en líos y como salir de ellos (sonrió)

Al llegar todos a tierra firme se dirigieron a los vestidores, fue ahí cuando kagome no pudo más y comenzó a manifestar su mal.

**Kagome:** (había terminado de darse una ducha y se está cambiando) Midoriko… por favor ayúdame… no tengo fuerzas para moverme

**Midoriko:** (de inmediato la socorrió) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sientes? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

**Kagome:** es por el sol, hace rato que me duele la cabeza y estoy comenzando con las nauseas, vestirme me cuesta trabajo… no…tengo fuerzas… por favor… ¡ayúdame!

**Midoriko:** (al verla tan débil, la ayudo a vestirse y dejo los trajes en una gaveta) voy a llamar a los chicos para que nos ayuden, te estás poniendo cada vez mas pálida

**Kagome:** lo sé, es porque estuve expuesta mucho rato al sol en lo que regresábamos

**Midoriko:** ¿qué tan mal estas?

**Kagome:** no tengo fuerzas para moverme, los mareos y nauseas me están acabando

**Midoriko:** en ese caso iremos al hospital más cercano (la sujetó de un brazo, tomó las cosas de ambas y caminó con ella hasta la recepción del vestidor) señorita, mi prima está muy mal ¿Dónde queda el hospital más cercano?

**Recepcionista:** el hospital está lejos de aquí, pero puede usted llevarla al tópico que está a unos pasos, ahí la pueden tratar por deshidratación (le acercó una silla ruedas) la acompaño hasta el lugar

**Midoriko:** gracias, es usted muy amable

El lugar estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Midoriko con rapidez ubico una enfermera y esta al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kagome de inmediato la llevo a uno de los consultorios, la recostó sobre una camilla, le pregunto sus datos principales y le informó que le haría una canalización de solución salina vía venosa.

Kagome entendió que lo que iba hacer aquella enfermera era ponerle suero vía intravenosa.

**Enfermera:** a simple vista la señorita esta presentado un cuadro de deshidratación severa, por eso le he colocado la bolsa de suero, en unos minutos vendrá el médico de turno a examinarla, puede esperar junto a la paciente si desea (se retiro, dejándolas solas)

**Midoriko:** ¿te sientes mejor?

**Kagome:** detesto el suero, me provoca mas nauseas

**Midoriko:** estoy llamando a los muchachos pero no me responden, deben haber dejado sus celulares en el auto o entre sus cosas

**Kagome:** gracias por cuidarme, lamento ocasionarte problemas

**Midoriko:** no me ocasionas ningún problema, yo te veo como la hermana menor que nunca tuve

Mientras conversaban médico ingreso para observar a Kagome.

**Médico:** buenas tardes señoritas (las dos respondieron al saludo) señorita voy hacerle una preguntas de rutina para saber que es lo que tiene

**Kagome:** si, doctor, pero soy señora, estoy casada

**Médico:** muy bien señora, cuénteme que es lo que siente ¿y desde cuándo?

**Kagome:** desde niña siempre me ha afectado el sol, cada vez que me expongo por más de media hora a este, me pongo mal, me dan mareos y nauseas, es por eso que en verano casi siempre paro recluida en algún lugar con sombra o que sea fresco

**Médico:** entiendo, solo por rutina y por descarte le hare alguna preguntas.

¿Cuándo fue la última fecha de su periodo?

**Kagome:** si esta insinuando que estoy embarazada se equivoca, la semana pasada fue mi último periodo por lo que estoy seguro que eso no es

**Médico:** ¿ingirió usted alcohol hace menos de 48 horas?

**Kagome:** anoche bebí cerveza… mucha para ser honesta

**Médico:** ¿Qué estuvo haciendo antes de ponerse mal?

**Kagome:** buceando por media hora aproximadamente

**Médico:** muy bien señora. Con las respuestas usted me ha dado, es claro que está haciendo un cuadro de deshidratación severa.

¡Verá usted! La cerveza es un gran diurético, lo que le resta grandes cantidades de liquido a su cuerpo y al estar usted buceando el día de hoy su corazón hizo sobreesfuerzo para llevar oxigeno hasta sus pulmones y cerebro a pesar que contaba con un tanque de Nitrox.

Usted manifestó estos síntomas debido a que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente hidratado para realizar una actividad física tan pesado como el submarinismo, agregando su susceptibilidad al sol eso provocó una deshidratación severa.

Lo que le recomiendo es que guarde reposo por lo que resto del día, manténgase alejada de luces y ruidos pesados ya que su sistema nervioso se encuentra sensible (es el primero que se afecta por falta de hidratación) relájese, beba mucho suero frutado eso le ayudara a recuperar los electrolitos perdidos y agregue a su dieta diaria mayor consumo de lácteos estos ayudaran a que tanto su exterior como interior mantengan un mayor nivel de hidratación. También le recetaré unas pastillas para controlar las nauseas y por el momento nada de alcohol, su cuerpo debe desintoxicarse primero, para eso es bueno los jugos de frutas naturales y los lácteos.

**Kagome:** pero yo no tolero el sabor del suero ¡me da asco!

**Médico:** tiene 2 opciones señora, o lo bebe o lo adquiere vía intravenosa

**Kagome: **está bien… hare un esfuerzo por soportar su horrible sabor

**Médico:** eso es todo señora, señorita me retiro (salio del pequeño consultorio)

**Midoriko:** ya escuchaste desde hoy te alimentaras mejor… mi celular esta vibrando debe ser unos de los chicos (cuando mira la pantalla se puso pálida)

**Kagome:** ¿Quién es? ¿por qué no contestas?

**Midoriko:** es mi padre… no deseo hablarle… lo llamare luego.

Voy a buscar a Inuyasha debe estarnos buscando por todo el lugar como un loco

Salió del consultorio y se encontró con él conversando con el médico que las acababa de atender, su rostro era de notoria preocupación, buscó con la mirada a su otro primo, pero no lo encontró.

Aguardo a que el médico terminara de hablar con él y se le acerco.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo está Kagome? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

**Midoriko:** tranquilo, ella está bien solo se deshidrató un poco eso fue todo

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo le pasó durante nuestra luna de miel en las Bahamas, los 4 primeros días la pasó fatal. Pero dentro de todo la pasamos bien ya que pudimos estar juntos todo el tiempo y pude cuidar de ella, solo salíamos por la noche (sonrío) parecíamos vampiros, dormíamos de día y paseábamos de noche

**Midoriko:** (lo miro con ternura) se ve que la amas mucho (suspiró) ¿me pregunto si algún día alguien me amara con esa misma intensidad?

**Inuyasha:** estoy seguro que si, eres una gran mujer y sé que en alguna parte está el hombre correcto para ti

**Midoriko:** por cierto ¿dónde esta Sesshomaru?

**Inuyasha:** él fue a traer el auto hasta acá para que regresemos al hotel

Una enfermera se les acercó informándoles que Kagome ya se podía retirar.

Cuando Inuyasha la vio salir, la abrazó cariñosamente, la contemplo con el mayor de los cariños y le prometió que la cuidaría muy bien el resto del día o hasta que sintiera mejor.

Los tres salieron del pequeño centro médico y vieron a Sesshomaru estacionado en la entrada, él ayudó a su hermano a subir con cuidado a Kagome hasta el auto.

Midoriko se sentó en el lado del piloto indicándole que ella manejaría de regresó al hotel.

El viaje de regreso fue en total silencio, todos estaban dormidos y ella se sumergía en sus pensamientos mientras manejaba; Pensaba que hubiera sido de su vida si su padre no la hubiese alejada de Sesshomaru, quizá ella también estaría casada con él y viviendo feliz a su lado como lo hacía su primo con Kagome.

Al llegar al hotel, Inuyasha cargo a Kagome hasta el ascensor a pesar de las protestas de ella. Estaba realmente preocupado por su salud y no la dejaría hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Sin soltarla y seguido por su prima y hermano, llegaron a la suit, la condujo hasta su habitación y ahí la tendió sobre la cama.

Ella le insistía que se sentía mejor y que sus cuidados eran algo exagerados, pero él le porfiaba que no se alejaría de su lado ni un solo instante.

**Midoriko:** (estaba con ellos) tú solo déjate cuidar, aprovecha que Inu se preocupa por ti y disfruta de su compañía

**Kagome:** pero estoy mejor, al menos podría dejarme caminar por la suit.

Amor prometo que no me expondrá a nada que me cause malestar, pero pretendas mantenerme encerrada acá el resto del día

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón creo que exagere

**Midoriko:** ¿qué les parece si en lugar de salir a almorzar a algún lado hoy, yo cocino?

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba parado en el marco de la puerta) (tono burlón) ¿no te basta con la enfermedad de Kagome para también enfermarnos a nosotros?

**Midoriko:** (se le acercó quedando a escasos milímetros frente a él) si tú no quieres probar las cosas deliciosas que yo sé hacer… halla tú, pero estoy segura que Inu y Kag si quieren ¿verdad chicos?

**Kagome:** yo te ayudo a preparar el almuerzo ¿Qué dices?

**Midoriko:** ¿estás segura de poder?

**Kagome:** si, ya les dije que me siento mejor

**Midoriko:** ¡en ese caso que no se diga más! Vamos a ver que encontramos en la cocina para preparar algo delicioso

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, se divertían mucho preparando la comida, tanto que Inuyasha también se animo a cocinar y les dio una mano, él único que no participó fue Sesshomaru, él prefirió encerrarse en el estudio para saber con iban las cosas en el hotel de Tokio.

Al terminar de cocinar Midoriko buscó a su necio primo para que aceptara comer lo que ella había preparado junto con Inuyasha y Kagome. Luego de hacerse rogar por un rato accedió.

La comida estaba deliciosa y le trajo recuerdos a Inuyasha dé cuando tuvo que cocinar al lado de Koga en el love shuffle; Ese fue el tema central durante el almuerzo. Midoriko no paraba de reír con todo lo que sus primos y Kagome le contaban acerca de dicho evento.

Al terminar de comer ella inconscientemente comenzó a lavar los platos lo que le hizo recordar a Bankotsu, cuando pelearon ya que él le decía mimada y ella lo tildaba de tacaño por no tener sirvientes, formándose en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

**Inuyasha:** (estaba lavando los platos junto a ella) ¿Qué te causa risa?

**Midoriko:** me río porque no suelo hacer quehaceres domésticos como este, sin embargo aquella vez que me quede en la casa del ¡tacaño de Bankotsu! Él me hizo lavar los platos y hacerlo de nuevo me recuerda lo mucho que lo detesto

**Inuyasha:** ¡ehh! ¿estás segura que lo detestas? Tu rostro denota otra cosa

**Midoriko:** si, lo detesto, al punto que pensar en él me hace querer hacerle cosas malas

**Inuyasha:** si tú lo dices, pero yo noto otro tipo de interés en ti, al hablar de él

**Midoriko:** no primo, no te confundas, él es el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra en quien me fijaría, yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más… él es…

**Kagome:** (se acercó a ellos) ¿chicos que les parece si vemos una película, en el salón de proyección?

**Midoriko:** me parece una gran idea… (comenzó a sonar su celular) no puede ser… ¡otra vez! Disculpen chicos, debo contestar (se fue a la terraza)

¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede? ¿a que se debe tu llamada?

**Saya:** ¡hija! ¿hasta cuando piensas estar en Japón? Sé que estas en Okinawa en estos momentos… también se que estas en compañía de él

**Midoriko:** si papá, estas bien informado estoy con él, también con mis tíos, Inuyasha y su familia, así que si lo que te preocupa es que este a solas con Sesshomaru descuida, no es así

**Saya:** (suspiró) se que me crees un verdugo por todos estos años de control ¡pero entiéndeme hija! me preocupo por ti, por tu felicidad… ¿por qué sigues enamorada de él? ¡Entiéndelo es tu sangre!… hay millones de hombres en el mundo ¿por qué no te fijas en alguien más?

**Midoriko:** padre… yo ya soy una mujer, no soy la niña a la cual manipulaste para haga tu voluntad ¡entiéndelo! ¡yo lo amo! Y no me interesa que pienses tú o el resto del mundo, si él corresponde a mis sentimientos seré feliz y si no lo hace… te prometo que volveré a Inglaterra a tu lado y aceptare lo que tú… me ordenes

**Saya:** no hija, las cosas no son así, yo te amo, por eso te protejo y no quiero que salgas lastimada. Tú bien sabes que por culpa de mis padres tuve que pasar por muchas humillaciones y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo

**Midoriko:** el hecho que mis abuelos sean primos y la comunidad a la que pertenecían no los haya aceptado, no quiere decir que me vaya a pasar a mí. ¡Papá… estamos en pleno siglo XXI, ya a nadie le importa ese tipo de cosas!

**Saya:** ya veo que no importa que haga, no cambiaras de opinión ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** no papá, estoy y seguiré enamorada de Sesshomaru, sin importar lo que digas o hagas… si quieres desheredarme ¡hazlo! Quieres desconocerme como hija ¡hazlo! Deseas arruinar mi reputación como abogada ¡hazlo! No me importa nada, tengo suficiente dinero ganado con mi trabajo como para vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida y que no se te olvide que no solo soy abogada, también soy chef, así que padre haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo no me rendiré, sin embargo te prometo que si él me rechaza, me olvidare de lo que siento

**Saya:** está bien hija, tienes plazo hasta un día después de tu cumpleaños para definir tu situación con él, si te rechaza deberás olvidarte y si te acepta… yo… te apoyare

**Midoriko:** gracias padre ¡sabía que comprenderías (colgó, sin sospechar que alguien había escuchado parte de su conversación)

**Sesshomaru:** discúlpame por escuchar tu conversación, sin haber sido invitado… vine para decirte que ya va a comenzar la película, te estamos esperando

**Midoriko:** (no mostraba expresión alguna) ahora voy… Sessh ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de mi conversación?

**Sesshomaru:** nada, solo entendí que estabas conversando con alguien de algo, eso fue todo

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) bien vayamos a la sala de proyección, no hagamos esperar a los demás

Ambos se dirigieron en completo silencio a la sala de proyección, tanto él como ella estaban consientes de la situación pero ninguno quiso demostrar nada.

Vieron la película casi en estado ausente, ninguno logró concentrarse. Ella no sabía que tanto había escuchado él y él no sabía cómo reaccionar después de haberse enterado lo que ella sentía.

Al terminar la película Inuyasha les propuso ir a recorrer la ciudad pero ambos se negaron.

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo un poco desanimada

**Midoriko:** estoy algo cansada eso es todo, me voy a dar una vuelta por el hotel, para ver si se me va la pereza, ya regreso muchachos (salió de la suit)

**Sesshomaru:** estaré en el estudio, por lo que preferiría no ser interrumpido (los dejo solos)

**Inuyasha:** que raros están esos dos, hasta el almuerzo se estaban riendo y molestándose uno al otro y ahora ni se miran

**Kagome:** algo debe haber pasado, luego de que Midoriko recibió esa llamada

**Inuyasha:** en fin… como sea… ¡vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad! Estar acá me recuerda a nuestra luna de miel, es la misma situación, de día parábamos en el hotel y de noche salíamos a pasear

**Kagome:** si pero casi no dormíamos, ya que nos la pasábamos… uhmm (se sonrojó)

**Inuyasha:** si deseas nos podemos quedar… y aprovechar que estamos solos…

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm! Mejor salgamos, ya en la noche… tendremos tiempo para estar juntos íntimamente… (acercándose pícaramente a él)

Antes de que los ánimos se subieran de tono, decidieron salir a pasear por la ciudad y conocer los alrededores.

**Luego de un par de horas…**

Toda la familia hasta el último miembro se encontraba reunido en la suit.

Cada quien comentaba su experiencia personal del día, los niños estaban entusiasmados por haber ido al acuario del lugar, comentaban la gran cantidad de peces que habían visto, Kagome también comentaba animada como fue que su experiencia buceando, todos intercambiaban comentarios amenamente los únicos que no parecían estar presentes eran Midoriko y Sesshomaru.

**Izayoi:** ¿chicos que les ocurre? ¿están bien? Están muy callados, tanto que me preocupan

**Midoriko:** no es nada tía, es solo que mi padre me llamó hoy y eso me dejo algo aletargada

**Izayoi:** tu padre nos llamó hoy y le dijimos que estabas de vacaciones con nosotros

**Inu Taisho:** no le tomes tanta importancia a lo que te haya dicho. Él solo nos llamó para saber cómo estabas, estaba preocupado porque no contestaste su llamada.

**Midoriko:** gracias tíos, para mañana les prometo que estaré de mejores ánimos

**Izayoi:** ¿y tú hijo? ¿por qué esa mirada perdida en el espacio?

**Sesshomaru:** estuve revisando algunas cosas del trabajo, creo que estar lejos del hotel no me es sencillo, comienzo a sentirme culpable de haber dejado mi puesto por venir acá

**Inu Taisho:** nada de trabajo por ahora jovencito, será mejor que te olvides de las responsabilidades laborales en lo que dure nuestras vacaciones

**Sesshomaru:** si padre, como tú digas

La noche transcurrió sin mayor cambio. Los niños fueron bañados y acostados por Kaede y los demás continuaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche, sin embargo Midoriko y Sesshomaru no se dirigían la mirada. Rendidos por el cansancio del día la mayoría decidió irse a dormir quedando en la terraza solo 2 personas.

**Kagome:** ¿qué ocurrió con la llamada de tu padre?

**Midoriko:** no es tanto por la llamada de mi padre, es por las cosas que le dije y por quien las escuchó, es por eso que estoy taciturna

**Kagome:** ¿quieres conversar de ello?

**Midoriko:** si, necesito desesperadamente desahogar lo que siento ¿puedo confiarte un secreto?

**Kagome:** por supuesto, confía en mí, no diré nada

**Midoriko:** yo estoy en este país solo por una persona y mi padre hoy me dio una fecha límite para confesarle mis sentimientos a esa persona, si él me rechaza deberé olvidarme de lo que siento y volver a Inglaterra junto a mi padre

**Kagome:** ¿y si acepta lo que sientes? ¿Qué pasara?

**Midoriko:** si me aceptara como parte de su vida, sería increíblemente feliz, el problema está en que creo que el ya se enteró, puesto que escuchó la conversación que sostuve con mi padre y desde ese momento él no me mira, ni me habla

**Kagome:** eso quiere decir… que él hombre del cual tu estas enamorada y es casi prohibido y a la vez fue tu ex es…

**Midoriko:** si así es, estoy enamorada hace años de Sesshomaru, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo. Cuando llegué para su cumpleaños él me comentó que había terminado con Kagura, yo me sentí responsable por esa ruptura, puesto que ella me encontró en la casa de él, vestida de manera inapropiada. Fui a hablarle pero ella insistió en que las cosas entre ellos estaban irremediablemente rotas… me atreví a amenazarla que de no volver a su lado en 48 horas yo lo conquistaría y hasta hoy todo iba bien, pero luego de que él escucho lo que le decía a mi padre, no me habla, por eso creo que… él no me va a corresponder

**Kagome:** (suspiró) no sé que decirte, ustedes se llevan bastante bien, son muy cercanos, tanto que los que no saben que son primos los confundirían como pareja, sin embargo yo creo que si le propuso matrimonio a Kagura fue por algo… aunque también es verdad que desde que terminaron no se han vuelto a ver y él siempre está a tu lado.

Creo que estoy igual de confundida que tú… ¡perdón no soy de mucha ayuda!

**Midoriko:** no es cierto, me estas escuchando y eso es lo que me hacía falta. Gracias

Continuaron con su conversación durante varias horas, tanto que el sol comenzó a salir. Recién cuando divisaron los primeros rayos del sol se fueron a dormir.

Mientras ellas dormían el resto de la familia planificaba las actividades del día. Entre todos acordaron ir al pueblo de Hiji a pasar el día allí. Como el recorrido iba ser algo largo debían partir lo más temprano posible. Por lo cual necesitaban que las chicas se levantaran.

Inuyasha se encargo de despertar con besos a Kagome, ella solo se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama, pidiéndole 5 minutos más de sueño, pero él no se rendía, tenía que despertarla si o si, por lo que le empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo logrando de esa manera que ella se despierte, sin embargo lo abrazó del cuello y se lo llevó a la cama junto con ella, devolviéndole todos los besos que él minutos antes le había dado.

**Inuyasha:** despierta, perezosa, hoy vamos a ir a Hiji y el recorrido va ser algo largo, si deseas puedes dormir en el trayecto

**Kagome:** no me quiero levantar, mejor quédate a mi lado y durmamos juntos un ratito mas

**Inuyasha:** mi amor, si no te levantas… ¡te hare cosquillas hasta que lo hagas!

**Kagome:** (no aguantaba la risa por las cosquillas) ¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡ya me desperté! (se levantó pero se volvió a tumbar en la cama)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah no jovencita! ¡otra vez no! Vamos a la ducha para que se te quite el sueño

se dirigió al baño y llenó el jacuzzi con agua tibia, fue por ella hasta la cama, la cargó y la llevo hasta el baño, la desvistió y la sumergió en el agua, ella fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, al verlo a su lado lo jalo hacía ella, haciéndole caer dentro del jacuzzi con todo y ropa.

**Kagome:** (sonriendo pícaramente) ya que estas todo mojado ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos?

**Inuyasha:** (se desvistió de inmediato) ¡eres terrible! Te haces la dormida solo para hacer que me bañe contigo

**Kagome:** no solo para que te bañes… también lo hago para darte los buenos días (lo llenó de besos por su oreja, cuello y pecho, invitándolo a hacerle el amor)

Olvidándose por completo que tenían un paseo familiar aprovecharon el sentimiento del momento para entregarse uno al otro, cuando ellos se amaban el resto del mundo desaparecía.

**Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Midoriko…**

**Kaede: **mi niña despierta, Midoriko, por favor despierta, tus tíos y el resto de la familia te están esperando para irnos de paseo (la sacudía pero ella no reaccionaba) Por favor mi niña ¡despierta! Se nos hace tarde para irnos de paseo (salió de la habitación, con dirección a la sala) ¡No se levanta con nada por más que la sacudo!

**Izayoi:** ¿qué haremos? Si no salimos en 15 minutos no nos alcanzara el día para hacer lo planeado

**Sesshomaru:** yo me encargo madre, conozco una manera infalible de hacerla despertar

**Izayoi:** ¿qué vas hacer?... No seas brusco con ella, recuerda que es tu prima

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, si escuchan gritos no se alarmen, ella sabe que si no se despierta a las buenas yo la hago despertar a las malas

Se dirigió hasta su habitación, la destapo y le dio pena despertarla, estaba enroscada durmiendo plácidamente agarrada a una almohada tal como le gustaba hacer. Suspiró, pues realmente sentía pena por lo que le iba hacer.

La cargo, abrío la puerta del baño, la colocó de pie en la ducha sujetándola para que no se callera (seguía completamente dormida)… la contempló por un par de segundos y… abrió la llave de la ducha dejando correr el agua sobre ella, lo que él no había precavido es que no llevaba puesto nada debajo de su blanca pijama, quedando prácticamente desnuda

**Midoriko:** (al sentir el agua) ¡Kiahhhh! ¿pero cómo demonios se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera?... (se miró y se percató que su ropa estaba prácticamente transparente) ¡kiahhh! ¡eres de lo peor! (plap, le lanzo una bofetada)

**Sesshomaru:** (nervioso por lo que veía, pero con tono enérgico) ¡Kaede intento despertarte y no lo logró! ¡por eso use este método!

**Midoriko:** ¡estúpido! ¡deja de mirarme y lárgate de acá! ya que me despertaste, terminare de darme un baño… pero ¡solaaa!

Él salió algo avergonzado por lo que había visto, no se podía quitar la imagen de su bien formado cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, sino fuera por el hecho que era su prima la hubiera besado en ese momento dando rienda suelta a sus instintos, pero… no… no solo por el hecho que la encontrase atractiva se iba a dejar llevar… debía controlar esos impulsos que ella le provocaba.

Como estaba mojado se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Al salir de su habitación ya todos estaban listos en la sala, incluyendo a su atractiva prima. Después de haberla visto prácticamente desnuda se le hizo difícil mirarla de frente por lo que trato de esquivarla.

**Izayoi:** hijo… ¿Qué le hiciste a Midoriko? Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el hotel

**Midoriko:** ¡el bruto me metió a la ducha con agua fría! al menos pudiste poner agua tibia

**Sesshomaru:** era la única manera de despertarte, cada vez que se te hace tarde para el trabajo te hago lo mismo y nunca te enojas ¿por qué ahora si?

**Midoriko:** ¡me enojo! ¡porque estamos de vacaciones y porque pusiste el agua fríaaa!

**Izayoi:** discúlpalo hija, lo que sucede es que Kaede trató de despertarte y no pudo por eso presione a Sesshomaru para que te levante a toda costa (ella sabía lo que estaba pasando entre los dos por lo que lo encubrió como pudo)

**Midoriko:** está bien tía, lo disculpo, solo porque tú me lo pides

**Izayoi:** ¡familia vámonos ya para Hiji!

Para que el viaje fuera cómodo para todos, alquilaron una minivan con chofer, de esa manera todos podrían disfrutar del paseo hasta quedar rendidos.

Después de un recorrido de 2 horas aproximadamente para llegar al lugar… contrataron un guía turístico, el cual los llevó por los lugares más preciosos, incluyendo las cascadas del lugar. Estar en Hiji era como retroceder en el tiempo ya que su arquitectura era de estilo antiguo y por las calles la gente vestía con kimonos tradicionales, el clima era acogedor, ni mucho calor ni frío, era templado y agradable.

Las cascadas eran el principal atractivo turístico del lugar. Un puente de madera atravesaba de extremo a extremo las cascadas, el agua era cristalina tanto que se podía beber si riesgo alguno, entre las rocas y diversas plantas se dejaban ver escurridizas lagartijas que sin pudor alguno se detenían a sacar la lengua a los visitantes, eran tan desinhibidas que hasta posaban para ser fotografiadas.

Al caer la tarde después de un relajante paseo, la familia retorno a la ciudad. El chofer del hotel los dejo en la entrada del mismo.

Ni bien atravesaron las puertas del hotel retornaron a la suit. Todos lucían cansados pero contentos por el paseo.

La tarde se veía espléndida desde la terraza, el bullicio de la ciudad comenzaba a disminuir y poco a poco la noche cubría con su oscuro manto el lugar.

**Midoriko:** el paseo estuvo ilustrativo, pero me gustaría hacer algo más divertido

**Izayoi:** ¿que deseas hacer?

**Midoriko:** vámonos a una discoteca

**Kagome:** yo quiero, me encanta la idea

**Midoriko:** entonces vayamos las tres, que sea una noche de solo chicas ¿qué dicen?

**Izayoi:** no veo por qué no, los chicos parecen más cansados que nosotras Inu Taisho está descansando, Inuyasha se ha ido a los juegos infantiles con los niños y Kaede y Sesshomaru se ha vuelto encerrar en el estudio

**Midoriko:** ese hombre es un aburrido… es un verdadero adicto al trabajo

**Kagome:** ¿entonces nos vamos solo las tres?

**Izayoi:** claro que si, son las 7:00 p.m ¿Qué les parece si salimos a las 10:00 p.m?

**Midoriko:** perfecto por mí, así puedo dormir aunque sea un par de horas ya que cierto… ¡aish! Señor me despertó de golpe esta mañana…

**Izayoi:** (se rió) está bien, ve a descansar, nos encontramos en la sala a las 10:00 p.m

Cada una se dirigió a su propia habitación a descansar para tener energías.

Después de un merecido descanso y al menos una hora de preparación… siendo ya la hora pactada las tres se reencontraron listas y muy bien vestidas para salir a divertirse. Izayoi como toda una dama refinada y elegante que era llevaba puesto un fino pantalón blanco con una blusa calada de hielo color verde escotado en la espalda, sexy, reveladora pero a su vez elegante, complementado su atuendo con unas sandalias cerradas marrones de taco alto.

Kagome con un estilo fresco y juvenil llevaba puesto una coqueta falda negra de 2 tiempos, junto con una camiseta rosa de hombros descubiertos y unas sandalias rojas de tiras con tacones altos y plataformas.

Midoriko estaba vestida de forma casual, con unos jeans rasgados color celeste, una camiseta estilo rockera sin mangas blanca y unas sandalias de taco bajo color amarillos charol.

Inuyasha e Inu Taisho estaban deslumbrados con tanta belleza junta, ambos veían con ojos de enamorados a sus respectivas esposas, la única que no se sentía admirada era Midoriko, puesto que el hombre que le robaba el sueño no estaba presente para desearle que se divirtiera o decirle que se cuide.

**Inuyasha:** ¿a que discoteca piensan ir?

**Izayoi:** ya veremos hijo, saldremos a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad primero y en cuanto hallemos una que nos guste nos quedaremos

**Midoriko:** si es que vamos a una, puede ser que cambiemos de planes y terminemos en un bar o en club nocturno para damas (striptease)

**Kagome:** la vida nocturna acá es bastante activa, ya encontraremos en que entretenernos.

Bueno amor, padre los dejamos, la noche nos espera (le dio un beso a cada uno)

**Izayoi:** hasta pronto hijo y cielo no me esperes despierto… planeamos llegar muy tarde

**Inuyasha:** vaya con cuidado las tres

**Midoriko:** descuida primo, yo me encargo de que nadie intente secuestrarlas por el camino

Las tres salieron de la suit, rumbo a la recepción del hotel. Izayoi ya había contratado un chofer para toda la noche, pero en el último instante Midoriko la convenció de que no era necesario, que ella manejaría todo el tiempo, después de todo no tenía intención de beber, solo quería salir a distraerse. Ante la petición de su sobrina ella accedió.

Fue así como recorrieron las calles de la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde divertirse.

Llegaron a una discoteca llamada Kyushu, tenía fama de ser la mejor y más popular de toda la ciudad, por lo que se aventuraron a ingresar.

El lugar era inmenso, lleno de luces de colores, gente de todas las nacionalidades, show de bailarines, una gran barra de bar con diferentes tipos de bebidas exóticas y excelente música, el ambiente era precisamente lo que estaban buscando.

Un mozo se les acerco y las guió hasta una cómoda rodeada de sillones en forma de media luna, cerca de la gran pista de baile, les tomó la orden y se retiró con dirección al bar, al poco rato regresó con lo solicitado. Como Midoriko le prometió a su tía manejar se pidió un trago virgen (bebida sin licor) el ambiente estaba bastante animado y propuestas para bailar no les faltó a ninguna, por lo que bailaron durante al menos un par de horas seguidas, las tres la estaban pasando realmente en grande, al punto que las horas comenzaron a correr como si fueran minutos…

**Mientras en la suit…**

Los caballeros esperaban algo impacientes el regreso de sus queridas compañeras, ya eran cerca de las 5:00 a.m y no había rastro alguno de ninguna de ellas, Inu Taisho llamaba insistentemente al celular de su esposa pero no había respuesta el aparato sonaba apagado, lo mismo hacía Inuyasha y el resultado era el mismo, hasta Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, él también marcaba una y otra vez al celular de su madre y prima pero nada no había respuesta.

**Inu Taisho:** es extraño que ninguna de las chicas conteste ¿les habrá pasado algo?

**Inuyasha:** creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlas

**Sesshomaru:** no perdamos tiempo sacando conclusiones y recorramos la ciudad en su búsqueda (abrió la puerta de la suit y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo, sin esperar ni a su padre ni hermano, la angustia de no saber nada de ninguna de las tres lo estaba matando)

Al llegar a la recepción le preguntaron a la encargada si sabía algo de alguna de las chicas. Ella solo les respondió que en el último momento cancelaron los servicios del chofer y se habían ido por su propia cuenta, les entrego el número de placa del auto y modelo que se llevaron para ver si eso les ayudaba como referencia.

Los tres subieron a diferentes autos y acordaron distribuirse la ciudad, manteniéndose en constante contacto vía celular por si alguno sabía algo.

Inu Taisho recorrió la zona sur entrando a cada establecimiento de entretenimiento nocturno, bares discotecas, restaurants, teatros a todos los que hallaba a su paso pero nada, no las encontró, Inuyasha recorrió la zona toda la zona norte y tampoco obtuvo resultado. Sesshomaru recorrió la zona este y oeste pero corrió la misma suerte, los tres comenzaron a desesperarse y pensar lo peor, por lo que comenzaron a recorrer los hospitales de la ciudad pero tampoco obtuvieron resultado, ya habían pasado 2 horas buscando y no obtuvieron nada Inuyasha y su padre regresaron al hotel… hacía como media hora que le habían perdido el rastro también a Sesshomaru, por lo que tenían la esperanza de que él supiera algo.

Llegaron a la suit, ya eran casi las 7:00 a.m y no había respuesta. Kaede se encontraba despierta esperando noticias de algún tipo pero nada, estaba igual de angustiada que los demás.

En lo que aguardaban alguna noticia, la puerta de la suit se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres por las cuales habían recorrido toda la ciudad. Inu Taisho abrazó con fuerza a Izayoi, preguntándole una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Ella con la mirada lánguida le decía que si, que estaban físicamente bien las tres pero no anímicamente.

**Inuyasha:** madre ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? Las hemos estado buscando como locos durante casi 2 horas y no dábamos con su paradero

**Midoriko:** perdóname primo, fue toda mi culpa… nosotras… acabamos de salir de la estación de policía

**Inu Taisho:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Midoriko:** perdón tío, todo es mi responsabilidad yo… le fracturé un brazo y rompí la nariz a un sujeto por insistente

**Inu Taisho:** ¿qué tú hiciste qué? ¿por qué hiciste semejante barbaridad?

**Midoriko:** ya te dije por insistente, el me pidió insistentemente que bailara con él y yo me negué fue por eso que le aplique una llave de judo lanzándolo contra el suelo, pero como se levantó y siguió insistiendo le di una patada y le rompí la nariz, perdóneme todos por favor, por toda la preocupación por la que pasaron y por la mala noche, lo lamento… me retiro a mi habitación, hasta más tarde (se fue con la cabeza gacha hasta su habitación)

**Kaede:** no creo del todo lo que mi niña acaba de decir, ella no suele reaccionar de esa manera por simple capricho, algo mucho más importante debe haber ocurrido

En lo que Kaede hablaba ingreso Sesshomaru hecho una fiera…

**Sesshomaru:** ¡madre! ¡estas a salvo que alivio! ¡acabo de regresar de la estación de policía y me entere que estuvieron ahí por culpa de Midoriko… que casi fue arrestada por mandar a un sujeto al hospital con lesiones múltiples

**Inu Taisho:** si hijo ella ya nos explico los hechos, en estos momentos está en su habitación descansando

**Sesshomaru:** (tono molesto) ¡esta vez fue demasiado lejos! ¡voy hablar con ella!

**Kagome:** (lo retuvo del brazo) espera por favor… ella… no es culpable de nada, se siente mal porque por primera vez en su vida perdió un caso como abogada y por una injusticia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello? Mandó a un hombre al hospital ¿y dices que no es su culpa? ¡por favor Kagome! ¡no la defiendas!

**Inuyasha:** déjala hablar, ella estuvo con ella, nosotros no, así que no sabemos la verdad de los hechos

**Kagome:** todo sucedió mientras estábamos dentro de la discoteca… nosotras estábamos conversando después de haber bailado mucho y un par de sujetos extranjeros se acercaron a nuestra mesa para ofrecernos bailar, uno de los sujetos le insistió a Midoriko, pero ella no accedió, nos levantamos para irnos y fue entonces cuando el otro sujeto… me levanto la falda… a lo que yo respondí dándole una bofetada… sin embargo el sujeto, me lanzo contra la mesa e intento sobrepasarse conmigo, por lo que Midoriko lo levanto por los aires y lo tiro al suelo… yo estaba muy asustada y ella me pidió que nos fuéramos de ahí… el sujeto que yacía en el suelo, se levantó y trató de golpear a Midoriko, pero ella fue mas rápida y de una patada le rompió la nariz… fue en ese momento cuando la seguridad del lugar llegó y nos llevaron a todos hasta la estación de policía

**Inuyasha:** (furioso) ¿Dónde está ese tipo ahora? Si Midoriko no lo mató… yo si lo hago

**Inu Taisho:** cálmate hijo, con violencia no resuelves nada.

Hija ¿pero porque sus celulares estaban apagados?

**Kagome:** el sujeto nos denuncio a las tres, dijo que nosotras éramos unas mujeres de la calle y que no habíamos querido cumplir con el contrato, por lo que nos quitaron nuestros bolsos para ser examinados… Midoriko reacciono echa una furia y agredió al sujeto nuevamente delante del oficial de policía, ella comenzó a gritar que era abogada y que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia en nuestra contra, que aquel sujeto mentía y que no tenía pruebas en nuestra contra, pero si las tenía, su compañero había filmado con su celular el momento en que Midoriko lo golpeaba, mas no filmo el momento en que… intento abusar de mi.

Con el dichoso video como prueba Midoriko no tuvo mucho que alegar. Sin embargo ese video probaba que no éramos mujeres de la calle como vociferaba el condenado ese… sino que nos encontrábamos en una discoteca… luego Midoriko se enfrasco en un discusión de términos legales con el oficial… conversación que no entendí… hasta que al final nos dejaron ir

**Izayoi:** Midoriko tuvo que pagar una fuerte suma como fianza para que no la metieran presa por agresión física agravada, ya que al saber ella artes marciales es considerada un arma blanca… y después de todo un exhaustivo papeleo que tuvimos que pasar nos dejaron ir

**Sesshomaru:** (apretando los puños por el coraje) pobre Miko, la juzgué mal… ¿ustedes se encuentran bien?

**Izayoi:** si hijo, más allá de un susto no pasó, pero me siento muy mal por Midoriko, ella está realmente triste por haber tenido que aceptar la culpa por algo que fue en defensa propia

**Kagome:** si no fuera porque ella me defendió, no sé que me hubiera pasado

**Izayoi:** no te hubiera pasado nada, porque yo no lo hubiera permitido, no te olvides que a mí el oficial me imputo cargo por violencia a mano armada… ya que le rompí la botella de agua en la cabeza al tipo ese

**Inu Taisho:** lo importante es que ya están en casa, será mejor que vayamos a descansar (abrazó a su esposa y se la llevó a la habitación)

**Inuyasha:** preciosa ¿estás segura que estas bien?

**Kagome:** (estaba encogida sentada sobre un sillón) si, estoy bien, pero algo asustada, tuve mucho miedo (empezó a llorar en los hombros de él) gracias a Midoriko es que no me ocurrió nada

**Inuyasha:** (limpiando sus lagrimas) te dije que yo siempre te protegería… pero hoy te falle… debí ir contigo… lo lamento

**Kagome:** no tienes nada que lamentar… nada fue tu culpa… me voy a descansar me siento realmente agotada (se restiró a su habitación)

**Kaede:** (suspiró) ha sido una noche muy larga, ustedes también deberían irse a descansar muchachos

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por tu preocupación nana, en un momento nos vamos, ve tú primero, debes estar más cansada que nosotros

**Kaede:** está bien mis niños, me voy confiando en que estarán tranquilos

**Inuyasha:** si nana, estaremos tranquilos ya nos conoces

**Kaede:** por eso lo digo, por favor no actúen imprudentemente. Los dejo mis niños adorados (se fue a su habitación algo intranquila sabía que algo se traían entre manos los hermanos)

**Inuyasha:** ya ubicaste ¿Dónde está hospitalizado el tipo ese?

**Sesshomaru:** si, está en Haebaru Arakawa cuarto 188, en la estación de policía me dieron todos los datos del imbécil ese, para que estuviera al tanto de los gastos médicos ¡gastos son los que le voy generar para su funeral!

**Inuyasha:** bien, entonces mañana le haremos una visita, esto no se queda así de ninguna manera, nadie que le pone una mano encima a Kagome sale ileso y ese imbécil no será la recepción

**Sesshomaru:** tú no estás menos furioso que yo… desgraciado atreverse a llamar mujerzuela a mi madre, esa me las paga con su vida, te espero a las 9:00 a.m en la recepción

**Inuyasha:** ok, ese sujeto sabrá con quien se metió sin siquiera tener tiempo para analizarlo, te dejo hermano, ya más tarde nos encontramos (lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos en medio de la sala)

Sesshomaru, esperó a que todos se hubieran ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para ir a ver as u prima. Caminó lo más silencioso que pudo e ingresó a la habitación de su prima, con dificultad pudo oír un sollozo que provenía de debajo de las almohadas.

**Sesshomaru:** (en voz bajita) Miko… ¿estás bien?

**Midoriko:** (tapándose con la almohada) ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Miko?

**Sesshomaru:** (le quito la almohada del rostro) ven, no llores sola (la acurrucó en sus brazos y acarició su cabello) sé que debe haber sido muy duro para ti tener que aceptar que era tu culpa cuando no lo era… eres muy valiente ¿sabes? Lo que hiciste esta noche demuestra lo fuerte que eres, te admiro Midoriko

**Midoriko:** (con los ojos hinchados) ¿en serio? Me admiras

**Sesshomaru:** claro que si chiquilla traviesa, esta noche me preocupé muchísimo por ti, por eso salí como un loco a buscarte por toda la ciudad, temí lo peor, por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver mas y casi enloquezco, pero cuando en la estación me informaron que le rompiste el brazo y nariz a un sujeto, me di cuenta que realmente te puedes defender sola, me enfurecí pero luego de saber la verdad te admiré, eres una mujer muy valiente y… muy valiosa para mí

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó con fuerza) gracias por tus palabras, en verdad gracias, me sentía frustrada como abogada y como mujer por no poder defenderme de la justicia el día de hoy, pero con lo que me has dicho me siento mejor, gracias… primo

**Sesshomaru:** (acariciando su cabello) mi chiquilla traviesa, no te sientas mal por nada, tú actuaste correctamente, déjame el resto a mí, esto no se quedara así te lo aseguro

**Midoriko:** (mirándolo a los ojos) ¿que quieres decir? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Sesshomaru:** solo, te diré que quizá necesite de tu ayuda como abogada en mi defensa, eso es todo, tú no te preocupes por nada, ese tipo recibirá su merecido (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta más tarde Miko… descansa (salió de la habitación dejándola intrigada)

Un par de horas después los hermanos se encontraron en la entrada del hotel, tal como habían acordado. Inuyasha llevaba puesto unos jeans azules desgarrados una camiseta negra de manga corta con capucha, unos botines negros de cuero y unas gafas oscuras para el sol. Había trenzado su cabello y ocultado debajo de su camiseta.

Al encontrarse con su hermano, este lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él estaba vestido como de costumbre un pantalón drill negro con una camisa blanca sport y finos zapatos negros.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué estas vestido de esa manera?

**Inuyasha:** obvio, para ocultar mi identidad de ese tipo o ¿qué esperas que le dé una tarjeta de presentación… y tú desde cuando tienes ojos marrones

**Inuyasha:** desde ahora… deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ¡vámonos de una vez antes que los demás sospechen por nuestra ausencia!

Al salir un encargado del valet parking les entrego su auto, Sesshomaru se ubico en el asiento del conductor mientras que Inuyasha iba en el de copiloto. Se giró sobre su asiento y vio un maletín en el de atrás.

**Inuyasha:** ¿y ese maletín? ¿Para que es?

**Sesshomaru:** (manejando) es parte de mi plan, primero iremos al hospital, tú te encargaras de ese miserable, luego iremos al hotel donde se hospeda el otro desgraciado y yo me hare cargo, para eso necesitare tu ayuda

**Inuyasha:** bien, nos ayudaremos mutuamente… no puedo esperar a verle la cara al maldito infeliz que se atrevió agredir a Kagome

**Sesshomaru:** paciencia, ya lo tendrás frente a frente, estamos muy cerca del hospital

Llegaron y el hospital era uno de los mejores y más caros de toda la ciudad, caminaron despreocupadamente buscando el cuarto donde se hallaba su objetivo, al ubicar la puerta del de este, se percataron que había una enfermera haciendo guardia.

**Sesshomaru:** esto es lo que haremos, yo distraeré a la enfermera mientras tú, haces lo que debas, tienes 2 minutos exactos, no te demores ni un segundo mas ¿comprendiste?

**Inuyasha:** me basta con solo 1

Sesshomaru se acercó a la joven enfermera y fingiendo estar desubicado, le comenzó a preguntar por un médico cualquiera, la enfermera de inmediato trató de ayudarlo. Inuyasha aprovechando la situación se infiltró en el cuarto del sujeto. Dio unos cuantos pasos y ahí estaba aquel despreciable ser tendido sobre la cama mirando hacia el vacio.

**Sujeto 1:** (tenía un parche en la nariz y el brazo derecho enyesado) ¿quién es usted? ¿a que ha venido? ¿de dónde salio?

**Inuyasha:** soy tu peor pesadilla mal nacido… (lo tomó por el pecho con ambas manos y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso) eres un pobre infeliz ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con una indefensa mujer? ¡maldito desgraciado! (se sentón encima suyo y comenzó a darle de golpes, tanto que la nariz le comenzó a sangrar de nuevo)

**Sujeto 1:** ¿qué demonios le pasa? Suéltame, cobarde (con su brazo izquierdo trataba de golpearlo torpemente pero no lo conseguía) ¡seguridad! (gritaba)

**Inuyasha:** (le tapó la boca, provocando que el hombre casi se asfixie) ¡escúchame bien desgraciado! ¡esta vez te perdonare la vida! ¡pero una segunda y te juro que no la cuentas! (le quito la mano antes de matarlo por asfixia)

**Sujeto 1:** (recuperando el aire) no tengo idea que tengas que ver tu con esa mujerzuela, solo te puedo decir que ella tendrá que pagar por todo lo que me acabas de hacer y créeme hare que salga muy caro (se levantó del piso con dificultad, limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz y boca)

**Inuyasha:** (lo empujó con furia contra la pared y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago) ¡desgraciado, malnacido! Atrévete a pedirle un solo yen a aquella mujer y te juro que yo mismo pagare con placer… tu ¡funeral! (el tipo cayó al piso de rodillas casi sin aliento)

Después de 2 minutos exactos Inuyasha salió del cuarto, dio unos pasos, se quitó la capucha y lentes. Buscó un baño para poder lavarse las manos que las tenía manchadas de sangre, asegurándose que no quedara rastro alguno. Timbró al celular de su hermano y se fue hasta el estacionamiento a esperarlo.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo te fue con aquel infeliz?

**Inuyasha:** estoy seguro que no le quedaran ganas de meterse ¡nunca más con una mujer!

**Sesshomaru:** ahora es mi turno, toma tú el volante, yo debo prepararme (se situó en el asiento de atrás y abrió el maletín, sacó un mameluco una peluca y un bigote falso, mientas su hermano conducía hasta el siguiente destino)

**Inuyasha:** aquí es, a diferencia del hospital este es un hotel bastante modesto, estoy seguro que ni cámaras de seguridad tiene por lo que será fácil entrar y salir

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba disfrazado con una peluca de cabello corto castaño y un bigote de igual color además llevaba puesto un mameluco de electricista) tú distraerás al guardia de la entrada, mientras yo me hago cargo del sujeto ese, será igual que en el hospital, una vez que lo encuentre saldré a los 2 minutos, no hagas nada hasta que yo te timbre ¿ok?

**Inuyasha:** (bajó del auto, al igual que su hermano) ve, yo me encargo de la recepcionista y del guardia de seguridad

El hotel era relativamente pequeño, era más un motel (lugar ubicado al pie de la carretera para viajeros que están de paso) solo contaba con 3 pisos, los cuartos estaban una al lado del otro formando todos un gran "L" Sesshomaru tocó a la puerta y un sujeto de aspecto extranjero lo recibió.

**Sujeto 2:** ¿si que se le ofrece?

**Sesshomaru:** he sido enviado para revisar el aire acondicionado

**Sujeto 2:** ¡ya era hora que alguien viniera! El lugar es un horno (lo dejó entrar, cerró la puerta y acto seguido Sesshomaru lo golpeo en el rostro)

**Sesshomaru:** (el sujeto sangraba por la nariz) ¡maldito bastardo! ¡crees que puedes ofender a una mujer porque te da la gana! (lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó por los aires)

**Sujeto 2:** (se levantó e intentó darle un derechazo) ya veo que esas mujerzuelas te fueron con el chisme (intentaba golpearlo pero no podía) ¡porque eso es lo que son, unas simples mujeres de la calle!

**Sesshomaru:** (enfureció hasta más no poder) le dio una patada en el estomago, un sonoro golpe en la espalda a la altura de los pulmones y finalmente lo levanto por sobre sus hombros estrellándolo contra el piso (el sujeto se revolcaba de dolor en el piso)

**Sujeto 2:** ¡ni creas que esto se queda así desgraciado! en cuanto sepa quién eres, me las pagaras muy caro ¡maldito cobarde!

**Sesshomaru:** (se quito el disfraz) ve a buscarme cuando quieras ¡cretino! ¡te estaré esperando! Y prepárate porque la próxima vez que te vea terminaras bajo tierra, eso te lo aseguro ¡bastardo! (salio dándole de la habitación dándole una última patada en el abdomen)

Tomó su celular y le timbró a su hermano.

A los pocos segundos ambos se encontraron en el estacionamiento, se subieron al auto con la mayor serenidad, para no levantar sospechas, una vez dentro del vehículo, partieron rápidamente.

**Inuyasha:** ¡veo que te llego a dar un par de golpes (tenía sangre en el labio)

**Sesshomaru:** (se limpio la sangre) ¡jah! No es nada comparado como lo deje ¡el muy bastardo me provocó! Por lo que me deje ver sin el absurdo disfraz, si ese tipo quiere problemas, problemas le voy a dar

**Inuyasha:** tranquilo, estoy seguro que en cuanto descubra ¡quién eres, no se atreverá buscarte nunca, si es que valora su vida!

**Sesshomaru:** eso es cierto, ahora volvamos al hotel, ya todos deben haber notado nuestra ausencia y Kaede ya debe estar sospechando que hicimos

**Inuyasha:** ella sí que nos conoce bien, podremos engañar al resto con cualquier mentira, pero a ella… definitivamente ¡no!

Retornaron al hotel como si absolutamente nada hubiese ocurrido, se dirigieron hasta la suit, donde efectivamente ya todos se habían levantado y notado su ausencia.

**Izayoi:** ¡hijos! ¿Dónde estaban? Me tenían preocupada

**Inuyasha:** (dándole un beso en la mejilla) no tenias porque preocuparte madre, solo fuimos a ver las infraestructuras del resto del hotel

**Sesshomaru:** es cierto, hemos estado acá por 3 días y no las habíamos recorrido, era justo y necesario que nos informemos un poco acerca del lugar

**Izayoi:** al menos pudieron avisar o dejar una nota… ¡creí que habían salido a hacer algo!

**Inuyasha:** ¿algo como que madre?

**Izayoi:** algo como meterse en problemas, buscando a los tipos de anoche

**Inuyasha:** ello ya pasó madre… despreocúpate… todo está bien

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y Miko, donde esta? El lugar se siente tranquilo sin su presencia

**Izayoi:** ella y Kagome se fueron a la estación de policía. Hace unos minutos la llamaron para informarle que los cargos en su contra habían sido retirados y fueron averiguar el ¿por qué?

**Sesshomaru:** me voy a dar un baño y luego a descansar, si tienes planeado algo para hoy, pasó, prefiero quedarme a descansar acá el día entero

**Izayoi:** está bien hijo, descansa

**Inuyasha:** yo también me quedare hoy acá, no estoy de ánimos para salir a ningún sitio

**Izayoi:** en ese caso el resto y yo nos iremos al parque de diversiones junto con los niños, ya les prometí que los llevaría hoy

**Inuyasha:** está bien madre, vayan y diviértanse mucho (se retiro a su habitación)

Aquel día todos excepto los hermanos se fueron de paseo.

El resto de las vacaciones fue igual que al principio. Izayoi organizaba algo para cada día y el resto aceptaba. Cada día fueron conociendo diferentes lugares y diferentes atractivos turísticos. La relación entre Midoriko y Sesshomaru se volvió más estrecha desde el incidente de la discoteca y desde ese día Inuyasha no dejaba que Kagome saliera sola a ningún sitio, prefería escucharla protestas a dejarla sola, entre los cuatro se formo una estrecha amistad, incluso los hermanos se trataban como tal y eran más cercanos, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido luego de cumplir con su cometido.

Los días fueron pasando uno tras de otro hasta que llego el momento de volver a Tokio.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio…**

**Rin:** fueron una fantásticas vacaciones

**Shippo:** es cierto, me divertí muchísimo, como quisiera que pudiéramos volver pronto

**Izayoi:** les prometo que algún fin de semana volveremos aunque sea solo nosotros tres

**Kagome:** fueron 2 semanas magnificas, pero los viajes para nosotras no acaban, la próxima semana debemos viajar a Nepal

**Izayoi:** es cierto hija ¡casi lo había olvidado!

**Midoriko:** que envidian me dan ¡como quisiera viajar con ustedes! Pero no puedo por el trabajo en el hotel

**Sesshomaru:** simple, renuncia y ve con ellas

**Midoriko:** (dándole un codazo de costado) ¿Cómo voy a dejar mi puesto así por así? Eso jamás, ya mucho hizo Koga-kun en dejarme faltar 2 semanas , como pare renunciar

**Inuyasha:** es una pena que se hayan terminado nuestras vacaciones. Desde mañana deberemos volver al trabajo

**Shippo:** Rin y yo todavía tenemos 2 semanas de vacaciones ¿podría ella quedarse con nosotros en la casa?

**Kagome:** me parece una brillante idea ¿Rin deseas quedarte con nosotros?

**Rin:** ¡sí! ¡sí! ¡sí! Me encantaría así podría estar cerca de Shippo todos los días

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y que hay de tu tío? creí que lo extrañabas

**Rin:** a él lo veo todos los días a Shippo solo lo veo los domingos, prefiero a Shippo (abrazándolo del cuello)

**Inuyasha:** entonces no se diga mas, Rin te quedaras con nosotros hasta el fin de las vacaciones… ¿nana? ¿tú también vienes con nosotros?

**Kaede:** por supuesto mi niño, pero primero pasemos por casa de Bankotsu para recoger mis cosas y las de Rin, además debe estarnos esperando

En lo que lo mencionó él se apareció de sorpresa.

**Bankotsu:** efectivamente, las estaba esperando, estas 2 semanas si ustedes la casa se sintió vacía… ¿Qué tal les fue a todos? Un gusto volver a verlos

**Rin:** (corrió a abrazarlo) ¡tío, tío ¡te extrañe mucho, me alegra verte

**Bankotsu:** también te extrañe princesa, me da gusto que estés de vuelta

**Rin:** ¡uhmm! ¡tío cambie de opinión! ¿puede quedarse Shippo con nosotros hasta que terminen las vacaciones?

**Bankotsu:** si él desea y sus padres están de acuerdo, claro que puede quedarse

**Kagome:** por mi está bien, si estás seguro que no te causara molestias, no tengo inconvenientes

**Bankotsu:** me encantan los niños y no me causan ningún problema

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso llévate también a esta niña grande, ella si me da problemas

**Midoriko:** ¡oye! ¡yo no te doy problemas! Y ya dije más de una vez, ni muerta me quedo en casa de este sujeto

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué tal Midoriko? ¡tiempo sin verte!... aunque que tu respuesta será no… eres bienvenida a mi casa la veces que desees

**Midoriko:** gracias, pero ya tengo con quien quedarme, no necesito de tu hospitalidad (:P)

**Bankotsu:** tienes razón es toda una niña grande

**Sesshomaru: **te lo dije

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) ¡oigan! ¿por qué me tratan así?

Todos rieron ante el gesto y comentario de Midoriko.

La amena conversación entre todos fue convirtiéndose en despedida, cada quien tomó un taxi dirigiéndose a sus diferentes destinos, Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a su casa con Shippo, para prepararle una maleta con cosas necesarias para 2 semanas, al terminar de empacar ambos lo dejaron en casa de Bankotsu; Donde también se encontraban Sesshomaru, Rin y Midoriko… ella se encontraba jugando con Koriu y Rin en el jardín, mientras que Kaede trataba de convencer al dueño de casa que la tía de la niña era todo un encanto y debería tratar de entablar amistad con ella, a lo que él simplemente hacia caso omiso.

Pasada un par de horas Sesshomaru y su prima se restiraron. Prometiendo él volver al día siguiente para ver a su pequeña hija.

**Camino a casa de Sesshomaru en un taxi…**

**Midoriko:** ¡lástima que se terminaron las vacaciones! La pasé de maravilla, lo que no comprendo bien hasta ahora son 2 cosas ¿por qué la noche del incidente, mencionaste que necesitarías mi ayuda como abogada defensora? Y ¿Por qué aquel sujeto retiro los cargos en mi contra? ¿tuviste algo que ver en todo eso?

**Sesshomaru:** no recuerdo haberte pedido tu ayuda profesional y si aquel sujeto retiro los cargos fue cosa suya… yo no tengo nada que ver… ¿por qué crees que yo tendría algo que ver?

**Midoriko:** por lo que dijiste de que no me preocupara que eso no se iba a quedar así

**Sesshomaru:** debes haberlo soñado, yo jamás dije nada de eso

**Midoriko:** ¡uhmm! Estoy segura que lo mencionaste, pero si no quieres decir nada, está bien

El taxi los dejó en la entrada del enorme edificio donde él vivía, bajó del auto, abrió la puerta del lado de su prima, tomó su mano para ayudarla y la jalo hacía él…

**Sesshomaru:** (a manera de susurro) jamás permitiré que nada te pasé y quien se meta contigo, se mete conmigo, ahora ¡shii! No digas nada ¿ok?

**Midoriko: **(se quedó estática) aja, no diré nada…

Él portero del edificio ayudó a ambos con sus maletas. tomaron el ascensor, este los llevó hasta el piso 30 donde quedaba el Penthouse, Sesshomaru ingresó jalando las maletas de ambos ya que ella seguía en estado ausente, la llamó pos su nombre un par de veces pero ella no reacciono, la llamó por su sobrenombre (Miko) y recién ahí salio de su sestado de ausencia.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se pusieron a descansar.

**A la mañana siguiente/cocina del hotel… **

Eran las 7:00 a.m, alguien dormía en el cuarto de descanso hasta que una ruidosa alarma de celular empezó a sonar…ring… ring… con torpeza una femenina mano apago el ruidosa aparato.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar… hasta que 45 minutos después el mismo episodio se repitió… con pereza la joven se fue levantando.

**Kagura:** ¿qué hora es?... (miró el celular) ¡ay no puede ser me quede dormida!... es la última vez que acepto cubrir a Goshinki de madrugada… hoy llega Sesshomaru de su viaje, si me encuentra acá me va llenar de preguntas y no tengo ganas de responderle nada… será mejor que me cambie a prisa el uniforme y me asee lo más rápido que pueda, ya no debe tardar en llegar la tal Midoriko para hacerse cargo de mi ex – puesto (suspiró con pesadez) ¡como extraño estar acá! pero ni modo (se metió al vestidor de damas se cambió de ropa y aseó, lo mejor que pudo, salió a toda prisa cuando de pronto se topó con él y su prima en el vestíbulo.

**Sesshomaru: **¡Kagura!... ¿qué haces acá?

**Kagura:** buenos días Sesshomaru… buenos días señorita Midoriko (ella asentó con la cabeza) yo… me quede reemplazando a Goshinki durante la madrugada, él no pudo cumplir con su jornada de trabajo ya que se encuentra enfermo, por lo que Koga me pidió que lo apoye, eso fue todo, como ya terminó mi turno me retiro

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo… ten un buen día… Kagura

**Kagura:** tú también… pero antes de irme…yo… quisiera saber algo… quisiera saber si tú y…

**Midoriko:** (no la dejó terminar) bueno ustedes me disculparan debo ir a mi puesto de trabajo, hasta la noche amor (le dio un beso en los labios delante de Kagura… acto seguido se retiró del lugar, dejándolos solos para que conversen)

**Kagura:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) yo… me retiro… tengo mucho que hacer en mi pastelería (salió corriendo del hotel hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su auto, una vez dentro de este lloró todo lo que pudo)

Sesshomaru no se movió ni un milímetro, aquel sorpresivo beso de Midoriko lo dejó desconcertado. A los pocos segundos volvió en sí y se dirigió a su oficina, para ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Midoriko se encontraba feliz dentro de la cocina, sentía que flotaba entre nubes ¡un beso! Le robe un beso se decía a si misma mentalmente. Ese simple rose de sus labios con los suyos era algo que había esperado durante los últimos 10 años, no tenía idea si había hecho mal o bien, solo sabía que estaba feliz.

Pasaron unas horas y aunque su jornada de trabajo ya había llegado a su fin hacía 3 horas, ella no se movía de la cocina, esperaba ansiosa a que él ingresara por la puerta para decirle que la llevaría a casa, espero y espero hasta que dieron las 10:00 p.m cansada de tanto esperar decidió llamarlo.

**Sesshomaru:** dime ¿Qué deseas?

**Midoriko:** pensé que nos iríamos juntos a casa, aun estoy en la cocina

**Sesshomaru:** ve yendo tú, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer todavía

**Midoriko:** en ese caso subiré a tu oficina

**Sesshomaru:** en verdad tengo mucho que hacer, te vas a aburrir, mejor espérame allá

**Midoriko:** está bien, esperaré a que llegues no importa la hora que sea (colgó)

Él le mintió en realidad estaba en casa de Bankotsu, visitando a Rin, no tenía deseos de verla por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Regresó a su casa con la esperanza de encontrarla dormida, pero tal como ella se lo había prometido lo espero despierta sentada en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala.

**Sesshomaru:** pensé que estarías durmiendo

**Midoriko:** te dije que te esperaría sin importar la hora ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo?

**Sesshomaru:** quiero saber ¿Por qué me besaste frente a Kagura esta mañana?

**Midoriko:** lo hice por impulso

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentó a su lado) eso no es cierto, te conozco bastante bien, dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Midoriko:** lo hice para ver si de esa forma ustedes decidían regresar, quise provocar los celos de ella para que se hablaran de nuevo o esperar que tu reaccionaras y pretendieras darle una explicación yendo a buscarla, pero los dos son igual de tercos… ninguno sede

**Sesshomaru:** (molesto) no te permito que te metas en mi vida, puedo soportar tus travesuras y forma alocada de ser ¡pero el hecho que te metas en mi vida es algo que no tolero!

**Midoriko:** en ese caso respóndeme ¿sigues enamorado de ella o no? Porque si la sigues queriendo ¿Por qué no la has ido a buscar?

**Sesshomaru:** te acabo de pedir que no te metas y lo sigues haciendo, te voy a pedir que a partir de hoy te mantengas a la distancia. Desde mañana será mejor que te valgas por ti misma, no pienso volver a llevarte o recogerte del trabajo ¡se acabo! ¡Te di demasiada confianza, por eso hiciste lo que hiciste!

**Midoriko:** está bien, puedo valerme por mi misma no necesito de tu ayuda (se levantó del sillón y muy molesta se dirigió a su habitación, azotando la puerta al momento de cerrarla)

A la mañana siguiente, él se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de ella, se sentía mal por la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no le respondió, supuso que estaba molesta por lo que no insistió.

Se duchó y alistó como todos los días, pasó por la cocina para prepararse un café y ahí encontró una nota sobre un paquete que estaba cubierto por una servilleta, la levantó y debajo había una taza de café caliente y dos muffins de mora… leyó la nota que decía: "discúlpame por meterme en tu vida, no lo volveré hacer y por cierto me lleve uno de tus autos para ir al trabajo, lamento que hayas tendido que hacer de mi chofer desde que llegue"

Sonrió al leer aquella nota, ella siempre lo sorprendía con su forma de ser, ella no sabía guardar rencor ni enojo.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarla a la cocina, la encontró feliz como de costumbre elaborando un postre. Sin que se percatara de su presencia la jaló hacia él y la abrazó cariñosamente.

**Sesshomaru:** chiquilla traviesa, discúlpame por enojarme contigo, gracias por el desayuno

**Midoriko:** (correspondiéndole) discúlpame tú a mi por ser inoportuna, te prometo que no me volveré a meter en tus decisiones

Desde ese momento se volvieron casi inseparables, tanto que por las noches dormían en la misma habitación, la misma cama, no porque él se lo pidiera sino porque ella siempre se escabullía hasta su cama, cosa que a él le comenzó a gustar.

**1 semana después en el aeropuerto…**

**Sango:** ¡amiga te voy a extrañar! ¡no demores mucho en volver! No quiero que te vayas (se ponía susceptible por su embarazo)

**Kagome:** (abrazándola) no te preocupes solo serán unos días, como máximo será un mes

**Sango:** ¡un mes! No, eso es mucho, yo quisiera irme contigo pero lo avanzado de mi embarazo no me reciben en ningún avión (por precaución las embarazadas no pueden viajar en avión) **Kagome:** te prometo que te llamare todos los días y te mandare muchas fotos de todo lo que conozca ¿está bien?

**Sango:** ¡ay si amiga! ¡tú si me comprendes! ¡no como otro!

**Miroku:** ¡ay! ¡Cuánta paciencia debo tener!

**Kagome:** es natural que en su estado este susceptible, yo también pasé por lo mismo

**Inuyasha: **Sango no es la única que te va a extrañar. Cada día que pase sin ti, se me hará eterno, de no ser por el trabajo me iría contigo en este instante

**Kagome:** yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, no creas que me será fácil no verte en días

**Izayoi:** no quiero arruinarles el momento hijos míos, pero ya es hora de partir

**Inu Taisho:** si te quedas más de 1 semana por Nepal yo mismo iré por ti, tampoco me es fácil alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo (le dio un dulce beso)

**Kagome:** ya están anunciado la salida de nuestro vuelo, debemos irnos (ambas se despidieron y abordaran el avión, junto con Totosai rumbo a Nepal)


	54. Reencuentros

**Cap. LIV**

**Reencuentros **

Se encontraba dándose una ducha cuando de pronto sintió como unas femeninas y delicadas manos hacían a un lado su larga cabellera para rozar su denuda y húmeda espalda, sentir el tacto de su piel con aquellas manos hizo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación de nerviosismo mezclada con emoción.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿se puede saber que haces acá? (dándole la espalda a su compañera)

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó de la cintura por detrás, dejándolo sentir sus desnudos senos sobres su espalda) vengó a hacerte compañía… hace muchos años, cuando fuimos novios solíamos bañarnos juntos ¿ya lo olvidaste?

**Sesshomaru:** (tono nervioso) lo recuerdo… sin embargo en aquel entonces éramos inconscientes de nuestros actos, ahora somos adultos y consientes de lo que somos

**Midoriko:** (se colocó frente a él) ¡uhmm! Yo aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez juntos… fue hace ya 12 años atrás, recuerdo el deseo que nos invadía a ambos por entregarnos mutuamente (la abrazó por el cuello, mirándolo fijamente) dime… ¿acaso… no me deseas ahora?

**Sesshomaru:** (mirándola fijamente a los ojos) ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡tú eres mi prima y yo te acepto como tal!… entre nosotros no puede o no debe haber ningún tipo de contacto

**Midoriko:** (mordiéndose los labios de forma sensual) ¡cómo eres conmigo!… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a rechazar? Si tú no me deseas…yo si (se acercó a sus labios)

Ella lo besó tímidamente para probar si era correspondida o no. Al sentir que no era rechazada comenzó a profundizar aquel beso, él comenzó a corresponderle. Comenzando una danza descontrolada por parte de sus lenguas, ambos sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a demostrarse el mismo deseo… ambos se deseaban, se gustaban, querían entregarse el uno al otro en un desenfrenado sentimiento colmado de pasión.

Ella se alejó unos milímetros de él solo para decirle en el tono más lascivo existente ¿me deseas?... Porque yo a ti si y mucho.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el perdiera el autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Claro que la deseaba, pero llevaba tiempo conteniéndose por el parentesco que los unía… tenerla tan cerca, desnuda y cubierta de sensualidad fue algo que ya no pudo controlar. Casi en forma de suplica le respondió: ¡sí! Te deseo ¡ya no puedo más con esto!

Ella casi aprovechándose de la situación, lo besó con mayor pasión, colgándose de cuello y enredando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas sobre sus caderas. Él la empujo contra la pared de la ducha y sin importa más nada, la hizo suya… los gritos jadeantes de placer eran ahogados por ambos entre besos y caricias… ella besaba con desespero su cuello, labios y cada parte de su rostro… él no podía dejar de embestirla cada vez con más rudeza y desenfreno, estaba demasiado excitado sintiendo su eréctil miembro en el estrecho interior de ella. La tenía sujeta de su diminuta cintura, cosa que lo hacía perder aún más el control, esas curvas, su manera de besar, su picaresca forma de gemir, todo era un conjunto de emociones mezcladas que no le permitían pensar con claridad, solo podía dejarse llevar por la desenfrenada pasión que en ese momento sentía… cuando sintió que estaba cerca al clímax, ella hábilmente se separó de él, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la atura de su desnudo sexo. Cual fiera a punto de cazar a su presa le lanzo una lujuriosa mirada, tomó su eréctil miembro entre sus manos amenazando con llevarlo al interior de su boca, cosa que hizo que él no pudiera contener mas su éxtasis… comenzó a gritar con desesperación… ¡nooo! Por el placer que estaba sintiendo… se sentía completamente sometido a su voluntad… cuando de pronto ante tanta excitación… ¡se despertó de golpe!... sintiendo como su pecho jadeaba con fuerza, casi sin aliento y con gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

**Sesshomaru:** (tocándose la cabeza) ¡fue un sueño! (jadeaba) fue solo un sueño… (paseó su mano por la cama topándose con la cálida espalda de ella, que yacía plácidamente dormida a su lado) ¿Miko? ¿Qué haces acá en mi cama?

**Midoriko:** (al escuchar su voz se despertó a medias) ¿uh?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿ya es hora de ir a trabajar? (miró el despertador sobre la mesa de noche) ¡uhmm!... son las 6:00 a.m, aún me queda 1 hora para dormir… (lo miró con cara de sueño)… chau… seguiré durmiendo (se enroscó entre las sabanas y se durmió nuevamente)

Con el sueño que había tenido, se le olvidó por completo que ella casi todas las noches se pasaba a su cama y era muy normal despertarse a su lado.

Aún no salía del shock que dicho sueño le había ocasionado, había sido tan real, que su cerebro no podía diferenciar entre lo real y la fantasía. Como ya no podía conciliar el sueño decidió comenzar a alistarse para empezar su día, por precaución se duchó en otra habitación y puso pestillo a la puerta, en verdad estaba alucinado.

Pasó por su habitación y se percató que ella aún seguía dormida, salió de su hogar haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería encontrársela, de lo contrarió haría que lo que sucedió en su sueño se hiciera realidad. Tomó el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, buscó su auto, el cual no podía distinguir por el estado de alucinación en el que se hallaba, hizo sonar el click - click de la alarma para ubicar cual era, una vez dentro de este suspiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse, debía manejar hasta el hotel y en ese estado podría chocar.

Condujo con cautela, como todavía no eran ni las 7:00 a.m no había mucho tráfico por lo que pudo llegar sin problema alguno a su destino. Ingresó al hotel y se fue directo al restauran para tomar desayuno. Cuando creyó que ya podría respirar tranquilo, hizo su aparición la mujer que lo tenía al borde de la locura.

**Midoriko:** ¡primo! ¡viniste antes! Cuando desperté ya no estaba en la casa

**Sesshomaru: **(tono asustado) ¿Qué haces acá?

**Midoriko:** (lo miró extrañada) acá trabajo ¿se te olvido?... ¿Qué te ocurre? estas muy extraño… si mal no recuerdo creo que te levantaste temprano… y algo me dijiste… pero no recuerdo bien ya que el sueño me ganó… ¿te encuentras bien?

**Sesshomaru**: estoy perfecto ¡no sé, a que viene tu preocupación! Te dejo… debo ir a mi oficina… nos vemos de noche en la casa y no me esperes, ya que probablemente llegue tarde

**Midoriko:** ok, no hay problema (ella desde la discusión usaba uno de los tantos autos que él tenía por lo que ya no llegaban, ni se iban juntos)

**Piso 20 del hotel…**

**Ayame:** buenos días señor Sesshomaru (lo notó extraño) ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¡parece asustado!

**Sesshomaru:** estoy bien señorita Ayame, descuide ¿mi hermano ya llego?

**Ayame:** aún no, pero no debe demorar en llegar, todavía faltan 5 minutos para su hora de entrada, yo llegué un poco antes para tener los documentos que van a requerir listos

**Sesshomaru:** está bien señorita, en cuanto llegue mi hermano infórmamelo de inmediato

**Ayame:** sí señor, pierda cuidado

**5 minutos después...**

**Inuyasha:** buenos días Ayame (tenía la mirada triste)

**Ayame:** ¿tú también?

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo que yo también?

**Ayame:** hoy tú y tu hermano estan raros, él hace unos minutos que llegó y tenía cara de espanto y tú estás con la mirada toda triste, perdida en el vacío

**Inuyasha:** estoy así por lo que extraño a Kagome, hace 2 semanas que se fue y no he dejado de extrañarla un solo día. Las llamadas y video conversaciones por internet no son suficientes, extraño el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabellos, sentir su tibias manos, escuchar su risa, extraño todo de ella (suspiro con tristeza)

**Ayame:** (ô.ô) ¿tanto la puedes extrañar?

**Inuyasha:** si, me hace falta para poder sonreír. Aún no tiene fecha de regreso y si no fuera por el trabajo ya me hubiera ido a Nepal en su búsqueda

**Ayame:** no creo que vaya a tardar mucho en volver, si tu estas así, imagínate ¿Cómo estará ella? No solo te dejó a ti, sino también a Shippo, ella debe estar extrañándolos a los dos

**Inuyasha:** Shippo lo toma con más calma que yo, como está de vacaciones vive entretenido jugando con Rin todo el día y también para yendo de visita a la casa de su abuela, por lo que no le afecta tanto la ausencia de Kagome. En cambio yo, parezco un alma en pena desde que ella se fue y por lo que ella me comenta, lo está pasando tan bien por allá que parece no afectarle nuestro distanciamiento

**Ayame:** descuida ¡ya volverá pronto! No es el fin del mundo, además si tanto la extrañas el fin de semana puedes tomar un avión e ir a buscarla, según tú agenda el día sábado no tienes mayor compromiso, apenas un par de entrevistas con unos empresarios que quieren alquilar parte del hotel para un evento, por lo que yo me puedo hacer cargo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso resérvame el primer vuelo que encuentres para Kathmandú, mañana por la noche me voy para allá, así con la diferencia de horas llegare el sábado por la mañana

**Ayame:** en seguida jefe… por cierto. Tú hermano te está esperando en su oficina

Al escuchar ello se fue directo a la oficina de su hermano para ver unos documentos pendientes, empezando de esa manera su día laboral, tratando de olvidarse por un momento de su amada ya que gracias a la ayuda de Ayame podría reencontrase con ella en tan solo un par de días.

**Kathmandú capital de Nepal…**

Kagome y compañía (Izayoi y Totosai) se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad sobre un bus turístico conociendo lugares como: la plaza Durban, templos hindúes y budistas, modernos edificios de estilo europeo, como el Palacio Real construido a principios del siglo XX y el templo y monasterio budista de SwayambLu, por cuyas terrazas deambulan los monjes.

**Izayoi:** esta ciudad es realmente majestuosa, su cultura y costumbres son totalmente distintas a las nuestras, el misterio que las envuelve es fascinante ¡quizá me quede más tiempo de lo acordado para recorrer bien cada rincón del país entero!

**Totosai:** no te emociones tanto Iza, recuerda que tiene deberes que cumplir en Japón, no estamos acá de vacaciones sino por negocios

**Izayoi:** lo sé, lo sé, pero mis responsabilidades no son urgentes, puedo delegártelas a ti o a Inu Taisho, cualquiera de ustedes puede cubrirme a la perfección

**Kagome:** yo también estoy maravillada con los paisajes, la manera armoniosa de cómo la población convive con la naturaleza en perfecta paz, es como si tanto personas y naturaleza fueran una sola. Pero yo si debo volver a casa, comienzo extrañar mi hogar, mi familia pero sobre todo a Shippo e Inuyasha

**Izayoi:** es compresible querida. A mi edad puedo darme el lujo de dejar todo y a todos atrás, mis hijos ya están grandes y mis negocios pueden ser perfectamente supervisados por otros y en cuanto a mi esposo él tranquilamente puede hacerme compañía si quiere… aunque unas vacaciones lejos de él tampoco me caerían mal, créeme después de ¡tantos años de matrimonio juntos, a veces aburre!

**Kagome:** pueda que tengas razón. Yo solo llevo meses de casada por lo que me es un una tortura estar lejos de Inuyasha, quizá con los años también quiera un descanso pero por ahora quiero estar a su lado

**Totosai:** jamás terminare de entender a las mujeres, de novias no nos dejan en paz quieren que uno como novio este pegada a ellas las 24 horas, una vez casadas se quejan de todo y cuando ya están entradas en años, nos quieren lejos

**Izayoi:** ¡totosaiiiii! ¡mejor cállate! Tú no eres precisamente el más indicado para opinar de nosotras las mujeres, después de todo eres un solterón empedernido, con ninguna de tus novias formalizaste nunca

**Totosai:** eso es porque soy inteligente y amo mi libertad e independencia, para que atarme a una mujer cual mascota, mejor vivo solo y hago lo que quiero cuando lo deseo

**Kagome:** ¡etto!... creo que yo mejor me voy a recorrer la ciudad por ahí… los veo luego en el hotel ¿sí? ¿están de acuerdo?

**Izayoi:** ve tranquila querida donde desees, solo mantén tu celular prendido por si te necesitamos. Si te pierdes entre el laberinto de calles no dudes en llamarme, de inmediato acudiré a ti ¡ok!

**Kagome:** gracias, pero no creo que me pierda si uso el GPS del celular, ya está programado con todas las direcciones de Nepal.

Hasta pronto madre, hasta pronto señor Tanaka

**Totosai:** ¿Cuándo será el día que te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre? Chiquilla despistada

**Kagome:** (alejándose de ellos)… el día que usted recuerde mi nombre, yo recordaré el suyo… señor Tanaka (él siempre la llamaba de cualquier modo menos por su nombre)

Se fue alejando de la vista de ambos hasta perderse entre las pequeñas calles que parecían laberintos interminables de pasadizos.

Caminó buen rato y entre tanto andar sin darse cuenta termino en medio de uno de los tantos mercados de la ciudad, estaba encantada con todo lo que veía entre edificios de construcción típica, danzantes callejeros, telas de diferentes colores y texturas. Era un mundo totalmente nuevo y fascinante. Cada cosa que veía le tomaba foto y se la envía a Sango tal como se lo había prometido. Cuando enfoco la cámara para sacarle una foto a una peculiar fuente de agua, se topó con alguien que ya era casi historia en su mente, aquella persona también la divisó, por lo que se le acercó a saludarla.

**Kikyo:** ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces tú por acá?

**Kagome:** estoy en un viaje de negocios… ¡me sorprende que pequeño es el mundo y que caprichoso es el destino! ¡mira que ponernos a ambas en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo!

**Kikyo:** siento algo de fastidio en tus palabras, no te culpo por ello. Después de todo yo te hice mucho daño, casi logre separarte de Inuyasha y supongo que por eso me odias

**Kagome:** te equivocas, yo no sé odiar a nadie ni siquiera a ti.

**Kikyo:** ¡ya veo! ¡eres una chica de nobles y puros sentimientos! ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** no sé, si soy tal cosa, solo sé que no sé guardar rencor y mucho menos se odiar eso es todo. Además no tengo motivos para odiarte

**Kikyo:** imagino que luego de mi desaparición te casaste con Inuyasha ¿no es así?… lo digo por el anillo en tu dedo

**Kagome:** (miró su mano recordando el día de su boda) si es cierto, hace algunos meses que nos casamos y somos muy felices desde ese entonces

**Kikyo:** me alegro por ustedes dos, él desde que te conoció me dejo por completo de lado. No lo culpo por ello ya que con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo yo sentía por él era una enfermiza obsesión. Por lo cual quisiera ofrecerte una sincera disculpa Kagome

**Kagome:** no hace falta que te disculpes, yo ya hace mucho que lo hice

**Kikyo:** en ese caso me gustaría invitarte esta noche a cenar junto con mi esposo en el hotel donde nos estamos quedando ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas mi invitación a manera de disculpa?

**Kagome:** ¿esposo? No sabía que te hubieras casado

**Kikyo:** si hace un par de meses que acepte la propuesta de matrimonio de Onigumo, él me hizo ver que todos estos años de quien realmente estuve enamorada fue de él y no de Inuyasha, por lo que hace tan solo 2 meses nos casamos en Australia y todavía estamos de luna de miel, por eso estamos acá… pero no me has respondido ¿aceptas mi invitación?

**Kagome:** yo… (ring, ring, comenzó a sonar su celular) discúlpame un minuto, tengo que atender esta llamada.

Mochi – mochi ¿Quién habla? (no salía el número en la pantalla)

**Inuyasha:** pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

**Kagome:** ¡amor! Que alegría escucharte, justo estaba pensando en ti

**Inuyasha:** entonces ya no tendrás que pensar más, este sábado estaré tu lado en la mañana. Mañana por la noche saldré para Kathmandú ¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?

**Kagome:** ¿en serio? ¡estaré esperándote con ansias mi amor! Estas 2 semanas lejos de ti se me han hecho eternas ¡ya quiero que sea sábado para poder abrazarte y llenarte de besos!

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo te digo… ¿alguna novedad por allá?

**Kagome:** solo 1, me acabo de encontrar con alguien que hace mucho no veía, se trata de Kikyo, en estos momentos estoy conversando con ella

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás bien? Ten mucho cuidado con ella, nunca se sabe que es capaz de hacer

**Kagome:** solo estamos conversando. Me ha invitado a cenar esta noche con ella y su esposo

**Inuyasha:** ¿se caso? ¡jah! ¡ya puedo imaginar con quien! Pequeña, no aceptes su invitación hasta que yo llegue por favor

**Kagome:** está bien amor, será como tú digas, debo dejarte, quede en darle una respuesta cuando de pronto entro tu llamada

**Inuyasha:** muy bien preciosa, te dejare seguir con tu conversación, el sábado a las 10:00 a.m estaré llegando y en cuanto te vea te comeré a besos. Te extraño muchísimo (colgó)

**Kagome:** disculpa que te hiciera esperar ¿te parece bien si postergamos la cena para el sábado? Mañana Inuyasha estará viajando para acá y me ha pedido que lo espere para que cenemos todos juntos

**Kikyo:** me parece excelente que estén los dos, así podre disculparme con él también.

Ten mi tarjeta, ahí está mi número de celular y el nombre del hotel donde me estoy quedando, cuando estés lista para reunirnos me llamas ¿está bien?

**Kagome:** cuenta con ello, el sábado de hecho nos reuniremos para reencontrarnos todos.

Hasta entonces Kikyo, ya debo volver a mi hotel, deben estar esperándome

**Kikyo:** si, yo también. Hace buen rato que Onigumo debe estar aguardando por mi

Ambas se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

**Casa de Bankotsu...**

Era de tarde pasaba de las de las 5:30 p.m cuando el timbre de la residencia empezó a sonar, el dueño de casa se acerco a abrir, estaba esperando la visita de su amiga, pero al abrir se dio con la sorpresa que no era su amiga sino su enemiga…

**Bankotsu:** (haciéndola pasar hasta la sala) ¿uh? ¿Qué haces tú por acá? creí que no querías acercarte a mi casa

**Midoriko:** no te hagas ilusiones, no vine a verte a ti, vine a ver mi adorada sobrina

**Bankotsu:** lamento informarte que ella no se encuentra. Hoy y mañana se quedara en casa de tu otro primo, resalto otro ya que con el que más paras es con Sesshomaru

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¿celoso acaso?

**Bankotsu:** (esbozó media sonrisa) no tendría porque sentir tal cosa, después de todo no tengo el más mínimo interés en alguien como tú

**Midoriko:** ¿ah no? Que bueno saberlo… ya que tú serias el último hombre sobre la tierra en que me fijaría. En vista que mi sobrina no está me retiro

Estaba a punto de irse cuando llegó la visita que él esperaba. Sonó el timbre y fue abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a su amiga.

La mirada de ambas mujeres al verse bajo el mismo techo fue desafiante, ninguna de las dos se toleraba ya que ambas estaban en una disputa tacita por el mismo hombre.

**Kagura:** ¿cómo se encuentra usted señorita Midoriko?

**Midoriko:** muy bien gracias por preguntar, sin embargo no hace falta que me trates de usted, está bien que sea algo mayor que tú pero aun así no hace falta el formalismo

**Kagura:** como gustes… Midoriko… me sorprende tu presencia ¿Qué haces tú… por acá?

**Bankotsu:** vino a buscar a Rin, pero como ella no está, estaba a punto de retirarse

**Midoriko:** en realidad vine a ver si Sesshomaru estaba por acá… ¡ay pero que despistada que soy! Para que lo busco acá si de todos modos lo voy a ver esta noche… después de todo vivimos juntos desde el día en que llegue… bueno querida me retiro, te dejo a solas con… ¿tu novio?

**Kagura:** (tenía ganas de matarla, pero Bankotsu le hizo una señal como pidiéndole calma) te equivocas… ¡querida! Él no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo, pero dudo que tú sepas que es eso… ya que si te involucras sentimentalmente hasta con tu primo… ¡qué vas a poder tener una amistad con el sexo opuesto!

**Midoriko:** si, tienes razón, lamentablemente como soy tan atractiva los hombres no pueden evitar enamorarse de mí ¿pero sabes? ¡no te envido! porque honestamente no sé cómo puedes mantener amistad con alguien tan insoportable como él

**Bankotsu:** (respiró hondo) ya notaste que acá en mi casa no está ni tu sobrina, ni tu primo, por lo que gentilmente te pido que te retires a menos que desees hacernos compañía ¡ya que mi amiga! ha venido hasta acá para conversar conmigo ¡tú dirás! ¿Qué decides?

**Midoriko:** como dije en un principio yo ya estaba de salida, gracias por recibirme, me retiro y no te molestes en acompañarme a la puerta, conozco a la perfección la salida (esbozo una hipócrita sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta dejándolos a solas)

**Kagura:** ¡aishhh! ¡como la detesto! ¡no sé que demonios le ve Sesshomaru!

**Bankotsu:** (empezó a reír con ironía) ¿no te das cuenta, que te tiene celos?

**Kagura:** ¿celos de mí? ¿Cómo sabes ello?

**Bankotsu:** por su postura, su timbre de voz, la forma en que te mira etc. Es más ella dice detestarme pero no es del todo cierto, estoy seguro que ella está tratando de hacerme creer que es una chica insoportable, pero lo que ella no sabe es que jamás caeré en su juego

**Kagura:** (arqueo una ceja) ¡ahh! Si no te conociera bien, diría que ella te interesa

**Bankotsu:** podría ser, pero por ahora me mantengo al margen de darte una respuesta

**Kagura:** ¿qué quiere decir eso?

**Bankotsu:** quiere decir que viniste hasta acá para hablarme de tus problemas, no ha escuchar los míos y esa chiquilla engreída no merece que le tome importancia

**Kagura:** ¡aja! Ella te interesa ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** mejor dime ¿Qué es aquello que te tiene triste?

**Kagura:** ¡eres un tramposo! Me desvías el tema para que no te siga interrogando, pero tienes razón… estoy triste por el hecho que el otro día que fui al hotel… confirme que ella y Sesshomaru están manteniendo una relación sentimental.

Para mi mala suerte al momento que salí del hotel, me topé con ambos, lo peor fue que ella se despidió de él dándole un beso y eso me devastó

**Bankotsu:** ¿y por qué no hablas con Sesshomaru para saber la verdad?

**Kagura:** ¡estás tú loco! ¿Cómo voy a ir a preguntarle si tiene algo con su prima? Eso sería demostrar que me estoy muriendo de los celos y de pena

**Bankotsu:** ¿no que habías decidido olvidarlo? ¿Qué pasó con esa fuerza de voluntad?

**Kagura:** me ganan los sentimientos, no puedo olvidarlo por más que lo intento

**Bankotsu:** se perfectamente por lo que estas pasando. Lo mismo que te ocurre a ti le ocurría a Sara, por más esfuerzos que hice por conquistarla ella jamás lo olvido

**Kagura:** no quisiera que ese también fuera mi destino, pero debo de admitir que no lo puedo olvidar por más que lo intento

**Bankotsu:** tampoco te desesperes, solo ha pasado 1 mes desde que terminaron ya con el tiempo lo olvidaras si en verdad te lo propones ¡ya verás!

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Se encontraba sola en el inmenso lugar, llevaba puesto un atractivo babydall celeste de 2 piezas formado por una camiseta straple y un diminuto short, acompañada de unas graciosas pantuflas de conejo en color rosa. Caminaba de un lado al otro por todo el lugar como león enjaulado, se sentía ansiosa, fastidiada, desconcentrada, ver aquella mujer junto al hombre de sus pesadillas le causaba un vorágine, pero lo que más le disgustaba era haberlos dejado a solas ¿pero por qué le importaba ello? Era la pregunta continua en su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, salió corriendo de su habitación para recibir al recién llegado.

Corrió hacia él y en un descuido tropezó con una esquina de la alfombra, cayendo sobre el pecho de él.

**Midoriko:** ¡ayy! Me duele! Creo que me rompí algo

**Sesshomaru:** (también lastimado puesto que cayó de espaldas) ¡debes tener más cuidado, como se te ocurre correr con pantuflas (levanto la mirada y la camiseta que llevaba puesta se le había caído dejando al descubierto sus bien formados senos) también deberías vestirte más decentemente

**Midoriko:** (aun recostada sobre él) ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? (se miró y se puso roja a más no poder) ¡kiahhh! ¡no mires! (trató de pararse pero no pudo) ¡ay, ay, ay! Me duele todo el lado derecho del cuerpo

Sesshomaru se incorporó y la levantó del suelo, ella no podía moverse y aun seguía descubierta, sin mirarla le subió la camiseta para que no se sintiera incomoda, era extraño pero a pesar de haberla visto semi desnuda no sintió atractivo alguno hacia ella, probablemente se debía a que se encontraba indefensa y vulnerable.

La cargó hasta su habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y fue por un botiquín, del cual saco una pomada para los golpes, la examinó cuidadosamente, pero ella se quejaba cada vez que la tocaba por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que recurrir al médico más cercano que conocía.

A los pocos minutos de llamarlo él llegó hasta su casa. Aunque su paciente y él no tenían la mejor relación del mundo era su responsabilidad como médico atenderla.

**Midoriko:** (mientras era examinada) ¡ay me duele! ¿así tratas a tus pacientes?

**Bankotsu:** por lo general mis pacientes son niños tanto cronológica como físicamente, tú en cambio eres mentalmente una niña, por lo que es mi responsabilidad examinarte y respondiendo a tu pregunta… mis pacientes son menos llorones y quejumbrosos que tú

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué es lo que tiene porque se queja tanto?

**Bankotsu:** se queja de puro engreída que es, lo que tiene es una contusión en grado II es decir presenta síntomas de dolor, equimosis y algunos hematomas, no es nada serio. Para mañana estará bien, le dejaré unas pastillas antiinflamatorias y una pomada para los golpes

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué es eso que mencionaste que tengo eso de… equi no sé que

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió triunfante) es la primera vez que no sabes que decir… jah… no eres tan sabionda después de todo… la equimosis es el nombre técnico para definir un moretón, lo que quise decir es que en cuanto te pase el dolor se te formara un enorme moretón. Como la parte más afectada es tu muslo derecho se manifestara a partir de mañana, también te saldrán algunos en el brazo y ante brazo… lástima que alguien tan atractiva como tú se vaya a ver poco estilizada por unos días (lo dijo por defender a Kagura)

**Midoriko:** ¡aisshhh! ¡no dejas de caerme mal ni por un instante! ¿sabes? (trato de golpearlo pero no se pudo mover)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿deberá guardar reposo? O ¿mantener algún cuidado especial?

**Bankotsu:** no, solo debe procurar no correr imprudentemente. Por lo delgada que es sus talones son frágiles y el derecho estuvo cerca de torcerse. Mañana por la mañana estará mejor y podrá hacer su vida con normalidad

**Midoriko:** (tono de niña chiquita) ¿Cómo sabes que estuve corriendo?

**Bankotsu:** por la forma y lugar de los golpes, es evidente que caíste llevando gran impulso al momento de tropezar.

Eso es todo los dejo, tengo turno de madrugada por lo que debo irme ya para el hospital (eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m)

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por acudir a mi llamado

**Bankotsu:** no tienes nada que agradecer es mi deber como médico atender a quien me necesita (le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiro del lugar)

**Sesshomaru:** (retorno a su habitación) ya escuchaste lo que dijo Bankotsu ¡no debes andar corriendo por ahí imprudentemente! No al menos en pantuflas

**Midoriko:** ¿tenias que llamarlo precisamente a él? ¿Qué acaso no hay otros médicos en el país?

**Sesshomaru:** no sé porque no se toleran, solo te puedo decir que no lo subestimes, él es un gran médico, desde que conoció a Sara él cuido de ella y logró alargar su vida al máximo, sino fuera porque nos volvimos a encontrar, ella posiblemente seguiría viva

**Midoriko:** (noto su mirada triste) ¿de que murió ella?

**Sesshomaru:** fue mi culpa, ella y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión y ello le provocó una gran tristeza bajándole de esa manera las defensas, sin contar con el hecho de que estaba embarazada y sufrió un aborto espontáneo… (suspiró) ello le ocasiono una severa hemorragia

**Midoriko:** lo lamento muchísimo… yo no tenía idea de nada de ello

**Sesshomaru:** él cuidaba muy bien de ella y si no se cobró mi vida con sus propias manos fue por Rin, por eso te digo que no debes juzgarlo tan duramente, además algo me dice que tú le atraes

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿estás delirando o que tienes? ¡creo que la caída te afecto la cabeza!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡jeh! tú nos recuerdas mucho a Sara, desde que llegaste, no he podido dejar de verla a ella a través de ti y estoy seguro que a él le pasa lo mismo. Tú y ella tienen el mismo modo de ser, es quizá por ello que me siento atraído a ti, pero antes que me digas nada, tú me atraes como la chiquilla problemática que solía meterme en problemas de adolescentes

**Midoriko:** (inflando sus mejillas) ¡yo no soy una chiquilla problemática! Solo soy extrovertida

**Sesshomaru:** no importa como seas, igual te quiero mucho Miko (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Midoriko:** ¡no me digas Miko! (trato de levantar su brazo derecho en forma de protesta pero no pudo, el dolor le ganó) ¡ay ya yai! Me duele

**Sesshomaru:** no te esfuerces, por hoy descansa (se metió en el enorme vestidor que parecía más una habitación, se colocó la pijama, salió del mismo y se recostó sobre la cama junto a ella y la abrazó) por esta noche yo velare tu sueño, ya que no te puedes mover no creo que hagas nada en mi contra (recordando el sueño que tuvo)

**Midoriko:** ¿algo en tu contra? ¿Qué se supone que yo podría hacerte?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) nada chiquilla traviesa, nada… no hagas caso de mis palabras (le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados hasta su hora de despertar)

**2 días después en el aeropuerto de Kathmandú…**

Una enamorada esposa esperaba con ansias la llegada del dueño de su corazón, miraba con impaciencia la pantalla sujeta del techo que anunciaba la llegada de los diversos vuelos.

Estaba impaciente, nerviosa ansiosa, cada segundo se le hacía eterno, según la pantalla su vuelo ya había aterrizado… pero ¿Por qué no lo veía, por qué? Miraba con curiosidad a todos los recién llegados pero ninguno era el que ella esperaba, hasta que de pronto sintió como unas manos le cubrían los ojos y una varonil voz le susurraba al oído… hola preciosa

**Kagome:** (se dio vuelta y lo abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡mi amor! ¡llegaste, llegaste! Me moría de ganas por verte (lo colmo de besos por la emoción)

**Inuyasha:** fueron 14 larguísimas horas para poder llegar hasta acá, pero por fin puedo abrasarte, sentir tu suave piel entre mis mano ¿no sabes cuánto te extrañe?

**Kagome:** no creo que más de lo que yo a ti ¡me parece un sueño que estés acá! ¿eres real?

**Inuyasha:** no soy un sueño preciosa, soy real, para que te des cuenta te lo probare (le dio un dulce y cariñoso beso)

**Kagome:** ¡uhmm! No estoy muy convencida aún, sigo creyendo que eres un sueño ¡mejor dame otro beso para convencerme! (él la volvió a besar) ahora si estoy consciente de que no eres un sueño, ni un espejismo ni producto de mi imaginación ¡te amo! ¡te amo! ¡te amo! Te extrañe muchísimo, no te lo decía para que no dejaras el trabajo por venir a verme pero veo que eso no funciono, igual viniste

**Inuyasha:** Ayame astutamente acomodo mi agenda para que tuviera el fin de semana libre por lo que me di una escapada para venir a verte, lo malo es que solo estaré hasta mañana en la noche, pero cada segundo a tu lado vale la pena

**Kagome:** en ese caso, pasemos el día entero juntos, hay muchos lugares maravillosos para conocer. Ya de noche podremos volver al hotel para… poder estar juntos… ¡ay, me olvidaba! Hoy es la cena con Kikyo y Onigumo, la llame antes de que llegaras para confirmarle que hoy a las 7:00 p.m nos encontraríamos en el restauran del hotel donde se están quedando

**Inuyasha:** no te preocupes pequeña, estaremos con ellos un par de horas y luego toda la noche será solo nuestra (la tomó por la cintura y la miro pícaramente, depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios)

Salieron del aeropuerto y contrataron un chofer para los paseara por toda la ciudad durante algunas horas. Mas era lo que ellos se colmaban de caricias y conversaban de lo mucho que se habían extrañado que lo que ponían atención a los lugares turísticos de la ciudad.

Al finalizar el recorrido, el chofer los dejo en su hotel, faltaba a penas 1 hora para la cena con Kikyo y su esposo.

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo condujo hasta su habitación, dentro de esta las caricias y mimos entre ambos fueron subiendo de tono, estaban a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos… cuando de pronto sonó el celular de ella.

**Kagome:** mochi – mochi

**Kikyo:** hola Kagome, te llamo para informarte que la cena se adelanto ¿podrían llegar antes?

**Kagome:** yo, ya estoy casi lista, pero Inu aun no, si deseas puedo ir adelantándome

**Kikyo:** (pensó ¡perfecto!) está bien, ve viniendo tú y esperamos a que Inuyasha, de pasó te enseño las fotos de mi boda y todos los lugares que he recorrido durante mi luna de miel

**Kagome:** me parece buena idea, yo estaré llegando en 20 minutos ¿está bien?

**Kikyo:** en ese caso te espero en el restauran, nos vemos (colgó)

**Kagome:** amor, debo ir avanzando, te espero en el restauran ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Inuyasha:** ¡oh! Es una pena que nos interrumpa justo ahora (le dio un beso rápido) pero está bien pequeña ¡un compromiso es un compromiso! Tú ve tranquila, en cuanto termine de arreglarme te doy el alcance, no creo que me demore mucho

**Kagome:** ok, mi amor, te veo en un rato (salió de la habitación, caminó hasta las afueras del hotel y busco un taxi. Con diccionario en mano le indico a donde quería ir y este se la llevó a su destino)

Mientras Inuyasha se daba un baño y arreglaba para salir un mensaje de texto llego a su celular "Inu amor, te espero en la habitación 257 del hotel donde será la cena" se le hizo algo extraño aquel mensaje ¿sería acaso que Kagome declino de asistir a la cena y prefirió continuar lo que estaban haciendo? No le dio más vueltas al tema y decidió obedecer la petición de su esposa.

Cuando estuvo listo salió del hotel, busco un taxi e hizo uso de sus conocimientos en idiomas, estaba acostumbrado a comunicarse en diversos idiomas por lo que sabía lo suficiente para poder indicarle al taxista a donde deseaba que lo llevara, este lo llevó a su destino y lo dejó frente a la impresionante entrada del ostentoso hotel. Era un lujosísimo lugar la sola entrada era impresionante, estaba finamente ornamentada con pinturas típicas de la cultura hindú, las arquitectura era un deleite, estaba inspirada en la gran maravilla que era el Taj mahal, fascinado e imaginando como sería el próximo hotel de su cadena a ser construido en aquel país, ingreso al lugar. Se aceró a la recepción para preguntar en que parte se hallaban las habitaciones, puesto que su esposa la estaba esperando en una de ellas.

La recepcionista le pregunto el número de la habitación, él se lo dijo y ella le informo que efectivamente una mujer la había reservado y dejado una copia de la llave, se la entregó y

le indicó como llegar.

Él agradeció su gentileza y se retiró rumbo a la habitación donde le esperaba su esposa.

Estando frente a la puerta tocó un par de veces como anunciando que ya había llegado, introdujo la tarjeta (llave) en la ranura de la misma, al ingresar el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, tanto que no podía divisar absolutamente nada, intento prender la luz, pero de inmediato unas femeninas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome? No puedo ver nada, déjame prender la luz

La joven no dijo palabra alguna, solo un susurro ¡shhh! Como pidiéndole silencio, aparto las manos de sus ojos y se posiciono frente a él, comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, cosa que a él se le hizo extraño ya que kagome no solía ser así, por lo general sus besos comenzaban con ternura y paulatinamente se volvían apasionados, sin embargo se dejo llevar por el momento. Pero eso no era lo único que se le hacía extraño, su cabello olía distinto, su perfume era otro, a pesar de que su mente le decía que algo estaba mal, el se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que su supuesta esposa le estaba transmitiendo, dedujo que los cambios que notaba en ella, era por el tiempo que habían estado distanciados y que si olía distinto era porque posiblemente estaba usando productos típicos del país.

Ella rápidamente lo tumbo sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente, lo tenía completamente sometido a su voluntad, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa casi de manera desesperada, estaba a punto de desnudarlo por completo, cuando de pronto su celular empezó sonar.

**Inuyasha:** (separándose de ella para tomar aire y poder contestar la llamada) un momento preciosa, debe ser algo importante, solo dame unos segundos para contestar. Mochi – mochi

**Kagome:** ¡amor! ¿falta mucho para que llegues? Estoy en el restauran con Onigumo y ni tú ni Kikyo han llegado, él está tratando de ubicarla pero no puede

**Inuyasha:** (supo de inmediato con quien estaba)… en unos minutos llego preciosa… el trafico esta difícil… por eso no he llegado (colgó con prisa) (buscó con la mano, al lado de la enorme cama y con dificultad logró prender una pequeña lámpara. Ella aun estaba encima suyo y al prender la luz la pudo ver) ¡Kikyo! ¿pero que demonios pretendes?

**Kikyo:** ¡oh! ¡te diste cuenta! ¡tenía que salvarte tu condenada esposa! Solo un poco mas y hubieras sido mío una vez mas

**Inuyasha:** (la sujetó de los brazos y la tiró a un lado de la cama) ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme de esa manera? Compréndelo por favor yo estoy ¡felizmente casado con Kagome! ¡yo amo a mi esposa! Y tú… tú ¡también estas casada! ¿Qué acaso no tienes respeto por tu esposo?

**Kikyo:** ¡bla! ¡bla! ¡bla! El mismo aburrido Inuyasha, no has cambiado nada (se comenzó a cercar sensualmente hacia él) si conoces bien las leyes… tanto tú como yo en estos momentos somos solteros, nuestros matrimonios solo son efectivos en el país que se realizaron… ¡además yo jamás le jure fidelidad a Onigumo! ¡yo solo me case con él porque me canse de sus estúpidos ruegos! Para que me dejara en paz accedí a casarme… ¡uhmm! Es verdad que me gusta, que lo quiero… sin embargo… ¡tú me encantas! ¡me gustas Inu! ¡tú despiertas en mi deseos que no puedo contener! (lo tenía abrazo del cuello amenazándolo con besarlo, pero él la aparto)

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me interesa si mi matrimonio es válido acá o no! Yo si amo a mi esposa y no me interesa ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella, así aléjate de mí y de Kagome

**Kikyo:** ¡esposa! ¡esposa! ¡esposa! ¡ay que aburrido te has vuelto! Yo no quiero arruinar tu feliz matrimonio encanto… yo solo quiero que seas mío nada mas, además ¿Qué tanto te preocupas? ¡podríamos ser amantes y eso solo lo sabríamos nosotros!

**Inuyasha:** precisamente por eso ¡por lo que lo sabríamos nosotros! Y en esta historia no hay ni habrá un nosotros… si tu quieres un amante búscate a otro que te haga el favor ¡yo… no caeré en tu absurdo juego sucio! Adiós Kikyo, me voy al lado de la mujer que realmente amo (salió de la habitación hecho una completa furia)

**En el restauran del mismo hotel…**

Onigumo y Kagome conversaban amenamente e intercambiaban fotos con sus respectivos celulares, él le describía cada foto de los lugares donde había estado y ella las admiraba y comentaba con profundo interés, estaban de lo mas entretenidos cuando de pronto apareció Inuyasha hecho una furia… pero al divisarlo tan contentos a los dos, se calmo y practicó su mejor sonrisa, después de todo durante los años de relación con Kikyo había practicado y mucho, por lo que estaba sobre capacitado para realizar un cambio de humor instantáneo.

**Inuyasha:** buenas noches, disculpen la demora

**Onigumo:** (se levantó de su silla para saludarlo) ¿Qué tal Inuyasha? es un placer volver a encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo, por favor toma asiento.

No sé que ha ocurrido con Kikyo, hace un buen rato ya que la estamos esperando, ya debería estar acá.

**Inuyasha:** despreocúpate, ya llegará

**Kagome:** (enseñándole su celular) ¡mira amor! Estos son los lugares en los que Onigumo ha estado ¿no te parecen bellos, los paisajes?

**Inuyasha:** (tratando de concentrarse) si, si, muy lindos, si te gustan tanto… podríamos viajar a cada uno de ellos cuando tengamos tiempo

**Kagome:** si, me encantaría ¿estás bien? Te noto algo alterado

**Inuyasha:** si, estoy bien creo que es por lo del viaje estoy algo cansado eso es todo

De pronto hizo su aparición la miembro faltante del grupo.

**Onigumo:** ma belle fleur (mi bella flor) que bueno que llegaste (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Kikyo:** perdón por la demora, comencé a caminar por el hotel y su exquisita arquitectura me envolvió, es que no sé como que me obsesiona (dirigiéndole una picaresca mirada a Inuyasha)

**Kagome:** Onigumo me estuvo enseñando las fotos de todos los lugares que han recorrido, son realmente espectaculares

**Kikyo:** si, lo son ¿pero sabes lo que es más espectacular?… aquellos en los cuales quieres acceder pero no se está permitido por ser turista (lo decía en doble sentido) ¿nunca te ha pasado? que estas tan cerca de un objeto y dice no tocar, pero aun así el deseo de hacerlo te gana y te quedas con las ganas de hacerlo, pero igual insistes hasta que lo consigues

**Kagome:** si muchas veces, pero por temor a ser regañada por alguna autoridad he preferido quedarme con las ganas

**Kikyo:** yo no, yo si lo he tocado aunque sea superficialmemente, la adrenalina que me corre por todo el cuerpo por el simple hecho de saber que puedo ser descubierta es algo que me gusta sentir, por eso, para mí nada está prohibido (se relamía los labios)

**Onigumo:** ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos la cena? Para poder seguir conversando

**Inuyasha:** me parece buena idead, aunque debo anunciarles que no, nos podremos quedar por mucho, ya que nosotros tenemos planes para más tarde (se sentía incomodo con los comentarios y presencia de Kikyo)

**Kikyo:** ¡que lastima! Después de tanto tiempo que no, nos vemos y deben irse rápido. Pero estoy segura que ya habrán mas reuniones en las cuales si puedan estar más tiempo ¿verdad?

Inuyasha deseaba gritarle en la cara, que ¡no! ¡que jamás, desearía volver a verla! Pero solo sonrió. La cena fue servida y todo se mantuvo en armonía, los que dominaron la conversación central fueron Onigumo y Kagome, ellos no tenían la mas mínima sospecha de lo que había ocurrido entre sus respectivas parejas. En vista de que ambos se llevaban bastante bien y la velada se convirtió en un grato momento, Inuyasha se sintió relajado, restándole importancia a la presencia de Kikyo.

La velada se extendió hasta las primeras horas del día siguiente. Por lo que sometidos por el cansancio ambas parejas decidieron despedirse hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a su hotel, estaban tan cansados que al llegar su habitación se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin poder concluir lo que habían comenzado horas antes.

Unas horas después ya puesto el sol en su máximo esplendor sobre la ciudad, ambos con movimientos perezosos comenzaron a levantarse, percatándose que ya era casi las 2:00 p.m

Ni bien se terminó de despertar, su celular empezó a sonar, era su madre invitándolo a almorzar a él y su esposa a un hermoso lugar, algo alejado de la bulliciosa ciudad, no tenía ganas de acceder a dicha invitación pero la emoción por parte de Kagome era tal que él accedió, ambos se alistaron y se fueron al encuentro de su madre, que ya los esperaba junto a Totosai en el paradisiaco lugar.

La tarde se les escapo de las manos por lo entretenidos que estaban. Poco rato después él tuvo que regresar al hotel para enrumbar al aeropuerto, su corta visita había llegado a su fin.

Estando ya en el aeropuerto podía ver la mirada melancólica de su amada esposa que con un nudo en la garganta se despedía de él, otra vez debían separarse. El problema estaba en que ninguno de los dos sabía por cuanto tiempo, el negocio con la pareja de hindús estaba yendo bien, pero eran tantas sus atenciones que no quería ser descortés con ellos diciéndole que deseaba volver a su país natal.

Él le dio un suave y dulce beso, ella le correspondió con un abrazo y un sonoro te amo a la altura de su oído, esa sencilla y corta frase estaba acompañada de nostalgia y pena, puesto que no deseaba separarse del él nuevamente, pero ambos estaban consientes de que debían. Después de todo tenían responsabilidades que cumplir.

Muy a su pesar, él abordo el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta su país, se iba contento de haberla visto aunque fuera por solo unas breves horas y a la vez triste porque no sabía cuando la volvería a ver de nuevo.

**1 semana después en el hotel de Tokio/oficina de Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) ¿en serio? ¡Ya llegas mañana! Que alegría por fin podremos estar juntos

**Kagome:** tu mamá y el señor Totosai se quedaran unos días más, como ya no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer con respecto al negocio, prefiero regresar. Después de que te fuiste te he extrañado el doble y eso ya es decir mucho

**Inuyasha:** ¿a que hora llegas? Para irte a recoger

**Kagome:** uhmm… no estoy segura, te llamare una vez que este en el aeropuerto para informarte. Hasta mañana mi amor

**Inuyasha:** hasta mañana preciosa (colgó, estaba feliz, por fin ella volvería a su lado)

La tarde pasó sin mayor novedad, estaba completamente sumergido en su trabajo y de rato en rato esbozaba una sonrisa pensando que solo faltaban horas para verla de nuevo.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso la puerta de su oficina se abrió, escuchó como el click del seguro era activado, cosa que le pareció extraño, apartó la mirada de los documentos que estaba sosteniendo y casi le da un infarto de la impresión al verla parada a apenas unos metros de él.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces acá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Y ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

**Kikyo:** ¡oh! Son muchas preguntas mi querido Inu (se le comenzó a acercar provocativamente) ya que estas curioso, te iré respondiendo, vine a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en Nepal, llegue hoy, escapándome del idiota de Onigumo y para mi buena suerte tu incompetente secretaria no está en su puesto, por lo que me fue muy sencillo llegar hasta aquí

**Inuyasha:** (se alejaba lo mas que podía de ella) lárgate en este instante, esta es mi oficina y no te quiero aquí, es mas ¡no te quiero en ninguna parte donde yo este!

**Kikyo:** (ella con rapidez lo tumbó en el piso y se sentó encima suyo atrapando sus brazos con sus piernas) ¡ahora si serás todo mío!

**Inuyasha:** ¡estás loca! Aléjate o te juro que me olvidare que eres una mujer

**Kikyo:** (tono desafiante) ¿Qué? ¿piensas agredirme acaso? Te conozco muy bien y sé que no eres capaz de tal cosa

En lo que ella trataba de seducirlo, alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina, como no hubo respuesta, la persona que se hallaba al otro lado giro la perilla y se percato que la oficina estaba con llave, Inuyasha no podía responder porque Kikyo lo tenía atrapado en un candente beso. Por más que él forcejeaba ella parecía increíblemente ser más fuerte que él.

La perilla de la puerta giró, connotando que alguien había encontrado la llave… cuando ese alguien vio la escena soltó un grito de ira.

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué crees que estas haciéndole gata en celo?

**Kikyo:** (sabía de la fuerza y carácter temperamental de Midoriko, por lo que inmediato soltó a su víctima) ¿Midoriko? ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Midoriko:** eso a ti no te importa, gata en celo, eres una mujer despreciable ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esa descarada actitud tuya? ¿Qué? ¿te aprovechas de que Kagome no está, para revolcarte con el primero que encuentras? (pensó :P ¡perdón primo, por el comentario!)

**Kikyo:** ¡jah! ¿Qué te crees? ¡su guarda espaladas! O ¿qué?

**Midoriko:** (la tomó del cabello) no, solo pretendo poner la basura en su lugar (la arrastró del cabello hasta el ascensor y la tiró dentro de este como si fuera cualquier cosa)

**Kikyo:** ¡eres una estúpida! ¡te acabas de ganar una enemiga muy peligrosa

**Midoriko:** no tengo miedo de una gata en celo como tú (se cerró la puerta del ascensor)

Tomó unos documentos que había dejado sobre el escritorio de Ayame y retornó a la oficina de Inuyasha.

**Midoriko:** ¡ay primo deberías ser menos caballero y poner a esa cualquiera en su lugar!

**Inuyasha:** me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera en el país

**Midoriko:** no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Inuyasha:** hace unos días cuando estuve en Nepal, ella me engaño, citándome en un cuarto de hotel y estando totalmente a oscuras casi cumple su cometido

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) ¡aja! Y tú eres 100% inocente, si no quieres que me haga cargo de tu divorcio, será mejor que la mantengas bien lejos de ti y por cierto cámbiate esa camisa que esta toda llena de lápiz labial de gata en celo

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta cuando de pronto una linda jovencita apareció de sorpresa.

**Kagome:** ¡sorpresa! Ya volví mi amor

Midoriko metió de golpe a Inuyasha en el cambiador de su oficina, si ella lo veía con la camisa manchada de lápiz labial se iba a armar un lio tremendo.

**Midoriko:** ¡apúrate y desaparece la evidencia de inmediato! ¡yo distraeré a Kagome!

**Inuyasha:** ok, ok ¡que no se te ocurra mencionar nada de lo que viste!

Midoriko: (¬¬) me crees ¿estúpida o qué? No te defendí de las garras de esa mujer para irle con el chisme a tu esposa ¡tú solo cámbiate!

**Kagome:** (ingreso a la enorme oficina) ¿uh? ¡Inu! ¿amor estas acá?

**Midoriko:** (apareció de la nada) Kagome ¡que sorpresa que estés por acá! Inuyasha… creo no está, hace rato que lo estoy buscando para entregarle unos documentos que me encargo Koga-kun pero no lo encuentro ¡quizá esta arriba! ¿lo buscamos juntas?

**Kagome:** ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¿ocurre algo?

**Midoriko:** yo…yo… ¡ahhh! ¡no… mira una horrible araña!

Kagome, Salió espantada de la oficina y se fue corriendo del susto hasta el piso de arriba.

**Midoriko:** ¿ya terminaste de cambiarte? Te demoras más que yo

**Inuyasha:** ¿a quién le hablas? ¿a la pared? Escuche gritar a Kagome y Salí casi de inmediato

**Midoriko:** le dije que había una araña y se fue directo al piso de arriba

**Inuyasha:** eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, sabes la gran fobia que le tiene a los insectos

**Midoriko:** ¡no te quejes! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que no te siga buscando

Después de haber corrido más rápido que un guepardo, se detuvo, tomó aire, miro a su alrededor y todos los presentes la miraban con cara de asombro, sonrió nerviosamente y a paso lento desaprecio del lugar, retornando a la oficina de su amado.

**Kagome:** ¡amor! ¿done estabas? ¡hace un rato que llegue y quería darte la sorpresa!

**Inuyasha:** ¡preciosa! Estoy feliz de verte, no tienes idea lo feliz que estoy que estés de vuelta (la abrazó como queriendo deshacerse del recuerdo de Kikyo)

**Midoriko:** bueno tortolos, yo los dejo, mi turno ya termino… por cierto primo, te dejé sobre tu escritorio los documentos que me encargo Koga-kun

**Inuyasha:** gracias prima y ¿Ayame? ¿dónde esta? Hace rato que no la veo en su puesto

**Midoriko:** antes de subir la vi abajo conversando con Koga, parecía algo sería

**Kagome:** ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos dos?

**Midoriko:** no estoy segura, lo único que alcance a oír es que ella le decía desconfiado y celoso

**Inuyasha:** ¡jeh! Ese lobo apestoso es mas celoso de lo que aparenta, en la época de escuela las novias no le duraban por lo celoso que se ponía. En fin es tema de ellos

**Kagome:** tú también eres celoso ¿Qué tanto criticas? ¡si eres igual!

**Midoriko:** es cierto primo, tú eres realmente muy celoso

**Inuyasha:** ya ¡dejen de atacarme entre las dos!

Ambas se rieron por el color carmesí que se formo en las mejillas de él.

El tiempo continúo su curso y por arte de magia ya habían pasado 2 meses, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y los fríos vientos anunciando que pronto llegaría el otoño.

**Agencia de modelaje model mommy… **

**Nobunaga:** (era un joven fotógrafo de gran carisma y amplia sonrisa, contextura media, piel rosada, cabello corto castaño, ojos medianos del mismo color, los cuales expresaban sinceridad, no era muy alto pero tampoco era bajo, tenía una estatura promedio)

Muy bien Sango, ahora ponte de perfil, gira ligeramente hacía la derecha que se note totalmente tu desarrollado vientre, así eso es… sonríe… piensa que ya tienes a las gemelas entre tus brazos… ¡perfecto! Esa es la actitud

**Sango:** me siento algo pesada el día de hoy, cargar a 2 bebes dentro de mí no es tarea fácil. ¿Podrías darte prisa con las fotos por favor?

**Nobunaga:** si, no te preocupes solo un par mas y pasamos a la sesión de fotos en las que estas sentada… ¡uhmm! Sango ¿para cuándo es tu fecha de parto? (soltó la cámara dejándola sobre una silla)

**Sango:** para la próxima semana ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Nobunaga:** ¡por que creo que van a nacer ahora! ¡tu vestido se está mojando!

Las personas que estaban alrededor se comenzaron a mover rápido al oír las palabras del joven, estaban acostumbrados a que un imprevisto así ocurriera.

**Sango:** (comenzó a sentir el dolor de la contracciones y a gritar) ¡ahhhh! ¡me duele! ¡esto duele mucho! ¡no lo soporto!

**Nobunaga:** (sujetó su mano) ¡tranquila! No grites que es peor, solo respira y mantén la concentración ¿puedes caminar para llevarte en mi auto hasta el hospital o prefieres que llame a una ambulancia?

**Sango:** ¡no lo sé! ¡el dolor me está matando! ¡kiahhh!... ¡Miroku!... ¡debes llamarlo para decirle que las bebes están en camino!

**Nobunaga:** están tratando de ubicarlo pero trae el celular apagado

**Sango:** ¿quéééé? ¡yo lo mato! ¿Cómo se le ocurre apagarlo justo ahora? ¡ahhhh! ¡duele, duele mucho! ¡no puedo soportarlo! (se retorcía del dolor)

**Nobunaga:** no perdamos tiempo, debes intentar caminar, así disminuirás el dolor (la sujetó de un brazo y la apoyó sobre su hombro) ¿lista? Caminaremos hasta mi auto, te llevaré al hospital en lo que el equipo logra contactarse con tu esposo ¿está bien?

**Sango:** ¡está bien! …¡kiahhh! ¡duele!... de prisa por favor de prisa, no creo que resista mucho

Él joven la sostuvo fuerte para que no se cayera, puesto que el dolor la estaba consumiendo.

Con dificultada logró hacerla caminar hasta el estacionamiento, allí la colocó dentro de su auto. Lo encendió y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, iba tan rápido que un policía lo detuvo, el oficial el oír los gritos desesperados de Sango, se ofreció a escoltarlos hasta el hospital, al llegar al lugar ella ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, por lo que el oficial buscó a toda prisa una enfermera para que auxiliar a la futura madre.

Una enfermera le alcanzó una silla de ruedas y con ayuda de Nobunaga la colocaron en esta.

La enfermera se la llevo a través de un largo pasillo, atravesando una puerta que decía "sala de maternidad" mientras Nobunaga era interrogado por otra enfermera, solicitándole que llene una forma con los datos de la paciente y todo lo que concernía al caso.

**Oficina de Miroku…**

**Shimma:** (al teléfono) oficina del señor Matsuda ¿en que lo puedo atender?

**Nobunaga:** ¡señorita por favor es de suma urgencia que me comunique con el señor Miroku!

**Shimma:** lo siento caballero en este instante el señor Matsuda está en una junta directiva

**Nobunaga:** señorita ¡por favor comuníquele que su esposa está internada en el hospital! ¡las gemelas ya van a nacer!

**Shimma:** ¿Cómo dice? ¡ya tan pronto!... si, si, desde luego que le voy a informar en este momento (colgó) (presionó un botón y por intercomunicador)

**Ayame:** oficina de los hermanos Taisho…

**Shimma:** (la interrumpió) ¡Ayame soy yo! ¡necesito que interrumpas como sea la junta directiva! ¡es una emergencia!

**Ayame:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?

**Shimma:** es Sango, está en el hospital… ¡las bebes ya vienen!… ¡ya van a nacer!

**Ayame:** ok, ok, yo me hago cargo, yo no puedo interrumpir la reunión pero se quien si (cortó comunicación con Shimma y marcó otro botón)

**Kagome:** dime Ayame ¿Qué necesitas?

**Ayame:** ¡date prisa Kagome! ¡irrumpe en la junta directiva! Sango esta en el hospital, las bebes ya están en camino

**Kagome:** déjamelo a mí, en este instante bajo (estaba en su oficina)

Bajo tan rápido como pudo, golpeo un par de veces la puerta de la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la junta, el lugar estaba algo oscuro por lo que se estaban proyectando unas guía diapositivas, como no podía ver bien, grito… ¡Miroku, las bebes están naciendo! Al oír eso, él se levantó de inmediato (se encontraba hasta el fondo del gran salón, por lo que casi tropezándose, logró salir del lugar)

Kagome solo se limito a decir ¡pueden seguir con la reunión! ¡disculpen la interrupción! Inuyasha que estaba entres los presentes evito reírse, no cabía duda que su esposa era única, solo a ella se le ocurría interrumpir una reunión tan importante de esa manera.

**Miroku:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Cómo sabes que las bebes están por nacer?

**Kagome:** alguien llamó a tu oficina porque no te podían contactar, luego Ayame se comunicó conmigo, como soy la única con autoridad suficiente para interrumpir la reunión te fui a buscar

**Miroku:** si definitivamente solo tú podías hacer algo así, si alguien más lo hubiera hecho estaría despedido en el acto

**Kagome:** (empujándolo al ascensor) ¡ya déjate de hablar tanto y ve, ve con Sango que te necesita! ¡ve, ve! (lo metió en el ascensor y marcó el botón de 1er piso)

Estaba sumamente nervioso, casi desubicado, con gran torpeza casi a ciegas por la revolución de sentimientos que lo invadían llegó hasta su auto, pero como estaba tan nervioso, prefirió contratar a uno de los choferes del hotel, por más que intentaba hablar las palabras no le salían, por lo que el chofer interpreto lo que sucedía, sabía perfectamente quien era él y como también era padre interpreto su nerviosismo.

Lo llevó hasta el hospital donde se solía hacer atender Sango, le abrió la puerta del auto y lo felicito anticipándose al acontecimiento.

Bajó del auto aun algo nervioso y distraído, caminó hasta la recepción y le preguntó a la enfermera de turno por su esposa. La enfermera le indicó que debía caminar por el largo pasillo que se hallaba a su derecha y que atravesara el enorme portón que decía sala de maternidad.

Como si fuera un juguete con cuerda en la espalada, caminó de manera automática, atravesó el gran portón y gritos de dolor por parte de varias mujeres se dejaron escuchar, aturdido por los desgarradores sonidos se acercó a una enfermera que caminaba por el pasillo, le preguntó en que cuarto estaba su esposa y ella lo condujo hasta el lugar, lo dejó frente a la puerta y siguió su camino.

Al ingresar la vio acompañada de un joven sujeto que sostenía su mano y le insistía que no dejara de practicar sus respiraciones.

**Miroku:** ¡morena! ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sango:** (furiosa) ¿Qué cómo me siento? ¿Cómo demonios crees que me siento? ¡el dolor me está matando! ¡todo esto es por tú culpa! ¡por tu insistencia en querer ser padre! ¡te odioooo! ¡como quisiera que estés tú en mi lugar! ¡para que sepas como me siento!

**Nobunaga:** ¡tranquila Sango! ¡recuerda que exaltarte no ayuda a que dilates!

Buenas tardes señor (extendiéndole la mano) soy Nobunaga Takei, trabajo como fotógrafo para la agencia de modelaje a la que pertenece su esposa

**Miroku:** un placer en conocerlo ¿dígame, hace cuanto tiempo que esta así?

**Nobunaga:** hace aproximadamente 1 hora, la doctora ya la examino y dijo que tiene 4 centímetros de dilatación, debe llegar a los 10 para que las bebes nazcan

**Sango:** ¡lárguense los dos de acá! ¡me perturban! ¡no quiero ver a nadie! ¡largoooo!

**Nobunaga:** será mejor que hagamos lo que solicita, es muy normal esa conducta en una mujer parturienta

**Miroku:** estaré afuera por si me necesitas morena

**Sango:** ¡quiero que te largues! ¡tú nunca has tenido un bebe, ni lo tendrás jamás! (comenzó a llorar) tú no puedes comprender por el dolor que estoy pasando ¡quiero que venga Kagome! ¡llamalaaaa!

**Miroku:** como quieras encanto, en este instante la llamare

**Nobunaga:** usted disculpe señor debo regresar a la agencia, todos están esperando noticias y además debo seguir con mi trabajo

**Miroku:** gracias por tu ayuda, ve tranquilo yo me encargo de mi esposa

**Nobunaga:** mañana volveré para sacarle fotos a las pequeñas, junto con su madre. Hasta mañana señor y ¡felicidades! (atravesó el gran portón, caminó por el pasillo y finalmente salió del hospital)

**Miroku:** (tomó su celular y marco el numero de Kagome) ¡contesta por favor contesta!

**Kagome:** ¿Cómo esta Sango? ¿ya nacieron las bebes?

**Miroku:** Sango está irreconocible, me pidió que la dejara sola y me grito topo tipo de cosas negativas, está sintiendo mucho dolor y la doctora que la vio dice que está en 4 y necesita llegar a 10, por otro lado Sango no deja de aclamarte ¡Kagome, por favor ven!

**Kagome:** ¡tranquilo, tranquilo! Es perfectamente normal que por el dolor que está sintiendo diga cosas sin sentido, una vez que el dolor pase todo volverá a la calma, ten un poquito de paciencia

**Miroku:** me duele verla sufrir de esa manera, quisiera que ese martirio termine pronto

**Kagome:** en 1 hora estaré por allá, debo dar una explicación a los directivos por mi inoportuna interrupción ¡rayos! ¡ni el hecho de ser la esposa de Inuyasha me salvo! Te prometo que les doy una explicación rápida y voy de inmediato para el hospital ¡tú tranquilo! ¡todo por lo que está pasando Sango es perfectamente normal!

**Miroku:** ok, ok, te espero. Solo por favor no tardes (colgó)

Caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, cuando de pronto vio a un enfermero entrar al cuarto de su esposa, se acercó hasta el susodicho para preguntar que es lo hacía allí y este le respondió que era el anestesista, que lo que iba hacer era colocarle la epidural a su esposa para que no sufriera tanto en lo que esperaban a que la dilatación este completa.

Sango se puso un poco nerviosa al ver el tamaño de la aguja, pero el dolor era tanto que prefirió eso a seguir sufriendo, miró a su esposo que estaba parado en la puerta y le extendió la mano para que se le acercara.

Él se le acercó y le dijo que no tuviera miedo que él estaría todo el tiempo a su lado cuidando de las tres, sin importar las cosas que ella le dijera.

El anestesista terminó con su trabajo y se retiró.

El dolor se había esfumado por completo, por lo que se sentía más tranquila y volvía a ser la misma mujer cariñosa y tierna de la cual él se había enamorado, el tiempo paso rápidamente.

**4 horas después…**

Una doctora ingreso al cuarto para examinarla y les informó que aun estaba en 6 centímetros de dilatación que tendrían que seguir esperando, la mala noticia era que el efecto de la epidural estaba por terminarse. Cuando de pronto el dolor regreso con más intensidad. Nuevamente daba de alaridos por el gran dolor que sentía, por más que trataba de concentrarse en sus respiraciones no podía, siendo su esposo victima de cuanto insulto cruzaba por la mente, lo culpaba por todo, desde el día que se conocieron hasta por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y entre gritos aclamaba por su amiga.

**Miroku:** (salió de la habitación para volver a llamarla, cuando la vio atravesando el gran portón cargada de paquetes) ¡Kagome! ¡que alegría que por fin estés acá! ¡creí que no vendrías! Sango esta otra vez con los terribles dolores

**Kagome:** perdón por la demora, las chicas me secuestraron para que las acompañe a comprar cosas para las bebes (estaba a punto de preguntar por su amiga cuando la escucho gritar) pobrecilla, realmente la está pasando mal, entraré a verla (le entregó el montón de paquetes e ingreso a la habitación)

**Sango:** ¡Kagome! ¡por fin viniste amiga! ¡esto duele mucho, no aguanto el dolor! ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¡ya no lo soporto!

**Kagome:** tranquila, sé que es horrible, pero en cuanto nazcan las bebes te olvidaras de todo

**Sango:** ¿también te dolió igual cuando tuviste a Shippo?

**Kagome:** si, me dolió muchísimo, el fue un bebe grande realmente grande, pero luego que nació todo el dolor desapareció, al verlo tan pequeñito e indefenso me hizo sentir fuerte y llena de ganas de protegerlo, ya verás que cuando tus niñas nazcan te sentirás igual. Se fuerte amiga, el dolor pronto pasara (tomó su mano y secó sus lagrimas)

**Sango:** gracias amiga, me siento mas tranquila contigo a mi lado

La doctora que la había visto desde el inicio de su embarazo ingreso para examinarla.

**Doctora:** ¡buenas tardes señoras! ¿Qué tal querida? ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sango:** muy mal, siento muchísima presión en mi espalda baja y en la pelvis, siento que me voy a partir a la mitad

**Doctora:** (se colocó unos guantes) vamos a examinarte… ¡uhmm! Aun sigues en 6 centímetros, avanzas muy lento… lo mejor será prepararte para una cesárea

**Sango:** ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cesárea no! no puedo tener rastros de cicatrices en el cuerpo ¡doctora no se olvide que soy modelo!

**Doctora:** ¡tranquila! No me he olvidado de quien eres, pero si no te someto a una cesárea las niñas corren el riesgo de asfixiarse, ya casi todo no tienen liquido amniótico y si seguimos esperando a que dilates podrían morir

**Sango:** ¡no eso no! Jamás… ¡doctora corte lo que sea necesario! ¡mis hijas son primero que mi carrera! ¡por favor no permita que les pase nada!

**Doctora:** tranquila, tranquila, en estos momentos prepararé la sala de operaciones para realizar al cesárea, nada le pasara a tus niñas, te lo aseguro (salió de la habitación y le informo a Miroku de la situación)

**Miroku:** (ingresó de inmediato a la habitación) ¡morena! ¿te sientes bien?

**Sango:** después de lo que me dijo la doctora, el susto ha sido tan grande que se me ha pasado todo los dolores (tomó la mano de él) no quiero que nada le pase a mis hijas

**Miroku:** tranquila, la doctora ya me explico que será una cesaría sencilla, no tardaran más de 1 hora en sacarlas

**Sango:** ¿estarás a mi lado?

**Miroku:** (sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente) por supuesto, no me alejare ni un milímetro de ti y ni de las niñas

**Kagome:** yo los dejo muchachos, los estaré esperando afuera, comenzaré a llamara a todos nuestros amigos ya que en tan solo un par de horas las bebes estarán entre nosotros y todos querrán conocerlas

**Sango:** ¡gracias por estar a mi lado!

**Kagome:** no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo (salió de la habitación y comenzó a llamar a todos sus amigos)

La doctora ingreso nuevamente al cuarto de Sango. Le entrego un traje esterilizado a Miroku para que pudiera ingresar a la sala de operaciones, entre 2 enfermeros pasaron de la cama a una camilla a Sango, para llevarla hasta la sala de operaciones.

Luego de 1 y 20 minutos la primera bebe nació, a los 3 minutos nació la otra, ambos padres estaban emocionados hasta las lágrimas, por fin después de más de 8 meses de espera podían conocer a sus hermosas hijas.

Una de las enfermeras se las acercó a Sango para que las pudiera ver, luego se las llevo a la zona de incubadoras con el resto de bebes.

**Miroku:** salió de la sala de operaciones, mientras Sango era traslada a su habitación para descansar.

Al llegar a la sala de espera todos sus amigos lo estaban esperando, lo felicitaron y llenaron de abrazos, las más curiosas por conocer a las bebes fueron Ayame y Shimma, no perdieron tiempo y fueron a toda prisa al área de incubadoras, ahí estaban las dos pequeñitas vestidas igual con sus diminutos vestidos rosados, se encontraban profundamente dormidas

**Ayame:** ¡uohh! ¡son las cositas más bellas que he visto!

**Shimma:** son tan pequeñitas, se les ve tan frágiles ¡que lindas son!

**Miroku:** siento que ahora es mi deber cuidar de ellas por el resto de mi vida

**Kagome:** bienvenido a mi mundo ¡cuando yo vi a Shippo por primera vez sentí lo mismo!

**Inuyasha:** ¡felicidades amigo! ¡tus hijas son realmente hermosas!

**Miroku:** gracias muchachos, muchas gracias por estar aquí

**Ayame:** ¿y Sango como esta? ¿ya la podemos ver?

**Miroku:** esta algo cansada, hace un momento la fui a ver y estaba profundamente dormida

**Kagome:** era de esperarse, fueron muchas horas de ardua labor, pero una vez que se despierte estará feliz ya veras

**A la mañana siguiente…**

La noticia de que la famosa modelo Sango Matsuda ya había tenido a sus hijas corrió rápidamente por todo el país. Más de un fanático había ido hasta el hospital para conocer a las pequeñas, la habitación de Sango estaba rodeada de flores, adornos y montones de ropa para las pequeñitas.

**Nobunaga:** ¡fue difícil entrar a tu habitación! Las enfermeras llevan horas sacando a montones de fanáticos que vienen a verte

**Sango:** me siento mal con mis fans, ellos solo desean saludarme y desearme lo mejor

**Nobunaga:** ¿Qué te parece si el artículo del nacimiento de tus hijas, lo redactas tú? Así podrás agradecer personalmente a todos tus fanáticos

**Sango:** si me encantaría, quisiera poder expresarles mi gratitud de algún modo

**Miroku:** (ingresó a la habitación) ¡fiuuf! ¡que difícil es llegar hasta acá preciosa! Hay un mar de gente afuera esperando poder ver a las bebes.

¡oh perdón Nobunaga! No te salude

**Nobunaga:** descuide señor, no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Yo tuve que pasar lo mismo que usted para poder llegar hasta acá, Sango es muy famosa y querida es por eso que hay gran cantidad de fans aguardando por conocer a las bebes

**Sango:** ¿Cuándo van a traer a las bebes? No las he visto desde que nacieron

**Miroku:** en estos momentos una enfermera las debe estar trayendo, cuando las fui a ver las estaban bañando, por cierto creo que no les gusta, una de ellas gritaba mientras le mojaban su cabecita y la otra movía sus pies en forma de protesta

**Sango:** ya quiero verlas para y poder decirles lo mucho que las amo

**Nobunaga:** ¿y como se llaman? ¿ya pensaron en nombres para ellas?

**Sango:** cuando las traigan te diré quien es quien

En ese instante entraba a la habitación una enfermera con ambas pequeñas, cada una estaba en su propia cunita, una estaba dormida y la otra estaba despierta tratando de descubrir para que servían sus manos.

**Enfermera:** buenos días a todos. Aquí les traigo a sus hijas señor, señora (le entrego una a cada uno) dentro de media hora regresaré por ellas, hasta luego, disfruten de sus hijas (se retiró dejando a los felices padres contemplando con todo el amor del mundo a las bebes)

**Nobunaga:** (se acercó a la feliz pareja) ¡wuoo! Están preciosas, cada una tiene algo de ustedes dos, la que usted tiene señor, tiene la forma de su rostro y la que tú tienes Sango tiene tu nariz y tus labios

**Sango:** ella es Botan y la que tiene Miroku es Momo

**Nobunaga:** bienvenidas, Moma y Botan. Son realmente lindas como su mamá

**Miroku:** eso ni quien lo dude son igual de hermosas que su madre

**Nobunaga:** ¿me permiten sacarles una foto a los cuatro juntos?

**Sango:** por supuesto, sacas varias fotos y las mejores publícalas en la revista, quiero que mis fans conozcan a mis bellas princesas.

Sacó varias fotos de la feliz familia y muchas de las preciosas bebes, ambas tenían cabello lacio color negro como el padre y ojos color castaño oscuro como la madre, eran una fusión perfecta entre Sango y Miroku.

Las fotos fueron publicadas en la revista del mes, incluyendo un artículo de 3 páginas redactado enteramente por Sango como muestra de gratitud a sus fans.

La revista batió record de venta, en tan solo un día más de 54 mil ejemplares se vendieron.

**1 semana después/cocina del hotel…**

**Midoriko:** gracias por todo Koga-kun, hoy fue mi último día aquí, mañana debo volver a Inglaterra

**Koga:** ¿estás segura? Tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras una temporaria mas larga

**Midoriko:** cuando empecé a trabajar te dije que sería solo temporal ¿imagino que ya tendrás alguien permanente para el puesto?

**Koga:** (suspiró) no, en realidad no tengo a nadie, tenía la esperanza que aceptaras el puesto de permanente por eso no te busque reemplazo

**Midoriko:** ¡pero Koga-kun! ¡te meterás en problemas por eso!

**Koga:** no te preocupes, no es grave, hay un pastelero amigo mío que hace tiempo ambiciona el puesto, le concederé su deseo. Pero algo si te digo, si algún día decides volver… ¡el puesto de chef pastelera permanente es tuyo! ¡no se lo daré a nadie más!

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡gracias! ¡gracias! De verdad muchas gracias, disfruté mucho trabajar acá contigo y con los demás, por lo que si algún día regreso me gustaría volver a ocupar mi puesto

**Koga:** ¿entonces? Este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego ¿cierto?

**Midoriko:** eso espero, una vez que haya aclarado las cosas con mi padre en Inglaterra es posible que regrese para quedarme, pero no sé cuanto tardare en volver

**Koga:** no importa cuánto tiempo pase, esta siempre será tu cocina.

Por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños! (le entregó una cajita)

**Midoriko:** gracias ¡no tenía idea que lo supieras!

**Koga:** ¡olvidas que tengo tu currículum! Ahí está la fecha de tu cumpleaños

**Midoriko:** tienes razón (abrió la cajita y dentro había una cadena de oro con un pequeño dije de un pastel de 3 pisos, también en oro) ¡uohh! Que lindo, muchas gracias, este dije me recordara los mejores días de mi vida trabajando en lo que realmente me gusta

**Koga:** (la abrazó) espero que vuelvas pronto por acá, los chicos y yo te vamos a extrañar

**Midoriko:** y yo a ustedes, fue grandioso trabajar rodeada de tanta gente agradable (le dio un beso en la mejilla) hasta pronto Koga-kun, debo irme ya (salió de la cocina, caminó hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, subió a su auto y se alejo rápidamente del lugar)

Mientras manejaba llamó a su padre

**Midoriko:** (con el hand free) ¡papá! Llego a Inglaterra pasado mañana

**Saya:** ¿Qué pasó? Hija, creí que ya no volverías

**Midoriko:** te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, me diste como plazo un día después de mi cumpleaños para volver si él me rechazaba y papá… ¡tenias razón! Me rechazó… hace un par de días le confesé mis sentimientos y él me respondió que me quería mucho pero como lo que soy… su prima, además sigue enamorado su ex – novia

**Saya:** ¡hija! Yo… lamento mucho que estés triste… yo siempre quise evitarte la pena por la que estas pasando ahora, era por ello que siempre te protegí.

¡Hija mía! Yo te amo, por eso te protejo, no quería verte sufrir y si es tu deseo volver, hazlo, pero si deseas permanecer por allá, estará bien por mi

**Midoriko:** (aguantándose las ganas de llorar) no, papá, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, a partir de pasado mañana en cuanto regrese podrás manejas mi vida como te plazca

**Saya:** no hija, no es mi deseo manejar tu vida, sé que he sido muy estricto contigo desde hace años, sin embargo quiero que comprendas que no es mi deseo controlarte, mi deseo era protegerte de este mal momento, pero si has decido volver… ¡ven, que yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos!

**Midoriko:** gracias padre, te prometo que desde ahora, escucharé lo que me dices

**Saya:** ya cuando regreses hablaremos con calma hija, por ahora trata de disfrutar en lo posible de tu cumpleaños y último día en Japón, te amo hija, nunca lo olvides (colgó)

Después de manejar por unos minutos llegó a su destino. Se colocó unas gafas oscuras para ocultar su tristeza, respiró hondo para armarse de valor, iba a hacer la actuación de su vida por lo cual debería estar lista. Con paso firme ingresó al local y la buscó con la mirada, no tardó mucho en encontrarla y ella no tardó en percatarse de su presencia.

**Kagura:** (tono de fastidio) ¿qué deseas Midoriko?

**Midoriko:** ¡oh veo que no te agrada mi presencia! ¿verdad?

**Kagura:** tengo mucho que hacer, lo que sea que vengas a decirme, dímelo rápido, mi tiempo es valioso y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo con alguien como tú

**Midoriko:** muy bien, tú lo pediste, yo hubiese querido ser más amable contigo pero en vista que estas ocupada te diré.

Hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso con Sesshomaru, ya que tu no quisiste casarte con él yo sí, hoy anunciaremos públicamente nuestro matrimonio, será algo intimo, tú sabes solo la familia, a nosotros no nos gusta las cosas escandalosas, nada de prensa ni fotógrafos, nada de eso.

Por lo que lo celebraremos en su casa hoy a las 8:00 p.m, si estas interesada en ir o no sé decirle algo por última vez… puedes ir y para que no tengas problemas al entrar la clave de acceso es 25584 ¡para que luego no te quejes de que nunca te dio la clave! ¿te quedo todo claro? O ¿deseas que te lo repita?

**Kagura:** (se sentía morir, el amor de su vida se casaría con ella y se lo estaba diciendo, pero disimuló sus emociones) ¡jah! No veo para que me vienes a contar todo esto, me parece una reverenda pérdida de tiempo por tu parte. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, ahora si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, si te piensas quedar, que sea como una clienta mas, sino puedes marcharte por el mismo lugar por el que viniste

**Midoriko:** como quieras, querida, luego no te sorprendas cuando nos veas publicado nuestro matrimonio en todas las revistas y periódicos del próximo mes ¡ups!… se me olvido en tan solo un mes nos casamos. Hasta pronto querida, no te preocupes que te hare llegar la invitación de mi boda, ya que tú rechazaste la oportunidad de ser su esposa… yo no byeee (salió del lugar sintiéndose peor que cuando entro, sabía que todo era mentira, solo esperaba que su plan diera resultado)

Kagura esperó a que se fuera para recluirse en la cocina del local y ponerse a llorar amargamente, lo había perdido, aquella mujer había cumplido con su amenaza y realmente lo había conquistado, si solo tuviera una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas la tomaría, una sola oportunidad… solo una le bastaba y aunque fuera una completa locura asistiría a la condenada ceremonia para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos sin importar las consecuencias.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Faltaba a penas 1 hora para que él llegara, habían acordado que festejarían su cumpleaños juntos por lo que preparó una deliciosa cena para dos, esa cena quizá sería la última que le prepararía, mas no disfrutaría en su compañía, se iría de aquella casa antes de que él llegara, es más, se iría del país sin que él lo supiera, tenía ya todas sus cosas empacadas, solo le faltaba un último detalle, despedirse… tomó su celular y lo llamó.

**Midoriko:** ¡primooo! ¿ya estás en camino? Falta menos de 1 hora para celebrar mi cumpleaños los dos solos tal y como lo prometiste

**Sesshomaru:** descuida, estaré puntual en la casa

**Midoriko:** no te demores ni un solo minuto ¡porque sino me voy! ¿entendiste?

**Sesshomaru:** jamás llego tarde ni un solo segundo y hoy no será la excepción

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! En ese caso te estaré esperando impaciente, nos vemos (colgó)

40 minutos después la cena ya estaba lista. Adornó elegantemente la mesa del comedor, tapó platos con unas fuentes de metal para mantenerlos calientes, puso a enfriar un delicioso champagne en un balde de plata con hielo en su interior y como toque final dejo una nota despidiéndose y agradeciéndole todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Dejó rodar una lagrima por su mejilla y le dio un último vistazo al lugar donde había vivido los 3 últimos meses al lado del hombre que amaba, pero que no le correspondía, tomó sus maletas caminó con desgano hasta el ascensor, bajó hasta el primer piso y abordo el taxi que ya la estaba esperando para llevarla a su destino.

El lugar quedo totalmente solo y en completo silencio.

Tan puntual como de costumbre, abrió la puerta de su domicilio, prendió la luz y lo primero que hizo fue llamarla, sin embargo nadie daba respuesta, se encontraba cerca de la puerta, cuando sintió que esta se abría, pensó que era ella pero se llevo una inesperada sorpresa al ver a su ex – novia.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Kagura! ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Kagura:** (se armo de valor y lo abrazó como queriendo capturarlo para que no se vaya) yo… vine hasta acá para pedirte que no te cases… yo te amo y todo el tiempo que hemos estado lejos te extrañado

**Sesshomaru:** (sin entender de que hablaba) ¿casarme? ¿con quién se supone que me voy a casar? A la única que le propuse matrimonio fue a ti y tú me rechazaste

**Kagura:** (dejó de abrazarlo) ¿no te vas a casar con Midoriko? Ella me fue a buscar esta tarde para decirme que hoy anunciarían su compromiso

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) ¡chiquilla traviesa!

Ella te mintió, jamás le propuse tal cosa… debe haber hecho eso para que nos reconciliemos

**Kagura:** ¿entonces? ¿ella y tú no están enamorados? ¿ustedes no tienen una relación sentimental? ¿Qué fue ese beso que te dio aquella vez? No entiendo nada

**Sesshomaru:** ella y yo nos queremos muchísimo pero como primos que somos, aquel beso que me dio delante tuyo, lo hizo con la intención de que alguno de nosotros recapacite, pero no le funcionó y lo que iba o va a ver hoy es una reunión entre nosotros, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Pero parece que no está.

Caminó por la gran casa hasta llegar al comedor y vio una mesa puesta para dos.

Sobre la mesa había un papel doblado que decía: "para Kagura y Sesshomaru" la abrió y llamó a Kagura para que lo leyeran juntos.

Nota: querido primo, si estás leyendo estas líneas quiere decir que mi plan dio resultado. Perdóname Kagura por hacerte creer que me casaría con él, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que ustedes se reconcilien ¡caray son mas tercos que una mula! Primo querido, gracias por tu paciencia y todas tus atenciones, fui muy feliz durante estos 3 últimos meses, sin embargo este es el adiós, en estos instantes estoy abordando un avión para Inglaterra, pero descuiden volveré para vuestra boda ¡no se olviden de invitarme siiii!

P.D 1: Kagura, Sesshomaru nunca me dio la clave de acceso a su casa, él no se la da nadie, solo la deduje por lo mucho que lo conozco.

P.D2: ¡disfruten de la cena en mi nombre por favor y como regalo de cumpleaños ¡RECONCILIENSE!

Los quiere Miko ˆ-ˆ

**Sesshomaru: **(tono triste) ¡no puede ser, se fue! ¿Cómo pudo irse sin siquiera despedirse?

**Kagura:** ¿por qué no la llamas? Al menos podrías despedirte de ella por teléfono

**Sesshomaru:** si tienes razón, al menos debería darle las gracias por hacer que nos reconciliemos (tomó su celular y la llamó)

**Midoriko:** (aguantando las lagrimas) ¡primooo! ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?

**Sesshomaru:** nunca dejas de sorprenderme… ¡gracias!... ¡gracias por ser como eres! Te voy a extrañar muchísimo ¡chiquilla traviesa!

**Midoriko:** (se le hacia un nudo en la garganta) yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pero si quieres verme pronto… ¡pon fecha a tu boda! ¡solo ese día volveré al país! Para verte casado con la mujer que amas y como ella no acepta… yo si je, je, je solo estoy bromeando

**Sesshomaru:** cuídate mucho y feliz cumpleaños, cumpliré tu deseo y me reconciliare con Kagura, ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños

**Midoriko:** siii, eso es lo que yo esperaba ¡hasta pronto primo! Ya llegue al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale en breve. No olvides invitarme a tu boda, solo ese día regresare (colgó)

**Sesshomaru:** (miró a su novia) ¿esta vez aceptaras casarte conmigo?

**Kagura:** (lo miró sonriente) si, esta vez sí, tu prima me hizo sentir el miedo a perderte. Por lo que si aun estas dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, acepto casarme contigo

Él la abrazó levantándola del suelo, dándole vueltas y besándola de la emoción, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, gracias a las locuras de su prima se habían reconciliado y se sentía le hombre más feliz del mundo.

**En casa de Bankotsu…**

El timbre sonó. Él se encontraba solo en casa y no esperaba visita alguna, el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia, reconocía esa manera de tocar, pero… era imposible que fuera quien pensaba sin embargo al abrir la puerta su sospecha se hizo realidad.

**Midoriko:** (voz quebradiza por las ganas de llorar) ¿me puedo quedar esta noche acá? no quiero estar sola en un despreciable hotel

**Bankotsu:** (con cara de sorpresa) ¡claro pasa! Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, pero yo estoy…!

**Midoriko:** (no lo dejo terminar la frase, se abalanzó a sus brazos y se puso a llorar amargamente) yo, hice lo correcto, no me arrepiento, pero me duele, me duele mucho ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el amor dule? Dime ¿por qué?

Bankotsu: (él la abrazo tiernamente) llora, desahógate, llora todo lo que desees, hasta que te sientas mejor

Lloró y lloró todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió que no le quedaban mas lagrimas, cuando ya estuvo tranquila, aceptó un el té que él le ofreció y se sentó a su lado en la sala para conversar.

**Bankotsu:** ¿te sientes mejor?

**Midoriko:** si, gracias por permitirme refugiarme en tu casa

**Bankotsu:** no tienes nada que agradecer, solo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué recurriste a mí?

**Midoriko:** porque eres la persona que menos conozco y mas detesto, no me gustaría que ninguno de mis conocidos me viera en este lamentable estado

**Bankotsu:** entiendo, recurriste a mí ¡porque según tú me detestas! Eso quiere decir que no te importa en lo mas mínimo mi opinión ya que si alguien que te conoce te ve así se angustiaría y preocuparía ya que no es tu forma habitual de ser ¿no es cierto?

**Midoriko:** no te enojes conmigo, lo siento pero soy sincera al decirte que me desagradas

**Bankotsu:** ¡mientes! ¡yo no te desagrado! ¡te doy miedo! ¡tienes miedo a sentir algo por mi por eso te comportas de la forma como lo haces!

**Midoriko:** te equivocas, tú no me das miedo, tú… tú… eres alguien de lo más aburrido por eso te detesto ¿pero que va a entenderme alguien como tú que nunca ha sentido lo que yo siento?

**Bankotsu:** ¿crees que jamás sufrí por un amor no correspondido? Tienes razón al decir que no me conoces… yo si he pasado por lo mismo que tú… hace algunos años cuando conocí a la mamá de Rin, me enamoré como un loco de ella y por más esfuerzos que hice para conquistarla, ella jamás me correspondió ¿sabes por qué? ¡porque ella jamás se pudo olvidar de tu primo! Ese primo tuyo, por el que lloras desconsoladamente, por él fue que ella jamás me pudo amar, a pesar que le ofrecí mi vida a cambio para que ella fuera feliz y él prácticamente la mató (estaba furioso) ¡así que deja de ser tan mimada y creer que alguien como yo, jamás ha sufrido por amor! ¡porque te equivocas y mucho!

**Midoriko:** nunca creí que te vería enojado… te ves diferente

**Bankotsu:** ¿querías provocarme? ¡pues lo lograste! Y sabes ¿por qué? ¡por qué él de nuevo me está quitando la mujer en la cual estoy interesado!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

**Bankotsu:** (se relajó) nada, no quise decir nada. Si deseas pasar la noche acá puedes hacerlo, yo tengo que ir al hospital y no regresare hasta mañana por la mañana.

Puedes disponer de la habitación que desees, excepto de la mía que ya conoces, no quiero llegar y despertarme con tus gritos de sorpresa

**Midoriko:** ¿no hay nadie más en casa?

**Bankotsu:** no, esta es la última semana de vacaciones de Rin por lo que está en casa de sus tíos y Kaede está con ellos, si te preocupa que estemos solos te puedo llevar hasta el hotel de tus primos o donde tu desees

**Midoriko:** no es eso, es solo que no deseo estar sola, no suelo estar triste casi nunca por lo que me siento vulnerable y quisiera estar acompañada

**Bankotsu:** (se le estrujó el corazón verla así) quisiera quedarme pero no puedo, te prometo volver lo antes posible, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti (tomó su uniforme de médico y salió de la casa. Una vez fuera llamó a Sesshomaru para informarle que su prima estaba en su casa y que sería bueno que hablen)

Se sentía sola en aquella extraña casa, pero recordó que ahí había un perro por lo que fue al jardín interno a jugar con él y contarle sus penas. Estaba jugando alegremente cuando escucho sonar el timbre.

**Midoriko:** (pensó) ese tarado no sabe la clave de acceso de su propia casa (abrió la puerta y casi se va de espaladas de la sorpresa) ¡Se… ssho… ma…ru! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** vine para que hablemos, espero que no te moleste que haya venido acompañado (tras suyo estaba Kagura)

**Midoriko:** él te llamo ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** si, me comento que no querías estar sola, por lo que vinimos a hacerte compañía

**Midoriko:** no es mi casa, pero imagino que estará bien si los dejo entrar, pasen por favor pónganse cómodos, perdonen pero nunca he siso una buena anfitriona

**Sesshomaru:** no hace falta, no somos visita, somos nosotros, soy yo tu primo y Kagura es tu amiga

**Midoriko:** ¿mi amiga? ¿quieres ser mi amiga después de lo que te hice?

**Kagura:** lo único que tú hiciste fue reconciliarnos, sin tu ayuda jamás hubiéramos regresado

**Midoriko:** ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta de matrimonio?

**Kagura:** si pero con algunas condiciones, las cuales te involucran y si tú no estás dispuesta a ayudarnos entonces no habrá boda

**Midoriko:** ¿yo? ¿pero que tengo que ver yo con ustedes dos?

**Sesshomaru:** veras, Kagura acepto casarse conmigo siempre y cuando pueda estar cerca de su familia, por lo que seguirá trabajando con su padre y por eso te necesitamos a ti

**Midoriko:** no comprendo ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

**Kagura:** si ni tú ni yo estamos al frente del área de pastelería del hotel, los postres no tendrán la misma calidad y sabor a lo que están acostumbrados los huéspedes, es por eso que te pido… que por favor ocupes el puesto de chef pastelero permanente en el hotel, para de esa manera yo pueda trabajar al lado de mi padre y estar cerca de mis hermanos, hasta la hora que termine mi trabajo y poder estar al lado de mi futuro esposo.

Depende solo de ti que nos casemos o volvamos a separarnos

**Sesshomaru:** no te puede negar Miko, me debe ese pequeño sacrificio después de todo lo que te tuve que soportar

**Midoriko:** ¡oye lo dices como si yo fuera una carga!

**Sesshomaru:** sabes que es broma, tú bien sabes el inmenso cariño que te tengo

**Midoriko:** si lo sé, sin embargo yo en verdad viajo mañana a Inglaterra y no sé cuando volveré

**Sesshomaru:** (tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, puniendo el alta voz para que Midoriko escuche) ¡Tío Saya! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Sesshomaru

**Saya:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin oír tu voz sobrino!

**Sesshomaru:** tío deseo ofrecerle un puesto como chef de pastelería permanente a Miko en mi hotel, sin embargo ella dice que debe volver a Inglaterra

**Saya:** ella es libre de escoger que hacer con su vida, no hace falta que me pidas o me pida autorización, si ella es feliz trabajando como chef… yo la apoyo al 100%

**Midoriko:** ¡papá! ¿lo dices en serio?

**Saya:** ¡claro que si hija! ¡ya te dije lo que más deseo es tu felicidad! Lo único que te voy a pedir es que estés acá pasado mañana para poder abrazarte por tu cumpleaños e inicies los trámites legales para reclamar tu herencia

**Midoriko:** si papá, estaré por allá pasado mañana te lo prometo

**Saya:** ¡feliz cumpleaños hija! Te esperare en el aeropuerto pasado mañana (colgó)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡listo! mi matrimonio depende de ti ¿Qué dices?

**Midoriko:** ¡uhmm! ¿me pagaras el doble de sueldo?

**Sesshomaru:** si no vuelves hacer trampa con lo de la miel de maple, lo pensare

**Kagura:** ¿Qué pasó con la miel?

**Sesshomaru:** fiel a su modo de ser, hizo trampa y en lugar de hacer la miel de maple le encargo a Jaken que la compre

**Kagura:** ¡que hábil eres! ¡debes enseñarme como hiciste, para que Koga no se dé cuenta, el tiene un paladar muy refinado y no se le va ni una

**Midoriko:** eso es sencillo, solo hierves un poco la miel, le agregas una hoja de higo y listo sale igual que la receta original

**Kagura:** ¡sorprendente!

Se pasaron horas conversando y entre tanta conversación acordaron que la boda se realizaría dentro de tres meses y Midoriko solo estaría en Inglaterra por 2 semanas para poder estar al lado de sus padres y disfrutar de su papá ahora que por fin habían hecho las paces.

Era ya muy tarde por lo que la pareja decidió retirarse, dejando a Midoriko sola en la enorme casa, fiel su estilo, desobedeció lo que Bankotsu le había dicho, de no dormir en su cuarto. Buscó una camisa de él ya que le daba pereza desempacar su maleta, se recostó sobre la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Horas más tardes casi amaneciendo él dueño de casa regresó, se cambio el uniforme de médico por algo mas cómodo y tal como suponía que pasaría la encontró a ella durmiendo en su cama, se sonrió al verla tan plácidamente dormida, se recostó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos, para quedarse dormido en dicha postura.

No pasó mucho rato, cuando de pronto ella abrió sus negros ojos y se encontró rodeada por los fornidos brazos de él, se sintió tan querida y protegida que no le molesto en lo absoluto y se volvió a dormir.

Tan solo 1 hora después el despertador empezó a sonar, anunciando que ya eran las 8:00 a.m, él se levanto y la contemplo por unos segundos. Deshizo el abrazó al que la tenía sometida,

se vistió con ropa deportiva y comenzó su rutina matinal, la de sacar a pasear a Koriu mientras él hacía ejercicio al aire libre.

Media hora después retornó a su hogar y al abrir la puerta sintió un delicioso aroma a café recién pasado y muffins recién horneados. De inmediato supo que fue su invitada quien había preparado tan exquisito desayuno. Atendió primero al perro, dándole sus croquetas como desayuno y agua para calmar su sed. Se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto darse un baño y otra vez la encontró duchándose.

**Midoriko:** ¿te gusta espiarme mientras me ducho o qué?

**Bankotsu:** (esta vez su escultural cuerpo no lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que mantuvo la calma y solo le dio la espalda mientras le hablaba) veo que no cambias, ya te explique que en esta casa hay 8 habitaciones con ducha pero sin embargo tú usas la mía ¿Por qué lo haces?

**Midoriko:** porque es la más grande de todas

**Bankotsu:** eso no es cierto, todos las habitaciones en esta casa son exactamente iguales

**Midoriko:** ¿entonces por qué te quieres bañar acá?

**Bankotsu:** ¡porque este es el baño de mi habitación! Pero está bien tu ganas, por esta vez me iré a duchar en otro baño

**Midoriko:** ¿por esta vez? ¿Qué te hace creer que habrá una próxima?

**Bankotsu:** conociéndote lo volverás hacer

**Midoriko:** ¡te equivocas esta noche me voy a Inglaterra!

**Bankotsu:** y volverás en 2 semanas para trabajar en el hotel de tus primos

**Midoriko:** ¡ohh! Que rápido te enteraste

**Bankotsu:** (tono tímido y temeroso) ¿ya sabes dónde vas a vivir cuando regreses?

**Midoriko**: (se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la ducha) ya puedes bañarte en tu ducha y respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¡uhm! Probablemente me compre una casa o viva en el hotel

**Bankotsu:** … ¿no te gustaría vivir acá?

**Midoriko:** (arqueo una ceja) ¿acá? ¿estás seguro de lo que me estas proponiendo?

**Bankotsu:** completamente seguro. Sesshomaru me pidió que cuidara de ti y me advirtió del torbellino laberintoso que puedes llegar a ser por tu forma de comportarte y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de tenerte bajo el mi mismo techo

**Midoriko:** ¡así que Sesshomaru te lo pidió! ¡uhmm! Claro cómo se va a casar con Kagura, me exilio de su casa ¡vaya primo que tengo!

**Bankotsu:** tú misma dijiste que te puedes comprar una casa ¿Por qué viviste en su casa?

**Midoriko:** ¡porque detesto vivir sola!

**Bankotsu:** entonces acepta mi propuesta, acá vivirías con Rin, Kaede y yo

**Midoriko:** acepto quedarme, pero no por ti, sino por Rin, mi nana y las mascotas, tú no cuentas, te dejo, me voy a cambiar antes de que me resfrié (salió del cuarto de baño)

Él se sentía emocionado de que ella hubiera aceptado su propuesta, la podría tener cerca e irla conociendo mejor y con el tiempo ganarse su corazón, ese era su principal objetivo.

Terminó de ducharse y cuando salió, le encontró semi desnuda cambiándose en su habitación.

**Midoriko:** ¡kiaahhh! ¡tú no pierdes oportunidad para verme desnuda! ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada de tu cuerpo que llame mi atención, como médico estoy acostumbrado a ver desnudos todo el tiempo, así que no te alarmes, que no me llamas la atención

**Midoriko:** ¡ah! ¡no llamó tu atención! ¡está bien! (se desnudo por completo) ¿y ahora que tal?

**Bankotsu:** (la miró de pies a cabeza con indiferencia, conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos) veo que tus moretones sanaron totalmente, eso quiere decir que tienes buenos vasos capilares, a alagunas personas los moretones les dura meses o incluso jamás se les borra y se convierte en manchas marrones

**Midoriko:** (apretó los dientes, se sintió ignorada por completo) si pues me curo rápido. En vista que no te importa mi desnudes me mantendré así por buen rato

**Bankotsu:** como desees, solo ten cuidado con las corrientes de aire, el otoño ya se está dejando sentir y no creo que te gustaría viajar resfriada

**Midoriko:** (se colocó la bata de él) tú también deberías vestirte y secar tu cabello, mantener tu espalda húmeda te puede hacer daño (él llevaba solo una toalla de la cintura para abajo y su larga cabellera negra estaba goteando)

**Bankotsu:** yo tengo buenas defensas, por lo que no me enfermo con facilidad

**Midoriko:** en lugar de estar compitiendo por quien es más sano ¿por qué no tomamos desayuno? Los muffins son más ricos calientitos

**Bankotsu:** ese lado amable me asusta ¿no estarán envenenados esos? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman? (lo hizo adrede para provocar su reacción)

**Midoriko:** ¡muffins! ¡jah! Tú tampoco eres un sabelotodo, ya estamos a mano

**Bankotsu:** no se vale, aquella ves yo te explique que son las equimosis, en cambio tu solo dices que esas cosas que preparaste se llaman muffins

**Midoriko:** son bizcochuelos dulces elaborados con harina mantequilla, azúcar y otras cosas, son ideales para comer solos o acompañarlos con leche o café para desayunar o tomar lonche.

El rostro de ella se iluminaba por la emoción de explicarle de que se trataba aquel panecillo dulce, era notorio que le apasionaba lo que hacía y a él le encantaba ver ese lado suyo.

Sintió curiosidad por probar lo que había preparado por lo que se olvidaron de la discusión y disfrutaron del desayuno juntos y del resto del día. Hasta que llegó la hora de llevarla al aeropuerto y prometerle que a su regreso su propia habitación estaría lista, para que pudiera disfrutarla con total comodidad.


	55. Te odio, te amo

**Cap. LV**

**Te odio… te amo**

Un pequeño comité de bienvenida se encontraba en el aeropuerto aguardando por el regreso de una extrovertida jovencita, cuyo vuelo ya había sido anunciado.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto su inconfundible silueta se mesclaba con los demás pasajeros procedentes de Inglaterra

**Rin:** ¡tííííaaaa! ¡Miko! (corrió a su encuentro) ¡estoy feliz de verte de nuevo! ¿ya no te vas a ir? ¿te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo en mi casa?

**Midoriko:** (se arrodilló para darle un beso y un abrazo) hello sweetie.

Si es verdad a partir de ahora viviré contigo, he decidido quedarme a vivir acá en Japón, ya no volveré a Inglaterra más que de vacaciones.

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ambas) eso quiere decir ¡que ahora te tendré que soportar por mucho tiempo!

**Midoriko:** ¡eh! ¿esa es la clase de bienvenida que me das, después que ya casi no regreso?

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó) ¡bienvenida! ¡chiquilla traviesa! ¡estoy feliz de volver a verte! Creí que ya no volverías. El día que te fuiste dijiste que regresarías en 2 semanas y ya pasaron casi 6 meses

**Midoriko:** las cosas con papá, estuvieron tan bien que quise disfrutarlo un poco más, hacía muchos años que papá y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien.

Además recuerda que al principio te dije que volvería para tu boda, por eso regrese recién hasta ahora ¿es la semana próxima verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** si. No será nada espectacular, Kagura y yo hemos decidido hacer algo muy privado, detestaríamos ser la comidilla de la prensa. Por eso la pospusimos hasta ahora, la información de nuestra boda se filtró de alguna manera y la prensa estuvo sobre nosotros por 2 incansables meses, será algo casi secreto, los pormenores tú ya los sabes.

**Midoriko:** si, me llegó tu correo explicándome los detalles.

Ya sabía y que era casi imposible que la prensa no se enterara, después de todo ¡eres el soltero empedernido más cotizado de todo Japón!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tampoco soy tal cosa!

**Midoriko:** ¿por cierto? ¿¡solo están ustedes dos!

**Rin:** no, mi tío Bankotsu, estaba con nosotros pero se fue por ahí

**Midoriko:** ¡ahh! entonces si vino ¡después de todo cumplió su promesa!

**Rin:** ¿qué promesa tía?

**Midoriko:** prometió venir a recibirme para ayudarme con mi equipaje

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tú no cambias! ¡lo sigues tratando como tu monigote!

**Midoriko:** ¡él que se deja! Además ¿por qué debo tener consideración con alguien que no me agrada?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba tras de ella desde hacía unos segundos) eso, dices tú, pero sabes que no es cierto, ya te lo dije una vez (le susurró al oído desde atrás) tú… me tienes miedo

**Midoriko:** (se giró rápidamente para quedar frente a él, tan cerca que casi lo besa por accidente) ¡ya te he dicho mil veces! ¡que no te tengo miedo de ningún tipo! ¡tú eres para mí el ser más desagradable de la tierra y eso no va a cambiar! ¡Nun… ca!

**Sesshomaru:** no le hagas mucho caso, ella no siempre habla en serio

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó de la cintura por detrás y la pegó hacia él, tomándola por sorpresa) ¡lo sé! es una fierecilla salvaje que necesita ser domada eso es todo (le dio un beso en la mejilla, a manera de desafío)

**Midoriko:** (sonrojada, se soltó del agarre) ¡yo no soy ninguna fierecilla! Y cuando digo que no es no… ¡tú no me agradas y no me agradaras nunca!

**Rin:** (miraba curiosa la escena) ¿por qué no te agrada mi tío?...tía

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a ella y en forma de secreto) si me agrada pero no quiero que lo sepa ¿me guardas el secreto? (le guiño un ojo)

**Rin:** ¡ohh! Sip, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo (entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques en forma de promesa)

**Midoriko:** Rin ¿Qué te parce si vamos saliendo? ¡ya quiero ir a mi nueva casa!

Chicos agane cargo de mi equipaje ¡shiii! (se fue tomándole la mano a su sobrina)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás seguro de no arrepentirte, de acogerla en tu casa?

**Bankotsu:** en lo absoluto, será divertido conocerla de cerca, no siempre podrá aparentar conmigo lo que no es, estoy más que ansioso por descubrir a la verdadera Midoriko

**Sesshomaru:** es una mujer encantadora, ten cuidado o podrías terminar enamorándote irremediablemente de ella

**Bankotsu:** (le tocó el hombro) muy tarde para decirme eso

**Sesshomaru:** ¡jah! ¿no me digas que esa chiquilla traviesa te cautivo?

**Bankotsu:** vayamos a darles el alcance antes que se nos pierdan de vista (comenzó a empujar el carrito, con las maletas de ella)

Todos salieron del aeropuerto, Sesshomaru y Rin se fueron con destino a la mansión para pasar el día con el resto de la familia.

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! Mi primer día de regreso y ¡tengo que quedarme contigo!

**Bankotsu:** no exactamente, yo solo te voy a dejar en casa, tengo trabajo que hacer hoy en el hospital

**Midoriko:** ¡pero es domingo!

**Bankotsu:** los pacientes, se enferman todos los días y necesitan ser atendidos las 24 horas, para un médico los domingos o días festivos no existen.

Sube al auto por favor que no dispongo de mucho tiempo

**Midoriko:** (subió al auto) en ese caso, me quedare con Kaede

**Bankotsu:** (mientras manejaba con dirección a su casa) a ella la deje en la mansión esta mañana, si deseas te puedes quedar en casa o si deseas podemos dejar tu equipaje y usar el otro auto para que vayas donde desees

**Midoriko:** déjame en casa, ya veré en que me entretengo

La dejó en su casa. Ella se instaló en su nueva habitación y un par de horas después como se encontraba aburrida, tomó el otro auto de Bankotsu (auto del cual pretendía apoderarse) y se fue a visitar a su futura prima.

**En casa de Kagura…**

El timbre se dejó escuchar en aquella enorme casa, un hombre de mediana edad, abrió la puerta, para saber quién era la inesperada visita, al abrir, reconoció de inmediato a Midoriko.

**Naraku:** ¡señorita Midoriko! ¡que sorpresa verla de nuevo por acá!

**Midoriko:** buenas tardes señor Sakasagami, disculpe usted que viniera sin anunciarme, vine para ver a Kagura

**Naraku:** ella no se encuentra, salió con sus hermanos a dar un paseo ¿gusta pasar a esperarla?

**Midoriko:** disculpe, pero no quiero ser inoportuna, ya debe estar usted disfrutando de la comodidad de su hogar

**Naraku:** por favor niña, hazme compañía, estoy elaborando nuevos sabores de pasteles para mi local y que mejor que contar con la opinión de una experta chef como usted

**Midoriko:** me alaga con su comentario señor, con gusto acepto su invitación

Ingresó a la enorme casa. Por dentro el lujo se dejaba sentir en cada rincón.

Naraku la condujo hasta la cocina que no era una convencional, era copia fiel de un área de pastelería profesional, la única diferencia es que en esta había un cómodo comedor de diario.

Se sintió completamente identificada con el lugar y con el padre de Kagura se sintió como una hija mas, el trató de él hacia ella era de los más grato, tanto que ambos se dejaron de formalismos y se empezaron a tutear, pasaron unas cuantas horas inventando diferentes recetas y tipos de postres, hasta que les cayó la noche y los miembros faltantes de la casa retornaron.

**Kagura:** ¡papá ya volvimos! (sintió un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina y para allá se dirigió) ¿papá? ¿Midoriko? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡que gusto verte de nuevo! (le dio un amical abrazo de bienvenida)

**Midoriko:** ¡hola Kagura! Vine a buscarte esta tarde y tu papá me invito a ayudarlo a crear los nuevos postres

**Naraku:** me alegro de haberlo hecho, ella es una excelente chef pastelera

**Midoriko:** me alaga demás señor, yo solo me guie de sus consejos

**Naraku:** hija ¿y tus hermanos?

**Kagura:** deben estar arriba ¿quieres que los llame?

**Hakudoshi:** (entró a la cocina) (era un niño de 7 años, piel nívea, cabello negro grafilado largo, ojos color azul profundo, con la mirada perdida en el vació inexpresiva como si desease que su mente no fuera leída jamás, poseedor de una voz suave como un susurro pero lo suficientemente grave como para arrancar un suspiro a cualquier mujer) acá estoy padre, vine guiado por el olor que emanaba de la cocina

Midoriko se encontraba de espaldas cuando escucho la provocativa voz del niño, se sintió entre nubes al oírlo, podría jurar que aquella seductora voz le pertenecía a un hombre de unos veintitantos años o al menos a un joven de 18 años, en realidad no sabía la edad de los hermanos de Kagura, solo sabía que eran mellizos. En cuanto se dio vuelta para descubrir al propietario de aquella voz que la tenía envuelta en una fantasía romántica, se desmoronó al saber que se trataba solo de un pequeño pero apuesto niño.

**Midoriko:** (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡hola! ¿tú debes ser el hermanito de Kagura?

**Hakudoshi:** (extendiéndole su pequeña mano) ¡buenas noches encantadora señorita! Permítame presentarme soy Hakudoshi Sakasagami, un placer en conocerla

**Midoriko:** ¡uohh! ¡eres un mini caballerito! ¡eres tan lindo! (lo cargó y comenzó a acariciar)

**Hakudoshi:** (tratando de zafarse de ella)…usted disculpe… señorita… pero no llegué a escuchar su nombre… ¿usted es?

**Midoriko:** (lo dejó tranquilo y bajó) ¡oh, sí, discúlpame! Soy Midoriko Tatsuko… perdona que te haya cargado y hecho caricias, eso solo que eres tan lindo y a mí me encantan los niños

**Hakudoshi:** (acomodándose la polera) le gustan, para ¿comer o para asfixiar?

**Kagura:** ¡no seas insolente! Ella solo quiso ser agradable contigo

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! A ti te comería… ¡pero a besos!... ¡eres tan lindooo!

**Hakudoshi:** padre, hermana, señorita Tatsuko, con el permiso de todos, me retiro, quiero darme un baño e irme a descansar, mañana tengo escuela (se retiró a su habitación)

**Midoriko:** (con cara de total sorpresa 0.0) ¡que niño tan educadito!

**Naraku:** él siempre ha sido así, mis tres hijos tienen personalidades muy diferentes.

Kanna por ejemplo es muy tímida, tanto que hace rato que está detrás de la puerta y no se anima a entrar. Hijita ven pasa, para que conozcas a la amiga de tu hermana

**Kanna:** (ingresó a la cocina con gran timidez, tanto que se escondió detrás de Kagura) (era idéntica a su hermano, excepto que sus ojos eran marrón rojizo como los de su padre, su cabello era totalmente lacio con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la frente y hablaba suavecito, tanto que casi no se le oía) buenas noches señorita Tatsuko, yo soy Kanna Sakasagami (la quedó mirando)

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a ella y agachó para hablarle) hola pequeñita, eres muy linda, me recuerdas a mi sobrina

**Kanna:** ¡uh! ¡papá! ¿ya me puedo ir a dormir, tengo sueño?

**Naraku:** si hija, ahora subo para contarte tu cuento

**Kanna:** hasta pronto señorita, me voy a dormir

**Midoriko:** tus hermanos son un encanto ¿ya conocen a Rin?

**Kagura:** si, los he sacado a pasear algunas veces a los tres, pero parecen no congeniar muy bien, ella y Hakudoshi casi no se toleran y Kanna es tan tímida que casi no juega

**Midoriko:** uhmm… en ese caso si me lo autorizas uno de estos días me los llevare de campamento, junto con Shippo, para que todos socialicen, ya dentro de poco todos serán parientes y tendrán que tratarse con más frecuencia

**Naraku:** chicas, ustedes disculpen me voy a leer un cuento a mi pequeñita

**Midoriko:** un placer en volver a verlo señor, gracias por su hospitalidad

**Naraku:** gracias a ti por tu ayuda, cuando desees eres bienvenida, esta es también tu casa (le dio un beso en la frente a Kagura y las dejó solas para que pudieran conversar)

**Kagura:** ¿deseas un té?

**Midoriko:** si, gracias.

Vine para conversar contigo sobre la boda ¡no puedo creer que sea ya la próxima semana! ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

**Kagura:** si, es verdad aun me siento nerviosa por dicho acontecimiento, quisiera echarme para atrás pero, sé que si lo hago tú no me lo perdonarías

**Midoriko:** no es que no te lo perdonaría, es solo que yo no perdería oportunidad para conquistar a tu novio

**Kagura:** ¿sigues con lo mismo?

**Midoriko:** ¡nah! Te estoy bromeando, tengo que reconocer que no importa que haga él jamás posaría sus ojos en mi, por lo que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Además hay alguien que me está comenzando a interesar, durante estos 6 meses lejos de él, lo comencé a extrañar tanto al punto que comencé a agarrarle antipatía.

Nos comunicábamos muchísimo por internet y teléfono, pero… llegó al punto en que me volví adicta a saber de él ¡por eso lo detesto!

**Kagura:** (dándole un sorbo a su té) ¿puedo saber quién es?

**Midoriko:** por ahora no le diré nada a nadie, prefiero que sea él que de el primer paso y luego le gritare al mundo entero que me enamore casi por arte de magia de él (sonrió)

**Kagura:** ¿quién será? Me intrigas y… ¿tú crees que él corresponda a tus sentimientos?

**Midoriko:** uhmm… yo creo que sí, estoy casi segura que sentimos lo mismo, pero quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco antes

**Kagura:** je, je, je pobre hombre ¿Quién será? Solo no lo tortures demasiado, haciéndole creer que no te importa, vaya a ser que encuentre a otra y se aleje de ti

**Midoriko:** ¡nah! Estoy segurísima que no importa lo que le haga, estará tras mío

**Kagura:** ¡cuánta confianza! (sonó su celular) es Sesshomaru, ya debe estar de vuelta en su casa ¿te importa si contesto?

**Midoriko:** no, no tendría porque

**Kagura:** hola ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

**Sesshomaru:** mi día tendría un mejor final si aceptaras quedarte conmigo la noche

**Kagura:** lo siento cariño, pero hoy no será posible, tengo una visita muy especial

**Sesshomaru:** ¿quién puede ser tan especial, como para que no vengas a hacerme compañía?

**Kagura:** te la voy a pasar para que puedas hablar con ella (le pasó el celular a su amiga)

**Midoriko:** (fingiendo la voz y con tono sensual) ¡hola precioso! Si ella no quiere pasar la noche contigo, yo si estaría encantada

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¿crees que me puedes engañar?... ¡tú eres la única suficientemente loca para hablarme así!

**Midoriko:** ¡no me llames Miko! ¡por tu culpa Rin me llama así! Y no es justo ¡arruinaste mi sexy actuación! Al menos pudiste fingir que no sabias quien era

**Sesshomaru:** aunque no hubieras sido tú y hubiese sido real aquel comentario tuyo, no hubiese cedido

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) si lo sé, lo sé, arruinas mi inspiración, te pasó a tu prometida ¡aburrido!

**Kagura:** no seas tan drástico con tu prima, ella solo trataba de ser divertida

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, ella sabe que no se lo digo en serio.

Bueno en vista que estas bien acompañada te dejo, estoy en casa de Bankotsu y por cierto él la estaba buscando, dile que prenda su celular ya que desea hablarle. Hasta mañana Kagura

**Kagura:** hasta mañana cielo (colgó)

Deberías prender tu celular parece que Bankotsu ha estado tratando de localizarte

**Midoriko:** en ese caso que lo siga intentando, deje mi celular en una de mis maletas

**Kagura:** si gustas puede llamarlo desde el mío

**Midoriko:** no gracias, no tengo nada que hablar con él, además Sesshomaru ya debe haberle informado que estoy acá

**Kagura:** si tienes razón, me está timbrando, debe querer hablar contigo ¿te lo pasó?

**Midoriko:** habla tú con él y averigua ¿qué quiere?

**Kagura:** (al celular) hola ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¿todo bien?

**Bankotsu:** perdona por no haberte ido a visitar, he estado bastante ocupado estas últimas semanas.

Sé que Midoriko está contigo ¿me la puedes pasar por favor?

**Kagura:** (le intentó pasar el celular pero ella le hizo una señal, como indicándole que le mienta) si, ella está en mi casa, pero ahorita está en el segundo piso con mis hermanos ¿deseas que le diga algo?

**Bankotsu:** (tono de fastidio) dile a la despistada de tu amiga, que la clave de acceso es 14-2-1982, no tengo idea a que hora llegara, por lo que no la voy a estar esperando despierto, mañana debo salir muy temprano. Eso es todo, gracias (colgó)

**Kagura:** (-.-) (sorprendida) es raro escucharlo fastidiado, parece que tú lo sacas de quicio con facilidad.

Me encargó decirte que la clave de acceso a la casa es 14-2-1982

**Midoriko:** (hizo mueca de desconforme) ¡solo para eso molesta! Sino quiero ir no voy y punto, me puedo quedar en otra parte y ¡ya!

**Kagura:** (-.-) ¡como en casa de Sesshomaru!

**Midoriko:** ¡etto! ¿no te molesta verdad? Después de todo compartimos su casa por una temporada y… lo que yo sentía por él ya no es como antes, yo lo quiero… como mi primo que es

**Kagura:** (sonrió) claro que no me molesta, solo quería ver tu reacción.

¿entonces no piensas ir a tu nueva casa? O ¿lo estás haciendo para provocar la ira de Bankotsu?

**Midoriko:** ¿tú crees que se enoje si no voy?

**Kagura:** te responderé, si antes tú me dices, si es él que te interesa

**Midoriko:** (no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente) sé que eres su mejor amiga, pero podrías por favor no decirle nada, quiero ponerle las cosas difíciles, solo por un tiempo

**Kagura:** ok, te guardare el secreto y te diré que no, él no se enojaría si no vas, pero si sería capaz de venir hasta acá por ti o irte a buscar a casa de Sesshomaru o al hotel o a donde sea

**Midoriko:** ¿y eso por qué?

**Kagura:** porque le interesas mucho y se preocuparía de sobre manera al no saber donde estas

**Midoriko:** (le brillaban los ojitos) ¿en serio le intereso tanto? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Kagura:** (roló los ojos y suspiró) ¡que como lo sé! ¡no ha parado de hablarme de ti desde que te fuiste, cuando le comentaste que demorarías en volver más tiempo de lo acordado, casi se va a Inglaterra a traerte, pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, que esperara a que vuelvas

**Midoriko:** en ese caso, será mejor que me vaya de una vez a casa, no quiero que se pasee por media ciudad buscándome

**Kagura:** te acompaño a la salida. A esta hora la servidumbre esta descansando

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué hora es? Mi reloj esta aun con la hora de Inglaterra

**Kagura:** es un poco mas de medianoche

**Midoriko:** ¡ay, no! Mañana tengo que estar a las 8:00 a.m en el hotel, no me voy a levantar a tiempo

**Kagura:** ¿a las 8:00 a.m? estamos en primavera el horario es de 12:00 p.m a 8:00 p.m

**Midoriko:** igual debo levantarme temprano, para molestar a Bankotsu (sacó la lengua) tiene una rutina tan estricta que ya me la sé memoria y planeo molestarlo todas la mañanas hasta que me confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos

**Kagura:** ¿crees que así lo lograras?

**Midoriko:** ya verás que mi técnica es infalible, te contare de ella luego, ya me voy, no quiero que empiece a buscarme por todos lados (se despidió rápidamente, subió a su auto y manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su nuevo hogar)

Al llegar a penas y pudo recordar la clave de acceso, intento varias veces hasta que por fin se acordó, tenía tantos números en su cabeza que recordar uno más se le hizo difícil.

Ingresó y todo estaba en total oscuridad, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido, pero fue en vano ya que fue descubierta por un molesto dueño de casa.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estas son horas de llegar?

**Midoriko:** (dio grito ahogado) ¡ahh! Me asustaste… ¿por qué me llamas la atención? Pereces mi papá…

**Bankotsu:** te llamo la atención porque mañana es día de escuela y trabajo, debo levantarme temprano para ayudar a Kaede con Rin, para luego irme a trabajar, por lo que durante la semana todos regresamos como máximo a las 10:00 p.m

**Midoriko:** no es cierto, tú te amaneces en el hospital y casi siempre regresas de madrugada

**Bankotsu:** con mayor razón debes estar temprano en casa

**Midoriko:** ¡plop! ¡no entendí!

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada que entender, solo ve a tu habitación a descansar, tú también tienes trabajo mañana

**Midoriko:** pero yo empiezo al medio día

**Bankotsu:** si lo sé y también sé por tu primo que eres un lirón, que si no te despiertan, no te levantas

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) ¡tenía que decirte eso! ¿qué más te dijo?

**Bankotsu:** (se acerco mucho a ella, casi, casi como para darle un beso) también me contó que eres una mujer increíble de la cual debo cuidarme de…

**Midoriko:** (lo apartó de ella) ok, ok, ya entendí, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana papá (sarcásticamente) (se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella)

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, aquella cercanía por parte de él la había emocionado, ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo desenfrenadamente no le faltaron, pero no… ella lo haría sufrir antes de que él supiera que también le correspondía, debía contenerse hasta el punto en que fuera él, el que diera el primer pasó, no al revés.

**8:00 a.m del día siguiente…**

**Midoriko:** buenos días Kaede (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla)

**Kaede:** (se encontraba en la cocina) buenos días mi niña ¿quieres tomar desayuno?

**Midoriko:** ¿tú ya tomaste?

**Kaede:** si, solo faltas tú. Todos acá desayunamos temprano antes que Rin se vaya la escuela

**Midoriko:** ¡ohh, si! Es cierto acá se sigue una monótona rutina ¡cómo olvidarlo!

**Kaede:** (sirviendo el desayuno) no tienes que seguirla sino lo deseas, eres libre de hacer lo que desees

**Midoriko:** ¿Bankotsu? ¿ya se fue a pasear a Koriu?

**Kaede:** si, deben estar volviendo en breve. Ese perro cada día esta mas grande, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de llevarlo a la mansión

**Midoriko:** ¡nooo! Si acepte quedarme acá fue porque ti y Rin además de las mascotas que están acá, si falta alguno de ustedes, no sería lo mismo

**Kaede:** mencionaste a todos excepto a mi niño ¿qué? ¿a él, no lo consideras?

**Midoriko:** ¡nah! ¿para qué?... él es al que menos quisiera ver (dio un sorbo a su jugo de frutas)

**Kaede:** (arqueó una ceja) ¡ahh! estas interesada en mi niño ¿no es cierto?

**Midoriko:** (evadió la preguntas) me voy a dar un baño (le dio un beso, en la mejilla) gracias por el desayuno nanita

Pícaramente se escabullo hasta el cuarto de él y comenzó con su plan de conquista. Sabía que él llegaría de su paseo a darse un baño, por lo que ella adrede, espero lo suficiente para bañarse precisamente en la ducha de él, como en otras ocasiones la encontraría ahí, fingiría que estaba sorprendida y hasta ofendida (ese era parte de su plan de conquista)

Cuando escucho la voz del dueño de casa rápidamente se metió en la ducha y empezó a bañarse. Como era de esperarse fiel a su rutina, el ingresó al baño se dirigió a la ducha y…

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahhh! ¡pervertido! ¿por qué nunca tocas antes de entrar?

**Bankotsu:** ¡ya te he dicho varias veces que, no te bañes en mi ducha! Y ¡si lo vas hacer al menos pon pestillo a la puerta, así no te molesto! (se peleaban mientras ella seguía desnuda frente a sus ojos y él la miraba al rostro para no intimidarla)

**Midoriko:** ¡al menos date vuelta o sal de aquí hasta que termine de ducharme!

**Bankotsu:** hoy no dispongo de mucho tiempo para tus juegos, me bañare en otra parte

Salió por completo de la habitación. Por fuera aparentaba estar molesto, pero por dentro estaba feliz, sabía que ella no era boba y estaba haciéndose la víctima con algún propósito en particular, sin embargo se haría el desentendido por algún tiempo para seguirle el juego y ver hasta donde llegaba ella con sus travesuras.

Decidió pagarle con la misma moneda por lo que se fue hasta el cuarto de ella y se bañó en su ducha, esperando que ella lo encontrara ahí.

Tal como lo esperaba el resultado fue el mismo pero al revés.

**Midoriko:** (ya estaba vestida y al oír ruidos que provenían del baño se acercó) Kiahhh ¿Qué haces tú, tú… en mi ducha? (al verlo desnudo, se quedo fascinada. Él tenía un corpulento cuerpo, marcado por músculos perfectamente definidos por cada lado. Era cierto que hacía deporte todos los días no era ninguna broma, pensó) ¿se puede saber? ¿Por qué te estás duchando en mi baño?

**Bankotsu:** (tomó la toalla que tenía cerca y se cubrió, lanzándole una triunfante sonrisa) es una con otra, tú te duchas ¡en mi habitación! ¡yo hago lo mismo en la tuya! (le lanzó una sonrisa seductora y la dejo parada en medio de la habitación)

**Kaede:** (que había escuchado los gritos en toda la casa, se asomó a la habitación de Midoriko) ¡mi niña! ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?

**Midoriko:** (estaba muda y perpleja) yo… yo… yo… (sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro) estoy bien nana, no pasó nada, solo grite, porque me estaba dando una ducha y el agua salió fría

**Kaede:** menos mal, creí que te había ocurrido algo malo

**Midoriko:** no nanita, todo lo contrarió, no fue nada malo, lo que vi, estaba buenísimo

**Kaede:** ¿qué cosa? No entiendo de que me hablas

**Midoriko:** (cambiándole el tema para desviarla) ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

**Kaede:** voy a ir al supermercado a hacer algunas compras, mi niño me va a llevar para ayudarme

**Midoriko:** en ese caso yo te llevo, dejémoslo a él descansar un rato, supongo que debe estar cansado de tanto trabajo

**Bankotsu:** (salió vestido de su habitación y se acercó a ambas) no, te equivocas, no estoy cansado, gracias a que llevo una vida sana, hago deporte y duermo lo suficiente, no me cansó con facilidad (lo dijo como queriendo despertar los instintos carnales de ella)

**Midoriko:** (-.- pensó ¿a que viene toda esa explicación?) entonces vayamos los tres de compras, aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir al hotel.

Los tres salieron con rumbo al supermercado.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de este, las compras fueron una verdadera batalla campal, todo lo que él escogía para ella estaba mal o no era de su agrado y lo que ella escogía él lo cuestionaba desde el punto de vista médico, cuestionando los productos, alegando que no eran sanos por la cantidad de preservantes que tenían.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión técnica como abogada y médico, era casi imposible comprar algo ya que cada uno tenía algo que cuestionar. Hasta que de pronto apareció Kaede con un carrito lleno de víveres informándole a ambos que ya había terminado con las compras y que podían irse. Cosa por cual los dos respondieron al unisonó ¡si nana! Y se acabó la pelea entre los dos.

Retornaron a casa. Bankotsu las ayudó con los montones de bolsas, pero una repentina llamada de emergencia del hospital lo hizo salir más rápido que una flecha en pleno curso.

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Se fue muy rápido

**Kaede:** es casi normal que a él lo llamen constantemente del hospital, es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país y no solo trabaja como voluntario en un hospital sino en varios

**Midoriko:** ¿dijiste voluntario? ¡Ósea que él… trabaja solo por ayudar a los demás!

**Kaede:** mi niño, posee un gran corazón y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite. Gracias a él muchas personas se han salvado, él ayudó a muchos de los heridos que hubieron después del catastrófico terremoto que sufrió nuestro país, para ese entonces tú estabas en Inglaterra, de no haber sido por ese terremoto el te hubiera ido a buscar allá

**Midoriko:** (pensaba ¿Cómo pasó de un tema a otro?) ¿buscarme hasta Inglaterra? Pero a mi Kagura me dijo que ella lo convenció de no ir

**Kaede:** a él, no le gusta hacer alarde de las buenas obras que hace, es por eso que Kagura te dijo esa mentirilla blanca, él en realidad se deprimió cuando le dijiste que retrasarías tu regreso, por lo que compró un pasaje para irte a buscar, pero un día antes de su viaje, ocurrió lo del desastroso terremoto y él de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar a los heridos

**Midoriko:** vi por televisión lo ocurrido, fue un hecho muy lamentable y uno de los motivos por los cuales mi padre no me dejó volver. Temía que un terremoto así se pudiera dar en Tokio, por lo que escondió mis documentos y no me dejó volver, tuve que tramitar todo de nuevo por eso tarde en volver.

Pero jamás imagine que Bankotsu trabajara como voluntario, lo digo porque sus horarios son una ruina, trabaja el día que sea y hasta altas horas de la madrugada y sin embargo nunca se queja

**Kaede:** yo ya llevo más de un año viviendo a su lado y si lo he visto agotado más de una vez y muy deprimido cuando perdió a una pequeña paciente en medio de una operación, sin embargo, siempre muestra gran resistencia tanto física como emocional

**Midoriko:** (se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por lo que oía) pero… ¡nana! Si trabaja como voluntario ¿de que vive? ¡quiero decir! ¿con que se mantiene?

**Kaede:** los padres de él eran dos empresarios multimillonarios que al morir le traspasaron toda su fortuna a él y su hermano, desde los 19 años se hizo cargo de su hermano menor. Siguió la carrera de medicina acá y al culminar emigro a Europa, ahí ejerció su carrera y se destacó desde un principio como un excelente cirujano, agregando así su propia fortuna a la de sus padres. Cuando conoció a la madre de Rin, dejó todo de lado para dedicarse a ella y junto a ella juntaron sus fortunas e hicieron negocios por todo el mundo. ¼ del hotel de España le pertenece a él, otro ¼ a Rin y la mitad a tus primos. Con las ganancias que genera mensualmente ese hotel tiene más que suficiente para vivir plácidamente, sin contar que él lleva la administración de todas las propiedades de la madre de Rin, las cuales cuida mucho ya que Sara se lo encargo en vida y eso incluye esta casa que es parte de la herencia que Rin recibirá al cumplir 18 años

**Midoriko:** quieres decir que él es excesivamente rico ¡pero no lo ostenta ni lo aparenta! ¿Y encima de todo tiene un gran corazón?... ¡nah! ¡Ese tipo de hombres no existen!

**Kaede:** si dudas de mi palabra podemos ir al despacho, ahí están todos los documentos de todas las propiedades que tiene a su nombre, son infinitos los negocios que maneja, la mitad son suyos y la otra mitad son de Rin

**Midoriko:** ¿Sara le tenía tanta confianza que le dejo todo a ciegas? ¡eso como abogada no me lo creo!

**Kaede:** no lo conoces casi nada, por eso no sabes nada. Sara fue su esposa, por eso es que él maneja todo con respecto a los bienes materiales de Rin incluyendo la tutoría de la niña

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¿él era casado? Y es él tutor legal de Rin… ¡estoy sorprendida con todo lo que me dices! Me estas describiendo a una persona casi imposible de concebir que existe

**Kaede:** todo lo que te digo es verdad, Sesshomaru es el padre biológico de Rin y tiene la patria potestad, sin embargo legalmente Bankotsu es el tutor de ella, ya que ella no desea vivir con su padre

**Midoriko:** si, todo lo legal lo comprendo, lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es su manera de ser. Siendo tan poderoso como es podría tener el mundo a sus pies, podría tener a las mujeres que deseara o viajar por el mundo entero, sin embargo… sigue una estricta rutina, es sencillo y su carácter es casi siempre apacible, todo eso es lo que llama mi atención (su comentario fue interrumpido por su celular que empezó a sonar)

Si ¿quién habla?

**Koga:** soy yo, tu nuevamente jefe

**Midoriko:** (miró su reloj y se alarmó, faltaban 5 minutos para su hora de ingreso) lo siento Koga-kun ¡perdón! ¡perdón! Se me fue la hora, en este instante salgo para el hotel

**Koga:** será mejor que llegues de inmediato o mi cabeza rodara, es mi responsabilidad que todos los empleados estén a su hora en sus puestos de trabajo, si tu primo descubre que no estás acá me pondrá un memorándum y créeme hace mucho que tiene ganas de ponerme uno

**Midoriko:** (mientras conversaba salía rápidamente de la casa en busca de su auto) lo siento, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, si Sesshomaru te dice algo, yo lo arreglo, lo prometo ¡ay lo sientoooo!

**Koga:** (estaba sereno) solo por ser tu primer día como jefa de pastelería, lo dejaré pasar, la próxima vez si el jefe me pone un memorándum por tu causa te despido ¿entendiste?

**Midoriko:** si jefe, entendí (:P) (manejó a toda prisa hasta su destino)

**1 semana después…**

Era el gran día de la boda, todos los invitados que eran solo los amigos más cercanos y familia se encontraban reunidos en el hotel de verano de Okinawa.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en estricto privado ya que la primera vez la ceremonia se tuvo que suspender por el constante acecho de la prensa.

La capilla del hotel estaba cerrada para el público en general ese día, solo los novios e invitados podían estar presentes.

Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaban los novios y el sacerdote Shintoista.

Primero hicieron su ingreso los novios, luciendo los dos espectaculares.

Él llevaba puesto un elegante frac blanco y ella un sencillo pero elegante vestido, a los pocos segundos llegó el sacerdote y se llevó a cabo la ceremonia religiosa. Al culminar esta, los novios firmaron el contrato de matrimonio dando por finalizado la boda tanto religiosa como civil. Todo duró un corto lapso de 30 minutos ya que inesperadamente la prensa se había apoderado del hotel y estaban al pendiente de cualquier primicia sobre dicho acontecimiento.

Inmediatamente después de concluir la boda, los recién casados se vieron forzados a huir del hotel por medio de una salida secreta, donde a las afueras de este los esperaba Jaken en un auto. Él con premura, los llevo hasta el aeropuerto, donde abordaron un avión con destino a Nueva Zelanda para celebrar su luna de miel durante 1 mes.

**1 mes después/piso 20 del hotel…**

**Kagome:** ¿qué dices? ¿Nos encontramos en la heladería Taito Asakusa en la noche para celebrar la despedida de mi amiga?

**Ayame:** creo que estará bien, me hace falta distraerme un rato

**Kagome:** ¿pasa algo? Te veo baja de ánimos ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Ayame:** (desviando la mirada) mi relación con Koga se está yendo a pique, después de 1 año y medio como pareja, todo es diferente, el es muy celoso y desconfiado, no puedo salir con mis amigos que inmediatamente desconfía

**Kagome:** ¡como han cambiado! Recuerdo el día que los conocí, tú nos viste abrazándonos y fuiste tú la que se puso celosa y él te respondió que él no sentiría celos de ti si te veía con en la misma situación porque confiaba mucho en ti

**Ayame:** eso fue al principio, desde que comencé a salir con mis amigos se ha puesto insoportable, ya no confía en mí y yo… bueno tampoco confió mucho en él, todo el tiempo se la pasa hablando de Midoriko, de lo genial que es, de la buena chef pastelera que es etc.

**Kagome:** cuando hay celos es porque hay inseguridad, pero para calmarte te diré que él y Midoriko solo se llevan bien, ella tiene un carácter extrovertido, por lo que es fácil entablar amistad con ella… ¿qué te parece si también la invito a la despedida para que así puedas despejar tus dudas?

**Ayame:** ¿qué quieres que le diga? ¿quieres que le pregunto si está saliendo con mi novio o algo así? ¡Eso ni muerta!

**Kagome:** no precisamente, me refiero a que ella te puede ayudar a saber porque Koga se pone celoso o darte algún tipo de consejo. Ella ha tenido muchos novios y tiene un mayor dominio del tema que cualquiera de nosotras dos

**Ayame:** está bien, acepto tu invitación para la noche

**Horas más tarde por la noche…**

Un grupo de amigas se reencontraba en una heladería después de algún tiempo sin verse. Los gritos de emoción y abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

**Eri:** ¡Kagome! ¡Eres una ingrata, desde que te casaste casi no te vemos!

**Ayumi:** debes estar muy feliz con tu matrimonio y muy ocupada con el trabajo ¿no es verdad amiga?

**Yuka:** bueno, bueno, no importa lo que haya sido, lo importanate es que estamos todas juntas de nuevo

**Kagome:** chicas, no saben cuanto las he extrañado, no las he podido visitar por la gran cantidad de responsbilidades que tengo ahora, no solo trabajo en el hotel sino que tambnien soy la presidenta del nuevo hotel en Nepal y he estado trabajando en la implementación de los demás, nunca críe que estaría tan ocupada que no tendría ni tiempo de verlas

**Yuka:** lo triste es que no te volveré a ver al menos por un año

**Kagome:** si lo sé, es un lastima, pero es para algo positivo

**Yuka:** si, es cierto. Conseguí trabajar en la reserva en la cual estuve cuando viaje a África, me quedare por lo menos 1 año por allá ayudando como guardia voluntaria y trabajare como ayudante de veterinaria. Si el trabajo me gusta me quedare, pero prometo volver para verlas

**Kagome:** si tú no regresas, en ese caso ire a verte, un año sin ti ya es mucho. No me puedo imaginar mas tiempo

**Eri:** si yo tambien te voy a extrañar muchísimo, las cosas por acá no serán las mismas sin ti

**Ayumi:** desde que Kagome dejó el bar ya nada ha sido lo mismo, cada una a tomado un rumbo distinto, ni el bar es lo mismo de antes

**Kagome:** por cierto chicas ustedes ya están por graduarse ¿Qué planes tienen para luego?

**Ayumi:** ¡ay amiga, estas un poquito despistada! Yo ya hace 2 meses que me gradué y desde hace 4 estoy trabajando en un pre-escolar como auxiliar. Al terminar estas vacaciones de primavera comenzare como profesora del grupo de niños de 4 a 5 años

**Kagome:** ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimo?

**Las 3:** ¡si!

**Eri:** mi graduación es la próxima semana ¿vas a ir?

**Kagome:** ¡claro que si! Ya me perdi la graduación de Ayumi y Yuka, no me perderé la tuya

**Ayumi:** ¡chicas mire! Ahí viene Sango

**Kagome:** espero que nos les moleste pero invite a unas amigas que ustedes ya conocen y a una nueva amiga que no debe tardar en llegar

**Yuka: **a mas seamos mejor, habrá mas para conversar

**Sango:** ¡hola chicas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!

**Ayumi:** ¡Sango! ¡luces igual de bonita! El ser mamá te ha embellecido aun mas

**Sango:** gracias por tu comentario, tú tambien te ves muy bien

**Yuka:** siéntate. Acompañanos en nuestra conversación

**Kagome:** aun, no hemos pedido nada, ya que estamos esperando por las demás

**Eri:** ¿Quiénes mas van a venir?

**Kagome:** Ayame, Shimma y Midoriko

**Ayumi:** Midoriko ¿es tu otra amiga?

**Kagome:** en realidad es mi prima política, es una chica muy agradable, ya la conocerán

**Sango:** en ese caso esperare a que estemos todas para darles la noticia

**Ayumi:** no es justo, yo soy super curiosa ¡quiero saber ya!

**Sango:** no seas impaciente, deben estar todas para poder decirles

**Eri:** al parecer ya estamos casi todas, miren por la ventana… ahí estan Ayame y Shimma

**Ayame:** ¡chicassss! ¡que alegría verlas después de mucho pero mucho tiempo!

**Yuka:** (se levantó de su silla para abrazarla con entusiasmo) ¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado? La ultima vez que te vi fue hace una par de semanas, cuando salimos con los chicos y no han dejado de preguntar por ti

**Ayame:** que lindos, me encantaría volver a verlos, pero antes debo resolver un problemita

**Yuka:** ¿Cuál? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Ayame:** cuando estemos todas les contare

**Ayumi:** no es justo…

**Shimma:** ¡hola muchachas! ¿Qué cosa no es justo?

**Ayumi:** Sango y Ayame tienen algo que contar, pero solo nos lo diran cuando estemos todas

**Kagome:** solo falta Midoriko, en cuanto llegue ella podremos comenzar con las noticias, novedades, quejas lo que sea que debamos conversar

**Eri:** ¿Cómo es Midoriko físicamente?

**Kagome:** uhmm… es alta, cabello negro lacio muy largo, delagada…

**Eri:** ¿piel blanca, parece una super modelo y camina con gracia y elegancia?

**Kagome:** si es ella ¿Cómo sabes?

**Eri**: entonces es la chica de jeans rasgados con lentes oscuros que esta por allá

**Kagome:** (-.-) no sabía que fuera despistada, el lugar no es muy grande y no nos ve.

(se levantó de su silla y le hizo señales con la mano) ¡ey Midoriko! ¡por acá! ¡estamos por acá!

La despistada joven se acercó al grupo de amigas.

**Midoriko: **¡hola Kagome! Disculpa no las vi por las gafas, son tan oscuras que casi no veo nada

**Kagome:** descuida. Te presentare a las chicas… ellas son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi (todas la saludaron con un "hola" al mismo tiempo)

**Midoriko:** ¡hola chicas! ¡un verdaero placer en conocerlas! Kagome me habla a diario muchísimo de ustedes. Se que trabajan en un bar, debe ser sensacional trabajar en uno ¿no?

**Yuka:** trabajábamos, ya ninguna trabaja allí

**Kagome:** es cierto ¿qué pasó con el bar? (en lo que conversaban se acercó una azafata a tomarles el pedido)

**Eri:** ahora Koharu es la jefa de azafatas y esta capacitando a las nuevas, todas son jovencitas de entre 18 y 22 años son 8 en total con Koharu

**Kagome:** ¿8? Pero si cuando nosotras trabajamos solo éramos 4 ¿Por qué hay tantas ahora?

**Yuka:** ¡uyy Kagome, estas totalmente desactualizada! El bar ha crecido muchísimo en estos últimos meses, se ha vuelto uno de los más exclusivos de toda la ciudad y todos los días es lleno de gente, es tanta la acogida que hay personas que hace reservación con 2 a 5 meses de anticipación

**Kagome:** ¡wuoo! ¡que bueno por el señor Guintha! Y ¿Hakakku? ¿sigue trabajando?

**Ayumi:** no solo sigue trabajando ahora tiene 2 bartenders bajo su cargo. Él solo ya no se daba abasto

**Shimma:** hace un par de semanas estuve por el lugar con unos amigos, para ir al karaoke y tuvimos que esperar al menos 1 hora

**Eri:** no lo dudo, el lugar como es muy concurrido se llena gente de todas partes del país y de otras partes del mundo

Mientras conversaban la azafata regreso con los pedidos de cada una.

Se entretuvieron un rato degustando sus deliciosos helados y el silencio se apodero de la mesa, por lo que kagome decidió interrumpir aquel incomodo silencio.

**Kagome:** por cierto Shimma, supe que estuviste en España con Bankotsu ¿Cómo te fue por allá? ¿lograste algún avance? (la miró con ilusión como esperando una respuesta afirmativa)

**Shimma:** uhmm… el viaje estuvo bien. España es un país precioso, conocí muchos lugares interesantes y el hotel de halla ¡wuau! ¡es un sueño arquitectónico! ¡es bellísimo!

**Kagome:** (¬¬) si, si, todo muy lindo, pero ¡dime! ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, lograste decirle lo que sentías ¡tal como te aconseje! (Midoriko no le tomaba importancia a la conversación pero tampoco se mantenía ajena a esta)

**Shimma:** (bajó la mirada) yo… te hice caso y seguí tu consejo

**Kagome:** ¿y que pasó? (sus ojos brillaban de la emoción)

**Shimma: **él es un gran hombre, pero… solo me ve como una hermana perqueña.

Le confese mis sentimientos y él se sintió alagado por los mismos, sin embargo gentilmente me rechazo (pusó una sonrisa que dejó a las demás heladas)

**Sango:** ¡auch! Pobrecita. No sabía que te interesaba Bankotsu

**Shimma:** tienes razón, me interesaba tiempo pasado, porque ahora somo buenos amigos y yo tambien lo veo como mi hermano mayor, creo que la diferencia de edades era un obstáculo

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué edad tienes?

**Shimma:** 23 años y él tiene 29

**Midoriko:** son solo 6 años, no creo que ese haya sido eso

**Shimma:** es fue uno de los motivos, ya que hubieron otros

**Ayame:** ¿Cómo cuales? ¿qué motivo pudo tener para rechazar a una chica tan linda como tú?

**Shimma**: simple, está enamorado de alguien mas

**Kagome:** ¿en serio? Y ¿fue tan cruel de decírtelo, sabiendo que a ti te gusta?

**Shimma:** no, no hizo falta que me lo dijera, pero mientras estuvimos en España conversamos de muchas cosas y entres esas tantas cosas el tema principal fue la chica de la cual esta enamorado, nunca me dijo que le gustara, pero la manera en que hablaba de ella y la cantidad de veces que la mencionaba, fue más que suficiente para entender el mensaje

**Ayumi:** ¿Quién es ese tal Bankotsu del que estás hablando?

**Shimma:** es uno de los socios de los señores Taisho, el es copropietario del hotel de España, una parte es suya y la otra parte de su sobrina que no es otra que la hija de Sesshomaru

**Yuka:** ¡me parece un hombre muy cruel al rechazar a una chica como tú! ¿Qué se ha creído que es para rechazarte?

**Shimma:** ¡oh no, no lo culpes! El hecho que me haya rechazado, no lo convierte en alguien malo, por el contrario es una persona muy amable, generoso, caballero y de nobles sentimientos

**Kagome:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿estás segura, qué ya no sientes nada por él?

**Shimma:** ya he dicho que lo quiero, pero como mi hermano mayor y si digo todo lo que digo es por el hecho que es una persona digna de admirar

**Midoriko:** (poco convencida) ¿y por qué según tú es digno de admirar?

**Shimma:** por lo que desde que le comente que pertenezco a la sociedad protectora de animales se unió y no solo es un miembro activo, sino es uno acérrimos colaborador. Gracias a su oportuna ayuda hemos podido rescatar muchos animales y encontrarles nuevos hogares, además animó a muchos de sus amigos para apoyarnos con la cusa y lo siguen como si fuera un líder y sacrifica sus horas de descanso por ayudarnos ya que los operativos de rescate son de madrugada, que es el momento en cuanto los traficantes de animales, hacen de las suyas

**Midoriko:** ¿de madrugada? Pero si casi siempre está trabajando en el hospital de madrugada

**Shimma:** eso es lo que te hace creer a ti y a los demás, pero en realidad a esa hora estamos, salvando animales. El único problema es que nos hace falta un abogado que nos ampare mediante las leyes de protección de los animales, que esta gente no cumple y como nuestra fundación trabaja sin fines de lucro y ni ningún tipo de apoyo legal, los traficantes siguen sueltos por las calles y mientras que nosotros liberamos unos cuantos, ellos capturan varios centenas mas, pero ninguno de los abogados con los que nos hemos contactado quiere trabajar sin ganar nada

**Kagome:** tú eres abogada ¿por qué no los ayudas?

**Midoriko:** ¡por que el muy tarado, jamás me dijo nada! Sabe de mi amor desmedido por los animales y no me ha hecho comentario alguno… es un reverendo… ¡aish!... ¡tonto!

**Shimma:** ¿entonces nos ayudarías?

**Midoriko:** tu pregunta esta de mas, es obvio que pueden contar con mi ayuda

**Shimma:** muchas gracias, cuando desees te llevo hasta nuestra centro de trabajo para que conozcas a los demás miembros del equipo y puedas ponerte al corriente de cómo funciona

**Midoriko:** mañana luego del trabajo te acompaño

**Ayumi:** yo tambien quiero unirme a ustedes, no es justo que los traficantes sean más que los que queremos a los indefensos animalitos

**Eri:** después de escuchar tu relato ya no me cae tan mal aquel sujeto, pero hay algo que me intriga ¿Quién es la chica de la cual esta enamorado?

**Shimma:** ella esta entre nosotras

Todas de inmediato volteron a ver a Midoriko y Ayame, eran las únicas candidatas disponibles.

**Ayame:** a mi ni me miren, estoy pasando por problemas de desconfianza con Koga, pero Bankotsu no me interesa y menos creo que yo le interése a él

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué pasó con Koga-kun? Cuando estamos trabajando no me para de hablar de ti, se ve que te adora, no te quiere… ¡Te adora! Sino te pone en un pedestal y te venera es porque se veria ridículo

**Ayame:** ¿en serio? ¡pero si últimamente se pone celoso porque salgo con mis amigos y no para de hablarme de ti

**Midoriko:** ¿habla de mí? ¡que lindo Koga-kun!... nosotros nos entendemos en la cocina a las mil maravillas. Pero algo me comentó de que estaba celoso por el hecho que sales con tus amigos y no con él, eso me lo comento justo hoy cuando le dije que nos veriamos y se puso a refunfuñar diciendo entre dientes "seguro que van a verse con esos amigos suyos"

**Ayame:** pero si casi nunca tiene tiempo, para salir conmigo ¿Cómo puede ponerse celoso entonces?

**Midoriko:** los chicos se sientes desplazados cuando no les haces caso y mas cuando son novios, sino puede salir contigo es porque realmente esta muy ocupado y los días que el puede tú no puedes.

Lo que te aconsejo es que trates de pasar mas tiempo a su lado intercambiando actividades mutuas

**Ayame:** ¿actividades mutuas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Midoriko:** ustedes trabajan en el mismo lugar, podrían almorzar juntos o podrías ingresar a la cocina de vez en cuando y ayudarlo, eso lo haría sentirse querido

**Ayame:** ¡etto! Yo no sé cocinar nada

**Midoriko:** por ello no te preocupes, visitame cuando quieras en mi área y yo te doy un clasecitas fugaces de cocina

**Sango:** ¡ehhh! ¡que hábil eres para evadir el tema!

**Midoriko:** ¿tema? ¿Cuál tema?

**Eri:** estavamos en cual de uestdes dos era la chica que le gusta al tal Bankotsu y es obvio que eres tú

**Midoriko**: ¿yo? ¿Cómo le voy a interesar yo? ¡si todo el tiempo le paro gritando y mortificando! Han entendido mal chicas

**Shimma:** no, no entendimos mal, cuando estuve en España con él, todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando de ti

**Midoriko:** si le gusta la tortura ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? (por fuera se hacia la desentendida, pero por dentro estaba que gritaba de emoción)

**Kagome:** por cierto Sango ¿Qué era aquella noticia que nos querías dar?

**Sango:** ¡oh si! Bueno no se como lo tomaran, para mi fue una total sorpresa cuando me entere… pero bueno no se las hago mas larga… yo… estoy… embarazada nuevamente

**Kagome y Ayame:** ¡¿qué? ¡¿otra vez? ¡tan pronto!

**Sango:** si, se que es pronto, pero este bebe será el ultimo, esta vez es solo uno, felizmente.

Las gemelas son lindas, pero dan mucho trabajo

**Kagome:** las gemelas no tienen… uhmm… ¿6 meses?

**Sango:** si es cierto y yo tengo 2 meses de gestación por lo que no se llevaran mucho tiempo de diferencia. Con Miroku decidimos que lo mejor sería que nuestros hijos no se lleven muchos años de diferencia para que puedan crecer juntos, pero creo que este repentino bebe se nos escapo de los planes

**Ayumi:** ¡que lindo que vayas a tener otro bebe! ¡los niños son tan lindos! Espero que cuando estén edad pre-escolar los inscribas en la escuela que esté trabajando para poder enseñarles

**Eri:** ¿y tú Kagome? ¿piensas tener otro hijo o te vas a quedar solo con Shippo?

**Kagome:** ¿yo? no lo sé todavía, Inuyasha y yo estamos tan ocupados con lo de los nuevos hoteles que no hemos conversado de la posibilidad de tener hijos. Nosotros somos felices con Shippo y con Rin, ella se ha vuelto prácticamente nuestra hija, ya que casi todos los fines de semana y todas la vacaciones sin excepción se queda en nuestra casa

**Shimma: **¿Qué se siente estar casada y tener hijos?

**Sango:** aunque para muchos el hecho de que me haya casado con Miroku fue una reverenda locura por su forma de ser, nosotros somos felices, no deja de ser ¡un fiel amante de la belleza femenina! Pero no me hace daño alguno el hecho que mire, después de todo, todos miramos. Él por su parte esta extremadamente feliz con sus hijas y mas con el bebé que viene en camino y yo soy muy feliz a su lado. No hay día que no me despierte a su lado y le diga lo mucho que lo amo y él a mi, tener una familia no es fácil, hay muchos retos que superar y montones de responsabilidades que cumplir, pero cuando estas con la persona adecuada a tu lado todo se hace mas sencillo

**Kagome: **si así es, Inuyasha y yo nos llevamos muy bien, aunque a veces tenemos algún tipo de riña por alguna tontería. No puedes pedir que todo sea perfecto, pero en cierta forma lo es. Nosotros somos amigos, compañeros, amantes y hasta confidentes y todo en conjunto hace de nuestra relación se especial

**Midoriko:** ¡yo me imagino casada! Para mi el matrimonio es algo que se forma y se deforma, he visto tantos divorcios y por tantas excusas, que prefiero mantenerme soltera por el resto de mi vida

**Ayame:** en algún momento llegará el hombre que te haga cambiar de opinión

**Midoriko:** lo dudo mucho, ya que el hombe que quiera estar a mi lado deberá comprender que ese tipo de cosas de matrimonio e hijos no van conmigo

**Ayumi:** ¡uh! Yo si quisiera casarme muy enamorada y tener muchos hijos

**Eri:** ¡ay! ¡tampoco es para que conviertas en una coneja! Un par de hijos es suficiente

**Ayumi:** no lo puedo evitar, los niños me gustan muchísimo

**Sango:** el día que tengas tu primer hijo, pensaras en cuantos tener, yo con la gemelas no me doy abasto y eso que cuento con cuatro niñeras prácticamente las 24 horas

**Kagome:** yo tengo la ayuda de mi familia, por lo que Shippo casi nunca me dio problemas, lo que si durante la época que trabaje en el bar casi no lo veía

**Yuka:** aquellas épocas cuando trabajábamos las cuatro fueron las mejores, aun recuerdo cuando conociste a Inuyasha y cuando te fue a recoger la primera vez

**Kagome:** si y entre ustedes tres lo llenaron de preguntas

**Ayumi:** yo recuerdo cuando Sango se embriago por la pelea que tuvo con Miroku y tú hiciste que se reconcilien

**Sango:** luego de ello nos volvimos las mejores amigas

**Midoriko:** ¿qué más se acuerdan? ¡quiero escuchar todas las anécdotas!

**Kagome: **¡uy! entre todas tenemos muchas anécdotas para contar, como el love shuffle que organizo Jakotsu eso fue toda una experiencia

Entre risas, comentarios, consejos, anécdotas, recuerdos, chismes y muchas otras cosas las horas pasaron, tanto que la encargada del local donde se encontraban les pidió que se retiraran porque ya estaban cerrando.

Con lo ánimos en alto por la agradable reunión que habían tenido, se despidieron una de otra y cada una enrumbó a su destino.

**Casa de Bankotsu: **

**Midoriko:** (pensaba) de seguro me va a regañar de nuevo por llegar tan tarde.

Ingresó sigilosamente a la casa, caminó hasta la sala y él no estaba, se paseó por las habitaciones pero tampoco lo halló.

Se le hizo extraño no encontrarlo ya que ese día no tenía turno de madrugada en el hospital, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, recorrió el largo pasadizo rodeado por montones de puertas. Detrás de cada una había un ambiente distinto, estudio, habitación de juguetes, lavandería, habitación de lectura, etc. Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones y no se encontraba en ninguna, hasta que al final del pasillo vio como una luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta ¡la biblioteca! ¡ahí debe estar! Se dijo mentalmente. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente se encontraba dentro.

Se había quedado dormido mientras leía, apoyando su cabeza sobre el escritorio y debajo de su brazo había un libro de leyes japonesas.

Midoriko tomó el libro con cuidado para no despertarlo, jaló una silla hacía el escritorio y se sentó delante de él, lo miró y le causo ternura. Tantas cosas que desconocía de él y ahora sabía, habían hecho que su manera de pensar cambiara. Pero no se lo demostraría, seguiría firme en su propósito de que fuera él que le declarase su amor y no al revés.

Abrió el libro y lo comenzó a estudiar. Estaba decida a ayudarlo con su noble tarea de proteger a los mas indefensos.

Leyó el pesado libro durante un buen rato hasta que sin darse cuenta también se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse sintió como una manta cubría su espalda, revisó sus manos y el libro que había estado estuvo leyendo ya no estaba entre ellas.

Salió de la biblioteca queriendo encéntraselo pero por la hora supo de inmediato que había salido a pasear al perro y hacer deporte.

Aprovechó que se encontraba totalmente sola y puso su plan en marcha.

Durante el último mes que llevaban juntos ella siempre le hacía lo mismo se metía en su ducha, sabiendo que el entraría para bañarse y siempre se hacía la ofendida, era algo tan común que Kaede ya se había acostumbrado a sus matutinos gritos, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta vez él? Era la primera vez que se encontraban totalmente a solas ya que Rin y Kaede estaban en casa de Kagome por lo de las vacaciones de primavera.

Como de costumbre hizo la misma rutina. Entró a su baño, se desnudó y se comenzó a bañar, sabiendo que él entraría y la encontraría ahí.

Efectivamnete todo sucedió tal como lo predijo, pero esta vez con una ligera diferencia… él ingreso a la ducha junto con ella… llevando puesto solo una pequeña toalla blanca para cubrir su desnuso sexo, ella al verlo se sorprendió, ya que no se esperaba que él hiciera algo así. Le arrebató la toalla que llevaba puesta y se la colocó encima tratando de cubrir sus senos y pelvis. Él se pego a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrio pícaramente) ya sé porque te duchas todos los días ¡en mi baño!

**Midoriko:** (algo nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos que solo estaban separados por la diminuta toalla) ¡ah sí! ¿por qué, según tú me baño acá entonces?

**Bankotsu:** por que deseas que yo te bañe

**Midoriko:** (0.o) (sorprendida) ¿qué? ¿de que hablas?

**Bankotsu:** de esto (le dio vuelta, la colocó debajo del agua que caía desde la ducha; Le colocó shampoo en el cabello y la empezó a bañar)

**Midoriko:** uhmm… (se sentía adormecida por el placer que él le causaba al masajear su cabello) esto se siente bien, es como recibir un masaje capilar

**Bankotsu:** la cabeza tiene muchas terminales nerviosas y si sabes bien donde masajear (le susurro al oído) ¡te causa placer!

**Midoriko:** (se sentía como un ratón y siendo él, el gato) he tenido que meterme en tu ducha por casi un mes para que me hagas esto ¡que lento eres!

**Bankotsu:** (la volteó, poniéndola frente a él) ¿quieres que vaya más rápido entonces?

**Midoriko:** (no soltaba la pequeña toalla por nada, sabía que si su cuerpo desnudo hacía contacto con el de él terminarían en la cama y a pesar que deseaba eso, esperaba que fuera distinto) no, solo te digo que me parece mucho tiempo un mes molestándote para que solo me laves el cabello eso es todo. ¡Si ya terminaste! me retiro (sacó su mano de la ducha para alcanzar la bata, se la puso y se retiró con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora)

Él por su parte se sentía un triunfador, sabía que esa cercanía entre ambos le había provocado emociones nuevas a ella, por más que tratara de disimular.

Terminó de ducharse, salió del baño y no la encontró cambiándose en su habitación, eso si que fue algo nuevo, ya que por lo general el juego continuaba hasta después de bañarse.

Se vistió y dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo rápido de desayuno, la llamó un par de veces pero ella no respondió, como no hubo respuesta de su parte, continuó con sus planes.

Ya estaba de salida, subiendo a su auto, cuando ella salió a toda prisa con una tostada en la boca. Se aceró a su auto y…

**Midoriko:** ¿Dónde vas? ¿puedo ir contigo?

**Bankotsu:** todavía es temprano como para que vayas a trabajar ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

**Midoriko:** (se subió al auto) quiero acompañarte

**Bankostu:** pero si ni siquiera sabes a donde voy

**Midoriko:** no importa, igual quiero ir contigo

**Bankotsu:** (encendió el auto) está bien ¡como gustes! Voy a ir a ver un terreno que esta en venta a las afueras de la ciudad

**Midoriko:** ¿que quieres contruir?

**Bankotsu:** un refugio para animales

**Midoriko:** (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) ¡tarado! ¿¡por qué no me comentaste que la sociedad protectora de animales necesita un abogado que los apoye! Llevo viviendo a tu lado poco más de un mes y si Shimma no lo comenta nunca me hubiera enterado

**Bankotsu:** no quería molestarte. Ya que los casos a tratar son difíciles y las cosas que tenemos que afrontar y ver son extremadamente traumáticas

**Midoriko:** ¿y que pretendías? ¿volverte abogado? O ¿saber lo básico de leyes para ayudar?

**Bankotsu:** planeaba contratar uno, sin importa lo que me pidiera

**Midoriko**: (tono triste) ¿no confias en mi?... ¿no confías en mis habilidades?

**Bankotsu:** (puso su mano, sobre la de ella) te equivocas, es por el gran cariño que te tengo y por lo mucho que sé que quieres a los animales que no quería involúcrate, lo que vemos en cada rescate es muy triste y alguien tan sensible como tú se podría afectar fácilmente

**Midoriko:** (estaba conmovida con sus palabras) no me creas tan débil, cuando se trata de hacer justicia me vuelvo una fiera, no en vano he llegado a ser una de las mejores abogadas de Europa

**Bankotsu:** entonces contaré con tu apoyo (le sonrió. Cosa que provocó un sonrojo en ella)

Ya llegamos, este es el lugar ¿Qué te parece?

**Midoriko:** (bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el centro del lugar) es enorme, es casi del tamaño de un estadio (era un terreno de pura tierra totalmente cercado)

**Bankotsu:** vine para cerrar el trato con el propietario, él quería venderlo por lotes a una constructora para construir un mega centro comercial, pero lo convencí de que me vendiera el lugar completo

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo lo convenciste?

**Bankotsu:** simple, le ofrecí el doble de lo que la constructora

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¡pero todo este lugar de por si debe valer una fortuna inmensa! y ¿tú le ofreciste el doble?

**Bankotsu:** si, no veo cual es el problema

**Midoriko:** ¿en verdad, eres tan rico como dice Kaede?

**Bankotsu:** el dinero no me interesa, sino es para usarlo en cosas que ayuden a los demás… por lo que no sabría responder a tu pregunta.

Espérame un momento, voy a hablar con el encargado.

En lo que él hablaba con el dueño de la propiedad ella, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba descubriendo de ese hombre ¿era posible que alguien como él existiera? Cada cosa que iba sabiendo lo enaltecía.

Ya no sabía por cuanto mas podría ocultarle sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de él, casi sin saberlo, casi sin conocerlo y durante su estadía en Inglaterra lo había extrañado muchísimo a pesar de la constante comunicación. Detestaba admitirlo pero aquella frase "del odio al amor hay un solo pasó" era cierta. Cuando lo conoció realmente lo detestaba, pero conforme se lo topaba por lo que fuera, le iba agradando y en un parpadear de ojos se había enamorado sin saberlo.

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó a ella) ¡Midoriko! ¿estas bien? ¿te veo distraída?

**Midoriko:** ¡eh! (salió de su trance) si, estoy bien solo estaba contemplando el enorme lugar ¿Cómo te fue con el propietario?

**Bankotsu:** muy bien ya serramos el trato, hoy pasaremos por el banco para hacer el deposito bancario en su cuenta

**Midoriko:** ¿vas a pagarle en efectivo? ¿Cómo puedes pagar una suma de dinero tan fuerte?

**Bankotsu:** solo puedo eso es todo. ¡vámonos ya! O se te hará tarde para llegar al trabajo

**Midoriko:** ¿me vas a llevar?

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué creías? ¡que te dejaría en medio de la nada! ¡claro que te voy a llevar! fierecilla indomable (se fue caminando rápidamente hasta su auto, sabía que después de aquel comentario su vida corría peligro)

**Midoriko:** (corriendo tras de él) ¡oye! ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡yo no soy ninguna fierecilla! ven no huyas cobarde! ¡te digo vengas!

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo en el auto. Él ya estaba dentro de este resguardándose de ella, cosa que no duro mucho, ya que cuando ella se subió le dio pequeños lapos por todo el cuerpo a manera de juego.

**Midoriko:** entre tú y Sesshomaru me ponen cada apodo… yo no soy una fierecilla ni una chiquilla. (mientras hablaba jaloneaba el cinturón de seguridad pero este estaba atascado) ¡etto!... ¿me ayudas con el cinturón? es tan antipactico como tú y no quiere salir

**Bankotsu:** je, je, no le agradan las fieresillas como tú (se acercó a ella para ayudarla y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella estaba lista para sentir sus labios pero él se contuvo) ¡no! ¡aquí y así no!

**Midoriko:** ¿de que hablas?

**Bankotsu:** ya lo sabrás esta noche

**Midoriko:** ¿esta noche? ¿Qué hay esta noche?

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar que dentro de poco tendremos un refugio para los animales?

**Midoriko:** me gustaría, pero quede con Shimma para que me llevara hoy a la oficina de la organización

**Bankotsu:** ¡por favor! Déjalo para mañana, cúmpleme este pequeño capricho. Yo se que ella sabrá comprender sino vas hoy

**Midoriko:** esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas lo hare

**Bankotsu:** ¡perfecto! Hoy te llevaré y recogeré del trabajo ¿Qué te parece?

**Midoriko:** me sorprendes ¿Qué te traerás entre manos?

**Bankotsu:** nada malo, te lo aseguro. Ahora si pongámonos en marcha o no llegaras a tiempo

Manejó hasta el hotel y la dejó prometiéndole que volvería en la noche por ella para ir a celebrar.

Durante el día cada uno se dedicó a sus respetivas obligaciones. Pero ese día en especial ella se mantuvo algo distraída, sentía curiosidad por saber ¿Qué tenía preparado él para la noche?

Las horas se apiadaron de su ansiosa curiosidad y pasaron para su fortuna rapiditamente. Como no tenía idea a que tipo de lugar irían, recorrió algunas de las boutiques del hotel y se compró un bonito vestido que se podría usar como casual o informal, pasó por el salón de belleza y se hizo peinar y maquillar, solicitándole a las encargadas que fuera algo rápido y sutil, ya que llevaba prisa porque su cita llegaría por ella en tan solo 30 minutos.

Estas de inmediato la dejaron bella y estando lista para su misteriosa cita salió del hotel para esperarlo en alguna parte del enorme jardín. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que como de costumbre llego puntual a recogerla.

**Bankotsu:** luces hermosa esta noche, mas de lo que usualmente eres (le dio un sutil beso en la mano, la condujo hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta del mismo para que subiera)

**Midoriko:** ¿a dónde iremos?

**Bankotsu:** iremos a un restauran francés que se encuentra en la bahía, luego caminaremos un rato por el lugar, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué es aquello que me quieres decir?

**Bankotsu:** ¡todo a su tiempo y lugar! En cuanto sea el momento preciso lo sabras

Se fueron con rumbo la bahía de Tokio, durante el camino conversaron de cualquien cosa. En cuanto llegaron al restauran, un mozo de finas vestiduras los recibió, los guió hasta su mesa y ambos disfrutaron de una agradable velada.

Brindaron con champagne por los nuevos proyectos y por la amistad se había formado entre ellos. Luego de la encantadora velada, él la invito a caminar por la bahía, iban a pasó pausado contemplando el panorama hasta que de pronto se escucharon unos boom boom provocados por unos magestuosos fuegos artificiales en forma de corazones y estrellas que estallaban en el cielo, en ese momento pausaron su caminata y él le solicito que prestara atención al cielo.

Entre estrella y corazones se fue formando una frase que decía lo siguiente " I love you 翠子" (Midoriko)

Al ver aquello en el cielo, la emoción la invadió por completo, en verdad la tomó por sorpresa aquella forma de declaración por parte de él, no tenía ni idea de que había planeado algo así.

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó por la cintura, la miró directamente a los ojos y…) ¡te amo Midoriko! ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

**Midoriko:** ¿deseas que te dé una respuesta en este momento?

**Bankotsu:** ahora o cuando tú desees, no tengo prisa (sonrió de manera serena)

**Midoriko:** (le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias por la sorpresa, pero mi respuesta te la daré en otro momento, no ahora, ni en este lugar.


	56. Algo nuevo por descubrir

**Cap. LVI**

**Algo nuevo por descubrir**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su romántica declaración de amor y aun no tenía respuesta por parte de ella.

Las cosas entre los dos iban prácticamente igual, él le llamaba la atención cuando llegaba tarde y ella se excusaba diciéndole que se salía tarde del trabajo por lo que le estaba dando clases de cocina a Ayame. Cuando iban de compras al supermercado no se ponían de acuerdo en que comprar y como Kaede no estaba para frenar sus discusiones cada uno compraba por separado lo que deseaba.

Cuando él no tenía turno de madrugada veían películas juntos por la noche hasta quedarse dormidos. Casi todo era igual excepto que ella ya no se bañaba en la ducha de él.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru y Kagura…**

Era de noche y ya llevaba buen rato esperando a que su esposo regrese, había preparado una cena especial para ambos, vestido de manera elegante sin embargo parecía que él se perdería de todo, ya que pasaba de las 11:00 p.m la comida se enfriaba y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Siendo casi la media noche se resigno a que no llegaría hasta muy tarde, por lo que cenó sola y el resto de la comida la botó a la basura, se cambió su elegante atuendo y se colocó una cómoda pijama, nada reveladora (un pantalón y polera de manga corta)

Se estaba acurrucando en la enorme cama de su habitación cuando sintió que la puerta principal de la casa se abría, se levantó y lo encontró a unos metros de la habitación de ambos.

**Kagura:** que bueno que llegas ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

**Sesshomaru:** (ingresó a la habitación y se comenzó a desvestir) perdón por la demora, tuve mucho trabajo que hacer, luego me pasé a la casa de mi hermano para ver a Rin. Salí de allí alrededor de las 10:00 p.m me disponía a volver pero Totosai me llamó pidiéndome que regrese al hotel (se colocó el pijama y se recostó en la cama)

**Kagura:** últimamente estas teniendo muchísimo trabajo

**Sesshomaru:** no es sencillo ser el presidente de 3 hoteles internacionales, son muchas las responsabilidades que debo cumplir, sin contar con que también debo estar al pendiente de los nacionales

**Kagura:** comprendo no es fácil, ser presidente de una cadena de hoteles, padre y esposo, todo a la vez.

Aunque creo que te ahorrarías algo de tiempo y esfuerzo si Rin viviera con nosotros ¿no te has puesto a pensar que entre Inuyasha y Kagome o Bankotsu y Midoriko, están reemplazándonos?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿reemplazándonos? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Kagura:** luego que sales de trabajar debes ir a visitarla a la casa donde se encuentre, tu y yo somos sus padres, pero ella pasa más tiempo con sus tíos, por ello creo que nos están reemplazando

**Sesshomaru:** ella es más feliz con Bankotsu y Midoriko ya que a él lo conoce mucho más tiempo que a mí y porque tiene un carácter distinto al mío y Midoriko ¡bueno ella es otra niña! No puedo obligar a Rin que viva con nosotros sino lo desea

**Kagura:** si tienes razón, solo trataba de brindar una solución a tu ajetreada agenda

**Sesshomaru:** sé que desde que regresamos de nuestra luna de miel, no te he puesto mucha atención y no es porque no quiera es solo que a mas hoteles inauguramos, más responsabilidades tengo, pero te prometo que esto solo será temporal.

Una vez que los nuevos hoteles estén estables tendremos tiempo para hacer cosas solo nosotros dos como viajar ¿Qué dices?

**Kagura:** uhmm… (con tono pícaro y seductor) ¿y tendrás tiempo esta noche para, viajar pero de otra manera? (lo comenzó a besar sensualmente, cuando de pronto el celular de él sonó)

**Sesshomaru:** discúlpame un minuto ¡por favor! (contestó su celular) ¡dime Totosai! ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

**Totosai:** perdona que te llame tan tarde, pero en Moscú son las 6:00 p.m y los socios me han estado atormentado por más de 1 hora alegando que quieren concertar una cita virtual de negocios contigo a primera hora de mañana, por lo cual debes estar en el hotel a las 7:00 a.m

**Sesshomaru:** (tocándose la frente mostrando estrés) está bien, estaré mañana a las 7:00 a.m, ni se te ocurra llegar un minuto tarde, sea lo que sea que quieran los socios rusos tú deberás estar a conmigo para solucionarlo

**Totosai:** ¡ohh! ¡pero que muchachito más desconfiado! Yo ya estoy en el hotel, me quedare a dormir aquí para estar temprano en la reunión, ya cite también a tu secretaría para que este al pendiente de los resultados de la reunión

**Sesshomaru:** comprendo, si eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir nos vemos mañana (colgó)

**Kagura:** ¡más trabajo! ¿verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, no estoy seguro que es lo que desean los inversionistas rusos, solo sé que la diferencia horaria es una verdadero problema

**Kagura:** amor… yo quisiera que me permitieras hacer algo especial

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué deseas? ¡pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré!

**Kagura:** me siento muy sola estando aquí… ¿podría pedirle a Midoriko que se venga a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo? Al menos hasta que me adapte al hecho de que estamos casados y vivimos juntos. Ya sé que suena ridículo pero lo de la boda fue tan repentino que aún no me acostumbro al hecho que soy tu esposa y considero que si alguien de nuestra entera confianza me hiciera compañía me acostumbraría más rápido

**Sesshomaru:** no depende de mí, depende de Miko, si ella acepta venirse a vivir con nosotros, yo no tengo objeción, después de todo creo que una vacaciones a Bankotsu le vendrían bien

**Kagura:** (sonrió) hable con él antes de ayer y me comento que se divierte mucho con las ocurrencias de ella, parece una niña grande y hasta me comento que le confesó sus sentimientos pero que ella hasta ahora no le da respuesta

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no tiene ni idea de quien se ha enamorado! Ella lo va a volver loco haciéndolo esperar por una respuesta, ella no es alguien que puedas conquistar con solo palabras.

Cuando quieras habla con ella para que se venga a vivir con nosotros o deseas que lo haga yo

**Kagura:** no te preocupes, yo misma se lo propondré, iré a verla mañana al hotel para saber que opina, ojala acepte, sería fantástico tener una amiga con quien pasar el tiempo, mientras espero cada noche por horas a que tú llegues a casa

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento encanto, no es mi intención estar lejos de ti (le dio un corto beso en los labio) me voy a dormir, como ya escuchaste debo estar temprano en el hotel (se acomodó al lado de ella, la abrazó y se quedo dormido casi de inmediato)

**Al día siguiente por la noche…**

Aun no eran las 8:00 p.m por lo cual estaba confiada que la encontraría en su puesto de trabajo. Puesto que extrañaba, pero se lo había cedido para estar cerca de su familia. Al ingresar al área de pastelería escucho risas. Risas de un hombre y una mujer, reconoció de inmediato la risa de Koga, pero las risas de mujer… ¿de quién eran? Ya que el tono no era de risas por una broma, si no risillas que se suelen dar entre parejas.

Ingresó con disimulo ya que… podría ser que él y Midoriko ¿tuvieran un romance?

**Kagura:** ¡chicos que alegría verlos!... ¿qué haces tú por acá? ¿cambiaste de puesto?

**Koga:** ¡oh! ¡pero si es mi nueva jefa! ¿Cómo has estado Kagura? (le dio un afectuoso abrazo)

**Ayame:** ¿Cómo estas Kagura? ¡tiempo sin verte!

**Kagura:** ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?

**Ayame:** uhm… solo estamos compartiendo tiempo juntos. Ya que nuestros horarios no coinciden, aproveche que ya terminó mi turno para venir a hacerle compañía

**Kagura:** creí que no sabías cocinar nada

**Ayame:** Midoriko me dio unas clases relámpago y algo aprendí

**Koga:** si ¡ya no se te quema el agua! Ja, ja, ja

**Ayame:** jah, jah, jah, ¡muy gracioso de tu parte!

**Kagura:** ja, ja, ja, que divertidos son.

¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está Midoriko? Vine a verla un momento

**Koga:** (mientras abrazaba a Ayame por la espalda y le daba besos en la mejilla) ella, se fue temprano, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Por eso mandó a Ayame para que la reemplace 1 hora antes de su horario de salida

**Kagura:** ¿te mando a ti como reemplazo?

**Ayame:** solo fue por 1 hora, no tenía mucho que hacer, solo porcionar unos pasteles y dejar todo en orden ¡está bien que me haya enseñado algunas cosas pero tampoco es como para reemplazarla en serio!

**Kagura:** ¿tienen alguna idea de donde puede estar?

**Koga:** no. Solo me pidió permiso para irse antes, si es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirle ¡llámala! o si quieres vuelve mañana temprano para que la encuentres

**Kagura:** creo que mejor volveré mañana, yo los dejo chicos, no quiero se mal tercio

**Koga:** ok, jefa, hasta mañana entonces

Salió del lugar dejándolos a solas, pensó un par de veces subir al piso 20 para ver a su esposo, pero… prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo lo vería mas tarde en su casa, por lo que decidió retirarse del hotel.

**En casa de Bankotsu…**

Midoriko se encontraba terminando de decorar la mesa que se encontraba en la terraza de la casa, había preparado una exquisita cena para dos, todo vegetariano para que su agasajado no se quejara por los preservantes que suelen llevar las comidas enlatadas o embasadas. Sonreía para sí misma cuando recordaba cada vez que iban al supermercado era casi imposible comprar algo. Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la galleta de jengibre con forma de tigrillo que se estaba terminando de hornear.

**Midoriko:** Koriu, ya sabes que hacer. Cuando papá llegue debes hacer que venga directo hasta acá ¿ok? No permitas que se vaya a ningún otro lado (le colocó un cartel en el cuello que decía "sígueme") a cambio te daré una rica croqueta… (sujetando la croqueta) ¡wacala! Esta cosa huele horrible ¿Cómo puedes comerla? (el perro se la arrebato de la mano y se la comió de un solo bocado) ¡oye! ¡Esa era tu paga, por tu trabajo y aun no haces nada! ¡eso es incumplimiento de contrato! (¬¬) te hablo como si me entendieras… bueno chico, vamos abajo para sacar la galleta del horno… ¡y esta vez… no te la comas! (era la 2da que horneaba)

Bajó hasta la cocina y sacó la galleta del horno, la enfrió lo más rápido que pudo puesto que el tiempo le ganaba, en aproximadamente 20 minutos su agasajado llegaría y quería que todo estuviera listo. Decoró la galleta y la llevó hasta la terraza, la puso en medio de la bien decorada mesa y para evitar que se enfriara la tapo con una charola de metal.

**Midoriko:** ¡listo! ¡ya está todo ok! ¿Qué te parece como quedo todo? ¿crees que le guste?

**Koriu:** wuoff, wuoff (le movió la cola, colocó sus enormes patotas sobre los hombros de ella y le dio una gran lamida)

**Midoriko:** ¡Koriu! ¡wagg! Me lamiste toda la cara, ahora tendré que volverme a lavar (se olió) ¡ay no huelo a croqueta para perro! ¡ay chico travieso! (lo acarició) ve a la entrada a esperar a papá mientras yo me limpio ¿ok?... si haces bien tu trabajo te doy otra croqueta (esta vez le enseño la caja, él le movió la cola y con rapidez como entendiendo la orden bajó hasta el 1er piso y se paró frente a la puerta de entrada. Mientras ella bajó al 2do piso para asearse y retocarse el maquillaje)

Un par de minutos luego, fiel a su puntualidad el dueño de casa hizo su aparición. Había tenido un largo y tedioso día. Entre los pacientes, el proyecto del nuevo albergue, los constantes temas a tratar sin fin del hotel, todo lo tenía con los ánimos bajos, lo único que deseaba era entrar a su hogar y echarse a descansar.

Al abrir la puerta Koriu lo recibió moviéndole la cola y le dio un par de ladridos para llamar su atención.

**Bankotsu:** hola muchachote ¿Cómo estás?... ¡eh! ¿Qué esto? ¡sígueme! (sonrió) ¿A dónde quieres que te siga?

**Koriu:** wuoff, wuoff (comenzó a subir las escaleras y cada 3 o 5 pasos se daba vuelta para asegurarse que su dueño lo seguía. Lo condujo hasta la terraza y en cuanto llegaron Bankotsu pudo ver en medio del lugar una bonita mesa decorada con velas, vino y una apetitosa cena)

**Midoriko:** (estaba detrás a unos metros de él) ¡buen chico! ¡buen chico! Aquí tienes tu recompensa (le dio una croqueta, pero él se abalanzo sobre ella, tumbándola al piso, la lamió y lamió, hasta que ella soltó la caja con croquetas) ¡ay! ¡Koriu, basta, basta! ¡ok, ok, tú ganas! ¡Quédate con la caja completa! (la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo)

**Bankotsu:** (no podía evitar reírse con aquel espectáculo, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse) parece que tu cliente no estuvo conforme con el veredicto y protestó hasta que cedieras a su demanda

**Midoriko:** entre el conejo y el perro me timan… ¡buu! ¡Koriu, arruinó la sorpresa!

**Bankotsu:** yo no veo que haya arruinada nada

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo que no? ¡solo mírame! Tengo marcas de patas por toda mi vestido y mi cara esta toda llena de baba de perro

**Bankotsu:** (sonreía sin poder evitarlo) yo te veo igual de hermosa

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) no es cierto, huelo a croqueta y estoy sucia ¿me darías unos minutos para limpiarme y cambiarme de ropa?

**Bankotsu:** te doy todo el tiempo del mundo si deseas

**Midoriko:** entonces espérame acá unos minutos y finge que no sabes nada ¿está bien? ¡no me tardo, te prometo que regreso enseguida!

Bajó corriendo hasta el 2do piso, se quitó el vestido primaveral que llevaba puesto y se quedo solo en ropa interior, que consistía en una bonito baby dall tipo vestido celeste de seda corto con tiritas, se miró al espejo y se dijo a misma ¡uhmm nada mal, mejor me quedo así! Me quedo con esto y mis tacones plateados suficiente para causarle un infarto.

Se aseó bien, se quitó todo el maquillaje del rostro, alboroto un poco su cabello y listo. Subió nuevamente a la terraza, donde lo encontró parado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.

Él estaba contemplado la luna y las estrellas, cuando de pronto ella hizo su aparición.

**Midoriko:** listo, ya estoy lista para poder empezar

**Bankotsu:** (la miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrió) estas bellísima, sin embargo está corriendo algo de viento y te podrías enfermar (se quitó la bata de médico y se la colocó a ella)

**Midoriko:** ¿estás listo para mi sorpresa? (miró a Koriu de reojo) tú no te acerques ¡ok! (el perro obedientemente se quedó en su sitio lejos de ellos)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Qué tendrás planeado? Sea lo que sea, muero por descubrirlo

**Midoriko:** es una simple cena para nosotros, pero lo mejor es el postre ahí entenderás el real motivo de mi sorpresa ¿nos sentamos?

**Bankotsu:** (jaló la silla para que ella sentara) las damas primero ¡my lady! ¡por favor!

**Midoriko:** (accedió a su gesto) gracias caballero.

Bueno por favor demos inicio a la cena, ya que con el inesperado accidente que ocasiono Koriu, nos hemos tardado un poquito. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado y para evitarme problemas contigo, he preparado todo absolutamente todo con ingredientes naturales

**Bankotsu:** me sorprendes, nunca te había visto tan detallista

**Midoriko:** ¡pero que dices! ¡yo siempre soy detallista!

Empezaron a cenar y mientras lo hacían se lanzaban miradas de complicidad, conversaron de cosas cotidianas de cómo les había ido en el día a cada uno, él le comentó que al llegar a casa estaba bastante agotado y solo deseaba descansar, pero con semejante sorpresa todo el cansancio se le había ido.

**Midoriko:** bueno, ahora si llegó la hora del postre, pero para eso, debo colocarme tras tuyo. Tú no te levantes de tu sitio ¡ok! Déjame a mi ser ahora la que te atienda (se paró de su silla y colocó la fuente que contenía la galleta frente a él) ¿listo para el postre?

**Bankotsu:** ¡Cuánto misterio! Pero sí, estoy listo para lo que sea

**Midoriko: **muy bien 1, 2, 3 ¡wuala! (lo destapó y la galleta decía "I love you too") esta es mi respuesta a tu propuesta de ser tu novia

**Bankotsu:** (la jaló hacia él, la sentón en sus rodillas y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios. Por fin ese tan esperado y deseado beso se dio, la beso con ternura, con cariño con mesurada pasión) ¡eres increíble Midoriko! ¡realmente increíble! ¡te amo! Mi querida fierecilla

**Midoriko:** y yo a ti (le devolvió el beso una y otra vez)

**Bankotsu:** (haciendo una pausa a las caricias) ¿Por qué tiene forma de gato la galleta?

**Midoriko:** no es un gato, es un tigrillo, es en honor a que siempre me dices fierecilla

**Bankotsu:** ¡ahh! ¡entonces admites que eres una fierecilla!

**Midoriko:** si eso te hace feliz, entonces si (se volvieron a dar de besos, pero un tercero que estaba más pendiente de la comida que de los arrumacos de ambos, aprovechó la distracción y se llevó la galleta, comiéndosela de un par de bocados)

**Bankotsu:** ¡Koriu! ¿Cómo pudiste comerte mi galleta?

**Midoriko:** ¡olvídate! Esa fue la 2da galleta que tuve que hornear, al parecer le gustan mucho las de jengibre, lo importante es que llegaste a verla, ya luego te puedo hacer otra

**Bankotsu:** todo absolutamente todo lo que venga de ti me gusta

**Midoriko:** ¿y ahora que hacemos? Según tu estricta rutina ya deberíamos irnos a dormir

**Bankotsu:** si así es, pero antes debemos dejar todo limpio

**Midoriko:** ¡que aburrido eres! Pero está bien, llevemos todo abajo… incluyendo a Koriu (lo miro de reojo) y dejemos las cosas en orden

Bajaron hasta la cocina, lavaron algunos platos, pero como esa era una noche especial, él le sugirió que metiera todo en el lava platos y que se fueran a descansar, cosa que a ella le sorprendió ya que él siempre se quejaba que el lavaplatos no lavaba bien la vajilla.

**Bankotsu:** esta noche no es para perderla haciendo quehaceres domésticos, esta noche es nuestra

La cargo en forma nupcial y la lleno de besos hasta llegar a su habitación, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, la comenzó a besar pausada y sensualmente por el cuello, orejas y clavícula. Provocando en ella pequeños suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Las caricias eran pausadas y llenas de cariño, poco a poco le fue quitando la bata que la protegía del frio, dejando al descubierto sus desnudos hombros, los cuales también besó.

Ella lo besaba mientras le iba desabotonando cada botón de su camisa, al sentir su torso desnudo lo acaricio gentilmente con sus manos… de rato en rato hacían una pausa para mirarse a los ojos y profesarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor se encontraron completamente desnudos al punto que el sexo de él hacia contacto por encima del sexo de ella, la miró a los ojos como buscando su aprobación a lo que ella le respondió con un pequeño beso, él fue ingresando lentamente en ella, arrancándole gemidos de placer, una vez que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbro al tibio miembro de él en su interior, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más profundos y acelerados. Era un deleite hacerle el amor, sentir su tibio cuerpo, su agitada respiración, mirar sus brillantes ojos mientras la amaba, oír sus gemidos causados por el placer, sentir su delicada cintura entre sus manos era algo que no podía describir con palabras, solo lo podía sentir.

La amaba realmente la amaba y eso hacia especial el momento.

Ella por su parte se sentía como nunca antes, no era una inexperta virgen en la cama, ya que había tenido varias parejas intimas pero hacerlo con él, con amor y pasión a la vez era algo que la hacía sentir en la gloria.

Se amaron por largo rato hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax, ella sintió claramente como él terminó dentro de ella, cosa por lo cual no objeto, era como si tácitamente ambos esperaran que ese primer encuentro tuviera un efecto secundario. Un bebé con él era algo que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, estaba tan enamorada que sentía que había encontrado el hombre adecuado para pensar en formar un hogar.

**Bankotsu:** te amo Midoriko, no sabes cuánto te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo (aun dentro de ella)

**Midoriko:** yo te desteto, porque no sé cómo ni cuándo lograste conquistarme y ahora soy adicta a ti, si me dejas no se que haría sin ti

**Bankotsu:** (la besó tiernamente) yo jamás te dejaría, te quiero a mi lado por siempre, te quiero como mi compañera por el resto de mi vida

**Midoriko:** y yo a ti. Te amo, cuando digo que te desteto es porque en realidad te amo

**Bankotsu:** eso quiere decir ¡que hace mucho que me amas! ¡ya que siempre gritabas que me detestabas!

**Midoriko:** (con mueca de avergonzada) yo… debo admitir… que si… hace mucho que te amo, pero deseaba que fueras tú el primero en decírmelo

**Bankotsu:** (dándole un beso en la frente) eres única mi amada fierecilla (se acomodó a un lado suyo, le dio vuelta para que quedara frente a él y la abrazó) vamos a dormir. Desde hoy me gustaría que pasáramos todas las noches juntos

**Midoriko:** yo deseo lo mismo (le dio un pequeño beso) hasta mañana fierecillo

**Al día siguiente en la cocina del hotel…**

Luego de una apasionada noche junto al hombre que amaba, se encontraba realizando su trabajo con normalidad, con la única diferencia que no podía dejar de sonreír.

**Koga:** ¡te veo más sonriente hoy que otros días! ¿a que se debe?

**Midoriko:** muy sencillo, se debe ¡a que estoy perdidamente enamorada y soy correspondida!  
><strong>Koga:<strong> ¡que bien guardado te lo tenias! Ya que jamás hablas de nadie que te interese

**Midoriko:** eso era porque hice una promesa conmigo misma, de no decir nada, hasta el día en que él se me declarara y yo lo aceptara. Lo digo porque él se me declaro hace una semana y yo recién le di mi respuesta anoche

**Koga:** ¡ahh! ¡supongo que eso, era el algo importante que tenías que hacer ayer!

**Midoriko:** si así es y me fue muy pero muy bien

**Koga:** ¿y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

**Midoriko:** si… él es Bankotsu

**Koga:** …él… ¿no es el socio de tus primos?

**Midoriko: **si él mismo

**Koga: **¡vaya que sorpresa que ustedes dos estén juntos!... es un buen sujeto, no lo conozco bien, pero durante el love shuffle que organizo su hermano lo conocí

**Midoriko:** ¿hermano? ¿Quién es su hermano? Tengo entendido que trabaja acá pero no lo conozco

**Koga:** eso sucede porque no te paseas por el hotel. Jakotsu, el organizador de eventos del hotel es su hermano menor, es un sujeto extravagante pero bastante agradable

**Midoriko:** ¡uhmm! Hoy en mi descanso me voy a dar una vuelta por su oficina para conocerlo

Ya siendo la hora de almorzar, se disponía a ir a conocer al hermano menor de su novio, cuando de pronto su prima política le dio el encuentro a mitad de camino.

**Kagura:** ¡que bueno que te encuentro! ¿dispones de algo de tiempo?

**Midoriko:** si, creo que sí, estoy en mi hora de almuerzo ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

**Kagura:** vamos al restauran a conversar ¿te parece?

**Midoriko:** si, claro, vamos, de pasó que almorzamos juntas

Se dirigieron al restauran, un mozo se acercó a ellas y les tomó la orden.

A los pocos minutos regresó con sus pedidos y mientras degustaban sus alimentos se pusieron a conversar.

**Kagura:** ¿entonces que me dices? ¿aceptas venirte a vivir una temporada con nosotros?

**Midoriko: **(pensaba en su reciente formada relación sentimental) yo… quisiera, pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado que estando ustedes casados me vaya a arruinarles la privacidad

**Kagura:** tú no eres ninguna extraña para ninguno de nosotros dos ¡vamos eres nuestra prima! ¡me encantaría tenerte por unos días en mi casa! ¡por favor, hazlo por mí! Me siento muy sola en aquel enorme lugar y si tuviera una amiga que me hiciese compañía sería más sencillo que me acostumbre a mi situación actual

**Midoriko:** (respiró hondo) ¡ay! ¡está bien! Por ti lo hare, acepto mudarme a la casa de ambos, pero solo por un tiempo, tampoco es bueno que yo este metida entre ustedes mucho tiempo… (se sonrojó por la emoción) además desde ayer… ¡Bankotsu y yo somos novios!

**Kagura:** ¡wuoo! ¡esa es una excelente noticia! ¡que bueno que por fin estén juntos! ¡era más que evidente que ustedes dos se tienen cariño! En ese caso… uhmm ¿qué te parce si te quedas en mi casa de lunes a viernes? y los fines de semana la pasas con él

**Midoriko:** ok, acepto el trato y ¿desde cuándo quieres que me mude?

**Kagura:** ¿qué te parece desde mañana?

**Midoriko:** está bien, hoy le contare a Bankotsu sobre nuestro trato y mañana en la noche me mudare a tu casa

**Kagura:** excelente, en ese caso te espero mañana por la noche, te dejo, debo volver a mi trabajo (se levantó de la mesa, caminó hasta la salida del hotel, le pidió al valet parking su auto y cuando este se lo entrego se subió y se fue hasta su trabajo)

**Midoriko:** (pensó) ¡uff! ¿será realmente buena idea que me vaya a vivir con ellos?

**Por la noche en casa de Bankotsu…**

Ella le planteo la idea de irse a vivir por una temporada con Su primo y Kagura, cosa que no le hizo gracia.

**Bankotsu:** ¡acabamos de empezar una relación! ¿Y decides marcharte? Eso no se me hace justo… ¿Por qué debes quedarte con ellos?

**Midoriko:** lo hago por Kagura, ella se siente muy sola ¡por favor comprende!... Ella es tu mejor amiga y debes apoyarla

**Bankotsu:** y tú eres mi novia y quisiera poder estar a tu lado

**Midoriko:** lo estarás, los fines de semana vendré acá para que podamos estar juntos.

**Bankotsu:** (resignado) está bien, no puedo ser egoísta, solo por favor que no sea un temporada muy larga

**Midoriko:** lo prometo. Solo será hasta que Kagura se sienta cómoda

**Al día siguiente de noche/Penthouse de Sesshomaru y Kagura…**

La dueña de casa recibió con los brazos abiertos a su querida invitada

**Kagura:** ¡que bueno que estés por acá!

**Midoriko:** iba a venir con Bankotsu pero fue llamado de emergencia por Inuyasha, le pidió que fuera de inmediato al hotel para una reunión extraordinaria

**Kagura: **por eso te pedí que vinieras a hacerme compañía, últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo en el hotel. Tal parece que hay algunos problemas con los hoteles nuevos

**Midoriko:** ¡bueno! ¡dejemos los problemas y temas de trabajo para luego! ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer?

**Kagura:** no sé ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?

**Midoriko:** todavía es temprano. Hagamos una pijamada solo nosotras dos, veamos películas de horror en el salón de proyección ¿Qué dices?

**Kagura:** te advierto que soy súper miedosa y grito como loca por cualquier cosa

**Midoriko:** mejor así nos asustamos mas

Se pusieron las pijamas, pero por alguna razón a Midoriko se le veía realmente sexy con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, mientras que Kaede no inspiraba pasión. Ambas llevaban prendas similares pantalones sueltos de algodón con camisetas manga cero.

Miraron la película en total oscuridad y entre las dos hacían un perfecto coro de gritos. Cuando la película finalizó, estaban tan asustadas que caminaban pegadas. En medio de la oscuridad escucharon un ruido y gritaron al punto que podían dejar sordo a quien sea.

**Sesshomaru:** (acaba de ingresar al lugar, prendió las luces y se topó con amabas en medio del pasadizo) ¿pero que les pasa? ¿Por qué gritan de esa manera?

**Kagura:** ¡eras tú! ¡que alivio! Creí que era un fantasma o algo peor

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¡empaca tus cosas salimos para Rusia en unas horas!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué?... ¡oye! ¡Al menos salúdame! dame la bienvenida, acabo de volver a tu casa ¿y así me recibes?

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras sacaba un par de trajes de su armario) no hay tiempo para tonterías, tú te vienes conmigo a Rusia ¡ahora! Te necesito como abogada.

Todos viajaremos en unas horas a cada uno de los hoteles

**Midoriko:** ¿yo qué tengo que ver, con los hoteles? ¡además no sé ruso!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ay por favor! ¡sabes… no sé… 7 u 8 idiomas! Puedes comunicarte en cualquiera de ellos y si no entiendes algo ve al estudio y toma un diccionario

**Midoriko:** ¿se puede saber? ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo pretendes que aprenda un idioma…en… no sé… cuestión de horas?

**Sesshomaru:** tú solo haz lo que te digo, empaca ropa de invierno para 3 días o lleva tu tarjeta de crédito para que te compres algo allá.

Acabo de salir de la reunión extraordinaria del hotel en la cual se acordó que absolutamente todos los propietarios tendremos que viajar a nuestros respectivos hoteles.

Bankotsu y Shimma se van a España, Inuyasha y Ayame a Italia sin contar con que Kagome y mis padres también viajaran a los demás hoteles.

Cada equipo se contactara con los abogados del hotel correspondiente y tú iras conmigo

**Kagura:** ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿también te acompañare?

**Sesshomaru:** (dejó de empacar y la miró) lo siento, pero este no será una viaje de placer sino de negocios, no tendré tiempo para estar contigo

**Kagura:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo se supone que estarás fuera?

**Sesshomaru:** de 3 a 5 días. ¡Midoriko! ¡no te quedes parada y muévete! ¡empaca tus cosas!

**Midoriko:** yo solo traje ropa de primavera de mi casa, no tenía idea que algo así pasaría

**Sesshomaru:** toma ropa del cuarto de mi madre o tú Kagura préstale algo

**Midoriko:** un minuto, no puedo viajar sin mis documentos

**Sesshomaru:** ya los tengo, Bankotsu me los entrego hace unas horas

**Midoriko:** ok, me iré a cambiar (fue al cuarto de Irasue, tomó un abrigo de alpaca color marfil, un pantalón crema, unas botas de cuero marrón y un bonito suéter color amarillo oscuro, sin saberlo se vistió de la misma manera que Sara lo hizo una vez)

**Sesshomaru:** (al verla se quedo en shock) ¡que… bueno que ya estés lista! (la miró de pies a cabeza extrañado, ella le recordaba mucho a Sara)

**Kagura:** ¿a que hora deben estar en el aeropuerto?

**Sesshomaru:** (seguía en shock, era como ver a su antiguo amor resucitado) ¿dijiste algo Kagura?... disculpa pero no te escuche

**Midoriko:** ¡ya deja de mirarme como extraterrestre! Y dinos ¿a que hora sale nuestro vuelo?

**Sesshomaru:** el nuestro sale a las 2:00 a.m el del resto… sale… no sé a que hora salen

**Midoriko:** ¡hoy estas realmente perdido en el espacio! ¡vuelve en ti! Ya es media noche, solo tenemos 1 hora para llegar… ¡démonos prisa!

Al salir del lugar Midoriko le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kagura y le prometió que en cuanto volviera harían cosas divertidas juntas. Sesshomaru le dio un corto beso y la dejó parada en la puerta de entrada sin decirle nada, ni siquiera hasta pronto o algo parecido.

En el estacionamiento los esperaba Jaken, el cual los llevó hasta su destino.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, los demás viajeros comenzaron a llegar.

**Midoriko:** ¿Miroku? ¿eres tú?

**Miroku:** ¡pero mira nada más! Sabía que estabas en el país, sé que trabajas en el hotel, pero recién tengo el honor de poder verte de nuevo después de años ¡ven a mis brazos preciosa! (la abrazó estrujándola contra su pecho, lo hizo para poder sentir los senos de ella sobre el pecho de él)

**Midoriko:** (alejándose un poco de él) tú no has cambiado nada, ni el matrimonio te hace dejar de ser como eres

**Miroku:** siempre lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo ¡yo soy un fiel admirador de la belleza femenina! Y tú eres una mujer digna de admirar

**Midoriko:** ¡ya, ya! ¡admirador empedernido! ¿qué se supone que haces tú acá? ¿a que hotel te tocó ir?

**Miroku:** lo mío es un tema diferente a lo de ustedes. Yo me voy a Hawái, a comprar un terreno que será subastado. Van a demoler un antiguo hotel y mis jefes desean que consiga ese terreno a toda costa

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ambos) ¡Miroku! ¿¡ya estarás listo para la subasta! No importa lo que tengas que ofrecer, tú debes conseguir ese terreno a como dé lugar

**Miroku:** ¡confía en mí! Ese terreno ya es nuestro, definitivamente abriremos otro hotel y esta vez en U.S.A ¡ya lo veras!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡eso espero! Todo depende enteramente de ti

**Midoriko:** ¿uh? ¿esos no son mis tíos y…? ¿Totosai? (caminó hacia ellos) ¡tía! ¡tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!... ¡Totosai! ¡Totito! ¡Totito! ¿Cuántos años sin verte? (lo abrazó con mucho cariño y afecto) (para ella Totosai era como un 2do padre)

**Totosai:** ¡ohh! ¿no me digas que eres Midoriko? ¡pero mírate nomas! ¡cómo has crecido niña! ¿Cómo esta mi buen amigo Saya?... ese ingrato hace años que no viene por acá

**Midoriko:** papá está bien, ya algún día volverá, me lo prometió

**Izayoi:** ¿cómo? ¿no habías visto a Totosai hasta ahora?

**Midoriko:** no tía. Ya sé que me vas a decir, trabajo en el hotel y no lo voy a visitar nunca a su oficina, soy una ingrata…

**Inu Taisho:** la mayoría trabajamos en el hotel, deberías salir un poco mas de tu área y visitar a los demás

**Midoriko:** si tío lo prometo… tío dime ¿por qué todos de repente tenemos que viajar a los diferentes hoteles?

**Inu Taisho:** porque es una cadena, si uno cae, caen todos y ahorita hay problemas legales con el hotel de Rusia principalmente, es por eso que necesitamos de tu oportuna ayuda

**Midoriko: **hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien… ¡oh miren! ¡ahí están llegando Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame y una señora! ¿Quién es ella?

**Izayoi:** ¡oh! ¡Naomi! Ella es la mamá de Kagome ¡Naomi! ¡por acá! (le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡hola Izayoi! ¡qué sorpresa verte por acá!

**Izayoi:** lo mismo te digo yo ¿Qué haces por acá?

**Mamá de kagome:** Kagome me invitó a viajar con ella y Totosai a Nepal para conocer el hotel

**Izayoi:** ¡te va a encantar es un sueño! ¡por cierto déjame presentarte a mi sobrina Midoriko!

**Midoriko:** mucho gusto señora, un placer en conocerla

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡ohh! ¡no puede ser! ¿tú eres Midoriko? ¡Kagome, me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡eres muy pero muy bonita!... debes de tener muchos pretendientes ¿verdad?

**Midoriko:** gracias señora por su comentario y yo la verdad… no tengo pretendientes… yo tengo novio, recién desde ayer (eso último Sesshomaru que no estaba muy lejos de ahí lo escuchó y la sangre le comenzó a hervir de celos)

**Kagome:** (se acercó al pequeño grupo) ¡prima! Llevo días sin verte… ¿escuche bien? ¿ya tienes novio? Porque si tienes novio quiere decir… que es…

**Midoriko:** si, Bankotsu y yo ya somos oficialmente novios

**Kagome:** ¡que alegría! Por fin están juntos, luego de lo que conversamos en la heladería me quede pensando ¿Cuándo es que ustedes dos se confesarían lo que sienten?

**Inuyasha:** (se unió a la conversación) ¡así que por fin están juntos! ¡eso es bueno!

**Midoriko:** si, tan solo tenemos un par de días juntos y me siento como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez… pero cambiando de tema.

Primo ¿tú no eres el presidente del hotel de Rusia?... ¿por qué te vas a Italia?

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru era inicialmente el encargado de ese hotel, es por eso que él debe ir para allá

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿y dónde está tu novio? ¿Por qué no te ha venido a despedir?

**Inuyasha:** él no debe tardar en llegar ya que también debe viajar a España. Debe estar recogiendo a Shimma de su casa

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó al grupo) ¡Miko! ¡ya debemos partir! Nuestro vuelo es el primero en salir, despídete de todos y vamos de una vez a la zona de embarque

**Midoriko:** es una lástima que al final no pude ver a Bankotsu antes de irme, por favor si lo ven díganle que lo llamaré en cuanto llegue a Moscú

**Kagome:** … creo que si lo llegaras a ver… mira ahí viene junto con Shimma

**Midoriko: **¿en serio? ¡oh si es cierto! ¡ya lo vi! (corrió hacía él)

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un sentido beso) creí que no te vería

**Midoriko:** yo pensé lo mismo, estoy tan feliz de verte aunque sea un ratito (le sonrió)

**Shimma:** ¡felicidades a los dos! ¡hacen una bonita pareja!... ¡que bueno que ya estén juntos!

**Midoriko:** perdón que no te saludara, me ganó la emoción de verlo

**Shimma:** yo entiendo, yo estaría igual de feliz si viera a mi novio… pero como tengo… solo me queda desearle felicidad a los que si

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ellos) buenos días a ambos ¡Miko! ¡será mejor que ya nos vayamos o perderemos nuestro vuelo (la tomó de la mano y la comenzó a jalar)

**Midoriko:** (mientras se alejaba) ¡te llamaré en cuanto llegue! ¡te amo, no lo olvides!

**Shimma:** ¡etto! Me pareció o Sesshomaru estaba algo celoso

**Bankotsu:** (con una mirada de pocos amigos) no te pareció, a mí me dio la misma impresión

**Shimma:** ¿será porque es su prima que se puso así?

**Bankotsu:** no estoy seguro el porqué, solo sé, que sean por lo que sean sus celos, será mejor que se los quite de encima… ella es mi novia y ¡no voy a permitir que la aleje de mí!

**Shimma:** ¡eh! ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a los demás y luego registramos nuestras maletas?

**Bankotsu:** si, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora

Absolutamente ya todos los viajeros se encontraban reunidos en el aeropuerto.

Conforme se fueron anunciando los vuelos cada grupo fue abordando su avión.

**Inuyasha:** Ayame, nos toca, ya están anunciando nuestro vuelo

**Kagome:** uhmm… te voy a extrañar amor ¡otra vez separados no es justo!

**Inuyasha:** a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de no verte por unos días, pero es nuestro deber

**Ayame:** quizá cuando termines podrías viajar a Italia o nosotros a Nepal ¿Qué dicen?

**Inuyasha:** no creo que podamos, tú y yo después de Italia tenemos que ir a Hawái a encontrarnos con Miroku, él de todos modos debe conseguir como sea ganar esa subasta

**Ayame:** (refiriéndose a Kagome) en ese caso tú podrías ir para allá

**Kagome:** yo tampoco puedo, al terminar en Nepal debo ir a la graduación de Eri, se lo prometí

la última vez que nos vimos

**Inuyasha:** entonces nos veremos en 2 semanas

**Kagome:** es una lástima, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero debo cumplir con mi amiga

**Inuyasha:** ya me voy pequeña (le dio un cariñoso beso de despedida) te veo en 2 semanas, ¡sí! A no ser que me arrepiento y me vaya a Nepal por ti

**Ayame:** ¡ya Romeo! Vámonos de una vez que el avión no espera

Mientras se alejaba de ella, le mandaba besos volados, aun no se habían separado del todo ya la extrañaba.

Los próximos en partir fueron Inu Taisho e Izayoi.

**Izayoi:** disfruta de Nepal, es un país precioso y Kathmandú es ¡wuoo! Un paraíso ¿Qué te parece si en un próxima oportunidad nos vamos juntas?

**Mamá de Kagome:** yo encantada, a mí me encanta viajar, no importa a donde sea

**Inu Taisho:** (tono de broma) ya veo que tus intenciones son escaparte de mí de la manera que sea (la abrazó por detrás y besó su mejilla)

**Izayoi:** ¡no! ¿Cómo crees? (sonrió) yo solo quiero disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con mi amiga eso es todo… además a ti te veo siempre ¿¡cómo me podría escapar de ti!

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡ustedes hace tan linda pareja! Me recuerdan a los muchachos, Inuyasha y Kagome son iguales, no pueden estar separados ni un día

**Izayoi:** si ya vi como se despedían una y otra vez, pobrecillos por cuestiones de trabajo se tienen que separar cada cierto tiempo

**Inu Taisho:** bueno cariño, será mejor que nos dejemos de tanta plática y nos movamos de una vez o al paso que vamos terminaremos yéndonos a Nepal y no a Holanda.

Un placer Naomi en volver a verte, ya nos estaremos en contacto a nuestros regresos

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡disfruten de su viaje! ya nos reuniremos algún domingo para intercambiar fotos y anécdotas

**Izayoi:** hasta pronto amiga, disfruta al máximo de tu viaje (ambos caminaron hasta la zona de embarque desapareciendo de la vista de todos)

**En la cafetería del aeropuerto… **

**Kagome:** ya solo quedamos nosotros (suspiró) hace solo un par de horas que se fue y ya lo extraño

**Shimma:** se ve que estas muy enamorada de tu esposo

**Kagome:** si mucho, si por mi fuera no me separaría nunca de él

**Bankotsu:** es bueno mantener distancia de vez en cuando así se fortalece una relación

**Kagome:** ¡ehh! ¡a quién engañas diciendo eso! se te nota en la mirada que ya extrañas a Midoriko y ella no hace mucho que se fue

**Bankotsu:** no voy a negarte que la extraño, pero tampoco me desespero, se que unos días volverá, el problema está que no volverá a mi lado precisamente

**Shimma:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Bankotsu:** porque durante una temporada se va a quedar con Kagura y Sesshomaru en su casa

**Kagome:** ¿y eso por qué?

**Bankotsu:** lo hace por ayudar a Kagura, ella se siente sola ya que casi no puede ver a su esposo por el montón de trabajo que tiene últimamente

**Kagome:** es cierto últimamente los chicos han estado muy ocupados, sino fuera porque trabajo en el hotel tampoco vería a Inuyasha casi nunca, llega muy tarde a casa y casi siempre está cansado

**Shimma:** ¡kagome tu vuelo es el próximo! ¿escuchas? (se escuchaba… Pasajeros con destino a Kathmandú, por favor sírvanse a abordar su avión por la puerta número 3)

**Kagome:** es cierto, por estar pensando en Inuyasha casi pierdo mi vuelo (:P) ¡gracias Shimma por avisarme! Me voy muchachos, nos vemos en unos días, disfruten de su viaje (tomó su equipaje y salió corriendo a buscar a su madre y Totosai)

**Shimma:** ya solo quedamos nosotros

**Bankotsu:** si, este será un viaje de lo más largo y no lo digo por nuestro vuelo a España sino por el hecho de que ese par están juntos y no me agrada la idea

**Shimma:** ¿lo dices por Midoriko Y Sesshomaru?

**Bankotsu:** no me gustó nada la actitud de Sesshomaru para con mi novia, lo note extraño con ella, lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué?

**Shimma:** yo también lo note raro, pero debe ser por el estrés que está pasando, él es un hombre perfeccionista y muy meticuloso, el hecho de tener que ir hasta Rusia para aclarar las cosas con los inversionistas de allá lo debe tener mortificado

**Bankotsu:** si eso debe ser (lo dijo para no alargar la conversación, pero por dentro estaba fastidiado, sospechaba que algo tenía Sesshomaru en contra de su relación con Midoriko)

**Miroku:** (caminaba por la cafetería y se topó con ellos) ¡oh! ¡ustedes también estaban por acá!

**Shimma:** señor… digo ¡Miroku! Creí que el vuelo a Hawái ya había salido

**Miroku:** al parecer hay un problema con el avión que se dirigía para allá por lo que el vuelo está retrasado y ¿díganme, qué hacen ustedes por acá?

**Bankotsu: **esperando nuestro vuelo con destino a España

**Miroku:** ¡uhmm! ¡que bien acompañado te vas! Te llevas a mi linda secretaría contigo

**Bankotsu:** ella va en representación de los Taisho y si es una adorable joven a la cual quiero como una hermana menor, ya que entiendo a donde va dirigido tu comentario

**Shimma:** me ruborizan los comentarios de ambos

**Miroku:** ¡oh! ¡perdonen ustedes dos! Creo que mal interprete las cosas, al verlo juntos creí que ustedes… ya saben… pensé que estaban saliendo

**Bankotsu:** te equivocas, Shimma es mi amiga, mi novia es Midoriko

**Miroku:** ¿ella es tu novia? ¡vaya pero que suerte tienes!

**Shimma:** ellos dos hacen una linda pareja, hace un rato los vi juntos y se ve que se quieren mucho… por cierto ¿y Sango? ¿por qué no vino?

**Miroku:** mi adorada morena prefirió quedarse en casa a descansar, con lo del embarazo le da mucho sueño y no quise molestarla con algo como venir a despedirme

**Bankotsu:** ¿vas a tener otro hijo tan pronto?

**Miroku:** si por mi fuera tendría una docena de hijos (suspiró) pero mi adorada morena ya me dijo que este bebe será el último ella ya no quiere tener más hijos

**Bankotsu:** tres ya son suficientes, no la culpo… ¡Cuánto quisiera poder tener yo si quiera uno!

**Miroku:** todo es cuestión de tiempo y practica mi estimado amigo

**Shimma:** ¡ay no por favor señor Miroku! ¡no empiece con ese tipo de comentarios que me sonrojo!

**Miroku:** (río) ¿Cuáles comentarios? Mi querida Shimma, yo solo estoy hablando de cómo tener hijos nada mas

**Shimma:** ¡ohh! ¡ya están anunciando nuestro vuelo! ¡vámonos por favor! (sujetó del brazo a Bankotsu y lo sacó corriendo del lugar)

Un par de horas después Miroku fue el último en abordar su avión, como aun era de muy de mañana no llamó a su esposa para dejarla descansar, la llamaría ni bien llegara a su destino.

**Aeropuerto de Moscú Rusia/****Domodédovo****/6:00 p.m****…**

Después de 22 horas de vuelo tocaron suelo Ruso, ella tenía cara de sueño y sentía que el cuerpo entero le dolía, por más que viajaron en primera clase, tantas horas de vuelo fue algo pesado

**Midoriko:** ¡hasta ahora no comprendo para que me haz traído! Solo sé que quiero descansar

**Sesshomaru:** una limusina del hotel nos está esperando afuera, toma tu maleta y camina antes que te quedes dormida parada

**Midoriko:** (estirando sus brazos) ¡cárgame! Tengo mucho sueño

**Sesshomaru:** no te comportes como una niña, no es el momento ni lugar, camina y te prometo que te dejare descansar en el hotel

Con pesadez y desgano caminó hasta afuera del aeropuerto siguiendo de cerca a su primo para no perderse entre tanta gente. Una vez fuera, el chofer de la limusina que los esperaba tomó las maletas de ambos, las colocó en la cajuela del auto y condujo hasta el hotel.

Durante el trayecto a este Midoriko fue profundamente dormida, mientras Sesshomaru se comunicaba con los inversionistas Rusos haciéndoles presente su reciente llegada al país y acordando una cita para las 8:00 a.m del día siguiente.

Al llegar al hotel, despertó a su prima primero con delicadeza, como no reaccionó la zarandeó ligeramente pero nada, como no se despertaba le dio un grito ¡Miko, despierta! Ella de inmediato se despertó protestando… ¡no me llames Miko!

Bajaron del auto y el chofer le entrego las maletas al botones encargado del hotel, este los condujo hasta la recepción para que se registraran.

Mientras Sesshomaru hablaba y renegaba con la recepcionista Midoriko lo esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby.

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ella con rostro de fastidio extremo) ¡vamos a nuestra habitación para que descanses!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas molesto?

**Sesshomaru:** el hotel completo está ocupado por reporteros, periodistas y todo tipo de medio de prensa… por lo cual solo quedaba disponible una de las habitaciones matrimoniales y la Suit presidencial está ocupada por el presidente del país

**Midoriko:** (sonrió en tono de burla) ¿Cómo? ¿no hiciste reservación entes de venir para acá?

**Sesshomaru:** es mi hotel, como dueño del lugar no tengo porque hacer una reservación previa… aunque debo admitir que no contaba con que el presidente de la nación se fuera a hospedar acá y ser seguido por un montón de periodistas y demás.

¡Bueno! ¿no querías descansar? vamos de una vez a nuestra habitación o ¿prefieres quedarte en otro hotel?

**Midoriko:** ¿yo sola? ¡No, gracias! Prefiero compartir la habitación contigo, además no es la primera vez que voy a dormir a tu lado ¡vamos de una vez que estoy cansada!

Tomaron el ascensor para llegar a su habitación, seguidos por el botones que les entregó sus maletas al llegar.

**Aeropuerto de Roma Italia/Fiumicino/3:00 p.m **

El vuelo duró 19 horas y ambos se sentían con energías y ánimos para continuar con su día.

**Ayame:** ¡wuo! Que preciosa es la ciudad de Roma, desde el avión todo se veía maravilloso

**Inuyasha:** la ventaja es que con la diferencia de horarios, estamos en buena hora para poder ir al hotel, instalarnos y de una vez concretar la reunión con los inversionistas

**Ayame:** ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás?

**Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru y Midoriko ya deben estar en Rusia, Kagome y su madre aun deben estar viajando y mis padres también deben haber llegado a Holanda, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel los llamaremos a cada uno. No te olvides de ajustar tu reloj al horario de acá, para que nos confundamos

**Ayame: **ya lo hice hace, desde que salimos de Tokio

**Inuyasha:** ok, ok, ahora vayamos a buscar nuestro transporte, un auto del hotel debe estarnos esperando

Salieron del lugar y efectivamente un chofer los aguardaba fuera del hotel, este los llevó hasta su destino y el procedimiento fue el mismo que en Rusia.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te parece la suita presidencial? Tiene 4 habitaciones por lo que podrás ocupar la que desees

Ayame: ¡es fantástica! Es un poco más grande que la de Tokio ¿por qué?

Inuyasha: fue idea de mi madre hacer cada hotel distinto y especialmente con este hotel ya que este fue construido a la par de Okinawa y creyó que sería mejor si la suit contaba con varias habitaciones para la comodidad de los huéspedes que la ocupen

Ayame: muy buena idea, el hecho que sea la Suit presidencial no quiere decir que solo presidentes la ocupen, también familias de gran numero que viajan pueden disponer de este lugar y sentirse cómodos.

Creo que aprovechare de mi habitación y me daré un relajante baño, pero antes voy a llamar a Koga para avisarle que llegamos bien

Inuyasha: ¡jeh! ojala que ese lobo pulgoso no se ponga celoso por el hecho que estarás conmigo por unos días

Ayame: no lo creo, esa faceta ya se le pasó

**Aeropuerto de** Amsterdam Holanda/Schiphol/**1:00 p.m**

Luego de un vuelo de 19 horas el matrimonio Taisho tocaba suelo Holandés.

**Izayoi:** uhmm ¡Amsterdam! Que maravilla estar por acá de nuevo, hace como 2 años que no veníamos

**Inu Taisho:** el país de los molinos, tulipanes y suecos de madera, si, es un verdadero placer estar por acá de nuevo ¿Qué dices si aprovechamos el día y hacemos turismo? Los inversionistas no, nos esperan sino hasta mañana. Los llamamos desde el hotel y los citamos para mañana a primer hora

**Izayoi:** me gusta tu forma de pensar (le dio un juguetón beso) quiero ir a los Canales de Amsterdam y también al Castillo Muiderslot

Inu Taisho: en ese caso instalémonos en el hotel y salgamos a hacer turismo.

**Aeropuerto de Kathmandú Nepal/****Tribhuvan/4:45 p.m…**

El vuelo duro 14 horas y media, la emoción que invadía a madre e hija era desbordante

**Kagome:** mamá ¡bienvendida a Kathmandú! ¿que te parece el lugar?

**Mamá de Kagome:** considerando que aun estamos en el aeropuerto no puedo dar una apreciación concreta del lugar, pero lo que vi por la ventanilla del avión poco antes de aterrizar me dice que este es un bonito país

**Totosai:** ya verás que te vas a enamorar del lugar, este es un país llenó de mucha cultura y tradición, salgamos de una vez de acá para que podamos mostrarte el hotel, desde que la inauguración que no lo veo y quiero saber si le han hecho alguna modificación

**Kagome:** señor Tanaka ¿Cuántas horas de diferencia tenemos con Roma? ¿usted cree que Inuyasha ya haya llegado?

**Totosai:** uhmm… déjame calcular… si, él y Ayame ya deben estar en Italia, ahora que cuantas horas nos llevan de diferencia, dame unos segundos y te respondo… en estos momentos es media noche en Italia ¿lo quieres llamar igual?

**Kagome:** ¡etto!... creo que mejor me espero unas horas

**Aeropuerto de Madrid España/Barajas/1:00 p.m…**

Pasaron 19 largas horas viajando hasta que por fin tocaron suelo Español, lo primero que hizo al ingresar al aeropuerto fue llamar a su novia insistentemente, pero su celular estaba apagado, algo que lo ponía aun más nervioso.

**Shimma:** ¿sigues sin poder comunicarte?

**Bankotsu:** ya debe haber llegado, nosotros salimos 4 horas más tarde de Tokio que ellos y ya estamos acá, ellos deben haber llegado por lo menos hace un par de horas a Rusia

**Shimma:** tal vez está descansando, lo mejor será que nos vayamos al hotel y desde allí vuelvas a intentar llamarla

**Bankotsu:** hasta ahora no comprendo bien el ¡por qué debo estar acá! soy dueño y socio del hotel, yo no tengo problemas de ningún tipo con el funcionamiento del mismo

**Shimma:** sé que están habiendo irregularidades con el área administrativa y eso está ocasionando incomodidad entre los empleados del hotel, ya que sus pagos están retrasados

**Bankotsu:** ok, deberé encargarme de ese tema entonces, entre los dos nos entrevistaremos con el administrados, contador, economista y todos los que tengan que ver con el manejo financiero del hotel

**Shimma: **ningún miembro del hotel nos espera, sobre todo a ti, por lo que será una inesperada sorpresa que los vayamos a evaluar

**Bankotsu:** es temprano, aprovechemos el día para hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes, quiero terminar lo antes posible para irme a Rusia, no soporto la idea que él esté cerca a mi novia a solas por tanto tiempo

**Shimma:** (°-°) no te preocupes tanto, ellos son primos… no creo que suceda nada

**Bankotsu:** es la actitud de él que me tiene intranquilo

**Shimma:** en ese caso vayamos de una vez al hotel para que te puedas comunicar y disipar tus dudas, desde haya podrás llamar al hotel de Rusia y saber ¿Cómo están? O al menos en que habitaciones se encuentran (salieron del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel)

**Aeropuerto de Honolulu Hawái/**_Honolulu_** International Airport/8:30 p.m…**

Fue el viaje más corto de todos tan solo 9 horas y media después, llegó a su destino, estaba feliz se sentía en el paraíso, sólo con dinero y una misión para cumplir.

**Miroku:** (al celular) hola preciosa ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sango:** bien, en estos momentos estoy en la agencia trabajando en la edición de la próxima revista, a los lectores les gusta mi columna de "Cómo ser una mamá famosa"

**Miroku:** tú eres una gran inspiración para muchas mujeres mi amada morena y yo soy tu admirador n°1

**Sango:** espero que ahora que estas ¡sólooo! En Hawái te portes bien y no estés haciendo de las tuyas, ya que si yo me llego a enterar que hiciste algo indebido te juro que me divorcio y me llevo a las niños conmigo (refiriéndose a las gemelas y Kohaku)

**Miroku:** ¡mi amada morena! ¡yo sería incapaz de hacer nada malo! Sabes de sobra que tú y los niños son mi adoración y por una absurda noche de perdición no me arriesgaría a perderlos a ustedes, eso nunca, así que tú tranquila

**Sango:** confiare en ti, pero ten cuidado, yo tengo fans en todas partes del mundo y saben perfectamente quien eres tú

**Miroku:** si mí adorada morena lo sé, tú solo confía en mí... ¿me dejas siquiera mirar los alrededores? ¡Solo unas miraditas te lo prometo!

**Sango:** (rió con gracia) tú nunca podrás dejar ser quien eres… sí, te dejo mirar lo que quieras, pero solo eso ¿entendiste?

**Miroku:** pos supuesto mi adorada morena, solo mirar nada más. Además si te tengo a ti ¿para que quiero una absurda aventura? A ti te amo y las demás son solo mujeres que no me interesan… excepto para admirarlas ¡claro esta!

**Sango:** debo dejarte, tengo algunos pendientes que atender, un beso mi amor, ya estaremos en contacto

**Miroku:** hasta más tarde mi reina, te amo, tú y nuestros hijos son todo mi mundo (colgó)

Todo lo que le había dicho a su esposa era verdad, la amaba demasiado como para perderla por una absurda aventura de una sola noche. Pretendía divertirse de lo lindo sí, pero no quería enredarse con nadie.

Con lo que él no contaba es que oportunamente Sango había enviado a alguien para seguirlo de cerca el tiempo que durara su estadía por allá.

Saliendo del aeropuerto se topó con un rostro muy familiar para él.

**Hashi:** ¡ey Miroku, por acá! (le hizo señales con la mano)

**Miroku:** ¿Hashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en Hawái?

**Hashi:** estoy de vacaciones por un tiempo y tu esposa me informo que llegarías hoy para ver lo de una subasta (mentira ella le había pagado todo, viaje y estadía para que lo vigilara)

**Miroku:** ¡que gusto amigo! ¡en ese caso nos divertiremos a lo grande juntos, como en los viejos tiempos!

**Hashi:** ¡claro que si amigo! Acá hay muchos lugares donde pasarlo bien ¿Qué te parece si primero te instalas en el hotel en el que me estoy quedando y luego salimos a beber algo?

**Miroku:** tú sí que hablas mi mismo idioma amigo (se fueron juntos rumbo al hotel y luego se pasaron la noche en un bar discoteca bailando y tomando, nada mas)

**Hotel Imperial Taisho Hns. ****Rusia 2:00 a.m…**

**Sesshomaru:** (llevaba a su prima sujeta en uno de sus hombros) ¡te dije que no bebieras tanto! ¡mira como estas! No puedes ni mantenerte en pie

**Midoriko:** (totalmente ebria) yo como… iba a saber… que… el Vodka ruso era tan fuerte…

**Sesshomaru:** porque te lo advertí una y otra vez

**Midoriko:** ¿y tú…? ¿por… qué… no estás afectado?... si bebiste lo mismo… que yo…

**Sesshomaru:** porque estoy acostumbrado a las bebidas fuertes, por eso.

Ya llegamos a la habitación, lo mejor será que te eches a dormir un rato (abrió la puerta de la habitación y ella se tiró sobre la cama)

**Midoriko:** no… voy… a… dormir, hasta que… hable con mi amor… no he sabido… nada de…él

(sacó el celular de su bolso y pulsó un botón de marcado automático, ni bien sintió que alguien contesto empezó a hablar) ¡amor… te extraño!… ¿llegaste bien?

**Inuyasha:** ¿Midoriko? ¿eres tú? ¿te encuentras bien?

**Midoriko:** ¡ups primo!... lo siento… me equivoque de… número… (se giró sobre la cama y se calló al piso, dejando caer el celular)

**Inuyasha:** ¿Midoriko? ¿estás bien? Mochi - mochi

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba en el pasadizo hablando con un encargado cuando escuchó el ruido que provenía de la habitación, ingresó y la encontró tirada dormida sobre el piso, escuchó que una voz provenía del celular y continuo con la llamada) ¿Quién habla?

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué le sucedió a Midoriko?

**Sesshomaru:** nada, solo se cayó el celular

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo es posible que ella este tan ebria? ¡se supone que debes cuidarla!

**Sesshomaru:** no soy su niñero y ella no es una niña, así que no molestes (colgó)

Midoriko, levántate ¡Midoriko! ¡Midoriko! (la levantó del piso y la colocó sobre la cama, lo que ocasiono que se despierte)

**Midoriko:** uhmm… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿amor eres tú?

**Sesshomaru:** estamos en Rusia y soy yo… ¡despierta!

**Midoriko:** uhmm (hizo puchero) creí que eras Bankotsu… intente… llamarlo… y me equivoque… de número… ¿a quién llame?

**Sesshomaru:** a mi hermano. Antes de quedarte dormida de nuevo cámbiate de ropa o piensas quedarte dormida con ese atuendo (una mini falda negra, botas altas y una blusa de manga larga color beige)

**Midoriko: **(se desabotonó la blusa y quitó la falda quedando solo en lencería) ¿me ayudas con las botas? No encuentro el cierre

**Sesshomaru:** (tocándose la frente) Cuando te digo que te cambies ¡no me refiero a que lo hagas delante mío!

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¿Cuál es el problema? Eres mi primo después de todo

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras le ayudaba con las botas) si, soy tu primo, pero no dejo de ser hombre

**Midoriko:** ¿qué?... ¿eso quiere decir?... ¡que… te… atraigo!... ¿ehhh?

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras abría la maleta de ella) ¿Dónde están tus pijamas?

**Midoriko:** (bostezando) son lo que… tienes… en la mano

**Sesshomaru:** (sujetaba entre sus manos prendas pequeñísimas) ¿con esto piensas dormir? ¡estamos a 8 grados! ¡con esto te vas a helar! (se giró para saber porque no contestaba y la vio totalmente dormida sobre las sabanas de la cama. Se acercó a ella, acarició su cabello y estaba a punto de besar sus labios cuando sonó su celular, lo tomó y contestó la llamada)

Si llamas para saber de ella, te diré que está completamente dormida y por si no lo sabes acá son las 2:30 a.m

**Bankotsu:** ¿Por qué contestas tú su celular? Quiero hablar con ella

**Sesshomaru:** ya te dije que está durmiendo, es muy tarde y el extenso vuelo la agoto por completo

**Bankotsu:** espero que la estés cuidando bien, dile que mañana la volveré a llamar y espero que sea ella quien me conteste, no tú (colgó)

**Shimma:** ¿Qué te dijo? ¿lograste hablar con ella?

**Bankotsu:** no, me contesto él, pero acabo de confirmar que efectivamente están compartiendo la misma habitación.

Mañana mismo terminamos con todo el papeleo y nos vamos a Rusia

**Shimma:** no creo que terminemos con todo para mañana, son muchos los documentos que tenemos que ver

**Bankotsu:** ¡maldición! ¡me pone mal que estén juntos!

**Shimma:** solo te queda calmarte y esperar a que el viaje termine. En un par de días se volverán a ver o podrás viajar a Rusia si eso deseas.

**Devuelta en Rusia…**

Él la contemplaba con detalle y se lamentaba por haberla rechazado cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, estar tan cerca de ella, le hacía sentir que su matrimonio fue un error. Ambas eran tan diferentes Kagura era una encantadora mujer, pero ella era el tipo de mujer que realmente le gustaba, bella, culta, inteligente y con gran personalidad.

La tapó con el grueso edredón de la cama, se puso el pijama y se recostó a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente él ya estaba listo para la reunión con los inversionistas, mientras que ella seguía profundamente dormida. No tuvo valor para interrumpir su sueño por lo que la dejo seguir descansado, asistiría a la reunión solo y se las arreglaría como pudiera.

**Sala de juntas del hotel…**

La reunión ya llevaba un par de horas en curso y él estaba comenzando a sentirse presionado.

Para su buena suerte ella apareció justo a tiempo.

**Midoriko:** buenos días caballeros, lamento el retraso, soy Midoriko Tatsuko la abogada representante del señor Sesshomaru Taisho, por favor expónganme la fuente de sus problemas para hallar una salomónica solución.

Los inversionistas expusieron sus puntos de vista e inconformidades y ella cual fiera defiendo llevo a cabo el caso, separando lo justo de lo injusto. El abogado de los inversionistas rusos intento desbaratar sus propuestas, pero ella no se dejo amilanar por él.

A pesar que los comentarios de este eran en ruso, ella hizo gracia de su gran habilidad para aprender idiomas y se comunicó a las mil maravillas con este.

Después de 4 largas y extenuantes horas de duro debate, se llego a un acuerdo favoreciendo a todos por igual.

**Midoriko:** un placer señores en hacer trato con ustedes

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por su asistencia y atención a todos. Esta reunión ha llegado a su fin

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas excepto los primos.

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó con emoción) ¡gracias! ¡Miko! ¡sabía que tú conseguirías solucionar las cosas

**Midoriko:** (algo fastidiado) ya te ayude, ya termine con lo que vine a hacer aquí por lo que ahora me voy a España

**Sesshomaru:** ¿pero que dices? ¿por qué te quieres ir tan repentinamente?

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué no me dijiste que Bankotsu me llamó anoche? ¡tú sabías lo mucho que quería comunicarme con él!

**Sesshomaru:** estabas dormida y ebria ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

**Midoriko:** despertarme, como en otras ocasiones lo has hecho o ¿ya te olvidaste que cada vez que necesitabas que te ayude con temas de trabajo, ibas hasta mi habitación y me despertabas a gritos, cuando vivía contigo?

**Sesshomaru:** no quise molestarte por algo sin importancia como una llamada

**Midoriko:** ¿algo sin importancia? ¡era mi novio el que me estaba llamando! Y tú sabías de sobra que yo había esperado su llamada por horas… sino te conociera bien ¡diría que estas celoso! Me voy Sesshomaru, ya cumplí con mi misión ahora soy libre de irme donde quiera (camino hacia la entrada, pero fue retenida por él)

**Sesshomaru:** (tomándola del brazo) ¡espera! No te vayas, al menos quédate hasta mañana y de ahí ve a España si deseas. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y extraño tu compañía, por favor solo quédate un día más, por hoy salgamos o hagamos turismo y mañana yo mismo te llevó al aeropuerto y de pasó me regreso a Japón

**Midoriko:** está bien, acepto quedarme contigo por hoy. Mañana por la mañana me iré en el primer vuelo, tren o bus hasta España (él asintió con la cabeza)

**Hotel Imperial Taisho Hns. de Italia…**

Inuyasha y Ayame se encontraban en medio de la reunión con los inversionistas italianos, el tema central de la reunión fueron las brillantes ideas de Kagome, aunque ella brillaba por su ausencia los inversionistas no paraban de hablar de ella y de lo contentos que estaban con su gran desempeño como Ingeniera Forestal.

Un par de horas después, la reunión finalizó.

**Ayame:** ¡vaya los italianos aman a Kagome! Creo que mejor debiste traerla a ella en lugar de a mí, casi no tuve nada que decirles ya que estaban de acuerdo con casi todos los temas

**Inuyasha:** lo bueno es que terminamos rápido con todo lo que vinimos hacer acá ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? Disponemos de todo el día… ya mañana enrumbaremos a Hawái

**Ayame:** vámonos a Viena, paseemos en góndola, vayamos al coliseo romano, comamos comida típica y por último vayamos a ver alguna función teatral

**Inuyasha:** ¡perfecto! hoy nos divertiremos de lo lindo y mañana a primera hora nos iremos a hacerle compañía a Miroku, pero primero lo primero…

**Ayame:** si ya sé, antes que demos un solo pasó fuera del hotel… ¡debes llamar a Kagome! Han hablado creo que 500 veces, me sorprende que no se les caiga la lengua a ninguno de los dos de tanto hablar je, je, je

**Inuyasha:** tú no te quedas muy atrás que digamos, anoche no me dejabas dormir de tanto que hablabas con Koga, así que no me critiques (sonrió)

Cada quien llamo a su respectiva parejas para contarles lo bien que les había ido.

**Kathmandú Nepal…**

**Kagome:** (al celular) ¡que maravilla mi amor lo que me cuentas me alegro mucho por ti!

**Inuyasha:** ¿amor donde estas? Escucho mucho ruido y casi no te puedo oír

**Kagome:** estoy paseando por las calles con mi madre y hay un espectáculo callejero muy bonito cerca de nosotros

**Inuyasha:** ¿y tu reunión? ¿Cómo te fue?

**Kagome:** fue muy sencillo, le hice el baile del vientre al señor Tokayin y le gustó tanto que no hizo falta una reunión de negocios

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué tú hiciste quééé?

**Kagome:** (se carcajeó) ¡cómo crees que voy a hacer tal cosa! Es solo una broma, el señor Totosai se está haciendo cargo de los por menores, él y él señor Tokayin se llevan a las mil maravillas, tanto que parecen hermanos. Por lo que entre ellos están debatiendo los proyectos que tienen para el hotel.

Toda va muy bien mi amor, tú no te preocupes de nada, solo preocúpate en que el tiempo pase rápido para que podamos estar de nuevo juntos ¡te extraño mucho mi amor! ¡mucho!

**Inuyasha:** y yo a ti pequeña, yo a ti.

Ya mañana estaré viajando a Hawái con Ayame para ver lo de la subasta y apenas termine me regreso a Japón para estar nuevamente a tu lado

**Kagome:** mi amor, voy a ver unas cosas con mi madre al mercado, hablamos luego ¿te parece?

**Inuyasha:** te llamo en la noche, bueno en unas horas. Me voy a hacer turismo con Ayame por los alrededores. Disfruta de tu paseo y salúdame a tu madre

**Kagome:** ok mi amor, esperare por tu llamada bye un beso, te amo (colgó)

**En España…**

Entre Bankotsu y Shimma estaban estudiando al detalle toda la documentación correspondiente a los ingresos y egresos del hotel.

La mayoría de los documentos estaban alterados, dando falsos números, ese día iba a ser realmente largo.

**Shimma:** acá se han estado cometiendo muchas irregularidades, vamos a necesitar de un abogado para que nos ayude con la demanda contra las responsables

**Bankotsu:** descuida no contaremos con ninguno del bufete de este hotel ya que también deben estar corrompidos como el personal administrativo.

Ya me puse en contacto con Midoriko, ella estará mañana a primera hora

**Shimma:** eso es bueno. Con ella de nuestro lado podremos demostrar el fraude financiero que se ha estado cometiendo desde que se inauguro el hotel

**Bankotsu: **si eso y también el hecho de que por fin la podre mantener alejada de Sesshomaru

**Shimma:** arriesgándome a que te enojes conmigo, te preguntaré lo siguiente.

Si tanta desconfianza le tienes a Sesshomaru ¿Cómo vas a permitir que ella viva en su casa durante una temporada?

**Bankotsu:** (sin quitar la mirada de los documentos que estaba analizando) no estará a solas con él, ella vivirá en su casa para hacerle compañía a Kagura, es por eso que me quedo tranquilo.

Después de unos días todos retornaron a Japón, todos excepto los que se encontraban en Hawái.

La subasta había sido un éxito pero faltaba aclarar algunos temas legales con el gobierno de Estados unidos, debían cumplir con una serie de permisos y presentar el proyecto armado para poder conseguir el visto bueno para poder empezar con la construcción del nuevo hotel.

**En el restauran del hotel de Tokio…**

Dos amigas se encontraban almorzando mientras ahogaban sus penas.

**Sango:** no es justo, ya casi todos han regresado excepto mi querido fan de las mujeres e Inuyasha

**Kagome: **(dando sorbos a su bebida) lo extraño tanto, no es justo, ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que volví y el no tiene fecha de regreso, la última vez que hablamos me comentó que los trámites para poder conseguir los permisos requeridos son muy lentos, por lo que no puede volver aún (suspiró)

**Sango:** ¿y si nos vamos para allá a verlos?

**Kagome:** ¿pero y tu embarazo?

**Sango:** las aerolíneas permiten que las embarazadas viajemos hasta los 5 meses con un permiso médico, además yo solo tengo 12 semanas y casi no se me nota, podría pasar totalmente desapercibido que estoy embarazada

**Kagome:** en ese caso… ¡vámonos el viernes por la noche! Llegaríamos el mismo día por la diferencia de horarios, regresamos el domingo en la noche y estamos listas para el empezar a trabajar de nuevo el lunes ¿Qué dices? ¿te gusta mi idea?

**Sango:** excelente, solo no le digamos nada a los muchachos para caerles de sorpresa ¿Qué dices?

**Kagome:** ¡me leiste la mente!

**Viernes por la noche aeropuerto de Tokio…**

**Midoriko:** (las había llevado hasta el aeropuerto) bueno chicas las dejó, espero que disfruten al máximo de su viaje y que les den una grata sorpresa a sus esposos

**Kagome:** gracias prima, perdona que te usáramos de chofer, pero no queríamos que nadie se enterara de nuestro plan

**Sango:** ¿te ocurre algo? ¡te noto pálida!

**Midoriko:** no es nada, solo estoy algo adolorida, por lo que mañana será un día terrible para mí… ustedes comprenden… ya saben la condena visita mensual

**Kagome:** ¡ohhh! Ahora comprendo por que tus ánimos caídos

**Midoriko:** bueno chicas, no hagan caso de mi síntomas pre menstruales y váyanse de una vez que su vuelo ya debe estar por salir

**Sango:** gracias por guardarnos el secreto. A nuestro regreso haremos algo divertidas juntas

**Kagome:** ¡ya no puedo esperar a estar en Hawái! ¿me pregunto cómo tomaran la sorpresa los muchachos

**Midoriko:** pues si no se van ahora, no les podrán dar ninguna sorpresa, según la pantalla de vuelos, su avión parte de en tan solo 15 minutos

**Sango:** ¡nooo! ¡vamos, vamos Kagome o no llegamos!

Se fueron corriendo a la zona de embarque, perdiéndose por completo de la vista de Midoriko.

Ella se sentía tan adolorida que decidió regresar a su casa y no a la de Kagura.


	57. Sorpresa para grupos de dos

**Cap. LVII**

**Sorpresas para grupos de dos **

Se comenzaba a sentir cada vez peor, por lo que llamó a su prima política informándole de que no volvería a su lado esa noche ya que prefería estar en su casa y ya el día lunes le volvería a hacer compañía por la noche.

Su prima le contestó que no se preocupara y le agradeció por haberla llamado para no esperarla en vano.

Al llegar a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar completo estaba en silencio.

Casi arrastrándose por el dolor caminó hasta su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche que se hallaba a un lado, abrió el cajón de esta y sacó un par de pastillas. Eran analgésicos extra fuertes para calmar su insostenible dolor, se retorcía sobre la cama ya que el dolor no se disipaba, volvió a abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar otra pastilla. Esta vez sacó 1 pastilla para dormir, se la tragó sin necesidad de beber agua ya que necesitaba quedarse dormida lo más pronto posible, además no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar hasta la cocina por algo para beber.

La pastilla hizo efecto casi de inmediato, por lo que logró conciliar el sueño y aplacar de esa manera su desesperante dolor.

Las horas transcurrieron y ella aun seguía dormida. Ya no estaba sola pero ni ella, ni el dueño de casa sabían de la presencia del otro.

Bankotsu como todos los días seguía fielmente su rutina matinal, llevó a pasear a Koriu al parque cercano a su casa, mientras él hacía deporte. Regresó a su hogar y contempló el reloj, se le hacía raro que ella aun no hubiese regresado a casa, por lo general siempre los sábados regresaba de la casa de Kagura a las 8:00 a.m.

Continúo con su monótona rutina y siendo ya las 8:30 a.m, había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse.

Cómo ya había tenido turno de madrugada en el trabajo, disponía del día libre.

(Había cambiado sus horarios para los fines de semana estar totalmente disponible para ella)

Suspiró y comenzó a inquietarse al ver las manecillas del reloj andar sin detenerse, el tiempo pasaba y ella no llegaba ¿le habría pasado algo? Pensó.

La ansiedad por no saber nada de ella lo carcomía por lo que decidió llamarla a su celular, marcó el número y escuchó un sonido que provenía de su propia casa, se le hizo extraño puesto que aquel sonido era igual al ring-tong del celular de ella.

Espero a que ella le contestara y por fin hubo comunicación… pero la voz de ella sonaba quebradiza como si estuviera llorando.

**Bankotsu:** ¿Midoriko? ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dónde estás?

**Midoriko:** estoy en la casa, en mi habitación ¡ven por favor! Me siento muy mal

Él corrió hasta la habitación como si se encontrara en una maratón o la casa fuera tan grande que jamás la hallaría.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella, ingresó y la vio echada sobre la cama en forma fetal, enroscada entre las sabanas.

Con dificultad logró escuchar unos sollozos quejidos que provenían de ella, los cuales estaba ahogando con una almohada en la boca.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, se sentó al filo de la cama y…

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

**Midoriko:** (dándole la espalda y tapándose el rostro con la almohada) me siento fatal, estoy con un cólico menstrual espantoso, ya me tomé no sé cuantos analgésicos y no se me disipa el dolor. Estoy así desde anoche

**Bankotsu:** (le quitó lentamente la almohada que cubría su humedecido rostro por las lagrimas) ¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado?

**Midoriko:** no sé, ya perdí la cuenta, deben haber sido alrededor de 6 u 8, no importa cuántas tome, me sigo sintiendo mal

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso tendré que aplicarte un analgésico en ampolla, el efecto será más rápido y efectivo

**Midoriko:** (giró su cabeza para verlo) ¡no, por favor! ¡no hagas eso! Sabes perfectamente que detesto las inyecciones, todo menos eso

**Bankotsu:** ¡pero mírate como estas! ¡Te estás muriendo del dolor! No puedo solo mirar y no hacer nada

**Midoriko:** hay una solución… ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió con ternura) haría lo que fuera por ti. Solo dime que debo hacer y lo hare

**Midoriko:** (se acurrucó sobre las rodillas de él) mi madre solía frotarme el vientre cuando me ponía mal, era la única manera en que se me pasaba el malestar, pero es la primera vez que no estoy con ella, por lo que… ¿podrías hacer tu lo mismo, en su lugar?

**Bankotsu:** claro que si (con cariño comenzó a acariciar su adolorido vientre) me causa ternura verte en estado tan vulnerable, verte tan tranquila y sin fuerzas de hacer ninguna travesura, hace que sienta mayor deseo de protegerte.

Dime… ¿te sientes aunque sea algo mejor?

**Midoriko:** (con voz adormecida) si, mucho mejor, sentir la calidez de tu mano acariciándome me hace sentir confortada

**Bankotsu:** ¿desde hace cuanto sufres de dismenorrea severa? (cólico menstrual agudo)

**Midoriko:** desde que era adolescente. Siempre he tenido problemas con mis periodos, para empezar soy totalmente irregular, puede venirme 1 mes si como 3 no y por más tratamiento hormonal (anticonceptivos) que he tomado nada ha cambiado.

Seguí un tratamiento desde los 18 años hasta los 24, pero era tal el shock que me ocasionaban que los deje

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué clase de síntomas presentabas?

**Midoriko:** nauseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza, cambios de humor severos, depresiones constantes y sobre todo aumento de peso. Mi médico probó con todo tipo de hormonas y cada una fue peor que la otra, ninguna me hacía bien, hasta que un día me revelé y las dejé por de tomar por completo

**Bankotsu:** quizá ahora que ya eres adulta te chocarían menos, ya que por la edad en que comenzaste a consumirlas tu sistema reproductivo no estaba del todo maduro y por eso te chocaron, ocasionándote todo tipo de trastornos ¿no desearías retomar el tratamiento para que puedas evitar este tipo de cuadro doloroso en el futuro?

**Midoriko:** no. No quisiera volver a consumir anticonceptivos, no ahora que… preferiría dejar la posibilidad abierta para un posible embarazo

**Bankotsu:** (al oír aquel comentario, dejó de mover su mano. No podía dar credibilidad a lo que acababa de escuchar) me estas queriendo decir… qué… tú…

**Midoriko:** ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos un bebé juntos?... yo la verdad nunca barajé la posibilidad de ser madre ni casarme ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero desde que comencé a sentir lo que siento por ti, he comenzado a pensar que si me gustaría formar un hogar ¿no te gusta la idea? O ¿quizá es muy repentina mi proposición?

**Bankotsu:** (continuó acariciando el vientre de ella) ¿gustarme? (sonrió) no, solo me gusta ¡me encanta la idea! ¡no podría imaginarme nada mejor que formar un hogar contigo!

Aunque quizá eso no sea tan sencillo (su emoción se disipó)

**Midoriko:** (alzó su cabeza para mirarlo y acarició su mejilla con su mano) ¿por qué dices ello?

**Bankotsu:** por alguna extraña razón mi conteo de espermas es extremadamente bajó, mis posibilidades de engendrar se ven reducidas a 1 en 1000. Por lo que para mí es un sueño casi imposible de realizar el algún día poder llegar a ser padre.

Aunque hace algunos años atrás, por un momento mi sueño se vio realizado, pero por desgracia no se llevó a cabo y desde ese entonces perdí toda esperanza de tener un hijo

**Midoriko:** (lo contemplaba fijamente mientras él hablaba) ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Bankotsu:** (miraba al vacio) cuando tenía 21 años de edad, me encontraba en el penúltimo siclo de la carrera de medicina. Para ese entonces yo tenía una novia a la cual quería mucho.

Un día fuimos a un concierto de rock y entre la euforia por la música, los tragos que habíamos bebido demás y las hormonas alborotadas, irresponsablemente tuvimos intimidad.

Ella quedó embarazada, pero como en sus planes inmediatos no estaba ser madre, decidió abortar al bebé.

¡Le insistí! ¡casi le suplique que no lo hiciera! Le explique cuál era mi situación y que si ella no deseaba criarlo, que estaba bien, yo lo comprendía, pero que por favor lo tuviera y en cuanto naciera yo me haría cargo por completo del bebé, ya que económicamente al menos tenía los medios suficientes para mantenerlo por el resto de su vida.

Pero ella insistió en que no lo tendría y un buen día simplemente dejo de asistir a clases por 1 semana, la busqué desesperadamente pero jamás la hallé.

Hasta que regresó a la universidad y me comentó que el bebé ya no existía que mediante unas pastillas se había deshecho de él o ella. Y eso fue todo, después de eso no nos volvimos a ver.

**Midoriko:** (dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla) cuanto lo siento en verdad, no tenía ni idea de que hubieras pasado por algo así

**Bankotsu:** no te sientas mal por mí, es algo que pasó hace ya mucho. Ahora tú y yo estamos juntos y la situación es distinta

**Midoriko:** 1 de 1000 ¿no?... ¡uhmm! Entonces tendremos que intentarlo muchas veces

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió con alegría) eres increíble mi fierecilla indomable, por eso te amo tanto (inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y le dio un beso) ¡bueno señorita adolorida! En vista que no te puedes ni mover ¿Qué te parece si te traigo el desayuno a la cama?

**Midoriko:** uhmm… ya que estoy enfermita… me gustaría que me consientas.

¿Me prepararías unos hot-cakes con miel? Y también ¿un gran vaso de yogurt con cereal azucarado? Y ¿un jugo de naranjas recién exprimido?

**Bankotsu:** si así eres cuando estas con un cólico, no quiero ni imaginar cómo serán tus antojos de embarazada (estaba feliz, no podía dejar de sonreír)

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! Yo solo te estoy pidiendo el desayuno nada más… ya cuando quede embarazada veré con que cosas te torturo (le sonrió traviesamente)

**Hawái Honolulu/internacional airport Honolulu/1:00 p.m viernes…**

**Sango:** ¡sugoi! (¡increible!) Hemos viajado por 9 horas, salimos a las 11:00 p.m del viernes y estamos 1:00 p.m del mismo, es como retroceder en el tiempo

**Kagome:** si pero eso se aplica de allá para acá, no al revés, por lo que debemos viajar el domingo en la noche para poder estar a tiempo en el trabajo el lunes

**Sango:** ¡bueno ya! Dejémonos de romper la cabeza con la rotación de la tierra y las diferencias de horarios y llamemos a los muchachos para darles la sorpresa

**Kagome:** tengo una mejor idea ¿por qué no llamamos a Ayame Y le decimos a ella que estamos acá? cosa que así ella nos puede decir cómo llegar al hotel donde están los muchachos y sorprenderlos aún mas

**Sango:** ¡me encanta como piensas! ¡llámala de una vez, no perdamos tiempo!

**Kagome:** ok, ok (sacó su celular del maletín de mano que llevaba en el hombro y le timbró)

**Ayame:** ¿Kagome?

**Kagome:** shsss, no digas mi nombre en voz alta, no quiero que Inuyasha te escuche

**Ayame:** ahorita estoy sola, estoy en la piscina del hotel.

Inuyasha y Miroku están viendo unos documentos en otro lugar

**Kagome:** ¡perfecto! Te necesitamos para que nos ayudes con nuestro plan

**Ayame:** ¿me necesitan? ¿Quiénes me necesitan? Y ¿de qué plan me hablas? Explícate

**Kagome:** Sango y yo estamos en el aeropuerto de Honolulu en este instante y necesitamos que nos vengas a recoger o nos digas como llegar al hotel

**Ayame: **¿¡están acá las dos! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡va ha ser una verdadera sorpresa para los chicos! En seguida las pasó a buscar, espérenme en la cafetería del aeropuerto, en aproximadamente 1 hora estoy allí

**Kagome:** ok, te estaremos esperando y por favor no comentes nada con los muchachos

**Ayame:** descuida, su secreto está a salvo conmigo

Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación se colocó un vestido de verano sobre su bonito bikini blanco, tomó un sombrero de playa para Kagome, su bolso y salió a toda prisa del hotel.

Detuvo un taxi y le pidió al chofer de este que la llevara hasta el aeropuerto.

Ya en la entrada del aeropuerto, le pidió al mismo taxista que la esperara para que la regresará al mismo hotel del cual habían partido.

Bajó del auto y a toda prisa se dirigió hasta la cafetería, buscó con la mirada a sus amigas… cuando las halló, se dirigió a ellas, las saludo cariñosamente y les pidió que se dieran prisa ya que un taxi la estaba esperando fuera del aeropuerto y los muchachos no tardarían en llegar. Se habían comunicado con ella hacía solo unos minutos informándoles que ya habían terminado con todos los pendientes y que disponían del resto del día para pasear.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron al taxi que las estaba esperando, ya dentro de este en camino hacía el hotel Ayame llamó a Inuyasha para asegurarse de que no llegara antes que ellas.

**Ayame:** (al celular) ¿Dónde se encuentran?

**Inuyasha:** estamos cerca a Waikiki, estaremos llegando al hotel en unos 15 minutos

**Ayame:** ¡no!... ¡etto!... quiero decir, no, mejor aun no regresen… ¿Por qué no se dan una vuelta, por el mercado internacional… un momento? Es un lugar muy bonito para conocer

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿por qué nos quieres desviar del camino?

**Ayame:** es solo… que yo… uhmm… ¡necesito unos nuevos lentes para sol con lunas UV! Los míos están rayados y en el mercado internacional venden unos muy bonitos ¿podrían comprarme un para allí? Por favor, ustedes están cerca no les cuesta nada

**Inuyasha:** tú también estas cerca. Está a solo unos minutos en auto desde el hotel

**Ayame:** por fis, no seas malito, estoy disfrutando de la piscina y estoy toda mojada, hasta que me bañe, cambie y aliste ya se me hará muy tarde ¿podrías hacerme ese pequeñito favor?... no me hagas recordarte todo lo que yo hago por ti

Se escuchó una risa burlona por parte de Miroku que estaba manejando.

**Miroku:** será mejor que la consientas, no estamos lejos del mercado y si ella comienza a reclamarte todo lo que hace por ti, tú sales perdiendo

**Inuyasha:** ¡está bien! ¡está bien! Iré por tus lentes oscuros, no te quejes si el modelo no te gusta. Yo no sé casi nada acerca de los gustos de las mujeres

**Ayame:** ¡gracias! ¡eres un encanto! Nos vemos en uhmm 40 minutos en el hotel ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** quizá en menos tiempo, nos vemos Ayame (colgó)

**Kagome:** ¿Qué dijo? ¿lograste desviarlos del camino?

**Ayame:** fue difícil pero lo conseguí, nosotras llegaremos unos minutos antes que los muchachos, los esperaremos en el lobby y en cuanto lleguen los sorprenden ¡ok!

**Sango:** me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionaran al vernos?

**Ayame:** estoy segura que estarán más que felices, durante todas estas semanas he sido testigo de lo mucho que las quieren… (¬¬) en parte ha sido un martirio, tener que escucharlos hablar por horas al teléfono o las video llamadas ¿no se cansan?

**Kagome:** ¿y tú? ¿no te comunicas a cada rato con Koga?

**Ayame:** solo durante nuestras horas de descanso 1 hora durante el almuerzo y… unas 4 horas por la noche (ˆ-ˆ)

**Sango:** ¡ahh! ¿y tú no te aburres?

**Ayame:** ok, ok, no las volveré a molestar con el tema.

Señor ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al hotel Royal Hawaiian? Ya lleva buen rato conduciendo

**Taxista:** ¿Royal Hawaiian? Creí que deseaba que las lleve al Imperial Hawaii Resort at Waikiki. Usted disculpe señorita, cambiare mi ruta para dejarlas en su destino

**Ayame:** ¡aish! ¡señor maneje rápido! ¡por favor! Necesitamos llegar en 15 minutos

El taxista tomó un atajo y llegaron justo a tiempo, pero por la velocidad con la que manejó, el cabello de las chicas quedo hecho un desastre.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hicieron fue irse al tocador de damas para acomodarse sus peinados.

Ayame no paraba de insistirles en que se dieran prisa. Que por su vanidad iban a traer abajo la sorpresa.

Ayame volvió a llamar a Inuyasha para saber donde se encontraban y este le informo que estaban en la entrada del hotel. Colgó casi de inmediato, sujetó del brazo a sus dos amigas y sin importar si estaban arregladas o no, las llevó hasta el lobby del hotel, las sentó a ambas en un sillón y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada del hotel.

Cuando vio a los muchachos, se las ingenio para conducirlos hasta el lobby, les tapó los ojos a ambos con cada una de sus manos; A lo cual el que hizo protesta fue Inuyasha, mientras que Miroku, se lo tomaba como buen humor.

**Miroku:** (con los ojos tapados por la mano de ella) ¡ehh! ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? Recuerda que soy un hombre felizmente casado

**Ayame:** tú solo sigue caminando, ya estamos cerca de la sorpresa

**Inuyasha:** (también con los ojos tapados) ¡estás muy misteriosa desde hace rato! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿te afecto el sol o qué?

**Ayame:** a mí no ha afectado nada, los afectados serán ustedes dos en unos segundos ¿listos?

Les quitó las manos de sus ojos, dejándolos ver a sus respectivas esposas.

**Inuyasha:** (sorprendido) ¡Kagome! ¿pero cómo es que tú?

Mi**roku: **(feliz con la sorpresa) ¡Mi amadísima morena! ¡ven a mis brazos chiquita mía! (la abrazó y llenó de besos)

**Inuyasha:** (mientras tomaba de la cintura a su esposa) ya entiendo porque estabas tan rara, desde hace un rato. Tú eras la cómplice de ellas

**Ayame:** ¿verdad que soy buena disimulando?

**Miroku:** si que nos sorprendiste ¿desde cuándo sabías que ellas estaban acá?

**Ayame:** desde hace un par de horas.

Me llamaron del aeropuerto y fui por ellas

**Kagome:** gracias Ayame, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiéramos logrado

**Sango:** ¡eres increíble! Todo lo que se te ocurrió, para convencerlos de que se demoren

**Inuyasha:** igual pasamos por el mercado internacional como no los solicitaste para comprar tus gafas, pero… no las tenemos nosotros

**Miroku:** no, como no conocemos bien tus gustos, alguien que si los conoce a la perfección nos ayudó

**Ayame:** ¿quién puede ser?

**Koga:** (se apareció tras de ella) yo ¿Quién mas te conoce tanto si no yo?

**Ayame:** (se giró al oír su voz y gritó de emoción) ¡no puedes ser! ¡estas acá! ¡no lo puedo creer! (se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo y besándolo)

**Ayame:** ¿pero cómo es que tú estás acá?

**Koga:** viajé con las chicas. Me informaron de su plan de venir para acá y les prometí que no diría nada si ellas no decían nada. Por lo que llamé al perro sarnoso esté, en la mañana para que fuera por mí al aeropuerto y sorprenderte, aunque ya sabía que los sorprendidos iban a ser ellos

**Kagome:** lo siento amiga, pero tampoco podíamos decirte nada. Hablamos con Koga el mismo día que planeamos venir para acá, ya que no se nos hacía justo que solo los chicos fueran sorprendidos y tú no

**Ayame:** (abrazó a ambas a la vez) ¡las quiero chicas! ¡es la mejor sorpresa que me han podido dar! No tenía ni idea que algo así iba a pasar

**Inuyasha:** bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos ¿por qué no vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos alistamos para ir a la playa?

**Kagome:** ¿la playa? Pero tú sabes cómo me pongo con tanto sol

**Inuyasha:** descuida, en la playa hay varios lugares con toldos árabes y cómodas sillas de playa para poder descansar, de ese modo podrás disfrutar de la playa sin tener que exponerte de más a sol

**Ayame:** también podemos hacer deportes marinos como bucear en los arrecifes, pasear en motos de agua o surfear, hay muchas cosas divertidas para hacer

**Miroku:** y en la noche podemos ir al luau que está organizando el hotel en Waikiki

**Sango:** yo quiero hacer de todo, quiero bucear, ir a la playa y sobre todo al luau

**Miroku:** ¿y ustedes que dicen?

**Kagome:** yo, estoy aquí para divertirme y estar con mi amor ¡así que acepto!

**Ayame:** entonces, no perdamos más tiempo y alistémonos para ir a la playa… mejor dicho alístense… yo ya tengo puesto el traje de baño

**Koga:** no por mucho

Aquel comentario ocasiono risas entre el grupo de amigos.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se alistaron para un relajante día de playa.

La diversión no se hizo esperar. Todos estaban felices de encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas y disfrutaron del sol, la playa, la buena comida, los deportes marinos y por su puesto de la grata compañía.

El tiempo transcurrió y la noche los abordo.

Cada pareja se encontraba su respectiva habitación, unos durmiendo por el exhaustivo viaje, otros amándose y otros simplemente contemplando el bello paisaje que se podía ver desde su habitación.

**Kagome:** (desde el balcón) el paisaje es precioso, el mar se ve tan en calma, el bullicio de las olas, la música de los alrededores, Hawái es un verdadero paraíso tropical

**Inuyasha:** (abrazándola por detrás) si, es cierto, acá se respira tranquilidad y la diversión está en todos lados.

Es por eso que a pesar de la fuerte competencia, construir un hotel acá será un gran negocio

**Kagome:** me gustaría que cuando el hotel este terminado nos viniéramos a pasar una larga temporada acá

**Inuyasha:** así será, te lo prometo.

Ya casi todo está listo para poder dar inicio a la construcción solo falta que el gobierno nos autorice el permiso de construcción y que tú hagas el informe de impacto ambiental

**Kagome:** para hacer ello debo hacer un estudio del suelo y otras cosas ¿no planearas que hago todo eso entre mañana y pasado verdad?

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto que no, eso lo veras cuando ya todo este en regla, ósea de acá a un mes aproximadamente

**Miroku:** (tocó a la puerta) knock-knock

Inu, Kagome ¿ya están listos para el luau?

**Inuyasha:** (caminó hacia la puerta y le abrió a su amigo) si, ya estamos listos ¿Sango ya se despertó?

**Miroku:** si, esta algo mareada, pero dice que ya se le está pasando

**Kagome:** ¿estás seguro? Quizá sería mejor que se quede a descansar

**Miroku:** ya se lo sugerí, pero insiste en que quiere ir a la fiesta

**Kagome:** voy a verla (salió de su habitación y se fue a la de ella)

**Sango:** ¿ya estas lista para la fiesta?

**Kagome:** ¿estás segura de poder ir?

**Sango:** si, solo tuve un pequeño mareo, es normal en mi estado

**Kagome:** si lo sé de sobra. Bueno si te sientes bien entonces vayamos a la fiesta

**Sango:** el problema es que no se que ponerme, nada me queda bonito

**Kagome:** ¿bromeas? Todo te queda hermoso, toda tú eres hermosa

**Sango:** ¡ay amiga! ¡me siento gorda! ¡me siento horrible! (crisis hormonal)

**Kagome:** eso no es cierto, eres una de las mujeres más bonitas de todo Japón y embarazada eres aun más bonita, muchas quisieran ser como tú

**Sango:** (contenía sus ganas de llorar) gracias amiga, tú siempre me animas de alguna manera

**Kagome:** solo te digo la verdad… ahora, ponte un bonito vestido y ¡vámonos a divertir de lo lindo! ¿Qué dices?

**Sango:** ¡siii! ¡vamos a bailar y divertirnos mucho!

**Ayame:** knock–knock (tocó a la puerta) ¿chicas? ¿están adentro?

**Sango: **si, pasa

**Ayame:** ¿ya están listas para la fiesta? Los chicos las están esperando

**Sango:** ayúdanos a escoger que vestido me puedo poner, por favor

**Ayame:** uhmm… la verdad se me hace difícil, escoger solo 1, todo te queda espectacular, eres tan bonita que cualquier cosas que decidas usar te quedara precioso

**Sango:** (la abrazó con cariño) ¡gracias amiga! ¡eres tan linda conmigo!

**Kagome:** ponte este bonito vestido rojo, es el color que mejor te asienta

**Ayame:** estoy de acuerdo con Kagome, los colores vivos te quedan muy bien

Sango terminó de alistarse y por fin las tres amigas salieron de la habitación listas para ir al luau. Los muchacho al verlas se quedaron encantados, las tres se veían hermosas.

Finalmente después de tantos preparativos se dirigieron a la fiesta y se divirtieron a lo grande entre los seis.

Bailaron, conversaron mucho y rieron hasta las lágrimas, la felicidad los invadía, no podían imaginar nada mejor que estar todos juntos disfrutando de un buen momento.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, ya era bastante tarde por lo que la mayoría sentía agotados, excepto una de las parejas que estaban completamente felices de estar juntos después de tantos días de distanciamiento.

**En la habitación de…**

**Inuyasha:** te extrañe muchísimo pequeña, ya no podía esperar para poder estar totalmente a solas contigo. Me gusta estar en compañía de nuestros amigos, pero más disfruto estar a solas contigo

**Kagome:** yo también estoy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos aunque sea por un par de días, cada minuto sin ti se me hacía eterno, por eso vine a verte

Se colmaron de besos y caricias mutuas, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Por fin podían tener un momento de privacidad e intimidad.

Las caricias se convirtieron en deseo y el deseo en amor.

Aquella noche se demostraron su mutuo amor entregándose física y emocionalmente el uno al otro, ella le pertenecí a él y él a ella.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, hasta que los primero rayos de sol se colaron por las ventanas del balcón, anunciando un nuevo día.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que aquella noche de pasión había rendido frutos… en tan solo unos meses ambos podrían conocer el rostro de el nuevo ser al cual habían dado vida.

Sango tocó la puerta de la habitación de ellos varias veces. Pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

Se encontraban profundamente dormidos, después de la intensa noche que habían tenido.

**Miroku:** ¿respondieron? O ¿al menos dieron señales de vida?

**Sango:** no. Deben estar profundamente dormidos, mejor vayamos nosotros a tomar desayuno, ya cuando se levanten nos buscaran o llamaran

**Ayame:** todavía es temprano, dejémoslo descansar un poco mas

**Koga:** se siente bien, no tener que estar en la cocina teniendo que correr de un lado a otro para atender a los huéspedes, por mi no hay inconvenientes si esperamos a que se despierten o si tomamos desayuno ahorita

**Sango:** en ese caso vayamos a desayunar ahora, ustedes pueden esperar, pero este bebé no (señalando su vientre)

**Miroku:** no se diga mas, vayamos todos a desayunar y planeemos que hacer hoy

**Ayame:** ¿Por qué no vamos a Pearl Harbor? Me gustaría hacer un recorrido turístico histórico por la zona

**Koga:** ¿estás segura? Recuerda de dónde venimos y que fue lo que pasó allí

**Ayame:** no soy ignorante ¡claro que estoy segura! Aquel ataque militar por parte de nuestro país se llevó a cabo hace mucho años, no creo que los habitantes de hoy en día mantengan resentimiento contra nosotros

**Miroku:** ella tiene razón el ataque a Pearl Harbor fue en 1941 hoy por hoy ya no existen conflictos entre los pobladores del lugar y los japoneses.

A mí también me gustaría conocer el lugar, por lo que apoyo su idea de ira para allá

**Sango:** ok, pero eso será más tarde, yo tengo hambre y quiero mi desayuno ahora (tomó a Koga del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras)

**Koga:** ¿y yo que tengo que ver, con qué tengas hambre?

**Sango:** tú eres chef, por lo que si no llegamos a tiempo al restauran para desayunar, te puedes meter en la cocina y prepara algo

**Koga:** ¡Ayame, Miroku… muévanse, no me dejen a solas con ella!

Los aludidos no pudieron evitar reírse ante el arrebato de Sango y la desesperación de Koga.

Una vez en el restauran, tomaron desayuno y se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer durante todo el día.

Finalmente decidieron adquirir un paquete turístico por internet para el día.

Uno que los llevara hasta Pearl Harbor y les mostrara los principales lugares turísticos del lugar.

Terminaron de tomar sus desayunos y la pareja faltante aun no se unía a ellos. Por lo que una de las chicas decidió llamarlos.

**Ayame:** (marcó desde su celular el número de Inuyasha, esperó unos segundos hasta que obtuvo respuesta) ¿van a seguir metidos en la habitación todo el día o van a salir a pasear con nosotros?

**Inuyasha:** ¿Dónde están? Hace rato que estamos en el restauran del hotel

**Ayame:** nosotros también ¿en cuál de todos están ustedes?

**Inuyasha:** en el de estilo Hindú

**Ayame:** nosotros estamos en el que esta frente a la playa ¿se nos unen? O ¿tienen algún plan, para el resto del día?

**Inuyasha:** en seguida vamos (colgó)

Tan solo un par de minutos después, los seis amigos estuvieron reunidos.

Esperaron a que su guía turístico los fuera a recoger al hotel. Al llegar se presento ante ellos y los condujo hasta una mini van, la cual los llevaría hasta su destino.

El recorrido duró un aproximado de 1 hora y media.

Ya en el lugar, el guía les explico lo ocurrido el 7 de diciembre de 1941 acerca del sorpresivo ataque del ejército japonés al mando del almirante Yamamoto y como le dieron un buen golpe a la flota del pacífico de Estados Unidos.

Ayame se sintió herida con el comentario del guía y sentía que este la estaba criticando como Japonesa que era, por lo cual no se quedó callada y le inquirió que luego del ataque de su país natal, Estados Unidos contra atacó con una bomba nuclear dirigidas a Nagasaki e Hiroshima.

El ambiente se volvió algo hostil entre ella y el guía turístico, por lo cual él solo respondió, que su trabajo era narrar la historia del lugar y que no estaba tratando de mandar ningún mensaje subliminal entre palabras.

Ella se calmó un poco pero la tensión entre ambos se podía sentir a cada paso que deban.

El guía los llevó a recorrer otros lugares del sitio como "El parque Nacional Memorial USS Arizona" y los cuarteles generales de la base naval pertenecientes a la flota del pacifico y algunos museos de sitio.

El recorrido duro 6 y medias horas, tiempo en el cual Ayame se sintió estresada por los comentarios del guía y Koga no paraba de decirle que se relajara, después de todo había su idea visitar el lugar, sabiendo a lo que se exponía.

El retorno a Honolulu fue en total silencio, Sango y Kagome iban profundamente dormidas, mientras Ayame miraba con nostalgia el panorama por la ventana del auto, se sentía triste por todo lo que había escuchado y nadie sabía el porqué de su tristeza, solo ella (le causaba tristeza ya que su abuelo había muerto en el ataque a Hiroshima, poco después de que su madre naciera, por eso tenía curiosidad de conocer el lugar, para saber desde que perspectiva veían los americanos el inicio y fin de la 2da guerra mundial)

Koga la abrazaba como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero ella solo se limitaba a dirigir sus hermosos ojos verdes hacía el paisaje que disipaba rápidamente por la velocidad del auto.

Una vez en el hotel las cosas volvieron a la semi normalidad, los chicos estaban con ánimos de salir a algún bar/discoteca a pasarlo bien, mientras que las chicas estaban algo perezosas y Ayame se encontraba con los ánimos caldeados.

**Koga:** Ayame ¡quita ya esa cara de pocos amigos! fue tu idea hacer ese tour, no tienes porque seguir molesta por lo que dijo aquel guía, es parte de la historia y no importa cuánto te enojes las cosas no cambiaran nunca

**Ayame:** creo que por esta noche me quedare en la habitación, no deseo salir a ningún lado

**Kagome:** ¡entonces quedémonos todos y juguemos algo! ¡no es necesario que estemos fuera del hotel o de la habitación para divertirnos!

**Sango:** ya sé, juguemos póker y tú serás de nuevo la apuesta (refiriéndose a la apuesta del love shuffle, cuando Koga fue el premio que no consiguió)

**Koga:** ¿Qué tienes contra mí? Yo estoy al igual que tú disfrutando de unos días de descanso, si tienes algún tipo de antojo en especial ¡pídeselo a Miroku! ¡yo soy chef no tu…! Olvídalo

**Sango:** ¿no mi qué? ¡vamos termina la frase!

**Koga:** no tu… sirviente o chef particular… eso es lo que iba a decir

**Miroku:** bueno, bueno, ya no se peleen por tonterías

**Sango y Koga:** (gritando) ¿Quién está peleando?

**Ayame: **(esbozó una sonrisita que se convirtió en carcajada) ustedes son todo un caso, no pueden llevarse bien por más de 10 minutos

Sango y Koga se miraron y se sacaron la lengua en forma de reproche.

**Inuyasha:** ¿entonces que hacemos? ¿nos quedamos todos en el hotel y hacemos algo juntos?

**Miroku:** me parece lo más adecuado, las chicas parecen estar algo cansadas.

Podemos pedir algo de picar a la habitación y jugar póker…

**Koga:** (refunfuñando) ¡yo no pienso ser el premio de nadie!

**Miroku:** déjame terminar de hablar… podemos jugar póker y apostar algo que no sea ninguno de nosotros u otro juego de mesa como… uhm… no sé ¡monopolio!

**Kagome:** si juguemos monopolio, si, si juguemos monopolio, compraré muchos hoteles y les cobrare rentas carísimas ¡siii! (sus ojos se iluminaron como 2 llamas de fuego enardecidas)

**Miroku:** ¡me das miedo! Es solo un juego, no es la vida real (murmuró) aunque no está muy lejos de nuestra realidad

**Koga:** ¡decidido! Jugaremos monopolio

Para personas como ellos que siempre estaban ocupados y viajando de un lado al otro del mundo un simple juego de mesa era algo de lo más relajante y divertido que podía haber.

Todos se reunieron en la habitación de Kagome e Inuyasha ya que era la más grande, pidieron servicio al cuarto varias veces debido a los constantes antojos de Sango.

**Koga:** ¡que suerte que no trabajo en este hotel! El chef del lugar debe estar queriendo renunciar con todo lo que pides a cada rato

**Sango:** ¡no cantes victoria lobito! En cuanto estemos de vuelta en Tokio, serás tú el que tenga que atender mis antojos… así que mejor ¡cállate! (rió maliciosamente en tono bajito)

**Ayame:** ¡será mejor que no la provoques! Una mujer embarazada puede ser muy peligrosa

**Koga:** (-.-) si ya veo ¡realmente asusta!

La tarde se volvió noche y la noche madrugada, uno a uno fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y fue tan repentino que todos se quedaron dormidos en la misma habitación, Sango y Kagome sobre la cama, Miroku y Ayame en las sillas del balcón y Koga e Inuyasha sobre los dispersos sillones de la habitación.

Al despertar casi todos tenían en el cuerpo adolorido por la mala postura en la que habían dormido, solo las afortunadas que durmieron plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama se sentían frescas como una lechuga y llenas de energía.

**Kagome:** uhm (estirándose perezosamente) ¡buenos días a todos! ¿qué vamos hacer hoy?

**Ayame:** ir al quiropráctico… ¡me duele toda la espalda!

**Inuyasha:** estos muebles podrán ser de lujo, carísimos, muy modernos, pero nada cómodos para dormir

**Koga: **(sobándose el cuello y espalda) por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo perro sarnoso

**Miroku:** anoche corrió mucho viento, dormir en el balcón no fue la mejor de las ideas

**Kagome:** bueno, en lo que ustedes se despabilan aprovechare para darme un relajante y tibio baño… ¿Inu me acompañas? (lo miró pícaramente)

**Inuyasha:** (estaba adolorido por la mala noche) hoy no pequeña, realmente dormí pésimo en ese incomodo sillón

**Kagome:** muy bien, como desees (se encerró en el baño y se empezó a duchar)

**Ayame:** (con cara de sueño) ya todos estamos despiertos excepto Sango, me da envidia lo bien que duerme

**Miroku:** casi todo el día tiene sueño, no sé cómo se mantiene despierta en el trabajo

**Koga:** hoy es nuestro último día acá así ¿Qué vamos hacer?

**Ayame:** es cierto, es una pena. Nosotros debemos quedarnos al menos 3 semanas mas

**Inuyasha:** 1 mes, recién en un mes estarán los documentos en regla para poder iniciar con la construcción del hotel

**Koga:** ¿1 mes? ¿quieres decir que mantendrás a mi novia 1 mes a tu lado?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ehh! ¿Qué pasa lobo apestoso? ¿estás celoso?

**Koga:** ¿celos yo? ¿de ti? ¡jah! Ni en tus sueños… es solo que va ser un mes muy largo lejos de ella

**Ayame:** (le brillaban los ojitos de emoción) ¡eso quiere decir que me extrañas!

**Koga:** claro que si ¿por qué crees que vine hasta acá?

**Miroku:** bueno, bueno par de tortolos antes que se pongan melosos, recuerden donde están

**Koga y Ayame:** ¿Dónde?

**Miroku:** (plop, casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado) estamos en la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome y antes que se pongan emocionales, sería mejor que se retiren a su propia habitación

**Ayame:** (le dio un golpecito en la cabeza) ¡eres un pervertido! Ya sé a dónde iba dirigido tu comentario

Sango empezó a levantarse perezosamente, se frotó los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, levantándose de golpe.

**Sango:** ¿dónde estoy?

**Miroku:** (se sentó a su lado) estamos en la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome, anoche nos quedamos dormidos de tanto jugar

**Sango:** oh, sí, ya recuerdo (miró a su alrededor) ¡buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal durmieron?

**Todos:** no preguntes

**Sango:** ¡uh! Yo dormí muy bien, es más me siento renovada ¿Qué haremos hoy antes de volver a Tokio?

**Koga:** esa misma pregunta hice yo hace unos minutos, pero aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo

**Ayame:** hay un zoológico a 5 minutos de aquí a pie ¿Qué les parece? ¿Vamos a ver?

**Miroku:** en vista que ya todos se van hoy, creo que un paseo tranquilo por la ciudad sería lo mejor, por lo que el zoológico suena bien

**Koga:** está bien, bueno muchachos me retiro a mi habitación para empacar y alistarme para ir a desayunar ¿me sigues Ayame o prefieres quedarte acá?

**Ayame:** te sigo, de paso que me das un masaje en la espalda, la tengo destrozada por la mala noche, dormir en el balcón no fue algo atinado de mi parte (tomó la mano de su novio y junto a él salió de la habitación)

**Sango:** nosotros también deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación, debo empacar mis cosas y alistarme para salir a pasear

**Miroku:** está bien morena, es una verdadera pena que el fin de semana terminara tan pronto

**Sango:** te prometo que volveré otra vez por acá

**Miroku:** espero que tu estado te lo permita preciosa, ya que nosotros todavía deberemos permanecer 1 mes más por acá

**Sango:** si lo escuché cuando estaba entre dormida y despierta, descuida antes de 1 mes estaré de vuelta ¿vamos ya, a nuestra habitación? Inu y Kagome deben estar esperando que nos vayamos para estar a solas

**Inuyasha:** por mí no hay problema que continúen acá

**Miroku:** no mi amigo, no es justo que te reste privacidad y además… yo también quiero aprovechar de estar a solas con mi linda esposa (la abrazó de un lado y la besó)

**Sango:** entonces vámonos de una vez y no hagamos mal tercio (salieron de la habitación dejando solo a su amigo)

Inuyasha aprovecho para echarse a dormir un momento sobre la cama mientras Kagome aun se estaba bañando.

Algunos minutos después ella salió de la ducha, se cambió y lo despertó.

**Kagome:** amor, amor, despierta (le susurro al oído) despierta ya dormilón (él no se despertaba, lo lleno de besos por todos lados y ahí si reacciono)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome… uhmm… discúlpame, estoy tan cansado que me cuesta mantenerme despierto, voy a darme una ducha de agua fría para ver si así me desperezo (se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido baño)

Salió del baño y la vio acomodando sus cosas dentro de la maleta, la abrazó por detrás se su cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella se dio vuelta y le devolvió las caricias, dejó la maleta de lado y cedió a las caricias de su esposo, pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpido por los golpeteos a la puerta.

**Sango:** chicos ¿ya están listos? Si no lo están los esperamos en el restauran que está en el jardín ¿ok?

**Kagome:** ok, amiga enseguida bajamos.

(mirando a su esposo) ¿en que estábamos antes que nos interrumpan?

**Inuyasha:** (la recostó sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella) ¡en esto! (la colmó de besos y le quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto)

No deseaban hacer esperar a sus amigos mucho tiempo pero tampoco querían dejar a medias su último encuentro íntimo.

Se tomaron su tiempo para amarse mutuamente, no tanto como hubiesen querido, pero si lo suficiente como para poder esperar 1 mes hasta la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos.

Después del desayuno caminaron hasta el zoológico que estaba cerca al hotel.

Dentro de este las bromas entre Inuyasha y Koga no se hicieron esperar

**Inuyasha:** (en el área de los lobos) ¡ey Koga! ¡ahí está tu manada! Deberías quedarte y declararte como el macho alfa

**Koga:** poco original tu comentario perro sarnoso, si esos lobos fueran míos, te aseguro que lo primero que les ordenaría cazar sería a ti, aunque creo que se quedarían con hambre

**Kagome:** (no pudo evitar reírse) ustedes no pueden negar la cercanía que se tienen como amigos, estoy segura que si faltase uno, el otro lo extrañaría

**Koga e Inuyasha:** eso nunca… ¡yo jamás extrañaría a este! (señalándose entre sí)

**Ayame:** sí, sí, eso dicen ahorita, ya los quiero ver de acá a un mes que se vuelvan a ver ¿Cómo se van a sentir?

El lugar era realmente hermoso, habían todo tipo de animales, peces y plantas.

Para finalizar su recorrido almorzaron ahí en total armonía, al menos durante el almuerzo las bromas y riñas cesaron entre los entrañables amigos.

Antes de regresar al hotel se dirigieron al mercado internacional para comprar algunos recuerdos. Mientras recorrían el lugar en busaca de cosas curiosas para comprar, no se percataron del tiempo, hasta que uno de ellos se digno a mirar su reloj.

**Miroku:** chicos ¿a que hora sale su vuelo?

**Kagome:** a las 3:00 p.m

**Miroku:** ya son las 1:30 y el aeropuerto está lejos de aquí, si no salimos en este instante no llegaran a tiempo

**Ayame:** hagamos una cosa, ustedes sigan comprando e Inuyasha y yo iremos al hotel por el auto, regresaremos a recogerlos y los llevaremos hasta el hotel

**Koga:** ¿y por qué te tienes que ir tú con el sarnoso ese?

**Ayame:** porque para llegar a tiempo debemos ir corriendo hasta las habitaciones, sacar las maletas de ustedes y pedir el auto… te recuerdo que Inuyasha y yo somos los mas rápidos de nosotros 5 ya que Sango no cuenta porque ella no puede correr (respiró hondo, estaba algo fastidiada por la desconfianza de él) ¿TE SATISAFACE MI RESPUESTA?

**Koga:** si…totalmente… no tienes porque enojarte, yo solo tenía curiosidad…

Inuyasha y Ayame salieron a toda prisa con dirección al hotel e hicieron lo que ella dijo, mientras el sacaba las maletas de cada habitación ella pedía el auto.

A toda prisa él manejo hasta el mercado, recogiendo a sus amigos, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aeropuerto y la despedidas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los que se iban y por parte de los que se quedaban.

Entres suspiros, sollozos y palabras de cariño Sango, Kagome y Koga abordaron su avión, prometiendo los tres que regresarían en 1 mes.

**Tokio/casa de Bankotsu/6:00 a.m**

La pareja de enamorados se encontraban alistándose para empezar el día en la comodidad de su habitación.

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

**Midoriko:** completamente, debo recoger a Koga-kun y las chicas y de ahí irnos al hotel, por lo que sería en vano que vayamos los dos, además falta solo 30 minutos para que Rin se despierte

**Bankotsu:** otra semana que empieza y que empezamos lejos uno del otro ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir quedándote en casa de Kagura?

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) no lo sé, ya pasó un mes y ella parece estar más feliz en mi compañía que con Sesshomaru, ese matrimonio no está yendo bien, lo noto muy distante con ella

**Bankotsu:** ¿y él contigo?

**Midoriko:** conmigo… uhm… como siempre supongo, nosotros siempre hemos sido cercanos y nos hemos llevado bien, por lo que no noto ninguna diferencia ahora

**Bankotsu: **espero que sea solo mi imaginación, pero parece que él se está interesando en ti, al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio desde que viajamos todos

**Midoriko:** no creo que sea así, si yo realmente le interesara hubiera correspondido mis sentimientos cuando se los confesé, además él mismo me orilló a que me enamorara de ti

**Bankotsu:** bueno preciosa, será mejor que nos dejemos de tanta platica o no llegaras a tiempo al aeropuerto

**Midoriko:** uhm… quisiera quedarme a tu lado todo el día (le dio un apasionado beso) ¿y si me quedo y no vamos a trabajar ninguno de los dos?

**Bankotsu:** me hechiza tu propuesta, pero no puedo dejar a mis pacientes de lado y recuerda que Koga amenazó con despedirte si llegabas tarde o faltabas

**Midoriko:** si lo sé, pero soñar no cuesta nada, en fin será mejor que termine de vestirme (estaba en ropa interior y con el camisaco de chef puesto)

Se vistió, le dio un sentido beso a su novio, diciéndole que lo extrañaría durante la semana. Salió de la casa en busca de su auto, se subió a este y enrumbo al aeropuerto.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio…**

Los tres viajeros provenientes de Hawái ya habían arribado, tocando suelo patrio, sus semblantes no eras los mejores, ya que habían tenido que dejar atrás a sus respectivas parejas, pero les quedaba el consuelo de haber podido pasar junto a ellos un grato fin de semana que no se repetiría hasta dentro un mes.

**Midoriko:** ¿¡pero que caras, son esas! Creí que los vería felices por el viaje

**Koga:** a decir verdad si lo estamos, pero es duro dejar atrás a quien amas

**Midoriko:** (bufó) me lo vas a decir a mí que llevo un mes viviendo en casa de Kagura y solo puedo disfrutar de mi novio los fines de semana

**Kagome:** pero tu situación es distinta a la nuestra, nosotros debemos esperar un mes para volver a verlos, tú al menos lo vez lo vez durante la semana

**Midoriko:** no es tan diferente, ustedes tienen las posibilidades económicas para viajar cuantas veces deseen, por lo que no entiendo ¿por sufren?

**Sango:** porque tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir y el tiempo no está a nuestro favor, es por eso que debemos esperar un mes

**Midoriko:** bueno chicos tampoco es el fin del mundo, existen la cibercomunicación.

En fin dejemos las penas de lado y regresemos a nuestras vidas ¿no es así jefe?

**Koga:** ¿de cuándo aquí me llamas jefe?

**Midoriko:** pero eso eres… además siempre me paras amenazando con despedirme si llego tarde o falto, eso hace un jefe ¡no!

**Koga:** tienes razón Miko, soy tu jefe y por lo tanto debemos llegar a tiempo al trabajo

**Midoriko:** ¡Kogaaa-kunnn! ¡no me llames Miko, tú también!

Lo comenzó a corretear por el lugar y él huía de ella, era algo gracioso de observar, se comportaban como dos niños sin importarles que las demás personas los miraban con asombro, filmaban con sus celulares y hasta les tomaban fotos.

Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas como levantarle al ánimo a cualquiera; Las caras largas de los tres desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en contagiosas sonrisas.

Con los ánimos en alto, el grupo de amigos siguieron hasta el auto a Midoriko.

Ella se encargo de dejar primero a Sango en su casa, puesto que ella entraba horas más tarde a trabajar, luego enrumbo hasta el hotel, donde cada quien se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo.

**Ya de noche en la cocina…**

Midoriko se encontraba guardando los utensilios de cocina en su lugar, dejando el área lista para el día siguiente… cuando de pronto sintió como unas cálidas y varoniles manos cubrieron sus ojos a manera de sorpresa.

**Midoriko:** ¡amor! ¡viniste a…! (se dio vuelta y…) ¿tú? ¿Qué hace tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** voy a ir a ver a Rin y quería saber ¿si deseas acompañarme?

**Midoriko:** créeme que me encantaría ir a mi casa, para estar un rato con mi sobrina y mi novio. Pero no puedo, debo cumplir con mi deber de prima y hacerle compañía a tu esposa, que por cierto tienes bastante abandonada.

Casi todos los días llegas extremadamente tarde y cuando llegas casi no le haces caso… ¿Qué sucede? - ¿Por qué estas actuando así con ella?

**Sesshomaru:** tú misma te has percatado de la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido últimamente y es por eso que no puedo llegar temprano a casa

**Midoriko:** lo entiendo, pero en lugar de invitarme a mí, a ir a mi propia casa a ver a mi sobrina, deberías invitar a Kagura para que te acompañe a ver tu hija, que por ley también es suya. Rin esperó a que te cases para tener una mamá de nuevo, pero más madre parezco yo de ella y eso no es porque Kagura no quiera

**Sesshomaru:** (entre dientes musitó) preferiría que fueras tu su madre política y no Kagura

**Midoriko:** ¿dijiste algo? No te oí

**Sesshomaru:** nada, no dije nada. Tienes razón es tiempo de que Kagura y Rin se traten como madre e hija. Bueno Miko, si no deseas acompañarme me voy, te veré luego en casa

Ella terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a cumplir con su deber de prima política.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru y Kagura…**

**Midoriko:** (en la habitación de su prima) ¿ya te vas adaptando a tu vida de casada?

**Kagura:** algo, lo que sucede es que las cosas son diferentes ahora a cómo eran antes.

De novios Sesshomaru era detallista conmigo y me demostraba su cariño constantemente, ahora parece absorto en su trabajo y casi no estamos juntos, es por eso que se me hace difícil creer que soy su esposa

**Midoriko:** yo creo que debes dejar de comportarte como la esposa abnegada y ser mas agresiva con él

**Kagura:** ¿agresiva? ¿Cómo que agresiva? No te comprendo

**Midoriko:** cuando llegue a casa, debes de seducirlo, con una pijama sexy, un caminadita sensual, llenarlo de besos llenos de deseo, irlo a buscar al trabajo y seducirlo, salir los dos solos a algún lugar romántico, cosas así

**Kagura:** lo has dicho con tanto fervor, que me hace pensar que lo hiciste pensando en alguien especial

**Midoriko:** (se ruborizo) ¿tan obvia puedo ser?

**Kagura:** (soltó una carcajada) si y yo sé perfectamente en quien estabas pensando.

Ahora que mencionas eso de hacer algo diferente, deberíamos reunirnos los cuatro uno de estos días y hacer algo… como ir a bailar ¿te parece buena idea?

**Midoriko:** ¡excelente! ¡Salgamos este sábado los cuatro juntos! Así Sesshomaru no tendrá excusa de que tiene trabajo, ya que los domingos descansa, me parece fenomenal.

Y para ir avanzando con el resto del plan, mañana a penas regrese o mejor aún, ve a buscarme al hotel a mi hora de salida y ¡vámonos de compras! Te voy a llevar a la boutique donde yo compro lencería, ahí venden unas cosas ¡divinas! Y con las curvas que tienes te vas a ver irresistible ¡ya lo veras!

Ahora si te dejo, que el aburrido de mi primo debe estar por llegar y no quiero arruinarles la noche (se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación)

**Kagura:** gracias Midoriko por la ayuda

**Midoriko:** de nada prima y ya sabes ¡debes ser agresiva!... (cuchichiando) comienza desde hoy (le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación)

Una hora después aproximadamente Sesshomaru retornó a su hogar.

Antes de abrir la puerta del mismo se quedó parado pensando en a cuál de las dos se encontraría, a la aburrida de su esposa que se comportaba como una insípida mujer o a la alborotada de su prima que despertaba en él todo tipo de emociones.

Al ingresar sintió un total silencio… ya sabía con quien se toparía… con su esposa, pero lo que no sabía es que la encontraría durmiendo, eso fue toda una sorpresa para él, ella por lo general sin importa la hora que fuera siempre lo esperaba despierto.

La miró dormir apaciblemente acurrucada entre las sabanas de la enorme cama y se sintió culpable por haberle propuesto matrimonio y ya no amarla como en un principio, la quería muchísimo sí, pero el amor que le había tenido se había disipado o mejor dicho se había acunado en otra persona.

Sentía que la estaba lastimando con su fría actitud. Y ella no se merecía que la trate así, ya que en verdad era una buena mujer y esposa, además ella le pidió tiempo para pensar en casarse, tiempo que él no estuvo dispuesto a darle y ahora comenzaba a comprender el porqué, no se habían conocido lo suficiente como para consolidarse como matrimonio.

Dentro de él sabía que el problema era él mismo y no su esposa pero ¿cómo lo solucionaría?


	58. Como agua y aceite

**Cap. LVIII**

**Como agua y aceite…**

Entre su esposa y prima se pasaron horas tratando de convencerlo para ir a bailar el día sábado. Se hizo de rogar hasta que finalmente aceptó.

Siendo ya el día pactado para salir los cuatro, las chicas se encontraba en casa de Bankotsu, en una hora Sesshomaru se reuniría con ellos.

Midoriko estaba emocionadísima arreglando a su prima política para la salida y Rin contemplaba la transformación de su nueva mamá.

**En la habitación de Midoriko…**

**Rin:** tú también pareces una muñeca tamaño gigante como mi tía Miko

**Kagura:** ¿tú crees que me veo bien?

**Rin: **si, estas idéntica a mi tía, su ropa te queda bien

**Midoriko:** no te muevas mientras te estoy maquillando, ya verás que en cuanto Sessh te vea se quedar boquiabierto ¡no te va reconocer!

**Kagura:** ¡claro! ¿Cómo me va a reconocer con esta micro ropa que me has puesto? Me parece un poco reveladora para mi gusto, no soy anticuada ni una cucufata, pero tampoco suelo vestirme con tan poca tela

**Midoriko:** (maquillándola) no es para tanto, ya te acostumbraras, además te he puesto ropa sexy pero no tan reveladora como tú dices… es solo una mini falda short y un corset rojo con encajes negros ¿Qué tiene ese de revelador?

**Kagura:** se te olvida los tacones con plataforma rojos… parece que fuera a salir en un video clip como cabaretera francesa del siglo XVIII

**Midoriko:** ¡no te quejes! ¡te ves preciosa! Además yo también estoy con mini y zapatos de tacón y mi strapples es más revelador que tu corset

**Kagura:** ¡eso es porque tú tienes más busto que yo!… (se ajustó un poco el corset) con esta cosa puesta me cuesta respirar, es mas no sé si lograre pararme

**Midoriko:** ya te vas a acostumbrar solo relájate… ya termine de maquillarte solo falta tu cabello y estarás lista para ser la sensación de la discoteca

**Kagura:** ¿tú que opinas Rin?

**Rin:** ¿yo también me voy a ver como ustedes cuando sea grande?

**Kagura:** tú serás aun más bonita que nosotras, con tus hermosos ojos color ámbar y cabello negro serás toda una roba corazones, los chicos se volverán locos por ti

**Rin:** ¡wacala! Los niños no me gustan, son sucios, gritones y toscos, no quiero que se fijen en mí, prefiero jugar con mis muñecas o estar con mis amigas

Ambas mujeres soltaron una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de la niña.

**Bankotsu:** (tocó a la puerta de la habitación) ¿puedo pasar chicas?

**Midoriko:** pasa amor… llegas a tiempo para darnos tu opinión acerca de cómo luce Kagura

**Bankotsu:** (se quedo boquiabierto) ¡wauu! te ves… ¿cómo decirlo?... luces diferente

**Kagura:** ¿me veo mal o bien? Traté de convencer a Midoriko que no me vistiera con una atuendo tan revelador pero ella insistió, me siento extraña vestida así

**Midoriko:** (la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo) ¡mírate! Convéncete que no te ves mal… estas bellísima

**Kagura:** (no quería verse, pero poco a poco giró su cabeza y se miró) ¿e…e…esa soy yo? ¡vaya! Me veo completamente distinta… ¡me gusta! En verdad me gusta ¡gracias! (intento caminar con los tacones pero tropezó cayendo en los brazos de su amigo) ¡lo… lo siento!

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué te disculpas? Solo te tropezaste

**Kagura:** (sus rostros habían quedado tan cercanos que casi se besan) por nada, creo que es solo que estoy algo nerviosa eso es todo.

Midoriko, no creo que pueda caminar con estos zapatos, por suerte ahorita caí en brazos de Bankotsu, pero ¡imagínate que en plena discoteca me caiga sobre alguien más!

**Midoriko:** uhmm… déjame pensar… ¡ya sé! Ponte mis sandalias de plataformas negras ¿con esas te sentirías mejor?

**Kagura:** ¡pero son altísimas! ¿no tienes algo menos alto?

**Bankotsu:** (en tono burlón) sus pantuflas de conejo rosa (soltó una ligera risita)

**Kagura:** jah, jah, ¿Qué insinúas que no se caminar con tacones? ¡Jeh!… te demostrare que si puedo ¡Midoriko! Ya no es necesario que me prestes otros zapatos, iré con estos (los rojos con plataforma de tacón alto)

**Midoriko:** ¡el timbre!… debe ser Sessh… tú no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga ok. Amor por favor ayúdala a caminar hasta la sala por favor

**Kagura:** (resopló) ¡no necesito que me ayude! (dio 3 pasos y casi se cae) ok, si necesito ayuda, pero pensándolo mejor… préstame tus sandalias negras, es mas fácil caminar con plataformas que con tacones aguja tan altos

**Rin:** ¿por qué tienes que usar zapatos tan incómodos?

**Bankotsu:** la misma pregunta me hago yo ¿Por qué las mujeres disfrutan torturándose usando zapatos tan poco prácticos e incómodos

**Kaede:** (ingresó a la habitación) mis niños, mi niño Sesshomaru está en la sala esperándolos

**Rin:** ¡mi papi! ¡Mi papi! ¡Voy a verlo! ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy!

**Bankotsu:** te acompaño a recibirlo (ambos salieron de la habitación con dirección a la sala)

**Kaede:** se ven realmente lindas mis niñas… Kagura ¿te sientes cómoda con esos zapatos?

**Kagura:** ahora sí, las plataformas son más sencillas de pisar que los tacones

**Midoriko:** tengo que darte clases de cómo pisar zapatos muy altos… pero por ahora vayamos a la sala para que Sessh se quede estupefacto cuando te vea

En la sala se encontraban ambos conversando temas relacionado a los hoteles. Sesshomaru le estaba dando los por menores de los avances con el hotel de España e informándole que su presencia sería requerida nuevamente, cosa que no le pareció grato de escuchar a Bankotsu, pero que sabía que como coproprietario era su responsabilidad.

Por su parte Rin intentaba llamar la atención de su padre enseñándole lo grande que estaba Kuroro y contándole lo bien que se llevaba con Koriu.

La conversación se vio interrumpida con la aparición de las féminas que ya se encontraban listas para salir a divertirse esa noche, el objetivo de Midoriko se cumplió tal y como ella lo esperaba, Sesshomaru al ver a su espectacular esposa se quedo sin palabras deslumbrado por su belleza, pero… su prima no pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos, ella también atrajo de sobremanera su atención, cosa que disimulo lo mejor que pudo, puesto que el novio de ella no dejaba de mirarlo con detenimiento como amenazándolo que de mirarla de mas o hacer un comentario inapropiado no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

**Rin:** ¡tía, mamá! (fue la primera vez que llamó así a Kagura) se ven muy lindas ¿ustedes son muñecas tamaño extra grande?

**Kagura:** (se sonrió y puso de rodillas para poder hablarle) gracias hija por tu comentario, pero nosotras no somos muñecas, somos personas

**Sesshomaru:** apoyo la noción de Rin, se ven realmente bellas las dos (le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse) ¡te ve bellísima! (le dio un suave beso)

**Midoriko:** (aplaudiendo) ¡siii! ¡así los quería ver! Juntos y enamorados

**Bankotsu:** bueno, en vista que ya todos estamos listos ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?

**Rin:** ¿por qué yo no puedo ir?

**Sesshomaru:** (se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella) porque a ese lugar solo va gente grande, cuando tengas edad suficiente podrás ir también

**Rin:** ¡ohh! ¿entonces, puedo quedarme en casa de Shippo para jugar con él?

**Sesshomaru:** no lo sé, tendría que hablar con Kagome

**Rin:** ¡llámala papi! Llámala, quiero ir a jugar con Shippo

Él accedió al pedido de su hija y llamó a su cuñada.

Le manifestó el deseo de la pequeña de pasar la noche en su casa para jugar con su hijo y ella le respondió que encantada, el único inconveniente era que no se encontraba en su casa sino en la de su madre, pero si lo deseaba podía mandar a su hermano a recoger a la pequeña.

Él le respondió que no hacía falta, que él enviaría a la pequeña hasta su domicilio con Jaken.

Llamó a su chofer y le pidió que recogiera a su hija, para llevarla a casa de la familia Higurashi.

**Sesshomaru:** alista tus cosas Rin, Jaken vendrá por ti en unos minutos para llevarte a casa de la familia Higurashi

**Rin:** ¡yeee! Papi ¿puedo llevar a Kuroro y a Koriu?

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que sea buena idea, ellos tienen un gato y Kuroro podría ser un apetitoso bocado para este y Koriu podría ver a Buyo como un juguete.

Será mejor que dejes a tus mascotas acá en casa ya mañana los volverás a ver

**Rin:** pero Koriu es muy dócil. Él no se comería al gato, sino se come Kuroro no veo porque a Buyo si

**Bankotsu: **Koriu no deja de ser un perro, sino se come a Kuroro es porque han creció juntos pero con un gato podría ser distinto, mejor déjalos y evítale problemas a la familia Higurashi

**Rin: **(intentando buscar auxilio) ¡mamá! tú si me dejas llevar mis mascotas ¿verdad?

**Kagura:** (se sintió comprometida) lo siento cielito, pero si tu papá y tío dicen que no es por algo

**Rin:** ¡tíííaaa! ¡tú si me dejaras llevarlos! ¿no?

**Midoriko:** sweetie hay cosas en las cuales debo estar de acuerdo con los demás, tú sabes que yo te apoyo en casi todo, pero esto de llevar a las mascotas a otra casa… no puedo decirte que si, sería peligroso si juntas un gato, un perrote y un conejito

**Rin:** (haciendo puchero) ¡ya no los quiero! (se fue molesta a su habitación)

Todos la miraron angustiados al ver el estado de ánimo con el que se retiraba del lugar.

**Kaede:** no se preocupen por ella, va estar bien, solo está tratando de llamar la atención

**Kagura:** quizá no debimos ser tan drásticos con ella

**Sesshomaru:** no lo fuimos, ella debe comprender que hay ciertas cosas que se le puede consentir y otras que no

Bankotsu quiso intervenir en la conversación, pero Midoriko le indicó que no lo hiciera puesto que ellos eran sus padres y era decisión de ellos como educar a Rin.

**Kaede:** mis niños ¿no iban a salir a divertirse? ¿por qué aun siguen aquí?

**Midoriko:** ¡es cierto! Casi se me olvida ¿vámonos ya? (tomó del brazo a su novio, se despidió de Kaede y salió de la casa)

**Sesshomaru:** hasta luego Kaede, te encargo mucho a Rin, sé que la cuidaras bien como siempre

**Kaede:** descuida mi niño, ve tranquilo a divertirte con tu esposa, yo me encargo de Rin

**Kagura:** gracias por su ayuda señora Kaede

**Kaede:** ¿qué es eso de señora? Dime nana o Kaede, tu eres también mi niña

**Kagura:** (le sonrió dulcemente) gracias nana Kaede, hasta pronto.

¿vamos cariño? Midoriko y Bankotsu se van a aburrir esperándonos

**Sesshomaru:** si, vamos de una vez antes que ese par decidan irse sin nosotros

Los cuatro se dirigieron en 2 autos con dirección a la discoteca… unos minutos después se encontraban en la entrada de esta.

El ingreso estaba atiborrado de gente haciendo cola para poder ingresar. Ya que el lugar era exclusivo solo se podía ingresar con pases o esperar a que un lugar se desocupara para poder ingresar.

Midoriko precavidamente había hecho reservación unos días antes, por lo que se acercó al guardia de seguridad ubicado en la puerta de entrada, le pestaño coquetamente un par de veces y este quedo embelesado con su belleza dejándola entrar a ella y acompañantes sin necesidad de corroborar si efectivamente estaba en lista o no.

Ingresaron al lugar y de inmediato una de las camareras del lugar los guío hasta una de las mesas de la zona V.I.P ubicada en el segundo piso, desde el cual se podía observar la enorme pista de baile, las coloridas luces que brotaban desde el techo hasta el piso dispersándose en diferentes direcciones, la zona del Dj y la amplia barra de bar ubicada a unos metros al lado izquierdo de la pista de baile llena de gente que bailaba eufóricamente al ritmo de la música.

La atractiva camarera les tomó la orden a cada uno y se retiró del lugar al área del bar.

**Bankotsu:** (vio como le coqueteo al guardia) eres un encanto mi fierecilla, debería estar celoso de cada hombre que contempla con fervor, pero si lo hiciera tendría que hacerlo con casi todos

**Midoriko:** no tienes porque sentir celos, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y mi corazón te pertenece totalmente

**Kagura:** (estaba junto a ellos escuchando) ustedes son un encanto, no pierden oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren

**Bankotsu:** es algo natural entre nosotros, no necesitamos pensar que decirnos, simplemente nos lo demostramos

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba ubicado al extremo de la mesa, quedando frente a Bankotsu) ese tipo de cosas con el tiempo se acaban, la pasión solo dura un par de años y luego queda la monótona costumbre

**Bankotsu:** eso no es una regla general, es dependiendo de la personalidad de los amantes

**Midoriko:** amor, en lo que esperamos a que nos traigan nuestros pedidos ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Esa canción me gusta y quisiera disfrutarla

Él tomó su mano de forma galante y la guío por las escaleras hasta llegar a la pista de baile.

Una vez en esta ambos empezaron a bailar. Para su sorpresa no solo se llevaban a las mil maravillas en sus rutinas cotidianas, sino también como bailarines, era como si uno leyera la mente del otro anticipando que movimiento iban a hacer.

Ella contorneaba sensualmente sus caderas y cintura y él le seguía perfectamente el compás de cada uno de sus movimientos e inconscientemente el baile se fue volviendo un cortejo.

Comenzaron a sentir el libido recorrer sus venas y casi automáticamente sus cuerpos se atrajeron quedando peligrosamente juntos… sino reaccionaban a tiempo perderían la noción de donde se encontraban.

Sus labios se unieron formándose besos llenos de frenesí, transmitiéndose lujuria, deseo y pasión, era como si sus mentes se hubieran desconectado por completo y solo existieran ellos dos en aquel lugar.

**Bankotsu:** (pauso el beso, recobrando la cordura)… será mejor que regresemos a la mesa o nuestra salida se verá acortada

**Midoriko:** (relamiéndose los labios) si, tienes razón, por poco y pierdo la noción de donde estamos (lo abrazó del cuello)… pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída hacia ti.

¡Me gustas tanto! Que quisiera perder la razón y hacerle caso a la locura y continuar por el sendero del placer

**Bankotsu:** si, yo también quisiera sucumbir a los deseos libidinosos que me haces sentir, pero estamos con nuestros amigos aquí para divertirnos, por lo que no sería justo para ellos simplemente irnos y dejarlos solos, cuando apenas hemos llegado

**Midoriko:** (haciendo puchero) detesto cuando tienes razón. Vamos a hacerles compañía… la camarera ya debe haber dejado nuestras ordenes

Retornaron a la mesa, donde sus amigos se encantaban conversando.

**Kagura:** ¡regresaron tan pronto! Creí que bailarían un poco mas

**Midoriko:** ehh… si pero no, nos pareció justo dejarlos aquí solos por mucho rato… por cierto ¿Por qué no bajan a bailar?

**Sesshomaru:** tú mejor que nadie sabes que este tipo de música no me gusta

**Midoriko:** no seas ¡aburrido! ¡ven vamos a bailar! ¿Qué dices? (extendiéndole le la mano)

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, lo hare solo porque se trata de ti

**Midoriko:** ¡ay por favor! No lo hagas por mi hazlo para divertirte… Kagura ahorita te lo de vuelvo con los ánimos en alto para que le pase lo antipático ¿está bien?

**Kagura:** (ˆ-ˆ) si, está bien, disfruten bailando

Midoriko lo jaló prácticamente hasta la pista de baile, él se movía torpemente sin muchos deseos de seguir el ritmo de la música, mientras que ella saltaba entusiasmada sobre su sitio.

Animándolo e incentivándolo a que se moviera y que hiciera gala de lo buen bailarín que era.

Él deseaba retirarse de la pista de baile pero ella lo jalaba exigiéndole que se quede y se divirtiera algo, de mala gana se movía aunque fuese un poco.

Poco a poco fue agarrándole gusto al ritmo de la música, cuando casi sin proponérselo empezó a bailar rítmicamente.

**Bankotsu:** ¿te estás divirtiendo, de verdad?

**Kagura:** contigo siempre puedo ser sincera… (resopló) me agrada el lugar, estoy a gusto con tu compañía y la de Midoriko, pero no entiendo porque Sesshomaru es tan distante conmigo.

Los veo a ti y a Miko, tan emocionados, felices y enamorados… que me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo el Sesshomaru que me trataba de la misma manera?

**Bankotsu:** debe ser por el exceso de trabajo que ha estado teniendo últimamente, solo tenle un poco de paciencia, ya verás que pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

Mientras ¿quieres ir a bailar? Parece que Miko y Sessh no regresaran en un buen rato

**Kagura:** nunca he bailado contigo, me gustaría saber que tan bien o mal lo hacemos

Él enrosco el brazo de ella en el suyo y bajaron juntos las escaleras hasta la pista de baile.

Una vez en la pista, él soltó su brazo y le hizo una reverencia diciéndole My lady ¿me permite esta pieza? Cual caballero de la época de los reyes y reinas.

Kagura se sonrió con la payasada de su amigo y acepto el galanteo de su caballero acompañante. Siguiéndole la corriente ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante como aceptando la propuesta de bailar en su compañía.

Al inicio los movimientos de ambos eran torpes y descoordinados, si ella iba a la derecha, él iba a la izquierda, eran tan continuos estos pasos que él comenzó a bromear improvisando un tipo de baile que no iba con el ritmo de la canción, ocasionando risas de alegría por parte de ella.

**Kagura:** ¿eres un payaso o qué?

**Bankotsu:** soy muchas cosas, pero creo que aun no me graduó de payaso (sonriéndole amenamente) ¿Qué ocurre no te gusta mi baile tun – tun? Así los podemos descoordinar mutuamente y nadie lo va a notar

**Kagura:** (no podía parar de reír) eres todo un caso, tú siempre me levantas el ánimo sin importar las circunstancias

**Bankotsu:** para eso somos los amigos y si somos mejores amigos mejor aún

**Kagura:** (lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla) te quiero amigo, te quiero mucho

**Bankotsu:** ¡bien My lady! ¿que desea usted hacer ahora?

**Kagura:** a ver enséñame ese pasito raro tuyo, para seguirte el ritmo y bailarlo

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura en querer hacer el ridículo?

**Kagura:** yo no voy a hacer la única, seremos los dos, para esos somos las mejores amigas para apoyar las ridiculeces de nuestros mejores amigos

**Bankotsu:** ¡muy bien! ¡será como tú digas! Observa con atención es un paso a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y giras tus manos en forma circular contra tu pecho ¿entendiste?

**Kagura:** si entendí como hacer el ridículo… gracias por ser como eres, pero te estoy bromeando, no tengo tanta personalidad como tú para dejarme mirar como bicho raro.

Mejor regresemos a la mesa, Miko y Sessh ya deban haber vuelto

Retornaron a la mesa, pero ninguno de los dos había regresado. Cosa que borró la sonrisa del rostro de Bankotsu y se le formo un semblante mas de preocupación por lo que no se sentía cómodo, sabiendo que ese par estaban solos.

**Kagura:** (miraba apoyada en el barandal hacia la pista de baile) ¡mira ahí están! ¡que bien se llevan! Bailan casi como si fueran profesionales

**Bankotsu:** (observo con fastidio) si… se llevan bien… ese par se llevan bien en cualquier aspecto

**Kagura:** a veces siento celos de ambos, son tan cercanos y se llevan tan bien que parece que fueran una pareja de novios

**Bankotsu:** solo lo parecen nada más. Según tengo entendido ellos se han llevado bien casi todo la vida

En la pista de baile Sesshomaru estaba encantado con su prima, ella lo hacía sentir vivo, lleno de energías positivas… sin embargo sus sensuales movimientos al bailar lo hacían sentir excitado, por lo cual procuraba distraer su mente concentrándose en la letra de la canción o en las luces del lugar, ella lo estaba llevando a sus límites sin proponérselo, pero él se consideraba un hombre fuerte y podía controlar sus emociones.

**Midoriko:** creo que ya bailamos lo suficiente, y tienes otro semblante. Te veo más animado

**Sesshomaru:** si, bailar contigo fue gratificante, siento que el estrés que tenía al llegar se ha disipado por completo

**Midoriko:** estoy algo sedienta, vamos a la mesa para descansar

Él asintió con la cabeza y camino tras de ellas hasta llegar al 2do piso. Aun no habían llegado hasta su mesa cuando su mirada choco con la de Bankotsu, este lo miraba con desdén, no estaba de acuerdo con que pasara tanto rato a solas con su novia.

Sesshomaru solo lo ignoro por completo y se sentó en su silla al lado de su esposa.

**Kagura:** ¿cómo les fue en la pista de baile?

**Sesshomaru:** (dio un sorbo a su bebida) estupendamente, Miko es una gran bailarina, por lo cual es una grandiosa compañera de baile

**Kagura:** Bankotsu y yo también intentamos bailar, pero no coordinamos muy bien, por lo que más nos lo pasamos riéndonos de nuestros torpes pasos

**Bankotsu:** (bromeando) yo no me reía, tú te burlabas de mi

**Kagura:** lo siento amigo, pero no podía evitar la risa, cada vez que estoy contigo todo es divertido y gracioso

**Midoriko:** ehh… esa faceta tuya no la conozco, conmigo no haces cosas divertidas

**Bankotsu:** si las hago, solo que no causan el mismo efecto en ti que en ella

**Kagura:** él es un encanto, siempre se las ingenia para hacerme sonreír con sus ocurrencias

Sesshomaru se sintió incomodo escuchando como ambas hablaban del susodicho, por lo que sin preguntarle siquiera, tomó a su esposa de la mano y la sacó a bailar.

**Midoriko:** parece que alguien se enojo…

**Bankotsu:** enojado o no, al menos sacó a su esposa a bailar, la tiene muy de lado y eso no me parece justo. Ella se divierte mas conmigo que soy su amigo que con su propio esposo

**Midoriko:** (acurrucó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él) es que también ¿Quién no podría pasarla bien en tu compañía? Eres todo el paquete completo

**Bankotsu:** (extrañado) ¿paquete completo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**Midoriko:** eres buen amigo, novio, profesional, padre por lo que cuidas de Rin, eres gracioso, cariñoso y muchas otras cosas mas

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) es la primera vez que me alagas y no me llamas antipático o dices que soy detestable

**Midoriko:** ah… gracias por recordármelo… también eres antipático y detestable y eso porque me conquistaste sin que yo quisiera ser conquistada (le dio un tierno beso) ¿vamos a bailar?

**Bankotsu:** ¡pero a bailar! No a comenzar un intento fallido de reproducción

**Midoriko:** no te preocupes por ello, cuando regresemos a casa tendremos tiempo suficiente para poder continuar con lo que acá no podemos hacer.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile nuevamente, se ubicaron cerca a Kagura y Sesshomaru, lo cuales se estaban bailando bastante bien, ya que él la guiaba a ella y ella le seguía el ritmo y compás a él.

Los cuatro bailaron muchísimo, aunque de rato en rato hacían pausas para descansar, conversar e intercambiar parejas entre sí.

El último baile de la noche lo realizaron Sesshomaru Y Midoriko. Cuando estaban en plena pista de baile la música alocada y llena de ritmo cambió, dejándose escuchar una bonita balada lenta. Midoriko intento regresar a la mesa, pero fue jalada por Sesshomaru y este le pidió que bailara con él, que al finalizar la canción se irían todos.

Ella no vio nada de malo en bailar una pieza lenta con su primo por lo que accedió.

Pero desde lo alto el que no estaba muy contento con la decisión era su novio.

**Kagura:** te veo nervioso. Desde que empezó la canción volteas una y otra vez para ver la pista de baile ¿te sucede algo?

**Bankotsu:** no lo sé exactamente. Me inquieta que Miko pase tanto tiempo a solas con Sesshomaru (era al revés pero no le iba a decir eso a ella)

**Kagura:** lo dices por lo que ella sentía por él… ¿estás dudando de ella?

**Bankotsu:** (pensó: de ella no, de él) son tonterías mías, sé que ella ya dejó de sentir lo que sentía… tienes razón no debería estar nervioso

Sesshomaru abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Midoriko como queriendo evitar que ella escape de sus brazos.

**Midoriko:** me estas acercando demasiado a ti… podrías por favor mantener un poco de distancia entre nosotros

**Sesshomaru:** no quiero, te deseo lo más cerca posible a mí, me gusta sentir tu perfume, el olor de tu cabello, estrechar tu pequeña cintura

**Midoriko:** (algo nerviosa) no me siento cómoda con tus palabras

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué no? Somos primos y siempre hemos sido cercanos. No es nada extraño que quiera sentirte un poco cerca eso es todo o es que ¿acaso te intimido? (la miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos)

**Midoriko:** (sintió latir su corazón a mil por hora) no, por supuesto que no… eres mi primo y yo te quiero como tal, es solo…que… me estas dejando sin aire al sujetarme tan fuerte… si eso es… no te hagas ideas erróneas

**Sesshomaru:** (la soltó solo un poco y sonrió con sorna) ¿es solo eso? o ¿es que acaso aun te sientes atraída hacia mí?

**Midoriko:** (sintió ganas de abofetearlo) no, la atracción que te tuve se desapareció por completo hace mucho ya… si tú aun me interesaras no hubiera aceptado a Bankotsu como mi novio o tampoco hubiera permitido que te cases con Kagura (con voz firme) ¡así que olvídate que yo alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti! Esa época ya pasó

**Sesshomaru:** (la acercó hacia él, casi como para besarla) ¿segura?

**Midoriko:** (se sonrojó. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que se remontara a la época en que lo amaba) segura, tú eres solo mi primo y además estas casado con la mujer que amas

**Sesshomaru:** (desvió su mirada por un par de segundos) eso de estar casado se puede arreglar y tú bien lo sabes

**Midoriko**: pues sería una pena que fuera yo quien tenga que llevar el juicio de tu divorcio, pero aun así no obtendrías nada de mi… porque por si lo olvidaste… ¡yo amo a Bankotsu!

**Sesshomaru:** por ahora (la canción terminó y la soltó. Caminó hacia la escalera y la dejo parada en su mismo lugar)

Ella se llevo su mano derecha hacia al lado izquierdo de su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente por la impresión de tener tan cerca a su primo hablándole tan sutilmente de un tema que ella ya había dado por enterrado.

Con la sorpresa en sus ojos se giró y vio en el barandal a su novio que la hacía señas indicándole que subiera para salir de una vez del lugar.

Una lágrima comenzó a comenzó a brotar de sus negros ojos por la confusión emocional que sintió al verlo.

Haciendo caso a lo que las señales de su novio, caminó hacía las escaleras y fue subiendo lentamente peldaño tras peldaño, limpiándose esa única lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por su novio y no iba permitir que su primo la confundiera.

**Kagura:** ¿estás bien? Pareces angustiada

**Midoriko:** (miró de reojo a su primo que estaba frente a ella y muy sonriente contestó) estoy de maravilla es solo que la letra de la canción me dejó algo pasmada. Suelo ser muy sentimental a veces aunque no lo demuestre con frecuencia (sonrió como queriendo disimular)

**Sesshomaru:** ya es tarde, vayámonos a casa a descansar ¿estás de acuerdo Miko?

**Midoriko:** si, para eso subí, porque vi como Mi novio me estaba indicando que ya nos vamos ¿verdad mi amor?

**Bankotsu:** (sabía que algo le pasaba a ella) si preciosa, ya es tarde y debemos ir a descansar

**Midoriko:** (quiso provocar la furia de su primo) pero ¿que dices? ¿descansar? Si tú sabes que nosotros casi no descansamos cuando estamos juntos los fines de semana (lanzándole una picara sonrisita)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡nosotros nos vamos yendo! Hasta pronto muchachos

**Kagura:** chau chicos, me divertí mucho con ustedes (fue jalada de la mano por su esposo)

**Bankotsu:** ahora que ya se fueron ¿me puedes decir que ocurrió entre ustedes? Después de que terminaron de bailar te quedaste como ensimismada

**Midoriko:** ya lo dije, fue por la letra de la canción

**Bankotsu:** (algo enojado) ¡no mientas! Sé que algo te pasó mientras bailaban

**Midoriko:** no miento, pero si no me quieres creer es problema tuyo (tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar con dirección al auto)

**Bankotsu:** (salió tras de ella) si no me quieres decir que te pasó está bien, solo te voy a decir que no me gusta verlos a ustedes dos tan juntos

**Midoriko:** (entrando al auto) si no confías en mí… ¡puedes echar a la borda esta relación!

Él se subió al auto y no mencionó palabra alguna, prefirió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y hablar en otro momento.

El recorrido hasta la casa de ambos fue en total silencio y la noche de pasión que iban a tener se vio suspendida.

Ella se encerró en su cuarto y él simplemente se fue al suyo, tratando de entender que había ocurrido durante esa última canción.

**Penthouse de Sesshomaru y Kagura…**

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad una pareja de novios realmente enamorados se mantenían distanciado por una riña.

El joven matrimonio se comenzaba a entregar sus acalorados sentimientos.

No habían terminado de entrar a la casa, cuando él la comenzó a besar con frenesí y deseo.

Tenía plasmado los recuerdos de los seductores movimientos de cadera de su prima en la cabeza y con la calentura emocional en su mente, no pudo contenerse más por lo que utilizaría a su esposa como perfecto desfogue a sus bajas pasiones.

La tomó de la cintura levantándola del piso, sin dejar de besarla, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él dejándose llevar por los acalorados besos que él le propiciaba.

Con ella en brazos caminó hasta la sala, ya que la habitación se le hizo lejos.

La tumbo sobre el sofá más amplio del lugar… buscó con sus manos la cremallera del corset de ella. Despojándola de la sensual e incómoda prenda, él con aguda rapidez se deshizo de su camisa dejando su bien formado torso al desnudo.

Ambos ardían en deseo y pasión, la lujuria se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus cuerpos y mentes, ella hábilmente desabrochó la correa del pantalón de él y él le fue quitando la diminuta falda short que llevaba puesta.

Se separo un instante de su esposa para mirarla fijamente al rostro. No podía negar que se veía preciosa pero su objeto de deseo no era precisamente ella.

Esa noche su propia esposa le serviría como desfogue a su instinto carnal pero no le entregaría su corazón mientras la amara, solo su cuerpo, acto muy diferente por parte de ella, que no perdía oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era estando a su lado.

Él de manera reciproca y por inercia le respondía con las mismas palabras diciéndole que la amaba pero sobre todo que la deseaba.

La cargó entre sus brazos, la pegó contra la fría pared y la hizo suya con desmedida pasión.

Ella no podía contener los gritos y jadeos provocados por el placer que él le estaba propiciando, gritaba su nombre con cariño, con deseo con amor, mientras que él solo se mantenía en silencio, sabía que si decía una sola palabra seria el nombre de la mujer que era dueña de su deseo.

Aquella noche se amaron con desesperó, el deseo por parte de ambos se desbordaba, no hubo lugar o mueble en la casa que no sirviera para amarse desesperadamente como si fuera la primer o última vez. Hicieron el amor por toda la casa, hasta que terminaron finalmente en la cama exhaustos de tan placer.

**Kagura:** (dándole de besos) te amo. Hoy ha sido una noche maravillosa

**Sesshomaru:** (la tenía entres sus brazos) eres grandiosa. Perdóname por estar tanto tiempo alejado de ti, no fue mi intención (se disculpaba porque sabía que no podía decirle que la amaba ya que no era cierto)

**Kagura:** comprendo que has estado muy ocupado con tu trabajo. No necesitas disculparte, solo quedémonos con el recuerdo de esta noche y olvidemos los días pasados

**Sesshomaru:** tú eres alguien muy especial para mí… eres más de lo que yo merezco (sentía culpa por lo que le iba a proponer en cuanto lograra reconquistar a su prima)

**Kagura:** ¿Por qué lo dices? Soy yo la que no debería merecerte, tú eres el hombre maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida

**Sesshomaru:** te prometo que te hare feliz a partir de ahora (la quería. Por eso no deseaba lastimarla, haría que sus últimos días juntos fueran especiales, luego le plantearía el divorcio)

**Kagura:** cielo ¿has pensado en tener otro hijo?

**Sesshomaru:** (no se espero algo así) ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? No me digas que estas…

**Kagura:** no, no estoy embarazada, pero me gustaría ser madre algún día. Ya sé que Rin es también mi hija, pero me gustaría tener uno propio.

Por eso te pregunto si has pensado en darle una hermano o hermana a Rin

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió alivio al saber que no sería padre de nuevo) no lo sé, para mi Rin fue una completa sorpresa conocerla cuando ya tenía 6 años y pensar en tener otro hijo, no es algo

que este en mis planes inmediatos… tal vez en un futuro o tal vez no quiera más hijos, es algo en lo que no pienso mucho

**Kagura:** (se entristeció algo) oh ya veo… Bankotsu me comentó hoy que Midoriko y él están pensando en tener un hijo(a) por lo que pensé que nosotros también podríamos tener uno

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió cólera al oír eso) los hijos, no son juguetes o mascotas que se te antojen tener solo porque tus amistades deciden tenerlos. Y eso que me dices debe haber sido una broma… a Midoriko jamás le ha interesado la idea de ser madre

**Kagura:** ella misma me contó que desde que se enamoro de Bankotsu su perspectiva de vida cambió, fue ella misma la que le propuso a él tener un hijo, no han hablado de matrimonio pero si de la idea de ser padres

**Sesshomaru:** es cosa de ellos, por mi parte no deseo más hijos, si tú deseas tener uno yo no te lo impido, pero ello implicaría un divorcio entre nosotros (buscó la excusa perfecta)

**Kagura:** no tengo prisa en ser madre, me puedo esperar un par de años o hasta que cambies de opinión.

Hasta mañana mi amor (le dio un beso, se dio vuelta y fingió que dormía. Se sintió triste por la reacción de él)

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Ya era de mañana y él no había podido dormir casi nada pensando en la pelea que había sostenido con su novia la noche anterior.

Pensó las cosas durante toda la noche y decidió dejarlas como estaban antes de reñir.

Se levantó y se puso su ropa deportiva para empezar su día… se dirigió al jardín interno y no encontró al perro, así como tampoco encontró la correa del mismo, solo estaba el conejo paseándose por el amplio lugar comiéndose cuanta hierba encontraba.

Era extraño, sospechaba quien se había llevado Koriu a pasear, pero era la primera vez desde que vivían juntos que ella hacia algo así.

Salió del jardín y se dirigió a la cocina… en el desayunador había una fuente plateada con algo encima siendo cubierta por una servilleta de tela blanca. La levantó y debajo habían unos muffins de diferentes sabores recién horneados.

Sabía que ella se estaba disculpando… cada vez que tenían una riña por pequeña que fuera ella siempre preparaba muffins. Los cubrió nuevamente y salió de la casa para cumplir con su acostumbrada rutina.

Mientras iba trotando por el parque pensaba en lo que sucedería después. Ella decía detestar las rutinas sin embargo se adaptaba a la de él.

Luego de terminar su jornada de ejercicios, se dirigió de frente a su ducha, sabía que la encontraría bañándose ahí… pero… para su sorpresa no fue así.

Pues supuso que ella le tendría preparada otro tipo de sorpresa fiel a su estilo. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, la llamó un par de veces pero ella no contesto, fue entonces cuando recorrió los 3 pisos de la casa en su búsqueda, pero ella no se hallaba en ninguno.

La llamó a su celular y este estaba en la habitación de ella. Se sentó a tomar desayuno sólo y esperó a que volviera de su paseo.

Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos y ella regresó, estaba vestida con ropa de deporte, sujetando la correa de Koriu con una mano y en la otra llevaba su Mp4 y en los oídos tenía puesto los audífonos de este mientras escuchaba música.

**Bankotsu:** te estaba esperando para hablar

Midoriko lo miró y lo ignoro por completo, se dirigió hasta una de las alacenas y sacó una bolsa de comida para perro, vacío un poco de esta en el plato de Koriu y con las mismas se retiró a su habitación para ducharse.

Bankotsu la esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hacer sus cosas, hasta que luego de un largo rato ella retornó a la cocina donde estaba él.

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué tienes esta mañana? ¿por qué me ignoras?

**Midoriko:** creí que te había quedado claro anoche lo que te dije, si no confías en mi esta relación se puede ir por la borda

**Bankotsu:** ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres? Porque si ese es tú deseo yo no voy a forzarte a lo contrario, yo no soy el tipo de hombres que persigue o ruega a una mujer para que no se vaya

**Midoriko:** ¿ah no? ¿y Sara qué? Supe que estuviste tras de ella varios años

**Bankotsu:** (ese comentario lo hirió profundamente) te equivocas… yo ame a Sara hasta el final de sus días, pero ella y yo jamás tuvimos una relación sentimental, por lo que nunca estuve rogándole ni mucho menos estuve tras de ella, yo estuve a su lado acompañándola como amigo, como médico y como el hombre que la amaba sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero si para ti mis sentimientos son una burla… ¡está bien, esta relación llego a su fin! Puedes quedarte a vivir acá si lo deseas, yo me voy este mismo día de acá.

No te quise decir nada anoche para no arruinar nuestra salida, pero debo volver a España por los problemas con el hotel y estaba barajando la idea de quedarme a vivir allá, pero descarte esa posibilidad por ti, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta tu trabajo y sé lo mucho que te gusta vivir acá. Pero si por preocuparme por ti, por pedirte que fueras sincera conmigo, te vas a comportar de esa manera ¡entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡esta relación se fue por la borda! (estaba molesto, herido, decepcionado, se fue a su habitación y empezó a empacar)

**Midoriko:** (lo siguió hasta la habitación) lamento lo que te dije acerca de Sara… creo que me extralimite

**Bankotsu:** (molesto) ¿extralimitaste? ¡Midoriko! ¡los sentimientos de los demás no es algo con lo que te puedas desquitar la rabia o el fastidio! Si tienes algo que decirme ¡dímelo! Yo sabré escucharte y comprender, pero si ahora quieres remediar las cosas te diré que es muy tarde. Yo no suelo dar segundas oportunidades a personas que menos precian lo que siento

**Midoriko:** discúlpame, estaba molesta por lo que me llamaste mentirosa

**Bankotsu:** pues síguelo estando ¡porque estoy seguro que algo te dijo el imbécil de tu primo para que te pusieras como lo hiciste anoche! y es por eso que te pedí que me tuvieras confianza, pero veo que no la tienes y por la manera tan cercana que ustedes bailaban… me hace suponer que aún te sientes atraída hacia él, si ese es el caso, no te preocupes yo me restiro del camino para que ustedes puedan ser felices, tú no serías la primera mujer que él me arrebata

**Midoriko:** (gritaba adolorida por la pena) ¡eres un idiota! ¿cómo puedes decir que él aun me interesa?… eso no es cierto

**Bankotsu:** si no te interesa ¿porque te latía tan rápido el corazón ayer luego de bailar con él? ¿por qué tu mirada estaba perdida en el espacio? ¡maldición Midoriko se te olvida que soy médico neurólogo, puedo leer los cambios físicos a la perfección y puedo saber lo que hay en tu mente sin tener que leerla… lo mejor será que me marche a España y te deje tranquila

**Midoriko:** (se abalanzó sobre el pecho de él, lo abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar) no… por favor… no te vayas… yo de verdad te amo… tengo miedo de estos sentimientos, nunca antes me había sentido tan atraída hacía nadie… ni siquiera a mi primo, por favor compréndeme

**Bankotsu:** (se zafó del abrazó) muy tarde para arrepentimientos, no fui yo quien quiso tirar todo a la borda, fuiste tú.

Me marcho Midoriko, cuando estés segura de lo que realmente, quieres podremos hablar, por hoy las cosas llegaron a su fin (tomó su maleta y documentos)

**Midoriko:** ¿qué hay de Rin? ¿Cómo le explicaras que te vas?

**Bankotsu:** ella se seguirá quedando acá, después de todo esta es su casa, no mía.

Kaede la cuidara y Sesshomaru ya está bastante grande para cuidar a su hija. Me mantendré en contacto constante con ella y le pediré a Jakotsu que la venga a visitar cada vez que pueda para que llene mi ausencia.

Adiós Midoriko como ya te dije yo no doy segundas oportunidades a quien se burla de mis sentimientos y tú lo hiciste el día de hoy (salió de la habitación, caminó hacia la salida de la casa, paró un taxi y enrumbó al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo que estuviera disponible a España)

Ella se quedó arrodillada sobre la alfombra de la habitación de él, lloraba de manera inconsolable, se sentía fatal, no podía contener la pena y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, sentía la culpa recorrer todo su ser, lamentaba haberle propuesto terminar la relación, lamentaba haber dicho lo dijo acerca de Sara, lamentaba haber bailado esa última canción con Sesshomaru, pero sobre todo lamentaba estar confundida.

Se puso en pie lavó su rostro y salió de la casa en busca de su auto, estaba decida a abandonar aquella casa en la que permanecía durante los días de semana la semana, si él había decido marcharse pues era problema suyo. Ella se haría cargo de la niña en su lugar.

Manejaba a toda prisa por la autopista con dirección a la casa de su primo, la rabia y el dolor hacían disputas en su mente, por un lado deseaba irse a España y seguir al hombre que amaba pero por otro lado quería saber que sucedería si accedía al cortejo de su primo. ¡NOO! No pienses incoherencias se decía así misma.

Ella amaba de verdad a su novio y no podía permitir que la cuiriosidad por saber que se sentiría ser correspondida por su primo le gane, además él era un hombre casado.

Lo mejor sería dejar pasar unos días e ir a España por su amor.

Manejó hasta la casa de su primo, pero no se percato en lo más mismo que día era.

Él al igual que su esposa debían estar en la mansión, no estaba con ánimos de esperarlos por lo que marcó la clave de acceso, ingresó al lugar y se topó con al menos 5 personas limpiando el lugar, el cual parecía un desastre, por todos los muebles que estaban desperdigados por diferentes áreas de la casa.

**Midoriko:** buenos días señora soy Midoriko Tatsuko, prima de los dueños de casa ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

**Señora de la limpieza:** buenos días señorita, mis compañeros y yo somos los encargados de la limpieza diaria del lugar. No podría decirle que es lo que sucedió con exactitud. Cuando nosotros llegamos la casa entera estaba hecha un caos

**Midoriko:** (recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio el corset de Kagura cerca al sillón y los zapatos rojos a unos metros, de inmediato entendió que había ocurrido) señora yo solo voy a recoger mis pertenencias con su permiso.

Señora por cierto ¿podrían usted y su equipo ir a mi casa a hacer la limpieza a diario también? En… no sé… por las tardes

**Señora:** por supuesto señorita, nosotros somos una empresa de limpieza profesional. Tome mi tarjeta, hable con mi jefe y él le enviara un equipo de personas para limpiar su domicilio

**Midoriko:** muchas gracias señora. Con su permiso voy a empacar mis cosas

Entró a su habitación y empacó absolutamente todo, lo más rápido que pudo, solo deseaba estar lo más lejos posible del lugar lo antes posible.

Terminó de empacar y al salir el grupo de personas que estaban limpiando se habían retirado. El lugar se veía inmaculado, estaba tan limpio como siempre.

Tomó su celular marco el número de su primo y le explicó que estaba en su casa recogiendo sus pertenencias. Le agradeció por su hospedaje y colgó.

Él la llamó insistentemente varias veces, pero ella no contestó.

**Por la noche en cada de Bankotsu…**

Midoriko contemplaba con detenimiento el reloj queriendo hacer correr el tiempo, ya habían transcurrido 10 horas desde que él se había ido, lo llamaba y re llamaba a su celular pero este permanecía apagado eso solo significaba que estaba en pleno vuelo.

1 hora después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, ella salió corriendo de su habitación al oír la puerta abrirse, corrió hasta le entrada con la esperanza de que fuera él, pero no fue así.

**Midoriko:** (tono triste) ¡ah! eran ustedes

**Kaede:** ¿qué sucede mi niña? ¿Por qué esa carita?

**Midoriko:** Bankotsu se fue a España esta mañana y aun no sé nada de él

**Rin:** ¿¡mi tío se fue! ¿Cuándo vuelve?

**Midoriko:** no lo sé, dijo que se comunicaría constantemente, él debe estar por allá para ver unos asuntos pendientes con lo del hotel

**Sesshomaru:** (recién ingresaba a la casa) ¡Miko! ¡estás bien! Te estuve llamando toda la tarde ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

**Midoriko:** necesitaba estar sola… Bankotsu se fue a España

**Sesshomaru:** (saltaba de felicidad por dentro, pero por fuera fingía desconcierto) ¿tan pronto? Se supone que debía irse el viernes. Shimma tenía que acompañarlo

**Midoriko:** Shimma ¿va a ir?

**Sesshomaru:** si ella es mi representante legal y debe ayudar a Bankotsu con todo la documentación que él requiera por allá

**Midoriko:** (le volvió la alegría al rostro) mañana mismo hablo con ella para irnos juntas, estoy segura que si le pido que me ayude con Ban… ella me podrá convencerlo de que me perdone

**Kaede:** ¿te perdone? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

**Midoriko:** erróneamente le pedí terminar y yo… me burle de sus sentimientos, por eso se fue muy molesto conmigo

**Sesshomaru:** me retiro ya Miko ¿me concederías unos segundos a solas afuera para conversar?

**Midoriko:** solo unos segundos, tengo cosas que desempacar todavía

**Rin:** chau papi ¿vienes mañana?

**Sesshomaru:** no solo mañana sino todos los días hija (le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa, seguido por su prima)

**Midoriko:** ya estamos afuera ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué paso entre tú y Bankotsu? ¿Por qué pelearon?

**Midoriko:** por nada en especial, simplemente herí sus sentimientos eso fue todo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es lo que sientes por él? Y… ¿por mí?

**Midoriko:** ya te lo dije anoche. Yo a él lo amo y a ti te veo como mi primo eso es todo

**Sesshomaru:** (la jalo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo) Miko… quiero divorciarme… porque la que realmente me gusta eres tú (ella lo miró impactada, no sabía que responder a ello)


	59. Respuestas

**Cap. LIV**

**Respuestas**

Aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca eran las palabras que ella había deseado escuchar por 10 largos años… años en los cuales había estado perdidamente enamorada de él.

Sin embargo las cosas ya no eran iguales.

**Midoriko:** (lo miró y sonrió) tú… en verdad te tomaste en serio el comentario de Rin ¿no?

**Sesshomaru:** (sosteniéndola de la cintura) no comprendo ¿Qué comentario?

**Midoriko:** (miró hacia un lado, tomó aire y se contuvo de no gritarle en la cara) tú… ¿en

Verdad crees que Kagura o yo somos muñecas?

(zafándose del agarre de él) nosotras querido primo ¡no somos ningunos juguetes! No puedes primero pretender que quieres a una y luego cuando te aburres decirle a la otra que la quieres. Si mal no recuerdo cuando ¡yo! te confesé mis sentimientos… tú respuesta fue "te quiero como prima, por eso no te puedo ver de otra manera, además yo amo a Kagura" corrígeme si me equivoco ¿pero acaso no fueron esas tus palabras?

**Sesshomaru:** las cosas cambiaron… cuando tú te fuiste lejos… yo comencé a extrañarte y a recodar todo lo que vivimos juntos desde adolescentes hasta cuando te quedaste en mi casa

**Midoriko:** ¡pues debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de casarte! me aleje de ti durante 6 largos meses para que pudieras ser feliz con la mujer que amabas.

Durante ese tiempo lejos de ti, puse todo mi empeño para olvidarte y fue Bankotsu que con su amistad me fue conquistando poco a poco, hasta que te olvide por completo.

Ahora te pido que por favor ¡te apartes de mi vista! Y la próxima vez que me veas sea como lo que soy ¡tu prima! Adiós Sessh… espero que soluciones los problema con tu esposa y retomes ese amor que le tenias al momento de casarte con ella (intentó caminar hasta la puerta de entrada, pero sintió como él la jalo y la pego a su pecho)

**Sesshomaru:** te dejare en paz si me demuestras que ya me olvidaste (buscó los labios de ella y la besó. Ella no supo que hacer en ese instante fue algo totalmente sorpresivo)

**Midoriko:** (se separó abruptamente de él) ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡largo! ¡largo! ¡no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! (la voz se le quebraba por las ganas de llorar)

**Sesshomaru:** tus labios dicen una cosa pero tus lagrimas te delatan

**Midoriko:** (se tocó las mejillas y las sintió húmedas) ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces dudar? Tú estás casado y yo soy feliz con mi novio

**Sesshomaru:** ex – novio, ustedes terminaron ¿no lo recuerdas? Y lo de mi matrimonio tú bien sabes que hay solución

**Midoriko:** ¡no! ¡no seré uno de tus caprichos! ¡primero fue Sara, luego Kagura! ¡ahora yo! ¡no! Eso nunca, entiende la época en que te quise ya pasó

**Sesshomaru:** (respiró hondo) Sara no fue un capricho yo en verdad la ame.

Kagura fue una cura a mis heridas por eso me ilusione con ella… y tú… tú eres mi primer amor… mi loco amor de juventud que creí olvidado… pero… no es así

**Midoriko:** yo no soy como tú, yo luché por reconquistare y tú escogiste a tu ahora esposa… si en verdad me quieres como dices… ¡vete por favor!… ¡solo vete! Y cuando vengas a ver a tu hija, si me ves… que sea como lo que soy… tu prima ¡ok!

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, creo que hoy fui demasiado lejos contigo, no es mi intención alejarte de mí, sino todo lo contrario. Quiero recuperarte (subió a su auto y se fue)

Ella se quedó fuera de la casa, meditando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde la mañana hasta ese momento.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que sintió frío y se fue a descansar a la habitación de su novio. Para ella aún era su novio, no su ex como dijo su primo.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, todo iba con normalidad tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal, cada noche cuando retornaba a su hogar se topaba con su primo visitando a Rin. A penas y se cruzaban palabra.

El jueves subió al piso 20 del hotel para entrevistarse con Shimma y pedirle que viajaran juntas, pero otra de las secretarias le informó que había viajado a España el día martes ya que recibió una llamada de Bankotsu solicitando su ayuda.

Midoriko se sintió devastada con la noticia, el si llamó a Shimma para pedirle a ayuda pero a ella no le respondía las llamada si los montones de mails que le escribía a diario.

Como él no le quería hablar, llamó a Shimma.

**Midoriko:** (al celular) ¿Cómo estás? Sé que te fuiste a España por solicitud de Bankotsu

**Shimma:** si, tuve que adelantar mi viaje por los problemas que hay en el hotel

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Está bien? ¿Se siente bien?... ¿me extraña?

**Shimma:** supe algo de lo que pasó entre ustedes, él no me ha querido dar mucho detalle, tampoco me deja hablarle de ti, pero… su semblante connota que esta triste… estoy segura que te extraña pero no lo quiere decir

**Midoriko:** ¿sabes cuándo va a volver?

**Shimma:** no me siento bien diciéndote esto… pero él no piensa volver a Japón… está viviendo en su antigua casa y trabajando en una clínica para niños.

Ayer me manifestó su plan de retomar su antigua vida, la que tenía antes de regresar a Japón

**Midoriko:** (se le hizo un nudo en la garganta) cuando lo veas… dile que lo amo y que le deseo lo mejor del mundo, ojala algún me disculpe y podamos ser amigos de nuevo

**Shimma:** yo le diré cada palabra, pierde cuidado por ello. Debo irme… tenemos una junta importante.

Hasta pronto Midoriko, ya nos veremos en Japón (colgó)

Sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.

Por una torpeza suya había perdido al hombre que amaba.

Jamás había pasado por ese tipo de situación, ya que era ella siempre la que terminaba con sus novios y eran ellos los que la buscaban… (roló los ojos)… claro, excepto su primo por el cual estuvo esperando durante años… años que ahora ya no le importaban.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasadizos del hotel, sin percatarse donde estaba.

**Kagome:** ¿Midoriko? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

**Midoriko:** ¿uh? (giró su cabeza un par de veces para ubicarse) ¿Cómo llegue acá?

**Kagome:** lo mismo te pregunto… este es el área de arquitectura y diseño

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) lo siento, creo que solo camine por auto reflejo y llegue hasta acá

**Kagome:** te ves muy triste ¿ha ocurrido algo?

**Midoriko:** si, la verdad si, necesito hablar con alguien o voy a estallar

**Kagome:** aquí estoy, puedes conversa conmigo de lo que sea

**Midoriko:** yo… hice algo que no debí, me pase de soberbia y herí a la persona que amo

**Kagome:** a Bankotsu ¿verdad?... él está en España ¿no es cierto?

**Midoriko:** si, así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Kagome:** ayer estuve hablando con él por internet, hablamos acerca de las infraestructuras externas del hotel. Me estaba sugiriendo hacer algunas modificaciones y también me pidió ayuda con la ampliación de una clínica allá… me dio la impresión que está planeando restablecerse por allá

**Midoriko:** si, parece que así es, acabo de hablar con Shimma y me dijo prácticamente lo mismo que tú. No sé que hacer… lo llamó y no me contesta, le escribo y no responde.

He tratado de viajar para allá pero todos los vuelos están copados hasta dentro de 2 semanas… ¡no sé, que festividad hay en España por esta época que todos los vuelos están cubiertos!

**Kagome:** no te desesperes, en cuanto haya un vuelo disponible aprovecha y ve… ve a buscarlo y habla con él, estoy segura que te extraña, tanto como tú lo estas extrañando

**Midoriko:** como quisiera que estuviera en algún lugar más disponible como Hawái. Aquella vez ustedes tres consiguieron pasajes sin ningún problema. En cambio, en mi lugar parece que el destino estuviera en mi contra

**Kagome:** ya conseguirás un vuelo disponible, no te desesperes. A mas días pasen mas se extrañaran y cuando se vean será más intensa la reconciliación (sonrió animadamente)

**Midoriko:** gracias Kagome, me siento mucho mejor después de hablar contigo

Los días continuaron su curso, cada día era prácticamente lo mismo… trabajo… llamadas sin respuesta… mails sin contestar… y las constantes visitas de su primo a su sobrina.

**8 días después/casa de Bankotsu…**

Era de noche y retornaba cansada a su casa, su alegría espontanea y energías ya no existían desde que su amado se había ido lejos.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando se percato que el auto de su primo estaba en la entrada, respiró hondo y se preparó psicológicamente para un día más de su tortuosa presencia. Marcó la clave de acceso e ingresó a su casa, anunciando su presencia.

**Midoriko:** ¡hola a todos! ¡ya llegue!

**Rin:** tía, tía ¡que bueno que volviste! Mis papas me están diciendo que el domingo vamos a ir a la parque de diversiones

**Midoriko:** ¿tus papas?

**Rin:** si mi mamá y mi papá han venido a verme

**Midoriko:** (sintió alivio de saberlos juntos, caminó hasta la sala y los vio a ambos) ¡Kagura! ¡que bueno que viniste! ¡hace mucho que no sabía de ti! (la abrazó cariñosamente)

**Kagura:** (la miró con tristeza) Midoriko… ¿estás bien?

**Midoriko:** si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Sesshomaru:** lo dice por lo que ya sabemos que Bankotsu ha decidido quedarse a vivir en España

**Midoriko:** (quería fulminarlo, pero buscó una mejor respuesta) si, ya lo sé ¿Cuál es problema con ello? Si él ha decidido quedarse por allá, es porque ahí está parte de su vida.

Después de todo yo también me puedo ir a vivir para allá

**Rin:** (ton muy triste) ¿tú también te vas a ir tía? ¿Me vas dejar solita?

**Midoriko:** (se arrodilló para contestarle y acarició su mejilla) nunca te dejaría solita sweetie. Tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, yo solo pienso ir a España a ¡traer de las orejas a tu tío!

**Rin:** ¿en serio lo piensas traer de vuelta?

**Midoriko:** si él no decide volver, nosotras nos iremos con él ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

**Rin:** ¿y me podría llevar a Kuroro y Koriu conmigo?

**Midoriko:** a ellos y todo lo que desees

**Rin:** ¡siiii! Entonces si me voy con ustedes

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y a mí? ¿no me llevarás contigo?

**Rin:** tú y mi mamá me pueden ir a visitar todos los días como siempre hacen (se abrazó del cuello de su tía le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando de brinquitos a su habitación a contarle la noticia a su nana)

**Kagura:** creo que ella le tiene más cariño a ustedes dos que a nosotros

**Midoriko:** (se sentó en uno de los sillones) no la culpo, ella ha pasado casi toda su vida al lado de Bankotsu y a ustedes casi no los conoce

**Sesshomaru:** espero que ese comentario tuyo de llevarte a mi hija sea solo una broma

**Midoriko:** no la puedo apartar de tu lado. No emocionalmente hablando al menos, ya que por la vía legal si puedo, Bankotsu es su tutor después de todo y el tiene la custodia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿eso sería acaso algún tipo de venganza hacia mí?

**Midoriko:** ¿venganza? (se hizo la desentendida, si por su culpa había perdido a su amor, él también perdería a alguien a quien ama) ¿por qué querría yo vengarme de ti?

**Kagura:** ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Se comportan de manera extraña

**Midoriko:** (había olvidado por completo a Kagura) no, nos pasa nada, solo estamos bromeándonos. Él ya sabe como soy yo ¿verdad primito? (sonrió hipócritamente)

**Sesshomaru:** si, tú siempre me sueles jugar bromas haciendo alarde de tu gran poder como abogada, te conozco a la perfección y sé que jamás harías algo indebido como alejar a mi hija de mi lado ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** ¡claro que no! Yo solo estaba queriendo ponerte nervioso, eso es todo

**Kagura:** si ya terminaron con sus juegos, me gustaría exponerte mi idea para este domingo ¿te nos unirías para ir de paseo al parque de diversiones?

**Midoriko:** si, me parece una gran idea ir de paseo con Rin y ustedes ¿pero que hay de mis tíos? ¿Que pasó con el domingo familiar?

**Sesshomaru:** ellos decidieron viajar por Sudamérica hace unos días, por lo que no volverán en al menos un par de meses sino es mas

**Kagura:** el domingo pretendemos salir con los chicos para ver si así entran en confianza ya que hasta ahora cada vez que están los tres juntos no se comprenden y… como tú sabes cómo hacer que los niños se entiendan, se me ocurrió… que quizá tú lograrías que mis hermanos y Rin congenien

**Midoriko:** (le brillaron los ojitos) ¡Kawaiii! (¡que lindo!) ¡eso quiere decir que volveré a ver a Hakudoshi! (=3)

**Sesshomaru:** (arqueando una ceja) ¿Qué tienes con el niño?

**Midoriko:** ¡él es tan lindooo! es adorable y su voz ¡oh, su voz me hechiza!

**Sesshomaru:** es solo un niño de 8 años ¿por qué te comportas así?

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) te acabo de responder ¿no me pusiste atención?... a mí me encantan los niños, es por eso que Bankotsu y yo… (se le fue la emoción al recordar que él estaba lejos)

**Sesshomaru:** termina lo que ibas a decir… que tú y tu ex-novio ¿qué?

**Midoriko:** nada… no es nada… cuenta conmigo para el domingo. Yo hare que esos tres se lleven a las mil maravillas ¡confía en mí!

**Kagura:** en ese caso nos volveremos a ver el domingo. Nosotros ya nos retiramos (se despidieron de Rin, Kaede y se marcharon)

El domingo por la mañana tal como habían acordado se encontraban todos el parque de diversiones.

Kanna permanecía escondida tras de las piernas de su hermana y Hakudoshi tratando huir de las melosas caricias de Midoriko.

Y Rin no soltaba para nada la mano de su tía mientras recorrían el enorme lugar.

**Midoriko:** ¡wuauu! Hacía años que no veníamos ¿te acuerdas cuando veníamos con tus padres y los míos?

**Sesshomaru:** si aun recuerdo como nos peleábamos por ser los mejores en todo o el menos miedoso en la casa del horror

**Midoriko:** eso no era justo, yo siempre he sido muy miedosa

**Kagura:** igual que yo ¿pero que te parece si esta vez entramos tu y yo solas a la casa del horror? Y competimos ¿cuál de las dos grita más?

**Midoriko:** ¡fantástico! Pero por ahora ¡vayamos a divertirnos! ¿Qué dicen niños?

Ninguno dijo nada, los tres se mantuvieron en silencio.

**Kagura:** vamos niños ¡anímense aunque sea un poquito!

**Hakudoshi:** (tono sarcastisco) uh, uh, uh, urra, urra

**Midoriko:** ¡tú lo pediste mocoso! ¡ahora sabrás lo que es divertirse (lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta uno de los juegos)

Ella junto con Rin y Hakudoshi se fue corriendo hasta el juego de las tazas giratorias. El pequeño niño protestaba queriendo bajarse de aquel aburrido juego y ella lo desafió

¿te parece aburrido? ¡ahora veras porque le llaman tazas giratorias! Cogió la manija que se hallaba en el centro de la taza y la hizo girar rápidamente. Tanto que Rin y Hakudoshi empezaron a gritar, el jugo duro apenas un par de minutos pero para los niños pareció una eternidad.

Al bajarse los pequeños caminaban en círculos por lo mareados que estaban.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿está usted demente señorita? ¡casi nos matamos en ese juego!

**Midoriko:** ¡eso te pareció mucho! ¡pero si recién estamos empezando!

**Kanna:** (había visto el juego desde atrás de su hermana) ¡ehh!... señorita… yo también… ¿puedo jugar… con usted? (su voz parecía un arrullo por lo suavecita que era

**Midoriko:** uhmm ¿dijiste algo linda?

**Kagura:** creo que ella también quiere ir a los juegos con ustedes

**Midoriko:** ¡estupendo! ¡A mas seamos mayor será la diversión! (tomó de la mano a los mellizos y los llevó corriendo hasta el próximo juego)

**Hakudoshi:** señorita… fue mi hermana la que solicitó jugar con usted… no yo

**Midoriko:** (se detuvo en seco) solo una cosa niños (los miro fijamente, para luego pasar a una postura casi aniñada) por favor, déjenme de llamar señorita. Llámenme Midoriko, tía o por último Miko, pero dejen de decirme señorita ¿ok?

Kanna: si, entendido tía Miko

**Rin:** tía Miko ¿a que juego vamos a ir ahora?

**Midoriko:** a los carros chocones… les advierto niños que no tendré piedad con ustedes así que mejor se preparan o los hare polvo je, je, je

**Kagura:** en ese caso seremos nosotras dos contra ustedes

**Midoriko:** ¡genial! Será muy divertido jugar entre todos… Sessh ¿no te nos unes?

**Sesshomaru:** prefiero ser un espectador gracias

Ambas mujeres y los niños se subieron al juego, las chicas se divertían muchísimo chocando contra Hakudoshi ya que este solo se cruzó de brazos dentro del carrito chocón y no hacía nada. Pero fueron tantas las veces que lo chocaron que decidió ponerse en marcha y contra atacar a sus adversarias.

La mañana se convirtió rápidamente en tarde, las horas pasaron casi desapercibidas para el grupo el pequeño grupo que se estaba divirtiendo a montones.

Los tres niños habían congeniado a la perfección gracias a la ayuda de Midoriko, como ella era prácticamente una niña más los niños se sintieron identificados con ella.

Al finalizar el paseo todos sin excepción estaban felices y agradecidos por el grato día celebrado en grupo.

Sesshomaru y Kagura se llevaron en su auto a los mellizos y Midoriko se llevó a Rin hasta su casa.

El día fue tan grato y divertido que Midoriko se olvido por completo de que día era ese.

**Madrid España/casa de Bankotsu…**

Una encantadora jovencita de risueña mirada había preparado con mucho esmero un apetecible desayuno típico del país para agasajar a su putativo hermano mayor.

**Shimma:** buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

**Bankotsu:** bien gracias por preguntar

**Shimma:** yo… decidí retrasar mi viaje hasta mañana para hacerte compañía el día de hoy

**Bankotsu:** no era necesario que te quedes un día mas

**Shimma:** no quería que pases tu cumpleaños sólo, al menos espero que mi humilde compañía te sea grata

**Bankotsu:** (caminó hacía ella y le dio un sentido abrazo) gracias, eres la hermana menor mas encantadora que puede haber

**Shimma:** te tengo un pequeño presente espero que te guste (le entregó una cajita negra de material duro como una coraza de tortuga) ¡feliz cumpleaños! espero que al menos esto te alegre un poquito el día

**Bankotsu:** (abrió la pequeña caja, dentro había un reloj de bolsillo, con una cadenilla muy antiguo y en una de sus tapas decía "el amor y la amistad son 2 grandes tesoros, cuídalos, vela por ellos y perdónalos cuando se equivoquen") gracias Shimma es un gran regalo

**Shimma:** sabes de sobra a que va dirigido ese mensaje, no seas tan duro con Miko y por lo menos contesta sus llamadas o alguno de sus montones de mails.

Ella realmente te extraña

**Bankotsu:** y yo a ella, pero debe comprender que con los sentimientos no se juegan. Le tuve mucha paciencia y jamás le recrimine nada de lo que me hizo, fuera justo o injusto ya que le me parecían cosas superficiales o temas por lo que no valían la pena discutir.

Sin embargo su arrogancia fue muy lejos la última vez, yo no estoy para aguantar caprichos de ninguna chiquilla con la autoestima inflada.

¿Qué pensó? ¿qué por una simple riña me podría sacar de su vida y yo la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo?… no, yo no soy como sus otros novios, pero hasta eso se lo podría haber perdonado y comprendido ya que ella está acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad con quien quiera, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es el hecho que ella uso mi incondicional amor por Sara en mi contra.

Para ella verme a mí no correspondido fue como una mofa.

Eso fue lo que me hizo alejarme. Siento que es necesario una distanciamiento entre ambos ya que también existe el factor duda, no de mi parte sino por parte de ella, se perfectamente que aun siente algo por su primo y es algo que ella sola debe descubrir y conmigo a su lado nunca podrá resolver

**Shimma:** todo lo que dices tiene lógica ¿pero en verdad no piensas volver? ¿piensas dejar las cosas como están?

**Bankotsu:** volveré si es necesario, de lo contrario me quedare acá

**Shimma:** ¿pero que es lo que estas esperando para regresar?

**Bankotsu:** mi vida no es solo ella, yo tengo muchas cosas por las cuales hacerme responsable, no vine hasta acá por mero capricho. Tenía que arreglar los temas pendientes con el hotel… ya sé que me vas a responder que este tema está resuelto.

Shimma, la clínica en la cual trabajo, no es cualquier lugar, esa clínica le perteneció a mis padres es mi responsabilidad mantener el orden y dirigir al equipo de médicos que trabaja ahí. En ese lugar hay muchos niños que necesitan de ayuda y es mi deber estar al frente de todo… en un inicio se suponía que entre mi hermano y yo nos encargaríamos, pero el abandonó la carrera de psicología y me cedió su parte del lugar, por lo que esa clínica es una fuerte razón para quedarme a vivir acá

**Shimma:** pero… pero… la puedes seguir dirigiendo desde Japón o puedes relevar tu cargo a otro médico ¡no necesariamente debes ser tu quien se haga cargo de todo sólo!

**Bankotsu:** hasta antes de la pelea que tuve con Midoriko, pensaba como tú, pensaba en dejar todo, para poder estar al lado de ella y verla feliz. Pero ella me demostró un egoísmo narcisista que me hizo declinar de mi decisión, es por eso que si ella desea permanecer a mi lado deberá también sacrificar parte de su mundo, así como yo estuve dispuesto a sacrificar parte del mío

**Shimma:** comprendo, todo debe tener un equilibrio, no puede dar todo de un solo lado y esperar que el otro solo reciba

**Casa de Bankotsu Tokio…**

Midoriko y Rin estaban cansadísimas por su entretenido día, pero como aun faltaban unas horas para irse a dormir decidieron hacer galletas, todo iba de maravilla hasta que la niña recordó algo importante.

**Rin:** ¿qué fecha estamos tía?

**Midoriko:** 22 de… ¡no puede ser! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bankotsu ¡lo olvide por completo! Sweetie, hazme un enorme favor, llama tu a tío y salúdalo por su cumpleaños, cuando menos se lo espere me pasas el teléfono ¿shii?

**Rin:** la nana Kaede me pidió que al volver te preguntara la fecha, me dijo que tú entenderías. Pero yo no entiendo ¿por qué tengo que llamarlo yo y pasarte la llamada?

**Midoriko:** (tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó el número) es para que se sorprenda, tu tío será mucho mas feliz si lo sorprendemos entre las dos… sweetie… ven, ven, esta timbrando

**Rin:** (sujetó el teléfono) mochi – mochi ¿tío Bankotsu eres tú?

**Bankotsu:** mi niña preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

**Rin:** ¡tíooo! Te extraño mucho ¿Cuándo vuelves? O ¿cuando me llevas para estar contigo?

**Bankotsu:** algún día mi niña preciosa, algún día nos volveremos a ver

**Rin:** tío ¡feliz cumpleaños! Estoy haciendo galletas con mi tía, para ti, voy a pedirle que te las lleve para que puedas comerlas (le pasó el teléfono a su tía)

**Bankotsu:** gracias mi niña, te prometo que las disfrutare

**Midoriko:** (después de días escuchaba su voz) ¡ingrato! Lo que me haces hacer para poder oírte, tener que usar a la niña para poder desearte un ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**Bankotsu:** (se quedó frió, no se esperaba algo así) gracias, si eso es todo lo que deseabas decirme puedes colgar, tengo cosas que hacer (le pasó el celular a Shimma)

**Midoriko:** ¡no! No, es todo lo que tengo que decirte… yo… yo… lamento haberte tratado de la manera como lo hice la última vez, lamento no haber sido sincera contigo, lamento que estemos separados, por favor ¡por favor regresa!

**Shimma:** perdón Midoriko, él no logró escuchar tus disculpas… realmente lo siento… él está muy ocupado en este momento y me encargo despedirse de ti

**Midoriko:** comprendo, por favor Shimma, hazle compañía el día de hoy, procura que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños

**Shimma:** (el celular estaba en altavoz) hare todo lo que me pides, hasta pronto (colgó)

Él había escuchado cada palabra que ella le había dedicado, se le estrujaba el corazón por la pena que sentía al estar tan lejos de ella, pero no podía dar marcha atrás a sus planes. Ella tenía que aprender la lección, debía comprender que con solo palabras no se curan las heridas.

Ella se sentía entre feliz y triste. Con engaños había logrado oír su voz por tan solo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara más allá de lo normal.

Estrujaba el auricular del teléfono contra su pecho, como queriendo acortar la distancia entre ambos. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez ¡ve por él! ¡tú lo amas! ¡ve y búscalo! Estaba decidida a hacerlo, el único enemigo en su contra era el tiempo, no había vuelos disponibles sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas… 2 largas semanas de agonizante espera.

**12 días después…**

En la cocina del hotel una soñadora jovencita bailaba mientras batía la crema para el pastel que iba a decorar, la alegría recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba tan emocionada, por fin… por fin solo faltaba 1 día para poder abordar aquel avión que la llevaría al lado de su amado.

**Koga:** ¡hasta que te veo feliz nuevamente! Todos estos días has estado con la cara triste, ya me empezaba a preocupar. Creí que la encantadora Midoriko ya no existía

**Midoriko:** estoy feliz, por fin ¡por fin! ¡mañana me voy a España!

**Koga:** ¿mañana? ¡tú no puedes irte mañana ni pasado! El lunes es el festival de primavera y todos absolutamente todos los miembros de cocina deben estar presentes

**Midoriko:** (se le borró la sonrisa del rostro) ¿qué? No, no, no ¡eso es una broma! ¿verdad? ¡he esperado 20 días en total para poder conseguir un pasaje para ir a España! Y ¡ahora tú me dices que no me puede ir! ¿por qué? ¡no lo entiendo!

**Koga:** ya deberías saber, que cada vez que hay un evento en el hotel, el área de organización de eventos y cocina, son los que se llevan la parte más dura.

Necesitamos hasta el último miembro de esta área para el evento

**Midoriko:** ¡nooo! ¡no puedo quedarme! Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 1:00 a.m

**Koga:** lo siento Miko, esta vez no te puedo dar permiso para faltar, las ordenes de que todos debemos estar presentes vienen de arriba, del dueño del hotel

**Midoriko:** (entre dientes) Sesshomaru… ¡voy a aclarar este lió! Tú termina de decorar el pastel… necesito ausentarme unos minutos (le dio el tazón con la crema a media batir y salió disparada hecha una furia con dirección al piso 20)

Llegó hasta su destino con el rostro desencajado por la cólera que la invadía, sin impórtale en lo mas mínimo las suplicas de la secretaria presente que le pedía que por favor no irrumpiera en la oficina del señor Taisho.

Ella hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la jovencita e irrumpió en la oficina de su primo con toda la furia contenida en su mirada.

**Sesshomaru:** (se sorprendió al verla) ¡Miko! ¿qué sucede?... pareces algo molesta

**Midoriko:** (tumbó con fuerza sus manos sobre el escritorio e inclinó su cuerpo hacía él como si lo fuera a atacar) ¡se puede saber! ¿¡qué demonios tienes en mi contra!

**Sesshomaru:** (sin moverse un milímetro de su cómoda silla) no comprendo a ¿qué viene tu reclamo? No hay nada que yo tenga en tu contra

**Midoriko:** sabes de sobra que ¡llevo días! tratando de conseguir un vuelo para poder irme a España y a ti se te ocurre hacer un… condenado evento… de primavera

**Sesshomaru:** te equivocas, querida prima (se levantó de su silla y comenzó a merodear alrededor suyo) yo no soy el encargado de eventos… el encargado es el hermano menor de tu adorado tormento (sonrió con sorna) ¡anda! ¡ve y reclámale a él que no puedas ir a ver a tu… ex – novio! Hagas lo que hagas, deberás quedarte este fin de semana en tu área. Es una ley en este hotel que por cada evento que se realice ¡Todos los encargados! de cocina y de eventos permanezcan en puestos antes y después de realizar el evento.

Espero que te haya quedado claro primita…

**Midoriko:** ¡aish! No tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento ser la encargada de pastelería en este momento.

Renunciaría en el acto, pero no puedo, esta vez estoy sujeta a contrato y si no lo cumplo… (bajo su tono de voz) me podrías demandar

**Sesshomaru:** como abogada lo sabes bien y no creo que te gustaría que en tu intacto expediente quedara una marca tan desagradable como una "demanda"

**Midoriko:** (tomó un fuerte bocanada de aire) ¡ganaste! No podré viajar esta vez

**Sesshomaru:** yo no gané o perdí. Ya te dije no depende de mí la organización de eventos, estos están a cargo de Jakotsu

**Midoriko:** ok, entendí, no hace falta que me repitas las cosas… ¡voy a ir estrangular a ese sujeto por arruinar mis planes! (salió de la oficina con una actitud poco agradable, aun seguía furiosa y quería desahogarse con el responsable)

Llevaba casi 2 meses trabajando en el hotel y no conocía bien todo el lugar, por lo que le peguntó a una de las recamareras que se cruzó en su camino dónde quedaba el área de eventos. La encargada le enseño el camino y ella sin perder un solo segundo continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a su destino.

Antes de ingresar al lugar escuchó una voz entre femenina y masculina conversando con alguien más.

**Jakotsu:** ¿Qué más crees que le podremos poner al salón, para que realce?

**Byakuya:** no estoy muy seguro, creo que ya le pusiste muchas flores y árboles. Los huéspedes no van a poder moverse si le pones más cosas

**Midoriko:** (irrumpió en el lugar, interviniendo en la conversación) ¿¡Qué tal una enfada novia que por tú culpa no puede ver a su novio en España!... (estaba hecha una furia, miro ambos jóvenes y pregunto con torpeza) ¿cuál de ustedes dos es Jakotsu?

**Jakotsu:** ¡pero que criatura más hermosa! ¡eres como una hada del bosque! Sí, tú serás mi musa (la abrazó cariñosísimamente) ¡ah por cierto! Yo soy Jakotsu un honor en conocerte bella criatura

**Midoriko:** (pestaño un par de veces, él era tan diferente a su hermano, que no lo podía creer. Pero era tan agradable que se le olvidó para que fue) yo… yo… mucho gusto soy Midoriko Tatsuko… vine hasta aquí para conocerte y para reclamarte por lo del evento de primavera

**Byakuya:** ¿tú eres la novia de Bankotsu?

**Midoriko:** si, al menos eso creo que aun soy y… ¿usted quién es?

**Byakuya:** (extendiéndole la mano) mucho gusto Midoriko, soy Byakuya Genjutsu. Soy el asistente técnico de Jakotsu

**Jakotsu:** ¡ósea que tu eres la causa de los continuos suspiros y lamentos de mi hermano mayor!… vaya, ya veo porque te extraña tanto ¡si eres bellísima! (apretó su mejillas, la quedó mirando de pies a cabeza, tomó el centímetro de su cuello y le comenzó a tomar las medidas)

**Midoriko:** momento, momento, repite lo que dijiste… tu… tu… tu hermano ¿me extraña?

**Jakotsu:** (con medio cuerpo metido en el guarda ropa) ¡ay pero claro niña! ¡no hace otra cosa más que hablarme de ti cada vez que llama! ¡ya le dije mil veces que regrese! pero se niega. Dice que tiene muchas cosas hacer por allá (le extendió un vestido con alitas de hada) ¡ten pruébate esto!

**Midoriko:** (se quitó el camisaco y sin importarle si la veían en prendas intimas o no se probó el vestido, estaba atónita con lo que había oído) ¿entonces? ¡eso quiere decir que me extraña! ¡kiahh! ¡me extraña! ¡me extraña! (se apoyó sobre los hombros de Jakotsu y empezó a saltar como canguro)

**Byakuya:** creo que hablaste de mas Jako, se supone que ella no debía saber nada

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay por favor! Y dejarla sufriendo a ella también… no mi hijito, cauno dos se aman deben estar juntos ¿no es así mi bella hada del bosque?

**Midoriko:** ¿hada? (se miró y se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto) ¡etto! ¿en que momento me puse esto? (sacudió su cabeza un par de veces) ok, ok, lo único que importa en este momento es que me extraña y a ti… (le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla) ¡te amo Jakotsu! ¡me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo! (lo llenó de besos)

**Jakotsu:** lo sé, lo sé, soy imposible de detestar. Ahora quítate el vestido, par que regreses a tu área o tu bello jefe es capaz de desear mi cabeza como ingrediente de su cocina

**Midoriko:** si, si, tienes razón. Por un momento me olvide que trabajo aquí (se quitó el vestido y se colocó su uniforme de nuevo) ¡estas perdonado Jakotsu! Honestamente quería matarte por aplazar mi viaje, pero con lo que me has dicho puedo esperar una semana más (le dio un último beso y salió del lugar dando brincos de alegría)

**1 semana después por la noche…**

En el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraban 4 jóvenes listos para abordar sus respectivos vuelos, era difícil adivinar ¿Cuál estaba más emocionado y ansioso?

**Sango:** ¡al fin se cumplió el condenado mes! ¡ya no soportaba mas las ganas de ver a mi adora fan de las mujeres!

**Midoriko:** ¡dímelo a mí! ¡tuve que esperar hasta ahora para poder conseguir un pasaje a España!

**Koga:** esta vez no regresaré si no es con Ayame a mi lado

**Kagome:** ¡chicos!... me siento… mal… estoy algo mareada (se comenzó a tambalear, perdiendo el equilibrio, de inmediato Koga se colocó tras suyo para evitar que se cayera al suelo)

**Koga:** ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

**Kagome:** ¡uh! No estoy segura (se tocó la cabeza) todo me da vueltas, estoy algo mareada

**Koga:** siéntate sobre mi maleta un momento hasta que se te pase

**Sango:** ¿a que crees que se deba ese mareo?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, debe ser la emoción por el viaje agregado al hecho que no he comido nada desde el desayuno

**Midoriko:** ¡es casi medianoche! Aguarda acá iré a la cafetería por algo de comida

**Sango:** si te sientes mal, podemos posponer el viaje, yo me quedó contigo

**Kagome:** no, no hace falta, solo fue un mareo debe ser por la falta de comida

**Midoriko:** (casi tropezándose con los demás pasajeros) toma, te traje un sándwich vegetariano, no te caerá mal, ni tampoco es pesado, por lo que ayudara a componerte pronto

**Kagome:** gracias, por la ayuda chicos. Me siento mejor, el mareo ya desapareció

**Koga:** ¿estás segura? Podríamos pasar por el tópico antes de abordar el avión

**Midoriko:** lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero están anunciando su vuelo

**Sango:** ¿estás segura de querer viajar? Si no, no tomamos ese avión podemos tomar el próximo

**Kagome:** ¿Cuándo sale el próximo?

**Koga:** el lunes

**Kagome:** no, ni hablar, no voy a dejar de ver a Inuyasha por un tonto mareo, prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Hawái me hare un chequeo. Ahora abordemos ese avión que hemos esperado mucho para ver a los muchachos (entre Koga y Sango la ayudaron a pararse)

**Midoriko:** buen viaje, chicos. Nos veremos de nuevo el lunes

**Koga:** te quiero puntual en tu área el día lunes ¿entendiste?

**Midoriko:** si jefe… ¡Koga! ¡por favor! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

**Koga:** nunca, pero no está demás tenerte presente que debes seguir igual de responsable

**Sango:** (empujando a Koga hacía la zona de embarque) ya, ya, si va a llegar a su área temprano y no te van a despedir por su culpa ¡muévete o te torturare con mis antojos todo el viaje!

1 hora después fue el turno de Midoriko de abordar su avión, las ansias la consumían tanto por dentro como por fuera, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando estuviera frente a su amado.

Shimma le había dado todos los datos importantes que iba a necesitar, la dirección de su casa, el nombre de la clínica, sus horarios, todo absolutamente todo lo indispensable. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su novio sea como sea.

**International airport of Honolulu/2:00 p.m…**

El arribamiento de los 3 jóvenes fue diferente en a la primera vez, en esta ocasión sus respectivas parejas los están esperando.

**Miroku:** (al ver a Sango la tomó entre sus brazos) ¡mi morena preciosa! ¡Cuánto te extrañe! ¡estoy tan feliz de verlos de nuevo! (acarició su vientre)

**Sango: **yo también, estoy feliz de verte, te extrañe muchísimo durante este larguísimo mes

**Koga:** (soltó su maleta y corrió hacia su novia, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio vueltas en el aire) ¡hola bonita! (la colmaba de besos) ¡no puedo creer que llevó un mes lejos de ti!

**Ayame:** estuve contando los días y las horas para volver a verte. La buena noticia es que el domingo me regreso contigo para Japón

**Koga:** ¡que bueno que por fin regresas! ¡no estaba dispuesto a irme sin ti!

**Inuyasha: **¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿por qué aun no aparece?

**Sango:** ella se sintió algo mal antes del viaje, se sintió algo mareada y por más que le insistí que no viajara igual decidió venir.

Ahorita debe estar en el baño, dijo que el sándwich que se comió antes de viajar le cayó mal y sentía un poco de nauseas

**Inuyasha:** ya se a donde la voy a llevar el día de hoy antes de ir a pasear... ¡quiera o no quiera la llevare al hospital!

Kagome había salido del baño hacía buen rato. Las nauseas que sintió se desvanecieron luego de que regurgito, atribuyó sus síntomas al estrés emocional por el viaje por lo que no les dio importancia. Caminó de puntillas hasta quedar des tras de su esposo, tapó sus ojos y con voz picara le pregunto ¿Quién soy?

Inuyasha se giró al oír su melodiosa voz y no le dijo absolutamente nada… de frente la colmó de besos llenos de cariño y anhelo.

**Kagome:** ¡wauu! ¡yo también te extrañe mucho!

**Inuyasha:** ¡kagome! ¡mi linda Kagome! (acarició su cabello) te extrañe muchísimo pequeña, muchísimo ¡no tienes idea cuanto! (la abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo)

**Koga:** ¡nosotros ya nos hicimos una idea! ¡déjala respirar! La aprietas como si no quisieras que se fuera a escapar

**Inuyasha:** disculpa mi entusiasmo pequeña es solo que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte

**Kagome:** yo también amor, yo también

**Miroku:** bueno ya que estamos todos ¿Qué les pareces si nos vamos al hotel y de ahí a pasear?

**Inuyasha:** al hotel sí, pero a pasear se irán ustedes, debo llevar a Kagome al hospital para que la revise un médico

**Kagome:** ¿un médico? ¡pero si estoy bien, no tengo nada!

**Inuyasha:** Sango me comentó que te pusiste mal antes de viajar y al bajar del avión

**Kagome:** solo fue por el estrés del viaje eso fue todo, no hace falta que vayamos a ver a ningún médico

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

**Kagome:** por supuesto, si realmente me sintiera mal yo misma te pediría que me lleves al hospital. Así que relájate

**Inuyasha:** está bien, confiare en ti.

En ese caso chicos vayamos de una vez al hotel para organizar nuestro día

Los seis amigos se dirigieron a su hotel y planearon un día tranquilo por la ciudad, algo ligero como caminar y recorrer los alrededores.

**En España…**

Las horas pasaron y por fin un avión que había salido de Tokio, comenzaba a aterrizar en España, era media día y por fin pisaba el mismo suelo que su amado.

Entre el largo vuelo de 17 horas y las horas de trabajo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente le pedía que se mantuviera despierta y que fuera buscarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Casi sin energías llegó hasta el hotel perteneciente a la cadena de sus primos, se registró y con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la enorme y confortable cama, quedándose dormida en el acto por algunas horas.

Sus enormes ojos negros se comenzaron abrir con pesadez lentamente, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la tenue luz del lugar, recorrió con la mirada torpemente el lugar, sin comprender muy bien donde estaba… cuando de pronto dio un abrupto brinco poniéndose de pie. Recordó donde estaba y a que había ido.

De inmediato se acicaló lo más rápido que le fue posible, tomó su bolso y salió a toda prisa del lugar, miró su reloj de pulsera, revisó la agenda de su celular con el horario de su amado y de inmediato se dirigió a las afueras del hotel para abordar un taxi.

Este la llevó hasta la dirección que ella le dio y la dejó frente a las puertas de una enorme clínica cuya entrada era algo singular.

Las puertas estaban formadas por 2 enormes vidrios y en cada uno de estos había una enorme mano infantil que las cubría, cosa que cuando se abrían hacia los lados automáticamente daban la impresión que estaban abrazando a las personas que ingresaban. Sobre estas había el dibujo de la cabeza de un niño muy sonriente lo cual connotaba que era una clínica especializada en niños.

Ingresó al lugar y a cada paso que daba se sentía como en la página ilustrada de un cuento de hadas, por dentro el lugar estaba pintando de pintorescos colores y los niños pintaban con crayolas, temperas, plumones o con lo que sea vividos paisajes y dibujos de lo que más les gustaba.

Las enfermeras no llevaban el clásico uniforme blanco o verde agua, llevaban trajes de colores vivos y algunas hasta tenían tiaras como de princesas.

El lugar irradiaba felicidad, le remontaba a sus épocas de niñez, tanto que casi se olvido de porque estaba ahí.

Se acercó a una de las enfermeras y preguntó por su amado. Esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pregunto muy amablemente si ¿su niño o niña tenía cita? Y ella le contesto que no tenía cita, que ella lo que deseaba era poder ver en persona a su novio. Le explico el larguísimo viaje que había realizado para llegar hasta ahí y la enfermera casi se pone a llorar de la emoción

De inmediato le indico en que consultorio se encontraba el director de la clínica.

Ella caminó a toda prisa hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía una placa en forma de escarabajo que decía "Dr. Neurólogo Bankotsu Yatsura" el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, después de un mes sin saber nada de él, después de 17 largas horas de viaje, solo los separaba una puerta.

Tocó un par de veces totalmente nerviosa y escuchó un adelante desde el interior del consultorio. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor e ingresó al consultorio.

**Bankotsu:** (se sorprendió al verla frente a él) ¡Midoriko! ¿Qué haces acá?

**Midoriko:** (le costaba trabajo hablar) yo…vine a verte… no pude venir antes porque no hallé ningún vuelo disponible

**Bankotsu:** no… sé que decirte… me has tomado completamente por sorpresa… yo también quise (fue interrumpido por una enfermera que ingresó de improviso)

**Enfermera:** Dr. Su paciente de las 6:00 p.m ya… ¡oh! Perdón doctor, no sabía que estaba acompañado

**Bankotsu:** descuida Serina, Midoriko ya estaba por irse, por favor has pasar a la paciente

**Serina:** si doctor como usted diga

**Midoriko:** un momento. Bankotsu yo no vine hasta acá solo para irme sin que hablemos, déjame quedarme durante tu consulta por favor. Te prometo que no te estorbare

**Bankotsu:** (la miró un par de segundos y se desvío su mirada con dirección a la enfermera) de acuerdo quédate si deseas.

Señorita Serina por favor haga pasar a la paciente, no la deje esperando afuera

La enferma obedeció de inmediato y dejo pasar a la paciente. La puerta se abrió y una mujer ingresó con una niña cuadripléjica en una silla de ruedas.

**Bankotsu:** buenas tardes señora Godoy (con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a la niña) ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy Zusuna (aparentaba tener 7 u 8 años pero en realidad tenía 12 años)

**Zusuna:** (no podía hablar solo balbucear y torpemente mover sus manos) qu…i…e…n es… e…l…la (señalando a Midoriko)

**Bankotsu:** ella es Midoriko, una amiga mía que ha venido desde muy lejos a visitarme, no te preocupes ella no te hará nada

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a la niña y tomó su mano) (con voz dulce) hola, preciosa soy Midoriko (acarició su cabello) eres una niña muy linda ¿sabías que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y una hermosísima sonrisa? (la niña sonrió ampliamente, cosa que llamó la atención de Bankotsu)

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás lista para tu terapia de rehabilitación?

**Zusuna:** no... qu…ie…ro me d…u…e…le mu…c…ho

**Señora Godoy:** hijita por favor has casa al doctor, él sabe lo que es mejor para ti

**Bankotsu:** por favor señora, acérquela hasta la camilla (la mujer empujó la silla de ruedas junto a la camilla. Él levantó a la niña de la silla y la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la camilla)

Zusuna escúchame bien, debes ser fuerte y soportar, esto va a doler un poquito (empezó a masajear los pies de la niña y ella empezó a gritar de dolor)

**Señora Godoy:** hijita por favor aguanta un poquito, se que te duele pero es necesario para que te recuperes pronto

**Zusuna:** ¡au! ¡au! Ya… no… qu…ie… ro

**Midoriko:** (ante tal angustiante escena se le ocurrió distraer la mente de la niña) (con la voz más dulce que pudo poner le habló) Zusuna ¿quieres que te cuente un bonito cuento de hadas?

**Suzuna:** si… bo…ni…ta... tu... er...es ... bo... ni…ta (trato de estirar su brazo para hacerle una caricia

**Midoriko:** (tomó su mano y la acarició) gracias Zusuna, pero la más bonita eres tú (la niña volvió a sonreír) te voy a contar mi cuento favorito, este cuento me lo enseño mi madre hace mucho tiempo (la niña le prestó especial atención olvidándose del dolor)

La terapia física duró 30 minutos aproximadamente y mientras ella le narraba el cuento la niña dejo de gritar, fue como si su mente se concentrara completamente en el cuento y se hubiese olvidado del dolor.

**Bankotsu:** listo, terminamos por hoy

**Midoriko:** ¡bravo! (le aplaudía a la niña) lo hiciste muy bien, no dolió nada ¿verdad?

**Zusuna:** me… gu… s… to tu… cu…en… to g…r…a…ci…as

**Midoriko:** gracias a ti preciosa (Bankotsu la volvió a colocar en su silla de ruedas)

**Bankotsu:** ¡te felicito pequeña! ¡lo has hecho muy bien el día de hoy!

**Zusuna:** (sonrió) Mi… do… ri... ko... lin...da ¿tu... no... vi...a?

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió ampliamente) si, ella es mi novia

**Señora Godoy:** ¿en serio? Lo felicito doctor ¡tiene usted una novia muy linda!

**Midoriko:** (sonrojada por la emoción) gracias señora, es usted muy amable

**Señora Godoy:** hasta la próxima cita doctor

**Bankotsu:** hasta una próxima oportunidad señora (las ayudó a salir del consultorio)

**Midoriko:** (no perdió tiempo y lo abrazó con emoción) ¿lo que les dijiste es verdad? ¡quiere decir que ya me perdonaste!

**Bankotsu:** ¡tontita! ¡claro que te perdone! Como te iba a perdonar si te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá

**Midoriko:** ¡te amo! ¡te amo! ¡te amo! (lo colmó de besos)

**Bankotsu:** fierecilla traviesa (la abrazó con cariño) ¡te extrañe muchísimo! Quise volver en varias ocasiones pero, mis responsabilidades como médico no me lo permitían.

Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para que Zusuna dejara de sentir dolor? Lo que hiciste con esa niña fue realmente sorprendente, el hecho que ella pudiera concentrarse, connota que su mente está mucho más activa de lo que los exámenes dicen

**Midoriko:** eso se llama la fuerza del amor, lo único que hice fue darle cariño sincero eso fue todo.

Lo que me sorprende es que a parte de cirujano, también seas terapista físico

**Bankotsu:** mi padre lo era y desde muy chico me enseño muchas cosas que se hoy en día.

Mi turno ya terminó ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

**Midoriko:** llevarte de regreso a Japón y no dejarte ir nunca más

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió) lo siento mi fierecilla, pero no puedo cumplir tu deseo, debo permanecer acá al menos 1 mes más, ya me había hecho la idea de quedarme a vivir acá por lo que tengo algunos proyectos que cumplir

**Midoriko:** eso quiere decir ¿Qué estaremos otro mes separados?

**Bankotsu:** otro mes a menos que tu decidas quedarte por acá

**Midoriko:** quisiera, pero no puedo, yo también tengo obligaciones que cumplir por allá

**Bankotsu:** entonces disfrutemos de tu estadía por acá

Salieron del consultorio y afuera los esperaban un grupo de enfermeras y niños que les canturriaban ¡hurras y vivas! Por su noviazgo y aclamaban en coro por un beso.

Midoriko no podía con la emoción se sentía como en la nubes, no imaginaba que algo así sucedería.

Dándole gusto a su público asistente Bankotsu la recostó sobre uno de sus brazo la inclinó hacia atrás y le dio un romántico beso a su novia.

El publico espectador de aquel beso no paraba de desearles toda la felicidad del mundo.

Con el sonrojo aun en su rostro continuó avanzando por el pasillo de la clínica acompañada de su novio, no podía concentrarse en nada solo se podía dejar llevar por la felicidad que sentía.

Al salir del lugar el aire fresco de la ciudad rozó sus cuerpos provocando en ella un ligero escalofrió. Él de inmediato la cubrió con su bata, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de aquella cena en la cual él le dio el sí a su propuesta de noviazgo.

**Bankotsu:** ¿te estás quedando en el hotel?

**Midoriko:** si, era lógico ¿no?

**Bankotsu:** uhmm... en ese caso vamos por tus cosas y llevémosla a mi casa

**Midoriko:** ¿Cuáles cosas? No traje nada mas lo que mi presencia y mis documentos

**Bankotsu:** ¡perfecto! Entonces tenemos más tiempo para estar los dos solos sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Llamare al hotel y pediré que anulen tu reservación (tomó su celular llamó al hotel e hizo la anulación) ¡listo, ahora si te puedo secuestrar con total calma!

**Midoriko:** (sonriendo) ¿secuestrar? ¿Qué te hace creer que me dejare secuestrar por ti?

**Bankotsu:** esto (le dio un apasionado beso)

**Midoriko:** ok, me convenciste… ¡secuéstrame!

Subieron al auto de él y se fueron rumbo a su casa, al llegar a esta lo único que quisieron hacer fue recuperar el tiempo perdido amándose una y otra vez sin importar la hora que era, si el celular de alguno de los dos sonaba o el mundo entero se venía abajo. Eran ellos dos y nada ni nadie más en el mundo importaba.

**2 días después en el aeropuerto Honolulu…**

**Ayame:** fue realmente agradable estar unos días por acá

**Koga:** ¿unos días? ¿te parece poco un mes? ¿tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañe?

**Ayame:** cada día lejos valió la pena, porque ahora que estemos de regreso estaremos más unidos que antes

**Koga:** (lo miraba tiernamente) no tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado (pretendía pedirle matrimonio en cuanto volvieran a Japón)

**Miroku:** ¡aloja Hawái! Me gustó mucho estar acá pero ya me moría de ganas de volver al lado de mis hijos, tanto tiempo sin verlos me estaba comenzando a dar nostalgia

**Sango:** si y que bueno ya estamos de vuelta, este es el último avión que podre tomar hasta después del nacimiento del bebé

**Kagome:** las voy a extrañar chicas, 2 semanas sin ustedes va a ser algo extraño

**Sango:** nah… ¡pero si te estas quedando con Inuyasha! ¿Qué nos vas a extrañar a nosotras? Estoy segura que ni te acordaras que existimos

**Kagome:** ¡claro que las voy a extrañar! A él no le puedo pintar las uñas o contar cosas de chicas o pedirle que me acompañe al salón de belleza

**Inuyasha:** será mejor que no experimentes conmigo, ese tipo de cosas está bien para hacerlo entre mujeres

**Koga:** ja, ja, ya te imagino a ti perro con 2 colitas en la cabeza y todo maquillado ja, ja, ja

**Inuyasha:** ¡mejor cállate lobito! No le des ideas a Ayame que las puede usar en tu contra

**Ayame:** tienes razón… con esos ojos color ópalo tuyos unas sombras color azul eléctrico te quedarían muy bien y si rizo tu azabache cabello parecerías una muñeca

**Koga:** ¿Qué cosas dices?... ¡no serías capaz verdad!

**Inuyasha:** ja, ja eso te pasa por molestarme

**Kagome:** no se peleen chicos les prometo que la próxima pijamada que organice con la chicas, los incluiremos para hacerles la manicure y hacerles peinados modernos

**Koga e Inuyasha:** ¡ni lo sueñes!

**Miroku: **uhmm… yo no puedo comentar mucho al respecto ya que tengo hijas y en algún momento (tono triste) me querrá usar como su muñeca.

Sanguito… ¡verdad que cuando la niñas crezcan no dejaras que me usen de maniquí!

**Sango:** no hay necesidad que las niñas crezcan, yo misma empezare a practicar contigo para mis desfiles de modas

**Miroku:** ¿no hablaras en serio verdad?

**Sango:** Estoy hablando 100% en serio

Todos rieron con los comentarios de Sango.

**Aeropuerto de Madrid España…**

**Midoriko:** es una pena que los días pasaran tan rápido, ojala que el mes que no, nos vamos a ver pase igual de rápido

**Bankotsu:** veras que si, 30 días no son muchos, además una vez que vuelva ya no nos separemos

**Midoriko:** están anunciando mi vuelo debo irme amor (le dio un beso y se dirigió a la zona de embarque. Estaba feliz había recuperado al hombre que amaba)

Unos días después Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban observando el terreno donde se construiría el lugar.

El sol era abrazador por lo que Kagome empezó sentirse mal.

**Kagome:** creo que será mejor que regrese al hotel, me estoy comenzando a sentir mareada y con fuertes nauseas

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura que no quieres ir al médico? Van varias veces que te sientes mal

**Kagome:** es por el sol eso es todo. Por hoy ya terminé de hacer las pruebas que tenía que hacer ¿me llevas al hotel? Las nauseas se están incrementando

**Inuyasha:** vamos de una vez (la condujo hasta el auto que estaba cerca a ellos)

Al llegar a la hotel, ella no toleró las nauseas, se colocó una mano en la boca y se fue corriendo al tocador de damas.

Cuando salió, Inuyasha la estaba esperando en el lobby del hotel.

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Kagome:** algo aturdida, la cabeza me da vueltas, lo mejor será que me vaya a la habitación a descansar

**Inuyasha:** te acompañare hasta la habitación y luego me iré a comprar suero frutado para que bebas

**Kagome:** suero no por favor el solo recordar el sabor de esa cosa me da mas nauseas, mejor tráeme yogurt o helado de fresa

**Inuyasha:** ok, como gustes. Pero primero déjame llevarte hasta la habitación para que descanses

La llevó hasta la habitación, puso el aire acondicionado al máximo y le colocó una compresa fría sobre la frente para que se le bajara la calentura ocasionada por el calor.

Una vez que ella estuvo cómoda se dirigió al restauran del hotel por las cosas que su le había solicitado.

Cuando regresó. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, dejo el yogurt y el embase con helado en frigo bar y se recostó a su lado para descansar.

Después de ese día ella no volvió a presentar ningún tipo de malestar, por lo que ambos dedujeron que sus síntomas habían sido provocados por la sobre exposición al sol.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó la fecha de volver a su país.

En el aeropuerto sus amigos los esperaban emocionados por su retorno.

Después de 2 largas semanas los seis entrañables amigos estaban reunidos de nuevo y Ayame no perdió tiempo para darle la noticia a Kagome de que pronto contraería nupcias con Koga. Por lo que ella la lleno de felicitaciones por su compromiso.

Todo era absoluta felicidad entre estos seis amigos cuya amistad se había vuelto más estrecha desde el primer viaje a Hawái.

**1 semana después de noche en la casa de Bankotsu…**

**Midoriko:** (al celular) estos semanas se han vuelto interminables, cada día que pasó sin ti es una tortura

**Bankotsu:** ya falta poco para que regrese, ya verás que estos últimos días se irán rápido

**Midoriko:** 7 largos y angustiosos días ¡que aburrido! Amor perdona que te deje, pero ya debes saber que aquí es casi media noche y estoy rendida, lo único que deseo es descansar y soñar contigo, al menos en mis sueños te tengo cerca

**Bankotsu:** descansa fierecilla, que mas tarde nos encontraremos… en tus sueños (colgó)

Él se encontraba en un restauran cercano a su casa, pero quería esperar a que ella estuviera profundamente dormida para darle la sorpresa.

Espero aproximadamente 1 hora y salió del lugar, comenzó a recorrer a paso pausado las calles mientras pensaba de que manera reaccionaria ella al verlo ¿sería como la primera vez? En la cual lo levanto a gritos porque no sabía quién era él o sería como en la ocasión que hubo tormenta y del susto se metió en su cama sin importarle nada.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hogar, estaba punto de marcar la clave de acceso cuando de pronto escuchó los fuertes ladridos de Koriu… pequeño detalle que se le olvido.

Ingresó a toda prisa a la casa y se dirigió hasta el jardín para callar al perro.

**Midoriko:** (entre despierta y dormida) ¡Koriu cállate! ¡estaba soñando con papá y por tu culpa se corto mi sueño)

**Koriu:** wuoff, wuoff (movía la cola todo alborotado como queriendo decirle que él estaba ahí escondido entre las plantas del jardín)

**Midoriko:** escúchame bien si te callas, te dejare dormir conmigo en el cuarto de papá, pero no le digas nada o nos bota a los dos de la casa ¡ok! (se acercó al perro y cumplió con lo ofrecido)

Bankotsu esperó unos minutos para que ella se volviera a dormir. Cuando la casa estuvo en perfecto silencio, caminó hacia su habitación dio unos cuantos pasos y se topó con el enorme animal que amenazaba con ladrar de nuevo.

**Bankotsu:** shhh, no ladres, si te quedas callado te daré el doble de croquetas mañana

**Koriu:** (lo lamió en respuesta)

**Bankotsu:** buen chico, mantente calladito

Se dirigió al baño para asearse la baba de perro que tenía en el rostro, salió del lugar de puntillas y con mucho cuidado sacó un pijama de su armario. Se cambió y finalmente se pudo recostar al lado de su amada, la contempló un par de minutos, le dio un dulce beso y se quedo dormido abrazándola.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente a las 6:30 a.m. Sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba estiró su brazo para callar el ruidoso aparato, cuando de pronto sintió que unos masculinos brazos rodeaban su cintura por detrás.

Por auto reflejo comenzó a gritar (estaba de espalda a él)

**Midoriko:** ¡Kiahhh! ¡Koriu! ¡Ataca chico! ¡ataca! un pervertido se metió en el casa

**Koriu:** wuoff, wuoff (se puso en guardia y solo se limito a mover la cola)

**Midoriko:** perro estúpido ¡defiéndeme!… (miró fijamente la mano del hombre que la estaba abrazando, se giró lentamente y dio otro grito pero de emoción) ¡kiahh! ¡eres tú! ¡volviste! ¡volviste! ¿pero cómo? Si se suponía que volvías en una semana

**Bankotsu:** (aturdido aun por los gritos) si que tienes buenos pulmones, casi me dejas sordo.

Llegué anoche y quise sorprenderte, por eso Koriu empezó a ladrar y déjame decirte que has quedado al descubierto, has cometido desacato a la ley por haberme desobedecido, dejando que el perro pase la noche en nuestra habitación

**Midoriko:** ¡ah sí! ¿Y cuál es mi sentencia seño juez?

**Bankotsu:** usted será sancionada con una condena perpetua de besos y muchas caricias (la besó con cariño por todo su cuerpo mientas la sujetaba entre sus brazos)

**Midoriko:** (se reía, por la emoción y por las cosquillas que sentía) ¡basta! ¡basta no sigas! Apelo a mi buena conducta durante todo mi tiempo de condena, para que la sentencia se vea reducida

**Bankotsu:** lo siento señorita pero usted no tiene derecho a apelación, debe cumplir la condena completa

**Midoriko:** ¡me da mucha alegría que hayas vuelto antes! Pero… siempre hay un pero, estamos lunes y debo ayudar a Kaede con Rin, para que se vaya a la escuela, con toda la bulla que hemos hecho ya deben estar despiertas

**Bankotsu:** créeme, ambas están acostumbradas a tus gritos, además ellas sabían que yo llegaba anoche ¿por qué crees que no se despertaron cuando Koriu ladró?

**Midoriko:** ¡ósea que yo era la única que no sabía nada! ¡que injusto!

Bueno amor, sea como sea, debo levantarme ya para alistar a Rin, tu sigue durmiendo si deseas.

**Bankotsu:** despreocúpate, tu descansa, yo me hago cargo de todo (se levantó de la cama)

Vamos Koriu, lo prometido es deuda muchachote

**Midoriko:** ¿deuda? ¿Cuál deuda?

**Bankotsu:** le prometí que de no hacer ruido le daría el doble de croquetas hoy

**Midoriko:** y yo soy la crimen infraganti ¡par de tramposos!

La alegría en aquel hogar volvió a rondar, todos estaban juntos de nuevo y eran realmente felices, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en la mejor época de sus vidas.

Tan solo uno días después toda había vuelto a la normalidad Bankotsu estaba trabajando de nuevo como voluntario en el hospital, Midoriko sonreía como de costumbre, Sesshomaru se mantenía alejado de ella por la cercanía de su novio, Ayame y Koga estaban más enamorados que nunca, Sango y Miroku ya se enteraron que estaban esperando un varón, lo cual los emociono a los dos por igual. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que…

**En el piso 21 del hotel…**

**Kagome:** (señalando el monitor de su computadora) ¿que le parece mi nuevo proyecto?

**Myoga:** para este nuevo hotel tienes que tener en cuenta el tipo de suelo, el suelo de Hawái es un poco mas fangoso de lo que estas acostumbrada a ver

**Kagome:** si lo sé, lo estudié detenidamente cuando estuve allá

**Myoga:** yo te sugiero que hagas el hotel más a lo ancho y no tanto a lo alto o el suelo podría ceder, trayendo el edificio abajo

**Kagome:** en ese caso… ay no otra vez…

**Myoga:** ¿qué te ocurre? ¡estas pálida!

**Kagome:** hace unos días que estoy con mareos y nauseas, creí que era por el sol o por el exceso de trabajo… que extraño hace días que no sentía nada, pero otra vez… me siento mal

**Myoga:** uhmm… ¿no será que estas embarazada?

**Kagome:** ¿embarazada yo? no, no creo que sea eso, debe ser otra cosa

**Myoga:** tengo 3 hermanas y 2 hijos y se perfectamente cuando una mujer está embarazada y estoy 90% seguro que tú lo estas

**Kagome:** ¡ay por favor señor! (nauseas) lo siento… ahora regreso (salió corriendo de la oficina con dirección al baño)

En el baño las nauseas no cesaban, se sentía fatal, los mareos eran cada vez más fuerte.

Con torpeza se logró parar del suelo, se enjuago la cara y mirándose frente al espejo comenzó a sacar rápidamente su cuenta la fecha de su último periodo, tenía al menos 4 semanas de retraso, entonces supo que lo que dijo el señor Myoga era cierto, se emocionó al saberse embarazada, pero un nuevo mareo la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera desmayada contra el piso.

Durante su estrepitosa caída se golpeo severamente la nuca y se quedo inconsciente sobre el piso del baño, su mente se nublo por completo y no sintió ni escuchó nada, solo silencio total…


	60. ¡Bienvenida!

**Cap. LX**

**¡Bienvenida!**

Su cuerpo yacía inconsciente e inmóvil sobre una camilla de cuarto de hospital.

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Era de vital importancia que recobrara el conocimiento, puesto que un golpe en la cabeza como el que ella se había dado era de considerable preocupación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, sus sentidos se estaban activando uno a uno, comenzó a oír voces a su alrededor, comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor a la altura de su nuca y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse con pesadez, tratándose de acostumbrar a la destellante luz que la cubría.

**Kagome:** (tocándose la cabeza) ¿Qué me pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy? (se palpó la frente y parte de la cabeza y sintió que estaba cubierta por un tela extraña) ¿qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza? (intento sentarse, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió)

**Shimma:** (estaba a su lado) ¡Kagome! ¡que bueno que despertaste! Ya nos estábamos comenzando a preocupar.

**Kagome:** ¿Shimma? ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Qué haces tú acá?... ¿Qué hago yo acá? ¿Dónde estoy?

¡ay mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas!

**Shimma:** tranquila, no te preocupes por nada. Estamos en el hospital, te encontré desmayada en el baño y de inmediato llamé a una ambulancia, lo que tienes en la cabeza es un vendaje. Bankotsu tuvo que hacerte una pequeña incisión a la altura de la nuca para poder drenarte el coagulo de sangre que se estaba formando. El golpe que te diste fue algo serio

**Kagome:** no entiendo casi nada, me siento aturdida

**Bankotsu:** (ingresó al cuarto) ¡Kagome! ¡que bueno que ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Kagome:** confundida, mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza

**Bankotsu: **es normal que estés algo aturdida. Lo que sufriste fue una pequeña contusión cerebral, cuando te caíste se formó un hematoma hemorrágico subcutáneo (coagulo de sangre que se forma debajo de la piel, si este no revienta formando sangrado, es peligroso) para lo cual tuve que hacerte una pequeña incisión en la nuca para drenar la sangre de lo contrario este se podía convertir en un pequeño tumor. Te apliqué anestesia local solo para que no sintieras el corte y es por eso que debes estar mareada por los efectos de esta, sin embargo ya se te deberían a haber pasado, por lo que atribuyo tu malestar a tu estado actual

**Shimma:** ¿estado? ¿Cuál estado?

**Bankotsu:** déjame felicitarte Kagome, te encuentras gestando, el tiempo de gestación que llevas no lo sé, pero en un momento vendrá mi colega para explicarte con mas detalles

**Kagome: **(sonrió animadamente) gracias por la felicitación. Tenía mis sospechas cuando de pronto la vista se me nublo y me desmayé

**Bankotsu:** hay un pequeño inconveniente con tu estado

**Kagome:** ¿Cuál? ¿le pasa algo a mi bebé?

**Bankotsu:** no precisamente. Debido a la caída que sufriste debería hacerte algunos exámenes, pero no te los podre realizar porque podrían afectar al embrión, por lo que tendrás que ser evaluada continuamente durante un tiempo

**Kagome:** no comprendo… si solo fue un golpe ¿Por qué, tendría que ser evaluada?

**Bankotsu:** por lo que estuviste inconsciente. Cuando se produce un golpe en la cabeza hay prestarle significativa atención, pero cuando el paciente se queda inconsciente como es tu caso, debes ser sometido a una serie de exámenes para descartar algún posible efecto secundario, sin embargo como ya lo mencione antes, no puedo someterte a dichas pruebas por lo que tendré que examinarte 1 vez por semana durante los próximos 3 meses

**Shimma:** ¿por qué tanto tiempo?

**Bankotsu:** para descartar que no haya ningún tipo de secuela

**Kagome:** ¿y si en caso descubres que si la hay? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo o mi bebé?

**Bankotsu:** dependiendo sea el síntoma, deberías llevar un tratamiento físico a medicado, pero eso solo lo sabremos después de un tiempo, por ahora todo parece estar bien.

A lo que debes prestar especial atención a partir de ahora es a tus síntomas, debes llevar el registro detallado de los mareos, dolor de cabeza o nauseas que presentes ya que en tu estado actual es natural que los presentes pero con cierta frecuencia, si estos son muy continuos podrían ser síntoma de algún tipo de secuela por el golpe que tuviste

**Kagome:** entiendo, te prometo que hare todo lo que me indiques

**Bankotsu:** las dejo por el momento. Izumo no debe tardar en venir a verte, yo regresare al rato, para darte algunas indicaciones y la orden de alta (se retiró del cuarto)

**Shimma:** ¡felicidades Kagome! ¡vas a ser mamá por segunda vez!

**Kagome:** gracias. Por cierto ¿Inuyasha sabe que estoy acá?

**Shimma:** si le avise apenas llegó la ambulancia, pero estaba atrapado en una junta por lo que no pudo salir. Descuida, sé que en cuanto termine vendrá de inmediato

**Izumo:** (era un hombre de rostro amable, cabello negro largo hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, sujeto con una coleta baja, ojos color café y sonrisa adorable, piel canela, fornido, alto y de muy buen carácter) (tocó la puerta del cuarto e ingresó) buenas tardes señoras (miro a Shimma y se olvido del mundo) ¡Shimma! ¡que gusto volver a verte!

**Shimma:** buenas tardes doctor, no lo veía desde el último rescate de animales que realizamos

**Izumo:** si, eso fue hace como 1 mes… ¿aun sigues asistiendo a la asociación?

**Shimma:** voy 2 a 4 veces por semana dependiendo cuando trabajo tenga en el hotel donde me desempeño

**Izumo:** yo también he estado asistiendo 1 a 2 veces por semana, pero no te he visto ni una sola vez ¿Qué días vas tú?

**Shimma:** martes, jueves y a veces sábados y domingos

**Izumo:** de razón no te veo, yo voy los lunes y/o viernes

**Bankotsu:** (ingresó nuevamente al cuarto) ¿y cómo ves a la paciente?

**Izumo:** ¿paciente? ¿Cuál paciente?

**Kagome:** (soltó una pequeña risita, se notaba en la mirada de Izumo que estaba chalado por Shimma) disculpe doctor, la paciente soy yo

**Bankotsu:** (le quitó el expediente de las manos) ¿Cómo puedes ignorar a la paciente? ¡déjame ver los resultados, que yo se los explico (leyó rápidamente la hoja de resultados) bien, según tus análisis de sangre estas perfecta y tienes 7 semanas de gestación a término, está entrando en la semana 8

**Kagome:** ¡casi 2 meses de embarazo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

**Izumo:** permítame presentarme señora. Soy el doctor Izumo Aramitama, mi especialidad es ginecólogo-obstetra y estaré a cargo de usted señora Taisho.

Tengo entendido por mi colega el doctor Yatsura, que usted sufrió de una ligera contusión cerebral, por lo que es necesario que sea observada tanto a nivel neuronal como ginecológico para poder resguardar el desarrollo favorable del embrión.

Según el examen de sangre que se le realizó al ingresar por emergencia usted goza de perfecta salud.

Ahora le pasare a hacer algunas preguntas, por lo que favor necesito que sea 100% sincera conmigo ¿está usted de acuerdo?

**Kagome:** si doctor, adelante pregúnteme lo que sea

**Izumo:** (le quito el expediente de las manos a Bankotsu, para poder anotar las respuestas) la edad y estado civil

**Kagome:** 26, casada

**Izumo:** hijos y cantidad de abortos

**Kagome:** 1 y ninguno

**Izumo:** algún tipo de alergia

**Kagome:** tengo un extraño rechazo al sol, cada vez que me expongo a este por más de 30 minutos me pongo mal, me dan mareos y nauseas

**Izumo:** eso se llama intolerancia a la exposición solar o sobre absorción de vitamina D

**Shimma:** ¿vitamina D? que tiene que ver la vitamina D, con el sol

**Izumo:** (poniendo cara de enamorado) el sol es una gran fuente de vitamina D, cuando nuestro cuerpo recibe una cierta cantidad de rayos solares, se carga con esta vitamina, pero cuando nuestro cuerpo no la necesita la rechaza manifestando síntomas como los de la señora Taisho

**Shimma:** entiendo y ¿eso es común o es algo inusual?

**Izumo:** en realidad el 60 a 70% de la humanidad lo padece solo que en algunos los síntomas no les afecta tanto o a lo mucho sienten un mareo o un ligero bochorno.

**Kagome:** ¿y eso tiene cura?

**Izumo:** en realidad no necesita cura, es algo que con la edad desaparece y si no lo hace no es grave, por lo que cura en si no existe, solo manera de contrarrestarlo, bebiendo muchos líquidos en especial suero por la gran cantidad de electrolitos o aumentando el consumo de diversos tipos de lácteos que ayudan a la hidratación general del cuerpo

En lo que Izumo les daba una breve charla informativa hizo su ingreso al cuarto un angustiado Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** buenas tardes a todos (los presentes asintieron con la cabeza) ¡kagome! ¿Cómo te encuentras que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas vendada de la cabeza?

**Bankotsu:** (tocó su hombro para tranquilizarlo) tranquilo ella está bien, solo sufrió un desmayo y se dio un golpe contra el piso contra el piso.

Se le formo un hematoma hemorrágico subcutáneo por lo que tuve que hacerle una pequeña incisión para drenar la sangre que se había acumulado, es por eso que esta vendada. El resto te lo va a explicar mi colega

**Inuyasha:** resto ¿Cuál resto? ¿Qué está pasando?

**Kagome:** tranquilo mi amor, el doctor Izumo es ginecólogo y va ser el encargado de supervisar mi embarazo

**Inuyasha:** ¿embarazo? ¿estas embarazado? (se quedo en shock, no movió un solo musculo)

**Kagome:** Inu… ¿amor estas bien? ¡di algo!

**Izumo:** es una reacción totalmente normal en los padres, pero no comprendo porque le tomó por sorpresa ¿no se supone que es su segundo hijo?

**Kagome:** de él es el primero, es mi segundo hijo

**Izumo:** comprendo. Como le seguía explicando señora… (Inuyasha reaccionó)

**Inuyasha:** ¡voy a ser papá! ¡voy a ser papá! ¡por segunda vez, bueno por primera vez! ¿tú entiendes verdad amor?

**Kagome:** (sonriéndole y rozando su mejilla) si, si mi amor te entiendo, ahora mantente calladito que el doctor Izumo me estaba explicando unas cosas

**Inuyasha:** disculpe doctor, por favor prosiga, disculpe la interrupción

**Izumo:** pierda cuidado señor, es normal su reacción.

Le estaba explicando a la señora acerca de la alergia que tiene hacia el sol, el porqué se produce y el cómo se puede prevenir.

Dígame señora aparte de esa molestia tiene usted algún otro tipo de alergia cómo a ¿algún medicamento en especial?

**Kagome:** no suelo consumir medicamentos químicamente, prefiero la medicina holística

**Izumo:** entiendo, en ese caso le recetare algunas vitaminas prenatales y un medicamento no invasivos para las nauseas.

Conmigo es todo por el momento, cuando tengan cita con el doctor Yatsura, pasen por mi consultorio por favor. Hasta luego y felicidades por su maternidad (salió del cuarto pero se mantuvo en el pasillo)

**Bankotsu:** bueno muchachos solo me queda darles unas indicaciones y pedirle a la enfermera que les traiga los medicamentos que Izumo le prescribió a Kagome.

Dentro de 5 días deberás volver para retirarte los puntos, hasta ese día, no debes cargar ningún tipo de peso por liviano que este sea, debes tener cuidado al momento de lavarte el cabello, puedes mojar la herida pero no debe caerlo shampoo o ni ningún otro compuesto químico, no deberás realizar ningún tipo de actividad física brusca ya sea correr, bailar, saltar o hacer ejercicios bruscos.

Tampoco debes apoyar la parte afectada sobre la almohada al momento de dormir, todo esto te lo digo para evitar una posible infección.

El vendaje te lo puedes retirar tú misma el día de mañana o si deseas puede regresar para que yo mismo te lo retire. ¿alguna duda hasta acá?

**Inuyasha:** todo está claro, no permitiré que Kagome se esfuerce ni un ápice

**Kagome:** ¡tampoco es para tanto! Estoy embarazada, no invalida

**Bankotsu:** Inuyasha no está del todo errado, por al menos 5 días sería recomendable que guardes reposo absoluto, no sabemos si tu caída tendrá secuelas o no por lo que es conveniente que reposes por unos días y prestes especial atención a los síntomas que presentes

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) está bien, me quedare en casa de mi madre sin hacer nada durante unos días ¡que aburrido, no hacer nada!

**Bankotsu:** será aburrido, pero es el bien de ambos, recuerda que ahora no cuentas solo tú sino aquella pequeña vida que crece en ti (le dio una mirada mezclada con ternura y nostalgia)

Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, los espero dentro de 5 días, cuídala mucho Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto. Gracias por cuidarla también

**Bankotsu:** no tienes porque darme la gracias es mi deber como médico, hasta pronto Shimma, te veo luego en la sociedad (ella asintió y él salió del cuarto)

**Inuyasha:** ¿me pregunto porque te quedo viendo de esa manera?

**Shimma:** es por lo que siente. Su mayor anhelo es ser padres pero sus posibilidades son casi nulas, es por ese que miró a Kagome de esa manera, porque ella no es solo una paciente es su amiga y le tiene cariño

**Kagome:** pobre, debe ser duro para él impartir una noticia como esta, sabiendo que quizá en su caso nunca reciba una así

**Shimma:** hasta donde sé, él y Midoriko están planeando tener un hijo pero las posibilidades de que lo consigan son escasas, ya que no quieren recurrir a la inseminación artificial. No están de acuerdo con ese tipo de técnicas

**Inuyasha: **¿¡Midoriko, quiere ser mamá! ¡eso sí que es toda una sorpresa! Ella siempre ha rechazado esa posibilidad. Si que debe estar muy enamorada.

**Al mismo tiempo a unos metros del cuarto en el pasillo…**

**Izumo:** ¡eres un ingrato! ¿por qué no me comentaste que Shimma estaba acá?

**Bankotsu:** ¿para que lo iba hacer? Ella no vino como paciente

**Izumo:** ¿crees que ella aceptaría salir conmigo?

**Bankotsu:** (arqueó una ceja) eso no es algo que deberías preguntarme a mí, sino a ella ¿desde cuándo te interesa Shimma?

**Izumo:** desde que la conocí en el refugio para animales, ella es tan linda, buena, dulce, cariñosa, adorable, está llena de nobles sentimientos y también es…

**Bankotsu:** suficiente… ya te entendí ¿estás seguro de querer salir con ella?

**Izumo:** totalmente o ¿qué? ¿ella te interesa? Porque hazte donde yo sé tú tienes novia

**Bankotsu:** a Shimma la veo como mi hermana menor, por eso me preocupo por ella

**Izumo:** ¿qué quieres decir?... ¿crees que yo le podría hacer daño a una criatura tan encantadora coma ella? ¡por favor! ¿hace cuanto que me conoces?... ¡1 año, por lo menos!

**Bankotsu:** no seas obtuso, estoy seguro que no le harías daño alguno… el hecho es que ella es muy jovencita para ti

**Izumo:** ¿qué tiene 15 o 18 años? Tiene 24 ¡cual jovencita para mí!

**Bankotsu:** (¬¬) tú tienes 32 años, incluso eres mayor que yo. Para mí es como una hermana menor por eso, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que la veas como la vez

**Izumo:** ¿me vas ayudar con ella o no? Dime de una vez para saber si cuento con tu apoyo o no

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué se supone que yo haga? ¿¡quieres que te de permiso para salir con ella! La considero mi hermana, pero no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella

**Izumo:** tengo miedo a que me rechace… ¿podrías preguntarle si quiere salir conmigo?

**Bankotsu:** (arqueó una ceja y se sorprendió) ¿no te atreves a pedirle una cita? (no pudo evitar reírse) ahora si lo he visto todo. Puedes dar una exposición de 3 horas seguidas de ginecología a un completo montón de extraños ¡pero no le puedes pedir una cita a una jovencita!

**Izumo:** no es que no me atreva, es solo que me gustaría saber si ella me aceptaría o no

**Bankotsu:** ok, hablare con ella en este instante, le preguntare si acepta salir contigo y el resto depende de ti ¿de acuerdo?

**Izumo:** de acuerdo, acá espero por su respuesta

Bankotsu retornó al cuarto, donde aun se hallaban todos conversando acerca del nuevo bebé. Ese tema era algo que los llenaba de emoción.

**Bankotsu:** disculpen que los interrumpa un momento muchachos. Shimma ¿podríamos hablar afuera un minuto, por favor?

**Shimma:** si claro… ¿está todo bien?

**Bankotsu:** afuera te explico (ella lo siguió hasta la mitad del pasillo)

**Shimma:** ye estamos afuera ¿Qué sucede? ¿está todo bien?

**Bankotsu:** (tomada una gran bocanada de aire) ¿tú…? ¿quisieras salir con… un hombre algo mayor?

**Shimma: **depende que tan mayor y depende si lo conozco o no

**Bankotsu:** (se tacaba la frente con una mano y miraba al suelo) ¡ay, esto es lo más vergonzoso que hecho en mi vida adulta! ¡si fuera un adolescente sería normal pero a mi edad…!

**Shimma:** (agacho su rostro con curiosidad para ver el de él) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es aquello tan vergonzoso?

**Bankotsu:** lo que te quiero decir… es… si tú… ¿estarías dispuesta a salir con Izumo?

**Shimma:** (sonrió, por lo gracioso que le pareció el comentario de su hermano putativo) ¿eso era lo vergonzoso, que me tenias que decir?

**Bankotsu:** (respiró agitadamente, como liberándose de un gran peso) si, eso era. Lo que sucede es que quiere invitarte a salir, pero no sabía si lo aceptarías o no

**Shimma:** si él me lo pide… le diría... (sonrió dulcemente) si, le diría que si, él me parece un hombre agradable y de buenos sentimientos, así que si aceptaría salir con él

**Bankotsu:** bien… él está por acá cerca, así que si te lo topas por casualidad, tú solo finge que no sabes nada ¿de acuerdo?

**Shimma:** está bien, fingiré que no sé nada de nada

**Bankotsu:** muy bien, ya cumplí con mi misión. Debo irme a ver otros pacientes (le dio un beso en la mejilla caminó hacia su consultorio y le mando un mensaje de texto a su amigo diciéndole: dijo que sí. Me debes 1 semana de almuerzo)

Mientras ella hablaba con Bankotsu una enfermera ingresó al cuarto donde se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha, les entregó unos medicamentos y le dio de alta a Kagome.

Inuyasha salió del cuarto para buscar a Shimma e informarle que ya se podían ir, pero cuando salió al pasadizo la vio a lo lejos conversando con Izumo.

**Inuyasha:** tal parece que Shimma va tener novio pronto

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices por el doctor Izumo?

**Inuyasha:** si, se le veía en los ojos que ella le interesa

**Kagome:** serian una bonita pareja ¿no crees?

**Inuyasha:** no tan bonita como nosotros (le dio un tierno beso)

**En el pasadizo…**

**Izumo:** ¿entonces si te gustaría salir conmigo?

**Shimma:** (soltó un pequeña sonrisita) si, ya te dije como 3 veces que si

**Izumo:** disculpa es que con la emoción creo que me volví sordo y dime ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos?

**Shimma:** uhmm… sorpréndeme… me gustan mucho las sorpresas

**Izumo:** en ese casó pasare por ti a las 8:00 p.m… ¡etto! ¿pasó por ti a tu casa o al trabajo?

**Shimma:** al trabajo por favor.

Fue un placer verte de nuevo, pero ya debo irme. Mis amigos deben estar esperándome

**Izumo:** descuida, ve con ellos, yo también debo ir a atender a unas pacientes

**Shimma:** ok, entonces nos vemos el sábado (se empino para poder darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que provocó que él se ruborizara, ella le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos que la estaba esperando)

Una vez que estuvieron los tres amigos reunidos salieron del hospital rumbo al estacionamiento. Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome en silla de ruedas puesto que no permitiría que se mueva un milímetro por sí sola.

Estaba sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de ella y del bebé.

Kagome protestaba una y otra vez que no estaba inválida y podía valerse por sí misma, pero él le insistió que no la dejaría esforzarse.

**Shimma:** que lindos son los dos, se notan que en verdad se aman

**Inuyasha:** ¡por favor convéncela de que se deje cuidar, de que es por su bien

**Kagome:** dile que solo estoy embarazada, que no me voy a romper por dar unos pasos

**Shimma:** (le sonreía a los dos) creo que ambos tienen razón, es verdad que no estás invalida, pero recuerda lo que dijo Bankotsu. El golpe que tuviste es de cuidado por lo que es mejor que no te esfuerces ¿Qué tal si te da otro mareo, mientras caminas y te vuelves a caer? Será mejor que solo por unos días te dejes cuidar

**Kagome:** tienes razón, ahora no solo estoy yo, también está este bebé (tocándose el vientre)

**Inuyasha:** nuestro bebé (poniendo su mano sobre la de ella) te amo pequeña y no soportaría que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos (se dieron un dulce beso)

**Shimma:** ¡uohh! ¡que lindos son! y ahora van a ser mas lindos todavía ya que dentro unos meses serán cuatro o mejor dicho ya son cuatro

**Kagome:** me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara Shippo, cuando sepa que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué te parece si reunimos a toda la familia y les damos la noticia?

**Kagome: **¡pero tus padres están lejos!

**Inuyasha:** no importa, nos cibercomunicamos con ellos y listo

**Shimma:** ustedes perdonen chicos que los deje, pero debo volver a la oficina. Miroku debe estar buscándome por todo el hotel y el señor Myoga debe estar a la espera de noticias por lo de Kagome

**Inuyasha:** muy bien Shimma, ve adelantándote por favor y gracias, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Kagome

**Shimma:** no fue nada. Yo quiero a Kagome como una hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella

**Kagome:** gracias amiga, para mi tu también eres como mi hermana (ambas se tomaron de las manos y se abrazaron fraternalmente)

**Shimma:** ahora si los dejo chicos, se me hace tarde, los veo mañana (subió a su auto y se fue)

**Inuyasha:** muy bien señora Taisho, hora de irnos a casa, primero te dejare en la casa y luego iré por nuestra madre a su casa para que cuide de ti en nuestra casa (la cargó con cuidado y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, incluso se aseguró que el cinturón de seguridad no le ajustara mucho el vientre)

**Kagome:** cuando vayas por mi mamá, no le digas nada, solo dile que me cai y que necesito de su ayuda por unos días ¿de acuerdo? Quisiera que toda la familia este reunida para darles la noticia del nuevo integrante

**Inuyasha:** (subió al auto del lado del piloto) ¡por supuesto mi amor! ¡será como tu desees!

Manejó hasta la casa de ambos…

Al llegar, le abrió la puerta del auto, le quitó cuidadosamente el cinturón de seguridad, la cargó de forma nupcial y la llevó hasta adentro de la casa. La condujo hasta la habitación de ambos y con mucho cuidado la recostó, dejándola dormir tranquilamente.

Volvió a salir de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de su suegra.

Cuando llegó, la familia completa empezó a preguntar por Kagome, él les explico rápidamente que ella había sufrido un leve accidente por lo que necesitaba reposar por unos días.

No hizo falta que dijera mas nada para que la mamá de Kagome de un solo brinco se dirigiera a su habitación empacara unas cuantas cosas y de inmediato le propusiera a Inuyasha irse con él para cuidar a su hija de cerca.

Ambos se despidieron del abuelo y de Souta, que se quedaron algo preocupados por la salud de Kagome.

Rumbo a su casa, Inuyasha le iba explicando a la mamá de Kagome lo que le había ocurrido a su hija y le pedía que no se alarmara, que solo necesitaba reposar unos días.

**Mamá de Kagome:** que extraño que mi hija se haya golpeado tan fuertemente la cabeza por un mareo

**Inuyasha:** lo que sucede es que la agarro desprevenida. Estaba en el baño y se sintió mareada, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y se golpeo la nuca contra el borde del lavabo

**Mamá:** uhmm… (comenzó a sospechar) mareó, baño… no será… ¿Qué Kagome está embarazada? Por eso se encontraba en el baño, porque sintió nauseas y cuando se estaba aseando le vino un mareo y por eso se cayó

**Inuyasha:** (pensó: debería ser detective, que buena deducción tiene) ¿por qué crees eso? Si así fuera te lo diría de inmediato

**Mamá de Kagome:** simple, no lo dirían porque quieren sorprender a toda la familia junta o por el hecho de que no están seguros

**Inuyasha:** (lanzó un suspiro) contigo no puedo madre… sí, tienes razón Kagome tiene casi 2 meses de embarazo

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡mi bebé tendrá otro bebé! (abrazó a su yerno con entusiasmo sin importarle que estaba manejando) ¡felicidades! ¡vas a ser papá!

**Inuyasha:** si es que no choco antes. Por favor suéltame, que no puedo manejar bien

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡ups! ¡lo siento hijo! Con la emoción me olvide que estabas conduciendo

**Inuyasha:** despreocúpate. Por favor ahora que ya sabes la verdad, no lo comentes con Kagome ella quiere que sea una total sorpresa para todos.

Queremos reunir a nuestras familias el próximo domingo en la mansión para darles la noticia

**Mamá de Kagome:** no sé si podré contener mi emoción… ¡ay no seas malo! ¡déjame decirle que yo solita lo descubrí! Te prometo que no le diré ni a Souta ni al abuelo

**Inuyasha:** no puedo negarme a ello, después de todo eres la abuela de mi hijo(a) y madre de mi esposa.

Estoy seguro que Kagome estará muy feliz de que ya lo sepas

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡voy a ser abuela de nuevo! ¡que emoción! Voy a malcriar y consentir todo lo que pueda a mi nuevo nieto(a)

**Inuyasha:** no creo que más que yo, a Shippo de por si lo tengo muy mimado a pesar de las protestas de Kagome, pero a él yo lo quiero como mi hijo biológico y al nuevo bebé lo querré por igual

**En casa de Kagome e Inuyasha…**

La futura mamá se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro para no aburrirse. El simple hecho de pensar que estaría 5 días postrada en cama la aburría.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura cuando una pequeña vocecita cortó su concentración.

**Shippo:** (parado en el marco de la puerta) mami ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?

**Kagome:** (estiró sus brazos y le pidió a su hijo que se acercara a ella) ¡hola mi vida! No me di cuenta a que hora llegaste de la escuela (lo abrazó y le dio un beso como solo una madre puede dar)

**Shippo:** mami ¿Por qué traes una venda en tu cabeza? ¿te hiciste una herida?

**Kagome:** (tenía entre sus brazos a su primogénito al cual lo mirada con infinita ternura)

Tuve un pequeño accidente en el trabajo, me desmaye y caí al piso, por lo que fui llevada al hospital y el tío de Rin me curó

**Shippo:** ¿te duele mucho tu herida?

**Kagome:** un poquito, pero ya se me pasara en unos días

**Shippo:** (le dio un beso en la cabeza) un besito para que te cures rápido mami

**Kagome:** gracias hijito, con tu beso ya se me fue todo el dolor

**Shippo:** te quiero mucho mami, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que estes mejor

**Kagome:** gracias hijito. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, te amo hijito, te amo muchísimo (le dio un fuerte abrazo)

En lo que madre e hijo se demostraban su mutuo cariño, ingresaron a la casa Inuyasha y Naomi, los dos caminaron hasta la habitación y se encontraron con el tierno cuadro de cariño entre madre e hijo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡hola hijo! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

**Shippo:** (se bajó de la cama de un brinco y corrió a los brazos de su padre) ¡papá! ¡papá! Que alegría que viniste ¿ya viste lo que le pasó a mi mamá)

**Inuyasha:** si, ya lo vi, yo estuve en el hospital con ella… por eso he traído a alguien para que nos ayude a cuidarla (la mamá de Kagome ingresó a la habitación)

**Shippo:** ¡abuelita! ¡abuelita! ¿Tú también vas, a cuidar a mi mamá?

**Mamá de Kagome:** si hijito, entres los tres cuidaremos mucho de tu mamita

**Kagome:** ¡mejor cuidada no voy a poder estar!

**Mamá de Kagome:** (se acercó a ella) ¡hija! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿tienes alguna molestia? ¿necesitas algo en especial?... ¿tienes algún antojo? (le sonrió a manera de complicidad)

**Kagome:** mamá… tú… tú… ¿ya lo sabes verdad? (miró a Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha:** yo no le dije nada, ella solita lo dedujo

**Mamá de Kagome:** si hija, yo sola me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya tenía mis sospechas por las horas que te pasabas durmiendo cuando fuiste a la casa y por las veces que te quejabas que estabas mareada ¿no pretendías ocultármelo verdad?

**Shippo:** (estaba atento a la conversación) ¿ocultar qué mami?

**Kagome:** nada hijito, ocultar nada, es solo que yo le tenía una sorpresa a tu abuelita y la descubrió

**Shippo:** ¿que sorpresa?

**Kagome:** la fiesta sorpresa que vamos a dar tu papá y yo el próximo domingo en la mansión

**Shippo:** ¡yeee! ¡fiesta, fiesta! ¿va a ir Rin?

**Kagome:** si, yo creo que sí, la fiesta es para todos nuestros familiares y amigos

Shippo salió de la habitación dando brincos de emoción, le encantaba la idea de una fiesta y sobre todo de ver a Rin.

A pesar que los dos estudiaban juntos en la misma escuela y salón a él le gustaba mucho verla fuera de la escuela para poder jugar.

Las horas transcurrieron sin mayor novedad y mientras en aquella casa todo era felicidad en otra se respiraba nostalgia.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Ya era bastante tarde por la noche, cuando dos amantes se encontraban recostados sobre su cama con sus cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos solo por un par de abrigadoras mantas.

**Midoriko:** ¿te sientes bien? Desde que llegaste estas con la mirada triste

**Bankotsu:** (dándole un beso en la frente) no es nada malo en sí, solo estoy algo nostálgico

**Midoriko:** ¿que ocurre? ¿a que se debe tu nostalgia?

**Bankotsu:** hoy Kagome fue llevada de emergencia al hospital y yo tuve que asistirla. No tuvo nada grave solo un golpe en la nuca

**Midoriko:** pobrecilla, mañana mismo la voy a visitar a su oficina

**Bankotsu:** no creo que la encuentre en el trabajo por unos días y no creo que Inuyasha le permita trabajar tampoco

**Midoriko:** entonces iré a su casa a visitarla por la noche… sin embargo no comprendo… ¿tanto te afecto el accidente de Kagome para que estés nostálgico?

**Bankotsu:** no precisamente ello. Lo que me pone en este estado es el hecho que ella está embarazada, por lo cual me alegro mucho por ella e Inuyasha.

El problema está en que no sé si yo algún podre experimentar la misma alegría que ellos sienten por ser padres

**Midoriko:** ehhh… por eso ni te preocupes ¡ya verás que en algún momento, nosotros pasaremos sentir lo mismo! Solo hay que seguir esforzándonos (:P)

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió pícaramente) eres terrible mi adorada fierecilla

**Midoriko:** sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, si queremos un bebé… ¡tenemos que hacerlo! No pensaras que la cigüeña, nos va a traer uno ¿no?

**Bankotsu:** (rió amenamente por unos instantes) no lo sé… quizá por ahí una cigüeña te conoce y se arrepiente de dejar en tus manos el cuidado de un bebé

**Midoriko:** ¡tonto!... yo se que el día que sea madre, seré una excelente mamá

**Bankotsu:** (la contemplo con cariño) si, serás una bella y engreidora mamá (le dio un dulce beso, el cual despertó nuevamente el deseo en ella y continuaron con su práctica de procrear un hijo)

Al día siguiente por la noche, luego del trabajo Midoriko se dirigió a la casa de la futura mamá.

Cuando la vio, la lleno de besos, abrazos, muchas felicidades y miles de preguntas con respecto a la maternidad como: ¿Qué se siente estar embarazada?

**Kagome:** antes que te responda nada debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. El próximo domingo Inu y yo daremos una fiesta en la mansión y ahí anunciaremos lo del bebé

**Midoriko:** (levantó su mano en forma de juramento) lo prometo, pero dime, dime ¿qué se siente sentir que una personita está creciendo dentro de ti?

**Kagome:** no es sencillo explicar con palabras… es más una sensación.

Una sensación fantástica, sientes que estas acompañada todo el tiempo y que ese pequeño ser depende enteramente de ti, pero no lo tomas como una carga sino como algo fantástico, el cariño va creciendo día con día y la curiosidad por conocer su rostro, sentir su suave piel, ver sus pequeños deditos, rozar su cuerpecito, todo eso se va haciendo más fuerte conforme ves crecer tu vientre y sobre todo sientes todas las ganas del mundo por protegerlo

**Midoriko:** ¡uohh! ¡que bonito! ¿me pregunto como será cuando yo quede embarazada? (suspiró) todavía no lo estoy y ya me imagino a mi futuro bebé entre mis brazos… ¡ayyy! ¡yo también quiero ser mamá como tú!

**Kagome:** paciencia ya llegara el momento

**Midoriko:** ¿y que quieres que sea? ¿Niña o niño?

**Kagome:** ya tenemos un niño, por lo que a mí me gustaría una niña, pero Inuyasha desea que sean mellizos o gemelos(as)

**Midoriko:** ¿y ya sabes si es solo uno o son más?

**Kagome:** aun no, dentro de 4 días lo sabremos cuando vaya a consulta

Los días continuaron su habitual curso y rápidamente llegó el día de la primera evaluación al bebé.

Luego de que Bankotsu le quitó los puntos a Kagome y la evaluó, la derivó al consultorio de Izumo, donde él le hizo un ultrasonido para saber cómo se encontraba el o los bebés.

La evaluó durante unos minutos y le informó que era solo uno. Su desarrollo estaba avanzando perfectamente, ya tenía cumplida las 8 semanas y la salud de ambos estaba estable.

Hasta el momento el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza parecía no tener secuelas. Por lo que la pareja de futuros papás estaban felices.

Unos días después ya todos los amigos y familiares estaban al tanto de la fiesta que se iba a dar en la mansión.

Sería una barbacoa (BBQ) nocturna, para lo cual algunos amigos chefs se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudar con la preparación de la comida y otro amigo muy singular se ofreció a decorar el jardín donde se llevaría cabo la reunión.

**En la cocina de la mansión…**

**Midoriko:** ¡no, no! ¡así no! Le estas poniendo demasiada salsa a las carnes, van a salir secas

**Koga:** te equivocas el aderezo se adherirá perfectamente si las dejo macera 1 hora antes de ponerlas en el grill

**Midoriko:** ¡vas a arruinar la comida! Mejor deja que yo lo haga

**Koga:** tu encárgate de los postres, que yo me encargo de las carnes

**Kagura:** (había estado en el jardín ayudando a Jakotsu con la decoración y decidió echar a un vistazo a la cocina, cuando encontró a Koga y Midoriko, discutiendo) ¡chicos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué se están tratando de arrebatarse la bandeja de las carnes?

**Koga:** ¡porque ella es una necia! No entiende que las carnes se maceran 1 hora antes

**Midoriko:** ¡serás chef ejecutivo! ¡pero no sabes nada de barbacoas!

**Kagura: **¡basta! ¡déjense de pelear! Yo me hare cargo de las carnes.

Miko tú termina con los bocadillos dulces y tú Koga has la ensalada mixta

**Koga y Midoriko:** si chef… como ordenes

**Kagura:** ustedes son todo un caso… pero parece que ambos se olvidaron que no solo serviremos carne de cordero, sino también hamburguesas, chorizos y hot dogs

**Midoriko:** (mientras batía una crema) yo no lo olvide, fue mi jefe que se obsesionó con la carne de cordero

**Koga:** ¡jeh! ¡que bueno que no te hayas olvidado que soy tu jefe! ¡por ende se mas que tú!

**Midoriko:** eso no es cierto, además acá eres mi amigo, no mi jefe… te llamé jefe en forma sarcástica (le sacó la lengua)

**Koga:** (bromeando) ¡vuélveme a sacar la lengua y la uso para la barbacoa!

**Midoriko:** ¡así! (:p) (le sacó la lengua un par de veces provocando que Koga la corretee por toda la cocina)

**Kagura:** ¡chicos! ¡chicos! ¡compórtense como chefs profesionales o… ¡los baño en salsa para carne a los dos! (los comenzó a perseguir)

La cocina era todo un ¡relajo! Los tres chef se la pasaban jugando entre ellos en lo que iban preparando la comida para la noche.

**En el jardín…**

Dos hermanos se apoyaban mutuamente para darle vida al jardín, decorándolo con globos, cadenetas de colores y demás cosas.

**Bankotsu: **Jako… ¿no crees que el jardín está tomando un aspecto… algo infantil?

**Jakotsu:** pero de eso se trata o no… se supone que hoy Inuyasha y kagome anunciaran lo del (su hermano lo interrumpió)

**Bankotsu:** ¡shhh! Se supone que será una sorpresa, no digas nada.

No volveré a cuestionar tu decoración… sigue arreglando el lugar como mejor te plazca

**Rin:** (andaba jugando cerca al lugar) ¡wauu! ¡tío Jaky! ¡el jardín se ve hermoso!

**Jakotsu:** ¿verdad que si lindura?

Ya ves, a los niños les va a encantar mi decoración

**Bankotsu:** (¬¬) si, si, ya entendí, no hace falta que me lo recalques

**Rin:** voy por Shippo y los demás para que vean la decoración ¡les va a encantar! (se fue corriendo para mostrarles el lugar a sus demás amigos)

**Jakotsu:** lo vez hermanito ¡yo sé lo que hago!

**Bankotsu:** ¡cuando a ti te dan cuerda, no hay quien te pare!

Siendo ya casi la hora de comenzar con la fiesta. Los demás invitados llegaron, los cuales fueron recibidos por los anfitriones de la casa.

**Sango:** ¡amiga! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Supe lo de tu accidente

**Kagome:** estoy bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya estoy perfecta (miró tras de ella y se percató de la presencia de las gemelas, acompañadas por sus respectivas nanas, las cuales empujaban un cochecito cada una con dirección al jardín, mientras que las amigas conversaban en la sala) ¡ohh! ¡Las bebes están hermosas! ¡que grandes están! Y tú… ¡no me había percatado! Tu pancita esta más grande. Ahora sí, se te nota

**Sango:** ya tengo 22 semanas algo más de 5 meses

**Kagome: **¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿me pregunto cómo me veré yo a los 5 meses?

**Sango:** ¡no, me digas! ¿Qué tú?... ¡Kiahhh! ¿en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

**Kagome: **shsss, no lo digas tan alto… hoy durante la reunión Inu y yo haremos el anuncio de nuestro bebé. tengo solo 8 semanas, por lo que no se nota nada

**Sango:** ¡que emoción! Nuestros hijos se llevaran solo 3 meses, serán los mejores amigos

**Kagome:** si, estoy segura que serán tan buenos amigos como lo son Shippo y Rin.

¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín con los demás? Ahí podremos seguir conversando

Se dirigieron al jardín donde todos los invitados estaban reunidos, cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

Koga y Midoriko se estaban peleando amenamente por cocinar la carne y Kagura trataba de hacer de árbitro entre los dos, mientras que Bankotsu le decía que no se esfuerce que cuando esos dos se enfrascaban en temas de cocina, no escuchaban a nadie.

Jakotsu jugaba con los niños en alguna parte del extenso jardín. Entre Rin y su grupo lo correteaban y decoraban con cintas de colores. Shimma también se unió al juego por lo que hizo equipo con Jakotsu y se formó un encuentro entre adultos vs niños.

Souta y Ayame se encontraban conversando sentados en una hermosa banca de jardín de aspecto rustico, ambos compartían el mismo interés por las motocicletas y diversos tipos de autos por lo que intercambiaban opinión de las últimas carreras de fórmula uno del año.

La mamá de Kagome no se apartaba ni un centímetro de ella, preocupada a cada instante de que estuviera bien.

El abuelo conversaba con Inu Taisho mediante la laptop que estaba situada en una mesa. Él se cuestionaba una y otra vez de que ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera comunicar por medio de un aparto con su amigo, que estaba al otro lado del mundo y ser parte de la fiesta, sin estar presente en ella?

Finalmente Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru se encontraban conversando en otra parte del jardín cerca de los demás.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada entre buena música, compañía y un ambiente agradable. Cada quien se estaba divirtiendo a su manera.

La comida fue servida… después de tanta discusión entre los tres chefs presentes; Quizá fue la comida más sencilla y alborotada de preparar de todas sus vidas.

Finalmente se sintieron satisfechos cuando los resultados fueron los que los tres esperaban.

En una gran mesa larga, todos los invitados y anfitriones se encontraban degustando de una deliciosa barbacoa. Absolutamente todos están encantados con la elaboración de los alimentos, la parentación y la genial mezcla de sabores sobre cada tipo de carne.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, los anfitriones decidieron hacer su anuncio.

**Inuyasha:** (se paró de su silla, manteniéndose en su lugar) ¡atención a todos por favor! Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche a Kagome y a mí. Es muy grato para nosotros, tenerlos a cada uno de ustedes presentes, ya que el motivo de esta reunión… (miró a su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado) es para anunciarles que mi esposa y yo estamos felices porque… ¡seremos padres dentro de tan solo 7 meses!

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por parte de Izayoi, que deseaba atravesar el monitor de la lap top, para poder abrazar a sus hijos.

La pareja fue felicitada, abrazada y colmada de besos por parte de cada uno de sus amigos.

No había un solo miembro presente que no estuviera feliz con el anuncio, incluso los niños estaban felices porque sabían que su grupo se haría más grande. De por sí ya eran cinco y mas la gemelas que no tardarían en crecer y los bebes en camino, la emoción se les desbordaba.

**Rin: **¡vas a tener un hermanito u hermanita Shippo! ¡que emoción!

**Kohaku:** cuando crezca será uno más de nosotros

**Shippo:** ¡siii! ahora tendré alguien con quien jugar todos los días

**Rin:** ¿eso quiere decir… qué ya no jugaras conmigo?

**Shippo:** claro que si, tú y yo somos grandes. El bebé tardara un poco en crecer… por lo que tu yo tendremos mucho tiempo para jugar

**Rin:** ya sé lo que voy hacer ¡le pediré a mi papas que me den un hermano u hermana para que jueguen con el tuyo y tú yo podremos seguir jugando siempre

Hakudoshi y Kanna se miraron y pensaron ¿si algo así sería posible?

**Kohaku:** (era el mayor de los cinco, tenía 9 años y entendía mejor las cosas) Rin… no creo que pedirles a tus papas un hermanito u hermanita, sea algo tan sencillo de cumplir.

Los papas y mamás deben estar de acuerdo para tener un bebé, no es algo que puedan tener porque tu lo decidas

**Rin:** pero cuando mi mamá de verdad murió, le pedí a mi papá una nueva mamá y me la dio ¿Por qué no me podría dar un hermanito u hermanita?

**Kohaku:** porque tener un bebé es algo mas difícil que tener una nueva mamá o papá

**Shippo:** (poniendo su manito sobre el hombro de Rin) no te preocupes, te prestare a mi hermanito (a) para que puedas jugar

**Rin:** Hakudoshi ¿Qué se siente tener una hermana?

**Kanna:** nosotros somos más que hermanos, somos mellizos y es más divertido porque tenemos la misma edad, no tuvimos que esperar a que uno o el otro creciera para poder jugar juntos

**Hakudoshi:** a veces las hermanas contestan por ti… es mejor ser hijo único

**Kanna:** ¿qué quieres decir?... si quieres ser hijo único me volveré la hermana de Rin (se paró al lado de ella)

**Rin:** ¿podemos ser hermanas? ¿de verdad se puede?

**Kohaku:** (se tocó la frente como reproche) para ser hermanos de verdad tienen que tener el mismo papá y la misma mamá

**Shippo:** pero Inuyasha no es mi papá de verdad y el bebé de mi mamá va ser mi hermano

**Kohaku:** (empezaba a perder la paciencia, lidiar con niños de 7 y 8 años no era sencillo) si, está bien, el bebé es de tu mamá, por eso es tu hermano(a) de verdad.

Pero Rin y Kanna no pueden ser hermanas de verdad porque sus padres son distintos. Ustedes son tía y sobrina porque tu papá es Sesshomaru y tu hermana de verdad es Kagura

**Rin y Kanna:** ¡ahhh! Y ¿Quién es la tía y quien la sobrina?

**Kohaku:** Kanna y Hakudoshi son tus tíos y tu eres su sobrina

**Rin:** yo ya tengo muchos tíos. Yo quiero un hermano o hermana o mas primos, solo Shippo es mi primo, no tengo mas

**Kohaku:** el bebé de kagome será tu primo o prima hermano(a) y si quieres mas primos puedes tratarlos como tal a Kanna y Hakudoshi

**Rin:** entonces ustedes serán mis primos

**Hakudoshi:** ¡grandioso después de 2 horas de explicación ahora soy tu primo!

**Midoriko:** (andaba cerca de los niños y se les acercó a ofrecerles paste) ¡hola niños! ¿quieren pastel?

**Rin:** tía ¿puedo tener hermanos?

**Midoriko:** (se quedó plop) si… supongo que si… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

**Hakudoshi:** (roló los ojos) ¡aquí vamos otra vez!

**Midoriko:** ¿que quieres decir con eso?

**Hakudoshi:** Kohaku, lleva como 2 horas tratando de explicarle a Rin, que tener hermanos, no es algo tan sencillo como simplemente pedirlos

**Midoriko:** (notó el lio en el que se había metido. Dejó el pastel en una mesita cercana a ella y se sentó en el pasto, para tratar de entender a los niños) ok… voy entendiendo… lo que tú quieres es que tus papas te den un hermanito(a)

**Rin: **si, pero todos me dicen que no puedo pedirles eso ¿por qué?

**Midoriko:** por qué… por qué… (pensó: como le explico a una niña de 7 años eso) tus papás deben desear tener un bebé y para tener un bebé… ellos… uhmm… necesitan desearlo

**Rin:** ¿tú crees que mis papitos no quieran un bebé?

**Midoriko:** no lo sé sweetie, eso es algo que solo ellos pueden decidir, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede pedirles que tengan un bebé solo porque tu quieres un hermanito(a)

**Kanna:** Rin trató de que nosotras seamos hermanas ya que Hakudoshi dijo que no quiere ser mi hermano

**Hakudoshi:** yo no dije eso, solo dije que las hermanas suelen interrumpir eso fue todo

**Midoriko:** pues… todos ustedes pueden ser hermanos de mentiritas y quererse como hermanos de verdad

**Kohaku:** ¿se puede? ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso?

**Midoriko:** por ejemplo Shimma y Bankotsu, no son hermanos de verdad, pero se quieren mucho y se cuidan como hermanos verdaderos.

Yo quiero mucho a Kagome, Sango, Kagura y Ayame como si fueran mis hermanas, aunque no lo sean de verdad, por lo que si ustedes quieren ser como hermanos pueden

**Shippo:** ¿y si somos hermanos Rin y yo dejaríamos de ser primos?

**Midoriko:** esa es la ventaja de ser hermanos de mentiritas, no dejan de ser amigos, primos o lo que sean.

¡Niños! ¿qué les parece si para sus próximas vacaciones nos vamos todos de campamento y ahí se comportan como hermanos?

**Todos los niños:** ¡siiii! ¡campamento con la tía Miko!

El grito de los niños se dejo escuchar entre el grupo de adultos que no estaban muy lejos y uno de ellos deicidio acercarse al escuchar el nombre de su prima.

**Sesshomaru:** (se paró a un lado de Midoriko) ¿Qué haces por acá con los niños?

**Midoriko:** (giró su cabeza con la mirada hacia arriba para hablarle) tratando de ayudarte

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ayudándome! ¿de que hablas?

**Midoriko:** Rin quiere un hermanito u hermanita ¿estás dispuesto a darle uno?

**Sesshomaru:** (miró a su hija se agachó hasta quedar a su altura) Rin ¿por qué quieres un hermano(a)?

**Rin:** no te preocupes papi, mi tía Miko ya nos explicó a todos, que podemos ser hermanos de mentiritas sin necesidad de pedir uno a nuestros papas

**Sesshomaru:** ok, entendí a medias lo que me quisiste decir, pero entiendo el concepto.

Hija tu mamá y yo ya nos vamos a casa ¿deseas irte con nosotros o prefieres quedarte con tus tíos?

**Rin:** si me voy con ustedes ¿debo quedarme en tu casa?

**Sesshomaru:** si, te quedarías hasta cuando tú quisieras

**Rin:** no gracias papi, mejor me voy a mi casa con mis tíos ¿me vas a visitar mañana?

**Sesshomaru:** si hija.

Bueno en ese caso me voy. Hakudoshi, Kanna, despídanse ya los debo llevar a casa (le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y se fue en busca de su esposa seguido por sus sobrinos)

Poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta quedar solo los anfitriones de casa de casa, Midoriko, Bankotsu y Rin.

**Inuyasha:** fue una gran fiesta. Gracias por tu ayuda prima

**Midoriko:** me divertí mucho, por primera vez pude discutir a gusto con Koga en la cocina

**Bankotsu:** ustedes fingen no tolerarse, pero en realidad se llevan a las mil maravillas

**Kagome:** entre los dos hicieron un gran trabajo, la comida estuvo deliciosa y los postres ¡mmm! ¡riquísimos!

**Midoriko:** gracias, pero no es todo crédito nuestro. Kagura también tuvo mucho que ver, si ella no servía de intermediaria nunca nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo

**Inuyasha:** cambiando de tema ¿Qué fue aquello que le ofreciste a los niños que gritaban tu nombre en coro?

**Midoriko:** les ofrecí llevarlos a los 5 de campamentos para sus vacaciones de verano.

Así podrán convivir fraternalmente durante unos días y saber que se siente tener hermanos

**Bankotsu:** ¿tu sola con cinco niños?...no vas a poder… será mejor que yo te acompañe

**Kagome:** ¡que lindo eres! ¡como la apoyas!

**Bankotsu:** ¡tengo que! Si ella viaja solo con 5 niños ¿Quién cuidara de los niños?

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla) quiero decir que tu eres otra niña adorable a la que debo cuidar

El amor se podía sentir en el aire, el ambiente estaba de por mas cargado de sentimientos positivos y cariño. La charla duro un poco más hasta que los niños pidieron irse a dormir.

Midoriko y Bankotsu agradecieron a los anfitriones la invitación a la grata fiesta y antes que Rin se quedara dormida partieron con dirección a su propia casa.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Rin no se pudo mantener despierta durante el recorrido a casa por lo que llegó profundamente dormida. Entre sus tíos fue vestida y arropada.

**Midoriko:** ahora que Kaede está de viaje con mis tíos, siento como si nosotros fuéramos los verdaderos padres de Rin

**Bankotsu:** yo siento lo mismo. Rin es prácticamente mi hija, la he visto crecer desde que tenía un año y estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de ella, pero es la primera vez que nos encargamos de ella solo nosotros

**Midoriko:** estoy segura que pronto podremos tener nuestro propio hijo(a) y cuidarlo(a) tan bien como lo hacemos con Rin

**Bankotsu:** así es señorita, pero por el momento, planeemos bien eso del campamento de verano con cinco niños a tu cargo.

Deberíamos coordinar nuestros horarios para que coincidan ¡porque tu sola no vas poder!

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué mejor antes de planear el campamento?...uhmm… ¿no planeamos nuestro propio bebé?... tanto hablar de bebes y hermanitos con los niños hoy, me ha hecho querer seguir intentando quedar embarazada (se abrazó del cuello de él y lo besó tiernamente)

**Bankotsu:** me encantaría quedarme esta noche a tu lado, pero debo ir al hospital. Debo cubrir a un colega que se ausentara esta madrugada

**Midoriko:** (cara triste) ¡buu! ¡no es justo! Pero ni modo, ve a cumplir con tu trabajo, ya cuando regreses por la mañana tendremos tiempo

**Bankotsu:** ¡uhm! ¡no lo creo! Por la mañana vendrá el equipo de limpieza que contrataste y se quedaran hasta poco antes de que tú te vayas a trabajar. Por lo que tendremos que posponer nuestros planes hasta mañana por la noche (miró su reloj y era muy tarde) ¡bueno preciosa, debo dejarte! Si no salgo en 2 minutos no seré capaz de llegar a tiempo! (Se alistó y salió de su casa rumbo al hospital)


	61. Planes y mas planes

**Cap. LXI**

**Planes y mas planes…**

El verano estaba en todo su apogeo. El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre toda la ciudad, el calor se podía sentir en cada rincón de las calles, las sombras casi eran algo inexistente. El astro sol cumplía su papel como mandato inmediato de su jefa la naturaleza.

Una jovencita alegre, entusiasta y encantada por la estación que estaban viviendo, empezó a sentir que sus planes de un agradable campamento con su grupo de sobrinos se comenzaba a venir abajo. Ya que su jefe no estaba dispuesto a otorgarle 3 días de asueto, lo cual la hacía sentir frustrada y de un humor poco amical.

Rondaba por su cabeza mil y un ideas para poder ausentarse 3 días del trabajo, pero no hallaba la solución.

Sorpresivamente, la respuesta a su problema de alguna manera llegó a ella sin que lo buscara.

El campamento que tan entusiasmadamente estaba planeado, no se podría llevara a cabo, ya que cada niño involucrado en el tema tenía sus propios planes.

Kohaku saldría de la ciudad con el resto de su familia por aproximadamente un mes que era un poco menos de lo que duraba las vacaciones de verano.

Rin, Shippo, Kanna y Hakudoshi, se irían a un campamento piloto que estaba siendo organizando por la escuela a la cual los cuatro asistían.

Como todos estudiaban en el mismo lugar se les hizo divertido la idea de pasar 40 días lejos de la ciudad en compañía de sus maestros, demás compañeros y algunos padres de familia.

Midoriko se sintió algo frustrada pero a la vez contenta, ya que sus esfuerzos por conseguir aquellos 3 días de asueto, no fueron de todo en vano. Ya que por las horas extras y apoyo en los eventos, había acumulado la suficiente cantidad de horas para canjearlas por días libres, pero estas solo las podría hacer efectivas en otoño. Ocasión perfecta para ir a acampar con sus adorados sobrinos y desde luego su amada novio.

Estando el tema del campamento coordinado y arreglado con todos los miembros participes del mismo, las cosas volvieron a su total normalidad.

**7 Julio (Tanabata)…**

El horario de verano era de 8:00 a.m a 5:00 p.m, sin embargo ese día en particular, los huéspedes del hotel que en su mayoría eran mujeres, decidieron permanecer más tiempo, merodeando el lugar, ya que el 50% al menos no eran huéspedes y la única manera de poder permanecer en el hotel era consumiendo algo, por lo que no se les ocurrió mejor idea al montón de jovencitas que consumir diversos tipos de postres.

**Cocina/área de pastelería…**

Tres jóvenes chefs se encontraban elaborando diversos tipos de postres, de diferentes índoles. Los tres trabajaban a mil por hora, eran tan rápidos haciendo lo suyo que parecían que tuvieran más de dos brazos cada uno.

**Midoriko:** ¡justo hoy que quiero escaparme temprano tengo que mucho trabajo!

**Goshinki:** no eres la única, yo debía estar a acá tres horas más tarde y he tenido que venir para apoyarte

**Koga:** ustedes dos solo saben quejarse ¿creen que son los únicos con trabajo extra?

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué el personal de apoyo ha salido a su hora habitual y nosotros seguimos acá? ¿no deberían haberse quedado para apoyarnos?

**Koga:** se fueron porque solo son personal de apoyo y nosotros somos jefes. Nuestra jerarquía demanda mayor responsabilidad.

Yo como chef ejecutivo debo estar a cargo de todas las áreas apoyando sin importar cuál de las 2 sea y tú como jefa de pastelería debes quedarte a cumplir con tu misión de atender hasta el último huésped sin importar la hora que sea

**Midoriko:** estoy aquí desde las 8:00 a.m y ya son las 8:00 p.m

**Koga:** no te quejes, yo estoy desde las 7:00 a.m y debo quedarme hasta que todos los comensales se vayan

**Goshinki:** pues parece que hoy tendremos mucho que hacer. No se olviden que no solo es Tanabata, sino también el cumpleaños de nuestro jefe

**Miko y Koga:** (ambos en coro y en diferente tono. Él sorprendido porque se le olvidó y ella afligida) ¡es verdad, es el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru!

**Midoriko:** ¡por eso me quiero ir pronto! ¡no tengo el más mínimo deseo de toparme con él!

**Goshinki:** ¡creí que ustedes dos eran cercanos!

**Midoriko:** uhmm… si aun lo somos, solo que hay límites de cercanía y por ahora no deseo estar tan cerca de él

**Koga:** no falta mucho, para que terminemos de reponer lo que se servirá mañana. lo que me preocupa es ¿hasta que hora nos quedaremos? Los pedidos por parte de los huéspedes no cesan, parecen langostas devorándose todo lo que preparamos

**Midoriko:** esa bola de jovencitas sobre hormonadas ¡fingen ser comensales, solo para poder permanecer en el hotel y poder ver a Sessh aunque sea un segundo y a la distancia!

**Goshinki:** ¡uhh! Me huele a celos por acá

**Midoriko:** (erizada por el comentario) ¿celos? ¿¡cuales celos!... ¡lo que yo quiero es salir huyendo de este lugar! ¡estoy cansada! llevo parada 12 horas seguidas y solo… ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA A DESCANSAR!

**Koga:** cuando te enojas, si que das miedo

**Goshinki:** (escondido detrás de Koga) si, es verdad, pareces otra

**Midoriko:** lo siento chicos es solo, que anoche no dormí bien y estar tantas horas trabajando me cansa, necesito un cese o creo que voy a colapsar

**Koga:** en ese caso, ve al cuarto de descanso y toma una siesta, el trabajo ya está casi listo y entre nosotros dos podemos terminarlo

**Midoriko:** ¡uy Koga eres un amor! ¡por eso te quiero mi jefe adorado! (le dio un beso en la frente con mucho cariño y se fue a descansar)

**2 horas más tarde…**

Se fue despertando perezosamente, se sentó al filo de la cama y estiró sus brazos como queriendo quitarse la pereza de encima. Miró su reloj y se percató que eran las 10:00 p.m.

Se incorporó con calma, se dirigió al vestidor de damas, se dio una reconfortante ducha, cambio de ropa, tomó sus cosas y salió del vestidor. Pasó por su área y todo estaba perfectamente en orden era obvio que los chicos habían terminado con el trabajo y los pedidos de esa noche habían cesado.

Se sentía aliviada, había conseguido terminar su día laboral sin tener que verle la cara a su ahora no muy querido primo… al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ya que al empujar la puerta de ingreso y salida de su área se topó con él del otro lado…

**Sesshomaru:** tal como lo pensé que sería… ¡te encontré!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué haces a esta hora por acá?

**Sesshomaru:** (caminó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos) vine a verte. Sabía que aun estarías aquí por la gran afluencia de público que hubo hoy

**Midoriko:** ¿y?… eso, no responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** vine a invitarte a salir, para celebrar mi onomástico y nuestro 1er aniversario

**Midoriko:** (se le pusieron los ojos como platos) ¿1er aniversario? ¿de que hablas?

**Sesshomaru:** (se aceró peligrosamente mas a ella, haciéndola retroceder, hasta que una pared le impidió seguir avanzando) hace 1 año atrás una joven abogada, irrumpió en mi casa y me esperó largas horas, solo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Por lo que hoy se cumple 1 año de tu llegada al país

**Midoriko:** hoy se cumple 1 año de que volví al país, sin contar que estuve fuera 6 meses, pero no se cumple "¡nuestro aniversario!"

**Sesshomaru:** según desde mi punto de vista sí, ya que hace 1 año atrás tú estabas enamorada de mi y vivimos juntos desde ese día

**Midoriko:** ¡shotomate! (¡espera un momento!) lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza (le dio un empujón con sus brazos y él los sostuvo por las muñecas, colocándolos sobre la cabeza de ella, aprisionándola contra la pared) ¡ehh! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

**Sesshomaru:** evitando que desvíes del tema. Te dije ni bien ingresé, que quiero salir contigo y hasta ahora solo hemos perdido valioso tiempo dando estúpidas explicaciones

**Midoriko:** ¡suéltame! Además ¡no pienso salir contigo a ningún lado!

**Sesshomaru:** oh no ¡si lo harás!

**Midoriko:** ¿Qué te hace creer que si lo hare?

**Sesshomaru:** el hecho que estas en mis manos

**Midoriko:** ¿qué, por el simple hecho que me tienes sujeta? ¿se te olvida que sé artes marciales y puedo derribarte en un instante si lo deseo?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró fijamente y le sonrió con sorna) ¿se te olvida quien te enseño todo lo que sabes? No fue gracias a nuestro Sensei que aprendimos mucho. Fue gracias a que practicamos muchas horas juntos (ella intentó liberarse del agarre de él, pero fue en vano, él interceptó cada uno de sus movimientos) ¡te lo dije!... mejor acepta salir conmigo o ¡te pesara! Y lo digo bastante en serio… (le susurró al oído) señorita "caso Cullims"

**Midoriko:** (se sobre sorprendió al oír eso) ¿Cómo sabes tú de ese caso?

**Sesshomaru:** (soltó los brazos de ella, al verla acorralada por lo que dijo) simple, cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo, utilizando cualquier medio e indagando en los casos que has llevado a tu cargo, descubrí este singular caso en el cual… tú sobornaste al juez y no solo ello, mantuviste una relación sentimental con el mismo

**Midoriko:** ¡no mezcles las cosas! ¡Sí! lo soborné fue para ayudar a mi defendida y si mantuve una relación sentimental con él fue porque sentíamos atracción mutua. Sin embargo no tienes ningún derecho en chantajearme con algo así solo para que acepte salir contigo

**Sesshomaru:** ¿chantaje? ¿Quién está hablando de chantaje? Yo a ti querida prima jamás te chantajearía, mi interés no es perjudicarte, mi interés es conquistarte y recuperar ese sentimiento que tenias hacia mí

**Midoriko:** ¿y crees que hablándome del único caso en el que hice trampa vas a lograr reconquistarme? ¡Estás muy lejos de eso!

**Sesshomaru:** jah… ¿único caso? Hasta donde tengo entendido, según bajo tu concepto de justicia, has sobornado a jueces, fiscales y hasta abogados más de 1 vez.

Sin embargo el caso Cullims atrajo mi atención ya que no solo lograste que el juez le de la custodia y potestad total a la madre y esposa del señor Cullims, sino que también conseguiste quitarle el 70% de toda su fortuna para que pasase a manos de ella, cosa que el señor Cullims apelo a dicho veredicto, pero tú conseguiste que dicha apelación fuera revocada.

Una jugada sumamente astuta de tu parte.

Imagino que de dicha fortuna tú habrás obtenido un jugoso porcentaje ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** yo solo hice justicia. La mujer provenía de humilde cuna, mientras el señor Cullims era archimillonario, cuando contrajo nupcias con ella, la hizo firmar un contrato pre-nupcial absurdo en el cual ella renunciaba a la custodia de sus futuros hijos que en ese momento no existían y además el contrato estipulaba que ella no podría trabajar en lo que durara el matrimonio entre otras cosas absurda como renunciar por completo a la fortuna de él.

Aquel sujeto se aprovecho de la ignorancia de mi defendida y la utilizó solo para engendrar sus vástagos, una vez que la colmó de tantos hijos como el quiso, le pidió el divorcio, dejándola en la cochina calle ¡fue por eso que tuve que hacer justicia por mis propias manos, sobornando al juez! ¡Y sí! si recibí parte de esa fortuna y fue el cobró de mis honorarios, previamente acordados con la señora Cullims ¡no soy ninguna oportunista casa fortunas! ¡siempre el dinero que he obtenido ha sido gracias mi trabajo!

Solo te digo una cosa ¡primo! Si tú quieres arruinar mi reputación como abogada ¡ve y hazlo! ¡no me interesa quedarme sin licencia para ejercer la carrera de derecho! ¡nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a no salir contigo!

**Sesshomaru:** creo que entendiste todo mal Miko… yo no pretendo hacerte daño (acarició el cabello de ella, recogiéndolo tras de su oreja y ella de rabia le quito la mano de ahí) yo solo pretendo que accedas a salir conmigo eso es todo, salir y divertirnos como hace un año atrás, ya que si tu no accedes… quien pagara las consecuencias de tu rechazo será la señora Cullims.

Ponerme en contacto con el señor Cullims o uno de sus abogados no es ningún problema para mí más aún que tengo tu confesión grabada en video (ella se olvido por completo de las cámaras de seguridad que habían en todo el hotel, incluyendo la cocina. Solo en ese momento se sintió atrapada de verdad)

**Midoriko:** (agacho la mirada) está bien… saldré contigo, pero antes respóndeme ¿Qué explicación le darás a Kagura por el hecho de salir conmigo y no con ella? (intentó buscar una salida con aquella pregunta)

**Sesshomaru:** yo, ninguna, puesto que ella está en el campamento junto con sus hermanos, Rin y Shippo. Ella misma se ofreció como madre voluntaria para cuidar de los niños.

Me llamó el día de hoy para salir del campamento y estar conmigo, pero le explique que no era necesario.

Le dije que saldría contigo y ella no hizo mayor comentario… por el contrario nos deseo que pasáramos un agradable día. La pregunta sería para ti en ¿Qué explicación le piensas dar a tu novio? Él no es tan ingenuo como Kagura y sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros

**Midoriko:** (por lo orgullosa que era no iba a dejar amilanar ante aquel comentario) él no cree tal cosa, sabe perfectamente lo que siento por él y tú no le representas ninguna amenaza.

Hoy tiene turno de madrugada, por lo que ya debe estar en el hospital, así que puedo salir contigo, pero no porque me plazca, lo hago por proteger a mi clienta la señora Cullims de un desalmada ser como lo es su ex-esposo

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso, salgamos de acá que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esta absurda conversación

Finalmente después de una acalorada discusión y un casi chantaje, ambos salieron del hotel.

Midoriko quisiera o no debía hacer feliz a su primo durante la salida, todo para poder proteger a su defendida.

Pasearon durante unas 3 horas por toda la ciudad, esta vez el ambiente fue algo más tenso, puesto que ella se sentía forzada a estar con él y él no perdía oportunidad para abrazarla mientras caminaban y llenarla de halagos.

Como caballero que era no se iba a atrever a ponerle un dedo encima y mucho menos a tratar de sobrepasarse con ella, pero como obsesionado enamorado en que se había convertido, no perdía ocasión para tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y colmarla de recuerdos de la época en la cual fueron novios. Recuerdos que hacían mella en el corazón de ella, ya que aquella época era algo que quería olvidar y ser narrados por él era algo que la hacía dudar acerca de su situación sentimental actual.

**Midoriko:** ¿puedes por favor parar? No necesito, no quiero escuchar las recuerdos del pasado, un pasado que no se volverá a repetir

**Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿no te gusta recordar nuestros buenos momentos juntos? momentos que podrían volverse presente si admitieras que aún me quieres, que aun te gusto… que aun estas enamorada de mi

**Midoriko:** (tragó fuerte, esas palabras estaban comenzando a introducirse en su corazón) ¡no! ¡nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡ya te he dicho 1 y mil veces! ¡yo estoy enamorada y amo a Bankotsu! ¿por qué no lo puedes comprender?

**Sesshomaru:** porque lo que tú sentiste por mí durante años ¡no se puede borrar con unos cuantos meses de noviazgo con alguien más! ¡yo sé, que tú, aún guardas sentimientos por mí!(aquellas palabras las pronunció desde el fondo de su corazón, provocando en Midoriko una sensación extraña de añoranza)

**Midoriko:** (se dejo llevar por el extraño sentimiento, perdiendo el control sobre si misma) ¿tan seguro estas de lo que dices? ¿tanto y tanto crees que yo aun siento algo por ti?

**Sesshomaru:** (se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de ella y con voz sutil y hechizante) si, estoy seguro que tú aun me amas, pero no lo quieres reconocer (la sumergió en profundo transe, tanto que se no negó a corresponderle el beso cuando la besó. Beso que al inicio fue tímido y cauteloso y luego se llenó de sentimientos acumulados por años)

**Midoriko:** (sucumbió al beso de él, no estaba en sus cabales cuando comenzó a besarlo pero luego de unos segundos reaccionó, separándose serenamente de él) ¡no! Esto no está bien… tú tienes a Kagura y yo tengo a Bankotsu y así debe seguir siendo.

Por favor… solo llévame a casa, creo que la falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo no me dejan pensar con claridad

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó dulcemente por un instante) está bien, te llevare a tu casa, por hoy fue suficiente. con ese beso me has demostrado que yo tengo razón

**Midoriko:** (estaba asombrada por lo que había hecho, mas no arrepentida) solo déjame en casa ¡sí!... y por favor olvidemos lo que ocurrió, ese beso solo fue… algo del pasado (empezó a caminar en dirección al auto y el iba al lado suyo) fue como… si otra vez hubiéramos tenido 16 o 18 años, ese beso fue último que no te pude dar de despedida antes de que mi padre me alejara por completo de ti (giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos) digamos que solo fue eso… el beso que no nos pudimos dar hace 11 años atrás ¿está bien?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró de manera dulce) está bien, no te insistiré mas por el día hoy

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir con: por hoy? Por favor Sessh, somos adultos, ya no somos niños y tú y yo ya tenemos a quien amar y nadie que nos lo impida.

Solo déjame ser feliz al lado de quien amo y tú se feliz al lado de quien amas

**Sesshomaru:** será como digas (lo dijo para tranquilizarla, el momento era perfecto, ya que con aquel beso él sabía que no tardaría en reconquistarla, pero solo por ese día no le daría ni intentaría nada mas)

Caminaron varios minutos por las concurridas calles llenas de gente celebrando el Tanabata, hasta que finalmente llegaron al auto.

Tal como él se lo ofreció la llevó hasta su casa. Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegaron, sin embargo el auto de Bankotsu no estaba por lo que era evidente que él aun no había retornado.

Antes de bajarse del auto Midoriko le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo, y le dijo que deseaba que las cosas entre ellos siguieran siendo como el año pasado.

Año en el cual se llevaban muy bien y se querían solo como primos y que por favor comprendiera lo que habían conversado esa noche.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara que a partir de ese día las cosas serían distintas entre ambos. Ella se bajó del auto regalándole una amplia sonrisa, digna de su personalidad, confiada en que todo iría bien desde ese día.

Lo que ella ignoraba es que él hablaba en doble sentido, puesto que se sentía más convencido de poder conquistarla.

**A la mañana siguiente/casa de Bankotsu…**

Era temprano por la mañana (6:30) y él dueño de casa retornaba a su hogar luego de una agitada noche de trabajo.

Al ingresar a su hogar se topó con su novia que estaba lista para irse a trabajar, ella había preparado un delicioso desayuno continental para ambos y solo estaba aguardando a que él llegara.

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko! ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta? Aunque a decir verdad me alegro que estés en casa, no vi tu auto estacionado afuera y me preocupe

**Midoriko:** (se abrazó del cuello de él y le dio un amoroso beso de bienvenida) hola amor ¿Cómo te fue ayer? (lo soltó y se sentó frente al mesa del desayunador)

**Bankotsu:** (copiando la misma acción de ella) fue una noche terrible, hubieron muchos pacientes.

Por desgracia un bus se estrelló contra un poste de luz en la calle y ocasiono un choque en masa, por lo que hubieron muchos heridos.

Puedo decir que ayer fue el día más pesado desde que empecé a trabajar en el hospital y ¿tú que tal? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

**Midoriko:** (dándole un sorbo a su taza con café) en el hotel hubo muchísima gente, en especial jovencitas sobre hormonadas queriendo ver a Sesshomaru para saludarlo por su cumpleaños, por lo que no tuvieron mejor idea que invadir el restauran y pedir postres de todo tipo. Tuve que quedarme hasta las 10:00 p.m trabajando

**Bankotsu:** mmm… y luego ¿Qué pasó?

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué lo dices? (sabía a dónde iba dirigida esa pregunta pero prefirió que fuera él que se la manifestara de forma completa)

**Bankotsu:** te pregunto por lo que tu auto no está afuera

**Midoriko:** (sin rodeos ni pelos en la lengua) salí con Sesshomaru a celebrar su cumpleaños y él me trajo hasta acá (sabía que si titubeaba tan solo un poquito Bankotsu se daría cuenta de su nerviosismo y descubriría la verdad de lo que pasó)

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso ¿deseas que te llevé al trabajo? (no sospechó nada)

**Midoriko:** descuida amor, tú debes estar muy cansado con tanto trabajo. Yo puedo tomar un taxi o el tren… ¡uhmm, no es mala idea! ¡creo que tomare el tren hace mucho que no lo hago! (camufló su nerviosismo a ser descubierta con fingido entusiasmo, para que él no notará que algo extraño le estaba pasando) (miró su reloj) uhmm… ¡es tarde! ¡Si quiero ir en tren hasta el trabajo será mejor que me apure!

**Bankotsu:** ¡parece que la idea de viajar en tren te sobre entusiasma!... ya casi parece que estuvieras nervios por algo

**Midoriko:** (necesitó fingir un poco más, estaba a punto de ser descubierta) ¡sí! ¡el hecho de viajar en tren me da nervios pero a su vez me entusiasma! ¡Hasta más tarde amor! ¡te veo en la noche! (le dio un fugaz beso y salió a toda prisa de la casa, rumbo a la estación de trenes)

Él se quedo intranquilo con el comportamiento de ella, sin embargo por lo cansado que estaba no le dio más vueltas al asunto en su mente y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala para descansar, después de todo en breve tendría que empezar con su rutina matinal.

Ella por su parte corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la estación del tren. Lo hizo por 2 motivos.

1 – para no llegar tarde que era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento y

2- para calmar el nerviosismo en su corazón que era asechado por el recuerdo de aquel beso con su primo, beso que en el fondo le había gustado y hubiese querido repetir.

**Un mes después…**

Kagome e Inuyasha acababan de salir del consultorio de Bankotsu y se encontraban esperando su turno para ser atendidos por el médico ginecólogo que supervisaba el embarazo de ella.

**Kagome:** Inu ¿podrías dejarme hablar con el médico a solas? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera consultarle en privado

**Inuyasha:** no veo por qué no puedo acompañarte a la consulta ¿hay algún problema contigo o el bebé que yo no pueda enterarme?

**Kagome:** no, no es nada de eso. Es solo que hay algo personal y muy femenino que quisiera comentar a solas con Izumo

**Inuyasha:** está bien, me quedare acá afuera esperando a que salgas de consulta.

Solo por favor prométeme que no me estas ocultando nada. Si te estás sintiendo mal por el accidente que tuviste por favor compártelo conmigo

**Kagome:** (le sonrió y acarició su mejilla) descuida, todo lo que le dije a Bankotsu hace unos minutos es verdad, no tengo ninguna molestia a parte de los síntomas clásicos del embarazo

Un par de minutos después, Kagome fue llamada a pasar a consulta.

Ella le dio un cortito beso a su esposo e ingreso al consultorio.

**Izumo:** buenos días señora Taisho, por favor tome asiento. ¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo este último mes?

**Kagome:** bien doctor. Dentro de lo posible bien, he seguido teniendo mareos, nauseas y bastante sueño, pero esos síntomas clásicos no se me hacen nada extraño

**Izumo:** ¿ha tenido dolores de cabeza, vértigo o a ve manchas blancas?

**Kagome:** no, nada de eso me ha sucedido

**Izumo:** entonces las cosas van bien, al parecer el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza no está presentando secuelas

**Kagome:** doctor… (su tono era algo nervioso) hay un síntoma que no presente en mi primer embarazo y que no sé si es normal

**Izumo:** puede contarme lo que sea señora Taisho, estoy aquí para ayudarla

**Kagome:** vera… yo… siento que el libido se me ha elevado.

Lo que quiero decir es mi interés sexual es mayor a antes del embarazo y… bueno… yo no sé si es normal desear tener intimidad todo el tiempo o si está bien que la tenga.

Ya que con mi primer hijo yo no conté con una pareja al lado, porque el padre de mi hijo, murió antes, sin saber de mi estado

**Izumo:** lamento lo del padre de su primer hijo señora.

Y por el síntoma que usted me comenta. Es totalmente normal, es un cambio hormonal por el que está pasando su cuerpo y es perfectamente natural que usted sienta deseo y no es en lo absoluto dañino ni para usted ni para el bebé que mantenga una vida sexualmente activa.

Por el contrario tener relaciones contribuye a que el parto sea más sencillo

**Kagome:** entonces… ¿puedo? Usted comprende

**Izumo:** si señora Taisho usted puede disfrutar plenamente de una vida sexual bastante activa y no se sorprenda si la sensación que experimente al llegar al coito, sea más intenso que en otras ocasiones.

Es algo completamente natural por el cambio hormonal que está pasando su cuerpo.

**Kagome:** gracias por aclarar mis dudas doctor, lo que estoy sintiendo es algo nuevo y tenía temor que no estuviera bien

**Izumo:** no tiene nada que temer señora Taisho, su embarazo está avanzando perfectamente y por favor si tiene alguna duda o problema puede llamarme a mi celular a la hora que desee

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, cuando tenga dudas lo llamare doctor. Hasta la próxima cita entonces

**Izumo:** hasta dentro de 1 mes señora Taisho (le abrió la puerta del consultorio y ella salió de este con una gran sonrisa. se sentía aliviada de haber despejado su duda y en privado)

**Inuyasha:** (se acercó a ella ni bien la vio salir del consultorio) ¿Cómo te fue? ¿todo está bien con el bebé y contigo?

**Kagome:** (sonriendo ampliamente) si mi amor, todo está perfectamente bien, lo que pensé que era un síntoma extraño es algo totalmente natural

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué síntoma es ese?

**Kagome:** es uno que podemos disfrutar entre los dos

**Inuyasha:** ¿ah? no te entiendo ¿de que se trata?

**Kagome:** uhmm, tú solo confía en mí, se que te gustara (le dio un travieso beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital)

Esa misma noche en la comodidad de su hogar ella le explicó que es lo que le estaba pasando.

Se lo dijo tan solo un par de minutos antes de tomarlo por sorpresa, ya que no solo su deseo sexual se había incrementado, sino que se había vuelto prácticamente una fiera en el arte de amar.

Esa noche él fue suyo cuantas veces ella quiso, hasta que se sintió totalmente saciada. Daba la impresión que era una súcubo, sedienta de deseo por su indefensa víctima.

A pesar de ser él la víctima y ella la victimaría, no se quejo, ni se sorprendió con la actitud de su esposa, se sentía feliz y compartía aquel comentario que ella la había dicho horas antes. De que el nuevo síntoma que ella estaba sintiendo por el embarazo le gustaría.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello… sí que estaba disfrutando del cambio hormonal por el que ella estaba atravesando, solo se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría dicho síntoma?

**3 semanas después…**

En el piso 21 del hotel Kagome se encontraba realizando su trabajo como cualquier otro día, todo iba perfecto hasta que de pronto comenzó a experimentar un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Un calor que no era provocado por el clima puesto que el verano estaba llegando a su fin comenzando a dar paso al frío otoñal.

Intento controlarse en un inicio, pero fue en vano, puesto que al calor que recorría su cuerpo era más fuerte que ella. Estaba consciente de donde se encontraba y que horario era, por lo que pensó, que podría calmar el acalorado deseo de su cuerpo refrescándose un momento en la piscina.

Dejó de lado un momento su trabajo y aprovecho su hora de descanso para ir a nadar en la piscina del hotel. Ya que el frío en el exterior del mismo se dejaba sentir, decidió ir a la piscina temperada. Con lo que no contaba era que esa tampoco era una buena elección.

No se pudo mantener ni 10 minutos en la piscina temperada puesto que el agua tibia lo único que logró fue incrementar su deseo sexual.

Su último recurso fue darse una ducha de agua fría, la cual finalmente calmó su acalorado deseo de libido elevado.

Al sentirse más relajada regresó a su oficina a seguir trabajando en su proyecto, pero caprichosamente su cuerpo 2 horas después la volvió a sorprender con el mismo síntoma, era algo incomodo de controlar, puesto que no sabía que los cambios hormonales ocasionados por el estrógeno eran algo involuntarios.

Durante la noche o en sus momentos de ocio era un síntoma apropiado para compartir en pareja ¡pero en el trabajo! Era algo incomodo.

No pudo mas con el deseo que la consumía y no tuvo más recurso que dirigirse a la oficina de su esposo.

Ingresó a la oficina de Inuyasha, se acercó a él y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo lo comenzó a besar de manera desmedida y apasionada, causando sorpresa en él.

**Inuyasha:** ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo… no sé… desenfrenada

**Kagome:** (con voz agitada) no puedo esperar… el cambio hormonal me está volviendo loca

**Inuyasha:** (captó de inmediato el mensaje) ok, ok, ok entiendo lo que está pasando… pero tú bien sabes que estamos en horario de trabajo y la verdad es… que…

**Kagome:** que ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? Que este no es el momento apropiado.

No soy quien decide cuando es el momento apropiado o no. Son las hormonas que me están volviendo loca… (su tono de voz comenzó a subir) se supone que estamos en esto juntos ¿no me vas ayudar acaso?

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró) no es eso preciosa (la abrazó pegándola hacia él como queriendo consolarla, pero resultó lo contrario, solo provocó mayor interés de parte de ella hacia él) es solo que hay un momento para cada cosa y ahorita no es precisamente el momento apropiado

**Kagome:** (empezó a llorar) tú no comprendes como me siento, no es que me guste estar así o buscarte con la intención de seas quien calme mis ansias, es solo que este embarazo me resulta totalmente diferente al primero

**Inuyasha:** (no sabía que hacer exactamente ante esa situación) no estás sola en esto, yo estoy contigo.

Ven, salgamos de acá un momento (limpió las lagrimas de su rostro con el respaldar de su mano y la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella)

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano de la oficina y al salir, él le indicó a Ayame que cancelara todas sus citas pendientes sin importar lo importantes que fueran.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta la recepción, él le pidió a Kagome que lo esperara un momento en el lobby.

Sin que ella lo supiera él le solicitó a la recepcionista la llave de la Suit matrimonial y esta de inmediato se la entregó.

Retornó al lobby donde lo estaba esperaba su esposa. Ella tenía la mirada triste puesta en el suelo. Se sentía incomoda ante la situación que estaba atravesando.

**Inuyasha:** (extendiéndole la mano a su esposa) ¡ven! Vamos a dar una vuelta un momento

**Kagome:** (tomó la mano de él) ¿A dónde vamos?

**Inuyasha:** tú solo sígueme por un momento y en el camino te explicare mi plan (le dirigió una dulce sonrisa)

Ella lo siguió hasta el ascensor nuevamente, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Una vez que llegaron al piso 19, comprendió en donde se encontraban, en aquel piso estaba ubicado la suit nupcial.

**Kagome:** (dio unos pasos fuera del ascensor) ¿Qué es lo que hacemos acá?

**Inuyasha:** (la cargo de forma nupcial) ¡vamos a revivir nuestra noche de bodas! Señora Taisho (le dio un dulce beso e ingresó con ella a la habitación)

La suit siempre estaba decorada apropiadamente para las parejas que acaban de contraer nupcias, por lo que se veía igual a su noche de bodas, con la única diferencia que en esta ocasión era de día.

Él ingresó con ella en brazos y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la recamara donde se encontraba la enorme cama que fue testigo de su primer encuentro amoroso el día de su noche de bodas.

La recostó suavemente, la miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz suave y dulce… te amo

Ella se abrazó del cuello de él y lo besó correspondiendo a sus dulces palabras, se sentía querida, comprendida y sobre acompañada ya que él le había demostrado que era capaz de dejar todo atrás con tal de estar a su lado en la situación que sea.

Esa tarde se olvidaron por completo del mundo entero y solo se dedicaron a ellos dos, se amaron, no por apaciguar la libido sin freno de ella, sino porque en verdad estaban juntos en todo, como matrimonio que eran.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde el brillo del sol se desvaneció dando pase a la oscura noche, que venía acompañada de una menguante luna y algunas estrellas.

Los jóvenes esposos se encontraban recostados bajo las sabanas blancas de una enorme cama que había sido testigo de su profundo amor por segunda vez.

**Kagome:** (estaba acurrucada sobre el desnudo pecho de él) te amo, en verdad te amo con todo mi ser. No creí que ibas a reaccionar de la manera como lo hiciese esta tarde

**Inuyasha:** (la tenía entres su brazos a manera de abrazo) haría lo que fuera por ti pequeña, estamos juntos en todo como matrimonio y como padres también.

No importa que sea lo que necesites o quieras yo te apoyare

**Kagome:** me siento rara, todos estos cambios son desconocidos y abruptos para mí, cuando estuve embarazada de Shippo, mi embarazo fue casi asintomático, excepto que tenía sueño. Sin embargo con este bebé me pasan cosas raras de todo tipo, como si fuera algo… no lo sé… algo que mi cuerpo no puede controlar

**Inuyasha:** no te angusties por los síntomas que puedas presentar, tú solo siéntete tranquila, que no importa lo que suceda yo siempre estaré contigo apoyándote

**Kagome:** ¿estas consiente que conforme el bebé crezca me iré poniendo gorda y mi carácter va ir cambiando? Y ¡quizá me vuelva insoportable!

**Inuyasha:** tu jamás estarás gorda para mis ojos, tú siempre serás hermosa y lo que crecerá será tu vientre mostrando el desarrollo de nuestro bebé de nuestro hijo(a) y no hay nada más hermoso para mis ojos que ello, ver como nuestro hijo(a) va creciendo dentro de ti (colocó su mano sobre el vientre de ella) y aunque te vuelvas una ogra gruñona y refunfuñona, igual te seguiré amando porque se trata de ti y tú jamás dejaras de ser la mujer que yo amo

**Kagome:** (se puso a llorar de la emoción y por la susceptibilidad que le ocasionaba el embarazo) ¿y si me vuelvo una llorona empedernida como ahorita?

**Inuyasha:** (besó cada una de las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas) te mirare como una mujer hermosa y sensible que eres, tú estás llena de cualidades y cada cosa nueva que descubro de ti me gusta, me gusta mas y mas y el sabor de tus lagrimas me saben exquisitas, porque sé que no son de dolor sino de emoción

**Kagome:** (sonrió entre lagrimas y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho) ¡tonto! Siempre tienes las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien.

Tú eres definitivamente mi otra mitad, no me imagino una vida sin ti

**Inuyasha:** y yo no me imagino un minuto sin ti en mi vida

Nadie que los conociera podía negar el gran amor que se tenían, no existía fuerza humana o natural en la tierra que los pudiera separar.

Ellos se amaban con tal intensidad que cualquier obstáculo era una oportunidad para estar más juntos y sólidos como amigos, amantes, confidentes, padres y sobre todo matrimonio.

El tiempo transcurrió y casi en un parpadear de ojos, el otoño hizo de las suyas manifestándose con un clima frío y vientos fuertes que eran capaces de hacer retroceder a los transeúntes que cruzaban las calles de Tokio con concordante paso.

Las vacaciones de otoño estaban m a pocos días de empezar y una encantadora chef cantaba de felicidad en su área mientras preparaba unos deliciosos cups cakes.

**Koga:** ¿Por qué tan contenta?

**Midoriko:** porque después de 3 largos meses de espera por fin podre ir de campamento durante 5 días con mis queridos niños y tú me darás los 3 días de asueto que me ofreciste en verano

**Koga:** (puso los ojos en blanco) si, si lo sé, como me voy a olvidar de tus 3 días de asueto si me lo has venido repitiendo todos los días durante los 3 últimos meses

**Midoriko:** (decorando los cup cake) ¿por cierto para cuando es tu boda?

**Koga:** en 3 meses ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

**Midoriko:** (puso su rostro muy cerca al de él y le sonrió) porque hasta ahora no me has pedido que haga tu pastel de bodas. Por eso te pregunto (continuo decorando los cups cakes)

**Koga:** no creí que te interesaría hacer el pastel de bodas

**Midoriko:** (casi le tira un cup cake por la cabeza) ¿Cómo crees que no me iba a interesar? Soy la encargada de pastelería, es natural que sea yo quien lo prepare

**Koga: **muy bien, en ese caso lo dejare a tu cargo… ¡sorpréndeme!

**Midoriko:** ¡si jefe! ¡veras que será fabuloso, delicioso y espectacular!

Un joven enamorado de ojos color turquesa hizo su ingreso al área de pastelería sin previo aviso.

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué será espectacular?

**Midoriko:** (estaba de espaldas y al oír su voz se dio vuelta) ¡amor! ¡qué alegría que estés por acá! ¿viniste por mí?

**Koga:** (de manera burlona) no, por mí ¿pero que pregunta más tonta haces?

**Midoriko:** mira lobito, no me hagas enfadar que estoy armada y no dudare en dispararte (tenía una manga pastelera rellena con crema color azul en sus manos)

**Bankotsu:** cuando ella amenaza va en serio, será mejor que no la hagas enojar o en verdad cumplirá su amenaza

**Koga:** ella no es capaz, soy su jefe y sé que no se atrevería

**Midoriko:** ¡ah, no! ¡yo te lo advertí!

Tomó la manga entre sus manos y sin piedad decoro el uniforme de Koga con una carita feliz

**Koga:** ¡Miko! ¿Cómo te atreviste? Ahora veras, de lo que soy capaz (tomó otra manga que contenía crema rosada y en un rápido movimiento le dibujo una carita molesta en su camisaco) ¡jah! Estamos igual

**Midoriko:** ¡ah sí! (tomó la manga y le dibujo bigotes en el rostro y Koga en respuesta le hizo un moñito en el cabello)

**Bankotsu:** yo creí que en este lugar solo había una niña, pero veo que son dos

**Koga:** (señalándola) ¡ella empezó!

**Midoriko:** (le sacó la lengua) al menos ya no soy la única a la que tildaran de niña por acá

Entre bromas y juegos el día laboral llegó a su fin y en sin darse cuenta las vacaciones de otoño empezaron.

Faltaba tan solo un día para el campamento y todos los niños que iban a ser participes de este, estaban emocionados, habían esperado 3 meses para aventurarse a ir de paseo lejos de la ciudad con la niña grande del grupo.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala alistando sus maletas y verificando hasta el último detalle para que todo fuera perfecto.

Bankotsu había alquilado una cómoda y amplia casa rodante con capacidad para 7 personas. Estaba completamente amoblada, contaba con un pequeño comedor, baño, un camarote una mini cocina con estufa y microondas incluido y además contaba con un pequeño remolque adicional fuera de esta que servía como casa para perro.

**Midoriko:** creo que ya todo está listo chicos, tenemos 3 tiendas de campaña, 1 para 7 personas adultas por lo que ustedes cinco cabrán perfectamente, otra para 4 persona en la cual cabremos mi amorsote y yo (le mandó un beso volado y los niños no dejaban de molestar diciendo ¡uhhh!) y finalmente una para 3 personas donde pondremos las maletas y cosas que no sean indispensables

**Bankotsu:** ¿ya verificaste que el botiquín de primeros auxilios tenga todo lo necesario?

**Kohaku: **yo ya lo hice, lo verifique 2 veces y parece tener todo lo indispensable, solo falta el médico (los niños rieron con la broma)

**Rin:** tío ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer las compras de los víveres?

**Midoriko:** (roló los ojos) ¡uy! ¡Eso va a ser un gran lío! Tú tío y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo con las compras

**Kaede:** por eso no se preocupen, yo iré con ustedes y los ayudare a escoger lo que necesiten

**Shippo:** ¡siii! ¡Kaede es increíble! Ella es la única que logra que La tía Miko y el tío Bankotsu no se peleen al hacer las compras

**Miko y Ban:** ¡si es cierto!

**Midoriko:** bueno en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos todos de compras

**Bankotsu:** ¿todos? ¡somos demasiados! Tendremos que ir en los 2 autos

**Midoriko:** debemos ir todos para que cada quien escoja lo que quiere y/o puede comer

**Bankotsu:** niños ¿alguno de ustedes es alérgico a algo? O tiene prescripción médica sobre algún tipo de alimento (nadie dijo nada)… Miko, incluye anti alérgenos en el botiquín por si alguno se intoxica, no confío en ese silencio sepulcral por parte de estos pequeños

**Midoriko:** ok, en este instante lo empaco (fue hasta al botiquín principal de la casa y sacó los medicamentos, regresó a la sala y colocó los medicamentos en el botiquín de campamento) ¡listo! ¡ahora si podemos irnos al supermercado!

Los niños salieron corriendo de la casa, entusiasmados por ir de compras, cada uno imaginaba la cantidad de golosinas y comida chatarra que comprarían.

Al llegar al supermercado se separaron en tres equipos.

Kaede iría sola ya que después de todo, todo lo que ella compraba era sano y adecuado para todos, además de ser aceptado sin chistar por Midoriko y Bankotsu.

El segundo grupo estaba conformado por Bankotsu, Rin, Kohaku y Shippo.

Rin lo hizo por el cariño y seguridad que sentía al estar al lado de su tío, Shippo porque siempre paraba al lado de ella y Kohaku porque se sentía más seguro al lado de un adulto responsable en momentos como escoger la comida y no con una niña grande que todo lo veía juego como lo era Midoriko.

El tercer grupo estaba formado por Midoriko, Kanna y Hakudoshi. Los mellizos tenían conocimientos en lo que era comida Vegana por lo que preferían escoger sus propios alimentos y querían enseñarle Midoriko a comprar.

Las compras fueron toda una odisea, conseguir comida adecuada para 7 personas para un lapso de 5 días no fue tarea sencilla, pero luego de 1 hora y media gracias a que Kaede terminó. Todos se reunieron con sus respectivas compras en la misma caja.

Como era de esperarse cada grupo compró lo que quiso, pero la gran sorpresa fue que casi todos compraron lo mismo, siendo la mayoría comida sana y muy poca chatarra.

Luego de pagar la gran cantidad compras todos ayudaron a colocar las bolsas en los autos.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso a casa, dividieron los alimentos en grupos y en forma ordenada pusieron todo en 2 enormes coolers, asegurándolos dentro de los anaqueles en la cocina de la casa rodante.

Ya todo estaba casi listo solo faltaba subir las tiendas de campaña junto con las demás maletas en el techo de la casa rodante… cuando de pronto Bankotsu fue llamado de emergencia del hospital.

Casi sin dar explicaciones, tomó su bata médica y maletín con los accesorios necesarios, subió a su auto y se marchó.

**Rin:** ¿tía crees que regrese a tiempo para irnos de campamento?

**Midoriko:** estoy segura que si sweetie, sin importar lo que pase, él siempre cumple con sus promesas

**Kohaku:** ¿qué hacemos mientras esperamos? Ya casi todo está listo solo faltan las tiendas de campaña

**Midoriko:** tengo una idea ¿qué les parece si acampamos en la sala? Podemos armar la tienda más grande y dormir todos dentro ¿Qué dicen?

**Kanna:** ¿Cómo una especie de pijamada?

**Rin:** ¡siii! ¡una pijamada mixta!

**Hakudoshi:** ¿eso no es solo para niñas?

**Shippo:** yo hago pijamadas con mis papas todos los viernes y soy niño

**Rin:** Kanna, vamos a ponernos pijamas de princesas, yo tengo muchos en mi cuarto

**Kanna:** si, me gusta las princesas

**Kohaku:** eso está bien para ellas… ¿pero nosotros que nos vamos a poner? Todas nuestras cosas están en el techo de la casa rodante

**Midoriko:** no me digan ¿qué ninguno de ustedes se quedó con lo básico para esta noche?

**Hakudoshi:** no, entre tú y Bankotsu nos pidieron que colocáramos todo junto y eso fue lo que hicimos

**Midoriko:** ¡ay! ¡pequeños monstruos! ¡se supone que debían quedarse con lo básico!

**Kohaku:** podemos ir a la casa rodante y bajar las cosas

**Midoriko:** ¡olvídalo! Es de noche, está oscuro y son demasiadas maletas… uhm… déjame pensar… ya sé denme cada unos sus tallas.

Tendré que ir al centro comercial o la farmacia por unos pijamas y cepillos dentales

**Kohaku:** te acompaño, será mejor que uno de nosotros este contigo

**Hakudoshi:** como si fueras de gran ayuda

**Midoriko:** (lo miró de reojo) ¿Qué tal si tú usas uno de los pijamas de Rin? de esos tienen lasitos rosas y unicornios ¡te verías lindo con un pijama así! O mejor aún ¡que tal si te consigo uno así!

**Hakudoshi:** está bien… no me volveré a burlar de las buenas intenciones de Kohaku

**Midoriko:** no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque ya que te parece inútil que él me acompañe, será mejor que tú también vayas con nosotros

**Hakudoshi:** está bien, iré con ustedes, pero será mejor que salgamos de una vez, son casi las 10:00 p.m y quiero dormir (empezó a bostezar)

**Kohaku:** ¡uy le bebé quiere dormir!

**Hakudoshi:** tengo solo 8 años ¿Qué esperabas?

**Shippo:** tía Miko, yo tampoco tengo pijama ¿Qué puedo usar?

**Midoriko:** niños, pensándolo bien, será mejor que yo vaya sola a comprar lo que necesitan y mientras ustedes pueden ir armando la tiendo de campaña para que puedan dormir y si no quieren pueden ocupar cualquiera de las habitaciones (se colocó su grueso abrigo) ya regresó niños, por favor no se peleen y háganle caso a Kaede (salió a prisa de la casa, subió a su auto y se dirigió a la mega farmacia que era como un mini centro comercial)

**Rin:** (salió de su habitación) ¿ya se fue la tía Miko?

**Kohaku:** si, se creyó el cuento de que ninguno de nosotros tiene pijama ni cepillos dentales

**Kanna:** sus cosas están el cuarto de Rin y la nana Kaede ya sacó los materiales que necesitamos

**Shippo:** ¡la sorpresa que se va a llevar mañana cuando despierte!

**Hakudoshi:** ¿Para quién será la sorpresa, para ella o nosotros? En cuanto descubra que le mentimos se va a enojar mucho

**Rin:** no, mi tía no se enoja fácilmente, además cuando vea su sorpresa se le pasará el enojo

**Kohaku:** niños ustedes vayan cambiándose y lávense los dientes, yo armaré la tienda de campaña, no es difícil puesto que cuando me fui de viaje con mi hermana, Miroku me enseño como armar una (Shippo y Kohaku se dirigieron al cuarto de Rin para cambiarse y asearse)

**Kaede:** (salió del cuarto de Rin con varias cosas) aquí tienen todo lo que me pidieron niños, asegúrense de no dejar rastro en ninguna parte o mi niña se dará cuenta

**Rin:** gracias nana, iremos al estudio para poder estar cómodos

**Kaede:** no se tarden mucho niñas. Mi niña no tardara más de 1 hora

**Kohaku:** en cuanto termine con la tienda subo para ayudarlas

Las niñas se dirigieron al segundo piso para preparar la sorpresa que le iban a dar a Midoriko.

A los pocos minutos las alcanzaron Shippo, Hakudoshi y finalmente Kohaku. Todos trabajaron juntos dando forma, color, textura y acabados a una hermosa tarjeta gigante que pensaban regalársela como regalo de cumpleaños.

Entre los cinco terminaron rápidamente de armar la bonita tarjeta.

El estudio quedo un total desorden, había brillantina, papeles de colores, pegatinas y manchas de pinturas por todo el lugar y ellos no estaban precisamente limpios.

Sin embargo solo tuvieron tiempo de asearse superficialmemente puesto que Kaede les anunció que Midoriko ya estaba en la entrada de la casa.

Con rapidez todos se metieron en la tienda de campaña acomodándose en sus respectivos sacos de dormir y fingieron estar plácidamente dormidos.

**Midoriko:** ¡uff! Fue difícil conseguir las tallas de todos pero los conseguí (hablaba mientras caminaba con rumbo a la sala) ¿chicos? Niños ¿Dónde están?

**Kaede:** mi niña ¿Cómo te fue?

**Midoriko:** bien, compré los pijama para los niños y un par para las niñas para que no se pusieran celosas (giró la cabeza como buscándolos)… pero ¿dónde están los niños?

**Kaede:** ¡oh querida! ¡cuanto lo siento! Se sentian tan cansados que al final les tuve que prestar las pijamas de Rin para que pudieran dormir ¡míralos ahí están durmiendo como angelitos! (señalando la tienda de campaña)

**Midoriko:** (abrió la puerta de la tienda de campaña y suspiró) ¡mocosos odiosos! ¡me hicieron correr como loca por toda la tienda!… pero tienes razón, son un angelitos cuando duermen.

¡Ay estos niños! Espero que se diviertan mucho durante el campamento

**Kaede:** se que así será mi niña, entre tú y mi niño harán que los angelitos se diviertan mucho. Hasta mañana hija, me voy a descansar

**Midoriko:** está bien nanita, yo iré por una manta al cuarto y me recostaré en el sillón al lado de los niños, esperando a que vuelva Bankotsu

**Kaede:** está bien hija, descansa (le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a descansar)

Midoriko se fue a su cuarto por una manta, apagó todas las luces de la casa y se recostó sobre el sillón de la sala, decidida a esperar por su amado, pero sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció.

Su sueño era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio llegó a casa y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación de ambos, recostándola sobre la cama y arropándola para que no pasara frío.

Tan solo unas horas más tarde, el ruido de unos platos y voces en forma de cuchicheo lo despertó.

Miró el despertador que se encontraba al lado de su cama y se percato que eran a penas las 6:30 a.m, llevaba tan solo 4 horas durmiendo sin embargo la costumbre de estar alerta ante cualquier incidente hizo que se levantara.

Tomó su bata, se colocó las pantuflas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañera que aún yacía plácidamente dormida y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido que interrumpió su sueño.

Al llegar a la cocina observó que todos los niños estaban despiertos haciendo algo en la misma, estaban todos excepto dos de ellos.

**Bankotsu:** ¡que madrugadores son mis niños!

**Rin, Kanna y Shippo:** buenos días tío

**Bankotsu:** buenos días niños ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo tan temprano? Y… ¿Dónde están Kohaku y Hakudoshi?

**Kanna:** estamos preparando cup cakes estilo vegano para la tía Miko

**Rin:** Hakudoshi y Kohaku, salieron a pasear a Koriu

**Bankotsu:** ¿los sacaron a pasear ellos dos solos?

**Shippo:** la nana Kaede se fue con ellos, para cerciorarse que Koriu no los terminara paseando a ellos. Dijo que llevaría su celular por si tenía problemas, llamaría de inmediato

**Bankotsu:** será mejor que la llame para saber cómo les está yendo (tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina y la llamó) Kaede ¿están todos bien? ¿Koriu no les está dando problemas?

**Kaede:** tranquilo mi niño. Koriu es un muy buen perro, el se está dejando pasear tranquilamente por los niños.

En 20 minutos estamos de regreso

**Bankotsu:** de acuerdo, si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme

**Kaede:** no te preocupes por nosotros, mejor preocúpate por ayudar a los niños con la sorpresa para mi niña… ¿no habrás olvidado su cumpleaños verdad?

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió dulcemente) claro que no me he olvidado, eso sería algo prácticamente imperdonable.

**Kaede:** muy bien, te dejo mi niño, los chicos caminan más rápido que yo y ya me dejaron varios metros atrás, hasta pronto hijo (colgó)

**Bankotsu:** (dejó el teléfono en su sitio) la nana Kaede me informó que ustedes tienen una sorpresa para Miko… uhmm ¿de que se trata?

**Rin:** son 2 sorpresas.

1 es el desayuno que le estamos preparando entre todos y la otra es esta tarjeta (intentó levantarla de la mesa, pero era muy grande para ella sola) Shippo ¡ayúdame a abrirla por favor! (entre los dos niños la extendieron. Era una tarjeta en forma de corazón de 1.20 metros de ancho por 1. 10 metros de alto, con dibujos de animalitos, firmas de todos los niños, muchas estrellas de colores, diamantina por todos lados y un mensaje que sobre salía de la tarjeta "feliz cumpleaños tía Miko" y abajo decía "te queremos mucho") ¿Qué tal tío? ¿crees que le guste a tía Miko?

**Shippo:** ojala que no se moleste con nosotros por haberle mentido, diciéndole que no teníamos pijamas, para que se fuera a comprar otros y nos diera tiempo de hacer la tarjeta

**Bankotsu:** estoy seguro que le va a encantar las sorpresas que le tienen preparadas y… en cuanto a lo de haberla engañado para que saliera de casa, uhmm… estoy seguro que ni se enojara, ella comprenderá, el porqué lo hicieron (un clic interrumpió la conversación)

**Kanna:** los cup cakes ya están listos, los voy a sacar del horno (se colocó una manopla para no quemarse las manos pero fue interrumpida)

**Bankotsu:** es muy peligroso que tu sola los saques del horno, deja que yo lo haga

**Kanna:** (se hizo a un lado mientras el retiraba la fuente de con los cups cakes recién horneados) estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con cosas calientes, en la pastelería de mi hermana, mi hermano y yo la ayudamos constantemente

**Bankotsu:** estoy seguro que Kagura no les permite ni a ti ni a Hakudoshi, exponerse a algo tan peligroso como un horno caliente

**Kanna:** (lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar) la verdad, lo hacemos con ayuda de ella, nunca nos deja hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Pero el horno de la pastelería es mucho más grande que este (refiriéndose a que era industrial y el de la casa era domestico)

**Bankotsu:** igual un horno es un horno y no deja de ser peligroso.

Chicos guarden la tarjeta antes que se arruine (Shippo y Rin aun la tenían sujeta) y cuando desees hornear otra cosa me informan, debo ir a despertar a vuestra tía, porque sino lo hago, no saldremos a tiempo para el campamento

**Rin:** ok tío. Ya terminamos con todos los cup cakes, solo nos falta decorarlos y eso no es peligroso (él recordó la batalla de cremas entre Koga y Miko y se sonrió) ¿de que te ríes tío? **Bankotsu:** … no estoy seguro si la crema para decorar es peligrosa o no… solo por favor no se ensucien con esta o se pongan a decorarse entre ustedes (los niños lo miraron extrañados) bien niños, los dejo, no hagan nada peligroso ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitan ayuda me llaman

**Shippo:** sip, nos portaremos bien por al menos 20 minutos (sonrió traviesamente)

Bankotsu retornó a su habitación y no encontró a su bella acompañante durmiendo por lo que deduzco de inmediato que se estaba duchando. Se quito la bata, las pantuflas y la polera que llevaba puesta, quedándose solo con el pantalón del pijama.

Ingresó al cuarto de baño y la encontró en la ducha, se acercó a ella y ella al percatarse de su presencia abrió la puerta de la ducha y de un tirón lo hizo ingresar.

**Bankotsu:** (con tono seductor) al menos pudiste esperar que me desvistiera (estaba con el pantalón del pijama puesto)

**Midoriko:** (mismo tono que él) eso déjamelo a mí

Lo besó seductoramente, como solo ella sabía hacer y lo fue desvistiendo rápidamente. Ambos sabían a donde iba aquel juego de seducción por lo que se dejaron llevar.

Él abrió la puerta de la ducha para dejar fuera su ropa, la cual estaba húmeda mas no mojadas aun. Para luego sucumbir a las caricias y deseos de su adorada novia.

Durante unos minutos el tiempo y el mundo se detuvo para ellos. En sus mentes no existía fechas, lugar o situación.

No había oportunidad en la que se amaran, que ambos no albergaran la esperanza de que sus sueños de ser padres se hiciera realidad, sin embargo esa ocasión fue diferente ya que se entregaron a su amor sin llevar a cuestas ese pensamiento encima, solo hicieron el amor por mera diversión y satisfacción personal, después de todo estaban consientes de que no contaban con mucho tiempo, puesto que sus pequeños invitados aguardaban por ellos para dar inicio a su día de campamento.

La sesión amorosa y ducha duró tan solo unos escasos minutos. Escasos ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a amarase por mucho más tiempo que solo eso.

Salieron de la ducha al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos. Ella empezó a vestirse, cuando sorpresivamente fue interrumpida por él recibiendo un dulce beso en su desnuda espalada a la altura de su cuello.

**Bankotsu:** feliz cumpleaños preciosa (le extendió desde atrás de ella una cajita de terciopelo amarillo con rayas marrones, en forma de tigrillo)

**Midoriko:** (tomó la cajita entre sus manos) ¡se parece a la galleta que te hice el día que te acepte como mi novio! (se giró quedando frente a él entre sus brazos)

**Bankotsu:** la mandé hacer especialmente para ti, mi adorada fierecilla, tú me comentaste que aquella galleta te representaba, entonces mandé a hacer una caja igualita a ti (le sonrió pícaramente) pero ese solo es el estuche ¡ábrela! Para que puedas ver tu regalo

**Midoriko:** (la abrió y vio un par de bellos pendientes de oro de 18K en forma de muffins, finamente decorados con 4 piedras preciosas c/u) ¡wuauu! ¡son preciosos! Pero… ¿Por qué muffins?

**Bankotsu:** porque es el postre que mejor te representa y para que hagan juego con el collar que siempre llevas (el dije de torta de 3 pisos que le regaló Koga 1 año atrás)

**Midoriko:** ¡uohh! Parece que alguien esta celoso

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla) no podría sentir celos de nadie porque sé que solo me amas a mí (ella se sonrojó porque era cierto)

**Midoriko:** las piedritas que tienen los pendientes ¿significan algo? ¿por qué, son de diferentes colores?

**Bankotsu:** me alegra que lo preguntes.

Si tienen significado, el diamante blanco representa la vainilla, cada vez que preparas ese sabor de muffin es porque sabes que te va a venir el periodo y quieres que te consuele.

La esmeralda representa la menta, cuando preparas muffins de ese sabor es porque estas emocionada por algo… (tono algo aburrido) ya me acostumbre a ese sabor.

La amatista representa al sabor mora, cada vez que haces algo malo tu manera de disculparte es preparando ese tipo muffins

**Midoriko:** ¿y el rubí que esta la puntita?

**Bankotsu:** ese representa el amor que te tengo

**Midoriko:** ¡ñieee! ¡eres un tramposo! ese representa la cereza que siempre le pongo a todos los muffins que preparo o los de sabor fresa que le gustan a Rin.

(Le dio un dulce beso) eres un encanto, tú siempre fijándote hasta en los mas mínimos detalles, sin embargo mi mejor regalo eres tú (lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó por algunos largos segundos, hasta que recordó que los niños los esperaban para el campamento)

Mientras tanto en la cocina un grupo de niños esperaban con impaciencia a sus tíos.

Kaede y los demás ya habían regresado del paseo y los cups cakes ya estaban listos, rellenados y decorados puestos sobre la mesa aguardando por su dueña.

**Shippo:** están tardando mucho ¿ustedes creen que sigan durmiendo?

**Kanna:** solo falta 1 hora para que partamos de día de campamento, no creo que estén durmiendo

**Hakudoshi:** tengo hambre, deberíamos empezar sin ellos

**Rin:** mejor los iré a buscar. Mi tía suele dormir mucho y es difícil despertarla

**Kaede:** tranquilos mis niños, puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose a nosotros. Mejor preparen las sorpresas

Entre Rin y Kanna sujetaron la tarjetota y los demás se pusieron detrás de esta para sorprender entre todos a su tía.

Bankotsu estaba guiando a Midoriko hasta la cocina donde estaban todos, pero para que no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa le mantenía los ojos tapados con sus manos.

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué es lo que tienes preparado?

**Bankotsu:** tú solo deja que te guíe hasta la cocina. Ya te enteraras cuando estés allí

Unos pasos más y llegaron hasta el desayunador.

Los niños estaban en completo silencio e inmóviles, listos para sorprenderla.

Bankotsu le descubrió los ojos y todos gritaron ¡sorpresa! al unísono.

Midoriko estaba feliz, su rostro expresaba sorpresa y alegría total. Los niños dejaron la tarjeta sobre una mesa y se acercaron en grupo a abrazarla rodeándola por completo, deseándole muchas felicidades y colmándola de palabras cariñosas y tiernas.

**Midoriko:** ¡wuau! Niños ¡que gran sorpresa muchas gracias!

**Rin:** todavía falta tu desayuno. Entre todos lo preparamos con mucho cariño

**Kohaku:** fue idea de Hakudoshi y Kanna preparar un súper desayuno para todos en especial para ti

**Shippo:** si ellos prepararon todo al estilo vegano, dicen que es… ¿Qué se supone que es?

**Kanna:** Vegano quiere decir comida vegetariana que no usa alimentos que provengan de animales como huevos y leche

**Midoriko:** (miró la mesa y se percató de los cups cakes) ¿entonces como prepararon los cup cakes?

**Hakudoshi:** la mantequilla se reemplaza con mazola (margarina de maíz) y en lugar de huevos usamos polvo de hornear

**Midoriko:** ¡increíble chicos! Me han sorprendido! Por partida triple, 1 con su hermosa tarjeta; 2 por el delicioso desayuno y 3 con la técnica que usaron para preparar todo.

Son ustedes lo máximo niños, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos.

Sin más comentarios que agregar, todos se dispusieron a desayunar.

La mesa del desayunador nunca antes se había visto tan llena, todos los que estaban presentes formaban un grupo de amigos increíbles, entre niños y adultos se podía sentir el profundo cariño que se tenían todos.

Al finalizar el desayuno, todos revisaron por última vez sus equipajes, cosa que hizo recordar a Midoriko su travesía de la noche anterior por conseguir pijamas para todos. Al descubrir que fue engañada por los pequeñajos, quiso ahorcarlos a uno por uno, pero como fue por una buena causa los dejo ir sin castigo alguno.

Finalmente luego de tanto planeamiento todos incluyendo Koriu se subieron a la casa rodante.

Kaede, por voluntad propia decidió quedarse en la ciudad, ella no se sentía cómoda estando en el campo tantos días, por lo que les deseo a cada uno de sus queridos niños que tuvieran un buen viaje hasta su destino y que se divirtieran mucho.

Estando ya todos dentro de la casa rodante, Midoriko le sugirió a su novio que mejor él se fuera a descansar en uno de los camarotes y que ella condujera ya que sería peligrosos que él condujera habiendo dormido tan poco.

Él de inmediato accedió al gesto compresivo de su novia y se recostó en el camarote de arriba, puesto que Koriu no perdía oportunidad para lamerlo estando echado en el de abajo.

Cuando Midoriko solicitó un copiloto que la acompañara, se armó un revuelo, todos los niños querían ir al lado de ella, por lo que decidió dividirlos por edades.

**Midoriko:** el recorrido hasta la zona de camping durara 5 horas, por lo que se turnaran 1 por 1 de mayor a menor. Kohaku, tú serás el primero y el último será Shippo y en cuanto a los mellizos, primero será Hakudoshi y luego Kanna ¿está bien chicos?

**Todos:** ok tía Miko (algo desganados)

Recién en ese momento pudieron ponerse en marcha y emprender su largo viaje hasta la ciudad de Akiruno.

Efectivamente por cada hora que transcurría se iban turnando, hasta que llegó el turno de Kanna.

**Midoriko:** sí que es pesado manejar por carretera, no imagine que fuera tan difícil llevar una casa rodante

**Kanna:** ¿quieres que levanta al tío Ban para que te reemplace

**Midoriko:** no cariño, déjalo a él descansar, ya solo faltan 2 horas de viaje y con ustedes como copilotos estoy bien

**Bankotsu:** (se encontraba despierto hace unos minutos pero no la quiso interrumpir, sin embrago cuando la escuchó lamentarse de inmediato se acerco a ella) amor si estas cansada será mejor que yo conduzca

**Midoriko:** …está bien.

Manejar 3 horas seguidas en carretera es pesado, en unos minutos haremos una parada y te cederé el volante, de pasó que sacó a Koriu para que hagas sus necesidades o terminara arruinándonos el paseo

**Un par de horas después…**

Luego del largo viaje, llegaron hasta a la ciudad de Akiruno y su zona de campamento llamado Camping Cottage Ina Camp Village.

El lugar era esplendió lleno de vegetación árboles frondosos, un clima delicioso ni muy frío ni muy caliente era templado apto para disfrutar de unos días de campamento al aire libre, aunque contaban con servicios elementales como cabañas, duchas con agua tibia y servicios higiénicos por lo que no era del todo rustico.


	62. Paternidad

**Cap. XLII**

**Paternidad**

Los niños estaban entusiasmados por haber llegado al lugar donde pasarían 4 días y 3 noches disfrutando del aire libre, el río, el clima y desde luego sus cortas vacaciones de otoño.

Rápidamente entre todos se organizaron dividiéndose en grupos.

Un grupo se encargó de bajar el equipaje del techo de la casa rodante y otro grupo se dedicó a armar las tiendas de campaña.

En lo que cada quien se ocupaba de realizar su tarea asignada… Rin y Shippo trataban de mantener quieto a Koriu, que al ver tanto espacio para correr libremente no perdió tiempo y se echó a correr por todo el lugar, desapareciendo entre la vasta vegetación.

Los niños inconscientemente se alejaron del campamento tratando de alcanzar al perro.

**Rin:** ¡Koriuuu! ¡Koriu, no te vayas! ¡te vas perder! (gritaba a todo pulmón, pero el perro ya se había ido, refundiéndose entre los árboles)

**Shippo:** ¿ahora como haremos para recuperarlo?

**Rin:** tendremos que ir nosotros, nos adentraremos en el bosque hasta que lo encontremos

**Shippo:** eso parece algo peligroso, mejor vayamos al campamento con los demás y pidamos ayuda

**Rin:** si mis tíos se enteran que perdimos a Koriu, se enojaran muchísimo

**Shippo:** y si nos perdemos nosotros, se van a preocupar. Mi mamá siempre me dice que cuando tengo un problema que no puedo resolver pida ayuda a alguien mayor

**Rin:** (suspiró hondo) está bien, tu ganas, pediremos ayuda

Retornaron al campamento con las caras largas y tristes, no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar los adultos ante el hecho de haber perdido al perro.

**Shippo:** tía Miko (estaba armando la tienda más grande) Rin y yo tenemos un problema

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a ambos) ¿Qué sucede pequeñitos?

**Rin:** tía, prometes no enojarte…

**Midoriko:** (acariciando el cabello de Rin) sweetie, si tienen un problema, no tengo porque enojarme, confía en mí

**Rin:** etto… bueno… veras… (tenía la mirada puesta en el piso, movía sus pies y manos en forma nerviosa) a nosotros… se nos escapó Koriu, se metió en el bosque y nos da miedo ir por el

**Midoriko:** (sonrió como tranquilizando a los niños) supuse que algo así pasaría estando aquí. Descuiden niños, ya sé como traerlo de vuelta (dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la casa rodante, levantó la cabeza y le pidió a Bankotsu que estaba en el techo de la misma que le diera el silbato para perros, él se lo entregó, deduciendo lo que había pasado. Tocó el silbato 3 veces y todos sintieron como los arbustos cercanos se movían)

**Rin:** ¡Koriuuu! (corrió a abrazarlo y el en respuesta la lamió de pies a cabeza) ¡waag! Me daba gusto verte, pero ahora ya no

**Shippo:** je, je, je, parece que a el también le dio gusto verte

**Rin:** pero ahora estoy llena de baba de perro

**Midoriko:** descuida sweetie, puedes ir a darte una ducha, los accesorios de baño están en la tienda más pequeña, ahí están todas nuestras cosas

**Rin:** ok, será mejor que me dé un baño…tía ¿luego puedo ir al río a jugar?

**Midoriko:** uhmm… tú sola es peligroso, será mejor que vayas con alguien mas ¿niños, alguno de ustedes quiere ir a jugar en el río?

**Kohaku:** (estaba armando la tienda mediana) yo voy con ella tía

**Shippo:** yo también quiero ir

**Kanna:** (salió de la tienda pequeña) yo también quiero ir

**Midoriko:** ok, Kohaku, por ser tú el mayor, te encargo a los más pequeños ¿podrás con ellos por un rato?

**Kohaku:** si tía, no creo que sea muy difícil, si puedo con las gemelas que son más difíciles creo que podre con ellos

**Rin:** me doy un baño y nos vamos todos al río ¿está bien?

**Kohaku:** mientras yo terminare de armar la tienda

**Shippo:** ¿y, yo que puedo ir haciendo?

**Midoriko:** tu puedes ir ayudando a Hakudoshi a armar las mesas de campo y organizar la comida dentro de la casa

Cada quien hizo lo que tenía que hacer y al volver Rin ya duchada, todos se fueron al río a jugar un rato; Con lo que no contaban es que Koriu también se uniría a la diversión, mojando a todos por igual, ya que se encargo de tumbar a cada uno al río, queriendo o no mojarse ninguno se escapó de las travesuras del enorme perro.

A unos metros en el campamento, los dos adultos responsables del paseo se encargaban de que todo estuviera listo para el resto de días. Las tiendas estaban armadas y aseguradas a la tierra con estacas, las provisiones estaban correctamente organizadas, el botiquín estaba a la mano, las pertenencias de cada quien están debidamente ubicadas en la tienda pequeña, solo faltaba preparar la comida para la hora del almuerzo que ya estaba cerca.

**Bankotsu:** ¿Por qué no van ustedes también a jugar al río? Hasta acá se escuchan los gritos de emoción de los demás, parece que se lo están pasando muy bien

**Hakudoshi:** (le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Shippo, ambos ocultaban algo) prefiero quedarme acá y ayudar con el almuerzo, quizá mañana me anime a jugar en el río

**Shippo:** si, yo también quiero ayudar con la cocina, será divertido cocinar algo al aire libre

**Bankotsu:** (los notó extraños) ¿sucede algo niños? Los veo medio sospechosos a ambos

**Hakudoshi:** nada, absolutamente nada. Mejor me voy a la casa rodante para sacar los insumos que necesitaremos para el almuerzo

**Shippo:** si, yo también voy para ayudarlo (ambos se metieron a la casa rodante)

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó a su novia que estaba tratando de prender la pequeña estufa de camping) ¿te puedo ayudar preciosa? Veo que tienes un duelo con la estufa y ella está ganando)

**Midoriko:** ¡aish! ¡estufa odiosa! Me está haciendo quedar mal. A lo largo de mi carrera he tratado con diferente tipo de utensilios y estufas, pero esta la primera vez que uso una para camping, es…es… ¡uish!… ¡es tan complicada de encender!

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió divertido) no es tan difícil, solo debes girar la perilla, encender el fosforo y ¡listo! prendió, no es tan diferente a las demás estufas

**Midoriko:** (…) ¡waa! ¡la estufa me ganó! No es justo, otro caso que pierdo

**Bankotsu:** ¿otro? ¿qué otro caso has perdido?

**Midoriko:** uno fue cuando Kuroro, dejó al descubierto que lo soborné y otro cuando Koriu se quedó a dormir en el cuarto dejando mi crimen infraganti al descubierto y ahora esta estufa permite, que el lado contrario me gane

**Bankotsu:** yo acepto sobornos, si me das uno aceptare que ganaste y borrare de tu expediente este caso (ella le dio un dulce beso) uhm… ese soborno me gustó, está bien, caso cerrado, tu ganaste (le sonrió y le devolvió el beso)

Mientras los adultos se demostraban afecto mutuamente… dentro de la casa rodante Shippo y Hakudoshi idean un plan para no ser descubiertos.

**Hakudoshi:** ¿dónde lo meteremos para que Ban y Miko, no se percaten de su presencia?

**Shippo:** debajo del camarote cabe, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie se eche

**Hakudoshi:** ¿y Koriu? Lo va a olfatear, va ser muy sospechoso

**Shippo:** lo cambiaremos de lugar de rato en rato

**Hakudoshi:** cambiarlo de lugar ¿a dónde?... comienzo a pensar que fue una mala idea traerlo

**Shippo:** ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo nos queda ocultarlo

**Hakudoshi:** por ahora que se quede debajo del camarote, luego lo pondremos en la tienda pequeña y luego uhm… en la casa de Koriu, el casi no entra ahí y si lo encuentra no le hará daño

**Shippo:** ok, ahora salgamos con las cosas, antes que sospechen algo nuestros tíos (tomaron un par de cajas de hamburguesas, un par de bolsas de pan, otras cosas y salieron para ayudar a cocinarlas)

Sus tíos por lo sumergidos que estaban en sus caricias no se percataron del nerviosismo de los niños. Mantener oculta su travesura les estaba comenzando a pesar, pero como sus tíos estaban entretenidos con sus caricias y la preparación del almuerzo, ellos también se relajaron y se olvidaron del problemilla.

Minutos después los que habían estado en el río volvieron incluyendo la mascota que creó un gran alboroto al decidir sacudirse en frente de los que no habían ido a nadar.

**Shippo:** ¡Koriu! ¡me mojaste toditito! ¡tú con tu tamañote y yo con mi tamañito!... ¡eres un abusivo!

**Hakudoshi:** deja de quejarte, que no eres el único, yo también estoy empapado

**Bankotsu:** en vista que ambos están mojados ¿Por qué no toma una par de toallas y lo secan?

**Rin:** ¿yo también puedo?

**Kanna:** ¿y yo? también quiero secarlo

**Bankotsu:** ¡claro! A mas sean más rápido se secara

Entre los cuatro niños lo empezaron a secar y el era el perro más feliz del planeta, era querido, mimado y ahora masajeado a 8 manos cual SPA… se revolcaba de emoción sobre una colchoneta de espuma impermeable que los niños pusieron en el suelo para evitar que se ensuciara con la tierra. Una vez que estuvo completamente seco, le dio una gran lamida a cada uno en forma de agradecimiento envidando a cada uno de los niños a la ducha.

El campamento no podía ser lo mismo sin Koriu, el era el encargado indirectamente de la diversión extra, ya que por su afectuosa forma de ser mantenía divertidos a todos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron aseados y lejos de las lamidas afectuosas de la mascota, pudieron disfrutar de un rústico almuerzo al aire libre, que por tratarse del primer día la comida fue algo sencilla. Sopas ramens instantáneas y hamburguesas de pavo.

Finalizado el almuerzo, algunos se pusieron a descansar, otros a jugar con el perro y otros a explorar el lugar, para saber que cosas interesantes se podrían hacer en grupo.

El lugar era muy grande, había montañas que se podían que se podían escalar o dar una larga caminata de aventura y apreciar desde la cima todo el lugar.

También habían botes de remo en el enorme río y el bosque invitaba ser explorado y recorrido.

Si se ponía atención, se podía escuchar los sonidos que emitían los animales que durante el día se mantenían en casi inactividad pero por la noche salían para conseguir alimentos o simplemente pasear.

El claro día se fue oscureciendo poco a poco. El lugar contaba con algunas comodidades, pero solo contaba con iluminación eléctrica en partes estratégicas como las cabañas, duchas, servicios higiénicos y el tópico.

La falta de luz eléctrica en el área de camping era adrede para dar un efecto ambiente 100% natural, ya que después de todo los campistas viajaban hasta allí precisamente hallar eso, por lo que la zona donde se encontraban todos se oscureció por completo y solo eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna y muchísimas estrellas que dejaban ver.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver, ya que en la ciudad algo así, no se podía apreciar por su gran cantidad de luces nocturnas artificiales.

**Shippo:** ¡wuooo! ¡no sabía que existieran tantas estrellas! ¡nunca había visto tantas juntas en mi vida! ¡es increíble!

**Midoriko:** en la ciudad, no se pueden ver como en el campo

**Rin:** ¿por qué? ¿por qué, en la ciudad se ven tan poquitas y acá se ven muchas?

**Bankotsu:** es por el ambiente, acá no hay contaminación, ni tanta modernidad. En cambio en la ciudad hay muchas luces y contaminación

**Kohaku:** cuando estuve de viaje con mi hermana y los demás, en Sapporo, nos fuimos a un club campestre y el cielo se veía igual de que este

**Hakudoshi:** a mi hermana le encanta ver el cielo por la noche, dice que observar las estrellas y contemplar el esplendor de la luna puede curar cualquier tipo herida sentimental

**Kanna:** ella nos contó, que la primera vez que conversó con Sesshomaru, fue mientras miraban una bella noche llena de estrellas y desde ese entonces sintió que se enamoraron

Ese último comentario extrañamente causo nostalgia en el corazón de Midoriko, no entendió porque escuchar eso le hizo sentir algo de tristeza, por lo que para disipar su pena propuso hacer una fogata y derretir malvaviscos.

Fue una idea que encantó a todos, una fogata era lo único que faltaba para que el paseo fuera un campamento autentico.

Durante la fogata, todos intercambiaron bromas, anécdotas y opiniones acerca del paseo.

El día había llegado a su fin y poco a poco el sueño se fue a apoderando de los más pequeños. Alrededor de las 11:00 p.m solo quedaban en pie los adultos y el mayor de los niños, aunque la niña mayor también comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Haber manejado durante tantas horas en carretera, había consumido parte de sus energías.

**Midoriko:** chicos, me voy a dormir, ya no aguanto el sueño (le dio un beso a su novio, le hizo un cariño en la cabeza a Kohaku y se metió su tienda a descansar

**Bankotsu:** en un momento te hago compañía preciosa

**Kohaku:** creo que me voy a ir a dormir a la casa, dormir entre tanto niño pequeño no me es muy cómodo

**Bankotsu:** lo dices como si fueras todo un adulto

**Kohaku:** no lo digo en ese sentido, lo digo por lo que entre Shippo y Rin suelen moverse mucho y hasta patean mientras duermen además debo… (se mantuvo en silencio, no podía decir porque debía dormir en la casa rodante)

**Bankotsu:** debes ¿qué? ¿por qué te detuviste?

**Kohaku:** debo… ¡debo irme a dormir ya! O no me levantare a tiempo mañana ¡hasta mañana tío! (se metió con rapidez a la casa y se recostó sobre la cama, cambiando antes de posición la jaula del conejo que mantenían oculto entre todos)

Bankotsu se fue a hacerle compañía a su novia que yacía plácidamente dormida sobre el colchón inflable dentro de la tienda. Se colocó a su lado y la abrazó quedándose profundamente dormida casi de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente tres de los cinco niños ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban cuchichiando entre ellos, dentro de la casa rodante. Los tres se veían afligidos por algo…

**Shippo:** ahora, si que estamos en problemas

**Kanna:** ¿no te fijaste anoche si Kuroro estaba en su jaula?

**Kohaku:** antes de echarme a dormir lo puse en la cama de arriba, pero durante la noche escuche ruidos, como si Kuroro mordisqueara algo y debo de haberlo liberado inconscientemente mientras dormía

**Kanna:** ¿quieres decir que estando sonámbulo lo sacaste de su jaula?

**Kohaku:** creo que sí, eso es lo único que se me ocurre

**Shippo:** ¿ahora que le decimos a Rin? ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?... el lugar es muy grande

**Kanna:** ¿y si le decimos a tía Miko sobre Kuroro?

**Kohaku:** no creo que nos ayude esta vez, ella bien claro nos dijo que no lo trajéramos

**Shippo:** (suspiró) ¿qué haremos? ¿qué haremos? piensa, piensa (se decía a sí mismo) ¡ohh! ¡ya sé! ¡hagamos que Koriu olfatee la cama de Kuroro y que siga su rastro

**Kohaku:** ok, cambiémonos de ropa y alistemos a Koriu, antes que los demás despierten, si Rin se entera que perdí a su conejo ¡me mata!

Los tres niños se cambiaron los pijamas, le colocaron el arnés al perro y le hicieron oler la camita del conejo.

El perro casi de inmediato se puso a rastrear al conejo, su instinto de caza corría por sus venas, por lo que era la mejor alternativa que tenían los niños para ubicar al conejito perdido. Con lo que no contaban era que en el bosque habían diverso tipos de animalitos como lagartijas, ardillas, algunas aves e insectos de regular tamaño, por lo que el perro poco adiestrado en caza, persiguió todo aquello que se movía.

Pasaron aproximadamente 1 hora persiguiendo topo tipo de animales, hasta que de pronto del enorme perro salió corriendo a toda prisa con dirección al campamento, arrastrando a toda prisa consigo a los niños que lo llevaban sujeto de la correa (fue llamado con el silbato y el de inmediato respondió)

Ya todos estaban levantados y al faltar los niños y el perro, Midoriko llamó a Koriu estando segura que así encontraría a los pequeños faltantes

**Midoriko:** ¡sabía que estaban con Koriu! ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué se adentraron en el bosque?

Ninguno sabía bien que contestar, si decían la verdad se meterían en un gran lío y si mentían también. Se sentía acorralados entre la espada y la pared.

**Kohaku:** fuimos a darle un paseo a Koriu, de paso que conocíamos un poco más el bosque

**Kanna:** como Shippo y yo nos levantamos temprano, quisimos acompañar a Kohaku

**Midoriko:** uohh… ¿están seguros que solo fue eso?

**Shippo:** si, solo fue eso, el bosque nos da miedo de noche… por… por… lo que quisimos saber cómo es de día

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó a los niños) muy bien, pequeños aventureros, dejen las exploraciones por ahora y aséense para tomar desayuno

Los niños se fueron a hacer lo que su tío les pidió y mientras se dirigían a los servicios higiénicos se decían entre sí ¿qué iban hacer? ¿Cómo encontrarían a Kuroro? Ninguno sabía que hacer, lo único que les quedaba por hacer, era esperar que el conejo saliera de su escondite o pedir ayuda a uno de sus tíos, pero ninguno de los tres se animaba a hacer ello.

Terminaron de asearse y regresaron al campamento para tomar desayuno, se sentaron al lado de los demás, pero de sus rostros no se borraba la preocupación.

Por más que Midoriko les preguntó que era lo que les ocurría, los tres respondieron que nada.

Finalizado el desayuno, todos se fueron de excursión por la montaña.

Bankotsu el día anterior había encontrado un pintoresco camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la cima de la montaña, desde la cual se podía divisar todo el lugar a manera de mirador.

La caminata hasta la cima duró unas 3 horas. Al llegar, el paisaje era espléndido se podía divisar perfectamente la inmensidad del bosque que los rodeaba, el caudaloso, cristalino y apacible río a un lado; Podían divisar a la perfección su campamento y las demás instalaciones de la zona de camping, como las cabañas de madera que desde altura donde se hallaban parecían pequeñas casas de muñecas y los campistas hormigas.

Admiraron el paisaje durante algunos minutos y decidieron retornar al campamento para empezar la preparación del almuerzo y poder continuar con el resto del itinerario para el día.

El día se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que la noche ocupo su lugar.

Tanto niños como adultos se encontraban conversando alrededor de la fogata cuando de pronto el tema de conversación se desvió hacía las historias de terror, historias que nunca faltaban en ningún campamento, por lo que cada uno debía contar una historia diferente.

La mayoría de historias fueron algo difícil de creer por lo que no causaron miedo, pero siendo ya casi la media noche…

**Bankotsu:** (empezó a narrar su historia) esto ocurrió en este mismo lugar hace mucho años atrás.

Una mujer se aventuró a acampar sola, puesto que su auto se averió en la carretera y como era de noche no supo a donde ir.

Estacionó su auto lo más cerca que pudo de la zona de camping, armó su tienda casi a oscuras y se echó a descansar… pero cuando estaba durmiendo… alguien tocó a la puerta de su tienda. Ella se levantó… abrió la tienda y se encontró con una niño que le pidió agua… ella se dio media vuelta, le ofreció una botella con agua… sin embargo el niño no mostraba su rostro mientras bebía… la mujer sintió curiosidad y le pregunto al niño… ¿Quién eres?... el niño, acercó su rostro muy pero muy cerca al de la mujer sin mostrarse, se aceró a ella lo mas que pudo y… le grito… ¡SOY UN DEMONIO!

Aquella historia asustó de sobre manera al grupo de niños que estaban poniendo especial atención; Dejándose escuchar un estruendoso grito… ¡Kiahhh! Todos los presentes gritaron por el susto y sin pensarlo 2 veces se metieron todos excepto Kohaku, en la tienda de campaña más grande.

**Kohaku:** (no podía parar de reír ante la reacción de los demás) ja, ja, ja, esa historia no da miedo ¡no sé porque han reaccionado así!

**Bankotsu:** ya me esperaba algo así de Miko, pero no de los demás.

¡Miko! ¡vamos, sal de la tienda! ¡todavía falta tu historia!

**Midoriko:** (asomó su cabeza fuera de la tienda) ¡no! ¡no pienso salir de aquí! ¡me muero de miedo! (se metió en la tienda y cerró la puerta)

**Bankotsu:** ¡vamos fue solo una historia! Nada de lo que dije es cierto, sal de la tienda, para poder irnos a dormir

**Midoriko:** (desde adentro de la tienda) ¡duerme tú sólo! ¡yo me quedo con los niños!

**Kohaku:** parece que en verdad se asustó

**Bankotsu:** muy bien ¡como gustes! Te veo en la mañana

**Kohaku:** me voy a dormir a la casa, hasta mañana tío

**Bankotsu:** hasta mañana (apagó la fogata, se refugió en su tienda y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato)

**1 hora después…**

Midoriko acompañaba a Rin a ir al baño, cuando de pronto un extraño ruido proveniente del bosque las espantó, soltando ambas un estruendoso grito de horror.

Bankotsu al oírlas gritar, se levantó de un saltó, tomó su linterna y corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos de las chicas. Las buscó rápidamente con la linterna y las encontró paradas abrazándose una a la otra casi a la entrada del bosque.

**Bankotsu:** ¿que ocurrió? ¿por qué gritaron?

**Midoriko:** escuchamos un ruido extraño que vino del bosque

**Bankotsu:** (alumbró parte del bosque y enfocó una lechuza, tratando de cazar algo) es solo una lechuza y parece que interrumpimos su caza… uhm… parece que era un conejo lo que trataba de cazar (alumbró nuevamente y enfocó un conejito blanco con manchas marrones)

**Rin:** ¡ohh! ¡es Kuroro! ¡la lechuza se lo quiere comer!

**Ban y Miko:** ¿¡trajiste a Kuroro!

**Rin:** (chocaba sus dedos índices en forma nerviosa) yo… etto… si

**Midoriko:** ¡ay no! ¿qué vamos hacer si lo caza la lechuza?

**Bankotsu:** ustedes regresen al campamento, yo tratare de capturar a Kuroro, antes que lo haga la lechuza

**Rin:** ¿pero si aparece el niño demonio del agua?

**Bankotsu:** (estaba molesto por la desobediencia de su sobrina, pero con su comentario, se le pasó el enojo) no te preocupes, la historia que conté no es cierta ¡los demonios, no existen!

Ustedes solo regresen al campamento. Yo volveré cuando haya atrapado a Kuroro (las dejó y se adentró en el bosque)

**Rin:** ¿crees que este bien? Tengo miedo que se encuentre con el demonio que pide agua

**Midoriko:** (estaba igual de asustada que su sobrina, pero disimuló) no te preocupes sweetie, estoy segura que tu tío volverá con Kuroro.

Lo que si jovencita, al volver a casa, estarás castigada por desobedecernos

**Rin:** pero tía… yo… yo… traje a Kuroro a escondidas porque me daba pena que se quede solito en la casa.

La nana Kaede se iba a quedar en la mansión y ¿quién le iba a dar de comer y beber Kuroro?

**Midoriko:** antes de venir le deje un bebedero lleno de agua, un plato con abundante comida y si se le acababa ¡tenía todo el jardín para comérselo si quería! Así que el hecho de que se quedara sólo, no es una excusa ¿entendiste?

**Rin:** si tía, entiendo que estaré castigada

**Midoriko:** vamos al campamento, te dejaré con los demás y volveré para esperar a tu tío

Se dirigieron al campamento y todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Rin se acomodó al lado de Shippo e intento dormir, pero no pudo, por lo preocupada que estaba por su tío y por el conejo.

Midoriko se refugió en su tienda esperando por su novio.

Espero y espero, hasta que la impaciencia le ganó y decidió ir a su encuentro, caminó hasta la entrada del bosque donde había sido la última vez que lo vio y después de esperarlo unos minutos el salió con el conejo en la mano.

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko! ¿qué haces acá? te pedí que me esperaras en el campamento

**Midoriko:** lo sé, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti. Temía que te hubieras perdido o te hubiera pasado algo malo

**Bankotsu:** no tenías porque preocuparte, el bosque no es tan grande como para perderme y si me pasaba algo te llamaba al celular para que me auxiliaras.

Ten (le entregó el conejo) fue difícil atraparlo, asegúrate de meterlo en su jaula por favor. Tuve que recorrer gran parte el bosque y ahora estoy todo sucio. Voy a ir al campamento por una toalla y luego me daré una ducha

Caminaron juntos hasta el campamento. Al llegar, Miko encerró al conejo en su jaula y él tomo unas toallas, ropa limpia y se fue a duchar. Estaba fastidiado y algo molesto por la pequeña travesía que tuvo que pasar para atrapar al conejo.

Se dirigió hasta las duchas, empezó a bañarse… cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercó al lugar.

**Midoriko:** (estaba cubierta solo con una toalla y llevaba una pijama en sus manos) ¿hay sitio para uno más?

**Bankotsu:** es casi la 1:00 a.m ¿estás segura de querer bañarte a esta hora?

**Midoriko:** accidentalmente cai sobre un charco de lodo y estoy toda sucia. Me dio miedo ir vestidor de damas, por eso vine acá… ¡pero bueno! ¿me vas a dejar ducharme contigo o me vas a dejar acá afuera muriéndome de frió?

**Bankotsu:** (abrió la puerta de vidrio corrugado de la ducha) está bien pasa, debemos darnos prisa, los niños podrían despertarse y asustarse si no nos encuentran

**Midoriko:** si tú me bañas, podemos terminar más rápido (él le sonrió e hizo lo que ella le solicito, bañarla era algo que le gustaba mucho, le fascinaba sentir su delicada piel y besarla en el proceso. Casi siempre el simple baño se convertía en algo más, pero en esta ocasión solo fue una corta y agradable ducha)

Unos minutos después, salieron del vestidor tomados de las manos y se dirigieron hasta el campamento que estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros.

Al llegar se toparon con una enternecedora escena… en la tienda donde se encontraban los niños… Koriu se había metido y estaba sirviendo como una almohada peluda tamaño familiar, todos los niños que estaban estratégicamente acomodados sobre el enorme perro y el estaba profundamente dormido recostados sobre su panza apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras aparentemente cuidando de los cuatro niños.

**Bankotsu:** (en voz baja) ¡ese perro siempre me sorprende! conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve más cercano a los niños

**Midoriko:** (también en voz baja) creo que fue una buena elección que tú te lo quedaras y no que se fuera a la mansión como perro guardián

**Bankotsu:** será mejor que los dejemos tranquilos y nosotros tratemos de dormir algo, esta noche ha sido de lo más agitada

**Midoriko:** y aun nos queda 1 noche mas ¿Cómo nos ira mañana?

**Bankotsu:** (suspiró hondo) me temo que deberemos volver mañana a la ciudad (dio unos pasos hacía su tienda, siendo seguido por su novia) ya que pasado mañana debo volver a España

**Midoriko:** (se olvidó del silencio de la noche y gritó) ¿¡qué! (él le pidió que no gritara por los niños y le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que ingrese a la tienda) ¿Cómo que te vas a España nuevamente? ¿qué pasó esta vez?

**Bankotsu:** será solo por un mes. No iré sólo, me voy con Kagome y Myoga, ellos estarán a cargo de la ampliación de la clínica, por lo que viajaremos los tres para ponernos de acuerdo

**Midoriko:** (hizo puchero) ¡un mes! ¡no, es justo! Otra vez estaremos separados y aunque quiera ir a verte, no podré, me comprometí con Koga a ayudarlo con los detalles de su boda por lo que los próximos fines de semana acompañare a Ayame a ver todo lo que necesite

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó dulcemente) no te angusties ¡veras que el tiempo pasara rápido!

**Midoriko:** eso espero…aunque… antes que te vayas… necesito que me prometas algo

**Bankotsu:** lo que tú quieras preciosa

**Midoriko:** (se separó unos centímetros de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos) prométeme, que será la última vez que nos separemos

**Bankotsu:** tengo algo mejor que eso… ¿por qué no mejor a mi regreso?... ¿no, nos casamos?

**Midoriko:** (se le paralizó el mundo, su corazón le decía ¡sí! Pero su mente le decía ¡no!) etto… me tomas por sorpresa (se sintió nerviosa y se zafó del abrazo) no sé que responderte… yo… yo… necesito tiempo para darte una respuesta ¿qué te parece si te respondo cuando vuelvas?

**Bankotsu:** (acarició su rostro) tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo esperar por tu repuesta el tiempo que sea necesario (le dio un dulce beso y se echaron a dormir. Por esa noche no había más nada que decir)

Muy temprano por la mañana, Rin había reunido a todos sus amigos para preparar el desayuno, tratando de ese modo aminorar su castigo que consistía en un mes sin poder ir a visitarlos a sus casas o que ellos la visiten a la suya.

**Kanna:** ¿tú crees que también nos castigaran a nosotros por haberte ayudado?

**Rin:** no lo creo, la idea de traer a Kuroro fue mía, por lo que la única culpable soy yo

**Shippo:** aunque no puedas ir a mi casa durante un mes, nos podremos ver en la escuela

**Rin:** ¡no será lo mismo! Es más divertido cuando estamos en tu casa o te quedas en la mía

**Hakudoshi:** ¡se te olvida que para toda regla hay una excepción!

**Rin:** ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

**Hakudoshi:** tu tía, te castigó por un mes, sin poder ir a nuestras casas o nosotros a la tuya pero… no dijo nada acerca de los domingos familiares

**Rin:** ¡es cierto! Shippo es hijo de mis tíos Inuyasha y Kagome y ustedes son los hermanos de Kagura, por lo que son considerados parte de la familia… eso quiere decir que los podre ver los domingos ¡yeee! (entre los cuatro saltaron de emoción, sin contar que alguien los escuchó de cerca)

**Midoriko:** muy astuto de tu parte Hakudoshi, sin embargo, cuando digo que estas castigada… me refiero también a los domingos familiares.

Lo siento mucho sweetie, pero este hecho lo sabrá tu papá y estoy segura que me apoyara en que durante 1 mes, los domingos no podrás ir a la mansión

**Rin:** ¡pero tía! ¡no es justo!... ¿Qué se supone que hare los domingos si no puedo estar con mis abuelos y mis tíos?

**Midoriko:** te la pasaras estudiando en casa

**Shippo:** ¡auch! Ese sí que es un muy feo castigo

**Midoriko:** debiste pensar las consecuencias antes de desobedecernos a tu tío y a mí

**Rin:** si tía, tienes razón… (con voz afligida) aprendí la lección

**Midoriko:**(miró alrededor) ¿Dónde está Kohaku? Necesito que todos estemos reunidos para hacerles un anuncio muy importante

**Hakudoshi:** se fue a pasear por el bosque junto con Koriu, no debe tardar en volver

**Midoriko:** iré a buscarlos (se veía algo fastidiada y molesta)

**Kanna:** es mi imaginación o está algo distinta

**Hakudoshi:** se le veía seria ¿se habrá peleado con el tío Bankotsu?

**Shippo:** es la primera vez que la veo tan seria

**Rin:** nunca antes me había castigado tan severamente, por lo general me levantaba el castigo casi al instante, pero parece que esta vez va en serio

En lo que los niños intentaban descifrar que es lo que le pasaba a su muy querida tía, el novio de ella se les acercó.

**Bankotsu:** buenos días niños ¿qué tal durmieron anoche?

**Kanna:** tío ¿te peleaste con tía Miko?

**Bankotsu:** (le extraño la pregunta) no ¿sucede algo con ella?

**Rin:** parece molesta… anoche me impuso un castigo y hoy me confirmó que lo llevaría a cabo

**Bankotsu:** (se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de ella) lo que sucede, es que lo hiciste fue algo peligroso.

Nos desobedeciste a los dos y eso tiene molesta y triste a Miko. Siente que tú no la respetas, ella puede actuar como una niña grande, pero no deja de ser una adulta que debe cumplir con ciertas responsabilidades como cuidar de ti

**Rin:** pero traer a Kuroro no fue tan grave ¿o sí?

**Bankotsu:** casi fue comido por una lechuza, indujiste a tus amigos a mentir, ellos por querer ayudarte se expusieron buscando al conejo… entonces… ¿tú que crees? ¿fue algo grave lo que hiciste o no?

**Rin:** si lo pones así creo que si fue algo muy malo, lo que hice

**Kanna:** la tía Miko parecía molesta antes de irse a buscar a Kohaku y nos dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos

**Bankotsu:** (se preocupó por primero que dijo) ¿Kohaku? Donde esta él y ¿Dónde está Miko?

**Hakudoshi:** Kohaku, se llevó a pasear a Koriu por el bosque

**Bankotsu:** ¡no puede ser! ¡el bosque es peligros, si se adentran demasiado! Niños… comiencen a empacar sus cosas ¡hoy mismo nos regresamos a la ciudad! Eso era lo que su tía les tenía que decir.

Mientras tanto intentare ubicar a Kohaku.

No sabía bien que hacer, no podía dejar solo a los pequeños, sin embargo tampoco podía permitir que su sobrino y su novia se adentraran mas en el bosque, ya que el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que se perdieran con facilidad.

Regresó a su tienda, buscó el silbato para perros y lo tocó tres veces, con la esperanza que todos estuvieran juntos y regresaran.

Tan solo un par de minutos después el enorme perro salió abruptamente de entre los arbustos… salió… pero sólo.

Bankotsu decidió mantener la calma y esperar a que aparecieran.

Transcurrieron 20 minutos y no aparecieron.

Ya casi había terminado de empacar todo, solo le faltaba desarmar las tiendas, cuando los niños se les acercaron inquietos por la situación.

**Rin:** ¿por qué todavía, no regresan tía Miko y Kohaku?

**Bankotsu:** no se preocupen, deben estar buscando el camino de regreso.

Mientras, terminemos de guardar las cosas, para que cuando ellos regresen podamos volver a la ciudad

**Kanna:** antes de guardar todo, deberíamos tomar desayuno para tener energías, mi hermana siempre nos dice que si no empezamos el día bien, terminaremos mal

**Bankotsu:** tienes razón, ustedes vayan tomando desayuno, yo iré desarmando las tiendas

Pasaron 5 minutos… cuando de pronto Koriu le comenzó a ladrar a los arbustos como avisando que algo o alguien se encontraba entre ellos.

Movió su cola en forma agitada y empezó a jadear como si estuviera emocionado y de pronto… ¡Bingo!... aparecieron los dos miembros faltantes del grupo.

**Midoriko: **¡iuff! ¡sí que es profundo ese bosque! De no ser por tu excelente memoria me hubiera perdido para siempre

**Kohaku:** y de no ser por ti, hubiera seguido buscando no hubiera encontrado la salida

**Bankotsu:** (se encontraba desarmando las tiendas a unos metros cuando los escuchó, dejo todo de lado y fue hasta la entrada del bosque) ¡Miko! ¡Kohaku! ¡que alegría que estén bien!

**Midoriko:** ¡perdón por haberte preocupado! Me fui en busca de Kohaku y sin darme cuenta me perdí.

No fue hasta que vi a Koriu pasar a toda velocidad por mi lado que lo puede encontrar, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos, ambos nos perdimos y empezamos a dar vueltas en círculo una y otra vez

**Kohaku:** gracias a los conocimientos de Midoriko pudimos llegar ¿sabías que es una excelente trepadora de árboles? Se subió a uno muy alto y desde ahí pudo ver el campamento

**Bankotsu:** ¡ahora resulta que no solo eres una fierecilla indomable! ¡sino que también toda una mona experta trepadora de árboles!… ¡ahh! ¡ya entiendo porque te dicen Miko!

**Midoriko:** ¡ni se te ocurra, decir el porqué!

**Kohaku:** por mico… ¿ósea por mono? (soltó una sonora carcajada)

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, entre todos terminaron de empacar las cosas.

Se sentina felices por los días vividos en el campamento, pero también tristes de que este se hubiera acortado.

Como aun faltaba un par de horas para emprender su viaje de regreso, todos excepto Bankotsu, decidieron ir a jugar al río.

En lo que Bankotsu ponía cada cosa en su lugar para poder partir, los demás incluyendo el perro se divertían a lo grande en el río.

Faltando tan solo una hora para partir, todos se reunieron alrededor de la casa rodante, puesto que ya no quedaba ni rastro de lo que había sido el campamento.

La nostalgia fue el sentimiento que invadió al grupo, excepto a los adultos.

Midoriko estaba preocupada por el estado físico de su novio, tanto él como ella no habían dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior y él se había llevado la parte más pesada del trabajo, desmantelando todo el campamento.

**Midoriko:** amor ¿no deseas que conduzca hasta la ciudad?

**Bankotsu:** no es necesario, no me siento cansado

**Midoriko:** son 5 horas en carretera, es un viaje bastante pesado. Déjame al menos manejar un trecho

**Bankotsu:** está bien, ya que insistes, nos dividiremos la ruta, tú empezaras y cuando sientas que ya no puedes me pasas el volante ¿de acuerdo?

**Midoriko:** perfecto, partamos de una vez, si nos demoramos más de la cuenta nos agarrara la noche en plena carretera.

Todos subieron a la casa rodante, se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares y con Midoriko al volante partieron.

Ella tuvo mucha razón en tomar la decisión de conducir, puesto que su novio que iba como copiloto, se quedó profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos de emprender el viaje.

El recorrido fue prácticamente silencioso, puesto que los niños viajaron dormidos y los únicos despiertos eran la mascotas que rato en rato hacían ruido haciendo notar su presencia.

Midoriko manejó las 5 largas horas de regreso a casa ella sola, puesto que todos se mantuvieron dormidos durante todo el trayecto y solo se despertaron cuando el vehículo se encontró totalmente detenido.

Se sentía emocionada consigo misma por haber logrado conducir un trecho tan largo y pesado, sin ayuda de nadie, se sentía toda una experta al volante.

Abrió la puerta de la casa rodante y el primero en bajar a toda prisa fue Koriu, inundando el jardín de la entrada.

El pobre perro se había contenido las ganas de mixionar durante todo el largo viaje, ya que su ama por la emoción de conducir sin parar, se olvidó de hacer algunas paradas.

**Midoriko:** (acarició sobre su lomo a Koriu) lo siento chico, me olvide de ti por completo.

(se acercó a la casa rodante y gritó) ¡chicos, llegamos a casa!

Entre dormidos y despiertos los ocupantes de la casa rodante, fueron reaccionando, percatándose de conde estaban.

**Bankotsu:** (giró su cabeza a los lados un par de veces para ubicarse) ¿llegamos, tan pronto?

**Midoriko:** (desde la ventana del copiloto) ¡buenas noche dormilón! Te dije que estabas cansado y tú de necio no me hacías caso

**Bankotsu:** lo siento preciosa, me deje llevar por el arrullo del movimiento

**Midoriko:** (sonriendo por la emoción) ¡debes reconocer, que soy una gran conductora!

**Bankotsu:** si lo eres, para haber manejado tú sola un trecho tan largo, sin tener práctica alguna, debo admitir que eres una gran conductora.

(Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás) ¡bueno chicos, hora de desempacar!

**Rin:** (sobándose los ojos por el sueño) ¿ahora que ya llegamos, qué vamos hacer? Todavía nos queda un día de vacaciones

**Kohaku:** yo no quiero volver a casa aun, se suponía que el campamento duraría hasta mañana

**Kanna:** además en cuanto no separemos, no vernos a Rin en un mes

**Shippo:** eso es cierto

**Midoriko:** ¡calma niños, calma! Ya había previsto ese detalle, por lo que… ¡haremos una pijamada, en casa! ¿qué les parece?

**Todos los niños:** ¡siii! ¡pijamada! ¡que divertido!

**Hakudoshi:** ¿qué se supone que se hace en una pijamada?

**Rin:** te quedas despierto hasta muy tarde, vez películas de lo que quieras, preparas cosas deliciosas y te diviertes mucho

**Bankotsu:** podrán empezar con su pijamada en cuanto terminemos de desempacar todas las cosas. Debo devolver la casa rodante en 2 horas

Todos los niños se pusieron a bajar sus cosas y las dejaron dentro de la casa. La única que no movió un dedo fue Midoriko, ella se había ganado el derecho a descansar por haber manejado todo el trayecto de regreso, sin embargo aprovecho que todos se encontraban ocupados, para hornear galletas para la pijamada.

Entre todos dejaron la casa rodante desocupada en tan solo 1 hora de ese modo Bankotsu se la pudo llevar de vuelta al lugar donde la rentó.

Mientras se llevaba la casa rodante, Midoriko y los niño se prepararon para la pijamada, la cual decidieron convertir en una extensión del campamento.

Armaron la tienda más grande en medio de la sala, asaron malvaviscos en la chimenea y pusieron una película de terror en lugar de contar historias.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que el dueño de casa regresó.

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó hasta la sala, donde se encontraban los niños viendo una película) preciosa, acompáñame a la habitación un momento por favor

**Midoriko:** ¿qué sucede? ¿es algo importante?... porque la película está muy buena

**Bankotsu:** si, es algo muy importante lo que te debo decir (ella se levanto del sillón y lo acompañó hasta la habitación de ambos)

**Midoriko:** ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué tanto misterio?

**Bankotsu:** no hay misterio alguno, solo quería hablar contigo a solas.

Acabo de recibir una llamada desde España y por lo que se me ha informado, debo quedarme por allá al menos 2 meses

**Midoriko:** (se cayó sentada sobre la cama. Estaba sorprendida con la noticia) ¿2 meses? ¿por qué 2 meses? Anoche me dijiste que solo sería un mes y ¡ahora me dices que serán 2! ¿qué, mañana cuando estés en el aeropuerto me dirás que son 3?

**Bankotsu:** (se sentó al lado de ella) tú sabías que las cosas serían así, te lo explique cuando regresé aquella vez. Te explique que yo ya me había hecho la idea de quedarme por allá y si volví fue por ti

**Midoriko:** lo sé y lo comprendo, pero no puedo evitar ponerme triste, ya me había hecho la idea de estar separados un mes, pero ahora con lo que me dices, debo hacerme a la idea nuevamente y eso me duele ¿tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar?

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó) tanto como yo a ti mi adorada fierecilla.

Hare todo lo posible para viajar cada vez que me sea posible y tú también podrías hacer lo mismo (se separó de ella y notó que estaba llorando) ¡amor! ¡no te pongas triste! Sé que será duro para los dos, pero si todo sale bien, es probable que sea la última vez que tenga que viajar por tanto tiempo

**Midoriko:** (se secó la lagrimas) me prometes que harás todo lo posible por venir aunque sea 1 vez por mes

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió dulcemente) desde luego mi amada fierecilla, no creo poder estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo (le dio un dulce beso y un abrazo) los niños te deben estar esperando, sin ti la pijamada no es lo mismo

**Midoriko:** es cierto, me había olvidado de ellos, debo volver a la sala antes que se termine la película ¿vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte acá para empacar?

**Bankotsu:** empacare lo más pronto que pueda y les hare compañía, lo prometo

Midoriko salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban los niños. Todos tenían cara de pánico por la película que estaban viendo.

Ella puso su mejor sonrisa, ocultando su tristeza y se sentó a disfrutar de la película con sus queridos sobrinos.

Poco a poco cada uno fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, primero fueron los más pequeños y luego los mellizos.

Entre Midoriko y Bankotsu, llevaron a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, los recostaron sobre las camas, arroparon y retornaron a la sala para continuar con la maratón de películas de horror.

El único que quedaba despierto era Kohaku, una vez más demostraba que era lo suficiente mayor como para poder soportar una noche de desvelo.

Siendo ya de madrugada y luego de 2 películas, Midoriko y Kohaku cayeron rendidos de sueño y cansancio.

Bankotsu llevó primero a Kohaku hasta su habitación y finalmente se hizo cargo de su amada novia.

Sentía algo de nostalgia verla dormir puesto que esa noche sería la última que la vería así hasta dentro de 2 meses, ya que por más que le había prometido volver lo antes posible, no le sería posible ya que sus múltiples responsabilidades lo acapararían durante todo ese tiempo o posiblemente más de lo previsto.

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad, cada quien hizo lo que debía o quería, hasta que llego la tarde y con ella la despedida.

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y cada niño debía regresar a su casa.

El primero en ser recogido fue Kohaku.

**Miroku:** (tocó a la puerta y fue recibido por Midoriko) ¡pero miren nada más, las puertas del cielo se abrieron y un ángel me da la bienvenida! (la abrazó fuertemente, pegándola a él)

**Midoriko:** (conocía bien las mañas de él por eso lo alejo un poco) a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, no te veo uhmm desde… el día que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto

**Miroku:** ¡eres realmente ingrata conmigo! ¡trabajamos casi juntos y nunca me vas a visitar!

**Midoriko:** (le invitó a pasar y lo guió hasta la sala) ¿Quién es el ingrato acá? ¿tú o yo? ¡tú trabajas en el piso 20 y yo en el primero ¡podrías ser tú quien me vaya a visitar… uhmm no sé a la hora de tu almuerzo o en tu descanso

**Miroku:** (la tomó de las manos y las frotó contra su rostro) ¡eso quiere decir que extrañas mi presencia! ¡descuida hermosa, te prometo que iré a verte!

**Midoriko:** (u.ú) no es precisamente como tú lo dices.

¿viniste por Kohaku verdad? Él está en el parque en estos momentos.

Hace unos minutos Bankotsu se llevó a los niños a jugar para allá ¿qué te parece si mientras esperamos me cuentas de Sango?

**Miroku:** mi adorada morena está muy bien, el próximo mes nacerá nuestro pequeño Hoshiomi (suspiró) lamentablemente será nuestro último hijo, mi adorada Sanguito dice que ya no desea más hijos

**Midoriko:** con Hoshiomi serían tres ¡yo creo que es suficiente! La comprendo

**Miroku:** si por mi fuera tendría mucho más hijos, pero si mi adorada morena ya no deseaba mas, supongo que tendré que aceptar su decisión

**Midoriko:** ¡como se ve que ustedes los hombres ven la maternidad como algo muy sencillo

**Miroku:** ¿por qué lo dices? ¿tú sigues con la idea de no tener hijos?

**Midoriko:** no exactamente… la verdad es… que yo… estoy tratando de quedar embarazada, pero parece que mis planes se suspenderán por un par de meses

**Miroku:** (con mirada picara) uhmm… eso quiere decir ¡que tu y Bankotsu están practicando mucho!

**Midoriko:** (se ruborizó ante el comentario) ¡no lo digas así, me haces sentir incomoda!

Nosotros tenemos el deseo de ser padres, pero él se ira de viaje a España esta noche por 2 meses y bueno (suspiró) supongo que no me quedara otra cosa más que esperar

**Miroku:** (se aceró a ella de forma picaresca) a mí no me molestaría ayudarte

**Midoriko:** jah, jah, que bueno que eres mi amigo y sé que estas bromeando, sino de una sola ¡patada! Te sacaría de acá

**Miroku:** tómatelo con humor mi querida amiga ¡ya verás que cuando menos lo esperas, estarás en la misma situación que yo!

**Midoriko:** ¿situación? ¿Qué situación?

**Miroku:** el de ser padre y estar perdidamente enamorada de cada uno de tus hijos

**Midoriko:** ¿hijos? ¿Quién habló de hijos? Yo solo quiero tener uno o una, no deseo mas

**Miroku:** eso dices por ahora, pero cuando cada mañana te despiertes y veas su lindo rostro, escuches su sonrisa y llene de alegría cada momento de tu vida, te darás cuenta que un solo hijo o hija no es suficiente

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) eso lo dices, porque tú no tienes que cargar con un bebé durante 9 meses en tu vientre, soportar un horrible parto y… y bueno… después de eso, lo demás es bonito y lleno de experiencias únicas e irrepetibles (comenzó a soñar con la idea de ser madre)… ¡de todos modos, no pienso tener más de un hijo! Claro a menos que sea como en el caso de Sango y tenga gemelas… en ese caso las cosas cambiarían un poco

En lo que conversaban acerca de hijos, paternidad y cosas referentes al tema. Bankotsu y los niños retornaron a casa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a unos exhaustos niños por haber jugado tanto y tras de ellos a un tío con un gran sonrisa.

**Kohaku:** (se acercó hasta la sala) ¡tío! ¡creí que llegarías más tarde!

**Miroku:** esa era la idea, pero tu hermana te extraña muchísimo y me pidió venir por ti lo más pronto posible

**Kohaku:** ¡uohm! ¡quería quedarme un poco más acá!

**Miroku:** el fin de semana te puedo traer (Kohaku agachó la mirada y se puso triste) ¿qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo?

**Bankotsu:** no es que Kohaku y los demás no sean bienvenidos a venir y quedarse acá cuando quieran, el problema está en que Rin está castigada y no puede recibir visitas o visitar a sus amigos durante un mes

**Rin:** mi tía Miko, me castigó por no hacerle caso y ahora solo podré ver a mis amigos en la escuela

**Miroku:** (miró a Midoriko) ¡ya veo que te estás tomando el rol de mamá muy en serio!

**Midoriko:** no necesito tener hijos biológicos para empezar educar a mi sobrina que de por si considero mi hija. Ella sabe bien lo que hizo y debe cumplir con su castigo

**Midoriko:** ¡tienes razón! Los padres no podemos ser siempre flexibles, hay veces que debemos imponer reglas

**Kohaku:** tío ¿tú porque nunca me castigas? ¿es porque no soy tu hijo?

**Miroku:** (se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacía su sobrino, se arrodilló y lo abrazó con cariño) para mi tú eres como mi hijo mayor, sino te castigo es porque siempre te portas bien y obedeces todo lo que Sango y yo, te decimos.

**Kohaku:** gracias por cuidar de mi, desde que mis padres me dejaron, tú y mi hermana me han dado un hogar (abrazó cariñosamente a su tío, provocando que él soltara un par de lagrimas de emoción)

**Miroku: **(se separó de su sobrino, lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente) ve, por tus cosas, hijo, ya debemos volver a casa, mamá nos espera (Kohaku, corrió hasta su habitación y tomó sus cosas)

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a Miroku) ahora comprendo mejor lo que comentaste de estar en tus condiciones, lo misma que a ti te pasa con Kohaku, me pasa a mí con Rin

**Shippo:** ¿eso quiere decir que le levantaras el castigo a Rin?

**Kanna; Hakudoshi y Rin:** (con carita de perrito sin dueño) ¡por favor! ¡levántale el castigo!

**Midoriko:** (frunció el seño) ¡niños! ¡no abusen de mi cariño! En lugar de estar parados acá como adornos de sala… aprovechen el tiempo y dense un baño

**Shippo:** ¡uohm! Creí que le levantarías el castigo a Rin

**Bankotsu:** será mejor que hagan lo que su tía les pidió o se puede enojar y terminar castigándolos a todos

**Kanna:** ¿puedes hacer eso?

**Midoriko:** no sé ¿puedo? (miró a Bankotsu)

**Bankotsu:** (se tocó la frente) ¡ay! Por un momento me olvide que tú eres una niña grande.

Niños vayan a darse un baño, que sus padres no deben tardar en venir por ustedes (obedientemente, todos desfilaron a la ducha para asearse)

**Miroku:** ustedes parecen más una relación de padre e hija que de novios

**Midoriko:** ¡oye! ¡tú también crees que soy una niña grande!

**Miroku:** quisiera poder decir eso, pero… (la miró de pies a cabeza) no puedo decir que seas precisamente una niña, no al menos físicamente hablando

**Bankotsu:** físicamente no, pero mentalmente si (soltó una pequeña risa)

La conversación se enfocó durante unos minutos en la forma de ser de Midoriko, hasta que Kohaku, se acercó a su tío informándole que ya estaba listo para irse.

Ambos se despidieron de los dueños de casa, agradecieron por el grato paseo y salieron de la lugar.

Una hora después… Jaken fue quien recogió a los demás niños, él les explicó que sus padres le habían solicitado que fuera por ellos, ya que se encontraban bastante ocupados con sus múltiples responsabilidades.

Al final la casa que se quedó en silencio y casi vacía, solo se encontraban los tres miembros residentes de esta.

Por más que su deseo era retener el tiempo, este continúo en marcha, llegando de ese modo la noche y la hora de la despedida.

**Midoriko:** (abrazaba al cuello de su novio, como queriendo retenerlo) ¡te voy a extrañar muchísimo! ¡por favor, vuelve lo antes posible!

**Bankotsu:** (la tenía abrazada por la cintura) hare hasta lo imposible para verte tan seguido me sea posible.

No estoy seguro cuando podre volver, pero si te llamaré todos los días ¿está bien?

**Midoriko:** (no podía contener las lagrimas) está bien, estaré pegada al celular esperando por cada una de tus llamadas (le dio un dulce beso de despedida) ¡te amo! (lo soltó para que pudiera irse)

Él caminó hasta la puerta, le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrina, salió de la casa y se subió al taxi que ya lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Midoriko, se encerró en su cuarto para poder llorar a solas. Se sentía extremadamente triste con la repentina partida de su novio, lo que no comprendía es porque se sentía tan deprimida, no se marchaba por un año o para siempre, después de todo ella podía ir tras de él cuando lo deseara, pero por más que trataba de auto consolarse, no lo conseguía.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

**En el aeropuerto…**

Una joven pareja de esposos, se despedían una y otra vez, ninguno quería dejar a su otra mitad.

**Inuyasha:** te extrañare muchísimo pequeña. No quisiera que te vayas, quisiera retenerte o mejor dicho retenerlas, para que se queden a mi lado

**Kagome:** sabes que debo ir, se lo prometí hace meses a Bankotsu.

De haber sabido en ese entonces que estaba embarazada le hubiera dicho que no, sin embargo le di mi palabra y debo cumplirla. Y ¿hasta cuándo vas a insistir que es niña? ¡podría ser un niño!

**Inuyasha:** no, estoy seguro que es una niña, una bella niña como tú

**Kagome:** tanto, es lo que crees que es una niña, que empezado a creer lo mismo que tú, el problema está en que si nos equivocamos y es un niño ¿qué pasara con la decoración de su habitación?

**Inuyasha:** simple, cambiamos la decoración de la casa… ¡etto! ¡quise decir, habitación! ¿cuándo piensas volver? ¿estarás aquí a tiempo para tu cumpleaños?

**Kagome:** no creo que hacer el estudio del suelo y demás cosas me tomen mucho tiempo, supongo que 1 o días antes de mi cumpleaños podre estar de vuelta

**Inuyasha:** si no logras regresar a tiempo, deberé ir por ti. Debes recibir tu regalo en el mismo día de tu cumpleaños

**Kagome:** ¡uyy! ¡Cuánto misterio! Me pregunto ¿que será? ¡ay ya sé! ¡no me digas que te hiciste un clon y desde mi cumpleaños tendré dos Inuyashas, uno para que trabaje todo el día y el otro para que esté a mi lado! (esbozó una sonrisita)

**Inuyasha:** no es eso y aunque fuera un clon mío, no lo dejaría contigo a solas ni un segundo

**Kagome:** (-.-) ¡uy, que celoso!

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él, lo más que pudo) sí, soy celoso hasta de mismo, te amo demasiado aun para compartirte conmigo mismo

Comenzaron a reír, por lo tonta de su conversación, se bromearon con cosas sin sentido, hasta que los demás viajeros hicieron su aparición.

**Myoga:** ¿cómo se encuentran tortolos?

**Kagome:** ¡señor Myoga! ¡creí que se había arrepentido y ya no quería viajar!

**Myoga:** no me agradan mucho los aviones, pero este muchachito me convenció ¡no sé, como de viajar hasta España! Solo lo hago por los niños a los que vamos ayudar, de lo contrario por mi viajaría en barco aunque me tarde 1 mes en llegar

**Bankotsu:** si desea lo puedo dopar para que viaje tranquilamente

**Myoga:** a lo segundo que le tengo miedo es a los médicos, tienes doble crédito en haberme convencido jovencito.

Hasta ahora no comprendo cómo siendo tú médico me convenciste de viajar e ir contigo

**Inuyasha:** a pesar de los años tú no cambias ni un ápice viejo Myoga

**Myoga:** ¿cuál viejo? ¡cuida tus palabras jovencito! ¡que tu algún día también llegaras a mi edad!

**Kagome:** si señor Myoga, algún día llegaremos a su edad y también tendremos que lidiar con jovencitos como nosotros

**Inuyasha:** ¡bah! No seas cascarrabias Myoga, solo acepta tu realidad

**Myoga:** ¡realidad! ¿Cuál realidad? Yo sigo siendo un joven y apuesto hombre, capaz de arrancar suspiros de las mas encantadoras y bellas damas

**Bankotsu:** querrá decir, arrancar suspiros de su hermosa esposa

**Myoga:** (suspiró) ¡ay, que ingrato son los años! Después de 42 años de matrimonio Shyoga en lugar de pedirme que me quede a su lado. Empacó mi maleta y me deseo buen viaje

**Bankotsu:** (no pudo evitar reírse) la pasión, la ilusión y el amor desenfrenado dura una aproximado de 2 años, luego de ese tiempo la dopamina va disminuyendo en nuestro organismo

**Kagome:** no creo que todos los casos sean iguales. Inuyasha y yo llevamos un poco mas de 2 años juntos y nos seguimos amando como al principio de nuestra relación

**Bankotsu:** es relativo, médicamente hablando la dopamina que es conocida como la hormona del enamoramiento, causa ese efecto en nuestro organismo durante aproximadamente 2 años, pero también influye de sobre manera el tipo de vida que lleve la pareja.

**Inuyasha:** no me imagino dejando de amar con la misma intensidad qua ahora, a mi linda Kagome. Yo me veo a su lado igual de enamorado de acá a 50 años

**Bankotsu:** eso nadie lo puede decir o definir, solo el tiempo y las circunstancias son quienes se encargan de hacer que las parejas se amen hasta el último suspiro de sus vidas o deseen separarse al poco tiempo de haber decidido unir sus vidas

**Myoga:** yo no sé hasta cuando durara la conversación de ustedes o hasta cuando se amaran, solo sé que nuestro vuelo está por salir y si no nos subimos en menos de 10 minutos, yo saldré corriendo de este lugar y volveré a mi casa ¡estar en el aeropuerto me pone nervioso!

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró hondamente) hasta pronto pequeña, las voy a extrañar muchísimo.

Por favor cuida bien de mis chicas, no soportaría que algo les pase

**Bankotsu:** descuida, estarán en buenas manos.

Kagome ¿tienes tu permiso médico para viajar a la mano?

**Kagome:** si, está en mi bolso ¿deseas que te lo entregue?

**Bankotsu:** solo tenlo listo, para cuando pasemos por control

**Inuyasha:** (escucho como llamaban a los pasajeros con destino a España) creo que ahora si llegó la hora de la despedida, te amo pequeña (le dio un dulce beso)

**Kagome:** y yo a ti mi amor, te prometo que ni bien llegue te llamare

**Myoga:** ¡aish! ¡ya separasen de una vez, para de tortolos! ¡cada segundo que pasa me pongo más nervioso! El subirme a un avión es algo que en verdad, me enferma

**Bankotsu:** insisto ¿no desea que lo dopé, para que viaje tranquilo?

**Myoga:** no te me acerques con tus medicamentos raros, prefiero aguantar las 17 horas de vuelo, bien consiente (corrió hasta la zona de embarque de lo nervioso que estaba por ser dopado)

**Bankotsu:** creo que dentro del avión me pedirá que lo dope.

Vámonos ya Kagome o el señor Myoga terminar viajando sólo

**Kagome:** si, tienes razón, será mejor que nos demos prisa o el señor Myoga es capaz de salir huyendo del aeropuerto (le dio un dulce beso de despedida a su esposo y siguiendo a Bankotsu se dirigió a la zona de embarque)

Después de 17 largas horas de vuelo los tres llegaron sanos y salvos a su destino, aunque el señor Myoga, besó el suelo ni bien tocaron tierra Española.

A pesar de la insistencia de Bankotsu por doparlo, él jamás acepto sus medicamentos raros y prefirió aguantarse el extenso vuelo.

**Al mismo tiempo en casa de Bankotsu…**

Eran a penas las 7:00 a.m del domingo, cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

Provocando que una soñolienta jovencita interrumpiera su sueño para abrir la puerta.

**Midoriko:** ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? ¡que fastidio, son tan sol las 7:00 a.m y domingo! (caminó torpemente hasta la puerta, la abrió y…) ¿tú? ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¡luces fatal!

**Midoriko:** ¿qué esperabas, que estuviera vestida de gala? ¡acabas de levantarme, pase una noche espantosa y tú… tú… osas despertarme temprano!

**Sesshomaru:** hoy es domingo, vine por Rin ¡intente comunicarme contigo anoche, pero como no contestaste, supuse que aun estaban de campamento!

**Midoriko:** (lo invitó a pasar para conversar con él) Rin, está castigada por un mes, ni hoy, ni durante los 3 próximos domingos podrá ir de paseo contigo y la familia

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¡nunca antes la habías castigado!

**Midoriko:** si lo he hecho, es solo que ella siempre se las arregla, para que le levante el castigo. Sin embargo esta vez, no lo pienso hacer, debe aprender a respetarme; Por portarme siempre como una niña, ella no me tiene respeto

**Sesshomaru:** comprendo… y ¿ahora que piensas hacer? lo digo por lo que es domingo y supongo que tendrías planes para hoy

**Midoriko:** los sigo teniendo, a las 9:00 a.m debo reunirme con Ayame en el centro comercial para ayudarla a elegir su vestido de novia y en cuanto a Rin, ella deberá quedarse en casa estudiando. Por lo que tú le harás compañía.

A todo esto ¿Dónde está Kagura? ¿no deberías estar con ella para ir de paseo familiar?

**Sesshomaru:** hace un par de días que está viajando en un crucero. Sus ex-compañeros de universidad decidieron hacer un viaje en crucero alrededor de Europa por un mes, por lo que le encanto la idea y se fue

**Midoriko:** (tono desanimado) ¡otra que se va a Europa!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué lo dices con ese tono? ¿Qué pasó con tu adorado tormento?

**Midoriko:** se fue anoche a España por un lapso de 2 meses (se puso triste)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué te deprimes? Solo es un par de meses y si tanto lo extrañas, lo puedes ir a buscar, como ya lo hiciste antes… o ¿qué? ¿te prohibió ir a verlo?

**Midoriko:** ¡tonto! Él jamás me prohibiría ir a verlo, es solo que no podré viajar por un tiempo. No, hasta que termine de ayudar a Ayame con los preparativos de su boda

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de abrazar a su prima para consolarla, cuando Rin hizo su aparición.

**Rin:** ¡papi! ¡papi! ¡viniste por mí! ¿eso quiere decir que mi tía me levanto el castigo?

**Sesshomaru:** hola hijita, estaba conversando con tu tía, acerca de lo que pasó durante el campamento, ella dice que la desobedeciste y eso no está bien.

Ella es responsable de ti y tu bienestar, si te llegara a pasar algo ella se pondría muy triste y yo también

**Rin:** pero yo estoy bien. Yo solo lleve a Kuroro al campamento porque sentí pena de dejarlo sólo aquí en casa

**Sesshomaru:** tu tía te pidió que no lo lleves y tú deliberadamente la desobedeciste, desde el momento en que le desobedeciste, te expusiste y eso está mal

**Rin:** (tono de fastidio) si papá, ya entendí, entre mi tía y mi tío, me lo han repetido hasta el cansancio

**Sesshomaru:** ellos, te lo habrán dicho, pero yo no y es mi responsabilidad y deber educarte correctamente.

Lamentablemente no podremos ir casa de los abuelos hoy, por lo que mejor será que nos pongamos a estudiar de una buena vez

**Midoriko:** antes que se pongan a estudiar, debemos tomar desayuno, Rin debe tomar un baño, yo debo sacar a pasear a Koriu y recién ahí pueden ponerse a estudiar

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué te parece si cambiamos un poco el orden? Tú puedes ir preparando algo para desayunar, Rin se puede ir bañando y yo sacare a pasear al perro

**Midoriko:** ¿estás seguro de querer sacarlo a pasear? Es bastante grande y fuerte, sino tienes practica te puede tumbar con facilidad

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que sea complicado (se dirigió hasta el jardín, tomó la correa del perro, se la colocó y salió a pasearlo)

Midoriko se puso a preparar el desayuno, para tratar de disipar su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en su amado ni un solo segundo y eso le estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Nunca en su vida había extrañado tanto a un novio, definitivamente él era alguien muy especial, mas especial de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y llamó a Rin para que lo degustaran juntas. Al terminar, le solicitó a Rin que se preparara para empezar a estudiar.

Rin obedeció de inmediato lo que su tía le indicó, no deseaba arriesgarse a ser castigada nuevamente.

Unos minutos después Sesshomaru volvió y el perro se veía realmente exhausto.

**Midoriko:** ¿qué le hiciste? Se ve realmente cansado

**Sesshomaru:** simple, lo deje correr todo lo que quiso por el parque, cuando se cansó regresó

**Midoriko:** (le dio comida y agua al agotado perro) la mayoría de la rutina matutina está cubierta, me daré un baño e iré al centro comercial para darle el encuentro a Ayame.

Rin ya esta lista en su habitación, para empezar a estudiar.

Sessh, por favor, no seas tan exigente con ella, está bien que tú seas adicto a los estudios, pero ella no está acostumbrada a tu ritmo, solo hazle repasar los temas de la última semana ¿de acuerdo?

**Sesshomaru:** no te preocupes, no hace falta que me pongas en sobre aviso ¿por cierto a que hora piensas volver?

**Midoriko:** espero estar de regreso entre las 5:00 y 6:00 p.m

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo. La ayudare a estudiar y luego la llevare a almorzar fuera (se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio) ¿estás lista para empezar a estudiar?

**Rin:** no, no quisiera estudiar hoy, pero si vuelvo a desobedecer a mi tía, es capaz de extender mi castigo

**Sesshomaru:** (se aceró a ella y a manera de susurro…) te diré lo que haremos, tu tía va a salir en unos minutos y no volverá hasta la tarde, si tú no dices nada… yo te llevaré a la mansión y nos iremos de paseo con los abuelos, pero ¡shh! No digas nada ok. Este será un secreto entre nosotros dos

**Rin:** (abrazó con emoción a su padre) ¡gracias papi, gracias! ¡eres el mejor papá del mundo!

**Sesshomaru:** recuerda que no debes decirle nada a tus abuelos ni a tus tíos, sobre lo de tu castigo, hoy llegaremos un poco tarde a la mansión y tu abuela me resondrara por ello, pero ya veré que historia le invento.

Por ahora solo finjamos que estamos estudiando

**Rin:** si papi, comprendo a la perfección lo que debo hacer

Tal como lo habían planeado, esperaron a que Midoriko se fuera y a los pocos minutos pusieron su plan en marcha.

Sesshomaru se comportó como todo un cómplice de su hija, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto por su prima, pero no podía desafiar su autoridad, después de todo ella cuidaba y criaba de su hija más que él mismo.

Al llegar a la mansión todos estaban inquietos por la ausencia de ellos dos.

Sesshomaru, rápidamente se excusó con su madre diciéndole que tuvo trabajo pendiente urgente que terminar y a pesar que ella se enojó, lo dejó pasar por la alegría que sentía de ver a su nieta nuevamente.

Rin y Shippo se escabulleron en el jardín para poder conversar tranquilamente y ella le explicó a su primo el trato que había hecho su papá con ella, por lo que le pidió que le guardara el secreto y él le prometió hacerlo.

**Mientras tanto en el centro comercial…**

Ayame se encontraba en una cafetería conversando con su amigo, esperando a que Midoriko les diera el alcance.

**Midoriko:** (localizó rápidamente a Ayame y le dio el alcance) ¡disculpa la demora, el estacionamiento estaba lleno! ¿Qué tal Jakotsu? ¡no esperaba verte por acá!

**Jakotsu:** ¿cómo te encuentras mi preciosa hada del bosque? Hace meses que no te veo

**Ayame:** ¿hada del bosque? ¿de que estás hablando?

**Midoriko:** es una larga historia, luego te la cuento

Los tres comenzaron a recorrer diversas boutiques de novias y Ayame se probó al menos 5 diferentes vestidos en cada una.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente y la futura novia no se decidía por ninguno de los 20 vestidos que ya se había probado.

**Ayame:** (llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido modelo princesa) ¿Qué tal me queda este?

**Jakotsu:** ¡divino! ¡te queda precioso! (a manera de susurro) igual de bien que los otro 20

**Midoriko:** ¡ya decídete Ayame! ¡llevamos más de 6 horas viendo vestidos y ninguno te convence del todo

**Ayame: **es que no sé cual elegir, todos son preciosos, pero ninguno me llena del todo. A todos les falta un no sé que… que hacen que no me decida por ninguno (tomó por accidente un vestido que estaba colgado) ¡ohh! ¡este precioso! (era blanco, escotado hasta los hombros, con un corset que se ajustaba perfectamente en la cintura y la falda caía a manera de vestido antiguo hasta el piso, además contaba con detalles dorados, haciéndolo deslumbrante) ¿por qué no te lo pruebas Miko?

**Midoriko:** ¿yo?... pero si la que se va a casar eres tú no yo

**Jakotsu:** (¬¬) será mejor que empieces a probarte vestidos, mi hermano ya me informó de vuestro compromiso y no creo que le vayas a dar un no en respuesta ¿verdad?

**Midoriko:** (u.ú) ¿qué acaso ustedes dos se cuentan todo?

**Jakotsu:** casi todo querida, el podrá ocultar lo que quiera a los demás pero a mí no me oculta nada, a mí y solo a mí me cuenta todo

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) ¡si ya veo! No se te escapa detalle

**Ayame:** ¡escuche bien! ¿Bankotsu te propuso matrimonio? ¡kiahhh! ¡que emoción! ¿por qué no hacemos una boda doble?

**Jakotsu:** ¡esa sería una excelente idea! La recepción podría ser el en el gran salón dorado y podría decorarlo a manera de bosque o ya sé mejor a aún a manera de "una noche de sueño de verano" de Shakespeare ¡sería divino, verlas entrar a ambas tomadas del brazo de sus respectivos novios! ¡ellos luciendo como encantadores príncipes y ustedes como bellas princesas! (entre él y Ayame empezaron a imaginar el escenario)

**Midoriko:** ¡alto! ¡yo no he dicho que sí aun!... no estoy segura de querer casarme, así que dejen de imaginarse cosas

**Jakotsu:** (salió de su trance) ¿cómo? ¿piensas rechazar a mi hermano? ¡eso le destrozara el corazón! ¡pobre de mi adorado hermano! Rechazad por segunda vez por la mujer que ama

**Midoriko:** él ya estuvo casado… ¿así que cual rechazó por segunda vez?

**Jakotsu:** ese no fue un matrimonio real, ese fue un matrimonio por interés mutuo. En cambio contigo (empezó a soñar nuevamente) contigo, será por amor, porque el realmente te ama. ¡ay si lo sabré yo! ¡niña ya hasta me das celos! ¡tú has usurpado mi lugar! Antes yo era lo más importante en su vida y ahora ¡buu! No hace otra cosa que hablar de ti

**Ayame:** (sosteniendo el vestido en sus manos) ¡vamos Miko! Solo pruébate el vestido, una vez que lo tengas puesto estoy segura que le dirás que sí a Bankotsu

**Midoriko:** (tomó el vestido de mala gana) ¡está bien, está bien! Me probaré el absurdo vestido, pero ni crean que el simple hecho de probármelo, me hará cambiar de opinión.

Si aún no he tomado una decisión, es por el hecho que he divorciado a tanta gente que no quisiera ser una más de ellos

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay niña, no seas pesimista! ¡estoy seguro que de darle el sí a mi hermano ustedes duraran mucho pero mucho tiempo! Además ya me contó lo del deseo de ustedes dos de ser padres. Estoy seguro que si ustedes han tomado una decisión así es porque saben lo mucho que se aman y están seguros de permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo

Midoriko se ruborizó con el comentario de Jakotsu, todo lo que él decía tenía sentido, ella en verdad deseaba permanecer al lado de Bankotsu por mucho, mucho tiempo, sentía que él era el amor de su vida y que no existía ningún otro hombre para ella… excepto uno que aun la hacía dudar pero sabía que eso solo era una rezagó de sus antiguos sentimientos.

En lo que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos se metió al probador y puso el condenado vestido. Todo para darle gusto a sus amigos, salió y…

**Midoriko:** y bien ¿qué opinan? ¿les gusta cómo me queda?

**Ayame:** (su rostro denotaba asombro) ¡wuoo! ¡te ves… preciosa! ¡pareces no una princesa sino una reina! Solo te hace falta una tiara apropiada y listo

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, me dan ganas de llorar! ¡te ves fabulosa! ¡no cabe duda que mi hermano se quedara deslumbrado si te ve con ese vestido

**Midoriko**: ¡ustedes son un par de exagerados! ¡no creo que sea para tanto!

**Ayame:** si no nos crees ¡mírate al espejo!

**Midoriko:** (se miró y se quedo pasmada) ¿esa soy yo? ¡vaya!... sí que me veo diferente… pero es solo un vestido ¡no por esto voy a cambiar de opinión! Es verdad que es un hermoso vestido, sin embargo… aún no decido si casarme o no y si decido casarme, definitivamente será algo tan sencillo, que no requeriré de un vestido.

¡Mejor pruébate tú este vestido, después de todo a eso vinimos! Estoy segura que en ti se verá mucho más bonito que en mi

**Ayame:** si tú no lo quieres, yo sí, está demasiado bonito como para desaprovecharlo

**Midoriko:** en este momento me lo quito, para que tú te lo pruebes (entró en el vestidor y se lo quito, se colocó su ropa y salió con el vestido en los brazos) ¡ten! Pruébatelo para ver que tal te queda

**Ayame:** (se probó el vestido y se veía radiante) ¡wauu! ¡este es! ¡definitivamente este es el vestido con el que quiero casarme!

**Jakotsu:** ¡que bueno que te decidiste por ese! ¡está muy bonito y te queda… divino!

**Ayame:** gracias Jako. Ahora solo falta ver los zapatos que le hagan juego

**Midoriko:** espero que eligiendo zapatos te tardes menos, ya son las 3:00 p.m

**Ayame:** si tú me ayudas a elegir, demoraremos menos

Midoriko roló los ojos y aceptó ayudarla a buscar los zapatos correctos para que hicieran el complemento perfecto con el dichoso vestido.

Encontrar los zapatos y accesorios correctos fue otra hazaña. Recorrieron infinidad de zapaterías y ambas se probaron montones de zapatos.

Compraron varios pares, pero ninguno que hiciera juego con el vestido, por lo que decidieron reunirse nuevamente el siguiente domingo para ir a otro centro comercial y buscar los dichosos perfectos zapatos.

Los tres amigos se separaron, tomando cada uno una dirección distinta.

Midoriko, manejó casi dormida hasta su casa, se sentía terriblemente agotada, solo deseaba llegar a su casa y comunicarse lo más pronto posible con su amado.

Hacía horas, que se había percatado que no llevaba consigo su celular y su novio debía haberla llamado ya varias veces.

Al llegar a su casa no se tomó la molestia de buscar a nadie, ni de anunciarse, solo se fue corriendo hasta su habitación y buscó desesperadamente su celular.

Cuando lo halló, en la pantalla del mismo figuraban 2 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto que decía.

-Buenas tardes preciosa

-acabamos de llegar a Madrid

-acá son las 9:00 a.m, allá deben ser las 5:00 p.m ¿verdad?

-si no contestas es porque debes estar con Ayame

-espero que disfrutes de tu día de compras

-solo han pasado solo unas horas y ya te extraño

-te volver a llamar en unas horas preciosa

-te amo, mi fierecilla indomable

Intentó comunicarse con él, pero su celular estaba apagado. Se sintió triste, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder escuchar su voz aunque fuera por tan solo unos segundos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos negros. No comprendía porque estaba tan susceptible, ella no solía ser así.

Resignada salió de su habitación y con la mirada puesta en el suelo se topó con el torso de alguien.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¿hace cuanto tiempo llegaste?

**Midoriko:** (levantó la mirada, su rostro y ojos estaba cubiertos de lagrimas) llegué hace solo unos minutos

**Sesshomaru:** (al verla tan triste, sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrazó) ¿qué sucede? Pocas veces te he visto tan triste ¿pasó algo mientras estuviste fuera?

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó como buscando consuelo) no sé que me sucede, estoy demasiado susceptible desde que Bankotsu se fue, lo extraño demasiado y lo único que deseo es al menos poder oír su voz

**Sesshomaru:** (acarició su cabello como consolándola) chiquilla traviesa, no te pongas triste, tus bellos ojos negros, no deben llorar. Solo ten paciencia y ya verás que pronto te podrás comunicar con tu adorado tormento

**Midoriko:** (hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, se sentía reconfortada) gracias primo, gracias por volver a ser el mismo de antes, a tu lado me siento más reconfortada

Lo que ella no sospechaba era que él aprovecharía la ausencia de su novio para poder estar más cerca de ella, consolarla, confortarla, llenarla de cariño bajó la máscara de buen primo y de ese modo reconquistarla.


	63. Infieles

**Cap. LXVIII**

**Infieles**

Los días transcurrieron y cada quien estaba en lo suyo, cumpliendo con sus diversas responsabilidades.

En España las cosas marchaban a las mil maravillas.

Kagome estaba encantada con la enorme clínica pediátrica que estaba a cargo de Bankotsu.

Él se hacía cargo de sus pacientes todos los días y las enfermeras no paraban de preguntar por su atractiva novia, con la cual se comunicaba todos los días tal y como se lo había prometido.

El señor Myoga estaba maravillado con el estilo arquitectónico del país en general, había visto infinidad de fotos en internet, sin embargo estar frente a los majestuosos edificios antiguos de la época de los reyes, era un sueño hecho realidad para un experimentado arquitecto como él.

**Una semana después…**

En Tokio las cosas habían tomado un ligero cambio.

Laboralmente las cosas permanecían igual, sin embargo un par de primos se habían vuelto tan cercanos como cuando eran niños.

Todos los días que Sesshomaru iba a visitar a Rin, no perdía oportunidad para acercarse más y más a Midoriko y ella incautamente creía en el cariño de primo que él le ofrecía.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una noche hubo una gran tormenta en la ciudad, la cual asustaba de sobre manera a la incauta Midoriko.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Era de noche y no hacía mucho que una espantosa tormenta plagada de rayos y truenos causaba gran estruendo.

**Midoriko:** (temblaba como una hoja por el miedo) ¡kiahh! ¡otro trueno! ¡no me gustan las tormentas, las desteto! ¡me dan miedo!

**Kaede:** ¡calma mi niña, es solo una tormenta! Hasta ahora no comprendo ¿por qué te asustan tanto las tormentas? Desde que eres niña siempre te han asustado

**Midoriko:** lo que me asusta es el estrepitoso sonido que ocasiona cada trueno

**Kaede:** ¡solo es un ruido muy fuerte! ¡ya deberías entender eso! Cuando eras niña casi siempre te escondías en la habitación de Sesshomaru y te refugiabas en su cama, temblabas tanto que no lo dejabas dormir y él siempre se iba a mi habitación a quejarse y yo terminaba durmiendo entre ustedes dos

**Midoriko:** nada ha cambiado excepto que la última tormenta que presencie fue poco antes de irme a Inglaterra y termine escondiéndome en la cama de Bankotsu (sonrió por el recuerdo) cuando me levante y lo vi a mi lado, le grité todo tipo de improperios y hasta lo acuse de ser un pervertido aprovechado y él solo me miró y me recordó que fui yo quien se refundió entre sus sabanas, pasando por segunda vez una noche a su lado

En lo que compartía sus recuerdo con Kaede un nuevo trueno se dejó escuchar, provocándole un susto de muerte y no solo eso, la tormenta provocó un corte eléctrico en la mitad de la ciudad y como si fuera poco en ese preciso instante hacían su ingreso a la casa Sesshomaru y Rin que regresaban de una reunión escolar, pero debido a la falta de luz las siluetas de ambos parecían cualquier otra cosa menos ellos.

**Midoriko:** ¡Kiahh! ¡Un monstruo! ¡un monstruo!

**Sesshomaru:** (caminó hasta donde estaba ella) ¿cuál monstruo? ¡los monstruos, no existen! ¿de que hablas?

**Rin:** ¡ay tía, hasta yo sé eso!

**Midoriko:** (estaba sonrojada hasta no poder más) ¡lo siento, es solo que la tormenta me da mucho miedo y la falta de luz me hace imaginar cosas! (otro trueno) ¡Kiahh! (dio un brinco, terminado en los brazos de su primo) ¡odio los truenos, no los soporto!

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó dulcemente) sigues siendo la misma chiquilla miedosa de siempre

**Kaede:** prenderé la chimenea para calentarnos un poco, la calefacción no esta funcionando y la temperatura está empezando a bajar

**Sesshomaru:** la tormenta haya afuera esta imposible, será mejor que me vaya de una vez o no podré llegar a mi casa

**Midoriko:** (se abrazó con mayor fuerza a él) no… ¡por favor quédate! Yo… yo… ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡por favor cuídame, como cuando éramos niños!

**Sesshomaru:** (no podía creer su buena suerte, sino saltaba en un pie era para no levantar sospechas) ¿estás segura que quieres que me quede?

**Rin:** si papi ¡quédate! A mí no me asusta la tormenta, pero me gustaría que te quedes para cuidarme

**Sesshomaru:** si tú me lo pides hija mía, con gusto me quedare

**Kaede:** ¡listo! la chimenea ya está encendida ¿qué les parece si nos sentamos alrededor para calentarnos un poco?

**Midoriko:** si, sería una buena idea, estoy comenzando a sentir frio

**Rin:** yo iré a ponerme mi pijama, de seguro mañana habrá escuela y ya debo irme a dormir ¿nana, me ayudas a encontrar mi pijama? No veo nada con esta oscuridad

**Kaede:** descuida mi niña, ya encontré un par de linternas que nos pueden servir (prendió una de ellas y la uso para guiarla hasta su habitación)

**Rin:** hasta mañana papi (le dio un dulce beso y abrazo) hasta mañana tía, ya no le tengas miedo a la tormenta, no pasara nada.

Tía ¿puedo meter a Koriu y Kuroro a mi habitación? Ellos también deben estar asustados

**Midoriko:** ¡es verdad! Me olvide de ellos dos, por el miedo (intentó pararse del sillón, cuando otro trueno hizo de las suyas, provocando que se pegara a la espalda de su primo)

**Sesshomaru:** descuida hija, yo los llevaré a tu habitación. Miko está demasiado asustada como para moverse (se dirigió al jardín, tomó al conejo que estaba temblando de frio refugiado entre el pelaje del enorme perro y los llevó a ambos hasta la habitación de su hija)

**Rin:** gracias papi, ahora si me voy a dormir (se metió en su habitación cerró la puerta y con ayuda de su nana se colocó la pijama, dispuesta a dormir)

**Midoriko:** (gritaba de miedo desde la sala) ¡Sessh! ¿Por qué te demoras? ¡tengo miedo! ¡hazme compañía por favor!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ya voy, en un momento! ¡no seas miedosa, no te va a pasar nada! (se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba la cava. Tomó una botella de vino, pasó por la sala, le pidió a su prima un poco de paciencia, se dirigió a la cocina por un par de copas y regresó al lado de su asustada prima)

**Midoriko:** ¿que tienes en las manos?... ¡no me digas que fuiste hasta la cava!

**Sesshomaru:** la mejor manera de calentarnos es con un poco de vino ¿no te parece?

**Midoriko:** si lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que hallas tenido valor suficiente para ir al sótano. Yo ni de día y con luz me atrevo a entrar ahí

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino) ¡ahh! Esta casa la conozco mejor de lo que crees. Mientras Sara y yo fuimos novios, me escondí muchas veces en la cava, para que sus padres no me descubrieran, ellos solían coleccionar vinos, pero casi nunca bebían uno

**Midoriko:** es increíble como esta casa, puede reunir tantas historias distintas

**Sesshomaru:** si esta casa hablara, tendría mucha distintas historias que contar

**Midoriko:** (se tomó todo el vino de su copa, se estaba casi congelando y deseaba calentarse rápidamente) ¡uhmm! Definitivamente, hiciste una buena elección, este vino esta delicioso

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko! ¡no te lo tomes tan rápido! Recuerda que a ti, siempre te choca el vino cuando lo bebes de golpe

**Midoriko:** ¡tengo frio, quiero calentarme!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tontita! Solo dime que tienes frio y te abrazó (otro estruendoso trueno se dejó escuchar)

**Midoriko:** (se acurrucó entre los brazos de su primo) ¡no lo soporto! ¿hasta cuándo durara esta tormenta?

**Sesshomaru:** no tengas miedo, en cualquier momento se acabara

**Midoriko:** (iba por su segunda copa de vino y ya estaba algo ebria) se… acabara que ¿el vino… o la tormenta?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡creo que el vino!... ya casi te has bebido media botella

**Midoriko:** es la única manera… para… no tenerle… miedo… a la estúpida tormenta.

¿Por qué mejor no… nos vamos a dormir?

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, te acompañare a tu habitación (la ayudó a pararse y la guío hasta su habitación)

**Midoriko:** Sessh… duerme conmigo esta noche… shii… igual como cuando… éramos… niños

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, te acompañare esta noche para que no tengas miedo

**Midoriko:** (se colgó del cuello de él) gracias… ¡eres… un gran… primo!

Se metió al baño para cambiarse, mientras él hacía lo mismo en la habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de pronto un trueno de lo más estruendoso se dejó escuchar.

Ante aquel horroroso ruido Midoriko, salió disparada del baño, saltando a los brazos de Sesshomaru, siendo cargada a manera nupcial por él.

**Midoriko:** (aun le quedaba rezagos de ebriedad) ¡no puedo más… esta tormenta me va a matar de un susto!

**Sesshomaru:** (con tono suave, casi seductor) tranquila, no dejare que nada te ocurra… tú confía en mí (la recostó sobre la cálida cama y como ella no lo soltaba por el miedo, terminó encima suyo)

No pudo contenerse más, tenerla debajo de él semi desnuda (solo llevaba puesta su brasier y bragas) hizo que perdiera el control de sus actos.

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que sus labios aclamaban por un beso.

Él se aceró paulatinamente a los labios de ella, tratando de no espantarla, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento del momento, tímidamente rozó sus labios con los de ella y no fue rechazado. Por lo que paso a paso fue incrementando la intensidad de su beso, primero fue suave y delicado, casi imperceptible.

Al sentir que los labios de ella se movían a manera de respuesta, él se arriesgo a besarla con mayor intensidad, provocando que ella se abrazara con más fuerza del cuello de él, como queriendo aprisionarlo. El pequeño beso, se convirtió en uno intenso y cargado de deseo… pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por los estrepitosos ruidos ocasionados por la tormenta.

**Midoriko:** (se apartó abruptamente de él, refugiándose, bajo el cobertor de la cama) ¡kiahh! Siento que fuera el fin del mundo, no puedo dejar de sentir miedo

**Sesshomaru:** (se sintió frustrado, pero satisfecho con aquel beso a la par) me quedare despierto esta noche velando tu sueño ¿te parece bien?

**Midoriko:** (por cada susto que se llevaba, recobraba la cordura) está bien, pero puedes quedarte sentado a mi lado, me sentiría más segura, si te siento junto a mí

**Sesshomaru:** ¡por supuesto! No te preocupes, no me apartare de tu lado ni un segundo (abrió un cajón del ropero, sacó una polera para cubrir su desnudo torso y unos cómodos pantalones. Comenzaba a sentir el verdadero frio recorrer todo su cuerpo y tal como se lo prometió a su prima, se sentó a su lado)

**Midoriko:** (se abrazó a la cintura de él) Seshh… ¿Por qué cuando te confesé mis sentimientos no me correspondiste? (el beso que se acaban de dar le provocó dudas)

**Sesshomaru:** (miraba al vacio mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella) no lo sé Miko, supongo que no fue el momento correcto. Cuando tú me confesaste lo que sentías, yo aun estaba dolido por mi rompimiento con Kagura y ahora… (un horrendo trueno lo interrumpió)

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahh! (se abalanzó sobre él, quedando encima suyo) yo… yo… lo siento… creo que… no te podre dejar dormir esta noche

**Sesshomaru:** ¡ni yo a ti! (no se contuvo mas y la besó desenfrenadamente)

Ella le correspondió el beso. Su mente estaba entre confundida por lo que no sabía que sentía por él, asustada por la tormenta y dopada por el vino.

Sesshomaru se giró rápidamente, quedando sobre ella. Solo se separaban para tomar aire y ninguno se decía nada.

El ambiente se comenzó a volver caliente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y por la intensidad de sus besos, era tanto el calor que sentían que él solo hizo una pausa para quitarse la polera

**Sesshomaru:** (una duda, invadió su aun consiente mente) Miko… ¿estás segura de querer continuar con esto? Tú sabes a que podemos llegar si seguimos así

**Midoriko:** (sentía su mente hecha una completo vorágine) yo… no creo que debamos continuar, no es correcto que nos dejemos llevar… tú tienes a Kagura y yo a Ban… (un trueno la interrumpió, lo que provocó que inconscientemente ella lo jalara a él encima de sí misma.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se sintió pérdida en aquellos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la contemplaban con deseo. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue cerrar los ojos y besarlo)

Él no perdió tiempo y la besó aceptando aquel beso como una respuesta a su pregunta, se acomodo debajo del cobertor sintiendo parte del cuerpo desnudo de ella, lo cual provocó que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo.

Había anhelado ese momento durante meses y sin proponérselo estaba sucediendo, estaba a tan solo escasos minutos de hacerla suya, tan suya como lo había sido años atrás cuando fueron novios y se amaron sin control cuanta veces quisieron, solo que ahora el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla ya no era el mismo, ahora era una despampanante mujer de hermosas curvas.

Curvas perfectamente torneadas, comparables a la de una verdadera diosa griega.

Sus firmes y bien proporcionados senos le fascinaban, su fina cintura, lo descontrolaba, su bien formada cadera lo incitaba a hacerle el amor y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas le robaban el sueño, sobre todo cuando la veía usando alguna diminuta falda, fiel a su estilo.

Sus caricias no se detuvieron en sus labios, fueron bajando paulatinamente. La tenía sujeta de ambas manos, con los dedos entrelazados aumentando de esa manera la intensidad de las caricias, puesto que aunque ella quisiera zafarse de él, no podría.

Empezó a besar los lóbulos de sus orejas, dándole pequeños mordiscos, provocando que ella soltara pequeños alaridos de placer.

En cada caricia, hacia una diminuta pausa, para dejarla ansiosa de mas, la había amado tantas veces cuando jóvenes, que conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus puntos sensibles.

Bajó un poco más y con suavidad y pasión besó su fino y delicado cuello.

Por cada caricia que él le hacía ella apretaba mas sus manos y retorcía su cuerpo en señal de goce, cada gesto corporal para él, era una señal de ¡sigue, no te detengas!

Sabía perfectamente que la tenía sometida a su voluntad, faltaba muy poco para hacer su deseo realidad.

Sus caricias se fueron incrementando a tal grado que la concentración de ella estaba totalmente enfocada en él, era tal su concentración que ni se percató que la tormenta aun seguía su curso.

Lentamente y con sutileza fue bajando hasta sus deliciosos senos. Solo en ese momento soltó las manos de ella, para atraparlas nuevamente con una de las suyas, manteniéndola cautiva, cual prisionera.

Con sus labios besó cariñosamente uno de sus senos deleitándose con este, mientras que su mano libre, la fue deslizando hasta sus caderas, despojándola de la única prenda que aun la cubría.

Ella movió con gracia sus piernas, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Una vez que la despojó de la diminuta prenda que cubría su desnudes, deslizo su mano, hasta la entrada de su sexo, introduciendo y sacando una y otra vez su dedo medio en ella.

Ella al sentir tanto placer, no pudo más y se zafó del agarre al que él la tenía sometida.

Teniendo ambas manos libres las deslizó sobre la espalda de su amante compañero, enredando sus dedos entre los largos y platinados cabellos de él.

Él hizo una ligera pausa solo para ponerse más cómodo. Se despojó de los pantalones que aun lo cubrían, se posiciono estratégicamente encima de ella, permitiéndole sentir su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

En aquel momento ambos sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación. Una sola palabra por parte de alguno de los dos y todo terminaría en ese instante, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos, como buscando su aprobación para entrar en ella y ella solo lo miró con nerviosismo, como dándole a entender que sí, pero que no estaba segura.

Al no hallar una respuesta firme en su mirada, él la besó cariñosamente a la par que se fue introduciendo en su ser, provocando un gemido ahogado de placer en ella.

Tímidamente fue recorriendo su interior, no estaba seguro, cuál sería la reacción de su compañera. Pero saberse dentro de ella después de tantos años, fue algo que le hizo perder la poca cordura que aún le quedaba y la envistió con fuerza, provocando que ella hundiera su rostro en el pecho de él como conteniendo las ganas de gritar de placer.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más y mas intensas, el placer que sentía al hacerle el amor nuevamente era algo que lo dominaba por completo, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de lo que sentía por ella y deseaba exprésaselo.

**Sesshomaru:** (buscó el rostro de ella que estaba refundido en su pecho, lo tomó con una de sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos…) ¡te amo Midoriko! ¡te amo! Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado por siempre

**Midoriko:** (había anhelado oír esas palabras por años, pero ahora… ¿era tarde? Soltó una lagrima) no me digas eso por favor, yo (ahh -jadeó) ya no siento lo mismo por ti

**Sesshomaru:** (oír eso lo llenó de furia, por lo que la embistió con más fuerza, causándole desmedido placer) no Miko, yo estoy seguro que tú aún me amas

**Midoriko:** (no podía pensar con claridad, el placer que sentía la estaba consumiendo) ahh… ahh… ahh… no… yo, ya no te amo… yo te ame…ahora yo amo a… (fue callada con un apasionado beso)

Sesshomaru no deseaba oír el nombre de su rival, deseaba que ella fuera totalmente suya en ese momento, al menos solo en ese momento.

Rápidamente cambió de posición quedando sentado sobre la cama y tomándola de la cintura, sin salir un solo instante de ella, la sentó sobre sí mismo, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura provocando que ella sintiera todo su viril miembro dentro de sí misma.

Sabía de sobra que esa pose era lo que ella más disfrutaba al momento de hacer el amor.

Efectivamente ella no podía controlarse, por lo que lo besó de manera desenfrenada, tratando de liberar algo da la tensión sexual que estaba sintiendo.

**Sesshomaru:** dime que me amas

**Midoriko:** (lo miró fijamente, tratando de mantenerse cuerda) yo, sé que lo que estamos haciendo… (el placer la carcomía) ahh… ahh… está mal… pero… pero… yo no te puedo mentir

**Sesshomaru:** dime que me amas y me quedare a tu lado por siempre… yo en verdad te amo ¡estoy enamorado de ti!

**Midoriko:** lo siento… (pensó en su novio, por eso lo dijo) yo, ya tengo a quien amar y ese no eres tú

Sintió tanta rabia por lo que le dijo, que bruscamente, la pegó contra el respaldar de la cama, aprisionó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente y la hizo suya con mayor intensidad (si es que eso aún era posible) la besó como queriendo transmitirle toda su frustración y rabia por sentirse rechazado, la estaba volviendo loca de placer, la conocía tanto que sabía cómo someterla a su voluntad.

**Sesshomaru:** (le susurró al oído, sabiendo que eso la descontrolaría por completo) miénteme

**Midoriko:** (soltó un grito ahogado lleno de placer) ¡ahhh! ¡ya no puedo más!

**Sesshomaru:** (le volvió a susurrar queriendo llevarla a su límite) solo miénteme, dime lo que quiero oír y te dejare descansar

**Midoriko:** (no pudo más, el placer contenido la estaba consumiendo) te… amo… ¡si, si te amo! ¡maldición, aún siento algo muy fuerte por ti!

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, le provocó un desmesurado orgasmo, haciendo que ella también sintiera uno igual. Sin embargo para evitar que sus gritos de placer fueran escuchados por los demás, rápidamente abordo sus labios sellándolos con un acalorado beso.

Ella no pudo más, se sintió tan extenuada, que cayó casi de inmediato dormida entre los brazos de él, que se encontraba casi en la misma situación que ella.

La noche de pasión entre ambos había llegado a su fin. Una noche de tormenta de pasión, más que de truenos y relámpagos.

La arropó cuidadosamente y besó sus labios cuantas veces pudo, aprovechando que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Lo que le había dicho mientras le hacía el amor, no fue ninguna mentira, en verdad lo sentía, pero sabía de sobra que sus sentimientos habían llegado muy tarde.

Era posible que al recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que ella le dijera, era que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y no la culpaba, lo que acaban de hacer, no fue algo que hubieran hecho estando totalmente consciente de sus actos.

Él sabía a la perfección que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero sabía que no era amor, aquel sentimiento le pertenecía a su novio, al cual deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero no lo haría.

Se sentía culpable por no haber correspondido sus sentimientos, cuando ella dulce e inocentemente se los confesó hacía ya un año atrás.

El ¿porqué la rechazó? Era un misterio hasta para el mismo, ya que cuando se lo dijo, él sentía lo mismo por ella, pero se sentía confundido por su ruptura con Kagura y culpable en extremo por la muerte de Sara, por lo que no escuchó su corazón en ese momento y le hizo caso a la razón.

Razón que ahora quería culpar, pero sabía que sería absurdo e infantil.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se pegó al desnudo cuerpo de ella lo más que pudo, la abrazó y se quedo dormido.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, logró escuchar la estrepitosa alarma que hacía ruido desde otra distante habitación, no le tomó mayor importancia y se concentró en el rostro de su compañera que le pareció más hermoso que en otras ocasiones.

Deseaba perpetuar en su mente la noche anterior ya que estaba consciente que sería extremadamente difícil por no decir imposible que se volviera a repetir.

En lo que su mente lo transportaba a la noche anterior, escuchó la voz de su hija, llamándolo.

Si ella o Kaede descubrían que había pasado la noche con su prima, un gran lío se llevaría a cabo.

Se vistió rápidamente y recordando sus épocas de novio de Sara, se escabulló entre las demás habitaciones, fingiendo que salía de una de ellas.

**Sesshomaru:** buenos día hija ¿dormiste bien anoche?

**Rin:** ¡papi! ¿me llevas a la escuela? Me gustaría mucho que mis compañeras vieran el apuesto papá que tengo

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentía alagado y avergonzado a la vez, si su pequeña hija, supiera lo que había hecho la noche anterior, dejaría de sentir tal admiración) ¡claro que te llevó hija! Alistaste tan pronto como puedas para llegar a tiempo. Recuerda que la puntualidad es una virtud en nosotros los Taisho

**Rin:** es cierto, casi siempre me olvido que mi apellido ya no es Hikahashi como el de mi mamá

**Kaede:** (trató desviar el pensamiento de la pequeña) no pierdas tiempo mi niña adorada, ya que tu papá también debe ir a trabajar

**Rin:** si nanita, me pongo el uniforme y salgó (regresó a su habitación)

**Kaede:** aún no se adapta del todo a su realidad, al vivir acá los recuerdos de su madre están siempre frescos, por lo que se le hace difícil aceptar la idea que es una Taisho

**Sesshomaru:** (apellido que había enlodado con sus actos, por lo de la noche anterior) ya se acostumbrar con el tiempo, es solo cuestión de paciencia

**Kaede:** ¡que extraño! Mi niña Midoriko, aun no se levanta, ella por lo general es la primera en levantarse para preparar el desayuno, mientras yo preparo el bento de Rin

**Sesshomaru:** anoche estaba muy asustada por la tormenta y casi no concilió el sueño, déjala descansar un poco.

Yo te puedo ayudar a preparar el desayuno si lo deseas

**Kaede:** desde el día que te sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez ¡nunca te he visto meterte a la cocina para preparar algo!

**Sesshomaru:** tiene algunas ventajas estar casado con una chef (esposa la cual no considero en lo mas mínimo horas atrás)

**Kaede:** te veo tan poco en compañía de Kagura que se me olvida que estas casado.

Mas es el tiempo que pasas con Midoriko, que con tu propia esposa

**Sesshomaru:** (los comentarios de Kaede lo comenzaban a poner nervioso) ¡vamos a la cocina a preparar algo, para Rin, antes que se vaya a la escuela sin desayunar

Él se encargo de preparar algo sencillo y rápido, causando gran asombro en Kaede que era la primera vez que veía a su adorado niño cocinar algo por sencillo que fuera.

Ella fue por su pequeña nieta hasta su habitación, sino la apuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela. La ayudó a terminar de ponerse el uniforme y le informó que su papá le había preparado un exquisito desayuno especialmente para ella, lo que la emociono de sobre manera. Comer algo preparado por su papá era algo totalmente emocionante para ella.

No lo había visto preparar nada desde que su mamá estaba viva y prepararon galletas juntos.

Emocionadísima se dirigió hasta el desayunador, contempló por unos segundos su delicioso desayuno y como si tratase del más exquisito manjar lo degustó con sumo placer.

Agradeció a su papá por el exquisito desayuno, se aseó rápidamente y tomada de la mano de su padre salió de la enorme casa, con dirección a su escuela.

Kaede permitió que Midoriko continuara dormitando. Lo que su adorado niño le comentó, le sonó tan convincente que decidió dejarla descansar un poco más.

Tan solo un par de horas después un ruidoso celular empezó a sonar.

Era el celular de ella, anunciando una llamada en curso proveniente desde España.

Casi dormida, buscó con su mano el ruidoso aparato, que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche a su lado derecho.

**Midoriko:** (mas dormida que despierta) moshi – moshi

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko! ¿te quedaste dormida?

**Midoriko:** uhum

**Bankotsu:** eso quiere decir que Rin ya se fue a la escuela y Kaede fue quien hizo todo sola

**Midoriko:** uhum… uhum

**Bankotsu:** eres una pequeña perezosa, ya deben ser las 8:30 a.m por allá y Koriu no debe tardar en reclamar su paseo

**Midoriko:** (estirándose, para quitarse la pereza de encima) uhmm… ¿ya es tan tarde? Anoche hubo tormenta por acá y casi me muero del susto (no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho)

**Bankotsu:** acá pasa de la media noche y estoy que me muero de sueño, solo te llame, para darte los buenos días preciosa.

Dentro de algunas horas te volveré a llamar ¿está bien?

**Midoriko:** está bien, esperare a que levantes en… unas 8 horas para volverte a escuchar

**Bankotsu:** un beso preciosa, ten un buen día y recuerda siempre que te amo (colgó)

Midoriko tenía la mente en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido.

No recordó nada hasta que al momento en se quitó el cobertor que la cubría y descubrió que estaba totalmente desnuda.

En ese momento los recuerdos de su apasionada y alocada noche vinieron a su mente de golpe como flashes uno detrás de otro, llenándola de confusión, vergüenza, rabia, pena, dolor, ira, fastidio e infinidad de sentimientos.

**Midoriko:** ¡no puede ser! ¿qué hice anoche? (se dijo así misma) ¡no, no, no puede ser! ¡yo, no pude ser capaz de traicionar de esa manera a Bankotsu! ¡no estos recuerdos deben ser parte de una pesadilla! ¡es imposible que yo… yo…! ¡le haya sido infiel! (se sorprendió al darse cuenta con claridad de lo que había hecho) ¡noooo! ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

Se levantó de un solo salto de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha para tratar de despejar su mente, lo cual fue casi imposible ya que esta la atormentaba llenándola de preguntas como: ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿qué la motivó a hacerlo? ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿cómo llego a ese punto? Y peor aún ¿tendría consecuencias secundarias su noche de locura? ¡nooo! ¡Esa posibilidad nooo! Ni loca tendría un hijo de su primo si es que ese fuera el caso.

Trató de mantener la calma y buscar una solución, sacó mentalmente el cálculo de sus días fértiles, pero fue en vano, con lo irregular que ella era, calcular sus días fértiles era algo imposible de deducir.

Pensando, pensando se le ocurrió una solución. Tomaría una pastilla anticonceptiva de emergencia, de esas que se tomaban hasta 72 horas después de una relación sexual, la cual la protegía de un posible embarazo no deseado, después de todo no sería la primera vez que haría algo así.

Se sentía tranquila al menos en ese aspecto, ya que sabía que dicha pastilla era preventiva, su función era recubrir el ovulo, evitando una posible concepción.

Al menos tenía resuelto ese tema, pero como le ocultaría algo tan grave a su novio y ¿Cómo vería de nuevo a la cara a su primo? ¿Cómo lo vería, sin tener deseos de matarlo?... el problema no era precisamente el hecho de verlo o no de nuevo, el problema residía estrictamente en ella, ya que conforme su mente se iba aclarando, iba recordando y se dio cuenta que si hizo el amor con su primo fue porque realmente lo deseaba, sabía a conciencia que estaba mal, pero… una parte de ella no sentía arrepentimiento alguno.

Terminó de ducharse, se colocó su bata y al salir del baño, se topó con Koriu, el cual estaba listo para salir a pasear.

**Midoriko:** ¡hola muchachote! Disculpa la demora, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y te saco a pasear.

Tú y yo tenemos una importante misión que cumplir hoy. Tú serás mi cómplice, me acompañaras a la farmacia a comprar algo muy importante ¿de acuerdo?

**Koriu:** wuoff, wuoff (se abalanzó sobre ella lamiéndole todo el rostro)

**Midoriko:** (lo detuvo antes que la lamiera toda) ok, ok, ya sé que me entendiste, no hace falta que me lo hagas saber, solo déjame pararme (lo hizo a un lado, se dirigió al baño para limpiarse el rostro y antes de ser tumbada por el de nuevo, se vistió rápidamente)

Salió de su habitación, tomando de la correa al enorme perro, se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa y no se topó con Kaede, por lo que dedujo que ella había salido a comprar.

Mientras paseaba a Koriu por el parque no dejaba de pensar en cómo confrontaría a su primo la próxima que lo viera, por un lado sentía rabia, pero por el otro tenía ganas de repetir la noche anterior, sin embargo su conciencia le gritaba que ¡eso no era correcto! Por lo que se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y se concentró en ir a la farmacia por la pastilla que necesitaba.

Ingresó a la farmacia que se encontraba cerca al parque y le solicitó a la farmacéutica la pastilla que requería. Esta se la entregó y ella la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tomó a su compañero canino de la correa y regresó a su casa.

Ni bien ingresó lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse en la privacidad de su habitación y leyó detenidamente las indicaciones de la pastilla.

Las instrucciones decían que la toma de la píldora debería ser como máximo 72 horas luego del acto sexual, dicha píldora creaba una membrana mucosa protectora alrededor del ovulo aun no fecundado, provocando la aparición del período en un plazo no mayor de 7 días, de no haber señales de período quería decir que la paciente se encontraba gestando, antes de la ingesta de dicho medicamento.

Terminó de leer las indicaciones y contraindicaciones y se tomó la pastilla que la ayudaría a prevenir un posible embarazo no deseado.

Salió de la habitación con el rostro y mente más relajados, caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer... cuando de pronto Kaede se apareció y le comenzó a narrar de manera muy emocionada como fue que su adorado niño le había preparado el desayuno a Rin.

Entretenida con las múltiples anécdotas que Kaede le contó acerca de su primo, transcurrieron rápidamente las horas y se percató que tan solo tenía 20 minutos para llegara a tiempo a su trabajo. Salió disparada de la casa antes que su jefe la llamara recodándole la hora, cual reloj suizo.

Al llegar al hotel, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su respectiva área de trabajo, donde su jefe la esperaba, señalándole la hora que era.

**Koga:** ¡Midoriko!... ¡te salvaste una vez más, por escasos segundos! Tú bien sabes…

**Midoriko:** (roló los ojos) si, si, ya sé… ¡si llego tarde te caerá un memorándum por mi culpa! (le dio un travieso beso en la mejilla y le sonrió) descuida jefe querido, nunca llegaré tarde, por lo que al menos por mi culpa mi primo no te pondrá el memorándum que tanto desea

**Koga:** (le sonrió) ¡anda a cambiarte, para que empieces de una vez! Siempre te las arreglas para lograr que te perdone. Eres terrible señorita pan cake

Ella hizo lo que su jefe inmediato le solicitó y empezó su día laboral.

Las horas transcurrieron, dando pie a la noche y por ende la hora de salida.

No quería volver a su casa, puesto que sabía que su primo estaría ahí y al menos por ese día no deseaba topárselo.

Hizo caso omiso al reloj y se quedo trabajando horas extras.

**Koga:** ¿Midoriko? ¿qué haces acá? hace 2 horas que terminó tu turno ¿estás tratando de acumular horas extras para que dé días de asueto, otra vez?

**Midoriko:** ehh… no… solo decidí quedarme un rato más, eso es todo

**Koga:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿tienes algún problema en tu casa? ¡por lo general sales disparada a penas termina tu turno y te molestas si te pido que te quedes un poco mas

**Midoriko:** (puso una falsa sonrisa) estoy bien, es solo que no me di cuenta de la hora.

¡Ohh, son las 10:15 p.m! creo que ya debo irme, limpiare mi área y me iré

Koga se quedo extrañado con la actitud de ella, tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaba, sin embargo prefirió quedarse con la duda.

Midoriko limpió lo más lento que pudo todo el lugar. Lo hizo con la intención de alargar el tiempo, para que cuando llegara a su casa su primo ya no estuviera allí.

Siendo más de las 11:00 p.m y ya no sabiendo que mas hacer, se retiró del hotel.

Al llegar a su casa, no vio el auto de su primo, por lo que dedujo que él ya se había ido. Suspiró hondo como sintiendo alivio e ingresó. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de esta y escuchó su celular sonar, lo sacó rápidamente de su bolso y en la pantalla del mismo figuraba el nombre de su amado.

**Midoriko:** ¡amor! ¡que alegría escucharte de nuevo!

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo estas preciosa? ¿llegaste a tiempo al trabajo?

**Midoriko:** casi llego tarde, pero como de costumbre llegué faltando tan solo unos segundos

**Bankotsu:** ja, ja, ja, me imagino que Koga una vez más te perdono que llegaras con las justas

**Midoriko:** (sonrió traviesamente) shiii, él siempre me tolera, porque sabe que soy muy buena en lo que hago y además a mí siempre la suerte me acompaña

**Bankotsu:** no tientes tanto a tu suerte, uno de estos días podrías hacer algo en lo que la suerte no este precisamente de tu lado

**Midoriko:** (pensó: ¡si supieras lo que ya hice!) si, tienes razón, no siempre puedo contar con que las cosas me salgan bien, solo por pura suerte

**Bankotsu:** (escuchó como una enfermera lo llamaba) debo dejarte preciosa, estoy clínica y tengo pacientes que atender

**Midoriko:** está bien amor, hoy hice horas extras en el trabajo y estoy cansada, hablamos mañana por la mañana ¿está bien?

**Bankotsu:** descansa preciosa, mañana te llamare temprano para darte los buenos días (colgó)

Los siguientes 3 días fueron prácticamente iguales, ella hacía horas extras adrede para evadir a su primo, mientras su amado la llamaba 2 veces por día para saber de ella.

**Madrid/España…**

Los tres viajeros se encontraban revisando las infraestructuras externas de la clínica pediátrica.

**Kagome:** (mientras caminaba por el jardín) este lugar es realmente grandioso, proyecta calidez, cariño, alegría y todo tipo de emociones positivas.

Es muy diferente a los demás hospitales o centros médicos que conozco

**Bankotsu:** esta clínica era de mis padres, ellos siempre quisieron hacer algo distinto.

Tenían el concepto de que los hospitales comunes son depresivos y es por eso que los pacientes no se curaban.

Ellos querían tanto a los niños, que se inspiraron en su forma de ser y sentir para hacer esta clínica. Pensaron que esta debía ser un lugar lleno de vida y color para que de ese modo los niños no se enfocaran en sus males, sino en sentirse mejor, estimulados por el ambiente que los rodeaba

**Kagome:** tus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo, esta clínica parce un paraíso infantil. Es casi imposible sentirse enfermo acá

**Bankotsu:** lo que quisiera hacer ahora, es que los niños se enfoquen en el cuidado del planeta, que se vuelvan voluntariamente parte del ecosistema.

Para ello quisiera usar parte del jardín y convertirlo en una escuela gratuita de bio-conservación, para que los niños, sus padres, enfermeras y todas la personas que deseen, tomen clases acerca de cómo se puede ayudar a mantener el planeta limpio

**Kagome:** eso también serviría como terapia para los niños, estar en constante contacto con la naturaleza ayuda a un sano desarrollo mental y físico

**Bankotsu:** es precisamente por ello que te pedí que vinieras hasta acá, para que te hagas cargo del proyecto. Sé que no hay nadie más calificado que tú para llevarlo a cabo

**Kagome:** para mí será un placer ser partícipe de un proyecto tan gratificante como el que tienes en mente… el único problema es mi compañero de proyecto.

El señor Myoga parece estar muy cómodo en este lugar (él estaba durmiendo plácidamente, recostado sobre el pasto, debajo de un árbol)

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió animadamente) el señor Myoga ya se te anticipó.

Hace 2 día me entrego los planos terminados y me pidió que no te dijera nada para sorprenderte, dice que tu comprendes a la perfección su perspectiva y que entenderás como desea que quede el proyecto terminado

**Kagome:** (¬¬) ese señor Myoga, siempre fingiendo que no entiende o sabe nada, sin embargo es un viejo experimentado con muy buenas ideas

**Ese mismo día en Tokio…**

Mientras que en España el día ya casi llegaba a su fin, en Tokio el sol empezaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día.

Siendo las 7:00 a.m, fiel a su puntualidad fue hasta la casa de su hija para visitarla, puesto que como aún seguía castigada no podía sacarla a pasear a pesar de ser domingo.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, anunciando así su presencia.

Kaede lo recibió y lo invitó a pasar, informándole que Rin ya estaba levantada y no tardaría en terminar de alistarse para recibirlo.

**Sesshomaru:** nana ¿Midoriko está en casa?

**Kaede:** si, está durmiendo en este momento. Últimamente ha estado llegando muy tarde después del trabajo y el día de ayer se pasó todo el día en el refugio para animales.

Parece que extraña tanto a mi niño Bankotsu, que está tratando de llenar su día con diversas actividades para no sentir su ausencia.

Él no coincidió con la idea de su nana, estaba convencido que lo que su prima estaba haciendo era esquivarlo desesperadamente.

Sin embargo se estaba cansando del juego del gato y el ratón. Necesitaba hablar con ella y saber que es lo que pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**Rin:** ¡papi! ¿hoy también iremos a casa de los abuelos

**Sesshomaru:** no estoy seguro si podremos hija. No tengo ni idea de lo que hará hoy tu tía

**Rin:** hoy también va a salir con Ayame, ella misma me dijo que se iría todo el día al centro comercial y que era probable que llegara muy pero muy tarde

**Sesshomaru:** iré a buscarla a su habitación, hay algunas cosas que debo hablar con tu tía

Se dirigió a la habitación de su prima, tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó, susurró su nombre unas cuantas veces pero ella estaba tan dormida que no lo escuchó.

Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó sobre esta, colocándose al lado de ella. Le retiró unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

Se le veía tan linda durmiendo que se sintió tentado a besarla, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a su labios cuando de pronto el celular de ella empezó a sonar, haciendo se moviera de un lado al otro como queriendo encontrar el ruidoso aparato.

Él halló rápidamente con la mirada la posición del ruidoso celular y se lo alcanzó.

Antes de entregárselo pudo ver quien la estaba llamando y por un instante quiso contestar y decirle lo que había hecho con ella unas noches atrás, sin embargo contuvo esa idea en su mente y no lo hizo.

**Midoriko:** (se asustó al verlo) ¿Sessh? ¿qué haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** (entregándole el celular) primero contéstale a tu novio y luego hablaremos

**Midoriko:** (se puso nerviosa) buenos días… amor

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo estás el día de hoy preciosa?

**Midoriko:** bein… quiero decir bien (estaba nerviosa por la presencia de su primo)

**Bankotsu:** ¿ocurre algo? Suenas algo nerviosa

**Midoriko:** no es nada, es solo que me desperté con el ring tong del celular y aun estoy adormilada… eso es todo

**Bankotsu:** creo que te llame muy temprano. Mejor te llamare luego cuando estés mas despierta ¿vale?

**Midoriko:** si… mejor hablemos luego, hasta mas tarde (colgó)

Ya colgué… ¡ahora sí! ¿me puedes decir que haces acá?

**Sesshomaru:** me has estado esquivando todos estos días y necesito saber ¿qué es lo que piensas acerca de lo que pasó la noche de la tormenta?

**Midoriko:** (haciéndose la desentendida) ¿de que hablas? Yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche

**Sesshomaru:** es inútil que finjas amnesia, se que sabes de que estoy hablando

**Midoriko:** solo te diré una cosa ¡olvídate que esa noche existió! Lo que ocurrió aquella vez ¡jamás debió pasar!

Por nuestro bien y el de nuestras respectivas parejas, será mejor que simplemente nos olvidemos de lo que pasó

**Sesshomaru:** no es tan sencillo. Lo que te dije esa noche es verdad ¡yo estoy enamorado de ti y no me rendiré, hasta recuperarte!

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) ¡escúchame bien Sesshomaru! Es verdad que yo te ame por varios años, pero ahora lo único que siento por ti es un gran cariño de primos, un enorme cariño ¡amor! si deseas que te lo diga así.

Pero es un amor fraternal, yo guardo por ti profundos sentimientos, sin embargo ya no te veo como hombre. Ahora te veo como lo que eres… ¡mi muy querido primo! ¡mi casi hermano!

Nosotros nos conocemos tanto y hemos compartido tanto que somos más como hermanos y creo que fui yo quien confundió las cosas al haberme enamorado de ti.

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que tus sentimientos hayan sido un error, el error fue mío por no corresponderte a tiempo

**Midoriko:** tú lo has dicho ¡a tiempo! Ahora ya es tarde para hablar de amor entre nosotros, tú te casaste con Kagura porque la amabas y yo quiero estar el resto de mi vida al lado de Bankotsu porque lo amo.

Lo que sucedió la otra noche fue un error ¡un gravísimo error que no debimos cometer! Pero que ya no lo podemos remediar, solo nos queda mantenerlo en secreto para no lastimar a inocentes

**Sesshomaru:** no acepto el hecho de que me hayas dejado de amar.

Estoy seguro que tú aun sientes algo por mí, de lo contrario no hubieras permitido que llegásemos tan lejos la noche de la tormenta

**Midoriko:** (se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado) esa noche estaba asustada, bebida y sé que no es excusa… pero… me deje llevar por los sentimientos del momento.

No puedo decirte que me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, porque te mentiría, pero si puedo decirte que no volverá a suceder jamás

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó a ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos) piensa bien las cosas, si tú decides dejar a tu novio, yo sin pensarlo 2 veces me divorciare para poder estar a tu lado

**Midoriko:** si realmente deseas divorciarte, hazlo porque así lo quieres. No porque yo te vaya a corresponder (esbozó una media sonrisa) es obvio que yo solo soy uno más de tus caprichos. Como ya no me tienes, me quieres de vuelta, ya que si realmente estuvieras enamorado de mí como dices, no necesitarías que yo deje a mi novio, para que tú dejes a tu esposa. Simplemente te divorciarías sin importar si yo te correspondo o no.

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó sin habla) si no me divorcio de Kagura es porque ella no me ha dado motivo alguno para dejarla

**Midoriko:** (se zafó del agarre de él) eso quiere decir ¿qué la mantienes a tu lado por lastima?

**Sesshomaru:** no es lastima… yo…yo (no sabía que decir) yo en verdad la quiero, la quiero mucho, pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte

**Midoriko:** (se acercó a él de manera triunfante) ¡lo ves! ¡te lo dije! ¡yo solo soy un capricho para ti! Tú no estás enamorado de mí… tú solo deseas elevar tu ego, logrando que yo vuelva a tenerte el mismo cariño que te tuve hasta hace un año atrás, eso es todo.

¡Entiéndelo por favor! Lo que yo sentí por ti es pasado ¡así que deja de insistir! Y antes que trates de hacerme ver como culpable por lo de aquella noche, te diré que soy tan responsable como lo eres tú. Sabiendo ambos a la perfección lo que somos y cuál es nuestra situación sentimental, cedimos a nuestros deseos; Por lo que será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver

**Sesshomaru:** ¡eso no! ¡no quiero dejar de verte! ¡no quiero dejar de estar cerca de ti!

Si lo que deseas es que te mire como mi prima… lo haré, pero no me alejaré de ti nunca

**Midoriko:** espero en verdad, que a partir de este instante podamos volver a ser los mismos primos que solíamos ser

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó cariñosamente, sin segundas intenciones, imaginarse una vida sin ella, era peor que no saberse correspondido) te prometo, que te volveré a tratar como mi prima. Prefiero tenerte cerca como tal a perderte definitivamente.

Te quiero muchísimo chiquilla traviesa

**Midoriko:** (le correspondió el abrazó) yo también te quiero mucho primo

Luego de tanta lucha, ambos fueron sinceros uno con el otro. A partir de ese instante las cosas volvieron a ser como años atrás. Ninguno podía ocultar su cariño por el otro por lo que no deseaban separarse, pero tampoco se podían permitir otro episodio como la de aquella noche de pasión desenfrenada que tuvieron.

**Unos días después…**

Un joven y enamorado esposo, esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del vuelo procedente de España, el cual le devolvería a su amada esposa.

Tan solo unos minutos después, pudo divisar una encantadora mujer que resaltaba entre el montón de pasajeros de provenían de diferentes partes del mundo.

**Inuyasha:** (se acercó a su esposa) ¡Kagome! (la abrazó y la colmó de besos) ¡te extrañe muchísimo pequeña! Estoy tan feliz que estés de nuevo acá

**Kagome:** yo también te extrañe mucho.

España es un país maravilloso, pero sin ti, nada es lo mismo

**Inuyasha:** ¿y Myoga? ¿qué pasó con él? ¿no se suponía que volverían juntos?

**Kagome:** el señor Myoga se enamoró de la arquitectura de allá y decidió quedarse unos días más. Dijo que regresará a principios del próximo mes

**Inuyasha:** lo importante es que tú y la bebé están de vuelta.

Vamos a casa para que descanses, Shippo se muere de ganas de verte

**Kagome:** yo también quiero verlo, muero de ganas por apapacharlo, llenarlo de besos y escuchar sus historias de aventuras

**Inuyasha:** (tomó la maleta de ella y juntos caminaron hacia la salida) mañana los tres celebraremos de una manera especial tu cumpleaños, entre Shippo y yo te tenemos preparada una sorpresa muy especial

**Al día siguiente por la tarde… **

La feliz familia viajaba en auto, con dirección a la casa de la familia de Kagome.

**Shippo:** ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

Estoy seguro que cuando veas tu regalo mami te va a encantar, yo le ayude a mi papá a escogerlo. Él dice que es perfecto para la bebé

**Kagome:** la o el bebé, aun no sabemos con certeza que será

**Shippo:** yo también creo que será niña, además toda su habitación es rosa, si es niño, no creo que le guste mucho la decoración

**Inuyasha:** (estaba manejando) si es niño, simplemente tendremos que redecorar todo, pero estoy casi convencido que será una linda niña.

Bueno chicos, espero que estén listos ¡ya casi llegamos donde está tu regalo!

**Kagome:** mi regalo ¿está en casa de mi mamá?

**Inuyasha:** uhmm… no precisamente. Está cerca a la casa de tu familia, pero no dentro **Shippo:** tú confía mami ¡veras que te gustará muchísimo!

Inuyasha manejó durante unos minutos y se estacionó en la casa vecina de los Higurashi.

La casa era esplendida, tenía un hermoso jardín en la entrada, una amplia cochera como para 6 autos, 2 pisos, un encantador techo de tejas alrededor y estaba recubierta por lunas polarizadas con filtro UV y el techo tenía paneles solares, los cuales transformaban la energía solar en energía eléctrica.

**Kagome:** (se bajó del auto) ¡wauuu! ¡que hermosa casa!

**Inuyasha:** (se colocó al lado de ella) ¡que bueno que te gusta! Porque esta casa es tu regalo de cumpleaños

**Kagome:** (cara de sorpresa) ¿quééé? ¿cómo que esta casa es mía?

**Shippo:** mi papá creyó que nuestra casa es algo pequeña, ahora que vamos a ser cuatro, por lo que me pidió que lo ayudara a escoger una nueva casa para que vivamos mas cómodos

**Kagome:** pero… pero… si nuestra casa es bastante grande, no necesitamos otra casa

**Inuyasha:** esta casa es nuestra. Esta a tu nombre por lo que tú puedes decidir que hacer con ella, yo soy de la idea de mudarnos acá una vez la o el bebé nazca, sin embargo Shippo cree que podríamos usarla como casa de campo y/o de verano

**Kagome:** ¡chicos la verdad no se que decir! ¡estoy sorprendida con el regalo! No me esperaba algo de esta magnitud

**Inuyasha:** esto, es solo una parte de tu regalo, el resto está adentro.

¿Qué te parece si ingresamos para conozcas el interior de la casa?

Los tres ingresaron y sorpresivamente salieron todos sus amigos de cada rincón de la casa.

Todos absolutamente todos sus amigos estaban reunidos.

Amigos del trabajo, del bar donde trabajó, su familia política y su familia biológica.

Fue una gran fiesta, a la cual no le faltó absolutamente nada.

Todo absolutamente todo fue perfecto.

Unos días después un nuevo miembro llegó a la vida de su mejor amiga, para hacer más grande su familia.

Después de una cesárea programa. Sango pudo tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, el cual era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía la piel nívea, cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos color azul oscuro.

**Kagome:** (cargando al bebé) ¡uohh! ¡esta bellísimo vuestro hijo! ¡los felicito! ¡tienen un hijo de lo más precioso!

**Sango:** Hoshiomi es el ultimo bebé que tendré, ya no pienso tener más hijos.

Entre las gemelas , Kohaku y mi trabajo no dispongo de tiempo para mí y ahora con el bebé, no sé como ira a ser mi vida

**Miroku:** (contemplaba embelesado a su hijo) descuida morena ¡ya verás que las cosas marcharan bien, además me tienes a mí, tú no estás sola en la crianza de nuestros hijos

**Sango:** si lo sé cielo, es solo que por las tantas responsabilidades que debo cubrir, no puedo estar al lado de mis hijos, tanto como quisiera.

Por lo que he pensado dejar el trabajo por lo menos durante 1 año

**Miroku:** si ese es tu deseo, yo te apoyo al 100%

**Kagome:** ¿me pregunto cómo ira a ser mi bebé? Inuyasha y yo hemos decidido no saber el sexo del bebé para que sea una total sorpresa, pero él insiste en que será niña

**Sango:** ¿y tú que crees que será?

**Kagome:** uhmm, creo que Inu tiene razón, yo también pienso que será niña, no sé porque, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que será una linda bebé

**Sango:** ¡te imaginas que fuera niña y que cuando crezca se convierta en la novia de mi Hoshiomi! ¡nos convertiríamos en familia!

**Miroku:** (suspiró) conociendo lo celoso que es mi amigo, no creo que estaría muy feliz que digamos de permitir semejante noviazgo

**Kagome:** bueno, si Hoshiomi saliera igual a ti… yo tampoco estaría de acuerdo en que mi hija fuera su novia

**Sango:** por eso ni te preocupes Kagome, mi hijo será un perfecto caballero ¡nada coqueto como su padre!

**Miroku:** ¡pero si yo no soy coqueto! Yo solo soy un fiel e incomprendido admirador de la belleza femenina nada mas

Los tres amigos se rieron y divirtieron fantaseando con el futuro se sus hijos.

**45 días después/ Área de pastelería del hotel…**

**Midoriko:** (al celular) ¿cómo que no podrás volver, hasta dentro de 1 mes? ¡Ya pasaron 2 meses y no has venido ni una sola vez!

**Bankotsu:** no es que quiera quedarme, es que debo hacerlo, tengo muchas cosas que atender en la clínica y por más que he buscado a alguien que me releve, nadie esta lo suficientemente capacitado para ocupar mi cargo.

¡En verdad lamento mucho tener que darte la mala noticia! Ya que por más que he intentado hacer espacio en mi apretada agenda para poder viajar, no he encontrado tiempo disponible. Te prometo que ni bien pueda viajar lo hare

**Midoriko:** (bufó) ¡eso mismo dijiste el día que te fuiste y hasta ahora no vuelves!

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko, por favor no te enojes! Sabes de sobra que quisiera estar a tu lado

**Midoriko:** lo sé, lo sé, yo también quisiera ir para allá, pero la boda de Koga y Ayame está cada vez más cerca y yo estoy cada vez más involucrada con los preparativos.

(Suspiró) creo que no nos quedará otra más esperarnos otro mes para poder vernos

**Bankotsu:** pase, lo que pase volveré a tu lado en un mes, tú confía en mí (colgó)

Midoriko, estaba furiosa y a la vez triste, contaba los días para poder reunirse nuevamente con su amor, pero parecía que ese día nunca iba a llegar.

Miró el reloj de pared que se hallaba frente a ella y se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las 9:00 p.m. Tomó sus cosas y hecha una furia se dirigió a su auto para ir hasta su casa.

Estaba tan molesta que tenía ganas de gritarle a quien sea por lo que sea.

**15 días después/ piso 20 del hotel…**

**Ayame:** ¡no puedo creer que en solo 10 días será mi boda!

**Shimma:** ¿ya tienes todo listo, para el gran día?

**Ayame:** ya casi todo está listo, solo falta el buffet y la torta

**Shimma:** podre Midoriko, últimamente le he tonado algo estresada por el tema de tu boda

**Ayame:** ¿es mi imaginación o su carácter ha cambiado?... uhm… no sé, como que la siento explosiva y temperamental. Ella no solía ser así

**Shimma:** ella parece la novia y no tú. Debe estar estresada por todos los preparativos que está organizando con ayuda de Jakotsu e imagino que esta temperamental, por el hecho de que Bankotsu debió volver hace 2 semanas y aún no lo ha hecho

**Ayame:** ¡ahh! Debe ser eso, él ya lleva fuera del país buen tiempo y cada vez que me encuentro con ella, no me deja de decir lo mucho que lo extraña.

Ahora comprendo porque su buen humor se espumó

**Shimma:** por cierto, me dijo que si querías ir a bailar conmigo y Kagura este sábado

**Ayame:** ¿a manera de despedida de soltera o una simple salida?

**Shimma:** yo creo que solo como una simple salida, si fuera tu despedida de soltera seriamos mas ¿no te parece?

**Ayame:** si, tienes razón. Yo misma organizare mi despedida de soltera, hay un streap tease club al cual me encantaría ir con todas mis amigas ¡por supuesto estas invitada!

**Shimma:** (se sonrojó) no sé si a Izumo, le gustará la idea de que vaya a un lugar así

**Ayame:** (con mirada picara) ¡ay vamos, no tiene porque enterarse!

**Shimma:** no, me gusta ocultarle cosas, él y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza y siempre nos contamos todo, sin importar lo malo que sea

**Ayame:** bueno, si te hace sentir mejor cuéntale… después de todo solo vamos a ir a mirar y eso no mata a nadie

**Shimma:** tienes razón, se lo diré hoy cuando nos encontremos en el refugio para animales

**Sábado por la noche en casa de Bankotsu…**

Midoriko se encontraba dentro de su habitación, intentaba desesperadamente de ponerse alguna ropa que le quedara bien.

Por más faldas que se probaba, absolutamente todas le quedaban demasiado justas en las caderas y con las blusas era algo similar, casi todas le ajustaban demasiado a la altura del busto o simplemente no cerraban del todo.

Mientras tanto sus primos la esperaban impacientes en la sala.

**Kagura:** (gritaba desde la sala) ¡Midoriko! ¿qué ocurre por qué tardas tanto?

**Midoriko:** (salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala) ¡mírame! ¡nada me queda bien! ¡me he probado como 20 faldas y 15 diferentes blusas y con todos es lo mismo! (llevaba puesta una mini falda color vino y una blusa sin mangas con botones adelante en color perla) la falda no me cierra y la blusa… ¡los botones parecen que fueran a salir disparados!

¿tú que opinas Sessh? ¿Cómo se me ve?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró de pies a cabeza y notó que sus caderas estaban ligeramente más anchas y sus senos perceptiblemente mas grandes) ¡uhmm! La verdad… estas un poco cuadrada… tu cintura está más ancha que antes

**Midoriko:** (furiosa por el comentario) ¿¡cuadrada! ¿¡cómo que cuadrada! ¿tienes idea la cantidad de ejercicio que hago a diario? ¡para que tú te atrevas a decirme cuadrada!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué te ocurre? ¡hace días que estas de un humor más negro que el ébano! Tú me pediste mi opinión y yo te digo lo que veo

**Kagura:** ¡no se peleen por favor!

Quizá solo estas algo estresada por la gran cantidad de trabajo de que tienes últimamente. Estoy segura que después de la salida de hoy te sentirás más relajada

**Midoriko:** (pasó da la rabia al llanto) ¡no me siento cómoda conmigo misma! Últimamente no sé que me curre, yo no suelo enojarme por casi nada, sin embargo me la paso peleando con todo mundo (se fue corriendo y llorando a su habitación)

**Kagura:** ¿qué crees que debo hacer? ¿la dejó sola o la voy a consolar?

**Sesshomaru:** no sé que decirte, ya que es la primera vez que la veo así

**Kagura:** quizá se siente triste y sola.

Mejor la voy a consolar y ayudarla a terminar de alistarse, para ir a la discoteca

**Rin:** (escuchó los gritos de su tía y salió de su habitación para hablar con su papá) ¡papi! ¿por qué tía Miko, esta de tan mal humor?

**Sesshomaru:** no lo sé hija. Supongo que debe estar cansada por tanto trabajo o esta triste porque extraña a tu tío

**Rin:** no creo que extrañe a mi tío, las últimas veces que le la ha llamado, ella le grita cosas como que mejor se quede en España y que no vuelva, porque está cansada de esperarlo.

Mi tía ya casi no juega conmigo ni prepara galletas y todo el día se la pasa llorando encerrada en su habitación o peleando por teléfono con mi tío

**Sesshomaru:** (no tenía ni idea que le pasaba a su prima) encontraré el momento preciso para poder conversar con ella, no es habitual que se comporte así

En ese momento Kagura y Midoriko salieron de la habitación riendo amenamente y se acercaron hasta Sesshomaru informándole que ya estaban listas.

**Midoriko:** (después de mucho pelear con su ropa, encontró un bonito pantalón negro y una blusa de una sola manga color gris escotada pero no mucho. Conjunto con el cual se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda como para salir) disculpa por haberte gritado hace un momento, creo que estoy algo estresada por la boda de Ayame.

Últimamente le he estado ayudando con todos los preparativos y me tiene al borde la locura con sus indecisiones

**Kagura:** amor ¿nos puedes llevar a la discoteca por favor? Las chicas ya nos deben estar esperando

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, vamos de una vez, antes que cierta señorita se vuelva a alterar

(le dio un beso a su hija y salió de la casa junto con las chicas)

**En la puerta de la discoteca…**

**Kagura:** gracias por traernos

**Sesshomaru:** mandaré a Jaken por ustedes. Espero que se diviertan y que ¡ojala que bailar un poco te ayude a relajarte! (refiriéndose a su prima)

**Midoriko:** yo, espero lo mismo, hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme y creo que ya me hace falta un poco de distracción

**Kagura:** en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a reunirnos con las chicas adentro (tomó del brazo a Midoriko, obviaron la larga fila de espera e ingresaron al lugar y una vez dentro buscaron a sus amigas)

Rápidamente las cinco amigas estuvieron reunidas en una de las mesas del enorme local.

**Ayame:** ¡chicas, creí que ya no vendrían!

**Kagura:** lamento la demora

**Midoriko:** no te disculpes.

Fue mi culpa que llegáramos tarde, no sé porque mi ropa no me queda. Casi todo lo que tengo me queda o muy justa o no me queda, por eso nos tardamos

**Sango:** yo te veo igual que siempre, no será que tu ropa se encogió o algo así

**Midoriko:** uhmm… podría ser, pero no tendría sentido, porque recién se encogieron ahora y no desde un inicio

**Shimma:** lo que importa es ya que todas estamos juntas, para divertirnos

No pasó mucho rato para que todas salieran a bailar. La estaban pasando de maravilla, cuando de pronto se percataron de la desmedida forma de beber de Midoriko.

Mientras todas iban por su primer o segundo vaso licor ella iba por su 5ta copa de Apple Martini, provocando que se pusiera algo ebria.

**Sango:** ¡no deberías seguir bebiendo!

**Midoriko:** descuida, puedo tolerar grandes cantidades de alcohol

**Shimma:** no lo parece, se nota que estas… un poco ebria

**Ayame:** será mejor que ya no bebas (le quitó la copa de la mano)

**Midoriko:** chicas, chicas, agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien, no me pasa nada

Confiadas en las palabras de su amiga… una a una se puso a bailar, dejándola sola en la mesa. Ella aprovecho que sus amigas estaban distraídas bailando y se fue hasta el bar para beber tranquilamente.

En tan solo 20 minutos se tomó, 2 margaritas y 1 copa de vino tinto, los cuales fueron detonadores suficientes para que quedara completamente ebria.

**Shimma:** (estaba en la mesa junto a las demás) ¿y Midoriko, dónde está?

**Sango:** yo, la deje acá, antes de irme a bailar

**Ayame:** quizá, fue al tocador. Voy a ir a buscarla

**Kagura:** chicas… creo que Ayame ya la encontró (miró a lo lejos como ella le hacía señas como indicándole que se acerquen al bar)

Todas se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hasta el bar.

**Sango:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Miko! ¿qué te ocurrió? (estaba totalmente bebida)

**Ayame:** (intentaba sostenerla para que no se caiga) ¡es inútil que trates de decirle nada! Esta totalmente ebria ¡chicas por favor ayúdenme a llevarla hasta la mesa (entre ella y Shimma la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron a rastras)

**Kagura:** intentare llamar a Jaken, para que venga por nosotras

**Midoriko:** ¡no!... no… llames a nadie… yo todavía… puedo moverme… por mi misma (intentó pararse y se fue de bruces contra el piso)

**Kagura:** (la ayudó a levantarse) no, no estás bien, si no quieres que llame a nadie está bien. Sin embargo ¡nos vamos en este mismo momento y no acepto un no como respuesta!

**Midoriko:** (sobándose la frente) está bien… como… tú digas

Entre todas la ayudaron a caminar hasta la salida del lugar.

Estando fuera. Kagura paró un taxi y se subió a este junto con Midoriko.

Una vez que ellas se fueron; Shimma y Sango reingresaron, solo para salir 1 hora más tarde, puesto que Jaken las fue a recoger.

**Mientras tanto en casa de Bankotsu…**

Kagura con dificultad, logró llevar a Midoriko hasta su habitación.

Una vez estando dentro, ella comenzó a repetir una y otra vez lo arrepentida que se sentía de haberle sido infiel a su novio.

**Midoriko:** (giraba sobre su cama de un lado al otro) lo siento…en verdad… lo siento… no pude evitarlo… Ban… amor… regresa… por favor regresa… perdóname el haberte… sido infiel…

Kagura intentaba de hallar la manera de consolarla y entender con claridad, qué es lo que estaba tratando de decir, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

Buscó su celular dentro de su bolso y al ver quien la estaba llamando contestó de inmediato.

**Sesshomaru:** Kagura ¿tú y Miko están bien? Jaken las fue a buscar y no las encontró.

Según las demás, Miko bebió demasiado y tú te la llevaste en un taxi

**Kagura:** si, es verdad, Midoriko bebió de más, por eso la traje hasta su casa.

Pobre, creo que ya sé porque esta de tan mal humor últimamente

**Sesshomaru:** ¿en serio? Y ¿a qué se debe?

**Kagura:** desde que llegamos, no para de decir que lo lamenta y que esta arrepentida.

Al parecer le fue infiel a Bankotsu y la culpa la esta carcomiendo

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió que casi le da un infarto al oír eso. Si Kagura se enteraba, estaba perdido) no hagas mucho caso de lo que dice, cuando ella bebe habla incoherencias

**Kagura:** suena bastante convincente su lamento. Pobre, parece que está realmente arrepentida por lo que hizo… ¿con quién habrá tenido una aventura?

**Sesshomaru:** (tenía que hacer algo rápido) ya te dije, que no hagas caso de sus disparates.

En estos momentos estoy saliendo para allá, iré a recogerte (colgó)

Manejó a toda prisa, cada segundo que su esposa permanecía al lado de su prima en ese estado era realmente peligroso. Si ella descubría la verdad, definitivamente su matrimonio estaba acabado y eso no era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

Sino que Kagura podría ser capaz de reclamarle por derecho la mayor parte de sus bienes y dejarlo casi en la ruina, alegando adulterio confeso.

Mientras Kagura esperaba a que su esposo la recogiera… intentaba torpemente cambiar de ropas a su prima política para que estuviera cómoda.

Era difícil colocarle el pijama, puesto que ella no dejaba de moverse.

**Midoriko:** (se despertó) ¿Ka… gu… ra? ¿Dónde estamos?

**Kagura:** estamos en tu casa, bebiste de mas y te fuiste de bruces contra el piso

**Midoriko:** ya comprendo porque me duele tanto la cabeza

En ese preciso instante Sesshomaru ingresó a la casa (sabía la clave de acceso de memoria) se dirigió hasta la habitación de su prima y la vio conversando con su esposa.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?

**Midoriko:** (tono entusiasta por la borrachera) ¡Sesshi! ¡primo querido! (se abrazó del cuello de él) ¡primo! ¡viniste por mí! Yo sabía que tú… me quieres… tanto… como yo a ti (le dio un beso un fugaz beso en los labios, le sonrió dulcemente y se recostó sobre la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida)

**Sesshomaru:** (puso los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido no por el beso, sino ¡por delante de quien lo hizo) Kagura… por favor… no vayas a pensar cosas que no son

**Kagura:** (estaba serena) ¿pensar qué? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?... yo solo veo que ella te quiere muchísimo y creo que por lo triste y ebria que esta… se confundió, eso es todo

**Sesshomaru:** si… debe haber sido eso. Mejor vamos a casa a descansar.

Debo volver por Rin dentro de unas horas

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El matrimonio regresó para recoger a su hija y poder dar inicio al domingo familiar.

Como su castigo ya había terminado hacía un par de semanas atrás ya no había necesidad de esperar que Midoriko estuviera fuera de casa para poder ir a escondidas a la mansión.

Un par de horas después una jovencita se levantaba con un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas, están fueron agudas, que se vio obligada a levantarse de golpe para poder regurgitar en el baño de su habitación.

Se sentía fatal, lo cual era extraño puesto que cada vez que ella bebía casi nunca tenía efectos secundarios como los que estaba presentando.

Su celular empezó a sonar y pronunció en voz alta algunos improperios, a manera de queja.

De mala gana buscó el condenado aparató y contestó la llamada.

**Midoriko:** moshi – moshi

**Ayame:** ¿Cómo amaneciste? Anoche te veías fatal

**Midoriko: **(tocándose la cabeza) ¡ay Ayame! si llamas para que te ayude a escoger las flores para decorar el salón, te diré que me siento indispuesta y no podre ayudarte

**Ayame:** descuida Jakotsu está conmigo y él me ayudara con lo que hace falta.

Te llamé porque estaba preocupada por ti, anoche bebiste tanto que hasta te caíste

**Midoriko:** si, si lo sé, ya vi la bonita marca morada que tengo en la frente.

Perdona que te deje, pero me siento fatal y quisiera seguir durmiendo

**Ayame:** está bien, descansa, solo no olvides que el sábado es mi despedida de soltera y espero poder contar contigo

**Midoriko:** despreocúpate, definitivamente estaré contigo (empezó a sentir nauseas) ¡te dejo Ayame, me siento fata! (colgó)

Durante buena parte de la mañana se la pasó metida en el baño regurgitando.

No era natural o normal que tuviera tantas nauseas, ni aun por haber bebido tanto.

Se sentía tan mal, que decidió echarse a dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño se le cruzó por la mente una vaga teoría, por lo que buscó en el botiquín una prueba una prueba de embarazo casera.

Esperó un par de minutos y el resultado fue negativo, por lo que atribuyó que su cuerpo se estaba revelando en su contra por el maltrato que le había dado la noche anterior.


	64. ¿La dulce? o ¿inesperada espera?

**Cap. XLIV **

**¿La dulce? o ¿indeseable espera?**

El día era estupendo. Era pleno otoño, sin embargo por alguna razón ese día estaba soleado.

No hacía mucho sol pero tampoco estaba nublado como para no poder.

Aprovechando el magnífico día que la naturaleza les regalaba, dos amigos se encontraban felices comprando flores en un esplendido vivero del enorme centro comercial.

**Ayame:** uhm, todas las flores huelen delicioso y ¡todas son hermosas!… ¿será difícil escoger cuales serán las más apropiadas para decorar el salón

**Jakotsu:** tú solo dime que color deseas y yo me hago cargo de escogerlas

**Ayame:** blanco me parece muy típico, preferiría algo distinto.

¡Lástima que las rosas celestes no existan! Me gustaría que el salón completo estuviera decorado con rosas celestes y otras flores que les hicieran juego

**Jakotsu:** ¡no hay ningún problema! ¡si rosas celestes quieres, rosas celestes tendrás! Solo es cuestión de pedir que tiñan artificialmente algunos botones de rosas blancas, para que el gran día estén en plena flor

**Ayame:** ¡perfecto!... como yo no sé casi nada de flores, hazte cargo tú de la decoración… yo voy a ir a ver algunas cosillas por ahí

**Jakotsu:** uhm ¡como si no supiera que cosillas son esas!

**Ayame:** ¡hay cosas que la novia debe hacer sola!... aunque no te niego que me hubiese gustado que Miko me acompañe, ella tiene muy buen gusto para ese tipo de cosas

**Jakotsu:** ¡claro como yo no soy mujer me haces a un lado!

**Ayame:** no digas eso Jako, tú eres un excelente compañero de comprar y un fantástico organizador de eventos… pero… pero… no dejas de ser hombre y que me acompañes a ver lencería me ¡etto! Yo… ¡ay me pone nerviosa!

**Jakotsu:** (empujándola por los hombros y sacándola del vivero) ¡ay, no me hagas caso! ¡solo te estaba bromeando! Si estas más a gusto tú sola ve, ve y ¡escoge algo súper bonito para que infartes de la impresión a tu apuesto novio! ¡ay, como quisiera conseguir uno así de apuesto para mí!

**Ayame:** (dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa) ya verás que pronto tú también encontraras a alguien, no pierdas la esperanza

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, si yo no pierdo la esperanza! Es solo que hasta ahora no encuentro a alguien de mi tipo, eso es todo (sonrió alegremente)

Luego de unas largas horas de compras, los dos amigos cumplieron con su misión y como extrañaron a su amiga, durante todo el día decidieron ir a visitarla.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

Los tres amigos se encontraban conversando, aunque la dueña de casa no se veía muy bien.

**Ayame:** parece que las copas de anoche han causado fuertes estragos en ti. ¡Te ves realmente terrible! Y no lo digo solo por el moretón que tienes en la frente

**Midoriko:** es extraño que tenga aun rezagos por haber bebido, por lo general puedo beber mucho y no presento efectos secundarios; Todo el día he estado con nauseas y mareos

**Jakotsu:** (se le iluminaron los ojos) ¡eso quiere decir que estas embarazada!

**Midoriko:** no, no es eso, ya me hice una prueba y dio negativo. Debe ser otra cosa, posiblemente es el hígado o algún otro órgano.

En esta semana me iré al hospital a hacerme un chequeo

**Jakotsu:** ¡uoh! ¡yo que tenía tanta ilusión de ser tío de nuevo!

**Midoriko:** (suspiró) ¡pues con tu hermanito ausente por casi 3 meses, no creo que eso sea posible! Ya casi he perdido toda ilusión de ser madre.

Es más creo que he comenzado a dejar de lado esa posibilidad, lo mejor será que me olvide de esa absurda idea.

Ya que si tu hermano se va a pasar todo el tiempo viajando ¿para que quiero un hijo con él?

**Jakotsu:** no seas tan dura, no es porque sea mi hermano que lo defiendo… sin embargo su gran sentido de responsabilidad lo tiene muy ligado a la clínica pediátrica.

En parte es mi culpa que él sólo se esté encargando, puesto que yo también debí estar al frente de esta, sin embargo por mi cobardía deje la carrera de psicología y le deje todo el trabajo a él.

**Ayame:** ¿por qué dices, qué por tu cobardía?

**Jakotsu:** desde que murieron nuestros padres, Bankotsu siempre cuidó y protegió de mí. Lamentablemente durante mi época de estudios él tuvo que dejarme para seguir sus propios sueños.

Al principio él no quiso seguirlos por mí, sin embargo le insistí que los persiguiera y es por eso que se fue a terminar su carrera a Noruega. Él obtuvo una beca integral de estudios y solo por mí casi la rechaza.

Yo lo incentive a que se fuera y que me dejara valerme por mi mismo, pero no lo conseguí.

En la universidad sufrí muchísima discriminación por ser diferente a los demás y cómo estudiaba psicología, fui víctima de constantes bromas pesadas y burlas.

Muchos me decían que yo era un espécimen raro y me usarían para elaborar sus tesis o que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza o me decían ¿qué cómo osaba convertirme en psicólogo, si yo mismo necesitaba uno? Fue por eso que abandone la carrera y estudie diseño de interiores junto con organización de eventos.

**Midoriko:** pero ¿por qué te dejaste amilanare por tonterías como esas?

**Jakotsu:** yo siempre fui un chico tímido e introvertido, por lo que siempre me escondí del resto del mundo… ya sabes cuando no eres igual a los demás eres rechazado, por lo que mi hermano siempre me protegió y mientras él estaba a mi lado nadie se metía conmigo o hacía crítica de mis preferencias sexuales.

Sin embargo al verme sin él, me sentí desprotegido y vulnerable. Por lo que no supe cómo afrontar el mundo real.

**Ayame:** pero ahora nos tienes a nosotras y cuentas con muchos amigos

**Jakotsu:** lo sé, pero el ahora es el ahora, el pasado es pasado.

Con el tiempo aprendí ha hacerme fuerte y aprender a aceptarme como soy y que el resto del mundo me aceptara como tal.

Pero mientras duró mi época de estudios, todo fue diferente.

Por eso te digo Miko, que si quieres culpar a alguien por el hecho de que Bankotsu no pueda estar a tu lado por meses ¡pues cúlpame a mí! De haber sido más fuerte en un pasado, él no estaría teniendo que hacerse cargo de la clínica y otras cosas que nos atan a España

**Midoriko:** ¿los atan? ¿qué cosas son esas?

**Jakotsu:** ¡mi hermano nunca te ha contado!

**Midoriko:** ¿contarme qué?

**Jakotsu:** nosotros somos mitad españoles y mitad japoneses; Ambos nacimos acá, pero nuestros padres eran españoles.

Somos herederos de una gran fortuna la cual está distribuida entre la clínica pediátrica y 10 centros de ayuda para los más necesitados de allá. Los cuales debemos supervisar constantemente.

Yo tengo un representante legal, el cual me da un informe detallado de los avances de cada albergue infantil, sin embargo el necio de mi hermano prefiere hacerse cargo de todos los que están a su nombre, además de administrar periódicamente la mina de diamantes que poseemos en Rusia, con la cual abastecemos económicamente a todos los refugios en España

**Ayame:** (estaba estupefacta con la historia) ¿quééé? Ustedes… dos… son extremadamente ricos ¿y viven como viven? ¡ay por favor! Con todo el montón de dinero que tienen podrían vivir cual reyes, sin necesidad de trabajar jamás en sus vidas

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) (apoyó un codo sobre su rodilla y el reverso de su mano debajo de su mentón) uhm… a mí ya no me sorprende escuchar nada de lo que dices.

Bankotsu me ha contado a penas un 10% de todo lo que tú has dicho y ya no me llama la tención en lo mas mínimo, que ambos sean como son

**Jakotsu:** nosotros seguimos el ejemplo de nuestros padres. Ellos nacieron en cuna de oro y siempre fueron muy sencillos y modestos, jamás hicieron alarde de su fortuna y trabajaban duro y parejo para ayudar a los más necesitados, por lo que nos criaron de igual modo a mi hermano y a mí.

Yo trabajo no por el dinero, sino porque de ese modo hago amigos de verdad y puedo ser como realmente soy.

Con todo el poder y dinero que poseo, en un chasquido de dedos podría comprar cuanta amistad quisiera, pero no es lo que busco y mi hermano no es muy diferente a mí, él tiene una gran voluntad por ayudar a los demás. Sobre todo a los niños

**Ayame:** Miko ¿no quieres cambiar de novio?

**Midoriko:** (la miró de forma inexpresiva) ¡si puedes tolerar el hecho que cada cierto tiempo se irá lejos a otro país y te dejara sola! ¡te lo cambio! (sonrió) Koga siempre me ha parecido atractivo y tenemos muchos cosas en común

**Jakotsu:** ¡ehh! ¡ustedes sin que son crueles!

**Ayame: **(soltó una carcajada) solo estamos bromeando, ni en sueños haríamos algo así

**Midoriko:** quizá no lo cambiaria, pero si podría dejarlo

**Ayame y Jakotsu:** (0.o) ¿qué, estás diciendo?

**Midoriko:** (muy seria) no me siento cómoda atándolo a mí.

Él tiene muchas responsabilidades que cumplir en España y si no se ha ido del todo por allá, es por mí. Él está sacrificando sus planes de vida por permanecer a mi lado y hacerme feliz.

Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta mi trabajo, lo mucho que me gusta vivir aquí y… el gran cariño que le tengo mis amigos, por eso no es justo que yo siga siendo tan egoísta de querer hacer que él siga a mi lado, sabiendo todo lo que sacrifica

**Jakotsu:** si tú decides dejarlo, lo matarías de la pena. Él realmente te ama y si está haciendo todo lo que hace es por verte feliz.

Sé que su viaje se ha prolongado más de la cuenta y precisamente lo está haciendo para ya no tener que viajar mas y poder estar contigo

**Midoriko:** ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? Él está sacrificándose solo por mí y eso no se me hace justo, tiene metas, objetivos, responsabilidades que cumplir, gente que lo necesita y ¡solo por mí! ¡está dejando todo atrás! ¡no es justo! ¡no comprendes, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él! ¡él se merece una mujer que esté dispuesta a sacrificarse tanto como él lo hace!... es por eso que yo… yo… (agacho la mirada) terminaré nuestra relación

Un incomodo silencio se formó en el ambiente.

Silencio que fue interrumpido con el ingresó de una familia que regresaba de un día de paseo.

**Rin:** (al ver a sus tíos corrió hacia ellos) ¡tío Jaky! (lo abrazó con cariño) ¿viniste a verme?

**Jakotsu:** (estaba triste, pero disimuló su pena con una amplia sonrisa) ¡claro que si mi linda princesita! ¡hace mucho que no te veía y moría de ganas de darte un abrazo!

**Ayame:** ¿qué tal Rin? ¿ya estas lista para ser la damita de honor en mi boda?

**Rin:** si tía, claro que sí, mi mamá me va a vestir y maquillar ese día (quiso hablar con su otra tía, pero ella se levantó del sillón, justificando que tenía dolor de cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación) ¡uoh! Otra vez mi tía Miko está enferma… últimamente casi siempre se siente mal

**Kaede:** (se acercó al grupo) pierde cuidado mi niña, ella estará bien en un momento

**Jakotsu:** ¡abuelitaaa! ¡tú debes ser la nana Kaede ¿verdad? (la llenó de besos y abrazó con cariño)

**Kaede:** (lo miró fijamente) tú debes el hermano menor de mi niño Bankotsu, él no me para de hablar de ti. Se nota que te quiere muchísimo

**Kagura:** (ingresó solo un momento a la casa, puesto que su esposo la esperaba en el auto) ¡Jakotsu! ¡Cuánto tiempo que no te veo!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay pero que ingrata que eres! Te casaste y te olvidaste de los amigos ¡ven para acá y dame un abrazo que me lo debes ya hace mucho

**Kagura:** cuando hables con el ingrato de tu hermano, dile que yo también existo, que no se olvide de su mejor amiga. No me llamado desde que se fue a España

**Jakotsu:** bueno, bueno, no lo culpes, entre tantas cosas que debe hacer por allá se le pasa el tiempo volando

**Ayame:** a él se le pasara el tiempo volando, pero a su aun novia… no creo

**Kagura:** ¿qué pasó con Miko? ¿otra vez se puso triste?

**Rin: **si, mi tía esta otra vez con la cara larga. Desde que mi tío se fue, casi no sonríe

**Kagura:** pobre. El otro día cuando volvimos de la discoteca se puso a llorar, diciendo que lo extrañaba muchísimo y también que se sentía mal por (hizo una pausa, no podía delatarla, comentando lo que sabía de su infidelidad, por lo que cambio de tema rápidamente)… por lo que no puede viajar por estar ocupadísima.

En fin, iré a verla mañana al hotel para conversar con ella, ya debo irme Sesshomaru me espera en el auto (se despidió de cada uno y se retiró)

**Ayame:** creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

**Jakotsu:** (estaba pensativo por la actitud de Midoriko) si, está bien.

(Se agachó quedando a la altura de su sobrina) Mi linda princesa ¿Cuándo vas a l hotel para jugar al desfile de modas?

**Rin:** ¿puedo ir el viernes luego de la escuela?

**Jakotsu:** ¡si, el viernes, será genial! ¡te esperare el viernes con ansias! (besó sus mejilla y salió de la casa junto con su amiga)

**Unos cuantos días después…**

En la oficina de Sesshomaru se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión privada.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡debes tener más cuidado cuando te embriagas! ¡la otra noche casi le confiesas todo a Kagura!

**Midoriko:** ya no me importa lo que pase entre nosotros cuatro, si lo que hubo entre nosotros dos, se llega a pasar ¡pues que se sepa!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿de qué estás hablando? Fuiste tú misma la que propuso que lo mantuviéramos en secreto y que nos olvidáramos del tema

**Midoriko:** (miró fijamente a su primo) yo pienso decirle la verdad a Bankotsu y terminar mi relación con él

**Sesshomaru:** (no sabía si dar credibilidad a lo que oía) ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Hace unos días le profesabas amor eterno a tu novio! y ¿ahora dices que quieres terminarlo? ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

**Midoriko:** no quiero lastimarlo, él se está sacrificando demasiado por mí y yo no puedo más con el remordimiento por haberlo traicionado y peor aun… con la posibilidad de arruinar su sueño (comenzaba a sospechar que estaba embarazada)

**Sesshomaru:** si decides dejarlo…

**Midoriko:** ¡ni se te ocurra decir que si lo dejó, tú dejarías a tu esposa para quedarte conmigo! Tú y yo somos parientes y no estoy dispuesta a ser nada más que tu prima

**Sesshomaru:** pues si no quieres ver mi matrimonio arruinado ¡cierra tu boca cuando te embriagues! (se acercó a ella en forma de enfado) ¡si Kagura se entera que le fui infiel me pediría en el acto el divorcio y sería capaz de dejarme en la ruina!

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) ¡oh ya veo! Lo único que te importa es tu dinero y no los sentimientos de ella, si que eres de lo peor primito (acercó su rostro al de él en forma desafiante)

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contó, es que con esa muestra de furia que se estaban brindando, la pasión también se estaba formando entre ellos.

**Sesshomaru:** eres tú la que dices rechazarme, sin embargo te acercas tanto a mí, que me invitas a desearte

**Midoriko:** (misteriosamente se sentía atraída y excitada al estar cerca a él) ¡estás hablando puras estupideces!… nosotros somos parientes, eso es todo (mientras le hablaba acercaba mas y mas sus labios a los de él, fue tanta su cercanía que lo besó)

**Sesshomaru:** (le correspondió el besó, pero la separó por un momento) ¡no! ¡esta vez no será como tú quieres! Si nos dejamos llevar nuevamente ¡estarás culpándome día tras día de lo que hicimos y no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tu mal humor todo el tiempo! Si tú deseas que pase algo mas entre nosotros, será cuando aceptes que ambos sentimos lo mismo (la alejó unos centímetros de él)

**Midoriko:** (trataba de no llorar, se sentía confundida) no tengo ni idea de lo que me está pasando, últimamente no puedo controlar mi carácter.

¡Detesto decir esto!… pero lo siento… esta vez quien dio el primer paso fui yo (un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos) yo… creo saber que me está sucediendo, sin embargo quiero eludir esa posibilidad

**Sesshomaru:** (secó dulcemente las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro) no llores Miko, siempre que te veo triste, me haces sentir culpable (la abrazó dulcemente) prometí que trataría como mi prima y eso voy hacer, a menos que tú desees que sea diferente

**Midoriko:** Sessh… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

**Sesshomaru:** puedes decirme lo que sea

Midoriko estaba a punto de contarle que sospechaba que podría estar esperando un hijo suyo como que no, porque podría ser de su novio… y en ese preciso instante fueron interrumpidos con el abrupto ingresó de Kagura, la cual los vio abrazados.

**Kagura:** ¿Midoriko? ¿eres tú?

**Midoriko:** (se separó tranquilamente de su primo y se limpió las lagrimas) lo siento, creo que será mejor que me vaya, debes tener cosas que hablar con Sessh

**Kagura:** en realidad te estaba buscando y Koga me dijo que estabas por acá

**Sesshomaru:** la llame para poder hablar a solas con ella. Últimamente la he notado muy triste y quise saber el porque

**Kagura:** precisamente para ese la estaba buscando.

Yo también estoy preocupada por ti (se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro) sea lo que sea que tengas puedes contar conmigo

**Midoriko:** gracias por tu ayuda es solo que yo… (se sintió fatal. Un fuerte mareo la tumbo de espaldas a los brazos de su primo)

**Sesshomaru:** (se sintió alarmado) ¡Miko! ¿qué te pasó?... ¡será mejor que te lleve de inmediato a la enfermería!

**Midoriko:** (tocándose la cabeza, aun se sentía algo mareada) descuida, solo fue un mareo, debe ser que estoy estresada. Se me pasara en unos segundos

**Kagura:** ¡estas pálida! Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar a tu casa

**Midoriko:** gracias a ambos por la preocupación… ya estoy mejor… parece que no fue nada importante.

Debo volver a trabajar, la boda de Ayame está cerca y tengo que terminar de decorar el pastel de bodas (sonrió vagamente) los dejos chicos para que conversen tranquilamente (caminó hasta la puerta disimulando que se sentía bien, pero las nauseas le estaban ganando, por lo que se detuvo en el tocador de damas, antes de regresar a su puesto)

**Kagura:** (suspiró hondo) no sé porque me da la impresión que Miko no esta estresada sino mas bien embarazada, esos síntomas ya los he visto más de una vez en mis amigas

**Sesshomaru:** (contuvo su nerviosismo ¿sería eso? lo tan importante que ella le quería decir) no creo que sea eso, Miko siempre le ha rehuido a la maternidad

**Kagura:** ¡que mala memoria tienes! Te dije hace unos meses que ella y Bankotsu estaban planeando ser padres… uhm… ¡quizá haga mal en decir esto! Pero si ella estuviese embarazada ¿sería de él o de su amante?

**Sesshomaru:** (se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo) ¿Por qué dices algo así?

**Kagura:** el día que se embriago me contó lo de su aventura, por eso lo digo. Pero puede que me equivoque en todo y efectivamente ella solo este agotada por lo de la boda de Ayame.

¡Ya que estoy acá! ¿por qué no almorzamos juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, vayamos a almorzar (salió de su oficina acompañado de su esposa)

Por ese día trató de hacer caso omiso a lo que su esposa había dicho.

El remordimiento lo estaba carcomiendo, si su prima estaba esperando un hijo suyo, eso iba a ser por un lado una gran alegría en su vida, pero por otro un gran lio familiar.

Necesitaba hablar con su prima esa misma noche cuando fuera a visitar su hija. Sin embargo cuando la fue a visitar, ninguna de las dos se encontraban en casa.

Ambas se habían ido a casa de una de las compañeras de Rin para hacer un trabajo grupal.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Midoriko se levantó sintiendo fuertes nauseas, eso ya le tenía alarmada, por lo que se hizo una segunda prueba de embarazo casero y nuevamente el resultado fue negativo.

Tomó su teléfono y reservó una cita en el hospital con un gastroenterólogo para esa misma noche, sino estaba embarazada significaba que estaba enferma de algo mas y debía sacarse la duda de una buena vez.

**Horas más tarde en el hospital…**

El médico especialista, la examinó e hizo una serie de preguntas y por las respuestas que ella le dio, el médico dedujo que lo que tenía era infección gastrointestinal.

Le recetó unos cuantos medicamentos, una dieta especial que debería seguir por unos días y listo.

Se sentía confortada al saber a que se debían sus síntomas.

Con el ánimo en alto regresó a su hogar donde sin que ella lo supiera, la esperaba su primo para poder conversar de un tema que los involucraba a ambos.

Era algo tarde cuando llegó a su casa y se topó con su primo que la esperaba en la sala.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡que bueno que llegas! Te he llamado infinidad de veces a tu celular y no contestabas

**Midoriko: **lo siento, lo tengo puesto en vibrador, no deseo hablar con absolutamente nadie por eso ni me fijo en las llamadas.

Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

**Sesshomaru:** vayamos a la terraza, para hablar en privado

Los dos se dirigieron a la terraza y se sentaron en la silla-columpio para conversar.

**Midoriko:** ya estamos totalmente a solas ¿qué es de lo que me quieres decir?

**Sesshomaru:** estoy preocupado por ti y por cómo te ha estado sintiendo últimamente

**Midoriko:** ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

**Sesshomaru:** ayer estuviste a punto de decirme algo importante y fuimos interrumpidos por Kagura. Ahora que estamos solos quisiera saber que es eso importante

**Midoriko:** (sonrió relajadamente) perdón por preocuparte en vano. Hasta esta mañana, creí que podría estar embarazada, pero el médico que me vio hoy me dijo que lo que tengo es otra cosa

**Sesshomaru:** ¿estás completamente segura de lo que dices?

**Midoriko:** (miraba el cielo queriendo evitar la mirada de su primo) si, ya me hice 2 pruebas caseras y ambas salieron negativos y hoy el médico me hizo un odioso examen de sangre el cual también salio negativo, así que no tengo dudas

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo. Aun así me gustaría saber ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieras estado embarazada?

**Midoriko:** (suspiró hondamente) hubiera estado en un gran lió, porque no hubiese podido saber a ciencia cierta quién de ustedes era el padre

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y si hubieses estado esperando un hijo mío, que hubieras hecho?

**Midoriko:** (sonrió ligeramente y volteó para mirarlo) no lo sé.

No hubiese sido capaz de acabar con la vida de un inocente, pero tampoco hubiese podido afrontar la idea de saber que por un momento de locura tendría que cargar con un hijo no deseado, por lo que posiblemente me hubiese desaparecido de la vida de todos los que me conocen, empezando desde cero en un nuevo país

**Sesshomaru:** de haber sido así, yo me hubiese quedado a tu lado y enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Posiblemente mi padres y los tuyos jamás me hubieran perdonado, pero soy lo bastante mayor y responsable de mis actos como para dejarme intimidar por ello

**Midoriko:** ¿y que hubiese ocurrido con Kagura y Rin?

**Sesshomaru:** (le dio un medio abrazo provocando que ella recostara su cabeza sobre el hombro de él) le hubiese rotó el corazón a Kagura y realmente lamentaría haberlo hecho, pero no hubiese podido permanecer a su lado y en cuanto a Rin estoy seguro que es muy niña aun para albergar rencor o cólera en su corazón y hubiese terminado queriendo a su hermano. Después de todo ella te quiere muchísimo y no creo que le disgustaría la idea

**Midoriko:** que bueno que todo quedo solo en supuestos, ya que no me hubiese gustado destrozarle el corazón a Bankotsu y menos desmoronar su sueño de ser padre

**Sesshomaru:** ¡entonces es por él, que tú deseas ser madre! Según lo que me comento Kagura ustedes desean ser padres

**Midoriko:** no te voy a mentir. Ese era nuestro deseo, pero ahora creo que solo es su deseo, puesto que ya tome mi decisión. Ahora que ya sé que no estoy embarazada, terminare con él para que deje de sacrificarse por mí.

Sé que me dolerá tanto como a él, pero es preferible que sea libre para poder seguir sus sueños y yo no sea un obstáculo en su camino (se acurrucó en el pecho de su primo como queriendo buscar cariño)

**Sesshomaru:** (acarició el cabello de ella) no creo que tú seas un obstáculo en su vida, ni tampoco creo que le representes un sacrificio.

No lo conozco tanto como tú, pero sé que cuando entrega sus sentimientos lo hace a voluntad sin esperar nada a cambio.

Debo reconocer, que él amo mucho mas a Sara. La amó más de lo que yo jamás la pude amar.

Yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacer por ella, todo lo que él hizo (sonrió inconscientemente) creo que incluso él te puede hacer más feliz de lo que yo nunca podre, porque tú no me lo permites… ¡jah! me siento culpable de haberlos juntado, creí que nunca se llevarían bien y que con tal de quitártelo de encima recurrirías a mí. Pero ya veo que todo salió mal

**Midoriko:** ¡Sesshomaru Taisho! ¿tenías todo un plan para hacer que me acerque a ti?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró y le sonrió con humor) si, quería que fueras tú la que me buscara de nuevo, cuando volvieras de Inglaterra y me pidieras que no me case o que me pidieras que aleje de tu lado al insoportable de tu ahora novio, pero creo que mi estrategia estuvo mal dirigida desde un inicio ¡que bueno que no fue un negocio multimillonario! (se rió)

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) pues que mala estrategia usaste, eres pésimo para eso de la unión y desunión de parejas (ambos rieron y se hicieron bromas con respecto al tema)

La tensión por un posible bebé de ambos se había disipado por completo por lo que aclaradas las cosas podían ser los mismos amicales primos que solían ser.

Los días transcurrieron y sus molestos síntomas desaparecieron, se sentía aliviada, por lo que regresó a ser la misma carismática jovencita que todos conocían.

**Sábado por noche en la entrada del streap club…**

Midoriko se estaba peleando fervientemente con el guardia de seguridad porque no le permitía la entrada a Kagome pos su estado.

Cómo abogada que era conocía bien la leyes, por lo que le explicó los derechos de una ciudadana embarazada y lo mareo hablándole con términos técnicos para finalmente decirle que no dejar ingresar al dichoso club a su amiga, demandaría al dueño del lugar por discriminación y le ganaría el juicio.

Ante tal amenaza el guardia habló por walkie talkie con el gerente, explicándole la situación y este último le indicó a su empleado que le diera pase a la señorita y sus amigas.

Las chicas hicieron su ingresó y no pararon de alagar a Midoriko.

**Kagome:** ¡wuauu! ¡pobre guardia! Lo mareaste con tanto termino legal

**Sango:** tú sí que das miedo cuando te empecinas con algo, no te detienes hasta lograr tu objetivo

**Shimma:** pobre guardia, creo que no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que le explicaste

**Ayame:** lo importante es que todas estamos juntas

**Kagura:** si es cierto ¿qué de malo hay que una mujer embarazada venga a ver este tipo de shows?

**Midoriko:** (después de días sintió un mareo, pero disimuló estar bien) bueno chicas ¿qué les parece si buscamos un buen sitio para disfrutar del show

Todas se sentaron en una mesa, bastante cerca del escenario, por lo que pudieron disfrutar al máximo del espectáculo.

Los jóvenes bailarines era bastante apuestos y sus movimientos altamente sensuales.

Ver mover concordantemente sus caderas y lucir sus fornidos y bien marcados torsos, era un deleite visual.

Las chicas gritaban emocionadas por lo que veían y gritaron aun mas fuerte cuando uno de los bailarines sacó de la mano a Ayame para sentarla en una silla que estaba estratégicamente colocada en medio del escenario.

Las luces se apagaron y solo estaba iluminada ella, una a una las luces se encendieron nuevamente y por cada una aparecía un bailarín.

Ella se mantenía quietecita sin mover un musculo esperando con ansias el desenlace.

Uno a uno de los bailarines, se fueron acercando a ella, haciendo un provocativo y sensual baile. Ella no se quedo quieta y tocó todo lo que quiso cuanto quiso.

Mientras sus amigas y demás asistentas gritaban emocionadas y excitadas por lo que veían.

Desde la mesa Midoriko le gritaba a Ayame ¡disfrútalo! ¡este show, es mi regalo de bodas!

Ayame estaba en la gloria, rodeada por 7 apuestos bailarines quitándose sensualmente cada prenda que llevaban puestas hasta quedar solo con unas diminutas tangas, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban del show, el celular de una de ellas vibraba.

Bankotsu estaba intentando comunicarse con su novia para infórmale que ya estaba en el país y que en tan solo 1 hora estaría en casa.

Las chicas gozaron, gritaron y tocaron todo lo que quisieron a los bailarines, hasta que el espectáculo termino 3 horas más tarde.

Luego del espectacular show, el grupo de amigas se dirigió a una cafetería cercana para conversar amenamente.

**Ayame:** ¡wuau! ¡fue grandioso! ¡los bailarines sí que eran apuestos

**Kagome:** uhm… para mi sus bailes fueron espectaculares, pero físicamente no tienen nada que mi amado Inuyasha no tenga

**Kagura:** tú sí que estas perdidamente enamorada

**Kagome:** y como no estarlo, si me case con el amor de mi vida

**Sango:** tú deberías estar igual de enamorada de tu esposo que nosotras de los nuestros.

A penas llevas 1 año de matrimonio y todo debe ser como una luna de miel o ¿no?

**Kagura:** no es tanto como una luna de miel, desde que me casé, Sessh ha cambiado un poco, ya no es tan cariñoso como antes, supongo que debe ser por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tiene y eso no le da tiempo para estar conmigo

**Midoriko:** no comprendo que le ven de interesante al matrimonio, si después de todo existe el divorcio

**Shimma:** eso lo dices porque tú eres abogada ¿pero que es lo que te dicta tu corazón cuando piensas en tu novio?

**Midoriko:** ¿qué, que pienso? Bueno pues yo… pienso que mi relación es desnivelada, por lo que él da más y yo prácticamente solo recibo (dio un sorbo a su taza de café) por eso he decidido terminar mi relación con Bankotsu

**Shimma:** ¿quéé? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡si él te ama y está haciendo hasta lo imposible para volver pronto a tu lado!

**Midoriko:** precisamente por eso, no quiero que se siga sacrificando por mí. Él tiene muchas cosas que hacer en España y solo regresa a Japón para estar a mi lado

**Kagome:** ¿y porque no te vas a vivir a España con él?

**Midoriko:** porque me agrada estar acá y si debo escoger entre todo lo que tengo acá y lo que él debe sacrificar por estar a mi lado, prefiero que él siga con su vida y yo con la mía

**Kagura:** ¡no se me hace justo! Él es un hombre que ha hecho de todo por ti y lo seguirá haciendo.

De no ser el tu novio, te juro que me divorciaría de tu primo y me quedaría con él

**Shimma:** ¡Kagura! ¿pero que dices? Creí que él era solo tu mejor amigo

**Kagura:** lo es, en ningún momento he dicho que sea otra cosa. Es solo que he sido testigo del profundo amor que le tiene a Miko desde un principio y no se me hace justo que lo deje

**Midoriko:** la que no comprende tus palabras soy yo, dices que si él no fuera mi novio ¡tú te divorciarías de Sesshomaru para irte al lado de Bankotsu!

**Kagura:** lo digo porque el muere por ti, realmente te ama, y me da coraje que ¡tú no estés dispuesta a aceptar su sacrificio o pero aún que tú no estés dispuesta a sacrificar nada por él! Si Sesshomaru fuera la mitad de amoroso de lo que es Bankotsu contigo… yo haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo feliz.

Por lo que aprovechare la ocasión para devolverte la amenaza que tú una vez me diste… ¡si lo dejas libre, créeme que la próxima vez que lo veas… será en mis brazos! (lo dijo con tono firme y convincente. Lo que provocó la ira de Midoriko)

**Midoriko:** esta conversación llegó muy lejos, será mejor que me vaya.

Si tú realmente amas a tu esposo, deja de estar posando tus ojos en mi novio ¿entendiste? ¡me voy chicas, esta reunión llegó a su fin para mí! (salió hecha una furia, subió a su auto y se fue a toda prisa con dirección a su casa)

**Kagome:** ¡wuauu! ¿todo lo que dijiste es en serio?

**Shimma y Kagura:** (se echaron a reír)

**Sango:** ¿por qué se ríen? ¿cuál es el chiste acá?

**Shimma:** ¡si que te salio brillante tu actuación!

**Kagura:** nada de lo que dije fue en serio, todo lo planeamos entre Shimma y yo

**Ayame:** ¿y para que hicieron semejante show? ¡hasta yo me creí cada palabra!

**Kagura:** lo que sucede es que hace como una semana Midoriko no contesta las llamadas de Bankotsu, ni responde sus mails

**Shimma:** por lo que él decidió adelantar su viaje para hoy y en estos instantes debe estar en su casa esperando por Midoriko

**Ayame:** ¡ahh! ¡ya entiendo! Si no provocaban su ira, ella no se iba a ir hasta quien sabe que hora y peor aun seguiría con la idea de terminarlo

**Kagura:** ¡exacto! Jakotsu, me contó lo que pensaba hacer Miko y como Ban es mi amigo, no iba a permitir que ella le destroce el corazón y como ya sabrán las mujeres somos tercas y posesivas, si sabemos que el hombre que amamos es deseada por otra lo queremos mantener a nuestro lado sea como sea.

Miko podrá ser muy lista y preparada profesionalmente hablando, pero no deja de ser una mujer llena de sentimientos encontrados

**Kagome y Sango:** ¡es cierto!

**En casa de Bankotsu…**

Midoriko estaba molesta por los comentarios de Kagura y no podía dejar de pensar en ¿¡quién demonios se creía ella para querer arrebatarle a su novio? Aunque… si lo hacía sería algo justo, después de todo ella se había acostado con su esposo.

El remordimiento invadió su miente, por lo que pausó sus pasos.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación y notó una pequeña luz, empujó despacito la puerta y asomó tímidamente su cabeza para saber quien estaba dentro y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su novio sentado sobre el sillón reclinable, leyendo un libro.

**Midoriko:** (dejó caer su bolso sobre el piso) ¡Ban… Kot…su! (un par de lagrimas de emoción rodaron por sus mejillas)

**Bankotsu:** (dejó su libro a un lado, se levantó para acercarse a ella y abrazarla) ¡preciosa! ¡estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, por eso volví antes! (la miró fijamente, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y con cariño limpio sus lagrimas) ¡te extrañe muchísimo mi amada fierecilla!

**Midoriko:** (lo apartó abruptamente) ¡no! ¡no, no, no! ¡no pienso volver a encariñarme contigo! ¡si deje de contestar tus llamadas y responder tus mails, fue porque yo… yo…!(quiso decirle que ya no quería ser su novia pero las palabras se le quedaron en el garganta)

**Bankotsu:** (sonriendo dulcemente) ¿porque tu quieres terminar conmigo? Eso es lo que me quieres decir

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?... no me digas ¡tu hermano te contó todo!

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó dulcemente) lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo, yo también te extrañe muchísimo cada día que estuve lejos de ti.

Por eso ya conseguí quien me reemplace en la clínica y si debo viajar de nuevo en un futuro será solo por pocos por días. Este fue mi último viaje largo (le dio un beso la frente)

**Midoriko:** (se aferró al abrazo) no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, no quiero que dejes atrás todos tus planes y proyectos solo por permanecer a mi lado ¡no lo hagas por favor!

**Bankotsu:** mis planes y proyectos están a tu lado. Lo que más deseo es formar un hogar contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa y compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas y si ya no deseas ser madre (Jakotsu le contó acerca de que había desistido de esa idea) está bien, no te pediré que lo seas, pero por favor permanece a mi lado.

Sin embargo, si en verdad deseas dejarme, lo comprenderé.

Sufriré muchísimo, pero lo comprenderé porque lo que más quiero es que seas feliz

**Midoriko:** (tenía su rostro enterrado en el hombro de él) ¿por qué? ¿dime por qué eres como eres? ¡no es justo que seas perfecto y que yo solo piense en mí!

**Bankotsu:** no soy perfecto, tengo defectos como todo ser humano y tú no piensas solo en ti, sé que si quieres dejarme es para que pueda seguir mis sueños sin tener que según tú sacrificarme. Te diré que si tú me dejas, dejarte sería en verdad un gran sacrificio para mí.

Te amo, te amo muchísimo y haría lo que sea para verte sonreír

**Midoriko:** (levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente a los ojos) entonces prométeme que no sacrificaras absolutamente nada por estar a mi lado

**Bankotsu:** (la contempló mas enamorado que nunca) te lo prometo preciosa (le dio un dulce beso, beso que había anhelado por casi 3 meses. Meses en que sintió que su vida sin ella a su lado nada tenía sentido)

**3 días después…**

Después de meses de arduo trabajo organizando todo. El gran día de la boda había llegado.

**En el cuarto de espera de la capilla del hotel…**

**Midoriko:** (acomodaba la corbata del traje de su jefe) ¡no puedo creer que hoy te cases! ¡no es justo, a partir de hoy ya no podré coquetear contigo (:p)

**Koga:** ja, ja, ja ¡me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la de siempre! Ese humor negro que te traías a cuestas era algo que no iba contigo

**Midoriko:** creo que estaba estresada por lo de tu boda, ayudar a Ayame a elegir todo lo que necesitaba ¡no fue tarea fácil!

**Koga:** ¡gracias por ser tan buena amiga! (le dio un amigable abrazó)

**Midoriko:** no tienes nada que agradecer, los quiero muchísimo a los dos y me hizo muy feliz poder ayudar con los preparativos.

Ya va siendo hora que te encuentres con tu novia, cuando la veas estoy segura que te quedaras maravillado. El vestido que escogió la hace ver cual princesa

**Koga:** aunque vistiera solo harapos me seguiría gustando, la amo no por como luce, sino por como es

**Midoriko:** ya lobo enamorado (le dio una palmadita en el hombro) ve a darle el encuentro a tu novia, antes que se arrepienta de casarse contigo y se escape por ahí

**Koga:** tú no pierdes oportunidad para bromear. Ojala que mantengas ese mismo buen humor mientras me reemplazas en la cocina el tiempo que dure mi luna de miel

**Midoriko:** (le guiño un ojo) tú tranquilo… a tu regreso la cuenta de hospital por la cantidad de huéspedes intoxicados no será mucha ¡lo prometo!

**Koga:** si alguien se intoxica, te pasare la factura (le sonrió amenamente)

Los novios se reunieron a la entrada de la capilla, avanzaron hasta el altar y a los pocos segundos hizo su aparición el sacerdote Shintoista dando inicio a la ceremonia religiosa y al terminar esta, se llevo a cabo la breve ceremonia civil.

Los invitados aplaudieron entusiasmadamente a los recién casados, los cuales se dirigieron al gran salón dorado donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

El lugar estaba decorado con hermosas flores de color celestes, lilas, rosas y muchísimas hojas en diferentes tonalidades de verde, de las paredes colgaban ramas simulando ser árboles, el lugar estaba decorado al estilo de "el sueño una noche de verano" de Shakespeare, y tal como lo había imaginado Jakotsu Ayame Y Koga parecían un par de príncipes.

La fiesta dio inicio y luego de las palabras de los novios, a la novia se le ocurrió lanzar su bouquet para que fuera atrapado por una de las solteras presentes.

Muchas jovencitas participaron de dicha ceremonia, excepto una que decidió quedarse sentada tranquilamente en su mesa designada, junto a su novio, amigas casadas y esposos.

Sin embargo el caprichoso ramillete de flores fue a parar a sus piernas, lo cual le causo sorpresa y disgusto.

**Midoriko:** (miró el bouquet sin tocarlo) ¿pero que significa esto? Yo no participe y me cae a mí ¡¿por qué?

**Ayame:** (se acercó hasta su amiga) ¡te tocó el bouquet! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡eso quiere decir que tú serás la próxima! (la abrazó con entusiasmo por el cuello)

**Midoriko:** (sujetó el dichoso arreglo floral) yo aun no he decidido si casarme o no

**Bankotsu:** (estaba a su lado) quizá tú aun no hayas tomado una decisión pero parece que el destino si

**Kagura:** ¡deberías aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Bankotsu! No puedes ocultar lo que sientes por él, así que no veo ¿por qué no le das el sí?

**Midoriko:** porque una cosas es que lo ame y otra muy distinta es que quiera comprometerme

**Sesshomaru:** si ustedes viven juntos desde que se hicieron novios ¿Cuál sería la diferencia que estén casado o no?

**Midoriko:** la diferencia es que el matrimonio es como una atadura en cambio el noviazgo es algo voluntario

**Ayame:** ¡ay Miko! No digas eso, me hace sentir como si me hubiera puesto la soga al cuello, por haberme casado

**Midoriko:** no digo que en tu caso o el de las demás sea de ese modo, es solo que yo veo las cosas desde un punto más legal que emocional

**Koga:** (se acercó al grupo) bueno, bueno antes de que quieras organizar mi divorcio, al menos déjame disfrutar de mi esposa (la tomó por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso)

**Inuyasha:** ¿quién diría que te vería casado sarnosito?

**Koga:** no solo estoy casado, estoy felizmente atado a la mujer que amo

**Midoriko:** ¡vaya ya veo que no te molesta del todo lo que dije!

**Kagome:** a algunos nos gusta estar felizmente atados a las personas que amamos

**Miroku:** muy cierto, el matrimonio trae ciertos sacrificios como tener que dejar de lado nuestras aficiones, pero también tiene sus cosas positivas como estar al lado de la persona que amas y poder formar una bella familia a su lado

**Sango:** ¿cómo que dejar de lado tus aficiones? ¡si tú no has dejado de lado tu fanatismo por las mujeres! Sigues siendo exactamente el mismo como cuando eras soltero

**Miroku:** no es igual que antes, puesto que ahora las demás no son nada comparadas con mi hermosa esposa y madre de mis hijos (la miró con dulzura y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso)

**Al día siguiente…**

Midoriko se levantó más temprano de lo usual, nuevamente las nauseas comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo, haciéndola correr a toda prisa hasta el baño.

No solo tenía fuertes nauseas si no un agudo mareo. Salió del baño lamentándose por lo mal que se sentía, cuando de pronto su novio que se había despertado al oírla regurgitar y la empezó a interrogar por lo preocupado que estaba.

**Bankotsu:** ¿que fue lo que sucedió? ¿qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

**Midoriko:** (sobándose el estomago) no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que tengo una infección gastrointestinal, no debí comer camarones anoche. El médico me mando una dieta estricta y ayer no la cumplí, es por eso que me he puesto mal nuevamente

**Bankotsu:** ¿nuevamente? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así?

**Midoriko:** uhm… ya serán 2 meses

**Bankotsu:** una infección gastrointestinal, no dura tanto, debes tener otra cosa

**Midoriko:** no sé que será pero al menos sé que embarazada no estoy, porque ya me hice 2 pruebas de embarazo caseras y el gastroenterólogo me hizo una de sangre como descarte

**Bankotsu:** uhm… ¿cómo estás de ánimos? Podría ser síntomas de estrés o nerviosismo

**Midoriko:** bueno desde hoy debo reemplazar a Koga y desempeñarme como chef ejecutiva, me entusiasma, pero también me pone muy nerviosa, tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien y cometer errores, si algo falla, todo será mi culpa

**Bankotsu:** puede ser que tus síntomas se deban a ello. Me gustaría que en tu día libre me acompañes al hospital para que te hagas un chequeo completo

**Midoriko:** está bien, como digas… por cierto ¿qué se supone que harás a partir de ahora? Hace 4 días que volviste y te las has pasado metido en el refugio para animales ¿no piensas volver al hospital?

**Bankotsu:** no exactamente, a partir de hoy pienso buscar un terreno que este en venta para construir un hospital igual al de España

**Midoriko:** ¡vaya! ¡que gran noticia! (quiso acercársele a felicitarlo, pero se volvió a meter al baño. Nuevamente las nauseas se apoderaron de ella)

**Bankotsu:** ¿no prefieres que llamé al hotel y te reporte como enferma?

**Midoriko:** (se aseó y caminó débilmente hasta la puerta del baño) no, ya estoy acostumbrada a levantarme así, dentro de unos minutos se me pasara el malestar ya verás (la alarma empezó a sonar) ¿puedes hacerte cargo de Rin y el desayuno, mientras yo descanso un poco?

**Bankotsu:** estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, tú descansa mientras yo me hago cargo de todo (la ayudó a caminar hasta la cama. Ella se recostó y se puso a descansar)

Unas horas más tarde ella se hizo cargo de ambas áreas de la cocina en el hotel, fue un trabajo sumamente duro y agotador, sobre todo porque por alguna extraña razón, el olor de diversas comidas le causaban repulsión, los demás cocinero le decían que la comida olía bien, pero ella decía que no soportaba ciertos olores.

Hiso a un lado sus males y dio su máximo esfuerzo. Sabía que ser la chef ejecutiva del restauran de un hotel era duro, pero jamás pensó que tanto.

Fue un día extenso y extenuante, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y descansar.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se anunció como de costumbre, la primera en recibirla fue su pequeña sobrina y el segundo fue su primo, que la notó bastante pálida y agotada.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡luces fatal! ¿¡tan duro fue tu día de trabajo!

**Midoriko:** (estaba cansadísima) ¡fue terrible! Más de 600 comensales en un solo día agotan a cualquiera, siento que no tengo fuerzas ni para mov… (se desmayó. Pero por fortuna su primo la contuvo en sus brazos, antes que se fuera contra el piso)

**Kaede:** ¡llévala rápido a su habitación y recuéstala sobre la cama! ¡llamare de inmediato a mi niño Bankotsu, para que venga a verla!

Sesshomaru de inmediato hizo, lo que su nana le indicó, la recostó sobre la cama y la arropó, para que estuviera tibia.

Cuando la cargó sintió como si pesara más de lo que aparentaba, estaba bastante delgada como para pesar tanto, pero como ella le había dicho días atrás, solía hacer mucho ejercicio por lo que atribuyó que su cuerpo era más musculo que grasa.

Se disponía a dejarla para que descanse tranquilamente cuando sintió que lo llamaba.

**Midoriko:** ¡Sessh no te vayas por favor! Quédate un poco más ¡sí!

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentó a un lado de ella) te estás esforzando mucho últimamente, lo mejor será que dejes el trabajo por unos días

**Midoriko:** ¡jamás! Si me tomó unos días libres justo ahora, demostraría que no soy una buena líder y además le estaría fallando a Koga

**Sesshomaru:** el sub chef puede reemplazarte por unos días

**Midoriko:** (-.-) ¡primo! ¿se te olvida que yo soy la sub chef? Es mi deber tomar el mando de la cocina, por lo que no puedo enfermarme ahora. ¡Mañana estaré mejor! Creo que por ser el primer día me estresé un poco, pero si Koga puede con todo, yo también

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, dejare que sigas haciéndote cargo del puesto, con una condición

**Midoriko:** ¿cuál condición?

**Sesshomaru:** que almorcemos todos los días juntos, hasta que Koga regrese y además me permitas traerte de vuelta a casa. De ese modo, me aseguraré que estas alimentando bien y que estas saliendo a tu hora

**Midoriko:** (sonrió torpemente, por el cansancio que sentía) está bien, acepto tus condiciones

**Kaede:** (ingresó sujetando una mesita con comida) mi niña, necesitas alimentarte bien, hace días que estás trabajando muchísimo y te estás bajando de peso

**Sesshomaru:** (sujetó la mesita y la colocó sobre las piernas de su prima) lo sorprendente es que a pesar de estar más delgada, pesas muchísimo

**Midoriko:** (sentía asco con solo ver la comida, pero se esforzaba por comerla) desde que me dijiste que estaba cuadrada, incremente al doble mi rutina de ejercicios y debo haber desarrollado mas músculos, es por eso que debo estar pesada

**Sesshomaru:** ¡tonta! Por eso es estas tan débil, te estás exigiendo demasiado, no solo has estado trabajando demás, sino que también te estás ejercitando mucho

**Midoriko:** ya, no me resondres ¡ya entendí! A partir de mañana reduciré mi rutina de ejercicios a la mitad y trabajare en mi horario habitual ¡sin importarme si la cocina se viene abajo o no!

**Kaede:** mi niña, tu primo lo dice por tu bien, esta tan preocupado como yo por verte en este estado, estas débil y bastante delgada

**Midoriko:** nanita, ya no hace falta que se preocupen por mí, les prometo que hare caso de lo que me dicen y me esforzare menos desde mañana

El dueño de casa, no tardó mucho en llegar después de la llamada que Kaede le dio.

Al ingresar a su hogar, se topó con su sobrina que se había quedado dormida sobre la alfombra de la sala, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y la arropó. Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hasta su habitación para examinar a su novia.

Tocó la puerta de su propia habitación para no tomar por sorpresa a nadie con su presencia.

**Bankotsu:** ¿dónde está Miko?

**Kaede:** acaba de meterse al baño. Estábamos conversando tranquilamente y de pronto se sintió mal

**Sesshomaru: **lo mejor será que la convenzas de quedarse en casa por unos días, no puede ir a trabajar en esas condiciones

**Midoriko:** (gritaba desde el baño) ¡no dejare de ir a trabajar, solo por un desmayo! ¡ya te dije que estaré bien mañana!

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

**Sesshomaru:** llegó de trabajar y a los pocos segundos se desmayo

**Kaede:** no sé porque tengo la fuerte impresión que mi niña está embarazada. Desde hace ya buen tiempo presentas síntomas como nauseas, mareos y ahora no tolera la comida

Aquel comentario causo reacciones diferentes entre los 2 hombres presentes, uno no podía dejar de sentir ilusión internamente y el otro quería descartar esa posibilidad.

**Midoriko:** (desde el baño) ¡nana! ¡deja de pensar cosas que no son! ¡ya te dije mil veces que lo tengo es una condenada infección estomacal! (salió del baño aun mas pálida y débil, caminó casi cayéndose, por lo que su novio la socorrió de inmediato)

**Bankotsu:** (la condujo hasta la cama) no importa lo que digas o cuanto te quejes ¡no te dejare ir a trabajar mañana!

**Midoriko:** ¡no eres mi padre como para decirme que hacer!

**Bankotsu:** soy tu médico y como tal te ordeno guardar rasposo, tú cuerpo se está revelando y tú no lo escuchas

**Sesshomaru:** yo lo apoyo. Como tu jefe, te niego la entrada a tu puesto de trabajo por el día de mañana

**Midoriko:** (los miró a ambos con cólera, se cubrió toda, hasta la cabeza con la manta y les gritó) ¡lárguense los dos de mi habitación! No quiero verlos y mucho menos oírlos… nana, tú quédate por favor y asegúrate que ese par salgan de aquí

**Kaede:** si mi niña, tú no preocupes por nada, solo preocúpate de descansar.

Mis niños será mejor que la dejen descansar, estado bastante estresada y si no la hacen lo que ella pide se podría poner peor (los dos hombres hicieron caso y se retiraron)

Ya se fueron mi niña, ya puedes sentirte más tranquila

**Midoriko:** gracia nanita, tú eres la única que me comprende

**Kaede:** (se sentó al lado de su niña) ellos se preocupan mucho por ti porque te quieren y solo desean verte recuperada, no seas tan dura con ellos (le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su cabello) duerme para que te sientas mejor, en tu estado es lo mejor es descansar

**Midoriko:** ¿estado? ¿qué estado?

**Kaede:** mi niña, no he llegado casi a los 80 años sin aprender nada de la vida y a mi ninguna prueba o médico me puede engañar (se acercó al oído de Midoriko) tú mi niña estas embarazada, lo quieras creer o no, no falta mucho para que me des la razón (se apartó de ella y acarició su vientre)

**Midoriko:** (puso los ojos como plato y sonrió nerviosamente) pues te equivocas esta vez nanita, ya fui al médico y me hizo un examen de sangre y esos son infalibles

**Kaede:** está bien hija, no te diré mas nada por el día de hoy, tú solo descansa y duerme bien (salió de la habitación dejándola con la intriga. Ella no era boba, sabía de sobra lo que había pasado la noche de la tormenta, pero jamás la delataría)

Ya era bastante tarde por lo que Sesshomaru se había retirado a su casa y Bankotsu estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño dando vueltas sin control sobre su cama.

**Tiempo después…**

Durante 2 días Midoriko se mantuvo en reposo absoluto, presa de su casa como ella decía.

El descanso hizo maravillas con su estado físico, por lo que fue dada de alta por su médico/novio y aceptada de nuevo en su puesto de trabajo por su primo/jefe.

Los días transcurrieron y cumpliendo con las condiciones que su primo le había impuesto, se fue adaptando rápidamente a su nuevo ritmo de trabajo.

Tan rápido que el tiempo se le pasó volando y 45 días después su jefe inmediato retorno para hacerse cargo de su puesto.

**Koga:** (en la cocina del hotel) ¡hiciste muy buen trabajo Miko! ¡te felicito! Ahora ya sé que me puedo ausentar cuando quiera y tú te harás cargo, bastante bien de mi puesto

**Midoriko:** en un inicio fue bastante difícil, pero con ayuda de todo el equipo me adapte rápidamente, todos aquí son geniales

**Koga:** (orgulloso de su equipo de colaboradores) si lo sé, cada uno de los muchachos son muy buenos en lo suyo, cada uno aquí es imprescindible

Las horas transcurrieron y estando cada quien en su respectivo puesto, el día transcurrió con normalidad.

**Domingo en casa de Bankotsu…**

Midoriko había sacado a pasear a Koriu al parque, puesto que Bankotsu estaba ocupado conversando vía internet con el nuevo médico encargado de la clínica de España.

30 minutos después tanto el perro como su dueña, regresaron a casa y como de costumbre ella le sirvió un tazón con sus croquetas favoritas, sin embargo ocurrió algo anormal.

Ella se sintió atraída por el exquisito olor que expelía la comida del perro (olor que siempre le había causado repulsión) por lo que se animo a probar un par de croquetas, resultándoles deliciosas.

Bankotsu, había terminado con su video conferencia y observó a la distancia que su novia estaba comiendo comida para perros.

**Bankotsu:** ¿Miko? ¿estás comiéndote la comida de Koriu?

**Midoriko:** uhm… yo… creo que sí, la verdad no saben tan mal ¿no quieres probar?

**Bankotsu:** no gracias, sé que es alimento apto para el consumo humano, pero no son de mi agrado por el simple hecho que no soy perro

**Midoriko:** ¡que raro! que yo recuerde, siempre me ha desagradado el olor de las croquetas, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, su aroma, me pareció atrayente y su sabor, uhm… no está nada mal

**Bankotsu:** ok, esto es nuevo aun para mí, solo se me ocurren 1 de 2 posibilidades o bien estas sufriendo de una severa deficiencia de hierro o… estas teniendo antojos de embarazo

**Midoriko:** ¿tú crees que pueda estar embarazada?

**Bankotsu:** si lo estas, según mis cálculos… tendrías solo 1 mes o mes y medio ¿por qué no te haces una prueba?

Ella sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió al baño de la habitación de ambos y por tercera vez se hizo una prueba de embarazo casera. Esta vez el resultado fue positivo.

Salió dando de gritos emoción y se abalanzo sobre su novio, el cual estaba igual o más emocionado que ella.

**Midoriko:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡seremos padres! ¡por fin, por fin lo logramos!

**Bankotsu:** no lo puedo creer ¿esto es real? ¿no es un sueño?

**Midoriko:** no, mi amor, no es un sueño ¡vamos a ser padres! ¡vamos a ser padres!

**Bankotsu:** hare una cita con Izumo, para que hoy mismo te examine y nos diga cómo está el bebé (hizo una pausa) ¿bebé? En serio estas esperando un bebé (todavía no terminaba de procesar la noticia)

**Midoriko:** si, tendremos un bebé, dentro de algunos meses podremos conocer el rostro de nuestro bebé… nuestro hijo o hija

**Bankotsu:** (la cargó y le dio vueltas) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡entonces es verdad! (le dejó de dar vueltas por lo que notó que la estaba mareando) ¡lo siento preciosa! Me deje llevar por la emoción

**Midoriko:** descuida, sentir mareos y nauseas es parte natural de mi estado, pero por favor no me las provoques (le daba vueltas la cabeza)

Un par de horas más tarde ambos se hallaban en el consultorio de Izumo y este le estaba realizando una ecografía a Midoriko.

**Izumo:** muy bien chicos ¿listos para las 2 noticias que debo darles?

**Midoriko:** ¿no me digas que son dos bebes?

**Izumo:** no, no son dos, es solo uno

**Bankotsu:** ¿entonces cuales son las 2 noticias

**Izumo:** bueno la primera es que el embarazo esta algo avanzado y lo segundo es que ya se puede saber el sexo del bebé (la primera noticia alarmó a Miko)

**Midoriko:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

**Izumo:** mis cálculos pueden tener un margen de 1 semana de error, puede ser que tengas una semana más o una semana menos, pero según mis cálculos tiene entre 18 y 19 semanas

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? ¿tanto? (pensó: ¿¡Quién es el padre! Necesitaba saber con exactitud la cantidad de semanas, 19 era de Bankotsu, 18 era de Sesshomaru) ¡por favor dime con exactitud! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Necesito saber con exactitud, es muy importante (se estaba poniendo nerviosa)

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué ocurre preciosa? 1 semana menos o una 1 semana más, no afectara en lo mas mínimo el desarrollo del bebé

**Izumo:** corrección, la bebé. Es una niña.

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Midoriko, lo siento, pero es casi imposible calcular con exactitud, si te hubiera examinado desde un inicio, sería más sencillo, pero a estas alturas, es sumamente difícil saber, puesto que me basó en el tamaño, peso y desarrollo del feto ya estas alturas es difícil determinar con detalle si son unos días más o unos días menos.

Pero descuida, todo está perfecto con la bebé

Midoriko: y si tengo 4 meses y medio ¿cómo es que no se me nota el vientre?

Bankotsu: es por tu contextura física, tus músculos son bastante tensos por los que no seden con facilidad.

Cuando una mujer esta embarazada el volumen de su vientre se debe a su ritmo de vida, si eres activa y haces mucho ejercicio tus músculos no cederán, pero si su ritmo de vida es sedentario o poco activo, seden rápidamente formándose un vientre abultado el cual es mas liquido amniótico que embrión

**Izumo:** puedes levantarte Miko, ya termine de examinarte y déjame felicitarte, todo está perfecto con tu bebé, se ve que llevas una excelente alimentación, por lo que se está desarrollando maravillosamente

**Midoriko:** (no salía de su asombró) gracias, esta bebé ha sido muy buscada y esperada por nosotros, por lo que es mi deber como su madre cuidarla (salió de la habitación en estado zombi, estaba en shock por la noticia)

**Izumo:** ¡parece que la noticia la tomó por sorpresa!

**Bankotsu:** no la culpo, cuando nos enteramos esta mañana de la existencia de la bebé supusimos que tendría un mes o a lo mucho mes y medio, pero casi 5 meses ha sido todo una sorpresa, aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas. Desde que regresé de España la vi rara, mostraba síntomas típicos de su estado, pero como estaba tan estresada no quise presionarla con el tema, por lo que no le insistí para que se hiciera un examen, aunque ella me comentó que se hizo 2 de orina y 1 de sangre y los 3 dieron negativos

**Izumo:** los de orina fallan en la mayoría de casos y los de sangre si no se toma la cantidad de muestra suficiente, pueden fallar. Sin embargo ya no hay dudas ¡vas a ser padre! (le dio un caluroso abrazó) ¡te felicito amigo! ¡por fin tu sueño se hará realidad!

**Bankotsu:** aun estoy algo sorprendido, me cuesta trabajo asimilar la noticia, sin embargo me siento el hombre más feliz del planeta ¡voy a ser padre! Dentro de unos pocos mese podre conocer a mi hija y decirle cuanto la amo, decirle que la amo igual que amo a su madre

**Izumo:** hablando de la futura mamá, debe estar esperando en el consultorio, vamos para allá (salieron del cuarto de ecografías, pero cuando fueron al consultorio, ella no estaba)

**Bankotsu:** debe estar en el auto descansando, estaba tan sorprendida que debe estar algo aturdida

**Izumo:** entonces ve con ella, no la dejes mucho tiempo sola (Bankotsu se despidió y fue al estacionamiento, a buscar su auto, donde efectivamente se encontraba su novia durmiendo)

Manejó lo más despacio que pudo hasta llegar a casa.

No la quiso despertar, por lo que la cargó hasta el ingresó de la casa que fue cuando ella se despertó y le dijo que tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle, concerniente a la bebé. Algo que probablemente cambiaria el curso de sus vidas, para siempre.

17


	65. Amor desquebrajado

**Cap. XLV**

**Amor desquebrajado**

La noticia de una bebé fue algo que lo llenó de alegría, sin embargo había algo que ella le debía decir, algo que presentía no era bueno.

No deseaba hacerse de ideas erróneas, ni imaginar nada malo, por lo que fiel a su modo de ser, apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo y se mantuvo sereno prestó para escuchar y poner atención a lo que su novia le tenía que decir.

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué sucede preciosa? ¿qué es lo que deseas decirme?

**Midoriko:** (estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar) Bankotsu… yo… yo creo que es mejor que no nos hagamos muchas ilusiones con la bebé

**Bankotsu:** (se sorprendió) ¿qué? No entiendo ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿cómo no me voy a ilusionar con la mejor noticia que he podido recibir en mi vida?

**Midoriko:** (comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación) es solo… que… no sé cómo empezar a contarte la verdad de los hechos… hay algo que tú no sabes y que en cuanto te lo diga, posiblemente me eches de tu vida para siempre

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó del brazo, para que dejara de andar de un lado al otro) primero siéntate y relájate, me estas poniendo nervioso con tu comportamiento.

No importa lo que hayas hecho, yo jamás te sacaría de mi vida y menos ahora que estas esperando una hija mía

**Midoriko:** (se sentó al filo de la cama, trató de serenarse, pero las lagrimas le ganaron) ¡yo, yo, en verdad lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! (desvió la mirada) yo… te traicione

**Bankotsu:** (se arrodilló frente a ella) ¿a que te refieres con que me traicionaste?

**Midoriko:** (sin querer mirarlo) yo… hace unos meses atrás cuando te fuiste a España… te fui infiel

**Bankotsu:** (sintió como el corazón se le partía) mírame por favor, mírame y dime que lo que acabas de decir… no es cierto, que es solo una broma de muy mal gusto

**Midoriko:** (volteó su rostro, empapado en lagrimas y lo miró disimuladamente) yo te amo, en verdad te amo y jamás hubiera querido hacerte ningún daño.

Pero es verdad lo que te acabo de decir

**Bankotsu:** (suspiró hondo) la monogamia no es parte de la naturaleza humana, me duele tu confesión, me duele mucho, pero no es algo que no pueda perdonar (la abrazó tiernamente) no me importa que me hayas sido infiel, sé que debe haber sido por lo que te deje mucho tiempo sola y… puede ser que te hayas sentida necesitada de afecto (sonrió nerviosamente) descuida, olvidémonos de eso y solo miremos hacia adelante

**Midoriko:** ¡no! ¡no entiendes! ¡no solo te fui infiel! Sino que yo… no estoy segura si la bebé que espero es tu hija o no

**Bankotsu:** (la soltó, se paró, trató de contener toda su rabia y dio un rudo puñetazo contra la pared) ¡eso no es verdad! ¡esa bebé es mi hija! ¡no me importa que digas, ella es mi hija! ¡lo sé, lo presiento! (se volvió a arrodillar quedando en frente de ella) ¡Miko, por favor! ¡no me hagas esto! ¡tú no!... esa bebé es mi hija ¿verdad? Es mía ¿no es así? (empezaba a perder el control)

**Midoriko:** (lo miró avergonzada a los ojos) no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, hay solo 1 semana de diferencia entre la última vez que estuve contigo antes que te fueras y… la noche que te fui infiel. Por lo que no puedo saber con certeza quién es el padre

**Bankotsu:** (se levantó y gritó llenó de furia) ¿fue con el imbécil de tu primo verdad? ¿fue con él, no es así? ¿por qué? ¿dime por qué?

**Midoriko:** (no podía contener el llanto) ¡no lo sé!... ¡no lo sé! simplemente sucedió, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hacer algo así… fue solo que esa noche hubo una tormenta y yo estaba muy asustada, por lo que le pedí que se quedara a dormir y bueno… sucedió

**Bankotsu:** ¡SUCEDIÓ! ¡TAN SIMPLE COMO ESO! ¡no Midoriko! ¡no es así! Uno no simplemente mantiene relaciones de ese tipo, porque si.

Ustedes dos, ustedes dos… ¡maldita sea! ¡ustedes dos me vieron la cara imbécil!

**Midoriko:** ¡no! ¡no es así! Yo jamás pretendí que algo así sucediera, ya te dije simplemente pasó, aún no estoy segura de cómo llegamos tan lejos… para cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo ya era muy tarde

**Bankotsu:** (se serenó un poco y dejando la ira de lado, le dio pasé a la razón) no importa que digas ¡esa bebé es mi hija! No tengo dudas de ello. ¡No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente lo que me hiciste! pero si te puedo pedir que no me quites la ilusión de ser padre (se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró fijamente) ¡Miko por favor! ¡dime que esa bebé es mi hija! ¡te lo ruego!

**Midoriko:** (lo miraba de manera triste) ¡perdón! ¡en verdad lo siento! Pero hay la posibilidad que tú no seas el padre como que si.

Todo este tema se solucionaría con una prueba de ADN, solo así podríamos estar seguros

**Bankotsu:** ¡Miko! Yo no necesito ninguna prueba, yo estoy convencido que esa bebé que crece en tu vientre ¡es mi hija! no importa lo que digas o pienses es mía

**Midoriko:** ¿y que ocurrirá, si te equivocas? ¿podrías amarla de igual manera? ¿podrías amarla como a Rin, sabiendo que posiblemente esta bebé también es su hija?

**Bankotsu:** (no sabía que responder, a Rin la amaba como a una hija por lo que la crío de muy niña y porque era hija de la mujer que amó, sin embargo la nueva bebé era alguien que él había anhelado por mucho) yo… (agachó la mirada) no lo sé, me pones en una situación muy difícil, puesto que son 2 casos muy distintos, tu eres mi novia y nosotros planeamos este embarazo, en cambio Rin es la hija de la que fue la novia de él.

No puedo responderte ahora, simplemente no puedo. Pero estoy convencido que esta bebé (tocó el vientre de ella) es mi hija y nada ni nadie en el mundo me hará cambiar de opinión

**Midoriko:** es lo que tú crees que es, pero si al nacer, te das cuenta que no es así ¿qué harías?

**Bankotsu:** si fuera la hija de tu primo… yo creo… que no podría mas continuar a tu lado, honestamente, creo que no podría soportar la idea de que ustedes fueran los verdaderos padres. Lo siento Miko, pero yo también necesito pensar en mí.

Tú sabes lo mucho que yo he anhelado ser padre y saber que ustedes me arrebataron esa ilusión, me destrozaría por completo.

**Midoriko:** comprendo, en ese caso lo mejor será que me desaparezca de la vida de los dos

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

**Midoriko:** hace unos meses, cuando comencé con los síntomas, me sentí tan culpable por lo que hice, que tome la decisión de dejarte, sin decirte nada… pero cuando volviste y me pediste que permaneciera a tu lado, creí que todo podría salir bien, después de todo estaba casi convencida que no estaba embarazada.

Esta mañana cuando la prueba dio positiva, me emocione al igual que tú, porque creí que nuestro sueño se había hecho realidad, sin embargo ante la duda nuevamente de no saber quién es el padre, retomé mi decisión de alejarme de ambos, para no lastimar a nadie

**Bankotsu:** ¡¿crees que huyendo arreglaras las cosas? ¡te equivocas! ¡solo las empeoraras! Porque si tú te vas, con mi hija en tu vientre… yo perderé el control sobre mí mismo y soy capaz de asesinar con mis propias manos a tu querido primo

**Midoriko:** (se alarmó ante aquel cometario) no puedes hacer tal cosas ¡no resolverías nada!

**Bankotsu:** debí deshacerme de él, cuando mató a Sara con por su imprudencia, pero si no lo hice fue por Rin, ella estaba ilusionada con su padre y no era justo que yo se lo arrebatara.

Pero en esta ocasión, ni ella lo podrá salvar de mi furia ¡esta vez fue demasiado lejos!

**Midoriko:** ¡te desconozco! ¡tú no eres así! Tú eres médico, tu deber es salvar vidas, no acabar con ellas

**Bankotsu:** ¡no mescles mis responsabilidades profesionales, con mis sentimientos! Tu despreciable primo, me ha arrebatado de las manos una vez más a la mujer que amo y peor aún, me ha quitada la ilusión de ser padre

**Midoriko:** lo siento mucho Bankotsu, pero ya tomé mi decisión y digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas yo no estaré aquí para ser testigo de cómo destruyes tu vida por tus propios medios.

Cometí un error, si lo cometí y uno muy grave, pero no por ello, me voy a cobrar con la vida de nadie. Tú no eres el hombre que yo amo, tú eres alguien extraño para mí (salió de la habitación dándole la espalda, para no seguir viendo su enfurecido rostro)

**Bankotsu:** (salió tras ella) ¡Miko, te lo digo en serio! Si tú decides irte lejos, cuando decidas aparecer de nuevo… Sesshomaru ya no estará más en este mundo.

Ella siguió su camino sin mirarlo, hasta llegar a su habitación, le puso llave a la puerta y se echó a llorar sobre la cama.

Unos minutos después empezó a empacar sus maletas, cuando terminó, tomó su celular y citó a su primo en un cafetería conocida por ambos para que pudieran hablar a solas y le advirtió que por nada en el mundo se apareciera por su casa por al menos unos días.

Un par de horas más tarde salió de su habitación y se percató de que no había nadie en la casa, tomó las llaves de su auto, se subió a este y manejó, hasta llegar a la cafetería donde lo esperaba su primo.

**Sesshomaru:** (notó nerviosa a su prima) ¡Miko! ¿qué ocurrió? Estas temblando como una hoja

**Midoriko:** hay algo de suma importancia que debo decirte

**Sesshomaru:** (jaló una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse) dime ¿qué ocurre esta vez?

**Midoriko:** recuerdas que hablamos que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada

**Sesshomaru:** claro que lo recuerdo (hizo una pausa)… no me digas ¡que tú estás…!

**Midoriko:** si, tengo casi 5 meses, recién esta mañana lo supe por medio de una ecografía

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió que el mundo se le venía encima) ok, y si estás aquí es porque imagino que tu novio ya lo sabe y tú… ¿tú qué le dijiste?

**Midoriko:** le conté todo lo ocurrido

**Sesshomaru:** (se tocó la frente en forma de preocupación) no debiste hacerlo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿deseas que me someta a una prueba de ADN? O ¿qué trate de aclarar las cosas con Bankotsu?

**Midoriko:** como me hubiese gustado que Bankotsu, lo tomara con tanta calma como tú. Él está furioso conmigo y hasta me amenazo con asesinarte si decido dejarlo

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentó al lado de ella y le dio un medio abrazo) ¡calma Miko! No te angusties, es natural que él desee verme muerto, lo que está pasando es algo muy delicado y si yo estuviera en su lugar, reaccionaria de la misma manera

**Midoriko:** él no deja de insistirme que la bebé que espero es su hija, pero yo tengo mis dudas, la condenada ecografía tiene un margen de error de 1 semana, una condenada semana que hace la diferencia entre la verdadera paternidad entre ustedes dos.

¿Cómo mi vida llegó a este punto? ¿cómo demonios puedo estar dudando en cuál de los dos es el padre de mi hija? ¿en que momento perdí el control de mi vida?

**Sesshomaru:** calma, todos cometemos graves errores en esta vida, solo nos queda afrontarlos y resolverlos, eso es todo

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con lo que está pasando?

**Sesshomaru:** porque este tema ya lo conversamos antes y ya tenía un plan por si algo así sucedía, es por eso que no me siento angustiado

**Midoriko:** (estaba acurrucada en el pecho de él) ¿qué plan tienes?

**Sesshomaru:** tú misma me acabas de mencionar que deseas alejarte de él. En ese caso vámonos juntos a cualquier parte del mundo, hasta que las cosas se calmen, dejemos todo atrás y empecemos una vida juntos, con Rin a nuestro lado claro

**Midoriko:** (lo miró fijamente y le sonrió) gracias, pero no puedo irme contigo, lo que yo pretendo es alejarme de ustedes dos para siempre y hacerme cargo de mi hija sola

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no, Miko! Eso no te lo puedo permitir, te prometí que te trataría como mi prima a cambio que no te alejaras de mí, pero estando en la situación que nos encontramos, no puedo, ni quiero dejarte ir

**Midoriko:** (le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su mejilla) gracias por todo el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado primo, pero si te cite hoy, fue solo para despedirme. En tan solo unas horas me voy para siempre del país (le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar)

Sesshomaru salió casi a la par de ella, pero cuando estuvo fuera del local, no la vio, la buscó y buscó por los alrededores y solo halló su auto estacionado.

La llamó desesperadamente a su celular, pero ella lo llevaba apagado. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto, no sabía a que país se dirigiría, pero al llegar preguntaría a todas las aerolíneas por ella.

**En casa de Koga y Ayame…**

Inesperadamente alguien tocó varias veces a la puerta, sin tener la más mínima idea de quién podría ser. El dueño de casa abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

**Koga:** ¿tú? ¿qué haces acá?... ¡por favor pasa! Afuera está haciendo mucho frío

**Midoriko:** gracias Koga-kun. Perdona que viniera sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente

**Koga:** toma asiento por favor, no te quedes parada ¿deseas tomar algo caliente para el frío?

**Midoriko:** si por favor, pero que no tenga cafeína, ni alcohol

**Koga:** de acuerdo, te serviré un poco de chocolate caliente (mientras él estaba en la cocina su esposa se acercó a la sala donde estaba la visita)

**Ayame:** ¡Midoriko! ¡amiga! ¡que alegría verte! ¿cómo estás?

**Midoriko:** (esbozo una sarcástica sonrisa) he tenido días mejores

**Ayame:** ¿qué ocurrió? ¿tuviste algún problema con Bankotsu?

**Midoriko:** (roló los ojos) se puede decir que fue algo así (Koga le entregó un taza con chocolate caliente y le ofreció una manta para cubrirse, ya que su cuerpo estaba frio)

**Koga:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué es lo urgente que me quieres decir?

**Midoriko:** quiero renunciar a mi cargo como sub-chef del hotel

**Koga:** ¡¿quééé? ¡¿te volviste loca? ¡no puedes renunciar así por así! ¡tú…tú… eres imprescindible en la cocina! ¡sin ti, el lugar se vendría abajo!

**Midoriko:** nadie es imprescindible en esta vida Koga-kun

**Ayame:** ¿por qué quieres renunciar de buenas a primeras?

**Midoriko:** porque esta mañana me entere que estoy embarazada de casi 5 meses

**Koga:** ¿y por eso quieres renunciar? Si lo que necesitas es un descanso, te lo puedo dar. Puedo adelantar tu descanso por maternidad… ¡pero por favor no renuncies!

**Midoriko:** no entiendes, en tan solo un par de horas me iré del país y no creo que vuelva jamás al país, es por eso que quiero dejar mi puesto

**Ayame:** ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿qué hay de Bankotsu? O… es que ¿acaso él se irá contigo?

**Midoriko:** me voy sola, si él desea estar al lado de su hija, seguirá mis pasos o continuara con su vida, no sé que planee hacer, lo único que sé es que necesito renunciar a mi cargo antes de irme para poder dejar todo en orden

**Koga:** me niego a aceptar tu renuncia, lo que puedo hacer es darte licencia por maternidad, durante 2 meses y si pasado ese tiempo sigues con la idea de renunciar, la aceptaré

**Midoriko:** ok, tomaré la licencia por adelantado, por favor dame los documentos que debo firmar para poder irme de una veza, mi vuelo parte en tan solo 2 horas (Koga fue por los documentos a su oficina)

**Ayame:** ¿y a dónde te vas? ¿regresas a Inglaterra?

**Midoriko:** lo siento pero no le puedo decir a nadie a donde me voy (Koga regresó con los documentos necesarios, ella los firmo, sin leerlos. Confiaba de sobre manera en él) mándame una copia de los mismos a mi correo ¡sí!

**Koga:** está bien Miko, en cuanto te vayas te los envió

**Midoriko:** gracias amigos, espero que este no sea un adiós, sino un hasta luego (le dio un cariñoso abrazo a cada uno y se dirigió a la entrada donde la esperaba un taxi)

El taxi la llevó hasta el aeropuerto y tomó su pequeña maleta de mano.

Solo había sacado lo indispensable de su casa, como los obsequios que le había hecho su novio y la tarjeta de cumpleaños que sus sobrinos le habían regalado.

A pesar de ser noche, se colocó unas gafas de sol enormes, una pañoleta para cubrir su cabello y con documentos falsos abandonó el país.

A la par que ella aborda su avión, Sesshomaru no dejaba de preguntar en todas la aerolíneas por ella, pero ninguna la tenía registrada. Continúo llamándola a su celular sin cesar y ella no respondía, la buscó por todo el enorme lugar, hasta que 5 horas más tarde se dio por vencido.

**Al día siguiente en casa de Bankotsu…**

El ruidoso despertador empezó a sonar, por lo Bankotsu se despertó perezosamente.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mano el tibio cuerpo de su novia, sin embargo ella no estaba recostada en la cama.

Se levantó y fue a buscarla hasta su habitación y notó que su cama estaba intacta, por lo que era notorio que ella no había dormido ahí.

Recorrió toda la casa en su búsqueda y ella no estaba.

Tomó su celular, la llamó varias veces y el mensaje de voz siempre era el mismo "el número al que usted a llamado esta fuera del aérea" prendió su computadora, ingresó a internet y buscó en la pagina del aeropuerto el registro de todos los pasajeros que habían salido del país la noche anterior y lo que se irían ese día o los próximos 5, pero el nombre de ella no figuraba en ninguna parte.

Regresó al cuarto de ella y revisó sus cosas percatándose que solo faltaban algunas de valor sentimental. Casi toda su ropa estaba en el mismo lugar.

**Bankotsu:** (sintió como la desesperación lo invadía) ¡no Miko, no! ¿Dónde te has metido?

**Kaede:** (escuchó los lamentos) mi niño ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué te estás lamentando?

**Bankotsu:** nana… Miko… Midoriko (un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejilla) se fue, me dejo y con ella se llevo a nuestra hija

**Kaede:** (no sabía de la bebé) ¿qué? ¿Entonces mi niña, si estaba embarazada?

**Bankotsu:** si, tiene casi 5 meses y ayer tuvimos una fuerte discusión, ella me amenazó con irse lejos y por más que ya busque entre todos los pasajeros que salieron ayer del país y los que saldrán en los próximos 5 días, no la encuentro… ¡ella se fue! ¡se fue, me dejo!

**Kaede:** ¡quizá esta en el hotel o en la mansión! O posiblemente con alguno de sus amigos. Calma mi niño, no te desesperes, sé que la encontraras pronto

Ambos llamaron a todos sus conocidos e incluso a la recepción del hotel, pero nadie sabía nada de ella.

Hasta que Bankotsu se comunicó con Ayame y ella le informó que Midoriko había estado la noche anterior en su casa y le comentó que se iba del país pero no le mencionó a donde.

Él le agradeció la información y colgó.

Se sentía peor que al inicio de su búsqueda ¡No lo podía creer! Ella en verdad se había ido, lejos muy lejos, no solo de él sino también de su primo, tal como se lo había dicho el día anterior; Se había desaparecido de la vida de ambos.

Ya no sentía furia en su interior, sentía pena, dolor, desesperación, rencor… iba a ir al hotel a encarar a su rival y desaparecerlo del mapa si era necesario.

**Unas horas más tarde en el piso 20 del hotel…**

Ingresó de improviso a la oficina de su rival, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las palabras de Ayame que le pedía que por favor no irrumpiera en aquella oficina.

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó a Sesshomaru de manera abrupta y desafiante) ¿Dónde demonios está?

**Sesshomaru:** (sentado cómodamente en su silla, solo giró su vista para responder) no sé a dónde se fue y si lo supiera no te lo diría

**Bankotsu:** (lo tomó con cólera del blazer) ¡dime de una maldita vez! ¿Dónde está Midoriko?

**Sesshomaru:** (apartó las mano de su rival y se levantó de su silla quedando frente a él) ¡no tengo la más mínima idea de donde puede estar! Anoche se entrevisto conmigo solo para despedirse

**Bankotsu:** ¡bastardo! ¡todo lo que está ocurriendo es tu culpa! ¿por qué demonios tenías que meterte con ella? ¿qué no tienes el más mínimo respeto al menos por tu esposa?

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozó una media sonrisa) no importa donde se halla metido Midoriko, te aseguró que la encontrare y la convenceré de quedarse a mi lado. Después de todo es posible que seamos padres ¿o no?

**Bankotsu:** (no se contuvo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, en el rostro, justo a la altura del la boca. Tumbándolo contra el piso) ¡eres un pobre miserable! No te bastó quitarme a Sara, para también querer arrebatarme a Midoriko ¡eres solo un pobre infeliz que lo único que quiere es arruinar la vida de los que te rodean!

**Sesshomaru:** (se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio y se levanto del suelo, dispuesto a responderle el golpe) ¡jah! ¡Sara jamás fue tuya, ella nunca te amo! Ella siempre me amo a mí, hasta el último de sus días y si Midoriko, cayó en mis brazos es porque se cansó de ti y se sintió mejor en mis brazos. Es mas estoy casi seguro que la bebé que ella espera es mía

Bankotsu estaba a punto de caerle a golpes, cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y se escuchó un sonoro sollozo.

**Kagura:** eres un desgraciado ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? (caminó hacia los dos que estaban sujetándose del cuello de la camisa, apuntándose con los puños) ¡no puedo creer con que clase de ser despreciable me case!

¿Por qué? ¿DIME POR QUÉ?... ¡jamás te falle! ¡siempre estuve a tu lado desde nos hicimos novios, nunca, pero nunca te fallé! ¡responde! ¿POR QUÉ?

**Bankotsu:** (soltó a Sesshomaru y la trató de calmar) Kagura, por favor tranquilízate

**Kagura:** ¡no me digas nada! Este problema es entre el bastardo de mi esposo y yo.

(Le dio una fuerte bofetada, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro como cataratas. Él simplemente se dejó abofetear)

**Sesshomaru:** no hay nada que te pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión, por eso si deseas el divorcio, te lo daré el acto

**Kagura:** ¿divorcio? ¡¿divorcio? ¡¿crees que solo con ello, me podre tranquilizar? ¡me destrozaste la vida! ¡acabaste con mis ilusiones, acabaste con mis sentimientos! ¿Por qué maldita sea, por qué? ¿qué te hice yo, para que me pagaras de esta manera?

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte, pero lo que siento por Midoriko se salió de mi control y no medí la consecuencia de mis actos

**Bankotsu:** (se llenó de ira y quiso golpearlo, pero Kagura lo detuvo, poniendo su mano, sobre el puño cerrado de él) ¡Kagura! ¿Por qué me detienes?

**Kagura:** (lloraba sin control) no mal gastes tus energías en este poco hombre que no se merece, ni tu rabia, ni mis lágrimas.

Ademase él no es el único culpable en todo esto ¡también lo es la descarada de su prima!

**Bankotsu:** (agacho la mirada) yo… no la puedo culpar

**Kagura:** (miró con frialdad a su esposo) cuídate de que encuentre a esa mujer, porque yo misma me cobrare con mis propias manos, lo que me hicieron, créeme Sesshomaru Taisho esa prima tuya y su hijo, pagaran con sangre lo que me han hecho (sus palabras daban miedo, sonaban muy en serio) ¡me largo de este lugar, la próxima vez que sepas de mí será por medio de mi abogado, para que nos divorcie (salió a toda prisa de la oficina)

**Bankotsu:** (no sabía si quedarse y romperle la cara a Sesshomaru o ir tras de Kagura y convencerla de que no atentara contra Midoriko) (optó por lo segundo) ¡Kagura espera, no te vayas! (la alcanzó en el ascensor)

**Kagura:** ¿qué quieres?

**Bankotsu:** por favor, sé que estas extremadamente molesta por lo que acabas de oír, pero al menos déjame que te explique cómo son las cosas

**Kagura:** ¿qué? ¿vas a convencerme de que no le haga nada a la infiel de tu novia? ¡abre los ojos! ¡esos dos nos traicionaron de la manera más descarada! Y ¡tú insistes en defenderla!

**Bankotsu:** yo amo con todas mis fuerzas a Midoriko y aunque estoy tan dolido como tú por lo de su traición, no puedo permitir que le hagas nada a ella ni a al bebé que espera, porque a pesar de las estupideces que dice tu esposo, estoy segura que esa niña es mi hija

El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso, las puertas de este se abrieron y ambos salieron.

Él la convenció de ir al restauran y conversar tranquilamente a manera de calmar los ánimos.

En lo que ellos conversaban. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero negro, mirando el techo de su oficina repitiéndose una y otra vez mentalmente ¿Dónde estás Miko? ¿Dónde te has metido? Juro que te encontrare y me quedare a tu lado.

Una hora después de una detallada conversación. Kagura estaba convencida que la hija de Midoriko era de Bankotsu y no de su esposo, sin embargo, la cólera que sentía hacia ella y su esposo por la traición no se le iba y ni se iba a ir en mucho tiempo.

**Kagura:** te prometo que no le hare nada cuando la vuelva a ver, pero tampoco le permitiré acercarse a mi esposo nuevamente.

Mientras Sesshomaru este casado conmigo, no dejare que esos dos me vuelvan a ver la cara de estúpida.

No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve divorciarme de él, pero algo si doy por sentado, Midoriko y yo no podremos volver a ser amigas nunca más y si tú insistes en prevalecer a su lado, nuestra amistad también se verá afectada

**Bankotsu:** aceptare lo que tú me pidas a cambio que no le hagas daño a ninguna de las dos

La conversación llegó a su fin y cada uno se retiró a atender sus propios asuntos.

**Londres/Inglaterra/7:00 a.m …**

Un avión procedente de Tokio, comenzaba a aterrizar en suelo Londinense luego de 17 largas horas de viaje.

Sin decirle nada a nadie había llegado a la única parte del mundo donde se sentía a salvo y lejos de los problemas que había ocasionado por su irresponsable actitud.

Sacó su celular del bolso de mano que llevaba en el brazo, lo prendió y este estaba llenó de llamadas perdidas y montones de mensaje de voz, precisamente de los dos hombre a los cuales quería extirpar de su vida. Presionó un par de botones y borro todo registro de llamadas y mensajes.

Presionó otro botón e hizo una llamada.

**Saya:** Good mornig (buenos días)

**Midoriko:** hello father I´m back (hola padre, estoy de regreso)

**Saya:** ¿hija? ¿doné estas?

**Midoriko:** estoy en el aeropuerto papá, acabo de llegar… ¿estás en casa? Quisiera verte

**Saya:** ¿deseas que mande al chofer por ti?

**Midoriko:** no papá gracias, llegare más rápido en taxi

**Saya:** acá te espero hija con los brazos abiertos, no me moveré hasta que te vea, si es necesario que cancele todos mis pendientes para el día de hoy, lo haré

**Midoriko:** si papá, por favor, quisiera que pasáramos el día juntos, hay muchas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo y montones de consejos que pedirte, solo espérame, estaré pronto por casa (colgó y salió del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi)

1 hora después de un largo recorrido, llegó hasta la enorme mansión Tatsuko, la cual le pertenecía a sus padres y por ende a ella, ya que sus padres ya le habían dado su herencia.

Las enormes puertas de cedro tallado, se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver 2 largas filas conformadas por mucamas y mayordomos y al final de estas a su muy querido padre que la esperaba literalmente con los brazos abiertos.

Ella al verlo corrió a su brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar a mares.

**Midoriko:** (llorando) ¡papá! ¡papá! ¡debí escucharte todos estos años! ¡debí entender que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi bien! ¡discúlpame padre por no haberte entendido antes!

**Saya:** (era un hombre de 58 años, alto, delgado, tés clara, cabello largo, canoso por los años amarrado en una coleta baja, con barba en forma de candado del mismo color que su cabello, poseedor de unos enormes y bellos ojos negros iguales a los de su hija. Era bastante apuesto a pesar de sus años) (la abrazó y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda como queriendo tranquilizarla) ya, ya hija, calma, todo en esta vida tiene solución.

Llora todo lo que desees que aquí estoy yo para consolarte, escucharte y aconsejarte.

Ella lloró y lloró sobre los hombros de su padre por varios minutos, hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila y recién en ese momento accedió ir con su padre al gran salón azul (era una enorme sala privada, decorada en diferentes tonos de azul y dorado) en la cual podría conversar a gusto y en privado con su padre.

**Saya:** (ofreciéndole una taza de infusión de manzanilla a su hija) ¿dime que es lo que te tiene tan triste hija mía?

**Midoriko:** (le dio un sorbo a su taza de manzanilla) papá… yo… cometí un grave error, es tan grave que ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias (dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su padre y el resto de su cuerpo sobre el sillón estilo Luis XV donde estaban sentados)

**Saya:** (acariciaba el cabello de ella) no importa de que se trate hija mía, yo te ayudare a solucionar tu problema o problemas y no importa que consecuencias traiga, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento

**Midoriko:** papá… vas a ser abuelo (se lo dijo sin rodeos)

**Saya:** (pauso sus caricias por la sorpresa) ¿en serio? Tú…tú… mi dulce e inocente niñita ¿estás esperando un hijo? (un par de lagrimas de emoción brotaron de sus ojos) ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡voy a ser abuelo! ¡voy a tener un nieto! ¡yo que me había hecho a la idea de que jamás me darías nietos! ¡que felicidad! ¡voy a tener un nietecito! (no podía dejar de sonreír)

**Midoriko:** nieta papá, será niña, tengo 4 meses y medio de embarazo

**Saya:** (miró a su hija) ¿dónde llevas a la bebé? ¡no se nota nada!

**Midoriko:** lo sé, parece que no estuviera embarazada, pero no hay dudas de que si lo estoy.

El problema papá es que una noche me deje llevar por mis emociones y le fui infiel a mi novio.

Él y yo durante muchos meses planificamos esta bebé y por dejarme llevara por mi emociones aquella única noche… yo… no sé a ciencia cierta ¿quién de los dos es el padre de mi hija?

**Saya:** (arqueó una ceja, oír eso no le causo gracia) ¿ya has hablado con los sujetos involucrados?

**Midoriko:** si padre, mi novio como era de esperarse se enojo muchísimo y no lo culpo. Él insiste en que la bebé es su hija y el otro hombres es… mi primo

**Saya:** (respiró hondo) no me sorprende hija que entre tú y Sesshomaru se halla dado un encuentro casual. Ustedes siempre fueron bastante unidos y era por eso que cuando supe que eran novios, los quise separar. Temía que algo así, pudiera pasar algún día.

Ahora ya eres adulta y bastante consiente de tus actos, por lo que sería verdaderamente inútil que pretenda enojarme contigo o lamentarme por algo que ya ocurrió.

Solo te puedo decir que pienses bien las cosas, uno de los es el padre de tu hija y solo puedes hacer 1 de 2 cosas, o los dos se someten a una prueba de ADN o tú por tu cuenta descubres quien es el padre, busca en tu mente, has memoria, ata cabos, algo debe haber, algún indicio, algún recuerdo que te lleve a salir de la duda

**Midoriko:** por ahora, solo quiero permanecer lejos de ambos, siento que he causado mucho daño por mi irresponsabilidad.

No solo lastime a mi novio frustrando su sueño de ser padre, sino que hice lo que no debí con mi primo y estoy casi segura que a estas alturas su matrimonio debe estar irremediablemente roto y todo por mi culpa

**Saya:** no te juzgues tan duramente hija. Para hacer un hijo se necesitan dos, por lo que tanto tú como Sesshomaru son responsables de sus actos.

Sin embargo por lo que me cuentas parece que tu novio, realmente te ama, puesto que él no ha dudado ni un solo instante que la bebé que llevas en tu vientre es su hija, yo creo que deberías volver a su lado e intentar arreglar las cosas y en cuanto a Sesshomaru él sabe muy bien cómo resolver sus problemas, lo conozco bastante bien y no dejara amilanar por algo como esto, si él en verdad ama a su esposa y está arrepentido, luchara por ella

**Midoriko:** ojala sea así padre, ojala y realmente luche por Kagura

**Saya:** por cierta hija ¿Cuál es nombre de tu novio? ¿a que se dedica? Y ¿por qué si decidieron ser padres, no se casaron primero?

**Midoriko:** ¡uyy papá! ¡cuantas preguntas! ¿qué te parece si mientras te cuento todo, vamos al jardín a tomar desayuno, la bebé tiene más hambre que yo

**Saya:** me cuesta trabajo creer que dentro de poco serás madre hija mía, siento como si apenas ayer te hubiera tenido en mis brazos por primera vez (la abrazó con ternura) mi niña, mi pequeña niñita ya es una mujer (soltó un par de lagrimas) ¡no puedo creer lo rápido que creciste! Vamos al jardín hija para que tú y mi nieta se alimenten

Mientras tomaban desayuno ella le contó todo lo que pudo acerca Bankotsu, ya que para contarle todo acerca de él le iba a ser falta más de un día.

Su padre estaba encantado con todo lo escuchaba de su yerno, no lo conocía sin embargo le agradaba, sobre todo porque estaba convencido de que era un buen hombre que haría feliz a su hija sin importar lo que ocurriera.

**10 días después en el hospital de Tokio…**

Kagome había entrado en labor de parto desde hacía 4 horas, las contracciones eran cada vez más agudas y el dolor la estaba carcomiendo, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y el dolor le ganaba. La epidural había dejado de hacer efecto desde hacía hora aproximadamente y después de mucho sufrir, logró dar a luz a su hija.

Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos sintió que todo el dolor que había sentido valió la pena, ya que por fin podía contemplar su hermoso rostro y sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito.

**Kagome:** (miraba tiernamente a su hija mientras la sostenía en sus brazos) bienvenida al mundo Shiori, te amo mi pedacito de cielo (le dio un tierno beso en su pequeña mejilla)

**Inuyasha:** (estaba al lado de su esposa e hija) es preciosa, es tan hermosa como tú

**Kagome:** (sonrió dulcemente) es la fusión perfecta entre tú y yo, su cabello es igual al tuyo y sus ojos son como los míos, mira su naricita esa definitivamente la sacó a ti

**Inuyasha:** y su linda sonrisa, es definitivamente tuya (le dio un dulce beso a su esposa) te amo pequeña, te amo más que nada en este mundo

**Kagome:** y yo a ti mi amor, contigo a mi lado y nuestros hijos no hay nada más que necesite o quiera. Ustedes tres son mi mundo entero (le dio un dulce beso)

**Izumo:** (fue el médico que asistió el parto) los felicito a ambos, es una bebé sana y muy bonita.

Si me lo permiten debo entregársela a la enfermera para que se la lleven al cunero donde la bañaran y alimentaran, además de aplicarle las primeras vacunas

**Kagome:** (con gran pena le entrego a su hija) ¿dentro de cuanto la podre volver a tener conmigo?

**Izumo:** (la cargó con sumo cuidado y la miró con dulzura) descuide señora Taisho en 2 horas una enfermera se la llevara a su cuarto para que pueda amamantarla (le entregó la bebé a la enfermera que estaba tras suyo)

En estos momentos usted será traslada a su habitación (jaló una silla de ruedas y con ayuda de Inuyasha la colocó sobre esta) la enfermera a cargo la llevara y cualquier duda o consulta se la podrán hacer a ella.

Debo dejarlos señores Taisho (estrecho la mano de cada uno de ellos) nuevamente mis felicitaciones por su hija, es una niña en verdad hermosa (se dio media vuelta abrió la puerta del cuarto y se topó con Shimma que esperaba noticias sobre la bebé)

**Shimma:** (lo jalo a un lado de la habitación) ¿ya nació? ¿que fue niña o niño?

**Izumo:** (cada vez que la veía se quedaba en las nubes) ¡ehh! Hola bonita, no sabía que estarías por acá (puso cara de estúpido y se perdió en el espacio)

**Shimma:** (observo salir a Kagome en silla de ruedas, siendo empujada por una enfermera y acompañada por Inuyasha) ¿A dónde se llevan a Kagome?

**Izumo:** (volvió en sí) la están llevando a su habitación para que descanse y la bebé fue llevada al cunero, para que las enfermeras se hagan cargo de ella

**Shimma:** ¡fue una niña! ¡que lindo! ¡una niña! Y ¿Cómo es? ¿a cuál de los dos se parece?

**Izumo:** ¡que te parece si primero me das un beso y luego te cuento todo! (Shimma le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso) ahora sí sé que no estoy soñando y estas acá a mi lado (la tomó por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso)

**Shimma:** ¡tramposo! dijiste, que si te daba un beso, responderías mis preguntas

**Izumo:** (tono de broma) ¿yo dije eso?... ahh… si tienes razón, te diré, fue una niña muy pero muy bonita, para ser sincero nunca antes había una bebé tan bonita, su cabello es de color blanco humo como el del padre y sus ojos de color chocolate bitter como los de la madre

**Shimma:** ¿y sabes cómo se llama?

**Izumo:** uhm… si la memoria no me falla, creo que la nombraron… Shiori

**Shimma:** Shiori ( ) ¡que bonito nombre! Voy a darle la noticia a los demás que están impacientes por saber de la bebé

**Izumo:** ve con tus amigos bonita, yo debo ir a atender otras pacientes

Ella se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban reunidos amigos y familiares de la pareja.

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿y que te dijo el médico?

**Izayoi:** ¿qué fue niña o niño?

**Abuelo:** ¿cómo esta mi nieta y mi bisnieto (a)?

**Shimma:** ¡calma, calma! Kagome está en su habitación por lo que imagino que podrán ir a verla en breve y según me dijo Izumo… fue una linda bebé.

Él la describió como una niña preciosa, dice que tiene el cabello del mismo color que el de Inuyasha y sus ojos son como los de Kagome solo que un poco más oscuros… ¡ah! y su nombre es Shiori, bueno de eso no estamos seguros, ya que fue lo que el escucho, pero en cuanto venga Inuyasha le podrán preguntar

**Sango:** ¡ay! ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¡ya quiero conocer a la bebé!

**Miroku:** calma morena, cuando nuestros hijos nacieron también fue igual. Primero te llevaron a tu cuarto y a las gemelas se las llevaron al cunero para que las atiendan, luego de 30 minutos los amigos y familiares las pudieron conocer

**Ayame:** ¿30 minutos? Eso es mucho yo quiero conocer a la bebé ahora

**Souta:** no, nos queda nada más que esperar, si las regla del hospital son así debe ser por algo

**Ayumi:** por lo general, se demoran porque primero bañan al bebé, le dan su primer tetero el cual tiene vitaminas y vacunas incluidas y deben esperar por lo menos 20 minutos para observar si hay alguna reacción negativa

**Eri:** ¿cómo sabes eso? ¡que yo sepa tú no ha estudiado neonatología

**Ayumi:** lo sé por lo que trabajo en una guardería y la directora fue enfermera neonatóloga

En los que todos conversaban e intercambiaban conocimientos y opiniones, una jovencita que se hallaba fuera del país hizo su aparición sorprendiendo a más de uno.

**Eri:** ¡no puedes ser! ¿cuándo volviste?

**Yuka:** (su piel estaba totalmente bronceada y llevaba una maleta de mano consigo) ¡chicas! ¡que alegría volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo!... respondiendo a tu pregunta Eri, llegué hace un rato, ni bien me baje del avión, corrí por todo el aeropuerto y busque un taxi, solo para venir hasta acá ¿cómo está kagome? ¿ya nació el bebé o la bebé? ¿qué fue? ¡díganme por favor! ¡no viaje tantos kilómetros y horas desde África para no saber nada

**Ayumi:** (ofreciéndole un vaso con agua) ten bebe algo antes que te desmayes.

Fue niña y al parecer es una muy bonita, lo que sabemos es que tiene el cabello como su papá y sus ojos son como los de Kagome, hasta ahora nadie la ha visto

**Yuka:** (bebió desesperadamente el agua) ¿por qué nadie la ha podido ver aún?

**Ayame:** porque la están bañando y alimentado, según dijo Ayumi

**Yuka:** ¡ay, disculpa por no saludarte! Estaba tan emocionada con lo de la bebé que me olvide del mundo

**Izayoi: **¡ahí viene Inuyasha! eso debe significar que ya podemos ver a la bebé

En cuanto el se acercó al impaciente grupo, lo colmaron de preguntas, tantas preguntas a la vez que casi lo aturden.

Él les indico a todos que ya podían ir a ver a la bebé al cunero y que podían ingresar al cuarto de Kagome de dos en dos.

De inmediato casi todos se fueron al cunero para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Taisho.

Las dos abuelas se fueron a visitar a la nueva mamá a su habitación, para felicitarla y preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Los demás contemplaban embelesados a linda bebé que estaba en el cunero junto con otros recién nacidos.

Se encontraba despierta intentando mirar todo a su alrededor (los bebes solo ven sombras hasta los 3 meses de vida) de rato en rato bostezaba, lo que causaba suspiros de ternura entre los espectadores que la observaban detalladamente através del vidrio del cunero. Todos coincidían en que Shiori era la bebé más bonita de todos, su singular color de cabello la hacía única y sus lindos y redondos ojos color chocolate eran el complemento perfecto.

Mientras que en el hospital todo era felicidad por la llegada de una nueva vida al mundo.

En el muelle de Tokio una vida estaba por terminar.

Parada en la sima de un pequeño islote al filo del mar, una joven mujer de ojos verdes como el jade, se sentía lastimada por la traición de su esposo, llevaba días tratando de superar la pena por ver su matrimonio arruinado y sobre todo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por superar la depresión que dicha traición le había provocado.

Contemplaba el embravecido mar que golpeaba con furia y fuerza la base del islote donde estaba parada, dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose al filo de este y pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que había hecho por él, desde el día en que se hicieron novios.

Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, la pena que sentía era mayor a la que sintió cuando él le propuso matrimonio y por rechazarlo él la terminó. ¡No, esta vez era sumamente diferente!

Esta vez ella era su esposa, título que no le sirvió de nada desde un inicio, puesto que él siempre le mintió, le hizo creer que la amaba, cuando en verdad amaba a su prima.

Por él sacrificó su deseo de ser madre, por él dejo de lado a su familia para ser una buena esposa, por él soporto noches enteras de soledad en aquel enorme y solitario Penthouse.

A él, le había prácticamente entregado su vida desde que lo aceptó como novio.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sin cesar por sus mejillas, se sentía defraudada, sentía que su vida estaba arruinada que nada valía la pena, ni siquiera su padre y hermanos llenaban el gran vació que él había creado en su frágil corazón.

Por eso había tomado la fatídica decisión de acabar con su vida, su triste y patética vida.

Ya nada le importaba, solo quería morir y dejar de sufrir.

Se colocó unas mancuernillas, en las muñecas y talones, de 2 kilos cada una. Quería asegurarse de caer a lo más profundo del mar y ahogarse rápidamente, miró al cielo y dijo entre sollozos ¡mamá, dentro de poco estaremos juntas! Caminó lentamente como si estuviera caminando por la plataforma de un barco pirata, respiró hondo y se lanzó al mar… sin embargo mientras caía escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que alguien la estaba observando de cerca y que ese alguien no permitiría que se ahogue, por lo que se lanzó al mar 1 segundo después de que ella saltara.

Sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el oxigeno y se iba hundiendo rápidamente en el frio y profundo mar, en ese momento sintió tal miedo y desesperación por morir que se desesperó y trató de librarse de las pesadas mancuernillas que ella misma se había colocado.

Torpemente se logró quitar las de sus muñecas, pero el excesivo esfuerzo le costó una fuerte bocanada de oxigeno, por lo que tragó mucha agua y comenzó a caer en inconsciencia. Justo cuando creyó que era su fin, sintió como alguien la jaló de la mano, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar en la total oscuridad.

Por extraño que pareciese empezó a sentir como algo o alguien presionaba fuertemente su pecho y le gritaba ¡despierte señora! ¡despierte! No tenía ni idea que estaba pasando, aun en estado semi consciente, sintió que alguien le abría grande la boca y sus labios entraron en contacto con otros, pero no era un beso, ese alguien estaba llenando de aire sus pulmones, por lo que pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezó a expulsar el agua de sus pulmones mediante una fuerte y tosca toz.

**Kagura:** (toció fuertemente y con dificultad abrió sus verdes ojos, topándose con unos castaño color rojizo que la miraban con alegría y angustia al mismo tiempo) ¿papá eres tú?

**Hombre:** no señora Kagura, no soy su padre

**Kagura:** (se incorporó con la ayuda de aquel desconocido, nunca lo había visto en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que era atractivo, su cabello era largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo o al menos esa parecía ya que estaba mojado; Sus ojos expresaban rudeza pero a la vez compasión, su piel era bronceada, parecía que había estado expuesto al sol por mucho tiempo, además aparentaba tener unos 27 o 28 años y hacer mucho ejercicio, puesto que sus brazos eran fornidos y su torso ancho) disculpe ¿quién es usted? Y ¿por qué me salvo?

**Hombre:** (la tenía sujeta apoyada entre sus brazos y arrodillado a su lado) soy Setzuna Takemaru (le dio primero su apellido y luego su nombre) (él era el espía y guardaespaldas de la familia Taisho, nadie excepto Jaken lo conocía físicamente, ya que ambos habían sido parte de la milicia y fueron dados de baja porque él asesinó a un delincuente que intentó violar a su compañera de armas y Jaken le ayudó a deshacerse del cuerpo) la salvé, porque no podía permitir que una hermosa y joven mujer como usted acabara con su propia vida

**Kagura:** (se echó a llorar en los hombros de él) ¡gracias! ¡gracias por salvarme! Cuando estuve ahogándome, comprendí que había tomado la decisión equivocada

**Setzuna:** (no estaba acostumbrado a sentir afecto, por lo que ella lo sorprendió. Sintió tal calidez en aquel abrazó, que no pudo evitar cobijarla entre sus brazos y desear protegerla) descuide señora Kagura, está usted a salvo

**Kagura:** (se apartó unos centímetros de él) ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? Creo que es la tercera o cuarta vez que lo escucho mencionarlo

**Setzuna:** (era el guardaespaldas personal de ella desde hacía un par de años) usted es la esposa del famoso empresario Sesshomaru Taisho, es natural que sepa quién es usted

**Kagura:** (frunció el seño a manera de enojo) ese desgraciado ya no es más mi esposo, aun no le pido el divorcio legalmente, sin embargo no lo considero mas mi esposo (sintió frio y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos)

**Setzuna:** señora, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría poder llevarla hasta su hogar. Mi auto está a unos pocos metros de aquí y en el tengo algo de ropa para que pueda abrigarse

**Kagura:** (no sabía si confiar o no, él era un perfecto desconocido, pero también quien le había salvado la vida) está bien, acepto que me lleve a mi hogar (intentó pararse, pero las piernas le dolieron muchísimo, no se percató que el caer se había golpeado y raspado con las piedras)

**Setzuna:** (notó que ella no se podía poner en pie y la cargó de manera nupcial) por favor señora, no se esfuerce en intentar caminar, puedo observar que sus pantorrillas y pies están magullados. Por favor confíe en mi, le garantizo que mi única intención es llevarla sana y salva hasta su hogar

**Kagura:** (lo contempló y se sintió segura entre sus brazos) está bien, confiare en ti mi héroe (le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla)

Ella estaba despertando emociones en Setzuna que jamás había sentido, era tan serio y entregado a su trabajo que nunca en su vida se había enamorados o sentido ilusión por nadie, sin embargo ella con su inocente calidez e indefenso estado físico, le despertaban un gran deseo de protección.

Sentía ganas de cuidarla, no porque ese fuera su trabajo sino porque ella le inspiraba ternura.

La llevó hasta su auto, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse. No le importó en lo mas mínimo que ella mojara el asiento con su húmedo cuerpo, lo único que él quería era mantenerla tibia.

Abrió la cajuela del auto y sacó unas prendas masculinas como una camisa de manga larga y una gabardina de tela gruesa.

**Setzuna:** (se acercó a ella y le ofreció la ropa) tome por favor, colóquese esto, sé que no es ropa de mujer y mucho menos son de su talla, pero al menos la mantendrán caliente

**Kagura:** (tomó entre sus manos la ropa y sonrió dulcemente) gracias, es usted muy gentil conmigo a pesar de ser yo una completa extraña (cerró la puerta del auto y se vistió, cuando terminó, bajó del auto y le preguntó…) ¿qué tal me veo? ¿se me ve bien? (sonrió alegremente)

**Setzuna:** (sintió una calidez en su frio corazón. Aquella sonrisa lo dejo en shock)… si, está usted preciosa señora (la ropa le quedaba enorme y la gabardina le llegaba casi hasta el piso, puesto que ella era más baja que él, pero aun así la vio bellísima)

**Kagura:** ¿usted no se va a cambiar de ropa? Si continua con lo que lleva puesto se va a enfermar y no puedo permitir que mi héroe se enferme por haberme prestado su ropa

**Setzuna:** descuide señora, en la cajuela del auto, tengo otro atuendo, si me permite tan solo 1 minuto…

**Kagura:** adelante por favor, no se preocupe por mí, con lo que llevo puesto, puedo tolerar el frio el tiempo suficiente para que usted se vista cómodamente dentro del auto (a manera de broma) ya que ¿usted no pretenderá desnudarse delante mío verdad?

**Setzuna:** (se sonrojó) no… yo… por supuesto… que… no… jamás haría algo así

**Kagura:** (al notarlo tan nervioso se rió ligeramente) solo estaba bromeando, por favor caballero (abrió la puerta trasera del auto) ingresé usted para que pueda cambiarse, antes de pesque un resfrió

Definitivamente ella lo hacía comportarse de una manera extraña. Como buen soldado que era o que fue, obedeció de inmediato el pedido de ella y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se cambio de atuendo.

Al bajar del auto parecía un caballero de la alta alcurnia puesto que sus vestimentas eran de corte fino y de alta calidad.

**Kagura:** ¡wuau! ¡que bien luce usted con ropa seca! (soltó una jocosa risita)

**Setzuna:** (abrió la puerta del copiloto) señora, por favor me hace el honor

**Kagura:** (se sintió alagada con la caballerosidad de aquel sujeto) gracias amable caballero (subió delicadamente al auto y tomó asiento)

Él cerró la puerta del auto y la ropa húmeda que estaba en la parte de atrás la puso en la cajuela del mismo, cerró el capó y se dirigió al asiento del piloto, colocó la llave en su sitio y puso el auto en marcha con destino a la casa del padre de Kagura.

En el trayecto ambos fueron conversando sobre sus respectivas vidas, ella le tomó rápidamente confianza y le contó a manera de desahogo lo que su esposo le había hecho.

Él por su parte le contó parte de su vida y algunos detalles los modificó. No podía decirle que era su guardaespaldas ni que era francotirador de profesión, puesto que eso la asustaría, por lo que le mintió diciéndole que era un exitoso comerciante que vendía y compraba todo tipo de objetos interesantes desde antigüedades hasta autos o empresas en bancarrota.

Daba la impresión que se conocían desde hacía años, puesto que congeniaron bastante bien, para ser la primera vez se veían.

Al llegar a su destino, ella le pidió que por favor le hiciera compañía por un rato más.

Se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que deseaba presentárselo a su padre.

Él accedió a la petición de ella e ingresaron juntos a la enorme casa.

Naraku al ver a su hija vestida con ropas de hombre y acompañada por un perfecto extraño no supo bien que pensar, sabía que clase de mujer era su hija y quiso evadir la absurda idea de que aquel hombre era su amante y acababan de volver de un acalorado encuentro intimo.

**Kagura:** padre te presento al señor Takemaru Setzuna

**Setzuna:** (le extendió la mano) buenas noche señor, es un honor para mí conocerlo

**Naraku:** (no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo) buenas noches jovencito.

Usted perdone ¿pero podría explicarme que clase de relación tiene con mi hija?

**Setzuna:** (sereno y firme como una roca) el día de hoy tuve el honor de conocer a su encantadora hija señor

**Kagura:** (sonrió por la forma de hablar de él) no te hagas ideas erróneas padre.

Takemaru es mi salvador, hoy por accidente me caí a la parte profunda del mar y él al ver que me estaba ahogando me rescató

**Naraku:** (puso cara de sorpresa) ¿es eso cierto caballero?

**Setzuna:** sí señor, es tal como lo ha narrado su hija. Sin embargo es mucho para mí que la señora Kagura me considere su salvador, es un titulo del cual no me creo merecedor.

Yo simplemente caminaba por la playa cuando me percate que la señorita necesitaba ayuda

**Naraku:** (haciendo reverencia) muchas gracias caballero, le debo la vida de mi hija. Ella no sabe nadar muy bien y de no ser por su oportuna ayuda, hubiese perdido a mi amada hija

**Setzuna:** ¡señor, por favor! No merezco tal reverencia de su parte. Para mí fue un honor poder rescatar a su hija de una muerte segura, puesto que el mar estuvo bravo el día de hoy

**Kagura:** por favor Takemaru ¡quédate para que pruebes uno de los postres que solemos hacer mi padre y yo!

**Setzuna:** será un placer para mí, poder saborear algo preparado con sus finas manos señora

**Naraku:** (dándole una palmadita en el hombro) por favor hijo, deja los formalismos, trátanos de tu. Mi hija y yo estamos en deuda contigo de por vida

**Setzuna:** ¡no señor! ni usted, ni su encantadora hija me deben absolutamente nada

**Kagura:** (¬¬) ¡uy cuanta modestia! ¡por favor Set, déjame tutearte y deja de decirme señora ¿qué te parece si desde este momento nos volvemos amigo? (sonrió amicalmente)

**Setzuna:** ¿set? Es la primera vez que alguien me llama por de ese manera

**Kagura:** ¿no te gusta? Si no te gusta te puedo llamar por tu nombre o tu apellido, por favor yo… yo… no deseo importunarte

**Setzuna:** descuida… Ka…gura, lo que quiero decir es que me agrada que me llames de esa manera, se siente… bien, si, se siente bien tener una amiga como… tú (le costaba tutearla)

**Kagura:** (saltó a sus hombros y lo abrazó emocionada) ¡que bien! ¡que bueno que te guste que seamos amigos)

**Naraku:** (se percató de la atmosfera romántica que se estaba formando entre ellos) hija… ¿que te parece si antes de seguir con tus muestras de afecto, te pones algo mas tuyo?

**Kagura:** (se miró) ¡oh, si tienes razón papá! Debo devolverle la ropa a Set.

Ya regreso en un momento y por favor papá en lo que me voy a cambiar, no lo espantes con tus extrañas y tormentosas preguntas ¿está bien?

Se sentía feliz, renovada, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y de manera repentina creyera nuevamente en el amor.

Takemaru o Setzuna como quisiera que lo llamen, le devolvió la sonrisa a sus afligidos labios, sentía que él tenía algo que la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

Era extremadamente pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que él podría sanar las heridas que su esposo le había provocado.

Se cambió de ropas lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que temía que su padre espantara con sus preguntas a su nuevo amigo y quien sabía, probablemente a su nuevo amor.

Pensar en esa posibilidad le provocaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, un sonrojo de emoción de ilusión, era algo que la hacía sentirse… emocionada cual quinceañera enamorada por primera vez.

Al terminar de vestirse, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras con las ropas de él perfectamente dobladas y envueltas en una bolsa.

Se detuvo en la sala y no vio a ninguno de los dos, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y para su sorpresa vi a ambos riéndose amenamente e intercambiando anécdotas.

**Kagura:** ¡con que aquí estaban! ¿Cómo te está tratando mi padre? ¿ya te lleno de preguntas extrañas?

**Setzuna:** en lo absoluto, su padre… perdón… tu padre es un señor muy agradable

**Naraku:** ¡vamos muchacho! ¡que te acabo de decir acerca de tutearme! No me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo y tan mayor no estoy

**Setzuna:** usted perdone señor, pero como padre de Kagura, le debo respeto y no lo puedo tutear, por lo que le pido, me permita seguir tratándolo de usted

**Naraku:** ¡vaya hija! ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¡este amigo tuyo es de lo más educado que hay!

**Kagura:** (de manera alegre) ya te lo dije padre, él es mi salvador, mi héroe, de no ser por Set, yo no estaría en este mundo en estos instantes

**Setzuna:** yo solo cumplía con mi deber seño… digo, Kagura

La horas transcurrieron y a mas lo conocía, mas se sentía atraída hacía él.

Setzuna era increíblemente educado y un perfecto caballero, además de atractivo, era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño capaz de hacerla olvidar su peor pesadilla… la traición de su aun esposo.

**1 mes después…**

Mientras la ilusión crecía en el corazón de una despechada esposa, la desesperanza se apoderaba de un desesperado novio que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba encontrar a su amada y embarazada novia.

**Casa de Bankotsu…**

**Kagura:** ¿aún no tienes noticias de Midoriko?

**Bankotsu:** a pesar que he contratado a los mejores detectives del país, ninguno ha logrado dar con ella, es como si se hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

**Kagura:** no tienes la más remota idea de ¿Dónde puede estar?

**Bankotsu:** hay una posibilidad de que este en Londres, ocultándose en la casa de sus padres.

Uno de los detectives que contraté descubrió que la misma noche que ella desapareció, una mujer llamada Mayu Kappei viajó a Londres

**Kagura:** ¿y que con eso? Esa no es una pista valida

**Bankotsu:** si lo es, puesto que su segundo nombre es Mayu y el apellido de soltera de su madre era Kappei, por lo que estoy casi seguro que se trata de ella

**Kagura:** ¿que piensas hacer? ¿iras tras de ella, aun sin saber a ciencia cierta si es ella o no?

**Bankotsu:** ya compré mi pasaje. En tan solo 3 días me iré a Londres y la buscare hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario

**Kagura:** ¿Cómo puedes seguir amándola después de lo que te hizo o mejor dicho nos hizo?

**Bankotsu:** cuando la conocí, sabía a que me enfrentaba, estaba consciente que ella en un inicio estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru y que me amara solo a mí era algo difícil de creer. Los humanos somos monógamos por cultura, mas no por naturaleza.

Por lo que ya no me sorprende tanto, que entre ellos dos se halla sucedido lo que sucedió.

**Kagura:** quisiera poder pensar como tú y poder perdonarlos, pero no puedo.

Sesshomaru arruino mi vida, mató mis ilusiones y casi logra que dejara de creer en el amor, es por eso que no puedo perdonarlo y Midoriko… (suspiró) a ella la quise como una hermana mayor. La admiraba al punto de que quería ser como ella, quería que Sesshomaru me mirara con los mismos ojos que la miraba a ella, sin embargo… ¡se metió con mi esposo! y ¡peor aún es posible que este esperando una hija suya!

**Bankotsu:** ya te explique que esa bebé es mi hija ¿Por qué todavía lo dudas?

**Kagura:** porque no puedo ser tan crédula como tú, algo dentro de mí, me dice que tienes razón, pero por otro lado me carcome la rabia

**Bankotsu:** esa misma rabia, me carcomió hace un mes y provocó que Miko se alejara de mí y también casi provoca que cometa el error más grande de mi vida

**Kagura:** error ¿cuál error? ¿qué es lo que casi haces pero no hiciste?

**Bankotsu:** (tomó una gran bocanada de aire) estaba tan cegado por la ira, que por un momento desee asesinar con mis propias manos a Sesshomaru… pero no lo hice porque Miko tenía razón, si lo hacía lo único que iba conseguir era arruinar mi vida.

Hubiese arruinado mi vida en vano, puesto que asesinarlo no hubiese solucionado las cosas

**Kagura:** tú al menos quisiste matarlo, en mi caso fue lo contrario.

Estaba tan triste por su traición que quise suicidarme lanzándome a la parte más honda del mar sabiendo que no soy una buena nadadora. Pero gracias a ello conocí a un hombre que me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir y creer que el amor verdadero si existe (sus ojos se iluminaron)

**Bankotsu:** ¡que bueno por ti! Mereces ser feliz, puesto que eres una gran mujer ¡lamentablemente el idiota de tu esposo, no se ha dado cuenta de ello!

**Kagura:** y ni creo que lo haga, a él lo único que le interesa es su absurdo dinero y él mismo. Ese hombre no sabe amar a nadie, más que así mismo.

Por eso me estoy asesorando con un abogado para que cuando le pida el divorcio, lo pueda dejar en la ruina ¡quiero quitarle lo que más quiere! ¡que es su mugroso dinero!

**Bankotsu:** estoy escuchando el motor de su auto estacionándose, no va a tardar en entrar.

Desde que Miko desapareció, no nos dirigimos la palabra, por lo que cada vez que viene a ver a Rin yo me largo por aquí para no tener que verlo ¿deseas esperarlo para conversar con él o prefieres irte?

**Kagura:** ya es tarde y Set quedo en venir a recogerme. Él es sumamente puntual por lo que no dudo que en cuanto abra la puerta él estará afuera esperándome

**Bankotsu:** bien, en ese caso esperaremos juntos a que Sesshomaru ingrese con Rin. No sería nada cortés de mi parte dejarte acá sola

Unos segundos después ingresaron a la casa Rin con su padre. La pequeña niña corrió emocionada a los brazos de su madre y esta la llenó de besos y le dijo que la había extrañado muchísimo, sin embargo Bankotsu interrumpió el afectuoso saludo diciéndole a su sobrina que era tarde y lo mejor era que se fuera a descansar, por lo que él la acompañó hasta su habitación dejando a solas a su amiga y a su aun esposo.

**Sesshomaru:** hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti ¿cómo has estado?

**Kagura:** desde que me deshice de ti, estoy de maravilla (pasó por su lado y él la sostuvo del brazo como queriendo retenerla)

**Kagura:** suéltame por favor, llevo algo de prisa

**Sesshomaru:** no te voy a soltar hasta que hablemos.

Hace un mes que no sé nada de ti. La última que nos vimos… dijiste que me mandarías a tu abogado para que viera lo de nuestro divorcio, pero no me has enviado ninguno

**Kagura:** (esbozó una maléfica sonrisa) eso es porque me estoy asesorando lo mejor posible para que cuando te solicite el divorcio ¡pueda dejarte en la ruina!

No es que me importe el dinero, es solo que quiero que sufras tanto como sufrí yo por tu traición. Ahora sino te importa, me gustaría que me sueltes, hay alguien que espera por mí

**Sesshomaru:** (sintió celos) ¿alguien? ¿quién es ese alguien?

**Kagura:** (lo miró maléficamente) alguien que es mucho mas hombre que tú. Alguien que si me aprecia y valora, alguien que estoy segura llegare a amar y me amara por sobre todas las cosas ¡No como tú que me dejaste por tu prima!

**Sesshomaru:** (la sostuvo con más fuerza) se que me estas mintiendo, tú no puedes haberte olvidado de mi tan fácilmente.

Sé que cometí un grave error, pero solo fue eso uno error, yo… quisiera recuperarte

**Kagura:** ¿recuperarme? ¡jah! ¡jamás te importe! Yo siempre fui la segunda o la tercera o quien sabe que puesto ocupe en tu vida.

¡No estoy loca para volver contigo! ¡sabiendo que hay alguien que me considera primordial en su vida! Tú ya no representas (le susurró al oído) nada para mí, tú ya no existes en mi vida (se zafó del agarre de él, abrió la puerta y corrió a los brazos de Set que la esperaba, parado afuera de su auto)

Sesshomaru vio desde primera fila como ella corrió a los brazos de aquel sujeto. Por lo que sintió como la sangre le hervía por la rabia.

¿Quién demonios era esa tipo, que osaba robarse a su aun esposa?

**Mientras tanto en Londres...**

En el comedor principal de la enorme mansión Tatsuko padre e hija se reunían para desayunar

**Midoriko:** (había cambiado su dura rutina crossfit por pilates, por lo que su vientre comenzaba a hacerse un poquito notorio) buenos días papito ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

**Saya:** ¡ay hija! ¡anoche tu madre me mantuvo despierto hasta la madrugada enseñándome cada rincón de marruecos. Esa loca idea de ella de ciberviajar los dos juntos, no es algo que me convenza del todo

**Midoriko:** eso es porque tú no aceptas viajar con ella y tú bien sabes lo mucho que le gusta viajar a mi mamá

**Saya:** si hija lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

A mí también me gusta viajar y mucho sobre todo con tu madre, pero ella para más tiempo viajando a que a mi lado

**Midoriko:** (dándole un mordisco a su tostada) papá ¿Por qué no te jubilas y viajas por el mundo con mamá?

**Saya:** (miró con sarcasmo a su hija) no me jubilo, porque cierta hija mía, no quiere hacerse cargo del buffet, puesto que le gusta más ejercer su segunda carrera que la primera

**Midoriko:** ¡ay papá! ¡tú bien sabes que me hice abogada solo por ti! ¡jamás me gustaron las leyes! A mí siempre me gustó la pastelería, por eso soy más feliz trabajando como chef

**Saya:** lo sé hija, es por eso que como el bufete Tatsuko, no tiene heredero, no puedo dejar mi puesto

**Midoriko:** ¡pero papá! ¡le has dedicado más de la mitad de tu vida a ese condenado bufete! Herédale tu cargo a alguien más y jubílate

**Saya:** ¡quizá mi nietecita quiera hacerse cargo del bufete! ¡no es así cosita linda! (le comenzó a hablar al vientre de su hija y colocó su mano sobre ella, sintiendo una patadita) ¡lo vez creo que a mi nieta le gusta la idea de ser mi heredera

**Midoriko:** uhmm, yo más bien creo que esa patada fue en tono de protesta, estoy segura que a mi hija le gustara la cocina igual que a mí o la medicina igual que a su… (se calló, por lo no estaba segura de que Bankotsu fuera su padre)

**Saya:** ¡hija! ¿sigues con la duda de quién es el padre de la bebe?

**Midoriko:** si papá, por más que me he buscado en mi mente, algún recuerdo que haga que pueda saber son seguridad, cuál de los dos es el padre de la bebé, no he logrado nada

**Saya:** (se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente) descuida hija, se que tarde o temprano saldrás de la duda.

Me voy hijita, debo irme al bufete, hoy tengo muchos casos que atender y no creo que regrese hasta la noche

**Midoriko:** ok, papi, nos veremos en la noche, hoy recorreré algunos juzgados paras saber como están mis antiguos clientes

**Saya:** ok, hija, nos vemos en la noche entonces (la dejo sola tomando desayuno, mientras que él se dirigió a su centro de trabajo)

Midoriko se alisto para salir, estaba casi segura que tanto Bankotsu como Sesshomaru debían estar buscándola por mar, cielo y tierra, por lo que cada vez que salía a la calle se ponía un disfraz distinto.

Un día era rubia de ojos azules, otro día era pelirroja de ojos grises y en otras ocasiones era castaña de ojos verdes.

Lo hacía con la intención de desviar a los posibles espías que la estuvieran buscando.

Recorrió varios juzgados y para poder acceder a la información de sus defendidos simplemente mostraba su documento de identidad y su pase de abogada, por lo que era reconocida de inmediato, aunque estuviese disfrazada.

Ya que el apellido Tatsuko, tenía un alto nivel de reconocimiento en el ambiente legal.

Por la noche se reunió con su padre en la mansión y este la vio con uno de sus tantos disfraces.

**Saya:** ¿otra vez disfrazada hija? ¿hasta cuándo te vas a esconder de tu novio?

**Midoriko:** (se quitó la peluca castaña) no lo sé papá, supongo que hasta que pueda estar segura de, cuál de los dos es el padre

**Saya:** hija… no se me hace justo que te estés ocultando de tu novio, por lo que me has contando, él está realmente enamorado de ti y estoy casi convencido que él es el padre mi nieta

**Midoriko: **¿Por qué crees eso padre?

**Saya:** porque estuve hablando el día de hoy con un amigo que es ginecólogo y me explico que la concepción tarda entre 1 semana a dos, por lo que según tus semanas de embarazó y bueno la diferencia de tiempo que existe entre relación y relación, mis cálculos me dicen que tu novio es el verdadero padre.

¿Por qué crees, que existe esa famosa píldora preventiva? Esa píldora te da hasta 3 días…

**Midoriko:** (lo interrumpió) 3 días hasta después de una relación sin precauciones (se le ilumino el rostro por lo que recordó) y una vez después de la ingesta de la misma el período debe aparecer si o si una semana después como máximo…

**Saya:** (continuó) de no haber menstruación quiere decir que hay concepción… si, si, todo eso me explicó mi amigo el día de hoy ¿qué con eso?

**Midoriko:** (dio un brinco de moción) ¡papá eres un genio! ¡un verdadero genio! (lo llenó de besos por la emoción) yo, tome esa condenada pastilla luego de que estuve con Sessh y jamás vi mi período ¡eso quiere decir que yo ya estaba embarazada de Bankotsu y no lo sabía! ¡entonces la bebé es su hija! ¡el tuvo razón todo el tiempo! ¡la bebé que espero si es nuestra hija! ¡papá! ¡es nuestra hija! ¡es decir mía y de Ban! Ay sonó como a incesto ¡wacala!

**Saya:** (rió por el comentario de su hija) ¡me alegro mucho hija de que por fin hayas despejado tus dudas! No te niego que no me es muy grato hablar de este tipo de temas tan delicados contigo, por lo que eres mi hija.

Pero como tu padre que soy era mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera.

¿ahora que ya no tienes dudas? ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Midoriko:** ¿qué, que pienso hacer? ¡regresar al lado del hombre amo! ¡regresar al lado del padre de mi hija! ¡regresar al lado de mi futuro esposo! (lo dijo sonriente y llena de orgullo)

**Saya:** ¡vaya! ¡hasta que te escucho decir algo coherente! ¡que bueno que hayas decidido casarte hija mía! Y sobre todo formar un hogar al lado del hombre que amas y te ama

**Midoriko:** pero para casarme y regresar a Japón tengo una condición

**Saya:** ¿condición? ¿Cuál condición?

**Midoriko:** quiero que tú y mamá estén a mi lado cuando la bebé nazca y se queden en Japón por al menos unos meses

**Saya:** hija… pero tú sabes que yo no puedo dejar mi puesto

**Midoriko:** nah, nah, nah, no acepto excusas jovencito ¡usted y mi mamá se vienen a Japón conmigo o no permitiré que conozcan a su nieta, hasta que tenga al menos 3 años

**Saya:** está bien hija, desde mañana hare una concurso en el bufete, para elegir al mejor de mi equipo y que este me reemplace por lo menos por unos 6 meses.

Siempre te sales con la tuya hija, creo que debí darte hermanos para que no fueras tan consentida.

Sin embargo tu madre me dijo que tenerte fue tan doloroso que no quiso tener más hijos

**Midoriko:** eso es porque 30 años atrás las cesáreas eran algo experimental, en cambio hoy por hoy es algo muy común

Bueno papá, prepara tus maletas en cuanto vuelva mamá de su viaje los espero por allá.

¡Porque lo que es yo! ¡mañana mismo compro mi pasaje de regreso!

Tan solo 1 hora más tarde compró vía internet un pasaje para volver a Japón dentro de 3 días, lo que ella ignoraba por completo era que en tan solo 2 iba a llegar su novio.

**2 días después en el aeropuerto de Londres…**

**Bankotsu:** al fin te voy a encontrar Miko, no importa cuanto tenga que buscarte ¡te encontrare! (tomó su celular y llamó al bufete Tatsuko)

**Secretaria:** good mornig (buenos días)

Tatsuko office. I can help you? (bufete Tatsuko ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?)

**Bankotsu:** good mornig miss. (buenos días señorita)

I want interview with Mr. Saya Tatsuko (deseo entrevistarme con el señor Saya Tatsuko)

La secretaria le informó que el señor Tatsuko estaba sumamente ocupado y que no lo podría atender, pero cuando él le dio su nombre completo y le dijo quien era, ella de inmediato lo comunicó con su jefe.

**Saya:** Tatsuko Saya al habla ¿con quién tengo el agrado?

**Bankotsu:** buenos días señor Tatsuko, usted disculpara mi atrevimiento, soy Bankotsu Yatsura, el prometido de su hija

**Saya:** (sabía perfectamente quien era, pero quería ponerlo a prueba) usted disculpe caballero, pero según tengo entendido mi hija no está comprometida

**Bankotsu:** tiene usted razón señor, ella aun no aceptado mi proposición de matrimonio, sin embargo estoy seguro que la aceptara, en cuanto consiga entrevistarme con ella nuevamente

**Saya:** ¿qué le hace creer que mi hija aceptara su propuesta caballero?

**Bankotsu:** aceptara, porque sabe que la amo y además porque estamos esperando una hija

**Saya:** (sintió seguridad absoluta en su timbre de voz) me gustaría poder entrevistarme con usted en persona señor Yatsura ¿en cuánto tiempo podría estar usted en mi despacho?

**Bankotsu:** en el acto señor, solo deme 1 hora y le garantizo que ahí estaré

**Saya:** en ese caso le daré 1 hora para que este por acá y tan solo 15 minutos para entrevistarnos, puesto que como usted sabrá, soy un hombre muy ocupado

**Bankotsu:** (buscaba un taxi mientras hablaba) se lo agradezco señor.

15 minutos serán más que suficientes para poder informarle el porqué de mi presencia en este país

**Saya:** imagino el porqué, pero desde ya le anticipo, que mi hija no se encuentra en el país, ella viajó hace un par de días junto con su madre a las islas Fiji

**Bankotsu:** (intuyó que él mentía, pero le siguió el juego) comprendo, lamento haber llegado tarde. Aun así deseo entrevistarme con usted

**Saya:** muy bien, ese caso lo espero, le quedan 57 minutos para llegar a tiempo señor Yatsura, recuerde que no tolerare ni un solo segundo de tardanza (colgó)


	66. Presente, pasado y ¿futuro?

**Cap. XLVI**

**Presente, pasado y ¿futuro? **

Nuevamente se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Inglaterra.

Hacía años que no estaba en ese país. Conocía casi de memoria cada pequeña callejuela y cada avenida principal.

Cuando sus padres estaban vivos solían llevarlo a él y a su hermano de viaje por toda Europa, pero desde la muerte de ellos hacía 12 años, no pisaba suelo ingles.

Lo que jamás imaginó era que terminaría siendo el novio de la hija del dueño del bufete de abogados Tatsuko, ya que aquel bufete era bastante reconocido y sonado en gran parte de Europa y desde luego el mejor en Inglaterra.

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la voz del taxista, lo devolvió a la realidad.

Miró por la ventana del auto y se percató que estaba frente a la entrada del enorme bufete.

Le pagó al conductor, bajó del auto, respiró hondo como preparándose para la conversación que tendría con su futuro suegro y con paso firme ingresó al lugar.

Una vez dentro de este, le informó a la recepcionista que el señor Tatsuko, lo estaba esperando.

La joven le pidió sus datos, se comunicó con la secretaria del antes mencionado y de inmediato le indicó a Bankotsu el camino que lo llevaría hasta la oficina del susodicho.

Tomó un ascensor que lo condujo hasta el piso 35 donde se encontraba la oficina.

Al llegar a su destino pudo observar que el piso completo era la oficina del señor Tatsuko.

Era tal su poder y riqueza que podía darse el lujo de tener como oficina un piso entero de aquel enorme edificio.

Salió del ascensor, dio unos cuantos pasos topándose con el escritorio de una sonriente y atenta jovencita, la cual le dio la bienvenida y le informó que su jefe lo estaba esperando.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dio unos cuantos pasos a la derecha hasta quedar frente a una enorme puerta marrón de cedro con una placa dorada y letras del mismo color pero con un tono más bajo que decía "Saya Tatsuko – abogado constitucional"

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y una voz ronca y seria le respondió desde adentro: adelante señor Yatsura.

Giró la manija de la enorme y pesada puerta e ingresó.

El lugar era gigantesco, rodeado de libros desde el piso, hasta el techo, daba la impresión de ser mas una biblioteca nacional que una oficina de abogado, la luz era escasa, casi tenue como si fuera de noche y las pocas luces artificiales eran de un voltaje bajísimo.

Se sintió como si se encontrara más en un calabozo de prisión que un despacho de abogado.

A lo lejos, casi pegado a una enorme ventana que hacía a su vez de pared cubierta por unas persianas verticales color marfil, se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera fina y detrás de este un hombre de cabellos canosos, el cual tenía apoyados los codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas colocadas enfrente de su mentón.

**Saya:** (desde su sitio) es usted puntual señor Yatsura. Ha llegado 3 minutos antes de la hora pactada

**Bankotsu:** (se colocó frente al escritorio y se mantuvo de pie) buenos días señor Tatsuko.

Es mi costumbre llegar siempre unos minutos antes, para poder prevenir cualquier contratiempo

**Saya:** (relajó su rígida postura y le ofreció asiento a su invitado) por favor señor Yatsura tome asiento y dígame sin rodeos ¿a que venido usted hasta acá?

**Bankotsu:** (tomó asiento) vine a encontrar a mi novia, es decir a su hija… señor (estaba nervioso, sin embargo se mantuvo externamente sereno y concentrado)

**Saya:** su novia… hmm… ya veo, así que mi hija es su novia y ¿Por qué es que mi hija decidió dejarlo, señor Yatsura?

**Bankotsu:** fue mi culpa. Nosotros tuvimos una fuerte discusión y ella amenazo con irse de mi lado, por lo que la subestimé, ya que creí que solo lo decía por el enojo del momento

**Saya:** comprendo.

Mi hija efectivamente estuvo refugiada en mi casa por un tiempo.

Ella me contó al detalle lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y también tengo entendido que usted es el supuesto padre de mi aun no nata nieta (lo dijo para provocarlo, sabía que hablar de esa manera de su hija, era algo digno de reprochar)

**Bankotsu:** (supo que aquel comentario era una prueba) usted disculpe señor Tatsuko, pero no le permito que ponga en tela de juicio la honra de mi novia.

Puesto que con su comentario la esta ofendiendo

**Saya:** ¡por favor señor Yatsura!… no trate usted de ocultar la verdad de los hechos.

Como le comente hace unos instantes, estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo los detalles del porque usted y mi hija se pelearon enérgicamente.

Sé que usted y mi hija durante meses planearon la posibilidad de ser padres, pero por un viaje repentino que usted tuvo que hacer, mi hija terminó teniendo un enredo amoroso con mi sobrino y fruto de ese amorío fue que ella quedo embarazada, teniendo dudas acerca de la verdadera paternidad.

Por lo cual señor… Yatsura, le sugiero que se someta a una pruebe de ADN y reclame sus derechos legales como padre, en el supuesto caso que usted lo fuera, ya que de otro modo, mi sobrino estaría en su total derecho de reclamar la paternidad de la bebé que mi hija espera en estos momentos, cuya verdadera paternidad desconoce ella misma (todo lo dijo con el afán de provocarlo y ver hasta donde era capaz de defender a Midoriko)

**Bankotsu:** (no se dejo perturbar ni un instante por aquellas palabras) señor Tatsuko, debo contradecirlo de principio a fin.

Su hija y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión precisamente por la necedad de ella de no aceptar que el padre bilógico de aquella bebé soy yo.

En aquella ocasión le expliqué que no necesitaba someterme a ningún tipo de prueba, puesto que no dudo ni por un instante que la bebé que Midoriko espera es mi hija. Si su hija aún mantiene dudas, le pido por favor me permita entrevistarme con ella para poder hacerle ver que está en un error.

Yo señor Tatsuko… amo a su hija por sobre todas las cosas y para mí, dicha infidelidad que usted menciona ¡jamás existió! Confió plenamente en mi novia y espero, futura esposa

**Saya:** ¿está usted realmente seguro de lo que dice y piensa?

**Bankotsu:** completamente señor Tatsuko

**Saya:** mi hija es una mujer de gran carácter y si ella decidió alejarse de usted es porque no desea ser encontrada o peor aun mortificada

**Bankotsu:** lo comprendo señor.

Midoriko es una mujer que sabe perfectamente bien lo que quiere y lo que no.

Si usted me permite entrevistarme solo una vez con ella, le estaría infinitamente agradecido ya que he hecho todo lo que está en mis posibilidades para ubicarla y después de un largo mes de investigación, di con su paradero. Sin embargo quise entrevistarme antes con usted, para demostrarle que mis sentimientos e intenciones para con su hija son sinceros.

Yo deseo hacerla mi esposa y formar un hogar a su lado.

Para ello, le pido me autorice volver a verla y si luego de hablarle, ella decide alejarse de mí para siempre… no insistiré mas y seré yo el que se borre de su vida por siempre

**Saya:** podría suceder que mi hija efectivamente no desee verlo nunca más señor Yatsura ¿está usted dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, estando usted tan convencido que la bebé que espera mi hija, podría ser suya?

**Bankotsu:** no puedo forzarla a permanecer a mi lado si no lo desea y en cuanto a mi hija, lucharía legalmente por ella, puesto que si Midoriko me quiere lejos de su vida la complacería… pero nunca me alejaría de la vida de mi hija

**Saya:** en ese caso señor Yatsura, debo de confesarle que le mentí en un inicio.

Mi hija no se fue a ningún viaje con su madre. Ella se encuentra en estos momentos en mi mansión… ¡si está usted dispuesto a verla! Puedo pedirle a mi chofer que nos lleve hasta allá.

Usted comprenderá que yo no lo conozco, por lo que preferiría estar presente durante la conversación que sostenga con mi hija

**Bankotsu:** será como usted diga, señor Tatsuko

**Saya:** (estaba complacido con su futuro yerno, pero no se lo haría saber hasta después de que se entrevistara con su hija) le pediré a mi secretaria que mande a llamar a mi chofer

Se comunicó vía intercomunicador con su secretaria y casi en el acto el chofer del mismo hizo su aparición en la oficina.

Saya le indicó a donde quería ir con su invitado y los tres hombres salieron de la enorme oficina, con dirección al estacionamiento.

Al llegar los tres abordaron un lujosos Rolls Royce phantom y se pusieron en marcha.

En el trayecto Saya se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a su futuro yerno con respecto a su hija. Preguntas tales como: ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? ¿por qué se enamoraron? ¿qué tan estable sentía él que era su relación? Etc.

Él ya sabía al detalle cada una de las respuestas, sin embargo quería escuchar la versión de Bankotsu, para tener un concepto más amplio acerca del casi nuevo miembro de su familia.

Sabía de sobra que tanto su yerno e hija estaban perdidamente enamorados, pero no quería dejar dudas al respecto.

Finalmente luego de un largo recorrido y una interminable lista de preguntas, el chofer estacionó el auto frente a la imponente mansión.

Al abrirse las puertas de esta, el lujo y poderío de la familia Tatsuko se pudo sentir.

**Saya:** bienvenido a mi hogar señor Yatsura, por favor pase usted a mi despacho. En breve le pediré a una de mis sirvientas que le anuncie a mi hija sobre su presencia (guío a Bankotsu hasta la oficina y le hizo compañía, hasta que la ama de llaves se hizo presente)

**Tekkei:** (era el ama de llaves desde hacía 34 años atrás, era una mujer de unos 65 años aproximadamente, cabello canoso, cuerpo regordete, piel tono melocotón, ojos color castaño, mejillas rojizas y sonrisa amical) buenos días señores ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

**Saya:** Tekkei, te presento al señor Bankotsu Yatsura, él es el novio de nuestra querido Miko.

Él señor se encuentra aquí para poder entrevistarse con ella, así que por favor ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

**Tekkei:** (le extendió la mano) encantada en conocerlo señor. Mi niña Miko me ha comentado… (Saya la miró como indicándole que no diga nada) que usted es el tío de su sobrina Rin (fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para desviar su comentario inicial)

**Bankotsu:** (tomó la mano de la mujer y le depositó un suave beso en esta) el placer es todo mío señora.

Respondiendo a su pregunta, si efectivamente soy el tío político de la pequeña sobrina de Midoriko, entre nosotros dos y su padre nos hacemos cargo de ella

**Tekkei:** (esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Sabía muchísimas cosas sobre él, por los infinitos relatos de Midoriko) con su permiso señor Yatsura. Iré a buscar a la señorita Midoriko a su habitación; Hace unos momentos pase por ahí y la vi descansando

Se retiró del lugar, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Midoriko.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su falda y entre el montón de llaves ubicó la perteneciente a la puerta de la habitación.

Ingresó, caminó hasta la cama donde se encontraba profundamente dormida su querida niña e intentó despertarla samaqueandola suavemente, pero ella solo se enroscó más entre el grueso edredón que la cubría.

**Tekkei:** niña Midoriko… despierta, por favor despierta, tu padre desea verte

**Midoriko:** (adormilada) dile a papá que no fastidie… tengo mucho sueño

**Tekkei:** por favor mi niña ¡despiértate! Abajo en el despacho de tu padre hay un invitado que anhela verte

**Midoriko:** (se cubrió el rostro con la almohada) ¡no me importa quién es! ¡quiero dormir!

**Tekkei:** ¡no me dejas otra opción Miko! (le quitó el edredón y la almohada que la cubría)

**Midoriko:** (sintió frio y se despertó de golpe) ¡Tekky! ¿qué te ocurre? ¿te volviste loca o qué? ¡ya te dije que no me importa quién sea!... ¡no me levantare!

**Tekkei:** (jaloneándola, la levantó de la cama y la empujó como pudo hasta el baño) es de suma importancia, que bajes al despacho de tu padre, sino lo haces te arrepentirás

**Midoriko:** (sintió bajo sus pies descalzos el frio piso de loseta del baño) ok, ok, ¡iré a ver a la susodicho invitado de mi padre! ¡pero ni creas que me cambiare de ropa para ver a ese invitado de por mas detestable! Por su culpa he tenido que acortar mi dulce sueño ¡aish! Estaba soñando con mi amado Bankotsu… ¡ay que bueno que ya pasado mañana lo volveré a ver! (suspiró de manera soñadora)

**Tekkei:** date prisa mi niña. Tú bien sabes que a tu padre no le gusta esperar y mucho menos cuando tiene invitados

**Midoriko:** (lavándose los dientes) lo sé… lo sé…pero es culpa de ese condenado invitado… (se enjuago la boca) por venir a molestarme tan temprano

**Tekkei:** (-.-) no es tan temprano, son las 9:40 a.m el problema es que tú últimamente duermes mucho a causa de tu estado

**Midoriko:** (se estaba peinando) no tengo la culpa de que a la bebé le guste dormir tanto (:p)… ya termine de asearme. Alcánzame por favor mis pantuflas de conejo color rosa

**Tekkei:** ¡ehhh! ¿en serio piensas ir a recibir a la visita en pijama?

**Midoriko:** ¡claro! Eso es que para que la condenada visita entienda… ¡que no me gusta ser levantada cuando estoy soñando con mi amado!

Tekkei: (lanzón un suspiro al aire a manera de resignación) ¡ay mi niña! Cuando a ti se mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie que te haga cambiar de parecer

Ambas bajaron al primer piso y se dirigieron al despacho.

Tekkei tocó un par de veces la puerta anunciando a Midoriko, la cual no sospechaba en lo mas mínimo quien estaba tras de la puerta esperando con ansias por verla nuevamente después de un larguísimo mes.

**Saya:** (desde adentro) está bien Tekkei, puedes retirarte y dejarme a solas con mi hija

**Tekkei:** como usted ordene señor.

Mi niña, te veo luego de que entrevistes con el invitado

**Midoriko:** (giro la perilla de la puerta e ingresó) buenos días pa… (se quedó sin habla al ver quién era el invitado)… Ban… Kotsu ¿eres tú? ¿de verdad eres tú? (dio pequeños pasos acercándose a él)

**Bankotsu:** (estaba parado frente a ella a unos metros. El corazón le latía fuertemente por la emoción y las ganas de besarla, abrazarla y decirle que la había extrañado lo carcomían, pero se contuvo por respeto al padre de su novia) ¡Miko! Mi querido Miko! ¡por fin te puedo ver después de tanto tiempo (no se pudo contener y le dio un abrazo cargado de añoranza)

**Saya:** ejem, ejem (carraspeó)… los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar a gusto (salió del despacho y junto con Tekkei se colocó tras de la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación)

**Midoriko:** ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? ¿por qué viniste hasta acá?

**Bankotsu:** (no dejada de contemplarla, la veía hermosísima sobre todo se maravillaba con el tamaño de su pequeño y abultado vientre, el cual era más notorio que la última vez que la vio)

Desde el día que te fuiste no deje de buscarte por lo que contraté a tres detectives y solo uno de ellos logró dar contigo hace unos días, por ello tomé el primer el primer avión para poder verte y estar nuevamente a tu lado

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó con cariño y besó su mejilla) lamento haberme comportado de la manera en que lo hice, estaba asustada e indecisa con lo que ocurrió, por lo que decidí alejarme lo mas que pude para no lastimarte, aunque sé que al final lo hice

**Bankotsu:** (le acercó una silla para que se sentara, se sentó en otra silla y se colocó frente a ella) olvida el pasado, solo miremos el presente y hacía el futuro.

Lo único que importa es que estamos los tres juntos y no nos volveremos a separar

**Midoriko:** ¿Cómo puedes ser como eres? (contuvo las lagrimas) siempre estas pendiente de mí a pesar de los errores que cometo (un par de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro)

**Bankotsu:** (pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de ella y limpió sus lagrimas) todos cometemos errores mi amada fierecilla.

Mi error fue no comprenderte y perder el control la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Durante este largo mes sin ustedes dos mi vida fue un infierno, lo único que deseaba era encontrarlas y poder estar con ustedes sin importar donde fuera

**Midoriko:** cada día que estuve lejos de ti también fue duro para mí… necesitaba aclarar mi mente y despejar mis dudas ¡sin embargo te me adelantaste! ¡pensaba viajar mañana y darte la sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo!

**Bankotsu:** ahora que estamos juntos nuevamente hay algo que quisiera decirte y espero que esta vez me des una respuesta (se arrodillo, frente a ella, sacó un bellísimo anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul tallado en forma de rosa en la punta de este) mi amada Midoriko ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa y no alejarte de mi lado otra vez?

**Midoriko:** (sonrió de forma animada) antes de responderte quisiera pedirte que no haya vestido de novia, ni ceremonia, ni fiesta

**Bankotsu:** (en forma de broma) ¿al menos permitirías que yo esté presente?

**Midoriko:** (colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios) él único que quiero a mi lado el día de nuestra boda es a ti

Fuera del despacho Tekkei y Saya se cuchicheaban entre sí diciéndose ¡aceptó! ¡aceptó!

**Saya:** ¿pero cómo que no quiere a nada especial para su boda? ¡eso no es posible!

**Tekkei:** tú sabes cómo es ella, jamás ha estado interesada en el matrimonio, deberíamos estar conformes y contentos con el hecho que aceptara casarse

**Saya:** pero es mi única hija… debería al menos aceptar que le celebre su matrimonio

**Tekkei:** en ese caso entra y habla con ellos

**Saya:** eso hare. Tú ve por ahí para que no sospechen que los hemos escuchado ¡ok! (tocó a la puerta y haciéndose el que no sabía nada, ingresó) ¡bueno, hijos míos! Supongo que ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para conversar ¿no es así?

**Midoriko:** ¿estuviste acuchándonos detrás de la puerta verdad papá?

**Saya:** ¡ay me descubriste!... está bien lo admito, si estuve escuchando por eso entre ¡me parece inaceptable que siendo mi única hija no aceptes celebrar tu compromiso!

**Midoriko:** tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso del matrimonio y si acepté es solo porque fue Bankotsu quien me lo propuso, de lo contrario nunca me casaría

**Bankotsu:** ¡vaya honor que me haces!

**Saya:** ¡hijo mío! ¿estás seguro de querer casarte con mi hija? Ella suele hacer siempre su voluntad y es casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza (la postura de suegro rígido y frio había desaparecido por completo, dando pase a un amoroso y juguetón padre)

**Midoriko:** ¡papá! ¡por favor no me lo espantes! ¿¡sabes todo lo que me costó conquistarlo!

**Saya:** ¿es eso cierto? (miró a su futuro yerno)

**Bankotsu:** su hija es una mujer encantadora, llena de cualidades y con un gran corazón, enamorarme fue algo inevitable, por lo que no podría imaginar mi vida sin ella a mi lado, señor

**Saya:** (suspiró) me alegro que ustedes estén finalmente juntos de nuevo y espero que se mantengan así por mucho tiempo… sin embargo hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo

**Midoriko:** ¿de que hablas? ¿con que no estás de acuerdo?

**Saya:** en realidad son 2 cosas con la que no estoy de acuerdo y espero que por una vez en tu vida me hagas caso.

Primero- si has decidido casarte acepta que te organice una fiesta de celebración aunque sea pequeña

Segundo- si vas a ser parte de mi familia jovencito ¡me gustaría que dejaras de decirme señor y me llamaras padre! ¿Qué dices hijo?

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) claro que si padre, será un honor para mí poder tener un padre ejemplar como usted

**Saya:** nada de usted, deseo que me trates como a tu verdadero padre ¿puede ser?

**Bankotsu:** claro que si padre.

Miko, lo que dice nuestro padre no está del todo mal. Jakotsu desde que supo que te propuse matrimonio, ha estado soñando con organizar la fiesta de nuestra boda y se decaería si le dices que no deseas nada

**Midoriko:** (refunfuñó) ¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡ustedes ganan! ¡aceptaré que tu hermano nos organice una pequeña fiesta de celebración… pero por favor que sea lo que desee hacer, que lo haga fuera del hotel, no quisiera tener que celebrar nuestro matrimonio en aquel lugar!

**Bankotsu:** comprendo, todo se hará según tu voluntad

**Saya:** muy bien hijos mío, debo volver a la oficina, los veré por la noche para hablemos todos con Hitomiko, estoy seguro que estará más que feliz de saber del compromiso de ambos

**Midoriko:** no olvides papá que mañana regresare a Japón y espero que tú y mamá no tarden en darme el alcance por allá

**Saya:** lo sé hija, ya conversé con tu madre y precisamente por ello, acortara su viaje para regresar a Japón conmigo.

Nosotros, estaremos viajando para haya la próxima semana, en cuanto la mansión este habitable nuevamente.

Ahora si los debo dejar, tengo que hacerme cargo de un caso a los 11:00 a.m y no debo llegar tarde (se despidió de sus hijos, salió del despacho, se dirigió al la entrada de la mansión, se subió a su lujoso auto y su chofer lo llevó de vuelta al bufete)

**Midoriko:** ¡me alegra que mi padre este de acuerdo y feliz con nuestro compromiso! ¡es la primera vez que veo que le agrade uno de mis novios!

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó por detrás) eso es porque yo no solo soy tu novio, soy tu prometido y el padre de su nieta

**Midoriko:** tú siempre estuviste seguro de tu paternidad ¿verdad?

**Bankotsu:** nunca lo dude, siempre supe que la bebé que esperas es mi hija

**Midoriko:** si, siempre tuviste razón y ¡sabes que! Haciendo cálculos descubrí cuando fue que la concebimos, fue el día de… (él la interrumpió)

**Bankotsu:** fue el día de tu cumpleaños

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo y desde cuando lo sabes?

**Bankotsu:** (a manera de broma) ¡ay mi linda fierecilla, las matemáticas, nunca han sido tu fuerte!

Cuando Izumo nos dijo cuantas semanas de gestación tenias, hice cálculos rápidamente y me di cuenta que fue en octubre poco antes de mi viaje que concebimos a nuestra hija. Por ello no tuve dudas que ella fuera nuestra, pero debo admitir que me deje llevar por la rabia e ira del momento y dude por un instante, fue por eso que después de nuestra acalorada discusión salí a caminar para despejar mi mente, pero cuando regrese a casa, te habías encerrado en tu habitación y no quise molestarte… (soltó un suspiro nostálgico) grande fue mi sorpresa cuando a la mañana siguiente descubrí que te habías marchado de mi lado

**Midoriko:** (se giró quedando frente a él, sin zafarse del abrazo) lo siento, en verdad lamento muchísimo todo el daño que te ocasione

**Bankotsu:** ya te dije que no pienses en el pasado, si lo mencioné fue solo para poder explicarte cómo fue que descubrí cuando concebimos a nuestra hija… ahora lo único que nos debe importar es esperar a que nazca sana y fuerte

**Midoriko:** amor… regresando a casa, me gustaría poder hablar con Sessh y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros ¿te molestaría si lo hago?

**Bankotsu:** (le dio un beso en la frente) en absoluto preciosa. Ustedes siempre serán parientes y se mantendrán unidos sin importar lo que pase, no te puedo negar que siento algo de celos al verte a su lado, pero es algo que puedo controlar, puesto que sé lo que sientes por mí y lo que sientes por él

**Midoriko:** gracias por comprender… ahora ¿qué dices si vamos a tomar desayuno? La bebé parece tener hambre y si no le hago caso no me dejará tranquila

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió tiernamente y acarició su vientre) tal parece que tendrá tu carácter.

Por cierto ¿has pensado en algún nombre? O ¿prefieres que lo elija yo?

**Midoriko:** me gustaría que se llame Soten **(****蒼天****) **que significa"cielo azul"

**Bankotsu:** ¡Soten! No me parece un nombre muy femenino que digamos, pero su significado es bonito… ¿estás segura de querer ponerle ese nombre a nuestra hija?

**Midoriko:** (se zafó del abrazo e hizo puchero) ¡si no te gusta! ¡me desapareceré de nuevo y esta vez no dejare que me encuentres!

**Bankotsu:** (comprendía que los cambios de humor en ella, era por su estado) si a ti te gusta esta bien, le pondremos Soten a nuestra bebé, solo espero que a ella le guste cuando crezca

**Midoriko:** mi madre me puso Midoriko, por lo que se parece a su nombre y hasta ahora no me gusta ¡por lo que si a nuestra hija no le complace su nombre se lo puede cambiar o a aprender a vivir con ello!

**Bankotsu:** pero Midoriko es un bello nombre y Hitomiko también lo es, no sé porque reniegas de tu nombre hasta el día de hoy

**Midoriko:** porque mi sobrenombre es Miko ¡por eso!

Bankotsu: (suspiró imaginado que sobre nombres le podrían a su hija) no discutiré contigo por el nombre de nuestra hija, conforme le doy vueltas en mi cabeza, me agrada más, sobre todo por lo que significa… solo espero que cuando crezca, no reniegue de su nombre

**Midoriko:** ¡entonces está decidido, se llamara Soten Yatsura! (sonrió animadamente) ahora si vayamos al comedor que tenemos hambre (tomó de la mano a su prometido y se dirigieron al enorme comedor, donde un grupo de sirvientes los esperaban para atenderlos)

**Ese mismo día en Tokio…**

Dos mujeres se encontraban conversando en la oficina de la dueña de la agencia de modelaje Tendo.

**Tsubaki:** (sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé de 4 meses) ahora comprendo porque te ausentaste tanto tiempo del país.

Hiciste bien en ocultarle a la prensa lo de tu embarazo, lo que me sorprende es que tuvieras al bebé, ya que siempre rechazaste la posibilidad de ser madre ¿qué ocurrió esta vez?

**Kikyo:** Shinta (nombre del bebé) se escapó por completo de mis planes.

Estaba completamente segura que no podía tener hijos, pero sorpresivamente quede embarazada y decirle no a Onigumo es casi imposible. Cuando se enteró de la existencia del bebé no cupo de felicidad en su pellejo, me pidió es más me imploró que no me deshiciera de su hijo, por lo que me ofreció poner el mundo a mis pies a cambio que le diera vida

**Tsubaki:** de todas las cosas que te he ayudado a hacer a lo largo de los últimos 4 años, pensar en ayudarte a deshacerte del bebé es lo más cruel que se me ocurre ¿hubieras sido capaz de deshacerte de tu propio hijo?

**Kikyo:** (miraba a la calle por la ventana de su oficina) en un principio si pensé en someterme a un legrado, pero ante las suplicas constantes de Onigumo decidí tener a Shinta, ya que pensándolo fríamente, él puede servirme para mis planes futuros

**Tsubaki:** ¿planes? ¿qué planes?

**Kikyo:** (se acercó a ella y acarició la cabecita del bebé que yacía plácidamente dormido) me entere que Inuyasha tuvo una hija con la estúpida de su esposa, por lo que usare a Shinta para que cuando tenga la edad adecuada enamore perdidamente a la hija de mi ex-amor y le haga a ella lo mismo que su padre hizo conmigo

**Tsubaki:** ¿por qué simplemente no te olvidas de él y vives feliz tu vida?

**Kikyo:** (le lanzó una mirada aterradora) ¡eso nunca! ¡Inuyasha deberá pagar con su hija lo que me hizo! ¡atreverse a dejarme plantada en el altar ¡para luego casarse con la estúpida esa! ¡es algo que nunca le perdonare!

**Tsubaki:** (suspiró nostálgicamente) pobre bebé, su vida recién empieza y ya tiene un destino que cumplir

**Kikyo:** él es mi hijo y como tal deberá hacer lo que yo le pida

**Tsubaki:** ¿al menos sientes cariño por él? O ¿solo lo ves como una herramienta para llevar a cabo tus planes futuros?

**Kikyo:** (contempló con ternura a su hijo) él es una parte de mí, por lo que siento cariño, pero amor de madre como se dice… uhm… no creo que sea eso, ya que no estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por él, ni a sacrificarme ni nada de esas cursilerías tontas, pero si lo quiero… aunque extrañamente cada día que pasó a su lado un sentimiento extraño de calidez y ternura hacía él, se despierta en mí. Después de todo es solo un inocente bebé que por alguna razón vino a formar parte de mi vida y por ende, mis planes

**Tsubaki:** estoy segura que con el tiempo te olvidaras de usarlo para tu venganza y lo querrás como solo una madre sabe querer, después de todo (con voz tierna) ¡míralo, es tan lindo! Se parece mucho a ti y claro a su papá. Su cabellito negro ondeado es como el de su padre y sus ojos marrones achocolatados son como los tuyos y su blanca y suave piel… es una ternurita ¿cómo no quererlo?

**Kikyo:** ¡Tsubaki! ¡me sorprendes! Tú hablando de esa manera tan dulce y con tono tierno, siempre te creí una mujer de carácter fuerte, sin miedo a nada y decidida a todo

**Tsubaki:** y así es, yo soy fuerte y decidida a hacer lo que sea contra o favor de quien sea, pero no soy de hielo, no puedo sentir rabia o cólera contra un inocente bebé o niño (el pequeño se comenzó a mover entre los brazos de ella, abrió sus ojitos y empezó a llorar) ¿qué le ocurre? ¿por qué empezó a llorar de repente?

**Kikyo:** no tiene nada, es solo que su hora de comer, llama a la niñera para que lo alimente y cambie, si hay algo que no tolero es escucharlo llorar.

Sal de mi oficina y busca a su niñera que debe estar afuera esperándolo (se cubrió los oídos) ¡no soporto su llanto! ¡me aturde!

**Tsubaki:** como digas, en cuanto se lo entregue a su niñera, regresare para hablar de las cosas que ocurrieron en tu ausencia (salió del lugar en busca de la niñera)

**2 días después en casa de Bankotsu…**

La feliz pareja acaba de retornar al país y ambos decidieron no anunciar su regreso para sorprender a sus amigos y familiares, por lo que al ingresar a su hogar la primera en ser sorprendida fue la nana de ambos.

**Kaede:** ¡mis niños! ¡están de vuelta y juntos! ¡que alegría! (abrazó cariñosamente a Midoriko)

**Midoriko:** ¡nanita! ¡te extrañe tanto cada día que estuve lejos de ti

**Kaede:** ¡mi niña, te ves hermosa! Te extrañe muchísimo, la casa no era lo mismo sin ti

**Midoriko:** discúlpame por haberme ido tan repentinamente y sin despedirme, a partir de ahora te prometo que ya no me volveré a ir

**Bankotsu:** Kaede por favor haz que cumpla con su promesa, ya que si se vuelve a ir, no sabré por dónde empezar a buscarla

**Kaede:** (sonrió alegremente) ¡ay mi niño! ¡que alegría que la trajeras de vuelta! Después de tanto te veo sonreír de nuevo.

Estoy segura que esta vez mi niña no tendrá motivos para irse y si lo intentas de nuevo jovencita… te aseguro que me iré contigo así sea en dentro de la maleta (soltó una pequeña risita)

**Bankotsu:** me gustaría quedarme durante el resto del día, pero debo ir al hospital a avisar que ya estoy de regreso

**Midoriko: **¿estás trabajando de nuevo como médico voluntario?

**Bankotsu:** no exactamente, estoy como voluntario sí, pero esta vez estoy como profesor de los alumnos que están haciendo su tesis en neurología infantil, por lo que mi horario es fijo y menos estresante que el de antes.

Mis chicas queridas las debo dejar, las veré por la noche ¡sí! (le dio un beso en la frente a Kaede, uno en los labios a Midoriko y uno a su hija, para luego salir a toda prisa de la casa)

Durante el día ambos se dedicaron a sus respectivas labores y/o asuntos.

Mientras que Bankotsu estaba en el hospital dictando clases a sus alumnos, Midoriko visitó a todos sus amigos en el hotel.

El mas sorprendido con su retorno fue Koga, ya que precisamente cuando ella se apareció la estaba pensando.

Al único que no visitó adrede fue a su primo, puesto que a él lo esperaría en su casa por la noche al momento que fuera a dejar a su sobrina.

**Horas más tarde…**

Como era de esperarse Sesshomaru dejo a Rin en su casa (ella había estado en casa de una amiga de escuela) ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto del retorno de la feliz pareja, por lo que al ingresar al lugar, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos.

**Rin:** (ingresó a la casa y vio a su tía parada en medio de la sala) ¡tía! ¡tía Miko! ¡volviste, volviste! ¡que alegría que ya estés de regreso! (se acercó a abrazarla y sintió como algo le dio un ligero golpecito en el rostro) tía ¿Por qué tu estomago me golpeo?

**Midoriko:** (se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella) sweetie, te extrañe muchísimo (sonrió dulcemente) no fue mi estomago que te golpeo, fue tu prima, la que te dio una patadita

**Rin:** (algo extrañada) ¿mi prima?... (puso cara de sorpresa) ¿estás embarazada tía Miko?

**Midoriko:** si sweetie, tengo casi 6 meses

**Rin:** ¡wuoo! ¡escuchaste papi! ¡voy a tener una nueva prima! (Sesshomaru estaba tras de ella) ¡una nueva prima con quien jugar y hacer travesuras!

**Bankotsu:** (al oír la voz de la pequeña, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, obvió por completo al padre de la pequeña y se dirigió solo a ella) Rin, ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que te alistes para ir a dormir, mañana tienes escuela

**Rin:** si tío, me despido de mi papá y me alistó para irme a dormir.

Chau papi, ya debo irme a dormir ¿mañana vienes por mí?

**Sesshomaru:** hasta mañana hija, mañana iré a recogerte a la escuela, tu abuela quiere llevarte de compras, por lo que le prometí que te llevaría temprano a la mansión

**Rin:** ok papi (le dio un beso y se fue a su habitación, acompañada por su tío)

**Sesshomaru:** (le extendió la mano a su prima para ayudarla a levantarse y ella aceptó la ayuda) me alegra verte de nuevo, te hiciste extrañar mucho chiquilla traviesa

**Midoriko:** me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, pero no acá ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería de la ultima vez?

**Sesshomaru:** está bien, hay cosas que también quisiera hablarte (ambos salieron de la casa y ella se subió al auto de él)

Al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en la mesa más aislada y que encontraron, deseaban conversar a gusto y no ser interrumpidos, por lo que cuando se acercó el mozo a tomarles la orden ambos pidieron una bebida caliente y Sesshomaru le pidió al empleado que por esa noche deseaba reservar todo el lugar.

**Midoriko:** eres algo exagerado, no hacía falta que reserves el lugar entero, para tal caso nos hubiéramos quedado en mi casa o hubiéramos ido a la tuya

**Sesshomaru:** prefiero que conversemos en un lugar neutral y no deseo interrupciones de ningún tipo. Ahora por favor dime que es aquello de lo que me quieres hablar

**Midoriko:** como supondrás, si regresé es porque ya sé quién es el padre de mi hija

**Sesshomaru:** si, lo entiendo, no hace falta que me des explicaciones de ello.

Estuviste en casa de tu padre todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

**Midoriko:** ¿cómo lo supiste?

**Sesshomaru:** (dio un sorbo a su café) la última vez que nos vimos, fui hasta el aeropuerto y te busque en todas las aerolíneas, al no encontrarte registrada en ninguna de ellas, recordé lo que casi siempre haces cuando no quieres ser ubicada, sales y entras del país usando un seudónimo haciéndote pasar par una testigo clave de un juicio en proceso. Como abogada sabes que usar tu segundo nombre y apellido materno, no es delito pero tampoco es usual, ya que solo se permite en casos de homonimia o en situaciones en la que tu vida corre peligro. Fue por ello que busque en la red a una pasajera llamada Mayu Kappei y te encontré, de inmediato, tomé un vuelo a Londres y me entreviste con mi tío, para convencerlo de dejarte regresar, pero mi sorpresa fue que eras tú quien no quería volver… ni mucho menos verme, por lo que viaje una segunda vez y en aquella ocasión mi tío me hizo ver la verdad de las cosas, sin embargo, intente ir por ti una tercera vez, para hablar directamente contigo y aclarar las cosas pero una repentina llamada cambio de rumbo mis planes.

Por mi culpa Kagura casi se suicida

**Midoriko:** ¿¡qué! ¿¡cómo sucedió aquello! ¿ella está bien?

**Sesshomaru:** (respiró hondo, como queriendo liberar la culpa que lo acechaba) ella se encuentra bien a pesar que no la he visto en casi un mes, se por su guardaespaldas que fue quien la salvó que ella se encuentra feliz y llena de vida.

Miko… después de conversar con mi tío, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era precisamente amor o enamoramiento, tú para mi representabas mi pasado, un pasado que inconscientemente no lograba olvidar

**Midoriko:** no comprendo ¿qué pasado es ese?

**Sesshomaru:** por el cariño que nos une y por las muchas cosas que hemos vivido juntos, inconscientemente me refugie en ti para poder olvidar del todo a Sara, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella, ustedes no solo se parecen físicamente, sino también en la manera de ser.

No me di cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba y el sentimiento de añoranza que albergaba dentro de mí por su causa, hasta que te fuiste esta ultima vez

**Midoriko:** comprendo, supongo que durante los años que estuvieron separados tú realmente la extrañaste muchísimo y al aparecer repentinamente yo en tu vida, te confundí sin proponérmelo

**Sesshomaru:** ella fue la primera mujer de la cual realmente me enamore, ya que siempre considere que lo ocurrió entre tú y yo fue solo un amor efímero de adolescentes

**Midoriko:** (suspiró con pesadez) me da… pena oírte decir eso, puesto que yo si me enamore de ti y me mantuve así por muchos años, hasta que claro me enamore de Bankotsu.

Pero hablar del pasado ya no tiene sentido, solo queda vivir el hoy y pensar en el mañana

**Sesshomaru:** me siento culpable por todo lo que ocasione con mis constantes acosos hacia ti, no solo te lastimé, sino que también casi acabo con la vida de mi aun esposa

**Midoriko:** ¿aún estas casado? ¡creí que Kagura te pediría el divorcio luego de enterarse de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros!

**Sesshomaru:** no te equivocas, me ha planteado el divorcio, sin embargo rechace su petición, puesto que estoy decidido a recuperarla

**Midoriko:** me alegra oírte decir ello.

Ella realmente te ama y me siento tan culpable como tú por lo que le hicimos, ella ha sido la más afectada de los cuatro en toda esta tormentosa historia

**Sesshomaru:** realmente fue un estúpido al no saberla valorar, ella siempre estuvo incondicionalmente a mi lado y yo por necedad de creerme enamorado de ti la aleje.

Ahora que está lejos extraño todo de ella, extraño su calidez, su sonrisa, su paciencia para conmigo, su dulce forma de ser… ¡maldición! ¡cómo demonios pude hacer a un lado a una mujer tan encantadora como ella! ¿Cómo pude lastimarla tanto?

**Midoriko:** lamentarse no en estos momentos, no tiene ningún sentido, lo único que te queda por hacer es luchar por recuperarla.

Quisiera poder verla y pedirle disculpas por todo el daño que le ocasione, ella se porto como un hermana conmigo y yo le pagué de la peor manera

**Sesshomaru:** sé que aun mantiene contacto con Bankotsu, hace unos días cuando fui a dejar a Rin, la vi conversando con él… pero también sé que ha empezado una nueva relación sentimental, por lo que no sé si la podre recuperar algún día

**Midoriko:** ¿tan pronto te reemplazo? ¡si que debe haber estado profundamente dolida!

**Sesshomaru:** Kagura es una mujer que cuando se enamora lo entrega todo, ella se suele enamorar rápidamente, pero tarda muchísimo en olvidar, por lo que estoy casi convencido que lo que está tratando de hacer es olvidarme a toda costa, lo que no estoy seguro es si lo lograra o no. La vi muy emocionada aquella vez que aquel sujeto la fue a recoger de tu casa, por lo que no puedo saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que lo está pasando por su mente y sobre todo en su corazón

**Midoriko:** si ya sabes que está manteniendo una relación sentimental con otro hombre ¿qué planeas hacer para recuperarla?

**Sesshomaru:** esperar, es todo lo que hare

**Midoriko:** ¡¿esperar? ¿esa es tu estrategia para recuperarla?

**Sesshomaru:** si ella realmente se enamora de aquel sujeto, la habré perdido para siempre, pero si solo lo está utilizando para olvidarme, no tardara en volver a buscarme

**Midoriko:** ¿y cuanto tiempo planeas esperarla?

**Sesshomaru:** el tiempo que sea necesario. Sé de sobra que si trato de interferir en su relación, ella se encaprichara con aquel sujeto y solo la alejare de mí, sin embargo si la dejo disfrutar de su amorío con aquel sujeto ella podrá tener la opción de comparar y decidir por sí misma que es lo que siente por cada uno de nosotros

**Midoriko:** según tú ¿qué es lo más probable que ocurra?

**Sesshomaru:** te confieso que no podré esperar más de 1 año, ya que si en ese tiempo ella no me permite acércamele, querrá decir que ya me extirpó de su vida

Ambos se mantuvieron conversando durante largo rato, hasta que se hizo de madrugada, solo cuando sintieron que habían conversado suficiente y aclarado todas las dudas, decidieron retornar a sus respectivos hogares.

Sesshomaru dejo a Midoriko en su casa y en cuanto ella ingresó se topó con su prometido que la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala.

**Bankotsu:** por la hora que es, veo que conversaste mucho con tu primo ¿pudieron aclarar las cosas entre ustedes?

**Midoriko:** si, después de mucho conversar por fin despejamos todas nuestras dudas, lo único que me preocupa por ahora es Kagura.

Al parecer ella ha comenzado una nueva relación sentimental y me siento culpable de ello, prácticamente yo destruí su matrimonio

**Bankotsu:** ella es la que más ha sufrido con todo lo ocurrido, no es de extrañarse que ya haya empezado una nueva relación con alguien que si la valora, puesto que su matrimonio fue prácticamente una farsa ¿no sé, cómo pudo tolerar estar casada con tu primo?

**Midoriko:** noto cierto tono de acides en tu tono de voz ¿tú sabes algo de ella que yo no?

**Bankotsu:** se muchas cosas, que no te puedo contar puesto que es mi amiga y como tal debo proteger su vida privada.

Solo te puedo decir que esta realmente feliz con su nueva tacita relación

**Midoriko:** ¿tacita? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

**Bankotsu:** es cierto que ha conocido a alguien especial, que la hace sentirse querida y segura, cosa que tu primo no le transmitió a lo largo de su matrimonio. Sin embargo es una relación tacita ya que entre ella y su nuevo compañero no hay una relación establecida, solo una atracción mutua, por ahora.

Ya es bastante tarde como para estar conversando de este tipo de cosas ¿por qué mejor no, nos vamos a descansar?

**Midoriko:** uhm… me gustaría poder hablar con Kagura y aclarar las cosas, sobre todo me gustaría persuadirla de la idea de divorciarse

**Bankotsu:** puedes ir a buscarla a su pastelería, mañana por la mañana si lo deseas, no te garantizo que este feliz de recibirte, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es rencorosa y posiblemente acceda a conversar contigo

El sueño me gana preciosa, si deseas seguir conversando lo podremos hacer mañana

**Midoriko:** (se quedó pensativa) tienes razón, soy una desconsiderada contigo, el viaje fue largo y te has pasado casi todo el día en el hospital con tus alumnos, vamos a descansar, ya mañana temprano iré a visitara a Kagura

A la mañana siguiente, salió de su casa decidida a entrevistarse con su prima política y brindarle una extensa explicación y por supuesto disculparse con ella por todo los problemas que le había ocasionado.

Una vez que estuvo en la entrada del local, sintió como los nervios se la comían viva, no estaba del todo segura por dónde empezar y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, lo único que tenía claro era el deseo de aclarar las cosas e intentar salvar su matrimonio.

Ingresó al local y escucho risas que provenían desde la cocina, eran risas pertenecientes a un hombre y una mujer, pero de un tono amical, como si se tratase de una pareja.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a ser atendida.

Mientras esperaba practicaba mentalmente una y otra vez como empezaría la conversación, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para ensayar, puesto que Kagura fue la que habló primero.

**Kagura:** (se sentó frente a ella) ¿cuándo llegaste? ¡creí que no volverías nunca más al país!

**Midoriko:** llegué ayer por la mañana en compañía de Bankotsu

**Kagura:** supongo que si volviste es porque descubriste que el padre de tu hija es Ban y no… (detuvo su comentario)

**Midoriko:** lamento mucho todo le lio que ocasione, se que las estado pasando mal sobre todo por mi culpa, tú y yo siempre fuimos las mejores amigas y yo te traicione…

**Kagura:** no sigas por favor. Lo que pasó ya quedo atrás (suspiró con pesadez) si vienes a disculparte por haber pasado la noche con mi aún esposo y haber creído que él era el padre tu hija… ¡puedes ahorrarte tus disculpas! Ya nada de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes me importa, él para mí ya no es nadie, si no me he divorciado de él, es precisamente por que el no acepta mi solicitud de divorcio, de lo contrario ya estaría divorciada de aquel despreciable ser, que solo me hizo a un lado desde el día que nos casamos.

¡Jah! Tenías razón… debí escucharte aquella vez que hablamos y me dijiste que el matrimonio no era eterno y que si las cosas iban mal, existía el divorcio.

¡Es más! ¿por qué a manera de compensación por lo que me hiciste, no te haces cargo tú de mi divorcio? (la miró con desdén)

**Midoriko:** veo que te has vuelto mordaz, no eres ni la sombra de la Kagura que conocí

**Kagura:** tú bien lo has dicho ¡ya no soy la misma de antes! ¡ya nadie podrá burlarse de mí nuevamente!... así que si ya no tienes más que decir puedes retirarte

Midoriko: si crees que con esa falsa actitud tuya lograras algo ¡estas equivocada! lo único que conseguirás será perderte en tu interior

**Kagura:** di lo que desees y haz lo que quieras, nada ni nadie hará que vuelva a ser la misma ingenua y tonta de antes

**Midoriko:** solo vine a hacer las paces contigo, pero creo que no es momento, a diferencia tuya, yo sigo creyendo en ti y sé que en algún momento podremos retomar nuestra amistad

Kagura: tengo mucho que hacer, hasta pronto Midoriko (se levantó de la mesa y retorno a la cocina donde alguien la estaba esperando)

**15 días después…**

Dos buenos amigos se encontraban afuera de un cine comentando entre si la película que acababan de ver.

**Setzuna:** no tenía idea de que te gustaran las películas de guerra

**Kagura:** (estaba impactada) no, es que me gusten, es solo que siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí y me pareció justo hacer algo por ti

**Setzuna:** no hacía falta que soportaras una película sangrienta y trágica durante 2 horas.

Ya es tarde lo mejor será que te lleve a casa

**Kagura:** (subió al auto) Set… ¿por qué en lugar de ir a mi casa?… ¿mejor no vamos a la tuya?

Él no hizo comentario alguno, sabía a dónde iba dirigida aquella petición.

Simplemente colocó la llave arrancador y se dirigió hacía su hogar.

**Setzuna:** bienvenida a mi humilde morada, como ya te comente antes no poseo lujos, por lo que espero que no te sientas incomoda estando acá

**Kagura:** (se quedó observando detenidamente el lugar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y aire no había ni una sola mota de polvo, si bien no vivía rodeado de lujos, tenía todo tipo de comodidades, aquella casa se podía considerar como un lugar de clase media alta) no sé por qué dices que no vives con lujos, todo aquí es de primera, tus muebles, artefactos eléctricos etc. Son de última generación

**Setzuna:** por favor toma asiento, pondré algo de música de fondo para que podamos conversar a gusto (caminó hacía un pequeño bar) ¿deseas que te sirva algo en especial?

**Kagura:** un poco de vino tinto estará bien

**Setzuna:** (llenó un par de copas, le ofreció una a ella y se sentó a su lado) será mejor que no permanezcamos mucho tiempo acá, ya es algo tarde y tu padre se podría preocupar por ti

**Kagura:** (dio un par de sorbos a su copa) descuida, no soy una niña, como para que mi padre este preocupándose por el hecho de que no llegue a dormir a casa

**Setzuna:** (no sabía que decir) me agrada tu compañía, desde que nos hicimos amigos he sentido que mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente

**Kagura:** amigos ¿solo eso quieres que seamos?

**Setzuna:** (volteó a mirarla) no, no quisiera que solo eso fuéramos, pero debido a tu situación actual creo que es lo único que… (sus labios fueron sellados con un cálido beso)

Su mente le pedía que rechazar aquel beso, pero su cuerpo lo incitaba a continuar, sin darse cuenta y sin proponérselo, se había enamorado de ella.

Era la primera vez que sentía lago serio por una mujer, puesto que a lo largo de su vida había tenido diversas parejas ocasionales pero nada comprometedor, sin embargo con ella sentía que todo era diferente.

Su cuerpo y mente comenzaron una batalla interna puesto que él sabía que ella era a quien debía proteger, para eso había contratado pero por otro lado estaba el hecho que no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por su forma de ser.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado continúo con el beso y se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

**Kagura:** no puedo, ni quiero seguirte viendo como mi amigo… sé que aun estoy casada y no debería posar mis ojos en ti, pero en el corazón no se manda… yo… yo

**Setzuna:** (la interrumpió) estoy enamorado de ti, discúlpame, sé que no debí permitir que estos sentimientos se apoderaran de mí, pero desde que nos conocimos en la playa despertaste sensaciones y emociones nuevas en mí

**Kagura:** (acarició suavemente su mejilla) no, nos sintamos culpables por estar enamorados, lo único que nos debe importar somos nosotros sin importar lo que opine o quiera el resto.

Quisiera quedarme esta noche contigo ¿te molestaría… que me quede a tu lado?

Setzuna: (la abrazó y beso con ternura sus labios) nada me haría mas feliz que pasar la noche juntos.

Se tomaron de las manos cual dos adolescentes enamorados y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Una vez dentro sus cuerpos fueron cayendo lentamente sobre la cama, ninguno de los pensaba en nada más que en ellos mismos.

Cada caricia que se brindaban era especial, era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiesen sentido antes, se sentían envueltos en una atmosfera emocional perfecta, era como si tanto sus cuerpos y mentes estuvieran conectados, convirtiéndose ambos en un solo ser.

Durante aquella noche se amaron diversas veces, era tal el placer que se transmitían mutuamente que ninguno quería parar.

La noche continuó su curso dando pase al alba. Los cuerpos de ambos amantes yacían tendidos

sobre la cama, cubiertos ligeramente solo por unas delgadas sabanas.

Siendo a penas las 5:00 a.m una ruidosa alarma cumplía con su función de despertar a su propietario, él al escuchar al ruidoso aparato decidió silenciarlo ya que por ese día su estricta rutina se vería interrumpida, puesto que la persona a la cual debía cuidar estaba tendida a su lado y no tenía sentido que se levantara tan temprano, por lo que abrazó a su compañera y se volvió a dormir.

3 horas después se levantó y dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su aun durmiente compañera.

Kagura al sentir el suave rose de unos labios contra su mejilla, abrió lentamente sus ojos y con pereza identifico el lugar donde estaba, giro su cabeza lentamente se un lado al otro y se topó con unos ojos castaño rojizos que le contemplaban con cariño.

**Setzuna:** (sujetando una mesita de madera con un delicioso desayuno) buenos días encanto

**Kagura:** Set (sonrió amorosamente) ¿no fue un sueño lo de anoche?

**Setzuna:** no, no lo fue, anoche te quedaste acá y fue la mejor noche de mi vida

**Kagura:** (se sentó y acomodo para tomar su desayuno) me alegra que no fuera un sueño, anoche fue espectacular, en mi vida me había sentido tan bien

El celular de él empezó a sonar por lo que para que ella no se enterara de que se trataba se encerró en otra habitación.

Kagura tomó su desayuno y al finalizar quiso recorrer el departamento para poder conocerlo un poco mejor, se enrolló las sabanas alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo y de forma curiosa abrió cada puerta que se cruzó en su camino, todo era normal hasta que de pronto una de las habitaciones llamo su atención.

Dentro de esta había una vitrina enorme con diversos tipos de armas y calibres, además un par de uniformes del ejército japonés y medallas.

Ver todo aquello la tomó por sorpresa puesto que acababa de descubrir que no conocía prácticamente nada de su compañero, preguntas y suposiciones de diferente tipo recorrían su mente, por un lado pensaba que Setzuna era un terrorista militar o tal vez un Yakuza, no salía de su sorpresa ¿con que clase de hombre había pasado la noche? ¿de quién se había enamorado? ¿estaría segura en aquel lugar? Se sentía confusa, nerviosa e insegura… su pensamientos fueron interrumpido abruptamente cuando sintió una varonil mano sobre su hombro, se giró lentamente y con el rostro empalidecido por el miedo articulo algunas palabras.

**Kagura:** ¿Qué… clase de persona… eres?

**Setzuna:** tranquilízate, no te hare absolutamente nada, sé que debes estar pensando que soy algún tipo de ser extraño, pero todo tiene una explicación, solo confía en mí por favor

**Kagura:** ¿Por qué tienes tantas armas? ¿Por qué hay ropa trajes militares? ¿Por qué…?

**Setzuna:** (puso un dedo sobre sus labios) ¡shhh! Tranquilízate.

Soy un ex-militar fui dado de baja hace algunos años atrás por un mal entendido.

Una noche mientras hacía guardia con una compañera de armas un hombre nos atacó sorpresivamente, este intento abusar sexualmente de mi compañera por lo que la defendí lanzándome sobre el individuo, sin contar con que el seguro de mi arma no estaba puesto y esta por accidente se activo, matando en el acto a aquel sujeto.

Entre otro compañero y yo nos deshicimos del cuerpo lanzándolo a un río cercano, pero a los pocos días este fue hallado y yo fui llevado a corte marcial, por lo que a cambio de evitar la cárcel por diversos cargos fui dado de baja.

Es por eso que tengo uniformes militares y armas de la misma índole, descuida absolutamente todas están desarmadas, las conservo como parte de mi colección personal

**Kagura:** ¿por qué nunca me contaste nada de tu pasado?

**Setzuna:** porque eso no es todo lo que debes saber, hay algo que no me he atrevido a contarte por tu propia seguridad

**Kagura:** ¿qué? ¿no me digas que eres mercenario? O ¡algo peor!

**Setzuna:** (en realidad si era un mercenario profesional) no, no soy tal cosa, lo que yo soy es… tu guardaespaldas personal desde hace 2 años atrás, es por eso que el día de la playa yo estaba cerca de tuyo

**Kagura:** (se sorprendió al ori ello) ¿quién te pidió que me cuidaras?

**Setzuna:** Sesshomaru, desde antes de ser tu novio

**Kagura:** no tenía ni idea… ¿alguna vez he estado en peligro desde que me proteges?

**Setzuna:** en 2 ocasiones unos sujetos intentaron secuestrarte, la primer vez fue cuando estabas rumbo al hotel hace un año y medio y la segunda vez fue el día de tu boda

**Kagura:** mi boda, que gran farsa fue mi matrimonio. De haberte conocido antes que a Sesshomaru, no me hubiese casado con él ¿por qué si hace tiempo estas cerca mío, nunca me dejaste conocerte

**Setzuna:** porque tú eras mi misión, mi deber era y sigue siendo protegerte, no debía dejarme ver nunca por nadie, pero el día de la playa fue la excepción

**Kagura:** (colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó) me alegra haberte conocido aquel día en la playa y me alegra aun mas que no haya más secretos entre nosotros ¿por qué ya no hay mas verdad?

**Setzuna:** solo uno y ese es que te amo a pesar que no debería

**Kagura:** no digas que no debes, sé que por ahora sigo casada, pero en cuanto Sesshomaru me otorgue el divorcio podremos estar juntos sin nada que no los impida


	67. Un sentimiento llamado celos

**Cap. XLVII**

**Un sentimiento llamado celos**

El día parecería empezar como cualquier otro, al menos así lo fue hasta la tarde… cuando de pronto un grupo de jovencitas tocó a la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Yatsura.

En cuanto ingresaron la jefa de ellas se presentó como la encargada de maquillar y vestir a la novia por orden del señor Jakotsu Yatsura.

Midoriko solo pudo soltar un suspiro al aire, mirar de reojo a su prometido y decirle ¡si tu hermano no fuera mi cuñado ahora, te juro que lo borraría del mapa!

Las jovencitas contratadas por Jakotsu hicieron su trabajo y al terminar se fueron.

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

El responsable de alborotar la apacible tarde de la novia hizo su aparición.

**Jakotsu:** ¡que bueno que llego a tiempo para poder llevarlos al registro civil!

**Midoriko:** (llevaba puesto un vestido de novia blanco con detalles dorados, el cual había diseñado por su cuñado) ¿llevarnos al registro civil?... mi querido cuñado, te contare que llegas un poquito tarde, tu hermano y yo nos casamos el día de ayer (le lanzó una sonrisa jocosa)

**Jakotsu:** (TˆT) ¡nooo! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? ¡se suponía que yo los llevaría al registro y sería testigo de su boda! ¡no es justo!

**Bankotsu:** (dándole una palmadita en el hombro) lo siento Jakotsu, pero lo que nosotros acordamos contigo, fue asistir a la fiesta de celebración por nuestra boda

**Jakotsu:** ( ) ¡ustedes dos me hicieron trampa!

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¿cuál trampa? Se suponía que nuestro matrimonio sería algo sencillo, sin embargo tú enviaste a un ejército de mujeres esta tarde para que me arreglaran, peinaran, maquillaran y hasta vistieran

**Jakotsu:** lo hice para que te vieras ¡divina! ¡después de todo no podía permitir que fueras sin estar arreglada a la fiesta!... pero todavía te falta un detalle primordial, sin ese detalle no estarás del todo lista

**Midoriko:** ¿detalle? ¿cuál detalle?

**Bankotsu:** ¡es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo! Tú sí que pensaste en todo hermano

**Jakotsu:** de los dos, yo siempre he sido el más detallista, sino fuera por mí, tu ahora esposa asistiría incompleta para la fiesta de celebración

**Midoriko:** ¿me pueden decir de que están hablando?

**Jakotsu:** (sacó una bonita caja color azul del bolsillo de su saco) este un presente que nuestra madre nos heredo para entregárselo a la esposa de uno de nosotros

**Bankotsu:** ella siempre nos pidió que el primero en casarse debería darle como obsequio de bodas a nuestra esposa este detalle

**Jakotsu:** ha sido heredado desde nuestra bisabuela y ahora pasara a tus manos (abrió la caja y dentro había una broche para cabello) este el lirio de plata es el que usó mamá el día que se casó, nuestra abuela se lo dio el día de su boda y ahora es tuyo

**Midoriko:** ¡wuauu chicos, no sé que decir, es realmente precioso! (lo tomó entre sus mano) aunque supongo que será mío, solo hasta que Soten se case ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** (con un extraño tono de celos) ¡aún no ha nacido y tú ya la estas casando!

**Midoriko:** (se acomodó el broche en el cabello) ¿me parece o te pusiste celoso? Nunca te he

visto celoso desde que te conozco

**Jakotsu:** ¡jeh! ¡no tienes idea lo celoso que puede ser mi hermano!

**Midoriko:** ¿en serio? ¡él es celoso!

**Bankotsu:** será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, los invitados ya deben estar aguardando por nosotros

**Jakotsu:** ¡ehh! ¡ahora si ya quieres que nos vayamos, verdad!... te daré un regalo de bodas mi linda hada del bosque (se acercó al oído de ella y en forma de secreto le dijo…) Ban se pone muy celoso cuando tú te vistes con mini faldas, tacones altos y sales a pasear sin él

**Midoriko:** ¿en serio? Pero si jamás me ha demostrado celos de ningún tipo

**Jakotsu:** eso es porque los disimula muy bien

**Bankotsu:** (con tono enérgico) ¡Jako! ¡te dije que nos fuéramos de una vez! (salió algo fastidiado de la casa)

**Midoriko:** (0.o) (pestañó un par de veces por lo sorprendida que estaba) creo que se molestó

**Jakotsu:** él detesta que hable ese tipo de cosas, por eso te dije que era un regalo de bodas. Sino fuera porque hoy es un día especial, estaría tan enojado conmigo que no me hablaría en por lo menos 3 meses… (tono decaído) ya lo ha hecho antes

**Midoriko:** (soltó una risita jocosa) bueno, bueno, ya no te preocupes por eso, lo mejor será que salgamos de una vez, antes que se ponga de mal humor en verdad. Si hay que a él no le gusta es esperar y ser impuntual

Jakotsu fue el encargado de llevar a la pareja hasta la hacienda hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta después de todo, él había organizado todo y no le había informado a sus acompañantes donde se realizaría dicho evento.

Al llegar al lugar, Jakotsu anunció a los invitados que los novios o mejor dicho los recién casados ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja y los más emocionados eran los padres de ella.

**Hitomiko:** (la madre de Midoriko, era parecida físicamente a ella, con la única diferencia que su cabello era más corto y desflecado en la parte frontal) (se acercó a los novios) ¡felicidades hijos míos! ¡moría de ganas de verlos juntos! (les dio un afectuoso abrazo)

**Midoriko:** gracias mamá, pero debo informarte que hoy es la celebración de nuestro matrimonio, ya que desde ayer estamos casados

**Hitomiko:** (sonrió) no cabe duda que eres mi hija, cuando me comprometió con tu padre nos casamos a escondidas un mes antes, para que tu abuelo no se pudiera oponer a mi boda.

…Bien… ¿que les parece si nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa? tu padre está hecho un mar de lagrimas por tu boda y no logro consolarlo

**Midoriko:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay papá! Tan serio como abogado y tan blando como padre

**Bankotsu:** debes comprender que para un padre es difícil ver a su hija crecer

**Midoriko:** ¿lo dices por Soten?... uhmm ¿cómo reaccionaras tú cuando ella se case?

**Bankotsu:** (alzó una ceja) eso ocurrirá después que su prometido pase por todas la pruebas que estoy dispuesto a someterlo

**Hitomiko:** ¡hombres! No son celosos de sus parejas, pero sí de sus hijas

La tarde transcurrió y poco a poco la noche fue haciendo su aparición.

La fiesta estaba realmente animada. Pero con el correr de las horas la ausencia de dos invitados en particular se hizo notar.

**Midoriko:** (no dejaba de mirar de rato en rato la entrada del salón) ¿por qué no llega? (dijo en voz baja)

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué sucede?... ¿sigues esperando que él venga?

**Midoriko:** (suspiró con pesadez) sé que no te agradó el hecho que lo invitara, pero él es mi primo y realmente deseaba que estuviera conmigo este día

**Bankotsu:** no solo no ha venido él, Kagura también brilla por su ausencia, supongo que si ninguno de los dos se ha hecho presente es porque no desean verse

**Midoriko:** él me prometió que vendría, incluso me dijo que tenía una sorpresa muy especial que mostrarme

**Bankotsu:** ya no pienses en ello y disfrutemos de la fiesta. Hay muchos invitados a los cuales debemos atender y… (detuvo su comentario al ver quien ingresó al salón)… tal parece que llamaste a tu primo con el pensamiento… ya llegó

**Midoriko:** (al verlo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él, dándole un efusivo abrazo) ¡Sehh! ¿qué ocurrió? ¡pensé que ya no llegabas!

**Sesshomaru:** (correspondió el abrazo) te prometí que vendría, y aquí estoy, si tardé un poco fue porque fui a buscar tu sorpresa al aeropuerto y eso me tomó más tiempo del que creí

**Midoriko:** ¿al aeropuerto? ¿qué clase de sorpresa es?

**Sesshomaru:** es alguien que no veíamos hace mucho tiempo. Logre contactarla hace unas semanas y en cuanto le informe de tu boda, tomó el primer avión para verte (salió unos segundos del lugar y al retornar ingresó con una bella joven, alta, delgada de tés blanca, ojos color gris, cabello largo color caramelo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda y poseedora de una encantadora sonrisa)

**Midoriko:** (se llevó las manos hasta sus labios en forma de sorpresa) ¡no puede ser! (la abrazó con mucho entusiasmo) ¡hacía al menos 5 años que te perdí el rastro y no te veía más que en televisión o en algunos de tus conciertos!

**Hari:** Midoriko ¡amiga querida! (la abrazó con igual cariño) ¡no sabes lo mucho pero mucho que te he extrañado durante todos los años que no te he visto!

**Midoriko:** la última vez que pudimos conversar fue luego de tu concierto en Irlanda; Desde ese entonces me fue imposible contactarte ¡¿cómo es que estas aquí?

**Hari:** este loco (refiriéndose a Sesshomaru) se contacto con mi manager y lo convenció que me diera vacaciones

**Sesshomaru:** no fue exactamente así… me contacte con tu manager y le convencí de que fueras la imagen representante de mi hotel por uhm… una temporada algo larga… digamos unos 6 meses

**Hari:** ¿qué? ¡eso no lo sabía! ¿eso quiere decir que trabajare para ti durante 6 meses?

**Sesshomaru: **¡claro que no tonta! Lo que dijo tu manager es correcto, estarás de vacaciones por acá durante un periodo de 6 meses, pero para que todo estuviera en orden, firmamos un contrato en el cual se estipulaba que serás la imagen del hotel Imperio Taisho

**Midoriko:** ¡no importa el porqué te quedaras por acá! ¡lo que importa es que estamos los tres o mejor dicho los cuatro luego de mucho tiempo!

**Hari:** ¿Inuyasha también esta acá?

**Sesshomaru:** está en la mesa del al fondo junto con mis padres y su esposa. Le va a dar mucho gusto verte después de tantos años

**Hari:** me alegra mucho haber venido ¡los extrañaba muchísimo chicos! (abrazó con cariño a sus dos mejores amigos y vecinos de la infancia)

**Bankotsu:** (se acercó al entusiasmado grupo) buenas noches encantadora señorita ¡sea usted bienvenida! (tomó su mano y le deposito un beso)

**Midoriko:** Hari, te presento a mi esposo Bankotsu Yatsura

**Hari:** (se encontraba perdida en la mirada de él) ¡felicidades! ¡hacen ustedes una bella pareja! Realmente eres afortunada amiga, tu esposo es guapísimo

**Bankotsu:** gracias por el honor que me concede hermosa dama

**Sesshomaru:** (él y Bankotsu no se miraron, ni mucho menos dirigieron la palabra) Hari, te llevare a la mesa donde están mis padres y hermano, para que puedas saludarlos y conversar un rato con ellos.

Miko, quisiera hablar contigo luego a solas ¿de acuerdo?

**Bankotsu:** lo que quieras hablar con mi esposa, puedes decirlo enfrente mío

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo que ahora que mi prima es tu esposa, te vas a convertir en su perro guardián

**Hari:** (al sentir la tensión entre ambos, optó por alejarse) creo que mejor me iré a saludar a tus padre y hermano por mi cuenta. Permiso chicos

**Bankotsu:** tu invitada ya se retiró, ahora si puedes decirle a mi esposa lo que desees

**Midoriko:** ¡por favor amor, solo quiere hablar conmigo, no hace falta que te pongas serio!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡déjalo! Si a partir de ahora debo aguantar su presencia para poder hablar contigo… está bien… lo tolerare.

Hoy fui a ver a Kagura para que viniera conmigo, pero se negó rotundamente e insiste en no querer estar cerca de mí y me mando un mensaje para ti.

… Ella quiere que seas tú quien nos divorcie, no aceptara que ningún otro abogado tramité nuestro divorcio. Por lo que te pido por favor que te hagas cargo de este asunto

**Midoriko:** uhmm… si lo que quiere es que yo tramite su divorcio… ¡lo hare! Solo te digo Sessh, que si realmente quiere que sea yo quien la divorcie de ti, usare todos los trucos que sé para este sea de lo más lento y tedioso

**Bankotsu:** no comprendo por qué quieres hacer ello, si lo que Kagura quiere es librarse de él, ¿para que la vas a mantener atada a un compromiso que no desea?

**Sesshomaru:** porque quiero recuperar a mi esposa ¡por ello!

**Bankotsu:** ¡jah! ¡ahora si es tu esposa! ¿no? ¡ahora que es ella quien quiere verse librada de ti, te acuerdas que es tu esposa! ¿y antes qué? ¡cuándo la dejabas días enteros sola! o ¡cuándo estuviste tras de Midoriko! ¿acaso en ese entonces Kagura no era tu esposa?

**Midoriko:** por favor… solo por hoy hagan una tregua y no se peleen ¿de acuerdo?

Seshh, hare todo lo que sea posible para lograr una reconciliación entre ustedes, pero eso no depende solo de mí, para eso tú también tienes que poner de tu parte

**Sesshomaru:** (esbozó una sonrisa triunfante) por eso ni te preocupes, en cuanto tu perro guardián no te este merodeando, te contare mis planes.

Los dejos señor y señor Yatsura, no debo dejar tanto tiempo sola a mi acompañante

**Bankotsu:** (sentía rabia por el mordaz comentario) ¿cómo puedes ponerte de su lado y hacer que Kagura siga casada con ese infame?

**Midoriko:** (respiró hondo) él está realmente arrepentido de todo lo que hizo y lo único que desea es recuperar a Kagura.

Sé que es tu mejor amiga y te da rabia por lo que ha sufrido, pero cree en mí, si lo estoy ayudando es porque sé que si ellos salvan su matrimonio, las cosas serán distintas

**Bankotsu:** confiare en ti. Sé que no eres capaz de hacerle daño alguno a nadie y si has decido ayudar a tu primo, es porque tienes tus motivos

**En la mesa de la familia Taisho…**

**Sesshomaru:** madre, padre, estoy seguro que recuerdan a Hari ¿verdad? La hija de nuestros vecinos cuando Inuyasha y yo éramos niños

**Izayoi:** ¡recordarla! ¡cómo no la voy a recordar! ¡estuve en su último concierto en Corea del sur hace tan solo 1 mes!

**Hari:** (había estado saludando a otros invitados que resultaron ser sus fans)… ¿tía Izayoi?

**Izayoi:** ¡Hari! (la abrazó con cariño) ¡que alegría que estés por acá!

**Inu Taisho:** ¡hace muchos años que no te veía querida Hari!

**Hari:** tío Inu ¡Cuántos años sin verte! ¡estas igualito a cómo te recuerdo!

**En la pista de baile…**

**Kagome:** (se percató de la presencia de la cantante de música pop) ¡no puede ser! ¿estoy viendo bien o estoy imaginando cosas?

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sucede pequeña? ¿qué es aquello que viste?

**Kagome:** ¡no es qué! ¡es quien! ¡mira en la mesa de tus padres! ¿ella no es Hari Swims? !la famosa cantante de música pop!

**Inuyasha:** (giró su cabeza para ver) ¡oh sí, es Hari! ¡hacía años que no la veía!

**Kagome:** (sorprendida) ¿la conoces?

**Inuyasha:** si, la conozco desde que éramos niños. Ella era la hija de nuestras vecinos Irlandeses y desde pequeños mi hermano, Midoriko, ella y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos, incluso fuimos a la misma escuela juntos, hacíamos todo tipo de cosas juntos hasta que se mudo con sus padres a su país natal y de ahí se volvió una cantante famosa

**Kagome:** (dejó de bailar y con tono de enojo) ¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¡sabes de sobra que soy su mayor fan y nunca me comentaste que la conocías!

**Inuyasha:** calma, calma, pequeña, sino te comente nada antes, es por el hecho que no creí que fuera importante (Kagome estaba a punto de gritarle) y antes que te enojes te diré… ¿Por qué en lugar de ser solo su fan, no te vuelves su amiga?

**Kagome:** (se le fue el enojo) ¿yo su amiga? ¿tú crees que ella quiera ser mi amiga?

**Inuyasha: **(la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa de sus padres) ¡claro que aceptara, ella es una persona encantadora ¡ya verás!... ¡Hari! (ella al verlo lo abrazó)

**Hari:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! (se separó unos centímetros) ¡estas igual de apuesto que la última vez que te vi… (notó que estaba tomado de la mano de una mujer) ¿uh? ¿ella es Kagome, no es así?

**Kagome:** (soltó a Inuyasha) ehh... ehh... yo… ¡mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Hari!

**Hari:** ¡ñiahhh! ¡eres toda una belleza! ¡que linda eres! (la abrazó como si se conocieran de toda la vida) ¡pareces una muñeca de porcelana! ¡que bellos ojos tienes! Eres mucho más linda en persona que en fotografías

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿fotografías? ¿qué fotografías?

**Hari:** ¿cómo que cuales? Tú e Inuyasha han salido en muchas revistas y en diarios, cada vez que un hotel Imperio Taisho se inaugura en alguna parte del mundo es todo un acontecimiento

**Kagome:** ¿en serio? No sabía (:P)

**Hari:** ¿me permitirías ser tu amiga? ¿podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad juntas mientras me quedo en el país? ¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?... ¡ups!… creo que te estoy abrumando con tantas preguntas

**Kagome:** (estaba en shock por la emoción)… ¿hablas en serio?... yo… yo… ¡claro que quiero ser tu amiga, ir a recorrer la ciudad, salir de compras y hacer miles de cosas juntas, soy tu mas grande fan, tengo todos tus discos he ido a todos tus conciertos excepto al ultimo porque para esas fechas Shiori acababa de nacer

**Hari:** ¡es cierto, me olvide de felicitarlos por la bebé! ¡felicidades chicos! (los abrazo a ambos con mucho entusiasmo)

**Inuyasha:** gracias por tus felicitaciones.

No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma niña encantadora y cariñosa de siempre

**Hari: **¡ay gracias por lo de niña! Como quisiera volver a ser una de verdad, ya que desde los 20 años no he parado de trabajar y hay veces que quisiera volver a la época en la que jugábamos en el jardín de tu casa

**Sesshomaru:** (se unió a la conversación) ¿recordando nuestra niñez?

**Hari:** si, aquella época fue la mejor de toda mi vida, era tan divertido pasar las horas jugando a cualquier cosa, sin tener que preocuparme de las múltiples actividades que tengo ahora.

Cuando me mude con mis padres a Irlanda pensaba en ustedes todos los días y por más que intentaba encontrar tiempo libre para volver, siempre pasaba una u otra cosa que me lo impedía, ser una cantante famosa no es nada sencillo.

Pero ahora que estoy acá, espero poder pasar mucho tiempo al lado de mis mejores amigos (sonrió amenamente)

La fiesta continuó durante algunas horas, hasta que poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando.

Ya era de madrugada cuando el último invitado se retiró y por fin la agotada pareja de recién casados pudo retornar a su hogar.

**2 días después/casa de la familia Yatsura…**

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué estas vestida de traje y con ese maletín?

**Midoriko:** ¿no es obvio? Voy a ir a ver a Kagura como su abogada

**Bankotsu:** ¿al menos ya le avisaste que vas a ir a verla?

**Midoriko:** si, ya lo hice. Lo que me extraña es que me pidió que nos viéramos en la casa de su novio, dice que desea que él esté presente para que escuche las clausulas que le voy a poner para que pueda efectuar nuevamente la solicitud de divorcio

**Bankotsu:** me preocupa que estés desempañando tus 2 profesiones a la vez, desde que volvimos de Inglaterra no has parado de trabajar en el hotel y ahora te vas a hacer cargo del divorcio de Kagura, podrías terminar agotándote con tanto trabajo y en tu estado no deberías estarte esforzando tanto

**Midoriko:** (le dio un suave beso) descuida amor, estoy bien, sabes que no arriesgaría mi saluda ni la de Soten por nada este mundo (miró su reloj) debo dejarte, mi clienta me espera

**En el departamento de Setzuna…**

El timbre sonó y el dueño de casa recibió a la visita que de por si estaba esperando.

**Setzuna:** buenos días señorita. Usted debe ser Midoriko Tatsuko, la abogada de mi novia

**Midoriko:** efectivamente caballero, soy la abogada encargada de llevar a cabo el divorcio la señora Taisho

**Setzuna:** pase por favor, ella, la está esperando en la sala (la guío hasta el lugar) Kagura, tu abogada esta acá ¿deseas que las deje a solas o prefieres que te haga compañía?

**Kagura:** por favor Set, quédate para que estés al tanto de las pautas que debo seguir para poder librarme del infame de mi esposo

**Midoriko:** seré breve. Ya redacte la solicitud de anulación del matrimonio civil y en cuanto a las pautas que debes seguir son sencillas (le entregó una copia de los documentos)

**Kagura:** (leyó con detenimientos las pautas) ¿qué?... esto no puede ser ¿por qué debo esperar 3 meses a partir de la fecha para solicitarle el divorcio a Sesshomaru? (estaba enfadada)

**Midoriko:** si te calmas y sigues leyendo te podrás enterar del porque

**Kagura:** ya lo leí detenidamente y estipula que debo esperar 3 meses para constatar que no estoy esperando un hijo suyo, de lo contrario según ley él debería pasarme una pensión fija por su hijo.

¡eso es absurdo! ¡hace ya como mes y medio que le hice la primera solicitud de divorcio y mi anterior abogado no estipulo dicha norma!

**Midoriko:** (sonrió para sus adentros) eso es porque el abogado que contrataste solo estaba interesado en sacarte dinero.

Si sabes algo de leyes, en todas partes del mundo se estipula que la mujer no puede divorciarse hasta 3 meses después de haber hecho la solicitud de divorcio, puesto que todo juez pide ese plazo para descartar un posible embarazo, por otra parte si es el hombre que solicita el divorcio, se le concede en el acto, aunque de igual forma debe esperar el mismo plazo para constatar que no haya hijos de por medio.

Es por eso que como tú solicitaste que seas yo quien te divorcie, la solitud que presentaste antes, queda completamente anulada y es como si empezaras de nuevo todo el procedimiento legal

**Kagura:** ¡es un absurdo! ¡es evidente que no estoy embarazada, por lo que exijo que me divorcies en el acto! ¡no me interesa recibir la parte de la fortuna de Sesshomaru que por ley me corresponde, si con eso quedo libre del compromiso legal que me ata a él! ¡yo solo quiero verme libre de rehacer mi vida de nuevo con el hombre que amo! ¡eso es todo!

**Midoriko:** puedes mantener una relación sentimental si lo deseas en lo que dura el trámite de divorcio, ya que como hay una petición de divorcio de por medio, no se considera adulterio, sin embargo no podrás contraer nupcias nuevamente si a eso te refieres

**Kagura:** ¡te detesto! ¡en serio te detesto! ¡no solo arruinaste mi matrimonio, sino que ahora pretendes arruinar mi vida sentimental! (quiso írsele encima a golpes, pero fue retenida por su novio)

**Setzuna:** cálmate, si intentas ponerle un dedo encima ella puede demandarte por agresión física y meterte presa, no olvides que está embarazada

**Kagura:** ¡no, no lo olvido! Y ¡tampoco olvido que esa niña pudo ser del idiota de mi aun esposo!

**Midoriko:** creo que esta reunión llegó a su fin. Nos veremos dentro de 3 meses que será cuando puedas presentar la solicitud de divorcio.

Con permiso, me retiro y descuida, no hace falta que me enseñes la salida, ya sé por dónde es

Al salir del edificio se subió a su auto, tomó su celular y de inmediato se comunico con su primo para darle los resultados de aquella entrevista.

**Sesshomaru:** (se encontraba en su oficina) entiendo, tengo 3 meses para poder reconquistarla. Buen trabajo Miko (colgó)

Bien, creo que a partir de hoy pondremos nuestro plan en marcha

**Hari**: (estaba sentada frente a él) ¿estás seguro que tu plan funcionara?

**Sesshomaru:** Midoriko ya me explicó que mientras solo se nos relacione sentimentalmente pero no haya pruebas concretas, no estaré cometiendo adulterio por lo que Kagura no podrá usar eso como excusa para que le dé el divorcio forzosamente

**Hari:** ok, tú dirás cuando empezamos a nuestro falso romance

**Sesshomaru:** esta misma noche, aprovechare el que te estás quedando en el hotel, para que la prensa nos vea salir juntos y nos sigan hasta el teatro a donde te pienso invitar

**Hari:** ¿tú crees que tu esposa quiera volver a tu lado luego de vernos juntos?

**Sesshomaru:** confío en que sus celos la traicionen y se dé cuenta de que aun me ama, pero si eso no funciona tendré que idear otro plan

**Hari:** ok amigo mío, daré lo mejor de mí para ayudarte.

Nos vemos en la noche, por ahora me iré a recorrer la ciudad con Kagome (le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina)

Al salir del hotel fue abordada por gran cantidad de fotógrafos y reporteros y la única manera en que pudo salir fue con ayuda de los choferes que trabajaban en el hotel.

Aquella situación la atormentaba, no importaba en que parte del mundo estuviera, siempre era la misma situación.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kagome le pidió prestado unas gafas de sol y sombrero para poder pasera por la ciudad con tranquilidad.

A pesar de estar disfrazada los reporteros y fotógrafos la descubrieron con facilidad y persiguieron durante todo su paseo.

**En la cafetería de un centro comercial…**

**Kagome:** no sabía que ser alguien famosa fuera algo tan difícil

**Hari:** no tienes ni idea. No solo me debo cumplir con cada contrato que mi manager me consigue, también debo asistir a diferentes programas de televisión y radio, además debo lanzar una canción nueva cada cierto tiempo, puesto que si no lo hago los fans se comienzan a impacientar y usan cualquier medio de comunicación masiva para manifestar su inconformidad con mi desempeño laboral.

También llevo una estricta dieta para no subir de peso, sigo un régimen de ejercicios diario y por si fuera poco… tuve que someterme a un cirugía de esterilidad hace 2 años puesto que uno de mis contratos estipulaba que no debía embarazarme en al menos 5 años

**Kagome:** ¿qué? ¡eso no es justo! ¡una cosa es tu carrera como artista y otra es tu vida personal!

**Hari:** tranquila, si me sometí a esa cirugía fue por que quise.

En aquel entonces lo que más me interesaba era mi carrera como cantante, pero ahora lo único que deseo es retirarme del mundo del espectáculo y descansar, aunque ahora a mis 30 años me arrepiento de haberme sometido a dicha cirugía ya que nunca creí que el instinto maternal se me despertaría a esta edad

**Kagome:** ¿y no hay manera de que revertir los efectos de esa cirugía?

**Hari:** uhmm, hay una pequeña posibilidad pero es mínima, por lo que no me ánimo a someterme a una cirugía reversible

**Kagome:** ¡vaya! No imaginé que pasaras por tantas cosas, ya que siempre te ves feliz y animada en cada uno de tus conciertos

**Hari:** sonreír y mostrarme siempre de manera amical es parte de mi trabajo.

Me debo a mi público ya que es gracias a fans como tú que soy famosa y lo que ellos esperan de mí es que siempre les brinde un gran show ¡imagínate que durante una de mis presentaciones me ponga a llorar por los problemas que tengo que afrontar a diario! ¡dejaría de ser famosa! ¿no te parece?

**Kagome:** los artistas son seres humanos con problemas como cualquier otro y estoy segura que si compartieras tus verdaderos sentimientos con tus fans, ellos te ayudarían.

Quizá no puedan estar físicamente a tu lado para darte un abrazo de apoyo o secar tus lágrimas, pero sí podrían darte consejos y escucharte, algo así como lo estoy haciendo en este momento… ¿por qué no abres una cuenta personal en internet y publicas como te sientes en verdad?

**Hari:** no sé si es algo que aprobaría mi manager, pero como una fan y amiga como tú, estoy más que contenta ¡gracias por aceptar ser mi amiga! En el mundo del espectáculo es difícil tener amigos de verdad y peor aún ¡una pareja de verdad!

**Kagome:** pero si en todos la revistas de música ha salido publicado que tu novio es el famoso actor Saiten Seilem

**Hari:** ¡jah! Lo que inventa la prensa con tal de vender. Él y yo fuimos vistos tomando un café y desde ahí nos inventaron una relación. Solo posamos juntos para las fotos de las revistas o periódicos, él en realidad está casado y tiene dos preciosos hijos. Su esposa es una bellísima persona y comprende que debido a nuestra fama debemos fingir que somos pareja, es más no me extrañaría que dentro de poco la prensa hable acerca de nuestra ruptura, puesto que como yo sabía que me quedaría un largo tiempo por acá fingimos que habíamos terminado, hasta nos hicieron un reality show, para que quedara filmado nuestra ruptura.

(La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar recordándole su cita con Sesshomaru) Kagome… te pido que leas o veas publicado en las revistas, diarios o incluso internet… no lo creas por favor, no te puedo decir que va a pasar en los próximos días. Lo único que te puedo decir es que nada de lo que te enteraras, al igual que el resto de mis fans, es cierto ¿pudo contar con tu lealtad y amistad?

**Kagome:** claro que sí, no importa que suceda yo creeré en ti

**Hari:** gracias por brindarme tu amistad (suspiró profundamente) debo regresar al hotel ¿lista para atravesar a todos los fotógrafos y reporteros?

**Kagome:** (tomó una bocanada de aire) ¡lista!

Ambas salieron casi corriendo del centro comercial. Oportunamente Jaken las esperaba en la entrada con el motor del auto encendido por lo que cuando ambas subieron al auto, este lo puso en marcha y condujo por calles estrechas y tomó cuantos atajos encontró para despistar a los persistentes fotógrafos que hacían hasta lo imposible por obtener una fotografía de Hari.

Jaken dejo primero a Kagome en su casa y luego llevó a Hari hasta el hotel.

Una vez que estuvo a solas en su Suit, se sintió lo suficientemente aliviada como para poder arreglarse para su falsa cita.

No había terminado de vestirse cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la Suit

**Hari:** ¿quién es?

**Sesshomaru:** soy yo ¿me permites entrar?

**Hari:** (abrió la puerta, mientras sujetaba la parte de atrás de su vestido) que bueno que llegas. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el zipper de este vestido ¿podrías terminar de subirlo por favor?

**Sesshomaru:** (hizo lo solicitado) ¿cómo te fue en tu paseo por la ciudad?

**Hari:** (caminaba de un lado al otro buscando sus accesorios) fue agradable gracias a la compañía de tu cuñada.

Es una joven encantadora, tu hermano es afortunado al tenerla como esposa

**Sesshomaru:** definitivamente Inuyasha no pudo escoger mejor esposa. Kagome no solo es bella sino que es inteligente y realmente talentosa

**Hari:** ¿qué pasó con Kikyo? ¿no se suponía que tu hermano se casaría con ella?... ya termine de alistarme ahora si podemos salir

**Sesshomaru:** camino al teatro te contare lo que pasó entre mi hermano y Kikyo, por ahora solo concéntrate en hacer creer a la prensa que entre nosotros hay un romance

**Hari:** despreocúpate, no será nada difícil hacerles creer tal cosa, bastara con que nos vean salir tomados del brazo del hotel para que nos inventen todo un romance de principio a fin

Efectivamente en cuanto se acercaron a las puertas de salida del hotel un montón de fotógrafos los rodearon y los periodistas no dejaron de hacerles preguntas de toda índole.

Sin perder tiempo los reporteros les crearon todo un romance y publicaron casi de inmediato la falsa historia en internet.

El rumor corrió como pólvora y en los foros de fanáticos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera del nuevo novio de Hari, hasta que al día siguiente una historia aun mas fantasiosa salio al aire.

En todos los diarios del país en la sección de espectáculos se relataba una historia fantástica de cómo era que el famoso empresario hotelero Sesshomaru Taisho había caído en las redes de la encantadora cantante Irlandesa Hari Swims, ambos eran la comidilla de la prensa de espectáculos y lo único que ellos habían hecho era dejarse ver salir tomados del brazo.

La falsa información llegó hasta la mansión Taisho y como era de esperarse los padres del involucrado tenían en sus mentes preguntas sin respuestas.

**Domingo en la mansión Taisho…**

Al llegar a la mansión para dar inicio a su habitual día familiar, Sesshomaru fue abordado por su madre, la cual estaba curiosa por saber que era aquello que estaba publicado en los diarios, por lo que le solicitó a su hijo una reunión en privado en el despacho.

**Izayoi:** sé que la prensa suele inventarse todo tipo de cosas todos los días con tal de vender, por lo que prefiero preguntarte directamente ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Hace casi 2 meses que Kagura no participa de los domingos familiares y tampoco te veo con ella y ahora sale publicado en todos los diarios que tienes una relación amorosa con Hari ¿eso es verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** madre, sé que no eres boba y debes haberte dado cuenta que hace ya un tiempo atrás que mi matrimonio está atravesando una severa crisis.

Kagura me ha solicitado el divorcio y me he reusado a otorgárselo y antes que pienses que es por Hari, no, no es por ella.

Ella es parte de mi plan para poder rescatar mi matrimonio.

Hace un par de meses cometí un grave error y por ello Kagura está decepcionada de mí y considero que si provoco sus celos dejando que la prensa me invente un romance, ella decidirá volver a mi lado

**Izayoi:** no estoy segura que de ese modo la puedas recuperar, provocar sus celos no es la mejor opción. Deberías intentar hablar con ella y tratar de que te disculpe

**Sesshomaru:** ello no desea verme, lo único que desea es verse divorciada de mí, es por eso que le pedí a Hari que me ayude

**Izayoi:** no puedo interferir en tu vida hijo mio, solo me queda desearte buena suerte y esperar que tu descabellado plan de resultado.

Al menos me quedo tranquila sabiendo el por que de las publicaciones en los diarios.

Bueno dejemos de lado por un rato este engorroso tema y disfrutemos de nuestro día familiar, tu padre debe estar esperándonos y debe estar esperando también que le diga lo que conversamos.

**2 meses después…**

Desde las primeras publicaciones acerca del supuesto romance entre Hari y Sesshomaru, el hotel se había vuelto un completo infierno, los periodistas y fotógrafos de todos los medios de comunicación se habían instalado en el mismo, haciéndose pasar por comunes huéspedes, sin embargo aprovechaban hasta la más mínima oportunidad para fotografiar a la pareja de de moda e inventarles todo tipo de cosas.

No cabía duda que el plan estaba resultando de maravilla, sin embargo se estaba saliendo de control, ya que lo único que hacían los involucrados era dejarse ver salir juntos del hotel tomados del brazo o conversando por los alrededores o simplemente almorzando y/o cenando en el restauran del mismo.

El asecho por parte de la prensa hacia Hari era tal, que cuando salió de su suit para poder ver a Midoriko en la cocina, un grupo de fotógrafos la comenzó a perseguir.

Aturdida por la persecución corrió desorientada por todo el hotel y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró.

**Hari:** uff… ¡por fin estoy a salvo!

**Jakotsu:** ¿a salvo de qué o quién?

**Hari:** ¿eh? (se giró al oír aquella voz) ehh… ehh… usted disculpe señor, no sabía que esta habitación estaba ocupada, lo lamento, en este instante me retiro (abrió la puerta ligeramente y vio que los fotógrafos estaban aguardando por ella) ¡ay, no! ¡siguen afuera! ¡por favor señor, por favor, déjeme quedarme un momento acá! ¡por favor, si! ¡la prensa me está persiguiendo!

**Jakotsu:** descuide señorita, puede quedarse acá el tiempo que desee, pero está usted en un error, este lugar no es una habitación es mi oficina

**Hari:** ¿oficina? (miró alrededor y le recordó a uno de sus tantos vestuarios) ¿usted trabaja acá?... ¿qué clase de oficina es esta?

**Jakotsu:** soy el organizador de eventos y este es el salón de utilería, por cierto ¿por qué la prensa la está persiguiendo?

**Hari:** ¡oh disculpe usted! Soy Hari Swims, y me estoy hospedando en el hotel desde hace 2 meses

**Jakotsu:** ¡ohh! Usted es la famosa cantante Irlandesa.

Que torpe de mi parte en no reconocerla ¡mucho gusto señorita Swims! Yo soy Jakotsu Yatsura

**Hari:** ¿Yatsura? ¿es usted pariente del esposo de Midoriko?

**Jakotsu:** soy su hermano menor

**Hari:** ¡oh tiene usted razón! Ahora que lo miro bien, ustedes dos se pareces, solo que usted tiene los ojos color café mientras que su hermano tiene unos bellos ojos color turquesa (puso mirada soñadora al recordarlos)

**Jakotsu:** eso es porque mi hermano se parece más a nuestra madre y yo mas nuestro padre (de pronto la puerta de abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un agitadísimo Byakuya)

**Byakuya:** jieh, jieh, jieh (casi sin aliento) ¿qué demonios le pasa a la prensa? Casi me comen vivo cuando intente ingresar

**Hari:** cuanto lo siento señor, es por mi culpa, están tras mío y huyendo de ellos me metí por equivocación acá

**Byakuya:** ¡Hari Swims! ¡no lo puedo creer eres tú! ¡wuauu! ¡soy tu máximo admirador!...

**Jakotsu:** ya, ya, déjala tranquila que la pobre ya tiene suficiente con la prensa para tener que aguantar a un loco fan como tú

**Hari:** (soltó una pequeña risita) está bien, señor Jakotsu, su amigo no me incomoda en lo mas mínimo, yo me debo a mis fans y es para mí un honor que el caballera aquí presente me haya reconocido

**Byakuya:** ¿y quién no te reconocería? ¡si eres famosísima!

**Jakotsu:** (¬¬) yo…

**Hari:** je, je, je, son ustedes muy divertidos señores, pero debo retirarme, no quisiera incomodarlos por más tiempo (abrió la puerta y los fotógrafos al verla casi se le van encima) ¡ay no! ¡siguen afuera! ¿qué hare, que hare?

**Jakotsu:** tengo un plan, pero primero debes ocultarte. Por favor metete entre los trajes que están a la derecha y déjame el resto a mí (ella obedeció)

**Byakuya:** ¿qué vas a hacer?

**Jakotsu:** ¡ya lo veras! Tú solo coopera conmigo (se quitó la horquilla que sostenía su largo cabello azabache, se pintó los labios de color rojo, se vistió con un atuendo femenino y finalmente se puso unos lentes oscuros)

**Byakuya:** ¿qué pretendes hacer vistiéndote así?

**Jakotsu:** shhh, tú solo haz lo que te pido (se acercó a él y le beso el cuello, dejándole una notoria marca de lápiz labial)

**Byakuya:** ¿¡estás loco o que! ¡hay un límite para la amistad! Y tú… tú…

**Jakotsu:** ¡cállate de una buena vez! Ya te dije que solo me sigas la corriente, además tú no eres mi tipo y lo sabes bien.

Ahora deja de refunfuñar y escúchame detenidamente (le susurró al oído) abre lentamente la puerta y finge que me estas besando para que la prensa nos vea

Byakuya no estaba del todo convencido de ayudar a su amigo con lo pedido, pero confiaba en él, por lo que hizo lo que le pidió.

Al abrirse la puerta los fotógrafos sin pensarlo un segundo empezaron a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra, solo tardaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que estaban interrumpiendo el romance entre una huésped y un empleado del hotel.

**Fotógrafo:** disculpe usted señora, no fue nuestra intensión interrumpir

**Jakotsu:** (fingiendo la voz) ¡cómo es posible! ¡yo pago una fortuna por estar hospeda en este hotel! Y usted junto con su grupo… de impertinentes colaboradores invaden mi privacidad ¡es el colmo que en este prestigioso hotel, la intimida no se respete! ¡en este preciso instante me quejare con los dueños del hotel! (fingía estar sumamente disgustada)

**Fotógrafo:** (temiendo por su trabajo) por favor señora usted perdone, no fue mi intención, ni la de mis colegas interrumpirla

**Jakotsu:** ¡sus disculpas no son suficiente! Si no desea que presente mi queja con los dueños del hotel ¡le exijo me entregue su cámara y las de sus compañeros para borrar las fotos que me tomó! (resignados el fotógrafo y sus colegas le entregaron las cámaras) querido por favor ayúdame a eliminar el montón de fotos que estos caballeros nos tomaron (entre los dos borraron todas las fotos de las cámaras)

**Fotógrafo:** ¡oiga señora! ¡usted borró todas las fotos del chip!

**Jakotsu:** fue para asegurarme que no quedara rastro alguno, ahora si no le importa me gustaría seguir disfrutando de mi estadía en este hotel ¡hasta nunca caballeros! (cerró la puerta en las narices del grupo de fotógrafos) señorita Swims, ya puede usted salir

**Hari:** (salió cautelosamente de su escondite) ¡wuau, señor es usted lo máximo! ¡gracias muchísimas gracias por su ayuda!

**Jakotsu:** (roló lo ojos) ¡ay, otra que me trata de usted! Por favor trátame de tú

**Hari:** en ese caso tú también llámame por mi nombre que yo a partir de ahora te dire "mi héroe" (se colgó de su cuello y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla)

**Jakotsu:** (se sorprendió y sonrojó) eh… eh… no tienes nada que agradecer… me imagino que querrás salir de aquí ¿verdad?

**Hari:** si, la verdad que iba de camino a ver a mi amiga cuando me tope con tu oficina

**Jakotsu:** en ese caso para que estés tranquila ponte esto (le entregó una peluca rubia, unos lentes oscuros y una gabardina color abano)

**Hari:** ¡gracias! Definitivamente eres mi héroe (se fue a cambiar al probador)

**Byakuya:** (arqueó un ceja) ¡vaya, vaya! Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojar así por una mujer, uhm… que se me hace que Hari te gustó

**Jakotsu:** ehh ¿qué cosas dices? Ella es una cantante famosa y lo único que hice fue ayudarla

**Byakuya:** ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

**Jakotsu:** olvídalo… ni yo mismo me entiendo, mejor en lugar de estar averiguando que me pasa, límpiate el beso que te deje en el cuello o ¿es que acaso te gustó y piensas lucirlo todo el día?

**Byakuya:** ¡nooo! ¡wacala! Me había olvidado por completo de tu estúpida marca ¡iagg! (tomó un pañuelo y se borró la vergonzosa marca)

**Hari:** (salió del vestidor) gracias por la ayuda mi héroe, ahora si podre ir a ver a mi amiga

**Byakuya:** Hari… antes que te vayas ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?

**Hari:** (sonrió) claro, solo dime donde lo quieres (él le entrego una revista, donde en la portada salía ella con Sesshomaru saliendo de un famoso restaurant) ¡vaya, ya veo que la prensa no pierde tiempo (firmó la revista y la besó marcándola con su labial) gracias por la ayuda a ambos, prometo que los volveré a visitar en cuanto los periodistas no estén tras mío (le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se retiró)

**Byakuya:** ¿tú crees que sea cierto lo de su romance con nuestro jefe?

**Jakotsu:** ¡eres tan ingenuo que te crees todo lo que inventa la prensa! Entre ellos no hay mas nada que una gran amistad, nuestro jefe está tratando de recuperar su esposa y Hari lo está ayudando

**Byakuya:** ¿cómo sabes tanto?

**Jakotsu:** tengo mis fuentes de información(:P)

**Piso 20 del hotel…**

**Hari:** Ayame ¿Sessh está en su oficina?

**Ayame:** (no la reconoció) buenas tardes señorita ¿tiene usted cita con el señor Taisho?

**Hari:** (se bajó los lentes) soy yo… por favor dime ¿Sessh está ocupado o no?

**Ayame:** déjame que le pregunte y te digo (por intercomunicador) señor Taisho, la señorita S desea verlo ¿la hago pasar?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿señorita S? ¿de que estás hablando Ayame?

**Ayame:** señor, me estoy refiriendo a la huésped de honor

**Sesshomaru:** entiendo, hazla pasar por favor

**Ayame:** puedes entrar, él te está esperando

**Hari:** Sessh, agradezco que me hayas dado alojamiento en tu hotel, pero temo que debo retirarme.

La prensa se ha vuelto insoportable y lo mejor será que regrese a Irlanda o me cambie de hotel

**Sesshomaru:** supuse que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.

Si es tu deseo es regresar a tu país me daría mucha pena que te fueras tan pronto, pero si me permites invitarte a ir a Okinawa, ahí podrías alojarte en el hotel de mi madre.

En la suit imperial solo acceden los miembros de mi familia o sus invitados, por lo que la prensa no te podría asechar

**Hari:** suena bien ¿cuándo podría trasladarme para allá?

**Sesshomaru:** cuando tú lo desees, en el aeropuerto hay un jet privado que te puede llevar

**Hari:** ¿irías conmigo?

**Sesshomaru:** si lo que deseas es que te acompañe tendrías que esperar hasta el fin de semana; No puedo dejar el hotel antes

**Hari:** entonces esperare por ti, no quisiera irme sola, me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro y pasáramos unos días juntos, pero no sé si Midoriko e Inuyasha podrán ir

**Sesshomaru:** Miko no creo que pueda subirse a un avión por su estado y en cuanto a Inuyasha sería cosa de preguntarle, quizá Kagome si podría ir contigo… aunque estoy casi seguro que se llevaría a Shiori consigo

**Hari:** no, no, no, muy complicado, mejor solo viajemos nosotros, al menos estemos juntos el fin de semana y ya después pensare que hacer

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo, le pediré al piloto del jet que tenga todo listo para esa fecha

**Hari:** ok, nos vemos el fin de semana entonces, lo que resta de esta semana será mejor que no, nos veamos para que la prensa se olvide de nosotros y nos dejen en paz al menos por un tiempo. Te dejo Sessh, creo que por fin podré ir a ver a Miko (salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la cocina)

**En la cocina del hotel…**

**Koga:** ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que está pasando entre tu primo y la cantante Hari Swims?

**Midoriko:** ¡ay otro curioso! He contado tantas veces la historia, que me extraña que la prensa no se haya enterado de la verdad

**Koga:** se lo habrás a contado a muchos y muchas veces, pero a mí no me has dicho nada

**Midoriko:** prometo que es la última vez que la cuento, así que pon mucha atención ¡sí! (le narró con detalle el plan de su primo para recuperar a su esposa)

**Koga:** ya entiendo ¡la prensa sí que puede ser mordaz! Por todo lo que tú me dices ellos no han hecho ni el 20% de lo que sale publicado en todas las revistas y diarios (en lo que él estaba hablando ingresó una mujer de cabello rubio con lentes oscuros) señorita, el ingreso para los huéspedes a la cocina está prohibida

**Hari:** ¡por favor señor chef, no me eche de la cocina! Estoy tratando de huir de la prensa

**Midoriko:** (reconoció la voz) ¿Hari? ¿eres tú? ¿qué sucede?

**Hari:** necesito pedirte un favor muy grande ¡por favor no te niegues ayudarme!

**Midoriko:** descuida te ayudare en lo que me pidas

**Hari:** déjame quedarme en tu casa hasta el fin de semana ¡por favor!

**Midoriko:** claro, no hay problema, solo ve por tus cosas y vamos a mi casa

**Koga:** ejem… (carraspeo) ¿cómo que te vas? Tu turno termina dentro de 3 horas

**Midoriko:** ¡ay que aguafiestas eres! ¿no podrías dejarme ir temprano solo por hoy?

**Koga:** sabes de sobra que soy de los más complaciente contigo por consideración a tu estado, pero también estas consiente que tenemos muchísimo trabajo por la gran cantidad de huéspedes y por ende no te puedo dejar salir antes  
><strong>Midoriko:<strong> tienes razón como sub chef que soy debo estar al frente de mi puesto hasta la hora de salida. Hari ¿podrías esperarme por unas horas, hasta que termine mi turno?

**Hari:** no te preocupes, con tal de estar lejos de la prensa hago lo que sea

**Koga:** ¿lo que sea?

**Hari:** si, lo que sea ¿hay algo en especial que puedo hacer por usted señor chef?

**Koga:** haremos un trato, si tú te quedas ayudando a Midoriko a terminar con su trabajo, yo la dejare salir en 1 hora y… ¿también podrías firmar mi camisaco?

**Hari:** eres un amor, Miko tenía razón ¡eres el jefe más lindo que hay! (le firmó el camisaco y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Koga:** ¡ay siento que estoy en cielo! ¡váyanse ya chicas, no hace falta que se queden! Con ayuda de los demás puedo cubrir perfectamente tu puesto

**Midoriko:** ¡ay que lindo que eres! ¡por eso te quiero Koga-kun! (recibió un beso doble por parte de las dos)

**Koga:** ustedes dos parecen hermanas se comportan de la misma manera. Ahora ya váyanse antes que la prensa descubra que estas acá (ambas salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la suit para empacar algunas cosas)

**En casa del matrimonio Yatsura…**

En la sala de la residencia dos amigos se encontraban conversando, cuando de pronto sintieron la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Al inicio ninguno podía distinguir a quienes pertenecían las voces femeninas que se iban acercando rápidamente hasta donde estaban ubicados… cuando de pronto uno de ellos pudo divisar de quienes se trataban y su enojo no se hizo esperar.

**Kagura:** (se paró cual resorte) ¡esto es el colmo! ¡primero te casas con la traidora de Midoriko y ahora permites que la amante de mi esposo venga a tu casa! No debí venir a conversar contigo ¡me voy!

**Bankotsu:** espera por favor no te vayas (fue tras ella pasando por el lado de su esposa)

**Midoriko:** amor lo siento, no sabía que estabas con Kagura

**Bankotsu:** descuida preciosa, a mi regreso hablamos, debo… alcanzarla

**Hari:** (no sabía bien que estaba pasando, pero comprendió que aquel ofensivo comentario iba dirigido a ella) ¿la mujer que salió corriendo de acá, es la esposa de Sessh?

**Midoriko:** si, ella es Kagura, coincidentemente es la mejor amiga de Bankotsu y no tenía idea de que iba a estar en casa hoy

**Hari:** lo siento, por mi culpa los estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato

**Midoriko:** no fue tu culpa, aunque hubiese sabido que Kagura estaba en casa, igual te hubiera traído. Mejor vamos a tu habitación para que te instales

**Afuera de la casa…**

**Bankotsu:** ¡espera por favor no te vayas!

**Kagura:** (intentaba subir a su auto) vete por favor, no quiero seguir hablando contigo

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo?

**Kagura:** (se sereno un poco)... tienes razón, estoy siendo injusta contigo, lo que sucede es que ver entrar a tu casa juntas a las dos mujeres que más daño me han hecho me pone de muy… (para su mala suerte su esposo llegó junto con Rin) ¡ay no puede ser! ¡definitivamente hoy no es mi día! Me voy, lo mejor será que me aleje de tu casa

**Bankotsu:** te acompaño

**Kagura:** ok, sube

**Sesshomaru:** (al verla bajó a toda prisa de su auto y se acercó a ella) ¡Kagura, por favor

espera, debemos hablar!

**Kagura:** tú y yo de lo único que debemos hablar es sobre el divorcio, gracias a la condenadas normas que me impuso tu prima debo aguardar un mes más para poder verme libre de ti

**Sesshomaru:** (reteniendo la puerta del lado del conductor) no importa cuántas veces me plantees el divorcio ¡no te lo daré! Por favor dame una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas

**Kagura:** ¿aclarar qué? ¡aclarar el hecho, que me fuiste infiel y que ahora tienes una nueva novia! ¡por favor Taisho, entre tú y yo ya no hay que se deba aclarar

**Rin:** (se acercó a ambos) mamá ¿Por qué ya no vienes a visitarme?

**Kagura:** (dejó su rígida postura) mi niña querida ¡cuánto te he extrañado!

**Rin:** ¿por qué estas molesta con mi papá? ¿él hiso algo malo?

**Kagura:** (miró a su esposo con cólera y luego miró a la pequeña con dulzura, obviando sus preguntas) ahorita me estoy yendo a mi casa ¿deseas ir conmigo para que veas a Kanna y a Hakudoshi?

**Rin:** si, si, si quiero ¿puedo ir papá? ¿puedo?

**Sesshomaru:** ve hija, ve a ver a tus primos y divierte con tu madre

**Bankotsu:** si piensas quedarte en mi casa, será mejor que yo también me quede

**Sesshomaru:** descuida, no tengo nada que hacer acá, solo vine a dejar a mi hija. Me retiro

**Rin:** mamá ¿por qué mi papá esta triste?

**Kagura:** (la nostalgia la invadió) no lo sé mi niña… quizá es porque se siente mal por algo

**Bankotsu:** ¿que te parece si mejor recogemos a tus hermanos y nos vamos todos a algún lugar para poder conversar?

**Kagura:** es buena idea, hay algunas cosas que quisiera conversar contigo

**Un rato después en un fast food…**

**Kanna:** ¿vamos a los juegos?

**Rin:**__¡siii! Vamos, vamos, se ven muy divertidos, hace mucho que no me subo a uno de ese tipo

**Hakudoshi:** el último en llegar es una tortuga (salió corriendo)

**Kanna y Rin:** ¡oye tramposo!

**Kagura:** (sentada en una mesa cercana) ja, ja, ja, al menos los niños la están pasando bien

**Bankotsu:** ¿y tú? ¿como la estas pasando?... sabes bien a lo que me refiero

**Kagura:** (suspiró con pesar) creí que había encontrado por fin la felicidad al lado de mi novio, pero… desde que salieron ese montón de fotos e historias acerca de Sesshomaru con esa tal Hari… no soy feliz

**Bankotsu:** entonces ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

**Kagura:** no lo sé, por un lado quiero divorciarme de Sesshomaru para poder estar libremente con Setzuna, pero por otro lado lo sigo extrañando. ¡No sé! ¿por qué demonios no lo he logrado arrancar de mi mente y corazón? Es algo incomprensible, quiero decir, tengo a mi lado un hombre maravilloso que me ama, me trata con cariño, respeto y cuida de mí. Mientras que Sesshomaru solo me hizo a un lado desde el día que nos casamos y ahora que estamos separados (su tonó de voz se incrementó) ¡no pierde tiempo y se mete con la primera mujer que se le cruza en el camino!

**Bankotsu:** eso que estas sintiendo se llama celos e inseguridad

**Kagura:** ¡de que estás hablando! ¿¡cuales celos e inseguridad! ¡por mí que se quede con su nueva conquista y que me deje en paz!... pero… para serte honesta, no me gustaría que se quede con esa mujer, ni con ninguna otra, me gustaría ¡ay por todos los cielos! ¡que difícil es admitirlo!

**Bankotsu:** te gustaría regresar a su lado ¿no es así?

**Kagura:** (agachó la mirada) si, a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, si, si me gustaría volver a su lado e intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio

**Bankotsu:** ¿entonces para que insistes en querer divorciarte?

**Kagura:** no lo sé, ni yo misma lo sé, me siento confundida emocionalmente. Para serte sincera estaba totalmente dispuesta a divorciarme cuando supe lo de Midoriko y él, pero ahora que sale en todos los diarios con aquella cantante famosa… no puedo evitar sentirme celosa y querer separarlos a toda costa, pero por otro lado tengo miedo de que me vuelva a traicionar

Mientras que ambos conversaban… en la casa de Midoriko algo totalmente inesperado estaba comenzando a ocurrir.

**Hari:** tu casa es realmente preciosa y la vista desde la terraza es magnifica

**Midoriko:** (sintió dolor en la parte baja del vientre) gra… cias, la casa… en si no es mía… es más bien ¡ay no soporto el dolor!

**Hari:** ¿qué sucede? ¿qué te duele? ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

**Midoriko:** no estoy… segura… ¡ayyy! Me está doliendo la parte baja del vientre ¡ayy! No sé que es exactamente, pero… siento como una fuerte… punzada

**Hari:** ¿no será que la bebé va a nacer?

**Midoriko:** ¡espero que no! ¡ayy, me duele cada vez más!... ayúdame a bajar las escaleras

**Hari:** (la tomó de un brazo y la ayudo a bajar al 1er piso) ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

**Midoriko:** jieh, jieh (empezaba a jadear por el dolor) no, no es necesario… debe ser algo pasajero… esperemos unos minutos y si… el dolor… no se va… ¡ayyyy! (una fuerte punzada la atravesó cual espada desde la pelvis hasta espalda) ¡ok, ok! Llama a Bankotsu

**Hari:** ok, ok ¡rayos no encuentro mi celular! (estaba nerviosa)

**Midoriko:** toma el mío y márcale por favor (lo llamó y el ring tong se escuchó en la casa) ¡rayos! ¡se olvido el condenado celular! ¡ahhhh! ¡no puedo! Me duele mucho

**Hari:** ¡ay que hago, que hago! Y ¿si llamo a su amiga? ¿cómo es que se llama?

**Midoriko:** Kagura ¡ahhh! ¡date prisa, el dolor me está matando!

**Hari:** (marcó pero no hubo respuesta) no me responde, le he marcado 3 veces consecutivas y no contesta

**Midoriko:** es natural, debe estar viendo mi número… ¡ayyy! Y no ¡kiahhh! Quiere contestar

**Hari:** ¡ya sé! ¡llamare a Sessh! Él sabrá que hacer ¿o no?

**Midoriko:** ¡no lo séééé! ¡solo llámalo!

**Hari:** (marcó y recibió respuesta) ¿Sessh? ¿Dónde estás?... eh, eh, ¡ay! No importa donde estés ven a casa de Midoriko ¡prontooooo!

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba camino a su casa) ¿Hari? ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué estas nerviosa?

**Hari:** la bebé… Miko… quiero decir… ¡la bebé de Midoriko está por nacer!

**Sesshomaru:** (casi se choca al oír eso) ¡ok, ok, voy de inmediato para allá! (dio una abrupta vuelta en U y manejó lo más rápido que pudo)

**Hari:** (tratando de calmar a su amiga que se moría del dolor) Ya logre contactarme con Sessh ¿qué más quieres que haga?

**Midoriko:** ¡ya no puedo masss! ¡me muero, me duele mucho!

**Hari:** ¡ya sé que hare! ¡llamare a tus padres! (por los nervios se le olvidaba las cosas) ¿Cómo se llaman?

**Midoriko:** Saya y Hitomiko… ¡búscalos en la agenda del celular o por marcado rápido 1 y 2! ¡Kiahhh! Jieh, jieh, jieh ¿por qué tarda tanto Sessh?

**Hari:** Saya… Hito… marcado ¡ay… no encuentro nada!... ah, ya lo encontré como mamá (marcó y al escuchar que le respondían dijo a toda prisa lo que estaba pasando y colgó) ¡listo! Creo que tu mamá me entendió lo que dije (¬.¬) al menos eso espero

**Midoriko:** el timbre… escucho el timbre… ¡abreeee!

**Hari:** ah, sí, sí, el timbre ¿donde está la puerta? ¡ay rayos, se me olvida todo! (se dirigió a la puerta y no hizo falta que abriera) ¡Sessh! ¿Cómo entraste?

**Sesshomaru:** (igual de nervioso) recordé la clave de acceso ¿Dónde está Miko?

**Midoriko:** (estaba sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala) ¡aquí, estoy por aquí!

**Sesshomaru:** ¿ya llamaste al hospital para que sepan que estas en camino?

**Midoriko: **(jadeaba agitadamente) no lo sé… eso… pregúntaselo a Hari

**Hari:** (o.o) uhm ¿tenía que llamar?

**Sesshomaru:** ya no importa ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián, que no está contigo?

**Midoriko:** creo que esta con tu esposa ¡kiahh!... ¡déjate de preguntas estúpidas!... y ¡llévame al hospital! ¡siento que la bebé ya va a nacer!

**Sesshomaru:** (la cargó a manera nupcial) Hari, intenta contactar como sea a Bankotsu y dile lo que eta pasando

**Midoriko:** llama a Shimma o Ayame o Kagome, cualquiera de las tres se puede comunicar con Kagura para que le diga… ¡ay no puedo más! ¡solo haz lo que puedas si! ¡Sessh por favor llévame al hospital!... ya… ya… no aguanto mas

**Hari:** no se preocupen por nada, yo me hare cargo del resto ustedes solo váyanse de una vez

Sesshomaru llevó en brazos hasta su auto a Midoriko y manejó a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar la ruta hasta el susodicho hospital, estaba tan nervioso que no entendía las indicaciones del GPS.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato pidió que el doctor Izumo atendiera a su prima.

Una enfermera colocó a Midoriko en una silla de ruedas y la llevó hasta una habitación, mientras que otra colmaba con preguntas de rutina a Sesshomaru.

Por otra parte Hari batallaba con el celular de Midoriko, no comprendía bien su funcionamiento y no recordaba el nombre de nadie.

**Hari:** ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿cómo? ¡ay creo que mejor llamare a kagome! (la llamó pero no contestó) ¡ay rayos! ¿qué acaso nadie piensa contestar hoy? (revisando la agenda encontró un nombre)...uhm ¿Shimma? ¿quién será ella? ¡ay no importa igual la llamare (esta vez sí hubo respuesta)

**Shimma:** ¿qué tal Miko?

**Hari:** buenas noches ¿es usted conocida o amiga de Midoriko o Bankotsu?

**Shimma:** si… soy la amiga de ambos ¿quién habla?

**Hari:** soy Hari Swims, amiga de Midoriko y estoy tratando de ubicar desesperadamente a Bankotsu

**Shimma:** ¿eres… la famosa cantante?

**Hari:** si, esa misma (escuchó un grito de emoción) etto… ¿Shimma, sigues ahí?

**Shimma:** Hari, soy tu fan, me sé todas tus canciones… ¡ay no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo!

**Hari: **gracias, pero por favor podrías ayudarme a localizar a Bankotsu, dejó su celular en casa y Miko está por tener a la bebé

**Shimma:** ¿la bebé esta por nacer?

**Hari:** si su primo se la llevo al hospital y por más que estoy llamando a Kagura, no contesta

**Shimma:** ¿? No entendí nada

**Hari:** por favor Shimma, llama a Kagura que esta con Bankotsu y dile lo que está pasando y por favor cuando lo hayas logrado devuélveme la llamad ¡sí!

**Shimma:** despreocúpate Hari yo me encargo

**Hari:** gracias por la ayuda (colgó) ¡ay por fin puedo respirar tranquila!

**En el fast food…**

El teléfono de Kagura empezó a sonar

**Kagura:** ¿qué estará sucediendo que Midoriko está que me llama a cada rato? (miró su celular) uhmm ¡es Shimma! ¿qué querrá?... dime Shimma ¿qué sucede?

**Shimma:** Bankotsu ¿está contigo?

**Kagura:** si, está en frente mío

**Shimma:** ¿podrías pasármelo por favor?

**Kagura:** ten, es Shimma quiere hablar contigo

**Bankotsu:** dime ¿qué sucede?

**Shimma:** me llamó Hari Swims diciéndome que Midoriko fue llevada al hospital por Sesshomaru, porque la bebé ya va a nacer

**Bankotsu:** ¿¡quééé! Ok... gracias por decirme (colgó)

**Kagura:** ¿qué ocurre? ¡estas pálido!

**Bankotsu:** Soten… mi hija… mi hija está por nacer… Sesshomaru se llevo a Midoriko al hospital, debo irme… por favor te encargo a Rin

**Kagura:** está bien, no te preocupes yo cuidare de Rin

**Bankotsu:** gracias… (salió como alma que se lleva el diablo, buscó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital de Tokio)

**Mientras tanto en el hospital…**

Midoriko ya había sido instalada en el cuarto donde tendría a la bebé.

Una enfermera le había colocado una especie de extraño cinturón alrededor del vientre para monitorear el ritmo cardiaco y presión arterial de la bebé.

Luego de que Sesshomaru terminó de llenar el infinito cuestionario que le entregó una enfermera fue al cuarto donde se encontraba su prima.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo te sientes?

**Midoriko:** nada bien, siento mucha presión en mi pelvis y quiero pararme, no soporto estar echada (se quitó el extraño cinturón y se levantó de la cama)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Debes recostarte

**Midoriko:** (se sujetó de los hombros de él en forma perpendicular) no aguanto el dolor de espalda, por favor masajea mi espalada baja

**Sesshomaru:** (mientras la masajeaba) ¿ya viste al médico que te va a atender?

**Midoriko:** no, Izumo aún no aparece por ningún lado (la puerta del cuarto se abrió, inundando todo el lugar con un delicioso perfume) ¿mamá eres tú?

**Hitomiko:** ¡hija! ¡vine tan pronto recibí la extraña llamada! ¿qué tal hijo, como te encuentras?

**Sesshomaru:** igual de preocupado que tú, por Miko

**Midoriko:** mamá y ¿papá donde esta?

**Hitomiko:** está en la sala de espera, solo se permiten a dos personas en el cuarto

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso me retiro

**Midoriko:** ¡no! ¡por favor no te vayas! ¡te necesito a mi lado!... por favor quédate, hasta que…

**Sesshomaru:** no te preocupes, me quedare hasta que llegue Bankotsu, descuida prima, estaré a tú lado todo el tiempo que lo necesites

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y esta vez era el médico a cargo del nacimiento de la bebé

**Izumo:** buenas noches señoras, caballero, soy el médico a cargo Izumo Aramitama.

Midoriko ¿Por qué estas de pie?

**Sesshomaru:** (la sostenía por la cintura y ella de los hombros en forma perpendicular) dice que se siente mas cómoda estando de pie y que ya no tolera el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda

**Izumo:** por favor caballero, ayúdeme a recostarla sobre la camilla para poder examinarla

**Midoriko:** (entre los dos la recostaron) ¡no puedo, me duele demasiado! ¡no soporto estar recostada!

**Izumo:** necesito que te relajes un momento para poder examinarte (se colocó unos guantes y la examinó) los dolores que estas sintiendo son por lo que la cabeza de la bebé ya está en el canal de parto, solo es cuestión de unos minutos para que nazca

**Midoriko:** ¿qué? No, Soten no puede nacer sin que Bankotsu esté presente

**Izumo:** lo siento mucho, pero con la próxima contracción que tengas es muy posible que la bebé nazca

**Midoriko:** me niego… ¡ahh! ¡siento mucho dolor!

**Izumo:** enfermera aliste el cunero y los demás implementos

**Enfermera:** si doctor

**Midoriko:** no, tú no entiendes, la bebé no puedo nacer sin que su padre este presente

**Izumo:** no seas necia Midoriko, si en la próxima contracción que tengas, la bebé no nace se puede asfixiar, su cabeza ya está abajo

**Midoriko:** ¡kiahhh, me duele muchísimo, no creo que pueda resistir más! ¡mamá! ¡ayúdame!

**Hitomiko:** (tomó la mano de su hija) solo respira hija mía y trata de mantener la calma, sé que duele mucho, pero una vez que la bebé nazca todo el dolor desaparecerá

**Sesshomaru:** debes ser fuerte Miko, ya no falta mucho para que puedas conocer a tu hija

Mientras que Midoriko trataba de retrasar lo más que podía el nacimiento de su hija, un desesperado padre atravesaba las puertas del hospital y corría a toda prisa intentado hallar el cuarto en donde se encontraba su esposa.

**Izumo:** ok Midoriko llego el momento en cuanto yo te diga que pujes, puja con todas tus fuerzas ¿lista? 1… 2…

**Bankotsu:** (ingresó a la habitación justo para escuchar el llanto de su hija) nació… ya nació

**Izumo:** (tenía a la bebé en sus brazos) ¡Bankotsu! ¡amigo llegaste justo a tiempo para cortar el cordón umbilical

**Bankotsu:** (caminó en estado atónito hasta su hija e hizo lo que su colega le solicitó) bienvenida al mundo Soten (con su hija en brazos, se dirigió a Midoriko y la besó)

**Midoriko:** llegaste ¡que alegría que llegaste!

**Sesshomaru:** (le dio una palmadita en el hombro) felicidades, tienen una bella hija

**Bankotsu:** gracias y gracias por ayudar a Midoriko hasta el último momento

**Sesshomaru:** no hay nada que agradecer, lo hice por el gran cariño que le tengo.

Los dejos para que puedan hacerse cargo de su hija

**Midoriko:** gracias primo, sin ti, creo que no lo hubiera logrado (sonrió y salió del cuarto)

**Hitomiko:** ¡Soten es preciosa! Mira que bonitos ojos tiene ¡son del mismo color que los tuyo

**Bankotsu:** si, pero tienen la forma redonda de los de Miko ¡no puedo creer que después de tanta espera s por fin somos padres!

**Izumo:** felicidades chicos, tienen una hermosa bebé, sin embargo debo entregársela a la enfermera para que la asee, alimente y coloque las vacunas correspondientes

**Midoriko:** (con pesar le entregó la bebé) ¿cuando la veré de nuevo?

**Izumo:** en un par de horas cuando ya estés instalada en tu habitación una enfermera te la llevara

**Mientras tanto en la sala de espera…**

**Saya:** ¿Cómo está Miko? ¿ya nació Soten?

**Sesshomaru:** las dos están bien tío, en un rato las podremos ver

**Hari:** (los había estado buscando por todo el hospital) ¡ay por fin los encuentro! ¿Cómo está Miko? ¿llegó a tiempo su esposo?

**Sesshomaru:** si todo salió bien, gracias por tu valiosa ayuda

Hari: disculpa que no llegara antes, pero desde que salí de la casa, todos los taxis que intentaba tomar me pedían autógrafos, fotos y no me dejaban de interrogarme acerca de lo nuestro, por cierto encontré el maletín con las cosas para la bebé (sonrió alegremente)


	68. Leyes del corazón

**Cap. XLVIII**

**Leyes del corazón**

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 a.m de la mañana y una recién estrenada mamá se encontraba en su cuarto de hospital amamantando a su pequeña hija… cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta, por lo que de inmediato dio una respuesta afirmativa para que aquella persona ingrese.

**Ayame:** (ingresó sigilosamente) ¡felicidades Miko! - Esta mañana Shimma me contó lo que ocurrió anoche en cuanto llegó a la oficina

**Midoriko:** disculpa que no te llamara. Debido a que todo sucedió tan rápido y de improviso, deje mi celular olvidado en casa y fue Hari la que se encargo de avisarle a todos

**Ayame**: despreocúpate, lo importante es que tú y Soten están bien.

Lo que me sorprende es que haya nacido 1 mes antes ¿no se suponía que tenías 8 meses?

**Midoriko:** Izumo me explicó que es normal que las primerizas se les adelanté o retrase el parto, por lo que no es de extrañarse que Soten naciera antes (terminó de alimentarla)

**Ayame:** ¿puedo cargarla?

**Midoriko:** claro (se la entregó con cuidado) solo ten cuidado con su cabecita, Izumo me explicó que los bebés no tienen estabilidad y es muy fácil que su cabeza se vaya para atrás

**Ayame:** (sujetándola) ¡es muy linda! Se le ve tan frágil y pequeña ¿me pregunto si mi hijo o hija se verá igual que Soten?

**Midoriko:** ¿Por qué hablas en presente?... ¡no me digas que tú!...

Antes que su amiga le pudiese dar una repuesta… otro visitante ingresó al cuarto

**Koga:** ¡aquí estaban! ¡el hospital es tan grande que no daba con el cuarto!

**Midoriko:** ¡Koga-kun! ¡qué alegría que vinieras a verme! disculpa que no te llamara para avisarte que hoy no iba ir a trabajar

**Koga:** cuando noté que ya era tarde, te llamé y fue Hari quien me contó lo que había ocurrido anoche, me tomó por sorpresa la noticia puesto que cuando te fuiste del hotel, parecías estar bien

**Midoriko:** y así fue. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegué a mi casa y los dolores de parto empezaron

**Ayame:** ¿en mi caso como ira ser? Ya que también soy primeriza ¿se me ira a adelantar el parto o el bebé nacerá a los 9 meses?

**Koga:** ¡ehh! ¿de que estás hablando? Para que eso pase todavía falta mucho

**Ayame:** si con mucho te refieres a 6 o 7 meses, uhmm… si tienes razón

**Koga:** ¿cómo que 6 o 7 meses?... no me digas ¡qué!

**Ayame:** hace unos minutos estuve en el consultorio de Izumo y me confirmó que tengo 2 meses de embarazo, lo que sí, no sé es si será 1 bebé o 2 o quizá 3 ya sabes que los múltiples son muy comunes en mi familia

**Koga: **¡2 o 3 bebés! (plop cayó desmayo contra el piso)

**Ayame:** ¡Koga! (le entregó la bebé a Midoriko y se arrodilló, poniendo la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas) ¡cielo despierta! ¡por favor, despierta!

**Midoriko:** parece que la notica lo impactó

**Ayame:** lo que sucede es que habíamos acordado que no tendríamos hijos hasta después de un año de casados y creo la repentina noticia lo aturdió

**Midoriko:** yo creo que fue el hecho que le dijeras que puede ser mas de 1 bebé

**Ayame:** ¡pero es la verdad! En mi familia casi todas mis primas y tías tiene mellizos o trillizos. Hasta tenngo una prima que tuvo 6 hijos de una sola vez

**Midoriko:** ahora comprendo porque Koga se desmayo ¡uhm! Parece que está reaccionando

**Koga:** (se tocó la nuca por el dolor que sentía) ¿qué? ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

**Ayame:** cielo te dije que estoy embarazada y te desmayaste

**Koga:** (se reincorporó y ayudo a su esposa a hacer lo mismo) Ah sí ya lo recuerdo

**Ayame:** ¿te molesta lo del bebé?

**Koga:** ¡molestarme! ¡cómo va a molestarme! (la abrazó y llenó de besos) ¡por supuesto que no me molesta! ¡soy el hombre más feliz del planeta! ¡lo que si debo de preocuparme por pedirle un aumento de sueldo a Sesshomaru o trabajar turnos dobles, ya que si van a ser 2 o 3 bebés quiero que tengan lo mejor que les pueda dar

**Ayame:** ¡ay Koga! Tú siempre eres tan lindo conmigo

**Koga:** (la miraba embelesado) y como no serlo chiquita, si te amo (le dio un dulce beso)

**Midoriko:** ¿por qué no te haces una ecografía para que salgan de la duda?

**Koga:** ¡es cierto! ¡estamos en un hospital! ¡que torpe con la emoción se me había olvidado de donde estamos! (la tomó de la mano y a toda prisa salieron corriendo del cuarto, topándose con un nuevo visitante) ¡hazte a un lado perro sarnoso!

**Inuyasha:** ¡pasa lobo rabioso! (se acercó a su prima) ¡jieh! ¿qué le pasara a ese lobo esta vez?

**Midoriko:** creo que la inesperada paternidad, lo ha puesto algo ansioso

**Inuyasha:** ¿¡cómo! ¿ese lobo apestoso también va a ser padre?

**Midoriko:** sip, Ayame se lo acaba de confirmar y se fueron a sacar una ecografía para saber cuántos bebes son, ya que en la familia de ella es muy común los múltiples

**Inuyasha:** (arqueó una ceja) ahora comprendo porque su actitud, pero bueno dejémonos de hablar de Koga y su cachorro y dime ¿cómo te sientes?

**Midoriko:** (contemplando con ternura a su hija) estoy muy feliz, nunca creí que el ser madre sería algo tan indescriptible

**Inuyasha:** ¿me permites sostenerla un momento? (le entregó a Soten) ¡vaya es idéntica a su padre! Si hubiese sido niño, podría haber dicho que es su clon.

Va a ser una niña muy linda cuando grande

**Midoriko:** ¿me pregunto cómo se llevaran Soten y Shiori cuando crezcan?

**Inuyasha:** estoy casi seguro que serán inseparables, después de todo solo se llevan 3 meses

**Midoriko:** uhm… se me ocurre ¿qué pasaría si el bebé de Ayame es niño… y se enamora de Shiori o de Soten?

**Inuyasha:** (se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante ese comentario) ¡ni loco permitiría que mi princesa se fije en el hijo de ese lobo rabioso! ¡además mi hija le llevaría como un año

**Midoriko:** tú eres un año menor que kagome, así que esa no esa no es una excusa valida

**Inuyasha:** el simple hecho de pensar que mi princesa se enamore algún día y se aleje de mi lado, me pone los nervios de punta y más aún si es con el hijo de aquel lobo apestoso

**Midoriko:** (se carcajeó) no comprendo porque te pones así, Shiori todavía es una bebé y falta mucho para que crezca y en cuanto a Koga, finges detestarlo, pero en realidad es uno de tus mejores amigos

**Inuyasha:** (suspiró) se me hace difícil pensar que mi linda bebita algún día crecerá y se convertirá en toda una mujer.

Ahora ella depende enteramente de mi y Kagome claro está, pero sé que algún día crecerá y deberé dejarla ir y eso para un padre es muy duro

**Midoriko:** lo comprendo. Cuando me casé, mi papá lloró por la mezcla de pena y alegría de tener que aceptar que ya no soy más su nenita y fue igual cuando le dije que estaba esperando a Soten. No comprendo del todo lo que sienten los hombre por sus hijas porque soy mujer, pero puedo entender que debe ser difícil para un padre aceptar el brusco cambio por el que pasamos tanto físico como mentalmente

**Inuyasha:** así es prima, es por ello que no dejare que Shiori tenga novio hasta que tenga 30 años o más (sonrió de manera bromista)

**10 días después/ departamento de Setzuna…**

La falsa relación sentimental entre Sesshomaru y Hari era todo un éxito, la prensa no dejaba de acecharlos ni durante su estadía en Okinawa.

Tanto que eran el centro de atención de todos los diarios y revistas de espectáculos del país.

**Kagura:** (caminaba de un lado al otro como fiera enjaulada, sujetando una revista en cuya portada salía la pareja del momento) ¡aish! ¡esto es el colmo! ¡no es posible! ¡el infeliz de Sesshomaru se luce por todo el país con su nueva novia e incluso se la ha llevado al hotel de su madre ¿cómo es posible? (tiró con rabia la revista al piso)

**Setzuna:** ¿por qué te pone de tan mal humor lo que lees en esa revista?

**Kagura:** ¡porque es injusto! ¡cuando yo estuve con él, apenas y salíamos, se pasaba todo el tiempo metido en su oficina o visitando a su hija! Y ahora que estamos separados, si dispone de tiempo libre para irse de viaje con su noviecita y lucirse con ella en cuanto evento social hay en la ciudad… ¡eso me enfurece!

**Setzuna:** ¿te enfurece o te pone celosa?

**Kagura:** (se sintió en jaque) yo… (se sintió culpable por su actitud) lo siento Set, he sido una completa desconsiderada con tus sentimientos (se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla) sé que no debería importarme lo que haga Sesshomaru con su vida y estar feliz de que tengo motivos suficientes para pedirle el divorcio pero…

**Setzuna:** (la interrumpió) pero, aún lo quieres ¿verdad? Es por eso que reaccionas como reaccionas, por cada cosa nueva que saca la prensa acerca de su nueva relación

**Kagura:** (sintió que le había leído la mente) ¡no, no es eso! (se paró y empezó otra vez a caminar de un lado a otro) es solo que… no puedo contener la rabia por el hecho de que si ya tiene novia ¿por qué demonios, no me da el divorcio?

**Setzuna:** (recogió la revista del piso y la hojeo) será porque quizá Hari Swims, no es su novia

**Kagura:** (se detuvo en seco) ¿qué? ¿cómo que no es su novia? ¿de dónde sacas esa conclusión?

**Setzuna:** simple, en ninguna de las fotos salen haciendo nada propio de una relación sentimental, más bien parece que fueran buenos amigos.

Fíjate bien en cada imagen, en algunas están conversando, en otras saliendo de algún lugar y en otras comiendo o bebiendo y casi en todas están uno al lado del otro. En ninguna se están tomando de la mano o abrazando y mucho menos besando, por lo que creo que la prensa les ha inventando una relación fantasma, solo para vender

**Kagura:** (se sentía feliz de oír aquello, pero no supo por qué) si en las fotos, no salen en ninguna situación comprometedora debe ser porque Sesshomaru sabe de sobra que de cometer adulterio comprobado, el debería darme el divorcio en el acto. Es más ¡hoy mismo lo iré a ver para que firme los papeles!

**Setzuna:** no seas imprudente, según lo estipulado con tu abogada, aun faltan 20 días para que le puedas presentar la solicitud de demanda, aguarda solo un poco más

**Kagura:** ¡me niego! Esa absurda norma de esperar 3 meses es algo ilógico, estoy segura que Midoriko lo hizo para ganar tiempo. Es más que obvio que no estoy embarazada, así que no tengo por qué seguir esperando… ¡esta misma noche iré a buscarlo! ¡para exigirle el divorcio!

**Ya de noche en el Penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Kagura aguardaba de manera impaciente y enojada la llegada de su aun esposo, miraba el reloj de pared continuamente y lo único que conseguía era impacientarse más ¿dónde está? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

Esperó y esperó, hasta que el sueño le ganó y se quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada el dueño de casa y su acompañante ingresaron al lugar, riéndose de quien sabe que cosa.

Aquellas risas despertaron a la impaciente visita, que al tener sus 5 sentidos despabilados luego de un par de segundos, identificó de inmediato la risa de su esposo y al suponer de quien se trataba las risas femeninas… la ira se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

**Kagura:** ¡hasta que por fin llegas! ¡llevó horas esperándote!

**Sesshomaru:** (se sorprendió al verla) ¡Kagura! No sabía que estabas aquí ¿por qué no me llamaste? De haber sabido que estabas acá hubiera vuelto antes

**Kagura:** ¡eso ya no importa! Lo único que interesa es que estas acá y en compañía de tu novia ¡lo cual me da más motivos para solicitarte que firmes de una buena vez los condenados documentos del divorcio!

**Hari:** gusto en verla nuevamente señora Taisho

**Kagura:** el gusto será para ti, porque a mí no me agrada verte de nuevo y menos en compañía de mi aun esposo

**Hari:** usted disculpe señora Taisho por la molestia, no fue mi intención perturbarla.

Creo que lo mejor será que me retire para que pueda hablar a gusto con su esposo

**Kagura:** no hace falta que hagas tal cosa, aquí la única la que se va a ir soy yo ¡una vez que este infame firme los documentos! ¡fírmalos de una buena vez para poder irme! No soporto verte al lado de… esta señorita

**Sesshomaru:** ¡estas cometiendo un error! Hari es solo mi amiga y como está de vacaciones en nuestro país la estoy ayudando a conocer la ciudad

**Kagura:** ¡jah! ¡tú amiga! ¡tú sí que eres descarado! ¡negar que es tu novia en su presencia!

**Hari:** (esbozó un triunfante sonrisa) Breathnaíonn an nós nach féidir leat le do jealousy (se ve que ya no puedes con tus celos)

**Kagura:** ¡no sé que demonios me habrás dicho! Solo te puedo decir que si tanto te interesa mi esposo ¡te lo dejo! ¡quédate con él!

Así que Sesshomaru firma de una buena ves los documentos para poder irme y no tener que seguir aguantándolos (la rabia se comenzaba a convertir en dolor y quería llorar de impotencia)

**Sesshomaru:** en cuanto te tranquilices hablaremos, por ahora espérame un momento aquí, debo acompañar a Hari hasta su auto. Ella solo me acompañó para recoger las llaves de mi auto, pero en vista que estas acá le pediré a Jaken que la lleve hasta el hotel

**Kagura:** ¡ni loca, me quedo acá! Lo mejor será que me vaya y los deje en paz

**Hari:** no hace falta señora Taisho, la que se retira soy yo, para no importunarla con mi presencia.

Sessh por favor quédate con ella, no hace falta que me acompañes a ningún lado, puedo tomar un taxi hasta mi destino (le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído "suerte" y se fue)

**Sesshomaru:** ya estamos solos. Ahora ¿si podemos hablar tranquilamente?

**Kagura:** (le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar) solo firma los documentos por favor, para poder irme de una vez

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó por detrás, de la cintura) no hasta que me digas ¿por que estas llorando?

**Kagura:** porque te odio... ¡te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

**Sesshomaru:** (la giró, haciéndola quedar frente suyo) ¿me odias o me amas? (limpió sus lagrimas delicadamente con su mano)

**Kagura:** (lloraba con más fuerza) ¡suéltame! No tiene caso que te hagas el bueno conmigo ahora, tú eres lo peor que me ha pasado en esta vida.

De no haberte conocido yo no estaría sufriendo todo lo que sufro en estos momentos

**Sesshomaru:** (la estrujó contra su pecho) perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho. Fui un ciego, un verdadero estúpido al hacerte a un lado, sé soy responsable de cada una de las lagrimas que has derramado desde el día en que nos casamos y estoy arrepentido por todos aquellos momentos que hice sufrir, por favor Kagura... desiste de la idea del divorcio... tú eres a la única mujer que amo y con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

**Kagura:** (lo apartó bruscamente) ¡mientes! ¡se que mientes! ¡yo para ti, soy solo un títere al cual puedes manejar a tu antojo! ¡tú no me amas, tú solo eres un bil manipulador de sentimientos! ¡eso es lo que eres! Te encuentro llegando con tu novia y ¡tienes el descaro de decirme que me amas! ¡jah!... ¡no te creo nada!

**Sesshomaru:** (intentó acercársele, pero ella se alejaba) no miento, yo te amo ¡en verdad te amo! ¡te he extrañado como un loco todo este tiempo que has estado lejos!

Casi muero de la pena cuando supe lo del incidente en la playa...

**Kagura:** si, sabías ello ¿por qué demonios no me buscaste? ¿por qué no intentaste aclarar las cosas? ¿por qué simplemente me buscaste un condenado reemplazo?

**Sesshomaru:** he intentado acercarme a ti en diversas ocasiones pero tú siempre has rechazado mi presencia y las pocas veces que pude estar cerca tuyo te vi tan feliz con aquel sujeto... que no quise interrumpir tu felicidad... y en cuanto a Hari ¡créeme! es solo mi amiga.

Lo único que ha estado haciendo es ayudarme a recuperarte

**Kagura:** ¿ayudarte? ¡jah! ¡claro, enredándose contigo te está ayudando! ¡uy si, como te ayuda!

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) estas celosa y no lo puedes ocultar. Si sientes celos de ella es porque te molesta verme a su lado

**Kagura:** (se le acercó y le dio pequeños empujones en forma de reproche) ¡yo no estoy celosa de ella!... yo... yo... estoy... envidiosa... con ella si te luces en todos lados, con ella viajas por todo el país. En cambio conmigo jamás hiciste algo así (tenía la mirada puesta en el piso)

**Sesshomaru:** sé que fui descuidado contigo, lo siento cariño, lamento haber antepuesto mi trabajo a ti, lamento no haberte dado el lugar que te corresponde como mi esposa.

Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que eres a quien amo (la tomó suavemente del mentón y la acercó a sus labios)

Kagura: (estaba a punto de ceder al beso) ¡no! (se alejó unos pasos) No, lograras convencerme de nuevo, yo... ya te hice a un lado en mi vida y no permitiré que regreses.

Si te diera una oportunidad, solo estaría echando por la borda a la persona quien realmente me ama y me ha brindado su apoyo y cariño desde que tú me traicionaste

Sesshomaru: ese hombre del cual hablas te podrá amar como tú dices, pero estoy seguro que a quien tu amas es a mí y no a él

Kagura: será mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche

Sesshomaru: (la sujetó de la mano) por favor... no te vayas... quédate solo por hoy, yo mismo te llevare donde me pidas mañana, pero solo por hoy... no me dejes ¡te lo imploro!

Kagura: (se sintió conmovida) está bien, me quedare esta noche, pero ni creas que dormiré en la misma habitación que tú, dormiré en la de huéspedes

Sesshomaru: (la abrazó por la cintura) hare lo que me pidas para que me aceptes en tu vida nuevamente, te amo (le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación)

Ese último te amo por parte suya le sonó diferente. Era como si en aquellas 2 pequeñas palabras hubiese cargado todo sus sentimientos. Sintió que en verdad era sincero, que de verdad estaba arrepentido, como si en verdad estuviera dispuesto a querer recuperarla.

No supo bien el porqué sus sentimientos se apoderaron de todo su ser y calló a las voz de su conciencia que le decía que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, como si no tuviese voluntad y se dirigió a la habitación de él, ingresó lo miró por unos segundos y sin decir palabra alguna lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, con pasión, lujuria, deseo… como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La parte que aún le quedaba de conciencia le gritaba que se detuviese que pensara en su novio, pero ella hizo caso omiso a aquella voz y continuó con lo suyo.

En ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente y era hacer valer aquellas palabras que él le había pronunciado hacía unos momentos, no las de te amo, sino las de "hare lo que le pidas para que me aceptes en tu vida" - había una sola cosas que ella realmente quería de él, algo que durante el matrimonio él se lo había negado, así que si en verdad deseaba recuperarla debería darle aquello que anhelaba.

Por su parte Sesshomaru no entendía la repentina reacción de su aun esposa, ya que hacía tan solo unos segundos que no quería saber nada de él y repentinamente lo estaba besando con tal furia llena de deseo que no podía negársele.

Sucumbió a las caricias de su esposa y aquella noche la amo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sus verdes ojos se habrían lentamente y casi en estado inconsciente recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se hallaba.

Al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, un sentimiento de culpa y otro de esperanza la invadió.

Lo hecho, hecho está se decía mentalmente, ahora solo me queda afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Se levantó de la cama procurando no despertar a su compañero, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y sin más ceremonias se marchó del lugar.

Tomó el ascensor hasta la cochera de aquel enorme edificio, buscó su auto con la mirada, al ubicarlo se subió a este y enrumbó a su casa.

Mientras conducía pensaba en que era lo que le iba a decir a cada uno de los involucrados en su plan. Sabía perfectamente que le rompería el corazón a uno y que probablemente el otro rechazaría por lo que hizo, pero ya nada le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era los resultados de la noche anterior, ya que si sus cálculos habían sido correctos habría logrado cumplir su sueño.

Los días corrían y ella no se dejaba ver por ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban involucrados sentimentalmente en su vida.

Lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

**Casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Un pequeño grupo de amigos disfrutaba de su desayuno en la terraza del lugar.

**Hari:** buen chico buen chico, (acariciando a Koriu) contigo a mi lado me siento tranquila de poder salir a la calle sin ser molestada por la prensa

**Bankotsu:** eso es porque, los que no conocen a Koriu se espantan por su gran tamaño

**Hari:** es cierto, desde que salgo a pasear con él, los reporteros ni se me acercan, además como Sessh y yo ya no paramos juntos, parece que la prensa aburrió

**Midoriko:** hoy se cumple los 3 meses que le impuse a Kagura para solicitar el divorcio, imagino que estar ansiosa por encontrarse con Sessh

**Bankotsu:** estas algo atrasada de noticias. Kagura decidió olvidarse del tema del divorcio y también de su novio. Dice que ahora tiene a alguien más importante en quien pensar

**Hari:** ¿en serio? ¡ay ojala que se haya reconciliado con Sessh! La última vez que la vi, parecía muy molesta por nuestra supuesta relación

**Midoriko:** ¿alguien más importante? Será que tiene novio nuevo

**Bankotsu:** tanto no sé, solo me dijo que desde hace cerca de un mes Sesshomaru y también su novio la están intentando localizar, pero ella no se deja

**Hari:** ¿por qué será?

**Bankotsu:** ¡quién sabe! Cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay fuerza humana que la haga cambiar de opinión

**Kaede:** (apareció con Soten en brazos) buenos días mis niños, acá les traigo a cierta jovencita que al parecer está reclamando por su desayuno

**Midoriko:** gracias nanita, por estar conversando me olvide que ya era de darle de comer a mi nenita (la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio de amamantar)

**Hari:** ¡es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido en tan solo 1 mes! Cuando nació era un pedacito ¡tanto que se perdía en el cunero!

**Bankotsu:** los bebés crecen a pasos agigantados, es impresionante lo rápido que se desarrollan (sonó su celular)

Si dime ¿que sucede Jako?

**Jakotsu:** necesito que me des tus documentos con últimos informes que te dio el contador acerca de la mina.

No encuentro por ningún lado los míos y si el contador no tarda en llegar ¡ay por favor hermanito sálvame de esta!

**Bankotsu:** con gusto te los llevaría al hotel, pero me temó que no podré. Debo estar en el hospital en menos de 25 minutos

**Jakotsu:** ¡esta vez estaré perdido! Si el contador llega y no le doy los documentos, no parara de sermonearme por horas lo descuidado que soy (escuchó a alguien que se ofreció a ayudar)

**Bankotsu:** ya no te preocupes. Hari dice que te los puede llevar

**Jakotsu:** ¡divino! ¡dile de mi parte que es un encanto! ¡le debo la vida! (no sabía que ella estaba escuchando)

**Hari:** es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti mi héroe, en breve estaré por allá tú solo espérame (le mandó un beso y colgó)

**Bankotsu y Midoriko:** (preguntaron sorprendidos) ¿héroe?

**Hari:** (se ruborizó ligeramente) ¡ay si! ¡Jako es mi héroe! Él me salvó de unos reporteros que me estaban persiguiendo cuando estuve en el hotel.

Bueno chicos será mejor que me aliste para poder ir a ayudar a mi lindo Jako

**Bankotsu:** ¡parce que a Jakotsu le salió una fan!

**Midoriko:** ¡y que fan! (ambos rieron amenamente)

**En la pastelería Sakasagami…**

Kagura se encontraba abriendo el local con ayuda de su padre. Estaban acomodando las sillas y supervisando el horno con los postre dentro de este, cuando el primer cliente hizo su aparición, solo que esté, no era un cliente cualquiera.

**Kagura:** buenos días bien… ¿qué haces acá?

**Setzuna:** vine a verte. Sé que todo este tiempo has estado viajando a bordo de un crucero y ahora que estas de vuelta, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas?

**Kagura:** me fui de viaje porque necesitaba pensar, deseaba estar lejos de todo y de todos, fue por ello que no te contacte

**Setzuna:** ¿qué ha ocurrido? Te siento distante, diferente ¿te pasó algo malo durante tu viaje?

**Kagura:** no. Durante mi viaje todo estuvo bien, sin embargo hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que posiblemente cambie nuestra situación actual

**Setzuna:** no importa lo que haya sucedido, yo siempre estaré a tu lado (no se pudo contener más y la besó)

**Kagura:** (lo apartó bruscamente) ¡por favor no vuelvas a hacer ello!

**Setzuna:** ¿Por qué no? (una varonil y gruesa voz se dejo escuchar)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡porque ella es mi esposa!

**Kagura:** (al escucharlo se sobresaltó) ¡Se… ssho… maru! ¿qué haces tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** te llevo buscando un mes entero, desde el día que te fuiste de nuestra casa, sin dejar rastro alguno… ¿Por qué, te fuiste sin decir nada?

**Kagura:** (miró a ambos) si me fui lejos es porque no quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes dos, ¡por favor solo váyanse!

**Setzuna:** me iré una vez que hayamos conversado

**Sesshomaru:** ¡será mejor que te retires! ¡tú no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar!

**Kagura:** ¡te equivocas Taisho! (suspiró con pesadez) él y yo a decir verdad si tenemos cosas que hablar, él único que esta sobrando en este lugar y momento eres tú

**Sesshomaru:** supongo que este individuo es tu… amante ¿verdad?... pues déjame decirle a tu amante, que pierde su tiempo si cree que le voy a permitir quedarse a tu lado (fue interrumpido)

Setz**una: **señor Taisho, no sé con derecho se atreve usted a amenazarme de ese modo. Puesto que hasta donde tengo entendido, usted es historia pasada en la vida de mi novia

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo que usted no está al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos señor… ¿cuál es su nombre? (Setzuna estaba a punto de ponerse al descubierto …)

**Kagura:** te pido por favor Taisho que te retires en este mismo instante de mi propiedad, si lo que realmente deseas es hablar, lo haremos una vez que firmes los documentos del divorcio

**Sesshomaru:** ya te dije que no estoy dispuesto a divorciarme de ti ¿por qué insistes en ello?

**Kagura:** (sintió un ligero mareo, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en brazos de su novio)… no me siento muy bien por el momento…así que si por favor, solo vete

**Sesshomaru:** (quería arrebatarla de los brazos de aquel sujeto y ser él quien la cuidara) está bien, regresaré mañana para que podamos conversar a ¡solas! (miró con recelo a su rival y se retiró sintiéndose rechazado)

Una vez a solas Kagura y su novio se sentaron a conversar.

**Kagura:** Set (le desvió la mirada) hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, es algo de lo cual no me arrepiento puesto que yo misma lo planifiqué

**Setzuna:** (buscó su mirada) descuida encanto, sea lo que sea yo te apoyare

**Kagura:** (al oír ello se desmoronó y empezó a llorar) yo… yo… lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento mucho. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, sin embargo… te traicione

**Setzuna:** (entendió en el acto aquellas palabras) no tienes porque disculparte por nada de lo que hayas hecho… si a lo que te refieres es que estuviste con tu esposo… (suspiró) está bien, es algo por lo cual no te voy a juzgar, sé de sobra que tú aún le guardas sentimientos y quizá sea más fuerte lo que sientes por él que por mí, pero aún así yo quiero permanecer a tu lado

**Kagura:** no es solo eso, yo… estoy esperando un hijo suyo

**Setzuna:** (sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos) comprendo… eso no me lo esperaba… (suspiró afligido) supongo que es porque decidiste perdonarlo ¿no es así?

**Kagura:** perdóname, tú nunca me fallaste y siempre me trataste con amor, cuidaste de mí y sanaste mis heridas. Sé que no es justo lo que te hecho, pero por más que me esforcé en olvidarlo… no pude ¡en verdad lo intente! ¡de verdad lo hice! ¡por favor perdóname! (lloró con todas sus fuerzas)

**Setzuna:** (se sentó al lado suyo y la abrazó con cariño) no hay nada que perdonar encanto, desde que te conocí… despertaste sentimientos en mi que creí que jamás sentiría… tú cambiaste mi vida, cambiaste mi mundo y yo jamás podría tenerte ningún tipo de rencor.

Desde un principio supe que algún día volverías con tu esposo, es notorio que aún lo amas y si has decido volver a su lado… te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, puesto que tú eres una mujer maravillosa a la cual estoy dispuesto a seguir cuidando y… amando… como mi amiga

**Kagura:** (sonrió entre lagrimas) ¿en serio quieres ser mi amigo? ¿seguirás a mi lado a pesar de lo que te hice?

**Setzuna:** (sonrió para ocultar su pena) ¡claro que quiero! ¿cómo podría dejarte de lado después de conocerte? El hecho de ya no estemos juntos sentimentalmente, no cambia ni cambiara lo que siento por ti.

Es mi deseo cuidarte y estar siempre a tu lado, así que… ¿aceptarías ser mi amiga? (sonrió)

**Kagura:** (lloraba de alegría) si, claro que acepto (le dio un fuerte abrazo)

**Setzuna:** ya no llores más, deberías estar sonriendo, tu sueño de ser madre se va ha ser realidad y ese es motivo más que suficiente para que sonrías todo el tiempo. Además eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes

**Kagura:** gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por ser como eres y gracias por brindarme tu amistad. Te prometo que siempre que estemos juntos sonreiré (le regaló una sonrisa)

**De noche en el bar Green Fairy…**

En la barra del bar un solitario y descorazonado hombre se encontraba sumergiendo sus penas en una copa de whisky cuando por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor y como si el mundo fuese tan solo un pañuelo, divisó a uno metros suyo a una vieja compañera de armas, a la cual no veía desde hacía algunos años.

Se paró con su copa en mano y se acercó a ella.

**Setzuna:** ¡pero mira si no es pequeño el mundo! volvernos a encontrar después de tantos años **Enju:** ¡pero mira nada mas quien está aquí! Takemaru Setzuna ¿cómo has estado amigo mío?

**Setzuna:** ¿me permites acerté compañía? (ella lo invitó a su mesa) te diré mi estimada amiga, que en estos momentos estoy pasando por una situación que jamás creí que me pasaría

**Enju:** (dando un sorbo a su bebida) ¡no me digas!… problemas de amor (lo miró jocosamente)

**Setzuna:** tú perspicacia no ha disminuido ni un ápice

**Enju:** te diré mi querido amigo, que el amor para sujetos como nosotros, es algo que está casi prohibido y si… por casualidad llega a nuestra vida, esté se va tan rápido como llegó

**Setzuna:** siento hostilidad en tus palabras ¿qué te ocurrió?

**Enju:** ¿qué dices si antes de contarte mi historia, pedimos una ronda de cervezas?

**Setzuna:** bien, la primera corre por mi cuenta

**Enju:** la segunda por la mía

**Los dos:** ¡y las que vienen, por parte del que aún siga en pie!

**Enju:** ja, ja, ja ¡que falta me hacías amigo mío!

**Setzuna:** bueno, primero las damas, empieza tú con tu historia

**Enju:** lo mío es corto preciso y sencillo. Llevó años sirviendo a un ricachón. Hago todo aquello que me pide, ya sabes, espió, hago documentos falsos, extorción, etc.

No hace mucho se casó con una reverenda bruja… ¡no sé que le ve de interesante! ella lo mangonea a su gusto y él como su perrito fiel hace todo lo que ella le pide e incluso me pide que haga cosas para ella. Más parce mi ama que mi jefa

**Setzuna:** y tú estás secretamente enamorada de él ¿no es así?

**Enju:** si, desde hace un tiempo atrás ese sentimiento por él se despertó en mí, ya sé que es ridículo estar enamorada de mi jefe, pero no lo puedo evitar

**Setzuna:** no sé que es más ridículo ¿si el hecho de que tú, estés enamorada de tu jefe o el que yo este enamorado de mi protegida?

**Enju:** ¡jah! ¿no me digas que estás trabajando de guardaespaldas personal?

**Setzuna:** si así es, cuido a la esposa de mi jefe desde hace un par de años atrás cuando aún era novios y hace tan solo unos 4 meses que hicimos contacto; Desde ese día ella despertó un sentimiento desconocido para mí… y precisamente el día de hoy… ella me confesó que ha decidido volver con su esposo

**Enju:** ¡tonto! ¡sabes perfectamente que no podemos mezclar nuestro trabajo con los sentimientos! ¿Y aún así osaste enamorarte de tu protegida? Tú sí que eres un caso perdido

**Setzuna:** para serte honesto, creí que ella podría llegar a amarme, pero ya veo que me equivoque, lo nuestro fue tan solo algo pasajero (le dio el último sorbo a su copa)

**Enju:** al menos tú disfrutaste de tu romance, en cambio yo, solo puedo ser una espectadora de lo injusta que la esposa de mi jefe con él.

¡Es tan caprichosa, odiosa, berrinchuda, engreída!- ¡que no entiendo que demonios le ve!

**Setzuna:** (pidió la primera ronda de cervezas) el esposo de mi amada, no cuida de ella, no le da su lugar como esposa. Él prefiere estar detrás de otras mujeres antes que estar con ella.

Honestamente no sé para que se casó si no la iba a cuidar y respetar como era debido

**Enju:** al menos tú pudiste estar a su lado, en cambio a mí solo me queda conformarme con escuchar sus constantes quejas y desilusión ¡me da ganas de decirle que se deshaga de su estúpida esposa! Pero como ella lo tiene chantajeado con el hijo, él no se atreve a contradecirla en nada

**Setzuna:** hijos… los benditos hijos… precisamente mi amada me dejo el día de hoy porque está esperando un hijo de su esposo y según lo que me dio a entender, fue ella quien buscó ese embarazo

**Enju:** brindemos por el amor y desamor ¡bebamos hasta quedar inconscientes y que los sentimientos no, nos atormenten!

Bebieron y bebieron hasta que ya no pudieron más.

**Setzuna: **(aún algo sobrio) Enju… Enju… ya van a cerrar el lugar… debemos irnos

**Enju:** (más dormida que despierta) no… tengo fuerzas… para moverme… cárgame

**Setzuna:** está bien.

Te llevare hasta tu casa, en cuanto me digas donde es

**Enju:** no… a mi casa no… mejor llévame a la tuya…

**Setzuna:** de acuerdo (la tomó de un brazo y apoyándola sobre su hombro la llevó hasta el estacionamiento, buscó su auto, se subió a esté y se tomó un momento para que se le pasara el estado etílico en el que se encontraba)

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, llevó a su dormida compañera hasta la habitación de huéspedes, la recostó sobre la cama, la arropó y la dejó descansar.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron a la misma hora encontrándose en el comedor, ya listos para empezar su día laboral.

**Enju:** (dándole un sorbo a su té) ¿vas a ir a ver a tu protegida?

**Setzuna:** algo así. Desde ayer somos amigos y aunque su esposo ignora que yo soy su guardaespaldas, me sigue contratando para cuidar de ella

**Enju:** entiendo, como siempre trabajas de encubierto

**Setzuna:** tú bien sabes que si las autoridades militares se enteran que estoy ejerciendo la profesión me meten preso

**Enju:** no hace falta que me recuerdes que por defenderme aquella noche, tu vida cambio por completo

**Setzuna:** no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si tuviese que protegerte de nuevo, lo haría sin dudarlo

**Enju:** no has cambiado en nada. Con ese corazón tan noble que tiene ¡no sé cómo fue que te hiciste militar!

**Setzuna:** me hice militar precisamente para proteger

**Enju:** te hiciste… mercenario y no precisamente para proteger

**Setzuna:** en aquel entonces necesitaba dinero con urgencia para ayudar a mi familia, pero luego que fui expulsado, Jaken me puso en contacto con los Taisho y desde ese entonces no he tenido que volver a trabajar como tal

**Enju:** no sé, si tenga caso contarte ahora las cosas, pero durante nuestro entrenamiento, tú me parecías un chico lindo y de buenos sentimientos, por lo que me enamore en secreto de ti

**Setzuna:** vaya, no tenía idea… lástima que nuestra situación actual no, nos permita estar juntos, de lo contrario creo que haríamos seriamos una gran pareja

**Enju:** ¿es una proposición de tu parte?

**Setzuna:** digamos que si nuestras heridas emocionales llegan a sanar, podríamos intentar estar juntos

**Enju:** te tomo la palabra, ahora que nos hemos reencontrado después de tiempo, deberíamos mantenernos en contacto y… ¡quién sabe! Por ahí y terminamos juntos sin proponérnoslo

**Setzuna:** quien sabe amiga mía, quien sabe, quizá ahora estemos sufriendo erróneamente y en algún momento nos reiremos de todo esto

**Unas horas más tarde en el piso 20 del hotel…**

Después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Kagura decidió ir a visitar a su esposo.

**Ayame:** buenos días Kagura ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Kagura:** bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Sessh está en su oficina?

**Ayame:** si se encuentra, pero en este instante esta algo ocupado ¿gustas esperarlo un momento?

**Kagura:** prefiero verlo en este momento, después de todo sigo siendo su esposa y no importa que esté haciendo, estoy segura que me recibirá

**Ayame:** será mejor que lo esperes un momento, él está ocupado con alguien y no creo que le guste ser interrumpido (quería retenerla a como dé lugar)

**Kagura:** lo que vengo a decirle es más importante que cualquier reunión u otra cosa, así que mejor ingresare a su oficina (al ingresar vio con quien estaba acompañado y se enojo muchísimo) ¡mentiroso! ¡ya veo que todo lo que me dijiste hace un mes era mentira!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Kagura! ¿por qué te pones así? Ya te explique que Hari es solo mi amiga

**Kagura:** ¡no te creo nada! Si esta señorita en verdad es tu amiga ¿por qué están los dos solos encerrados en tu oficina? (estaba a punto de irse, cuando fue retenida)

**Hari:** espere un momento señora Taisho, lo que Sesshomaru le está diciendo es verdad.

Nosotros solo somos amigos y estamos reunidos acá, es porque estoy escondiéndome de la prensa, yo solo vine a ver a un amigo que trabaja acá en el hotel y la prensa me comenzó a asechar antes que pudiera verlo, fue por eso que me refugie en la oficina de su esposo.

Señora por favor no crea lo que sale publicado en las revistas y periódicos, todo esa información es falsa

**Kagura:** ¡no estoy segura que tantas historias acerca de ustedes sean falsas!

**Sesshomaru:** las son, todo absolutamente todo es falso, Hari es amiga mía y de mi hermano desde que éramos niños, ella era nuestra vecina y amiga (cortó su relato porque su esposa se desmayó, siendo retenida a penas por su amiga) ¡Kagura! ¡Kagura! ¡reacciona! ¡por favor reacciona!

**Hari:** lo mejor será que la lleves al tópico

La tomó en sus brazos y hacia allá se dirigió.

Ahí el médico a cargo la examinó, la estabilizó y luego de hacerle una cuantas preguntas supo que es lo que tenía.

**Médico:** (se dirigió a la pequeña sala de espera) señor Taisho, déjeme felicitarlo ¡usted va a ser padre nuevamente! Su esposa tiene 3 semanas de gestación y el desmayo que sufrió fue producto de un fuerte mareo que tuvo

**Sesshomaru:** (no salía de su asombro) ¿puedo ver a mi esposa?

**Médico:** por supuesto, puede pasar a verla.

Ella aún está un poco aturdida por el mareo, por lo que necesita reposar, le sugiero que la lleve a un especialista, para que le informe con mayor detalle acerca de su estado actual

**Sesshomaru:** gracias por su consejo doctor, ahora con su permiso, quiero ver a mi esposa (ingresó al consultorio, donde ella yacía recostada sobre una camilla)

**Kagura:** (al verlo ingresar, reacciono fríamente) ¿ya lo sabes verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** si, ya el médico me informo que seremos padres… (con un ligero timbre de inseguridad) ¿esto quiere decir que ya me perdonaste?

**Kagura:** tu dijiste que harías lo que yo te pida y lo que yo quiero es ser madre, si tú no deseas al bebé entonces (él la silencio dándole un dulce beso)

**Sesshomaru:** nada me hace más feliz que ser padre de nuevo. Te amo cariño, te amo y lo que más deseo es formar un hogar contigo

**Kagura:** (soltó un par de lagrimas) creí que te enojarías con la noticia, cuando te dije que quería un hijo, te molestaste y me amenazaste con el divorcio

**Sesshomaru:** lo sé, sé que fue un reverendo palurdo al decirte ello y es natural que te sientas insegura en estos momentos… por favor déjame demostrarte que realmente me importas, permíteme restablecer nuestro matrimonio, ya no hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado y al de nuestros hijos

**Kagura:** creeré una vez más en ti porque realmente te amo y porque también deseo un formar un hogar a tu lado, solo espero no equivocarme

**Sesshomaru:** te aseguro que las cosas serán distintas esta vez (le dio un beso sellando de esa manera la reconciliación entre ambos)

12


	69. Amante, secuestro y romance

**Cap. XLIX**

**Amantes, secuestro y romance**

Un par de meses transcurrieron casi volando, tiempo que sirvió para limar algunas asperezas emocionales, fortalecer nuevas amistades y crear nuevas alianzas.

Desde que Kagura había perdonado a su esposo algunas cosas habían cambiado, ella se estaba aprovechando de las promesa que él le hizo acerca de hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, por lo que le explicó quien era Takemaru y que clase de relación llevaban ahora.

Al peli plateado no le hizo mucha gracia saber que el guardaespaldas que había contratado para proteger a su esposa se hubiese convertido en su amante y ahora en su amigo, sin embargo reconoció que gracias a él su amada estaba viva y a salvo por lo que tuvo que dejar su celos y desconfianza de lado y aceptar la amistad entre ambos.

Sin embargo ese jueguito lo podían jugar los dos por lo que le pidió a su esposa que reanudara la amistad con su prima y dejara de desconfiar de su amiga Irlandesa. Ella no estaba del todo crédula acerca de que entre ambos no había existido ningún tipo de relación puesto que los múltiples artículos publicados en los diarios y revistas eran bastante convincentes… aunque un inesperado acontecimiento hizo creyera ciegamente en sus palabras.

En cuanto a reanudar su antigua amistad con su prima política, no fue difícil ya que a pesar de lo que sucedió, todavía le mantenía un cierto cariño y ese sentimiento se reanudó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su pequeña sobrina, la cual le robó el corazón por completo. En un inicio mantenía cierta distancia, pero con la ayuda de su mejor amigo que le hizo comprender que el pasado debía quedarse atrás y vivir el presente sin rencores, hizo a un lado los malos recuerdos y empezó desde cero nuevamente.

Por otro lado Hari se había prácticamente mudado a la casa de la familia Yatsura, ya que solo salía de ahí para pasear por la ciudad, filmar uno que otro comercial para el hotel o visitar a su nuevo e intimo amigo.

**Oficina de Jakotsu…**

**Hari:** (llevaba buen rato probándose diferentes disfraces) ¿qué tal este Jakito lindo? (era un traje de policía sexy)

**Jakotsu:** (algo aburrido) si, si, también ese te queda de maravilla... ¡llevas 2 horas probándote todo tipo de disfraces y ninguno te convence!

**Byakuya:** (tomaba cuantas fotos podía) ¡estas preciosa! ¡todos los trajes te quedan geniales! Aunque para la entrevista de prensa creo que mejor te quedaría el de antigua guerrera china

**Hari:** uhm… ¿tú que opinas Jakito?

**Jakotsu:** considero que todo te queda bien, te pongas lo que te pongas, se te vera… genial

**Hari:** ok, entonces me volveré a probar el traje de guerrera (se metió al probador)

**Byakuya:** (en forma de susurro) ¿qué rayos te pasa? Es evidente que ella se muere por ti (¬¬) ¡y no sé porque precisamente tú! El caso es que tú ni le prestas interés

**Jakotsu:** (miró al vació y suspiró) que caso tiene que me fije en ella, si dentro de un par de meses se va a ir.

Tú bien sabes que a mí me gustan las relaciones serias, no las que son para un rato y chau, por eso aunque ella sea muy linda y me agrade, no le demostrare mi interés

**Byakuya:** (le dio un lapo en la nuca) ¡condenado! ¿sabes cuantos quisiéramos estar en tu lugar? ¡se trata de Hari Swims! ¡una de las mujeres más bellas y exitosas del mundo!

**Jakotsu:** bla, bla, bla, nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas, ella es solo es y seguirá siendo solo una amiga, nada más

**Byakuya:** ¡luego no te quejes! ¡de porque estas solo! Siempre te paras lamentando, diciendo ¿dónde estará mi otra mitad? ¿dónde está el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo? Ella podría ser esa persona especial que tanto has esperado y la estas dejando ir

**Jakotsu:** ¡uoh!… ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi vida sentimental?

**Byakuya:** ¡desde que es Hari Swims, la que posó sus bellos ojos grises en ti!

**Hari:** (salió del probador con un bonito vestido verde, con alitas en la espalda) ¿qué tal este? Lo encontré dentro del probador y me gustó más que el traje de guerrera

**Jakotsu:** ¡ese es el vestido de hada del bosque! Lo siento pero ese vestido tiene dueña

**Byakuya:** ¡ay por favor! Ese vestido se lo puso Midoriko por accidente solo una vez

**Jakotsu:** aún así, solo ella lo puede usar

**Hari:** (se sintió algo triste) descuida Jakotsu, si este vestido es de Midoriko, no me lo pondré, creo que mejor solo usare uno de mis trajes para la entrevista de cosplays

**Byakuya:** por favor Hari, no te pongas triste, usa ese disfraz si realmente te gusta

**Hari:** (timbre de voz triste) no lo hare, este vestido ya tiene dueña según Jakotsu, por lo que será mejor que me vaya a una tienda donde vendan ropa para cosplays.

Disculpen la molestia muchachos (se iba a meter al probador)

**Jakotsu:** si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo… en realidad te queda muy bien. A mi parecer es el que mejor te queda de todos los trajes que te has probado

**Hari:** ¿en serio lo puedo usar Jakito lindo?

**Jakotsu:** si en serio (ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso, lo que provocó que se sonrojara) ¿siempre sueles ser tan cariñosa?

**Hari:** solo contigo, con el resto no soy tan expresiva (:D) (se volvió a meter al probador)

**Byakuya:** (suspiró) que envidia me das, ella te besa y abraza por cualquier cosa que tú haces o dices ¡como quisiera estar en tu lugar!... ¿en serio no sientes nada por ella?

**Jakotsu:** (se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos) no importa que es lo que sienta, lo que importa es que ella se irá lejos y lo que ahora siente se esfumara, por eso amigo mío, será mejor (gritó) ¡que dejes de hacerme preguntas absurdas!

**Hari:** (desde el vestidor) ¿chicos todo está bien?

**Byakuya:** todo está bien, excepto que el necio de Jako no quiere aceptar que te va a extrañar cuando te vayas

**Hari:** (salió a medio vestir y entusiasmadísima) ¿en serio me vas a extrañar? (sus ojos brillaban de la emoción) ¿es en serio lo que dice Byakuya?

**Jakotsu:** si, es cierto. Me dará pena que una amiga como tú, se vaya lejos y quizá no pueda volver en mucho tiempo o nunca mas

**Hari:** (se sentía feliz hasta más no poder) te prometo que volveré cuantas veces me sea posible, solo para verte

**Jakotsu:** no hace falta que hagas tal cosa, tu carrera es importante y no debes descuidarla

**Hari:** ya lo decidí, cada vez que pueda regresare a Japón, solo para poder estar a tu lado

**En casa de la familia Yatsura…**

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás tú loca? 2 semanas a solas con tu primo ¡me niego!

**Midoriko:** por favor amor, comprende que debo ir con Sessh a Rusia

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué acaso el hotel de allá no cuenta con su propio bufete? ¿por qué tienes que ir precisamente tú?

**Midoriko:** porque yo soy la que mejor entiende los asuntos legales concernientes al hotel, no en vano he estado estudiando ruso estos últimos 2 meses

**Bankotsu:** ya se me hacía raro que quisieras aprender ruso de la noche a la mañana ¿tú sabías de este viaje de ante mano verdad?

**Midoriko:** si. Sesshomaru, me pidió que lo ayudara hace unos meses atrás y no me negué, porque no contaba con que a mi esposo le diera un repentino ataque de celos

**Bankotsu:** no estoy celoso, es solo que no me agrada la idea de que pases tanto tiempo a solas con él

**Midoriko:** ¿entonces desconfías de mí? O no, ya sé, que me vas a responder ¡no desconfío de ti, pero si de él! ¿no es así?

**Bankotsu:** … está bien… no me opondré a que viajes con tu primo, se que el pasado quedó atrás y no tengo por qué oponerme a que ayudes a tu… pariente

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso) gracias por comprender amor. Aunque me gusta cuando me demuestras celos, me hace sentir… uhm no sé (tono pícaro) deseada

**Bankotsu:** tú bien sabes cuánto es que te quiero fierecilla indomable (la besó con pasión y le siguió el juego de seducción al cual lo había invitado)

**10 días después/casa familia Taisho…**

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban contemplando el hermoso cielo copado de estrellas en el jardín interno.

**Inuyasha:** pequeña ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje por nuestro aniversario?

**Kagome:** me gustaría, pero no me siento segura de dejar a Shiori, aún es muy pequeña

**Inuyasha:** descuida, estará bien cuidada por su nana y tu madre.

Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a España; Rusia; Italia o tal vez Katmandú o donde tú quieras

**Kagome:** has mencionado los países donde están los hoteles ¿qué ocurre no te puedes desprender del trabajo ni durante nuestro aniversario?

**Inuyasha:** no es eso, es solo que no hemos estado mucho tiempo en los hoteles de Europa y hace mucho que no viajamos a Nepal

**Kagome:** realmente quiero viajar y poder pasar un rato a solas contigo, pero por otro lado no me siento cómoda yéndonos tan lejos y dejando a nuestros hijos solos

**Inuyasha:** Shippo ya tiene casi 8 años y Shiori bueno ella solo tiene 6 meses, por lo que entiendo tu preocupación… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a Okinawa o a Hokkaido? Así podríamos matar 2 pájaros de un tiro ¡estaríamos solos y no muy lejos de nuestros hijos!

**Kagome:** esa idea me gusta mucho más.

Perdóname cariño por no aceptar irme fuera del país contigo, pero mi amor de madre es más fuerte que el de esposa

**Inuyasha:** (acarició su mejilla) lo sé pequeña, lo sé, conozco bien ese corazón tuyo y sé que siempre te preocupas más por los demás antes que por ti misma.

Por eso y muchas cosas más te amo

**Kagome:** y yo a ti cariño. Tú y nuestros hijos son lo que más amo en este mundo

**Inuyasha:** ¿entonces a donde quieres ir?

**Kagome:** sorpréndeme, me gusta cuando me sorprendes

**Inuyasha:** ¡muy bien! Entonces prepárate para salir de viaje pasado mañana

**Al día siguiente/casa de la familia Higurashi…**

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¡que bueno que hayan decidido irse de viaje! Con tanto trabajo se merecían unas vacaciones.

Por Shiori ni te preocupes hija, ella estará muy bien cuidada por todos nosotros

**Abuelo:** es cierto hija, entre tu madre y yo, la cuidaremos muy bien, tú solo preocúpate de divertirte mucho

**Kagome:** (con Shiori en brazos) me da pena separarme de ella durante 2 semanas, es la primera vez que no la veré en tanto tiempo

**Shippo:** ¡ay mamá tampoco es para que te pongas dramática! La puedes ver por video llamada

**Kagome:** pues para tu información jovencito, las video llamadas, no son lo mismo.

Cuando tú eras un bebé nunca me alejé ni un solo día de ti y es por eso que con tu hermana se me hace difícil

**Abuelo:** parecer que ya te olvidaste de aquel viaje que tuviste que hacer con la universidad durante 4 días, cuando apenas Shippo tenía 3 meses de nacido (Kagome se sonrojo al verse descubierta)

**Shippo:** ¡ya ves mamá! cuando yo era un bebé también me dejaste y ahora ni te acuerdas

**Kagome:** ¡abuelo! No hacía falta que me lo recordaras delante de él

**Shippo:** descuida mamá, no te reprochare por haberme dejado solito 4 días (sonrió jocosamente)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿te quedaras a almorzar con nosotros?

**Kagome:** si, ya que estoy acá, quisiera pasar un rato con ustedes.

¡Por cierto ¿dónde está Souta?

**Mamá de Kagome:** ya no debe tardar en volver de la universidad, al menos eso espero. últimamente ha tenido tanto que hacer que está llegando de noche a la casa, es tanto lo que tiene que estudiar y llega tan tarde que está pensando en irse a vivir solo a un apartamento que le quede cerca, pero dice que la mayoría ya están alquilados o el alquiler es muy costoso

**Kagome:** ¡pero que falta de confianza por parte de mi hermano! ¿por qué no me dijo nada? Si necesita mudarse yo lo puedo ayudar a comprar un apartamento

**Mamá de Kagome:** él lo sabe hija, es por eso que no te ha pedido ayuda, dice que quiere valerse por sus propios medios y no depender de nadie

**Kagome:** ohh, entiendo. Se me ocurre un plan, pero para ello ustedes deberán ayudarme y mantenerlo en secreto ¿de acuerdo? (todos asintieron)

**Mamá de Kagome:** ¿no me digas que piensas comprar un apartamento y alquilárselo a tu hermano?

**Kagome:** ¡que bien me conoces mamá! a mi regreso buscare un lugar adecuado para él, pero para que no sospeche nada ustedes me ayudaran, harán como que ustedes por casualidad encontraron el lugar perfecto, con la renta justa y lo convencerán de que se mude ¡ok!

**Abuelo:** que bueno que lo mencionas hija, conozco el lugar perfecto para mi nieto pueda vivir cómodamente, solo es cuestión de hablar con el propietario y convencerlo de que nos ayude

**Kagome:** ¡perfecto! Entonces en lo que estoy de viaje contacta al propietario y explícale nuestro plan, no importa cuánto te pida por el apartamento tú acepta y mamá si logran cerrar el trato rápido, busca los muebles que más te gusten para entregarle el departamento totalmente amoblado a mi hermano.

Si hace preguntas solo díganle que el propietario así lo está rentando

**Mamá de Kagome:** será como tú digas hija ¡que emoción mi hijito tendrá su primer apartamento!

**Kagome:** y sería totalmente suyo sin necesidad de pagar renta, sino fuera un obstinado

Luego de pasar gran parte del día con su familia, retornó a su hogar. Se sentía algo afligida por haber dejado a su pequeña hija al cuidado de su madre, pero estaba tranquila ya que sabía que estaba en buenas manos, por lo que se relajó y disfrutó de la compañía de su esposo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿lista para nuestro viaje?

**Kagome:** creo que si

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo que crees? ¿qué ocurre pequeña? ¿no quieres viajar?

**Kagome:** si quiero, es solo que extraño a mis hijos, me siento algo culpable por dejarlos tanto tiempo solos

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó dulcemente) no están solos, están con sus abuelos. No debes sentir culpa por dedicarte un podo de tiempo

**Kagome:** si tienes razón, creo que me estoy tomando muy en serio mi papel de madre (le sonrió tiernamente) ¿a que hora partiremos mañana?

**Inuyasha:** a las 8:00 a.m, el jet privado nos llevara a nuestro destino

**Kagome:** ¿me dirás a dónde iremos?

**Inuyasha:** (tono juguetón) no… si te lo digo ahora se arruinara la sorpresa

**Kagome:** está bien, me dejare sorprender nuevamente por ti… uhm pero no podrías darme un adelanto chiquitito ¡ay vamos aunque sea una pequeña pista! Shii

**Inuyasha:** no jovencita, si te doy una pista por mínima que sea, tu curiosidad te llevara a querer saber más y eso arruinara la sorpresa

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) ¡ay está bien! No insistiré más… señor Taisho (:P)

**Inuyasha:** mi linda Kagome, me encanta cuando te enojas por tonterías

Al día siguiente dieron inicio a su viaje y Kagome no paró de preguntar durante todo el vuelo ¿a dónde se dirigían? Intentó sonsacarle información a la tripulación pero nadie por orden de Inuyasha le dijo nada.

Solo se pudo enterar cuando llegaron a su destino.

**Inuyasha:** bienvenida nuevamente a Okinawa.

Nuestro recorrido turístico empezara en la isla de Yonaguni

**Kagome:** ¡wuaoo! ¡Iremos a hacer submarinismo! Para ver las Estructuras de Yonaguni ¡siempre he querido ir allí! (le dio un sonoro beso) ¡gracias cielo! ¡eres lo máximo!

El viaje fue de lo más divertido y relajante, ambos pasaron unos días fantásticos, recorriendo diversos lugares turísticos, disfrutando de la mejor comida y sobre todo de la mutua compañía.

**2 semanas después en el aeropuerto de Tokio…**

**Midoriko:** ¡Rusia allá vamos! (¬¬) aunque me gustaría más ir de vacaciones que por trabajo, pero no me queda otra más que acompañarte ¿no?

**Sesshomaru:** lo dices como si te estuviera obligando a ir

**Midoriko:** si no te acompaño estas perdido, requieres de mis conocimientos, así que espero que el tiempo que tengamos que estar por allá sea de lo más placentero

**Sesshomaru:** (¬¬) eso me sonó a chantaje

**Midoriko:** ¡no me vas a decir, que todo será solo trabajo! O ¿sí?

**Sesshomaru:** no lo sé Miko, eso dependerá solo de ti y de que tan rápido logremos solucionar las cosas

**Midoriko:** ¡en ese caso será 10% de trabajo duro y 90% vacaciones! ¡yeee!

**Sesshomaru:** (roló los ojos y suspiró) ¡ay no sé para que te llevo!

Al llegar a Rusia se instalaron en la Suite imperial del hotel (esta era similar a la del hotel de Izayoi) y se pusieron a revisar los documentos que necesitarían para el día siguiente.

**Midoriko:** (estirándose y bostezando) ¡ay, me muero de sueño! La diferencia horaria es un crimen, a penas es de mañana y ya no me puedo mantener despierta

**Sesshomaru:** (sin apartar la vista de los documentos) haz lo que siempre hacemos, duerme unas cuantas horas y luego salgamos a recorrer la ciudad para aclimatarnos

**Midoriko:** ¿tú que harás mientras tanto?

**Sesshomaru:** revisare minuciosamente los documentos, hasta que todo esté listo

**Midoriko:** ¿¡quééé! ¿cómo puedes resistir estar despierto de corrido? ¡deja ya esos papeles y ve a descansar un rato! ¡los hemos revisado por casi 5 horas y todo está en orden

**Sesshomaru:** no vine hasta aquí para perder el tiempo, vine aquí a trabajar, así que si te sientes cansada puedes irte a dormir, mientras seguiré en lo mío

**Midoriko:** (¬¬) está bien, me iré a dormir, solo te digo que hace falta un poco de sueño, por no dormir bien, estas algo cascarrabias (se retiró a su habitación a descansar)

**Al mismo tiempo en casa de la familia Yatsura…**

**Bankotsu:** uhm, ya van varias veces que la llamo y no contesta. Debe estar dormida

**Hari:** es lo más probable, yo también estoy llamando a Sessh y no me responde ¿no será que es muy tarde allá?

**Bankotsu:** no, eso no es, allá apenas son las 3:00 p.m, lo más probable es con la diferencia horaria se haya sentido cansada y este durmiendo

**Hari:** uhm… Moscú… que nostalgia me da saber que están por allá

**Bankotsu:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Hari:** mi primer concierto una vez que acaben mis vacaciones, será por allá, pero lo que me pone triste no es tener que viajar hasta por allá, sino el hecho que una vez que empiece con mi gira por todo Europa, estaré tan ocupada que no podré regresar para poder ver a Jakotsu

**Bankotsu:** (se sorprendió ante tal declaración) no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras interesada en mi hermano

**Hari:** (soltando un profundo suspiro) él es un encanto, es diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido, pero por mas señales que le mando, no me hace el mas mínimo caso ¿qué puedo hacer para que se fije en mí?

**Bankotsu:** a mi hermano le gustan las relacione serias, es por eso que solo ha tenido tres novias en su vida.

**Hari:** a mí tu hermano realmente me interesa y cuando digo realmente es porque quisiera ser su novia y hacerlo muy pero muy feliz.

Su personalidad me atrae, su forma de ser me fascina y sus noble sentimientos son lo que más me gusta de él… es como si fuera mi otra mitad

**Bankotsu:** Jako es un poco extravagante, tanto que muchos creen que es gay

**Hari:** ¡ay por favor! ¡hay que estar ciego para creer eso! Yo tengo muchos amigos gays y créeme, no se comportan como él, él es bromista, extravagante, extrovertido y estoy segura que adopta esa personalidad exagerada para ocultar su timidez ¿verdad?

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo sacaste esa conclusión?

**Hari:** simple, estudié para ser psicoanalista. Lo de ser cantante fue una oportunidad que se me dio y la tome, sin embargo soy licenciada en psicoanálisis

**Bankotsu:** ¡vaya, vaya! ¡resultaste ser todo un estuche de monerías! Bien, te diré un secreto para poder conquistar a mi hermano.

A lo único que él no se puede resistir cuando una mujer le interesa, es que ella le baile

**Hari:** ¿bailar? ¿qué tipo de baile? Yo sé muchos, dime cual debo bailarle y lo hago

**Bankotsu:** no es el tipo dé, sino el cómo lo bailes.

Si el realmente está interesado en ti percibirá si el baile que le dedicas es para él o para lucirte, Jako es muy inteligente y perspicaz, no es nada fácil de doblegar y mucho de engañar. Para que él te demuestre lo que realmente siente, debes mostrarle mediante el baile tus verdaderas intenciones, solo así sabrás si se siente atraído hacía ti o no

**Hari:** ¿y si no resulta?

**Bankotsu:** eso quiere decir que solo le interesas como amiga

**Hari:** ¡lo intentare! Lo llamare para invitarlo a salir a una disco

**Bankotsu:** no hace falta que hagas tal cosa, la mejor manera es que lo visites de sorpresa y le muestres bailando aunque sea sin música lo mucho que te interesa. él interpretara tu lenguaje corporal ¡a eso, es lo que le pondrá atención, no al ritmo ni al estilo!

**Hari:** gracias por el dato, lo iré a visitar mañana y daré lo mejor de mí

**De noche en el penthouse de Sesshomaru…**

Un par de amigos, ex–amantes estaban preparando una deliciosa cena para ambos, cuando de pronto uno de ellos se cortó un dedo con un filoso cuchillo.

**Kagura:** ¡aish! Me corte… pero que torpe soy ¿cómo siendo chef pude cortarme?

**Setzuna:** parece un poco profundo, lo mejor será contener la hemorragia (rasgó un pedazo su sudadera y la vendó)

**Kagura:** (ô.ô) ¡no hacía falta que rasgara tu sudadera! Era suficiente con sacar una gaza del botiquín ¿no te parece?

**Setzuna:** lo siento, creo que reaccione por inercia, verte en peligro me hace reaccionar por auto reflejo

**Kagura:** (esbozó una dulce sonrisa) ¡no estoy en peligro! Solo me hice un pequeño corte

**Setzuna:** lo siento, mi deseo de protegerte es tan fuerte que los pequeños accidentes como este se convierten en algo de suma importancia para mí

**Kagura:** tú siempre te preocupas tanto por mí, no sé porque no me quede contigo (acercó lentamente su rostro al de él) debí… quedarme a tu lado… y no volver… (sus labios chocaron con los de él y lo que comenzó como un simple beso se convirtió en un sentimiento de deseo)

Lo siento… creo que me deje llevar, disculpa, no debí hacerlo, en serio lo lamento

**Setzuna:** (la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a él) no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo siento y deseo lo mismo que tú, sin embargo no hare absolutamente nada que perturbe tu felicidad

**Kagura:** en ese caso (hizo una pausa) dejémonos llevar… no puedo más, me haces falta Set

Se colgó de él enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó con desenfreno.

Él no se contuvo y la besó de igual manera. La sentó al filo de la mesa de la cocina y con su antebrazo dejo caer al suelo; Todo lo que había encima de está.

Con desesperación se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta, miró a su compañera como queriendo saber si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto y ella no le dijo nada, simplemente se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta para luego volver a besarlo con infinito deseo.

El mensaje estaba más que claro, ambos se deseaban y ninguno iba a frenar el juego de pasión que se estaba desencadenando.

Él alzo la falda que ella lleva puesta y con gran destreza le retiró la prenda intima que cubría su pudor. Así mismo se despojó de los pantalones que aun lo cubrían, se acomodó quedando en una posición cómoda y sin perder un solo segundo la envistió.

Ella acariciaba con desespero la desnuda espalda de su compañero a la vez que lo besaba por cada lugar que sus labios alcanzaban.

La cocina fue solo uno de los ambientes que fue testigo de este idilio, ya que también la sala, y los muebles de esta, hasta la alfombra fueron testigos mudos, ciegos y sordos del acalorado romance que se formó entre el par de amigos que tasiamente retomaron su postura de amantes.

Entre besos, caricias, gemidos y sentimiento de desmedida pasión, terminaron en la cama de la habitación matrimonial.

**Setzuna:** sé que no es correcto que te diga esto, pero te amo, mis sentimientos por ti no se han visto aminorados en todo este tiempo

**Kagura:** sé que lo que acaba de pasar no debió darse, sin embargo no me arrepiento.

Hacer el amor contigo es como tocar el cielo, solo tú logras hacerme sentir cosas indescriptibles, siento culpa por lo que acabo de hacer, pero aún así quisiera repetirlo una y otra vez.

No sé que estarás pensado de mí, solo te pido que por favor me perdones por hacerte participe de mi desleal conducta

**Setzuna:** yo seré lo que tú desees que sea, jamás te juzgare ni cuestionare, puedes confiar plenamente en mí ya que lo que acaba de ocurrir quedar almacenado en mis recuerdos y será un secreto que me llevare a la tumba

**Kagura:** Set… si te pidiera que fuéramos amantes ¿qué me responderías?

**Setzuna:** estoy a su merced y seré su fiel esclavo si así lo desea my lady (le dio en beso en el mano)

**A la noche siguiente en Rusia…**

Los dos ocupantes de la suite imperial, retornaban luego de un extenuante día de trabajo y negociaciones.

**Midoriko:** (estirándose a manera de relajo) ¡ay que día tan largo! Pensé que no acabaría nunca

**Sesshomaru:** (aflojándose la corbata) los condenados inversionistas rusos, están comenzando a colmar mi paciencia, nada de los que les proponemos les convence

**Midoriko:** bueno, lo que importa es que el día terminó por hoy. Me voy a dar un baño y a dormir, estoy tan cansada que no tengo ni fuerzas para llamar a Bankotsu

**Sesshomaru:** por un día que no hables con tu perro guardián, no creo que se moleste

**Midoriko:** ¡ehh! ¡mira quién habla! No creas que no me he dado cuenta del montón de veces que llamas a diario a tu querida esposa

**Sesshomaru:** si la llamo es para cerciorarme que este bien, ella no es una mujer muy fuerte que digamos y en su estado temo que algo le pueda pasar

**Midoriko:** ok, ok, disimula tus celos e inseguridad… hasta mañana primito (se metió en su habitación)

El comentario que le había hecho su prima le fastidió, porque tenía razón. No se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que su esposa estaba siendo cuidada por su guardaespaldas ex–amante. Sin embargo hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y se puso a descansar, ya que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para mantener su mente activa por más tiempo.

No hacía mucho que acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando su prima lo despertó.

**Midoriko:** (parada frente a la cama, sosteniendo un conejo de peluche) ¿puedo dormir contigo?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué sucede Miko? No es noche de tormenta ¿por qué no duermes sola?

**Midoriko:** (con tono infantil) extraño mi casa, a mi nenita y a mi esposo, quiero dormir acompañada para no sentirme sola ¿puedo?

**Sesshomaru:** (descubrió la mitad de la cama) ven, échate a mi lado si deseas (Midoriko se metió a la cama y se acurrucó en su pecho) ¡ya eres mamá, estas casada y te sigues comportando como una niña pequeña!)

**Midoriko:** no importa cuánto crezca siempre seré una niña por dentro y tú siempre me cuidaras ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (estrujándola contra su pecho) siempre estaré contigo chiquilla traviesa, siempre, porque te quiero mucho y eso nunca va a cambiar (le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron dormidos)

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru fue el primero en despertar, al sentir el tibio cuerpo de su prima entre sus brazos el sueño se volvió apoderar de él, por lo que cuando se despertó nuevamente se percató que era algo tarde para empezar el día.

Le dio un par de sacudidas a su dormilona prima intentando despertarla, pero fue en vano, ya que lo único que recibía como respuesta eran… 5 minutos más por favor.

Cansado de intentar despertarla, la empujó fuera de la cama, provocando que ella se quejara por la brusca manera en que la trató.

**Sesshomaru:** solo tenemos 30 minutos para estar en el salón de juntas ¡date prisa y alístate!

**Midoriko:** ¡está bien! ¡está bien! Me daré prisa (se levantó del piso sobándose una nalga y se dirigió a su habitación)

Él se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y pidió el desayuno.

Para cerciorarse de que su prima ya estaba lista o al menos casi, ingresó a su habitación y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró durmiendo sobre la cama.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Miko, deja de estar jugando y levántate! (ella solo se enroscó más entre las sabanas) ¡muy bien tú lo pediste! ¡llevaste al límite mi paciencia!

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de agua del yacusi, dejó que este se fuera llenando y regresó a la habitación por su prima.

Intentó nuevamente despertarla pero fue en vano, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que cargarla y dirigirse con ella en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro de este la sumergió en el yacusi, hundiéndola del todo.

**Midoriko:** ¡uaff! (se despertó de golpe al sentir que agua la cubría hasta la cabeza) ¿qué te ocurre? ¿intentas ahogarme o qué?

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no seas tonta! Nadie se ahoga en unos centímetros de agua, ¡ahora date prisa y báñate, antes que lo haga yo!

**Midoriko:** ¡jah! ¡te reto a que lo hagas!

**Sesshomaru:** de acuerdo, lo hare, tengo prisa por llegar a la junta y te necesito conmigo, así que no perderé tiempo (le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama)

**Midoriko:** ¡estás loco! (intentó cubrir sus pechos) ¿cómo me vas a bañar? ¡no soy una niña para que hagas tal cosa!

**Sesshomaru:** anoche dijiste que lo eras y por tu desnudes no te preocupes, te he visto ciento de veces desnuda

**Midoriko:** ¡pero eso fue cuando éramos adolescentes!

**Sesshomaru:** no hay gran diferencia entre 10 años atrás y la actualidad, así que coopera y ¡déjate bañar de una vez! (le colocó shampoo en el cabello y se lo lavó)

**Midoriko:** (se sentía extraña, él único que la bañaba era Bankotsu y por lo general era parte de un juego erótico, sin embargo se sentía relajada al ser tocada por su primo) de acuerdo cooperare contigo, tú termina de lavar mi cabello y yo hare el resto, pero antes de que prosigas ayúdame a quitarme del todo la camisa (él se le acercó y cayó en su juego. Ella lo jaló de la corbata y lo zambulló en el yacusi)

**Sesshomaru:** ¡genial, ahora tengo que volver a cambiarme! ¡no es momento para juegos Miko! (se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer a un lado) termina pronto de bañarte en lo que me cambio de ropa (en eso sonó el timbre) debe ser el desayuno (cogió el teléfono intercomunicador del baño) Kto? (quién)

**Encargado:**__Доброе утро, мистер Тайсе. я возвещаю вам завтрак (buenos días señor Taisho. Le traigo el desayuno)

**Sesshomaru:** Оставьте его в столовой, пожалуйста (déjelo en el comedor por favor) date prisa Miko, tenemos apenas 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la junta (se colocó la bata de baño y salió algo fastidiado del cuarto)

Se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación cuando de pronto su prima lo interrumpió

**Midoriko:** solo vine a decirte que ya terminé de bañarme y gracias por tu camisa, en vista que te llevaste la bata, no me quedo otra que ponérmela (se la quitó seductoramente frente a él)

**Sesshomaru:** (se sintió tentado a besar su desnudo cuerpo) ten la bata ¡póntela, antes que te pesques un refrió)

**Midoriko:** (se la colocó) gracias por tu preocupación primo (se dio media vuelta y caminó seductoramente hasta su habitación)

Él sintió que lo estaba provocando sexualmente, pero luego se dijo a si mismo ¡no es eso! lo que está haciendo es vengarse por la manera como la desperté.

Faltando solo 8 minutos para la reunión ambos se encontraron en el comedor y a toda prisa, y sin dirigirse palabra, tomaron lo que pudieron de desayuno.

Cada uno tomó su respectivo maletín y a toda prisa se dirigieron a la sala de juntas.

**En la oficina de Jakotsu…**

Era de tarde cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

**Jakotsu:** adelante (creyó que era su amigo) ¿terminaste de llenar la solici…? ¡oh disculpa! Creí que eras Byakuya

**Hari:** descuida, solo vine a devolverte el disfraz que me prestaste, pero antes de devolvértelo ¿me dejarías mostrarte un baile que invente hace poco?

**Jakotsu:** (dedujo en el acto de que se trataba y quien la había aconsejado) claro… demuéstrame lo que desees

**Hari:** toma asiento por favor, para que puedas apreciar de cerca mi baile

Comenzó con un ligero movimiento de manos, puso una mirada picara, una sonrisa sensual, contorneó delicadamente su cintura, al compás de su cadera y por mas movimientos que le iba agregando poco a poco a la danza, no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de él.

Bailaba sensualmente, haciendo mezcla entre la danza del vientre y ballet clásico, pero a lo que le ponía más énfasis era al seductor movimiento de sus manos que se posaban alrededor del cuello de él y rosaban delicadamente su mejilla.

Ambos parecían estarse sumergiendo en un dulce sueño, tanto que él se levantó de su silla e inconscientemente se convirtió en la pareja de baile de ella.

La danza llegó a su fin y ambos habían quedado semi abrazados. Sus cuerpos se fueron acercando lentamente, al punto que sus labios se estaban rozando, el momento parecía mágico… hasta que de improviso la puerta se abrió y fueron interrumpidos

**Byakuya: **(sin quitarle la mirada a los papeles que llevaba en las manos) Jako, ya termine de llenar la solicitud para la fiesta que… lo siento chicos ¿interrumpí algo?

**Jakotsu:** (estaba parado cual tronco con la mirada inexpresiva, mientras que Hari estaba a su lado hecho un manojo de nervios) ¿a que acuerdo llegaste con el delegado de la clase que quieres organizar la fiesta?

**Byakuya:** dijo que quiere que el tema central sea mardi gras y que les facilitemos el alquiler de los trajes incluyendo accesorios… ¿Hari te encuentras bien? Estas temblando ¿tienes frio? ¿te traigo algo caliente para ver? O ¿quizá deseas un abrigo?

**Hari:** no es nada, gracias por tu preocupación (al ver que Jakotsu no le hacía el más mínimo caso, se sintió derrotada) veo que están muy ocupados muchachos, lo mejor será que me vaya.

En 4 días me voy ¿iras a despedirme al aeropuerto?

**Jakotsu:** (sin apartar la vista de unos documentos) no lo creo, como acabas de escuchar tengo que organizar una fiesta y eso me mantendrá muy ocupado los próximos días.

Desde ya te deseo un buen viaje y muchos éxitos en tu gira por Europa

**Hari:** (algo triste) gracias por tus buenos deseos, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver, hasta la próxima muchachos.

Fue un placer conocerlos (se dio media vuelta ocultando su tristeza y se retiró)

**Byakuya:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿por qué se fue tan triste? Y… ¿Por qué no la vas a ir a despedir? Ella fue muy gentil al pedírtelo

**Jakotsu:** (obvió todas las preguntas) ¿para cuantos alumnos es la fiesta? Y sobre todo para ¿cuándo es?

**Byakuya:** ¡eres un insensible! ¿cómo puedes hacer que Hari Swims se ponga triste?

**Jakotsu:** si no me quieres decir para cuantos alumnos debo organizar la fiesta y menos para cuando es, creo que deberé trabajar sólo en este proyecto

**Byakuya:** ya veo que no vas a responderme nada de lo que te pida (suspiró hondo) ¡está bien! Concentrémonos en la condenada fiesta que será para 300 alumnos dentro de 1 semana

**4 días después en Rusia…**

Los primos se encontraban en la sala de juntas, dialogando con los inversionistas rusos, tratándolos de convencer que un segundo hotel sería una grandiosa idea, pero ellos no daban su brazo a torcer y continuaban insistiendo en que una ampliación del mismo era más que suficiente.

Al final del día no se llegó a ningún acuerdo parcial, por lo que pactaron una nueva reunión para el fin de semana.

**En el restaurant del hotel…**

**Midoriko:** ¡aish! ¡no soporto más a ese par! ¡son tan obstinados! ¿cómo demonios se pueden hacer llamar empresarios? ¡no saben el negocio que están dejando ir!

**Sesshomaru:** cálmate, tengo una estrategia infalible, la próxima vez que nos reunamos estarán de acuerdo con nosotros para abrir un segundo hotel

**Midoriko:** ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Sesshomaru:** cuando haya conversado con la persona apropiada, te comentare mi estrategia

**Midoriko:** ¿qué persona? Ese par son tan cerrados que no aceptaran opiniones de un tercero

**Sesshomaru:** la única con el poder de convencerlos es Kagome, ellos la adoran y sin importar que cosa les planteé, estoy seguro que aceptaran

**Midoriko:** entonces que te parece si hoy nos relajamos y nos divertimos de lindo.

Aún tenemos unos días hasta la próxima reunión y si va ser Kagome la que se encargue de convencerlos… ¡nosotros podemos divertirnos!

**Sesshomaru:** por hoy nos relajaremos y desde mañana planearemos detalladamente la estrategia para que Kagome no tenga problemas

**Midoriko:** ¡excelente! ¡vamos al teatro y luego a bailar

Luego del almuerzo se tomaron el resto del día libre y recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad. Por la tarde, casi noche fueron al teatro y continuando con el itinerario, regresaron al hotel para ir a la discoteca del mismo.

Durante algunas horas bailaron, conversaron, se divirtieron mucho y sobre todo bebieron, al punto que uno de los dos terminó dando de tumbos por el alto estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba.

**Sesshomaru:** (guiando a su prima hacía la suite) ¿por qué cada vez que salimos a algún lado donde hay alcohol, te embriagas?

**Midoriko:** (se apoyaba en él para poder caminar y llevaba sus zapatos en la mano) porque… sé que tú… siempre me cuid…as prim…o

**Sesshomaru:** siempre te cuido por lo mucho que te quiero chiquilla traviesa, pero hay veces que pones en aprietos con tu conducta.

Ya llegamos, por favor trata de mantenerte parada para poder abrir la puerta (la recostó contra la pared y ella se desplomó) ¡Miko! ¡por favor reacciona! ¡no puedes estar tan mal!

**Midoriko:** je, je, ¡caíste!... yo… nu… estoy… tan ebria, solo estoy un… ¡poquitooo! Bebida

**Sesshomaru:** (la cargó en forma nupcial) lo mejor será que descanses (ingresó con ella en brazos, la llevó hasta su cuarto y la recostó sobre la cama) hasta mañana Miko

**Midoriko:** espera, no te vayas… ayúdame a cambiarme shiii, el cuerpo me pesa (él accedió a su pedido, le quito la blusa y la mini falda que llevaba puesta y cuando estuvo solo en prendas intimas… ella lo tumbó sobre la cama, se colocó encima de él e intento seducirlo, besándolo con desenfreno)

**Sesshomaru:** (estaba sorprendido con su actitud, por lo que la apartó bruscamente) ¿¡se puede saber que te sucede! Si esta es otra de tus bromas, no caeré en ella (se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta)

**Midoriko:** (caminó de manera seductora hacía él, lo abrazo por la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello) (con voz sensual) no estoy jugando querido primo… yo te deseo… quiero que me tomes… ¡estoy que ardo en deseo por ti!

**Sesshomaru:** (se giró quedando frente a ella) ¡no estás en tus cabales, lo que estás diciendo es efecto del alcohol.

Lo mejor será que descanses y ya maña… (ella aprisionó sus labios con un lascivo beso)

**Midoriko:** sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo ya que desde la noche en que estuvimos juntos he querido volver a repetir aquella experiencia

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró de pies a cabeza y su esbelta figura le estaba haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba) te lo diré solo una vez ¿estás segura de lo que me estas proponiendo? Luego no estaré dispuesto a escuchar reproches de tu parte

**Midoriko:** (lo abrazó por el cuello) estoy totalmente segura… tú me atraes de sobre manera y sino fuera que estoy ebria, no tendrías el valor para confesártelo (le susurró al oído) hazme tuya… primo

Boom… esas palabras hicieron que él perdiera todo control sobre sí mismo y cual fiera que esta tras su presa, la tomó por la cintura, la besó con frenesí, la cargó de las nalgas y sin soltarla, la recostó sobre la cama.

Solo la soltó un momento para liberarse la ropa que en ese momento le estorbaba, se quitó rápidamente la camisa y estaba a punto de despojarse de sus pantalones, cuando la cordura le regresó por unos segundos.

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró por un par de segundos quiso continuar pero algo en su interior se lo impidió) lo siento Miko… será mejor que nos detengamos. Si continuamos con esto… ninguno de los dos nos los perdonaríamos (se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya)

Ella no comprendió que fue aquello que lo hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente.

Por lo que simplemente se puso una cómoda pijama, se refundió entre las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir, pensando que fue lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente ambos actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cada uno borró de su memoria el incidente de la noche anterior y continuaron con su día con total normalidad.

**Mientras tanto en Japón/casa del matrimonio Yatsura…**

**Bankotsu:** (al celular) si ya está casi lista ¿la vas a recoger mañana?

**Midoriko:** ¡por nada de este mundo dejo de ir al aeropuerto por Hari! Aprovechare que por unos días dispongo de tiempo libre para que salgamos a pasear e ir de compras

**Bankotsu:** ¿todo está bien por allá? cada vez que te llamo, no contestas

**Midoriko:** (sentía remordimiento por lo que casi hizo)…ehh… si, todo está de maravilla, es probable que regresemos la próxima semana.

Si no te he contestado es por lo ocupada que he estado (los nervios la empezaban a abordar) luego hablamos, tengo cosas que hacer. Un beso (colgó)

**Hari:** (con sus maletas en mano) ¡listo! ya estoy lista para irme, tú idea de postergar mi viaje un día ¡fue una grandiosa!

¡ya me puedo imaginar las caras de los reporteros que me estuvieron esperando ayer!

**Bankotsu:** solo falta un detalle para que te puedas ir

**Hari:** ¿detalle? ¿cuál detalle?

**Bankotsu:** contraté un chofer para que te lleve sana y salva hasta al aeropuerto

**Hari: **¿un chofer? ¡pero si ya tengo uno! ¿para que contrataste otro? (el timbre sonó)

**Bankotsu:** ese debe ser tu chofer, es uno muy especial (Kaede abrió la puerta)

**Kaede:** mis niños, ya llegó el chofer

**Hari:** ¡cuánto misterio! ¡ay nanita, que pena que mis vacaciones terminaron! Me encantó poder verte después de mucho tiempo

**Kaede:** (dándole un dulce abrazo) estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver pronto mi niña.

Ahora ve, antes que la nostalgia me invada y me ponga cursi

**Hari:** (le dio un dulce beso y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada) Ban ¿me ayudas con mi equipaje por favor? Parece que el chofer no lo va hacer

**Bankotsu:** (jalando un par de maletas) no ingresa porque quiere sorprenderte

**Hari:** ¡ahhh! ¡un chofer que me quiere sorprender! ¡no será un fan desquiciado! ¡no!

**Bankotsu:** cuando lo veas lo sabrás

Ambos salieron de la casa jalando las maletas.

Fuera de la casa había un auto de lujo color negro con lunas polarizadas y se podía divisar vagamente que alguien estaba dentro de este, pero ese alguien no bajó del auto.

**Hari:** ¡vaya servicio! Tener que colocar mi equipaje yo misma dentro de la maletera.

¡en cuanto vea ese chofer tuyo, le voy a dar un sermón, que nunca se olvidara de mí!

**Bankotsu:** (le abrió la puerta delantera del auto) hasta aquí te puedo acompañar mi querida amiga, de aquí en adelante los dejo solos

**Hari:** ¿qué? ¿voy a ir en el asiento del copiloto? ¿por qué? (se asomó ligeramente dentro del auto y…) ¡ñiahhhh! ¡eres tú! ¡tú eres el chofer misterioso! ¡no lo puedo creer! (abrazó con emoción a Bankotsu) ¡gracias, gracias! ¿cómo lograste convencerlo?

**Bankotsu:** fácil, conozco a mi hermano a la perfección y sé lo que siente y piensa.

Ahora váyanse de una vez o la prensa no los dejara en paz, acabo de ver a un par de fotógrafos merodeando la casa

**Hari:** si, tienes razón. Gracias por todo este tiempo

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada que agradecer, fue un placer conocerte y tenerte en mi hogar (la ayudó a subir al auto)

**Camino al aeropuerto…**

**Hari:** creí que no me irías a despedir

**Jakotsu:** es cierto, no te estoy yendo a despedir, literalmente te estoy llevando

**Hari:** me alegra mucho verte de nuevo… ¿iras… a verme a alguno de mis conciertos?

**Jakotsu:** quisiera, pero para serte honesto, no podré. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no dispongo de tiempo suficiente para ir a Europa

**Hari:** (agachó la mirada) ¡oh, ya veo! Entonces este es el adiós

**Jakotsu:** mientras estemos vivos, siempre habrá oportunidad de volver a vernos, no decaídas mi bella princesa (tomó su mano, lo que provocó que ella se ruborizara)

El resto del camino fue prácticamente en silencio, las pocas palabras que intercambiaban eran solo para coordinar como esquivarían a la prensa en cuanto llegaran.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Jakotsu estacionó el auto y se enfrasco en su papel de chofer.

Le dio media vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero a su pasajera.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió la prensa estaba a la expectativa de que fuera Hari Swims, pero se llevaron un verdadero chasco al ver bajar a una jovencita de rubios y enrulados cabellos, con ojos color violeta y un coqueto lunar al lado del labio superior.

**Hari:** (a manera de susurro) eres un genio Jaki lindo, ningún reportero sospecha que soy yo

**Jakotsu:** tú solo finge que yo soy tu chofer y dame ordenes para así poder acompañarte hasta adentro y cuidarte hasta el momento que abordes tu avión

**Hari:** (lo abrazó efusivamente del cuello) ¡ay Fred, eres el chofer mas encantador del mundo! Ahora baja todas mis maletas y llévalas hasta donde corresponda

**Jakotsu:** si señorita Kururugi

Ambos se enfrascaron en sus respectivos papeles y evitando a la prensa, pudieron esperar tranquilamente al a avión correspondiente.

**Hari:** (al celular) si, ya te dije que si estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy disfrazada, por eso no me has ubicado ¿qué como luzco? Uhmm… llevó una peluca rubia, ojos color violeta y un vestido fino color negro con blanco

**Manager:** ¿no pudiste escoger algo menos común? ¡la mayoría de mujeres lucen así

**Hari:** ¡ay no te enojes! Para que no se haga complicado encontrarme búscame en la cafería, ve a la mesa que está más cerca a la zona de embarque

**Manager:** muy bien, nos encontraremos en 5 minutos, el avión ya va a partir

**Hari:** ¿tan pronto? Pero según mi boleto, aún faltan 2 horas

**Manager:** ese boleto es falso, para despistar a la prensa. Tomaremos un jet privado, tú descuida, tengo todo fríamente calculado

**Hari:** ok, ok, confio en ti (colgó)

Es una pena jaki lindo, solo nos quedan 5 minutos juntos… honestamente me hubiese gustado poder estar a tu lado un rato más

**Jakotsu:** (le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro) no te deprimas, ya habrá tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver (el manager se apareció y tras de él un enorme grupo de fotógrafos y reporteros)

**Manager:** (la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca) ¡vámonos ya! ¡la prensa ya nos descubrió! (la jaloneó para que lo siga)

**Hari:** (se zafó del agarre) espérate un segundo, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer (se acercó a Jakotsu que estaba a unos pasos atrás de ella) Jakotsu… yo… (se sonrojó) ¡te quiero y te prometo que volveré para verte! (sin importarle la prensa y las muchas cámaras que la estaban enfocando… lo besó dulcemente)

Los 2 primeros segundos no reaccionó. Aquel beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero en cuanto su cerebro entendió lo que estaba sucediendo le correspondió, sin importarle que la prensa los estaba observando detenidamente.

El beso fue dulce, lleno de cariño y abruptamente interrumpido por el manager de ella.

**Manager:** ¡vámonos de una vez! O la prensa no nos dejara en paz (la jaloneaba guiándola a la zona de embarque)

**Hari:** (gritaba a medida que se alejaba) ¡te quiero! ¡no te olvides de mi promesa!... ¡volveré!

La prensa enloqueció ante aquel acontecimiento, por lo que no dejaban de interrogar a los involucrados.

**Reportero 1:** (persiguiéndola) señorita Hari ¿su chofer es su nueva conquista? ¿dejo al magnate Sesshomaru Taisho… por su chofer?

**Reportero 2:** Hari, Hari ¿que ocurrió con Sesshomaru?

**Reportero 3:** ¿es verdad que usted y el señor Taisho se ven a escondidas? Señorita…

**Manager:** ella no dará declaraciones por ahora, gracias (ingresaron a la zona de embarque)

Otro grupo de reporteros acosaba a Jakotsu, mientras él caminaba a manera pausada y tranquila con dirección a la salida.

**Reportero 4:** ¿es verdad, que usted se metió en la relación de Hari Y Sesshomaru Taisho?

**Reportero 5:** ¿es usted un caza fortunas, que solo desea colgarse de la fama de Hari Swims?

**Reportero 6:** ¿hace cuanto que sostiene un romance con la cantante?

**Jakotsu:** (hizo gala de su estrambótica forma de ser) ¡ay chicos! ¡ustedes sí que me sobre estiman! Si desean que le des una entrevista llena de escandalosos detalles, por favor acompáñenme a tomar un cafecito y les explico todo

Ante aquella conducta afeminada, los reporteros solo se dieron media vuelta y no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

Al día siguiente el nuevo romance de Hari Swims con su chofer, era la noticia de moda en la mayoría de revistas y diarios.

En la portada de muchos de estos se dejaba ver una fotografía de ella besándose con Jakotsu; Él cual al ser reconocido por sus amigos tuvo que brindar diversas explicaciones.

**En su oficina…**

Se encontraba realizando su trabajo cuando de repente… su amigo y colega, ingresó abruptamente, jadeando casi sin aliento, sosteniendo una revista en sus manos.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, regularizó su respiración y en cuanto pudo articular palabras…

**Byakuya:** ¿¡es cierto lo que dicen los diarios acerca de ti y Hari! ¡dime! ¡Vamos dime! (lo samaqueó) no te quedes callado y habla de una buena vez

**Jakotsu:** ¡¿cómo quieres que te responda algo que no me explicas?

**Byakuya:** no te hagas el desentendido conmigo (señalo la portada de la revista)

**Jakotsu:** ¡tanto alboroto solo por un beso! Me he pasado la mañana entera dando explicaciones a medio hotel. ¡Es increíble como una simple imagen puede crear tanto alboroto!

**Byakuya:** ¡entonces explícame! ¿qué significa esto?

**Jakotsu:** la acompañe al aeropuerto y antes de irse me dio un beso de despedida, eso fue todo (lo dijo con un tono tan relajado, que parecía hipócrita)

**Byakuya:** ¿solo eso? (¬¬) no… no solo fue eso… entre ustedes hay algo más ¿no es así?

**Jakotsu:** te dejo, debo ver a Shimma, hay algo muy importante que me quiere pedir (salió del lugar dejando a su amigo con la intriga metida en la cabeza)

**En el piso 20…**

Dos amigas se encontraban comentando la foto de moda en una de las tantas revistas que había en el lugar.

Ninguna de las dos salía de su asombro ante la noticia por lo que se cuestionaban una y otra vez si el personaje de dicha imagen era realmente el amigo de ambas o alguien más.

Se encontraban tan concentradas intentado descifrar el misterio alrededor de la imagen que no se percataron de la presencia del involucrado.

**Ayame:** (vio de reojo que él pasaban por ahí) ¡oh! Jakotsu… ¿tienes un minuto?

**Jakotsu:** hola chicas, como las vi tan entretenidas, ni las salude

**Sango:** sácanos de una duda… ¿eres tú el de la foto?

**Jakotsu:** (roló los ojos) quisiera decirte que es mi clon ¡pero soy yo! ¿ustedes también me van a interrogar cual reporteras?

**Ayame:** solo una par de cositas por fis ¡shiii!

**Jakotsu:** las escucho chicas, solo por favor no se demore mucho, porque debo ver a Shimma

**Sango:** ok, ok. Primera pregunta... ¿tú... no eres o eras… gay?

**Jakotsu:** no recuerdo haber aseverado tal cosa… el hecho que sienta atracción por los hombres no me convierte en un gay y si sabes y sé que sabes, la diferencia entre atracción y gusto, comprenderás

**Ayame:** ¿entonces porque siempre actúas de una manera… uhm… no sé, exagerada o hasta afeminada?

**Jakotsu:** cada quien es como quiere ser y se comporta como quieren, las personas que me quieren me aceptan tal y como soy, no se cuestionan, ni me cuestionan, simplemente me aceptan

**Ayame:** y lo que me contaste de la universidad… esa historia que dejaste la carrera de psicología porque nadie te aceptaba

**Jakotsu:** fue precisamente porque corrobore que el mundo está lleno de prejuicios y no tenía caso que sacrificara mi valioso tiempo intentando ser un profesional en la rama para ayudarlos.

Es mejor que cada quien se quede como está. Todo el tiempo los puse a prueba con mi extravagante conducta y nunca aprobaron, por eso me retire para hacer con mi tiempo algo de provecho.

Además desde un inicio escogí esa profesión para apoyar a mi hermano, no precisamente porque me gustara

**Sango:** ¡vaya! Ya veo que todo este tiempo nos mantuviste engañados con tu postura de personalidad extravagante, porque a decir verdad, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar todo serio y sin tus clásicos alaridos

**Jakotsu:** yo no engañe a nadie, solo me mostré tal y como soy, no me gusta ser hipócrita con los demás, al igual que no me gusta que la gente sea hipócrita conmigo

**Ayame:** volviendo al tema… ¿qué hay entre Hari y tú? ¿te gusta? ¿le gustas? ¿son novios?

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay mi linda amiga! Ya pareces una chiquilla de 15 años con esas preguntas. Bueno chicas, si el interrogatorio terminó, las dejo, ya que debo ir a ver a mi hermanita putativa (continuó su camino de lo más alegre)

**Sango:** (O_O) me dejo sin palabras, no tenía idea de que Jakotsu fuera todo un misterio

**Ayame:** (haciendo puchero) ¡no es justo! No respondió ninguna de mis preguntas ¡ahora me quedare con la duda de si son novios o no!

**Sango:** (î-î) Jakotsu tiene razón pareces una chiquilla de 15 años (rió jocosamente)

**En la oficina de Miroku…**

**Jakotsu:** ¡knock- knock! ¿se puede mi linda hermanita?

**Shimma:** ¡adelante mi querido Jakito! (le dio un dulce abrazo) (ˆ-ˆ) ¡felicidades por tu noviazgo!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, querida Shimma! Tú eres la única que no me ha colmado de preguntas este día… (¬¬) ¡ni lo vas hacer! ¿verdad?

**Shimma:** ¡uh! Preguntas ¿qué preguntas? No comprendo de que hablas

**Jakotsu:** (palmeó su cabeza, cual cachorrito) mantente así, totalmente inocente y limpia de curiosidad.

Mejor dime que es aquello tan importante que me quieres pedir

**Shimma:** (se sonrojó levemente) veras... yo… yo… quisiera pedirte… que fueras mi organizador de boda ¿podrías hacerlo? ¡si, por favor!

**Jakotsu:** (la abrazó emocionadísimo) ¡Mi pequeña hermanita se casa! ¡no lo puedo creer! Te prometo que tu boda será magnifica, será esplendorosa, majestuosa, será la mejor boda que haya organizado en mi vida ¡ay cuéntame los detalles! ¿cuándo y cómo fue que te lo propuso?

**Shimma:** (jugaba de manera nerviosa con su castaña cabellera) fue hace 2 días, en un restaurant… Izumo fue muy tierno con su declaración, me pidió que fuera su esposa y yo acepte, eso fue todo

**Jakotsu:** (¬¬) ¡ay que aburrida que eres! ¡cuéntame los detalles, no te calles nada!

**Shimma:** ahorita no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿qué te parece si te cuento todo durante el almuerzo, si?

**Jakotsu:** muy bien, esperare con ansias, hasta entonces

**3 días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio…**

**Kagome:** ¡ayy! ¡no quiero ir a Rusia! ¿por qué tengo que ir? ¡no es justo, no quiero separarme de Shiori otra vez!

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazaba tratando de consolarla) solo serán unos días, Shiori estará bien.

Si mi hermano requiere de tu presencia es por algo, no en vano te ha pedido que vayas

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) ¿para que me necesita si tiene a Miko? Entre los dos están más que capacitados para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que se hayan propuesto

**Inuyasha:** se que ambos están teniendo algunos problemas con los inversionistas, para convencerlos de que habrán un nuevo hotel y como tú les encantas a ellos, eres la única capaz de convencerlos, con esos hermosos ojos tuyos, esa preciosa sonrisa y tu dulce forma de ser ¿quién se te podría negar?

**Kagome:** en ese caso iré a conquistar a todos los rusos (sonrió divertida)

**Inuyasha:** no dudo de que lo logres, sin embargo sé que no lo harías, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti (le dio un dulce beso)

**Kagome:** es cierto amor, te amo mucho y sería incapaz de traicionarte…¡uhm! aunque quien sabe, ahora que estaré solita por allá quizá pueda comerte algún desliz

**Inuyasha:** (la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella) será mejor que viaje contigo, ya me pusiste nervioso con tu comentario

**Kagome:** (lo tomó del brazo) solo era broma, sabes que no haría algo así… pero si deseas viajar conmigo ( ) no me opongo

**Inuyasha:** esta dicho, viajaremos juntos (le dio un beso y se dirigió al área de venta)

**3 meses después, en el hospital de Tokio…**

El llanto de un dulce bebé se dejaba escuchar por sobre el de los demás en el cunero.

**Koga:** ese mi muchacho, no cabe duda que salió igual de apuesto y fuerte a su padre

**Inuyasha:** lo de apuesto lo sacó a su madre por suerte, porque si fuera igual a ti ¡que cruel sería su destino! (sonrió burlonamente)

**Koga:** ¿de que hablas perro pulgoso? Mi Kai va a ser un chico apuesto y todo un galán. Es más quien sabe y por ahí termina conquistando a tu adorada Shiori (le dedicó una jocosa sonrisa)

**Inuyasha:** (con los pelos de punta) ¡ni muerto permitiría que tu hijo se acerque a mi princesa! Ella es una niña muy bella como para fijarse en tu hijo

**Koga:** ¡jah! Te apuesto que mi hijo será su novio en el futuro, con esos bellos ojos verdes que heredo de su madre y su sonrisa perfecta que estoy seguro que debe haber heredado de mí, tu dulce Shiori no se le podrá reusar

**Inuyasha:** ¡si no quieres que tu hijo se quede huérfano de padre, será mejor que cierres el hocico lobo roñoso!

**Kagome:** (estaba contemplando al bebé mientras ellos discutían) ¡ay ustedes dos! discuten por cualquier tontería! ¡que tanto se preocupan por algo que quien sabe si va a suceder!

Kai acaba de nacer y Shiori tiene cerca a 1 año, ¡no sé porque se complican la vida desde ya!

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me digas que estás de acuerdo con el sarnoso este! (tono afligido)

**Koga:** (tomó entre sus manos las de ella) mi linda Kagome, tú si aceptaras el noviazgo entre nuestros hijos ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** ¡etto!... acabo de decir que ambos son apenas unos bebes, nadie sabe si eso va a llegar a pasar o no

**Inuyasha:** ¡quita tus sucias manos de mi bella esposa, lobo apestoso! Ahora no solo quieres ennoviar a mi hija con tu cachorro, sino que también cortejas a mi esposa

**Kagome:** (roló los ojos) yo mejor los dejo para que se maten a gusto. Chau chicos, me voy a ver a Ayame (se alejo unos pasos de ambos)

**Koga:** espera kagome yo voy contigo

**Inuyasha:** no te dejare a solas con mi esposa (fue tras de él)

**Koga:** ¿ya se te quemó la última neurona que tenías? Voy a ver a mi esposa, por eso la sigo, no por otra cosa perro celoso (todo era en broma)

**Inuyasha:** he decido mantener bien vigilado desde ahora lobo sarnoso (se rió amenamente)

**En la entrada del hospital…**

Dentro de un auto con lunas polarizadas.

Dos amantes que se habían vuelto más cercanos con el correr de los meses, se despedían con un apasionado beso.

A pesar que el matrimonio de ella ya era estable, no podía dejar de sentirse magnéticamente atraída a su guardaespaldas.

**Setzuna:** te esperare hasta que salgas de tu consulta

**Kagura:** no demorare mucho, solo será una ecografía y listo, estoy casi segura que el médico terminara pronto (abrió la puerta del auto, sacó un pie fuera de este y se devolvió hacia su compañero para darle un beso lleno de añoranza)

**Setzuna:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ese beso?

**Kagura:** no sé, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que es el último que te podre dar, tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar hoy

**Setzuna:** descuida, estoy seguro que todo estar bien, no hay nada de que debas preocuparte yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte así tenga que dar mi vida cambio

**Kagura:** (lo abrazó con tristeza) ¡no digas eso por favor! No quiero oírte decir eso nunca más.

No soportaría perderte por nada de este mundo… aunque decidí regresar al lado de Sesshomaru… tú siempre serás alguien a quien yo tengo un profundo cariño

**Setzuna:** lo sé amada, lo sé y tú bien sabes que sin importar que pase yo siempre te amare hasta el final de mis días (se dieron un suave y cálido beso)

Ve a tu cita que se hace tarde, no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas ¿de acuerdo?

**Kagura:** (derramó inconscientemente una lagrima) de acuerdo, prometo no tardar

Bajó del auto y se dirigió al consultorio.

Durante el examen médico el doctor le indicó que su embarazó estaba marchando perfectamente bien y que el bebé que esperaba iba a ser un saludable varoncito.

Se sentía contenta de saber que esperaba un varón ya que tanto ella como Sesshomaru deseaban un niño aunque Rin prefería una hermanita.

Al terminar la consulta tomó su celular para llamar a su esposo y darle la noticia de que tendrían un varón.

Caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo del hospital cuando de pronto… sintió que alguien le cubrió el rostro por detrás y le ponía un trapo o algo parecido a la altura de la nariz y boca.

Intentó pedir ayuda, pero no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor.

Levemente escuchó la voz de su esposo através del celular a la vez que sentía como este se le caía de la mano por lo adormilada que se sentía.

Poco a poco sus verdes ojos esmeraldas se fueron serrando, hasta que quedo completamente inconsciente.

**En alguna parte…**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y con náuseas, aún no terminaba de recuperar la conciencia del todo, cuando por inercia trató de tocarse la cabeza para apaciguar su dolor y se dio con la sorpresa que estaba amordazada y amarrada de pies y manos, a las patas de una silla.

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos, a pesar que sentía los parpados increíblemente pesados.

Miró a su alrededor y era un lugar realmente lúgubre, lleno de ratas y con un desagradable olor a putrefacción.

Intentó desatar sus manos frotándolas contra la madera, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse con las astillas de esta.

Se sentía aterrada. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba y porque.

Hasta que escucho una masculina voz áspera y gruesa que le dijo… ¡te atrape pajarito! ¡de esta jaula nunca saldrás, hasta que aceptes ser mía! El sujeto se encontraba en la oscuridad por lo que ella no lo pudo ver, pero en cuanto avanzó hacia la luz… su corazón casi se detiene de la impresión al descubrir de quien se trataba.


	70. Nuestras historias reunidas

**Cap. XLX**

**Nuestras historias reunidas**

Casi 2 horas habían transcurrido desde que dio inicio su cita con el médico y ella aún no regresaba. Se comenzaba a impacientar y sus nervios lo empezaban a traicionar.

La llamó varias veces al celular pero no hubo respuesta, bajó del auto ingresó al hospital, le preguntó a una enfermera por el médico que la había examinado y de inmediato lo fue a buscar al consultorio.

El hospital estaba lleno de pasillos y consultorios, sus nervios por la preocupación que sentía lo estaban comenzando a traicionar y empezaba a imaginarse lo peor.

Dio con el consultorio y sin tocar la puerta o esperar respuesta de ningún tipo, ingresó.

Cuando ingresó el médico estaba conversando con una paciente, por lo que se disculpó con ambos por su manera impertinente de irrumpir.

**Setzuna:** disculpe usted doctor que ingresara sin anunciarme, pero necesito saber si usted atendió a la señora Kagura Taisho y si fue así ¿hace cuanto lo hizo?

**Doctor:** (revisó unos expedientes sobre su escritorio) la señora Taisho estuvo en consulta hace aproximadamente 2 horas

**Setzuna:** ¿la derivó a algún otro especialista o le pidió que consiguiera algún medicamento en particular?

**Doctor:** en lo absoluto, solo le hice una ecografía de rutina, eso fue todo

**Setzuna:** gracias doctor y disculpe usted nuevamente (al confirmar sus sospechas salió a toda prisa del hospital, subió a su auto y de inmediato activó el gps que estaba enlazado con el chip de localización que tenía ella en la pulsera que siempre llevaba puesta)

**Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar de Tokio…**

Se sentía aterrada, no podía creer a quien tenía frente a sus ojos, creía que aquel sujeto no la volvería molestar más nunca en su vida; Por lo que creyó que lo estaba viendo era solo una ilusión.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos como queriendo convencerse que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real, hasta que la horrible voz de aquel sujeto la hizo volver a la realidad.

**Gatenmaru:** (era un sujeto robusto, alto, trigueño, de ojos color café, de mirada penetrante y amenazadora, cabello negro lacio lo suficientemente largo como para hacerse una cola de caballo) (Jefe de la mafia de prestamistas) no querida, no cierres los ojos, quiero que me veas bien y te des cuenta que soy real… ¡tan real que puedes sentir esto! (lamió su rostro de manera lasciva)

Al estar amordazada no podía emitir más que quejidos y chillidos y por más que intentaba zafarse de su mordaza no lo conseguía.

**Gatenmaru:** ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte mi lindo pajarito! ¡pero mira nada más las cosas que has estado haciendo en mi ausencia! (acarició su abultado vientre, lo cual hizo que ella le lanzara una mirada de desagrado total) ¡ohh, veo que no te gusta que te toque! Descuida mi lindo canario… en tan solo unos momentos mi hermano se deshará de esa molestia y en cuanto estés vacía ¡te llevare muy lejos de aquí, para que nadie te encuentre y seas solo mía! (lamió su cuello, por lo que ella ladeo su rostro) ¡jah! Ahora me desprecias, pero te garantizo que muy pronto estarás pidiéndome a gritos que te ame y que te haga mía una y otra vez (la tomó del mentón y besó sus labios que estaban entreabierta por la mordaza (ella se quejó, cosa que a él le fascino) si querida, sigue así, ¡quéjate! ¡despréciame! A mas difícil lo hagas, más lo disfrutare.

Te dejare unos minutos a solas, para que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Las cosas te pueden ir bien o muy mal, eso solo depende de ti, porque quieras o no… ¡tú serás mía! (soltó una sonora y aterradora carcajada mientras caminaba hacia una extraña puerta que crujía por lo gastado de la madera)

Al estar sola empezó a analizar las palabras de su captor.

No entendía o no quería entender a que se refería él con lo de "cuando este vacía" ¿qué pretendía hacerle a su bebé? Sin importar lo que aquel sujeto tuviese planeado, no se lo permitiría, lucharía por mantenerlo a salvo al precio que fuere.

Deseaba desesperadamente huir de ahí, salir corriendo y ponerse a salvo.

Trataba de mantener la calma y pensar en todos los consejos que le dio Setzuna en caso de que se encontrara en dicha situación. Él siempre le había comentado que sin importar el lugar o la situación, utilizara los sentidos que tuviera disponible, mantuviera la calma y que si estaba amordazada por nada del mundo llorara, porque al hacerlo lo único que conseguiría era congestionar su nariz y anular su único medio de respiración.

Buscaba desesperadamente con la vista alguna pista de donde podría estar o algún objeto que le pudiera ser útil, pero era neófita en el tema, por lo que no se le ocurría que hacer con cajas de cartón húmedas y ratas por doquier.

Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse e hizo uso de su oído para poder escuchar mejor y lo que captó fue el sonido de las olas.

Ya tenía una pista, estaba cerca al mar ¿pero dónde?... su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de idear una manera de cómo escapar.

Intentaba concentrarse en todos los consejos y tácticas de escape que le había enseñado Setzuna, por lo que recordó una forma para zafarse del amarre contrayendo su mano, aunque que tuviera que dislocarse el pulgar.

Empezó a contraer sus manos lo mas que pudo, contra los barandales de la silla, pero el amarre era tan fuerte y la soga tan gruesa que no conseguía más que lastimarse. Sentía tanto dolor que empezó a quedarse sin fuerzas, quería rendirse y resignarse a su suerte, pero de pronto pensó en lo que le podría pasar a su hijo y se armó de valor para continuar.

Luchó por al menos 2 minutos, hasta que escuchó un sonoro ¡crack! El dolor la invadió de pies a cabeza, pero aun así continuó, sabía que se había dislocada más que solo el dedo pulgar, posiblemente también la muñeca, sin embargo había valido la pena porque por fin tenía una mano libre, algo inútil y adolorida pero libre.

Intentó desatar las cuerdas de su otra mano, pero fue en vano; Era casi imposible hacerlo con solo 4 dedos.

Lo que sí logró fue sacarse la mordaza y gritar con todas sus fuerzas ¡AUXILIO!... ¡AUXILIO!... ¡por favor que alguien me ayude!

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de su captor por lo que rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

**Gatenmaru:** (ingresó hecho una furia y la abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas) ¡eres una sucia zorra!... así que lograste quitarte la mordaza ¡eh! Pues ya que puedes hablar aprovechare para torturarte un poco más, mi querido canario

**Kagura:** ¿¡que demonios quieres! ¡rata inmunda! ¿por qué me tienes acá? ¿qué es lo que te he hecho para que me atormentes de esta manera? (intentaba ganar tiempo hasta que Set la fuera a rescatar, estaba segura que él iría por ella)

**Gatenmaru:** ¡pero mira nada más, que léxico tan bajo te manejas…! para ser toda una dama de sociedad (se le acercó de manera amenazadora)…te comportas como una vulgar callejera. Pero descuida querida, en cuanto mi hermano se encargue de ti, trabajaras para mí y ahí podrás ser todo lo callejónera y vulgar que quieras (sujetó su rostro con una mano e intentó besarla y ella lo mordió lo más fuerte que pudo) ¡ahhh! ¡desgraciada perra sucia! (le dio un fuerte lapo provocando que se cayera con todo y silla)

**Kagura:** (tenía los labios manchados con la sangre de él) no importa que me hagas o que me obligues a hacer ¡jamás trabajare para ti! ¡jamás pondré un pie en esos asquerosos burdeles tuyos! ¡ni muerta me oíste! ¡ni muerta!

**Gatenmaru:** (se inclinó al lado de ella) ¡¿ah, no? estoy seguro que si lo harás, después de esto (sacó una jeringa y un frasquito con un liquido extraño)

**Kagura:** (sintió pánico al ver aquellos objetos) ¡espera un momento! ¿qué pretendes hacerme?

**Gatenmaru:** (con la jeringa ya preparada) sencillo querida, esto es un suero abortivo, si no aceptas someterte a mis condiciones, tu lindo bebé pagara las consecuencias

**Kagura:** ¡con mi hijo no te metas! Si tú le haces algo a mi bebé ¡te juro que te mato con mis propias manos! (sentía mucho miedo y desesperación)

**Gatenmaru:** ¿y que supone que harás para impedirlo querida? con esa mano rota y amarrada a la silla, mmm… no creo que puedas hacer mucho

**Kagura:** ¡está bien! ¡está bien! Hare lo que me pides, me iré contigo donde quieras pero por favor a mi bebé no lo toques

**Gatenmaru:** así me gusta, que colabores, que comprendas que estas en desventaja y que no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar ser mía

**Kagura:** (pensó: ¡que asco! Primero muerta) ok, hare todo lo que me pidas, pero antes de aceptar nada quiero que me garantices que no le harás nada a mi hijo y segundo quiero que me liberes. Te prometo que no huiré

**Gatenmaru:** (la levantó del suelo) tienes mi palabra que a tu hijo no le pasara nada hasta que nazca, luego de eso, tú serás mía en su totalidad y al engendro ese uhm… no sé, se lo mandaremos a su padre en una caja hecho pedacitos o lo tiraremos al mar

**Kagura:** (fingió estar alarmada) ¿quééé? No ¡eso jamás! Si tú quieres que yo sea tuya y trabaje para ti ¡exijo que mi hijo este a salvo! Si te estorba envíalo con su padre, pero sano y salvo, de lo contrario no hay trato

**Gatenmaru:** está bien, solo porque te amo lo hare (se sorprendió al oír tan repugnante declaración) ¿qué? ¿acaso dudas que te amo? ¿por qué crees que he estado tras tuyo durante años? (paseaba la jeringa por el rostro de ella, a manera de amenaza) desde que te vi la primera vez, me gustaste mi lindo canario, eras como un avecilla frágil y pequeña, a la cual decidí cuidar y mantener bajo mis resguardo… ¡pero tú, decidiste irte con otro! (se empezó a enfurecer) y peor aún, decidiste… ¡darle un hijo! Y eso, eso no lo voy a tolerar

**Kagura:** (utilizó la técnica de negociación que le enseño Setzuna: _Cuando tu captor este vulnerable hazle creer que sederas voluntariamente _) ¿pero cómo iba yo a saber que tú me amabas? si jamás te me acercaste… si quizá uhm, no sé, me hubieras cortejado o invitado a salir, es posible que me hubiese enamorado de ti

**Gatenmaru:** ¿crees que voy a creerme ese cuento? ¡tú no eres más que una zorra ambiciosa que lo único que quiere es dinero y poder!

**Kagura:** (intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero no la alcanzó) mi matrimonio es un fracaso (desvió la mirada) así que… ¿para que seguir al lado de un hombre rico que no me ama? (con voz seductora) en cambio tú, eres rico, poderoso y me amas ¿no es así? Estoy segura que a tu lado si podre ser feliz (se le acercó para besarlo y a pesar del asco que le tenía, le dio un cálido beso para convencerlo)

**Gatenmaru:** (sentía desconfianza) creeré en tus palabras, pero si descubro que me estas mintiendo… ¡ese engendro tuyo pagara las consecuencias! ¿entendiste?

**Kagura:** ¿crees que arriesgaría la vida mi hijo, sabiendo que si descubres que miento, lo matarías en el acto? ¡jah! Creo que eres algo inseguro Gaten y no sabes reconocer cuando una chica de verdad te muestra sus sentimientos.

Si fueras tal gentil y amoroso conmigo, como el beso que me acabas de dar, yo sería una gatita que ronronearía todo el tiempo a tus pies

**Gatenmaru:** …está bien, confiare en ti, pero te tendré bien vigilada. Ante el mínimo indicio de engaño por tu parte ¡te prometo que mato a ese bastardo tuyo! (soltó sus amarres)

**Kagura:** (se paró cautelosamente de la silla y lo besó, aguantándose el asco. Mientras lo hacía aprovechó que él tenía los ojos cerrados para recorrer el lugar con la mirada y hallar una posible vía de escape) estoy algo cansada ¿Por qué no salimos de acá?

**Gatenmaru:** no tan rápido ¿acaso crees que soy estúpido? (rápidamente le colocó un par de esposas en las muñecas)

**Kagura:** ¿qué significa esto? ¿creí que teníamos un trato?

**Gatenmaru: **querida mía, algo que debes aprender es… a nunca hacer tratos con la mafia (le inyectó a la altura de la cadera el extraño liquido)

**Kagura:** (sintió un doloroso pinchazo) ¡pero qué! ¿qué me hiciste?

**Gatenmaru:** solo me aseguro que seas de verdad mía y ese engendro tuyo ¡me estorba en los planes! (miró su reloj) en aproximadamente 6 minutos el suero te hará efecto, tiempo suficiente para que llegue mi hermano y te lo pueda sacar de una buena vez (la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas, para evitar que escape)

**Kagura:** ¿¡quééé! ¿de que estás hablando? ¿qué es lo que me piensas hacer? (quiso gritar para pedir ayudar, cuando de pronto…)

Un estruendo se escuchó afuera del lugar.

Kageromaru uno de los cómplices y celador, ingresó gravemente herido al depósito. Llevaba clavada una flecha de ballesta a la altura del corazón y casi arrastrándose por el suelo llegó a decirle a su jefe que el guardaespaldas de Kagura lo había atacado a él y a Juromaru.

Al terminar la frase, cayó muerto.

**Gatenmaru:** ¡ese desgraciado! ¡esta vez no arruinara mis planes! ¡tú serás mía así sea lo último que haga! (la tiró contra el suelo e intento arrancarle la ropa)

**Kagura:** (gritaba desesperada) ¡Set auxilio! ¡auxilio! ¡estoy aquí dentro!

**Gatenmaru:** ¡cállate maldita zorra! (quiso darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, para dejarla inconsciente , pero no lo consiguió, ya que ella lo detuvo con la ayuda de las esposas)

**Kagura:** ¡auxilio, me quiere violar! ¡auxilio! ¡Set date prisa por favor!

**Gatenmaru:** ¡cállate desgraciada! ¡tú serás mía quieras o no! (de un tirón le desgarró la blusa)

**Setzuna:** (ingresó jadeando y con una ballesta cargada, le apunto por la espalda y lo amenazó) (las armas de fuego están prohibidas en Japón, bajo pena de cárcel. Solo la policía y militares pueden portar una) ¡aléjate de ella o disparo! ¡te advierto que tengo excelente puntería y tengo tu cabeza en la mira!

**Gatenmaru:** (se paró lentamente y se alejó de Kagura, mirando de frente a su adversario) ¡maldito! ¡vas a lamentar el haberte metido conmigo!

**Setzuna:** (sin dejar de apuntarle, ayudó a Kagura a levantarse y la colocó tras suyo) la policía está en camino, lo mejor será que te entregues por las buenas o de acá no sales vivo

**Gatenmaru:** (tenía las manos en alto y estaba frente a ambos a unos 3 metros de distancia) no estés tan seguro de tus palabras, la policía me viene persiguiendo durante años y nunca ha dado conmigo, por lo que esta vez, no será la excepción (miró su reloj y notó que solo faltaban 2 minuto para que su hermano llegara y emprendieran el plan de fuga)

**Kagura:** ¡kiahh! (se quejó, llevándose las manos al vientre) ¡auuu! (respiraba agitadamente) Creo, que el bebé… ¡ya va a nacer!

**Setzuna:** (no dejaba de apuntar a Gatenmaru, pero al oír los gritos de Kagura se volteó a verla) ¿qué sucede? ¿cómo que el bebé ya va a nacer? ¡eso no es posible!

**Gatenmaru:** (aprovechó el descuido y sacó un revólver que tenía oculto en la manga del saco) ¡estúpido! Nunca aprendiste que no debes darle la espalda al enemigo ni un solo segundo (preparo el arma, apunto y jaló el gatillo, con la intención de herir a Kagura)

Setzuna al percatarse de su grave error y de las intenciones de Gatenmaru se colocó delante de Kagura recibiendo el impacto de bala… cerca al corazón.

**Kagura:** ¡TAKEMARU! ¡NOOOOO! (él cayó al suelo empapado en sangre y ella cayó de rodillas al lado de él) ¡Takemaru! ¡Takemaru! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¿¡Por qué!... Gatenmaru eres un ¡maldito! ¡mil veces maldito! ¡ojala te pudras en la cárcel! ¡te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡eres el ser más despreciable que puede existir en este mundo!

**Gatenmaru:** (se fue acercando a ambos) sigue insultándome querida ¡sigue, que eso me excita aun más! (estaba confiado que había matado a su adversario, por lo que se acercó mucho)

**Setzuna:** (casi sin fuerza y a medio morir, sacó un arma que tenía oculta y le disparó a Gatenmaru cerca a la yugular) (tono agonizante) nunca… te enseñaron… que debes… cerciorarte… que tu victima… este muerta y desarmada

**Gatenmaru:** (con el arma en una mano y con la otra conteniendo la hemorragia) mal… di… to, bastar… do (cayó muerto al piso)

**Kagura:** (lloraba desconsolada al lado de su amado) ¡set, por favor, no me dejes! (entre cerraba los ojos contenido el dolor por las contracciones) no te puedes morir, por favor, no me dejes, sin ti mi vida no tendrá sentido

**Setzuna:** (alzó con dificultad su mano bañada en sangre y la posó sobre la mejilla de ella) me prometiste… que siempre… sonreirías… no… llores… sonríe… por favor (con dificultad ella lo hizo) gracias… te … am_ (su mano cayó de golpe a la piso y murió)

**Kagura:** ¡NOOO! ¡TAKEMARU, NO ME DEJESSS! (las lagrimas fluían sin control cayendo muchas de ellas sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amante/guardaespaldas)

En lo que ella lloraba desconsoladamente, la policía llegó hasta la escena del crimen.

Dos oficiales de policía ingresaron al depósito abandonado, que era el lugar que Setzuna les había indicado.

**Oficial 1:** (se mantenía alerta con un revolver en mano, mientras recorría el lugar, cuando de pronto escuchó unos fuertes gritos de dolor, corrió hasta el lugar y encontró a Kagura) ¿se encuentra usted bien? (la miró y estaba ensangrentada y con la ropa desgarrada en medio de 2 cadáveres)

**Kagura:** ayúdeme por favor, aquel sujeto (señalando a Gatenmaru) me inyecto un líquido extraño, dijo que era un suero abortivo y ¡kiahhh!... las contracciones son cada vez… ¡hhahh! Por favor ¡haga algo!... solo tengo… 7 meses ¡hhahh! (el dolor la empezaba a consumir)

**Oficial 1:** comprendo, por favor mantenga la calma ¿es usted la señora Kagura Taisho?

**Kagura:** si soy yo, por favor ayúdeme… no sé cuanto más… pueda soportar

**Oficial 1:** (por la radio que llevaba en su chaqueta) clave 1-5-4, repito clave 1-5-4, he ubicado a la señora Taisho, se encuentra en labor de parto, envíen refuerzos de inmediato

**Oficial 2:** copiado, en estos momento está llegando la ayuda

**Oficial 1:** señora Taisho, por favor intente ponerse de pie, su esposo y una ambulancia la esperan afuera de aquí (la ayudó a pararse y con una llave maestra le quitó las esposas)

**Kagura:** ¿mi esposo esta con ustedes?

**Oficial 1:** su guardaespaldas el señor Setzuna Takemaru, fue quien dio aviso a su esposo y a nosotros acerca de su paradero

**Kagura:** lo sé, sé que fue él (con ayuda del policía dio unos cuantos pasos y volteó a ver por última vez a su amado Setzuna) oficial… ya… no creo que pueda más… las contracciones son cada vez mas… ¡kiaahh! (sintió un gran dolor y se desmayó)

Esté de inmediato avisó por radio lo que acababa de ocurrir y en cuestión de segundos los paramédicos fueron en su auxilio.

**A la mañana siguiente/hospital central de Tokio…**

Un angustiado esposo no se alejaba ni un solo segundo de su inconsciente esposa, a pesar que su suegro y su madre se lo habían solicitado, él se mantenía sentado a su lado, a la espera de que despertara.

**Izayoi:** hijo debes descansar, te has mantenido despierto toda la noche. En cuanto despierte ten por seguro que te avisare

**Sesshomaru:** gracias madre, pero quiero estar presente para cuando despierte, lo que vivió debe haber sido muy duro para ella y quiero estar su lado

**Izayoi:** al menos ve a comer algo, nos has probado bocado desde ayer por la tarde y sino te cuidas caerás enfermo

**Sesshomaru:** descuida madre, yo estoy bien, es Kagura la que me preocupa en este momento

**Naraku:** (ingresó al cuarto) ve a descansar muchacho, entre tu madre y yo la cuidaremos

**Sesshomaru:** se lo agradezco a ambos, pero sin importar lo que digan no me moveré de acá

En ese instante el médico a cargo ingresó al cuarto acompañado de una enfermera.

**Médico:** buenos días con todos ¿por favor podrían retirarse un momento para examinar a la paciente? Solo tomara un momento, luego podrán volver a hacerle compañía

Los tres salieron sin pronunciar palabra.

**Izayoi:** ¿por qué no aprovechamos que el médico la esta examinado para ir a la cafetería por algo de comer?

**Sesshomaru:** no hace falta madre, vayan ustedes si lo desean, yo me quedare esperando a que el médico termine

**Naraku:** está bien hijo, como desees (acompaño a Izayoi a la cafetería)

Unos minutos después el médico salió del cuarto y se acercó a Sesshomaru, para informarle que Kagura acaba de despertar y deseaba verlo.

**Sesshomaru:** (ingresó casi sin hacer ruido y se aceró a ella tomándola de la mano que tenía enyesada) buenos días cariño ¿cómo te sientes?

**Kagura:** bastante confundida ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿qué hago aquí? (se tocó el vientre y se alarmo) ¡mi bebé! ¿¡dónde está mi bebé! ¿¡qué le ocurrió! ¿¡qué le hicieron!

**Sesshomaru:** tranquila, no te alteres, el bebé está bien, en este momento está en la sala de neonatología, está siendo observado detenidamente

**Kagura:** ¿en verdad está bien? ¿no me estas mintiendo? ¡quiero verlo! ¡quiero ver a mi hijo! ¡llévame a verlo! (intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante a la altura del vientre se lo impidió) ¡auch! Me duele mucho ¿qué fue lo que me ocurrió?

**Sesshomaru:** en el momento que fuiste rescatada te desmayaste. Estabas en labor de parto provocado por una extraña droga, por lo que tuvieron que hacerte una cesárea de emergencia, el bebé como era de esperarse nació bajo de peso y como sus pulmones aún no se han terminado de desarrollar deberá estar conectado a un respirador artificial y vivir en un incubadora hasta que esté lo suficientemente fuerte

**Kagura:** (empezó a llorar) ¿por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿por qué? ¡no es justo! ¡no es justo! Y… ¿Setzuna? ¿cómo esta él? ¿sobrevivió? Dime que si por favor, dime que él está bien

**Sesshomaru:** (agachó la mirada) lamento decirte que él no sobrevivió, él murió poco antes de que los oficiales de policía te rescataran

**Kagura:** (rompió en llanto) todo es mi culpa, por mi culpa él está muerto, por mi culpa mi hijo está teniendo que pasar por todo lo que está pasando. Todo es mi culpa

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó dulcemente) nada es tu culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido secuestrada (suspiró) y en cuanto a Setzuna… él te amaba tanto que sacrificó su vida por ti

**Kagura:** (se sorprendió al oír lo ultimo) ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

**Sesshomaru:** (se sentó a su lado) cuando desapareciste, él se comunicó conmigo y me pidió perdón por no haberte podido olvidar, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de que fueras feliz. De alguna manera… él presentía su fin

**Kagura:** perdóname ¡por favor perdóname! Yo estaba consciente de lo que él sentía por mí, pero… mi amor por ti era más fuerte sin embargo (hizo una pausa, no podía revelarle su romance) no quise que se alejarlo de mi lado, yo…

**Sesshomaru:** descuida, no digas nada, sea lo que sea lo comprendo.

Lo único que importa es que tú y el bebé estén bien

**Kagura:** ¿cuándo podre verlo? Llévame hasta él por favor, quiero ver a Akago

**Sesshomaru:** en cuanto el médico lo autorice te llevare, por ahora solo preocúpate en descansar, tu cuerpo recibió diversos tipos de golpes y estas algo débil

**Kagura:** mis heridas físicas podrán sanar, pero las emocionales permanecerán abiertas por siempre

**Sesshomaru:** fuiste tú quien sanó mis heridas emocionales, por eso me enamore de ti y ahora me corresponde hacer lo mismo (le acarició el cabello) te prometo que tus heridas sanaran ya verás.

2 días después fue dada de alta y autorizada para ver a su hijo.

En cuanto lo vio tan pequeño y frágil, luchando por su vida, el corazón se le estremeció. Se sentía impotente por no hacer nada, por lo que le pidió al médico neonatólogo que le permitiera alimentarlo. Tenía la firme convicción que si lo amamantaba sus defensas aumentarían y ganaría peso rápidamente a la vez que sus pulmones terminarían de desarrollarse.

Durante un mes y sin faltar un solo día, iba al hospital y se quedaba horas cuidando de su frágil hijo. Llegaba por la mañana y aguardaba hasta la noche a que Sesshomaru la recogiera.

Entre los dos cuidaban de su pequeño hijo y se alegraban cada vez que el médico les informaba que había ganada peso y que su desarrollo era favorable.

2 semanas más tarde por fin fue dado de alta y se lo pudieron llevar con ellos.

Kagura decidió quedarse con su padre y hermanos, hasta que Akago estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no requerir de tantos cuidados, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de ellos, pero comprendió que era lo mejor, por lo que para poder estar con sus dos hijos, iba todas las tardes por Rin hasta su casa y la llevaba a casa de los Sakasagami.

**9 meses después/aeropuerto de Tokio…**

Un avión proveniente de Mónaco empezaba a aterrizar y un gran grupo de reporteros se aglomera en la zona de llegada.

Al descender el grupo de pasajeros una de entre todos fue la que mas destacó y de inmediato fue abordada por los curiosos reporteros y fotógrafos que ansiaban interrogarla y saciar su curiosidad.

**Reportero 1: **¿es cierto que renunciaste a tu carrera como cantante porque te enamoraste?

**Reportero 2:** ¿no piensas volver a pisar un escenario en tu vida?

**Reportero 3:** ¿en que piensas desempeñarte ahora que ya no serás cantante?

La joven artista intentaba caminar entre el tumulto que la rodeaba y al ver que sus intentos por zafarse eran en vano, se detuvo en seco y…

**Hari:** señoras y señores, por favor tengan la amabilidad de hacer sus preguntas 1 a la vez ¿de acuerdo? (todos hablaron al mismo tiempo) ok, en vista que no se ponen de acuerdo sere yo quien señale a las 5 personas a las que les contestare, por favor sean concisos con sus preguntas, que está es la última vez que las responderé.

Señorita de rojo por favor formule su pregunta

**Reportera:** ¿es verdad, todo lo que dijo en aquella entrevista transmitida por la televisión sueca?

**Hari:** he brindado diversas entrevistas televisadas, ha diferentes programas en Suecia, así que no puedo responder con certeza a su pregunta (la reportera intento preguntar nuevamente pero no se le fue permitido) por favor señor de camisa guinda formule su pregunta

**Reportero:** usted declaró a la prensa televisada que se retira del mundo artístico ¿es eso cierto o es solo una estrategia publicitaria?

**Hari:** puede tomarlo como usted desee caballero. Su turno señorita del canal NHK

**Reportera:** ¿piensas retirarte definitivamente del mundo artístico o en algún momento lo piensas retomar?

**Hari:** mi retiro como cantante es definitivo, durante 12 años he dado todo de mi como estrella de la música pop, por lo que la próxima vez que me muestre en un escenario, será solo para obras benéficas.

A partir de la fecha no pienso trabajar por fines de lucro, solo por caridad.

(los reporteros empezaron a hacerles preguntas por doquier) por favor solo 2 preguntas más, debo retirarme ya que como comprenderán he viajado durante muchas horas y quiero descansar.

Señor de camisa negra por favor dígame su pregunta

**Reportero:** ahora que no serás más una cantante famosa ¿a que piensas dedicarte?

**Hari:** un amigo mío tiene pensado abrir un hospital materno infantil muy pronto, por lo que me ha pedido que lo apoye en el área de psicología.

Eso es todo señores, gracias por su atención me retiro

**Reportera de revista:** señorita Swims por favor la última pregunta (asintió) ¿qué sucederá con sus miles de fans alrededor del mundo?

**Hari**: me mantendré en contacto por medio de mis páginas oficiales publicadas en internet.

Ahora si con su permiso, he de retirarme.

Con ayuda de su manager logró salir del aeropuerto y retirarse a su hotel.

**En el hotel Imperio Taisho…**

Como era de esperarse su ingresó a este no pasó desapercibido y fue abordada por gran cantidad de fanáticos y otro montón de reporteros. De los cuales su manager tuvo que hacerse cargo, dándoles las explicaciones del caso.

Aprovechó la ayuda de su manager para poder escabullirse hasta la oficina de un joven al cual anhelaba ver.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de eventos y utilería, pero como nadie le abrió, de igual forma decidió ingresar.

Una vez dentro notó no había nadie, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar algunos accesorios y disfrazarse.

Se colocó una peluca larga ondulada color negra, una máscara de mardi gras y por último un vestido de estilo medieval color borgoña.

Se escondió en uno de los vestidores y aguardó por su novio.

Unos minutos después alguien ingresó a la oficina, al percatarse que se trataba de él, le tapó los ojos con sus manos y sin permitir que la viera le dio un dulce beso en los labios, solo entonces le permitió ver.

**Jakotsu:** (sabía de quien se trataba) disculpe usted señorita, me temó que ha cometido un error. Esta es la oficina de eventos y usted debe estar buscando el salón dorado, donde se está llevando a cabo una fiesta

**Hari:** (fingió la voz) oh, usted disculpe noble caballero, es solo que lo vi tan apuesto que no puede reprimir mi impulso por besarlo (intentó besarlo de nuevo, y él la retuvo)

**Jakotsu:** una dama como usted no debería estar brindando de sus labios tan dulces besos, a un perfecto desconocido. Así que permítame robarle tan solo uno (la besó con intensidad)

**Hari:** (le siguió la corriente y fingió enojo) ¿pero cómo es que tiene la osadía de besarme? ¿acaso no tiene usted respeto por su novia?

**Jakotsu:** (le quito el mascara) crees que no reconocería uno de tus besos, no importa que tan disfrazada estés, los reconocería igual.

**Hari:** (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) Jakito lindo ¡te extrañe tanto! contaba las horas que faltaban para volverte a ver

**Jakotsu:** (correspondió el abrazo) yo también te extrañaba, sin embargo cuando declaraste a la prensa que te vendrías a vivir a Japón y que dejarías tu carrera como cantante, estuve a punto de ir a Suecia para hacerte declinar de esa desatinada idea.

**Hari:** ¡ohh! Al menos hubieras ido para ello. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace 3 meses después de mi concierto y no tuvimos tiempo no de conversar

**Jakotsu:** (se soltó del abrazo) sé que ha sido un año difícil para poder estar juntos, pero aún así no tenías porque renunciar a tu carrera

**Hari:** (lo abrazó por detrás y le habló suavemente al oído) ya estebaba cansada de ser artista. Es por eso que acepte la propuesta de tu hermano

**Jakotsu:** ¿¡propuesta! ¿qué propuesta? Él no me comentó nada

**Hari:** (mientras se quitaba la peluca) pronto va a inaugurar su hospital materno infantil y me ofreció el puesto de jefa del departamento de psicóloga, por lo que acepte y decidí regresar de inmediato. Además te extrañaba muchísimo y ya no soportaba estar lejos de ti

**Jakotsu:** es la primera vez que Bankotsu me oculta algo. Pero debo agradecerle, ya que gracias a él estemos juntos nuevamente.

Sin embargo ¿no te arrepientes de dejar la fama y el estrellato?

**Hari:** en lo absoluto, lo que más deseaba desde hace 5 años atrás era apartarme de ese mundo, ejercer mi carrera y llevar una vida normal.

**5 años después…**

**Casa de la familia Yatsura…**

Era una preciosa tarde de otoño y dos encantadoras niñas se encontraban acompañadas por su nana, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa y una de ellas esperaba de forma impaciente a que llegara su mejor amigo para realizar las tareas escolares.

**Soten:** Rin ¿Shippo traerá a Shiori pada jugar?

**Rin:** no lo sé, solo espero que se dé prisa, hay mucha tarea por hacer y ya es tarde

**Kaede:** ten paciencia mi niña, ya no debe tardar en llegar

**Soten: **¿Shippo jugara conmigo?

**Rin:** Soten debes comprender que nosotros somos grandes y tenemos otras cosas que hacer a parte de solo jugar ¿por qué no esperas a que llegué tu papá y juegas con él?

**Soten:** ¿a que hora llega mi papi?

**Rin:** (suspiró, se estaba cansando de tanta pregunta) no lo sé Soten, no lo sé (miró su reloj) así como tampoco sé a que hora llegara Shippo (el timbre sonó un par de veces) ¡debe ser él! espérame aquí ¡ok! Voy a abrirle

**Soten:** voy contigo, quiero ver a Shippo (corrió tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permitieron)

**Kaede**: no vayas tan rápido, te podrías tropezar mi pequeña niña

**Rin:** (abrió la puerta sin ver de quien se trataba) ¡llegas tarde, llevó…! Oh, lo siento creí que eras Shippo

**Kohaku:** descuida, él ya viene. Me pidió que me adelantara para ayudarte con la tarea

**Soten:** Kohaku (le extendió sus bracitos) abaso, abaso

**Kohaku:** (la cargó) hola chiquita ¡hace tiempo que no te veía! ¡estas más bonita que la última vez que te vi y también más grande!

**Rin:** (pensaba: que envidia me das Soten, como quisiera poder estar en tu lugar) por favor pasa ¿¡no pensaras quedarte toda la tarde afuera o si!

**Kohaku:** no, claro que no ¿qué te parece si avanzamos con la tarea en lo que llega Shippo?

**Rin:** me parece bien, después de todo para ti debe ser algo sencillo, ya lo viste hace 2 años

**Kohaku:** las matemáticas son algo sencillo para mí, mi tío Miroku es muy bueno con los números y él me ha enseñado trucos para aprender rápido y fácil

**Soten:** (aún en brazos) ¿quieres jugar a las princesas?

**Kohaku:** ¿qué te parece si jugamos luego de hacer la tarea con Rin?

**Soten:** uohh, Rin no sabe hacer la tarea, nunca jugaras comigo

**Kohaku:** (soltó una sonora carcajada) ¡que bien te conoce tu prima!

**Rin:** Soten mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas y la nana Kaede ¿esta bien? (Kohaku la dejo en el suelo y ella se fue corriendo a su habitación) para ser tan chiquita es una molestia a veces

**Kohaku:** no la culpes, solo tiene 5 años, no sabe lo que dice

**Rin:** tiene 5 años y 7 meses y si sabe lo que dice, no la subestimes, sabe tanto que el otro día me hizo pasar vergüenza delante de mis amigas diciéndoles que yo era burra y por eso es que no estoy en el grupo de Kanna y Hakudoshi

**Kohaku:** no te enojes, ella no comprende que tuviste que retroceder un año cuando llegaste de Canadá, por lo que no dominabas el japonés (le dio una palmadita en el hombro) ¡solo relájate! Y hagamos la tarea juntos ¿qué dices?

**Rin:** que ¿qué digo? que estoy cansada que a mis 14 años los niños de la escuela se burlen de mí por estar un año retrasada. He decidido hacer el examen de nivelación de grado ¿me ayudarías a estudiar para aprobar el examen?

**Kohaku:** ok, te ayudare con la tarea de hoy y al terminar repasaremos historia ¿qué te parece si vengo los fines de semana y te ayudo a estudiar para tu examen?

**Rin:** ¡genial! Solo que tendría que ser en casa de mis padres. Desde la semana pasada me estoy quedando los fines de semana por allá a petición de mi papá. Dice que ya es tiempo de que me acostumbre a vivir con él, mi mamá y mi hermanito, pero la verdad yo prefiero vivir con mis tíos y con Soten (roló los ojos) aunque a veces sea una molestia

**Kohaku:** tienes suerte de que tus padres te quieran cerca a ellos, en cambio los míos solo me ven cuando están de vacaciones o tienen algún tiempo libre

**Rin:** ¡ups! Lo siento, olvide que tu no vives con tus padres

**Kohaku:** descuida, no tienes porque disculparte. Yo vivo feliz con mi hermana y mi tío Miroku, es verdad que la casa es un alboroto con tanto niño pero me agrada vivir con ellos. Se comportan como mis verdaderos padres y Momiji, Botan y Hoshiomi, son como mis hermanitos por lo que casi nunca extraño a mis padres (sonrió como queriendo ocultar su tristeza, lo que decía era parte verdad y parte mentira ya que extrañaba mucho a su mamá)

Al verlo triste quiso consolarlo dándole un beso, por lo que acercó su rostro lo más que pudo al de él, ya estaba a escasos milímetros a punto de hacerlo… cuando el timbre empezó sonar.

**Rin:** (se sonrojó por lo que casi hizo) etto… debe ser Shippo, será mejor que le vaya a abrir (pensó: ¡chispas! estuve cerca de darle un beso, ¡ay, hubiera sido mi primer beso!) (abrió la puerta) ¡Shippo! ¡por fin llegas! ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

**Shippo:** lo siento es solo que tuve que recoger a Kanna de su casa

**Rin: **¿Kanna? Y ¿para que fuiste por ella?

**Shippo:** después de que le dije que Kohaku estaría con nosotros insistió en querer venir

**Kanna:** (estuvo hablando por celular a unos metros de ambos) hola Rin ¡espero que no te moleste que venga a estudiar con ustedes! Es solo que necesito un poco de ayuda con mate

**Rin:** (puso una falsa sonrisa y pensó: tú solo vienes por Kohaku ¡odiosa!) claro que no, entre más seamos mejor, así podemos practicar un poco más.

Bueno chicos ¡pasen de una vez! que está haciendo frio. Kohaku está en la sala, acomódense ahí para poder empezar a estudiar

Al llegar a la sala se toparon con que no había nadie.

**Kanna:** ¿y Kohaku? ¿no se suponía que estaba aquí?

**Rin:** (0.o) si, así es, yo lo deje acá (se escucharon risas desde la habitación de Soten)

**Kanna:** creo que ya sé donde está, voy por él

**Rin:** descuida yo voy por él

**Kanna:** está en la habitación de Soten, voy a verlos, después de todo hace meses que no la veo ¡debe haber crecido muchísimo!

**Rin:** yo los puedo traer (no quería dejarla a solas con Kohaku ni un segundo)

**Shippo:** ¡ay, ustedes dos! no puede ocultar su gran atracción por Kohaku

**Kanna y Rin:** ¡tú cállate!

**Shippo:** (grito desde la sala) Kohaku ¿puedes venir? Las chicas se mueren de ganas por verte

**Kanna y Rin:** (muy sonrojadas) ¡Shippo! ¡eres de lo peor!

**Shippo:** (abrazándolas a ambas) descuiden niñas, su secreto está salvo conmigo (sonrió jocosamente)

**Kohaku:** (con Soten de la mano, fue hasta la sala) hola Kanna, Shippo ¿cómo han estado?

**Kanna:** (se acercó a Soten para disimular su emoción) hola preciosa ¡hace meses que no te veía! ¿cómo has estado Kohaku? No te veía desde el último ensayo.

**Kohaku:** últimamente estado algo ocupado con mis estudios, pero en vacaciones iré a practicar con Hakudoshi todos los días

**Kanna:** ¡que bueno! ¡eso quiere decir que practicaremos juntos! ya que ahora seremos tres en la banda ¿no te molesta que cante con ustedes verdad?

**Kohaku:** por lo contrario ¡me alegra que te nos unas! te he escuchado cantar y tienes una gran voz, serás perfecta para la banda

**Kanna:** ¡en serio! ¡ay que lindo eres! (le dio un cariñoso abrazo)

**Soten:** (se interpuso entre los dos y empujó a Kanna) él es mío. Kohaku es mi novio (hizo puchero y se cruzo de brazos)

**Shippo:** uyy, niñas parece que les salió competencia

**Kanna y Rin:** (entre dientes) ¡cállate! Shippo

**Kohaku:** (no entendía nada) que graciosa eres Soten, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, tú serás mi pequeña novia desde ahora (se agachó y le dio un besito en la mejilla)

**Shippo:** la envidia las debe estar matando ¿no chicas?

**Rin:** (le susurró al oído) si no quieres acabar muerto, mejor deja de decir estupideces

**Kanna:** bueno dejémonos de bromas y empecemos a estudiar que un rato vendrá Jaken por nosotros

**Rin:** ¿cómo se irán todos juntos?

**Shippo:** sí, Jaken vendrá por nosotros tres a las 9:00 p.m así que si debemos hacer la tarea lo antes posible

**Kohaku:** tal parece que no te podre enseñar historia hoy

**Rin:** ¿qué te parce si el viernes saliendo de la escuela nos vamos juntos a la casa de mis padres y estudiamos ahí… hasta el día siguiente

**Kohaku:** está bien, llevare mis libros para practicar

**Kanna:** (sintió celos) en ese caso iré con ustedes, hace días que no veo a mi hermana y que mejor oportunidad que quedarme en su casa… con ustedes (sonrió hipócritamente)

**Rin:** si, claro, entre mas seamos mejor (pensó: ni creas que lo voy a dejar)

**En alguna parte del mundo…**

Un amoroso esposo se mantenía en contacto vía video llamada con su esposa, la cual estaba lejos de él.

**Bankotsu: **¿cómo te va, con tu madre en Brasil?

**Midoriko:** (caminaba por las calles en buena compañía) de maravilla, Sao Paulo es una ciudad preciosa. Podría quedarme a vivir acá para siempre

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) si decides establecerte por allá, avísame, para mudarnos

**Midoriko:** ¡nah! solo bromeaba, me encanta vivir en Japón, sin embargo ya le agarre placer a viajar por todo el mundo al igual que mamá

**Bankotsu:** ¿dentro de cuanto será la inauguración del nuevo hotel?

**Midoriko:** en cuanto lleguen mis tíos, creo que será en 2 o 3 días no estoy segura

**Bankotsu:** debo dejarte mi linda fierecilla, ya estoy por llegar a mi destino. Diviértete mucho con tu madre y cuidado de estar coqueteando con los garotos

**Midoriko:** querrás decir al revés, deberían ser ellos los que se cuiden de mí (sonrió pícaramente)

**Bankotsu:** (rió) hasta luego preciosa (cortó)

**Midoriko:** bueno chicos, no sé ustedes pero yo pienso ir a recorrer la ciudad

**Inuyasha:** nosotros también haremos los mismo ¿que te parce si nos encontramos por la noche en el hotel?

**Midoriko:** uhm, creo que hoy no me podre reunir con ustedes, ya que compré un pack turístico de 4 días y 3 noches para recorrer diferente puntos de la ciudad

**Kagome:** Brasil es muy grande ten cuidado y te vayas a perder

**Midoriko:** descuida, no creo que me pierda, te prometo que estaré junto al grupo y al guía todo el tiempo

**Hitomiko:** ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de ese pack? Hubiéramos viajado juntas

**Midoriko:** lo sé mamá, pero el pack incluye deportes de aventura extremo y no creo que tu estés para esos trotes a tu edad

**Hitomiko:** ¡Midoriko Tatsuko! ¿estás insinuando que estoy vieja?

**Midoriko:** Yatsura mamá, Yatsura, recuerda que estoy casada

**Hitomiko:** no me interesa tu estado civil, tú sigues siendo una Tatsuko y no evadas mi pregunta jovencita ¿consideras que estoy vieja? ¿cómo para no poder hacer deportes de aventura?

**Midoriko:** no mamá (le dio un beso en la mejilla) tú sigues luciendo como toda una quinceañera, es solo que no creo que puedas soportar deportes extremos como alpinismo, parapente, canotaje etc. Es por eso que no te invite

**Kagome:** tía descuida, entre nosotros tres la podremos pasar muy bien, hay muchas actividades divertidas por hacer

**Hitomiko:** gracias querida, tú pareces mas mi hija que Miko

**Midoriko:** ¡mamá! no te pongas sentimental, sabes que siempre he contado contigo, pero en esta oportunidad quiero estar sola ¿puedes comprenderlo? ¡shi!

**Hitomiko:** que remedio, está bien hija, ve a tu viaje de deportes de locura

**Inuyasha: **¿dentro de cuanto sale tu bus o avión?

**Midoriko:** en media hora sale mi avión. Sao Vicente, no está muy lejos de aquí por lo que llegaré rápido.

Bueno chicos será mejor que me vaya despidiendo de ustedes, debo regresar al hotel para empacar y recoger mi pasaporte.

Los veo en 4 días (buscó un taxi y se fue)

**Kagome:** quizá nosotros también deberíamos comprar un pack turístico y recorrer la ciudad

**Inuyasha:** vayamos hasta alguna agencia y veamos cual es que más se nos acomoda. ¿vienes con nosotros tía?

**Hitomiko:** vayan ustedes no mas, yo recorre la ciudad por mi cuenta

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo sola? Es más divertido hacerlo en grupo

**Hitomiko:** descuida sobrino, estoy a acostumbrada a viajar sola

**Kagome:** pero en esta ocasión estas con nosotros ¡anímate y paseemos juntos los tres!

**Hitomiko:** no quiero arruinarles el momento chicos, ustedes están jóvenes y deben disfrutar uno del otro

**Kagome:** ¡ehh! pero si acá los tres estamos jóvenes, vamos tía visitemos los alrededores juntos y si te aburres de nosotros, te dejamos en libertad ¿qué dices?

**Hitomiko:** aburrirme de ustedes ¿cómo podría aburrirme de ustedes chicos? Está bien, me convenciste iré a pasear con ustedes

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso subamos al auto para buscar alguna agencia de turismo y mientras la buscamos, vayamos reconociendo la ciudad

**Kagome:** ¿por qué no vamos a Rio de Janeiro? No creo que nos tome mucho tiempo en avión

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso vayamos al hotel por nuestras cosas y luego directo al aeropuerto

**Hitomiko:** ¡ay sobrino! ¿para que vamos ir al hotel? ¡vamos de frente al aeropuerto, lo que nos haga falta lo compramos allá

**Inuyasha: **ok, entonces vayamos al aeropuerto

**En la ciudad de Sao Vicente…**

Dentro de la suite, del hotel más lujoso del lugar, se encontraba descansando un apuesto empresario luego de un larguísimo viaje.

Mientras él dormía, su compañera estaba abordando un avión con destino a dicha ciudad, en tan solo cuestión de minutos se encontraría con él para poder disfrutar de unos días en total privacidad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Sao Vicente, buscó un auto con el logotipo del hotel donde se hospedaría, se subió a este y sin cruzar palabra alguna, con el chofer, más que el saludo, este la llevó hasta su destino.

Se acercó hasta la recepción y el recepcionista le dio la bienvenida y una copia de de llave de la habitación que había reservado, puesto que está ya estaba ocupada por su acompañante.

Tomó el ascensor y se sentía impaciente, quería que dicho aparato se moviera más rápido para por fin poder estar a solas con el hombre que la hacía suspirar.

Al llegar al último piso, respiró profundo y contuvo sus ansias. Pasó la llave en forma de tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta e ingresó. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y no lo encontró.

Dejó caer su maleta sobre el suelo y recorrió el resto del lugar, buscó en el bar, la habitación principal, la cocina, el estudio, la sala, la terraza, hasta que se dio por vencida y supuso que él no había llegado o se había arrepentido de ir.

Resignada a que pasaría 4 días sola en aquel lugar se metió al baño para darse una ducha y al salir de esta grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró un camino formado por pétalos de flores que la conducían hasta la terraza.

Rápidamente se colocó un vestido informal corto con tirantes y siguió aquel camino, al llegar al final de esté, se topó con una mesa puesta con una cena cérvida para 2, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una nota que decía mira hacia arriba, en cuanto lo hizo unos fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar formándose flores, estrellas, corazones y un mensaje que decía "feliz aniversario mi amor"

En lo que veía aquel espectáculo su celular empezó a sonar, contesto y…

**Voz masculina:** ¿que tal? ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?

**Midoriko:** (sonrió) por supuesto que me fascino, pero me gustaría más poder verte ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado por todo el lugar

**Voz masculina:** date vuelta

**Midoriko:** (se dio vuelta y se topo con él) ¡no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto para mí! ¡es increíble! Jamás creí que serías capaz de sorprenderme de esta manera

**Bankotsu:** ¿creíste que te dejaría celebrar nuestro 6to aniversario sola?

**Midoriko:** claro que no, pero no tienes ni idea de todo lo que tuve que mentir para que mi madre no me siguiera hasta acá

**Bankotsu:** (le dio un dulce beso) estoy segura que ella comprenderá el porqué tuviste que mentirle. Para recompensarla la mandaremos de viaje donde ella quiera

**Midoriko:** eso no la consolara créeme

**Bankotsu:** bueno dejemos a tu madre para luego y disfrutemos nuestro aniversario

**4 días después/ Penthouse de la familia Taisho…**

La casa era un completo alboroto entre 3 adolescentes y un pequeño niño de 5 años estaban volviendo locos a los dueños de casa.

En el estudio se encontraban los tres adolescentes estudiando con música pop/rock a todo volumen como acompañamiento.

**Rin:** (intentaba por todos los medios separar Kanna de Kohaku) ¡ey chicos porque no dejan de hablar de música y le ponen más atención a los estudios

**Kanna:** (gritaba) ¿qué dices? No logró oírte

**Rin:** (con la voz en alto) dije que me ayuden a estudiar para mi examen de salto de grado, pero si no dejan de hablar solo de música no podremos estudiar nada

**Kohaku:** (no ponía atención, solo escuchaba la música de fondo) ¡uoh! Esa canción es buenísima ¿sienten la batería y luego cuando entra la guitarra eléctrica? ¡es lo máximo!

El ruido era tal, que el dueño de casa no soporto más e irrumpió en la habitación.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Rin! ¿se puede saber cómo pretendes estudiar con todo este ruido?

**Rin:** (no escuchó nada, por lo que bajó de golpe el volumen de la radio) papá ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste? No alcance a oírte

**Sesshomaru:** ¡se acabo! Si tus métodos de estudios son pretender, aprender algo con semejante bulla, será mejor que yo te capacite para tu examen

**Rin:** (sabía lo estricto que era su papá cuando de estudios se trataba) no papá, no hace falta que tú me enseñes.

Te prometo que es la última vez que ponemos el volumen tan alto, a partir de ahora estudiaremos con el volumen bajo

**Sesshomaru:** ¡olvídalo jovencita! En este mismo instante los tres se van a sala a estudiar y en cuanto hayan terminado con sus tareas, tú estudiaras conmigo para tu examen

**Rin:** pero papá, yo no quiero estudiar contigo, yo quiero estudiar con Kanna y Kohaku

**Sesshomaru:** ya te dije. Termina de hacer tus deberes y prepárate para que estudiemos juntos (salió del estudio, algo mortificado por la conducta de su hija)

**Rin:** ¡genial! Ahora tendré que aguantar a mi papá

**Kanna:** ¿qué tiene de malo que estudies con él?

**Rin:** él es un fanático de los estudios y como soy su hija pretende que yo siga sus pasos

**Kohaku:** lamento haberte metido en problemas, fue mi culpa

**Rin:** no fue la culpa de nadie. Lo mejor será que terminemos las tareas pronto antes que mi padre se enoje nuevamente y nos quiera enseñar a los 3

Ante tal amenaza los tres se concentraron en sus deberes en completo silencio

**En la habitación matrimonial…**

**Kagura:** (no podía evitar reírse) que malo eres con los chicos, los asustaste tanto que se les olvido por completo que mañana empiezan sus vacaciones de otoño

**Sesshomaru:** si no le ponía fin a ese ruido infernal, jamás se iban a concentrar e iban a dejar los deberes para el último momento

**Kagura:** ¿cuándo les dirás que los llevaremos a Brasil, para la inauguración del hotel?

**Sesshomaru:** en cuanto terminen sus deberes

**Kagura:** con el susto que les diste estoy segura que terminaran rapidísimo

**2 días después…**

Todos los miembros de la familia Taisho, familiares cercanos y amigos, estaban reunidos en el salón principal del nuevo hotel celebrando la inauguración de este.

**Saya:** felicidades muchachos, hicieron un gran trabajo

**Sesshomaru:** gracias tío, han sido años de arduo esfuerzo y trabajo

**Inuyasha:** es cierto, gracias a nuestro fantástico equipo de trabajo hemos podido llegar hasta acá

**Inu Taisho:** definitivamente superaron mis expectativas hijos míos, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos

**Inuyasha:** gracias padre, pero el crédito no es solo nuestro

**Izayoi:** lo sabemos hijo, sabemos que Myoga, Kagome, Midoriko, Totosai y muchos más son responsables de que este hotel exista

**Sesshomaru:** este hotel es el primero de muchos más que planeamos construir en latino América. Ya tenemos en la mira Colombia y México

**Kagome:** si, me consta que tienes en mente tal proyección, no he parado de trabajar cual hormiga durante los últimos 5 años

**Myoga:** desde que tu llegaste a la vida de los Taisho los hoteles se han ido para arriba, se puede decir que eres como un amuleto de la buena suerte

**Inuyasha:** (le dio un medio abrazó pegándola a él) ella es todo en uno. Una maravillosa esposa, madre, profesional, amiga, compañera y ahora empresaria, por eso la amo tanto (le dio un dulce beso) te amo pequeña

**Kagome:** y yo a ti mi amor (le correspondió el beso)

**Myoga:** ustedes me recuerdan a Shyoga y a mí cuando teníamos poco tiempo de casados, ahora ya ni se acuerda que existo

**Shyoga:** (era una mujer regordeta de 63 años, no muy alta, con cabello canoso, test trigueña, ojos color negro y amplia sonrisa) (estaba tras de su esposo) ¿qué es lo que estás hablando de mí? Yo siempre estoy a tu lado ingrato, eres tú el que para huyendo de mí

**Myoga:** nada terroncito, yo no estaba diciendo nada malo acerca de ti, por el contrario estaba diciéndole a todos lo mucho que nos queremos (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Shyoga:** entonces debo estar vieja, porque me pareció escuchar que decías que ya casi no me acuerdo de ti (con tono de semi enfado) ¿escuche mal verdad terroncito?

**Myoga:** si amorcito, escuchaste mal

**Todos:** rieron amenamente al unisonó

**Inu Taisho:** ¡hagamos un brindis por el nuevo hotel y por todos lo que vendrán! (alzó su copa y el resto de invitados al ver aquel gesto, lo imitaron)

En todo el lugar se escucho un fuerte "Kampai por el nuevo hotel y por todos los que vendrán"


End file.
